The HummelAndersons
by The AndersonHummels
Summary: Sequel to Weekend with the Andersons. Well, it uses the same characters. Kurt and Blaine decide to start their own family. Laugh, Cry, and just fall in love with the Hummel-Andersons. Klaine, obviously. This story is dedicated to Cory Allen-Michael Monteith (1982-2013).
1. Dinner

Chapter 1

Blaine and Kurt had been married for three years. Kurt was twenty five and Blaine had just turned twenty six. Kurt was working as a fashion designer in New York, where the two lived, and Blaine was a famous performer, who, much to Kurt's distaste, sometimes went round to all the different states in America to promote his singles. However, Blaine often tried to arrange weekend trips, so that Kurt could join him, without worrying about missing work.

Sam, Blaine's younger sister, was now twenty one. She and Maddie had been together for eight years, and had just gotten married. Sam was working as a popular author, and Maddie was a reporter for The New York Times.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned to himself. He was working on a new design for his newest Model, Mimi. Unfortunately, his brain was not being kind to him today, and he had yet to come up with a design that didn't look like any of the one's he'd done already.<p>

Kurt put his pencil down and sighed to himself, looking at the clock overhead. Blaine should of been home by now. They'd had the agreement that Blaine wasn't meant to work down at the studio after six. The studio was only twenty minutes away by foot. So, he should of been home by half past six, at the very latest.

Giving up on his designs, Kurt turned his working lamp off, and left his study. Since Blaine and Kurt had such good jobs, they were able to afford a large house, one that they'd been dreaming of, with two studies so that they could each have their own place to work, if it came to that. However, to Kurt, the house still felt empty. It was lacking something.

Kurt shut the study door, and went to the Living Room. Blaine wasn't in here either, so he was definitely late. Kurt decided to check on the dinner he'd been preparing for when Blaine had arrived home. He checked his watch. Blaine was about twenty minutes later then he should of been. Kurt, who couldn't bear to burn the perfect meal just for Blaine's sake, started to dish the dinner up on the two plates he'd left out. He poured some wine, and set the dinner out on the table. He also decided to light a candle, as it seemed more romantic. Then, Kurt sat and waited some more.

* * *

><p>Blaine was late. He knew it, even if his watch had stopped working. Well, that had been the reason why he was so late. It was only when Alex, who usually came and gave Blaine a coffee when he needed it, had pointed out that he was working late, did he realise that his watch had been saying it was half past five for fifty minutes.<p>

Blaine tried to hurry, but the action only made his shoe laces come undone. He bent down to tie them up. Kurt was going to be pissed off. And Blaine preferred not to be at the recieving end of Kurt's anger when it came to it.

They'd moved to New York, as during the Summer of 2011 (Blaine would never forget this magical time) Gay marriage had been passed. Blaine would never forget the joy and tears on Kurt's face when it had been announced. Blaine smiled briefly to himself, before remembering that he was late for Kurt's dinner (Kurt cooked way better then him), and hurrying up again.

Finally, just as it looked like it was about to pour down with rain, Blaine pulled his key out of his coat, and opened the door, ready for whatever Kurt was going to give him.

He stepped inside, closing the door, before looking around the hall. It was dark.

"Kurt?" He called. "I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, Blaine!" Blaine went into the Living Room, which was connected to the kitchen, and looked into the kitchen from the doorway. His mouth fell open. Kurt had made a perfect meal (no surprise there) for two, set the table out beautifully, and lit a candle. Kurt was standing there, glaring at Blaine. Uh oh.

"Umm, Kurt, this is really-"

"Why are you late?" Kurt asked, giving him a pissed off glare. "You're half an hour late."

"Sorry," Blaine said, wriggling out of his coat. "My watch stopped. It's been saying it's half past five for about an hour." Kurt's face softened. "Sorry." Kurt walked over to Blaine and Blaine gently kissed Kurt's nose, making him smile. "Now, how about we eat this dinner? I'm kinda hungry." Kurt gave a small laugh, and nodded.

"So, how was work?" Kurt asked, sitting down and picking up his knife and fork.

"Great. I finished writing my second song."

"How many do you need to put on your album."

"Well, I want to aim for eight at least, but I'd like to get eleven," Blaine chewed some of his pasta. Of course, it tasted delicious. "So, how's the designing going?"

Kurt sighed a little dramatically. "Well, first off, my brain has been totally non co-operative, so I've not come up with any designs that I haven't already done. And then there's the thing with Mimi, the new model, being as pale as a vampire from Twilight, so we can only use certain colours on her, otherwise she'll look _too_ pale, and then we'll lose our model."

"Why did you choose her if she's too pale?" Blaine asked.

"Well, she's very pretty, for a girl, and I just thought that she would look good." Blaine smiled. "And apart from you being late to Dinner, my brain has been focused somewhere else all together." Blaine frowned. That wasn't usual for Kurt.

"Why? Where was your brain focused?" Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt?" Kurt gave a sigh.

"I think I might of undercooked the dinner." He said.

"Kurt, please answer me." Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, and nodded slowly. He put down his knife and fork. He'd already eaten enough anyway. Blaine did the same, leaving only a few peas on his plate.

"Blaine, I've been thinking," Kurt said, trying to gather up the courage to say what he needed to. "This house seems empty. Too large."

"You wanna move?" Blaine asked, puzzled. He thought that Kurt loved this house.

"No!" Kurt said. "Of course not. I love it, it's perfect."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Blaine, it's too large for just _us_. A-And, we've both got very well-paid jobs..."

"Kurt, what are you saying?" Blaine couldn't understand what it was Kurt wanted.

"Blaine, I think that we should, you know... start thinking about having...having children." Kurt said the last part in a barely audible whisper. He looked down at his lap, then up again. He was fidgeting slightly in his chair. "Look, I'm a famous fashion designer, you've released seven albums, working on an eigth, so I think that it's time."

"Kurt, I..." Blaine took a deep breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

"A-And," Kurt said, getting tears in his eyes, worried. "I...I can't think of anything more..._amazing_ then raising a child with you." He stopped talking and looked down at his lap.

"Kurt, that's what I've been thinking."

Kurt's head snapped up.

"W-What?" Kurt asked, not believing his ears.

"Listen, Kurt, I've always, even after I came out, wanted to live in a big house, get married...and have kids. We've already done the first two, what's wrong with doing the other?" Blaine leaned over and took Kurt's hand. "And, if you're really sure, then I'd _love_ to have a kid...only if it's with you." Kurt smiled. "I mean, I know as two males, we can't biologically have children, but we can have surrogates, and all that. And there's really no difference. Any two people can make a baby..."

"But it takes real men...or women...to be proper parents." Kurt finished, eyes shining with tears. "Oh, Blaine..." Without warning, Kurt flung himself at Blaine, knocking them both to the floor. They looked at each other, smiling, love in their eyes. "Oh Blaine, are we really going to have a kid?" Blaine nodded.

"I've never wanted anything in my whole life, except to marry you, more then to have a kid with you." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, wanting to let Blaine know how much he loved him.

When they broke away, Kurt was beside himself.

"How are we going to do this? We're going to need a woman who doesn't mind being a surrogate...or should we adopt? And what about a room? Blaine, we need to paint a room! And what school will they go to? And who'd pick them up?"

"Kurt, slow down! McKinley's in Ohio...and it is getting better." Kurt sighed and nodded. "Why don't we clear the table, and then we'll talk this through properly. These decisions shouldn't be made on the kitchen floor. We need to talk this through." Kurt nodded, and hugged Blaine again.

**REVIEWS! First time writing these two as older then high school students! Will get better. First chapter always suck, as you have you have to get the story started. **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2

Kurt and Blaine sat in bed. They'd been talking for hours, trying to decide how they were going to do this.

"I think we should adopt." Blaine said. "What's the point in bringing another child into this world, when there's already one that could be loved?"

"No, Blaine. Wouldn't it be better to use a surrogate?" Kurt asked. "I mean, then one of us could parent the child. Wouldn't it feel amazing to see either a mini-you or a mini-me running around the house?" Blaine thought about it.

"I suppose. But what if, when they're older, and they start going through all that teenager-hating-parents stage, and they comment about whichever one of us not being their dad? Kurt, I wouldn't be strong enough to handle that."

"Neither would I. But we'd know that they don't mean it."

"And how would we decide who would be the parent? Surely we're going to both want to parent the child." Blaine gave a sigh. "I just think that Adoption is easiest. Where would we find a surrogate willing to do the job?"

"Couldn't we ask Sam?"

"Kurt, we are _not_ using my baby sister."

"Blaine, she's not a baby anymore, she's a woman in her twenties, married."

"No Kurt."

"Blaine, that way, we could use my sperm, and the baby could be genetically connected to you. It would be ours no matter what."

"No, Kurt. I'm sorry, but I don't really want to imagine my little sister like that." Blaine paused for a moment. "What about Rachel?" Kurt stared at him.

"No, Blaine."

"Why not?"

"I'm not fathering a child with Rachel Berry."

"Technically, she's Rachel Hudson."

"Whatever. After that drinking incident, I'm not having you father the child if it's hers either." Blaine sighed. "Anyway, she and Finn are thinking of having a kid too."

"Now who's being stubborn? And how on Earth do you know that?"

"As a sister-in-law, and friend-ish person, she's great. Tells me everything down the phone. She fits the bill perfectly. As mother to my baby, not so much."

"Well, what about Quinn?"

"After having a baby at sixteen, I'm pretty sure she won't want to do it again."

"Anyone?"

"Brittany, but she'd want to keep the baby in the end." Blaine sighed. "Sorry, but I'm just being realistic."

"Well, now I've got my mind set on surrogacy." Blaine gave another sigh, before grinning. "It would be so much easier if we could do this the normal way." Kurt's cheeks coloured, but he smiled. "So, shall we look into surrogacy tomorrow? Surely there's a clinic with some sort of list for young ladies who could, and would like, to do it."

* * *

><p>Saturday. One of the Hummel-Anderson's favourite days. Neither of them worked (unless the work was desperately due), and they usually met up with Sam and Maddie for a coffee.<p>

Sam and Maddie were already there when Blaine and Kurt arrived at half past nine. They both had their coffees with them, but they didn't seem to notice the two men come in.

"I'll get some coffee." Blaine said, pulling his wallet out as he joined the queue. "You go and alert our dear sisters over there of our prescence." Kurt nodded, yawning, and walked sleepily over to Maddie and Sam. The two women looked up.

"Man, Kurt," Sam said. Her dark hair was pulled back, as per usual. "You look terrible. Worse. Like crap. How long were you and Blaine at it?" Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as he sat down.

"Actually, me and Blaine were up all night, not doing it," Kurt said pointedly. "But we were up discussing some issues we've encountered."

"Like what?" Maddie asked. Her dark blonde hair was down by her waist, and she brushed a few curls out of the way.

"Well, I think that we should wait for Blaine to tell us." Kurt said, smiling. He felt a little excited to tell someone.

After Blaine had brought him and Kurt their coffee's, and said hello to his sister and sister-in-law, he sat down.

"So, what were you and Kurt discussing last night?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, Kurt and I wanted to tell you," Blaine said, his arm snaking round to Kurt's waist. "That we're going to start a family." Maddie grinned.

"That's wonderful!" She squealed, earning some looks from other customers, which she ignored.

"Yes," Sam said, smiling slightly. "It is. But you've kinda forgotten one thing; you're both guys. Last time I checked, you needed a boy and a _girl_ to start a family."

"Well," Kurt said, grabbing his coffee. "Blaine and I were thinking of using a surrogate."

"Who?" Sam and Maddie asked in unison.

"We don't know." Kurt admitted. "We couldn't think of anyone we knew."

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"I did say that," Kurt said. "But Blaine wasn't so...thrilled with the idea." Sam glared at Blaine. "And anyway, it would mean using my...you know..._sperm_," He whispered the last part, going a little more red. "If Blaine wanted to father a child, we couldn't use you, since you're both related genetically, and we've both decided that, if later on, we want another, then we can't use you becuase of you being related." The two girls looked at their coffee's for a moment.

"I'll do it." Maddie blurted out. Blaine, Sam and Kurt stared at her.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, choking on his coffee. Maddie nodded.

"I'm a non-blood relative to both of you, so I'd be able to carry a child from either of you." She stated.

"Maddie, are you sure?" Blaine asked. "This is a big decision." Maddie nodded.

"I want to...Only if it's OK with Sam." She added. The two shared a sweet look. Kurt cleared his throat.

"Anyway, Maddie," Kurt carried on. "What about your career?" Maddie shrugged.

"I can always work from home. As long as Sam doesn't mind me looking like an elephant for nine months, then I'll be your surrogate." Kurt and Blaine both looked touched, and looked at Sam, on tenterhooks. Sam took a long sip of coffee (Well, she pretended, as there wasn't any in her cup). She looked up, her face soft.

"Of course, I don't mind." Sam said, smiling lightly. "It'll just be weird to see my wife carry my brother's baby." They all laughed awkwardly. "Anyway, if it makes you two happy, then I'm all for it."

"Thank you, Sam, Maddie," Kurt said, looking ready to hug them. "You're both giving up a lot here."

"Listen," Blaine said. "We still have a lot of planning to do, so it's going to take a while before we have to get into the technical buissness." The two girls nodded.

"Just call us when you've made up your minds."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Blaine looked up. Kurt and he had just finished their Saturday morning shopping. "What do you think? About Maddie being our surrogate?" Blaine carried on unpacking.<p>

"I think that she's very young, but she knows what she's doing." Kurt nodded. "I also think that she's amazing for doing this."

"So, should she be our surrogate?" Blaine stopped unpacking and leant against the sink.

"Kurt, she still has to pass tests, to make sure that she's OK to carry the baby," Blaine stated. "And even if she does, what if she falls in love with the baby, and we're left empty handed?" Kurt bit his lip.

"She wouldn't Blaine. She said that she's too young to have a baby to actually keep." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, Maddie has a fear of needles." Kurt frowned.

"And?"

"The process involves lots of needles."

"Well, Blaine, she might not be so afraid of them." Blaine nodded.

"True. She was thirteen. And she didn't faint. She just doesn't like big needles the size of your arm, or the stamp they use when they protect you against TB."

"So, Maddie?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes, Kurt, Maddie." Kurt squealed and jumped on Blaine again. "Hey, you'll break the eggs in this bag!" Kurt let go of Blaine reluctantly, and they shared a smile. They kept on talking as they unpacked.

"So, who's gonna be the dad?" I asked. Blaine shrugged as he stuffed some bannana's in a fruit bowl.

"Don't know."

"I think you should do it." Kurt said. Blaine froze. He turned round to look at Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt was worried if he'd upset Blaine.

"Well, it's just...I'd love it even more if this child was _yours_...I mean, I can always donate my sperm later, but I feel that you should do it now." Blaine didn't say anything for a moment. "A-And, the thought of a little boy or girl with mad dark curls and hazel eyes running round the house warms my heart."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just...I don't know. I mean, I don't want you to feel like you're not, you know, the kid's dad. Because you would be." Kurt nodded.

"I know. I would love this child, Blaine, even if it came out with two heads and six tongues." Blaine cracked a smile. "So, your sperm?" Blaine nodded, still smiling.

"I guess." Kurt gave him a hug, not jumping on him this time. "You really want to use my sperm?" Kurt nodded. "OK then. Let's do it."

**REVIEWS! Please. **

**Thanks for everyone who's putting this on Story Alert and Story Favourites! I love you all! **


	3. Leaflets

Chapter 3

Blaine would never forget how loud his sister and sister-in-law could scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE FATHERS!"

"Maddie," Blaine said. "If you still want to be our surrogate, then you're our surrogate." Both girls screamed again. "So, I take that as a yes?" Maddie nodded.

"This is so exciting!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm going to be an Aunt! So, who's sperm are we using?"

"Well, Blaine's." Kurt said, giving his husband (Oh, how it felt wonderful to call Blaine his husband, and not just civil partner!) a sweet look. "It's not as if I don't want to father a child, but I'm not ready for the mess involved."

"Yeah, kids can be messy." Sam commented.

"No, I mean, you know, to get the "stuff" to make the baby." Sam and Maddie giggled. Kurt went a little pink. "Exactly." Blaine stared at him.

"So wait, I have to w-"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"Yeah, Blaine, we don't all need to hear about you and what you do to relieve yourself." Sam giggled.

"But, seriously, what _exactly_ do I have to do?" Blaine asked.

"You have to wank into a cup." Maddie giggled. Blaine went redder then anyone else, and that was including Kurt.

"R-Really?" He asked. Maddie nodded, still giggling. "Well, Damn."

"Didn't you know, Blaine?" She asked. He shook his head. "How did you think, then?" Blaine went a little redder.

"Well, I kind of assumed that they just took the sperm out of me with a needle or something..." Even Kurt couldn't surpress a few giggles.

"On another subject," Sam said, still giggling. "When do we need to put the sperm with the eggs?"

"Well, Maddie has to be tested first." Blaine said. "On the medicines and all that...I'm not really sure what goes on...but if Maddie passes, which is highly likely, I'd say, then it involves needles." Maddie went pale.

"Needles?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. "How big?" Sam put an arm around her shoulders.

"Not too big," Kurt said hurriedly. "Just big enough to put eggs - which you can't even see with a microscope, may I just add - inside of you." Maddie nodded, colour returning to her cheeks. "Don't worry, it won't hurt." Sam glared at him a little.

"Don't worry, Maddie, you don't have to do it." Blaine said.

"I-I want to," Maddie protested. "I'll just have to put up with the needles. I'll be fine."

"You're really brave, Mads." Sam said, pecking her cheek.

"Girls," Blaine said. "Hate to break up the reunion, but we're still here." Sam glared at him, and Maddie went a little red.

"Anyway," Kurt carried on. "After we take Blaine's sperm, and combine them with your eggs, the eggs will be placed back inside of you-"

"Kurt, how many children do you want? You're using plurals." Sam said.

Kurt went red. "Well, say we used one egg, and that didn't live, then we'd have a few back ups."

"But Kurt, isn't it enough to just try with one egg?" Maddie asked. "If all the eggs live, then you'll have to raise loads of children, and raising just one is hard enough." Blaine nodded.

"I suppose." Blaine answered.

"So, anyway," Kurt continued, glaring at Blaine. "Once the _egg_ is placed inside of you, Maddie, we'll see if the treatments worked."

"I'm so happy for you guys." Maddie said. "It's gonna be amazing to see our family grow!" Sam nodded, grinning.

"Maddie, Sam," Blaine said, in a tone that implied he was about to ask them something. "Don't you two want your own children?" Sam shrugged.

"Maybe. But not now." Sam answered. "It seems too early." Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Anyway, when are we going to start this procedure?"

"As soon as we can find a clinic." Blaine confirmed. "Although, we also want a good clinic that actually does it right and as risk-free as possible."

"Will you call us when you need us?" Maddie asked. "I hate missing out on all the action." Blaine and Kurt both laughed, nodding.

* * *

><p>"So, clinics." Kurt said the moment they got in from Maddie and Sam's house. Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to get this involved. They'd only made the decision one week ago. "Which one?"<p>

"Woah, Kurt, slow down." Blaine said, taking his coat off, surpressing a laugh. "Are you really that eager?" Kurt nodded, looking extremely eager.

"Of course, Blaine! A week has already been wasted, we could of been looking up clinics! Why didn't I do that?" Kurt smacked his forehead with the back of his hand. Blaine grabbed his hand before he could do it again.

"Stop." He said, trying not to smile. "Look, I actually stopped by a few clinics on my way to and from work this week..."

"You did?" Kurt asked. His face changed from shocked to mad. "And you didn't tell me?" Blaine winced at how high Kurt's voice went.

"Well, it was only for a minute, and I only went to collect information. Not do the dirty." Blaine felt his cheeks redden, but grabbed his coat again, going through the pockets. He pulled out a handful of leaflets, which Kurt snatched immediately, eyes scanning them excitedly.

"I like this one." Blaine said, pointing to light pink one. Kurt read the title.

"The New Hope Fertility Centre." Kurt read. "Why this one?"

"Because, I spoke to the receptionist, and she asked me what it was, and apparently, this centre consider families of all types...including same-sex parents." Kurt's breath hitched.

"Really?" He asked. Blaine nodded. "That's wonderful!"

"And anyway, the centre's title is enough to make me want to go there."

"So, where is it?" Kurt asked, moving to read the back of the leaflet. Blaine had already memorised the leaflet.

"Well, there's the East Side of New York, and the West Side of New York." Blaine said. "I didn't want to do anything, just in case you didn't agree."

"Oh, th-that's fine..." Kurt was flicking through the leaflet. "Step One," Kurt read. "Well, it says that you and Maddie would have to be screened, contracts have to be signed...Wow, this is really organised." Kurt commented. Blaine nodded.

"So, New Hope?" Blaine asked his husband hopefully. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and nodded slowly. "Really?" Kurt nodded, more sure this time. "Oh, Kurt!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, whooping.

"How old are you?" Kurt asked - but he wasn't cross. He couldn't be. In fact, he was laughing. They were having this baby! No one was in the way. Everything was falling into place. They had their surrogate. They knew who would be the father. They had a possible clinic. They didn't need to move, as they had plenty of room. They had good jobs, so they didn't need to worry too much about costs.

Everything was perfect.

**Sorry about short chapters, it's just that I've got the day off, to calm down from yesterday (I was sobbing). If you read the note on my other story, then you'll know why. Again, Please, Don't talk to strangers who are literally thirty years older, especially if you're a teenager, like me and my friend.**

**The sad** **part is, though, that my mum was friends with Sarah Payne's mum (Sara Payne). I'm not even joking. So, if you've heard about Sarah's Law, and how Sarah was murdered, please, support that. **

**On another, happier note, I love where this story is going. Reviews mean everything to me (Again, thank you to anyone who's reviewed, put this on Favourites and/or Alerts) so I'm happy :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Doctor Andrew

Chapter 4

The following weekend, Blaine, Kurt, accompanied by Maddie and Sam, set out to check the Clinic out. The clinic looked like any old building, but Blaine reassured them that they were in the right place.

The receptionist looked up at them when they came in. She smiled at Blaine and Kurt's hands, which were tightly clasped together. She beamed up at Blaine friendly.

"You again." She said, smiling still. "I was hoping that you'd come back, you seemed like a nice person." Blaine smiled and laughed, embaressed. "I'm Emily." She held her hand out, and Blaine shook it with the hand he wasn't holding Kurt's with.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson." He said. Her eyes widened.

"So, you're the singer that's always on the charts?" She asked. He nodded. "I listen to you all the time." He laughed. "And this is your husband?" She asked, beaming at Kurt. Blaine nodded, somewhat proudly.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said, shaking Emily's hand as well. "I'm a fashion designer, but I also sing." Emily laughed.

"A singing Fashion Designer?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded. "I've seen your designs in Magazines, I'll have to buy myself some of your outfits." Kurt smiled. "And are these your sisters?" Blaine nodded.

"Well, that one is," He said, pointing to Sam, who grinned. He then pointed to Maddie. "And she's my sister's wife, and hopefully, our surrogate." Emily nodded.

"Pleased to meet you." She said, shaking their hands too. "So, you're having a family?" They nodded. "Well, luckily we're not to busy today, so I'll see what I can do, and hopefully get a Doctor to see you, so that everything's in place. Just take a seat over there."

Unlike in most Waiting Rooms, these seats actually seemed quite comfy. They all settled down. Blaine felt just as nervous as Kurt looked. Kurt was fidgeting, unable to keep still.

"So," Sam said, trying to start up a conversation. "Why did you guys decide this clinic?"

"Blaine chose it." Kurt said. "Well, he gave me the leaflet, and they are very supportive of same-sex couples wanting families." Maddie nodded.

"That's great." She said. "But, what if...I dunno, I don't pass any of the tests?" Blaine and Kurt looked at Maddie properly. Her dark blue eyes were full of worry, and the boys suddenly realised that she looked pale and nervous. Blaine reached over and patted her hand.

"You'll be fine. It's only to make sure that you're, I dunno, fertile. Which I'm pretty sure you are." Maddie nodded, and sighed. "I'm sure the doctor's are very nice."

"Well, if the Receptionist is anything to go by, then I'd say so."

A Doctor came out later on. The four were so busy talking that they didn't notice until he wondered over. He had blonde hair, and couldn't of been older then twenty five. He, like most doctors, was holding a clipboard to his chest.

"Good Morning." He said. The four stood up, and shook his hand. "I'm Doctor Keating, but please, call me Andrew." He turned to Blaine. "And you're Blaine Hummel-Anderson, the singer always on the charts and Radio, yes?" Blaine nodded.

"Yes. This is Kurt Hummel-Anderosn, my husband."

"Pleased to meet you." Andrew said. He turned to Sam and Maddie. "And you two ladies?"

"I'm Samantha Anderson-Johnson." Sam told him. "But, please, call me Sam." The Doctor laughed.

"I'm Maddie, her wife." Maddie said, still feeling a touch nervous. Andrew smiled.

"No need to me nervous, any of you," They all nodded. "I can tell you, Surrogacy is, apart from the fact you're all here to do it, almost like getting pregnant by yourself. Please, sit down." They all sat down. Andrew pulled up a seat to sit with them. "Now, which couple is looking for pregnancy?"

"Us." Kurt said, sat next to Blaine. "Obviously, we're a same-sex couple." Andrew laughed, eying their locked hands.

"I can see that." He brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Now, we'd be happy for you to choose this clinic as the one that will help you, but of course, that's up to you."

"I read a leaflet," Kurt said. He's actually memorised it by heart, having read it about five times every day. "And it said that you'd need to screen Surrogates." Andrew nodded. "Well, we have a surrogate here, Maddie. It's fine for you to test her, but we'd love it if we could use her." Andrew nodded again.

"I understand. It's best if the Surrogate knows the parents." All four nodded in unison. "However, in interests of Health and Safety, particularly for the baby and Surrogate, we still need to screen this young lady, just in case." They all nodded. "Now, before we can actually go through with any of this, is this the clinic you want to use?" Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Can I just ask something?" Kurt asked, moving forward in his seat. "Umm, how often is it that, when using this clinic, something goes wrong?"

"Well," Andrew said. "Nine times out of Ten, the women don't miscarry, and about ninety eight percent of the time, the women leave their hospitals after the birth, happy and healthy. And Ninenty Nine percent of the time, the baby is also born, happy and healthy." The two men nodded.

"What about accidental incest?" Blaine asked, eying Sam nervously. She rolled her eyes, and everyone looked at her enquiringly.

"I joked to Blaine on the phone that Maddie could of been related to Kurt."

"And you believed that?" Kurt asked. "Seriously?" Blaine shrugged, embaressed.

"You have the same eyes." He said. Maddie and Kurt looked at each other, trying not laugh. The Doctor smiled.

"I see. Don't worry, we usually ask about backgrounds, and parents. If someone's adopted, we delve deeper, just in case." Blaine nodded. "However, you clearly know who your sister is, so we won't need to go as far as that." They all smiled. "So, this is the clinic?" Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Excellent. I'll just take down your names," He pulled a pen from his jacket and started scribbling. "Names?" He asked. "Full names, if you please."

"Umm," Blaine said. Kurt nodded. "OK. Blaine James Hummel-Anderson."

"Date of Birth? I need to know how old you are."

"OK, February 27th, 1994." Andrew turned to Kurt.

"Name?"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Kurt seemed tetchy all of a sudden. Blaine suspected it was excitement getting to him. "And my Birth date's October 11th 1993." Kurt paused. "Not that I'm interfeering, but shouldn't Blaine and I being filling stuff out?" The Doctor looked at Kurt, smiling.

"Indeed. But this is just a few notes for me." Kurt nodded. The Doctor turned to Sam and Maddie. "Now, Maddie, I'll also need your details." Maddie nodded.

"OK. Madeline Anderson-Johnson." She told him, waiting until he'd written it down. "January 13th 1998."

"So, when will it be OK to see you all?" He asked. They all looked at each other.

"Well, it's just with work..." Blaine said. Kurt swatted his arm. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Blaine. We're having a kid. We have to be prepared to come in whenever needed, job or no job." Blaine nodded. He'd never realized how serious Kurt was. Andrew nodded.

"Quite right. When this baby is born, you'll have to get up whenever it needs you, no matter what time. And babies don't start off as school."

"I did." Blaine muttered underneath his breath.

"Any day is fine." Kurt said. "As long as we have time to book time off work." Andrew nodded.

"Of course. Stable income is also very important when it comes to these sort of things." The Doctor stood up. "How about Friday? I have some time to see you in the afternoon, at three PM, maybe?"

"That should be fine." Kurt said, standing up and shaking his hand. "Thank you, and when will we need to pay." The Doctor chuckled slightly.

"I'm not too strict when it come to payment. Whether it's before or after the treatment, or birth, I'm fine. However, I do want the money before three months after the birth." They all nodded, shook the doctor's hand one more time, before going their own ways.

**Second Chapter I've got up this morning :) Still worried about my mate though :( She goes to a school in Hersham, and that's ages away from where we live. And no, not half an hour by foot, more like an hour before she gets home. Anyway, Millie Dowler walked down the road that her Bus Stop's on or something, so she's really scared, in case that man we met yesterday was...well, you know. He could of just been a nice man, but never mind. That's how they all start. We're (My friend and I) were sobbing all through the night. She cried herself to sleep. **

**Anyway, I love Doctor Andrew :) Nice doctor, even if he is imaginary. By the way, the New Hope Fertility Centre is a real centre in New York, but I've never been there, having lived in England all my life. So I made everything else up. Oh, except what they do there. I think that's what happens at clinics. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	5. Time Off

Chapter 5

Blaine and Kurt were on tenterhooks all week. They were, of course, waiting until the following Friday to go back to the New Hope Centre. Neither of them could concentrate during work, much to Blaine's studio boss's amusement, and Kurt's boss's anger (Or, as Blaine joked, Non-Amusement).

One night, after the Hummel-Andersons had eaten dinner, and were all snuggled up on the sofa, watching a film, the phone rang. Kurt scrambled off Blaine, so that the blanket they'd been using fell off them. Blaine protested, but Kurt had already picked the phone up.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Kurt?" It was Burt. "Are you OK? You sound out of breath...wait, if you and Blaine are, well, you know, then I'll just ring back later..."

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "No, er, Blaine and I were watching a movie."

"Oh." Burt sounded relieved. "Right, well, OK then."

"Why did you ring dad?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Carole wanted me to invite you two round for dinner on Wednesday."

"Oh, Dad, that's great!" Kurt said. Blaine, having recovered from Kurt's scrambling, put his head close to the phone so that he could hear what was being said. "W-What time?"

"Well, Finn and Rachel are coming around seven, so, I don't know, whenever you can get here, I suppose."

"Right! OK." Kurt said. Secretly, he was wondering whether or not to book yet another day off work, so that he and Blaine had time to drive from New York to Ohio. It was hours away, and Kurt didn't really feel like getting on a plane late at night, as he would no doubt have to work the next morning. "Thanks."

"Kurt, you know you can be honest with me, right?"

"Yes, Dad. I've known that for almost ten years."

"Right. So, you would tell me if I was interrupting anything between you and Blaine, right?"

"Dad!"

"Just checking."

* * *

><p>Kurt gulped. This would not be easy. Joshua O'Lawrence was not friendly to even the best of his workers, and Kurt was one of the best. A worker once asked for a day off, as his mother was dying in hospital. Joshua had fired the guy, and yelled at him, telling him that his mother had better get better.<p>

"Kurt, are you OK?" Mindy passed him. She was friendly enough. He nodded nervously.

"I need to ask for two days off." Mindy let out a low whistle.

"Not sensible. Still, why do you need the day off?"

"Well, I need tomorrow off, as I'm driving to Ohio with Blaine to have dinner with my family," Mindy nodded. "And I need Friday off, as I'm down at the Surrogacy clinic." Mindy rose an eyebrow.

"Surrogacy?" Kurt nodded. "So, wait, you and Blaine-?"

"We're having a baby!" Kurt squealed, forgetting about the fact he could lose his job in a matter of minutes. Mindy hugged him, telling him, "Congratulations, Kurt, you and Blaine will make great fathers!"

Joshua's door opened. Mindy and Kurt split apart, and Mindy scurried off. Joshua was a big beefy man. When Kurt had described him to Blaine, he'd called him an "Uncle Vernon". He'd rolled his eyes and called Blaine a Potterfreak, to which he had grinned.

"Hummel." He grunted. Kurt hated it whenever he called him just "Hummel". Kurt's name was Kurt Hummel-_Anderson_ for a reason.

"Umm, I'm Hummel-Anderson." Kurt squeaked. _Great start Kurt!_

"What's the difference?" He grunted. Kurt didn't say anything. He didn't think he could. "So, what do you need?" Kurt swallowed. Now was the time.

"I...Please, sir, I need time off work." He stared at Kurt.

"Time. Off. Work." He said softly. Kurt nodded. "And why should I do that?" He gulped.

"I-It's just Wednesday and Friday. You see, my parents live in Ohio, a-and we haven't seen them in about a month, and they really want us round for dinner, and I was wondering I could either have the day off, o-or finish earlier."

"And why Friday?" Joshua grunted. Geesh, did he do anything but grunt in a conversation?

"Blaine and I are going to the Surrogacy Clinic. The New Hope Fertility Clinic, to be exact. You see, sir, B-Blaine and I are having a baby." Kurt finished, trying not to smile as he said those words. Then he remembered his grouchy boss was stood in front of him. Kurt also noticed that he was smoking a cigar. Kurt tried not to wrinkle his nose.

"So, time off for family?" Joshua asked. Kurt nodded nervously. "Listen, Hummel-"

"Hummel-Anderson." Kurt interjected.

"Whatever. I made a great gamble when I gave you the job. You know why?" Kurt shook his head. "Because of your orientation." Kurt frowned.

"Excuse me?" Kurt didn't want to lose his job, but he wasn't going to be insulted either in his work place.

"No, Kid, listen. I know the world is getting better and all, but there's still bad people out there." Kurt nodded. "I gave you the job because you had flair, sense when it came to fashion, and you were unlikely to be caught doing one of the female workers on the table." He looked at Kurt expectantly, as if telling him to laugh. Kurt did so lightly. "However, I do also have male workers. I was hesitant, until I found out about your relationship status to that Blaine kid, the one with all the records on the radio." Kurt nodded.

"I understand, sir." Kurt said, desperately wishing not to be fired.

"Now," Joshua looked Kurt in the eye. Kurt noticed his eyes were an odd shade of green. "You do know that if you get any hate at all, whether it be at work or not, I can't protect you." Kurt nodded. "You do know that every time there's an article in the paper, I'm always defending you, right?" Kurt shook his head. "Kid, you're amazing with fashion. Everytime I see a homophobe dragging you down in the paper, I'm always the one issuing statements that I won't allow it, right?" Kurt nodded slowly. "But, I can't always protect you. And you guys having a kid, yeah, it's great, Congratulations. But do you know how some people still oppose that sort of thing?" Kurt nodded.

"I get it all the time. Like if Blaine and I travel to a different state, there's always the idiots hurling abuse at us if we're togeether at CD signings." Joshua nodded.

"I don't doubt that kid. You and that kid have a right to be happy. Oh, and his sister, and...is it her wife?" Kurt nodded. "Maddie, right?" Kurt nodded. "I read her in the New York Times. Fantastic Journalist..."

"Is it because she's always writing about our amazing clothing?" Kurt asked, feeling more comfortable. Joshua shrugged.

"Suppose. Anyway, what was it you needed?"

"I-I was wondering if I could have Friday off - and leave early tomorrow afternoon?" Kurt asked, mentally crossing his fingers. Joshua sighed.

"I guess. But I want amazing designs from you Kid, the next show's in a month and a half, and we still need you to do half the model's clothing." Kurt nodded, smiling.

"Of course sir!" He decided to just look enthusiastic, not wanting to hug Josh. "Thank You, I promise the designs will be fabulous!" Josh gave a gruff laugh.

"I hope so, Kid, I hope so."

**Well, yet another short chapter :( Oh well, It'll hopefully get longer next time :) **

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU ALL, BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW! **


	6. News

**OK, I've kinda made a few edits to previous chapters. First of all, in Chapter 4, I said that Blaine's birthday was 27th November 1994. This would make him a year younger then Kurt. So, now It's February 27th 1994, so they're the same age. Just to make sure:**

**Blaine: 27th February 1994**

**Kurt: 11th October 1993**

**Sam: (Never really mentioned this, but it's mentioned in Weekend with the Andersons) I think I'll make it 17th January 1998**

**Maddie: 13th January 1998 (My birthday. It was meant for Sam, but I've changed it, cus I'm more like Maddie :) Sam's also based a little on me)**

Chapter 6

On Wednesday, the Hummel-Andersons set out to drive to Ohio. Kurt couldn't stop talking about their surrogacy plans.

"OK, Blaine, what colour should the walls be? I mean, I don't want some sort of tacky pink for a girl, or anything of the sort..."

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm pretty sure that our baby will grow up in style."

"You bet so, Mr Warbler." Blaine pretended to pout.

"I thought I was Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt laughed.

"Of course you are, honey, just keep your eyes on the road."

Kurt chatted away for the rest of the journey, talking about possible names.

"Maybe if it's a boy, we can name them Adam, or..."

"Kurt, the baby's not even...well, existent. I don't think we need to be coming up with names just yet." Kurt pouted.

"But Blaine, I'm just trying to be prepared!"

"I know, sweetie, I know..."

"Blaine?"

"Yes? Kurt?"

"Don't call me sweetie." Kurt told him, picking up the magazine he'd brought. Blaine grinned chastely.

"You love the nickname 'Sweetie'," Blaine said. Blaine loved how Kurt's cheeks reddened when he was embarassed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine..."

"Don't you, sweetie?" Kurt put the magazine down, very red in the face indeed.

"Stop!" He shrieked. Blaine laughed. Kurt spent the rest of the journey, pouting about the nickname.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door to the Hummel-Hudson house, as everyone called it. A few moments later, a glowing Rachel Hudson opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Kurt!" She screamed, rushing to hug him. "Burt and Carole didn't tell us that you were coming...I mean, they said someone was coming, but they didn't tell us who! How are you? You should of told us..." Blaine turned away from the scene in front of him and smiled at Finn, who had come to see what all the comotion was.

"Hey, Blaine!" Finn said, grinning.

"Hey, Finn!" Rachel let out a large scream. Blaine wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, no offence man, but is she always that loud?" Finn laughed.

"Yeah. But hey, she's very lovable." Blaine, being gay, didn't really know what to say about that. "So, how's buissness in New York?"

"Oh, it's great, man, literally. I'm releasing...is it my fifth album or something... in about a month..."

"Yeah, Rachel has literally bought all of your albums." Finn laughed.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. It's quite nice, though, coming home from work and seeing your pre..." He eyed Rachel and Kurt. "Umm, your wife dancing around in the kitchen, singing." Blaine laughed.

"Yeah. Kurt's the same way. I can come home from the studio, and he'll be singing Lady GaGa. Very in tune, might I just add." Finn smiled.

"He should be a performer too. I mean, most of the family are now." Blaine nodded.

"I think he does still want to perform...But you know Kurt and his fashion." Finn nodded, knowing all too well.

"So, do you want a drink?" Blaine wouldn't of minded it...

"No, I can't. You know, I have to drive back tonight..."

"Dude, why don't you just stay the night?" Finn asked. Blaine shook his head.

"We both have to be at work early...Well, Kurt does, which is lucky, as he'll get to sleep in the car, while I'm driving...then again, I just have to come in before eleven, so I'm alright." Finn frowned.

"Is Kurt's boss like a monster or something?" Blaine shrugged.

"He fired a guy because he was upset as the guys Mom had died." Finn frowned even more.

"Why would Kurt work for someone like that?" Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"Kurt loves his job too much to let it go."

They were interrupted by Rachel flying past them, hand over her mouth. Finn was instantly alert.

"Rach? I'll be there in a sec..."

"Is Rachel OK?" Blaine asked. Finn nodded.

"Well, kinda. Stomach bug." Blaine nodded.

"You go look after her, me and Kurt will just wait." Finn nodded, putting his drink on the table, and following Rachel out of the room. Blaine turned to Kurt, taking his coat off. "Do you know what's up with Rachel?" Kurt shook his head. "Have you told her about...you know?" Kurt shook his head again.

"I thought we were going to do that to everyone while they were all sat at the table."

"We are." Rachel and Finn came back.

-at dinner..." They heard Finn say. Finn and Rachel looked up at Blaine and Kurt, and smiled innocently. However, Blaine and Kurt knew that they were up to something.

* * *

><p>It never ceased to amaze Blaine how good Carole's cooking was. OK, so Kurt helped her, but still, it was amazing.<p>

Out of the corner of their eyes, Kurt and Blaine kept an eye on Finn and Rachel. Something was up. They'd been avoiding them since the whole toilet fiasco. Kurt suspected it was something bad.

"What's up with you kids?" Burt asked, taking a bite of his dinner. "You've barely said a word all evening."

"Burt, I think that they're just hungry." Carole said. Kurt sent a look at Blaine. _Shall we tell them? _

Blaine thought about it, and smiled. _Yeah. Let's do it then. _

Kurt stood up.

"Right, well, Blaine and I have something to say." Kurt said. Blaine stood up next to him, sliding his arm around Kurt's petite waist.

"Oh, God," Finn said, his mouth hanging open, showing all of his food. "You guys have just done it..."

"No!" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

"So, wait, you've never done it?" Finn asked. Kurt glared at him, and Finn shut up.

"Kurt's lost his job?" Rachel asked sympathetically.

"No," Kurt said. He took a deep breath. "Blaine and I are starting a family." Rachel and Carole squealed.

"Oh My God! Kurt, that's amazing!" Rachel squeaked, jumping up and going to give him a big hug. "We're so happy for you!" Finn was grinning at them like a big puppy.

"That's great!" Finn said - although he sounded nervous.

Burt stood up. "That's great son! How are you doing it?" Kurt laughed excitedly

"Well, we're using Maddie, you know, Blaine's sister's wife, as our surrogate. We're using Blaine's...you know...and we've been down to the New Hope Fertility Clinic in New York, and we're seeing the Doctor this Friday." Carole came and hugged both of the men.

"We're so happy for both of you!" She said. Rachel hugged them each again, being bubbly and excited all of a sudden.

"What's up, Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Well," Rachel said, pulling away from Kurt, smiling. "I guess now that Kurt and Blaine have shared their news, we should share ours, Finn." Finn nodded, embarassed. He stood up, and stood with Rachel. Everyone waited with bated breath.

"Rachel's pregnant!" Finn announced. Kurt screamed in surprise, and hugged his sister-in-law.

"Oh, that's so amazing! Our babies will be the same age!" Rachel laughed. "I have just have the best image ever! I need to design baby outfits! And fast!" Rachel laughed.

"Kurt, slow down!" Blaine laughed - he loved to see his husband so happy.

"Well, this is just amazing!" Carole exclaimed. "Isn't it Burt?" Burt nodded.

"Congratulations!" Blaine said, shaking Finn's hand. Finn just grinned like an idiot.

The rest of Dinner seemed to fly by. Blaine and Kurt found out that Rachel and Finn were planning to move out of their apartment, and buy a house, as, with a baby on the way, it was pretty much inevitable. Kurt and Blaine nodded when appropriate, but weren't really, in all honesty, paying attention. They were thinking about their own baby - who had yet to be conceived.

**REVIEW! Chapters WILL get longer :)**


	7. Friday

Chapter 7

Friday couldn't come soon enough after that. The two Hummel-Andersons waited eagerly for Sam and Maddie to arrive. They'd planned to meet at Blaine and Kurt's house, before setting off at around quarter to two.

"Kurt, eat something." Blaine said - although he couldn't either.

"I can't Blaine! I mean, what if they can't do it? What if all the tests go wrong, and-" Blaine put a finger to Kurt's lips.

"First of all, Kurt, you're worrying too much. In fact, we're both worrying too much about this," Blaine sighed, pulling his finger away. "And do you think I'm not worried? This is what I've been waiting for since, you know..."

"Since that first time." Kurt said quietly. Blaine nodded.

"Right. Anyway, we need to eat. Otherwise we'll be hungry at the clinic, and then where would we be?" Kurt shrugged a little, knowing his husband had a point. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Lunch passed by, and then there was still two hours to wait. Kurt tried to sit in his study and maybe do some work (Joshua was very strict), but he couldn't get into it; he kept squirming, trying to get comfortable, but nothing worked. He crossed his legs, but then he kept switching legs, which started to get annoying. In the end, he gave up. He went back to the Living Room. Blaine wasn't there, so he must of been in his office. Kurt went up the stairs, as Blaine's office was connected to their bedroom.

Blaine was sat there, surrounded by crumpled up bits of paper. He was staring out the window, his head on his hand. Kurt looked around, Blaine not realising he was there. Kurt bent down, kind of annoyed that Blaine hadn't put any of his rubbish in the bin, and was about to reprimand Blaine, when he read the words on the piece of paper, and smiled. "Blaine?" I asked quietly. Blaine jumped.

"Kurt?" He asked. "God...why didn't you knock?" Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"This is my house too, Blaine." Blaine grinned.

"Yeah. Anyway, yes Kurt?"

"Did you really write these?" Blaine looked at the scrunched up papers in his hand. He nodded. "They're really good." Blaine went a little red.

"I just scribbled them." He muttered. Kurt smiled at him.

"They're amazing." Blaine definitely went red. "Why don't you release them on your album?" Blaine shrugged.

"They're not as good."

"Blaine, how many times am I going to tell you that these are amazing?" Blaine took the papers from Kurt's hands, processing something in his head,

"OK..." Blaine said slowly. He looked at Kurt. "Which is your favourite?" Kurt pointed to one. Blaine nodded.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I-I just wanted to know." Blaine said. He put the papers away in a drawer, and turned back to Kurt. He smiled at him, taking his hands. "Your amazing, you know that?" Kurt went bright red this time.

"What's brought on the sudden romance?" Kurt asked, trying not to giggle like a little school girl. Blaine just smiled up at Kurt, his eyes shining with love.

"What, can't I tell my husband that I love him, and that I think he's amazing?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into his lap. "And, can't I tell him that I can't wait for our baby to be born?" Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's hair, and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's.

"I guess," Kurt said. "So, does that mean that I can tell you that I love you everyday until we die?" Blaine gave a chuckle.

"Of course you can, Kurt." Blaine gently brought Kurt's lips against his for a short and simple kiss. When they broke apart, Kurt smiled to himself.

"Well then...Honey, I love you." Blaine smiled too.

"I love you as well." They kissed for a fraction of a second, before Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine.

"I'm going to get ready for three o'clock." Kurt said. Blaine nodded, letting his husband go reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"So, how's your morning been?" Andrew asked. Kurt and Blaine shared a look.<p>

"Long." Kurt said after a moment. Andrew laughed.

"It usually is when you're waiting. Please, sit down." The four did. Andrew's office was all sorts of colours, and it made them all feel slightly calmer. Andrew sat at his desk, flicking through his notes. "Last time you were here, you decided that you were going to use this clinic to help with your surrogacy plans, correct?" Blaine and Kurt nodded. "And, if the tests are successful, you want to use Maddie?" Blaine and Kurt nodded again. They each shot a smile at Maddie. "OK, I'm going to need to know what exactly your plans are." Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well, Blaine and I have agreed that he'll be the baby's father," Andrew nodded. "And if it's possible, in a few years, if we want another child, then I could father it." Andrew nodded again, taking notes.

"Of course." He flicked through his notes from last time. "Now, it will take a few weeks to test Maddie-"

"Wait a minute!" Sam said loudly. "A few weeks?" Andrew nodded.

"We'll need to test her on particular anti-biotics and things that will be used in the first few weeks of the pregnancy. If she reacts OK, at least, to it, then she'll pass."

"A few weeks!" Sam muttered loudly. Blaine buried his head in his hands. Maddie put her arm around Sam.

"Sammy, it's fine... It's all for Health and Safety." Maddie said. Sam didn't quite look convinced, but stayed quiet.

"I can understand the concern, Mrs Anderson-Johnson, but it's just a necessary precaution." Andrew turned to Kurt and Blaine. "I'll need you to fill some forms out, Blaine, so that we can organise a...well, a private appointment." Blaine's cheeks coloured, and he nodded. "However, I will warn you one week beforehand, we have to wait for the Surrogate. I think that Sperm is more usable when it's fresh." Blaine and Kurt nodded. "So, when will you want to start testing Maddie?" The four looked round at each other. Then, Blaine, Kurt and Sam looked at Maddie expectantly. She bit her lip.

"As soon as possible. Today if you like." Andrew laughed.

"Well, if you're sure, then we could do it either tomorrow evening or Sunday, midday." Maddie and Sam looked at Blaine and Kurt.

"We don't mind." Sam said. Maddie nodded. Kurt and Blaine sat there for a few moments.

"Umm, I guess tomorrow." Blaine said. He didn't think he could stand waiting too long. Kurt nodded, also thinking the same as Blaine. Andrew scribbled it down.

"Is that OK with you Maddie?" Maddie nodded without hesitation.

"I know how much Kurt and Blaine want this baby... and the sooner we do this the better." Andrew nodded.

"OK. Now, if I give Maddie and Blaine forms to fill out, could you please bring them back in tomorrow evening? It would be very useful." They all nodded. The Doctor pulled a drawer open, and presented two forms, giving one each to Blaine and Maddie. They took them, trembling slightly. "Right, well, I'll see you all tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, fill out the form." Blaine looked up from his book.<p>

"Kurt, I have until tomorrow evening." Blaine said, trying not to laugh. "I'm fine." Kurt glared at him.

"Blaine. If you forget to fill out the form, we're in trouble." Blaine laughed again.

"Kurt, I'm not going to fill it out. You know, Kurt, I want a kid too." He turned back to his book.

"But Blaine!" Kurt whined. "Just fill the form out!" Blaine sighed, frustrated, shutting his book with a thud.

"Fine!" He snapped, grabbing the form from the table. "Have you got a pen?" Kurt handed one to him silently. Blaine started to work through the form, still a little mad.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked timidly.

"What?" Blaine snapped, looking up at Kurt. Kurt's eyes filled with tears.

"I-I..." Kurt wiped his eyes, ashamed. "You don't have to fill it out now." Blaine growled to himself.

"Now you tell me!" He said loudly, throwing the pen to the floor.

"Blaine, do you remember when we were teenagers, and I visited your house for a few days?" Blaine nodded, still not looking at Kurt. "Do you remember that we said that we didn't want to fight?" Blaine nodded, his expression starting to soften. "W-Well, do you remember our wedding day?" Blaine nodded again, his eyes shining just a touch. "Do you remember when we said, in our vows, that we'd love each other, through every little thing?"

"Yeah." Blaine said.

"Well, I-I-I think this applies here." Blaine sighed, as Kurt's eyes started shining with tears.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine said. Kurt went and sat in Blaine's lap, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Hey, don't cry." Blaine wiped Kurt's eyes with his sleeve. "Sorry, I shouldn't of snapped at you... it's just...I'm a bit nervous about this, Kurt." Kurt nodded.

"Me too."

"Look, I know you're just worried that I'm going to forget to do the form, but we still have twenty four hours." Kurt nodded. "I'll fill it in tomorrow morning after breakfast, OK?" Kurt nodded, and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, snuggling into him. "Hey, why don't we watch a movie or something?" Kurt nodded, sitting up. "OK, any movie in particular?"

"Blaine, I want to watch Notting Hill." Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Perfect."

**I know this is so yesterdays news, but I'm still excited...**

**DARREN CRISS IS A SERIES REGULAR! WHOO! I feel bad about Chord, but he doesn't seem angry at all, which is really and truly great showmanship! (Spelling may be wrong, I can't spell it!) **

**OK, I don't even know what gender the baby is, or what name they'll have, so, that's a bit bad :/**

**Anyway, Review! :D**


	8. Process

Chapter 8

The next few weeks were a blur. Kurt remembered getting a lecture from Maddie about all the different types of medicines she was being tested on. Blaine had sort of blanked out after a few minutes, and sat there, drinking his coffee, while thinking about the upcoming baby. Sam had kicked him in the thigh under the table when she noticed his dreamy expression, which left Blaine to explain to a very annoyed Kurt why he wasn't listening.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised at Kurt and Sam's glares. "There's so much medicines and such."

"Yeah, well," Maddie said, grinning to herself, picking her coffee up. "They might have to put you on medicine's too." Blaine choked on his mouthful of coffee, while the rest of them laughed.

Blaine couldn't wait until the whole medicine process was over. Or the fact he had to wank into a cup. It was embarassing when one night, after dinner, Doctor Andrew called him up.

"Maddie's tests are completely positive." Andrew told him. Kurt, who'd been listening to it on speaker, and Blaine couldn't help but give a big "Whoo!"

"That's excellent!" Blaine said.

"Yes it is. But now, Blaine, it's time." Blaine was confused for a minute. "For the private appointment." Blaine went red.

"R-Right."

"I was thinking one week tomorrow. Just act totally normal - but there is one thing I have to lay down."

"Yes?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Blaine, if you don't mind me saying so, you can't have any...well, I'm going to have to ask you not to have sex until next week." Any colour left both of Kurt and Blaine's faces. "Oh, and I'm going to have to ask you not to, well, relieve yourself."

"So, you mean...?"

"Yes, Blaine. You can't have sex or masturbate until after your appointment."

"W-Why?"

"It's just the rules." Blaine nodded, and gulped.

"Right." He said goodbye to the Doctor and put the phone down. "Eight days without sex?" He said, dumbstruck. Kurt looked just as put out as he did.

"That's awful." Kurt commented.

"Yeah, well, you're allowed to wank, I'm not!" Kurt sighed.

"Well, if it helps you, I won't do that, OK?" Blaine nodded, not completely convinced. "Blaine, it's just eight days. After, we can take a day off and stay in bed all day if you want." Blaine grinned a little.

"I think I like that idea." Kurt laughed.

"Of course you do."

* * *

><p>Those eight days were the hardest eight days that Blaine had experienced in a long time. It didn't help that he usually caught himself with the beginning of an erection, and he had to think of something gross to stop himself from rubbing.<p>

Finally, the Doctor's appointment came, and went.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat there, reading a fashion magazine. Luckily, it was a Friday night, so him and Blaine could stay up as late as wanted. He checked his watch. It was half past seven. Blaine should of been on his way home by now. He'd gone straight to the Doctor's after work, despite having about an hour to spare, so Kurt hadn't seen him since that morning.<p>

Kurt's mind was racing. Maddie was definitely their surrogate now. They'd signed all the contracts needed. They just had to wait for Blaine's sperm to be connected to Maddie's eggs, and then that was it. Their baby would be there. Well, that depended what they saw at the first Ultrasound, but still. To Kurt, this seemed really magical.

Kurt heard the front door open. He closed his magazine, and jumped up, going to meet Blaine by the door.

"So?" Kurt asked immediately while Blaine took his coat off. "How was it?" Blaine paused, not knowing what to say.

"How was what? Kurt, I had to relieve myself into a small plastic _cup_. How do you think it went?" Kurt frowned thoughtfully.

"But did you have any trouble?" Blaine went red. "You know, actually doing it."

Blaine looked down at his feet. "Kurt, it felt very relieving." Was all he said.

"How did you do it?"

"Kurt, I don't want to go into detail of how I wanked into a cup, OK?" Kurt sighed, nodding. "And before you ask, yes, I thought of you." Kurt went red, his mouth open.

"H-How did you know?" Kurt asked. Blaine chuckled slightly.

"We've been together for years, sweetie, what do you expect?" Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "And now, Mr Hummel-Anderson, I think after eight days of no sex, it's time that I relieved _you_."

* * *

><p>Kurt tried to slow his breathing as Blaine collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Blaine's breathing was warm against his skin, as Kurt used Blaine's curls to pull him closer. Neither of them said anything, just cuddling into each other, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Kurt spoke up.<p>

"I've missed that." Blaine chuckled lightly.

"So, let me get this straight..." Blaine paused, breathing again. "You only married me for sex?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course not, honey." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead gently. "Oh, Blaine..." He sighed contently.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine said. He pulled Kurt closer. "I can't wait until the baby's born." Kurt nodded into Blaine's curls.

"Me neither." He whispered. "S-So, when are they going to, you know, conceive the baby?"

"Well, Doctor Andrew told me it should take a few days." Blaine said, his breathing starting to slow back to normal. "He's going to call Maddie soon, and fix a private appointment with her too." Kurt nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Blaine held his breath. Andrew smiled encouragingly at him.<p>

"Blaine, there's no need to worry. I've made sure it's the right time in Maddie's menstrual cycle for her to get pregnant. Everything should be fine." Blaine nodded, not entirely convinced. Kurt put a hand on his arm.

"It'll be fine, honey." Kurt said - although he was nervous too.

"Yeah," Sam said under her breath to the two, so that Maddie and the Doctor couldn't hear them. "She's been vomiting every morning for the past week."

"Right then, shall we proceed with the Ultrasound?" Blaine, Kurt, Maddie and Sam nodded nervously together. Maddie was lying on the bed, ready, with her shirt pushed up a little to get better access to where her womb was. Andrew squeezed something that looked a little like jelly on her stomach. Kurt couldn't help but stare wonderously. The thought that their baby was in there filled him up, and he tried not to grin too much. Maddie giggled as the doctor wiped the jelly around equally.

"That's cold." She whispered, supressing more giggles. Sam grinned at her. Blaine and Kurt smiled to themselves, giving nervous chuckles. Andrew smiled.

"It usually is." He placed something on Maddie's stomach. "Before you ask," He said, smiling. "This is the Transducer Probe." Kurt nodded, knowing all about it. He'd read up on it over the last few weeks.

"I'm probably gonna forget that." Blaine mumbled at the same time as Sam. They caught each other's eyes and laughed. "Sorry, carry on." Andrew nodded again, still smiling. He peered up at the screen. Suddenly, his smile turned into a large grin.

"Well, I have good news," Kurt and Blaine smiled, tears filling their eyes. "There's definitely a healthy baby in there."

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sam said, giving Blaine a hug. The Doctor gently wiped the gel of Maddie's stomach.

"Now, if you look at the screen, can you see the baby?" The four of them stared at it. The Doctor pointed to a small blob. Kurt's heart fluttered, as he got the first look at his baby. "Of course, it's still developing, so I'm not able to tell you the gender..."

"Th-That's fine," Blaine and Kurt said together.

"Now, as this is a surrogate pregnancy, I'll need to see Maddie quite often. Of course, that's up to you, but it is advisable." They all nodded. "Now, all that's left to say is Congratulations." Blaine and Kurt grinned as Andrew shook their hands.

**OK, I've got no idea about what goes on in a surrogacy, so I skipped a bunch of that. **

**OMG! Did you guys see the Klaine skit in Dublin? Darren kissed Chris! Oh my... I'm so in love with these two!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Phone calls

Chapter 9

"Hiya Finn!" Kurt trilled down the phone happily.

"Oh, er, Hey..."

"Maddie's pregnant." Judging by the noise down the other side of the phone, Finn had dropped it.

"W-What?" Finn asked finally. "Kurt, that's amazing!" Kurt grinned to himself. "W-What, did you guys do an Ultrasound?"

"Yep." Kurt giggled. He felt so full of energy and light air. "According to Doctor Andrew, the baby is so far healthy!"

"Wow. Really Kurt, I'm happy for you and Blaine."

"So, how's Rachel and our newest Hudson?"

"Rachel's stopped vomiting, which is good, as she used to wake up at the oddest time in the night." Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"And you still haven't gone off women?" Finn gave a laugh.

"Anyway, would you believe it Kurt, Rachel and I went for an Ultrasound not two days ago-" He was cut off my Kurt screaming down the phone.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kurt asked shrilly. "And I've literally just found out about mine! You kept it to yourself for two days?"

"Kurt, slow down. Rach and I wanted to tell everyone in person, but I guess I might as well say it now."

"So, do you know the gender?" Kurt asked, ready to hear some juicy gossip to pass on to Blaine. Finn laughed.

"Yeah. We're having a little boy."

"Awww... Finn, you need to get Rachel to call me later, so that we can discuss baby names." Finn laughed again.

"Sure. But Kurt, you might want to keep the best names for you baby." Kurt scoffed.

"Well of course! I'll talk to you later, I'm calling from work, and Joshua's pissed that I had to come in late."

"Ouch. Well, I've got to go anyway, we're learning new dance moves, and I need all the help I can get." Kurt laughed, and said Goodbye, before ringing off. Turning around, he met himself face to face with Joshua.

"Oh, er..." Kurt said awkwardly.

"How was it?" Joshua asked gruffly.

"I, er, yeah... it worked." Joshua nodded. "I mean, it was bound to."

"Great. Now get back to work." Kurt nodded, dodging around Joshua to get back to his desk.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed.<p>

"Alex?" The woman looked over her desk.

"Yeah, hun?" She asked.

"Is it OK if I take a break?"

"Blaine, you've only just come in."

"I know, but I'm excited." Alex smiled.

"I know the feeling."

"Listen, I want to call my Dad. He lives in Ohio, and I haven't seen him in a while, so I'd like to tell him." Alex nodded, shrugging.

"It's your bad if your songs suck." Blaine grinned chastly, getting up from his chair.

"People will love them."

"Well they better. I've got about one hundred and nine people already pre-ordering this album." Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, one of them's Rachel, who happens to be my..." Blaine paused. "I think she's my husband's half-sister-in-law." Alex laughed.

"Rachel Hudson?" Blaine nodded. Alex let out a low whistle. "I'm amazed how she can still be famous while staying in Ohio."

"Well, they used to live up here, but then they moved back down to start a family." Alex beamed.

"Lucky Burt and Carole!" She commented.

"Yeah. And I'm pretty sure that Burt and Carole, as well as my dad, have pre-ordered as well..."

"Not to mention all of you and Kurt's old choir mates.." Alex chimed in. "Anyway, go out then, kid. Take your time."

As soon as Blaine had left the studio, he dialled his father's house number into his cell. Nowadays James Anderson was at home.

"Hello?" Someone asked tiredly down the phone.

"Dad, it's me!" Blaine said, grinning to himself.

"Oh, Blaine! How are you?"

"Great! Listen, I have something to tell you that I've been wanting to tell you for the last hour."

"Oh God. You and Kurt didn't break up, did you?"

"No! Of course not! No, you're getting a grandkid!" James had obviously been eating or drinking something, as Blaine heard him choke and splutter.

"W-What? How? I thought you and Kurt were both men!"

"Dad, don't be silly, we're using a surrogate!"

"Oh! That makes sense! So, who's your surrogate?"

"Maddie." Blaine said. "That way Kurt and I can both father a child. At the minute, it's me, but oh well."

"Blaine, this is fantastic! Really! Are you at work, or what?"

"Well, I've left the studio so that I could tell you, so I can't stay on the line too long..."

"Blaine, that's fine. You and Kurt call me after you've both finished work, and then we'll talk properly."

* * *

><p>"Hiya Dad!" Kurt said happily.<p>

"Hey, Kurt! How's your day been? I take it you've finished work, right?"

"Yes. Dad, Blaine and I want to tell you and Carole something, so could you put it on speaker for a minute."

"I guess...let me see..."

"Dad, press the green button." He heard Burt do so. "Now, can you and Carole both hear me?"

"Yes!" Kurt heard them both say.

"Right, well..." Kurt looked at Blaine, who was sitting opposite him on the bed.

"Maddie's pregnant!" They both yelled.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! The treatment stuff worked!" Blaine said, grinning. "The baby's there. You're gonna be grandparents!"

"This is wonderful!"

"More like amazing! My Kurt's having a kid!"

"Not to mention Blaine." Kurt offered.

"Oh, yeah, well him too." Kurt and Blaine heard Carole lightly smack his arm.

"We're so happy for both of you."

"Thanks!" Kurt trilled. "And I take it that Finn told you about Rachel and the newest addition before us?"

"Yep. Their having a baby boy!" Blaine gaped at him. Kurt mouthed "_Forgot to tell you_". Blaine seemed a little put out by this, but he quickly grinned again.

"Anyway, we have yet to find out the gender, but we'll have to wait."

"Blaine, you'll have to wait a while for that." Carole explained. "You have to wait for the parts to develop."

"I know. But still, we're so excited!"

"We're happy for you kids. Just remember though, fatherhood is a pain in the butt."

"What do you mean Dad?" Kurt asked, biting his lip a little.

"The baby's going to keep you up for hours and hours... oh, and the crying is real hard to take. I have to tell you, what with you and Blaine being singers and all, I wouldn't be all that surprised if that baby has a hell of a pair of lungs." Kurt and Blaine shared a look, suddenly nervous - that was until they heard Burt and Carole laughing. "I'm kidding. Kurt, Blaine, when that baby comes out, it'll be the most beautiful thing that you'll ever see. Trust me."

"OK Dad. Listen, we have to go. I really need to tell Mercedes." Burt chuckled.

"OK, I get it. You never have been able to get off the phone with her." Kurt went a little red as his Dad rang off.

"I'll just call Mercedes." Kurt said. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I think I'll call Wes or David. Maybe both." Kurt held back a chuckle.

"I miss them."

"Yeah." They both gave a happy sigh. "Anyway, I'll leave you and Mercedes to gossip." Kurt let out a giggle as Blaine slipped from the room, totally dapper, with his hands behind his back, whistling the tune to "Teenage Dream". Kurt picked up the phone and called Mercedes.

"Kurt?" She asked.

"It's me." Kurt said, grinning to himself. "I wanted to tell you something." He heard Mercedes gasp.

"You and Blaine broke up?" She asked, horrified. "You were such a cute couple, I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"No!" Kurt laughed. "Why does everyone think that?"

"I don't know. Anyway, spill." Kurt giggled again.

"Well, you know how Blaine has a sister, who's married to a girl named Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Maddie offered to be a surrogate to me and Blaine, and this morning, we found out that she was carrying our baby!" Mercedes paused for half a second, before screaming.

"THAT'S AMAZING! Do you guys know who the daddy is?"

"Of course. It's Blaine, but if we want another baby, then I'm going to father it."

"Oh, Kurt this is amazing!"

"Have you heard about Rachel?"

"No, what-?"

"She and Finn are having a baby too!"

"OH MY GOD! Kurt, why didn't she tell me?"

"It's a family thing. Maybe they don't want to tell anyone anything yet."

"But still! Anyway, Kurt, I have to go. You know, my boss is keeping me behind, as he caught me coming into work late."

"Why were you late?"

"I was busy reading up on your latest designs." Kurt bit back a laugh.

"Mercedes, I have to say that I'm always going to love you for putting my career in fashion before yours on stage." Mercedes laughed.

"I'll see you Kurt."

**Awww. Sorry, this chapter was mainly them telling people :D I bet they'd be crazy excited.**

**I Love Klaine so much. I love how Darren and Chris are so supportive of the relationship. I love how Darren apparently wants them together forever. I love how Chris wants them to be the next Kevin and Scotty, which apparently means a stable realistic relationship 3 **

**Anyway, Review Please!**


	10. Finding Out

Chapter 10

March morphed slowly into April. The two Hummel-Andersons were extremely excited. Doctor Andrew had told them that they could maybe find out the gender soon, as the baby seemed quite healthy.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he was making breakfast one Saturday morning.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine asked, looking up from his newspaper (Of course, it was the New York Times, as Blaine was a little biased, the mother to his and Kurt's baby, and his sister's wife, writing main articles in it).

"I was wondering whether it would be possible for Maddie and Sam to move in for a while." Blaine stared at him.

"Not that I hate that idea... but why?"

"Well, I don't think I'd be able to handle it if the baby started kicking or something, later on, and I wasn't there." Blaine nodded, understanding. "And, Blaine think about it. Maddie will have to stop working when she gets bigger. She and Sam live in a tiny apartment still. When Maddie stops working, she's going to need money, and let's face it, Sam publishes a book about four times a year. And the cost of Ultrasounds and such cost more then I make in a week." Kurt turned back to making the breakfast.

"I guess. But Kurt, wouldn't we sort of be interfeering with their personal lives if we moved them here? And who would look after the Apartment?" Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe we could buy them a new house just before the baby's born."

"Kurt, I know my sister. She'd never let us pay for something that she could pay for."

"Well, why doesn't Sam save up for the house, and we'll pay for Ultrasounds and Sonograms." Blaine sighed, nodding. He rubbed his temples exhaustedly.

"Right. OK." Kurt noticed that there was something wrong with Blaine.

"Honey? Are you OK?" Kurt asked, leaving the Breakfast for a minute, and pulling a chair up next to Blaine. Blaine shook his head.

"I guess not."

"Well, what's wrong? I mean, the baby's healthy, we have good jobs... we have each other." Kurt added, putting a hand on Blaine's. Blaine sighed, not looking at Kurt.

"I-I guess I'm just worried about what people are going to think."

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, I should of told you earlier, but... you know, Kurt, how it got out almost immediately that we were having a baby, and it was even on the News..." Kurt nodded.

"Yes. Everyone sent in letters to my work, Blaine, and yours, saying how happy they were for us." Blaine nodded.

"Well, a few days ago, I got some hate mail." Kurt's heart stopped. "It was just a bunch of stupid teenagers who were obviously raised completely devout Catholic, Christan, as in the type that read the whole bible in about a week, every week." Kurt nodded. "But, Kurt, I can handle getting hate myself, but when it's directed at someone like you, or Burt, or Carole, or Dad, or Sam and Maddie... well, it breaks my heart." Kurt rubbed Blaine's shoulders.

"They're just a bunch of stupid teenagers." Kurt said, desperately trying not to tear up.

"Kurt, I'm just worried about this baby. When they start school for instance-"

"Now who's getting carried away?" Kurt asked, smiling. Blaine smiled at his attempt to break the mood.

"I guess I am kind of getting carried away." Blaine said. "I shouldn't be worrying like this."

"Of course you shouldn't," Kurt said, standing up to carry on with the Breakfast. "But I can see your reasons. Blaine, let's just enjoy being parents. Let's enjoy having a small boy or girl who looks like us running around." Blaine grinned lightly.

"You do know that when they get older, they could develop some sort of devilish instinct to run around and knock everything over?" Kurt nodded, humming happily. "And that includes breaking into your study." Kurt froze, while Blaine laughed at the look on his face.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what the gender is." Maddie said thoughtfully. Sam smiled, her arm around Maddie.<p>

"You've been wondering since the scan, Mads." Sam told her.

"Ladies?" Blaine interjected. "We are still here." Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "Samantha!" Blaine said, putting on a fake horrified expression and voice, much like their mother's. She laughed. "That is extremely Unlady-like!" Sam slapped Blaine playfully. Blaine reached and tickled Sam's tummy, making her giggle uncontrollably.

"S-Stop!" She laughed. Kurt smiled, wondering if, when the baby was born, Blaine would act like that. He smiled at the thought of a giggling child and Blaine playing on the floor.

"So, will you guys want to know the gender?" Maddie asked. "You know, when we go for a scan and it's possible to tell."

"I don't think I'd be able to live without knowing." Kurt said. Blaine stopped tickling Sam for a minute, and nodded, agreeing with Kurt.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really mind what gender the baby is-"

"I should hope not." Maddie said, smiling.

"Right. As long as the baby's born safely and happy and healthy, then I'll be ecstatic."

"I was thinking that maybe we could go for a scan next weekend," Maddie said. "I mean, I'm pretty sure that we'd need a late appointment, as I throw up practically every morning at regular intervals." Blaine winced.

"Now you're making me feel guilty." They all laughed.

"Hey, it's not like the Doctor forced me down and just stuck it in there." Sam snorted.

"Oh, no, the Doctor didn't force you down, but _I_ did." They all laughed while Maddie went bright pink.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, have you gained weight?" Blaine asked. Finn glared at him (as best as he could) and Kurt elbowed him in the side.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. Rachel gave a laugh.

"I was going to ask if any of you had noticed!" Rachel said. "You see, I've been measuring my weight and stomach every morning and night to make sure that my stomach is fine."

"Rach, Mom said that each baby's different." Finn said, giving a smile. "You don't need to worry."

"So, when's your little bundle of joy due?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we don't know exactly. Andrew said November, although it could morph into December." Finn and Rachel nodded.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Rachel asked. They shook their heads.

"We're going to ask on our next appointment." Blaine said.

"When's that?" Blaine checked his watch.

"In about twelve hours." Rachel laughed.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting back to New York then?"

"We should. But we have a little time left, don't we Blaine?" Blaine nodded, somewhat unsurely. He didn't want to be late, after all. Kurt knew how Blaine felt. He desperately wanted to find out how their little boy or girl was doing. He knew there were risks with Surrogacy, and he wanted to make sure that this baby was out of any danger.

"I guess." Blaine said, shrugging. Finn and Rachel smiled.

"Trust us, we know that you want to go back to New York."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't miss out an oppritunity to see my favourite brother and sister-in-law." Rachel laughed.

"Kurt, we're your only brother and sister-in-law." Kurt smiled. "Come on, there must be a proper reason."

"Not really," Kurt said, shrugging. "We had a free day, so we decided that we'd come and see you guys."

"Well, it was that or another day of hearing Kurt suggest Baby names." Kurt pretended to look offended.

"Just thinking ahead." He turned back to Finn and Rachel, who were smiling at their little banter. "So, any names yet?"

"Well, we dunno..." Finn said.

"_Finn_ doesn't know. _I_, however, have a few names in mind." Kurt leaned forwards.

"Come on, Rachel, spill." Kurt said. Rachel gave a small giggle.

"Well, I was thinking of maybe Ethan, or Dylan..." Kurt nodded.

"I see..." Rachel shot a glance at Finn.

"Or maybe Christopher, you know, for Finn's dad." Kurt nodded again.

"That would be nice." Rachel nodded.

"I know. But Finn and I need to talk about it more."

"Well, Blaine and I have yet to discuss names, so I'll call you when I come up with some for our baby." Rachel took Kurt's hand.

"I'm happy for you guys." Rachel said. "Really. It's kinda like with my dads..."

Kurt sighed. "Rachel, you know I'm more of a fashionable person, right?" Rachel nodded. "But thank you."

* * *

><p>"So, Maddie, how have you been?" Doctor Andrew asked, shaking her hand. She smiled weakly.<p>

"Ill." Andrew laughed.

"That's a good sign, I'm sure." He gestured to the bed. "Please, make yourself comfortable." Maddie went to do so. Andrew turned to Blaine, Kurt and Sam.

"Now, if I can, I'll tell you the gender, but only if you want to know." Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"It would be a lot easier to choose names." Kurt said. Andrew nodded.

"However, the most important thing is whether the baby's healthy." Andrew said.

"Of course." Blaine said. Then he frowned. "So, it may not be healthy?"

"Sometimes there are some babies who don't make it, yes." Kurt and Blaine shared a worried glance. "However, it also affects the mother, which is why the Safety is so important." He gave them an encouraging smile. "Anyway, shall we just take a peek?" They nodded, while the Doctor began gelling up Maddie's stomach.

"So, what were you guys doing yesterday?" Sam asked. "I called you guys up, but no one answered. I thought you were-"

"Well, we were visiting Finn and Rachel." Kurt said, going a little red. "They're having a little boy, so I was discussing names with Rachel."

"That's nice." Sam said. "Quite funny how they're having a kid around the same time as you guys." Blaine nodded.

"It's quite cool. I mean, they'd be the same age, so they'd have someone to play with whenever we go to Ohio."

"Well, that's lucky." Sam looked to the screen, her mouth falling open. Blaine and Kurt's heads also snapped to the screen, trying not to gasp. Andrew nodded, impressed with the baby on screen.

"Maddie, you're about thirteen weeks pregnant, right?" Maddie nodded, her mouth hanging open. "Well, then your baby is growing perfectly."

"D-Doctor?" Blaine asked. He felt unable to speak. "I-I..."

"Doctor Andrew?" Kurt asked timidly, feeling amazed. "C-Can you tell the sex?" Andrew squinted, and smiled.

"Just about. However, I could be wrong, as it's the way that the baby's laying that can either help or stop us from knowing." He looked up at the two of them. "You definitely want to know?" Kurt and Blaine nodded, not knowing what to say exactly.

"Y-Yeah..." Blaine said. Kurt's heart started to speed up. Andrew smiled.

"It's a girl, by the looks of it." Blaine grinned at the same time as the others. "However, I will check on every scan, to make sure."

"Of course." Kurt said, beaming. "Wow..." Andrew gave a chuckle.

"You don't know how many parents say that when they come in here." Blaine grinned even more. "So, as you two seem very eager about this baby..."

"Oh, you have no idea." Blaine said. Andrew smiled.

"I can print you off a picture to keep." Kurt nodded immediately.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" He said, bouncing up and down. Everyone laughed. Kurt went red. "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Andrew chuckled.

"That's only to be expected." He clicked a button and started printing the picture out for them. "Now, we're entering the second trimester, so it's very unlikely for much to go wrong." He reached for a clipboard. "I won't need to see you as often, but I'll need to see you at least once a month, as is usual with any pregnancy." He handed them a picture. "So, you can just call me, or visit me and Emily down here if you want to book the appointment." He scribbled some notes down. "These are just about the baby's health." He said, noticing them looking. They nodded.

"So, when the baby's due," Maddie said, pulling her shirt down. "Will you be there?" Andrew shook his head.

"I wish. You are by far the most interesting parents I've ever met," Each couple grinned as Andrew's eyes flickered over them. "But I have work to do here. However, maybe we'll see each other in the future."

"I hope so." Kurt said. He shook Andrew's hand. "Thank You."

"Yeah," Blaine said, standing up with everyone else. "Thank You."

**Umm, that's like the longest chapter I've ever written for a story on Glee XD**

**Anyway, I still need names (I've got one in mind). Let's have a names contest then. I have a name in my mind for the baby (Who may or may not be a girl, since you can never tell, to be honest). If anyone can either guess the name or come up with a better one, than I'll use the better one. If you guess the name... Well, I don't know what you guys would want. I guess you'll just have to ask. Oh, yeah, invisible trophy maybe...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Names

Chapter 11

"For once, I, Maddie Anderson-Johnson, hate the Summer." Kurt smiled.

"At least you're not throwing up any more." Kurt said, suppressing a laugh. Maddie sighed overdramatically.

"Still though! It's boiling!"

"Maddie, it's only seventy seven degrees Farenheit, which is like twenty five celcius. You're fine." Maddie glared at Blaine.

"But you're not carrying a baby!" Maddie snapped. Sam started rubbing her back, glaring at Kurt and Blaine.

"It's OK, Mads, they don't understand. They're only men." Maddie nodded, still looking pissed off. Sam turned to Blaine and Kurt. "Now, could you get us some drinks?" Blaine stared at her.

"This is our house! And Maddie's the pregnant one! Get your own! And, somehow, being pregnant isn't counted as a disability, Mad." She didn't look at him, going a little red beneath her hair. "But I'll get you one more drink." Blaine got up and grabbed Maddie and Sam's glasses. He turned to Kurt. "Do you want another drink, sweetie?" Kurt went red at the nickname, but nodded. "Diet Coke?" Kurt nodded again, as Blaine went to refill the drinks.

"So, have you and Blaine come up with any names?" Maddie asked. "I want to make sure that this baby's getting a normal name."

"As apposed to what name?" Kurt asked. Maddie put on a thoughtful face.

"Apple." Kurt laughed. "I'm not kidding! Or Orange!"

"Purple." Kurt giggled out. Sam and Maddie fell about laughing. As soon as they'd calmed down, Kurt said, "Well, I've been asking Blaine, but we haven't really talked about it."

"Kurt, the baby's due in about five and a half months. You need to start thinking of names." Kurt nodded. The conversation ended, as Blaine came out, holding a trayful of drinks.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hmm?" Blaine looked up from his book. They were lying in bed, just relaxing for a little while.

"What are we going to name this baby?"

"Kurt, we don't know if it's definitely a girl."

"Everytime we've asked it's been a girl, Blaine."

"Well, OK then." Blaine put his book down. "What did you have in mind, Kurt?" Kurt looked thoughtful.

"Amy?" Blaine wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"It sounds so common Kurt. I used to know a girl when I was ten called Amy, and she was so...chav." Blaine shuddered.

"OK then."

"What about Lucy?" Kurt stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head. "What's wrong with Lucy?"

"It's a nice name Blaine, but whenever I think of Lucy, I think of the little girl from the Narnia film."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I don't want her to get teased, Blaine." Blaine sighed.

"You're right. How about Anna?"

"It's a bit plain." Blaine sighed, a little frustrated. "Blaine, it's my baby too."

"I know, Kurt, I know. OK, let's see what we can come up with." Blaine thought hard. He wanted to come up with the right name for this baby. "OK, what about Rebecca?" Kurt shuddered much like Blaine had. "What?"

"Whenever I think Rebecca, I think Rebecca Black." Blaine sighed again. "Sorry, but I don't want my daughter to be named after a talentless artist who sounds like a cat being strangled."

"Alright, I understand. Adele? Adele's an amazing singer."

"She is, but Blaine, think about it..." Blaine thought about it and realised.

"Yeah. She wouldn't want to be constantly compared to Adele - or feel that she has to live up to Adele's standard." He turned to face Kurt again. "That's a good point." Blaine grinned. He was going to scare Kurt. "What about..." He paused as if using some sort of dramatic affect. "Miley?" Blaine laughed hard, as Kurt's face turned horrified.

"No No No NO!" Kurt said, putting his fingers in his ears, his voice getting higher and higher with every "no".

"I'm kidding, Kurt." Blaine said, trying to contain his laughter. Kurt frowned.

"Well then, Blaine for that, I get to choose the name." Blaine stopped laughing.

"Hold on a sec, Kurt, it's my baby too..."

"I know. But I want to make sure that the name is going to do the baby justice."

"Kurt, I don't want her to be named after a character from Wicked!" Kurt sighed.

"As much as I love Wicked, I'm not that cruel." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine on the bed.

"Well, I can still suggest, right?" Blaine asked. For good measure, he added in a puppy dog face. As expected, Kurt's heart melted.

"O-Of course, Honey."

"So, what do you have in mind, apart from Amy?" Kurt thought hard.

"Well, Carole told me once that she and her friend used to watch "The Thorn Birds"..."

"Isn't that a book?" Blaine asked, interested where this was going. Kurt nodded.

"Yes. In fact, I've read the book-"

"You've read the book?" Blaine repeated, straightening up, smiling. Kurt went red and nodded.

"I... Carole had it, so I thought I might read it..." Kurt trailed off, taking a deep breath. "Anyway, the main character in it is called Meggie Cleary."

"Meggie?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Well, her name's actually Meghann, but she's called Meggie."

"Megan, as in M-E-G-A-N?"

"No, Meghann. As in M-E-G-H-A-N-N."

"Well, that's a unique way of spelling it."

"Well, I have to admit, I prefer the way that you spelt it, Blaine." Blaine grinned.

"Megan, as in Megan Fox?" Kurt groaned, and his grin faded. "What?"

"I don't want our baby named after Megan Fox, Blaine."

"Why not? She's meant to be pretty..."

"I think that she looks heavily made up sometimes... and she has tattoos...And for God's sake, she can't even act that well!" Blaine waved his hands in defence.

"OK, OK! We'll not name her after Megan Fox. We'll just name her Megan."

"Meggie for short." Kurt clarified. Blaine nodded.

"Right. So, if it's definitely a girl, we're naming her Megan?"

"Yes Blaine." Kurt smiled. Blaine's heart raced. Somehow, knowing the baby's name made him feel a little closer to her (Or him). Kurt felt exactly the same - knowing someone's name made you closer to them. "How about Megan Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson?" The name rolled off his tongue easily. It felt like music to Blaine, in an odd way. Had a particular feel to it. Blaine nodded.

"Is Elizabeth after your mother?" Kurt nodded. "I'm sure that she loves that." Kurt smiled.

"But, Blaine, she died when I was eight." Kurt knew what was coming.

"Well, just because you can't see her, doesn't mean she's not here."

"I know." Kurt and Blaine smiled sweetly at each other for a moment, before Blaine pressed a short kiss to Kurt's forhead.

"We better get to sleep."

* * *

><p>"So," Maddie said brightly one week later. She was lounging on the sofa in the Living Room with Sam by her feet, smiling. Blaine and Kurt had settled into comfy armchairs. "Have you guys talked names?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Well, what?"<p>

"Megan." Kurt said. "Meggie for short." Sam and Maddie both shared a look, and grinned. Blaine smacked his head with his hand.

"Oh no." Blaine said. Sam and Maddie laughed. Kurt looked confused.

"What?" Blaine smiled at him lightly.

"We're not changing the name. But, Maddie and Sam used to read the Inkheart series."

"Still own the set at home." Maddie said.

"Ink what?" Kurt asked, more confused then ever.

"It was about a girl named Meggie," Sam explained. "And she could read characters out of books. Oh, and I think she read herself in at some point." Maddie nodded.

"It's a good name. It's not unusual, yet it's not tacky." She ran a hand over her belly. It was definitely swollen by now. Of course, neither Kurt, nor Blaine, commented. It was not a good idea to say to a pregnant woman that she looked bigger. Neither of them were that stupid. "Now I don't have to worry about my niece having a weird name."

"Well, Blaine thought I was naming her after Megan Fox," Sam wrinkled her nose. Kurt laughed.

"Please, I'm lesbian, and I think she's horrible." Blaine surpressed a grin.

"Anyway, we're naming her after Meggie Cleary from "The Thorn Birds"..."

"Oh! My Mom loves that!" Maddie said. Blaine nodded. "That's a great name for her!" She placed a hand to her stomach. "Heya, Meggie." Blaine grinned.

"Can I give it a try?" Maddie beamed, removing her hand, and nodded. Blaine scrambled out of his seat, and onto the floor. He gently touched his head to the side of Maddie's swollen stomach, feeling nervous. "Hiya, Meggie. It's me, you're Daddy. Well, you have two daddies, so don't get us mixed up." Kurt smiled at the sight of Blaine talking to their yet to be born baby. Maddie giggled.

"Your hair's tickling me." She complained, somewhat happily. Blaine pulled away, a little reluctantly, trying not to smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Maddie turned to Kurt. "Come on, you have a go." Kurt nodded, his heart pounding. He gently got up and lowered himself down next to Blaine, placing his head next to the small baby bump. He cleared his throat nervously.

"H-Hiya, Megs." Blaine grinned at the nickname. "It's your other daddy here. Daddy Kurt." He smiled, feeling braver. "You can't see us yet, but we can't wait." Maddie smiled as Kurt pulled away. Blaine shared a look with Kurt, which he returned. "Wow." Blaine nodded.

"So," Blaine said, standing up shakily. "Maddie, Sam. How would you girls like to live with us for a few months?" Sam and Maddie stared at him.

"R-Really?" Maddie asked. Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"It would help us bond with the baby, and soon, you're going to be massive." Blaine said. Maddie nodded.

"But what about our apartment?"

"Well," Kurt said. "We were thinking that maybe you guys could save some money to buy a proper house, you know, sell the apartment, and we could house you for a few months." They looked thoughtful. "Please." Kurt put on the puppy dog face. They laughed.

"Well, we'd love to, but it might take a while to actually sell that horrible apartment." Both men grinned.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "It is quite crappy." Maddie and Kurt gasped and glared at him. "What?"

"Don't swear in front of the baby!" Maddie said, sounding apalled. Blaine rose his eyebrows.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. "Do you want her to end up like those girls on MTV who swear all the time?" Blaine shook his head slowly. "Then don't swear!"

"Fine, Fine." Blaine said in defeat. Sam grinned.

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow then."

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!**

**DID ANYONE ELSE SEE DARREN AT THE HARRY POTTER PREMIERE TONIGHT? I WAS WATCHING IT ONLINE, AND HE CAME ON, AND I STARTED SCREAMING!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this story. Just to say, My name's Megan, although I prefer Meggie, and I am named after a character from The Thorn Birds. My Mom loved it. **

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Bad News

Chapter 12

Blaine groaned. The phone was going off. He opened an eye. Through his one-eyed bleary vision, he saw that it was about half past one in the morning. He groaned again. He felt Kurt yawn and slowly sit up, before reaching over and grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"K-Kurt?" It was Finn. He sounded worried. Kurt immediately started to wake up.

"Finn? It's me, Kurt. Is everything OK?"

"Oh, Kurt! T-Thank God! I-I-I-It's Rachel." Kurt's blood went cold. "S-She's at the hospital."

"Finn, don't worry, B-Blaine and I will come. Are Mom and Dad there?"

"T-They're on their way. Oh, G-God..."

"Finn, I'll leave immediately. I'll talk to you when I can catch a plane."

"O-OK." Kurt hung up. Blaine, who was still half-asleep, cuddled into Kurt. "B-Blaine, we need to go to Ohio." Blaine frowned.

"Why?" He yawned.

"Rachel. Finn said she's in hospital." Blaine's eyes snapped open. "W-We need to go, Blaine, she's F-Finn's wife, and she p-pregnant..."

"Shh." Blaine said, sitting up and putting his arms around Kurt. "Come on. I'll call the airport, and see what I can do. You pack a bag for each of us and... Well, I'll meet you outside. Don't bother getting changed." Kurt frowned.

"But, Blaine-"

"Do you want to get there or not?" Kurt nodded. "Then go!"

Finally, hours later at about four in the morning, they reached the hospital. Kurt seemed mortified to go in his pajama's, but they were Designer, so it wasn't too bad.

"Mrs Hudson." Blaine said blearily to a receptionist. She seemed a little taken back by the fact that Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Andersons were standing there, in their pajama's no less, but she nodded. This was a grave situation.

"Room 171. A nurse will take you upstairs." At this, another woman appeared, wearing a Nurse's uniform. She nodded, and gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Kurt flung himself at Finn, who was running a hand through his already untidy hair. He was also in his pajama's. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, and started to sob. Burt and Carole were also there, looking incredibly sombre. Blaine sat down in one of them uncomfortable chairs, and watched all around him.<p>

"S-So, what's the situation?" He asked Burt and Carole.

"Finn woke up, and R-Rachel was bleeding heavily." Blaine's blood turned cold. "The Doctor said she's been stressed, but there might still be something that they can do to save the baby."

"W-Wait, if she's bleeding..."

"Well, we don't know exactly." Blaine sighed, putting his head in his hands. No one said anything for a while. Kurt began crying silently, and Blaine moved, so that he had Kurt's head on his shoulder, and Finn's head remained in Kurt's lap. Both of them hoped that Rachel and the baby were OK. The thought of this happening to Maddie and little Meggie... well, they didn't really want to think of it. After a while, a tall, grave looking Doctor came out. Finn sat up, all cried out.

"H-H-How is she, Doc?" Finn asked, standing up. The Doctor shook his head.

"This is not a good situation." Finn choked.

"S-So she's lost the baby?" The Doctor shook his head.

"No. Not yet."

"What...Isn't there anything you can do?" Kurt had never seen Finn look so desperate.

"Well, yes, but I have some bad news regarding that." They all waited with bated breath. "We can save only your baby or your wife." Finn looked like he was going to collapse.

"W-What?" He squeezed out. The Doctor nodded.

"If we save this baby, the procedure would surely leave her weak enough to die. Now, since the baby is only six months old, I'd say that the baby wouldn't live all too long anyway." Finn gulped.

"Rachel." He said. "I... If Rachel's gone, than there's not really much to live for." The Doctor nodded.

"In this case, we'll just have to let her miscarriage carry on. We'll check on her all through the night. I'd suggest that you spend the night with her. This is devastating for her too." Finn nodded. "Just go in." He turned to everyone else. "You might as well all go in as well."

* * *

><p>Kurt had never seen Rachel Hudson - well, Rachel Berry, as he'd known her for a while - so broken. She just lay there, cuddled into Finn, crying out in pain. Well, that, and just plain sobbing. Finn looked even more broken, holding Rachel to him, tears running down his face. Kurt and Blaine both felt sick looking at the scene in front of them. Slowly, blood was beginning to stain the sheets. A Nurse came in after an hour, with an armful of spare sheets. Blaine felt like vomiting.<p>

"I..." He stood up and everyone looked up at him with red eyes. "I'm sorry." He ran out of the room, trying to erase the images in his head. Kurt, sat there for a moment, than stood up and ran after him.

"Blaine!" Kurt scooted to a halt in front of a grumpy looking nurse. "S-Sorry! H-Have you seen a short man, dark curly hair, hazel eyes, maybe a little green in the face?"

"He ran past me." She said. "A relative of yours?"

"Mmm." Kurt said. "Where abouts did he run?"

"Down the stairs. He kept muttering about getting out. Hey, are you Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" Kurt ignored her and carried on running in the direction she'd said. Judging by the muttering he'd been informed about, Blaine was heading outside.

When Kurt reached outside the hospital, he saw Blaine throwing up in a nearby bush. Kurt cautiously made his way over to Blaine.

Blaine was crying by the looks of it. Maybe it was the force of the vomit. Or the fact that Rachel miscarried right in front of him. Or both. Kurt gently bent down, and rubbed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jumped a little at the contact, but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine seemed to be done being sick, so Kurt gently pulled Blaine's head into his chest.

"I'm here, Blaine."

"S-S-Sorry... For, you know, running out like that. I-I just couldn't..." Blaine broke off, tears entering his eyes again.

"Shh-Shh. It's OK Blaine. I felt sick in there too."

"I just... I just accidentally thought of Maddie and Megan... and I felt sick." Blaine took a shuddering breath. "Kurt, I feel bad for Finn and Rachel, I do, but I can't imagine going through that." Kurt nodded.

"Blaine, it'll be fine. The baby's healthy. Doctor Andrew said that it's very unlikely that something bad will happen..."

"But it happened to them." Blaine choked.

"I-I know. Which is why we have to be brave. For them." Blaine nodded, sniffling. "You always told me about Courage, so we need some of that for Finn and Rachel."

* * *

><p>"Finn, you need to eat." Kurt protested, trying to drag his step-brother - unsuccessfully, of course - off the seat. Finn groaned in protest.<p>

"Rachel's not!" Kurt gulped, a lump in his throat.

"Finn, you need to be strong, for Rachel. This is hurting her as much as it's hurting you." Finn sighed, eyes still closed.

"I just feel so bad inside. God, Kurt, what did I do wrong?"

"It's not your fault. It's not Rachel's either. It's no one's."

"I mean, I should of made Rachel eat more!" Kurt froze for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"She started complaining about how fat she was getting, so she wouldn't eat."

"Y-You mean like Anorexia?"

"No, thank God. It wasn't that bad. No, she ate dinner, had Lunch at work with friends, but I think she skipped Breakfast."

"Most important meal of the day." Kurt commented.

"I guess. Maybe drinking coffee wasn't all too good either..." Kurt watched Finn trail off, before Finn threw his head into the back of the chair. "Crap, why am I such a stupid idiot?"

"You're not stupid, Finn," Kurt said. "Rachel shouldn't have drunk any coffee." Finn glared at him.

"It's not Rachel's fault!" He snapped. Kurt raised his hands defensively.

"I never said it was, Finn!"

"You implied it!"

"Finn, please, let's stop arguing." Finn didn't seem to care, as he flopped back down. "Now, how much coffee was she drinking? More than 200mg of coffee is bad during a pregnancy. She was at more risk to miscarriage than a woman doesn't drink Coffee." Finn stared at Kurt.

"How do you know all this?"

"Finn, not to upset you or anything, but I'm reminding you that my surrogate is having a baby." Finn's face went a little darker, but he nodded, looking at the floor. Kurt sat down on another chair next to him. "Finn, we're really sorry. Me and Blaine. Do you know anything about Rachel's condition?" Finn nodded weakly.

"They said that Rach would still be able to have kids in a few months if we still..." He broke off, blinking the tears out of his eyes. "I just... I had everything planned out, you know?" Kurt nodded. He and Blaine were going to paint the baby's room the next weekend. "It just feels so bad that it happened to us. I mean, I'd say it was Karma, but what would that be for?" Kurt shrugged.

"It's just bad luck, Finn. Next time, it won't end this way." Finn turned to face Kurt.

"How can you be sure?" Kurt smiled.

"Because I think you'll find, things never really happen exactly the same way."

* * *

><p>"I feel so bad for them," Blaine said as they were driving through New York on Tuesday afternoon. They still had to explain why it was they'd been absent from work the last two days, but that wasn't important. "I mean, if that happened to us, I'd be crushed. Heartbroken."<p>

"Yeah." Kurt said. "I mean, the Doctor said that Rachel should just wait a few months and then they can try again. So, in fact, Rachel is extremely lucky." Blaine nodded.

"Of course." They pulled up outside of their house. As Blaine went to unbuckle his seatbelt, Kurt stopped him. He looked at Kurt enquiringly.

"Blaine, I want you to promise me something." Kurt said, turning away from him.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine couldn't help but sound worried.

"I-If Maddie, I dunno, l-loses the baby, like R-Rachel did, than I want you to promise that we'll be there for each other, no matter what." Blaine stared at him.

"Kurt, I don't even want to think about th-"

"I know, Blaine. But I just want you to promise me." Blaine paused, before nodding slowly.

"OK." Kurt let out the breath he'd been holding.

"Thank You Blaine."

**Aww, I had to do something. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I wanted some Drama in my stories (If anyone's ever read my previous stories, you'll know what I mean). Rachel will be fine though. As much as she can be a little annoying sometimes, she's in Glee, and I find it hard to hate many people in Glee (Except the homophobes). **

**REVIEW! **


	13. Waiting

Chapter 13

"I don't want Maddie smelling paints." Blaine said firmly. Maddie glared at him. "End of."

"Oh come on!" Maddie complained. "I'm not that big!" Sam glared at Blaine too.

"She's one of the best at painting!"

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, but after what happened with Rachel, Maddie, I'm not letting that happen." Maddie crossed her arms, clearly pissed off.

"Fine. But can I at least choose the colour?" Blaine nodded. It seemed fair. He and Kurt had kept several cans of paint of four colours when they'd moved in, had they needed to repaint a room. "What ones are there?"

"Light, smooth pink, cream, soothing green and baby blue." Maddie grinned.

"Baby Blue definitely." She said. Sam grinned too. "It fits." Blaine nodded. "Also, my bedroom wall when I was a teenager was that colour, so whenever I had the strop with my parents, it always calmed me down." Blaine turned around to go and find the appropriate paint.

"God forbid." He muttered.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Sam, Blaine and Kurt were painting an empty room. Kurt and Blaine had decided to give the baby this particular room, as it was really near theirs, when the baby needed them, and as she grew older, than she'd have a perfect view through the window of the garden, which they guessed would contain all sorts of things, like bikes and swings, swimming pools in the Summer and Christmas Trees in the Winter. Maddie was sat away from the paints, her back against the door. She was trying to read to keep her mind off everything, but so far, she'd done nothing but talk, which the others had happily joined in.<p>

"So, just four months then, huh?" Maddie grinned at them. They smiled to themselves.

"Yep. Four months are not going to end soon enough." Kurt said. Maddie laughed. "Oh, I still need to design them outfits!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure that the child will have some fashionable outfits. Kurt, are you trying to turn her into the next Fashion guru?" Kurt grinned, nodding his head while the two women laughed.

"I want my baby to be the trend setter!" They all laughed. "I'm serious!"

"Blaine, Kurt, how are you going to work?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, wishing he could paint neatly.

"Well, think about it. You can't just leave the baby here all day while you two are at work, can you?"

"Umm..." Blaine was put on the spot. Judging by the look on Kurt's face, he was too. "I guess we'll just have to take turns."

"Blaine, how did we never think of this?" Kurt asked. "I mean, Joshua has literally stated that I have to work a full year-"

"Including Christmas?" Blaine asked, frowning. He'd known that Kurt's boss was strict, but he couldn't imagine someone making Kurt stay behind to work during Christmas. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Luckily, he doesn't like to come in on Christmas either," Kurt sighed, thanking himself mentally for putting old overalls in instead of proper clothes. "Anyway, I now have to work later, as, according to Joshua, I've spent too long off." Blaine counted the dates up in his head.

"I think Joshua's out of his mind." Blaine commented. Kurt shrugged.

"Probably all of the cigars he smokes in his office." Blaine had never met Joshua, but he didn't like the sound of him.

"He smokes in his office?" Kurt nodded. "I don't smoke, obviously bad for the voice, but if someone were to smoke, they'd have to leave the studio and go outside." Kurt shrugged again.

"It's his office. He says he can do whatever he likes in it." Kurt carried on painting.

"So," Blaine said, turning to Sam. "Are you guys going to move in? I want to know where my baby is." Sam avoided his look.

"I guess." Sam said. "We still need help moving."

"Do it next week." Blaine said. Blaine grinned, taking advantage of Sam being turned around, and brought his paintbrush down her back. She turned around, looking shocked, her mouth open, as if trying to laugh. She looked at her own paintbrush, and smacked Blaine across the head with it, streaking his dark curls with baby blue. Kurt gaped at them. Blaine grinned. "I'm so going to get you for that." He dipped his paintbrush in the nearby paint pot, and held it up. Sam shrieked, trying to dodge him. "Come here!"

"No!" She squealed. Blaine started chasing her around the room, narrowly missing Maddie and the paint pots. He grabbed her finally, and started painting her face.

"I'm making you a blue Shrek!" Blaine laughed.

"No!" She giggled. "B-Blaine, that tickles!" She let out another bout of hysterical laughter. Kurt giggled to himself. "L-L-Let me go!" He finally let her go. She was covered in blue paint. Grinning, she pushed him onto the floor, ignoring his protests, and started to paint something on his face. She sat up when she was done, giggling hysterically.

"What?" Blaine laughed. He turned to face Kurt. "What?" Kurt burst into tears of laughter.

"B-B-B-B-Blaine! She's painted kitty whiskers on your face!"

* * *

><p>By the time the room was painted, the painters began to wonder whether there was more on the walls or on themselves. Kurt had somehow ended up with blue paint dripping down his back. Blaine, besides the Kitty whiskers and now blue hair, was covered head to toe in large spots of paint. Sam was about the messiest, with her blue face, blue back, and somehow, her trainers had turned from plain white to just plain blue.<p>

They stepped back, admiring their work. In all truth, it wasn't too bad. The paint wasn't uneven, but it was definitely covering the wall neatly. Kurt breathed out in relief. He didn't want to have to do it again, although he wanted Meggie to have an amazing room, even if she would be only a baby. Blaine grinned, knowing why Kurt was breathing out in relief. He, too, felt extremely tired. He ached all over from having to stretch his short body to try and reach the top of all the wall.

Maddie giggled at the sight of them. They all grinned. At least they'd painted the room.

* * *

><p>"Hummel!" Kurt ground his teeth.<p>

"Hummel-Anderson!" He gritted out. He turned around to find himself face to face with Joshua. "Yes, sir?"

"Where were you yesterday? You weren't in!"

"Well, sir, I was looking after Blaine. He wasn't feeling too good."

"I don't care, Hummel-Anderson, the End of Summer show is in two weeks-"

"But sir, I've been working from home," Kurt interjected. It was only the middle of August for God's Sake! "And I've done the best designs out of any of us!" He ignored the glares of fellow workers, as it was true. Kurt was one of the best. Joshua sighed.

"Whatever Kid. I know you guys are having a kid and all that, but your life doesn't stop because of that!"

"It was one day!" Kurt said, annoyed.

"Kid, two weeks ago you took a day off, just to help your surrogate and her wife move in!" Kurt sighed.

"We couldn't find another day!"

"Well, kid, if you want to keep this job, you need to figure out a way to do all your crap, and come into work!" Joshua plodded off. Mindy looked over at him sympathetically from her desk. Kurt, scowling, ignored her.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed in. Blaine was already home. Kurt had been told to work another half an hour just to finish off his design. Blaine had started dinner already. Kurt took his coat off, and stormed into the kitchen, a look most unpleasent on his face. Blaine took one look at it and frowned.<p>

"What have I done?" Blaine asked warily. Kurt didn't answer him. "I swear, I didn't do anything-"

"It's not you!" Kurt let out angrily. "It's stupid Joshua!" Blaine let out a low whistle.

"What's our dear Dursley Look-Alike done now?" Kurt didn't crack a smile.

"He made me stay behind half an hour just to finish designs for the End of Summer Show, which is in two weeks, he's going to fire me if I don't come in practically every day..." Kurt was now crying. Blaine, clearly alarmed, pulled Kurt into a tight embrace.

"Hey, don't cry..." Blaine soothed. "It'll be OK..."

"No it won't!" Kurt cried, going a little stiff. He pulled away. "You don't know what it's like! You have an amazing job that you love, where you can work however long you want, at whatever speed you want! I don't!" Blaine stood there, alarmed even more.

"Kurt, it's not my fault that I chose to be a performer and you didn't." Kurt glared at him, pissed off.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!" He said. He stormed out of the kitchen, ignoring Blaine's attempts to call him back. Sam wondered in a second later. She rose and eyebrow at Blaine.

"You'd think he was the pregnant one." She commented. Blaine glared at her. "What? Maddie never does stuff like that, and her hormones are out of balance."

"Kurt's upset." Blaine said, turning around to try and cook the dinner without ruining it.

"Obviously." Sam scoffed, coming to stand beside him.

"Not the time." Blaine said. Sam shrugged. "Anyway, I feel bad for him. His boss is such a git..."

"Why doesn't Kurt just quit?" Sam asked.

"He feels like he's stuck there. If he quits, he might not be able to find a job. In fact, I think he wants to be a performer, like me." Sam nodded. "I guess this is my fault..." Sam shook her head.

"No. He's had a bad day. Doesn't mean he should take it all out on you."

"But I can't stand it when he's annoyed at me."

"He'll cool off, come down and apologise when he's ready." Blaine gaped at her. "What?"

"You should be the one becoming a parent!" She grinned. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"I've always been good with words Blaine, it's part of the reason I'm an author. One that's won many awards." Blaine stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't brag!"

* * *

><p>Sam was right. Kurt did everntually cool down. He came down, his eyes still a little red, into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, and snuggled into his shoulder.<p>

"Sorry." He whispered. Blaine sighed, turning around to hug him back.

"It's OK, Kurt. You had a bad day." Kurt nodded.

"Isn't there a song about that?" Blaine grinned.

"_You've had a bad day_..." He sang. Kurt chuckled into Blaine's shoulder. "Anyway, I'm doing a gig down at that new resteraunt down the road on Thursday. I really want you to come." Kurt nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"Thank You."

* * *

><p>As Kurt stood there, waiting for Blaine to come on, he looked around. This was a nice place, Kurt supposed, and maybe he and Blaine could go for dinner one night, just the two of them. Of course, someone would have to babysit Megan, but that wasn't too much of a problem. It was dimly lit, and Kurt felt a slightly romantic atmosphere in the air. There was a stage at the back of the room, with a piano and microphone. Blaine had told Kurt that he was to perform for about half an hour, maybe an hour if the audience liked him. Which they would, of course. In fact, Kurt suspected that most people were only here as this was record-breaking artist Blaine Hummel-Anderson.<p>

Blaine finally walked on. There were quite a few cheers. Blaine smiled proffesionally, waving a hand to the audience, before taking a seat at the piano, turning on his seat to look at the audience.

"Good Evening!" He grinned. Some people whooped. Kurt smiled. "I'm going to play you guys some of the tracks from my newest album..." A few more cheers. "And just a few favourites that, thanks to you guys, made it to Number One." Cheering. Blaine turned around, and lightly brushed the keys.

He started off by playing one of the first songs he'd written and performed; Not Alone. The audience seemed to have forgotten about their dinners, and were swaying slightly to music. Kurt clapped loudly, like everyone, when Blaine finished playing. A few in the crowd cheered. Blaine nodded towards them, smiling.

"Now, as some of you extreme fans out there might have heard, me and my partner, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, who you may have seen in local Fashion Magazines, standing over there..." A lot of people turned to look at him. Kurt smiled and waved a little. "Well, we're having a baby..." There was a lot of whooping. "Thank You. We're very excited. Anyway, we've recently named our little girl, so I wrote a song for her. I can only hope that one day she'll find this CD in our Kitchen and play it." Blaine turned to brush the keys, feeling out the notes, before starting to play. Kurt smiled. He'd read this song months ago, but hadn't really listened to it properly.

_I've seen her face_  
><em>I've heard her name<em>  
><em>I've lost my place and she's to blame<em>

_I can't stand it_  
><em>When I'm staring in her eyes<em>  
><em>And she's not looking back<em>  
><em>It's not a big surprise<em>

_I've heard music,_  
><em>I've heard noise<em>  
><em>I wish she could hear her voice<em>  
><em>The way that I do<em>  
><em>When I go to sleep at night<em>  
><em>And dream my life away<em>  
><em>But she's gone when I awake<em>

_Meggie,  
>Meggie<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_  
><em>Makes me wonder <em>_If she'll e__ver see through my disguise_  
><em>And I'm under her spell<em>  
><em>Everything is falling<em>  
><em>But I don't know where to land<em>  
><em>She just knows where she is<em>  
><em>But she don't know who I am<em>

_Meggie,  
>Meggie<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>

_I see you singing on that stage_  
><em>You look just like an angel<em>  
><em>And all I do is pray<em>  
><em>And maybe someday <em>  
><em>You'll hear my song<em>  
><em>And understand that all along<em>  
><em>There's something more that I've been trying to say<em>  
><em>When I say<em>

_Meggie,  
>Meggie<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>  
><em>Sami, Sami<em>  
><em>Why can't you see<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me?<em>  
><em>What you're doing to me<em>

Blaine trailed off. The whole audience was cheering. He looked over at Kurt, who was clapping, perhaps one of the loudest, tears in his eyes. Blaine smiled at him.

"Thank You," Blaine said into the nearby microphone. "I, uh, wrote that years ago with my sister in mind, but I've changed the name for my daughter." The cheering was beginning to subside.

Blaine smiled to himself, and played some notes to keep the musical theme in the air.

"Now, I'd like to play a song I wrote for someone very important to me," He paused. "This is for my husband Kurt. If it wasn't for you, I'd be trapped in Ohio, probably in a dead end job." Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes as Blaine started playing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day? _  
><em>Gee, you had a funny way-a way about you. <em>  
><em>A kind of glow of something new. <em>  
><em>Sure-I'll admit that I'm the same. <em>  
><em>Another sucker for a game kids like to play, <em>  
><em>And the rules they like to use. <em>

_Don't you want the way I feel? _  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel? <em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you? <em>

_The sun: telling me the night is done. _  
><em>Well I refuse to let it stop our fun. <em>  
><em>Close your eyes-we'll make it dark again <em>  
><em>And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this? <em>  
><em>Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy. <em>  
><em>After all, we need sweets every now and then. <em>

_Don't you want the way I feel? _  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel? <em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you? <em>

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place. _  
><em>Who knows what could happen to us next? <em>  
><em>Here we are with nothing but this little spark. <em>  
><em>It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest. <em>

_Go? How so very apropos: _  
><em>A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello." <em>  
><em>Well alright, I'll see you later. <em>  
><em>It's true: it's just a fantasy for two. <em>  
><em>But what's the difference if it all could have been true? <em>  
><em>I guess this is better. <em>

_But don't you want the way I feel? _  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel? <em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you? <em>

_Oh, don't you want the way I feel? _  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel? <em>  
><em>Don't you want the way I feel for you? <em>

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

Kurt cheered, trying not to start sobbing as Blaine finished beautifully. The crowd loved him, screaming, despite the fact that they were in a resteraunt. Blaine nodded. The rest of the night was spent with Blaine playing more of his music.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Blaine, Kurt, quick!" Blaine and Kurt rushed in from their kitchenstudy. Kurt had been working on the Mid-Winter show now, and Blaine was being taught by Sam how to cook. Maddie was laying there, her stomach bulging, beckoning them over. "Put your hand on my stomach, both of you!" They both scrambled to do so.

"W-Wait..." Blaine said. "Why are we-?" He broke off, letting out a gasp as he felt a little kick on his hand. Kurt squealed.

"I-Is that...?" He asked. Maddie nodded, beaming. He let out another high squeal. "It's so strong!"

"It would be." Maddie said. There was another kick. Maddie beamed again.

"How often does she do that?" Blaine asked, putting his other hand on the big bump.

"Quite often. Squirmy little thing she is!" Kurt smiled.

"C-Can I talk to her?" He asked. Maddie grinned, nodding. Kurt gently lowered his head next to Maddie's stomach. "Hiya, Meggie!" Blaine grinned, putting his head next to Maddie's bump as well. "It's Daddy Kurt! How are you today? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Don't worry, Megs," Blaine said. "Just another..." He looked up at Maddie. "Is it a month?" She nodded. He lowered his head back to speak to Megan. "It's only about a month, and then we can meet you properly. I hope you don't have my hair. God help you if you do." Kurt scowled lightly.

"Don't listen to Daddy Blaine," He said. "We'll love you, even if your hair is an untamable mass of curls. You'll be beautiful, no matter what."

"Of course," Blaine said. "Your Daddy Kurt's right. He's nearly always right about things like that."

"Daddy Blaine wrote you a song. We have it in our kitchen, so when you're born, we can play it whenever you want."

"She's going to be spoilt, isn't she?" Maddie asked. Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"Well, duh," Blaine said. "That's a bit of a no brainer."

"Careful though, we don't want her to be a spoilt brat." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. They both smiled up at Maddie.

"Thank You for this." Blaine said.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Kurt!"<p>

"Rachel!" Kurt almost fell off the sofa. Blaine looked at him, concerned. "Rachel, n-nice to talk to you!" She giggled.

"So, how's Megan?"

"Oh, she's, uh, fine. She'll be born in a few weeks, maybe later."

"That's great. I want to tell you something, but I can't wait." Kurt put it on loud speaker. "Finn and I were trying to have a baby again, and..."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Kurt burst out. "Oh, Rachel, that's amazing!"

"I know! But Finn's getting strict now. He's literally locking away coffee, and I have to sit and eat with him all the time, but I suppose he's just being safe, which can only be expected..."

"Rach, slow down! That's amazing! Finn's just worried, which is understandable. Listen, call us up tomorrow, I have to work on a design, so..."

"Oh, that's fine! I'll talk to you tomorrow!" She hung up. Blaine was grinning.

"Well, that's great!" Blaine said. "At least they'll get their baby." Kurt nodded.

"They deserve to." Kurt shakily climbed onto the sofa, grinning. "A few more weeks." Blaine grinned too.

"A few more weeks."

**LONGEST CHAPTER! **

**OK, so, sorry for the delay, but my dad's always on one of my laptops, so I have to find a way to nab the other from my Mum and/or sister, who's like nine. **

**The songs above were obviously Sami (Changed to Meggie, to fit) and Don't You by Darren Criss. I decided to use them. I don't own them, just to be sure. **

**REVIEW!**


	14. Finally

Chapter 14

Kurt felt someone tapping him. He opened an eye, yawning.

"Kurt, Blaine!" It was Maddie. She sounded worried.

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to go back to sleep. Judging by the fact that Blaine was starting to nuzzle into his neck, his arms around Kurt's waist, Blaine was half-awake too.

"Kurt, Blaine, my water just broke." Kurt almost fell out of bed, as Blaine shot up, dragging Kurt halfway with him.

"W-WHAT?" They said together.

"I said my water's just broke!" Maddie said, annoyed.

"A-Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I thought I'd pissed my pants, but then I realised..."

"OK, OK. So the baby's coming? As in now?"

"Yes now!" Kurt leaned over to turn the lamp on.

"R-Right. You and Sam are packed, right?" She nodded. Kurt hummed to himself nervously. "R-Right, well, you and Sam go and get in the car. H-How far apart are the contractions?" She glared at Kurt.

"Does it matter how bloody far apart they are? All I know is that they hurt!"

"O-OK. Just get in the car, and Blaine and I will be there in five minutes. W-We need the baby's car seat, don't we?"

"Why?" Blaine asked. Kurt glared at him. "Oh, because we're bringing... I see."

Maddie went downstairs, doing as Blaine and Kurt had said, while the two men rushed around the bedroom.

"I-I think one of us need a mobile. You know, to call the parents." Blaine nodded.

"My one's almost out of battery." Kurt sighed.

"Fine, I'll take mine." Blaine stopped, and stared at Kurt.

"Kurt?" Kurt looked up, still running around trying to pack. "I've just realised that we're having a baby." Kurt smiled.

"Honey, you didn't realise we were having a baby for nine months?" He asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Well, I knew, but it's finally kicked in."

* * *

><p>"...Right, Dad and Carole are on their way," Kurt said, walking into their hospital room. "I've phoned Finn and Rachel, who are also going to come and see us, Mercedes knows, and your Dad's on his way." Blaine nodded.<p>

"How long's my dad going to be?"

"About an hour, he's started packing." Blaine nodded. "I feel glad we packed clothes. Warm ones, too, this hospital's freezing." Blaine smiled.

"It's only because it's night."

"Anyway, Maddie, how are you doing?" They looked down at her. She was sitting on the bed with Sam. She grinned weakly.

"The Doctor came in here and said that I was... Blaine, was it eight centimetres dilated?" Blaine nodded. "So, not long until I have to push. Also, my doctor's giving me an epidural." She said the last part nervously. It involved needles.

"Well, thank you for doing this for us." Kurt said. "And don't worry, we don't expect you to do it again." She shook her head.

"Let's talk after the baby's actually come out, shall we?" A Doctor and Nurse came in.

"Listen, I'm sorry," The Doctor said crossly, eying Sam, Kurt and Blaine. "I'll allow the husband and sister in. Which of you is the husband?" They all went red. Sam glared, pissed off.

"First of all," She said, her tone icy. "I'm her wife." The Doctor went red. "Second, these two men are both the baby's dad." He smiled sickly sweet.

"Of course."

"And," Sam said, not done. "If this is going to be a problem, then we want a different doctor who isn't so ignorant." Blaine, though admiring Sam, wondered why she always had to say something. The Doctor seemed to wonder why she dared as well.

"No cheeky comments, or I'll kick you out." He stormed out. The Nurse smiled at them.

"Sorry. Not all people can be so knowing." She bent down to check Maddie. "Well, I think you should try pushing. Do you want the epidural?" Maddie nodded. "Don't worry, this won't be like in the movies. It's pretty much painless." Maddie nodded.

* * *

><p>"I thought the Nurse said it wasn't so fucking bad!" Maddie gritted out. She glared at Blaine. "Get over here!" Blaine nodded, not hesitating when she locked her hand in his and started squeezing. He winced. Her fingernails had grown, and were cutting into his skin. She looked down, her eyes wondering. "Oh, Blaine, I-I'm so sorry..."<p>

"I-It's fine." Blaine said, not completely truthful. Kurt's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Kurt, are _you _OK?" He shook his head faintly. "What's the matter?"

"I-I-I'm glad I'm not a girl," He turned to Maddie, looking sympathetic. "I feel for you. It looks painful." She smiled at him.

"It is." Blaine went to look, and almost fainted, coming back up immediately, looking green.

"I-I'll just stay here." Sam glared, but didn't say anything. She was on Maddie's other side, squeezing her hand tightly. For once, she was glad she wasn't a surrogate, or straight.

"Well," The Nurse - called Mary - said. "The baby's head is coming out. Which is good. Head first is always good. Feet first is dangerous." They all nodded. "Now, just keeping pushing. Almost there."

* * *

><p>About two hours later, on December 7th, at 12:59 AM, Megan Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson was born, weighing six pound - twelve ounces, with one hell of a pair of lungs. Maddie had been screaming at Blaine - "YOU BLOODY DID THIS TO ME!" - while Kurt had been trying to block the noise out, when the Nurse suddenly caught Megan. Both Blaine and Kurt stared at the screaming baby in Mary's arms. She was covered in a light layer of blood, and some sort of watery liquid, as Mary went over to weigh her. Maddie collapsed onto the pillow, Sam stroking her sweaty curls back.<p>

Mary came over. Megan was in a fluffy blue towel. Mary offered her to Maddie. She shook her head, and gestured towards Kurt and Blaine. "She's theirs." Mary, still smiling, cradled her over to Blaine and Kurt.

"Which of you want to hold her?" She asked. Kurt nervously rose his hand. "OK, do you know how to hold her?" He nodded. Mary gently placed him in Kurt's arms, and Kurt finally got a good look at his now peaceful daughter. She really was beautiful. She had the cutest little nose, cheeks dotted with light freckles (from Maddie, he guessed). Megan had a little hair as well. Despite Blaine's joking wishes, she had his dark curls. Kurt smiled down at her, loving the feel of her weight in his arms. She also felt warm. He looked from his husband to his daughter, and smiled.

"D-Do you want to hold her?" He asked. Blaine nodded, dumbstruck. Kurt gently, after making sure he was doing it right, placed Megan into Blaine's arms. Blaine smiled down at her, not even showing any recognition of her curls. Because all he saw was his daughter. His beautiful, new daughter. He pressed a kiss to her forhead. Mary had gone to make sure that Maddie was OK.

"Umm," Blaine said, awestruck. "C-Can we have some family members at a time in here?" Mary nodded.

"Only a few at a time."

They had Burt, Carole and James in first, as they were the grandparents. As Burt took Megan into his arms, Kurt couldn't stop feeling tender tears come into his eyes. It was just the way that Burt was so gentle with her, that Kurt couldn't help but love his dad even more.

After that, Finn and Rachel (Rachel was probably impatient) came in, in their pajama's. Rachel smiled down at Megan, eyeing her curls.

"She's beautiful." Finn commented. Rachel nodded.

"She's something special," Rachel commented. "We could all hear her screaming from the Waiting Room. Burt said something about being a shining star, and I have to agree." Blaine and Kurt nodded proudly. "Wow."

After they'd had everyone come in and hold her, Mary the Nurse took her.

"I have to put her in a cot. She'll also need a feed. Feel free to go home and take a nap. This is all very tiring." Blaine shook his head.

"I don't think I can." He said. Kurt nodded in agreement. "I... We've just waited so long. Can't we sleep in a Waiting Room maybe?" Mary softened.

"I-I guess. I would let you take her tonight, but, as she's a surrogate baby, we just want to check to be safe."

* * *

><p>"A what?" Blaine asked. Kurt felt tears in his eyes.<p>

"No, No!" The Doctor (A different one from before) said, in a reassuring tone. "She's fine! Perfect health, but she has an extra tube in her kidney. It doesn't affect her in any way, except she'll just need the toilet often."

"S-So there was really no point in telling us?" Kurt asked, wiping his eyes.

"Well, we sort of have to tell you, as it's the Law, but it's no concern. She's a perfectly beautiful and healthy baby." They both sighed in relief. "Now, you may take her home today. However, I'll need you to sign some papers. However, Mrs Anderson-Johnson will come home either later tonight, or tomorrow morning, as she still needs to recover." They nodded. "We'll call you when that needs to happen."

* * *

><p>"And this is your new home, Megan!" Megan's eyes (bright blue at the moment. Kurt had read somewhere that baby's eyes always started out Blue, but changed often) looked around, taking in her surroundings. Blaine was holding her, while Kurt was carrying their stuff. Megan was wearing a light pink romper suit (Kurt had found it adorable).<p>

Blaine and Kurt took her upstairs, and into her room. Megan seemed to be tired, which Kurt and Blaine found adorable. She looked around her room, raking over everything, before closing them, falling into a light slumber. Blaine and Kurt smiled at her for a minute. They couldn't take their eyes off her. She was so perfect. And she was theirs.

Blaine gently lay her to sleep in her cot. She didn't seem to notice, and carried on snoozing. Kurt, standing next to Blaine, snaked an arm around Blaine's waist, and put his head on Blaine's shoulder, which was difficult, considering that Kurt was taller. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Is this real?" Kurt asked. "Is this perfect dream, where she's ours, real?" Blaine nodded, mouth open.

"Yeah," He said. "At least, I hope it is. That's what I'm afraid of?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Well, I don't want to wake up, and find that I've dreamt my life up. That I dreamt you up. That I dreamt this house up. That I dreamt my job, my friends up. That I dreamt up our wedding, that I dreamt up having Megan." Kurt smiled to himself.

"I feel like that all the time, Blaine." He nuzzled into the crook of Blaine's neck. "I love you." Blaine smiled to himself too.

"I love you too, Kurt."

**YES! The baby's here! **

**Sorry, I love this baby (and not just because she has my name...) **

**Anyway, school tomorrow :( I wish I could just sit at home and watch Glee, and read Klaine FanFics all day, before watching the Klaine Kiss(es). But alas, I have school tomorrow. School, and guitar. **

**Oh, and I passed my Grade 2 guitar exam with 130 points, so it was with Distinction XD I think I deserve a big treat. Ideally, perfect day would be to meet Chris Colfer and Darren Criss, but I'll have to settle with on Friday having a sleepover with my mate, then, on Saturday, going out shopping for books (I'm kinda a bookworm) and than having my hair cut like Dianna Agron's. (I love her new hair style!)**

**Anyway, review! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Getting Used to This

Chapter 15

Kurt groaned.

"B-Blaine..." He said, tired. "C-Can you go and get her?" He peeked at Blaine, who was still asleep. He prodded him awake. "Megan." Blaine groaned.

"Can't you do it?" He asked. Kurt huffed.

"I did it last time. You need to start getting up too!"

"I'll do it next, OK? I just...just need to sleep..." Kurt whacked him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"I need to sleep too, Blaine!"

"Kurt, I'm not saying you don't, I just..." Blaine sighed. "Fine, I'll go and see what's wrong with her." Blaine got up, tired and sore, catching a glimpse at the clock. It was only three in the morning!

Blaine made his way to Megan's room. In the month since they'd brought her home, any doubt that she had the lungs of a truly amazing Broadway Star had left Kurt and Blaine's minds. Although Megan was generally quiet (which they both found adorable) she could definitely scream when she wanted to. And at the moment, she definitely wanted to.

"Hey, Meggie," Blaine said. She continued to wail. However, Blaine couldn't stop grinning. He picked her up, and started gently bringing her up and down, as if trying to burp her. She seemed to feel a little soothed, as her crying started to get quieter and quieter. Soon, she was just gurgling. "There. Are you having trouble sleeping? Maybe, if I sing you a song, you'll be able to fall asleep."

Blaine started singing the intro to "Rock a-bye Baby".

* * *

><p>Kurt, who was listening intently to the baby monitor, felt his heart flutter as he heard Blaine sing to their baby. Granted, Blaine was just a tad off at first, considering it was early in the morning, but otherwise it was amazing. As Blaine sung the end of the verse, Kurt decided to go and see for himself what was going on.<p>

When Kurt had reached Megan's room (Not too easy in the dark), he stared at the scene in front of him. Moonlight was filtering through the nearby window, casting a dim glow on Blaine and Megan. Blaine was humming to Megan, rocking her gently.

"There," He said, his voice so soft, that Kurt was straining to hear it. "I think you're tired..." Blaine gently put her down, covering her up with blankets. For Christmas, Blaine and Kurt had found themselved bombarded with things like teddies, blankets, pillows, and the like, all for Megan. They were all in her cot, making it even more comfortable. Blaine started stroking the soft down that was her hair. "You're so perfect," He said, as if unable to hold it in any longer. "How on Earth you ended up so amazing, and perfect, I don't know. And how on Earth you ended up being ours...Well, you know." He bent down at brushed his lips over Megan's head. "Me and Daddy Kurt love you so much."

"Yeah," Kurt said, making Blaine look round at him. Blaine rose an eyebrow. Kurt went over to Megan, going round to the other side of the cot. He also pressed a kiss to Megan's forhead. "Now, sleep well, Megs." Blaine smiled at the nickname.

"Kurt, I thought you were tired." Blaine said as Kurt straightened up. Kurt shrugged slightly.

"I heard what was going on down the Baby Monitor, and I was touched." Kurt smiled a Blaine. "Anyway, I really couldn't resist the oppritunity to see her again." Blaine grinned.

"I know what you mean," He looked over at their sleeping daughter and sighed happily. "She's not exactly the most difficult thing to stare at, is she?" Kurt shuddered. "What?"

"That just makes me think of perverted teenage boys staring at her when she's older." Blaine screwed his face.

"OK, let's not think of that. I don't really want to think of that stage." Kurt nodded. "Anyway, we'll have to go back to bed now, we have work."

"_I_ have work." Kurt corrected. "You're looking after Megan." They'd had this agreement that Kurt, as Joshua was his boss, would go to work everyday that he couldn't get a day off. Blaine was working from home. The studio were understanding, but told him he'd need to come back at some point. At the moment, Kurt had to work the rest of the week, and had the next Tuesday and Thursday off to look after Megan.

"Kurt, we need to find a baby sitter."

"Blaine, it's three AM. Let's go to bed, and talk tomorrow. Well, later."

* * *

><p>"Alex, what do you want?" Blaine asked. "I just managed to get the phone in time! Megan's trying to sleep!"<p>

"Sorry, Blaine. I just wanted to check that you're definitely in next Tuesday and Thursday?"

"Yes. We're going to aim for them days every other week."

"Great. Listen, I'm leaving soon..."

"Why?"

"I'm having a baby." Blaine didn't know what to say.

"But you're not married. And you're only twenty." Alex sighed.

"I know. I wasn't careful. Anyway, I'm getting a replacement soon, so, if you want, I can look after Megan when I have a break." Blaine was stunned. "I'm not asking for money."

"Right. Oh, Alex, that's great. So, what are you doing with this baby?"

"I-I dunno."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine." Alex didn't sound too upset. "And about the baby, well, I'm keeping it. I don't fancy abortion, to be honest, it makes me sick. And this is a baby. I made it, I have to look after it."

"Alex, you're amazing. You are. Kurt, I'm sure, and I would love it if you could. I feel bad that Kurt's always working while I stay at home. And I'm sure we won't need you everyday..."

"Of course. You guys want to bond with your baby..." Blaine nodded to himself. "Anyway, I gotta go. I'll talk later, OK?"

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Blaine took a deep breath.

"Who's baby is it?"

"Well, Blaine... I-...Can I talk to you over Coffee when you have a chance?"

"I guess. Maybe when Kurt comes back, I'll ask him."

"Great. Thanks. I'll text you, OK?"

"OK." Blaine put the phone down, leaving it on his desk. His Study was decorated with giant blow-ups of his CD covers, and himself at particular gigs. Also up on the walls, and on his desk, were pictures, framed, of him and Kurt; in London, Paris, on holiday, at particular gigs. Blaine's favourite ones had a special place on his desk.

The first was of him and Sam when they were little. He loved Sam dearly, as she was different, and not your average, annoying little sister. The next one was of him and Kurt at Prom. It was their couple portrait, and Blaine would never forget it. They were both smiling at the camera, Kurt's arm around Blaine, and although the picture didn't show it, Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist.

The third picture was of Kurt and Blaine's wedding. They were both wearing seemingly identical tuxes, although they each had a different flower tucked in their button holes. This was one of the two of them on their own. Kurt's Glasz eyes were bright, his hair styled to perfection. Blaine was grinning, hazel eyes shining brightly (Blaine had never, in truth, been so happy), his arm around Kurt's shoulders. The last one was the most recent. It was of Kurt and Megan on Christmas day. By Christmas, it was clear that Megan had inherited hair and eyes from Blaine. Her hazel eyes were blinking up at the camera, and she was sort of smiling gapily at the camera. Blaine always smiled when he looked at the picture. It seemed she had already mastered the knack of being photographed. Kurt was holding her in his lap, while Blaine had taken the picture. Kurt had also taken a picture of Blaine and Megan, but Blaine suspected that it was in Kurt's study. But Blaine thought there couldn't of been a better picture in all the world than of his husband and daughter, together on Christmas.

* * *

><p>"OK, Kurt's annoyed, so I have five minutes." Blaine said, sliding into a seat opposite Alex. She seemed oddly quiet, eyes red. "Who's the Dad?"<p>

"Blaine, I-I did something very stupid..." She said. "You see, Paul and I had a fight, a-and we broke up."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry." Alex moved her hand away.

"Well, I went on this website, you know, looking for a boyfriend. I mean, I'd seen you and Kurt years ago, before you were even married, and I wanted a life like that..." She sniffed. "I'm stupid."

"You're not. My life wouldn't be worth it without Kurt, and I'm sure you'll find someone like that."

"I met this guy on there. He said he was called Leon, and that he was twenty one, so I chatted to him. We exchanged pictures, and he was really sweet..." She took a deep breath. "Then he wanted to meet me." Blaine's blood went cold.

"You didn't do it, you know, meet, did you?" She nodded, wiping her eyes.

"I met him at an old Shopping Mall. He turned up with these gifts... lacy underwear... for me to wear..." Blaine felt disgusted by this Leon character. "He wasn't like his pictures. He was about twenty years older, I'd say... And he took me back to his house. H-He wanted to do it with me... And I didn't want to at first, but then he seemed so upset, and I felt real bad..."

"Oh, Alex, this happens all the time to young girls! Why? Why did you do this?"

"I loved him!"

"Even though he lied to you?" She sighed, nodding.

"So, we did it..." She broke down. "Oh, God, Blaine, he filmed it! For God's sake, he filmed it!" Blaine stroked her back from across the table. "I d-d-d-d-didn't know until after! And then I found out t-that he's done it with other girls!" She broke down.

"Hey! It'll..." Blaine knew it was the wrong time to say it. "You need to see a therapist. Or something like that." She nodded.

"Thanks, f-f-for coming. I didn't want to say it down the phone." Blaine nodded. "You can tell Kurt, but I don't want anyone else to know." She sighed. "I guess I can't babysit Megan anymore." Blaine frowned.

"Of course you can. We'd love to have you babysit Meggie." Blaine was rather fond of the nickname for his daughter. "Anyway, it's this guy's fault. It's him I wouldn't let near my kid." Alex nodded.

"Thank You. Just give me a call."

**Basically, I came up with that idea when I saw the trailer for "Trust". Please, watch the trailer, read the wikipedia description, just find out. This happens to girls all of the time. It needs to stop. **

**Anyway, on a happier note, I'm off to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 this weekend with my friend, as it's her birthday on Saturday! We're getting Slushies XD **

**REVIEW! Also, Megan's adorable XD Just saying. REVIEW!**


	16. Jonathan

Chapter 16

"She's like a Child-Whisperer."

"I know. And why are we whispering?"

"So she doesn't hear us, Blaine." The two carried on looking at Alex and Megan through the crack of the door. Megan was giggling, her three month old face alive with excitement. Well, as much excitement as a three month old baby can have. Alex was blowing raspberries on her stomach, beaming at Megan.

"Wow. She's grown."

"Which one? Alex or Megan?"

"Megan... and Alex, I guess."

"I know... Wow, Blaine, I kind of feel sorry for Alex. We should help pay for her things at least."

"I guess. But she's like Maddie and Sam were before they left; stubborn. She's determined to show that she doesn't need our help."

"Well, we better go in. I feel creepy just standing here." They came in from the hallway. Alex grinned up at them.

"Back already?" They nodded. "Sorry, didn't notice. Having too much fun with your baby." Kurt laughed.

"Don't steal her from us!" She laughed. "So, how's she been?" Alex grinned at Megan, who was still giggling loudly.

"Absolutely Perfect!" She tickled Megan's bare belly. She sqealed at the contact, squirming, and giggling even more.

"Wow, we should have you around more often." Blaine commented.

"So, when am I next needed?" She asked.

"Well, I have the day off tomorrow, and then Blaine's off on Friday, so maybe Monday?" She nodded.

"Okie-Dokie."

"Hey, don't leave yet," Blaine said as Alex stood up, holding Megan. "At least stay for a cup of tea or something." She sighed.

"I miss Coffee." She said. Both men laughed. "You guys are so lucky that you'll never actually get pregnant, and have to miss out on coffee."

"Tell you what, as soon as your baby's born, we'll take you out to your favourite coffee shop and buy you as many coffee's as you want." Alex beamed, laughing.

"I wouldn't say that, if I were you!" She laughed. "There'll be no more coffee's left at the end of the day!" They all laughed. "Anyway, I can't stay, I'm seeing Doctor Laura, you know..." They nodded.

"It's good that you're seeing someone who can help." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"I saw the News," Kurt said. "You know, the other week, and I saw you saying about it." She nodded.

"It's good for other girls to know, especially the younger ones. Anyway, I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

><p>After Blaine had gone to work the next morning, Kurt waited for Megan to wake up, not feeling inclined to wake her from her peaceful sleep. Instead, Kurt just sat in his office, trying to finish off his designs. Joshua had suddenly got all cranky, and had started firing random workers. Literally, he would just point at them and say, "You're fired, get out".<p>

As soon as Megan started wailing, Kurt was up in a flash, up the stairs and into Megan's Nursery/Bedroom. She stopped crying as he leaned over and picked her up, then started giggling. Kurt smiled, looking at her in his arms. She was grinning in a very Blaine-esque way at him. Kurt grinned back.

"Hiya, Megs," Kurt said. She continued to grin at him, before snuggling into him. "How are you today?" She giggled. "Of course you're happy! You're wearing designer pajama's, and you have a wardrobe literally filled with Designer clothes!" He stroked Megan's curls, loving how soft they were, much like Blaine's. She blinked happily up at Kurt with bright hazel eyes. She reached her hand out, and grabbed one of Kurt's fingers. Kurt gasped as he felt Megan's tiny, but strong hand clasp his finger. She let out a happy noise, snuggling into Kurt's chest. Kurt stood there, smiling down at his daughter. She looked back up at him, and smiled her little baby grin, her hazel eyes wide open. "Oh, Megan, your eyes are so big!" She giggled. "Now, what are we going to do today?" Kurt looked outside. It was early March, and for once, it looked nice outside. "How about a nice walk?"

He dressed Megan up in her (designer) baby clothes. This included denim dungarees, a pink top with a sunflower and pale pink, almost white, tights. Kurt stood back, admiring his work. He'd designed (and made) it months ago, and was finally putting it to good use. Megan looked up at him, waiting. Kurt picked her up and brought her downstairs, putting her in the pram that he and Blaine had left out (Because it was a bit of a pain to put it in the cupboard, and then take it out about an hour later).

Outside, the sun was shining brightly. Kurt bit his lip. He didn't want Megan to get sub burnt. He pulled the sun shade on Megan's pram down, just so that she didn't get burnt. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, as always. He grinned at her, and started pushing the pram down the street.

Ever since Kurt had moved to New York with Blaine, and become a Fashion Designer, he'd loved coming out to walk around New York, particularly with Blaine. It felt good to get some fresh air, after hours of being cooped up in an office, to walk around, holding hands with the one he loved. However, today was just as nice, as he was with his daughter.

"Well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel-Anderson!" Kurt looked up the road, and smiled. He was face to face with an old family friend of theirs, Jonathan Meyers. Jonathan owned the house next to Blaine and Kurt's. They hadn't really spoken to him for a while, as Jonathan was often out on buissness trips. However, Kurt had spoken to Jonathan's wife, Millie. In fact, Millie had actually lended him the pram, as the Meyers had four children of their own. "Wow, is this your baby?" Kurt nodded.

"Megan Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Kurt said proudly. "Just born three months ago." Jonathan let out a whistle.

"She's certainly a beauty for a three month old." Kurt nodded, still proud.

"So, how are yours?" Jonathan grinned.

"Masie's just turned ten, and she's just started this new dance class. You can imagine trying to organise a suitable timetable, so that you can drive a ten year old girl, and a seven year old boy to football practice!" Kurt grinned. The Meyer's had two sons; Connor and Jake. Jake was the seven year old, while Connor was thirteen.

"Is Connor still at football?" Kurt asked. Jonathan nodded.

"Yeah."

"And little Emma? How's she?" Jonathan smiled.

"Adorable. Well, she would be, she's five." Kurt laughed. "So, how's Blaine? Still working hard?"

"Yes. As ever. I swear, I've never met a man who writes so much music."

"Well, at least it puts dinner on the table."

"Agreed." The two smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I've got to go," Jonathan said. "Buissness meeting." Kurt laughed when he rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be strolling along with my kids, but that ain't gonna happen."

"That's nice. Maybe we can organise a night where you guys can come round for dinner?" Jonathan smiled.

"We'd like that." He said goodbye to Kurt, still waving at the end of the street.

**God, I really don't know what a baby would look like. I'm guessing. Don't hate. **

**I need Season Three of Glee to come faster. I'm slowly, and painfully, dying of Glee Withdrawal. I'm sure you guys know what I mean. That's why we're all here, I guess :) But still, Glee Project's FINALLY going to start airing here in the "United Kurtdom" (LOVE!) tomorrow night, so I'll watch that, just to look at Darren. (I heard he's on the first one XD) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Moments

Chapter 17

"Blaine!" Blaine looked up from his paper. Maddie had started writing ages ago, and her articles were as good as ever. Upon hearing Kurt's voice, he became worried.

"Yeah?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No! Just come look!" Blaine got up from his chair at the kitchen table, and went into the living room. Kurt was holding five months old Megan in his arms. She was squirming slightly, but looked happy otherwise. Kurt gestured to the TV, and Blaine's mouth fell open.

"So, Mrs Hudson, we hear that you're withdrawing from show buissness-"

"Not forever!" Rachel said hurriedly. She was standing outside of the local theatre in Ohio, wearing a pair of sunglasses. She looked like the actress from Notting Hill, in a way. "Just until I've had my baby in a safe enviroment, and we've settled down." The interviewer, who was off-screen, went back to say something.

"Has this got anything to do with your previous pregnancy from last year, in which you were in hospital, and failed to perform in your opening show?"

"It has to do with that, yes." Rachel answered. "But it's also so that I can spend time with my husband and family, away from work." She turned to look at the camera, totally professional. "But I can say, thank you to all of my loving fans out there, and I will make a comeback to the stage, maybe a few months after I've had my baby."

"And how far along are you now?" Another interviewer yelled.

"Six months," Rachel said loudly, making sure that everyone could hear her. "I think that this is the right time, as I'm getting ever closer to the due date." She turned around slightly, ready to go back inside. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to complete my last day here." Blaine turned to Kurt as the screen switched back to a news desk.

"Well, there you have it," The interviewer said. "Rachel Hudson, six months pregnant, withdrawing from Broadway. Next, today..." Kurt turned the TV off.

"So, she's being sensible?" Blaine asked. "Wow, I never thought that Rachel of all people would quit, especially just to have a baby..."

"I guess. But she lost the other baby months before. Finn and Rachel probably don't want it to happen again." Blaine nodded.

"Wow... she looked really pregnant there too." Kurt half-glared at him.

"I think you shouldn't mention that to Rachel again." Kurt said, remembering how Rachel had missed out Breakfast last time. Blaine nodded.

"Of course not." Blaine looked down at Megan, who was looking at her parents with wide eyes. Blaine grinned, and pulled Megan towards him out of Kurt's arms. "Heya Meggie!" She giggled, as Blaine kissed her nose. Kurt smiled as Blaine continued to press kisses on her face. "How. Are. We. Today?" He asked between kisses. She giggled playfully. Blaine looked up at her. "You have a dirty laugh, Miss Megan, you know that?" She giggled even more.

"Miss Megan?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Blaine nodded.

"That's technically what her Birthday Cards, you know, when they're posted, are going to look like. And it's a cute name. Makes her sound... Well, it sounds like a name from ages ago."

"You mean when old stable hands used to bow to the daughters of their masters?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded. "I guess you're right. It makes her sound kind of sophisticated, thought." Blaine rolled his eyes, turning his face to his daughter's.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah," He lifted her pajama top up (She had yet to change) and blew some raspberries on her little stomach. Megan grinned gapily and giggled at the contact. Blaine hadn't shaved in days, so it was a little rough, but it tickled her in a pleasent way. Blaine straightened up, out of breath, turning to Kurt. "So, plans for today?"

* * *

><p>"AWW!" Rachel squealed. "Kurt, Blaine, she is too precious!" Megan giggled at the attention that her Aunt was now giving her. Kurt laughed.<p>

"Hey! Don't spoil her! We don't want her to end up like them brats on Sweet Sixteen Birthday Parties that are on MTV!" Rachel rolled her eyes, plucking Megan gently from Blaine's arms. She rose her eyebrow at Megan's curls.

"Poor baby." She said. Blaine pretended to act hurt.

"Aw, thanks to know that you love me!" Rachel giggled.

"I do love you... I just really want to attack your hair." Kurt laughed.

"Hey!" Rachel ignored Blaine.

"So, how's my favourite neice?" She asked, nuzzling Megan's nose gently. Megan let out a baby-like squeal.

"Umm, Rachel... She's your only neice." Rachel laughed.

"So, she's my favourite, even so."

"So, how's the baby?" Rachel grinned. Kurt had to admit, she looked big.

"It's another boy, so we're not worrying about names," She started saying, no doubt about to go onto a long speech. Kurt and Blaine prepared themselves. "He's perfectly healthy, which is perfect, of course. Finn's still locking away the coffee. He told me he wouldn't drink it while I was pregnant, but I can always smell it on his breath in the morning..."

"I can't imagine nine months without coffee." Kurt said sympathetically. Blaine nodded.

"Me neither. It's the only thing keeping us sane." Rachel winced.

"Please stop talking. Just, please!" They nodded, biting back grins.

"So, is Finn excited?" Blaine asked. Rachel laughed.

"He's pissing his pants. Literally." Kurt burst out laughing.

"Oh...Oh...Oh my..." He giggled. He collapsed with laughter. Rachel went red.

"OK, once. He drank too much before one of our Doctor's appointments, and pissed his pants before we went in. It was really awkward explaining it to the Doctor. And I don't think he believed us." Kurt carried on laughing hysterically. Blaine grinned.

"Can't blame him, to be honest." He commented. "I almost peed my pants when Megan was being born. And it didn't help that Maddie was literally trying to destroy my hand." Rachel smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you two happy. It's just like-"

"Just like your dads," Kurt finished. "You said this less than a year ago." Rachel blushed.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had been preparing Breakfast early one morning in July. Megan had been sitting in her high chair, waiting for her regular baby formula. Blaine and Kurt had started chatting.<p>

"Rachel's literally got one more month," Kurt said excitedly. "Oh, Blaine, we have to go see them when Chris is born!" Blaine nodded.

"Well, they did come and see Megan."

"Dada!" Megan gurgled. Both men froze, and turned to look at their daughter. She giggled. "Dada!"

"Blaine, she just said her first word!" Kurt said in a high voice. He rushed over to Megan, picking her up, and holding her close to him. "She said her first word! What a clever little girl!" Megan giggled at Kurt. Blaine grinned, joining in.

"Wow, seven months old, and already talking!"

"Well, Kurt, she's babbling, so it's not really talking..."

"But this means she'll start talking soon!"

"I guess." Blaine picked Megan up from Kurt's arms, and kissed her forhead. "Wow, she's getting so big! It's hard to believe six or seven months ago she was tiny!" Blaine could still remember holding Megan for the first time. He'd been as careful as possible, as he didn't want to drop her. In fact, she was still so small compared to him. She looked so delicate in his arms still. "So, when's Alex coming round?"

"Well, she said she'll be over as soon as possible."

"Tell you what, you go upstairs and get ready for work. I'll stay with Megan until Alex comes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kurt. I don't want you to lose your job."

* * *

><p>"Alex! Finally! What took you so long?" Blaine asked. He was two hours later than usual to leave, and although he loved spending time with Megan, he had to go to work. She sighed.<p>

"They found Leon." She said. Blaine couldn't stay angry. "Except his name wasn't Leon. It was actually Calvin."

"Really?" She nodded. "Well, that's good, right?" She shook her head.

"They let him go."

"WHAT? Why?" She sighed.

"There was no proof."

"You're fucking pregnant!"

"The police said that anyone could of gotten me pregnant."

"But you only had sex with this Pervert!" She sighed again.

"I know. But there's still no proof."

"The underwear! You said he brought you underwear!" Blaine remembered.

"They checked his credit card, and said he did buy the underwear..."

"Well, there you go."

"But he said it was for his wife when he was asked about it."

"For God's sake!" Blaine felt angry. Pissed off. Why was nothing happening? "So they just let a rapist out, then?" She winced.

"Don't call him that."

"That's what he is."

"I consented to it!" Alex defended. Blaine stared at her.

"You're DEFENDING him? After he raped you and left you pregnant?"

"Don't YOU have to go to work?" She asked, pushing her way into the house. "Look, I came to look after Megan, so I'm looking after Megan while I still can."

"I get it." Blaine said, sighing. "Baby on the way. Are you going to put it up for Adoption, or what?" She nodded.

"I can't raise a baby. Carrying a baby is different. But Raising one is too difficult." Blaine nodded.

"I'll be back, normal time." He said, grabbing his coat. "Please, just don't do anything out of the ordinary, and if Megan is, I dunno, sick, just call me, or Kurt... Or both. We'll come right back."

"I can handle a puking baby, Blaine, my brothers and sisters were always sick as babies."

"Right, I know, but can you just call us?" She sighed, nodding.

"Fine."

**Glee Project tonight! :) **

**WARNING: Don't watch The Human Centipede. Apparently, the sequel is banned from the UK. I read a description, and I have to say, THANK GOD! But the first movie itself made me want to vomit. I haven't seen it, but I've seen the trailer, and I was quite scared. I'm too young to watch that, so it's no wonder. **

**Back to the story. **

**REVIEW!**


	18. Christopher Hudson

Chapter 18

"Blaine!" Blaine groaned. "Blaine, for Gucci's sake, get up!"

"It's too early!" He mumbled. He felt a slap on the shoulder. "Too early!"

"Rachel's gone into labour!" Blaine's eyes snapped open.

"Shit! Are you kidding?"

"No, Blaine, why would I be kidding?" Great, nothing was worse than a pissed-off Kurt.

"OK, OK!" Blaine sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "How are we going to get there?"

"Let's drive to the airport, and then a get a plane, Blaine. It's not hard to know." Blaine stared at Kurt.

"What did I do that's annoyed you?"

"Nothing." Kurt said. His face softened. "Sorry, I'm just tired. I've slept about two hours." Blaine glanced at the clock.

"So, you've been asleep since one o'clock in the morning?" Kurt nodded. "Why?" Kurt shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"Worried." He said. Blaine frowned.

"About what?" Kurt sighed.

"Come on, we better get to Ohio. Oh, who's going to look after Megan? It's not like we can just call Alex."

"Let's just bring her with us." Blaine said. Kurt sighed again.

"I don't want to wake her up!"

"She'll fall back asleep, Kurt. And if we're careful, maybe she won't wake up at all."

* * *

><p>"How's she doing?" Blaine asked as he entered the room where Rachel was currently giving birth in. Blaine tried to block out the fact that she was panting (maybe a little over the top), so he looked at Finn, who was standing there nervously, looking as if he was going to throw up.<p>

"Uhh, well, she looks like she's in pain..."

"I AM IN PAIN!"

"OK, she's in Pain." Finn said. He sighed. "What have I done?"

"Nothing. Well, except get her pregnant. Apart from that, I'd say it's going pretty well."

"R-Right. Where's Kurt and Megan?"

"Well, Kurt said that he's going to take turns looking after her with Burt and Carole, so..." Blaine checked his watch. "I'll be leaving in about half an hour to check on Megan, while he comes in here." Finn nodded. Then he looked back at Blaine.

"How does it feel? You know, being a dad?"

"Well, you already are..."

"I know, but, after the baby's born." Blaine thought hard.

"I guess... it's amazing," He said honestly. "OK, so this baby will cry every night when it wants something, but...you know, that feeling when you look at them, and realise 'Hey, I made that. That perfect angel', and it becomes worth it, getting to watch them grow up." Blaine looked over at Rachel, who was listening intently. "Rach, trust me, this pain will go away as soon as you look at Christopher." She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. Now, I really want to meet him." Blaine smiled. "Now, where is the damn nurse when you need her?"

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his watch. Carole was currently cradling Megan, so he was fine for a minute. Ten more minutes. Last time he'd heard, Rachel was only five centimetres dilated (having gone through this with Maddie, he knew that you had to be at least ten centimetres to deliver a baby). Still, according to the Doctor, she was just about in an active birth.<p>

"I'm gonna go and get some coffee." Kurt said. In truth, he didn't really want to sit around. Burt looked up.

"Hey, get me one too." He said. He dug around in his trousers for some money. Kurt nodded.

"I'll just get whatever crappy drink they sell here, that's probably filled with too many calories." He said, taking the money sleepily. He really wished that he was in bed right now.

He went up to the cafe (Really though, why would you have a cafe in a hospital?), and stood there for a bit, trying to pick out the coffee's that looked less like crap. It just looked like weak brown tea. Kurt brought two, and headed back down to the waiting room.

What had been bothering Kurt recently hadn't been to do with tiredness (although it certainly hadn't helped). It was nothing to do with the fact that Joshua had been in a fit of rage the previous day, and torn up all of his designs (although that had REALLY pissed him off), or the fact that his daughter's babysitter was approaching her due date soon, and would need a few days to recover, and then another few days to sign adoption papers (Yet again, this narked him off).

He couldn't tell Blaine. Blaine wouldn't really understand. And that made Kurt tear up. It just seemed to Kurt that Blaine and he hadn't been spending so much time together, as a couple. He knew that they had work, and that they wouldn't have as much time as they used to when Megan was born, but he didn't expect all romance to just "vanish".

"Here's your drink." Kurt mumbled sleepily, handing his dad the horrid concoction. Burt wrinkled his nose, but didn't say anything. Kurt sat down, waiting for Blaine to come back.

Kurt knew that Blaine had to work. Kurt did too. But Blaine was often late. And this worried him. Most times, he managed to convince himself that it was just the studio holding him back, and that he liked chatting to his co-workers (usually the people recording him) after he'd finished a days work. Maybe he even showed off pictures of their family, like most embarassing people do (then again, even Kurt did this). But on the less fortunate days, when Kurt was too tired to even convince himself, the word "affair" would run through his head multiple times. Kurt did his best not to tear up, as Blaine came down to the Waiting Room.

"Hey, is that coffee for me?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked down. He didn't want to drink it, so he nodded solemnly. Blaine grinned. "Ah, thanks, Sweetie!" He bent down and kissed Kurt's cheek affectionately. "Love you. Now, if you want, you can go and chat to Finn and Rachel! Man, they're gonna make great parents!" Kurt stood up, allowing Blaine to sit down, and went towards Finn and Rachel's room.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, not a lot had happened. Rachel's baby seemed to want to take it slow.<p>

"Just wait until he finally decides to just pop out." Blaine muttered under his breath. He looked over at Kurt, who was presently cuddled up on the Waiting Room chair, with Megan in his arms. Blaine didn't know if that was exactly safe, but he decided that the two looked too cute to wake up.

Kurt _had_ been acting oddly, though. Maybe it was just exhaustion. Blaine shook his head, shaking the thoughts out of his head. It _was_ only six or seven o' clock in the morning.

Blaine decided that, when they got back to New York, and Alex had finished all of her baby buissness, that he'd treat Kurt to Dinner at that resteraunt he'd played at before Megan was born. It's not like they would of been rejected, what with him being one of the first famous people to perform there. It seemed like a good plan to Blaine: Just the two of them, dinner in a nice restaurant, candles, a few drinks, and then maybe a short walk through the streets, before heading home, and...

Blaine's plans were cut short, when Finn raced in, face alive in alarm.

"Rachel's literally just started pushing!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the Waiting Room sat up, alert. Blaine gently leaned over, and tapped Kurt three times on the nose. Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at Blaine, and then down at Megan. He pulled the sleeping baby into his arms, and sat up, careful not to wake her up.

"What?" He asked sleepily. "Has something happened?"

"Rachel's started pushing Baby Hudson One out." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Sorry, j...just a little tired." He yawned. Blaine nodded.

"Here, do you want me to take her?" He asked, taking Megan out of Kurt's arms before he could protest. Megan just shuffled in her sleep, her breathing even. Blaine looked up at Kurt, as everyone followed Finn out of the room. "Here, I'll look after her. If you want to go and see Finn, make sure Rachel doesn't rip his head off, then I'll stay here and wait." Kurt blinked, and nodded slowly.

"OK." He said. He looked at Megan, bent down, and kissed her soft curls, before turning to follow everyone. Blaine sat down in the chair, Megan cradled to his chest. "Blaine?" Blaine looked up at Kurt's voice. He was standing in the doorway, biting his lip, his eyes bright. "Thank You."

* * *

><p>Finally, at about 7:30AM on August 15th, Christopher Hudson was born, wailing, and kicking his tiny legs. Blaine had heard it from the Waiting Room, and just hoped that the drama was over now. He hadn't slept in hours, and couldn't wait to go home and sleep the day away, if possible.<p>

Kurt, who had been helping Rachel push, and make sarcastic, bitchy comments at Finn, beamed as Rachel and Finn were given a first look at their son. He felt as if he was tresspassing (this was meant to be Finn and Rachel's special moment with their new baby!), so he went back out to the Waiting Room. Blaine was wide awake still, and still cradling their daughter. Kurt, too tired to really do much else, sat next to him, and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine seemed to understand, as he shifted closer to his husband.

"Is he healthy?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Chris was just a little over the weight that Megs was." He said.

"That's good." Blaine said. He sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Don't expect me to do this with Alex." Kurt said. "In fact, when is she due?"

"In about a month," Blaine smiled. "And no, I'm not doing this again, not for a long time."

**Grrr, stupid Writer's Block! **

**Anyway, like I said earlier, I need drama in my story, otherwise I don't really fufil my duties to try and make things as interesting as possible. **

**NO! Chris is leaving for Season Four! Well, we all knew that already, but it's even worse when it's actually in writing! **

**I'd love if Chris joined Team Starkid XD Just saying. **

**Anyway: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	19. Justice

Chapter 19

"Blaine!" Blaine looked up. Megan was sat next to Blaine, her face looking all around the room. Occasionally, she pointed at things like the TV, the door, the window, whatever she could see. Kurt was on his knees in front of the TV, looking between Blaine and the TV, which was currently set on a News Program. "Blaine, look!" Blaine looked. "Alex! She's on TV!"

"_Earlier this year, Miss Prince made allegations against Mr Calvin Forest, for setting up a chat on a website, and leading her to believe that he was twenty. Later, he met her in a Shopping Mall just outside of New York, bearing gifts of lacy underwear. He then proceeded to have sex with her..._"

"Wow..." Blaine commented. "So she's gone viral with this." Kurt nodded.

"_Miss Prince, who has just had her baby, stated that he got her pregnant. She also stated that this has ruined her life. Courts today found Mr Calvin Forest guilty, after a three hour trial._"

"Thank God." Kurt spat. He felt disgusted that something like this could just happen. Even though he didn't believe in God, it was what he meant.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "It's about bloody time." Kurt nodded, and went to turn off the TV. "How can people be so sick?"

"I don't know." Kurt picked Megan up. She smiled up at him, interested. He pointed over at a left over toy on the floor. "See, Meggie?" She giggled, clapping her hands as much as she could in Kurt's arms. Kurt sat her down on the carpet, and allowed her to pick up the toy. Megan, at ten months old, had developed very well. She could now sit up unsupported, and crawl around. Kurt had been so proud when he'd seen Megan crawl around the carpet, exploring the house. Kurt turned back to Blaine. "At least we don't have to worry about Leon... or shall I say Calvin... anymore. I was getting worried." Blaine nodded.

"I just hope that Alex will get over it."

"Yeah." Kurt got up from the carpet and gently sat next to Blaine. "So, was the baby a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"Everyone's having boys." Kurt commented. Blaine laughed. "So, who did she give the baby to?"

"Well, I love her for this. She knows about couples like... well, like us, who can't have children naturally. So, she gave the baby to a nice gay couple just outside of the area." Kurt blinked, astounded.

"Really?"

"Yep. She told me that she'd made sure that they were the right sort of people, as she would with a heterosexual couple, and signed a contract with them. She said that they were really nice, if a little nervous." Kurt sighed, somewhat happily, and put his head on Blaine's shoulder. He felt glad. He knew that not all same-sex couples were as lucky as he and Blaine were, and he felt really happy with the knowledge that other same-sex couples could have children, just like a normal heterosexual couple.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like calling them 'gay couples'."

"But, we are gay..."

"I know. But that makes it sound different from any other relationship. And it's not. It's a relationship between two people who love each other, regardless of gender, or anything. And calling us a 'gay couple'...it makes us sound like something else." Blaine thought about it. "I prefer same-sex couple, if anything. Gay, well, it just makes me think of... a stereotypical gay person dating another stereotypical gay person."

"Kurt, years and years ago, Gay used to mean happy." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"But in this way... Look, I'm not ashamed to call myself gay, because I am. I just don't want to be called a gay couple." Blaine nodded.

"I get it."

"I still see us like any normal couple. There's nothing really different about it. I mean, we love each other, just like Finn and Rachel do, and it's the same." Blaine put his arm around Kurt.

"You're amazing, Kurt. Really." Kurt went a little red. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"What, about a thousand times?" Kurt teased, brushing his lips against Blaine's cheek.

"I love you. There, one thousand and one." Kurt laughed lightly.

"I love you too. Now, I've said it one thousand and one times."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we need a baby gate." Blaine nodded. By the light of his bedside lamp, he saw Kurt looking at him, seriously. Blaine nodded again.<p>

"I know."

"It's just that, now that Meg's crawling all over the place, one of us are going to lose her." Kurt eyed Blaine. Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"Really, Kurt? You think that I'd lose our baby daughter?"

"Well..."

"Kurt!"

"OK, OK!" Kurt mumbled. "But I'm right. We need a baby gate, of sorts. Just so that we can keep an eye on her." Blaine nodded. "I mean, today, I was in my office, literally, Megan was in my office one minute, and then the next, she was trying to find some sort of footing on the stairs!" Blaine stared, mouth agape.

"She was trying to walk?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"More like trying to crawl up the stairs."

"Well, if it's any consolation, she's done bad stuff too when I've looked after her."

"Really, like what?" Kurt looked at Blaine, interested.

"Er... She almost crawled out the front door once. I was talking to Jonathan, and she almost crawled down the path, and..." Kurt sighed, shaking his head.

"Blaine! Why didn't you tell me this?" Blaine looked embarassed.

"I guess I just wanted you to think I was a great Dad." Kurt's face softened.

"You are, honey. We both are." He leaned over and pecked Blaine's face. "But I don't want her to get hurt."

"Well, me neither. I'll go out this weekend and get her one." Kurt nodded, satisfied. "Kurt, can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded.

"Of course. Blaine, you can ask me anything."

"Right... Kurt, the last few months, you've been acting... well, acting odd." Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"W-Well, it's just that you've seemed, I dunno, distant." Kurt looked away from Blaine. Blaine placed his finger under Kurt's chin, and tilted his head so that they were looking at each other, eye to eye. "Kurt, I really care about you. Please. I want to know what's happened." Kurt didn't answer for a minute, before he nodded slowly.

"OK." He said. "B-Blaine, I don't know. I guess I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"Y-You're always working late, and we haven't, you know, for weeks... and I've been wondering if y-y-you're..." Blaine suddenly got it.

"Oh, Kurt..." He said, as Kurt started silently crying. He pulled Kurt into a warm embrace. "God... No. I'm not having an affair. Of course I'm not. I love you, Kurt, not another guy." Kurt sniffled, his arms securely fastened around Blaine's waist. Blaine swallowed. "You...You love me too, right?" Kurt almost laughed at the stupid question. Kurt pulled away, so that they were eye to eye again. He brought his hand up and tweaked Blaine's nose affectionately.

"I wouldn't of married you if I didn't, silly." Blaine grinned. Kurt gently kissed Blaine, who returned it happily. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

**Still have Writer's Block!**

**Today is Harry Potter Day! Just three hours to go! XD I'm not even dressed, and it's 10AM here...**

**Why does Chris have to leave D: That sucks! **

**Anyway... REVIEW!**


	20. Bitch

Chapter 20

"Christ." Blaine muttered. He hoped that Kurt hadn't heard him. Unfortunately, he had heard him. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"What?" He asked. "Blaine, tell me, what?"

"Just... Look." He tossed Kurt the newspaper he'd been reading through. Kurt opened it out, and spread it out delicately. "Page Fifteen." Kurt turned to said page, and started reading.

_Sudden Realisations_

_Good morning readers! What a cold Winter we are experiencing! I can imagine that you're all sitting cosy and warm indoors, with your jumpers on already, cups of tea and Hot Chocolate steamy and ready to drink as you look out the window at New York City. You're all probably listening to the radio. _

Kurt eyed the radio in their kitchen, which was currently playing one of Blaine's hits.

_However, despite the fact that you all most likely love the radio, I urge you to turn it off, come a hit from Blaine Hummel-Anderson._

Kurt frowned.

_Recently, Mr Hummel-Anderson released yet another record-breaking Album that topped Charts all over America, particularly in New York. However, yesterday afternoon, while I was enjoying a nice coffee with a friend of mine, I spotted Mr Hummel-Anderson and his husband, Fashion Designer Kurt Hummel-Anderson, walking along the cobbled pavement. Why is this a problem? Well, I'll tell you why. _

_Back in the 50's, the image of a perfect family was a man and woman, complete with two healthy children. Two men were not included in this picture. Where has America gone? Just imagine that in a few years time, gay fever has spread, and we'll be forced to mate with our own gender! No, I say, no! _

_Now, you're probably thinking, what has this got to do with the nice Hummel-Andersons? The two nice gentlemen, with the adorable dark haired girl? Well, can I just ask, how do queers have a daughter? Well, if you've read the famous Harry Potter books, characters had made assumptions that the wizards and witched with no magical ancestory stole the magic. I'm not implying that these two men have stolen magic - rather that they've stolen a baby. _

_Yes, it sounds crazy, but let's take a moment to think about it; If they'd done something wrong in the eyes of God, and become queer like they are now, than they should not be entitled to have a baby. They have chosen that way of life, and so should not take a baby that they have not had naturally. All I can think of his how that poor woman who had the baby is grieving the loss of her child. I'll leave that image in your minds, New Yorkers. _

_But the Hummel-Andersons are not the only wrong things in New York. I'm sure most of you have heard of Brittany Lopez-Pierce, who has recently moved to New York to open up a dance studio, along with friend, Mike Chang. I'm sure you've also heard that Mrs Lopez-Pierce is bisexual. _

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "How did that get out?" And why were they being dragged into this?

"She announced it on the news." Kurt remembered, and carried on reading reluctantly.

_This means that she is halfway there to becoming like partner, Mrs Santana Lopez-Pierce, who came out as a lesbian around the same time as her wife. Bisexualality is even worse, as the person is tricked into liking both genders. _

Kurt didn't want to read any more. He felt sick inside.

"Kurt, are you OK?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Blaine's heart clenched in his chest. "Kurt, I-I didn't know that it would make you upset..." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt squeezed Blaine's in response.

"W-Why would you write that, though?" Kurt asked, dangerously close to crying. "I-I mean, i-it's..." He trailed off, looking for a word.

"It's Bullshit." Blaine said firmly. Kurt nodded, unable to come up with a different word. "I mean, it's not even well-written. No one's going to believe this."

The phone started ringing. Blaine got up to go and get it. When he answered it, he heard his sister yelling down the phone.

"BLAINE! IS THAT YOU?"

"Yes, Sam, it's me! Jesus, could you not yell? It's too early in the morning."

"Please tell me that you haven't read the Bullshit in the New York Post."

"Oh, me and Kurt have read it." Sam winced down the phone.

"It's rubbish, isn't it?"

"Yeah!"

"You see, Maddie wants to write in, and tell that bitch-"

"So the writer was a woman?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, she wanted to tell that bitch about how wrong she was, and how _she_'s the mother of that baby."

"Well, I'd like to be there to see the bitches face." Blaine mused. "Listen, I gotta go, we need to clean up the kitchen-"

"God," Sam groaned. "You didn't do it in there, did you?" Blaine flushed red.

"No. Sam, we were having _breakfast_. Why do you always think we're doing it?"

"Because you kept me up a whole night when I was thirteen, just because you and Kurt want to do it."

"Not true. You could of used the pillow to block it out."

"Whatever. I gotta go too. I think our cat needs feeding."

"You guys don't own a cat." Sam giggled.

"Anyway, bye." She hung up, leaving Blaine a bit bemused, as he walked back into the kitchen.

"That was Sam." He told Kurt. Kurt nodded, trying to wipe his tears away. Blaine leaned down a little, and gently removed the teartracks with his thumb. "Hey, it'll be fine. No one's going to believe this, except stupid dick heads."

"Blaine, I know, but I can't help it." Kurt sniffled. "Everytime I think the homophobia is over, it's not."

"The best we can do is go on living our lives. OK? I mean, we have no reason to be upset. We have Megan, who is just the most adorable little girl ever. And we'll always have each other." Kurt nodded. "Come on, we better go and wake said little girl up, before she misses Breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Hummel!" Kurt was getting absolutely sick of hearing Joshua's voice call him 'Hummel' all of the time!<p>

"Yes, sir?" Kurt gritted out.

"What's all of this in the New York Post?" Kurt turned to face his manager from his desk. He was holding up the Newspaper.

"Rubbish." Kurt said. "I prefer the New York Times, if I'm honest sir."

"That's not the point."

"Well, it's not my fault that some woman I've never heard of hates us because we're together." Joshua sighed.

"Kid, this isn't good for the buissness. And neither is the fact that your sister-in-law wrote a twelve page article on how bad of a bitch she is." Kurt smiled bitterly. He and Blaine had found that quite entertaining. "There ain't nothing to smile about kid! This could affect your job." Kurt's smile vanished instantly.

"But sir-!"

"No, Hummel, or whatever your name is, I'm sorry, but if this carries on, you can't work here anymore." Joshua sighed. "Carry on, then."

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are you OK? You've been stood there for about ten minutes just watching Meggie sleep." Kurt sighed, and dragged his eyes from the sleeping girl.<p>

"I might lose my job." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Why? Wait, OK, Maddie wrote that article..." He took a deep breath. "So, you still have your job?"

"Yes. But I might lose it." Kurt repeated. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, not knowing what to say. "How am I meant to find another job?"

"You could be a stay at home Dad." Blaine joked lightly. Kurt pulled away, glaring at him in a pissed off way.

"I'm not a woman!" He snapped. Blaine raised his hands in defence.

"OK, OK! I never said you were..." Kurt sighed, and allowed Blaine to put his arms around him again.

"I just don't what I could make it as." Kurt said.

"What about a performer?" Blaine asked. Kurt bit his lip.

"I don't know... It's a bit late..."

"No, it's not. There are vacancies all the time in Broadway Shows... And maybe you could, I dunno, sing songs, you know, like I do."

"We could do a duet." Kurt said, trying to smile. Blaine nodded. "I'll think about it, if the situation worsens."

"Look, we haven't really had a proper weekend since Meggie was born, so maybe this weekend, I was thinking..." He took a deep breath. "We could go out for Dinner and a Movie." Kurt pulled away, so that they were eye to eye.

"But what about Megs?" He asked. "Or would we be taking her with us?"

"No. Maybe we could Alex, or even Sam and Maddie to babysit..."

"Rachel and Finn..." Kurt said, thinking. "Then they could babysit her and Chris at the same time..." He gasped, an idea clearly having just popped into his head. "Either My Dad or your Dad!" He said. Blaine grinned.

"That's a great idea!" He laughed. "So, I'll make Reservations for Next Saturday?" Kurt nodded, and hugged Blaine.

"Thank You! I really could use a night out!"

**Just to say, Harry Potter was amazing! I loved the Romione kiss! It was so romantic! Actually, it was kind of rushed, and Ron's head blocked it, but still, it was a kiss! Something I've been waiting for since I was about Eleven (Which wasn't really that long ago...)**

**Anyway, is Blaine a year younger, or the same age as Kurt? Because I read somewhere that he's not a Senior, but I don't know... I'm confused...**

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! Love you all! **


	21. Date Night

Chapter 21

"Thanks." Blaine said, as he handed Megan to his dad. James Anderson took Meggie gently, and grinned.

"Well, she's big. How old is she now?"

"Almost one year," Blaine said proudly. "Just about a week left."

"So, how's Kurt?"

"He's fine, I guess," Blaine said. He went to sit down on the sofa. "He seems to be under the impression that because I've started working late, I'm cheating on him." James froze, as Meggie giggled up at him happily.

"Why would you cheat on him? You love him, right?" Blaine nodded.

"Of course! Dad, how many times are we going to go over that?"

"OK, OK!" James sighed. "It's a bit of a sore spot, Blaine." Blaine nodded.

"I guess so." James sighed again, and sat next to Blaine. "You know, you can just sit her on the sofa, just make sure that she doesn't try to climb off." James sat Meggie upright on the sofa, before looking at Blaine hard.

"Blaine, I've made quite a few mistakes in my life. Marrying your mother was only half a mistake, as I got you and Sam out of it. Just remember that." Blaine nodded.

"Right... Where is this going?" Blaine asked.

"I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Blaine, you're not like me. You and Sam are so very different from what your mother and I tried to raise you as. And I'm glad of that."

"I am too." Blaine said.

"Look, I just don't want you to feel bad that Kurt's thinking this. He's probably just tired. I mean, you guys have a baby!" Blaine grinned. "Kurt knows that you'd never cheat on him. I never felt good when I did it, you know?" Blaine nodded, not really knowing. "Anyway, you don't want to be late for you and Kurt's... Shall we say, date?" Blaine grinned again.

"I guess. We're gonna grab a bite to eat, before heading to the movies."

"Sounds nice. I wish I was young enough to find someone." Blaine reached out and grabbed his father's hand.

"Dad, you're never too old for love," Blaine commented. "I mean, years and years ago, when Kurt was, what, seventeen, his dad found someone, and they're happily married to this day." James smiled.

"Sounds nice. Maybe I could try it."

"Great. But, one thing, Dad?" James nodded. "Make sure she's not like Mom was. Oh, and mention that I'm gay. You know?" James nodded, smiling.

"She'll know. I mean, you're Albums have probably sold for so much money. But, yes, I'll make sure."

* * *

><p>"Wow, I knew this place was great," Blaine commented, looking around at everyone. The place was packed, and he was glad he'd made reservations. "And not just because everyone liked my music." Kurt smiled, sitting down and shrugging off his coat.<p>

"Of course not." He looked around, noticing that a few people seemed to have noticed them enter, and were craning to get a proper look. "Good Gucci, what next? Papparazzi?" Blaine shrugged, grinning.

"Still, what can we expect? We're famous." Kurt went a little red.

"We're not that famous." He commented. "So, how's your father?"

"He's great. Really pleased that he gets to spend time with Meggie." Kurt smiled.

"I love seeing our Dad's, and other family members, with her. They're always so gentle." Blaine smiled back.

"I know." A waitress came over and handed them their menu's. She smiled at Blaine (A little flirtatiously, much to Kurt's annoyance) and walked off, wiggling her hips as she did so. As soon as she'd disappeared, Blaine pulled a face. "Being famous has it's set backs, after all." Kurt chuckled.

"Did you see the way she was checking out your ass?"

"Kurt!" Kurt giggled.

"I wouldn't disagree with her." He mused. Blaine went scarlet, and started flicking through his menu. Kurt did the same (Well, pretended to do the same. Really, he was just looking over his menu at Blaine). The Waitress came back over after a moment.

"Would you like drinks?" She asked, putting a highly manicured hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine looked about ready to shudder, so Kurt shot a look at her to take her hand off.

"I think I'll have a water - make that two, for my _husband_." The Waitress's hand retreated quickly, and she nodded stiffly, walking off again, no longer wiggling her hips. "I think I pretty much pissed her off." Kurt said, turning to his menu casually. Blaine stared at him, mouth open in a grin.

"Wow, Kurt. I'm gay. I'm not about to go off with some floosie."

"Just making sure she got the message." Kurt muttered, flicking through his menu. Blaine bit back a grin, and carried on to read his menu.

* * *

><p>"I really think that she's pissed." Kurt said, as he Blaine walked home that night. Blaine chuckled.<p>

"Kurt, she didn't come back to serve us, she got someone else, remember? So, in theory... Yes, she's pissed." Kurt laughed.

"You know what, Blaine, it doesn't matter that the slutty waitress was flirting with you, or that our food was suspiciously burnt... Or that the movie sucked. I'm just happy it's us together." Blaine grinned and went to kiss Kurt's cheek, before grabbing his hand.

"I know what you mean. As much as I love Meg, it's great to get some alone time." Blaine commented. Kurt nodded. "But I can't wait to have a proper day out with Meg." Kurt smiled.

"That's nice, too." Kurt imagined it. Maybe a picnic at the park in the Summer, with Meggie in a cute little sundress. Or, maybe they could go to Ohio, and have a play date with Christopher. Kurt smiled at the idea. Although, the words 'Play date' made him think of dating, and that made him feel a little uncomfortable. I mean, who really wants to think of their babies grown up and _dating_? "So, anyway, what made you want to have a night out?" Blaine grinned.

"Well, first off, I wanted to show you that I loved you," Kurt smiled and leaned to kiss Blaine's cheek. "Second, I kind of wanted to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Kurt asked. His mind was starting to get curious.

"Well, I know it's one week away, but still... I sort of wanted to celebrate that we became parents." Kurt smiled again.

"That's really sweet." He linked arms with Blaine, as they walked along the pavement. Kurt looked up, and grinned. "Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"The sky's filled with stars." Blaine looked up, and grinned too.

"How romantic." Blaine looked at Kurt, who was gazing at the stars, the reflections sparkling in his eyes. "Hey, let's dance." Kurt looked back at him, and stared as if Blaine was mad.

"But we're outside, with no music." He said. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't see why that should stop us." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him into dance, while humming the tune for _When You Say Nothing At All_ by Ronan Keating.

"Really, Blaine?"

"What? We sung this years and years ago at my parents house." Kurt smiled to himself, into Blaine's shoulder.

"I remember now. It was quite a beautiful song."

The two stayed like that until Blaine had finished humming the song.

**OK, I love art. Just saying. **

**Why can't Glee come back until September? Just, why?**

**AND OH MY GOD! Did anyone else see those pictures of Chris Colfer outside his trailer, taking his top off? Holy Crap! (Sorry for that language!) I mean, did he know that people were taking pictures? Or did he know, and then decide to do it to tease us? 8D**

**Anyway, as always, I must remind you that reviews mean the world to me, and every review counts. Especially the good ones ;D**

**REVIEW! (Especially if you love Kurt and Blaine) :)**


	22. Rosie

Chapter 22

"Be nice. Please." Kurt frowned.

"Why? Blaine, this man..."

"Is my Dad. He changed. He came to our wedding, gave us his blessing... not that we needed it... Why are you suddenly worried?"

"Well, what if she's homopho-"

"Kurt, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?"

"You haven't knocked." Kurt commented, trying to hold Meggie, who was squirming. "And, how do you feel, in all honesty? About a new mother?"

"I never had a mother before, Kurt," Blaine said, trying not to sigh. "I guess if these two got married, then that would make her my Mom." Kurt nodded, understanding. "I'd like to have a Mom, and Meggie to have another grandma." Blaine sighed. "Well, better now than never." He knocked loudly on James Anderson's flat door.

Mr Anderson answered it, and grinned at his son, Kurt and grand-daughter.

"Heya!" He beamed. He bent down a little, and plucked a laughing Meggie out of a very relieved Kurt's arms. "How's my baby grand-daughter?" Meggie giggled at him, and babbled to him. Blaine smiled as his dad looked up. "Wow, she seems to change everytime I see her-" He stopped, and looked at her again. "Oh my... She seems to have freckles!" Blaine and Kurt stared at him.

"WHAT?" They asked. They looked closer, and saw that James was right. Along her tiny cheeks were tiny little blemishes, light, but still present.

"I can see she likes the sun." James commented. "But then again, it's very hard to come by nice sunlight during Winter." Kurt gently reached out and stroked Meggie's cheeks, placing a finger on each individual freckle, smiling. "Well, let's go in, shall we? Don't want to be mugged." Blaine frowned at the same time as Kurt. James didn't seem to be joking, and lead them in, looking over his shoulder as he kicked the door shut.

"So, is your new... lady here?" Blaine asked, looking around at the unusually tidy flat.

"No. She'll be here in five minutes though." He passed Kurt Meggie back. "Now, can I get you drinks? Does Meggie need to drink anything?"

"No, she's fine." Blaine said. "And, I'll just have an orange juice."

"Me too." Kurt said, jiggling Meggie around in his arms. James left, going to the kitchen. Kurt sat down on the sofa, sitting Meggie next to him, who started trying to explore her surroundings immediately. She seemed very curious of everything. "Blaine, are you nervous all of a sudden?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, Dad's not exactly as young as we are," Blaine said. "And there are muggers around?" Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "I'm kinda worried."

* * *

><p>The lady that James Anderson had been seeing was quite different from what the Hummel-Andersons had expected.<p>

She came in, a slightly plump woman around Mr Anderson's age. She beamed at Blaine and Kurt, before turning to look at Meggie. She seemed rather flustered, and maybe a little nervous.

"Hello," She said, shaking Blaine and Kurt's hands, before beaming at a very interested Meggie. "I'm Rosie."

"Pleased to meet you," Blaine said, sounding relieved. "I-I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson." She beamed at him again.

"Of course you are! I mean, I've heard your hits on the radio all the time..." Blaine grinned, slowly sinking into comfort.

"I'm Kurt, his husband." Kurt pointed out. Rosie beamed.

"Of course you are... And this is Meggie! James told me all about her!" Both men looked at James, who shrugged sheepishly. By this time, Rosie had picked Meggie up, and was cooing at her. Meggie giggled, loving this gentle soft woman. "Oh, she's so adorable!" Blaine grinned, feeling a little more comfortable.

"Yeah, she's about a year old."

"Well, she sure is big for a year old." Kurt smiled. "Wow, she sure looks like you, Blaine." She commented.

"I guess." Blaine said. Although she was completely and utterly right. Meggie burrowed herself into Rosie's Chest. Blaine smiled at how adorable she looked.

"Bless her," She commented, before looking up. "Well, I think we better sit down."

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Andersons had completely loved her. That was the only way to put it. They could of said that she was terrible, but that would of been a lie, and they didn't believe in judging people by the way that they looked. So, they loved her.<p>

Meggie seemed to love her too. All evening, she was stretching her arms out for Rosie. Of course, Rosie just picked her up and showered her with attention. Blaine felt a little worried that this might spoil her, but, at the same time, he felt glad that she wasn't just ignoring her, and that Rosie seemed to love Meggie back. That couldn't of fitted together more perfectly.

After The Hummel-Andersons had gone home, and tucked Meggie in to her cot, they sat on the couch, and talked.

"I like her," Blaine stated. "I mean, she's nice, and she works at a Primary School, as a helper. She's perfect." Kurt frowned.

"I guess so."

"But...?" Blaine prompted.

"But... I don't know. I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Well, in case this is all a show, and she's not really that accepting of us."

"She seemed so tonight. And as long as she's nice to our face, I suppose she's good enough."

"But Blaine, what if she's like the wicked stepmother from Cinderella? What if we leave Meggie alone with her, and she does something..." Kurt was hyperventilating a little, so Blaine embraced him tightly.

"That would never happen." Blaine stated firmly. "And, may I just ask, Kurt, did you think this about Carole?" Kurt went red.

"Well, that's different."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is. Carole had Finn, and I knew Finn..."

"And I know Dad, who seems to be dating Rosie."

"Anyway, Carole's nice..."

"So's Rosie."

"But I'm not thinking of us, I'm thinking of Meggie..."

"But you're forgetting, Kurt, she could be my Stepmom one day." Kurt remained quiet. "OK, I admit, after my Dad's history with women, I can understand why you're worried. But we just need to wait and see. I mean, there's no garauntee that Dad's going to marry her. And if he does love her enough to marry her, then I will be fully supportive of his decision." Kurt nodded again. He understood fully.

"I understand," Kurt said. "I do. And I'll be fully supportive too."

**I feel so fat :( I don't think my Daddy understands, though (Yes, I still call him Daddy, because I love him so much, despite the fact all my friends call theirs, "Dad") I feel like going on a ten mile run, to try and make myself thinner. Once, I actually starved myself a whole day, but still remained fat :( Everyone at school hates me, because of how I look. **

**However, I just saw the Glee episode "Home", and I feel much better. I'll look how I want to *Weak Smile***

**Anyway, Thanks to all who review! I love you all. Oh, and I also love all of you who put me on Story Alerts and such. You're amazing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	23. Talks

Chapter 23

"Blaine, after today, I'm requesting to see her every weekend." Sam stated, picking up Meggie. Meggie pointed at Sam's dark hair, and babbled, as if saying "_We have the same hair!_". Blaine grinned.

"Hey! You could of visited sooner." Blaine stated. Sam shrugged the comment off, and laughed.

"This is so weird," She stated. "I mean, it's like we're twins or something!" Kurt couldn't help but agree with that. It was only because of Blaine and Sam being brother and sister. The only obvious difference was the fact that Sam's eyes were blue, and Meggie's were hazel, like Blaine's. Maddie beamed.

"You know, you'd think that I'd actually feel like her mother, but I don't...I mean, she's more like my neice, because she is." Maddie commented. Kurt nodded.

"I get that," He said. "But you don't feel any motherly bond whatsoever?" Maddie shook her head.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, but it's true." If anything, Kurt felt better about this. At least he didn't have to worry about Maddie wanting Megan back. Kurt didn't think he could survive if that happened.

"So," Blaine said, as they all sat down, Maddie and Sam cooing over Megan. "Have you guys met Dad's new lady yet?" Sam frowned, nodding. "Well, what do you think about her?"

"I'd prefer Dad to leave the ladies alone." Sam commented. "I mean, what if she's like Mom after a little while?"

"I thought that too," Kurt said. "But, I quite like her." Maddie nodded.

"I thought that she was quite nice." She said.

"Mads, you still believe that everyone in the world's good," Sam said, somewhat proud about this. "But Blaine and I lost that belief very early into our childhoods." Maddie patted Sam's hand.

"I understand. I feel kinda glad I didn't meet them when Kurt did." Kurt shuffled, wondering why everytime they saw Sam and Maddie, the two ladies ended up making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. It wasn't in the homophobic way, of course, but he didn't really want to feel awkward all of the time.

"Ladies, again, please, hold it in." Kurt said, not looking at them. Of course, as he knew through many years of knowing them, Sam was glaring at him, while Maddie was burning red in the face. To distract himself, he picked Meggie up, and absently brushed a few of her growing curls away from her face. It was amazing to Kurt how their daughter could look so alike to Blaine. Meggie grinned up at him, and suddenly, her hands were all in Kurt's hair. The two women (and Blaine) giggled. Normally, Kurt would of been annoyed if someone's hands were in his hair, even if they were Blaine's, but strangely, he didn't actually care. Instead, he simply blushed a few curls away from her forehead, and nuzzled his nose against her cute button one. Blaine smiled.

"So, how are Rachel and Finn?" Sam asked. "I heard that they had a little boy on the News, but I haven't actually thought to ask."

"I think Rachel misses performing a little." Blaine said. Kurt snorted.

"A little? Blaine, she talks in her sleep about how much she misses the stage!"

"Kurt, I think Finn might of been exaggerating just a little," Blaine said, shaking his head. "But I would miss performing too."

"But she told me it's worth it," Kurt said, beaming to himself almost. "She loves getting to wake up to Christopher, and Finn. I have to admit, I had such fantasies when I was sixteen..." At Blaine's hurt look, he changed tactic. "But I was sixteen. Anyway, I have a perfect husband and daughter here. And having Finn as a step-brother... well, it seems so much more... right." Blaine grinned.

"Well, Rachel deserves waking up like that, even if she is annoying about it," Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"After everything with Quinn, well, it's understandable." Kurt gave a little start when Blaine reached over and plucked Megan out of his arms.

"What? She's my daughter too!" Kurt beamed, nodding. As much as he loved spending time with Meggie, he also loved watching Blaine and Megan interact.

Blaine pulled her so that she was sitting in his lap, and started playing with her fingers. Her fingers were so tiny compared to Blaine's. Blaine was always worried that he'd break them, but of course, he loved playing with them. He loved it when she gripped his finger with his whole hand. It was so adorably cute. Meggie giggled up at him, her hazel eyes connecting with his. Blaine had never felt so badly in love with someone (Apart from Kurt, of course!) more than Megan. She was his baby. And he'd always remember that.

"Dada!" She gurgled. Sam and Maddie "awwww!"ed in unison.

"That is so cute!" Sam exclaimed. Kurt beamed, feeling proud all of a sudden.

"I'm jealous!" Maddie joked. "God, imagine, soon, she could be singing in about a year!" Kurt laughed.

"We haven't put it past her," He said. "You should of heard her when she was younger! God, she has a pair of lungs on her."

"Broadway singer's lungs." Sam commented. She grinned. "No Offence, but just wait until she's a teenager. You're gonna regret giving her them lungs."

* * *

><p>The next weekend, The Hummel-Andersons decided to make a short trip to Ohio. It was only for the weekend, so they'd agreed to stay in The Hummel-Hudson residence to sleep and such.<p>

"So, this is Chris," Kurt commented. They were visiting Finn and Rachel on Saturday morning. Finn, who was holding Chris, grinned.

"Yeah. I think he looks like Rachel, but she's always insisting he looks like me." Blaine took a closer look.

"I think he looks like you Finn... but he has Rachel's eyes." He commented. He nodded to comfirm.

"Dude, how can you tell? Rachel and I have the same eyes."

"The shape is different. Thank God he didn't get her nose though." Blaine added.

"Well, I think she has an adorable nose," Finn said, eyeing Rachel, who was standing next to him. She smiled.

"I know my nose is..."

"Big?" Kurt supplied. She narrowed her eyes a little at him.

"But," She carried on, taking Christopher from Finn's arms, and smiling down at him. "Nose size doesn't affect how talented he is." Finn rolled his eyes.

"For God's sake, Rach, no!"

"What?" Blaine asked, his eyes flying from Rachel to Finn and back.

"Rach wants to put Chris in a talent competition," He said, sounding a touch annoyed. "At, what is he now, six months old... Oh, and not to mention she wants to put him in a baby acting class, and a baby singing class, and a baby dancing class..." He broke off, kind of flustered. "But I won't let her."

"I was put in all of them acting classes," Rachel said. "And I'm highly successful."

"Not to mention big-headed." Kurt said. Rachel gave him a pissed off look. "What?"

"Rach, I just don't want him to be put in something like that. I mean, let him enjoy his childhood, or babyhood, or whatever you want to call it."

"I enjoyed my childhood, thank you very much, when I went to these classes." She said, rather snifflily.

"I'm not saying you didn't," Finn said. "I'm just saying that I want Chris to do whatever he wants... Well, not like that, but you know what I mean."

"Yes Finn, I know what you mean." Rachel said. She gave a sigh, but smiled and ruffled Finn's hair affectionately.

"Later, she's just going to beg more," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Possibly just after sex."

"Kurt! I don't want to think of them two doing it!"

"What was that?" Finn asked.

"Umm," Kurt said, on the spot. "We were just saying that..."

"That Chris has really grown..." Blaine said weakly. Kurt nodded. Finn and Rachel didn't look convinced, but didn't say anything.

**OK, I've got bad news...**

**On Wednesday, I'm going to Ireland. For TWO weeks. So, I'll have no internet. Mondobummer :( So, no updates for two weeks on Wednesday. However, I'll try and get as many done before then. **

**OH, and THANK YOU! I mean, Thanks for all the support you guys gave me in your reviews! I've read them all (as I always do) and if those comments are for real, then I'll contact you if I'm sad. But don't feel afraid to do the same to me. I like giving people comfort, if I know them or not. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	24. Abuse

Chapter 24

"Blaine! Blaine, quick, Meg's walking!" Blaine dropped his bottle of water, ignoring the small glare Kurt sent at him, and looked at the fourteen month-old toddler.

She was standing up, having just pulled herself up using the nearby sofa. She was beaming at her two parents, before she slowly took a step toward where Kurt was crouching on the floor, ready to catch her if she fell. Blaine blinked, a grin slowly forming on his face. Megan took another step, wobbling slightly, but staying standing, her face completely showing concentration. Kurt's eyes stayed on Meggie, a smile turning the corners of his mouth, his Glasz eyes bright with pride.

"Wow," Blaine said in awe. He'd never seen her walk before. Meggie stumbled into Kurt's arms after a few seconds, laughing happily. Blaine couldn't help but laugh too. "Wow, she's so grown up!" Kurt giggled a little, and nodded.

"Hard to believe that one year ago she couldn't even sit up!" Kurt sat Meggie comfortably in his lap, laying kisses into her hair.

"I know," Blaine said, a little surprised. It seemed only yesterday they'd brought her home from the hospital. He sat on the carpet next to where Kurt was tickling Meggie on the stomach gently, making her giggle and laugh loudly. Kurt was laughing too, eyes bright still. Blaine sat there for a minute, watching them, before Kurt looked up, and caught his expression.

"Blaine?" He asked, his smile slowly fading. "Blaine, are you OK?" Blaine nodded vacantly. "What's the matter?"

"I...I just realised she's not so much a baby anymore." Kurt looked down at Megan, and laughed.

"Oh, Blaine, she's only fifteen months old! She's not about to get a boyfriend and leave anytime soon!" Blaine grinned chastely.

"Well, I knew that! Oh, and Meg," He looked down at the squealing toddler on the floor. "I will literally beat your first boyfriend... I wonder if Burt still has a shotgun..." Kurt slapped his arm playfully.

"She's not even two years old, and you want to get a shotgun for her first boyfriend!" Kurt shook his head, slightly bemused. Blaine nodded. "Blaine, honey, let's think of that in about, say, thirty years?" Blaine laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>As soon as Meggie had learnt to walk, Blaine and Kurt realised that it wasn't very good for the house's benefit. All Meggie had to do was pull herself up, and start walking around, before Kurt would hear the smash of a lamp, or Blaine would hear the ripping of sheet music. Even if Kurt sat her in his study, or Blaine left her playing in the Living Room with lots of toys, she'd somehow either rip or break something. They were going out of their minds trying to keep an eye on her, and work.<p>

While Kurt hadn't been fired, he was skating on thin ice. There'd been a new designer come to work for the fashion company, and he was, although Kurt hated to admit it, _very, very_ good. On the first day, the new guy had skipped up to Kurt, grinning almost evilly. Kurt felt a little creeped out.

"C-Can I help you?" He asked. He was currently working on a design. He had to admit, his newest design was one of the greatest he would probably do.

"Yes, I was wondering," They guy started, his eyes glinting. "If you're Kurt Hummel-Anderson, as in _The_ Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Kurt nodded.

"That's what it says on the name plate." He said, gesturing. The man gave a short, sharp laugh.

"Cute," He said. "Anyway, I'm Jeffrey Holmes, but of course, you've heard of me." Kurt shook his head slowly.

"No," He said. "Sorry." Jeffrey glared at him.

"Of course. The only people you've heard about in fag-land is other queers, like that stupid Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

"First of all," Kurt said, his tone getting bitchy. "Of course I've heard of him. He's my husband. Also, he's on the radio practically everyday. Second, what is your problem?" Jeffrey sneered.

"One day, Hummel-Anderson, normal, right minded people are going to realise the problem with all of you queers. And when that day comes, we'll chase all of you out of America-"

"You're really mucked up in the head, you know that?" Kurt said. Jeffrey put his face closer to Kurt's. Kurt felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Says just about the most obvious gay fag around." He hissed. He looked down at design Kurt was doing. "Do you mind if I borrow this. It's truly amazing." He snatched Kurt's beloved designs, before he turned around, and stalked off. Kurt, relieved by his absence, went limp in his chair, his heart thumping out of chest from fear.

* * *

><p>It went on.<p>

The second time, Kurt had finally drawn up some new designs to replace his stolen ones, making sure they didn't look too simalar. He put his pen down in triumph, relishing in the amazing designs. He looked around, before getting up and heading across the room to where Joshua was talking to Mindy.

"Here sir!" He said, handing him a couple dozen designs. "I think you'll be pleased." Joshua looked, and nodded in approval, even cracking a grin.

"You're right. This is what I'm talking about!" He looked back up at Kurt, a cigar hanging from his mouth. "Go take a toilet break, kid, and you can start on your making your designs after lunch." Kurt beamed, taking the papers back. He went back to his desk, and locked the designs in a drawer, just in case, before skipping off to the bathroom down the hall.

However, upon reaching the loo, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jeffrey was sat on top of a sink, as if waiting for him. He grinned evilly at Kurt as he entered.

"Ah, nice to see you again." He stated, in a tone that indicated this meeting was anything but. Kurt straigtened up, not wanting to make Jeffrey think he was winning. He nodded his head to Jeffrey, not saying anything. "By the way, you're in the wrong bathroom." Kurt frowned at him.

"What do you mean? This is the guys bathroom." He stated. Jeffrey grinned even more evilly.

"Exactly." Kurt swallowed. _Just ignore him, just ignore him Kurt..._

"Listen," Kurt said calmly, when all he wanted to do was punch him or something. "This has got to stop. Joshua won't allow Homophobia in the workplace, however strict he is." Jeffrey sneered at him.

"How sweet, that you think you're his personal favourite." He said. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't. But he'd stick up for me, even if I was his least favourite, because he knows the difference between right and wrong, unlike you." Jeffrey hopped off the sink, and took a few steps towards Kurt. "Now, leave me alone. I went through all this years and years ago, and I'm not letting it happen again." Jeffrey was right up to Kurt know, only an inch's difference between them in height.

"Whatever," He stated. His grin had disappeared. "And to think, this was just fun compared to what I'm now going to do." Kurt didn't back away. He stared him in the eye. Jeffrey put his face right against Kurt's, a centimetre of space between them. In a deadly tone, he whispered, "I'm going to make you're life a living Hell. I'm going to make you want to curl up and die. I'm going to make sure you know how much everyone hates you." Jeffrey left, his eyes never leaving Kurt's until the bathroom door shut. Only then did Kurt breath out in relief.

* * *

><p>"Oh Megs," Kurt sighed. "I don't know what to do!" Megs looked up at him from his lap. "He's just making my life torture to live!" Meggie put her hand on his chest, her other hand grabbing Kurt's vacant hand.<p>

"Dada," She gurgled. She blinked up at him, her hazel eyes showing she understood. It was if she was saying, _You have me and Daddy Blaine, right? We love you._ Kurt sighed, and pulled her head to his chest.

"I know, Meggie, I know." He let a few tears dribble until he heard the front door open, and Blaine yelled, "Kurt, Meggie! I'm home!"

"What's going on?" Blaine asked, coming into the Living Room. Kurt stood up quickly, his arms holding Meggie.

"Nothing." He said. All tears had disappeared, and he offered Blaine a weak smile. "Just telling her about my day."

* * *

><p>After work, Kurt, who had usually liked staying for a few minutes to make sure he finished stitching a particular bit, started going home as soon as half past five rolled around, and they were allowed to leave. He'd be the first out of the building, much to the dismay of his fellow co-workers.<p>

But that day, he didn't make it as far as the door.

Jeffrey pulled him into a derelict toilet, which had been out of use for almost a week now. Kurt gulped when he saw the malicious black eyes of Jeffrey.

"Please," Kurt said, tears threatening to overflow. "Please, I want to go home and play with my daughter, and eat dinner with my family."

"Oh, you will," Jeffrey said, somewhat a little disappointed. "But for now." Kurt tried not to cry, as he felt Jeffrey's hands on him. "So," He heard the hiss from his co-workers mouth. "I hear that your little cockslut husband has quite a few scars from his days at High School." Kurt nodded, unable to talk. "Well, let's see how this goes."

Kurt was pushed down. He felt his arm bang against a nearby sink. He cried out, just as Jeffrey gave him a punch to the left side of his face.

"Don't make a sound," Jeffrey hissed. Kurt heard him fiddle through his pockets, and then a tie was placed around his mouth. Kurt made a muffled noise, hating what was happening. He imagined Meggie and Blaine, smiling at him, as he would probably wake up the next morning, not knowing what was happening, believing everything to be fine...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a strong punch to his shoulder. He wanted to scream, but didn't. They were probably the only two left in the building by now. Kurt struggled weakly. His weak attempts earned him a punch to the ribs.

"I don't want to break your bones," Jeffrey said lightly. "But I want you to remember this. Because you deserve Every. Single. Little. Bruise. Every. Single. Bit of this." Kurt gave a muffled sob as Jeffrey continued to punch him in various places of his body, wanting this torture to end.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looked up.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Are you OK?" Kurt shook his head slowly.

"I guess not. I'm feeling kind of ill."

"Well, you have just thrown up, so I'd guess so." Kurt nodded, as Blaine pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. "I'll look after you, OK? Let me call the Studio and tell them I can't come in, and then I'm all yours." Blaine smiled. As soon as Blaine had disappeared, Kurt rolled over so his face was pressed against the pillow, and gave a quiet sob.

* * *

><p>"SO," Kurt had learnt to dread the sound of the cold voice that belonged to Jeffrey. "You skipped our meeting yesterday." Kurt nodded, wanting to block it out. "That means it's extra hard tonight." As Jeffrey walked off, whistling a tune to himself, Kurt banged his head onto the desk, wanting, for the first time since he and Blaine had become romantically involved, to die.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's passionately. Kurt had a black eye, but he'd told Blaine that he'd banged it when he tripped at work. Blaine had believed it, and carried on with whatever he'd been doing. Kurt returned the kiss, loving the feel of his husbands on his. Meggie had been out for the count long ago, and now it was some "alone" time for them. Kurt pushed Blaine down, loving feeling dominant. It felt good, after the long and tiring work he'd been through all day.<p>

Blaine gave a small moan into Kurt's mouth, before rolling them over. Kurt ignored the short pain that ran across his body as Blaine braced himself on top of him, and the matress pressed firmly against Kurt's back. He didn't want to have to remember the pain he'd gone through earlier that evening.

Blaine's hand ran under Kurt's shirt, and before Kurt knew it, his shirt was off. And then, there was a gasp, punctuating the long silence as Blaine looked at Kurt's upper half. Kurt, who hadn't wanted to look at the damage, looked down, and gasped too, eyes filling up with tears.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, trying to come up with some excuse that actually might of had a chance of working.

"Kurt, what-?" Blaine broke off. He'd never seen so many bruises on Kurt's pale body. In fact, there seemed to be more then Blaine thought was on his. He sat up, pulling Kurt with him, and gently turned Kurt around, so that he could see Kurt's back. He gasped, shocked. "Kurt, who-?"

"No one." Kurt said quickly. "I fell on my way home, and-"

"Kurt," Blaine said, turning Kurt to look at him. His voice was pained, worried, and hurt. "Please don't lie. Please." Kurt nodded, a few tears running down his face.

"It's the new guy, Jeffrey." Kurt said. Blaine's eyes filled with tears.

"H-How long?"

"What?"

"H-How long has he been..." He couldn't finish.

"He's been beating me for a week. But he's b-b-been making comments every time we're alone, or under his breath." Kurt folded his arms across his chest. "B-Blaine, I'm so scared." Blaine's heart broke at the sight of Kurt, beaten and helpless.

"Is this why you've been taking so many sick days?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"I'm making myself sick out of fear," Kurt said. "Sometimes though, I have thought of just choking my-" He was cut off by Blaine grabbing him desperately.

"Kurt, no! Don't say that! Don't say that!" Blaine kept on repeating, sobbing harder and harder each time. Kurt started sobbing too, wrapping his arms around Blaine, while Blaine did the same to him. "Kurt, I can't live without you!"

"W-What about Meggie? You'd still have her..."

"I can't raise her. Not without you." Kurt gripped Blaine tighter. "I'd never cope. I wanted to raise a family with you, Kurt, and I'm not doing it without you."

"I know, Blaine, I know." Kurt said, crying a little harder. They held each other tightly, not letting go.

"Kurt, let me come in to your work tommorow." Blaine said. "I swear to God, I will beat him to death! I'm gonna kill him!" Blaine no longer felt just sad, he felt full of rage and anger. How dare this bastard to this to Kurt? Kurt pulled away.

"No!" He said. "No, Blaine, please!" He curled into a little ball. "You'll just make it worse!" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's.

"Kurt, please, at least let me talk to him. I don't want you to go in, and get hurt." Kurt nodded into his own chest. "Kurt?" Kurt straightened up.

"Fine. Blaine, I don't want you to get hurt either!"

"I won't. Kurt, I'll do my best not to hit him, but I think I need a word with him."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't watch. But he had to. Blaine just walked in, ignoring waves from friendly people who had met him during a dinner, or people who just gaped at the fact that star Blaine Hummel-Anderson had just walked in.<p>

"Which one's him?" Blaine asked, his pace slowing for the first time since he entered. Kurt poined to an oily faced man on the phone in the corner of the room. Blaine couldn't help but think he looked like a rat, in all honesty. A privilieged rat.

"That's him. Blaine, I can't even look at him without feeling scared!" Blaine reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Don't worry. It's over." He took a deep breath, and walked up to Jeffrey. "Excuse me." Jeffrey looked up, and grinned his usual creepy evil grin.

"Well, Well," He said. "Nice to see you, Kurtie-"

"Don't even talk to him!" Blaine growled. Jeffrey's would-be smile vanished. "Listen, you little rat-faced bastard, and I don't want anyone to stick up, because if they do, then I'll just slap them." Kurt was appalled by Blaine's bluntness and language.

"Blaine..." Kurt said. Blaine ignored him for once.

"First of all, How Fucking dare you? You think it's fucking Okay to beat up my _husband_ because of who he's married to? Because it's not. Didn't they teach you that at the Mental Asylum where you obviously came from?"

"You both deserve it," Jeffrey hissed. "You're both fags!" Everyone but the three gasped in the room, and there was a murmer going on. No one ever said that word, especially those who were gay.

"Call us what you want, but that doesn't stop you from being a homophobe." Blaine stated. "Now, I'm going right now to your boss, although it's really the New York Police I should be calling at this point, and you'll be fired, at least."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jeffrey said, standing up. "In fact, Butt Munchers like yourselves shouldn't even be allowed to talk. Or _live_." And that was it. Before Kurt could stop him, Blaine had leapt - quite impressively for a short man - and landed on Jeffrey, landing a punch on his cheek bone. Everyone was standing up, trying to get a better look. Most of the women were appalled, although a few had joined the male workers, and were cheering Blaine on.

"Mindy!" Kurt said urgently. "Mindy, quick, go get Joshua!" Mindy nodded, and ran off in the direction of Joshua's office. Kurt turned back. Jeffrey had started fighting back, and had bitten Blaine's wrist. Kurt gasped in horror. However, Blaine didn't seem to notice it too much, and punched him hard on her jaw.

"YOU ANIMAL!" Blaine snarled. Kurt had to admit, Jeffrey looked like a half-snake, half-rat prototype.

"FAG FAG!" Jeffrey jeered. Blaine kneed Jeffrey in the crutch, and started beating him by the stomach. Blaine had never ever hated someone as much as he hated this guy. He wanted Jeffrey to suffer, for beating the usually beaming Kurt, for being so ignorant, for being so heartless, and cruel...

"Alright, alright, break it up!" Blaine looked up. This was Joshua, as he looked like how Kurt had described him. He felt someone dragging him off Jeffrey, and saw another man drag a snarling, bleeding Jeffrey back. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" No one said anything, so Blaine did.

"He's a God Damn homophobe!" He growled, gesturing with his head to Joshua. "How could you let him work here? He's been beating the living shit out of my husband!" Everyone gasped, and more murmers spread among them. Joshua turned to Kurt, who Blaine realised was the person holding him back.

"Is this true, kid?" Kurt nodded bravely.

"Yes sir." There was more murmerings. Joshua looked plain shocked.

"They deserve it!" Jeffrey snarled, snapping Joshua out of his shocked state. Joshua turned to him.

"No! I cannot allow that, Holmes! You're fired! You're dangerous! In fact, I think I'll call the police!" Blaine felt a little satisfied at this, although he still wanted to beat Jeffery Holmes up.

"You should as well!" One man yelled. He sounded Irish, and was glaring at Jeffery. "He used the F word, and I'm not talking about 'fuck'!" Everyone nodded.

"He called me a Rat Faced Bastard!" Jeffery yelled. Joshua shot a glare at Jeffery.

"SHUT IT!" He yelled, before sighing. "I guess I better figure out what's going to happen now."

**OK, I've literally written this so fast! **

**I know it's quite rare for this to happen, but like I said; Drama. :}**

**On another topic; Amy Winehouse has died. Just a moments silence, please, for a twenty seven year old taken too early. :/**

**Seriously though; Unexplained death? Are you kidding me?**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Losing a Job

Chapter 25

The police arrived after about half an hour. Kurt was sat by his desk with Blaine, trying to calm the curly haired man down. Blaine was nursing a sore wrist and fat lip. Mindy came and passed Kurt an ice pack to put on Blaine's lip. Kurt took it gratefully, and tenderly pressed it to Blaine's mouth. Blaine winced and jumped. Kurt tried not to bite his own lip.

"Stop moving, or it'll hurt more." Kurt told him weakly. Blaine nodded once, so Kurt continued to gently press the cold ice to Blaine's sore lip. "I'm sorry you had to get beaten up like that for me Blaine." Blaine shook his head a little.

"You'd of done the same." Kurt didn't say anything. He knew Blaine was right, but he still felt terrible about it. "And anyway, these bruises are nothing comapared to what you have."

"Hmm." Kurt hummed. "Do you think the Police will really put him in jail?"

"Well," Blaine shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "I have very little faith, Kurt, in Police after what happened when I was thirteen, but if they have any sense or heart, than yes, they could put him in jail."

"It'll go all over the news." Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "I can imagine it now: _Newest Fashion Designer beats up Hummel-Andersons_," Blaine nodded.

"What a title." Blaine sighed, and pulled Kurt's hands (still holding ice) into his, and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Just remember, whatever happens, we'll be here for each other, OK?" Kurt nodded, as Blaine went up to peck Kurt's lips.

* * *

><p>By the time the three Policemen had come out, everyone who had been working, had stopped, and were talking to each other, occasionally looking over at Kurt and Blaine, who were just sitting there, in a tight embrace. As soon as the Policemen came out, however, everyone was silent almost immediately.<p>

"Could we speak to Mr Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" One of them, a tall dark haired man, asked. Kurt stood up, and nodded weakly.

"C-Can I have Blaine with me?" He asked. The Policeman looked to the others for confirmation. They both nodded. The Policeman who had spoken nodded. Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"It'll be fine," Blaine said - although he didn't look too sure himself.

The Policemen took Kurt and Blaine to Joshua's office. Kurt had never really been in his Boss's office, and was a little surprised.

There was blown-up magazine covers, framed, of their models, their designs, as well as drawn designs from the past. Kurt recognised a few of his on the wall, and tried not to feel too proud. Joshua was sitting behined a large wooden desk in front of a window, which showed all of New York City. Kurt caught glimpses of the photo's on Joshua's desk. Most of them were of him and a few adorable looking children. Kurt's mouth formed a smile. Kurt hadn't smiled in a while really. It felt weird to be able to smile again.

"Now," The Policeman said, taking a seat. He gestured to a seat in front of him. Kurt sat down, clinging to Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezed back. "Tell me, when did this start?"

"W-When Jeffrey first started working here," Kurt said. "I-I can't remember how long ago it was, but I know it's been ever since he started working here."

"And, did he just hit you, or what?"

"H-He made some comments. You know, calling me names like 'fag', 'queer'...he called Blaine and I 'butt munchers' outside... Everytime I went to the men's bathroom, he'd stop me from going in, calling me 'lady'." Blaine squeezed his hand tighter.

"And when did he first start beating or hitting you?"

"A-About two days after he started working here." Kurt took a deep breath. "He's been using the derelict bathroom on the floor below." Blaine let out a gasp. "It's always been a-a-after work."

"And...well..." He coughed and shuffled, obviously uncomfortable. "Did he..." He looked to Blaine for help. Blaine gaped at him in horror, but he turned to Kurt.

"S-Sweetie..." He said, bending so that he could look Kurt in the eye. "Jeffrey didn't... you know..." He took a deep breath, and when he looked at Kurt, his eyes were filled with tears. "Did he rape you?" Kurt gaped at him in horror.

"No!" Blaine nodded, obviously relieved. "No, of course not!" The Policeman nodded, getting a little more comfortable in his seat.

"And where has Mr Holmes beaten you?"

"A-A-All over. Face, chest, ribs, back, legs...Anywhere he could get." Blaine felt his heart crumple. Why hadn't he noticed sooner? Kurt had been quiet for weeks, not even laughing when playing with Meggie.

Meggie. Blaine gulped. He wished she was here, in a way. Maybe it was because he wanted to make sure she was OK. But Rosie (who had recently started babysitting duties) was looking after her. She looked after Megan very well, actually. Everytime Blaine walked in from work, Rosie would be holding an extremly happy Meggie. Blaine snapped out of his daydream.

"Well, we've heard enough," The Policeman said, standing up. Kurt stood up too, and shook his hand weakly. "We'll take him into custody, and then we'll decide what to do."

* * *

><p>Kurt breathed out as soon as he was out of Joshua's office. It was all over. Jeffrey wasn't going to torture him again. Mindy jumped up from her seat on a nearby desk and looked at him as he came down to the other workers with Blaine.<p>

"So?" She asked.

"They're taking him in to custody," Blaine said, smiling a little with relief.

"That's great! I always did think he was a bit creepy from the start, but still!" She hugged Kurt. "I hope it'll get better now that he's gone."

"Mindy," Kurt gasped out. "Mindy, I'm really sore." Mindy let go immediately, blushing.

"Sorry."

"It-It's fine," Kurt chuckled. "Thanks, anyway."

Joshua came out a moment later, looking extremly rough. Kurt and Blaine turned to look at him.

"Kid, I'm sorry, but you're fired." Kurt gaped at him. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in rage.

"WHAT?" He yelled. "Are you kidding me?" Joshua shook his head at Blaine.

"Hummel-Anderson, or whatever your name is, I warned you that bad publicity on you reflects on the company." Joshua put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I really am sorry. You're an amazing worker, but after today, I can't have any more bad news surrounding the company and our workers."

"This only happened because of Jeffrey." Kurt said, sniffing.

"I know, I know." Joshua sighed, actually sounding truly sorry. "I wish you luck, and I'll always defend you if something bad happens, right?" Kurt nodded. "But we have to let you go." Joshua turned to Blaine, who was seething.

"This is ridiculous!" Blaine spat.

"Blaine..." Kurt said. "Blaine, it's not his fault. It's bad for the company."

"Kid," Joshua said, putting his other hand on Blaine's shoulder, so that he had a shoulder on each of the men's shoulders. "I hope that you two, and your sister and sister-in-law, are happy in the future. This is good for all of us." Kurt nodded. "I can't have this happen again to a worker. And not just because of the publicity. I'm sorry." Joshua turned away from them both. "Hummel-Anderson, you have ten minutes before you can't be in here. Take all your designs and go."

* * *

><p>Blaine held a sobbing Kurt in his arms, whispering words of comfort.<p>

"Shh, Kurt, it's OK."

"How is it OK, Blaine? I've lost my job!" Blaine lightly stroked some of Kurt's hair.

"Well, there's plenty of other jobs that you can do. I mean, there's Broadway... acting... I mean, if you just audition, then I'm sure you'll get a part... even if it's not the first try, you'll get there..." Kurt wiped his eyes and nose on his sleeve.

"I-I guess."

"And actually, I'm jealous."

"Why?"

"Because, if you think about it, you'll get to spend more time with Meggie."

"I guess."

"Speak of the Devil..." Kurt looked up, and saw a grinning Meggie standing by the end of the sofa which Blaine and Kurt were sitting on. Kurt crossly tapped Blaine's hand, which was in his lap.

"Our daughter is not a devil!" Kurt said, pretending to be appalled. Blaine grinned as Kurt pulled himself out of his embrace, and went to pick Meggie up. She squealed as her father picked her up and swung her around the Living Room, giggling as he did so. "Oh, I've missed you today!"

"We were only gone for an hour or two." Blaine said.

"I still missed her." Kurt said, before turning his attention back to the toddler. "Wow, you're getting so big! Did you miss us? Of course you did!" Meggie nodded her head, laughing. Kurt could see that she'd grown quite a few teeth. "Tell you what, why don't you let Daddy get changed, and then he'll play with you!"

**Uggghhhhh! I feel terrible :-(**

**Anyway, Three more days before the two week hiatus :( However, I'll be thinking of new plotlines for when I do start writing again. So, that's good I guess :)**

**Please Review!**


	26. Newspapers and Tears

Chapter 26

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I got the part." He said. Blaine, shocked, fell off the bed.

"What... As in... in a play?" Kurt nodded. Blaine grinned, clambering ungracefully onto the bed. "Well, Kurt... that's great! Really!" He kissed Kurt, who giggled. "So, when do you start? Which play is it? What part?"

"Jean Valjean, Les Miserables." Kurt said proudly.

"Kurt, that's absolutely amazing!"

"So, we'll need to ask Rosie about sitting for Megs... Rehearsals are starting on Monday, so..."

"Kurt, that's fine! Wow... Broadway..." He grinned chastely at Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. "See, I told you." Kurt looked a little flushed. "You're gonna be amazing..."

"Hold on! You haven't actually seen me yet!"

"I know. I can just tell though."

* * *

><p>"That's amazing Kurt!" Rachel said when he told her down the phone. "Oh, I'm so jealous!" Kurt laughed.<p>

"So, when are you getting back into work?"

"About a week. I love Chris, I do, but I miss work!" Kurt laughed again.

"I know the feeling. I thought my black eye was going to cost me the audition, but luckily there's this thing called a News Station, which likes to report about me and Blaine." Rachel started laughing. "So, luckily, the guy knew that some bastard had decided to beat me."

"How's Blaine? I heard his lip got swollen."

"He's fine now. I'm still left with yellowish bruises, but they're going."

"That's good."

"So, how's Finn?" Kurt paused for a moment. "And when I ask that Rachel, I don't want you to go into details of you two having sex."

"Kurt!" He could practically tell that Rachel was blushing.

"I'm just making a statement." Kurt said.

"H-He's fine. He's looking after Chris."

"Mmm. Well, how's my nephew then? I haven't seen him in...well, how long has it been? How old's he?"

"Seven months old. And you only saw him last month!"

"Oh, of course!" Kurt wondered where the time had gone. Then again, the time had stretched painfully long when Jeffrey had started...

"Now you've asked me about Chris, how's Meggie?" Kurt smiled to himself.

"She's great. Speaking of her, I think she may of just woken up."

"Well, you better go and get her, or she might throw a tantrum." Kurt blinked.

"Rachel! We're not spoiling her!"

"No! I mean, all babies have tantrums when they're frustrated or tired... Oh, or if things go wrong." Kurt processed the information for a minute.

"Good to know. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

><p>"I can't fucking believe this!" Blaine spat. Kurt, who had been playing with Meggie on the carpet, scowled up at Blaine.<p>

"Blaine!" He hissed. "She's going to learn them words if you keep repeating them!" Blaine winced at his husband's tone.

"Sorry. But just look at this!" He passed Kurt a Newspaper. Kurt, taking his eyes off Meggie for a moment, looked at the headline, and felt his heart drop.

_Homophobic Fashion Designer released with warning by Maddie Anderson-Johnson_

_Jeffrey Holmes, 25, was yesterday released, after being arrested for beating Ex-Fashion Designer, Kurt Hummel-Anderson, as well as hitting Blaine Hummel-Anderson, top singer on the charts as of last week. _

_The Police stated, "We cannot place him into jail, as he's [only] beated them. He didn't murder anyone, or rob a bank."_

_Joshua O'Lawrence, Mr Hummel-Anderson's ex-boss, called the police one morning last month, after a fight was reported to have broken out. Witnesses, who had been working in the offices gave evidence. _

_"I can remember Blaine Hummel-Anderson going up to Holmes," One man said. "Holmes said something to Kurt, who looked pretty freaked out, before Blaine told him not to talk to him. It was quite un-nerving."_

_Another woman said, "I remember the fight well, as I sat so near to Jeffrey. He said the 'f' word, you know... [whispering] fag... [normal] It's really unacceptable to say that, especially to nice people like Kurt._

_"I remember Jeffrey saying something about them not being able to live, before Blaine literally jumped on him, and then all Hell broke loose."_

_"I ran to get Joshua," Famous Designer, Mindy Symons said. "And when I got back, they were both hitting each other, and you could tell how much hate there was. Everyone was just cheering Blaine on, but then Joshua interveened."_

_Joshua O'Lawrence refused to comment. _

_In my opinion, how did this go un-noticed in the first place? I asked the same people as above, and these were the responses I gathered; _

_"I always thought he was creepy, with his weird grin."_

_"No one thought something was up. I mean, Kurt just told us that he'd gotten a black eye from walking into a lampost."_

_"They never interracted in front of anyone, so no one could know."_

_I for one am disgusted that the Police think it's OK to let a violent homophobe out onto the streets of New York. I mean, who's to say it won't happen again? I'm sure that it will happen again. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even next month, but it will happen again, in due time. _

_Meanwhile, we'd like to congratulate Kurt Hummel-Anderson on his role in Les Miserables._

Kurt couldn't read anymore of Maddie's article.

"S-So he's free?" He asked, his heart threatening to stop beating. Blaine nodded, obviously disgusted.

"For once, I actually hate Maddie's article." Blaine said. Kurt nodded, unable to say anything. "Kurt? Sweetie?"

"He's free." Kurt said in an almost-whisper. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt as he dropped the Newspaper.

"K-Kurt, I'm sure he won't come near us." Meggie looked up at her parents.

"Dadda sad?" She babbled, looking at Blaine. Blaine smiled weakly, and nodded.

"Yes, Dadda sad." Meggie nodded, and reached out, patting Kurt's arm weakly. Kurt pulled away from Blaine, and picked Meggie up, giving her a cuddle. He felt fine to just sit there, cuddling Meggie. Meggie certainly didn't seem to mind, and put her arms around his neck, as if to hug him back. Blaine bit back a smile at the sight of them.

"Tell you what, Megs," Kurt said. "Why don't you just play with Daddy Blaine, and then I'll come down, after I've changed?" She nodded, not really understanding. Kurt gently moved her into Blaine's arms, and left, trying to hide the fact he was crying.

* * *

><p>Blaine was going to kill this guy. Kurt thought he could hide how scared he was, but he was wrong. It was a good attempt, but not good enough. And hearing Kurt trying to fight back sobs as he went to change out of his designer pajama's broke his heart.<p>

Keeping Meggie in his lap, he reached over to the couch, and somehow managed to grab the phone. Dialling his sister's number, he hoped that somehow, this would work. Sam picked up after a few rings.

"Blaine? God, you better have a good reason-"

"Did you read the Newspaper?" Blaine asked immediately. He heard her sigh.

"If this is about Jeffrey, I already know."

"It's despicable!"

"I know, but there's not really a lot we can do, is there?" Blaine sighed.

"I-I know. Listen, does Maddie know if he's still in New York?"

"I-I think she told me he's just moved out to LA, why?" Blaine breathed out in relief.

"Thanks. It's just that Kurt's really worried about him, and I think he's trying not to cry, and-"

"Blaine, slow down! Look, I get it, OK?"

"What am I interrupting?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing!" Sam said quickly.

"Than why did I need a good reason?" He could practically see her blush.

"I-I..."

"Oh, God, I don't want to know!"

"Good." Blaine hung up, shuddering slightly. He looked around, realising that Meggie had gone missing. "Shit." He muttered. "Meggie?" He knew she couldn't of gotten far, as she was in a house for God's Sake! "Meggie?" His heart was thumping in worry. She could of gone anywhere. For Christ's sake, she was in his lap not two minutes ago!

Kurt came down, eyes a little red. He saw Blaine crawling on the floor, and bit back a laugh.

"Blaine?" He straightened up.

"I didn't lose her!" He said. Kurt's grin slid off his face faster then it had come.

"YOU LOST MEGGIE?" He half-yelled, half-screamed, his voice high. "How could you lose her!" Blaine winced.

"I was talking to Sam, and she must of crawled out of my lap!" If looks could kill, Blaine would of been beyond dead.

"Meggie?" Kurt called. His eyes were gradually filling with tears. "For God's sake, Blaine, how in the name of Gucci could you lose her?"

"I've already answered that..." Blaine said. Kurt glared even more at him. "Oh, it was a rhetorical question... I see..."

"Well, you obviously don't!" Kurt panicked. His daughter had gotten lost! What if she'd crawled into the oven, or knocked something onto her head, or...

"Dada!" Blaine and Kurt looked at each other.

"You didn't say that, did you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. "Well, I didn't."

"Dada!" Kurt and Blaine, wasting no time, raced towards the sound of Meggie's voice. They ended up in Kurt's study. Meggie was sitting there, Kurt's old fashion designs scattered all over the place. Kurt, unable to hold it in, started laughing at her innocent grin.

**OK, Random ending, I know. **

**Have you guys heard? Apparently, next season on Glee, Blaine's getting more Developed! XD**

**However, even though Kurt and Blaine aren't breaking up, they're still going to face problems :(**

**More Good News; Although he's graduating, Kurt may be coming back next Season and Beyond. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Stressed

Chapter 27

As Kurt tiredly opened the door, he noticed that the hallway light was on. Groaning, he shut the door, and went to see what was keeping Blaine awake.

Blaine was sitting in the Living Room, on the couch, arms folded. "Nice to see you're home," He mused. Kurt smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get to bed, I'm exhaust-"

"Why are you home so late?" Blaine asked immediately. Kurt put his hands weakly on his hips, in a tired version of his 'Diva' look.

"Blaine. I have to work!"

"I know, but it's almost Midnight!" Kurt stared at him.

"The show's in two weeks! We have rehearsals to get through!"

"At Midnight?" Kurt nodded. Blaine sighed. "Sorry, I'm just... I dunno, I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"I-I guess I don't want anything bad to happen to you when you come in late."

"Nothing bad's going to happen to me!"

"I know, but Sweetie," Blaine got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I'm worrying. I mean, what if another incident like with Jeffrey happens?"

"It won't." Kurt insisted. "Anyway, when are you going to get tickets? And you can't bring Meggie." Blaine nodded.

"I've asked My Dad if he'll look after her one night, whenever that is." Kurt nodded appovingly.

"Good. Now, I really need to sleep, Blaine, honey."

"Of course." Blaine paused. "Wait, what about dinner?" Kurt took a deep breath.

"I already ate," He said. This wasn't technically a lie, as he had bought himself a very large lunch during his break, was it?

"Kurt..."

"Blaine! I already ate!"

"OK, OK!"

* * *

><p>In the last two weeks before the Opening night, Kurt seemed stressed. Blaine would wake up at four in the morning, and find Kurt lying there, awake still, biting his lip vacantly, or wake up at one AM, and find Kurt just getting in from work. Blaine started to worry that Kurt was over-exhausted. This showed during the weekend when Kurt couldn't get up for a little while, or he fell asleep at the breakfast table. Even worse, Kurt looked in thinner than usual. Blaine knew that Kurt was just naturally skinny anyway, but he seemed to be eating less.<p>

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts two days before Kurt's opening show to Meggie toddling up to him, holding a story book in her right hand. He took a deep breath, before grinning, and pulling the 20 month old toddler into his lap. He took the book from her hand.

"Daddy, read." She persisted. Blaine nodded.

"Yes, OK." He said. He looked at the book. 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar' was printed along the top. Blaine smiled. Back when he was a baby, his Dad had actually read this to him when he was Meggie's age.

"Are you comfortable?" Blaine asked, sitting Meggie in his lap, so that they could both see the book. She nodded happily.

"Read, please." Blaine grinned.

"Okie-Dokie." He cleared his throat. "_In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf_," He turned the page. "_One Sunday morning the warm sun came up and pop! Out of the egg came a tiny and very hungry caterpillar_." The illustration showed a green caterpillar and a sun with sunglasses. Blaine bit back a laugh.

The next page showed the same caterpillar, with a thought bubble saying 'I'm Hungry!'. Meggie giggled.

"He started to look for some food," Blaine continued, going through the book slowly. "On Monday he ate through one apple. But he was still hungry."

"Hungwy." Meggie repeated. Blaine nodded.

"That's right, Hungry." He took another deep breath. "On Tuesday he ate through two," Blaine held up two fingers. "Pears, but he was still hungry."

"Still hungwy?" Meggie asked. Blaine nodded, smiling.

"Yes, he was still hungry. On Wednesday he ate through three plums, but he was still hungry. On Thursday he ate through four strawberries-"

"Stwarbewwies?" She asked. Blaine nodded. "Yum." Blaine laughed.

"On Thursday he ate through four strawberries, but he was still hungry."

"Still?" Meggie asked, unable to believe it. Blaine nodded patiently. "Why?"

"We'll see. On Friday he ate through five oranges, but he was still hungry." Meggie touched the caterpillar.

"Gweedy caterpillar." Blaine chuckled.

"I guess he is." He turned another page. It had a bunch of pictures on it. Blaine took a deep breath. "On Saturday he ate through..." He pointed to the chocolate cake. "Cake, Ice-Cream, Cheese, a pickle, salami, a lollipop, cherry pie, a sausage, a cupcake and finally, a nice slice of watermelon." He pointed to each of them. "See, the caterpillar now has a stomach ache from eating too much?" Meggie nodded.

"Silly caterpillar." She babbled. Blaine gave another grin. Somehow, this was cheering him up a lot.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Blaine turned the page. "The Next day was Sunday again. The Caterpillar ate through one nice green leaf, and after that he felt much better."

"Good." Meggie said.

"Now, he wasn't hungry anymore...and he wasn't a little caterpillar anymore." Meggie broke down into giggles at the picture of the fat caterpillar. "He looks funny, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does!" Meggie laughed.

"He built a small house, called a cocoon, around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks. Then he nibbled a hole in the cocoon, pushed his way out..."

"Then?" Meggie asked, eagerly. Blaine smiled at his daughter, turning the final page, showing a beauiful butterfly.

"He was a beautiful Butterfly!" Meggie clapped her hands as Blaine shut the book. "That was a nice story, wasn't it?" Meggie nodded. Meggie went and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

"Thank You, Daddy." She babbled. Blaine put his arms around her too.

"You're welcome... Princess."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, we need to talk."<p>

"Blaine, I can't, my show's in an hour, and I need to make sure that Meggie has a sitter, and..."

"Kurt, that's what we need to talk about." Kurt looked up properly. Blaine was standing there, handsome as ever, arms folded. He was dressed, ready to see Kurt in Les Miserables.

"OK, Blaine. What do you want to say?"

"Kurt, sit on the bed." Kurt did so. Blaine sat opposite him, as if trying to figure out the right words. "Last week, while you were out yet again, rehearsing, which I know is your job," Blaine added at Kurt's look. "Anyway, Meggie came up to me, and asked me to read to her." Kurt smiled.

"That...That's sweet Blaine, really, but I need to-" Blaine put his hand up to silence Kurt.

"No. Kurt, we need to talk _now_." Kurt nodded, speechless for once. "I know you love being on stage and all that, but can you take a break or two now from rehearsals, now that you've done the opening show? Because I've realised that, although I love bonding with Meggie, she could grow up, believing she only has one dad." Kurt looked down. "I mean, even when you are in, she always comes up to me, and that's kind of worrying me. I want her to feel like she's bonding with you too." Kurt looked up, eyes full of tears.

"Blaine, I...I don't know what to say." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands with his own.

"Kurt, nearly two years ago, we became Dads. And, I can remember the love and adoration in your eyes when you held her. I felt so choked up with emotion, looking at that. Now, I feel like I'm single-handedly raising her." Kurt sniffed. "Kurt, come here." Kurt moved himself into Blaine's arms.

"B-Blaine, I'm sorry," He said, tears running down his face. "A-After we've closed the show tonight, I'll let my replacement know that I'll need him to fill in every other night."

"Kurt, that'd be perfect. Look, I don't want you to quit something you love doing, but you need to spend time with Meggie too." Kurt nodded into Blaine's shoulder, before pulling away, having stopped crying. Blaine, feeling that Kurt needed a moment to collect himself, stood up.

"I'm going to call Rosie, and ask her if she can get here for twenty five minutes time."

**Me again! Yay! :) I'm trying to update as much as possible, but I'm going kind of mad about it, because my little sister demands goes on her like every half an hour, so :/**

**On another subject, I'm glad that Klaine aren't breaking up next Season XD And that Blaine's getting more developed XD Which is awesome 8D**

**By the way, is Darren ill? :( Hope he gets better. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	28. Final Show Drama

Chapter 28

Kurt, who had been lying on the sofa one minute watching TV, sleeping the next, was woken by small hands tapping his arm impatiently. He blinked, getting used to the light, before realising that Meggie was tapping him, her hazel eyes full of confusion. Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes, before looking back at Meggie. She was looking up at him innocently. Of course, anything she did looked innocent, as she wasn't even two years old.

"Dada," She babbled. Kurt smiled.

"Yes, I'm here." He said, still incredibly tired from the previous night's show. It had been a month since he'd started the whole 'every other day working' scheme. Today, his understudy, Jamie, was filling in for him. Meggie was holding a large story book, her eyes pleading. Kurt took a deep breath. "Meggie, I-I don't have time to read." She frowned in a baby-like way. Kurt gave a sigh. "Look, why don't you go and play, or look at the nice pictures in the book?" Even as Kurt said it, he felt terrible. He could tell as Meggie walked off that she was very upset. Kurt sighed and got up, following her to the other side of the Living Room. He picked Meggie up, and sat down on the floor, pulling her into his lap. "Look, Daddy didn't mean that, OK?" She looked up and nodded. "Daddy's sorry, OK?" She nodded again, wrapping her arms around his neck, as if to hug him.

"Daddy read?" She asked, pulling away. She looked so excited, that Kurt couldn't say no. He nodded.

"Yes." She squealed excitedly, and picked up the picture book she'd left on the floor.

* * *

><p>As Blaine opened the front door, stepped in, and closed the door, he heard Kurt's voice. Curious, Blaine made his way to the Living Room. Kurt had Meggie in his lap, and was reading her <em>Goodnight Moon<em>. Blaine, smiling to himself, leant against the doorway, and listened as Kurt's perfect voice finished off the story.

"...Goodnight Stars, Goodnight air, Goodnight noises everywhere." Kurt closed the book. Meggie clapped her hands, delighted. "Did you enjoy that?" Meggie nodded happily. "Good! I did too!" Blaine bit back a laugh. "Now, Daddy will be back in a minute, OK? He's just going to check the time." Blaine took the oppritunity to make his prescence known.

"Hi!" Blaine grinned. Meggie beamed gapily up at Blaine.

"Daddy!" She squealed, pulling herself off the sofa and sort-of running into Blaine's arms. Blaine laughed.

"I missed you too, Princess." Kurt smiled.

"Princess?" Blaine went red.

"What? She is." Kurt nodded.

"I'm not complaining. It's cute." Blaine grinned.

"So, Sweetie, did _you _miss me?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That is a very stupid question, Blaine." But Kurt still pecked Blaine's cheek. "So, how was work?"

"Great. So, what did you guys do today?" Blaine asked, straightening up properly. Kurt shrugged.

"Nothing much. Just reading and playing."

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his watch. Where was Blaine? The final show was tonight, so, even though it was meant to be Jamie's night, Kurt was doing it. He wanted to do the last show, as he'd opened it in the first place.<p>

Meggie was sitting on the sofa, turning the pages slowly of her book, admiring the pretty pictures. Kurt had read to her five minutes before, to try and pass the time, but Blaine still hadn't come in, and Kurt didn't really feel like reading again, as he suspected he'd read it so many times, it would soon replace all of his Les Miserables lines, and he was pretty sure that Jean Valjean wasn't going to say 'Goodnight cow jumping over the moon, Goodnight Red Balloon'.

Kurt tried to phone Blaine again. He still wasn't picking up. Kurt bit his lip in worry. What if Blaine was hurt? Or worse... No, Kurt had promised he wasn't going to think about Blaine in another man's arms years and years ago...

Kurt let out a frustrated noise. Meggie looked up for a moment, wondering what was going on, before she turned back to the pictures in her book. Kurt envied his daughter, for being able to lose herself in a picture book, for not having to worry like he was about Blaine. Kurt, unable to stand for much longer, gave up, and sat himelf down next to Meggie on the couch. She looked up at him happily, before climbing into his lap. Kurt laughed weakly.

"Come on," Kurt said. "Why don't we get you in your Pajama's, OK?" She nodded. Kurt picked her up, and carried her upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Dad, listen, I really can't stay long," Blaine said. "I have to look after Meggie, Kurt's got a show, and he can't be late." James Anderson nodded.<p>

"This won't take long, me and Rosie just wanted to tell you something." Rosie, who was standing next to James, nodded, a little flustered. "Blaine, could you please take a seat?" Blaine sighed, and nodded, before seating himself on the edge of the couch. "Well, you know how Rosie and I have been somewhat dating for a little bit." Blaine nodded.

"Almost a year," Blaine said. "In fact, is it about eight months?" James went red.

"Well, yes. Now, I know it hasn't been that long, but me and Rosie, well, we're really enjoying each other's company." Blaine smiled, suspecting what was happening. "So, this afternoon, I took Rosie out to lunch, and while the Waitress had gone off to go and get our deserts..."

"You proposed?" Blaine asked. Rosie laughed, nodding. Blaine stood up. "Wow, Dad... Dad, Rosie, that's great!" He gave them both a hug. "And Rosie, you said yes?" She nodded.

"Of course!" Blaine grinned.

"Wow... Congratulations! Really, I'm really happy for you guys!"

"Blaine, are you sure you don't want to stay for a drink?" Rosie asked. Blaine bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't...

"Just a small one, then." He agreed.

* * *

><p>"Come on Blaine!" Kurt seethed under his breath. He had to be down at the Theatre in ten minutes time to put on his costume. Blaine still hadn't come back. What was taking him so long?<p>

Meggie was starting to fall asleep on the couch, her little head rested against the couch pillows. Kurt stopped pacing for a moment, and bent down to brush a few curls off the toddlers face, and kiss her forehead. He smiled at her for a moment, before he carried on pacing. He had told Blaine it was tonight, he'd reminded him over the phone during lunch, before he left for work that morning...

Kurt dialled Blaine's number onto his mobile, crossing his fingers, hoping that it might work this time...

* * *

><p>"Dad, I really have to go," Blaine insisted after his second drink. "I promised Kurt that I'd be back by now, and he doesn't know I'm here, so..."<p>

"OK, OK. You rush back. Call us when you get home." James said. Rosie nodded.

As Blaine stepped out of the flat, shutting the door behind him, he remembered that he'd left his phone off. As he went down some steps, he switched his phone on, ready to call Kurt and explain, when a little box appeared on the screen.

_30 missed calls from Kurt 3_

"Shit!"

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone started ringing. Kurt picked it up before it had even finished the first ring.<p>

"Blaine? Please tell me it's you!"

"Kurt, yes, it's me!"

"Where have you been?" Kurt hissed, not wanting to wake Meggie up. "The show's starting in half an hour, I need to be there in five to get changed-"

"I know, I know! I was just round Dad's-"

"Why? You know that the show's tonight!"

"I know, Kurt! But he and Rosie needed to tell me something... Listen, I'm on my way home now, OK? I'm literally four minutes away."

"Not good enough," Kurt said, his tone low and deadly. "I swear to God Blaine, if I miss this show, I will make sure that you can't have children, natural way or not-"

"Woah, Kurt!"

"And I will doom you to the rest of your life, filled with no-sex!" Blaine sounded like he was biting back a laugh. "It's not funny, Blaine, I am completely serious." Blaine gulped.

"OK, I'm running!"

"Good."

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived two minutes later, out of breath, red in face, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face.<p>

"I-I-I'm here..." He puffed. Kurt smiled happily.

"Good. Meggie's asleep on the couch, so you can put her to bed as soon as I'm gone..."

"Kurt..."

"I'll be back around half past eleven, and I expect Meggie to be in bed..."

"Kurt..."

"And if Meggie wakes, just sing to her or something."

"Kurt, can you please listen?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

"What?"

"Dad and Rosie are engaged." Kurt's eyes widened.

"That's amazing!" He squealed, anger forgotten. "Oh, now I wish I didn't have to do a show! I'll have to talk to Rosie about the Wedding Plans, the dress needs to be perfect-"

"Kurt?"

"Yes honey?"

"You have a show to get to."

**Second Chapter! :D**

**Review Please!**


	29. Mothers

Chapter 29

"I think that Meggie should be our bridesmaid-flower girl." Rosie said. Kurt smiled.

"She would look adorable in a little ivory dress," He commented. "Maybe a few white flowers in her hair..."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Rosie said. "And that little basket full of flowers that the flower girl always has!" Kurt clapped his hands together.

"That would be perfect for Meggie! I mean, when are you guys getting married?"

"Well, we were hoping for March or April next year."

"So Meggie would be two years old," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Hmm... She is going to look absolutely adorable!" Blaine bit back a yawn.

"Listen, I'm just going to go for a walk. Dad, do you want to join me?" Mr Anderson, who was actually looking close to fatigue, jumped up, nodding.

"Fine, take Meggie with you," Kurt said. "She could use some fresh air." He turned back to Rosie, ready to discuss more plans. Blaine pulled his jacket on, and picked Meggie up.

"Come on," He said. "We're gonna go for a short walk." She nodded, as Blaine followed James out the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow, she's grown," James commented, watching as Blaine gently held Meggie's hand while she toddled along. "She'll end up taller than you if you're not careful..."<p>

"Dad!" Blaine went red. James laughed.

"I'm kidding, son, I'm kidding. Well, maybe when she's eighteen that'll be true, but..."

"Dad," Blaine interrupted. "You're not going to do anything stupid, are you?" James frowned.

"What do you mean by stupid?" Blaine didn't answer for a moment.

"Well, like cheat on her-"

"Blaine... How many times am I going to tell you that she's not like your mother?" Blaine snorted.

"Oh, I know that already. What I meant is after your history with women, your daughter seems to think that you should just leave the women alone." James sighed.

"Look, I can't expect Samantha to forgive me. I mean, after you being put in hospital, you both coming out at that point, that weekend when we had Kurt around... Well, her childhood wasn't quite the same. And neither was yours," He put his hand on Blaine's arm. "You know, after I left Sara, and I got to know your kids, I realised that you two are pretty much the only things I still loved, before Rosie." Blaine nodded.

"Have you spoken to her?" Blaine asked. He'd refused to call her his 'mother', or 'mom'. "You know, since after the divorce?"

"A few times." He admitted.

"When?" Blaine asked. Meggie was clinging to his hand, trying to pull him in another direction, so he stopped for a moment and picked her up.

"Well, for one, I thought she might want to come and see your wedding, but she didn't want to come."

"Typical," Blaine said, disgusted. "What mother doesn't want to see her only son get married?"

"Or when Samantha and Maddie got married," James added. "Not that I think Samantha minded. At all." Blaine snorted.

"You've got that right. Any other time?"

"When you and Kurt told me you were having a baby, I phoned her up, but she didn't seem to care."

"Of course she didn't." James sighed, and went to sit on a nearby bench. Blaine did the same, keeping Meggie warm in his lap.

"I phoned her countless times during the pregnancy, Blaine, I did. Like when you found out it was a girl. Or, when you told me what you were naming her."

"Did you call her when Meggie was born?" Blaine asked, nuzzling himself into Meggie's curls. James nodded.

"Yes. Several times. I yelled at her to come down, but she just hung up. So I gave up."

"Yelling gets you no where...Even if she deserved it." Blaine added.

"I know, I know. And, just for good measure, I called her up when I started dating Rosie, and before I proposed. Do you know what she said?" Blaine shook his head. "She said, 'Like I could give a fuck'." Blaine winced. "What?"

"Don't swear around her... please." Blaine gritted out. "She likes to repeat words she hears, and I don't want her to know a single swearword before she's thirteen, at least." James grinned.

"I doubt that will happen, Blaine, but I understand," James looked down for a moment. "Blaine, I want to be totally honest with you." Blaine looked up. "Your mother has a new life now. She doesn't need us, or anyone who's even vaguely related to us."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, she's married again. Well, she's on her fourth husband now."

"What happened to the last two?"

"I think the man after me became broke, and the man after that died under suspicious circumstances." Blaine bit back a snort.

"Suspicious circumstances..." He muttered.

"Anyway, Blaine, she is never going to agknowledge us anymore," Blaine nodded. "Everytime I've told her to see her son or daughter, she'll say she has no children." Blaine bit back the lump in his throat. "Blaine, I can't lie to you. But you need to know."

"D-Did she ever love us?" Blaine asked.

"Well, it depends-"

"When I say love, I mean like how Kurt and I love Meggie." Blaine stated. James swallowed.

"N-No," Blaine looked down. "Blaine, I don't want to make you upset."

"I-I know."

"Blaine, I'm not trying to replace your mother-"

"She's not my mother," Blaine said, sort of sharply. "She stopped being my mother the day I was born. Before that. She never was. In any sense of the word."

"Blaine, I love you and Samantha dearly, and I'm happy that you're both happy with, you know, people who love you, and are as open about who they are." Blaine nodded.

"T-Thanks. Have you told Sam about you and Rosie?" James nodded, grimacing slightly. Blaine weakly smiled.

"Well, Maddie seemed overjoyed, happy for us and all, but Samantha got quite mad, in a way. She hung up on me."

"I guess after the cra- I mean, rubbish childhood she had, she doesn't really want another mother." Blaine said, careful not to say a bad word around Meggie, who was giggling at some fat looking pigeons.

"She'll come around," James said wisely. "I mean, it took me almost five years to get used to the idea of my children being gay. I'm sure that, after a while, she'll be just as happy for me." It was only then that Blaine realised that he and his father had the same eyes.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Blaine blinked at the ceiling in the dark.<p>

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"A-Are you OK?" Kurt asked, careful what to say.

"I guess." Kurt rolled onto his side so that he was facing Blaine's side, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

"It's just that you looked kind of, I don't know, put out when you guys returned from your walk." Blaine reached his arm out and pulled Kurt closer, giving a sigh.

"I guess. Did you know that my dad invited... You know, that bitch I'm meant to call my mother... well, he invited her to our wedding." Kurt gasped.

"No! Why?" Kurt hated Mrs Anderson so much.

"Maybe Dad thought she'd have changed her mind. You know, about thinking we were disgusting."

"Well, I think we can see the answer, clearly." Blaine sighed.

"I mean, I've always known that my mother's never loved me," Blaine said. Kurt bit his lip, hating seeing his husband so sad. "But, you know, I always thought that there was the slightest chance..." He broke off. "I'm being stupid."

"No you're not," Kurt said firmly. "When I was eight, I always believed, after my Mom died, that she'd come back somehow... But she never did." Blaine pulled Kurt tighter to him. "Look, Rosie is going to be a great mother to you, and a great grandma to Meggie. And I personally cannot wait until your Dad and Rosie get married. I will be standing there, tears spilling from eyes, as your Dad does what we did." Blaine nodded into Kurt's hair.

"Thanks." Blaine fell asleep, surrounded by the scent of Kurt's shampoo.

**Leaving tomorrow :) and :(**

**Third chapter in one day :D**

**REVIEW!**


	30. Baby Fever

Chapter 30

On Meggie's second Birthday, Blaine and Kurt had invited all of their family, and people with toddlers around Meggie's age (they wanted her to have as normal a life as possible) for a small little Birthday tea.

Afterwards, as Blaine went to go and bath Meggie before Bed-Time, the doorbell went off.

"Kurt, honey, can you get that?" Blaine called. Kurt sighed, dumping the bag of rubbish he'd been collecting on the sofa, and going to answer the door.

Millie and Jonathan were standing there...holding a present.

"Hiya!" Kurt said, worn out. Jonathan wrinkled his nose.

"Jeez... I heard the noise from our house. How many were here?"

"About ten screaming toddlers," Kurt said, brushing his hair out of his face. "Anyway, where were you? I was hoping I could have a hand with said screaming toddlers."

"Where was Blaine?" Millie asked.

"Err... Some of the Mom's were chatting him up," Kurt couldn't help the jealously in his voice. "So that left me to do everything else."

"Sorry," Millie said. "I know I said I would come, but Jonathan and I were busy. We had a Doctor's appointment." Kurt's heart stopped.

"Y-You don't have cancer, either of you...?" Kurt asked faintly. Their eyes widened.

"NO!" They both said. Kurt nodded, relieved.

"G-Good."

"No, Mills is pregnant again." Kurt screamed.

"Again? Oh, Millie, that's amazing!" Kurt hugged her. Millie giggled, wrapping her arms around Kurt. "So, how many is it now?"

"This is our fifth," Jonathan grinned. "Anyway, we got Meggie a little something, just to say Happy Birthday."

"You guys didn't have to-" Kurt was cut off by the present being shoved into his hands.

"It was no problem. A few of them are new, and they're only small anyway." This left Kurt curious.

"What are they?" Millie grinned.

"Baby books. We heard from Blaine that Meggie's quite the fan of books." Kurt beamed proudly.

"Always begging us to read." He said. Jonathan laughed.

"Anyway, we're going to go and pick up the other so called 'Angels' from their Grandma's. We'll talk later, OK?" Kurt nodded, shutting the door after them.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked, coming down the stairs.

"Jonathan and Millie," Kurt said. "They gave us these for Meggie."

"What-"

"Books." Blaine grinned.

"Awesome! I'm sure she's going to love these!" He took the presents from Kurt's arms.

"Wait a minute... Where's Meggie? Blaine, you didn't just leave her in the bath did you?"

"No," Blaine said quickly, sensing that Kurt was getting panicky. "No, I've bathed her, and she's already asleep, bless her. She's had a long day." Kurt smiled, relieved. At least she wasn't going to protest about going to bed.

"Good," Kurt sighed in relief. "Wait, did I tell you?" Blaine shook his head, interested. "Millie's having another baby." Blaine grinned.

"That's awesome! Listen, do you need some help cleaning up?" Kurt nodded.

"It's the least you can do, especially since you let them women flirt with you." Blaine winced.

"Kurt, how many times do I have to tell you that-"

"That you were being polite?" Kurt asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine. "I know. But you're always polite. It can get irritating." Blaine faked hurt. "I'm joking, honey!"

* * *

><p>Meggie's second Birthday party happened a week later. OK, so it wasn't exactly a 'party', but she still got presents, and icing off a cake, while surrounded by family.<p>

"Man, Chris has grown," Blaine commented, looking at Meggie and Chris playing on the floor with a few toys. Finn grinned.

"Yeah. Rach thinks he's a little too tall for a sixteen month old." Blaine smiled.

"Takes after his Dad then," Blaine guessed. Finn laughed.

"You've got that right. Wow, Meggie's grown too." Blaine smiled even more.

"Yeah. It's hard to get a bridesmaid dress for my Dad and Rosie's wedding, as she keeps growing, but she's still going to look adorable."

"Are you kidding me? She could look adorable in a plastic bag!" Blaine laughed.

"That's true."

"Listen, if I tell you something," Finn started, smiling a little still. "You can't tell Rachel. I promised I wouldn't tell." Blaine nodded.

"Go ahead. I can still tell Kurt though, right?" Finn nodded.

"No one else," He said. Blaine nodded. "Well, Rach is pregnant again." Blaine choked on his drink.

"Really? What were you trying again?" Finn went red, but shook his head noticibly. "OK, I won't ask."

"T-Thanks."

"So, are you excited?" Blaine asked. Finn grinned like a large puppy.

"Well, duh," He said. "I mean, it's like how you felt with Meggie, right?" Blaine nodded. "I mean, it only feels right, you know, to have another kid, now that Chris is over a year old."

"Everyone's having babies," Blaine muttered. Finn laughed.

"Yeah. I think Santana and Brittany are even having one."

"Which one?" Finn bit his lip in thought.

"I-I think it's Brittany." Blaine nodded.

"Is she the one who keeps calling me and Kurt Dolphins?" Finn chuckled, nodding. "Can I just ask why?"

"Well, it's a long story," He said. "I can't even remember the whole conversation, and I was _there_. Something about Dolphins being gay sharks or something." Blaine nodded.

"Right. Is it OK if I still don't understand?" Finn laughed, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"Listen, can we talk about something very personal-"

"Blaine, I don't think we need to talk about sex, after all these years." Blaine went bright red.

"No, Kurt, it's not really to do with that." Blaine took a deep breath, before taking Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, do you remember almost three years ago? You had made us Dinner, and you first told me about wanting a baby." Kurt nodded, smiling at the memory. "Well, after talking to Finn, and hearing that Rachel was pregnant last week, well, it's made me think..."

"About?" Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I think we should have another baby." Kurt's face was pure shock. "Now, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I don't mind if you don't want another baby, that Meggie is enough for us. Because this is a joint decision, and it's big." Blaine stroked some of Kurt's hair away. "And I know that Meggie will barely be three years old, but by then, I don't know, I think she would of definitely grown out of her baby stage." Kurt snapped out of his shock.

"Blaine, I-I don't know what to say..." Kurt thought about it. "Another baby is... wow."

"Kurt, don't get me wrong, OK? I love Meggie, and another baby is not going to make me love her any less than I do now. And don't think this is because I miss having a very young baby in the house... But it just feels right, you know, to have another baby." Kurt nodded slowly.

"I've been thinking the same since Millie told us a few weeks ago," Kurt revealed sheepishly. "I really want another baby too." Blaine grinned at the same time as Kurt smiled. Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's curls.

"But I want you to father the baby." Blaine blurted out. Kurt's hand withdrew slightly. Blaine went red. "S-Sorry. It's just, you know... I think we should have a baby fathered by you as well." Kurt nodded, dumbstuck for once.

"Y-Yes, Blaine, I-I..." Kurt was lost for words. So Blaine decided to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"So, we're having another baby?" Blaine grinned as he asked. Kurt nodded, a smile creeping onto his face as he realised what was happening.

"Wait, Blaine, we have one problem." Kurt said, realising.

"What?"

"Maddie. What if she doesn't want to do it again?" Blaine bit his lip. "A-And I'd feel a little bad, you know, just dropping it on her. You know, just like saying, 'Oh, we want another baby, give us your womb'." Blaine laughed.

"That makes us sound evil." Blaine commented. Kurt shrugged, smile returning. "But you are right. How are we going to ask?"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Kurt said cheerily. Maddie looked bemused.<p>

"Kurt, I may have put the decorations up, but it's not Christmas yet." Maddie said, puzzled. Sam backed out of the doorway, letting Blaine and Kurt in, nodding.

"Well, we thought we might as well just bring Meggie over here, you haven't seen her in a while, so..." Blaine came in, holding an adorable looking two year old in a red and green winter dress. Maddie and Sam shared a look, but let them in. "Anyway, only a week and a bit left."

Kurt loved seeing this house put to good use during Christmas. He and Blaine had visited last year, and Kurt hadn't really wanted to leave after. Blaine had practically dragged him from the couch. As Kurt looked around, he saw lights all over the place, a Christmas Tree in the corner of the Living Room, flashing bright lights, with a gold star on top. Maddie had obviously grown up with a very... well, full childhood.

Maddie plucked Meggie out of Blaine's arms, cooing at her, before laughing. "Oh, God, I've cursed your baby!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, taking his scarf and hat off.

"She has the dreaded freckles!" Blaine looked at Maddie's face, and blushed.

"You're right. God, I hope she doesn't end up with as many as you have!"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed. They had to be nice, or she might not do it. Maddie laughed.

"It's OK. Seriously, Sam often says she likes them-"

"That I do," Sam said, passing Kurt and Blaine a cup of coffee each. They took the cups gratefully. "Anyway, freckles are a sign of beauty." Maddie blushed as she sat down. "Look, not that we're not glad to see you, but what is it you two want?"

"Can't I visit my two favourite sisters before Christmas?" Blaine asked. Sam folded her arms.

"Not unless you want something." Blaine laughed.

"OK, you're right there." Blaine took a deep breath. "Now I feel guilty. I mean, you've taken us in, given us coffee, and we want to ask a favour-"

"Ask away," Maddie said. "I don't mind." Kurt shuffled uncomfortably, not wanting to spill any coffee.

"Maddie, it's a very big favour, and we can understand if you won't do it." Kurt stated. "We can always ask someone else." Blaine nodded.

"Right." Maddie stared at them, worried.

"Oh God... It's not anything violent, is it?" Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing.

"No, no, of course not," Blaine said. "Actually, we wanted to tell you that Kurt and I have thought hard, and-"

"And Blaine and I want to have another baby." Kurt finished. Both women stared at them, before...

"That's great!" They both screamed in unison. Meggie, not used to such loudness, gave a squeal of surprise. Kurt plucked her off Maddie's lap.

"But, if Maddie doesn't want to be our surrogate, then that's fine," Blaine said.

"Are you kidding me?" Maddie asked. "It was so fun last time-"

"Except for the needles and labour." Sam pointed out.

"Yes, except for that. But I'd be honoured! Let me guess, Kurt's the Dad this time?"

"Well, his sperm is involved, yes." Blaine said. "But don't like to say that one of us is the Dad, since we both are."

"Corny, but understandable." Sam said. "Well, I'm happy for you guys, really! Just do me a favour." The looked at her. "If any of you are going to have a diva fit, pregnant or not, can you warn me first?"

**Fourth Chapter. It's the last, I swear! (For today at least... hehehe... :) )**

**I'm not leaving til tomorrow evening, so that's good XD**

**REVIEWS STILL APPRECIATED!**


	31. Second Pregnancy

Chapter 31

So much had changed at the clinic since Kurt and Blaine had last been there. For one, the seats were cold and hard now. Kurt fidgeted, nervous. Another thing that had changed was the receptionist. Emily had apparently left on Maternal leave, so the receptionist was now a grumpy, bat-like old lady. Kurt wouldn't of had a problem with that, but he felt awkward coming here alone. He had no choice really.

After the Christmas period, Kurt and Blaine had wasted no time. They, along with Maddie and Sam had organised an appointment with Doctor Andrew in the first week of January, and sorted out a date for Kurt to come in privately. The thought made Kurt's cheeks bright red. Blaine had reassured him that he'd be fine, that he'd be rather... well, relieved by the end of the appointment. Kurt went even redder. A woman sitting opposite him noticed, and reached out to touch his arm.

"Are you OK, sweetie?" She asked. Kurt nodded. "I suppose it is rather embarassing. I'm guessing you're here to... well, yes, I understand." Kurt nodded. "Don't worry. My friend did this a few years ago, and he didn't know what he was so worried about." Her hand withdrew, as she sat herself back down properly, smiling encouragingly at him. Kurt took a deep breath, nodding. Doctor Andrew came out a moment later.

"Ah, nice to see you Kurt," He said, smiling. "So, I take it you haven't had sex or relieved yourself like that in the last week?" Kurt nodded. "Good. So, in general, how are you today?" They started walking down the hall. Kurt suspected he was going to a private room.

"Tired," He admitted.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Andrew said. "You're only relieving yourself. You should be glad." Kurt smiled.

"I guess. Things seem to be going faster this time." He commented.

"Well, they are. I don't really have to test Maddie again, and it just so happens that now is the right time to go ahead with it." Kurt nodded. "Anyway, how's Megan?" Kurt smiled.

"She's fine. I think she's excited about having a little brother or sister. Everytime we talk about it, she nods her head and grins." Andrew smiled.

"Well, that's good. At least she's excited, and not thinking that you are replacing her." Kurt nodded. "Now," They stopped outside of a room. Kurt went red again. "Everything you need is in there. Take as long as you want, there's no rush, and just relax. The better you relax, the quicker this may be over." Kurt nodded, and stepped into the room, locking it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine, I swear to God, if you don't concentrate-" Blaine snapped out of his daze.<p>

"S-Sorry," He said sheepishly. Alex had started working at the Studio again, and she was standing in front of him, arms folded. "Kurt's having a Doctor's Appointment, you know, like I had..." Alex beamed, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, good for you. But, Blaine, your CD is being released on Monday, and you still have to record the last two songs." Blaine sighed.

"Right. OK. My mind's just distracted."

"I understand. I do, OK, and I really am happy for you and Kurt. I mean, if Meggie's anything to go by, this baby is going to be abso-freaking-lutely adorable." Blaine grinned. "Fine, we'll take a break. I need you to tell me absolutely everything that's happened." Blaine grinned, taking his headphones off from around his neck as Alex took a seat opposite him.

"OK. Where to start? Everyone's having babies!" Alex laughed. "Finn and Rachel are having another one, our neighbours are..."

"I can see what made you and Kurt want another one." Alex said.

"My Dad's getting remarried," Blaine said.

"Oh! Well, that's nice! Is it to Rosie?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, nodding. "Meggie loves her, and I think she's a great grandma figure to her." Alex nodded. "And they're getting married in... Is it in April? Oh, yeah, Dad told me to invite you." Alex laughed.

"That's nice. Well, I've got nothing planned, just tell me the date, and I'll be there." Blaine grinned.

"Right. Anyway, Meggie's being the flower girl, and I think Dad wanted Sam to be a bridesmaid... She's not really for this whole 'Dad-getting-remarried' thing." Blaine sighed.

"Is she still pissed about what happened when she was little?" Blaine nodded.

"But, she told me she might do it, just so that Meggie's not on her own there." Alex smiled.

"Everyone loves Meggie," She said. "I kind of wish I had a baby." Blaine felt a little surprised.

"Do you... Do you miss him? Your baby?" Alex shrugged.

"In an odd way... yeah. I mean, even if he was some user's son, he's mine too." Blaine nodded. "But, I don't know, I was twenty, I couldn't of raised him like that couple probably is."

"Have you spoken to them since?" Blaine asked. She shook her head.

"No. It would of been a bit too awkward." Blaine felt for her a little. "I mean, I miss my son, you know? I bonded with him when I was pregnant, and it was only after I saw him that I realised I sort of loved him..."

"It's only natural," Blaine stated truthfully. "I mean, you did have him in your stomach for nine months." She nodded.

"Sorry if I'm boring you." She said. Blaine smiled at her chastely.

"No, I'm enjoying talking to you."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt had been enjoying a lie-in. It was mid-February morning, and both of them were enjoying being cuddled up close together, warming each other up, when the phone rang. Blaine groaned, not wanting to pull away from Kurt, before reaching over and somehow grabbing the phone.<p>

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"BLAINE! BLAINE BLAINE BLAINE!" Blaine jumped. In fact, it was so loud that Kurt jumped too, fully awake. "Blaine! It's me, Sam!"

"Sam? Jesus... You don't have to yell so loud!"

"Sorry," She said, not sounding sorry at all. "Anyway, me and Maddie want to tell you and Kurt something." Blaine put the phone on speaker, cuddling back into Kurt's naked shoulder.

"OK, we're listening."

"Well," They heard Maddie say. "Last week, I was due on-"

"Too much information!" Blaine said.

"Oh, grow up. Anyway, then on Thursday, I woke up, and vomited my guts out-"

"Nice image." Kurt commented.

"Once again, grow up. So, this morning, I took a pregnancy test, and... Guess what! It worked! There's a little one in there!" Blaine whooped. Kurt beamed.

"Wow! So... Wow... it worked..." Kurt said in disbelief. "Wow..."

"I can tell that you're both pretty speechless. Listen, I've phoned Doctor Andrew, and I'm seeing him later, so if you want to come, you can."

"Maddie, are you kidding us? Of course we're coming!" Blaine said. "That's quite a stupid thing to say."

"Well, just checking. So, I'll meet you at New Hope, half past two? Bring Meggie, I'm sure Doctor Andrew might want to see her."

"Okie-Dokie." Blaine hung up, before realising that Kurt hadn't said anything in the last few minutes. "Kurt? Honey?" Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment, then at his lap.

"I've just realised, I mean, like I did when Maddie was pregnant with Meggie, that this is our baby." Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, it is." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, snuggling back into him, happily. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, nuzzling into his sweet-smelling hair. They were interrupted however, by someone tapping their bed. Blaine and Kurt both looked down, and saw Meggie, grinning at them. Blaine's mouth fell open. "H-How d-did she-? I mean-" He broke off, not knowing anything to say. Kurt's eyes widened. "I swear we put her to bed last night!" Kurt tapped Blaine's shoulder.

"We did, Blaine! She must of climbed out!" Blaine's eyes widened too.

"Wow..."

"Too bad. I was enjoying our naked mid-morning cuddle." Blaine laughed.

"I was too, sweetie. But if we want to see our second child, we're going to have to get up."

**Wow, another. I swear, I have too much time to lose. **

**REVIEW! Oh, and I am taking name suggestions, as I'm stumped. **


	32. Preparation

Chapter 32

"I swear, if I don't fit into my dress next week, I will never forgive you," Maddie said to Kurt and Blaine. "Oh, and I'll give this baby away." Kurt and Blaine mimicked horror. Maddie laughed. "Kidding!" It was one week before James and Rosie's wedding. Maddie had definitely become pregnant back in January, and Kurt and Blaine were overjoyed. Meggie seemed quite happy too, and was always asking when her new baby brother or sister was coming. They had asked about the sex a week back, but Andrew couldn't tell. They wouldn't of minded, either way.

"So, has the sickness stopped yet?" Blaine asked.

"Well, sort of. I still get the odd nausea, or two, but apart from that, I think it's stopping."

"Well, that's good." Kurt said. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to throw up on the dress you'd bought, it's just amazing."

"What, do you think I like throwing up?" Maddie asked, throwing herself onto the sofa.

"No," Blaine said. "But Kurt's right. The Dress is amazing."

"And I thought Kurt was the one with good taste," Maddie muttered. She rubbed her swollen stomach. "Kurt, Blaine, could one of you fetch me a chocolate bar or something? I'm starving."

"Maddie, you just had lunch." Blaine pointed out.

"Hey, lay off me, I'm pregnant!" She glared at them both pointedly.

"You said you wanted to do it!" Kurt pointed out.

"Yes, but, you knew I'd do it!" Maddie sighed. "Sorry. Hormones are playing up. Anyway, I'm gonna go pick Sam up. She said to come and get her from Katie's house at around two."

"Who's Katie?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, we used to share a dorm with Katie at Crawford." Maddie explained. "She was really nice. Sam wanted to just meet her for coffee at her house." She stood up. "Anyway, thanks for homing me." The both smiled.

"No, it was fine," Blaine said. "We enjoy having you around..."

"Only because I'm pregnant!" Maddie said.

"Well, of course, that contributes to it..." Kurt said. Maddie laughed.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys later." Maddie grabbed her coat, and left. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Hey, Meggie's with the neighbours, right?" Kurt nodded. "Well, we have two options..."

"Blaine, keep your mind out of the gutter." Kurt chided - although he too was trying not to smile.

Blaine pretended to pout, before smiling. "So, that leaves us with Option Two; Pick Up Meggie for that dress fitting in half an hour." Kurt nodded. "Can't we just miss that?"

"No, Blaine. It's only a week before the wedding, I don't want her to miss this last fitting, in case the dress needs to be altered." Kurt said. Blaine groaned. "Blaine!"

"Look, I don't even get to see the dress!"

"Because it's meant to be a surprise!" Kurt said. "Look, next Saturday, you'll see it!"

"But, Kurt," Blaine protested. "She's my daughter too!" Kurt sighed.

"I know. But Rosie and I really want to surprise you," Kurt looked pleadingly into Blaine's eyes. "Please." Blaine sighed, before grinning.

"OK." Kurt whooped to himself quietly. Blaine fought the urge to laugh, as he stood up to grab his car keys.

* * *

><p>James sighed, throwing himself down onto his sofa. "This Wedding is wearing me out." Blaine sighed.<p>

"I know. Well, Kurt knows. He's been running around trying to help Rosie organise it." Blaine sighed again. "I think we should help." James snorted.

"Please! Everytime I've gone to help, Rosie's snapped at me. Which is quite unusual, as she's a lovely woman. She's trying to do it all - and it's my wedding too!" Blaine laughed.

"I know the feeling. When it was me and Kurt's wedding, he wanted to plan all the details. He was going out of his mind for weeks until he finally let me help him." James ran a hand over his face.

"You did tell that girl, what's her name? The one who was on the news..."

"Alex?"

"Yes! Her! Well, you did tell her that she's invited, right?"

"Of course I..." Blaine stopped. "Wait, you and Rosie don't even know her that well... what are you up to?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Blaine."

"Dad, the tone in your voice indicates otherwise." James sighed.

"I thought maybe... And, remember, Rosie agreed! Well, we thought that maybe Alex could..."

"You're trying to set her up?" Blaine asked. James went red.

"Well, my friend has a son around her age-"

"One of your rich snobby friends?" Blaine asked coldly.

"Blaine, no. Look, I've left that life behind." Blaine's expression melted.

"Why do you want to set her up?"

"Well, like you said, it's never too late for love."

"I think what I said was you're never too old for love, Dad." James waved his hand, brushing the comment away.

"Same difference. Look, I'm sure that Alex wouldn't mind a friend. From what I've been told, he's smart, works a good job, is perfectly charming..."

"Yeah, that's what Leon, well, Calvin Forest was, and he was an old man who took advantage of her."

"But I've met his son. Blaine, I'm not gonna force them, OK?" Blaine nodded, still not completely satisfied. "Anyway, have you got a tux?" Blaine nodded.

"I've had it for months, Dad."

"Just checking." James sighed. "I want to do this right, you know?" Blaine nodded again. "I mean, when I married your Mom, it was mainly because she was pregnant-"

"Wait, what?" Blaine blinked. James shrugged.

"We weren't always perfect, Blaine."

"I never thought you guys were in the first place... no offence."

"None taken, I understand." James looked at his son.

"But, what?"

"Yes, she was pregnant."

"What? As in, having a baby?" Blaine asked.

"That's what being pregnant means." James explained patiently.

"As in, being pregnant with me?" Blaine asked again.

"Yes, Blaine. Unless you have a brother or sister who's older, in which case, you don't." Blaine looked away, blinking. "Look, I was young, and stupid, OK?" Blaine nodded again. "You know... Well, I'd hope you're more sensible then that... But, back then, sex was just something everyone wanted-"

"Too much information." Blaine interrupted.

"Are you saying that you and Kurt-"

"Dad! Please!" Blaine went bright red.

"Blaine, look, I'm just saying-"

"Dad! I really am not comfortable having this conversation with you!" Blaine jumped up from the couch, going redder and redder.

"What, do you really think that I want to talk about you and Kurt having... intimate relations...?"

"No, I would hope not." Blaine said.

"Look, I know I didn't do my job and educate you - and Sam - on these things..."

"Please!" Blaine said. He knew he was being kind of immature, but he couldn't help it. "Dad, don't worry, I know what to do, you know, Internet. And judging by the amount of times I've rung Sam, and she's been a certain way towards me, I'm sure she knows a lot more than we want to know." James raised his hands.

"OK, now we can stop." Blaine sighed in relief.

"Thank You!"

"But..."

"Dad! You just said we could stop!"

"I know. But, I just want you to know that you can talk to me, OK?"

"Yes, Dad." Blaine said. "I know."

"Good. Now, let's go pick up my tux."

**I'M BACK! YAY! **

**Ireland was great. Bad weather, because we live on the coast, but I went to the beach, the Whitford Hotel, I went horse riding, saw all my countless relatives, visited my Uncle Bernie's grave :(, went shopping...**

**I SAW JEDWARD AT TESCO'S IN WEXFORD! I'M NOT EVEN JOKING! I didn't queue up to meet them though, as I'm not a massive fan, but I saw them. Granted, there were people in the way, but never mind. **

**Anyway, Review! I think I might do the Wedding next, as it's so close :) **

**Oh, and thanks for all the name suggestions, really! I haven't picked yet, but I am making my choice. **

**REVIEW!**


	33. Wedding

Chapter 33

Come Saturday, the excitement was radiating off everyone. Blaine, who had spent the night with his Dad (mainly to make sure he didn't try anything stupid like drink in celebration), woke up, bright and early, much to his displeasure. However, he had to make sure that his Dad was up, washed and ready before they would go down to a nearby lodge. Rosie and James hadn't wanted a large wedding, just an official ceremony, mainly due to their age, and the fact that it was April.

"And what do you know?" James grumbled, looking out the window. "It's blinding sunshine outside!" Blaine bit back a grin.

"Oh well, at least Rosie - well, and Kurt - won't have to worry about their hair getting ruined. Or the dresses and such." Blaine added, remembering that Meggie was having a bridesmaid dress. James grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Ruddy newsmen".

Blaine gave a chuckle. "Come on, it's your Wedding Day, no need to be grouchy."

"Well I am."

"Well, that'll ruin the day." James sighed, and rubbed his face.

"Right. No more grumbling." He said. He took his hands away. "So, do you want to jump in the shower before me? It'll take forever for you to dry your hair."

"I hate my hair." Blaine said. James chuckled.

"Anyway, if you give me a minute, I'll dry it for you, before you load it up with all that crap you bought."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. I told Rosie to leave a hair dryer here."

"You're not using a hair dryer on my hair." Blaine said childishly.

"Why not? Blaine, it'll help it dry quicker. I don't want you to be wet when you put the suit on!"

"But I'm not using a hair dryer!" Blaine knew he sounded whiny, but he didn't really care. "Dad!"

"Blaine, please!" Blaine sighed, and folded his arms.

"Fine." He mumbled. James grinned.

"That's better! Although, you better not be pouting later."

"Dad, Kurt would kill me. I have no intentions whatsoever to pout later."

* * *

><p>"Well, Meggie's bathed," Kurt said, putting a wet Meggie on the bed. Kurt, Rosie and Meggie were at the Hummel-Anderson household to get ready. "Now, I just need to dry her off, and then get her ready, and we're all set!" Rosie beamed.<p>

"Okie-Dokie then!" She kissed Meggie's forehead. "Kurt, if you want, you can go and take a shower. I'll dry Meggie off for you." Kurt nodded.

"Right. Now, remember, she has Blaine's hair, so just towel drying it isn't going to even take a little bit of the wet out of it. There's a hair dryer in the drawer, but use the low setting on it so that you don't burn her head-"

"Kurt, I have looked after children most of my life," Rosie said. "My sister used to always need help when I stayed with her. I'm sure I'll be fine." She pecked Kurt's forehead motherly, before lifting Meggie into her arms. She giggled.

"Me wet." She stated. Kurt beamed.

"Well, I'll be out soon. Make sure you have a dressing gown to change into for when you get out, so that you won't get your dress wet." Kurt looked out the window. "Well, at least it's a nice day."

"That is good." Rosie commented. "That means we can take pictures outside." Kurt nodded.

"Right. Make sure that Meggie doesn't run off, I don't want her to get dirty today, and we can't afford to be delayed." Rosie nodded as Kurt turned to take his shower.

* * *

><p>"All done." James turned off the hair dryer. Blaine breathed out in relief. "Don't be a big baby!"<p>

Blaine checked his watch. "Dad, you might want to..."

"Oh, right." James stood up. "I'll just go, then." Blaine nodded. He looked in the mirror at the end of his Dad's bed, where he was sitting.

"Umm, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can I borrow a razor?" James looked at him.

"Mmm. I can see your point. Yes."

"Thanks. Normally, I don't mind, but, you know, I want to look clean." James nodded.

"Maybe I ought to have a shave too..." He felt his face. "Yes. I think we could both use a shave. OK, I'll shave after my shower, and then you can use it after me." Blaine nodded.

"Great. Thanks. Remember..."

"I know," James said, walking out. "Don't take too long. Got it!"

* * *

><p>Kurt went into his and Blaine's room. Rosie had somehow managed to dry Meggie off, and she was sitting in a clean dressing gown. Rosie looked up as he came in.<p>

"Do you want me to dry your hair off?" She asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, Rosie, you go and have a shower or a bath or something. My hair's not as bad as Blaine's and Meggie's, so it'll dry soon enough." Rosie nodded as Kurt went to check himself in the mirror. Rosie looked at him and sighed longingly.

"I wish I could of had clear skin when I was younger." Kurt beamed.

"It helps if you moisturise everyday."

"Maybe I'll try it." Rosie said, smiling, leaving the room. Kurt looked down at Meggie, who was trying to leave the room.

"Oh, no you don't." He muttered, picking Meggie up. She laughed, kicking her feet in protest.

"Dada Kurt! Put me down!" She giggled.

"Meggie, you need to stay put, OK?" Meggie cocked her head at him. Kurt laughed at how much she looked like a female version of Blaine. "Where did you learn that?" As if he didn't know.

"Dada Blaine." She said. "Why? I want to play."

"Because you need to get ready. Grandpa's getting married today." Kurt said, looking around for a hair brush. Despite Rosie's good job, her hair was still not tidy enough. He grabbed one, and started tugging through Meggie's hair gently. She pouted into the mirror. "Come on Megs, you'll get to wear your pretty dress." Her face lit up.

* * *

><p>Blaine finished buttoning his shirt, and checked how he looked so far in the mirror. It was tiny, but he could still see how he looked. So far, he looked a little scruffy, due to the fact he had yet to shave. Oh, and his hair was it's usual wild mass of curls again. Damn.<p>

James came in.

"The bathroom's free." He said. Blaine nodded. James sighed. "Do you know if your sister's coming?" Blaine gulped, and shook his head.

"She... Dad, Maddie said she'd try and convince her, but she couldn't promise anything. And, according to Kurt, neither of them showed up last night."

"Wait, when did you talk to Kurt?" James asked.

"T-This morning. On the phone." Blaine added to avoid confusion. "Anyway, that's not the point. I'm sure Sam's going to come."

"She won't." James said, sitting down on the bed. "I ruined her childhood, why should she?"

"Because she's a good person. Just stubborn. Once she makes her mind up about someone, she... Well, it takes a little while for her to change it. Look, she thinks that by having a sulk, it'll make it better, but she soon learns that it never helps. She'll come." And Blaine fully believed that.

"Thanks, Blaine. I just hope that you're right. Look, I just want us to all put the past behind us."

"But that's not exactly easy for us, Dad. I mean, you banged all three of us up before you came to your senses. You can't just expect us to run to you with open arms."

"I don't. I just want you guys to know that I'm sorry." Blaine nodded.

"We know." He looked down at his lap. "Thanks. You know, for coming to your senses." James smiled.

"It's OK, Blaine." He patted his arm. "Now, you go shave, and finish getting dressed, and we'll get ready."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you sure that we shouldn't of hired a hair dresser?" Rosie asked nervously. Meggie sat at the end of Blaine and Kurt's bed, in her little dress, swinging her legs happily. Kurt was a little worried that she might hurt herself, as the heels of her feet were banging the bed itself. However, she didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Rosie, are you doubting my amazing skills?" Kurt asked. "Rosie, trust me, you'll never ask for a hairdresser again."

"OK, Kurt, whatever you say." Rosie said nervously.

"Just relax. Look, borrow one of my magazines to calm down." Kurt passed her one. She took it, and flipped it open. "See, just like being at the Hair Dressers." Meggie jumped down from the bed, and tugged on Kurt's trousers. He looked down at her.

"Dada?" She babbled hopefully. "Where Dada Bwaine?"

"Dada Blaine's with Grandpa Jamie, OK?" Kurt said, bending down to smooth out her dress. "Now, don't ruin the dress, Megs, you look adorable."

"But Dada," She babbled. "Me go play?" Kurt was doing his best not to correct her grammar, as she was only two.

"No, sweetie, you need to keep clean." Kurt had an idea. "Hey, why don't you go and grab a book. I'm sure Rosie would love to see you read quietly." Rosie nodded helpfully. Meggie nodded, and toddled off. Kurt sighed. "Being a Dad is not easy."

"Uh-Huh." Rosie said, as Kurt turned back to Rosie's hair. "Just imagine, in about six months, you've got two of them to look after." Kurt beamed. "Speaking of which, have you found out the sex yet?" Kurt shook his head.

"This baby seems to want to keep it secret." He commented. "He's never laying the right way for us to tell."

"You know," Rosie said. "Playing Music to Maddie's stomach might make him or her move more."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. I mean, have you guys ever sang to a baby while it's in there still? It helps you bond too." Kurt digested this piece of information.

"Good to know."

* * *

><p>As Blaine pulled the jacket of his tux on, he looked at himself in the mirror. All he had to do was gel his God Damn hair, and he'd look his usual dapper, handsome self. Not that he wasn't already. He looked over to his Dad, who was just tying up his shoes. Blaine smoothed down a crease in his tux, before reaching down to the bed and picking up the little bow tie for it.<p>

"I feel nervous." James said suddenly. Blaine looked at his father, adjusting his collar, surprised.

"Why? You've done this before."

"I know, but I never loved the woman the first time." Blaine didn't say anything. James sighed. "Blaine, I want to do this, but I feel too nervous."

"Why? All you have to do is stand up there and wait for Rosie to meet you at the Alter."

"Blaine, when you share your life with someone, well, it's intense." Blaine knew the feeling. "Look, what if she doesn't turn up, and I'm left up there?"

"Kurt wouldn't let Rosie miss the ceremony," Blaine said, which was the truth. "Even if he had to drag her there, he'll make sure she's there. He's put too much effort into it." Blaine bit back a smile as he said it. James breathed out.

"Right. Do you have the rings?" Blaine nodded, patting his pocket. "Blaine, can I see them?" Blaine reached into his pocket, and pulled out two gold rings. "Good. Keep the safe, please." Blaine frowned.

"Dad, I know how to keep rings safe. I did that on my Wedding. Well, I kept Kurt's safe, he kept mine safe." James looked at Blaine for a minute. "What? It was meant to be a romantic gesture, although I'm not good at romance."

"No. It seems romantic." James said, standing up. "Well, I'm gonna go and have a quick drink of water, you know, calm the nerves." Blaine nodded. "Y-You just gel your hair, and we'll go."

* * *

><p>"Nana Rosie looks pwetty!" Meggie said, as Kurt stood back to admire his work. Rosie went red and beamed. Kurt nodded, picking Meggie up, trying not to crease her dress.<p>

"She does, doesn't she Megs?" Meggie put her head on Kurt's shoulder. "Meggie, don't ruin your hair." Kurt said half-heartedly. This just made her bury herself deeper into his neck. "Yes, Rosie, you look amazing." Rosie smiled.

"Thanks Kurt. You were right. This is better then a hairdresser can do it."

"Hmm. I told you so." Kurt beamed. "Now, could you just take Meggie, you know, help her put her shoes on, and I'll just finish changing." Rosie nodded, and took Meggie off his hip, and smiled at him, before making her way downstairs. As soon as Kurt had finished tying his shoes, Kurt grabbed his cell phone of the bedside table. He'd left it on in case Blaine wanted to talk to him, or had something urgent to tell him. Kurt quickly dialled Blaine's number, and waited.

"Hello?" He heard Blaine ask. "Kurt? Are you OK? Is Meggie OK?"

"Yes, we're all fine. Rosie's ready."

"Great! We've just got down here." He heard Blaine take a deep breath. "It's gonna sound corny, but I miss you." Kurt smiled to himself.

"I miss you too. I can't believe we haven't seen each other since yesterday afternoon!"

"Well, the things we do for my Dad. Anyway, I think all the families and such are arriving, and the woman is staring strangely at me."

"No flirting, Blaine," Kurt said, trying not to sound bitchy. "I don't care what the occasion, I'm the only one you're allowed to flirt with."

"Deal. I'll see you soon." Kurt laughed as Blaine blew him a kiss down the phone. "I told you I was no good at romance!"

"Oh, what the Hell?" Kurt kissed the speaker of the phone dramatically. By this time, they were both laughing madly. "I'll see you soon." He hung up, tucking his phone in his pocket, before going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet Lord."<p>

"Now what?" Blaine and James looked at each other.

"Dad, the registrar just turned up, with a hangover. There's not a lot we can do." James swore loudly.

"What man drinks before he has to come to work?" He fumed. Blaine tried to avoid looking guilty. Once, he and Kurt had gotten drunk before work the next day, although the consequences weren't as bad then. "Now what?" He repeated.

"Well, we might have to call it off," Blaine said nervously. "Unless someone else steps in." James swore again. "Come on, I mean, we can just find a replacement."

"From where? Blaine, there's literally a handful of people who could marry me and Rosie in half an hour, and half of them are probably busy!" Blaine bit his lip.

"I-I'll phone Kurt, he'll know what to do." Blaine pulled his phone out, and dialled Kurt's number.

"Hello? Blaine? What is it?"

"Uhh, Kurt, we're screwed."

"What?" Blaine winced at Kurt's tone.

"T-T-The registrar turned up, just now - and he's drunk. Well, he has a severe hangover, so, yeah."

"Are you kidding me? OK, OK, I need to calm down... I can't! Blaine, we can't cancel! Hundreds of guests and relatives are coming! Mom and Dad are flying just from Ohio with Finn and Rachel! Heck, we've even got Wes and David!"

"I know, I know. Look, have you seen Sam and Maddie?"

"No. Blaine, I know that you want them to be there, but there will be no wedding unless we can get a replacement. I mean, who do we know who has the power to marry them?" Blaine bit his lip.

"OK, OK. What kind of people have that power?"

"Captain's at sea..."

"Funnily enough, I haven't got one of them, and we're at a lodge, not at sea."

"I know! OK, OK... Umm... County Clerks... Blaine, the rules are different!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the city has different rules to the actual state!" Blaine swore. "You're lucky Meggie can't hear, or-"

"Kurt, can we just focus?"

"Right, Right. Umm... Can't he do it? As long as he can stay awake long enough to offciate the ceremony, he's fine."

"I-I'll check."

"If not, just go up to the office or whatever, and ask if there's someone else!"

"Right. T-Thanks. I literally had no clue what to-"

"Blaine! Just go! I'll see you later."

"Right. Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt hung up. Blaine gave a sigh and shoved his phone in his jacket pocket.

"So?" James asked.

"Well, as long as he can stay awake, and he's fit for duty, he's fine."

"And if not?"

"We ask for someone else." Blaine said. It sounded so simple, but it wasn't.

"Well, how long do we have." Blaine blinked.

"Oh." James sighed in frustration. "Sorry!"

"It-It's fine!" James said. "J-Just hurry."

* * *

><p>"You'd think that on my wedding day, I'd feel nervous." Rosie said. She was in the back of a Wedding car with Kurt and Meggie. The Driver, Phil, hadn't spoken a word since they'd left.<p>

"Don't you?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Rosie said. "But, I don't know, I feel kind of excited too." Kurt smiled.

"I know what you mean. When Blaine and I got married, I was a nervous wreck the day before. I even threw up." Rosie blinked.

"Oh, dear."

"I know. But Carole told me not to be nervous. I mean, she danced down the aisle!" Rosie grinned.

"My wedding seems small."

"Doesn't make it any less meaningful," Kurt said. "Anyway, when I was being driven, I suddenly realised how excited I was. I mean, it was my wedding!" Rosie beamed at him. "And when I met him there, you know by the aisle, I suddenly felt all of my nervousness float away. Well, more like fly away, but float sounds better."

"If you say so. So, what did Blaine want on the phone?" Kurt gulped. Rosie's eyes widened. "Nothing happened to James, right?"

"No, James is fine. No, umm, just wanting to know how long we might be. You know, so that they could get everyone sat down." Rosie nodded, relieved. Kurt breathed out lightly, glad she'd believed his lie.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" James breathed out, as a clearly un-hung over man hurried over to them.<p>

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice." Blaine said to him. The man waved his hand.

"It's fine. I was bored anyway. So, when will the bride be arriving?"

"We're not sure. I've asked my sister-in-law to keep an eye out," Blaine said. "And she's going to try and make sure it runs smoothly." The man nodded.

"So, how old are you?"

"Ummm...twenty eight." Blaine found it rather odd that he was being asked how old he was.

"Aaah. I see. Are you excited?"

"I-I guess."

"Surely you can't wait to get married?" Blaine almost choked.

"Umm... no. I-I-I'm already married," He explained. "I-It's my dad who's getting married."

"Oh, er, sorry." He paused for a minute. "Wait a sec... Are you Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" Great, Blaine thought sarcastically.

"Yes. And, yes, I am married to Kurt Hummel-Anderson." It got kind of annoying. "Now, if you'd please, we want to make sure that this is my dad's day, and I'm not being paraded my fans."

* * *

><p>"Is that Rachel?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Auntie Rachel!" Meggie squealed. Rachel beamed at them, as the car stopped. Kurt hopped out, pulling Meggie with him, while Rosie pulled herself from the car.

"Rachel, what's going on?"

"Could you just wait here?" Rachel asked. Meggie reached her arms up for a hug. Rachel leaned down and picked her up. "Blaine told me to make sure you waited here." Kurt nodded.

"Have you found someone?" Kurt asked in a low whisper. Rachel nodded.

"Just got here. They're just making sure everyone's in."

"Great. We'll wait here." Kurt took Meggie off Rachel, before Rachel went back inside. "Now, Meggie, all you have to do is hold that basket we gave you, and walk down the aisle, slowly, over to Daddy Blaine, OK?" Meggie nodded.

"Daddy Bwaine?" She said, checking. Kurt nodded.

"Yes. He's with Grandpa Jamie." Meggie nodded.

"OK." Kurt smiled, putting her down gently on the gravel.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Sam blushed. "Wow... Sam, what are you doing here?"<p>

"It's Dad's wedding." She said, shrugging, still smiling. Maddie stood beside her. Both women had obviously spent a generous amount of money on their attire. Sam was dressed in a pale blue, off-the-shoulder dress. "I just hope that Rosie doesn't think I'm trying to steal the spotlight off her."

"I think you look amazing." Maddie said. She was wearing a pale green, sort of summery dress, that brought out her eyes. Blaine grinned.

"You both do."

"So, where is Rosie?" Sam asked.

"She's-"

"Outside." Rachel said, coming in. She spotted Sam and Maddie. "Who are they?"

"Rachel, these are my sisters; Sam and Maddie."

"I write for New York Times." Maddie added. Rachel eyed her, then it seemed to click.

"She's your surrogate!" She said. Blaine nodded. "Why, hello," She said, shaking their hands. "I'm Rachel Hudson. You've probably heard of me-"

"I met you when I was thirteen." Sam said. Rachel gave her a look, showing that she didn't remember. "Blaine's sister. You and Mercedes drove us up to the hospital." No recognition. "I was the girl with the bashed up face."

"Oh!" Rachel said. "Nice to see you again, Sam." She shook her hand again. "Do you want me to go and fetch them?"

Blaine was about to say something, when Sam spoke.

"No, it's OK, I'll do it." Rachel nodded. Sam turned to Blaine. "Can you make sure that you save a space for me near the front?" Blaine nodded, grinning. As Rachel walked off, Sam leaned closer to him. "Make sure you don't put me and Maddie next to Rachel though."

* * *

><p>"Sam?" Kurt couldn't help it. He felt shocked.<p>

"Auntie Sam!" Meggie squealed. Sam grinned at her. She looked amazing, even Kurt had to admit that.

"Heya, Megs!" She was about to ruffle her hair, when Kurt slapped her hand away. "Oh, I see."

"Yes, I spent all morning doing her hair. It's so... so ..."

"Blaine." Sam said. "I know. I have that hair too." She turned to Rosie. "We're just about ready to start. So, please, come in." Rosie beamed at her.

"Thank You, Samantha." Sam bit her lip. Kurt bit his tongue to stop himself from saying something.

"Rosie. Call me Sam." Rosie beamed.

"OK, then."

* * *

><p>Sam came in, and smiled at Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath, and leaned over to James. "Time to go." James nodded. Everyone seemed to realise that it was starting, as they all started to stop chatting. Blaine looked around. He could see so many people he knew; Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Chris, Sam, Maddie, Alex... So many. Wes, David, was that his Grandma Shirley he saw?<p>

Everyone suddenly looked from the front, to the back of the room. Blaine turned to look, and smiled. Music had started, and it was floating around the room. Rosie looked stunning in her dress. Kurt had obviously had a lot of practice when it came to planning weddings. It had a very Kate Middleton feel to it, although the train definitely wasn't as long. Blaine looked to his Dad, who was watching Rosie too, his eyes sparkling with tears. Blaine smiled even more.

He turned his head back and looked down, and saw Meggie who was grinning at him. Her dress was cream, despite what he'd remembered Kurt say. Her dark curls framed her face, with a small headband somewhere in her curls. She was carrying a basket full of false flowers, and, to be honest, she looked abso-freaking-lutely adorable. Everyone else seemed to think so too, as quite a few guests had turned and started cooing, and "awww"ing. Blaine swore he saw Rachel turn to Finn and say something that made them both smile at her. Meggie smiled at everyone, showing off tiny teeth. This made everyone coo. Blaine smiled proudly.

And then he looked at Kurt.

OK, so Kurt, to anyone else was in a normal Tux. He was leading Rosie down the aisle, smiling around at everyone. Everyone smiled back, especially Finn and Rachel. Then, after looking at all the guests, his eyes flickered up to Blaines. Blaine couldn't help but grin, just a little open-mouthed, at him. Kurt seemed to flush a little, pink dusting his cheeks, but continued to smile at Blaine. Of course, Kurt's hair was styled perfectly, which just made Blaine smile even more. To everyone else, Kurt probably looked like your average handsome man. But to Blaine, he looked like an angel.

As Rosie reached the aisle, and smiled at James, Meggie went over to Blaine, and grinned at him. Blaine bent down and picked her up, as planned, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Ignoring the coo's from the guests (especially the women), he turned to smile at Kurt, mouthing "_Hi_". Kurt did the same.

"Now," The man at the Alter began. "I'd like to start off by welcoming everyone present today. We seem to have a very large amount of guests, and I'm sure that James and Rosie would both like to thank you for coming out." Both of them smiled. "Today, we are all here to witness the union of James Callum Anderson, and Rosie Ellen Barber. Now, due to two men's concerns," He eyed Blaine and Kurt. Everyone laughed. "They don't want me to launch into an hour long speech on marriage, so I'll be brief. Marriage, no matter what age, couple," Yet again, he eyed Kurt and Blaine with a smile. "Is a momentous occasion. It can make us all feel so much happier, even if it's only for a day." He cleared his throat. "I'd just like to hand over to James and Rosie, for them to tell us why they are here." Everyone's eyes turned to James and Rosie.

"Rosie," James started, taking her hands and staring into her eyes. "What's there to say? I mean, first of all, this is not my first time down the aisle, as a lot of you may know. I made half a mistake when I married my first wife. It was only half a mistake because I got two beautiful children out of it." Kurt and Blaine both saw Sam go red in her seat. "It's taken me a while, and my children, along with their partners, to make me realise. Rosie, you are amazing." They both seemed to be holding back tears. "You're amazing because you're... well, you're perfect. You're nice, beautiful, funny, and so, so accepting." A few people were crying (to name a few would of been Rachel, Carole and Maddie). Everyone turned to Rosie.

"James, you've done bad things. I know. But, I believe that deep down, everyone is good. That, if they try hard enough, then they can change. And you did. That's what I loved. You call me accepting, but I just generally am. You, James, you're brave." Kurt smiled up at Blaine, giving him a watery smile. "I know it must be hard to accept that both of your children are different. I've come to realise that sometimes it's difficult. But you got there." She turned to look at Sam and Blaine. "Simply put, I love you. I love Blaine, and Sam, and Kurt and Maddie. And I am so in love with Megan that I don't think it'd be possible to love another toddler more. Well, except for Number Two on the way." Everyone gave a laugh. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other again.

"Well then, I don't think I could of said anything better. Rings?" Blaine nodded.

"Yep. Let me just..." He passed her to Kurt, who was sniffling. A few people chuckled. "Not easy when you have a two year old in your arms." Another chuckle spread through the crowd. Blaine pulled the two rings from his pocket, then bit his lip, an idea occuring to him. "Actually, I have a better idea. I mean, I'll probably drop them, so, I'm going to ask Meggie to give my parents the rings." Kurt beamed.

"You want to give Grandma and Grandpa the rings?" Meggie nodded. Once again, there was cooing. Blaine grinned, as Kurt set her on the floor, standing in front of James and Rosie. Blaine carefully gave Meggie the rings. She looked at them, and held her hands flat, so that James and Rosie could both take one. James took one.

"Wonderful. James, repeat after me. I, James Callum Anderson..."

"I, James Callum Anderson..."

"Take Rosie Ellen Barber..."

"Take Rosie Ellen Barber..."

"To be my wife. In sickness and health. For rich or for poor. For better or for worse."

"To be my wife. In sickness and Health, For rich or for poor, for better or for worse."

"Now, James, have you promised yourself to another woman?" Blaine gulped.

"No." James said. "Not anymore." Rosie beamed at him, as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"And now you. I, Rosie Ellen Barber, take James Callum Anderson..."

"I, Rosie Ellen Barber, take James Callum Anderson..." Rosie repeated, taking a ring off Meggie's palm. Blaine picked her up again, and kissed her head.

"To be my husband. In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse."

"To be my husband. In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse."

"Now, Rosie, have you promised yourself to another man?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I had." Rosie said. Blaine and Kurt could both see Rachel trying not to make a sound as she cried into Chris's hair.

"Now, I pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride." Everyone clapped, a few even cheered, as they kissed.

**WHAT A LONG CHAPTER! MY EYES ARE ON FIRE! OK, just a little. **

**Second Chapter today :) I'm back :D**

**I'm going to do the party chapter next :) Expect a lot of dancing and songs**

**REVIEW!**


	34. Wedding Party

Chapter 34

"They make a good couple." Kurt commented as they watched James and Rosie. They were having their pictures taken by friends and relatives.

"I guess they do." Blaine said. He felt happy to see his Dad happy. Blaine turned to Kurt. "You did an amazing job." Kurt went a little pink.

"I know. Meggie's hair wasn't easy, though. It's just so curly!" Blaine grinned. "Anyway, everyone seemed to love her."

"Are you kidding? I'm pretty sure soon we'll have Rachel begging us to let her enter a baby beauty contest, and then about a hundred girls begging to take Meggie home." Kurt beamed proudly.

"Well, when you grow up with a Dad as handsome as me, it's almost impossible for a baby not end up the cutest on the Earth."

"I can't disagree with that." Blaine said. Sam and Maddie came over to them, their hair shimmering in the sun.

"Rosie looks so pretty." Maddie commented, looking over her shoulder at her.

"I know. Let me guess; Kurt, you helped her with the dress." Sam said, grinning.

"Helped? Sam, I practically made it!"

"Really?" Sam seemed impressed. "How?"

"Well, I found a plain old one, you know, people who are eloping get them because they're cheap, and I just made it look good."

"Man, Joshua's an idiot for firing you." Maddie commented. Kurt looked at her stomach. It was still swollen slightly.

"So, how's the baby been?" Blaine asked, following Kurt's gaze, and grinning. Maddie beamed.

"I think he - or she- kicked earlier, but it was very light." She beamed again. "I'm seeing Doctor Andrew next Saturday..."

"Maddie, don't worry, we'll come." Blaine said, grinning. James jogged over to them, grinning. It was only then that Kurt saw how similar Blaine and James's grins were.

"Listen, I was wondering if I'd be allowed to borrow Meggie, for some pictures?" James said, grinning even more.

"O-Of course." Kurt said. Blaine lifted Meggie off his shoulders, making her squeal, and placed her so that she was standing on the floor. James grabbed her hand, and lead her over to where everyone was taking pictures. The four adults watched Meggie toddle with James. "Anyway," Kurt said, turning back to the conversation. "We'll see you later. We're going to see if we can find Finn and Rachel." Both girls nodded.

"Warning though," Maddie said. "They're going to want to take pictures of you all."

* * *

><p>"Wow, Dad, this isn't too bad." Blaine said. James and Rosie had decided to have their reception at a nearby hotel, where a few guests from outside New York were staying. A ballroom type room had been decorated, mainly with white and pink balloons tied up all around the dance floor. There were tables surrounding the floor, and a buffet table in case anyone wanted to eat anything, complete with a Wedding Cake in the corner of the room, waiting to be brought out. "Oh my God..."<p>

"Is that a stage?" Kurt finished for Blaine, pointing at a very obvious looking stage. James nodded, going redder.

"Well, if anyone wanted to sing, we were going to tell them that they could just go up there." Kurt grinned at Blaine as James excused himself.

"I think I know who might go up there later." He teased. Blaine went red.

"I might. I don't know. I mean, I just want to dance."

"Dance?"

"Yeah. As in, with you, my relatives, you know." Kurt smiled, as Sam came over to them.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many of our relatives in one room and not killing each other. Or arguing." She added. Blaine looked around, nodding.

"I know what you mean. Last time Grandma Shirley and Grandpa Billy were alone together, they almost tore out each other's throats."

"Is there some sort of feud between the in-laws then?" Kurt asked. Sam and Blaine both snorted.

"Please!" Sam said.

"They're married." Blaine said. Kurt's expression couldn't of been any more shocked. Rachel skipped over to them, eying the stage.

"Is that a stage?" She asked. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Hmm." Kurt knew what she was thinking, so he didn't say it out loud.

"So, enjoying the wedding?" Blaine asked. Rachel turned to him and nodded.

"Their vows were really nice." Kurt commented.

"They were beautiful." Rachel said. "I-I was crying."

"I saw that." Kurt said. "Everybody saw that." She went red. "So, how's my newest neice or nephew?" Rachel started blankly for a minute.

"How did you-"

"Rachel, you have a baby bump. It's not hard to guess." Rachel looked down at her stomach, going pink.

"W-Well, they're fine." She said. "How's _my_ newest neice or nephew? And before you ask, Maddie's got a baby bump too."

"We're going for another check-up next week," Blaine said. "But, so far, so good."

* * *

><p>"And now, for the Couple's first dance." Everyone clapped as they watched James lead Rosie out to the dance floor. They were both bright red, as if embarassed. "James and Rosie have said for any couples to come out and dance with them if they want." Kurt saw Rachel grab Finn from the corner of his eye. Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine's hand. Music for "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" By Aerosmith started.<p>

"Do you want to dance?" Kurt asked in a low voice, so that no one else could hear them.

"What about the kids? I mean, they can't just run around."

"I'll do it." Both of them looked behind them. Sam had Chris's hand in hers, and Meggie was tugging on her dress.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go out there and dance." She smiled. Blaine and Kurt both smiled at each other, as they went out to the Dance Floor, hand in hand.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, smiling. He couldn't really remember the last time they'd danced in front of people like this. He could just about feel Kurt's heart beating against his chest. Which kind of went with the next few lyrics.

_Lying close to you_  
><em>Feeling your heart beating<em>  
><em>And I'm wondering what you're dreaming<em>  
><em>Wondering if it's me you're seeing<em>  
><em>Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together<em>  
><em>And I just wanna stay with you<em>  
><em>In this moment forever, forever and ever<em>

As Kurt looked around, he could see that Finn and Rachel had joined them, along with many other couples, including Burt and Carole. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, and they both smiled at each other.

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna miss one smile_  
><em>I don't wanna miss one kiss<em>  
><em>Well, I just wanna be with you<em>  
><em>Right here with you, just like this<em>  
><em>I just wanna hold you close<em>  
><em>Feel your heart so close to mine<em>  
><em>And stay here in this moment<em>  
><em>For all the rest of time<em>

Kurt couldn't help it. "Blaine, I love you." Blaine smiled to himself.

"Kurt, I love you too."

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>Don't wanna fall asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd still miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_I don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>I don't wanna fall asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause I'd miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em>The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em>I'd still miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

_Don't wanna close my eyes_  
><em>Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah<em>  
><em>I don't wanna miss a thing<em>

Kurt and Blaine broke away, smiling at each other. Everyone who hadn't been dancing, clapped. Quite a lot of them were grinning and smiling at everyone. In fact, Blaine and Kurt could hear Wes and David wolf-whistling. Kurt and Blaine both went bright red.

"So," The man said. "Any singers?"

* * *

><p>"I'll just have a lemonade," Blaine told the guy at the bar.<p>

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thank You."

"Why aren't you drinking?" Finn asked from next to him.

"Because I don't really want to. And I don't want to be a drunken mess on my Dad's wedding day." Blaine explained.

"What makes you think that you'd be a drunken mess?" Finn asked cluelessly.

"Well, Finn, do you remember when your wife held that party?"

"Oh, you mean the one back in High School? Where you kissed Rachel?" Blaine nodded, cringing. "Hey, that's my wife you're talking about!"

"R-Right. But I'm gay. Just remember that." Finn shrugged and went over to a table. A woman came up to the bar. She smiled at Blaine. Blaine, who didn't know who she was, smiled back politely.

"Hi Blaine." Hold on a sec, was that...

"Alex?" She giggled, nodding. "Wow, hi Alex!"

"Hi!" She turned to the man at the bar. "Could I please have a dry martini, and a scotch? Thanks." She smiled at the Bar tender as he went to get her drinks. She looked at Blaine's lemonade. "You not drinking?"

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head. "I'm a really sloppy drunk. So, who's the scotch for?"

"Oh, Neil."

"W-Who's Neil?" As if Blaine didn't already know.

"Oh, your dad introduced us. His Dad and your Dad are friends." She sighed. "He's really nice, and really sweet. I think I'm falling for him."

"Alex, do you not remember what happened last time?" Blaine asked. How could she be so stupid?

"I do, actually. But then, Blaine, we were on the Internet. I'm actually meeting him for real!"

"You've met him once!" Blaine couldn't believe this. She was already in love with someone she'd only just met!

"So? You and Kurt have been together since you first met!"

"Actually, we didn't go out for months. I-It took me a while to realise," Blaine admitted. "But that's not the point!" The Bartender came back with the drinks.

"How much will that be?" Alex asked. She fluttered her eyelashes flirtasiously.

"Uhh... Oh, you can have it on the house!" The Bartender stated. Obviously, this had been what she was going for.

"Why, thanks." She said, picking up the drinks. She turned to Blaine. "Tell Kurt that I'm glad he's on Broadway." And she turned around, walking off.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!"<p>

"Huh?" Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked plain pissed. "What?"

"You've been looking over my shoulder for the last three and a half minutes!"

"Oh..."

"Blaine, I thought we were dancing."

"We are!"

"How can you dance if you're looking over my shoulder?" Blaine sighed. "Look, is something wrong?"

"I-It's Alex."

"What about her?"

"W-Well, my dad set her up."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. With one of his friend's sons." Kurt looked around and saw them.

"They look like a cute couple." Kurt commented. "Well, after us, of course."

"Kurt! I don't want her getting hurt!" Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, let's go and sit down." He said, leading him over to a nearby table. Not many people were sitting down, except if they were chatting with friends still, or were very old, like Blaine's Grandma Shirley, who was sitting at that very table. Kurt blushed, as he leaned over and grabbed Blaine's hands. "Blaine, we can't worry about Alex. She's got her own life."

"I know, but-"

"I know how you feel, Blaine. I do. I mean, you care about her. She's a good friend, and you don't want her to get used again." Blaine nodded. "Honey, she'll be fine. I mean, if you said that every time, then she'd stay single."

"You're right, Kurt." Blaine stood up. He grinned. "Hey, how about, after I've made a trip to the bathroom, we carry on our dancing?" Kurt nodded, beaming. Blaine walked off.

"So, you're Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine's Grandma Shirley. She didn't seem so old, for an eighty-something year old. Kurt nodded.

"Blaine's husband." He said. She squinted at Kurt.

"I really want to pick you up with a pair of tweezers." Kurt blinked.

"E-Excuse me?"

"Oh dear, and I thought I was going deaf." She said. "I said-"

"I heard you." Kurt said. "But what's it supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I want to pick you up with a pair of tweezers."

"Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said, coming back in. "What's going on?" He noticed his grandmother. "Nan." He said, nodding his head.

"Blaine, tell Kurt what I mean when I say I want to pick him up with a pair of tweezers." Grandma Shirley said. Blaine burst out laughing. Grandma Shirley grinned.

"Kurt, don't worry. It's a joke." Blaine explained through his laughter.

"Yes. Like I say that Samantha is annoying because she often talks too much. God, when she was a teenager..."

"Nan often does that. Shows us how much she loves us." Kurt nodded, not really getting it one hundred percent. "So, you up for that dance?" Kurt beamed, nodding his head.

**OK, so, I can't do any writing tomorrow, because we're throwing a "70th Birthday Party" for my Nan Shirley, known as Nan Pat (Yes. She wanted to pick up a gay man with a pair of tweezers) which includes being at her house in Shepperton for 10ish, having photos taken, then a barbeque, I think. So, I'm busy. My nan's birthday isn't until Wednesday, but everyone's working. **

**I saw Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2 again! My Dad wanted to see it, so I got slushie again :) Also, my sister's birthday is next week, so on Saturday, we're going to see... Wait for it... THE GLEE LIVE 3D MOVIE! XD It's coming out on Friday here, and we're planning to go on Saturday XD**

**REVIEW!**


	35. A little Boy

Chapter 35

"I feel nervous."

"Why? I mean, we've been to scans before."

"But... I don't know, Blaine. It's like with Meggie. I just feel really nervous, in case something's wrong."

"I know, Kurt. But chances are, nothing's wrong." Kurt sighed, nodding. Blaine squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine." Maddie was staring at them, while Sam tried to entertain Meggie in her lap.

"Why are you worrying? It's my body." Kurt rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Kurt, just relax."

"I am."

"No. Kurt, you're sqeezing the chair." Kurt looked down and saw that Blaine was right. He realeased the chair a little.

"Nice to see you all again!" They all looked up and saw Doctor Andrew standing in the doorway. They smiled at him. He went over and shook Maddie's hand. "My dear, Maddie, how are you?"

"I'm great, Doctor," She said, beaming. "I'm not throwing up so much anymore."

"Ah, well, that's good." He started to lead them to his room. "Anything else?"

"Apart from the fact she's always moody?" Kurt asked. Maddie and Sam both glared at him. Andrew just chuckled, as he opened the door to his office.

"Well, that's only to be expected. Please, take a seat." He turned to look at Meggie, who had sat herself on Blaine's lap. He smiled at her. She grinned back. "Well, she has grown!" Kurt and Blaine grinned. "How old is she?"

"Two years," Kurt answered. "Four months and two weeks old." Maddie and Sam stared at him.

"You know her age exactly?" Sam asked. Blaine and Kurt both nodded, while Doctor Andrew laughed.

"I can see she is a very lucky girl to have such parents." He turned to set up the machinery. "Just to check, can she walk?" Blaine snorted.

"Oh yeah," He commented. "Trust me, common noises in our house are the shattering of lamps, or ripping of music." Andrew smiled.

"Well, at least she's an active baby." He turned to Maddie. "Remember, this is going to be a little cold." Maddie shrugged.

"I'm kind of used to it." She said.

"Good." Andrew squirted some onto her bare stomach. She wriggled slightly. "So, have you been thinking of names?" They shook their heads.

"We're kind of hoping to find out the sex first." Kurt said.

"Hmm. Well, I understand. But sometimes you don't find out until the baby's born. Like I said, it depends on how he or she's lying." He put the Transducer Probe on Maddie's stomach, looking at the so far empty screen. Suddenly, an image lit up the screen. All of them watched intently. Andrew grinned at them all. "Well, there you go. A perfect, healthy little boy." Blaine and Kurt's heads snapped towards Andrew, fast as lightening.

"A boy?" Kurt asked in a barely audible whisper. Andrew nodded. He pointed to something on the screen. Their heads snapped back to the screen.

"See?" Both of them nodded, awestruck. "Well, I hope that clears up any confusion."

"What if it's his foot?" Kurt asked, not moving his eyes from the screen. The baby was moving slightly. It looked so tiny.

"Well, I'm pretty sure these are it's feet, and these are it's hands, so, that must mean that's his genital organ." Meggie looked up at the screen.

"Baby?" She asked, pointing. Blaine nodded absently.

"Yeah," He said hoarsely. "Yeah, that's a baby."

"Your baby brother to be exact." Sam added, pulling Meggie off Blaine's lap and into hers. Sam reached over and patter Blaine's shoulder. "Now me and Meggie really are alike. Same hair, both have brothers, we look the same except for eyes..."

"... Hopefully she won't be as annoying." Blaine said feebly, giving a weak grin. Sam offered him a large one back. Blaine looked back at the screen. Slowly, he reached his hand out, and took Kurt's. Kurt looked at him for a moment. Blaine looked close to tears.

"Blaine? What's the matter?" He whispered as quietly as he could. Luckily, Maddie seemed to be talking to Doctor Andrew, and Sam was playing with Meggie, so no one heard them. "Are you upset?" Blaine looked at Kurt, and shook his head.

"No. Completely the opposite." Blaine looked back at the screen, gulping down tears. "I don't think I can get any happier." Kurt looked at the screen. He couldn't believe he was looking at their son. _Their Son_. Kurt fell in love with those two words almost immediately. Doctor Andrew looked up finally.

"Well, are you OK, Blaine?" Blaine nodded, finally wiping his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry." Andrew smiled.

"It's OK, I understand." He switched the machine off. "I'll see you all in a month or so?"

* * *

><p>As Blaine walked into his and Kurt's room, fresh from the shower and towel drying his hair, he noticed that Kurt was lying on his back, reading. Squinting, he read the title of the book.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Are you reading a Baby names book?" Kurt nodded, not taking his eyes from the book. "Why?" Finally, Kurt looked at him - only to glare.

"Because, Blaine, we can't just call our son 'baby' all the time, can we?" Blaine opened his mouth, before shaking his head.

"I guess not."

"Well then." Kurt turned back to his book. Blaine pulled his pajama's on, before sitting next to Kurt.

"So, what names do you like?" Kurt sat up, and the two moved closer, so that they could both read the book.

"Well, I've bookmarked several that I think are nice..."

"And they're all boys, right?" Blaine asked. Kurt glared at him. "Just making sure."

"Well, I quite like Liam," Kurt said, flipping to the right page in the book. "Which means storng-willed warrior."

"That is nice. Bookmark it. Anything else?" Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Loads, Blaine!" He flipped through the book fast. "Like, Tobey's nice, but I don't really think much of the meaning."

"Which is?"

"God is Good," Kurt flicked through the book. "I suppose you're going to want to look at 'Harry'." Blaine grinned.

"Yeah. I don't care about the meaning, it's a good name." Kurt sighed, somewhat amused, before bookmarking it by bending the page. "I hope you've never done that to all your books."

"Well, Blaine, I haven't. I just don't have this many bookmarks. Any other names you want me to check?" Blaine thought, and nodded. "Are they all Harry Potter characters?"

"Umm... Not all of them." Kurt shook his head, still amused. "OK, so, how about Albus?"

"No!" Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, No!"

"What?"

"Look, OK, I understand; everyone jokes you look like Harry Potter, he had a son called Albus, but we're not naming our son Albus! What made anyone name a poor child that in the first place-"

"It was to honour Dumbledore!" Blaine argued. Kurt shook his head, making Blaine sigh. "I guess 'Severus', 'Sirius' and 'Draco' are also out of the question."

"Amongst others." Kurt said.

"How about James? I mean, that's Dad's name..."

"Hmm. I guess so." Kurt flicked through the book to the page. "It means 'He who supplants'..."

"Whatever that means." Blaine said. Kurt bookmarked it, before flicking through. "How did your parents name you, then?"

"Oh, my Mom was a fan of Sound of Music. One of the children was called 'Kurt', and she seemed to like him. Of course, Dad wasn't really in love with the idea, but he still let Mom name me. How about you?" Blaine bit his lip.

"I actually don't know. Dad said that I'm named after Blane from Pretty In Pink."

"Isn't he the rich preppie boy?" Blaine nodded. "Makes sense. No offence!" Kurt added.

"No, it's fine. Obviously my parents wanted me to grow up with the name of a rich kid. Anyway, I don't really feel like naming our son after someone like Sweeney Todd, that's cruel."

"Yes, well, who would name their son after the Demon Barber of Fleet Street?" Kurt asked, flicking through the book. "How did we name Meggie?"

"Oh, we named her after a character from the Thorn Birds."

"So?"

"So, what, Blaine?"

"So, Let's name him Harry!" Kurt blinked at him for a minute, before groaning.

"Blaine, sweetie, let's focus on another name, not just Harry."

"But it's a nice name!"

"Yes, Blaine, OK, it's a nice name. But what if there's a better name out there?"

"I doubt it." Blaine muttered. Kurt sighed. "OK, Kurt, any other names you saw that might be nice?"

"Well, there's Ethan, which means "Firm, strong,"..." Kurt said. "And Adam's nice, I guess. That means 'earth'." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it sounds really... nice." Blaine didn't really know what to say. "Listen, why don't we talk about it tomorrow night?"

**I really don't know what I'm naming him! Really!**

**By the way, I'd like to say Thank You to; anishaJameen, OwlKliss14, JustCourage, Stepherweps, gemma-stone-lovees-glee and IOpenAtTheClose7 for giving me name suggestions! I'm still reading through them, and deciding. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	36. The Bet

Chapter 36

"Name?" Kurt sighed. Everytime he and Blaine saw Maddie, she'd request the name of the baby. And so far, in the month since they'd spoken about it, they hadn't chosen one. "Don't tell me. Let me guess; no name yet?"

"Well, we don't know what to name him." Blaine argued. "I mean, we're thinking of names, but have so far got no clue."

"Well, we're just looking for the right name." Kurt said. "I mean, we don't want anything tacky, but we don't want anything too weird."

"You've been saying that for weeks." Sam said. "Seriously, it can't be that tricky." Blaine glared at her.

"Yeah, but you see, sister of mine, this is our kid, OK? If we name him something stupid, he will get picked on. We want to name him something that's not going to make him cringe whenever he hears it." Sam raised her hands in defence.

"OK, OK! Fine, maybe it's not all that easy!" Blaine sat back, satisfied. "Anyway, what have you been doing if you haven't been talking names. But don't tell me if it's related to sex." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, Sam. It's because we're tired from working, and looking after Megan, and cooking, and cleaning, and... stuff." Kurt said. He gave a sigh that was drawn out. "If only someone tells you how to fit a life into all that mess."

"Wouldn't that mess really be your life?" Sam asked. Kurt shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, yes, these children, they're our life. But... We don't really go out more. You know, enjoy ourselves." Blaine said. He gave a sigh and threw his head back on the sofa.

"You know, if you two want to enjoy yourselves for a night or two, Sam and I would love to do it." Maddie offered.

"Really?" Kurt checked. They both nodded.

"Yeah. You guys deserve to go out." Sam said. "Anyway, I'm sure that Meggie won't be too much trouble to look after." Blaine tried to bite back a smile. Yes, Meggie was a good baby, but that didn't necessarily mean she didn't have Bed-time troubles. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine said quickly. Then, he grinned. "How easy do you two think it is to raise a baby?"

"Well, like I said, it can't be too difficult. I mean, you just have to hold them, and feed them and what-have-you." Kurt bit back a smirk.

"Well, how about you and Maddie look after Meggie for one whole day?" Blaine asked. Sam rose her eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kurt and I bet that you won't last a day - as in twenty four hours - with her."

"And if we win?" Maddie asked, her eyes suddenly devious.

"If you girls win, then, fine, we're wrong. And if you want anything, we'll give you it." Kurt shot a nervous glance at Blaine. "But if we win, then we want you to pay for our dinner."

"So, what will you two be doing if we're with Meggie?" Maddie asked.

"We'll think of names," Kurt said. "Maybe go out for a walk, you never know." Both girls looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Blaine sometimes thought to himself that they were pretty much perfect for each other in their mischiefness alone. He certainly wouldn't put it past them. They both looked at Kurt and Blaine, and nodded.

"You're on." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why are you feeding her fish?" Blaine asked. They were waiting for Maddie and Sam to come and pick her up. Kurt blinked, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "You know the last time she had that she practically puked all fluids in her body out, right?" Kurt nodded. "Then, why-?"<p>

"Because she'll throw up when she's with Maddie and Sam." Kurt said. "And, Blaine, I really like getting free meals at restaurants."

"But, Kurt, is that seriously why you want to make our baby sick?" Blaine asked, although he agreed with Kurt on the freem meal part. Kurt looked down guiltily.

"W-Well, of course not..." Kurt sighed. "I just really want them to know how difficult it is."

"I'm sure they'll realise by tomorrow morning." Blaine said. He gently took the bowel of so far untouched fish, and went over to the bin to get rid of it. Nothing smelt quite as bad as off fish. "Although, we may be able to give the girls just a few tips to "help"..." Kurt picked Meggie up, rocking her back and forth.

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"Like telling them that she really likes being sent to bed, that she loves to sleep." Blaine said. "And, for a quiet baby, she kicks up quite a storm for going to bed."

* * *

><p>As soon as Sam and Maddie had come to pick Meggie and her stuff up, the couple dissolved into giggles.<p>

"How long do you think it'll be until they phone up and ask 'What the Hell?'" Blaine asked.

"I'd say some point tonight." Kurt answered, as they both collapsed on the sofa. "I mean, I feel bad, waking her up early so that she'd be cranky later, and then telling Maddie and Sam not to let her sleep until ten o' clock tonight, or she won't let them sleep tomorrow..."

"But, think about it, Kurt... We're getting a free dinner out of it!"

* * *

><p>Meggie felt tired. She rubbed her eyes, and whined a little. Normally, Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine let her sleep late. So why was she up about an hour or so after she was put to bed (at least, it felt like that)?<p>

She shut her eyes, trying to snuggle up into the unknown seat. She felt a firm tapping, just enough to make her eyes open, on her legs. Why was Auntie Sam waking her up?

"Why?" She asked. Sam sighed.

"Because you won't sleep tonight, Megs." Yes she would! She was exhausted! "Just wait until bedtime."

When was bedtime? Was it when they got out of the car? Or when the sky was dark? When?

* * *

><p>"OK, we need to sort this out Kurt." Kurt nodded. He reached for the nearby baby book, and moved up on the couch, so that Blaine could sit next to him. As soon as Blaine had sat down, Kurt cuddled into him.<p>

"So, I've been bookmarking several names," Kurt said, flipping through the book. "And then I narrowed them down to the few that I think are the best..."

"Not to forget that I'm still rooting for Harry." Blaine stated. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes. OK, then, Blaine." Kurt cleared his throat. "In the end, I've narrowed it down to Ethan, Adam, and Liam." Blaine blinked.

"I-I quite like Liam," Blaine said. "What did it mean again?"

"Strong-Willed Warrior," Kurt said immediately. "What?" He asked when Blaine stared at him. "I memorised the meanings, just in case."

"Well, I quite like Liam. Have you ever heard of "Liam's Got a Phone Call"?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, staring at him vacantly.

"Liam's got a phone call?" Blaine tried. "Team Starkid? A Very Potter Musical?"

"Is this one of your nerd moments, Blaine?" Kurt asked. "Because I'm pretty sure that I've never heard of any of them." Blaine sighed.

"Right, Fine, OK. But, apart from that, I love the name Liam." Kurt nodded.

"It does sound kind of nice," Kurt admitted. "And it's not really weird, so he won't get picked on." Blaine nodded.

"So?" Kurt bit back a laugh.

"What happened to Harry?" Blaine blinked, before grinning.

"OK, fine, we've found a better name, I admit." Blaine said, waving it off. "Now, what can we do?"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine smirked as Sam and Maddie looked at them, almost confused.<p>

"How... How on bloody earth do you guys do it?" She asked. Kurt and Blaine caught each other's eyes.

"Just... Well, you know... people who are meant to be parents just know." Kurt stated.

"But, what I don't understand is why you told us all that crap..." Sam said.

"What we don't understand is that you believed it." Blaine said evenly. Sam and Maddie both went red.

"Well, we're not really experienced, are we?" Maddie said. "And you told us that she was a good toddler!"

"Well," Blaine said. "We really wanted that free dinner, so, there."

"That's cheating," Sam said.

"No, it's not," Blaine said. "It's lying to get what we want."

"Cheating."

"Lying."

"It's still Cheating."

"No, it's just lying." Kurt and Maddie sighed at the same time.

"Blaine, you are so immature around Sam," Kurt said. Sam grinned.

"Yeah, Blaine," She said. "I'm a really bad influence on you. Maybe we shouldn't see each other any more." Blaine grinned, and leaned over to tickle her. Kurt and Maddie shared a look.

"How did I marry someone so immature?" Kurt asked.

"How did _I_ marry someone so immature?" Maddie repeated. "I mean, come on, there must be some sort of gene that only Andersons carry, that make them unbelieveably immature." Kurt looked at Blaine, who was now laughing as he and Sam pretended to punch each other.

"You know what, I actually think you're right."

**Sorry if they seem really OOC, I just wanted to post this chapter up quick. **

**Sorry about the late update. My nan's just got out of hospital (she had blood clots on her lungs) and on Monday until Wednesday, I'm at my grandparents (again, I did it last week), and then I've just got back from a three night sleepover at my friends, last week, it was my sisters birthday (Glee was amazing!). So, yeah, I've been busy. **

**Review!**


	37. Angel

Chapter 37

"Dada?" Blaine turned around on his desk chair to face his daughter. She was standing there, hands on her hips determinedly. He grinned at her.

"Yes, princess?"

"How long until bwother's here?" Blaine gave a small sigh, grin still on his face, and pulled Meggie onto his lap. She giggled.

"Sweetie, it's going to take a while. Four months, to be exact."

"Why?"

"See, you know how Auntie Maddie's getting bigger?" Meggie nodded. Kurt and Blaine had told Meggie not to say anything about it, in case it came out the wrong way. "Well, that's where your brother is."

"But why can't he be here now?" Blaine smoothed down some of her curls. They stayed stubbornly in place.

"Because he has to grow, so that he's big." She nodded.

"Gwoing in Auntie Maddie's tummy?" Blaine nodded. Her face showed a little confusion. "She ate bwother?"

"No, she's just looking after him for us."

"In her tummy?"

"Yeah. It's... It's safe in there, because nothing can hurt him in there." Meggie nodded, finally satisfied.

"Where Dada Kurt?"

"He's at work still," Blaine put Meggie on the floor. "Why don't I just finish this song, and I'll come and play with you, OK?"

* * *

><p>"Dada?" Kurt looked down at the thirty month old from the sofa.<p>

"Yes, Megs?"

"When can I pway with Cwis?" It took a moment for Kurt to realise what she meant.

"You want to play with Chris?" She nodded. "Well, I'll phone Uncle Finn up later and ask him, OK?" Meggie nodded.

"Dada?" Kurt looked up again. "Call Uncle Finn?" Kurt smiled.

"I told you, I'll call him later on." Meggie shook her head.

"No. Now." Kurt sighed. He'd read that toddlers at Meggie's age were stubborn, couldn't wait.

"OK. But he might not be home, Megs." Still, Kurt pushed himself up, and grabbed the phone of the nearby coffee table. Meggie watched him, making sure that Kurt did exactly what she wanted. Kurt dialled Finn and Rachel's phone number, and waited.

"Hello?" He heard Rachel sing.

"Rachel, it's Kurt."

"Oh. Hi Kurt!"

"Listen, Meggie wanted me to phone you and ask if one weekend she can come and play with Chris."

"Oh. Of course she can! Just tell us when it's convenient, and we'll arrange it!" Kurt breathed out in relief.

"Thank You."

"Is she being stubborn?" Rachel sounded sympathetic.

"Yeah. Must be something that happens at that age."

"Well, I'll talk to you later. Chris has crawled off, and I can't see him..."

"Well, good luck finding him!" Kurt chimed. After Rachel had hung up, he placed the phone on the coffee table and turned to Meggie. "See? Auntie Rachel said yes." Meggie cocked her head at him.

"Dada?"

"Yes?"

"I don't wanna pway with Cwis anymore." She crawled off, suddenly interested in a nearby toy.

* * *

><p>"Dada Kurt?" Blaine looked down, and smiled at Meggie.<p>

"Dada Kurt isn't here, Megs. What do you want?" Meggie shook her head.

"I want Dada Kurt!" Blaine sighed. Kurt had warned him that toddlers did this around that age, and that they were really stubborn.

"Megs, Dada Kurt's not here, what is it that you want?" She crossed her arms.

"I want Dada Kurt!" She wailed. Blaine picked her up, bouncing her on his knee.

"OK, OK... Shhh... Megs, you need to stop wailing!"

"NO! I want Dada Kurt!" She screamed. Blaine sighed, panicking slightly. What was he meant to do?

"Meggie, come on, it's me, Dada Blaine..." Blaine tried something. "Why don't you tell me, and I'll tell Dada Kurt?" Meggie nodded, still wailing, only quieter.

"I... I want... I want him to read..."

"O-OK." Blaine didn't know what to do. "Umm, hey, why don't you want me to read to you?" She shook her head, seeming more cross than upset. "Megs, Dada Kurt will read to you when he gets home from work, OK?"

"No, Now!" Blaine sighed. Meggie tapped his shoulder, and he looked up. "Dada Blaine read to me?"

* * *

><p>"Wow," Alex commented the next day when Blaine came in. "Someone looks frazzled." Blaine glared at her.<p>

"Yeah, well, you would be too, if you had a stubborn toddler!" Alex let out a whistle.

"So, she's hit the terrible two's now..."

"At two and a half..." Blaine finished, sighing. "Hopefully this is only temporary..."

"It must be," Alex said. "I mean, it can't go on forever." Blaine silently hoped so. "So, how's Kurt doing?"

"He's fine. He's just gotten himself on of the leads-"

"Of course it's the lead." Alex mused. "Carry on."

"He's gotten a lead in Rent." Alex grinned.

"I don't know what it's about, but keep on talking."

"He's playing one of the gay ones, I think it's Angel..."

"Angel? What kind of name is that?" Alex asked. Blaine glared at her. "Sorry."

"Anyway, we need a baby sitter soon, you know, in a few months when he starts performing... You know, I want to go and see him too." Alex nodded. "I mean, it's only for one night, so..."

"No, it should be fine. I mean, I'll need to know so that Neil doesn't organise a date on that night." Blaine froze.

"Neil?"

"Yeah, remember? The guy at your dad's wedding."

"I-I remember." Blaine said. "Y-You're still seeing him then?" Alex nodded, frowning slightly.

"Are you alright? You've gone red." Blaine nodded.

"I... I better get to work."

"OK..." Alex said, puzzled. "Just tell me when, OK?"

* * *

><p>"...So, by the end of the production, my character, Angel, will have died, before the ending, but that's not the point..." Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed. "Blaine!" He jumped.<p>

"I was listening!" He stated, as Kurt continued to glare at him. "You said that your character dies in it from AIDS, right?"

"Just because you know what I said, doesn't mean you were listening..." Kurt said.

"What's the difference?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine grinned at him, and Kurt smiled back.

"My reaction!" Kurt slapped his arm. "So, why aren't you listening?" Blaine sighed.

"Alex. She's still seeing that Neil guy."

"Blaine, you promised that you'd stop worrying..."

"I know... But she's like another sister to me, Kurt..." Blaine sighed again. "I'm just worried, in case something happens..."

"Well, he looked like a nice guy..." Kurt tried. Blaine shook his head.

"Back when my dad was... Well, you know..." Kurt nodded, remembering very well. "Well, he set me up on a... shall we say play date of sorts... with Neil... I was about... ten, maybe..." Blaine sighed again. Kurt got a horrible feeling in his stomach.

"Let me guess..." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. I kind of fancied a boy back in my class then... I mean, I didn't think it meant anything... But... you know..." Kurt nodded. "Anyway, he was a few years younger than me... About seven at the time, and he asked me if I fancied anyone, and, well, because he was the first friend I'd had in ages..." Blaine looked down, unable to finish. Kurt rubbed his arm comfortingly.

"I take it he gave you a long anti-gay speech." Kurt said. Blaine looked up again.

"Actually, he got this scared look on his face, and broke my nose." Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine sighed yet again. "I'm overreacting. I mean, he seems like a better person now."

"He broke your nose?" Kurt asked in a horrified whisper.

"Kurt, it was eighteen years ago... I've kind of forgotten it... Anyway, I'm being stupid. Alex likes him, so it's none of my buisness... And if she wants me to meet him again, I'll do it."

"But he broke your nose!" Kurt pressed. Blaine let out an annoyed sound.

"We were kids, Kurt. I mean, he was seven, so maybe he's grown up now." Kurt nodded, not looking so convinced anymore. "Anyway, when's the show starting?"

"They're planning to put it on around December. You know, to link to Christmas or something." Kurt smiled again. "If only you were playing Collins."

"Who?"

"You know..." Kurt beamed. "Angel's love interest." Blaine grinned.

"If only."

**Sorry about the long updates! **

**I'm kinda ill at the minute, I'm going back to school on Tuesday :( my nan's still ill, and I'm close to tears, due to watching Moulin Rouge about five minutes. **

**Oh, has anyone read Nineteen Minutes by Jodi Picoult? I've almost finished it, and it's amazing!**

**Anyway, once again... REVIEW!**


	38. The Child Hunt

Chapter 37

"Blaine?" Blaine looked up.

"Hmm?"

"Are we definitely naming him Liam?" Blaine shrugged.

"It'd be cool. Like I said, "Liam's Got a Phonecall"..."

"Blaine, I really don't know what Starkid is!" Blaine sighed.

"Just go on YouTube..." He tried. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't have time for that, Blaine, I have lines and songs to memorise, as well as Meggie to look after." Kurt sighed. "Look, without the weird Starkid reference, do you like the name Liam on it's own?" Blaine bit his lip, as if thinking about it, before nodding.

"Yes," He said truthfully. "A lot." Kurt smiled.

"Then we've agreed on a name at last." They both smiled at each other for a moment, before an idea occured to Blaine.

"We need to paint another room." Kurt groaned after a moment of realisation.

"Right. And it's going to need to be a different colour to Meggie's, right?" Blaine nodded, not really knowing when they'd paint the room, and what colour they'd do it in.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow," Blaine said hurriedly. "I mean, there's still four months to go, right?"

"Three and three quarters." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head, wondering how Kurt could remember the exact time left.

"Right. Well, let's just... you know, not panic... we'll sort it out, right?" Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess," Rachel said, as Meggie and Chris toddled off somewhere. "Terrible twos?" Blaine and Kurt both nodded. Finn and Rachel had decided to come up to New York for the weekend. Rachel looked like she'd swallowed a basketball, and it was clear that her dress was inches higher than it should of been. Both couples looked slightly stressed, and all of them shared a knowing smile. "So, Kurt, Rent." He grinned. "I mean... Wow, Kurt..."<p>

"I know. Even if my character does die of AIDS, I'm still happy to be a main character." Finn's eyes widened.

"Dude, you die of AIDS?" Kurt glared at him, nodding.

"That's the story, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother, before changing the subject. "So, are you having a boy or girl?"

"We're not sure. Rachel wants a girl-"

"It would even it out!" Rachel stated.

"And, well, I don't really mind." Finn finished. "How about you?"

"A boy," Blaine said, grinning suddenly. "We're calling him Liam." Rachel smiled.

"That's nice. How long until he's due?"

"Three months and three quarters." Finn stared at him.

"Dude, you know exactly how long until your baby's due?"

"That's what I said." Blaine said.

"It's only natural," Rachel told Kurt, who had gone red. "I mean, I have two and a half months to go still, exactly."

"Do women always know the exact dates?" Finn whispered to Blaine, as Kurt and Rachel started to talk about the months their babies were due. Blaine shrugged.

"Maybe they have some sort of natural clock in their bodies... Like, you know, they can just tell immediately."

"...Doctor Andrew said that Liam's due in October," Kurt told Rachel excitedly. "He thinks it may be early or mid-October, so we have to be ready."

"Our Doctor told us that our baby's due in September," Rachel said, talking fast as always. "It's funny how our babies are so close together."

"It's kind of perfect," Kurt mused. "I mean, we have another set of playmates..."

"So we don't have to worry about them while we talk to each other." Rachel finished. Blaine, feeling really lost, stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked, noticing.

"Just to check on Meggie and Chris." Blaine said quickly. "You know, to see if they're OK."

"I'll come with you." Finn said quickly, standing up.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where they've gone..." Blaine mused, looking in the upstairs bathroom.<p>

"Man, you've got a great house," Finn admired, looking around. "It must be great to live here." Blaine grinned.

"It is. Only problem is that it's so big that Kurt and I are forever losing track of Meggie." He shut the bathroom door. "Come on, they have to be here somewhere."

"How much did this place cost?" Finn asked as they walked down the landing to Meggie's room. Blaine shrugged.

"I don't know. A lot, I can tell you that much. It helped though that we have good jobs." Blaine grabbed the handle and opened the door. Finn let out a low whistle as he looked around Meggie's room.

"Man, your daughter is spoilt." Blaine grinned widely.

"What can you expect? She's our daughter." He looked around the room. He couldn't see Meggie or Chris, but he knew that they could of just been hiding. Getting down on his hands and knees, he looked underneath Meggie's bed. "I mean, don't you and Rachel spoil Chris?"

"Well, yeah, we do. But, I don't know, we don't really want to spoil him too much." Blaine stood back up, seeing that they weren't hiding there. "Do you want me to help, or...?"

"Yeah, thanks." Blaine said. "Could you just check anywhere that might be great for them to crawl into, or under?" Finn nodded, and went over to look in the wardrobe.

"So, how's Kurt getting along with this play, whatever it's about?" Finn asked, while Blaine checked under a turned over box of toys.

"He said it's going great. He just wishes I was in it."

"Why?" Finn asked, closing the wardrobe door, and leaning against it.

"Well, he said he feels like he's cheating on me. You know, because he has a love interest in the play."

"Wait, does he have to kiss anyone?" Blaine paused, thinking about it.

"Yeah. He kisses Collins, his love interest."

"How do you feel about that?" Blaine looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I feel a bit weird everytime I go to one of Rachel's shows, and she has to kiss someone, because I love her." Blaine considered this.

"I guess I don't really feel jealous, because I know it's acting."

"I mean, it's probably because of all the cheating I went through in High School that I feel weird about it."

"Probably." Blaine sighed. "Well, I don't think that they're in here. Maybe Meggie's gotten into one of the studies or something, and taken Chris with her."

* * *

><p>"So, how old is Chris?" Kurt asked Rachel. Blaine and Finn had been gone for a while, but they were probably playing with the toddlers.<p>

"He'll be two in August," Rachel said. "So now he's twenty two months old."

"He sure is big for a twenty two month old." Kurt said. "Do you think he'll be tall?" Rachel nodded. "Well, it's either that, or he's a hobbit." Rachel frowned jokingly.

"I'm not that short..." She giggled unconvincingly. Kurt laughed.

"Rachel, I'm putting this as nicely as I can... Oh, who am I kidding? You're shorter than Blaine!" She nodded.

"I know. You're right, that is sad." She sighed, sitting back. "I wish I was in your shoes."

"Well, they are fantastic," Kurt joked. "But, I know what you mean."

"It's just that I wish I was the one doing Rent," She said. "Although, I think Finn really doesn't like it when I have to kiss other people."

"Hmm." Kurt said, thinking.

"I mean, I tell him over and over that it's acting, and that if I want to make a performance look real, I have to do whatever it takes... Except for nudity of course. I'd never go nude on stage."

"Is it bad that I get jealous everytime a woman asks Blaine for an autograph, and he's all cutesie to her?" Kurt asked. Rachel blinked at him.

"Well, it depends what you mean by that. I mean, stage and real life are two different things."

"Well, he always calls them cute, and he's really polite."

"Kurt, Blaine is a very polite person," Rachel told him comfortingly. "And he's just putting up with it."

"I guess..."

"I wouldn't worry, Kurt," Rachel told him. "He's gay, remember?" Kurt smiled, feeling silly.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

><p>"Finn? Why are you standing there?" Finn went redder than he already was.<p>

"Uhhh... That's you and Kurt's room, right?" Blaine nodded slowly.

"Yes..."

"I... You know..."

"Well, no, I don't." Finn sighed.

"It's where you and Kurt sleep." Blaine nodded, still not getting it. "You know, together."

"Well, yes, we would sleep in the same bed, Finn, we're married."

"No, Blaine, you really are not getting this. It's where you and my brother, you know..." He coughed. "Have...you know..." Blaine finally got it, going a very dark shade of red.

"Right... How does that stop you from coming in?" Finn didn't look at him.

"I don't really like to think of you and Kurt... yeah... doing that... And being in that room... with that bed..." He went even redder. Blaine sighed, still red.

"Just don't look at the bed, Finn."

Stepping into the room, Blaine looked around, his eyes going wide. Someone - or some people - had obviously been in here. The bed, freshly made that morning, was a mess; the covers were thrown all over the place, the sheets had been taken off the matress, and were scrunched up. It looked like people had been jumping or something on it. Finn gaped, unable to look at anything else. He let out a low whistle. "You think they were in here?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. Funnily enough, I think they were in here."

* * *

><p>"Seriously, where have our husbands gone?" Kurt asked, just a touch annoyed. Rachel shrugged, looking around as if Blaine and Finn were going to appear at any moment.<p>

"Maybe they're still playing." Rachel said. Kurt didn't look too convinced.

"I don't know...Maybe I should go and see if they're OK..."

"Kurt, you're worrying over nothing," Rachel said. "Anyway, who else is in Rent? I want to know."

* * *

><p>"Finn." Blaine whispered quietly.<p>

"Yeah?"

"They're in the study." Finn nodded. "We have to be quiet, otherwise they might lock the door on us. And then, if they can't open it, we're going to be in trouble." Finn nodded.

Blaine crept across the room, over to the unlocked study door, with Finn close behind. Carefully, Blaine opened the door, careful not to make a nosie, and peeked his head in. Meggie and Chris were sitting in the middle of his study. Blaine almost had a heart attack when he saw all of his sheet music scattered on the floor. Chris had a piece in his hand, and was waving it about happily, giggling. Meggie was crawling over the sheets of paper, before she pulled herself up, using the overturned desk chair. She jumped on her feet, trying to grab onto another pile of papers, right at the edge of the desk.

"Shit." Blaine muttered, opening the door, just as the papers came off the desk, and fell down to the floor, missing Meggie by an inch. She laughed, and picked up some of the papers, throwing them all over the place. Blaine ran in, and picked her up. Recognising her dad, she laughed, sqealing, "Dada!" Finn came in, and saw the damage.

"Jesus." Finn muttered. Chris looked up innocently at Finn.

"It Meggie." He said. Meggie frowned at him, shaking her head.

"No, Chris's fault, Dada!" She stated. Blaine and Finn both sighed at the same time.

"Kurt is going to kill us." Finn said. Blaine stared at him.

"Us? First of all, this is my office, not Kurt's. Second, he's going to kill me, and me alone."

"So, what do we do?" Finn asked. The two of them stood there, their toddlers in their arms.

"Honestly?" Blaine said. "You and Rachel make a run for it, and I'll stay here and get murdered by Kurt."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, let me up the stairs." Blaine shook his head. "Why?"<p>

"I... I can't tell you." He said. Finn and Rachel had gone home, and now Blaine was in danger of being murdered by his husband. "Kurt, just, please, don't go up there." Kurt glared at Blaine, before slipping underneath Blaine's outstretched arm. Blaine turned around, trying to catch Kurt, but he was too fast.

Kurt, not knowing what Blaine had done, opened the door to his and Blaine's bedroom, before he had a heart attack. "BLAINE!" He screeched. Blaine winced at his tone.

"That's why." Blaine said.

**Sorry about the updates, I've been busy all week! **

**Also, REVIEWS are still accepted. :) Just saying. I will say all the time. **

**REVEIW. REVIEW. REVIEW. Please? Thank You! :D**


	39. Baby Trouble

Chapter 39

After the office incident, Kurt had locked his and Blaine's room every morning before he left for work, in case that Meggie broke in again.

"It's not my fault!" Blaine protested, when Kurt wouldn't talk to him at breakfast the next few mornings. Kurt glared at him.

"You and Finn were meant to be keeping an eye on them, and you didn't!"

"Hang on... What's going to happen to Finn?" Blaine gave the puppy eyes to Kurt for good measure.

"Well..." Kurt looked away. "I guess next time I see him I'll break his eardrums." Blaine's eyes widened.

"You can screech that loud?" He asked. Kurt nodded, obviously fighting back a smile. "Remind me never to piss you off again." Kurt smirked.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me that you've named him!" Maddie said desperately. "Please! He's due in two months!" Kurt and Blaine both smiled at her.<p>

"Of course we've named him!" Kurt said, as if it was obvious. Maddie and Sam both breathed out in relief.

"Well, what is it?" Sam demanded, glaring at Blaine. He wondered why Sam always glared at him like that.

"Liam," Kurt told her. Sam grinned.

"Like, Liam's Got a Ph-"

"Not you too!" Kurt cried. Sam laughed. "Do all Andersons know about Starkid?" Sam nodded.

"I think Blaine used to fancy Joey Richter..." Sam said. Blaine gave her a glare.

"You said you'd never mention that!" He said. Sam shrugged. "Yes, well, Sam used to fancy Lauren Lopez!"

"Used to? Blaine, I still do!" Sam said. Maddie nodded.

"It's hard to say who has the biggest crush on her, me or her." Maddie said. Kurt looked between the three of them, confused.

"Should I know who these people are?" He asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, Starkid are like the coolest people on Earth," Blaine said, while Sam nodded in agreement. "I mean, they're totally awesome, to be correct! They're so amazing, I mean, they can act, they can sing-"

"Blaine, you're annoying me now." Kurt said. Sam and Blaine both burst into laughter, while Maddie patted Kurt's arm.

"Kurt, lighten up! I mean, Blaine's right, Starkid are cool."

"Totally Awesome!" Blaine all but yelled. Kurt gave him a strange look. "What? It's an official Starkid phrase!" Kurt rose his eyebrow, as Sam grinned impishly at him.

"Blaine, he obviously has no idea what we're talking about." Kurt silently agreed. Blaine just sighed.

"I know. But-"

"Blaine, one more word, and you can consider yourself out the front door." Blaine gulped jokingly, making both of the women laugh. Kurt only glared more.

"Sorry," Blaine said, noticing that his husband's glower wasn't showing any sign of leaving. "Anyway, Sam, you're not pregnant, so you can help us paint the room next week." Sam did a double take in her seat.

"Uh, no, I'm not." Blaine smirked at her.

"Uh, yes, you are." She crossed her arms. "Come on, it's for your nephew..."

"Paint it yourself, then," Sam told him. "It's for the best. I'm really crap at drawing and painting. I'd ruin the room."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Sam, but we need all the help we can get. You forget, I'm..." He looked for a word.

"Blaine's vertically challenged." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah... that." Sam and Maddie both burst into giggles. Kurt beamed.

"So, Kurt, you find the short men attractive?" Sam asked. Kurt laughed.

"Normally, I don't... but Blaine's an exception." Blaine had gone bright red.

"Kurt, there isn't that much between us!" Both girls took no notice. Kurt however, leaned over, and gave Blaine a hug.

"It's OK, honey, you can't help it..." Blaine blushed even more. "OK, OK, fine... sorry." He pecked his husband's cheek. Kurt turned to Sam. "But he's right, Sam. Let's face it, you're tall, and them walls are hard to reach." Sam sighed.

"You are so lucky that I have a heart." She muttered.

* * *

><p>It was so late... Blaine yawned. He and Kurt had been staying up, watching a movie, like they used to in their High School Days, and now it was around two o' clock in the morning.<p>

Settling into bed, Blaine pulled Kurt against him, so that they were both snuggling into each other. Blaine had no idea how he'd wake up, even with his alarm clock set, but for a minute, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was fall asleep in Kurt's arms... he yawned again...

Then the phone rang. Both and Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"Could you get it?" Blaine asked.

"Nghh... You're closer..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine groaned even louder, but reached his hand back to grab the phone.

"...'ello...?" He mumbled into the phone.

"Blaine! God, what took you so long!" He heard Rachel say weakly.

"Mmmm...I'm tired..." Blaine yawned to make his point. "What do you want?"

"Blaine, I've gone into labour early... and I don't know where Finn is..." Well. That woke him up.

"What?" Blaine sat up. "Let me wake up Kurt..." He nudged Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Stay awake, I'll tell you in a minute..." He went back to the phone. "Rachel, calm down, what's going on?"

"Blaine, is Kurt there? Put it on speaker phone!" Blaine did so. Kurt sat up, listening tiredly. "I woke up, just now, and my pants were soaked, so I turned the lamp on, and I think my water's broke!" Kurt's eyes widened. "A-And I keep on getting contractions... but I don't know what to do!"

"Rach, where's Finn?" Kurt asked.

"That's just it, I don't know! He's sometimes late home from work... I don't know what to do!"

"Have you called him?" Blaine asked, his eyes meeting Kurt. Both of them were feeling the same thing; worried.

"No, of course I haven't..." Rachel said sarcastically, before sighing. "He's not picking up..."

"OK, Rachel, get to the hospital, and-"

"Kurt, I can't! There's no way I can drive a car, with my son in the backseat, while having contractions!" She sounded like she was crying.

"OK, OK!" Kurt tried to come up with something. "Look, one of us will drive down, or catch a plane over now..."

"O-O-OK. What about getting to the hospital?" Kurt bit his lip.

"Call my dad. Or your dads. I don't know. Anyone who lives nearby and drives a car."

"R-Right. Thanks." Kurt bit his lip, as his sister-in-law hung up. Blaine met his eyes again.

"Now what?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know."

"We'd better catch a plane." Blaine decided. "But..."

"Meggie..." Kurt sighed. "I'm not waking her up. I can't. She's not a few months old anymore, she can't just possibly fall asleep like that if we wake her up."

"Well, what are we meant to do?" Blaine asked, climbing out of bed. "I mean, we can't leave Rachel on her own, we should probably try and find Finn, and let's face it, Finn and Rachel would do the same for us."

"Well then," Kurt said, throwing the covers off himself. "There's only one thing to do. One of us is going to have to stay here." Blaine stared at him.

"But..." He couldn't come up with an arguement. "I mean... maybe we don't have to wake Megs up..." Kurt fought back a snort.

"Blaine, there's no way we can get her out of bed, run down the stairs, open the door, put her in the car and carry on from there without waking her up."

"Well them, I'll stay here." When Kurt looked ready to protest, Blaine shushed him. "Look, you're family to them-"

"So are you." Kurt said.

"Yes, but not immediate."

"Well, I'm Finn's _Step_-Brother..."

"Yeah, but Kurt, let's face it; he's your brother, all the same." Kurt knew Blaine was right. "Look, just go. I'll stay here and make sure that Meggie's OK. Just call me if anything happens."

* * *

><p>"Still no Finn?" Kurt asked, walking into the hospital room hours later. Rachel shook her head. Kurt sighed. "I'll try calling him again."<p>

"Kurt, how many times have you called him?" Rachel asked.

"I called him twice before I got on the plane, and I called him a few times after I got off." Rachel sighed.

"I can't believe he's going to miss the birth of his second child," She said, annoyed, but kind of upset at the same time. "I never thought he'd do that..."

"He might still come..." Kurt said feebly, to no avail. "Look, just let me call Blaine, and I'll ask him to try too."

* * *

><p>"Finn, pick up!" Blaine yelled down the phone. He'd been calling every five or ten minutes, but so far, he hadn't got too far. Hanging up on the answer phone, he sighed. His phone rung after a few seconds. Thinking it was Finn (it had to be!), he picked it up on the first ring. "Finn!"<p>

"No, it's Kurt!" Blaine sighed angrily. "Nice to speak to you too, Blaine..."

"No! Sorry! I've been trying to call Finn, and I thought it was him..." Pausing to yawn, he turned back to his phone. "Has he shown up yet?"

"No. Anyway, I'm at the hospital now, so..."

"Oh. How's Rachel?"

"Fine. Not needing to push yet, but Doctor's think it won't be long." Blaine tried to stop himself from swearing. "Look, just keep calling, OK? One of us is bound to reach him eventually."

* * *

><p>Kurt had no idea what made him do it, but he decided it was worth a chance. Picking up his phone (which was running out of battery fast), he dialled the number to Finn and Rachel's house phone, before pressing it to his ear.<p>

"Hello?" He asked a familiar voice say. Kurt almost burst into tears in relief.

"F-F-Finn?"

"Kurt? Man, you sound awful... Hey, do you know where Rach is? And Chris? I was getting kinda worried..."

"Rachel went into labour," Kurt said. "I'm with her now, Blaine's still in New York, but WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He couldn't help himself. The Nurses were glaring at him strictly, but he didn't really care.

"Oh, I kind of finished work late, and then some of the guys wanted to go for a quick drink..."

"Finn Hudson, Rachel, Blaine, everyone, including me, had been calling your cell phone for the last two hours!"

"It ran out of battery! I've only just put in on charge, and I've got all these messages popping up- Woah... Kurt, you've called me a hundred and five times!" Kurt was doing his best not to tear his hair out.

"Just get down here!" He almost screamed.

"Oh... right...crap..." He heard Finn hang up. Turning around, he faced Rachel, who looked ready to burst into tears.

"Please tell me it was Finn you were talking to." She said.

"Yes. It was Finn."

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't meant to fall asleep. He really hadn't. He'd just been sitting on the couch, resting his eyes, when he opened them, and it was the morning. Rubbing his eyes and pulling himself up, he looked around for his phone. He picked it up, and realised he'd missed a few calls from Kurt. Groaning, he fell back on the sofa, before he felt tiny hands tap his head. "Dada?" Right. He was meant to be looking after Meggie. Opening his eyes again, he saw his daughter, standing there, looking at him curiously.<p>

"Morning..." He said, stifling a yawn, before something hit him. "Wait, how did you get down the stairs?"

"I walked!" She squealed proudly. "Dada, I walked!" Blaine smiled at her.

"Wow! Clever you!" She squealed as he picked her up and plonked her in his lap, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Wow..."

"Dada Bwaine? Where Dada Kurt?" Blaine ruffled her messy curls.

"He's with Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn."

"Why?" Blaine tried to find a way to put it clearly to her.

"You know how Auntie Rachel was having another baby?" Meggie nodded. "Well, last night, she had it." Meggie squealed.

"Yay!"

"So, Dada Kurt's gone to see how she is."

"And you?" She asked. Blaine almost laughed.

"I stayed here with you, silly!" She laughed too. "Come on, we'll get some breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Dada Kurt!" Kurt managed to pick Meggie up, just before she flew into him and sent him tumbling over. Blaine, who was coming out of the kitchen, laughed.<p>

"Someone missed you!" Blaine commented. "So?"

"So what?" Kurt asked, tired. Meggie grinned at him. Her grin was so infectious that Kurt grinned back, which soon lead to Blaine doing the same.

"Is the baby boy or girl?" Meggie asked.

"Oh, Auntie Rachel had a little girl." Blaine made a horrified face. Meggie laughed at Blaine.

"I win!" She squealed.

"What?" Kurt asked, not quite getting it.

"You see, we made a bet at Breakfast," Blaine explained. "Over if the baby was a boy or a girl..."

"And you bet on another boy?" Kurt guessed. Blaine nodded.

"So, what's she called?"

"At the minute, that's undetermined, but they're both working hard at coming up with names." Kurt put Meggie down, yawning. Blaine, getting the hint, picked Meggie up.

"Meggie, why don't we stay home today? I don't think that Dada Kurt's had a lot of sleep, so we could watch some Disney movies if you want." Meggie nodded eagerly, before Blaine put her down, so that she could go and choose one.

**I'm so tired, so I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything, or if this is just mush, but I'm so busy and stuff, so...**

**Review anyway...**


	40. October 10th

Chapter 40

"Dada!" Meggie said, tapping Kurt's arm. Kurt looked down at her.

"Yes?" He asked. She pointed to the TV in the Living Room.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked, her eyes going all cute. Kurt really hated that, as everyone, including Meggie, knew how much he loved her eyes. He nodded.

"Yeah. What one?" He put his script on the coffee table next to him. He still had yet to learn some of the trickier lines, but he was getting there. Meggie crawled over to the cabinet which held all the DVD's, and sat there, trying to choose. Kurt got down on his knees and crawled over to her. By this time, she'd picked one. He read the name on the box, trying to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. "Beauty and the Beast?" She nodded.

"I love it!" She said. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. So does Daddy Blaine." Taking the box, he went to go and put the DVD in the player, and turn the Television on. Meggie stood herself up, going over to sit on the couch, ready. With the film set up, he grabbed the remote control, and went to sit with his daughter. She giggled in protest, but cuddled into his hip, getting herself comfortable.

As the opening of the film came on, Kurt relaxed. It had actually been a long time since he'd seen a Disney film (Blaine usually sat and watched with Meggie when he was home, not that Blaine minded of course...), and, for some reason, he actually started to enjoy it.

He felt Meggie shudder next to him. "What?" He asked. She looked up at him, with wide eyes.

"Beast scawy." She said.

"Yes, he looks scary..." Kurt said, as the film zoned out on the rose in the castle. "But he's really nice." She nodded, as the film once again opened, this time to a French town. He saw Belle come out of her house, and almost giggled. Blaine, when they had been dating in High School, often compared him to Belle, as they both "had the same hair", and "both sang beautifully". Kurt couldn't see this himself, but had just ruffled Blaine's curls and carried on watching the film.

As Belle started singing, Meggie looked up at Kurt again. "She really pwetty." She commented. Kurt nodded.

"I guess... for a girl..." Meggie looked back to the film. "But I think you look even more pretty." She beamed up at him.

"I am?" Kurt nodded. She giggled, and Kurt smiled to himself. When Gaston came on, she broke out into laughter.

"What?" Kurt asked again, fighting back laughs himself. He looked between the on-screen Gaston and his daughter. She giggled even more.

"He funny looking." Kurt laughed at this.

"I guess so." Kurt had to admit, he'd always thought that Gaston looked like a really... well, he looked like he was on steroids. And why did all the girls swoon over him? He looked so unattractive!

As the film went on, Kurt found himself laughing at the comments his daughter made.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone went off. Kurt held in a sigh. They were at one of the best moments in the film; when Belle and the Beast shared their dance in the Hall. Knowing it was probably Blaine, he pulled himself off the couch to get it. Meggie whimpered.<p>

"Megs, I'll be back in a minute, OK?" Kurt promised. Meggie nodded, watching him as he picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Kurt?" It was Sam.

"Yes? Hey, Sam!" Kurt said, in a quiet tone, as he didn't want Meggie to miss any of the film.

"Kurt, is Blaine with you, or what?"

"No... Listen, I'm kind of watching a film with Meggie, and-"

"Kurt, I think your son's on the way." Kurt's heart stopped for a moment. "Kurt? Kurt?" He snapped out of it.

"R-Right. Where's Maddie?"

"She's here, where else is she going to be?"

"Well, where are you?" Meggie looked up at him, confused.

"We're still at our place, but I'm going to take her to the hospital after." Kurt ran through plans in his head.

"Right. Is Liam definitely on the way then?"

"Well, we think so. Maddie's water's broke, and she thinks she's having contractions, so we're going to see." Kurt started to feel his breath go short.

"OK. Just get to the hospital, and I'll call Blaine." He hung up before Sam could say anything else. Turning around, he faced Meggie. "Megs, we're going to need to go the hospital." She cocked her head at him, confused.

"Why?"

"You're going to meet your brother." Kurt said. Her face lit up, and Kurt felt his heart lift.

"Really?" He nodded.

"I'm going to call Daddy Blaine, and then we'll go."

"Movie?" She pointed to the movie. Belle seemed to be going back home to look after her sick father, Maurice. Well. That reminded Kurt of something...

"Oh. You can watch the end of it." She nodded, turning back to it. Kurt watched her briefly, before he dialled Blaine's number.

* * *

><p>"Blaine! Jeez! You can't just stop halfway through a song to get the phone!" Alex yelled. Blaine ignored her, and picked up the phone.<p>

"Kurt?" He asked.

"Yes. Blaine, Sam just called..."

"Really? Has she called me? Because my phone didn't go off before you called me..."

"No, she just called me. Blaine, you need to get home..."

"Why?" He began to panic. "Has Meggie hurt herself? Because, I don't care if it's just a bruise, I'll be there in a heartbeat-"

"No! No, Meggie's fine. Look, Blaine, Sam thinks that Maddie's going to have the baby." Blaine almost had a heart attack. "Blaine? Are you alright? You're breathing funny..."

"B-Baby?" He gasped out.

"Yes! Look, just come home, OK?"

"Y-Y-Yeah... Wow..."

"Blaine, you can fawn over this later. I don't really want another Finn incident..."

"Right. OK. I'll be home soon, OK?"

"OK." Kurt hung up. Alex looked at Blaine oddly.

"Alex, I need to go." She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Why? You've been here for a few hours, you still need to record the next two songs..."

"We think that Maddie's gone into labour." Alex's face changed into a beam.

"Well, Congratulations! Wow, another baby..." Blaine nodded.

"Yes, well, I sort of need to go, before I miss it..."

"Oh! Right, of course!" She picked up his bag and gave it to him, before turning around and pushing him out of the door. "OK, Get lost!"

"Polite as ever." Blaine mused, before he nodded, and rushed out.

* * *

><p>Meggie slouched against the couch, bored. The film had finished about five minutes ago, and Kurt was now pacing across the room. He'd called his parents, Blaine's dad, as well as Finn and Rachel, but they were currently working. "Dada? When we gonna go see baby bwother?"<p>

"We'll go as soon as Dada Blaine's back." Kurt promised. He'd been saying it for a while now.

"When Dada Bwaine back?" Kurt sighed.

"Soon. I hope." He said the last bit in a quiet tone, trying not to let Meggie hear him. Luckily, she just fell back against the cushions, waiting.

When Blaine came in, Meggie pulled herself off the sofa, running over to Blaine. "Dada!" Catching her a moment just before she banged into him, he swung her around, making her giggle. When she finally settled in his arms, she looked at him seriously. "Bwother at hospital." Blaine nodded.

"Yep. Do you want to see him?" Meggie nodded eagerly. Blaine grinned at this. It was clear that Meggie was looking forward to being a big sister. "Well, then, let's go!" She nodded, as Blaine put her down so that she could go and get her shoes for Kurt to help her put on. Blaine turned to Kurt. "Any news yet?" Kurt shook his head.

"Well, Sam said they've got the hospital, and Maddie's definitely gone into labour." Blaine nodded, not really being able to comprehend it.

"Right. I take it Meg's coming with us?" Kurt nodded, just as Meggie ran in, shoes in her hand. She sat on the couch, handing the shoes to Kurt, who helped her put them on.

"Well, I don't think she'd ever forgive us if we let her miss this." Kurt said. Blaine silently agreed with this. "Anyway, I'll leave her with Dad or something in the Waiting Room. I don't think she should be in the actual room." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. Let's keep her childhood as intact as possible." Kurt helped Meggie off the sofa, her shoes done.

"Megs, go fetch your coat." Kurt said. Meggie nodded, before running out of the room to go up the stairs. Kurt turned back to Blaine. "What's the date?" Blaine bit his lip for a moment.

"October 10th." Kurt smiled. "What?"

"This is the exact date that Doctor Andrew predicted Liam was due." Blaine smiled.

"Oh, yeah! I almsot forgot." Kurt rolled his eyes, as Meggie came back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Any news?" Kurt asked as they entered the Waiting Room. James and Rosie were the only ones there so far, and they looked up and smiled as the three of them entered. James shook his head.<p>

"No. Maddie's not too far into the labour yet, so we don't have to wor-"

"GRANDPA! GRANDMA!" James was cut off by Meggie squealing, and running into her grandparents arms. Rosie started laughing.

"I think she'll be fine with you guys." Blaine said, grinning.

"Don't you think she might get bored after a while?" James said quietly, not wanting Meggie to hear.

"Well..." Kurt bit his lip. "If that happens, I guess you can take her for a walk around the hospital outside." James nodded.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, if my parents, or Finn and Rachel get here, could you tell them that we'll speak to them later? When we have the chance before the baby's born?" James nodded.

"Of course." James gave them a smile. "Now, go see Maddie."

* * *

><p>The minute Kurt saw Maddie, he went over to where she was standing by the window, waiting, and enveloped her in a hug. She laughed, but wrapped her arms around him all the same. "So, looking forward to it?" Kurt nodded into her shoulder blade. "I guess I must have really bad timing or something when it comes to babies..."<p>

"Well, the first time, you woke us up at about midnight, and this time, it's the middle of the day, when we're working... I have to admit, I like this timing better." Blaine said. Maddie grinned.

"Me too." Kurt finally let go of her.

"Anyway, what are you doing standing up?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, apparently, I read somewhere that standing up helps the baby get a move on or something..." She shrugged. "I don't know if it's true, but it sure beats lying down... Well, except for when my back starts hurting."

"How bad are the contractions?"

"Well, they don't really hurt so much as last time, but I don't know if that's just because it's early." She shrugged again. "Anyway, you've missed Sam. She went to go get something to eat, she skipped lunch."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Working on a book or something... I don't know..." She looked back out of the window. "If I start day dreaming, then can you just leave me be? According to the Doctor's I saw, they said that I'm likely to snap."

"Oh, trust me," Kurt said, fighing back a smile and a snort. "We have no ambition, whatsoever, to make you snap."

* * *

><p>Some time later (Blaine and Kurt didn't really know), a Midwife came bustling in. She smiled at them both, before going over to Maddie. "I'm going to check your cervix, OK?" She nodded.<p>

"Maddie?" Blaine asked, as she lay down on the nearby bed. "How can you, you know, let another person look at your..." He coughed. "Your private bits..." Maddie rolled her eyes.

"You get used to it, trust me. And it's not as if I have any other choice, is it?" The Midwife looked up, and nodded at her. "What, now?"

"Well, it's only seven centimetres-"

"Already?" Kurt and Blaine asked in unison. The Midwife raised her brow, but nodded.

"Yes... I take it you're both the Father's?" They both nodded. "OK then." She bustled out the room, stopping by the door just long enough to say, "I'll be back soon. Just keep calm, and try and make it as less stressful for the baby as possible."

Maddie sighed to herself. "Sorry." Blaine blurted out. Maddie looked over at Kurt and Blaine. "I mean... Sorry that we asked you to do this again." She gave them a smile.

"It's OK. The drugs make it less painful." She didn't look at them for a moment. "But, I don't know if I'll go through it again." Blaine and Kurt actually smiled at her.

"That's OK," Blaine said. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. For the minute, we're sure that this is all the family we need." Maddie smiled at them brightly.

"That's sweet... Oh! How's Meggie?"

"Oh, she's fine," Blaine said. He grinned, almost to himself. "She's really excited." Sam and Maddie both grinned at him.

"That's cute." Sam said. "Blaine, were you excited when I was born?" Blaine thought back.

"Hold on... I was about four..." He nodded. "But let's keep that between us four." Sam grinned.

"Actually, I might just use that as Blackmail Material."

* * *

><p>Just an hour later, Maddie was being told that she was almost dilated enough. The Midwife smiled at the panicked faces. "Don't worry, it could be a long time until the baby actually comes out." Maddie muttered a swear word under her breath. As soon as the Midwife had popped off, she turned to Kurt, worried.<p>

"C-Could you hold my hand? Blaine did it last time." Kurt nodded, and went to grab her hand. "I'll try not to mangle your hand." Kurt's eyes widened, which Maddie luckily missed. Kurt sent Blaine a nervous glance. "Listen, could you just... I dunno, talk? I need something to take my mind off it."

"Uhmm..." Kurt looked at Blaine for help. Blaine shrugged. "Uhmm... Meggie and I watched Beauty and the Beast today." Maddie bit back a smile.

"Aww... I love that movie."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I mean, we had all the Disney films in our house, even before we considered kids."

"Why?" Kurt smirked at Blaine, who flushed red. Both of them knew Sam would probably tease him later.

"Because Blaine, here, is a Disney-loving dork." Maddie burst into giggles.

"What? They're classics!" Sam snorted at him.

"Yes, it's completely normal for a twenty something year old man to still be watching films like Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella." Blaine went even redder.

"Anyway, we both believe that no child should grow up without a little Disney." Kurt said. "And, I'll agree with Blaine, they still hold a special place in my heart..."

"Are we seriously talking about Disney films?" Maddie asked. They all nodded, before bursting out laughing.

* * *

><p>"Oh." Kurt's head snapped from Blaine, who had been joking around with Sam, to Maddie. Blaine and Sam both looked over at her too. Just that one word told them all they needed to know.<p>

"What? Is it...?" She nodded.

"I think he's coming." Blaine and Sam were both up in seconds, and by Maddie's side. "Oh God... It's really fast..."

"OK, OK!" Kurt said, panicking even more. "J-Just breathe! You know... In...and out...In...and out..." Maddie did so. "There... that might make it less painful..."

"Sam, go get a nurse." Blaine ordered. Sam looked ready to protest, but seeing her wife in labour, and Kurt and Blaine's pleading faces, she nodded, and went to get a Nurse. Both of the men turned back to Maddie. She was still doing her breathing exercise. "Alright, Mads, just... I dunno, think of something else."

"I think she's trying that, already," Kurt said, trying not to glare at his husband. "Maddie, just ignore whatever we say-"

"Unless it's encouragement to push." Blaine added, trying to be helpful. Kurt rolled his eyes, but said nothing. Sam came back in, eyes wide.

"I can't find a Nurse!" She burst out. Maddie's breath stopped.

"Well shit..." Blaine said.

"I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT A NURSE!" Maddie screamed. Kurt winced to himself.

"Alright, Mads, it's OK..."

"NO! IT'S NOT BLOODY OKAY! I'M PUSHING A BABY OUT, AND I HAVE NO ONE TO HELP ME!"

"You have us!" Sam said quickly, almost pushing Blaine to the floor in her haste to get over to Maddie.

"Yeah, but none of us are trained..." Kurt trailed off, snapping out of it. "Right. I have an idea."

"Oh, goody..." Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but you need to do us a favour, and keep on trying to find a Nurse. And I don't care if it's their break." Sam nodded. "Blaine, you need to keep an eye on the baby coming out-"

"You mean... down there..." Everyone glared at him.

"Are you really going to let that stop you?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head, going red. "Right. I'll just have to help Maddie up here, then, and give her support." As Blaine positioned himself, cringing, at the bottom of the hospital bed, Sam ran out of the room again, faster than last time. Kurt took a deep breath. "Mads, just push." She glared at him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked. Kurt nodded, not wanting to annoy her. "God...I wish it didn't hurt this much..."

"Mads, just think about..." Kurt felt lost. "Look, just think, that this baby is going to be the newest person in the world for around fifteen seconds..."

"Good Lord, there's a lot of babies being born." Maddie said weakly, trying to crack a joke. Kurt and Blaine both smiled. Sam came in, moments later.

"I-I found one. She's just preparing herself, like washing her hands..." Kurt nodded in approval.

"Right. Blaine, is he coming out?" Blaine harzarded a look.

"Well, I think I see the head... Woah, is that his hair?"

"Oooh!" Sam said. "Let me look!" She bent down. "Wow... I think that's Kurt's hair!" Kurt smiled.

"Wow..."

* * *

><p>"...And... HE'S OUT!" Kurt and Blaine's heads snapped to the Midwife. She was cradling a squirming baby, still covered in blood and such, still naked, to her chest. Both of the men blinked, unable to come up with the right words. The Midwife smiled at them briefly, before she busied herself in cleaning Liam off. Kurt looked back at Maddie, who seemed happy that it was over.<p>

"Mads, he's-"

"Out. Yes, Kurt, I can still hear, you know." Kurt hesitated for a moment.

"Are you OK?" She nodded.

"J-Just get over there and see him!" Kurt and Blaine shared a look, before smiling at each other, and doing just as Maddie had asked.

Liam was lying on a small mat, spread out for the Nurse to clean him on. He was mostly dry now, but there was still a few specks of blood on his feet. Most people would of fainted, probably if they hated blood, but to Kurt and Blaine, it was one of the most beautiful sights in the world, tied with Meggie. The Midwife finished cleaning him, and bundled him up in a blue towel. "I take it you want to hold him?" Blaine and Kurt nodded. The Midwife pressed Liam into Blaine, who happened to be closer to her, and went to check on Maddie.

It was obvious Liam was Kurt's son. OK, so it was mainly down to the soft, fuzzy brunette hair on his head, but Blaine could somehow just tell. Unlike Meggie, Liam hadn't inherited any freckles - although there were simularites; Liam, too, had long, thick eyelashes, a tiny little nose to match his tiny features. Liam's skin was a little lighter then Meggie's, due to the fact that Blaine was darker then Kurt (who wasn't?), and his lips were a plump red.

As Liam opened his eyes, and gazed into Blaine's, Blaine knew that he'd fallen in love.

**...So... that's the longest chapter I've written so far...**

**YEEESSS!**

**OK, now that I've had my little excitement, I want to say; Thank You to everyone who's suggested names. Also, in case anyone IS wondering... NO! THIS IS NOT THE END! Just in case. I've got a lot more (not related to new babies!) to tell!**

**Like I've probably implied, Liam is going to be the last baby for them. One; because, let's face it, two is enough for them. Two; both of them have biologically used their sperm, so it's quite balanced. Three; I can't handle anymore babies. **

**Sadly, I might not update as often as I used to. I've just started Year Nine at school, and we have to choose our options for GCSE Work around February, so I need to catch up with my Homework, which I've, up until now, done at night time, so that I could write on here. I promise, I'll try to keep the updates coming as often as possible (I've got no Homework today, so I'll carry on writing) and most of my spare time (if not all) will be spent trying to keep you all satisfied with the updates. If anyone is still reading. **

**Anyway, Please, Review... I notice the count is going up EXTREMELY slowly. I am still here. And reviewing takes about a minute. So, R.E.V.I.E.W!**


	41. Big Sister

Chapter 41

When Meggie came running in, her face alight, Kurt and Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before she got to meet her brother. "Dada!" Blaine grabbed Meggie before she could knock Kurt, who was currently holding Liam, over. "Dada Bwaine!"

"Meggie, shhhh..." She looked at Blaine, confused. "Look, Liam's sleeping."

"Bwother?" Blaine nodded. "Bwother's called Liam?"

"Yes. He's called Liam." Her eyes lit up again, in excitement.

"Can I see him?" Blaine bit his lip, and looked at Kurt. Kurt nodded.

"Yes. Just... wait a minute...OK?" She frowned, but nodded. Blaine looked up at his Dad and Rosie, who had followed Meggie in. "Has she been good?" Both of them nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, she got a little bored... but she chatted for most of the time." Blaine grinned to himself. "So, where's our grandson?" Blaine's eyes flickered over to Kurt. Both of the grown ups followed Blaine's gaze. Kurt held Liam out to Rosie, who was closest. Rosie took him carefully, obviously aware of how fragile he was.

"Wow..." She looked up at Kurt. "Were you this adorable as a baby?" Kurt flushed bright red.

"Dad says I was..." He mumbled. "But he could of been biased..."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Rosie said. "All parents think that their children are the most beautiful things in the world, no matter what." She drew her eyes back to Liam. "Wow..."

"I wanna see!" Meggie said impatiently. Rosie laughed.

"Well, I can't stop her from doing that!" Rosie gave Liam to Blaine. Kurt bent down to Meggie, and picked her up, before bringing her over to the chair by the window of the room.

"Megs," Kurt said, sitting her in his lap. "You have to be really careful, OK?" She nodded. "He's not as strong as you yet, so you need to make sure that when we say you can't hold him anymore, you'll do it, OK." She nodded again, understanding that this was important. Kurt nodded to Blaine. "OK, Megs, Dada Blaine's going to help you hold him, OK?"

Blaine gently put Liam into Meggie's arms. He helped her position them right, so that Liam was resting on her arm, and in her lap. He looked so small compared to Meggie. Meggie looked carefully at Liam, as if studying him. "He small." She said, making both of her dads break out into smiles. Blinking, she lifted her free arm up, and gently touched his tiny hands. As if by magic, Liam's tiny fingers closed around one of hers. Meggie grinned at him, before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

Kurt, feeling this was too sweet a picture to not take, found a camera that someone (was it James?) had brought in, and took a picture before it was too late.

* * *

><p>If Blaine and Kurt had thought that Meggie had been loved from the moment of birth, then Liam was extremely so.<p>

Almost immediately, there was a Waiting Room full of visitors, wanting to see Liam. In fact, they also wanted to see Meggie. Maybe it was because no one wanted her to feel out - which she didn't feel anyway. She sat there, with either Kurt or Blaine, depending on who was helping everyone hold Liam and such, and chatted excitedly.

"Liam so small, Dada!"

"Liam got really nice Hair!"

"Liam so warm!"

Yes, it was all about Liam.

As it was late at night, not very many visitor's could stay too long. The Nurses had made the exception, since it was a newborn baby that everyone had come to see, but no one could stay too late, apart from the parents.

Which was why Kurt and Blaine had a problem.

"She can't stay here overnight," The Nurse said, disapprovingly. Meggie had fallen asleep on the chair by the window, tired out by the long day. The Nurse talking to them was the Nurse that was _meant_ to have helped Maddie give birth, but hadn't been found until after. Kurt rose his eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked. "She's our daughter. This is her brother, the baby," He gestured to Liam in his arms. "And she wants to stay." The Nurse frowned at him.

"The hospital doesn't allow children to stay too long."

"What about babies?" Blaine asked. "Are you going to kick Liam out?"

"Well, no, because he's a newborn baby-"

"And are you going to kick us out, because we're not patients here?" Kurt asked. The Nurse looked between the two of them, obviously annoyed.

"No, because you two are the... 'parents'..."

"Well, Meggie's the sister," Blaine said evenly. "She's our daughter, and we want her here."

"But-"

"If that's a problem, I'm sure we can arrange something, like taking Liam home."

"No," The Nurse said crossly. "That baby is only a few hours old. He needs check-ups before he can leave. And all of the Doctor's will not be doing that until tomorrow."

"Well then," Blaine said, in a tone that said he didn't really want to talk to her anymore. "It's settled. Our daughter's not harming anyone, leave her be." The Nurse pressed her lips together, and walked off, her heels clicking. Kurt almost burst out laughing.

"And to think, I was going to use the Rachel Berry line on her." Blaine looked at him confused.

"Rachel Berry line?"

"Yeah. You know...something like, "We're two gay dads, this could be counted as homophobic actions"..." Blaine snorted.

"I would of loved to have seen her face, though." Kurt nodded.

"Yes, that would of been great."

* * *

><p>The first few days back at home were obviously odd.<p>

For one thing, they had a new baby with them. That caused a lot of differences already. Another thing was that they now had not only a toddler to look after, but a newborn. Which meant night feeds. Which meant getting up late. Which meant extreme tiredness...

One night, about a week after Liam was born, he woke up early in the morning, wailing loudly. Kurt and Blaine had hoped that Liam would be like Meggie; sleeping through most of the night, to be simple, a good baby.

They couldn't of been more wrong there.

"Blaine..."

"No." Blaine mumbled.

"Blaine, I will divorce you if you don't go." Blaine lifted his head up tiredly.

"That's a bit extreme..."

"Blaine, I am that tired that I don't really care right now." Blaine sighed, but got up, yawning. He knew that Kurt needed sleep, just as much as he did. Oh, and Meggie. He didn't want her to suffer from lack of sleep too.

When he reached Liam's room, which they had painted a cool green months earlier, he got quite a shock.

Meggie was standing there, in her little Disney Princess Nightdress, bare foot, curls wild. She was on her tip-toes, looking over the bars of Liam's cot. She looked over at Blaine as he came in, and pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh... Bwother's sleeping." It was only then that Blaine noticed that Liam's screams were no longer... well, screams. He seemed to be gurgling. Blaine nodded, pressing his own finger to his lips, and creeped over to where Meggie was standing by the cot.

"Did he wake you up?" Blaine whispered, crouching down to watch his son squirm, trying to get comfy. Meggie shook her head, before nodding it.

"I needed the bathwoom, but I was too tired to go." Blaine smiled tiredly at her.

"Do you need to go now?" She nodded.

"Make sure bwother's asleep." Blaine nodded, knowing that Meggie wasn't going to budge until Liam was definitely in a deep slumber.

After a few minutes, when Liam's breathing had become a little even, she nodded. Blaine straightened up, took her hand, and lead her out of Liam's room, across the landing, and to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As soon as Meggie was done, Blaine took her back to her room, making sure that she would fall asleep. As tired as he was, he wanted to make sure that Meggie was fast asleep.<p>

Helping her under the covers, he smiled at her. She smiled up at him, as he sat down next to her on the duvet, and gave him pleading eyes.

"Dada? Could you pwease tell me a storwy, or sing me to sleep?" Blaine nodded.

"Of course, Princess. Anything in particular?" She shook her head. "Alright then." Thinking, he came up with the perfect story to tell his daughter. "OK. Once Upon a Time, there was a Prince, called Kurt-"

"That's Dada Kurt's name!" She said. Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, funny, right?" He took a deep breath. "Anyway, Da- I mean, Prince Kurt lived in a small place called Ohio, with his parents and really tall brother-"

"What was his bwother's name?" Meggie asked, her eyelids drooping slightly.

"We'll call him Finn."

"Uncle Finn!" Blaine laughed.

"Yep. Anyway, one day, Prince Kurt rode out to another part of the Ohio, where there was another Prince, called Blaine."

"Dada Bwaine!" She laughed.

"Yeah! Anyway, Prince Kurt fell in love with Prince Blaine almost immediately, and they soon became friends. Prince Kurt wanted something more, but unfortunately for him, Prince Blaine was totally clueless!" Meggie laughed lightly, clearly falling under Blaine's spell. "But one day, Prince Blaine heard Prince Kurt singing, and suddenly, he realised that he was in love with Prince Kurt too. So, while they were alone, Prince Blaine gave Prince Kurt a kiss." Meggie's eyes widened.

"A kiss! Like in films?" Blaine nodded.

"You got it. So, Prince Kurt and Prince Blaine later got married, in a big ceremony, surrounded by all their friends and family."

"Then what?" Meggie asked, just moments away from sleep.

"They had a daughter, and a son." Meggie grinned to herself, her eyelids closed. "Their daughter was Princess Meggie, and..." He stopped, noticing that Meggie had fallen asleep. Smiling, he tucked her in a little more, putting her favourite teddy next to her, before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

As he fell back into his own bed minutes later, he blushed red when Kurt said, "Really?"

"What?" Kurt said nothing for a moment, only cuddling into him.

"Nothing... Prince Blaine." Blaine went even redder, but was too tired to reply.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Yep."

"No! Really?"

"Kurt, I've told you, Yes." Kurt's eyes widened, and his mouth formed a smile.

"Wow... So, you went to go and check on Liam..."

"And she was standing there, shushing him quietly." Blaine grinned as the memory came back.

"And he actually went quiet?" Blaine nodded, making Kurt beam even more. "Wow..."

"I think that she's taking this whole Big-Sister buissness very seriously... Which is good, of course." Blaine told him. "Anyway, after, as you heard, I tucked her in, and told her a story."

"Yeah, Blaine, since when was I ever called "Prince Kurt"?"

"Would you of preferred "Princess Kurt"?" Blaine asked. Kurt went red, and shook his head.

"No, "Prince Kurt" is OK..." He mumbled, as Meggie came into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Princess! Did you sleep well?" Blaine asked, pulling her into his lap. She nodded.

"Where Liam?" She asked, looking around the Breakfast Table.

"Liam's still asleep, Honey." She yawned.

"Still?" She asked.

"Yes, so you have to let him sleep, OK?" Kurt said. She nodded. "So, Grandma Rosie's going to come and look after you two later. You promise that you'll help her out with Liam?" She nodded firmly. Kurt and Blaine smiled to each other, knowing that there'd be no problem whatsoever.

* * *

><p>Meggie listened closely all day.<p>

When Grandma Rosie came, and Daddy Blaine and Daddy Kurt went off to work, Meggie pulled Grandma Rosie over to the sofa, and sat her down to watch Peter Pan. Meggie really like Peter, as he seemed fun, and Meggie would of liked, secretly, and with all her family of course, to go to Neverland, and see Tinkerbell for herself.

As soon as Liam had woken up, halfway through the film, Meggie pulled Rosie off the sofa, and took her upstairs, not even stopping to get Rosie to pause the film.

She was the first one in her brothers room. Liam was lying on his back, wailing to get some attention. Meggie pushed her hands through the bars of the cot, like she'd done last night, and touched his forhead gently. "Shh... Liam..." Although Liam didn't stop crying, he carried on, just a little quieter. When Rosie came in, Meggie pointed with her free hand to her little brother. "He need food." Rosie nodded, beaming, before she went to pick the infant up.

* * *

><p>The moment Blaine got in, Rosie had lifted her finger up to her lips, and gestured to where his daughter was lying on the sofa, asleep. "She's been looking after Liam all day." Blaine grinned, and set his bag down on the floor.<p>

"Liam?" He mouthed. Rosie's eyes flickered to the ceiling, as if telling him that he was upstairs, probably in his cot. Blaine nodded, before making his voice a whisper. "So, how have they been?"

"Good as gold... Blaine, I feel like I had the whole day off! Meggie actually calmed Liam down! She passed me his diapers when he needed changing, and helped me feed him!" Blaine grinned even more.

"Yep, that's Meggie," He said. "Has she actually done anything else all day?"

"Well, we did watch Peter Pan-"

"Really? That's an old one."

"Yes. We watched that until we heard Liam wake up. I don't think I've ever seen a toddler move so fast. Or anyone, for that matter. I mean...She has a lot of energy for someone who's not even three." Blaine shrugged, still smiling. "Anyway, I'd better go..."

"Really? Why don't you just stay for dinner?" Blaine asked. "Of course, since I am the World's Worst Cook-"

"Ah... Just like your father..." Blaine nodded.

"Anyway, we'll have to wait until Kurt gets home." Rosie shook her head.

"It's OK. I have to make sure that James doesn't burn down the kitchen, like last time he tried to cook."

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Hmm?"

"It's too quiet." Blaine suddenly became aware of how true his husband's statement was.

"Huh."

"I mean, we put Liam down for a nap, but where's Meggie?" Blaine listened, trying to make out any sounds, but all he could hear was his heartbeat, along with Kurt's, thanks to the fact that they were cuddled up together on the couch, Blaine's head on Kurt's chest.

"Do you want me to look for her." Kurt hesitated.

"Maybe in a minute. You're surprisingly cuddly, with all that hair."

* * *

><p>The First Place that Blaine looked in was, naturally, Meggie's room. It was really possible for her to be in there, just quietly playing with the toys or something. He peeked his head in her room, just checking. There was no one in there. Shutting the door carefully, he checked his and Kurt's bedroom was locked, just in case (the office incident was still not forgotten by either of them). Luckily, the door wouldn't budge when he tried it, which was only good.<p>

Thinking to himself, his ears picked up his daughters voice.

"...And then Peter flew high! Peter could fwy, Liam!" Blaine grinned, and made his way to his son's room.

Meggie was sitting on the floor next to Liam's cot, her face alive as she told her brother all the stories she'd learnt from Disney. "Then, he took Wendy, and John and Michael to Neverland!" Blaine looked over the bars of Liam's cot, and saw that he was still snoozing away. Blaine grinned, unable to take his eyes away from the picture in front of him.

**So, yeah...**

**I told you I wasn't quitting! **

**Anyway, I'm depressed. Sorry if any of you readers are male, I have nothing against you, just some total Jack-asses in my form at school...**

**First of all, there's James "Twatley" (Real name: Bentley) Fox. I hate him so much! He's always teasing me, and picking on me! ****Anyway, in Religious Studies today, we were doing about the morale thing to do when you're the captain on a boat, and the boat is sinking. There's a lifeboat, but you can only put three people on it out of;  
><strong>**1. You, the Captain  
>2. A mother of three<br>3. A Doctor (who's secretly a criminal, but no one knows that)  
>4. A Pregnant Female<br>5. An Elderly Man  
>6. A Teenage Girl<br>****Anyway, all the boys (Four of us out of six were boys; me and one other girl on a table) said "Oh, save all the men! The Men are the important ones! Women are useless!" So, I yelled at them, "James, you're being so sexist! You are so misognistic!" (Yes, that word's from Glee!) And they just laughed! I actually wanted to do well, and now my RS Teacher thinks I'm totally stupid, because the boys voted for the Captain ("Of course you'd save yourself!"), the Doctor ("Because he's a man, he'd be able to row") and the Elderly Man (This one, I had no problem with). So, now that stupid decision is reflecting on me! **

**Sorry, I'm just so narked off! It's an important year, and now I have to stay in during my LUNCH time because my form earned us a Detention. :(**

**Anyway, review. PLEASE REVIEW! I get like four every chapter, and although I am grateful, my email, alerting me to being Favourited and all that, is clogged up with all the emails that Facebook send me. **

**So, yeah. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. IT TAKES TWO SECONDS!**


	42. Tiredness

Chapter 42

"Kurt? Kurt, come on, wake up." He grumbled.

"Too early, Mom."

"Mom? Kurt, it's me, Jill. Your Co-Worker." Kurt's eyes snapped open, and he stared up at the woman, horrified.

"Sorry Sorry Sorry!" He rushed. "I-I didn't mean to call you..." She shook her head.

"It's fine. I mean, don't you sleep?" Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Well, not recently. Jill, last night, I got two hours sleep altogether. Two!" She rose her eyebrows.

"How come?"

"Liam. I mean, Meggie was never this bad, she slept through a lot of the night as soon as she settled down. But Liam... Oh God, Liam is always up! He's always asleep!"

"Don't you and Blaine take tur-" She stopped, realising. "Surely he's not that ba-" Kurt nodded. "_No_." Kurt nodded. "Surely not."

"I'm not joking." Kurt said, seriously. "If I was, I wouldn't be falling asleep during my lunch break, would I?" Jill just stared at him.

"Are you sure you don't-"

"No, Jill. I don't need any time off work." Kurt said, almost hurriedly. "So, I take it we're doing rehearsals, right?" Jill nodded.

"Look, if you want to sleep for half an hour in the Coat Room," She said, annoying Kurt further. "Just say."

"Thank You for your concern," Kurt said, trying not to sound irritated. "But I think I'll live."

* * *

><p>"BLAINE!"<p>

"I didn't do it!" Blaine yelled, jumping in the air out of fright. He looked over and saw Alex, giving him a mega-bitch glare. "What?"

"Blaine, that's the third time since Liam was born that you've fallen asleep." Blaine yawned sheepishly.

"Well, babies do tend to keep people awake." Blaine said.

"Hmm." Alex crossed her arms at him. "How much sleep, honestly, did you get last night?" Blaine bit his lip, thinking hard.

"Uhhh... Two hours?" He said, not sure. "Maybe it was a little over an hour and three quarters..."

"Jesus, Blaine." Alex sat opposite him on a stool. "How does the baby sleep?"

"I think his solution is to sleep during the day."

"Well then," Alex said. "There's only one thing for it." Blaine looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Wake him up during the day so that he sleeps at night." Blaine stared at her, horrified.

"I can't wake him up!" He protested. "That's evil!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"It would work!"

"How did we ever trust you to look after our daughter?" Alex smiled.

"Girls are just better behaved."

"Sexist." Alex rolled her eyes again.

"Coward." Alex retorted.

"Sexist."

"Coward. Look, just stop before this turns into a childish fight." Alex said. Blaine grinned childishly at her, as if to prove a point.

"Anyway, how's Neil?" Blaine wanted to stall singing for as long as possible. His voice was probably hoarse, due to the fact he was exhausted. Not good when you wanted to sell Albums. Alex went red, and suddenly, she looked a little like a giddy school girl.

"Oh... He's great..." She said, her eyes shining. Blaine nodded, half-listening. "He's taking me out this weekend to that sweet little restaurant down the street, and..." Blaine let Alex carry on, too exhausted to do otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Dada Kurt! Wake up!" Kurt groaned, opening his eyes. Meggie was standing there, next to couch on which he was sleeping on during his day off, trying to wake him up. Kurt knew she was just confused as to why he was sleeping in the afternoon, and not at night time, when people were meant to sleep, but he couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't of just left him alone for another half an hour. "Dada!"<p>

"I-I'm awake!" Kurt yawned. Meggie glared at him in a cute way.

"Why were you sleeping?" She asked. Kurt yawned again.

"Megs, Daddy's tired, OK?"

"Why?" Kurt sighed.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just Liam keeping us up."

"Liam don't keep me up." She said. Kurt smiled.

"Well, that's good."

"Dada?" She gazed up at him with big eyes. "Can we watch Cinderwella?" Kurt smiled.

"Sure. We'll watch Cinderella."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we need to talk." Of course, those words were never good. Blaine turned around tiredly to face Kurt. His husband looked just as tired as he did; purple rings around his eyes, heavy eyelids...<p>

"Yes?" Blaine asked, fighting back a yawn. Kurt had to stop before talking, so that he could yawn.

"Blaine, I think we need to arrange something here." Blaine blinked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt sat down opposite Blaine on the couch.

"Blaine, we're exhausted. I'm falling asleep at work-"

"Me too!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. Look, is there something bad we're doing that's making him stay up? Because maybe it's the food-"

"Kurt, I don't think it's anything we've done that's keeping him up," Blaine said. "I think that Liam's just a fussy baby."

"Well, is there a reason for that? Maybe he needed more time to develop, or maybe-"

"Kurt, Kurt! Slow down!" Blaine held up his hands to stop his husband. "Look, all babies are different, OK? There's nothing that could of changed that. It's genetics, Kurt-"

"Are you saying that I'm loud and fussy?" Kurt asked, glaring at him. Blaine felt a smile tug his lips.

"Well, fussy about clothes and wall colours, loud when we have s-"

"Blaine! Do you want to have "The Talk" with our daughter now?" Kurt hissed, going red. Blaine grinned, loving how Kurt was colouring.

"No, Kurt."

"Then stop grinning!" Blaine laughed.

"Am I not allowed to grin?" Kurt was desperately trying not to smile, and Blaine knew it.

"Not when we're talking about... you know..." Kurt sighed, trying to shake off the fact that Blaine was wiggling his eyebrows rather suggestively. "Anyway, how did a conversation about our son turn into 'this'?" Blaine shrugged, still grinning.

"You asked if I thought you were loud, so I said-"

"OK, OK, OK!" Kurt said, his voice straining from tiredness.

"Look, if you want closure on the matter, then I'll tell you, OK?" Kurt nodded. "There's nothing we can do. Just sleep whenever we get a minute alone..."

"But we're at work!" Kurt said, his voice going a little higher.

"Then take a day off every now and then," Blaine said. "You do that anyway. And I'll just stay here instead of the studio and write songs." Kurt didn't look convinced. "Look, I'm sure that Meggie will understand. I mean, she loves helping out!"

"She's not even three, Blaine. Of course she wants to help, she thinks it's the grown-up thing to do." Blaine shrugged.

"Fine with me." He said. Kurt finally smiled lightly. "Anyway, where is Meggie?"

"I think she said something about playing with "Mr Rabbit"." Kurt beamed. "Mr Rabbit" was the bunny that Meggie had been given by Finn and Rachel when she was a newborn. Of course, Meggie called him "Mr Wabbit" as she learnt how to speak, so that name was kind of sticking to the toy. "Look, do you want to sleep? I'll start dinner." Kurt crossed his arms.

"No, Blaine. You can cook Dinner when I want the house to go up in flames." Blaine grinned, as his husband walked off to the kitchen.

**I'm really tired, so sorry if this is mush...**

**I have several other stories I still need to update, so I can't promise immediate chapters, but I will start them. But for now, I'm going for a bath.**

**You know the drill, and if you don't, shame on you :) Reviews are still being accepted, they are like crack to me :D**


	43. Birthday

Chapter 43

"Dada! Dada! Wake Up! It's my birthday!" Kurt opened his eyes, and saw Blaine, who was sitting up, and grinning at their two - no, three - year old daughter. Kurt rubbed the sleep from his eyes and beamed.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie!" She laughed, and kissed Kurt on the forhead. "Wow, you're getting big!" She giggled, and settled between her parents. Kurt and Blaine grinned at each other over the top of Meggie's head.

"Wow!" Blaine mouthed, his eyes flickering to Meggie. "It's unbelievable!" Kurt nodded in agreement, before pulling Meggie into his lap.

"So, sweetie, do you want your presents now, or do you want to wait?" Meggie put her finger under her chin, pretending to be thinking.

"Wait til Liam's up!" She said. Blaine and Kurt grinned.

"OK, then, what do you want to do until then?"

* * *

><p>By the time Liam had woken up, the three of them had cuddled up in Blaine and Kurt's room, and read through several little Disney Storybooks. They were just finishing "Sleeping Beauty" when Liam's wailing could be heard. Meggie was the first up, bounding out of the room, and going to get her brother. Blaine grinned at Kurt.<p>

"She better like it." He said. Kurt smiled.

"She will. Trust me. I got one when I was three... I think I was three... Anyway, I know Meggie, and she'll never leave it alone!" Blaine rose a triangular eyebrow - something Meggie, thank God, hadn't inherited.

"I mean, isn't she a little too young..."

"Blaine, it's completely child proof. Look, Carole suggested it, and let's face it, she knows best." Blaine grinned hopefully, and got out of bed, ready to follow his daughter to his son's bedroom.

"Well, we'll soon find out."

* * *

><p>"OK, Megs, keep your eyes shut..." Kurt whispered to Meggie, covering her eyes, just in case. She giggled in protest.<p>

"I am!" She squealed. Kurt nodded to Blaine. Shifting Liam so that the baby boy was resting in the crook of one elbow, Blaine slowly and quietly turned the handle on the Living Room. They'd shut the door for this reason. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. Meggie was obviously trying to peek early, shown by how she was squirming, and trying to move Kurt's hands. "Dada! Let me see!" Kurt and Blaine smiled to each other.

"We will. Megs, just take a few steps forwards... That's it..." Slowly, he lifted his hands away. "Happy Birthday, Megs!" She looked in front of her, and gasped in excitement.

"It's a Doll House!" She screamed, running to get a closer look at it. Kurt sent a _Told You So_ look towards Blaine, who rolled his eyes. Liam, woken up by her screams, started gurgling loudly; a sign he was going to go into water works. Luckily, Blaine caught this in time, and started bouncing Liam gently in his arms.

"Hey," He said in a low gentle voice. "Calm down, it's only your sister."

Meggie, who was unaware of what was going on, started exploring the tiny house, her eyes full of excitement. Kurt kneeled beside her, and unhooked the side of the house for her, opening it out so that she could see the inside interior. She gave a gasp of surprise. "See, Megs? There's even a family here." Kurt picked up a doll and handed it to her. She took it gently, as to not break it. Kurt noticed that, of course, there was a Daddy, a Mommy and two babies. Of course, that was normal procedure with children's toys. No one ever thought about children raised by same-sex couples.

Meggie, however, didn't notice a thing, and picked each of the dolls up, studying each one carefully. Both men grinned, as she placed the two grown-ups sitting together on the tiny couch, and put each of the baby's in a tiny wooden crib. There was even a little wooden bed for the grown-ups, a little painted wooden toilet, and a wooden mobile on each of the cots. Gently hooking it back into place, Meggie placed a finger to her lips, and let out a "shh!" before, hugging Kurt. "Thank You." She said, before climbing up, and wrapping her arms around Blaine's waist, repeating the two words.

"Hey, it's your birthday," Blaine said, passing Liam to Kurt so that he could bend down and wrap his arms around his daughter. "Do you like it?" Meggie nodded.

"Yep-Yep!" Blaine laughed into her shoulder.

"Do you want your other presents?" She nodded.

"Yes Pwease!"

* * *

><p>By the time that Kurt and Blaine had cleaned the mess up, their daughter had picked out an outfit (newly bought for her birthday), and was waiting eagerly for Kurt to help her put it on. Kurt looked at Blaine tiredly.<p>

"I'll help Meggie, you try and make breakfast without burning it." Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes, but nodded. Liam was sitting in his high chair, gurgling for some attention. Sighing, Kurt left his husband, rather reluctantly, and allowed himself to be lead away by his impatient daughter.

* * *

><p>"Ta-Da!" Kurt clapped his daughter as she spun around happily, like a Disney Princess. She giggled.<p>

"Very pretty." Kurt said approvingly. "Give Dada Kurt a kiss?" Meggie giggled, and Kurt leaned down so that his daughter could reach his cheek. "Now, go and give Dada Blaine a kiss, OK?" Meggie nodded, and ran out of her room (well, as fast as a toddler could run), shouting "Dada Bwaine! Dada Bwaine!" Kurt smiled to himself for a moment, before he got to work.

Picking up Meggie's abandoned pajama's, he hummed the tune to "I'll Cover You" from Rent. He was due to perform in just two weeks, and he was really nervous. Rent was an inspiring musical, and he didn't want to mess up. Oh, and he was in drag, so, yeah. Then again, it was only acting.

Kurt almost fumbled when he was placing all of Meggie's toys neatly on her bed. Late into the previous night, Blaine and Kurt had both heard Meggie talking to all of her stuffed toys, explaining to them all why they had to be up early, and that they couldn't sleep through her birthday. Kurt smiled to himself briefly, before carrying on tidying her bed up.

Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. As with Les Miserables, Kurt was only working every other night; luckily, everyone was so understanding, and knew how hard it was for people to look after _one_ child, let alone _two_. However, Kurt did know that some theatre companies didn't like to have two actors doing one role, and that he wouldn't always be that lucky.

Looking around Meggie's room, checking to see that he hadn't missed a corner or anything to tidy up, he smiled to himself in satisfaction, before he went downstairs, closing his daughter's bedroom door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Well," Blaine said later on in the evening. "We're screwed." Kurt frowned at him.<p>

"Why?" They'd put Meggie and Liam down to bed earlier, and now Kurt and Blaine were just cuddled up together on the sofa like spoons, relaxing in the rare moment of quiet.

"Think about it Kurt; Meggie's Birthday, today, is December 7th. Christmas is just over two weeks away. How are we going to know what else she wants?" Kurt blinked.

"That's a good point." Kurt sighed. "Let's worry later on, OK?" Blaine nodded, nuzzling his face into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt giggled suddenly.

"What?" Blaine pulled away, looking clueless. Kurt giggled even more.

"Blaine, when was the last time that you shaved?" Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"I dunno, maybe... a couple of weeks?" Kurt giggled.

"Sorry, it's just that you started tickling me with it!" Blaine put a hand to his face, and felt it. Kurt was right.

"Well damn..." He grinned. "I can't believe that I've been so occupied with looking after Meggie and Liam that I forgot to shave..." Kurt moved away from him, face still alight in giggles.

"Well, then, you better go do it now." Blaine grinned childishly.

"What if I don't want to?" Kurt rose an eyebrow, taking on his common "bitch-please" face.

"There is no way I am cuddling up to you tonight when you haven't shaved." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"It's just a beard, Kurt..." Blaine's eyes lit up, and he smirked at Kurt. "Are you jealous that you can't grow one?" Kurt went red.

"No... I mean, it saves me doing it..." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Anyway, don't change the subject! Go and shave before I get the razor and do it myself!"

"Isn't that a little... I dunno, dangerous?"

"Exactly." Blaine rose an eyebrow, obviously about to take on "the puppy-look".

"Would you really mangle your own husband's face, just because you don't like his beard?" He pouted, hoping that Meggie got his adorableness from _him_. Instead, Kurt just burst out laughing.

"Just go shave!"

**I would of updated yesterday, but I started reading Primitive Instincts by porcelain bird, and I couldn't stop. :)**

**Ugghhh...I'm gonna die from Glee withdrawal any day now. I still don't know when it's on Sky One here (I'm in the UK, just in case you wondered...) and I'm gonna die. **

**In other news, I wonder when the Emmy's are (I should just look it up again). The last time I checked, it was about nine days until, so, maybe it's another week or something. Anyway, I hope Chris wins (well, duh!) He really deserves it :) **

**Like I always say (so much it's probably doing the opposite) Review. My parents don't know what Story Alerts are, so when they want to see how I'm doing (I don't know why), they just check the reviews. So, yes. Please review. **


	44. What Mark Did

Chapter 44

Blaine opened his eyes. How long had it been since Kurt had gone off for a Rent perfomance? Blaine looked around the room, trying to figure out what the time was. Finally, his eyes landed on the TV. It was on the eleven o' clock News. Yawning, he froze, suddenly realising that someone else was on it.

Because the first thing he was was light brunette hair, he though it was Kurt, which made no sense to him. Then, it occured to him that his son was lying on his chest, dozing quietly. Blaine, feeling uncomfortable, gently placed his hands around the sleeping boy, before sitting up, and pulling Liam to his chest, holding him as correctly as he could. Liam squirmed a bit, so much so that Blaine thought he was going to wake up, before Liam finally settled down. Keeping in a sigh of relief, Blaine's eyes flickered to the chair nearby, where he saw Meggie deep in sleep. Keeping Liam tucked in one arm, he reached over to the other side of the couch, and grabbed the TV remote, before turning it off. There was really no point in wasting electricity.

Since it was late, and Kurt could have be home soon, Blaine decided that he'd better put Meggie and Liam to sleep. Well, to bed. Knowing that there was no way in high hell that he could carry both of them up the stairs, he decided to take Liam first, knowing that he'd be more comfortable in his cot then resting on the couch.

* * *

><p>Finally, having gotten both of them up the stairs, Blaine laid back on the couch, exhausted. He knew that Kurt would have a go at him if he didn't go to bed before he got back, but Blaine could never sleep in their bed when Kurt wasn't there. If this had been the case for another couple, Blaine knew that he would of called them corny, and that it was ridiculous. But, after everything he'd been through, he thought he deserved a little break when it came to being corny.<p>

As he waited, he didn't notice himself fall asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, great performance!"<p>

"I had tears in my eyes! I almost went out on stage with runny make-up!"

"Kurt, you are the best Angel ever!" Kurt smiled charmingly at his co-stars.

"Thank You!" He picked up his bag, containing all of his stuff, like his phone (where would he be without his phone?), wallet, and keys (Blaine was a very heavy sleeper). "We didn't do too bad tonight!" The man nearest to him snorted.

"Too bad? Kurt, we were amazing! The crowd loved us!"

"Well, duh!" Kurt chuckled along with everyone else. It felt good to _finally_ get praised when he deserved it.

"Anyway, we'll see you the day after tomorrow!"

"See ya, Kurt!" Kurt smiled at everyone else as they left. For some reason, Kurt had taken longer to change out of his costume (well, he was dressed up as a woman, so, of course!) Looking up, he saw that he wasn't alone. Also in the room was Mark, who played Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III (Wow, that was a long name!) Kurt smiled up at his cast mate happily.

"Hiya Mark! Are you not going home yet?" Mark walked over to Kurt. Mark's arms were crossed, and his face was a little dark.

"No... I wanted to speak to you." Kurt gave him a friendly smile.

"OK, then? Is everything OK?" Mark just looked at him with dark eyes.

"What's it like?" He asked, blurting it out. "You know, being open about who you are?" Kurt smiled at him again, suspecting that Mark was having a little trouble with being himself.

"It's great, really. I mean, there have been times when I've wondered if it was the wrong decision, but, I dunno, look at me now." Kurt resumed checking his bag. "Why? Is there something you want to tell me?" Mark carried on watching him.

"Kurt, what would you say if I told you I liked someone?" Mark looked away, as if ashamed. "As in, someone I know... who happens to be male?" Ah. Kurt straightened up, looking at Mark sympathetically.

"A guy? Well..." Kurt searched through his mind. "It depends if he's gay or not. If he is, then, I dunno, start a friendship or something with him, lots of great romances start like that. If he's not, then... Then I guess it's tough. You can't make someone fall in love with you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he's gay," Mark snorted. "Trust me." Kurt leaned against the nearby wall.

"Well then, just get to know him. Maybe it'll work out, maybe it won't. Either way, you'll get a friend out of it. Someone who probably knows what you're going through." Mark seemed to consider this.

"What if we're already close?"

"Define close." Mark took a deep breath.

"Uhh... Like, I'm pretty sure he likes me back, but he might be too afraid to act upon it." Kurt looked at the ceiling, trying to come up with an answer.

"Tell him how you feel. And then, kiss him. I don't know if that sounds too forward though..." While Kurt continued to think up an answer, he suddenly felt strong, rough lips against his own. Surprised, he pushed the person away, realising it was Mark. "W-What the Hell?" Mark shrugged.

"You told me to kiss you." Kurt's eyes widened.

"I-I-I didn't know that you were t-talking about _me_!" Mark shrugged again, moving closer again.

"Come on, admit it, I'm attractive... Available..." He pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek.

"But I'm married!" Kurt pushed Mark again, this time to no avail. "Mark, get off me!"

"Shhh...It's OK, Kurt, people cheat on their partners all the time..." Kurt shook his head.

"No! I-I love my husband, and I don't like you back! Not in that way!" Mark pulled away, his eyes darker, his face changed.

"What?" Kurt took a deep breath. He hadn't had this happen since he was seventeen!

"Mark, I'm sorry, b-b-but Blaine and I are happily married, a-and we have two children, and I don't like you in that way!" Suddenly, Mark was pressing him forcefully into the wall again, his mouth on Kurt's ear. "Mark!"

"Look, I know you like me... You just won't admit it..." Kurt felt knots in his stomach - and not good ones. He should have gone home by now! "Just relax, I heard it doesn't hurt too bad when you relax..." The words sank in. Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I don't care what you say... You Love me!"

"No..." Kurt whimpered. "L-Look, just let me go, and I-I swear I won't t-tell anyone! I p-p-promise." Kurt knew he sounded pathetic, but what was he meant to do? His phone was in his bag, which had fallen to the floor, and there probably wasn't many people left in the theatre. Kurt was doomed. Just like with Jeffrey.

Kurt almost broke into sobs when Mark started moving his hips over Kurt's. Scratch that; he broke into sobs, full stop. Mark's lips weren't like Blaine's; Blaine had soft, if slightly bitten lips, and they were never forceful on him, they were always careful, yet passionate. Mark's were rough, and weren't doing anything but making him feel sick.

Suddenly, Mark's movements halted, and Kurt knew that meant only one thing; it was over, for now. Mark pushed himself away, smirking slightly. "Well, that was nice. I can see you enjoyed it..." SERIOUSLY? "So, I'll see you, Thursday night." Mark turned around, humming to himself. Kurt slid down the wall, his heart thumping out of fear (and disgust). But that wasn't the worst thing.

Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt almost smiled as he walked into the Living Room. His husband was curled up on the couch, snoring away gently, unaware of his husband's arrival. Then, guilt coiled in Kurt's stomach, and he wiped his eyes.<p>

Putting his bag down on a nearby chair, he gently reached over Blaine, to where a blanket was draped over the back of the couch. Opening it out, he covered his husband in it, tucking him in, much like he tucked Meggie and Liam in when they went to bed. Sighing at how innocent Blaine looked, he walked out to the hallway, ready to go up to their bedroom.

It was only later, in the early hours of the morning, when Kurt woke up after a bad dream (three guesses to what it was), and rolled over, reaching out for his husband's form, that he realised this was the first time he and Blaine hadn't slept in the same bed in over ten years.

* * *

><p>When Blaine woke up, he realised that, for the second time in the last twenty four hours, he'd fallen asleep on the couch. Yawning, and stretching his short body out, he suddenly realised that he was covered in the blanket that usually lived on the back of the couch. Looking around, he saw Kurt's work bag on a near by chair. Guessing that Kurt had gone up to bed without him, on fear of waking him up, he pulled himself off the sofa, ready to go and slip into bed before Kurt woke up.<p>

However, just as he reached the stairs, he almost banged straight into Kurt. Kurt gave a little squeak, before realising who it was, and smiling weakly. Really weakly.

"Well, Good Morning, _Angel_." Kurt didn't even go red.

"Morning. So, did you sleep well?" Blaine nodded, feeling slightly sore in places.

"You should of woken me up, I wouldn't have minded." Kurt shook his head.

"It was late. Really late, and I just wanted to get to bed."

"Oh." Shuffling slightly, to warm himself up (he was only in pajamas), he looked up at Kurt. "Well, how did it go last night?" Kurt's face drained all colour (well, even more colour), before he seemed to get what Blaine was asking.

"Oh, t-the performance?" Blaine nodded, feeling it was quite obvious. "Yeah, I did great."

"Not a dry eye in the house," Blaine said, grinning. Kurt nodded once.

"Hmm. Blaine, is it OK if you let me through? I'm kind of really tired-"

"Didn't you sleep well?" Blaine asked, almost worried.

"No, I didn't. Anyway, if I'm looking after Megs and Liam today, I need coffee. Lots of coffee."

**So, yeah, this will sort of be a storyline that carries into the next chapter. I'm not so sure about it though...**

**Anyway, Thanks everyone who told me when Glee's on in the UK, I'm really, really grateful :D By the way, is the Klaine Kiss rumour true? The one about there being another kiss in Season Three? I so, so hope so! If it's just some randomn girl on Tumblr, I'll be severely pissed off. **

**So, yeah. Just tell me what you think. **


	45. Guilt

Chapter 45

If Kurt had felt guilty the day it had happened, then Kurt was definitely dying of guilt. It was one of the only things going through his mind, even when he was reading to his daughter, or singing to his restless son to calm him down. It was killing him.

It was even worse, in fact, when he was around Meggie, owing the fact that she looked exactly like Blaine. So, somehow, he ended up ignoring his daughter whenever she asked for something. This, of course, lead her to become confused, and she stopped talking to him around Lunch Time. This made Kurt feel even worse, knowing he'd upset his daughter.

So that was how he ended up, snuggled up with his son alone on the couch downstairs. Meggie had disappeared upstairs, hurt that Kurt wasn't talking to her much, and showed no signs of coming downstairs until Blaine came home, at least.

Liam was staring up at him, with eyes much like his own. Kurt leaned back on the couch cushion, just trying to forget it.

"Oh, Liam..." Liam carried on blinking up at him cutely. "I'm a horrible, horrible person. I-I feel so terrible..." Although Kurt knew he wasn't the one who had initiated the kiss, he felt like he could have pushed Mark harder, could have screamed louder. "I mean, what if the next time it happens... what if he goes further? A-And I'll never be a-a-able to look at Blaine again..." Liam lifted a tiny hand up, and grabbed Kurt's nose. For a moment, Kurt forgot everything; his guilt, Mark, how his daughter was sulking adorably upstairs. Slowly, Kurt's mouth formed a smile, and laughter escaped his lips. Liam smiled too, making cute baby noises to go along with it.

And when the moment was over, Kurt felt the load on his heart ease slightly.

But only slightly.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, how come every time you come to the studio, you're either tired, depressed, or just not up to working?" Blaine shrugged, before grinning, trying to make a tiny joke out of it. Alex rolled her eyes. "Look, why don't you just save yourself the trouble, and tell me now, while I'm in a good mood about it." Blaine sighed, nodding. Alex pulled up her old stool, and sat there, waiting.<p>

"Kurt's been acting odd."

"He's not pregnant, is he?" Alex asked, before she blushed. Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"Somehow, Alex, if that was possible, we wouldn't have used a surrogate, would we?" Alex shook her head meekly. "No, Alex, he is not pregnant."

"Maybe he's just tired?" Alex suggested. Blaine shrugged.

"I dunno... I mean, he was fine before he went to to Rent last night..." Alex grinned.

"Yeah, he was great last night." Blaine stared at her.

"You went?" She nodded eagerly.

"It was amazing! And Kurt, damn, Blaine, he made me cry!" Blaine shook his head, as if shaking her comments off.

"Well, duh. When was the last time you'd heard him sing?" Blaine looked down at the paper that held his song lyrics. "Alex, I'm just kinda worried." Alex looked at him sympathetically.

"Blaine, I hate to say this, but your life doesn't just revolve around Kurt. Look, I understand that you're totally in love and all, but-"

"Could you just get to the point?" Blaine hadn't meant to sound snappish, but, unfortunately, that was how it came out. Alex looked away from him.

"Maybe you worry too much, Blaine." Blaine considered this. "Look, I understand that you two went through so much in High School, and I heard about that Jeffrey guy in the paper... but maybe he's just over tired, I mean, the show ended late last night." Blaine considered her words.

"Yeah. You're probably right." He grinned charmingly at her. "Since when did you become so smart?" Alex shrugged, smirking to herself.

"I'm always smart Blaine; I've just made stupid decisions. Now, if we keep on having these little heart-to-hearts during our lunch breaks, we're both going to lose our jobs."

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Yes, Blaine?"

"...Are you stalling to go to work?" Damn, so he knew!

"No, of course not! Why would I?" Kurt avoided looking at Blaine. Blaine just shrugged.

"No reason. It's just that you're standing there, looking out the kitchen window, and not moving." Kurt turned around, trying to keep his face calm.

"Well, it looks really nice outside." Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"Really? You find our back garden interesting?" Kurt nodded, trying to look convincing. "But, no one really goes out there, except for the summer. I mean, I haven't cut the grass or anything since August, it looks terrible." Kurt shrugged, his shoulders feeling heavy. "Kurt, you might be late for work."

"I don't really need to go in," Kurt said. "I mean, the performance isn't until later on this evening, and all we're doing is going over lines, and making sure that our costumes are all there." This was technically true, right?

"But, Kurt, don't you wanna go in?" Damn Blaine and his adorable ignorance!

"Of course I do...I'm just, you know...taking a moment to relax." In truth, Kurt didn't really want to go to the theatre. Mark would be there. OK, so would the rest of the cast, so he doubted much would happen _then_... But what about during his breaks?...

Blaine was checking his watch. "I hate to shove you out the door, but you were meant to leave about ten minutes ago." Kurt sighed.

"Right. I better go." As Kurt reached the kitchen doorway, he felt Blaine stop him. Blaine was grinning at him.

"What? Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" Kurt gave him a weak smile.

"You are such a romantic." He pressed his lips to Blaine's, before going to leave for work.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Jeez man, are you OK? You look really pale..."<p>

"Maybe he's caught a bug or something..."

"He can't still be nervous about the performances!"

Kurt pretended that he was engrossed with his wrapped up lunch in his bag. He didn't want to look at Mark. So far, that had been no contact between them, apart from any lines in the play that concerned them both. Even then, that had been terrifying to do, and Kurt kept on stuttering over his lines. He was going to have to pull himself together, he decided, for the good of the show. Maybe, Mark felt really bad, and it wouldn't happen again.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>"Well, Well..." C.R.A.P. Kurt felt his heart sink. "So, we meet again." Kurt straightened up.<p>

"Mark," He said, his voice high, and nervous. "I need to go home. Blaine's waiting for me." Mark took a few steps closer, making Kurt instantly take a few steps back, before Kurt realised that he had backed himself against the wall. Again.

"Kurt, you can't deny that we have serious chemistry..."

"Mark, we're friends. Nothing else." Kurt said, not liking the way that Mark was looking at him. Mark took Kurt's face into his hands. Kurt remembered Blaine doing that. He did it all the time.

"God, Blaine is a lucky man..." Kurt remembered when Jeffrey had beaten him, and when Karofsky had shoved him into lockers back in High School. But this, this was different. Mark swooped down, ready to push his lips against Kurt's. Kurt, realising it, dodged his head, so that Mark's lips ended up on his ear. Still wrong, but better then the lips.

Mark grabbed his face again, yanking it into place. It hurt, obviously. Then, his lips forced themselves onto Kurt's, moaning as he did so. Kurt felt sick in his stomach again, and tried to push Mark off, but Mark only pulled himself closer, his breathing ragged. Kurt started to cry. He couldn't help it. He desperately wanted to be at home, cuddled up with Blaine, pretending this had never happened. He thought this job would be different, that he wouldn't have to worry about getting beaten...or...or...

"Oh...yeah..." Mark breathed. Kurt felt disgust pool in his stomach, along with more tears in his eyes. Where was Mark? The charming Co-Star he'd been before that horrible night?

Kurt wondered, for a moment, if Mark was going to fully rape him, or just assault him again. He hoped to God that it wouldn't even go as far as that. Even being atheist, he found himself asking God for help. It would of been funny, if he wasn't so desperate. Once again, Mark's hips started moving, this time, a lot harder then they had the other night. Kurt felt so turned off it was unbelieveable.

Just when Mark was reaching down, they heard footsteps.

"Kurt? Kurt, Blaine called your phone, but you left it in my bag, or something..." Jill came around the corner, just as Mark jumped away from Kurt, straightening his clothes. Kurt brushed his down (but they were already crumpled, nothing he could do), before wiping his eyes before Jill could see anything. Jill saw them, acting normal. "Are you OK? Kurt, your lips have gone red!" Kurt nodded.

"I-I had a hot drink, and i-it burnt my lips." Jill seemed to believe that. She gave him his phone.

"Here. I was about to leave when Blaine called. He said something about-"

"Wait, you answered my phone?" Kurt couldn't stop himself from sounding pissed off. Jill went red.

"Sorry... I saw it was Blaine..." Kurt tried to shake it off, before he sighed.

"It's fine. Thanks."

By this time, Mark had slipped out, un-noticed.

**So, yeah, review! **


	46. Caught

Chapter 46

"Kurt, when can I come and see your show?" Kurt almost dropped the plate he was washing. He recovered quickly, drying the plate quickly. "Kurt?"

"I think there are vacancies for Friday." Kurt said quickly.

"Well, could you get me tickets?" Kurt nodded stiffly.

"Sure. We'll need a babysitter though." Blaine shrugged.

"Alex offered a while back, so I'll talk to her later." Kurt nodded. He didn't really want to talk to Blaine. He was afraid that Blaine might think he was cheating on him, if he did blurt it out, which was likely. And he didn't want to worry Blaine. He hated worrying him. "Kurt, why don't you go back to bed-"

"Because I have to look after Liam and Meggie," Kurt said, almost in a monotone. "You knew that."

"Well, I'm just gonna be in my study writing more crappy songs-"

"Your songs are not crappy!" Blaine grinned, glad to get a reaction out of his husband.

"Whatever. Anyway, maybe we could cuddle up on the sofa together and have a movie marathon or something?"

Just as Kurt was about to say Yes, the guilty feeling in his gut crept up. The thought of being close to Blaine, when Mark had been that close, his lips rough...

"No thanks!" Kurt squeaked. Blaine frowned.

"Why not?"

"I-I'm not feeling too good! I-I have to rest my vocals... you know, for all the other performances." Blaine rose his eyebrow.

"Kurt, we'd only be on the sofa..."

"Yes... but, you know, I'm tired! Really tired." Kurt faked a yawn. Blaine didn't look convinced.

"You can always fall asleep during the film..."

"No, I just don't want to."

"Oh. OK." Kurt felt his heart drop, as Blaine tried to conceal the hurt look on his face. _It's for the best_...

* * *

><p>"Here." Blaine looked up. Kurt was standing over him, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.<p>

"What?"

"I got you a ticket." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Blaine leaned up to peck Kurt's cheek (maybe even his lips...) Immediately, Kurt whimpered, pushing him away. Blaine stared at Kurt, eyes watering slightly. "What?" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"S-Sorry... I-I think I'm catching a cold or something, a-and I don't want you to get it." Blaine looked down at his lap. Why was Kurt acting oddly?

"Oh. I see."

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Blaine had to know.<p>

"Yes, Blaine? Good to talk to you, by the way..."

"Yeah, you too. Anyway, would you hate me if I asked you something?" There was a pause.

"Is this related to our very distant past?"

"Yeah. I just... please." Blaine heard his father sigh.

"Fine. Go on."

"Dad, did you or Mom... I mean, _she_... Act oddly... you know, when you started sleeping with other people?" There was a long pause. "Dad?"

"I'm here." Blaine heard James Anderson sigh. "I can't remember..."

"Please, it's really, really important."

"Well... I guess I felt a little guilty... I doubt your Mother felt any guilt though...Why, Blaine?" There was some rustling over the phone. "You're not cheating on Kurt, surely..."

"NO!" Blaine knew he should have been a bit quieter, but never mind. "No... God, why would you even...?"

"Just checking." Blaine sighed, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"No, it's Kurt." He tried not to start crying down the phone. "He won't touch me, it's like I've got a diesease or something, and he's not talking to me, except for your average "Good Morning"..." He wiped the tears dribbling down his cheeks. "Dad, s-s-sorry for crying on you like this..."

"Blaine, it's fine," James said immediately. "Look, we all need to cry sometimes..." Blaine nodded.

"T-Thanks." Blaine took a deep breath. "I-I just don't know if he's having an affair... I mean, what if he is?"

"Well then, that's his problem." James said firmly. "Look, Blaine, it seems so unlike Kurt, and I swear, you two have always been... well, in love..." Blaine sniffed.

"Dad? What should I do?"

"Just try and talk to him about it. If all else fails, just try and act as..." He paused, looking for a word. "Help me out here, Blaine..."

"Umm..." Blaine giggled. He heard James laugh as well.

"Listen to us, even now I'm asking for your help with words..." James gave another chuckle. "Well, in other words, just act normally to him. Like, I dunno, smile at him, tears aren't going to help."

"Right, thanks Dad."

* * *

><p>Kurt wiped tears away. Blaine hadn't known he'd heard everything. Blaine knew something was up. Blaine was heartbroken. Blaine thought he was having an affair. It got too much to bear. Kurt slid down the wall of the hallway, trying to keep himself from sobbing.<p>

* * *

><p>It was only when Blaine was checking on Liam that he heard crying. It certainly wasn't his son, who was napping peacefully for once, and Kurt was out buying more groceries (there was very little left in their cupboard, apart from Baby Formula), so it could only be one person.<p>

Gently closing the door to Liam's room, he crept across the landing, and to his daughter's room. Sure enough, he could hear Meggie giving little sniffles. Quietly opening the door, he peeked his head in.

Meggie was sitting on her bed, her head in her knees, her curls falling over her shoulders. "Megs?" Meggie looked up, her tear stained face red. "Oh, Megs..." Blaine went to sit next to Meggie on her bed. She moved Mr Rabbit so that he didn't get squashed, before snuggling into Blaine's side. "Hey, what's up?" She sniffled, crying even more.

"Dada Bwaine? Why doesn't Dada Kurt love me?" Blaine felt his heart drop down to his feet.

"Of course Dada Kurt loves you!" She shook her head, crying even harder.

"Dada Kurt won't pway with me...a-and he never gives me h-hugs, o-or kisses!" Blaine pulled Meggie into his lap, feeling her tears soak his shirt. Crap, he'd liked that one, but oh well.

"Maybe Dada Kurt's busy..." He tried.

"Na-Ah!" She insisted. Her hazel eyes were burning, yet watery. It was hard to tell if she was angry or sad. "He only spend time with Liam! I-If I twy to ask him to pway, or watch film with me, he won't wook at me!" Blaine bit his lip.

"Dada Kurt still loves you," Blaine said. "I know he does."

"How?" Blaine smiled as curiosity creeped into her voice.

"When you were born, he told me so." She blinked, her eyelashes fluttering slightly.

"Weally?" Blaine nodded, smiling at her properly.

"Yep. He tells me so almost every night." Well, that was only half-true; it was more like every month, but he was trying to make Meggie feel better. She wiped her eyes, no longer crying.

"Dada Kurt woves me?" Blaine nodded again, hoping that she got the message.

"Yes." Meggie wrapped her tiny arms around her father, squeezing him tight. Blaine squeezed back. "Megs, you and Liam are the world to Dada Kurt; heck, I bet you're even more than that."

"What about you?" Blaine grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I fit in there somewhere." Meggie pulled back, smiling at him cutely.

"Will you pway with me until Dada Kurt comes back?" She asked. Blaine nodded, smiling at his daughter chastely. Secretly, he was wondering how on Earth Kurt had let her believe this.

* * *

><p>"You know, I heard Meggie crying today." Blaine said. Kurt sat up, suddenly intent on what was coming out of Blaine's mouth. "You know, she wanted to know why her Dada Kurt hated her."<p>

"I don't hate her!" Kurt said, trying to keep his voice from going high. Since when had he hated her? "Quite the opposite!" Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"Well, Kurt, it seems to me that if you loved her, then you wouldn't ignore her." Yet more guilt piled in Kurt's stomach.

"I-I'm not ignoring her." He cleared his throat, suddenly intent on his fingers. "So, how bad was she crying?" Blaine looked at the wall.

"Oh, I could hear her pretty well from Liam's room, despite the fact that she had the door shut." Kurt felt sick. "When I went in, she asked me why you didn't love her."

"A-And you told her?" Blaine shrugged.

"I told her that you loved her, that she meant the world to you." Kurt nodded weakly.

"She does. And Liam." Kurt looked away again. "And you." Blaine tried to conceal his smile.

"Anyway, I calmed her down, and we played until you came back." Kurt started to hate himself even more. Not only had he let Mark kiss him, but he'd let his family believe that he didn't love them! "I just wanted to know what it's about."

"I'm just tired." Kurt mumbled, lying down to try and prove a point.

"That's still no reason to ignore her," Blaine said, looking at Kurt's back. "Kurt, come on, there has to be another reason."

"There isn't!" Kurt said sharply. He hadn't intended it to come out like that. "Just leave it, Blaine!"

He didn't want Blaine to see that he was now crying.

* * *

><p>Blaine had to admit, Kurt had been very good. Of course he was. Blaine grinned and clapped, like everyone else in the audience, except louder, as Kurt rejoined the rest of the cast on stage, bowing as the musical came to a finish. Kurt looked really happy up on stage, even dressed in women's clothing. Then again, Kurt Hummel could pull off anything. Well, Kurt Hummel-Anderson.<p>

As the cast filtered back stage to change out of their costumes, the lights came on in the theatre. Blaine decided that, after a while, just to let Kurt get changed out of his costume, he'd surprise him by going back stage.

"Hey!" He smiled as he saw someone (was it Jill? Oh, well, she working with Kurt) approach him. "So, enjoy it?" Blaine nodded.

"Rent is a very good musical," Blaine said honestly. "One of my favourites." Jill grinned suggestively.

"Even more so because of your husband." Blaine went red.

"Aren't you going to change out of your costume?" She beamed.

"Nope. Most of us are going out tonight. We're planning on just turning up at a bar with our costumes on!" Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"What if you ruined your costume?" Jill waved her hand, batting away the question.

"We'll have time to wash them, we're not doing any performances this weekend." She grinned rather suggestively at him. "All the cast are already out, so Kurt's alone back there. Why don't you "surprise" him?" Blaine felt himself colour, but he nodded, a grin sliding on his face.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" He called out. He was trying to figure out where abouts Kurt would be. Hearing some noises, he grinned, following the direction of the noise.<p>

He did not expect to see what he did.

Kurt was on the floor, tears streaming down his face, not noticing Blaine yet. His lips were swollen, and he was whimpering in... it was definitely pain. Blaine looked again, and saw, with disgust and rage, Kurt was trapped beneath a young man (he was called Mark, according to the program he'd been given), who was obviously in pleasure. Mark was grinding against Kurt, moaning.

Then Blaine spotted the hand snaking it way down to Kurt's jeans to undo the zipper.

He wasn't an idiot. Kurt wasn't enjoying this. That was all too clear.

He couldn't stop himself. Kurt was being sexually assaulted in front of him. By one of his co-stars, no less. Before he realised what he was doing, he'd bounded across the room, and landed on Mark.

* * *

><p>It took Kurt a moment to realise what was going on. Horror flooded through him, as he saw his husband push Mark off him, growling. "Blaine?" Blaine looked up at him for a moment, before turning back to Mark. With a quick flash, Kurt saw that Blaine's fist had connected with Mark's jaw, hearing a small crack. Kurt shut his eyes, not wanting to see it anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine wanted desperately to knock Mark out. Hell, he could have killed Mark right there and then, and he wouldn't feel complete.<p>

But he knew he could also be charged for kicking the crap out of Mark.

Sighing, he stopped hitting Mark, closing his eyes, and thinking for a moment. When he opened them, he saw Kurt out of the corner of his eye, in a ball, and crying - wait, no, he was sobbing. "Kurt?" Kurt looked up. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt, before pulling his husband into his arms. "Oh, Kurt..."

"B-Blaine, h-he..."

"I know," Blaine said, through the lump in his throat. "It's OK. I'm gonna call the police, and we'll go from there."

**REVIEW BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! :) I'm kidding, but if you do love me, then thank you. **

**Anyway, don't worry, Kurt and Blaine will be talking about this in the next chapter, I think I owe Blaine that much, bless him. **

**So, yes, please, please review!**


	47. Knowing the Truth

Chapter 47

The police arrived after around ten minutes. When Kurt and Blaine were taken outside, they realised that it was snowing. A white Christmas.

Mark came out moments later. He was handcuffed, and seemed barely conscious. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"H-H-How badly d-did you beat him up?" Kurt asked, shivering slightly, still sort of crying. Blaine wrapped his arms around him again, trying to warm him up.

"Well, I tried not to knock him out, b-but I dunno." A policewoman came up to them with an armful of blankets. She smiled cheerfully at them.

"Here, take a blanket." Blaine pulled two off her arm, one for him, one for Kurt. Taking a step back from Kurt as the policewoman left, Blaine threw the blanket around Kurt's shoulders, before doing the same to himself. Kurt pulled the blanket closer, trying to get warmer.

"Thanks." Blaine nodded, using his hands to rub the blanket against Kurt's arms. "Kurt, you're shivering..."

"W-W-Well, it is snowing." Kurt said, giving a weak smile afterwards. Blaine gave him a smile back.

"Come on, why don't we sit down sit down or something?" Kurt looked around.

"W-Where?" Blaine shrugged.

"Let's just go back inside, until the police know what to do."

* * *

><p>By the time that Kurt had started to warm up, the police had requested that they talk to Kurt.<p>

"I mean, maybe tomorrow," The policewoman said hurriedly, seeing the response from Blaine's face. "I think maybe you, Kurt, should be left to rest or something." Kurt nodded, not looking at her. The policewoman turned to Blaine. "We may have to talk to you as well-"

"Blaine wasn't there," Kurt said immediately, looking up. "Blaine didn't do anything."

"But he called us and said that you were being sexually assaulted, that he saw it when he came to look for you." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, we'd still like your opinion." She smiled even more kindly at them. "For now, though, I think that you'd better get home, both of you, and just sleep." Blaine and Kurt both nodded, too affected to speak.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on." Kurt looked up. He was sitting up in bed, pajama's on, waiting for Blaine. He didn't want to go to sleep without Blaine. He didn't think he could.<p>

"What?"

"We need to talk about this." Kurt looked away. Blaine sat down next to him on the bed, knowing that Kurt probably needed a moment to himself. Finally, Kurt looked back at him, eyes surprisingly dry.

"OK. What do you want to know?" Blaine thought carefully.

"Everything. Look, I just need to know..." Kurt nodded, understanding.

"OK."

"So, when did this... you know... start?" Blaine allowed Kurt to cuddle up to him, knowing that Kurt was probably upset by the ordeal.

"I think it was last week... Yes... I just...you know, tried to forget it all." Kurt took a deep breath. "Mark came up to me, after a show, and told me that he was attracted to someone...a guy." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. "H-He told me t-that he thought the guy he liked wanted him back, b-but I didn't realise he was talking about me u-until..." Kurt broke off, tears welling in his eyes at the memory. Blaine rubbed his upper arm, trying to give some comfort. "Blaine, I-I swear, I-I-I hated it..."

"Of course you did," Blaine said, not believing for one moment that Kurt was lying.

"H-H-His lips were r-really rough, and I just hated it! They're nothing like yours!" Blaine smiled slightly, before remembering what Kurt was telling him.

"Then what?" Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat.

"H-He started rubbing his h-h-hips, b-before he pushed away, and left me there." Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. He felt rage bubble up in him, and he wanted to desperately punch Mark again.

"Did he do it again?" Kurt nodded.

"Yes. Before you saw, I mean. The next night I had a performance, he did it again, and almost had my pants down, before Jill came looking for me. Apparently you'd called." Blaine smiled at the same time as Kurt. It lasted for seconds, but still felt good. "Anyway, t-t-tonight, I-I-I really thought that he was going to..." Kurt couldn't finish, and almost broke down into sobs. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, holding back tears himself. "Oh, Blaine! I-I-I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's fine!" Kurt shook his head.

"N-No, it's n-not! I-I should of told someone, b-but I was so s-scared!" Kurt was crying into Blaine's pajama shirt, wetting the material. "I-I didn't want you t-to know, b-because I w-was scared about what you'd think!"

"Well, I would of certainly went and beaten Mark up," Blaine said. "I mean, it's not like you wanted to kiss him, right?" Kurt shook his head.

"B-But I could of pushed him away h-h-harder!"

"That's not true," Blaine tried. "I mean, you did your hardest, right? And it's not your fault that he was so strong..." Kurt sniffled even more.

"A-A-And I overheard you and your Dad on the p-p-phone, a-and I f-felt guilty that y-you thought I was c-cheating on you..."

"Well, I didn't really know." Blaine said, starting to feel horrible himself.

"A-And then Meggie..."

"Kurt, don't worry, I've cleared that up with her, OK?" Kurt shook his head even more.

"N-No... I mean, w-what if she hates me?... I-I..." Kurt took a gulping breath. "I only did it, Blaine, because she l-looks like you, a-and I felt guilty about Mark..." Blaine understood, his eyes filling with tears again.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine closed his eyes. "Look, we're going to get through this, alright?" He felt Kurt nod into his chest. "Look, I'm going to take tomorrow off, and you can take all of next week off, if you want." Kurt nodded again. He didn't really want to think about going back to the place where Mark had...

"B-Blaine? W-When the police want to talk to me, y-you'll stay with me, r-right?" Blaine nodded immediately.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>"Now, Mr Hummel-Anderson, I understand that you have been interviewed by the police before." Blaine saw Meggie out of the corner of his eye, playing innocently on the floor. He had to keep her innocent.<p>

"Megs," He said, leaving his spot on the couch next to Kurt. He bent down to their daughter, and looked her in the eyes. "Listen, why don't you go upstairs and read to Liam?" She nodded, her eyes looking over at the policeman and back.

"Who she?"

"Meggie, could you please just do it?" Meggie crossed her arms, obviously in a hump, but she stood herself up and walked out of the room. Blaine turned to the policeman and Kurt. "Sorry...didn't want her hearing it." Kurt smiled slightly, and the policeman nodded. Blaine sat back down next to Kurt.

"Anyway, Mr Hummel-Anderson, you were assaulted by Mark Matthews on several counts, right?" Kurt nodded, no longer smiling. "Well, Mr Matthews has been taken into custody, and will be charged. But the police would really like to know what exactly happened." Kurt took a deep breath, and started to tell the policeman what he'd told Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're OK?" Blaine asked after the policeman had left. Kurt nodded, his eyes on the floor. "Hey, why don't you sit on the couch, maybe put on a movie, and I'll make you some coffee." Kurt nodded, and went over to the DVD cabinet. It had been a long time since he and Blaine had cuddled up on their own and just watched a movie.<p>

Running his finger along the titles, he stopped, and smiled widely, before pulling the DVD box out, studying the title and cover. OK, sure, this would make him cry, but it was worth it.

"Chosen one then?" Kurt looked up and saw Blaine in the doorway, grinning at him. To perfect this image even more, he was holding two steaming cups of coffee. Kurt nodded. "Well then, which one?"

"Moulin Rouge." Kurt said. Blaine rose an eyebrow, his grin only widening.

"I thought I was trying to cheer you up, not make you cry?" Kurt shrugged.

"You said it was my choice," Kurt informed him. "And it's been a while since we've watched this together." Blaine shrugged.

"Hey, I don't mind at all."

* * *

><p>Just over two hours later, Kurt and Blaine were cuddled up on the sofa, crying into each other's shirt. Really, you'd think that two grown men who'd seen a movie so many times would have gotten used to it, and managed to stop crying everytime the heroine died - but no.<p>

"God, look at us," Blaine said finally, long after the credits had finished rolling. He wiped the tears off Kurt's face, before he gave a watery chuckle at the same time as Kurt. "How sad are we?" Kurt smiled waterily.

"Well, it _is_ a sad film..." Kurt wiped Blaine's eyes slightly, not wanting to ruin his jumper - even if it was kind of ratty. Kurt, for the first time in his life, hadn't felt like getting dressed spectacularly. Instead, he'd reused an outfit (GASP!), and thrown on an old jumper to keep himself warm. His hair wasn't even styled - it was mussed, and messy. Blaine certainly didn't mind though.

"Yeah, but... we're meant to be grown-up men..." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair, making him laugh slightly.

"I don't think that gender or age really matters when it comes to Moulin Rouge." Blaine shrugged, obviously believing Kurt. "I don't want to get up."

"Who said we had to?" Blaine asked. Kurt shot him a look.

"You forget that we have a toddler daughter, and a newborn son."

"Oh Yeah!" Kurt smacked Blaine's arm. "Like I could forget."

"Do you think that Meggie's going to hate me?" Blaine bit his lip.

"No, of course not... maybe she might be a little angry, but you know her..."

"Stubborn," Kurt said, smirking at Blaine. "Yep, I know where she got that from."

**So, yeah, sorry this took me so long, I had homework and such :)**

**Please leave reviews!**


	48. Coping

Chapter 48

"Dada Kurt? Why you so sad?" Kurt looked down at his daughter, who was perching herself on the couch. Kurt smiled.

"I'm not sad..."

"But...Dada Bwaine told me that you upset." Thanks, Blaine.

"Well," Kurt said, pulling Meggie into his lap. "I am, but not as much as I used to be."

"Why you sad?" Kurt thought for a moment, what to say. I mean, she was only three!

"Someone did a very bad thing to Dada, OK?"

"What?" Yep, she was stubborn.

"Uhh... Just making me upset." Meggie looked to the floor.

"Do you cwy like me sometimes?" Kurt blinked for a moment.

"Yes, sometimes..." He still felt guilty, and he knew that his daughter was talking about him.

"Is that why you make me cwy?" Kurt felt a little numbness in his stomach, but ignored it.

"No...I didn't want you to see me crying, Megs, because I thought it might make you cry." And that could have been a reason, Kurt told himself. "I'm sorry if I made you cry. Forgive me?" Meggie nodded, and wrapped her arms around Kurt.

"Dada?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly. "I did you a picture to cheer you up." Kurt smiled. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Yes, thank you." Meggie pulled back, her eyes sparkling, just like Kurt was used to, before she got off the sofa and went to get the drawing.

Life was getting better.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Blaine." Blaine was getting really sick of hearing them two words uttered towards him... "Oh, Blaine... I'm so sor-"<p>

"Yes, alright!" Blaine said, cutting across her, rather rudely for once. "I get it. Now, could we please record something?" Alex looked taken aback for a moment, before she nodded slowly.

"Right... Sorry..." She went a little red.

"It's fine," Blaine told her, sighing slightly."I just want to get home, so that I can make sure Kurt and the kids are OK."

"Aaah." Alex cooed annoyingly, before she caught herself, and giggled. "Sorry. It's just sweet." Now Blaine was pissed off.

"Uh-Huh. Whatever. Can I please just do my job without you making comments?"

* * *

><p>"Dada!" Meggie came running back in, holding a drawing. "I got it!" Kurt smiled as she heaved herself back onto his lap. "See?" Kurt took the drawing gingerly, careful not to crease or rip it.<p>

He had to admit, Meggie sure did a nice crayon drawing. OK, because she was a toddler, it was a little messy, but to Kurt, this was better than Leonardo DiVinci's Mona Lisa painting.

"See, that me...and that Liam, he wook weally tiny in this too! And that Dada Bwaine, and he holding your hand!" Kurt touched where the two crayon men's hands were connected. Well...that was a way to get him to love his child more, if possible. "Do you wike it?" Kurt looked at Meggie, who seemed to be waiting anxiously. Kurt smiled, and nodded.

"It's absolutely beautiful, sweetie." Meggie beamed, and hugged him. Kurt knew that most parents said this about their childrens drawings, without really looking at them, or if they did, than they didn't think it in the slightest.

Kurt did not fall into that catergory.

* * *

><p>"Dada Bwaine! Do you wike my dwawing?" Blaine tried to wrap his head around what his daughter was talking back, until he saw a piece of paper in her hand. He smiled at her.<p>

"Well, let me see it then." She reached her arm up, and gave it to him, bobbing up and down excitedly on her heels. Blaine looked at the drawing, and grinned, knowing almost immediately who he and Kurt were. In fact, they were holding hands. Did they do that often in front of her? "Wow..." Meggie giggled.

"You wike it?" Blaine nodded, bending down so that he could pick his excited daughter up in his arms.

"Yes, it's very good." She beamed at him happily. "So, where's Dada Kurt?"

"With Liam," She said, her hands going to ruffle Blaine's hair. Okay, if Kurt had taught her that... well, that would have made it more adorable. "Dada? Is Dada Kurt gonna be Okay?"

"Of course," Blaine said, struggling to keep Meggie in his arms, and his work bag. Oh, and her drawing. "You just need to let him know that you love him, Okay?" Meggie nodded. "Hey, why don't you go and choose a movie, and while Liam's sleeping, whenever that is, you, me, and Dada Kurt can sit and watch it, Okay?" Meggie nodded again, this time enthusiastically. Blaine managed to get her feet to touch the floor without dropping her, and soon, she was off. Grinning slightly, he kept the drawing in his hand, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine had just reached the top of the stairs when he heard Kurt singing. He dropped his bag off by the banister, and left the drawing on top of it, before making his way to Liam's bedroom, where the singing seemed to be coming from.<p>

_...Blackbird singing in the dead of night _

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly _

_All your life _

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise _

Blaine grinned. Kurt was finishing the song gently, rocking their three month old son on the spot. Liam seemed to be smiling too, and his head was resting on Kurt's shoulder, facing Blaine. However, Liam didn't seem to be sleeping, as his eyes were wide open, and suddenly, he lifted his head up. Blaine had noticed that recently, Liam's neck was getting stronger to support his head. Liam saw Blaine, and gurgled happily. Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, and smiled.

"Hi." Kurt said in a soft voice, obviously not wanting to alarm Liam, who was now sucking his thumb. As he was only young, Blaine wasn't too bothered at the moment, but when Liam was older, he knew that his son's teeth might be affected. For the minute though, he had no teeth.

"Well, hi." Blaine said, grinning even more. "How is he?" Kurt looked at Liam, and back at Blaine again.

"He was napping a while ago, but then he woke up about half an hour ago, so I've just been up here singing to him." Kurt fought back a yawn, then said, "My throat is feeling kinda hoarse..."

"Here, do you want me to take over?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. Blaine gently took Liam out of Kurt's arms, careful not to drop him, and positioned him on his shoulder.

"What's Megs doing?" Kurt asked anxiously. "You know, just in case she's found knives or-"

"She's picking out a movie to watch," Blaine said, watching his husband get worried. Kurt breathed out in relief.

"Right...sorry." Kurt nodded. "Does she want me to watch it with her?" Blaine shrugged.

"I told her that we'd cuddle up on the sofa with her, but we can't just force Liam to take another nap." Blaine rubbed Liam's back gently, to try and make him comfortable. "So, I dunno, I'll just sit and read with him."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can always do it..." Blaine shook his head.

"You rest." Blaine shifted Liam a little, before looking seriously at Kurt. "Look, are you sure you're...okay?" Kurt nodded, knowing what he was talking about immediately.

"I'm fine, Blaine. I mean, yes, I'm still upset, and a little guilty..."

"But you shouldn't be," Blaine said honestly. "It wasn't your fault. It was that bas-"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, his eyes flickering to his sleeping son. Blaine's lips formed an 'O' shape, and he nodded.

"Right, sorry..."

"And what if Meggie happened to be listening outside the door?"

"Alright, alright!" Blaine said. "Anyway, you changed the subject..."

"Yes, because I'm determined for our children not to grow up like them girls on MTV!" Kurt looked at Liam, and touched some of the soft brown down that was his hair. "Anyway, they're more important." Blaine rose an eyebrow.

"Actually, to me, all three of you are equally important to me." Kurt tried to stop the smile on his face. "Well, if you want me to take over, because you want to sleep or something, than just tell me." Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"Somehow, I'd love to see you try and look after both of them at the same time with no help."

"I'm not that incompetent!" Kurt shrugged and smiled.

**Wow, I'm so sorry about my crappy updates! I'm trying, but I've had so much ruddy homework! :( Stupid teachers. **

**Anyway, like always, just leave a tiny little review. I don't care if that one word is "sucks", (well, I do), but please leave a review!**


	49. Fight

Chapter 49

"That has got to be the cutest baby I've ever seen," Sam said. "Well, maybe tied with Meggie... but that's the cutest _current_ baby I've seen." Liam giggled at her, and started tugging on a strand of his Aunt's hair. Blaine rose an eyebrow, a grin creeping on his face. "I will actually pay you all the money I have, just to adopt one of your kids, Blaine."

"See, they obviously take after me when it comes to loo-"

"No," Sam said, shifting Liam in her arms. "You're still unlucky in the looks department. Your kids are just adorable." Kurt smiled.

"Personally, I think that they're going to be clever. I mean, with me as their father, why wouldn't they be?" Kurt said. Blaine rolled his eyes, restraining himself from commenting.

"Well, let's hope that they don't end up as big headed as you two," Sam said, rolling her eyes, just like Blaine. "Anyway, shouldn't one of you be working?" They both shook their heads.

"I still have to write songs," Blaine explained. "And Kurt's still off because of... you know." Sam nodded, looking at Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure you've heard this thousands of times, but are you sure you're Okay? I would of called, but Maddie told me not to bother you, that you'd probably want to spend time with Blaine..." Kurt waved her down.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Kurt smiled at her. "Thanks for not bothering me." Sam shrugged.

"My pleasure," She patted Liam's head gently. "God, he's getting big..."

"So, where's Maddie?" Blaine asked, as Sam sat herself down on the couch.

"Oh, she's working. See, I get to choose my working days, but she doesn't." Sam told them, smirking at Blaine. He rolled his eyes.

"I knew that, I was just wondering..." Blaine trailed off as Meggie came into the room, spotted Sam, and squealed.

"Auntie Sam!" She flew towards her. Panicking, Sam stood up Kurt quickly took Liam from her, while Blaine bent down and managed to grab Meggie, who was struggling to knock her aunt over.

"Blaine!" Sam hissed, when Kurt had managed to get Liam into his arms. Liam, alarmed, started sniffling, obviously about to cry. "You can let her go!" Blaine gave up his hold on Meggie, and she bounded towards Sam, still excited.

"Liam, shh.. It's OK," Kurt cooed, rocking him gently on the spot. Liam sniffled loudly, and put his thumb in his mouth, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, obviously finding it comforting.

"Auntie Sam!" Meggie squealed as Sam swung her round on the spot. "Why you here?"

"'Cus I wanted to see my favourite niece and nephew, of course!" Meggie giggled as Sam put her down on the floor. "So, do you like Liam?" Meggie nodded.

"He sweeping a wot more now." Meggie said.

"Sleeping, huh?" Sam sat down on the couch, Meggie scrambling to do the same. "Are you sleeping much, then?" Meggie nodded, while Blaine snorted.

"Please, she sleeps until God Knows what time in the morning." He commented.

"Hmm, wonder who she takes after." Kurt said in a quiet, yet sarcastic voice. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean," Sam said, as Meggie started playing with her hair. "I remember when we were younger, the earliest he ever got up on non-school days was half past ten."

"Auntie Sam?" Meggie enquired. "You like dwawing?" Sam nodded.

"I guess. Although I'm absolutely cr-" Blaine coughed. "I mean, rubbish at it. Auntie Maddie can draw really good though."

"Weally?" Meggie asked, eyes wide. Sam nodded. "I can dwaw too! Wight, Dada Bwaine?" Meggie looked up at Blaine expectantly. He nodded, grinning.

"Yep. She's quite the artist." Sam smiled at Meggie.

"Would I be able to see?" Meggie's eyes widened, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on! I show you!" Meggie jumped off the couch, before pulling Sam off, and dragging her out of the Living Room.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Liam! That's it! Roll towards the toy!" Liam rolled over, with a little difficulty, before he squealed, obviously pleased with himself. Kurt, who had been dangling a toy next to his head to encourage him, beamed at him, clapping. "Clever boy!" Liam lefted his head up, obviously trying to get the toy. Kurt laughed, and gave it to him. Liam seemed extremely interested by the toy, and was soon examining it like it was a priceless treasure.<p>

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurt looked up at Blaine, who'd been out getting more supplies (like diapers, and all the other baby stuff).

"Liam rolled over!" Blaine grinned.

"And you didn't wait for me?" Kurt shrugged.

"I would make him do it again, but I think he had enough trouble doing it once." Kurt picked Liam up, who was now dribbling on the little toy. So much for a priceless treasure. "So, you got everything, right?" Blaine nodded.

"Diapers, baby formula, baby wipes..." He counted off out loud.

"You got the baby powder, right?" Blaine's face lost colour.

"Uhh..." Kurt groaned.

"Blaine, do you want our son to get a diaper rash?"

"Well, no, but I forgot, Kurt!"

"How do you forget baby powder, Blaine?" Kurt felt so mad. How does one forget Baby Powder for their son?

"Alright, alright! I'll go get some!"

"You better!" Kurt shot back. Blaine frowned.

"How come I have to get everything, huh?" Blaine was getting a little louder with his words, causing Liam to start wailing. "Why don't I look after our children, while you get everything - that's if you _are_ so perfect..."

"What's that meant to mean?" Kurt hissed.

"Well, the way that you think you can just sit there, watching movies all day, while I have to go out and buy all the food, the supplies for Liam, I have to work..."

"You told me to stay home! You were worried about me being assaulted again!" Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine, look, I know I'm reluctant to go out, but-"

"For God's sake!" Blaine growled. "You were assaulted a month and a half ago! You need to stop being so self-absorbed, help look after our kids and get over it!" Time stood still. Kurt was staring at Blaine, his eyes gradually filling with tears. Blaine himself seemed shocked at his outburst. "Kurt..."

"Get away from me!" Kurt cried, about to start sobbing. "Just get away from me!" Blaine's hands slumped at his sides. Kurt stood up, Liam still crying in his arms, obviously disturbed by the fighting. "Just stay away from me!" Kurt stormed off, still sobbing. Blaine stood there sighing.

"Dada?" He looked up from the carpet, and saw Meggie in the doorway. "Dada, why you and Dada Kurt fighting?" Blaine shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Finally, he croaked out, "You heard?" Meggie nodded.

"Mr Wabbit too." She cuddled the toy closer to her. "Why you fighting?" Blaine didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. Meggie seemed to understand, and went over to hug him. "Mr Wabbit hugging you too!" She insisted, stuffing the fresh-smelling toy under his chin. Kurt must of cleaned him.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Liam, come on, try and calm down!" Kurt cooed desperately. "Come on, do you want me to sing?" Of course, Liam was wailing desperately loud still, so Kurt didn't know what that meant. He tryed singing Blackbird again, but it did nothing to console the crying infant. Why did everything feel so useless?<p>

Kurt decided to give up, and just put Liam in his cot. Liam kicked, obviously upset still, not liking being put down. Kurt ran his hands through his perfect hair tiredly, slumping against the nearby wall, sliding down it so that he ended up on the floor. He wished that Liam would stop crying. He wished that he knew where Meggie had disappeared off to. He wished that Blaine hadn't said that to him. It made him feel so terrible; he _was_ looking after his children; he _was_ getting over it. But when Blaine was against him...it felt too difficult.

"Liam, please stop crying!" Kurt blurted out, trying not to pass out from tiredness. Of course, Liam didn't seem to listen. "LIAM, JUST SHUT UP!" Suddenly, there was a silence. Even if Liam was young, Kurt knew that, judging by how harsh his voice had sounded, Liam got the message. Liam was coughing on his tears, and Kurt was on his feet in seconds. "Alright, I-I didn't mean that, Liam, I swear!"

And it started all over again. Suddenly, Liam didn't want Kurt near him anymore. When Kurt tried to reach out for him, he just got small feet trying to catch his face. Kurt, unable to hold it in anymore, started sobbing.

* * *

><p>"Here, Liam, shhh...Dada Blaine here..." Blaine managed to pick his screaming son up. Finally, the wailing was starting to go down a little, which left Liam hiccupping. "There we go...No need to kick up such a fuss..." Liam laid his head on Blaine's shoulder contently, sucking his thumb. Blaine spared a look at Kurt, who was on the floor, trying to muffle his cries. "Hey... Kurt... do you need a minute, or...?" Kurt shook his head. Blaine, torn between his husband, and now quiet son, rocked Liam on the spot, hoping desperately that Liam would fall asleep.<p>

Luckily, Liam was soon dozing on his shoulder, hiccupping in his sleep adorably. Placing him in his cot, he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Liam's head, before he sat down next to Kurt. At first, neither of them said anything. The last time they'd spoken had ended up in a verbal fight, of course. Finally, Blaine decided to break the ice.

"Sorry," He said in a low voice. "Really. I shouldn't of said anything. I'm wrong, and-"

"Just stop, Blaine," Kurt interrupted. Blaine fell silent. "Am I really that useless a parent?"

"No, of course not!" Blaine said before he could lower his voice. "Kurt, you're an amazing parent! I've never seen anyone so dedicated to their kids!"

"Except for you." Kurt added, finally lifting his head from his knees, sniffling. He wiped at his cheeks. "I'm sorry I'm so self-absorbed..."

"No, you're not," Blaine said. "Okay, maybe you like yourself, but that's normal. I like myself, it shows great self-confidence, in my opinion." Kurt hesitantly laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, as he always did.

"I'm going back next week," Kurt informed him. "And before you say anything, I already made that decision before the arguement. I want to, as much as I love looking after them both, I miss work." Blaine nodded, noticing that Kurt's hair was no longer styled one hundred percent perfectly.

"So, can we forgive and forget?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt nodded. "Would I be totally killing the mood if I told you I love you?" Kurt smiled, tears gone.

"It would. But I love you too."

**Ahhh. So, sorry again about lousy updates (Insert embarassed face, but I'm not too sure how to do it)**

**So...we're almost at Chapter 50. That, I say, is an amazing thing. I think this deserves a celebration soon... No, I'm kidding, but I've never written 50 chapters to a story before, so :D**

**Review!**


	50. Night Terrors

**IT'S THE 50TH CHAPTER! YAY! **

Chapter 50

Kurt was back to work. At first, he'd been nervous, and Blaine practically had to drive him to the audition that they'd agreed Kurt would try. But afterwards (Kurt had, of course, gotten the part), Kurt no longer felt nervous. Most of his fellow cast mates were in relationships, and anyway, a lot of the girls often stayed with him throughout the day, just in case. Kurt felt as safe at work as he did at home.

Just as things started to get back to normal, they changed slightly again.

Kurt and Blaine had been snuggling up together, hot despite the February temperature, just drifting off to sleep, when they heard it.

"What's that?" Kurt asked, bolting upright immediately. Blaine blinked, half asleep already. "Blaine, I think Meggie's screaming!" Well, that managed to get Blaine's attention enough.

"Crap! What if someone broke into her room, or she's hurt, or..." Blaine jumped out of bed, picking up his pajama trousers off the floor. "I'm gonna go check." Kurt nodded, reaching for his night lamp, trying to find his own night-wear. "Okay, I'll go get her. You find some clothes, and check to see if Liam woke up."

* * *

><p>Even after Blaine had found his pajama's and gone down the hall to Meggie's room, she was still screaming. He pushed through the door and saw his daughter, sat upright, her eyes wide, hair tangled. "Hey, Megs... Princess, are you Okay?" She looked up at Blaine, still crying, and let out a noise of relief.<p>

"D-Dada Bwaine!" She screamed, holding her arms out. Blaine was over there in moments, cradling her close to him.

"Hey...it's Okay...what's wrong?" She shook her head, still bawling. "Megs, are you Okay?" She shook her head.

"Y-You and D-D-Dada Kurt not wake up!" Blaine rubbed her back comfortingly, still confused.

"What do you mean? Megs, we're both up..." She shook her head.

"I-I shake you, but you bweeding, like Beast, and you n-not wake up!" Blaine tried to think hard.

"Megs, you didn't shake us..." Hell, if she'd entered the room, she would have been scared for life... "Megs, seriously, why are you crying?"

"Megs!" Blaine looked up, and saw Kurt in the doorway. His husband was over in seconds, and taking Meggie into his arms. "Megs, sweetie, don't cry... did Daddy Blaine do something wrong?" Blaine rolled his eyes, as Meggie shook her head.

"You and Dada Bwaine dead!" She cried, starting to get hiccups from crying so much. Kurt looked over at Blaine confused. Blaine shrugged. Kurt looked back at Meggie, still confused.

"What do you mean? Megs, we're right here..." She shook her head violently.

"You both d-dead!" She screamed, obviously annoyed. "I-I don't want you t-to d-die!" Blaine and Kurt both looked at each other hopelessly.

"Alright, Megs...Megs, stop screaming." Blaine tried firmly. "Come on, me and Dada Kurt will stay the night if you want." She nodded finally, still hiccuping.

"C-Can you s-sing to me?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

"Of course. Just settle down, Okay?" Meggie nodded, finally lying back down, still whimpering. As Blaine laid himself down next to Meggie, he looked at Kurt worriedly. Kurt, not knowing what else to do, returned the look.

* * *

><p>The next day, Meggie woke up, and giggled at Blaine.<p>

"What you doing in my bed?" She asked. Blaine rubbed his eyes.

"What? You asked me to stay." She raised an eyebrow, before laughing at herself.

"No I didn't." Blaine sighed, too tired to argue. "Where Dada Kurt?"

"In bed." Which was where Blaine really wanted to be. "Look, I'm just gonna go and make sure he's Okay. Do you want to see if Liam's awake?" Meggie nodded, climbing over Blaine's stomach to drop off her bed. Just as she was running out the room, he added, "That does not mean wake him up, missy!"

* * *

><p>"So she has no memory of last night?" Blaine shook his head. "What could that mean?"<p>

"I dunno, Kurt. Maybe she's just too tired to remember it. Like, one night, when Sam was young, I woke up to go the bathroom, and I found her asleep, while sitting on the toilet-"

"Too much information, Blaine." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, I had to get my Grandma Shirley to carry her back to bed. The next morning, she couldn't remember what happened." Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"I dunno... I mean, if I woke up in the middle of the night screaming, I'm pretty sure I'd remember it." Kurt snuggled into his pillow more. "Maybe you're right. She's only young, so maybe it won't happen again."

"Let's hope not," Blaine agreed. Slowly, a grin crossed across his face.

"What?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine was going to be completely dorky.

"I've just remembered that Sam had a pair of pajama's like Meggie's." Kurt rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, Lion King pajama's with Simba on them."

"Right..."

"Those were the ones that Sam was wearing when I found her..." Blaine let out a laugh as Kurt mimed vomiting.

"Great, now I cannot look at either them pajama's, or your sister without that image in my head, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Kurt had been wrong.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine, she's screaming again!" Blaine mumbled something.

"Right..." He yawned loudly.

"Do you want me to go get her?" Kurt asked sympathetically. Blaine nodded.

"I-I'll be up in a minute."

When Kurt got to Meggie's room, he found her much like Blaine had found her the other night. "Megs! Megs, it's Okay!" Megs didn't even look at him.

"N-NO!" She wailed. Kurt sat down opposite her, and tried to pull her into a hug. Meggie let out an ear-splitting shriek (And, wow, she could go high), and kicked out under her cover. Her foot hit Kurt's shin, causing him to hiss out in pain.

"Ouch! Meg, jeez, calm down! It's just me!" Meggie scrambled away from him, her eyes squeezed shut. "Megs, come on, calm down!" Kurt couldn't even hear himself think over the racket. He was pretty sure he heard Liam wake up, and he hoped that Blaine would take the hint, and go calm their son down. "Megs, stop screaming!" Kurt started to get a headache, and was suddenly nervous that he might lash out at Meggie like he had with Liam. And he did not want that.

Suddenly, she stopped screaming, almost immediately, and shut her eyes, not as tightly as before. She lay down, pulling the covers around her shoulders, and yawned, before she suddenly started dozing normally. Kurt blinked, not believing it. She'd been screaming - and then just lied down and carried on sleeping?

Confused as ever, he stood up, and started to leave, leaving the bedroom door shut in case.

* * *

><p>"Morning Megs!" Kurt greeted cheerfully the next morning. Blaine, who was feeding Liam, grinned at Meggie. "So, how are you?" She nodded sleepily.<p>

"Good." She pulled herself up on a kitchen chair next to Blaine.

"Are you sure? You were screaming pretty loud." She looked at Blaine in confusion.

"No," She shook her head. "What you mean?"

"Megs," Kurt said gently, sitting down next to her. "You woke up and started screaming last night. Can't you remember?" She shook her head, and frowned at her father.

"Are you lying?" She asked. Kurt shook his head. "But I did not wake up." Kurt shared a look with Blaine over his daughter's head.

"Well, Okay..." Turning to face his daughter, he put on another smile. "Why don't you bring down your juice cup, and I'll start making breakfast, okay?" She nodded, and went to go and retrieve her cup. The moment she was gone, Kurt slipped into Meggie's empty seat. "Blaine, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I'm really worrying over her." Blaine nodded, his eyes on Liam, making sure the infant ate properly.

"Me too. I mean, what toddler starts screaming and then just goes back to sleeping normally?" Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I know you probably hate this idea, but I think we should take her to a Doctor." As Blaine expected, Kurt went stiff, and his face changed.

"She doesn't need to see a Doctor!" Kurt growled protectively. "She's perfectly normal! A few nightmares aren't going to change that..."

"But Kurt, they aren't just a few nightmares. With nightmares, she'd actually remember having a bad dream. Maybe not the exact details, but..."

"Blaine, she does not need to go to a Doctor! Are you saying that she's mental?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. Liam was already occupied with his spoon, and was studying it with great interest.

"Of course not Kurt! I love her, but if she is, say, narcoleptic..." Kurt glared at him. "Look, if there is something wrong, then we can see what it is now, and get it sorted." Meggie's footsteps became heard, and Kurt stood up quickly, as to not give away any details.

"Blaine, we're not taking her to a Doctor, and that is final!"

* * *

><p>Of course, by the end of the week, it was still happening. Meggie had actually gone a few nights without any disruptions, but just when Kurt and Blaine seemed to think the problem was solved, she woke up, screaming worse then ever.<p>

This time, Blaine went to go and check on her again. He sat down on his daughter's bed, and started rubbing her back. He noticed that her shirt was damp. Drawing his hand away, he looked closer at his daughter in the bad light, before stroking her hair. It, too, was extremely damp. She was sweating.

"Oh, Megs..." He brushed some of the curls away, and kissed her forehead. As with Kurt, she wailed louder, and clawed out at Blaine, narrowly missing his head. "Jesus, Megs..." He tried to take her hand, but she pulled away, wailing _even_ louder.

"N-NO!" She shrieked. "NO!" Blaine sat there helplessly. He knew there was nothing he could do without being clawed in the face or kicked in the groin (which was very painful, obviously).

"Megs, it's Okay, just stop screaming..." And he knew that, with or without Kurt's permission, they were going to have to see a Doctor about this.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on..."<p>

"No!" Kurt hissed. "I am not taking her to a Doctor because there is nothing wrong with her." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, Okay then, so, waking up in the middle of the night and screaming is completely right, I see..." Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Look, Kurt, I just want to make her better..."

"And seeing a Doctor about something pointless is going to help, is it?" Blaine sighed, and sat on the couch, feeling helpless.

"Kurt, please. I'm trying to help her." Kurt looked down at Blaine, and saw the pain in his eyes. "I don't enjoy going into her room, and seeing her screaming and kicking, and God knows what else... I'm pretty sure she doesn't really know why, but her vocal chords are really strained, Kurt. I tried watching The Little Mermaid with her, and she couldn't sing without coughing." Kurt sat down on the couch, opposite Blaine, and looked at his lap, his arms crossed. "I just want what's best for her."

"That's what the Doctor's said to my mother." Blaine blinked.

"Kurt?" He nodded.

"When my Mom went to the hospital, I had to watch the Doctor's stick needles in her, Dad was working... And I can just remember how much she tried to keep her tears in..." Kurt wiped at his eyes. Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt, and put an arm around him. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, sniffling. "I really hate Doctor's. They told my Mom that she was ill with Cancer. They told her that there was still a chance... but they were w-w-wrong." Kurt couldn't help it; he started blubbering. "Blaine, apart from special occasions, like when M-Meggie and L-Liam were born, I avoid hospitals. If there's one on my way to work, I'll somehow try to avoid it, a-and..." Kurt broke off, but he didn't really need to say much more. Blaine understood.

"Oh, Kurt..."

"A-After all the bad things that c-c-come from hospitals in my life," Kurt managed. "My Mom dying, Dad's heart attack, Finn broke his leg, a-a-and you were in hospital when y-y-you were younger..." He wiped his eyes. "Blaine, I don't want to see a Doctor. I l-love Meggie, but... I don't want there to be anything wrong with her..." Blaine nodded.

"Kurt, it's Okay, I understand," He said. "I mean, everyone thinks that their children are perfect... which ours are..." Kurt gave a watery chuckle. "But I just want to stop this from becoming a habit." Pausing so that Kurt could nuzzle into Blaine even closer, he let out a deep breath. "If you want, I can go alone with her."

"R-Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. Of course. You can stay here and look after Liam, but if you really can't, then I'll go alone." There was a silence, as Kurt blew his nose on a nearby tissue, and Blaine shifted so that they were both snuggled up comfortably on the sofa.

"Thank You."

* * *

><p>"Ah, hello!" Blaine smiled hopefully at the doctor, who was sitting in a desk chair, typing into a computer. "Mr Hummel-Anderson, yes?" Blaine nodded. "Well, come in, sit down!" Blaine squeezed Meggie's hand, and sat her down in Blaine's lap, in a chair nearest to the Doctor. She smiled prettily up at him, and he smiled back. "Is this your daughter?" Blaine nodded, almost proudly. "Well, she looks like you..."<p>

"Her name's Meggie," Blaine informed him, feeling a little uncomfortable in the leather chair. "And she's three." The Doctor nodded.

"Good to know." Turning away from his computer, he faced them both. "So, apparently she's having trouble sleeping?" Blaine nodded. "In what way? When did it start?"

"Well, it was kind of a week ago," Blaine told him. "And she woke me and my hus- I mean, partner, up. She was kind of screaming, and when we went to see her, she just kept screaming." The Doctor frowned, which made Blaine feel a little sinking in his stomach.

"Hmmm..." Scribbling this down, he nodded for Blaine to carry on.

"When me and my partner asked her about it the next day, she said she couldn't remember." The Doctor turned to face Meggie, who was squirming around, taking in her surroundings.

"So, Meggie," He said to her, his tone friendly. He even had a smile on his face. "Your Daddy says that you don't remember this, correct?" She nodded seriously, her bunches wiggling up and down. "Have you been feeling tired at all?"

"Yup." She nodded again. "A wittle. But not too much."

"Interesting." The Doctor smiled at her even more. "I have some toys over there. Do you want to play with them just while me and you Daddy talk?" She nodded, and slipped out of Blaine lap, going for a nearby princess doll. The Doctor faced Blaine, who was feeling slightly nervous. "Now, has she been saying anything while screaming?" Blaine nodded.

"She says "No" a lot. On the first night, she even said about me and my partner being dead..." Blaine looked over at Meggie. "The first night was Okay, but... I dunno, she seemed to calm down then. Every other night, she just kicked us and tried to get away from us." Blaine looked back at the Doctor, who was studying at him intently.

"Where's your partner now?"

"Oh, h- I mean, they're with our son. He's kind of four months old. Anyway, my partner doesn't really have a good past with Doctor's." The Doctor nodded, a smile almost ghosting his face. "We just want to know what we can do to stop this. I mean, it can't be normal to just start screaming, then go to sleep as if nothing happened, and not remember anything." The Doctor threw his pen down, and leaned back in his chair. Blaine felt the breath leave his body, as he waited for what seemed like forever to speak.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson, I think that your daughter is having what we call Night Terrors." Blaine finally breathed, relieved.

"Oh, really? It's just nightmares?" The Doctoe shook his head.

"_Night Terrors_," He corrected. "The difference is that she's not remembering them. And Night Terrors occur in Dreamless sleeps." The Doctor went back to his computer and touched something into it. "It's not really common, but they still happen. They happen often because of lack of sleep, so has Meggie been sleeping well apart from this? You mentioned a baby brother?" Blaine nodded.

"Well, yes, but he's been sleeping a lot more then keeping us up, and he never seemed to wake Meggie up either. I mean, we just shut the door in case." The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"If you want my advice, you should start extending her naps. And maybe bathing her and relaxing her before her bedtime might work. You say that you managed to calm her down the first night?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. I sang to her, and she fell asleep." The Doctor clicked his fingers.

"Excellent. Reading to her and singing often works too, so try that before Bedtime, as well as lots of cuddling, and she might sleep through the night." The Doctor eyed Meggie for a moment, who was singing to the doll (or pretending to be the doll. Whichever it was, Blaine considered it cute). "And, although this may be hard, try waking her up fifteen minutes before she usually starts. If you change the sleep patturn, then the night terror may pass." Blaine nodded. "However, we must also say that if this occurs again, especially more and more often, it may be a sign of Narcolepsy." Blaine didn't look at the Doctor, only at Meggie.

"Thanks," His eyes flickered back to the Doctor. "I feel really stupid now, but thank you." The Doctor smiled.

"Your welcome."

**Wow... **

**I'm so, so, so, so sorry! I was at a double sleepover with my friend, and she wouldn't let me go! So I wrote this in about two hours for you guys! **

**THE PURPLE PIANO PROJECT WAS AMAZING! AND BLAINE'S RENDITION OF "It's not unusual" was just... there are no words! A-And the Klaine moments... So perfect!**

**Has anyone heard the rumour about Blaine being a Junior? I have :( That could cause major problems for our boys... THEY HAVE TO GO TO NEW YORK, AND GET MARRIED, AND I'M OBSESSING!**

**Cannot wait till "I am Unicorn"!**

**Review!**


	51. Good Night's Sleep

Chapter 51

"Alright, let's hope that this works." Kurt nodded, and went back into the bathroom. Meggie was giggling and laughing, her hair full of shampoo, amused by a pair of rubber ducks. It was moments like these that Kurt found himself caught up in his daughter's mischief.

"Alright, Megs, you ready to get in your pajama's?" She looked up and shook her head.

"Nuh-huh. Five minutes." Kurt smiled lightly.

"Nu-uh. Come on, Daddy will read to you." Her eyes lit up.

"Okay!" Kurt reached over the bath tub and grabbed the shower to wash out Meggie's hair.

"Now, squeeze your eyes tight, or the water will get in your eyes!" He chimed cheerfully. She laughed at how high Kurt's voice went, and squeezed her eyes shut, letting the warm water run over her silky hair. Although the curls were all tangled, Kurt loved how soft the texture was, and couldn't help but stroke it. "So, are you thinking of a story you want me to read?" She nodded, the water running down her face slightly. She squealed, but stayed still. "Well, just keep that in your head, while I turn this off and get you out."

Kurt hung the shower head up, pleased with how his clothes hadn't got a drop of water on them. That was until Meggie leaned out of the bath tub and wrapped her arms around him, soaking him. Kurt tried to hide his groan, and pulled Meggie out completely, and wrapping her in a snug towl. Looking down at the same time, Meggie let out a dirty sounding laugh (no doubt Blaine had taught her that), while Kurt gasped. "Daddy! You wet!"

"Yes, Meggie. I'm wet."

* * *

><p>"This one?" Kurt couldn't conceal the shock in his voice. Meggie nodded. "We haven't read this in a while..."<p>

"Pwease?" And dammit, there were them large hazel eyes, identical to Blaine's, that Kurt couldn't resist.

"Of course. I told you to choose, and you chose." Placing the book on the end of the bed, he pulled his daughter into hug him. She giggled, but wrapped her arms around Kurt.

"Daddy?" Kurt finally pulled away, and smiled at her, guessing what she was going to ask.

"Yeah. I'll read to you. But you have to promise to go to sleep as soon as you can, Okay?" She nodded. "Promise?" She nodded, and Kurt held out his pinky. She linked hers with his, and giggled.

"Pwomise."

"Alrighty, then." Kurt cuddled her up into the duvet, making sure that she was nice and snug. "Does Mr Rabbit want to listen?" She nodded, and he tucked the toy underneath the duvet next to her, before he sat himself next to Meggie, the book in his hands so that she could lie down, and see the pictures. "Comfy?"

"Yep-Yep!" She snuggled even deeper, and waited for him to open the book.

"So, Thumbelina," Kurt cleared his voice. "_Once upon a time there was a woman whose only wish was to have a tiny little child. She had no idea where to get one, so she went to an old witch and asked her: "Please, old witch, tell me where I can get a tiny little child"_..."

* * *

><p>"...<em>As the swallow sang, the man listened and wrote down the whole story. <em>The End." Kurt closed the book, exhausted. He looked over at Meggie, who was peacefully dozing, obviously content. Kurt silently stood up, leaving the book on Meggie's nearby bedside table, and closing the door over slightly, making sure that Meggie didn't wake up. That was the very last thing he wanted.

Passing by Liam's room, he heard Blaine humming gently. He pushed the door open, and looked. Blaine was rocking Liam in his arms gently, not noticing Kurt come in. Kurt recognised the tune as "Rock a-bye Baby", and stood there, just watching. When Blaine finally looked up, he grinned.

"So, she's asleep?" Kurt nodded.

"I hope she never chooses that story for me to read aloud again, it's so long..." He yawned. "Has my shirt dried yet?" Blaine nodded.

"I just hope that she doesn't wake up with Night Terror's again," He commented. "I really don't want her to be narcoleptic." Kurt raised a well-plucked eyebrow.

"I can't imagine any parent wanting their children to be narcoleptic Blaine, but I know what you mean." Blaine turned away to tuck Liam in his cot, and pressed a kiss to his head, before turning back to Kurt.

"Well, we can only hope."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come on. You need to sleep." Kurt shook his head.<p>

"If she wakes up, I want to be there immediately." Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, you have rehearsals tomorrow, Okay? If you really want to make sure one of us comforts her, let me do it." Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, you fall asleep easily." Blaine frowned.

"Hang on..." Kurt cut him off with a sigh of annoyance.

"Look, I just want to make sure, alright?" Kurt started fiddling with his nails nervously. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Blaine nodded.

"The Doctor said so," He said. "And I'm pretty sure a lot of parents know about dealing with Night Terrors."

"Doctor's aren't always right," Kurt mumbled. Blaine looked at Kurt just in time to see him wipe a hand across his eyes. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand.

"Hey, there's no need to cry..." Blaine said, although, in his opinion, Kurt was perfectly entitled to cry. "Listen, with cancer... well, people are finding new cures everyday, right?" Kurt nodded, moving closer to Blaine.

"S-Sorry, it's just... when they told my that my Mom was going to be Okay...I really believed them. I put it in every card I sent to my Mom; "You're going to get better, Mommy. The Doctor said so"...and then I'd maybe do a smiley face." Blaine bit back a chuckle. "Yeah, it is kind of funny... but I was _that_ young when it started." Blaine sighed, and rubbed Kurt's back.

"Don't worry, Kurt... Meggie's just got Night Terrors...they'll go away with a little sleep."

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Blaine opened his eyes and saw Meggie pouncing on Kurt. He laughed, and started tickling his husband. Kurt was half-laughing, half-screaming in protest.<p>

"S-S-Stop! B-Blaine! M-Megs! T-That... Oh God! That tickles!"

"That's kinda the point, Kurt." Meggie giggled out of excitement, and suddenly, as if out of no where, she'd gotten Kurt's pillow. She looked at Blaine hopefully. He grinned, nodding. In a quick movement, Meggie had started hitting Kurt with the pillow.

"OW! Megs... stop!" Blaine picked up his own pillow, and started fighting his husband. "BLAINE! YOU'RE MEANT TO HELP ME!" Meggie giggled, and Blaine shrugged.

"I'm on Meggie's team now. She's better at pillow fights." Meggie hit Kurt with the pillow in triumph. "So, Kurt, give in, and we'll stop."

"Give in? What does that - OW!" Blaine and Meggie giggled at the same time. "Guys!"

"You have to..." Blaine and Meggie looked at each other. Meggie shrugged, and Blaine did the same. "SIT THERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!" Meggie squealed with laughter, and abandoned her pillow, jumping on Kurt happily.

"Morning Daddy!" She squealed, obviously done beating Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his arms around her, close to tears from laughing.

"Good Morning!" He replied. He looked at Blaine, and gave him a bitch-glare. Blaine dropped his pillows when he raised his hands in self-defence.

"The Devil started it." Kurt's foot reached out and kicked Blaine in the shin under the covers.

"Our daughter is an angel," Kurt said indignantly. It dawned on him suddenly. "...Meggie, you slept through the whole night!" She looked at him, and nodded.

"Daddy! I dweamed I was Thwumbewina, and I gave you and Dada Bwaine a big castle," She used her hands to demonstrate. "And we were having tea with Wiam, and the toad was dead!" Kurt laughed.

"That's nice. How about we go get dressed while Dada Blaine makes the breakfast?"

**So...**

**Hi! And can I just say, if I message someone because I'm upset, be prepared! So, if you're Okay with me whining, and being upset, or you just want to be there (Like anyone would) tell me, and I'll consider it. **

**Apart from that; THREE MORE DAYS TILL I AM UNICORN COMES HERE! WHOOOPPP!**

**So, please leave reviews!**


	52. Learning New Things

Chapter 52

"Come on, Liam, just a little further!" Blaine encouraged. Liam got a determined look on his face, and started crawling closer, almost tripping over in his tangle of legs. "Come on... Get the stuffed Lion!" Liam made it there, and Blaine grinned, before dropping the toy into his son's hands. "Good boy!"

"He's not a dog, Blaine!" Kurt said from the couch, somewhat amused. Blaine shrugged.

"Well, he is on all fours, Kurt, so..." He chuckled at the look that Kurt sent him. "Alright, Alright. Hey, where's Megs gone?"

"I had to take her up for a nap. That's what the Doctor said," Kurt turned back to his script. "So, if you wake her up, I will tear out your vocal chords, and then we'll see where your career ends up."

"Okay, Okay!" Blaine picked Liam up and held him above his head. Liam beamed at him in a Kurt-esque way. Was that what Kurt thought when Meggie grinned at him? "Now, how about we try and get you crawling faster?" Blaine put Liam back down, gently taking the stuffed animal, currently un-named, and scooching back across the carpet. "Okay, Liam, can you crawl towards Dada?"

Liam steadied himself on his knees, and started crawling. Admittedly, it was quite slow, as he was only getting the hang of it, but Blaine felt proud, nonetheless. Liam saw the toy, and started to crawl towards Blaine again, his face scrunched in concentration. "Come on! Come on Liam!" It was hard to believe that Liam didn't roll his eyes like Kurt did, but of course, Liam looked back at the floor, watching his hands move. "That's it!"

And then the oddest thing happned.

"Woah, where are you going?" Blaine laughed. Kurt looked over the top of his script, and laughed as well.

"There's a good baby!" Kurt cooed, putting his script on the coffee table. Liam was crawling towards him. At Blaine's look, Kurt simply said, "What? You told him to crawl towards his Dada. Technically, he's spot on." Blaine rolled his eyes, and watched Kurt pick Liam up. "Clever baby!" Kurt kissed the tip of Liam's nose. "What a clever boy!"

"And I thought I went over the top with baby talk." Blaine said. Kurt glared at him. "Alright, fine. I think it's adorable when you speak baby talk." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Do I look like a baby?" He asked. Blaine shook his head, and Kurt turned back to Liam. "Sorry, Liam, your Daddy Blaine's being stupid today-"

"Hey!"

"Here, do you want your Lion toy?" Kurt sent a look at Blaine, who passed him the toy. "There." Liam rubbed the toy over his face, making both of his dad's laugh. "Do you like the way he smells? Yeah...I guess washing powder is a nice smell..."

* * *

><p>"...And that piece goes where?" Blaine asked. Meggie squinted, studying the pieces. She shrugged. "Still, you've done well." Blaine grabbed the picture that was meant to be helping them make the puzzle. "So, I think that cat needs to be on the man's head..." He hand shot out and re-grabbed the piece.<p>

"This one?" She asked.

"Try it." Blaine said. Meggie tried to push it into place determinedly. "Hold on, Hold on." He took the piece from her, and showed her. "Keep turning it around, Okay, and see if it will fit? If not, try another piece." He fit the piece into the puzzle. "But good work." She beamed. "Alright, so, we need to make the black cat claw at his foot...come on, you've seen The Aristocats..." She nodded, and picked up a piece with the right cat. Slowly, she placed it into place, getting it to it in smoothly. "Well Done! That's great!" She beamed.

"Almost done?"

"Almost." He looked at the picture. "Come on, we need to place the last two. We need Edgar strangling the last two cats." He turned the piece's the right way round, so that she could get a clue which one went where. Meggie took the one on the right hand side, and tried it on the wrong, then right side. Blaine saw the excitement build up in her eyes. "Come on Megs, you know where it goes!" She grabbed the last piece, and as it fitted in, completing the puzzle, he clapped her, making her giggle. "Wow, Megs! You're so smart!"

"I do it right?" Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course!" She squealed with excitement, and clapped her hands, as if saying "_Yay Me_!". "Come on, go get Dada Kurt, and we'll show him!" She nodded, and clambered up.

"Dada Kurt! Daddy Kurt!"

* * *

><p>"...And then Dada Bwaine help me make another one!" Meggie exclaimed over dinner. Kurt smiled at her.<p>

"Wow! How clever are you, Megs?" She giggled with pride, as Kurt and Blaine both shared a grin across the table. Finally, Kurt turned to the more important task on hand. "After your bath, Meg's, do you want one of us to read to you to help you sleep?" He beam disappeared slightly.

"Can't I stay up?" She asked. Kurt shook his head hesitantly. "Why?" Kurt winced, as he sensed a tantrum coming on.

"Megs, we need to make sure that you stop having Night Terrors..."

"But I don't!" She whined. "I want to stay up with you and Daddy Bwaine!" Blaine rubbed her shoulder blade lightly to comfort her.

"Megs, it's Okay." He turned to Kurt. "Maybe she could stay up a little while longer?" Kurt stared at him. "What? It's been four months, Kurt!" Kurt rolled his eyes. Meggie looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Pwease?" Kurt sighed.

"Fine. But, only for a little while longer." Meggie beamed and squealed with excitement. "Only a little while!"

* * *

><p>"Dada?" Kurt stopped humming to Liam under his breath and turned to see Meggie standing in the doorway.<p>

"Megs, aren't you and Dada Blaine watching something?" She nodded.

"Sweeping Beauty, but Daddy Bwaine fell asleep." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Dada, can I help you sing to Wiam?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course." Meggie came over to Liam's cot, and Kurt bent down so that Meggie and Kurt were on the same level. "What do you think we should sing?" She smiled prettily at him.

"You chose. I don't know many songs." Kurt smiled.

"You probably don't know a lot of the ones I know." She shrugged.

"I keep up if I can." Kurt smiled.

"Alrighty, then."

* * *

><p>"I'm awake!" Blaine yelled. He rubbed his eyes, and realised that Sleeping Beauty was still playing. He looked down the opposite side of the sofa, and almost jumped out of shock when he saw his daughter wasn't there anymore. "Megs? Megs?" No answer. Clambering off the sofa tiredly, he checked under the coffee table, just in case, before looking around, as if his daughter might have reappeared out of nowhere.<p>

It occured to him that maybe she had gone up to bed or something. His heart rate starting to slow down, he finally managed to hear his daughter and husband's voice floating from upstairs. Grinning slightly, he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"...Wow, Megs, that was really beautiful," Kurt complimented. And it had been, for a three year old with no experience. She blushed bright red. "Well, I think it's time that you went to sleep, madam." She pouted.<p>

"But Daddy, I'm not-" She yawned. "-Tired." Kurt laughed.

"Right. But little princess' need their beauty sleep." Meggie nodded, and let Kurt lift her into his arms, too tired to protest. As Kurt walked out of Liam's room, struggling to shut the door behind him, as he had his arms full, he spotted Blaine grinning from outside the door. Kurt rose an eyebrow.

"What? I wanted to hear her sing." Kurt smiled, and nodded, as Blaine went to shut the door over for Kurt. "I see someone's tired."

"Which one, me or her?" Blaine raised and eyebrow.

"Hmm...I was talking about Meggie, but now you mentioned it...yeah, you look a little tired."

"That's what happens when you have a job and two children...and a husband who acts like one." Blaine pretended to look offended, but grinned goofily, nonetheless.

"Dada?" Blaine looked at Meggie, who was blinking sleepily at him. "Can I have hug?" Blaine grinned.

"Of course you can." Kurt passed Meggie to Blaine, and watched as Meggie cuddled into Blaine, yawning and snuggling into his shirt. "I think someone stayed up way past her bedtime."

"And who's fault was that?" Kurt commented, opening the door to Meggie's room, Blaine close behind. "You fell asleep watching Sleeping Beauty." Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was actually trying to pretend to be sleepy, but..."

"You actually fell asleep? Blaine, that is the weirdest excuse I've ever heard," Kurt chuckled slightly.

"But you think it's adorable." Blaine said cockily. Kurt blushed as Blaine tucked Meggie underneath her duvet.

**SO...**

**Thank You for all the responses, I will get back on that!**

**And...Please, I want to know for anyone watching Glee TONIGHT...if Blaine is truly a Junior. That's all. Please. If so, I might just cry. **

**Review as always!**


	53. The Time that had Passed

Chapter 53

"Blaine, I'm not sure that's one hundred percent safe." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, he's holding my hand, and walking along."

"No, you're dragging him." Blaine looked down.

"He looks okay with it." Kurt sighed.

"Fine, don't listen to me then!" Suddenly, Liam started to fall down.

"Woah!" Blaine quickly grabbed Liam underneath his tiny padded bottom, stopping him from falling and hurting himself.

"What did I tell you?" Kurt asked, half in a mutter, half annoyed. "What if you hadn't caught him in time, huh Blaine? What then?"

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll leaving the walking for a while..." Blaine stroked a few tufts of Liam's hair back. "I mean, you're not too bothered buddy, are you?" Liam gurgled happily. "See, Kurt? Liam likes it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Liam is eleven months old. He likes everything."

"Not true. He hates being woken up." Kurt glared at Blaine. "Just trying to be helpful." Blaine shifted Liam around in his arms. "Kurt, are you sure I can't put him on my shoulders?"

"Not until he's older," Kurt said firmly. "I'm still hesitant about you doing it to Meggie, and she's three."

"But it's fun!" Kurt looked at him oddly. "What? I enjoy hearing Meggie scream, "DADA! STOP!"...but she's laughing when she screams that." Blaine quickly added at Kurt's look. "Kurt, seriously, I'm careful when I do it!"

"Hmmm, you better be."

* * *

><p>"Daddy?"<p>

"Yes, Megs?"

"When it my birthday?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at Meggie.

"Why?"

"Because you and Dada Bwaine keep talk about Wiam's, and mine is after is, wight?" Kurt nodded, smiling bemusedly. "So, Daddy, when it mine?"

"A couple more months, Megs..." It dawned on Kurt suddenly. He beamed, and picked Meggie up, swinging her around the kitchen. She squealed happily, laughing along with Kurt. "Oh My God! In two months, you're gonna be four! _FOUR_!" Meggie squealed happily, getting that this was something to celebrate about.

"YAY!"

"Wow..." How had the time gone by so fast? It seemed like only last week Kurt and Blaine had been lying on the kitchen floor, discussing this very thing, and now...here they were. "Wow..."

"Daddy? What can I have for my birthday?" Kurt turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Well...What do you want?" She shrugged.

"I see." Kurt nodded, still sort of dazed. Blaine came in, and seeing the dazed look on Kurt's face, and the excited one on Meggie's, he raised an eyebrow.

"What am I missing?" Meggie whimpered, wanting to run to Blaine. Kurt gently set her down, and she ran into Blaine's open arms.

"Daddy Bwaine, Dada Kurt say it my birthday soon!"

"Two months," Blaine clarified, nodding. Meggie beamed.

"I'm gonna be four!" Blaine grinned.

"Wow, Megs, you're going to be a big girl!" She laughed, ruffling Blaine's hair, obviously looking cute. "Kurt, are you seriously Okay?" Kurt nodded, a smile still on his face.

"I'll tell you later." Blaine raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

"Daddy! Can you help me pick birthday pwesents?" Blaine laughed.

"You tell us what you want, and me and Dada Kurt will get it for you, okay?" She nodded as Blaine put her down, and she ran towards the Living Room. Blaine turned to Kurt. "So, what's the matter?" Kurt smiled even more, tears welling in his eyes.

"I-I'm being stupid," He said, wiping at his eyes. "B-But...I just remembered w-when we decided that..." Kurt broke off, wiping his eyes still. Blaine understood, and smiled too.

"Wow..."

"Seems like only last week, doesn't it?" Blaine nodded. He could remember the day clearly; Kurt being adorably nervous; reassuring him, and admitting that he too felt the same way... Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "Sorry for getting all emotional on you." Blaine chuckled.

"It's Okay..."

"Dada! Dada Bwaine, I want that for birthday!" Blaine grinned.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stand here in the kitchen with you all day, just hugging, our daughter needs us."

* * *

><p>"Dada?" Blaine looked up from his paper. "I know what else I want." Blaine smiled, closing his newspaper and listening.<p>

"And what's that?" She crawled into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"A hug and kiss fwom you and Dada Kurt." Blaine smiled, and gave a small chuckle.

"I think that can be arranged."

* * *

><p>"Dada?"<p>

"Yup?" Kurt answered. Meggie - the absolute angel - was helping him make her bed. Well, she was passing him pillow covers and such, but she still liked to call it helping.

"In the movie's, like Beauty and the Beast, why there ony one daddy?" Kurt felt the breath catch in his chest. "And in Cinderwella, why there a girl daddy?"

"Meggie, could you just sit on the bed for a moment?" Meggie nodded, suddenly upset she'd made her Daddy angry. "Meggie, you know how Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel are his parents?" Meggie nodded. "Well, a lot of people have a Daddy, and a Mommy." She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What a Mommy?" Meggie asked innocently.

"A Mommy is..." Kurt hesitated. "Like a girl daddy." Meggie frowned.

"Are you or Daddy Bwaine a mommy?" Kurt shook his head.

"No. We're _both_ your daddies." He put an extra emphasis on the "both", hoping it wouldn't ruin her childhood, or his and Blaine's life. Meggie nodded.

"So, I have no Mommy?" Kurt hesitated, not knowing what he should say. "Daddy? Why I have two Daddies?"

"Because your Daddy Blaine and I loved each other very much," Kurt said. He looked Meggie in the eye seriously, hoping she'd understand. "And we love you. Nothing will change that." Meggie nodded, beaming.

"I wove you and Daddy Bwaine too!" Kurt smiled as Meggie leant forward to hug him. As Meggie pulled away, she looked at Kurt happily. "Daddy? Can I go help Daddy Bwaine with Wiam?" Kurt nodded, and Meggie giggled, hopping down from her bed and running out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I wouldn't worry." Blaine said. " I mean, she's only three, turning four, so, she'll probably forget it soon."<p>

"But what if she goes and asks someone else?" Kurt asked, pacing across the bedroom. "I-I mean, what if it's someone like...like Finn! I mean, it's like he has a constant case of Foot-in-the-mouth diesease!"

"Kurt, calm down!" Blaine soothed. "I mean, he and Rachel live all the way in Lima-"

"But they come over often! Blaine, I'm just worried that...I dunno, that she'll get the wrong idea or something, a-and then what?" Kurt let himself fall backwards to sit on the bed.

"Kurt, it'll be fine. I mean, all she needs to know is that we love her and her brother, and that we'd do anything for them." Kurt let Blaine rub inbetween his shoulder blades comfortingly. "I think it's all anyone needs to know, even as adults." Kurt smiled weakly, knowing what he meant.

"Yeah. I don't get it, sometimes, Blaine. I mean, love is love." Blaine grinned, kissing an exposed strip of Kurt's skin.

"Exactly. Now, I think it's time you stopped worrying, and get some sleep."

**Review! Love you all!**


	54. Starting a Rota

Chapter 54

"So, we need to organise a rota," Kurt said. "I think that one evening, I should bath Meggie and Liam and get him in his pajama's, then you should read a story to them to make sure they fall asleep. Then, I'll put Meggie to bed, and then you put Liam to bed. The next evening, we'll switch." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we need a rota?"

"Because, Blaine, then we're both pulling our weight around here, and we both get some resting time." Blaine nodded, understanding.

"Why don't I just put them to bed one night, to give you a night off, and then you do it the next day?" Kurt thought about it.

"Well...normally, if there was one of them, then, yes, that would be a great idea. But there's two of them. And let's face it, Blaine, neither of us can handle them both."

"That's a good point." Blaine commented. Before the conversation could go any further, Meggie came running in, an excited look on her face.

"Dada! Dada!" She exclaimed. "Wiam standing up! Wiam standing up by cot!" Kurt and Blaine were up, grinning, in seconds. "Come on, I show you!"

* * *

><p>"See! See!" Liam was beaming at them in an adorable baby-like way. He was holding onto the bars of his cot, just as Meggie had told them.<p>

"Wow...You're so clever!" Kurt cooed, kneeling down next to him, while Blaine kneeled down next to Meggie, watching. Liam giggled happily. His hands started to release the cot, and he took a step forward, still using the cot for support. "Come on, come to Daddy! As in, me, not Daddy Blaine." Blaine rolled his eyes as Liam took another wobbly step forward. "That's it..." Liam let go of the bar, and tried to take a step forward on his own.

Suddenly, he started to fall. Kurt scooped him up before his padded bottom was even close to the floor. Kurt held his son above his head, making Liam giggle in a high baby-like voice.

"How clever are you?" Kurt asked fondly. "That's right, very clever..."

"Daddy Bwaine," Meggie enquired quietly. "Why can't Wiam walk?"

"Well, he's not old enough yet," Blaine explained slowly. "See, his legs aren't quite strong enough to help him walk, as they're not used to it. You know how you have to practice..." Blaine tried to come up with something.

"Puzzle?" Meggie suggested. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. Like your Disney puzzles. You have to practice them, so that you get better at fitting them together." Meggie's mouth opened in an "O" shape, and she nodded. "See, why don't you help me and your Daddy teach him?" Meggie nodded, beaming with excitement.

"I wove to!" She squealed.

"...See, your sister loves you too," Kurt said, bring Liam's head into his chest, in an almost mother-like fashion. "And you're both very clever-"

"Kurt, do you want them to grow up self-centred?" Blaine asked. Kurt shot a look at Blaine, while Meggie started playing with the collar on Blaine's shirt.

"No...Oh, Blaine! I've just had the best idea!"

"What?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"We should be videoing things like their first steps! Why didn't we do that in the first place? Look how much of Meggie's childhood we've missed out!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, somehow, I doubt we're ever going to forget that Meggie's first word was 'dada'..." Kurt gave a small smile.

"Technically, she was babbling." Kurt informed him. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I remember you being quite ecstatic for someone who sees it as just "babbling"..." Kurt blushed.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Megs," Blaine hurried. He had to get Meggie to bed before Kurt came home. His performance had been cancelled, so Blaine had to rush. "Say goodnight to...whoever you're on the phone to." Meggie gave a sigh, and waggled her fingers, causing Blaine to raise his eyebrows and laugh.<p>

"...Dada Bwaine tell me I have to go to bed now...Yeah!" She giggled. "...YEAH!" Blaine winced at how high her voice went. How on Earth...

"Meggie, come on, hurry up." Meggie gave another huffy sigh.

"...Okay, I pass you onto him. Hold on." Meggie extended her arm out to Blaine, phone in her hand. "Gwandpa and Gwandma wanna talk to you." Blaine smiled.

"Thanks. Listen, go get in your jammies, and I'll be up in a sec, okay?" Meggie nodded, as Blaine took the phone, and started to make her way to the staircase. "'ello?"

"Blaine?"

"Oh, hi Burt!" Blaine greeted, trying to sound more cheerful than he had a few minutes ago. "So, did Meggie call you, or did you guys call, or what?" Blaine realised he was rushing over his words.

"...Does she know how to use a phone?"

"N-No...At least...I don't think so..." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Is Kurt out at a show?"

"Yes." Blaine said. "No. Well, he's meant to be, but the show was cancelled, due to one of the leads not turning up."

"Isn't that what understudies are for?"

"Hmm. Kurt said something about the two of them going off together..."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah." Blaine tried to see if Meggie had actually gone to bed, or if she was just sitting on the staircase eavesdropping.

"Listen, me and Carole haven't seen Meggie and Liam in months..."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Blaine apologized. "It's just that me and Kurt have been busy..."

"No, that's fine. Anyway, we were wondering if maybe, I dunno, they could come stay here for a weekend."

"Umm..." Blaine said. "Yeah, I'm sure that'd be great! I mean, sure! I'll have to talk to Kurt..."

"Great. I mean, Meggie sounded quite excited..."

"Oh, you've noticed how high her voice goes too, huh?" Blaine grinned to himself. "Listen, I have to put Megs in bed before Kurt comes back, otherwise he'll murder me, so I'll talk to you in the morning." Blaine hung up, and sighed, putting the phone with it's charger. "Megs, you better be in bed!"

* * *

><p>"So?" Meggie asked expectantly. Kurt jolted awake.<p>

"Meggie, what are you doing up?" Kurt asked tiredly. Okay, so it was half past nine, but still.

"Can I go to Gwandpa Burt's?" She asked hopefully.

"What?" Kurt looked at her surprised. Meggie crossed her arms.

"Dada Bwaine, didn't you tell Daddy Kurt?" Kurt looked at Blaine who was slowly hiding beneath the covers.

"He told me," Kurt said quickly. "We still need to talk about it." Meggie nodded in approval. "Listen, if you go and play quietly in your room, then me and Blaine can talk about it, right Blaine?" Kurt kicked Blaine underneath the sheets, mainly to make Meggie giggle.

"Right." Blaine groaned out, as Meggie skipped from the room.

"Oh, no, you're not going back to sleep," Kurt said, pulling the covers of Blaine, who was crawling back underneath the duvet. "Look, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing!" Blaine said. "Your Dad called up last night, and he and Carole want Meggie and Liam around for a weekend." Kurt beamed at the thought.

"So, we can have a weekend off?" Blaine nodded.

"There's that, and the fact that Meggie and Liam hardly see their grandparents." Blaine blinked up at Kurt. "Can I go back to sleep? It's Saturday, and I'm tired."

"No. Which weekend were they thinking?" Blaine groaned.

"I-I don't think your Dad said, to be honest. I don't think he or Carole minds." Kurt counted down dates in his head. "I told your Dad that you'd call him later on."

"Hmmm...Maybe the weekend after next will do," Kurt thought aloud. "What do you think?"

"Can I go back to sleep? If so, then it's perfect."

**Like I said, I'm sorry, but I had severe writer's block. **

**Also, I couldn't write yesterday, as I was really dizzy on Friday night, and my eyes started going side to side, and I felt severley freaked out. So, I wasn't allowed on the laptop too much. **

**HAS ANYONE HEARD ABOUT THE KLAINE SEX RUMOURS/SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 5 THIS SEASON? Sorry I'm using capitals, but...OH MY KLAINEY GOD! Our boys are growing up. :') I don't think I like this Sebastian character though, even though he's severley good looking (not as good as Darren Criss though) Also, I'm not sure I like the spoilers about Blaine getting drunk and trying to do it with Kurt in the back seat of his car. I mean, I know he's drunk, and Kurt's meant to be too...But I can't imagine Blaine forcing it on Kurt, especially since Kurt's meant to be a Year Older...But, I believe Chris and Darren when they say that Kurt and Blaine are going strong. **

**And, yeah. CrissColfer sex riot on Tumblr...Nghhh...Apparently, they did lots of hot making out (as Kurt and Blaine, of course. If Darren and Chris were making out for real, than I'd be dead), and it's just...yeah...**

**Review!**


	55. Where They First Met

**WARNING: This chapter is EXTREMELY FLUFFY! You could literally lose teeth. **

Chapter 55

"So," Kurt asked over breakfast. Neither of their children were up yet, and the two were enjoying this moment of quiet solitude. "What are you planning for this weekend?"

"Well," Blaine said, finishing his coffee. "Burt and Carole want them over on Saturday, and we're taking them home on Sunday, right?" Kurt nodded. "I was thinking that we could stay in Lima too, but in a hotel. You know, give your parents a bit of time with Meggie and Liam."

"Intresting," Kurt commented. "Then what?"

"Well, I was thinking..." Blaine smiled chastely across the table at Kurt. "Do you remember Breadstix?" Kurt nodded, smiling at memories of dinner dates and such.

"I think I remember." He said slowly. Blaine grinned.

"Well, I was thinking that, just for one child-free night, we could pretend to be teenagers again, if you will." Kurt smiled, taking a sip of his own coffee. "And, I want you to know that this is my treat to you." Kurt raised his eyebrows, in almost shocked happiness.

"For what?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned.

"You'll see. I'm surprised that you forgot..."

"Just tell me!" Kurt said desperately. Blaine laughed.

"And then, I'm taking you somewhere special. And, yes, it's related to the special occasion." Kurt got a thoughtful look on his face. "I promise, though, that you'll love it."

"How can you be sure?" Kurt asked teasingly. "I mean, I don't even know where we're going, how do you know I'll like it?"

"Because, Kurt," Blaine laid his hand over Kurt's. "We've been together for thirteen years, married for eight."

"That is a long time." Kurt said, smiling angelically. Blaine smiled back.

"So, I think I know what I'm doing. But," Blaine held out his hand, as if waiting for Kurt to shake it. "If I happen to be wrong, and this is literally the opposite of romance, then I'll pay you twenty bucks in addition to the price of the meal." Kurt smirked.

"You're on, Mr Hummel-Anderson."

"And," Blaine said. "You have to promise not to ask Meggie."

"I promise," Kurt vowed. "I promise not to ask Meggie about your plans."

* * *

><p>"Meggie, I need you to ask Daddy Blaine about his plans for this weekend." Meggie blinked.<p>

"Why Daddy?" She asked, an innocent look on her face. It almost felt Kurt feel bad for asking her. Only almost.

"Because, Daddy Blaine's being mean, and he won't tell me." Meggie frowned, confused.

"Daddy Bwaine's being mean?" Kurt shook his head.

"No. Well, I need to know, because..." Kurt tried to come up with something that would help. "I want to get you and Liam something, say, if we're going to a place that sells stuff. I need to know whether or not to bring money." Meggie's eyes lit up.

"Okay!" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks, Princess. Can I count on you?" She nodded fast.

"Of course!" She chirped. Kurt laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Then, go, my little agent!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy Bwaine?" Blaine looked up. He'd been packing a suitcase for him and Kurt, so that they could start the drive over to Ohio early the next morning. Afterall, Ohio was a very long way away, and neither Kurt, nor Blaine, thought that it was a great idea to put their children on a plane. Also, it happened to be cheaper, and Blaine needed money for the dinner and such.<p>

"Yes, darling?"

"What are you doing with Daddy Kurt this weekend?" She asked. Blaine studied her for a moment. Her face gave away nothing but "_I love you, please tell me_".

"Well, while you and your brother are at your Grandparents, Me and Daddy Kurt are going to a diner." Meggie's eyes widened with excitement.

"Oooh!" She squealed, jumping up on her parent's bed. "Tell me, pwease!" Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Did Daddy Kurt ask you to ask me?" He asked, going back to packing. Meggie shook her head.

"Nuh-Uh." She said innocently. "I weally want to know." Blaine grinned.

"Well, then, you can wait until Sunday, can't you?" Meggie pouted.

"No, I can't!" She insisted. She badly wanted to do as Kurt asked her to. "I-I want to tell Grandma and Grandpa!" Blaine laughed.

"Meggie, it's meant to be a surprise for Daddy Kurt."

"A surprise?" In Meggie's head, this changed things. "Weally?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah. Like, when we surprised him with breakfast in bed on his birthday." Meggie grinned at the same time as Blaine. Blaine had thought it a nice idea for the two of them to make Kurt breakfast, and then take it up to him in bed, but unfortunately, Blaine wasn't even good when it came to not burning toast. Still, Kurt had loved it, despite the black charcoal.

"Okay." She nodded.

"So, promise that you won't ask anymore?" Meggie nodded.

"I promise!" She stated truthfully.

* * *

><p>"Meggie!" Kurt caught her just as she passed him in the kitchen. "So, did you do it?" Meggie nodded. "And?"<p>

"It's a surpise, Daddy Kurt!" Kurt held back a groan.

"Right."

"Daddy Kurt," Meggie said. "Daddy Bwaine said that you will just have to wait." Kurt sighed.

"Fine then..." Meggie looked up at Kurt, worried that she'd upset him.

"I-I tried!" She insisted worriedly. "B-But it would not be a surprise otherwise!"

"Meggie, it's fine." Kurt told her. "I shouldn't be so greedy." Meggie nodded once, barely noticable. "Right, well, why don't you go and choose one or two toys to take with you to Grandma and Grandpa's?" Meggie nodded, and ran off to go to her room.

* * *

><p>"I'm still curious." Kurt said while he and Blaine were washing the dishes. Blaine laughed.<p>

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow night." He said. Kurt whined.

"But I want to know now!" Blaine chuckled yet again.

"You're being a little impatient, aren't you?" Kurt sighed, knowing this was never going to get him anywhere. "Look, I can't believe that you sent Meggie to spy for you. That was low, even for you." Kurt glared at Blaine. "What? You promised that you wouldn't ask her."

"Uh-huh." Kurt said. "What I can't believe is that you actually believed me."

* * *

><p>"Well, now what?" Kurt stetched his arms and looked at Blaine, who had just spoken.<p>

"I dunno. You're meant to be treating me." Blaine grinned.

"Right, well it's..." He checked his watch. "Five o'clock now. Do you want to unpack at the hotel and get ready? I booked dinner at Breadstix for eight."

When Kurt and Blaine got up to the hotel room, Kurt gaped at the size.

"Blaine!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Blaine asked, alarmed.

"We're only staying tonight! Not a month!" Blaine winced.

"Sorry. I really wanted this to be romantic, a-and I figured that a room like this was better than a tiny one." Kurt's expression melted like butter.

"Well...I see." Kurt looked around, and sat down on the king-sized bed, blushing slightly.

"And I thought I had a dirty mind." Blaine muttered.

* * *

><p>As Kurt finished perfecting his hair, he smiled at himself in the mirror. His hair was perfectly styled, despite the lack of certain products he hadn't managed to be able to bring with him. He was wearing a simple shirt-and-tie with a jacket and trousers. He didn't really know what else to wear. He looked over across the hotel room, and saw Blaine, wearing an almost - not quite, but almost - identical suit to Kurt. Kurt was desperately trying to think of what the occasion was, but it hadn't occured to him yet.<p>

"So," Blaine said, looking up. He'd finished tieing his shoes and was now shrugging on his jacket. "Are you ready?" Kurt nodded, checking his outfit for any creases.

"Just about." Blaine offered Kurt his hand. Kurt smiled, and took it, Blaine helping him off the little pouffe he was seated on to do his hair. "So, Breadstix." Blaine smiled.

"Breadstix."

* * *

><p>"You know, I've missed Breadstix," Kurt mused, as they both sat down in their seats. Blaine grinned at Kurt from across the table.<p>

"Remember when you asked me to Prom here?" Kurt blinked, and smiled, nodding. Blaine said nothing more, and just smiled.

"So, drinks?" Kurt asked. Blaine grinned.

"Don't even think about it, dummy," Blaine said, repeating words he'd said years and years ago at The Lima Bean on Valentine's Day. "It's on me." Kurt smiled.

"Right. It's on you."

* * *

><p>"You know, for a place that just gives unlimited Breadstix," Kurt said. "The food here is pretty good." Blaine laughed. "Blaine, I seriously love you, and I love this dinner, but what are we celebrating?"<p>

"It's kind of stupid," Blaine said, still smiling. He looked down at his dinner and back at Kurt again. "But, I dunno...it still means a lot to me."

"Well, I'm sorry I forgot it." Kurt said quickly, worried. Blaine laughed, and grabbed Kurt's hand under the table.

"It's fine. We never celebrate it-"

"Well, that leaves out my birthday." Kurt mused.

"Kurt, your birthday was a month ago." Kurt beamed.

"I know. Haven't you ever heard of a "late birthday gift"?" Blaine rolled his eyes slightly. "So, are you going to tell me yet?"

"Kurt, you'll find out soon enough." Blaine insisted. "For now, just enjoy the dinner."

* * *

><p>"..It's fine, just stop here!" Blaine told the cab driver quickly. The cab screeched to a halt.<p>

"Are ye' sure?" The Cab Driver asked. Blaine nodded.

"Yes. Thank You." Blaine shoved some notes at the Driver, and pulled Kurt out the car with him.

"So, where are we?" Kurt asked, looking around. It looked strangely familiar. "Have we been here bef-?" He was cut of by something covering his eyes. "AH! BLAINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shhh..." Blaine shushed. "I'm blindfolding you with my tie. I don't want you to see yet."

"So how will I know where I'm going?" Kurt asked.

"I'll steer you." Blaine said, putting his arms on Kurt's shoulders. "Just do as I tell you, and we'll be there in no time."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I'm making allowances for you," Mr Thomas replied in a low, croaky voice. Blaine grinned hopefully.<p>

"But I was one of your best students." Mr Thomas smiled.

"Yes. You were." Mr Thomas stood up. "Where is he then?"

"Outside. Listen, are you sure?"

"Just do it before I change my mind." Blaine grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Okay, Kurt, we're going up a few steps, so be careful." Blaine gently guided his husband up some of the steps, before stopping, judging the angle. "Alright. Kurt, I want you take of your Blindfold, but keep your eyes shut...and then hold my hand." Kurt took a deep breath, feeling a little excited, and reached around the back of his head, untying Blaine's tie. He felt Blaine take it from him, before them same hands grabbed his. "Alright...open your eyes." Blaine said, in an almost soft whisper. Kurt did so, and looked.<p>

Blaine was looking into his eyes intently, eyes shining with tears of some sort.

"Look around." Kurt did so, and gasped.

"Blaine...this is..." For once in his life, words were failing Kurt. "Is this?" Blaine nodded.

"This is where we first met." Blaine finished. Kurt felt himself bubble up inside, as he looked around. They were on the same staircase that Kurt had stopped Blaine on when he was being an "endearing" spy. In fact, Kurt realised he was standing on the very step he'd been on.

"_Excuse me._"

"Oh, Blaine..." Kurt said, realising.

"_Umm, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here._"

Blaine nodded. "Y-You did this?"

"_My name's Blaine_."

"_Kurt_."

Blaine nodded again, tears filling both of their eyes.

"I-I told you it was stupid." Kurt shook his head.

"It's not."

"_Come on. I know a short-cut_." _Blaine had taken Kurt's hand, and together, they'd ran through a corridor in Dalton_.

"Kurt, it's been thirteen years since we met here." Blaine said, a lump in his throat. Kurt let go of one of Blaine's hands to wipe his eyes. "Today, it's exactly thirteen years."

"_You are much better than that girl's going to be_."

"...You remembered the exact date?"

"_You know my coffee order?_"

"_Of course I do_."

"Of course I do." Blaine said. "It's one of the most important days in my life."

"_I really, really care about you_."

"_So, it's just like "When Harry Met Sally"? But I get to play Meg Ryan_."

"_Deal. Don't they get together in the end_?" _Kurt smiled and ignored the question._

"It's one of mine too." Kurt said. "Oh, Blaine...I'm so stupid...I forgot..." Blaine shook his head.

"Look, it's my fault for getting all choked up. It's just..." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "You changed my life."

"_Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself; "Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever._"

"Me?" Kurt asked. "But, I didn't do anything." Blaine laughed waterily.

"I-I told you I was no good at romance." Blaine sniffled. "It's just...without you...You did so much, without really knowing it."

"_You move me, Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."_

"Like what?" Blaine gave another watery chuckle.

"It's stupid, but if you hadn't come to my house, during that Summer, we wouldn't have this life. My dad wouldn't of met Rosie, a-and..." Blaine went up a step, so his face was inches from Kurt's. "We wouldn't have made love for the first time. We wouldn't have Meggie or L-Liam, o-or any of this." He pressed his lips to Kurt, making fireworks explode from inside of them.

"_You did win. So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?_"

"_Blaine Warbler. Will you go to Junior Prom with me?"_

_"Prom?"_

When Blaine pulled back, he and Kurt were both smiling.

"Too corny?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head, eyes watering.

"No. It's perfect."

"_So, I'll take that as a yes?"_

_"Yes. You and I are going to prom together._"

_"Excuse me? May I have this dance?" _

_"Yes. yes you may."_

"It is?" Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine's head into his chest.

"Blaine...how did you do this? Get us into Dalton at the dead of night?"

"Do you remember Mr Thomas?" Kurt nodded into Blaine's hair. "I managed to pull a few strings with him." Kurt took a deep breath.

"How long do we have left?" Kurt whispered. Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. Even after thirteen years, Kurt's eyes enchanted Blaine. Even after thirteen years, Blaine's eyes were full of love.

"_I think it's adorable. I think _you're _adorable_."

"_We should practice_."

"_I thought we were_." _Their lips crashed together for a second time_.

"However long we want." Blaine whispered back. Kurt smiled against his lips, and suddenly, they were in a passionate kiss again.

"_I love you_."

"I love you." Blaine breathed, pulling Kurt closer.

_"I love you too."_

"I love you too." Kurt breathed back.

"_I came here for me, because I can't stand to be apart from the person I love."_

"You make me..." Blaine sang quietly. Kurt's heart thumped at the memories. "Feel like I'm livin' a..."

"...Teenage Dream..." Kurt sang back, out of breath, before his and Blaine's hands and lips were all over each other.

"_They can't touch us, or what we have."_

**Okay... **

**So, yes this is so, so, so fluffy, but this idea popped in my head, so I had to do it. **

**The italics is sort of like flashbacks, but not. If you get what I mean. Basically, just really sweet quotes from the show. **

**Review please!**


	56. Afterwards

Chapter 56

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he realised that it was very similar to the morning after he and Blaine had made love for the first time. He blinked, and closed his eyes, relishing in the moment.

After Kurt and Blaine had made a run out of Dalton (they needed to be elsewhere), they'd come back to the hotel room, and let each other know, once again, just how much their love was still there. Personally, Kurt felt bad for anyone who may have been staying in any of the room's next to them, but only a little. So now, Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up, as close as they could be, Blaine's arm holding Kurt closer, Kurt's arm wrapped around his husband's waist intimately.

Kurt took a deep breath, and snuggled into Blaine's side contentedly.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kurt's eyes fluttered open. Blaine had somehow gone from being snuggled up next to him to hovering over him. Kurt smiled up at Blaine.<p>

"Hey." Kurt breathed back.

"Feeling sore?" Blaine asked. Kurt shifted, and nodded.

"A little. But...it's a good kind of pain." Blaine smiled, nuzzling into Kurt's neck. "As much as I want to, honey, we need to pick our kids up soon." Blaine whined.

"Just one more day." He mumbled against Kurt's collarbone. Kurt giggled as Blaine's tongue flicked over his sensitive skin. "Just one more day to stay here with you..."

"...And that means we'd technically be dumping our children on my parents." Kurt informed him. Blaine shrugged. "That's so evil." Blaine grinned against Kurt's ear.

"So? I'm sure your parents won't care." Kurt laughed lightly.

"I guess not..." Kurt sighed as Blaine continued to kiss up his throat and to his jaw line.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, drawing back. Kurt smiled.

"Nothing. Just...You're amazing." Blaine grinned goofily.

"Takes someone amazing to recognise one." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Too corny?" Kurt nodded.

"But..." Kurt shrugged. "It makes you more amazing."

"Kurt, you must seriously be high or something," Blaine commented. "Because you're now being corny."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>"So?" Meggie squealed the moment everyone was in the car, waving goodbye to her grandparents. Kurt almost had a heart attack until he remembered that she didn't know what Blaine's surprise was.<p>

"Oh," Kurt said, looking at Blaine, who was smiling at him. "Your Daddy Blaine was very romantic." Meggie squealed again. Liam squirmed slightly in his baby seat, but settled down again.

"Weally? Daddy Bwaine, what did you do?" Blaine smiled at her, via the rear-view mirror.

"I took your Daddy Kurt to where we first met." Meggie's eyes widened.

"Daddy Kurt, where is that?"

"It's a school we both used to go to," Kurt replied.

"And?"

"And...well, I met your Daddy Blaine, and we fell in love."

"And then what?" Kurt turned around to face Meggie, a grin on his face.

"Hang on, you know this story!" Meggie giggled at being found out.

"Yes, but I like to hear it!" Kurt laughed with her. "Then what?"

"We moved to where we are now, got married, and now have two beautiful children..."

"Called...?" Meggie pestered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Meggie and Liam of course!"

"Yay!" Meggie exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"So," Blaine said, keeping his eyes on the road. "What did you and Grandma and Grandpa do?" Meggie folded her legs beneath her, trying to get comfortable for the long journey.

"Well, Grandma showed me some pictures of Uncle Finny...He looked funny as a baby!" Kurt grinned.

"You know about them?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "And you never told me."

"Blaine, I still have my stash from High School," Kurt said. "His browser history wasn't the only good blackmail material..."

"And then Gwandpa took me to the shop," Meggie carried on. "And I helped give him the wrenches and stuff!"

"Well, that's more than I ever did..." Kurt mumbled.

"Were there some nice customers?" Blaine asked, interested. Meggie nodded.

"One even gave me a sweetie!"

"And Grandpa Burt let you eat it?" Kurt asked quickly. "Meggie, he shouldn't let you take candy from strangers..."

"No, he's a fwiend of Gwandpa Burt's!" Meggie explained, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh. Well, as long as he's not a stranger..." Blaine said firmly. "Because do you know why you don't take anything from a stranger?" Meggie shook her head.

"Wait, is it because it's wrong to steal?" Blaine sighed.

"Not quite."

"Blaine..." Kurt warned.

"Meggie, the thing with strangers is that not all of them are nice..."

"Blaine..."

"And some of them want bad things from you." Meggie frowned.

"Like what?"

"You know." Blaine's eyes connected with Meggie's in the mirror. "Some strangers kidnap little children." Meggie's eyes grew wide out of fright.

"What?" She asked in a ghostly whisper.

"Blaine, that is enough!" Kurt snapped. Blaine looked at Kurt confused.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Daddy Bwaine, Daddy Kurt, I don't wanna be kidnapped!" Meggie squealed, tears in her eyes.

"You won't be." Kurt said comfortingly, leaning back and rubbing Meggie's hand comfortingly.

"B-But..."

"Just ignore Daddy Blaine." Kurt said. "He's being silly."

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Blaine asked later on. They were still driving, not too far from New York now, and Meggie and Liam were both out for the count.<p>

"What?" Kurt asked.

"The whole "Daddy Blaine is silly" thing." Kurt folded his arms.

"Blaine, you cannot tell a four year old that if she talks to strangers, she'll be kidnapped!" Kurt said, annoyed.

"What? Do you want me to lie to her and tell her that she should talk to strangers?"

"No, but you shouldn't mention about being kidnapped! Do you know what problems that's going to cause?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, Meggie's going to get it hard in the neck at school anyway, because of us," Kurt said sadly. "And if she goes into school next September, which is less then a year away...and won't talk to any of the other children..o-or the teacher's...it's going to look like we told her not to talk to people."

"So?" Blaine asked, his heart sinking as it sunk in.

"Think about it...if it looks like we tell her not to talk to people, than that means we think she could blurt out something, which then means, automatically, that we've done something terrible, o-or even hit her, o-or..." Kurt trailed off, looking out the window. He felt Blaine's hand slide across to his thigh, and rub him there comfortingly.

"Kurt...that's overreacting, but I see your point." Kurt nodded, looking back at Blaine. "And, I'm pretty sure that she'll have forgotten this whole day by next week...Maybe even tomorrow."

"Sorry." Kurt laid his hand over Blaine's gently. "You're not silly, or stupid. Thank You for last night." Blaine grinned, and looked at Kurt for a moment.

"It was my pleasure."

* * *

><p>"Ohhh! Kurt!" Kurt beamed down the phone. "Man, I can't remember the last time a guy ever did that for me!" Kurt giggled. "So, how are they? The little "Kurt"'s running around." Kurt laughed again.<p>

"They're fine. Meggie's going to be - wait for it - four in December."

"NO WAY! OH, she's grown up so fast!"

"You're telling me. And Liam turned a year old a month back..."

"Oh my God! Kurt, your son has a birthday the day before you!" Kurt beamed.

"I know! It's really coincidental, but still..." Kurt sighed. "Oh, Mercedes, I do miss our little chats."

"I do too. Oh, how's your Broadway career?"

"Two words; Fan. Tastic."

"That's one word."

"Split into two," Kurt pointed out. "I'm hoping to get nominated for Tony one day... but for now, this is fine."

"Listen, I'm gonna have to go soon. You keep your booty on stage, and give your kids a kiss from me."

"Will do." Kurt hung up, and looked up at Blaine. "What?" Blaine shook his head, biting back a grin.

"It's just...Man, you and Mercedes can talk."

**Okay, I promise, next chapter, I'll add more Meggie and Liam. If I don't, you may slushie me :)**

**Still waiting for Asian F...and then a month more of no-Glee :( By the way, why does everyone call Blaine "the cow"? I mean, what the Hell? (If you don't know what I'm talking about, don't worry). **

**Also, still waiting for Episode 5 XD**

**Review Please!**


	57. Tantrum

Chapter 57

"Daddy?"

"Yup?" Kurt asked.

"C-CAN WE GO THERE!" Kurt looked up at the television. It was showing an advertisement for Disneyland, and Meggie's eyes were wide and hopeful. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "PLEASE?"

"You want to go to Disneyland?" Kurt checked. Meggie nodded enthusiastically. Kurt smiled at her. "Let me talk to Daddy Blaine, okay?" Meggie crossed her arms.

"PWEEEAAASE?" Kurt sighed.

"Megs, keep it down! I'm sure the neighbours can hear!" Meggie stood up and pouted at Kurt.

"Please please please please?" She chanted hopefully.

"Megs, I'll talk about it with Daddy Blaine, okay?"

"No, now!"

"Megs, Daddy Blaine's at work..."

"Call him!" Kurt put down his fashion magazine and frowned at her.

"Megs, first of all, stop demanding stuff! When Daddy Blaine gets in, I will talk to him," Meggie looked at the floor angrily, arms still crossed. It would have been adorable, if she wasn't acting like a brat. "Second; we can't just go, because _you_ want to go..."

"Daddy Bwaine would want to go." She mumbled.

"Yes," Kurt admitted. "But sometimes Megs, we have to miss out on things we want."

"BUT I WANNA GO!" She cried.

"I want never-"

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot. "So unfair!" Meggie ran out of the room, still sulking. Kurt sat back on the sofa, closing his eyes and sighing. He never liked it when he had to say no to Meggie, and apparently, neither did she.

After what seemed like seconds, Kurt heard a loud bang that could only be someone slamming a door. Kurt jolted up, and heard his son start to cry from upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Liam, come on...it's okay..." Kurt cooed, picking his son up and bouncing him up and down slightly, hoping it might calm him down. Liam stopped and settled for gurgling, putting his thumb in his mouth.<p>

"Dada..." He whimpered.

"Shh...it's fine...There, isn't that better?" Liam cuddled into Kurt's chest, the top of his head underneath his father's chin.

"Woah, what's going on?" Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing in the doorway, looking confused. Kurt sighed.

"Liam was having a nap and Meggie woke him up."

"What, why?"

"Because I told her we had to talk about going to Disneyland-"

"Wait, we're going to Disneyland?" Blaine asked, grinning goofily. "Man, I love that place!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, Blaine. This is what I told her we had to talk about. So, she got angry and stomped off." Blaine shook his head.

"No. I don't think Megs would do that." Kurt sighed.

"She did, Blaine." Blaine frowned.

"So, did you tell her off?" Kurt nodded.

"I told her to stop demanding things, and for her to wait...but obviously, this is how well that ended up."

"Dada." Liam gurgled, looking at Blaine with big blue eyes. Blaine's expression softened, and he went over to take Liam from Kurt.

"Did Meggie wake you up?" Blaine asked, tucking Liam into his arms comfortably. "Yeah...don't worry, she's just a little upset..." Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Where's she now?"

"In her room, sulking still." Kurt sighed. "Blaine, how did she become so...I dunno, spoilt?"

"She isn't," Blaine said gently. "She's only just learnt how to ask for things...I mean, in full sentences...and I think she hasn't quite figured out to add a "please" or "thank you" at the end yet. She's fine." Kurt nodded, trying to process Blaine's words. "Kurt, I wouldn't worry. Look, maybe, after we've settled Liam down, we can go talk to her." Kurt nodded again.

"I think that's best." Kurt held out his arms. "Here, I'll get him settled down." Blaine passed Liam to Kurt again, after pressing a kiss to his son's head.

* * *

><p>Meggie threw her pillow at the door, still angry. Why did Daddy Kurt say no? He was meant to say yes! A-And she really, REALLY wanted to go to Disneyland. She wanted to see Belle, and Princess Jasmine, and all the other Disney characters that appeared on her Television. Daddy Blaine had once told her that Captain Hook's ship was there, too, and that people were allowed on it!<p>

Meggie gave a scream of frustration, and threw the shoes from underneath her bed at the door, making a loud _thump_! noise. Daddy Blaine was so much fairer than Daddy Kurt. Kicking her bedside table, which held her lamp, she picked up the closest thing on her bed - which was really soft - and threw it at the door. She watched as her beloved Mr Rabbit went flying and hit the door, before falling on the pillow. Horrified, she crawled over to the stuffed bunny, and picked him up to cuddle him, whispering apologies to him.

She sat there with her back against the door, crying into Mr Rabbit's fluffy ears.

* * *

><p>"Megs? Will you let me come in?" Kurt tried.<p>

"NO!" Kurt sighed.

"Megs, I'm really sorry, okay?" Kurt hesitated. "I'm not angry anymore."

"I AM!" He heard her carry on crying, which was really what he felt like doing at the moment.

"Megs, please open the door!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because we should really sort this out."

"I DON'T WANNA!" He heard Meggie pound the door with her fist once. "GO AWAY! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!" Kurt felt his heart break slightly, and nodded to himself.

"R-Right...I'll just go then..."

"GO THEN!" Kurt walked away, holding back tears.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure she doesn't mean it," Blaine said five minutes later, rubbing a crying Kurt's back. "Young children have tantrums all the time..."<p>

"I know," Kurt replied, blowing his nose. "I-I'm just s-sensitive about it, you know? I-I'm worried she knows already a-about the whole surrogacy thing, a-and y-you and m-me..."

"Kurt. She's four. I doubt it very much." Blaine said firmly. "Hell, she thought Maddie had eaten Liam when she was pregnant." Kurt chuckled, wiping his nose with the tissue. "Look, I'll go talk to her, see if I can do anything. If not, we're just going to have to break in."

* * *

><p>"Megs...?" Blaine asked quietly, afraid of waking up a napping Liam in the room opposite. "It's me, Daddy Blaine." He heard some moving about, before the door opened cautiously. Meggie stood there, wiping her nose on her dress sleeve. "Megs, don't do that..."<p>

"Where Daddy Kurt?" She asked.

"He's downstairs. Can I come in?" Meggie nodded, and opened the door wider.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked nervously, shutting the door after Blaine.

"No," Blaine said, sitting down on her bed. Meggie joined him, a few feet away from him. "So, what's this all about?"

"Daddy Kurt won't let me go to Disneyland!" She started. "And I knew that you wanted to go too..."

"Megs, it's fine, really." Blaine said, allowing Meggie to crawl over and rest her head on his shoulder. "Anyway, Disney doesn't open until around March..."

"Really?" She asked, surprised. Blaine nodded.

"They often advertise it on TV now, so that more people will get tickets to go." Blaine put his arm around Meggie. "What's this I heard about you yelling at Daddy Kurt?" She curled up closer to him.

"H-He made me angwy..." She said feebly.

"Well, you made him upset," Blaine said. Meggie gasped out of surprise. "I know you didn't mean to, but your Daddy Kurt really loves you, and just wanted to sort this out."

"I love him too!" She said. Blaine raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I hope so. And me too..." Meggie nodded. "Megs, you have to learn to control your temper-"

"Like Beast?" She asked. Blaine grinned.

"Yes. Like Beast." Meggie giggled.

"_You must contwol your temper!_" She mimicked in a high voice. Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, like that!" Meggie giggled even more. "And, remember, whenever you ask for something, say "please"..."

"And when I get something, I say "thank you"?" Meggie asked. Blaine nodded.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt?" Kurt looked up from his Fashion Magazine. He'd been trying to read it, but unable to. Meggie held her arms out hopefully. "I'm sorry for losing my temper." Kurt smiled, and put his magazine aside.<p>

"It's fine." Meggie crawled into his lap, and cuddled him, feeling he needed a hug. Kurt wrapped his arm around her gratefully.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly. Kurt nodded.

"Just try to make sure it doesn't happen again." Kurt said fairly. Meggie nodded. "So, do you still want to go to Disneyland?" Meggie pulled back, her eyes wide.

"But I've been naughty!" She stated. Kurt gave a half-nod.

"I have to admit, I'm not impressed with how you woke your brother up, but you're only young..."

"Can Daddy Blaine come too?" Kurt burst out into laughter.

"Where else is he going to go?" Meggie grinned. "Tell you what; maybe, if you're good, we'll take you this Summer." Meggie's eyes lit up.

"Thank You! Thank You Thank You Thank You!" She chanted, making sure Kurt got the message that she was being polite. Kurt laughed, and patted her back.

**Second Chapter update :)**

**Review please!**


	58. Taking a Break

Chapter 58

"Kurt, tell me you heard it on the news!" Kurt put down his script, reaching for the television remote.

"What? What news?" Kurt asked Finn. Meggie looked up from where she was trying to teach Liam how to play with her, and watched her father intently.

"Just turn on the TV!"

"Alright, alright, geez...What's the-?" Kurt froze.

"You see it?" Kurt nodded, forgetting that Finn couldn't see him. "Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah?" He asked shakily. "Finn...What..."

"I was going to ask you."

"But..." Kurt gulped. "How the hell...?"

"Wait, so it's true?" Kurt sighed.

"No. Meggie had a tantrum, and we might have yelled at her, but we never hit her..."

"Oh." Kurt narrowed his eyes, hoping Finn knew he was in certain trouble.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that!" Finn burst out. "It's just...I dunno..."

"Finn, can you imagine me or Blaine hitting our children!"

"Is Uncle Finny on the phone?" Meggie asked. "Can I talk to him?" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, one sec..." Kurt turned back to the phone, hissing, "Finn Hudson! How stupid are you?"

"Uhh...Kurt, are you-?"

"Look, you're so lucky that both of my children are sitting in front of me and I don't want them to pick up any bad language, otherwise, Finn, I swear to God..."

"Daddy!" Meggie chimed. Kurt sighed yet again.

"Look, you say a word to your niece, and I will track you down, not too hard, and make sure you never feel your-"

"Daddy!"

* * *

><p>"I am not beating her!" Blaine sighed down the phone. He was trying to write some songs, and all he'd had all morning was people like his dad, Kurt's Dad, Sam, Maddie, Finn, and God knows who else. Currently, it was Sam.<p>

"But-"

"Sam, Meggie just had a temper tantrum, and we told her off..."

"That's not what all the news reporters are saying!" Blaine sighed.

"Sam, this is ridiculous!"

"I know that, but everyone else doesn't!"

"Look, just...How did it manage to esculate to Television News?"

"I dunno. Probably someone spreading rumours...Maybe another neighbour?" Blaine sighed yet again. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Can you, I dunno..."

"Confirm that none of this bullshit is true?"

"Right. That'd be nice."

"Hey, what are little sisters for? Well, apart from ruining your life." Blaine bit back a grin as he said goodbye to Sam.

* * *

><p>"I'm so scared." Blaine looked up, immediately alert.<p>

"What, why?" Kurt sat down on the end of the bed.

"Meggie's going to Kindergarten in seven months." Kurt shook his head disbelievingly. "I know it's seven months, but...it's not too far off when you think about it."

"I know," Blaine commented. "I even got a letter, saying that we need to go around to get her enrolled or something."

"What?" Kurt jumped up again. "When?"

"A few days ago."

"And you never told me?"

"What, didn't you get one?" Blaine frowned when Kurt shook his head. "Oh. Never mind," He added quickly. "Maybe the envelope had both our names on it, and I just missed it. Anyway," Blaine started. "It said that there are plenty of schools around here, and they all have open days still."

"Oh, well, I guess I could take a few days off, and then we could split the school's between us." Blaine nodded, turning back to his book. "She's almost five..."

"Kurt, that's even further away."

"Don't you care?" Kurt asked, exasperated. "I mean, our daughter's growing up!"

"Of course I care. It's one of the things I care most about."

"Hmm." Kurt nodded, satisfied. "So, what did you guys get up to today?"

"Nothing much," Blaine said. "I mean, Liam almost walked, but he fell over..."

"He almost walked?" Blaine nodded. "And I almost missed it?" Kurt sighed. "Sometimes, I hate working."

"How else are we going to earn money?" Blaine asked. "Look, I understand. I mean, I never want to miss one of our child's milestones. I mean, who does?"

"Mmmm." Kurt murmered to himself. "I mean, Liam's going to start walking soon, a-and what if we miss that?"

"Well, we can't just stay at home all the time, until Liam's at Meggie's age. We'll run out of money." Kurt bit his lip. "Kurt..."

"I mean, I can always stay at home." Kurt blurted out suddenly. Blaine put his book down, shocked. "I mean, I don't have to be constantly working on a performance, a-and every performer has a long break, especially if they've had children..."

"Kurt, slow down." Blaine said, using his hands to gesture. "You want to quit your job-"

"I'm not quitting!" Kurt said quickly. "I'd just be taking a break!"

"But..." Blaine looked at him, confused. "You love performing."

"I know I do, but..." Kurt looked down at his hands. "I love my family more." Blaine's face split into a huge smile. Kurt looked back up. "Blaine, I just don't want to miss anything."

"I know." Blaine sat back gently.

"I will go back to working soon," Kurt promised. "But for now, I'm going to pull out from the current play, and just spend time with my family."

"Kurt, that's a nice idea."

* * *

><p>"But you're not going to miss working?" Rachel asked the next weekend. Kurt hesitated.<p>

"Of course I will. I'm a star every week. But..." He smiled over at where Finn and Blaine were playing with their children. "I can't miss one of their milestones."

"You know, that's what my dad's said," Rachel said. "Of course, one of them had to work, so..."

"UNCLE FINNY!" Meggie screamed. "THAT TICKLES!"

"I've found your daughter's weakness!" Finn boasted to Blaine in triumph. "She's tickilish!"

"Well, Chris loves having his belly blown on!" Blaine leaned down and blew a raspberry on his nephew's stomach, making the little boy laugh and kick in protest.

"Dadda!" Chris laughed. "Help!"

"See, we've married the two most childish men in the world..." Kurt mused. "Actually, no, we've married the two most childish men in the _Universe_."

"Still, the childish ones make the best fathers." Rachel said. The two of them shared a look and carried on looking at the scene in front of them.

"GIVE ME MY SON BACK, YOU EVIL HOBBIT!"

"NOT UNLESS YOU GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK, YOU HORRIBLE GIANT!" Meggie and Chris giggled at the names, and Finn's eyes narrowed.

"Rachel! Come on! Fight for Team Hudson!"

"No, Rachel!" Blaine cried in an overly-dramatic voice. "Join Team Hobbit!" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Thank You, Blaine, but Team Hudson sounds much more flattering." Blaine's eyes widened in panic as Rachel got off Kurt and Blaine's couch, and next to Finn, attacking her brother-in-law.

"KURT!"

"Kurt, join our Team!" Finn yelled. Meggie giggled. Kurt put his finger on his chin, as if thinking about it. "Come on, I'm your brother!"

"Good point made, Finn..." Blaine's eyes widened in panic.

"No! I'm your husband! Your other! Your lover!"

"Too much information, man!" Finn said, squeezing his eyes shut. Kurt went pink, but smiled.

"Yes Daddy Kurt!" Meggie squealed as Kurt joined her and Blaine on the floor.

"No, Kurt, no!" Finn said, acting horrified. Meggie squealed as Finn let go of her, and her fathers started tickling her Uncle.

By the time the six of them had finished their little war, they were all giggling messes on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "Well...It was great to have you for a few months, Kurt." Kurt smiled.<p>

"Thank You." He shook the Director's hand. "I'm sure you understand. Family commitments are very important..." The man nodded.

"It's Fine, I understand." The Director sighed. "Well, I wish you the best, Hummel-Anderson. You have a real talent." Kurt beamed.

"I know."

**Sorry about the slow update! **

**Review please! I know this chapter came out of nowhere, but please be nice!**


	59. Reporters

Chapter 59

"What did you expect?" Kurt asked. "Blaine, this sort of thing doesn't die down easily!"

"But...Sam..."

"Sam isn't a reliable source!" Kurt snarled argrily. "She's your sister, of course she's going to spout that about us!"

"Sorry!" Blaine raised up his hands in self-defence. "Geez...Calm down..." Kurt sent him a bitch glare that could of killed even the toughest of Nazi's.

"I CANNOT CALM DOWN!" He screeched. "MOST OF AMERICA BELIEVES THAT WE ABUSE OUR CHILDREN! HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN, BLAINE?"

"Kurt..." Blaine said, trying to soothe his husband. "You'll wake up our children, and then where would we be?" Kurt sighed, before collapsing in a kitchen chair and putting his head in his hands, trying not to cry. "Kurt?"

"Most of America hated us already..." Kurt said, his eyes smarting. "And we've just given them another reason to hate us." Blaine sat down next to Kurt, trying to find the words that would work in this situation.

"America doesn't hate us..." Blaine stated. "A few Homophobes is not most of America, Kurt..."

"They hate flamboyant gay people," Kurt sniffled. "Maybe they were right..."

"What? Who?" Blaine asked, alert.

"Back when we did West Side Story, the Director's called me too "Feminine", and it just..."

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt didn't move into Blaine's arms, nor did he pull away. He just stayed there, still.

"I mean, do I really sound that much like a girl?"

"Of course not," Blaine said soothingly. "I mean, so your voice is just a tiny bit higher than mine..."

"Blaine, I can hit a High F. Not a lot of men can do that." Kurt said bluntly. "That's if I am a man..."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"I'm not," Kurt insisted sadly. "I don't shave, I have a high voice-"

"Last time I checked, you had the right appendages for a man." Kurt went bright red, and Blaine grinned chastely.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed in embarassment. Blaine gave a laugh.

"Last time I checked, Kurt, Rachel, or any girl, for that matter, didn't have a-"

"Alright, alright! I get the point!" Kurt sighed, pulling away from Blaine finally. "Anyway, what are we going to do?" Blaine bit his lip, sobering up almost immediately.

"Just hope it blows over?" Kurt shook his head.

"This isn't going to go away on it's own."

"Get Meggie to say something?" Kurt shook his head again. "Why?"

"Well," Kurt started. "People will think she's either covering for us, or that we've threatened her to say it." Blaine sighed. Kurt wiped his eyes, tears stinging again. "I just want to have a family without any reporters spreading rumours or lies."

"I'm pretty sure that's what everyone wants, Kurt." Blaine sighed again, and looked at the clock on the wall. "We can't sit here, and we can't do anything. How does that work?" Kurt shrugged. "I just want to help. Kurt, this is tearing you apart." Kurt glared at Blaine again. Uh-Oh. That's what had gotten them here in the first place.

"Isn't this tearing you apart too, Blaine?" Blaine nodded quickly.

"O-Of course it is, I'm just saying..." Kurt just stared at him angrily.

"Well, somehow, I feel like I'm the only one here who actually gives a damn about this!" Kurt stood up, almost sending his chair flying. "Blaine, if this carries on, Meggie and Liam could be taken away! Do you not know how much that is t-t-tearing me apart? After everything I've been through, I finally got the life I wanted, and now..." Kurt stopped for a moment to wipe his eyes. "And Now, it's g-g-going to b-b-be r-r-ripped apart!" Kurt pushed away Blaine's hands, as his husband tried to comfort him.

"Kurt, I care! Alright? I care a lot more than you think I do!" Blaine stated truthfully. "And when you put it that way, yes, after every piece of...of...shit...that we've gone through, just to do this together, I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment!" Blaine was trying desperately not to cry too, but it wasn't easy. "Do you know how...how..._fucking _scared I am that we're going to get a knock on the door, and have our children taken away from us?" Kurt finally looked at Blaine and nodded.

"Let's not fight." Kurt said softly. "I don't want Meggie and Liam to hear us. That would be even worse for our case."

"I just..." Blaine broke off, not knowing what to say. "Kurt, all three of you are everything to me, a-and I can't bear to think of what's gonna happen."

"Me neither." Kurt gave a tiny sigh. "It's late, and you have to work tomorrow." Blaine shrugged.

"I actually couldn't care." Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"You're going in tomorrow, Blaine. Hiding is just going to make them think that we're trying to hide."

* * *

><p>"Mr Hummel-Anderson!" That was the fifth fucking reporter to stop him this morning! "What can you say to the rumours that you and your...partner are beating your children?" Blaine sighed, and turned around. Immediately, microphones (not just from the reporter who'd spoken, but from several others following him) and camera's were shoved in his face.<p>

"Look, I have to get to work," He repeated for what felt like the hundreth time. "And, seriously, calling Kurt my Partner is not going to change the fact that we're two _husbands_." He turned on his heel and started to walk quicker than before towards the studio.

"You heard it first," The reporter said to a camera. "Blaine Hummel-Anderson and partner refuse to answer questions about this case."

* * *

><p>"...<em>Blaine Hummel-Anderson and partner refuse to answer questions about this case<em>." Kurt sighed and reached for the remote to turn off the Television. Liam started grizzling from the floor, and lifted his arms up for Kurt.

"Come on then," Kurt sighed, heaving Liam on his hip. "Let's go find your sister."

Kurt had forbidden Meggie to watch the News, in case she saw something. She never watched the News anyway, but he had to be careful. Currently, she'd run off playing (with what, he didn't know), and so he'd decided to check if anything else was happening.

"You Okay?" He asked Liam when the toddler started rubbing his face against Kurt's jeans. "Are you sleepy, huh?" Liam blinked up at Kurt with (currently) blue eyes, and Kurt decided to take that as a "I guess".

Going upstairs, he didn't quite see the number of vans that were parking outside their driveway.

* * *

><p>"Holy Crap! There's like a hundred reporters out there!" Alex said the moment Blaine entered the room. Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

"Tell me about it. Me and Kurt have had to deal with this for the best part of a month." Blaine sighed. "This is really getting to him."

"I'm not surprised. A reporter asked me if you were an abusive man this morning, and I felt so overwhelmed, just by one camera. _One_ camera, Blaine."

"I guess you get used to it." Blaine dropped his bag on the floor. "Well, let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>"Meggie, do not get the door!" Kurt ordered. Meggie tilted her head, confused.<p>

"Why? Someone knocked Daddy, they want to be let in."

"Yes, but..." Kurt hesitated. "I...Evil Monster." She giggled.

"What?" Kurt nodded quickly.

"Yes, it might be an evil monster, Megs." She giggled, but skipped back to the stairs to go up to her room. Kurt tried not to breathe out in relief, and quickly peeked out the nearby window. A few reporters noticed his appearence, and pointed. The reaction was instant. People started pointing, and the crowd moved to get to the window. Kurt quickly shut the curtains on the window, in case the flashes from any camera's disturbed his son on the floor. Liam didn't notice, and carried on banging his spoon (how had Kurt not noticed his son holding that) on the floor.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, they're not going to go away anytime soon." Alex said gently. Blaine sighed.<p>

"I know, but...I can't help but wish." Alex patted his shoulder.

"The best you can do is go home. I mean, no doubt there's gonna be reporters outside your house, and somehow, I don't think Kurt will cope quite as well as you are, what with two children to protect."

"I guess." Blaine peeked out a window, and tried to figure out a way to get home without being hounded.

"If you want my opinion," Alex interjected. "Next time, don't be such a wife beater." Blaine looked at her, confused.

"I don't...I don't have a wife, Alex..." Alex laughed.

"You know what I mean. I meant, don't beat your family up-"

"I didn't!" Blaine burst out angrily. "I keep telling you that Meggie had a tantrum, and we just set her right!"

"You know, I'm so glad now that my son's with different parents, because, I have to admit...if he'd had a tantrum, I wouldn't have coped."

"I guess only true parents can." Blaine said, shrugging. "I mean, you sort of have to learn with each baby as you go along. For instance, Meggie was a very good sleeper compared to Liam, but that's just how it works."

"Interesting." Alex smoothed back her hair. "Nothing to do with parentage then?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just checking!"

"Anyway, I have to get home." Alex nodded, and rubbed his arm in a friendly way.

"Let me know how you get along with all that crap outside."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt!"<p>

"Yep?" Kurt asked, turning around to face his daughter with his son in his arms. "What's up?"

"There's men outside!" Kurt's heart dropped. Crap, why hadn't he thought of Meggie seeing them out her window? "Why are they there, Daddy? They keep taking photos!"

"Meggie, just don't talk to them." Kurt said. She frowned.

"Why? Will they take photos of me? I like having my photo done!"

"I know, sweetie, but they're not being very..." Kurt tried to come up with a word. "They're not here to take your photo. They're just being annoying."

"Why?" Kurt sighed.

"Meggie, just don't look at them, and ignore them."

"But-"

"Meggie, please!" Meggie sighed, crossed her arms, but didn't comment as she walked off. Kurt felt bad, but knew it was for the best.

* * *

><p>"Sir, what can you say to these rumours?" Blaine turned and looked into the camera.<p>

"Look, leave me, leave my husband, and just leave our family alone," He said slowly, hoping people got the message. "The rumours are untrue, and I don't know where you heard them from, but they're utter rubbish." Camera's clicked, and there was a murmur along the crowd.

"But, sir, your daughter-"

"DADDY!" Almost immediately, the reporters turned back to the Hummel-Anderson household. Meggie was standing there, no shoes on, a bright smile lighting up her face. "DADDY! I MISSED YOU!" The crowd seperated to allow Meggie to run into Blaine's arms. "Daddy Kurt made us a special lunch, and it tasted really good! And he played dollies with me today when Liam was napping after, and he made it so fun!" Blaine grinned, forgetting about the camera's and reporters.

"That's great. Here, it's a little cold, why don't we go inside?" Meggie nodded, as Blaine passed the shocked reporters, and he couldn't help but give a tiny smirk.

* * *

><p>"Megs, I told you not to go outside!" Kurt scolded. Meggie giggled. Kurt finally gave a small smile.<p>

"It worked." She said chastely. Kurt uncrossed his arms and laughed.

"Yes, it did." Blaine grinned at her and picked her up.

"You're such a poser, madam!" He complimented.

"Don't encourage her!" Blaine shrugged.

"Why not? She's a star!" Kurt beamed.

"Of course she is!"

And despite Meggie's little publicity stunt, both men knew it wasn't going to be solved so easily.

**Review please! Will carry on with this later!**


	60. PreKindergarten

Chapter 60

"You know," Kurt said, trying to make a light joke of the situation. "The gelled hair does kinda make you look like a Paed-"

"Shut up." Blaine mumbled.

"Just trying to lighten the situation." Kurt said, sitting back on the couch.

"How can they still believe this?" Blaine asked in disbelief. Kurt shrugged.

"The situation's died down a little," Kurt stated. "But..."

"But it's not completely gone." Blaine finished. "I mean, I know this type of thing doesn't go away like that, but..." Blaine shook his head.

"Well, at least some of the reporters left after you came in." Kurt said optimistically. Blaine just looked at his lap. "Look, in all honesty, not many people are going to be too worried after what happened outside. I mean, a child just can't fake that kind of adoration, Blaine." Blaine gave a small smile. "Let's just wait and see, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, so," Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Among all this chaos, we still need to sort out a Kindergarten for Meggie to attend."<p>

"Right." Blaine sat up on the bed. "Any places that look good?"

"Well, most of the Kindergartens here are meant to be quite good," Kurt said. "So, I guess we should really focus on finding one that's not too far away."

"Does Meggie even know where she's going?" Blaine asked.

"Ummm..." Kurt shook his head. Blaine sighed. "Why?"

"I just remember when Julia, you know...the maid...well, she had to drag me in on my first day." Kurt nodded, obviously going back in time.

"I remember my Mom gently ushering me into Kindergarten. She looked really sorry to leave me, probably because she knew how scared I was." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What is it about Kindergarten that everyone finds scary?" Blaine shrugged a little.

"I guess it's because after almost five years, you're being away from your family and thrust with complete strangers." Blaine guessed. "I mean, chances are that Meggie's not going to know anyone."

"Ahh...Now I see why I was so scared..." Kurt flicked some fluff off his pajama shirt. "I think we should take turns going with her, so that one of us looks after Liam. I mean, as good as Liam's getting, I still can't garauntee that he'll be behaved for one or two hours."

"Well, where's the first possible one? Because than we can organise to visit or something?"

"Well," Kurt sat down oon the bed. "The first one that I thought seemed pretty...well, good for...in case..." Kurt sighed and looked at his lap.

"Kurt, why are you thinking of-"

"Not all parents are going to teach their children to treat our daughter normally, Blaine." Kurt patted Blaine's hand sadly. "But, nothing we can do about it, except try and find a Kindergarten that's going to make her happiest."

"Why don't we just ask her which one she wants to go to?" Blaine asked. "I mean, she has to attend it." Kurt nodded.

"I guess. I mean, if she doesn't like it, then where will we be?"

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Meggie asked for the fifth time that week. Kurt was trying to help her put her shoes on, although it was taking longer than he'd anticipated, due to the fact Meggie had started asking questions.<p>

"We're going to a magical place," Kurt said dramatically, making Meggie giggle. "It's called a Kindergarten, where you get to learn magical skills, like me and Daddy Blaine!" She clapped her hands and squealed.

"Like what?"

"Like... how to read by yourself, so you don't have to wait for one of us to read to us!" Meggie beamed happily. "So, Daddy Blaine and I need your opinion, because we want you to like the one that you're going to attend." She nodded in a serious fashion. "So, Daddy Blaine is going to stay here, while the two of us just go to check it out, okay?" She nodded again, and helped Kurt tie her shoes.

* * *

><p>"Welcome!" Kurt noticed that this woman was really smiley, in a kind of annoying way, like a real estate agent; they had to be. "So, I see a few of you with your children with you...Now, I'd like to welcome you all to the New Sunnyside Kindergarten. Here, we always try to help your children do the best they can, and make sure that they're happy here." Insert another grin as fake as Santana Lopez's boobs. "Now, if I could just show you to our little room..." She lead the group, which consisted mainly of tired and bored looking parents with bouncing toddlers. Kurt and Meggie stood out by a mile (mainly due to their fabulous clothes).<p>

"Now, as you can see, the children, when they're in here, are allowed to be as creative as they want. This includes drawing and painting, which they can bring home, playing with clay, and just chatting to any friends that they may make here."

"I've got a question," One woman asked. Everyone turned to look at her. "Who watches over our children? It's just that I love my son, and I'd sue if anything happened." Kurt blinked, and took the woman's appearance in. She was dressed in some sort of sparkly tracksuit, with lots of make-up and a high ponytail. She was clutching a tiny boy with dark hair by the hand. Almost by instinct, Kurt felt himself tighten his grip on Meggie's hand. She smiled up at Kurt, innocently unaware.

"Don't worry. We allow parents to come in on any days they want and help out. See, there's always a lot of rowdy children running around, and we need a lot of help to make sure nothing gets out of hand." The woman turned back to the crowd, a wide smile spread across her face. "If you want your children to look around, then feel free to let them. They need to get used to this enviroment sooner or later." Kurt let go of Meggie's hand, and she immediately started to follow the other children. Just watching her follow them made Kurt feel a little tug in his heart. Keeping his eyes on her, he continued to listen to their "guide".

* * *

><p>Meggie loved the colours in this room! They were so bright, and pretty, and just interesting!<p>

Meggie looked around at the other children who were looking around in wonder too. She'd never really played with many other children, besides her brother and cousins, all of who were younger than her. Spotting a boy who she'd recognised from minutes ago, she wondered over to the table he was sat at.

"Hi!" She greeted in a friendly tone. She felt excited, as...well, she may have been making her first friend! "I'm Meggie!" The boy raised a dark eyebrow as she offered him her hand.

"Thomas Jones." He said hesitantly. Meggie continued to beam at him.

"You're meant to shake my hand." She said obviously, undeterred. He gently took her hand and gave it a quick shake before dropping it. She allowed her smile to slip for a moment, before remembering to be friendly. "Great."

"So," Thomas said, looking her up and down. "How many brothers and sisters have you got? I have one older sister named May."

"I have a little brother called Liam." She told him, sitting on the tiny chair next to him. "He's really tiny, compared to me. Daddy said that he's gonna be two in about six months...whenever that is!"

"May's eight." Thomas looked over at the other children in the room. "God, Mom was right." Meggie's eyes widened.

"You have a Mom?" She asked. Thomas nodded and raised his eyebrow again.

"Don't you?" Meggie shook her head. "Oh. Did she die?" Meggie shook her head again.

"I don't have a Mom."

"But...everyone has a Mom," Thomas explained. "I mean, you can't not have a Mom. Who had you and your brother?" Meggie bit her lip.

"I think Auntie Maddie swallowed Liam once, but that was before he came." Thomas stared at her, even more confused.

"What?" Meggie giggled. "So, what happened to your mother?"

"I don't have one," Meggie repeated. "I have a Daddy Blaine, and I have a Daddy Kurt." Thomas almost fell off his chair. "Are you Okay?" Thomas clambered up, looking at her horrified. "What?"

"You're..." He swallowed. "I have to go." Meggie frowned.

"Why? The gwown-ups are still talking." Thomas swallowed again.

"I can't talk to you," He said firmly. "Mom told me not to." Meggie frowned. She didn't know him or his mother! "Mom told me about y-you and y-your...your sick family!" Meggie waved her hand, brushing the comment off.

"My family aren't sick! Liam hasn't thrown up since he was little, and my Daddies never get sick a lot..." Thomas narrowed his eyes.

"Not like that..." He pushed past her, almost knocking her to the floor. Meggie felt her eyes water, and tried desperately not to cry. Had she done something wrong? She stared at the patturned carpet, wanting her Daddy Kurt to pick her up and take her home.

"Hey." She looked up and saw another girl with blonde pigtails. The girl smiled at her shyly. "Do you want some help?" Meggie nodded and allowed the girl to help her up. "So, I'm Cassie."

"Meggie." Meggie gave her best attempt at a smile, hoping that Cassie wouldn't go all weird on her, like the other child had.

"So, do you know Thomas?" She asked. Meggie shook her head. "I do. He lives across the road from me. His mother's so strict." Cassie's voice was quiet and soft, unlike Meggie's, who was quite loud and forward.

"I don't like him." Meggie said. Cassie smiled again.

"Neither do I." Cassie went red, and looked at the floor. "So, are you the one with two dads?" Meggie nodded, because her parents had taught her that it was wrong to lie.

"Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine." Cassie smiled.

"Mommy knows your Daddy. Well, she likes him, because he's a good singer." Meggie beamed, nodding. "You were on the news too, once. You ran outside to your Dad."

"I was on T.V?" Meggie asked in awe. Cassie giggled and nodded.

"Didn't you know?" Meggie shook her head. "Well, you are." The girls just smiled at each other for a moment. "What's it like, with two famous dads?" Meggie thought about it. She kind of knew that famous meant a lot of people knew about it (or that was her definition, anyway).

"Lots of cameras."

"Don't you ever get bored of it?" Cassie asked, her brown eyes wide. Meggie shrugged.

"I like photos. I love mine, because I look really great in them, like Daddy Blaine." Cassie laughed brightly.

"I hate having mine done, only because of the flash."

* * *

><p>Kurt had learnt two things in the last ten minutes of watching Meggie. One; that the little boy with the dark hair was a little whatsit, and had upset his daughter. Two; A blonde girl had taken a better interest in his daughter, and now, the two were chatting as if they'd known each other for years.<p>

"Excuse me?" Kurt turned to see a petite woman (even shorter than Rachel, which was saying something) with curly blonde hair talking to him. "Are you Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" Ah, Broadway fan. Kurt nodded.

"The one and only." The tiny woman smiled up at him.

"You were great on Broadway," She complimented. "I saw you once, in Rent. You know, before the story got out about..." She trailed off, and they both knew what she meant. "Anyway, is that your daughter?" Kurt nodded as the woman's eyes attatched themselves to Meggie.

"Is the other one your daughter?" Kurt asked. The woman nodded, and held out her hand politely.

"Katie Green." Kurt shook her hand and beamed at her in a star-like way. "Wow, your daughter sure has a head of hair." Kurt laughed.

"Blame that on my husband."

"No, it's cute..." Katie insisted. "So, did you see Thomas Jones?"

"Is he the little boy..."

"With the Mom in the tracksuit." Katie nodded as she spoke. "We live across the road from them. Watch out for the mother. She's certainly...Well, let's just put it this way, she hates anything that isn't your per usual." Kurt blinked.

"Oh." Kurt looked back over at Meggie, still slightly nervous. She was currently twirling around, showing Cassie her (in Kurt's mind, fabulous) dress. Cassie giggled enviously and started complimenting her.

Feeling that Kurt wouldn't have to look any further for a Kindergarten, he smiled and carried on chatting to any other parents who wondered over.

**So, yes, I have no idea what goes on in America, so, sorry if I got this wrong! **

**Frankly, I feel really ill, but don't worry, I'll carry on writing!**

**Review please!**


	61. Not Wanting to Go Away

Chapter 61

"So, did you guys have fun?" Blaine asked. He was trying to help Liam build a tower out of blocks, and so far, they'd done it five times, only to get knocked over. Of course, Liam seemed to find it funny, seeing Blaine being hit by little blocks of wood. Meggie skipped over to the couch and nodded.

"I made a friend Daddy!" She told him excitedly. Blaine grinned at her.

"That's great!"

"Her name's Cassie," Meggie started. "And she has brown eyes, darker than yours-"

"We have hazel eyes." Blaine corrected. Meggie blinked, not really knowing the difference.

"And she has a dog called Max-"

"My Aunt Mildred had a dog called Max..." Kurt murmered. Meggie glared at him, annoyed that she'd been interrupted for a second time. "Sorry, carry on."

"Hmm. And an older brother called Matthew, and she lives opposite Thomas."

"Thomas?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Meggie nodded, her smile fading slightly.

"He's this reeeeaaally mean boy, and he called my family sick, although I told him that none of threw up... and then he pushed me!" Blaine gave Kurt an odd look, which he returned. "Anyway, Cassie's got really long gold hair, like Auntie Maddie, and I told her about having two dads, and she just shrugged!"

"That's great Megs!" Blaine said, putting a grin back on his face. "Listen, why don't you call Grandma and Grandpa, and tell them all about you friend?" Meggie nodded, slipping off her shoes, and skipping to put them away in her room. As soon as Blaine was sure she'd gone, he turned to Kurt, who was biting his lip. "Alright, spill about this Thomas boy."

"What's there to tell?" Kurt asked, perching himself on the couch, watching Liam and Blaine carry on building their tower. "They started talking, and...next thing I know, Meggie's on the floor, and that little whatsit is running to his mother, as if _he_'s the upset one." Blaine raised an eyebrow, carefully keeping his eyes on Liam. "Blaine, I know I'm going to sound silly...but I don't want Meggie near that boy."

"That's what I was thinking." Blaine said, turning on the floor to face Kurt, while Liam started studying the blocks. "I mean, something tells me that a child isn't born immediately hating people. It comes from how they were raised." Kurt nodded, and sighed. "Did anything else happen?"

"No. Well, apart from a bunch of overexcited mother's recognising me and wanting my autograph." Blaine gave a light chuckle. "Blaine, do you think we should send Meggie there? I mean, I know she's made a friend, and I don't want to take that away from her, but I don't want her to get upset. I mean, we've kept her safe for so long, and..." Kurt trailed off, hoping that Blaine understood. Blaine sighed and nodded.

"I know what you mean. I mean, when you look at your children, you just want to shield them from what life's really like. You want them to believe that the world isn't really unfair sometimes, and that, no matter what, you've always got the answers."

As Blaine spoke, Kurt felt his eyes wonder to his son. Liam was currently giggling, his face alive with some sort of innocent happiness that only someone his age could have. Liam also seemed to be playing some sort of game with the blocks, almost like Meggie with dolls. And Kurt didn't know what it was...maybe it was the twinkle in his "Glasz" eyes, as he like to call it, or the chub of his cheeks, or maybe even his gappy smile...but Kurt knew immediately what Blaine was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Now, Megs, be careful." Blaine said slowly. Meggie nodded. "Now, take his hands...that's it, like I showed you...and just let him lead you along." As Liam started to walk, Meggie beamed, and followed her brother around the room. Blaine sat back, a grin lighting up his face. Liam already knew how to walk (at least a short distance) but he and Kurt had decided that it would be better for Meggie and Liam to have a little "Sister-Brother Bonding Time".<p>

"Daddy, Liam's walking!" Meggie giggled happily.

"Yeah, look how big he's getting!" Blaine replied cheerfully. "Soon he'll be able to walk and talk like you!"

As Meggie left the room with Liam, giggling, Kurt came in, looking at the two of them, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Kurt sat down on the couch. "Aren't you meant to be working?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. Aren't I allowed to spend time with my children?" Kurt looked away, and picked up a magazine. "Kurt, are you okay? You seem, I dunno...a little off..."

"I'm fine." Kurt said.

"Are you sure? Because you're acting kinda-"

"I'm fine." Kurt repeated, louder. Blaine didn't really believe that, but he didn't press any further.

"So-" He was cut off by Kurt slamming the magazine on the coffee table. "Kurt?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" Kurt asked angrily. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I only discovered it on the calendar this morning! Blaine, you're going away!" Blaine sighed, knowing he'd been caught.

"It's not for another week..." He tried feebly.

"But Blaine, you didn't tell me!" Kurt said desperately. "And you know how much I hate it when you go away on concerts and such."

"Kurt, I hate being away from home just as much as you do," Blaine said. "But it's part of my job..."

"Just choose not to go!" Kurt stated.

"In all fairness, I haven't been away since before Meggie was born." Blaine informed him. "Look, I don't really want to go-"

"Then don't." Kurt muttered.

"But I have to, alright? It's already been arranged. And I have hundreds of fans who, according to someone in the studio I don't really know, are camping out and waiting. I have to go." Kurt stood up, an unpleasent look on his face.

"I get it."

"Get what?" Blaine felt a bad feeling creep into his stomach.

"You just can't wait to leave, can you Blaine? Well, fine. Leave." Blaine pushed himself off the floor, but Kurt had already disappeared. Blaine fell back down, and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Kurt looked at Meggie, trying to get rid of his anger, as it wasn't either of his children's thoughts. "Daddy? Why were you yelling at Daddy Blaine?" Kurt sighed, and bent down to look at her.<p>

"Meggie, where's Liam?" She frowned.

"He's playing in his room. Answer my question!" Kurt sighed. "Please." She added.

"Me and Daddy were just disagreeing..."

"Why?" Kurt really didn't want to say anything that ruined her childhood, so he took his time answering.

"Because Daddy Blaine said something that I didn't really like, so we just...told each other what we felt."

"But you were yelling!" Meggie insisted. "I heard you!"

"Meggie, could you just not talk about it?" Kurt asked. This was obviously a mistake, as she stomped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Why? I heard you yelling at Daddy Blaine!" She stalked off before Kurt could say anything else. Kurt sighed, and stood up straight, ready to collapse on his bed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy Blaine? Will <em>you<em> tell me what's going on?" Meggie asked, seating herself on the couch next to him. "Daddy Kurt's being howwible, and won't tell me."

"Nothing happened." Blaine told her in low voice. "We just couldn't agree on something, that's all." Meggie shook her head firmly.

"I heard Daddy Kurt yelling."

"Yeah, well...Daddy Kurt sometimes yells." Her eyes widened, and Blaine silently swore.

"W-W-Will he yell at me?"

"Of course not," Blaine said quickly, making sure that she was looking at him. Afterall, looking at someone while telling them did wonders. "He'd never yell at you or Liam."

"What about you?" Blaine hesitated.

"Well, it's different, Megs..."

"How?"

"Sometimes, I do silly things," Blaine said. "And although it's funny to a lot of people, sometimes Daddy Kurt feels that I'm being too silly. Or, in this case, Daddy Kurt's angry because I didn't tell him something, and he's a little upset."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because...I forgot. And I knew he'd stop me." Meggie sighed in a cute way, and nodded.

"Should I go up and make him feel better?" Blaine shook his head, knowing it was right.

"Just give him a little time to calm down."

* * *

><p>Kurt stared up at the ceiling, and started to think about it. What was it he hated about Blaine going away?<p>

Maybe it was the fact that, at night (and during most parts of the day), Kurt had nothing to cuddle, nobody to keep him warm. Even when he went with Blaine, it was hard to get a few moments alone, and when they did, they were always too tired to do anything more than just go to sleep. Maybe it was because he got lonely.

But he wouldn't be lonely, not with Meggie and Liam.

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to have to admit he had overreacted just yet, so he lay there some more. He still felt mad that Blaine hadn't mentioned it to him, and that he had to find out through a calendar. _A calendar_. That just made Kurt feel worse; Blaine hadn't trusted him enough to tell him.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening, and then the tiny patter of feet. Of course, Blaine was too heavy to be walking like that, so it was either Meggie or Liam. Sure enough, he heard his daughter whisper, "Daddy Kurt?" and climb onto the bed.

"Yeah, Megs?" Kurt allowed Meggie to wriggle next to him on the bed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Kurt sighed, and gave her a smile.

"Yeah. I'm just going to miss Daddy Blaine while he's gone."

"Why is he leaving?"

"Well...He has to work in another city," Kurt tried to explain. "You know how, sometimes, people stop us while we're going out?" Meggie nodded.

"They ask for him to write on stuff." Kurt nodded.

"Right. Anyway, Daddy Blaine needs sign - that's what it's called - things for people who live far away, and still like him." Meggie nodded, processing everything.

"You miss Daddy Blaine?" She asked. Kurt nodded. Meggie reached for his hand, and squeezed it. "I'll stay with you." Kurt smiled at her.

"Thank You. I'll feel a lot less lonely that way." Meggie beamed and allowed Kurt to cuddle her.

**Sorry about the sucky update! I'm so pissed off right now, because I have a Geography assessment, and I need to film it next week, but my parents are sending me away to my grandparents (well, technically, they're step-grandparents, but let's keep that a secret ;)...) **

**I'll try to update more, I promise!**

**Review!**


	62. Keeping Cool

Chapter 62

"It's so hot!" Meggie squealed.

"She's right!" Blaine whined. "Kurt, we need a swimming pool!" Meggie nodded and squealed again. Kurt felt a smile tug his lips.

"Fine. Blaine, go and buy a swimming pool!" Blaine groaned.

"It's too hot to go out and drive!"

"Daddy, swimming pool!" Meggie insisted. Kurt looked between Blaine and Meggie before laughing. "Daddy!"

"Megs, I wish we could, but we don't really have the money..." Meggie stuck out her bottom lip, just knowing what would make Kurt melt. "Megs, don't give me that look..."

"Pwease!" Blaine tried, imitating his daughter. Megs and Kurt both stared at him. "What?"

"Blaine..." Kurt said, trying to stop himself from bursting into fits of laughter.

"Daddy, you look funny!" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Come on, help me ask Daddy Kurt!" Blaine told Meggie. Meggie turned to Kurt and nodded.

"Please!" Kurt sighed again.

"I'll think about it."

"No!" Meggie protested. Kurt sighed.

"Megs, look, why don't you ask Daddy Blaine, okay? He has a lot more money than me."

"Kurt, you told me I can't spend it on anything other than food and clothes..." Blaine mentioned. Kurt sighed again, a second before Blaine did. "Fine. Meggie, why don't we go outside? I have a surprise..."

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH!" Kurt's first thought was "what the hell are they doing?". "DADDY BLAINE, THAT'S COLD!" Spying out of the nearby upstairs window, he saw his husband and his daughter running around. Meggie had been stripped down to a pair of shorts and a short sleeved top, trying to avoid Blaine at all costs. That was when Kurt saw the hose in Blaine's hand.<p>

Grinning to himself, he picked Liam of the bedroom floor, where he was playing with some toys, and started to go down the stairs. "You wanna go outside, hmm?" Liam beamed gapily and giggled. "Righty then, let's go see what Daddy Blaine's doing..."

* * *

><p>"STOP!" Meggie giggled, water dripping down her cheeks. Blaine grinned evilly.<p>

"Not a chance!" He opened fire on his daughter, making her scream at top volume. "Haha!" He stopped spraying his daughter. Okay, so, maybe this would end up running a huge water bill or something, but it was boiling hot, and he wanted to keep his daughter as cool as possible. "So, are you cooled off yet?" Meggie giggled and nodded. "Well, would you like to help me wash the car?"

"Aww, I missed out on all the fun." He heard Kurt say. Blaine turned around and saw Kurt coming out the front door, and putting Liam down on the lawn. Meggie laughed. "Oh my God! You're soaked." Meggie nodded, laughing.

"I'm not hot anymore, Daddy!"

"I can see that," Kurt muttered, making Meggie giggle. "Jeez, Blaine, what if she's still wet when it starts to get colder? What if-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine getting the hose and turning it on Kurt. Meggie burst out into laughter and Liam soon joined in with her. "Dada wet!" Blaine grinned at his children.

"Oooh! Daddy Kurt annoyed!" Meggie giggled. Kurt's mouth was open in shock, and Blaine couldn't help, judging by the bitch look on Kurt's face, that his daughter was right.

Suddenly, Kurt beamed evilly. "Oh, you are so going to pay for that..." Blaine's eyes widened, and Meggie and Liam cheered. Kurt's eyes travelled to a sopping wet sponge, and grabbed it before Blaine could respond.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Blaine yelled.

"Go Daddy Kurt!" Meggie cheered.

"Go Dada!" Liam squealed. Kurt narrowed his eyes evilly and hauled the sponge at Blaine, hitting his husband square in the face.

"UGH!" Blaine pulled the sponge off his face, before he looked at the hose in his hand. "Oooh...Kurt, you're gonna get it..." Kurt squealed as the water hit his face again, messing his hair even more than before.

"YES DADA!" Liam squealed. Kurt laughed, and started to run around the lawn, trying to avoid Blaine and his hose. Blaine looked to Meggie and Liam, who nodded and cheered, knowing what was going on in his head. Blaine grinned, and started to chase after Kurt, who screamed in a high voice.

"BLAINE, I SWEAR, YOU'RE RUINING MY OUTFIT!"

"WHO CARES?" Blaine yelled. "At least you're not hot!" Kurt took a moment to send him a look.

"Blaine, I am always hot."

"I know." Blaine sprayed him in the face again, causing Kurt to start retreating again.

"Daddy Blaine's silly, isn't he?" Meggie asked Liam, crawling to sit next to him. Liam laughed.

"Yep-Yep!"

"BLAINE, STOP!" Kurt yelled, half-laughing, half-serious. "THESE CLOTHES WILL BE RUINED!"

"THEY'LL DRY!" Blaine scoffed, only spraying Kurt with more water. He suddenly stopped spraying his husband. "Now, say that I'm the greatest!"

"A-At what?" Kurt spluttered through the water running down his face.

"At everything."

"Not a hope." Blaine grinned.

"Alright, then." Blaine turned the hose back on and attacked Kurt again.

"A-ALRIGHT!" Kurt shrieked. "YOU'RE THE GREATEST!" Blaine grinned.

"Thought so." Blaine turned of the hose, laughing. Kurt glared at him half-heartedly.

"Dada wet!" Liam chuckled. Meggie started giggling uncontrollably. Blaine laughed again, before turning back to Kurt, who was drenched through to the skin.

"All's fair in love and war," Blaine stated, wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt glared for a few more seconds, before giving up and chuckling. "Come on, admit it; you're a hell of a lot cooler than you were five minutes ago."

"Yes, Blaine. I am."

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Meggie asked as Blaine tucked her in. "Can we do that again tomorrow?" Blaine felt a smile tug his lips.<p>

"If it's hot again, I can assure you that we'll be doing that again." Meggie nodded and snuggled into her pillow more, her eyelids drooping.

"Daddy, can you tell me another story?"

"Of course." Blaine sat himself next to Meggie on the bed, and smiled at her. "What did you have in mind?" She shook her head.

"Anything. You and Daddy Kurt tell the best stories." Blaine thought about all the stories he knew. "Like, about you and Daddy Kurt." Blaine nodded. Now that was a story he could tell.

"Do you remember when you went to Grandpa Burt's one weekend?" Meggie nodded. "Well, do you remember that I was going to surprise Daddy Kurt?" Meggie nodded again, interested. "How about I tell you what we did?" Meggie nodded eagerly.

"Yes please!"

"Aright then." Blaine grinned at Meggie, who beamed back. "Well, how to start...After you went to have fun with Grandpa and Grandma, we went to a hotel. You know, it has bedrooms for people like travellers."

"Really?"

"Uh-Huh. Anyway, because I was going to take Daddy Kurt out to dinner, we had to make ourselves look nice, so we went back to the hotel and Daddy Kurt did his hair-"

"Like he does every morning?" Blaine bit back a chuckle.

"Yeah. Exactly. And then, I took out to Breadstix."

"What's that?"

"Breadstix was a resteraunt that Daddy Kurt and I used to go to when we were younger." Meggie's eyes were filled with awe, and Blaine began to get more comfortable with his story telling. "See, Daddy Kurt loves Breadstix."

"What do you do at Breadstix?"

"You eat. It's like having dinner, but just with other people around." Blaine grinned at the memory of the evening in his head. "So, after we'd finished eating, I took Daddy Kurt to someplace special."

"Where? Where?" Meggie asked, not wanting to miss where it had been. Blaine suspected he'd already told her (now thinking about it, he had), but he decided it was too far in the story to mention that.

"A place called Dalton Academy. It's a school, and we used to go there to learn."

"You mean like I am?" She asked. "Is it good to learn?" Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." It wasn't even a month until Megs started Kindergarten, and she was kind of becoming nervous. "Daddy Kurt really liked it when I took him there. He was crying lots of happy tears." Meggie grinned, loving the story. "And after I told him how much I loved him, we kissed." Meggie squealed.

"Like in Beauty and the Beast? Like in Little Mermaid?" Blaine nodded.

"You betcha." Meggie giggled. "So, after that, we went back to the hotel-"

"And?"

"And that's where our story ends," Blaine said quickly, remembering what happened next, and he didn't really want to have to explain to his daughter what "sex" was just yet. Meggie pouted. "One day, I'll explain it to you, but for now, that's where our story ends." She nodded, and allowed Blaine to help tuck her in. "Now, goodnight, Megs. Don't let the bed bugs bite." They both laughed before Blaine pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

**Sorry about the long updates, I'm already working on new chapter-plotline ideas!**

**Review please!**


	63. Rocky First Days

Chapter 63

"Megs, please eat something," Kurt tried. Meggie sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled. She allowed Kurt to slide a plate of toast in front of her, but didn't touch it. Kurt bent down so that the two were level.

"Megs, I know that Kindergarten can be very scary at first..."

"Can't I just stay here?" She asked desperately. Kurt sighed.

"I wish so, Megs, but it's kind of the law that you go."

"But I could pretend to be sick!" Meggie suggested. Kurt shook his head.

"It's not the right thing to do, Meggie." Meggie looked at her lap. "Why are you so nervous? You know Cassie..."

"But I don't want people like Thomas to tease me!" Meggie let out, her head snapping up to look at Kurt. Kurt saw a hint of fear in her hazel eyes, and felt terrible for sending her in. But, of course, it was the right thing to do.

"Are you really that nervous?" She nodded. "Well, why would they tease you?" Meggie wouldn't look at Kurt. "Megs?"

"B-Because they think I'm weird." She murmered.

"Well," Kurt put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "You're not, Megs. If you want my opinion, they'll probably all be jealous of your amazing clothes." Meggie nodded, her eyes not leaving the floor. "Megs, what's really bothering you about going?"

"I want them to like me," She said quietly. "But no one will because they all think I'm not normal."

"Why?" Kurt saw her lips quiver slightly.

"B-Because I have two d-dads." She sniffed, not daring to look at Kurt.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Kurt told her gently. She obviously felt awful, so he knew he had to be comforting to her. "Lots of little boys and girls have two dads - or two Mom's."

"Then why don't they like me?" Meggie asked, finally looking up at Kurt.

"Because...Well, they're jealous that you're so lucky." Kurt smiled at her. She gave him a small one back. "I bet a lot of people can't say that they're dads spoil them, can they?" Meggie shook her head, feeling better. "Now, you finish your breakfast, and Daddy Blaine will take you, okay?"

* * *

><p>"So, are you excited?" Blaine asked Meggie. She gave a tiny nod.<p>

"Hmm."

"You know, it's really fun," Blaine said. "I mean, when I went, we got to do drawing and play with clay."

"Hmm." Blaine hazarded a glance towards the back of the car at his daughter. She was staring out of the car window, looking slightly green.

"Meggie, you shouldn't really worry." Blaine assured her. "I mean, Cassie will be there, right?" She nodded. "So, it'll be okay."

"Hmmm."

* * *

><p>"Meggie!" Meggie beamed at Cassie.<p>

"Hi!" Meggie squealed, wrapping her arms around Cassie. "How are you?" Cassie giggled.

"I'm good! How are you?"

"Great!" For some reason, they both giggled again.

"So, how's your little brother?" Meggie shrugged.

"Little still. Daddy Blaine said he's almost two, and he can talk a lot more than he could last time."

"That's good." Cassie drew away, beaming. "Do you think we'll get to paint today? Matthew told me that we do sometimes, but it depends if the teacher's feel like getting the paints out!"

"I don't know. But Daddy Kurt wouldn't be too happy if I spilt paint on my clothes. He's really fussy about that type of thing."

"Yeah, so's my mom." Cassie looked over Meggie's clothes. "Wow, how did you afford them?"

"My Daddy made them," Meggie twirled happily. Cassie's eyes widened.

"Your Daddy made them?" She asked in awe. Meggie nodded.

"My Daddy Kurt makes most of my clothes. Daddy Blaine couldn't sew to save his life, though. But Daddy Blaine is good at singing, like Daddy Kurt. My Daddies are good at a lot of things."

"You're so lucky," Cassie said. "I wish my Mom would make clothes, and neither of my parents can sing to save their life." Meggie smiled. "So, do you want to go in?" Meggie nodded, and looked over to where Blaine was standing, almost worried to leave her.

"Bye Daddy Blaine!" Meggie went over to him and hugged him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Megs?" Meggie nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "Well..."

"Bye!" Meggie pulled away, allowed Blaine to kiss her one last time, before running back over to where Cassie was waiting. Cassie and Meggie both gave him one last wave to say Goodbye, and then followed some of the other children inside. Blaine stood there, still watching, for a few minutes. He was glad that Meggie wasn't too nervous anymore, but he still felt kind of...well, it was kind of emotional for him to see his daughter start Kindergarten. To see her so grown up already. Blaine wondered if this was going to become a common feeling over the years.

"Can I help you?" Blaine looked to his left and saw a woman with a lot of make-up and a raised eyebrow. Blaine shook his head.

"No. I was just making sure that my daughter got in okay." The woman gave a brief smile.

"I'm Mary Jones." She held out her hand, and Blaine shook it. He couldn't help but notice the way that her eyes ran over his body, and he felt slightly uncomfortable. "So, are you going to help out here?" Blaine shook his head.

"I wish. But my job's quite trying." Mary smiled at him, obviously trying to look flirty (or maybe it was attractive).

"Hmm. Well, you should try sometime. I'm sure we would get on like a house on fire." Mary passed by him, making sure to brush him in the right place. Blaine tried not to shiver as he said goodbye to the woman.

* * *

><p>"How did you keep your clothes clean?" Cassie mumbled during playtime. Meggie giggled.<p>

"I'm used to it." Meggie looked over Cassie's paint covered dress. "Maybe your Mom won't notice it."

"Yeah right." Meggie went back to picking the daisies that she and Cassie need.

"What are we doing?" Meggie asked.

"We're making daisy chains," Cassie informed her. "Mommy taught me how. Anyway, we can have matching flower decorations, like real best friends, right?" Meggie nodded, beaming. Not only did she have a friend, she had a _best_ friend!

"Oh, hi-!" Meggie and Cassie both looked up, and saw another girl with her mouth open.

"Hi!" Cassie trilled, trying to stand up without ruining her Daisy Chain. "I'm Cassie, and this is-"

"I know who she is," The girl snapped. Meggie looked at her confused. "Everyone knows who she and her family are!"

"Right," Meggie said, trying to shake off the bad feeling in her stomach. "Nice to meet you!" The girl didn't look at her, keeping her eyes on Cassie.

"Don't you know how awful her parents are?" Cassie shook her head slowly. "My Mommy told me to stay away from them, or you'll catch the gay."

"Gay?" Meggie asked, confused. Of course, at four years old, you probably wouldn't know what gay meant.

"Is that bad?" Cassie asked. The girl nodded.

"She doesn't have a Mommy, which is weird."

"But she has two Daddies," Cassie said. "Doesn't that mean that she's lucky, especially since my Mommy told me some people don't have one?" The girl just sighed.

"Fine, if you want to be friends with the freak, go ahead." Meggie's eyes watered. Cassie took a step back, almost shocked. "So? Are you friends with her?" Cassie looked at Meggie helplessly. Meggie nodded to her. They were meant to be Best Friends! **_Best_** Friends!

"I-I dunno..." Cassie mumbled, not sure what to say. "I-I mean, I think she's nice...B-But I-I-I'm not really sure..."

"Well, come on!" The girl glared daggers at Meggie. "If we stick around too much you'll become sick like her!" Cassie sighed and shot an apologetic look at Meggie, who was trying to to start crying.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew something was wrong the moment his daughter trailed out of Kindergarten last, sulking. Kurt took a deep breath and forced the smile back on his face. "Hiya sweetie! How was it today?" Meggie mumbled something that Kurt couldn't really understand. "Hey, why don't you tell me in the car, okay?"<p>

"Where's Liam?" Meggie asked quietly.

"Daddy Blaine came home early, so he's looking after him." Meggie just kept her eyes to the ground as they walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"So, spill." Kurt said the moment that Meggie was buckled safely in the car. Meggie sighed and shook her head, afraid she was going to start crying. "Megs, you have to tell me so I can make it better."<p>

"Cassie doesn't like me anymore." Meggie let out softly. "And no one will talk to me." Kurt looked at Meggie, and sighed. She looked utterly heartbroken, and it hurt Kurt to see her that way.

"A-Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he started the car. "I mean, sometimes people say that they want to be alone because of a personal reason, or they're just not in the mood for talking..." Meggie shook her head, sniffling.

"She won't talk to me anymore, because some girl at recess told her that I'm a...I'm a..." Meggie looked at her lap, tears boiling over her eyelids. "They called me a f-f-freak." Kurt almost crashed the car with all the rage coursing through him. "Daddy, w-why am I a f-freak?"

"You're not," Kurt said a little too sharply. "You're perfectly normal, Megs, and they're all just jealous of you." Meggie shook her head, her voice going higher as she cried more.

"Nuh-Uh! I'm a f-f-freak, a-and no one l-likes me! A-And I'm weird, a-and-"

"Megs, stop that!" Kurt said, trying not to make her upset more. "Look, I'll have a talk with your teacher's tomorrow, okay?" Meggie hiccuped and nodded.

"O-O-Okay."

* * *

><p>"I am so pissed off!" Kurt seethed after he'd made sure that Meggie and Liam were both in bed.<p>

"Kurt, calm down!" Blaine warned, worried that Meggie and Liam would hear them. "Now, what happened?"

"Where to start?" Kurt threw himself on the couch. "At recess, some girl came up to her and Cassie, and called her a freak. And then Cassie stopped talking to her..."

"Kurt, slow down." Blaine said worriedly. "What, why are they doing this?" Kurt glared at Blaine.

"Because of us!" Kurt hissed. Blaine's eyes widened. "It's because of us that she's getting teased and picked on, and if she ever finds out that it's our fault, she will never speak to us again!"

"Kurt, it's not our fault!" Blaine protested. "I mean, are you saying that it would have been better if she'd never been born?"

"Of course not, Blaine! I love her and Liam, and I hate to see them upset, which is why I'm so upset!" Kurt sighed. "I mean, it's not like I regret being with you, or having them, but I just wish that parents didn't tell their children to avoid ours!"

"You're right. I mean, children aren't born knowing what gay is, let alone understanding it. Heck, look at my Dad! It took him years and years to get used to me and Sam being different!"

"Well, what are we meant to do?" Kurt asked.

"I guess we're going to talk to her teacher if this goes on, and maybe one of us could try and catch Cassie's mother and tell her what's going on."

* * *

><p>As Meggie put a smile on her face, she remembered what her Daddy Blaine and Daddy Kurt had told her this morning; Just smile and ignore them if they're mean. Meggie gave Cassie a smile across the room, and went to sit with her on their table. Cassie shuffled in her seat as Meggie sat down.<p>

"Hiya, Cassie!" Meggie greeted.

"Oh, er...Hi." Cassie shuffled away from Meggie. "Listen, I can't really talk to you..." Meggie's face crumpled.

"Why?"

"W-W-Well, I-I want to," Cassie told her, obviously feeling terrible. "B-But I don't want the other kids to pick on me."

"But they pick on me too!" Meggie stated.

"I-I know, which is why I think we should give this whole "best friends" thing a break." Cassie looked away from Meggie guiltily. Meggie sighed, and told herself not to cry as everyone else started to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Meggie asked politely to some girls who were modelling with some clay. "Can I please play with you? I've never played with clay before." The girls looked around at each other and back at Meggie.<p>

"Sorry," One girl said. Meggie recognised her as the same girl who'd told her she was a freak yesterday. "We don't want to catch the freak off you." Some of the other girls giggled.

"Oh. Sorry." Meggie walked away, still hearing the girls laughing at her. She turned to some other people drawing. "Excuse me? Can I-"

"Don't even think about it." One boy growled. Meggie realised it was Thomas. "We don't want sick people like you sitting with us."

"But I just wanna draw!" Meggie protested.

"Well, take a hike!" Another boy told her, and he reached out and pushed her backwards, making the others burst with laughter. Meggie felt more tears well up in her eyes, and told herself for the dozenth time not to cry, that they'd just tease her more.

* * *

><p>"Miss Addams?" Meggie asked one of the helpers when Recess (finally) arrived, and the other kids had run outside. "Can I please talk to you?" Her teacher had gone outside to help look after the children who were playing outside, so Miss Addams was the only person she could really talk to without going outside.<p>

"It depends what you want." Miss Addams told her.

"W-Well, s-some of the others are teasing me!" Meggie saw the teacher purse her lips, and launched into a speech. "I'm not lying, Miss! They're not letting me do drawing, and they won't let me play with the clay! A-And they're all calling me a freak, a-and ask Cassie! She's seen them doing it, Miss! A-And one of the boys pushed me over today, and-"

"Meggie, stop." Miss Addams said in a harsh voice. Meggie fell silent, hoping Miss Addams would help her. However, she got quite the opposite. "I don't think that you're lying. However, let me teach you something, while you're young." Meggie nodded, waiting. "They're treating you like this because you deserve it. And do you know why?" Meggie shook her head. "Because you're exactly what they call you. Your parents - you _fathers _-" She said the word with utter disgust. "Are Queers. Do you know what that means?" Meggie shook her head again, a bad feeling welling up in her gut. Miss Addams went up close to Meggie. "It means that they are going to die and burn in Hell, just like you." Meggie felt tears well up in her eyes as Miss Addams pulled away. "Now, I suggest that you get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>"Freak." Someone spat, tripping her up as she went to get her bag and coat. Meggie fell head first into the carpet, grazing her knee and putting a hole through her tights in the process. Meggie started to sniffle as everyone laughed and started to leave, leaving her on the floor to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Meggie couldn't help it - she started to cry into the phone. "Woah! Megs, are you okay?" Meggie shook her head.<p>

"No!" She cried. "G-G-Grandpa, I hate s-s-school!"

"What, why?" She heard Burt say down the phone. "Seriously, where's your Dads?"

"They're l-looking after Liam...I-I hate my life!"

"Hate's a very serious word," Burt told her. "What's got you so upset?"

"Y-Y-Yesterday, C-Cassie stopped talking to me, b-b-because some girls told her I was a-a-a..." Meggie gulped her tears. "I'm a Freak."

"What? You know what? I'm coming over..."

"No! I don't want Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine to know!"

"Megs, they're gonna have to know eventually..."

"Nu-uh!" Meggie hiccuped on her tears.

"What else have these kids been doing?"

"T-T-They won't let me d-d-draw, and I-I told Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine that I'd draw them o-one! A-A-And they won't let me play w-w-with the clay!"

"Megs, have you told a teacher?"

"Uh-Huh! B-B-But sh-sh.." Meggie trailed off. "She t-t-told me that they w-were all r-r-right, a-a-and..." Meggie started sobbing again. "I don't want Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine to die and go to Hell!" She heard her Grandpa drop the phone. "Grandpa Burt?"

"Sorry...Megs, none of us are going to Hell, Okay?"

"But Miss Addams s-s-said we w-were! Mrs Walker told me that we should always listen to the g-g-grown-ups!"

"Well, she's wrong in this case."

"Grandpa? What's a Queer? Because Miss Addams told me that Daddy K-K-Kurt and D-Daddy Blaine were Q-Queers."

"It's not a nice name, Megs." She heard her Grandpa sigh down the phone. "I think you should tell you Dads-"

"NO!" Meggie cried, worried. "T-T-They'll hate me!"

"They would never hate you..."

"Yes they would! D-Daddy Kurt's mad because I tore my tights, a-a-and I told him it was my fault, b-b-but it's not, a-a-and someone tripped me up and I grazed my leg!"

"What? Why didn't you tell them, Meggie? Lying's not the best thing in this situation to do. Look, I'm gonna have to talk to them. And don't get upset, because if they don't do anything that works, then I will, alright?" Meggie nodded. "Right. I'm kinda working, but just tell your Dads to call me whenever they can, okay?"

"Yes, Grandpa." Meggie sniffed.

"Right, well, you calm down, alright? And me and Grandma will call you later, alright?"

"Uh-Huh. Love you Grandpa."

"Love you too. Oh, and remember, no one pushes the Hummels around, alright?" Meggie giggled, wiping her eyes, and nodded to herself.

**Hope this keeps you all reading!**

**Review!**


	64. Solving the problems

**Note: Try and spot the slight Starkid reference in this chapter :) Read on, faithful readers, read on!**

Chapter 64

"Dad, what's going on?" Kurt asked almost immediately. "Is it your heart? Because if it's hurting in the slightest, just go to the hospital-"

"It's not my heart! No, look, have you spoken to Meggie recently?"

"Dad, we do live in the same house, of course I-"

"Well, she called me up earlier, and told me about how she hates Kindergarten and it's only...what, her second day?"

"What? Why does she hate it?" Kurt heard his father sigh.

"Kurt, do you know how bad this is - and it's only two days?"

"No..."

"If I told you everything, we'd be here all day..."

"Dad, I want to know." Kurt said firmly. His heart started thumping, not really wanting to know what was going on, but wanting to at the same time. "Please, just tell me."

"Alright...Kurt, she told me that they're all calling her a freak, that they won't let her participate, and they also tripped her up before she went home and it ripped her tights."

"WHAT?" Kurt couldn't help it. "She told me that she cut it with scissors!"

"And you believed that?" Kurt immediately felt awful. "Sorry. Anyway, it's not just the other kids. Kurt, apperently one of the other teachers, what was her name?...Anyway, one of the helper teachers told her that her fathers were Queer, and that you and your kids were going to Hell." Kurt felt anger boil up in him like red hot lava.

"The Bitch!" Kurt growled, despite never having met any women who helped at the Kindergarten. "Meggie never told me or Blaine! I swear-"

"I know. She seems to be under the impression that she'd be disappointing you if she told you."

"Oh..." Kurt felt awful. "You know what, sod this trying to play nice! I should have done something yesterday!" Kurt seethed. "You know what, tomorrow, I'm going in and I'm telling Mrs Walker, or whatever her name is, that we're not going to put up with this!"

"I'm just concerned for her, Kurt. I mean, when she called, she burst into tears right after I said hello." There was a pause. "Are you sure you don't want me or anyone else to get involved?" Kurt sighed.

"No, but thank you. I'm pretty sure that if you or James got involved, at least one of you would end up in a prison cell."

"I'm not saying that I'd beat the children-"

"No, I know. But I wouldn't put it past either of you to do something else."

"If I were you, Kurt, I'd be more worried about Blaine doing something." Kurt sighed again.

"You're right. Blaine is going to be mad when he finds out."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you need to calm down!" Kurt tried. "You'll wake our children up!"<p>

"But I'm mad, Kurt," Blaine seethed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I should have been the first to know!"

"I know, honey, but I knew that you might act like this...Blaine, we need to discuss this, but we can't if you don't calm down-"

"I'm in a RAGE, Kurt!" Blaine almost yelled. "Wrong or not, I feel like snapping that woman's neck!"

"I know, honey, but we can't change what's happened." Blaine sighed and sat back down opposite Kurt on their bed.

"I know," Blaine muttered miserably. "I just feel like we're letting her down. I mean, aren't we supposed to notice these things?"

"I know." Kurt said just as sadly. "I mean, when she came through the door, she was practically dead, she was drooping so much..."

"You know what," Blaine said. "I'm gonna help out tomorrow so I can keep an eye on her." At Kurt's look, he continued, "Look, I know I'm meant to be working, but I can't record songs everyday, can I? And my family's more important." Kurt nodded, not really knowing what to say. "I just hate seeing her so upset because of this."

"Me too," Kurt managed. "Blaine, as much as I admire you for wanting to do this, I can't help but think that you might...What's the word..."

"Go nuts?" Blaine suggested.

"Yep, pretty much." Kurt said, nodding.

"I think I can manage, Kurt." Blaine sighed and looked at the duvet. "So, what's our first step to sorting this out?"

"I'm gonna talk to Cassie's mother when I see her," Kurt said. "And hopefully that'll work, especially since Cassie's mother's really nice."

"Well, that solves the best friend problem," Blaine said. "But what about the other kids? I mean, something tells me their parents aren't as nice, or they wouldn't be telling their kids this."

"Well..." Kurt bit his lip. "Mrs Walker's the main teacher there, and the rest are just helpers. From what I'm told, it was one of the helpers who told her she was going to Hell..."

"Stupid bitch."

"Blaine, language."

"Sorry." Blaine flushed slightly. "Anyway, yeah, why don't you just talk to Mrs Walker, and see how that ends up?"

"I suppose." Kurt looked at his immaculate fingernails. "I just can't help but worry about what's going to happen in the future."

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"Like...What if we have the same problem when Liam starts attending Kindergarten? Or what if this just carries on every year with Meggie? Or both?"

"That's a bit far ahead," Blaine stated reassuredly. "For now, let's just focus on these problems now, alright?" Kurt nodded. "So, we're gonna talk to Mrs Walker, and hopefully she'll sort it out."

* * *

><p>"Oooh, Hi!" Blaine looked up and saw the woman (What was her...Oh yeah! Mary Jones!) hurrying over to him, practically unbuttoning her shirt to show her cleavage. Once again, Blaine did his best not to vomit. "So, you're helping out today?"<p>

"Yeah. My daughter's having a little trouble, so-" He was cut off by the woman squealing in an annoying way.

"Ooohh! That is so sweeet!" Blaine blinked and tried to make sure his smile didn't look too forced. "Which one is she?"

"Uhh...She's gone inside." Blaine said quickly.

"So," Mary said, trying to get closer to Blaine. "Do you have a wife?"

"Uhh...No, I don't have a wife." Which was technically true. He had a _husband._ Of course, he could leave that little nugget of information out for now. Mary practically jumped for joy, and put her hand on his arm.

"Right! Let me show you around!"

* * *

><p>Meggie knew the rules. Don't ask for anything, and they wouldn't deny you it. Don't try to do anything, and they won't stop you. Don't talk to anyone, and they won't be mean. Don't do anything that draws any attention to yourself.<p>

That was until she saw her Daddy Blaine walking through the door. Meggie almost jumped out of her chair, and had to rub her eyes to check that she wasn't dreaming, before she smiled. It felt good to smile! She beamed at Daddy Blaine, who gave her a chaste grin back, before continuing to talk to the lady who was grabbing his arm. She was Thomas' mother, wasn't she? Oh well! Her Daddy Blaine was here! Everything was better!

* * *

><p>"So, over there, that's my son Thomas...Handsome, isn't he?" Blaine put another smile on his face.<p>

"Mmm. Very nice." Mary beamed in a fake way.

"So, where's your daughter?"

"Oh, she's probably around here somewhere..." Blaine made sure he didn't give anything away just yet.

"What does she look like? I know a lot of the Kindergartners."

"Uhh...She looks a little like me, I guess..." Of course, that was an understatement. There could be no doubt whatsoever that Meggie looked like Blaine.

"Cute." Mary smiled. "If you see her, be sure to point her out, right?"

* * *

><p>"Excuse me." The boys just smirked. "I really want to go on the slide, please."<p>

"Get lost." The closest boy pushed her backwards. Luckily, she landed on some grass, although it was going to leave a stain on her clothes. As if she needed another reason for them all to tease her.

"Hey!" Meggie looked up and saw her Daddy Blaine. She beamed as Blaine came over, glaring at the group of young boys, who were suddenly pale. "Did you just push her?"

"No," One boy said unconvincingly, terrified. "S-S-She fell!"

"Well, that's really funny, especially since I just saw you do it." The boys nodded quickly. "I'll let you off, but don't let me catch you again." They all muttered a "yes sir!" and started to hurry away, afraid they'd still get in trouble. Blaine bent down to look at Meggie. "Are you okay, Megs?" She nodded.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?" Blaine grinned at her.

"I'm making sure you're okay here." Blaine helped her up.

"Why are you wearing them?" She gestured to the eye area.

"You mean my glasses?" Blaine asked, eyebrow raised. Meggie nodded. "What? It was meant to make me look smart." Meggie gave a giggle. "Listen, if they pick on you again, you come get me, okay?" She nodded, feeling better. "Right, I need you to do one more thing, okay?" Meggie nodded. "Just don't call me "Daddy" or anything until the end of the day."

"Why?" Meggie asked and frowned.

"Me and Daddy Kurt will explain afterwards, okay?" Meggie nodded. "So, just call me "sir", alright?" Meggie giggled and nodded. It felt kind of weird to have to call her own father "sir", but if it helped Daddy Blaine, then she'd do it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was very happy to see that Meggie was being allowed to sit and draw a picture after Recess. He gave her one last smile, before Mary Jones was attacking him again.<p>

"So, have you seen your daughter yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw her outside at Recess," Blaine said easily. "But I've lost track of her now."

"Oh. Well, like I said, I'd _love_ to see her." Blaine couldn't help but notice the way that the woman's hand was sliding lower and lower down his body.

"Listen, I'm gonna go and help that little boy over there," Blaine quickly said.

"What little boy?" Mary asked, looking around.

"I'll talk to you later," Blaine pulled away from her, relieved to be out of her vultourous grasp. He spotted a teacher he recognised as Mrs Walker, who was the one in charge, so he wondered over to her. "Excuse me?" She turned around.

"Oh, hi!" She looked slightly flustered, but gave him a nice smile. "Can I help?"

"Er, yes," Blaine said, trying to act as polite as possible. "I was wondering if I could talk to you privately? Maybe after Kindergarten's finished? It's just that my daughter's having a little bit of trouble here..." The woman nodded.

"Right. Of course." She looked around at all the small children, some of who were a bit rowdy already. "If you don't mind me asking, who's your daughter?"

"Er...Meggie Hummel-Anderson." Mrs Walker's eyes widened. "But could you pretend that I'm not famous, just for today. I'm actually quite surprised how no one's recognised me until now..."

"Right, of course." Mrs Walker's eyes decreased in size slightly. "If you just let me finish with helping these two finish their drawings, then I'll talk to her or something." Blaine nodded. "Hopefully I can get some idea on what's going on..."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"So, Meggie," Meggie looked up and saw Mrs Walker smiling at her nicely. Meggie actually liked Mrs Walker. "How are you today?"<p>

"I'm fine, Miss," Meggie replied, giving her a smile.

"Your father told me that you've been having a little bit of trouble since you've been here. Is that right?" Meggie hesitated before nodding. "Would you like to tell me what's been going on? It's okay if you do, because sometimes it's good to tell people."

"Okay." Meggie nodded. "I want to tell you."

"That's great. Listen, why don't you come with me, and we can talk privately outside, alright?" Meggie nodded, and took Mrs Walker's offered hand. She saw Mrs Walker nod to Blaine, before the teacher lead her outside to where the playground was. "Alright," She bent down to face Meggie. "What's been going on?"

"You won't tell anyone?" Meggie asked. Mrs Walker shook her head.

"Not if I don't have to. What you say to me is completely private, alright?" Meggie nodded. "So, tell me what's been going on."

As Meggie told her, the weight that had been building inside of her disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Now, thank you both for coming," Mrs Walker said. "I take it you both know about what's wrong with Meggie?" Kurt and Blaine nodded. "Just before we start, will they both be okay just playing like that?" All three of them looked at where Meggie was showing Liam around happily.<p>

"I think they should be okay for a little while," Kurt said confidently.

"Well, alright." Mrs Walker leaned forwards. "When Meggie told me today what had happened, I was very appalled. Never in the history of my teaching has there been a bullying incident like this, not at this age, let alone on the first two or three days." Both of the men shared a look through the corner of their eyes.

"Oh." Blaine said. "That's terrible." Mrs Walker nodded.

"Yes it is. I'm very concerned here, not just for Meggie, but for the other children involved." _Why? _Blaine thought to himself. _Why should they be excused from this?_ "And before you comment, I'm concerned about why they think it's bad to have two Dads, or two Moms, as well as what their parents are telling them. Has Meggie been alright at home?"

"Not really," Blaine said. "I mean, she's been refusing to get up in the morning, which, trust me, is very unusual..."

"And she phoned my Dad up yesterday and started sobbing down the phone." Kurt added.

"We just want this problem solved before it gets out of hand."

"I know what you mean," Mrs Walker said understandingly. "I have a son around five years old over in another school, and I've always been afraid that his playmates are suddenly going to turn on him." Mrs Walker started to fiddle with some papers on her desk. "Does Meggie know all of their names?"

"She knows a few," Kurt said. "But not many." Mrs Walker sighed.

"That makes it difficult, you see? Because now some of them who may be doing the worst of it may escape without being punished."

"Also, there was a teacher," Kurt interjected quickly. "Miss Addams or something? She told Meggie that we were all going to Hell."

"So Meggie tells me." Mrs Walker looked up again. "Don't worry, when Miss Addams comes in next to help, I'll tell her that she can't anymore, because an adult telling a child that is just sick and disgraceful." Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand.

"Right. Thank you."

"I can promise that from now on I'll try doing everything that I can to help make sure Meggie's happy while she's here." Mrs Walker gave them a genuine smile. "If there's any problems, tell her to come to me, and I'll sort it out."

"Thank You," Blaine said, giving her a chaste grin back. "That means a lot to us."

"If you want, I can get Meggie to point the children out tomorrow-"

"That'd be great." Kurt said. Mrs Walker smiled at him and nodded. "But, just before we finish, I could tell you a few names, maybe."

"Fire away." Kurt took a deep breath.

"There's been Thomas Jones...She's mentioned him before, you know, at the open day..." Mrs Walker frowned.

"His mother helps out here," Blaine added.

"I know." Mrs Walker didn't look too happy. "Hmm. Yes, I see."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Mrs Walker hesitated. "Remember, this is in complete confidence, okay?" Both of the men nodded. "Mary Jones, his mother, is a mean one indeed." Both of the men frowned. "From the day her other child started here, she's been a problem."

"Why didn't you just kick her out?" Blaine asked, remembering how she'd been flirting with him.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson, I can't just ban her from coming in. Unlike with Miss Addams, Mary Jones actually has a child here. If I banned her, I'd be denying her son of education." The teacher sighed. "This is tricky. If I tell her son off, I will be in for a right earful. Is there anyone else?"

"Well, her friend seems reluctant to play with her still." Blaine said. "Cassie Green." Mrs Walker's eyes widened with surprise.

"Cassie? But Cassie's a sweet little girl."

"We know," Kurt said uneasily. "But it appears that she seems reluctant to play with Meggie."

"But has Cassie been bullying her?" Both of them shook their heads. "Well, in that case, I can talk to her about what's going on, but she won't be in any trouble. Is there anything else?"

"No, that should be it. Unless there's something Meggie's not telling us." Blaine answered.

"Well, thank you for staying behind," Mrs Walker said as Kurt and Blaine stood up and started to shake Mrs Walker's hand. "I'm so sorry that this has been going on, but I'll try to fix it the best that I can."

* * *

><p>"Glasses?" Kurt asked in the car as Blaine started it up. "Really?" Blaine shrugged.<p>

"What? I wanted to look smart."

"You do, honey," Kurt said, smiling almost flirtatiously at his husband. "You look sort of like a sexy-librarian." Blaine grinned.

"I'm gonna have to wear these more often."

"Yes, you are." Kurt reached over and pecked Blaine's lips. Meggie and Liam both started giggling as Kurt and Blaine pulled away, both red.

**Review please! Also...a lot of your reactions made me laugh and cry at the same time :D Another thing; I have no idea how long this will turn out. I've been thinking about it, and it may well (actually, it probably will) be over 100 chapters. We'll see. **

**Review!**


	65. Getting Better

Chapter 65

"Hiya, Meggie." Meggie looked up and saw Cassie. While her first instinct was to jump up and hug Cassie, she remained seated.

"Hi." Cassie sat down opposite her.

"I'm sorry." Meggie nodded, and finally leaned over to hug Cassie. She felt a little bit of wet on her dress, and realised that Cassie was crying.

"Don't cry." Meggie said softly. They pulled away again. "Friends again?" Cassie smiled.

"Friends again."

* * *

><p>"Dada Kurt tall! Dada Blaine small!" Kurt couldn't contain his laughter while Blaine pretended to pout.<p>

"O-O-Oh come on honey!" Kurt said, stuttering with laughter. "He's just being cute!"

"You're meant to be on my side, buddy," Blaine said, picking Liam up and bouncing him, causing him to giggle. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You call our daughter "princess" and our son "buddy"? What am I?" Blaine grinned.

"You're many things..."sweetie", "Kurtie"..." Kurt blushed. "Not to forget when we're-"

"Alright, alright, you've made your point!" Blaine loved watching Kurt colour like he was. "If you keep all of this up, then we'll have to tell our children about "the birds and the bees" too early, and it will corrupt them." Blaine just continued to grin at Kurt for a moment, until he turned back to his son, who was gurgling for some attention.

"Come on, why don't we go and play?"

"O-Kay!" Liam said cheerfully as Blaine put him down so he could walk.

* * *

><p>"You have a big family." Cassie commented, looking at her friend's drawing. Meggie beamed.<p>

"That's me, that's Liam, that's Daddy Blaine - you can tell because he's really short," Cassie giggled. "Daddy Kurt - he has really nice clothes... And then that's my Grandpa Jamie, and that's my Grandma Rosie...And that's Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole...And then that's Auntie Rachel, and she's singing, and Uncle Finn..."

"Your Uncle Finn is very tall." Cassie commented. Meggie nodded.

"He's giant. And then there's my cousins, and they're called Chris, and Maria-"

"Why Maria?" Cassie asked, frowning.

"Well," Meggie started, trying to remember the story that her Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn had told her. "Auntie Rachel wanted to name her Barbara, and Uncle Finn wanted a normal name for her. So they made her middle name Barbara, and chose Maria, because of this film called _Sound of Music_."

"Huh. I've never seen that."

"I have. I watch it with Daddy Kurt sometimes, when Daddy Blaine's busy or working. One of the people in it have the same name as Daddy Kurt." Meggie turned back to her drawing. "And that's my Auntie Sam - see, she looks like me! And that's my Auntie Maddie." Meggie finished, sitting back. "What about yours?"

"Well, that's me, and my Mommy. And that's my dog Max, and then that's Matthew."

"Where's you Daddy?" Cassie looked at her drawing sadly.

"I don't really have one."

"What, why?" Cassie sniffed, and Meggie put her arm around her, afraid she'd upset her friend, just when they'd made up again. "Sorry!"

"No, it's fine. My Daddy's in Heaven. Mommy said that he went to the shops and he c-crashed his car or something." Cassie wiped her eyes. "Sorry for crying on you."

"Nu-Uh." Meggie shook her head. "Sometimes it's good to cry. That's what Grandpa Jamie says."

"I didn't even know him," Cassie told her. "But Mommy said he was nice." Meggie nodded. "I just wish I had a dad."

"I wish I had a dog," Meggie said, trying to help. "But Daddy Kurt says they're messy, so he won't get one."

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Blaine felt it. He looked down the end of his and Kurt's bed, and saw a tiny figure standing there, tabbing his foot and babbling tunefully. "Megs?" Sitting up, and getting a closer look, he saw it wasn't Meggie; it was Liam.<p>

"Dada!" Liam squealed. Blaine blinked, not sure what to do.

"Liam, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I see you!" Liam babbled. Blaine tried to remember what to do if your child popped out of bed during the night, but due to his still sleepy state of mind, nothing useful came to him quite yet.

"Liam, come on, let's go back to bed..." Liam started to tap Kurt's foot under the covers to wake him up.

"Dada wake up!" Kurt groaned.

"No...Liam, don't wake Daddy Kurt up." Blaine quickly pulled himself out of bed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed..." He picked Liam up, ignoring his son's protests, and carried him into the hallway, looking around for the right room.

"Dada! Put down!" Liam started kicking feebly against Blaine's chest. It didn't really hurt Blaine, but he let out an "ow!" anyway.

"Calm down, alright?" Blaine went into Liam's room, and tried to put him down on the bed. "Right, stay. Okay?" Liam blinked up at him. "Come on, lie down, and we'll get you to sleep..."

Liam shook his head. "I want play!" Blaine sighed.

"Liam, you can't play now! It's really late, alright?" Liam shook his head. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"What storwy?" Liam asked cautiously.

"Umm...About...About Wizards, and dragons!" Blaine made up. Liam seemed satisfied by this, and nodded, lying down and allowing Blaine to tuck him in.

"Tell me please!" Liam insisted.

"Alright..." Blaine tried to think of something. "Once upon a time, there was a wizard named..." He looked at Liam. Liam beamed at him in a Kurt-esque way, causing him to grin.

"Liam!"

"Right, a wizard named Liam. One day, he found a dragon in his back yard...A big blue one!" Liam giggled. "Liam named the dragon...uh..."

"Gwowly." Blaine almost laughed.

"Growly?" Liam nodded. "Well, okay. He called the dragon "Growly". Soon, they became best friends, and Growly took him everywhere that Liam wanted to go."

"Even Gwandpa's?" Liam yawned.

"Even Grandpa's." Blaine tried to come up with something else. "Until one day, Growly decided he missed his family."

"Aww." Liam said sleepily.

"Yeah, I know. And Liam decided that Growly could go home, because Liam didn't know what he'd do if he missed his family."

"Miss Gwowly?" Liam asked.

"Yes, he would miss his dragon. But that's what you do for love sometimes. So Growly went back home to his family of blue and orange dragons," Liam gave a chuckle. "And Liam stayed with his family, and learnt how to make potions and cast spells, and..." He stopped realising his son was asleep. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead, before standing up and making his own way back to bed.

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt, Daddy Blaine! I drew you a picture!" Meggie came running up to them after dinner as they were clearing the table. "See? It's you, and me, and Liam, and Grandma and Grandpa-"<p>

"That's great!" Blaine said, ignoring the glare that Kurt sent at him when he dropped the knives and forks he was meant to be collecting. "Let me see!" Meggie gave him the picture.

"Careful." She warned, not wanting it to rip. Blaine nodded, and took a look at it.

"Oh, wow...Megs, this is brilliant!" Meggie giggled.

"Let me see," Kurt said, crouching to get down on his knees to see the drawing. "Wow, Megs! Did you do this at school?" Meggie nodded.

"I showed it to Cassie, and she said it's good!"

"It is," Blaine kissed the top of her head sweetly and stood up. He passed her the drawing back. "Why don't you go and play with Liam? And remember to keep the drawing safe, so that Grandma and Grandpa can see it." Meggie nodded and raced out of the room again. Blaine looked at Kurt, with a grin on his face. Kurt returned it. "I've said this so much...But she's getting so grown up!"

"I know," Kurt said, his eyes slightly misty. "It's sad to think that one day she won't need us anymore."

"Well," Blaine said, putting his arms around Kurt's waist. "I think that all we can do until that happens, is just enjoy our time with them. Which is still quite a lot."

**I'm so pissed off! **

**My friend was meant to be staying tonight, and then she got grounded, so I got really upset and...what's the word? Didn't really feel like talking to her, so she went on Facebook and told my little sister that I'm really weird and huffy :( After I brought her an effing McDonalds! I'm not meant to spend MY pocket money on people like her (my parents actually don't like her), and I brought her a McDonalds, and my Nan Pat gave her money for a big bag of chocolate raisins! UGH!**

**Apart from that, I just hate my life. I'm picked on at school. I'm picked on when I walk home: I've probably already mentioned, but some kid went and threw a stone at me and caught my lip. My Mum phoned the school, and they told me that they'd talk to me LAST FRIDAY, and they didn't! And I haven't been at school all week because it's half-term, so by Tuesday, when I go back, it will be old, and not worth dealing with! **

**I just want to curl up in a little ball and die. **

**Review!**


	66. Christmas Albums

Chapter 66

Christmas had always been a wonderful time of the year.

For Kurt, it meant that his Mom (before she died) would put up the decorations, singing beautifully as she did so, Kurt joining in when he could. He would wake up his Mom early in the morning, exclaiming that Santa had been, and he'd filled Kurt's stocking at the end of his bed. He'd go down the stairs, and find lots and lots of wrapped presents, each desperate to be ripped open. After his Mom had died, it had taken a while to get back on track, but somehow, he and his father managed to keep it up.

For Blaine, it meant different things. When he was younger, it meant a golden turkey that smelt delicious, a chance to see his grandparents who lived far away, and lots and lots of presents! The decorations were always new, and there was never any blown bulbs on the lights; no tinsel that fell apart; a tree that always smelt fresh and of pine. As he started to get older, it meant a lot of them things; just a lot stricter. Like, for instance, he wasn't allowed out of bed until nine. Nine on Christmas morning! The pain! It meant having to wear his best clothes, and most Christmas', he had to go to Church. After he'd left home though, it got significantly better.

Since Kurt and Blaine had gotten married (scratch that: since they'd moved to New York after Senior Year), Christmas was always a fun affair, no matter what. They'd always have a large Christmas tree, tinsel, the classic Christmas decorations. There was always a big turkey, crackers that you could pull, the list went on. And this year was no exception.

"Come on, do you want to help me put the baubles on the Christmas tree?" Kurt asked Meggie and Liam, who were watching him intently. Meggie nodded, and stood up to walk over to Kurt. "Right, so you just need to put them on the branches, okay?" Meggie nodded, taking a red bauble gently into her hand, looking at it in awe. Kurt beamed at her, and carried on straightening out the branches. Although he didn't really believe in God or Jesus or whatever he was meant to call it, he loved putting up the Christmas Tree, and obviously, it made his children happy.

Liam crawled over and stood himself up to tug at Kurt's trousers.

"Can I help?" Kurt smiled and nodded, putting the box of baubles between his daughter and his son, so that they could both reach.

"Right, so all you have to do is just hang them on the end of these branches, see?" Liam nodded, and let Meggie show him how to do it.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I have to release a Christmas Album." Blaine groaned to Alex. He really wanted to be at home, helping Kurt and his children hang up the decorations, but instead, he was working.<p>

"Because, Blaine, you short, simple man," Blaine rolled his eyes at that remark. "All the good artists release Christmas Albums at least once, and the Studio happened to find out that you haven't released one yet. Blaine sighed. "Look, all you have to do is release a few covers of songs, Blaine, it's not too difficult." Blaine looked down at the list he could choose from. "Remember, you need at least eleven."

"Hang on," Blaine commented. "Alex, at least half of these are meant to be sung as a duet...like "Baby It's Cold Outside"! Singing that on your own is like, I dunno..."

"Vocal Masturbation?" Alex suggested. Blaine shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Well what am I meant to do about it?" Blaine sighed. "Look, as it's my job, I need to tell you that you can bring in a partner if you wish."

"Thank You Alex, but I don't think that will be necessary."

* * *

><p>"There...see?" Kurt asked, bending down and wrapping an arm around each of his children.<p>

"It's an angel!" Meggie whispered in awe.

"So pwetty!" Liam sighed happily.

"It is, isn't it?"

"Daddy?" Meggie asked. "Why are we decorating a tree?"

"It's Christmas!" Kurt said excitedly. "It's when Santa Clause brings you presents for being good!"

"Have I been good?" Meggie asked worriedly. Kurt chuckled.

"Of course you have! You both have!" He pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads and stood up. "Now, why don't we get a snack, and we'll finish decorating the rest of the house!"

* * *

><p>When Blaine got home, the house looked amazing. Literally. He could see all of the lights on the windows; he could even see the Christmas Tree slightly from outside. Going in, he dropped off his bag and took off his coat and scarf, before walking into the Living Room. Meggie was twirling around, with some tinsel around her waist, giggling and laughing. Blaine grinned.<p>

"Aww...You guys didn't wait for me." Meggie stopped spinning, and grinned at him.

"Daddy Blaine! You're home!" She ran to hug him around the waist happily.

"So, where's Daddy Kurt and Liam?"

"They're upstairs putting thingys on the windows." Blaine grinned again. "Daddy, will Santa bring me presents?"

"Of course he will! You've been good, haven't you?" Meggie giggled and nodded into Blaine's cardigan before pulling away and looking at the smiling Angel on top of the tree.

"When does Santa come, Daddy?"

"On Christmas Eve, which is the 24th December."

"When will that be?"

"You know, a few weeks. But," He looked Meggie in the eye, making her giggle. "You have to be in bed before he comes, alright? Santa brings the presents back if you aren't sleeping."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"No luck with the songs?" Kurt asked when he went to bed and found Blaine going over the song lists he'd been given. Blaine shook his head. "Well, what's wrong with them?" Kurt sat himself next to Blaine, and put his chin on his husband's shoulder.<p>

"I dunno..." Blaine sighed. "I'm just being picky. I mean, none of them really sound...right, you know? I'm pretty sure a lot of them go on and on about snogging by the fireside with a girl..."

"That is being picky," Kurt mused. "Look, everyone knows you're gay, Blaine. In fact, a lot more people know than I think should be appropriate, but I guess when you're famous, it gets out."

"I know, I know." Blaine put the list down. "I just wish I didn't have to work this close to Christmas."

"Well, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can spend time with us." Kurt smiled against Blaine's ear and snuggled in deeper to his shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"Right, so that's seven done." Alex checked. "You also chose "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", and "Winter Wonderland"." Blaine nodded while Alex rolled her eyes. "Why do you always sing songs that make ladies - and a lot men, I bet - quite mad?" Blaine grinned. "Anyway, you still need two more songs." Blaine sighed.<p>

"I know."

"Look, I'm not trying be bossy, but, like I said, if you want, you can have a duet partner. And, before you ask," She said quickly as Blaine opened his mouth. "They have to be proffesional."

"Damn." Suddenly, it occured to him, bright as day. "Alex, could I ask you something...?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, what do you want?" Kurt asked later that night. "You've been all lovey dovey all day, and you obviously want something."<p>

"Nothing," Blaine said non-convincingly. "I just...felt like being nice."

"Hmm." Blaine grinned.

"Alright, you got me..."

"What a surprise."

"I need to ask a favour. A really, really big favour." Kurt's eyes widened in curiousity. "Now, before you ask, it's not anything too bad, alright?"

"Alright." Blaine took a deep breath.

"I need you to sing with me. Two songs, to be exact." Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Now, before you say anything, just hear me out! I chose the two Christmas songs that we've already sung, okay? And they're really important to me, and I know that I could sing them with anyone, but I want to sing with you."

"What songs are they?" Kurt asked, his voice not giving away anything.

"'Baby, It's Cold Outside', and 'Let it Snow!'."

"Oh." Kurt gave him a bright smile. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, have you seen the reaction to this?" Blaine shook his head. Kurt beamed at him in a giggly way. "Blaine, people love this Album!" Blaine grinned.<p>

"It's only cause of you, Kurt. I mean, all these women eat it up whenever I sing something with my family, or...I dunno, something like that." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why, how many have we sold?"

"Over a thousand!"

"Already? But...it's only been out a few days!"

"I know!" Blaine grinned. "I mean, you're all over the charts, people are talking about you non-stop..."

"I guess. I mean, I'm kinda used to it."

"But I'm not!" Kurt looked at Blaine, almost shocked. "I mean, I'm used to being in the newspapers and stuff...But not for singing!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt! Daddy Blaine! Can you sing for us?" Meggie and Liam both looked up at their parents hopefully.<p>

"Well..." Kurt started hesitantly.

"Please! Please Please Please Please!" They chanted. Blaine grinned at Kurt and nodded to his children. "YAY!"

"Which song?" Blaine asked, wishing he had a piano or something to play on. Oh well, acapella had never failed him before.

"The one where Daddy Kurt sings something, and you sing over him!"

"Oh, you mean, "Baby, It's Cold Outiside"?" Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other, and Meggie nodded excitedly. "Well then, alright."

**Sorry for more sucky updates. I just don't really feel like updating lately. **

**Thanks for all the support, really, but everytime I start to feel better, someting else happens. **

**Like today. A girl in my form took my pencil case and stole all the contents, like all the people in my form do, and she wouldn't give it back. And then this boy in my class yelled "MEGAN! CALM DOWN! DID YOU FORGET TO TAKE YOUR PILLS?" And everyone started laughing at me. Now everyone thinks I'm a mental headcase who needs to take medication. :( I just wish I could move schools (Like Kurt did in Furt) Another thing, this kid who's been picking on me for a while passed me in the corridor to French today, and tried to catch me in the eye with his hand/fist. And then there's the kid who, a few weeks ago, threw stones at me, and kicked bottles at me. :( I've never cried so much in my life.**

**Sorry for being so depressing. It's just so difficult to not want to cry and sob. **

**I guess I should tell you to review, but you've probably forgotten what the chapter was about, due to this depressing note :'(**

**Review. Oh, and for those who get to...enjoy Glee tonight.**


	67. Christmas Morning

Chapter 67

"Daddy?" Meggie whispered on Christmas Eve as they left out a plate of cookies and some beer for Santa. For some reason, Blaine had always ended up leaving beer out on Christmas Eve for Santa when he was younger. "Do you think he'll come?"

"Of course! Here, Liam, can you pass me that carrot for Rudolph? Even the reindeers need to eat tonight." Blaine asked. Liam beamed, and passed him the orange stick. Blaine put it on the side of the plate, before he stood up. "Alright, now that we've left Santa something to eat and drink, you two need to get to bed." Both of his children moaned.

"Just a little longer!"

"Santa come!" Blaine grimaced at their protests.

"I know, I know. But Santa doesn't come if you're not in bed. And you might not get your presents." Both of them sighed, and Meggie helped Liam stand up.

"Me not tired." Liam said, before yawning. Blaine laughed and picked Liam up.

"I know, buddy, but Santa only comes when you're asleep. Trust me, I know that for a fact."

* * *

><p>Making sure that Meggie was tucked in, Blaine grinned at her. She grinned back excitedly.<p>

"I know you're excited, Megs, but you have to try really hard to sleep." She nodded. "If you want, because me and Daddy Kurt are going to start making tomorrow's dinner-"

"What dinner?"

"You know, turkey. You always have that on Christmas." Meggie nodded, so Blaine carried on. "So, if you want, I can put one of my CD's on for you." She nodded excitedly. "Alright, which one?"

"The one with you and Daddy Kurt singing that song!"

"Alright, then. I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

* * *

><p>Meggie snuggled into her pillow, wishing that she could sleep. She didn't want Santa to miss her and her family out, but she was just too excited!<p>

The CD that Blaine had put on and left in her room changed to the next song, and she grinned at the sound of her favourite Christmas song playing.

_I really can't stay_ - **But baby it's cold outside**

_I've got to go away_ - **But baby it's cold outside**

_This evening has been_ - **Been hoping that you'd drop in**

_So very nice_ - **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**

_My mother will start to worry_ - **Beautiful, what's your hurry?**

_My father will be pacing the floor_ - **Listen to the fireplace roar**

_So really I'd better scurry_ - **Beautiful, please don't hurry**

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_ - **Put some records on while I pour**

_The neighbors might think_ - **Baby, it's bad out there**

_Say, what's in this drink?_ - **No cabs to be had out there**

_I wish I knew how_ - **Your eyes are like starlight**

_To break the spell_ - **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell**

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir_ - **Mind if I move in closer?**

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ - **What's the sense in hurting my pride?**

_I really can't stay_ - **Baby don't hold out**

_**Ahhh, but it's cold outside**_

Meggie grinned to herself when she heard the piano solo, shutting her eyes and imagining her Daddies singing this to her.

_I simply must go_ - **But baby, it's cold outside**

_The answer is no_ - **But baby, it's cold outside**

_This welcome has been_ - **How lucky that you dropped in**

_So nice and warm_ - **Look out the window at that storm**

_My sister will be suspicious_ - **Man, your lips look delicious**

_My brother will be there at the door_ - **Waves upon a tropical shore**

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_ - **Ohhh your lips are delicious**

_Well maybe just a cigarette more_ - **Never such a blizzard before**

_I've got to go home_ - **Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**

_Say, lend me a coat_ - **It's up to your knees out there**

_You've really been grand_ - **I thrill when you touch my hand**

_But don't you see_ - **How can you do this thing to me?**

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_ - **Think of my life long sorrow**

_At least there will be plenty implied_ - **If you caught pneumonia and died**

_I really can't stay_ - **Get over that hold out**

_**Ohhh, baby it's cold outside**_

Meggie was fast alseep by the end of the song.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if they're asleep yet." Kurt murmered. Blaine shrugged.<p>

"I'd guess so. I mean, that CD's been playing on a continuous loop for two hours. If I were her, I'd be bored of listening to the same old songs..."

"But she loves that CD, Blaine. Trust me, in August, she'd still be listening to it." Kurt snuggled into Blaine's shoulder, yawning slightly.

"You Know," Blaine started brightly. "I was thinking the other day about how I miss our duets." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"We never did that many. I mean, half of them were in secret..."

"I know, but, I dunno, it's Christmas, and I think it'd be nice if we sang something together." Kurt's eyebrows went even higher.

"As in...a Christmas duet?"

"Well, it would be fitting, wouldn't it?" Kurt tried to ignore Blaine's smirk. "So, what do you say?"

"I suppose, what did you have in mind?" Blaine grinned.

"Well, I'd say "Let is Snow!", but I'm not sure if I should go upstairs and grab the CD while our daughter's a bit too excited to sleep." Blaine pulled himself off the couch, out of his husband's arms, and over to the radio. "So, I'm going to see what songs come on here. I mean, there's bound to be Christmas songs on Christmas Eve, right?"

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt! Daddy Blaine! Santa's been! Santa's been!" Meggie giggled, jumping on her parents bed to wake them up. "He left stockings by our beds!"<p>

"SANTA CAME, SANTA CAME!" Liam yelled as loud as he could in Blaine's ear. Blaine groaned. "DADA GET UP!"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Blaine was woken up properly when Meggie started tickling him under his nose with her hair.

"Blugh!" Blaine shot up. "I'M AWAKE, I'M AWAKE!" Meggie giggled.

"Daddy, SANTA CAME!" Liam yelled to emphasise his point.

"Really?" Blaine put a big goofy grin on his face. "Well, let's wake Daddy Kurt up!"

"I'M UP!" Kurt yelled quickly, not wanting to be jumped on. "Right...so...Santa...okay..."

"He came, Daddy, he came!" Meggie squealed.

"Of course he did. I told you, didn't I?" Kurt said, smiling at his daughter's excited face. "But, you never know, maybe he took all the presents back because he forgot who lived here..."

"Don't worry," Blaine said reassuredly. "He couldn't forget who lived here if he tried."

"Really?" Meggie checked. Blaine nodded.

"So, what did he leave in your stockings?" Kurt asked. Both of the children grinned at the same time.

"Chocolates," Meggie started excitedly."It was so yummy-"

"You didn't eat some, surely?" Blaine asked in disbelief. Meggie nodded meekly. "Well, what about me!" Meggie giggled, glad she wasn't in trouble.

"And he left me a colouring book, and a new book..."

"I got toy!" Liam squealed. Kurt and Blaine saw a familiar looking red-nosed reindeer in his arms, and bit back identical smiles.

"Do you like them?" Meggie and Liam nodded enthusiastically.

"Very!" Liam squealed, clutching the Rudolph toy to his chest.

"Well," Blaine started. "Why don't you two go and make sure your rooms are spotless, and me and Daddy Kurt will just finish getting up, then we'll go and check if Santa's definitely been here, okay?" Both of them nodded, and jumped off Kurt and Blaine's bed, giggling with excitement.

"You know, our son's never going to let go of that toy." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, making him chuckle.

**CHRISTMAS! LOL, I wish it was Christmas...**

**Has anyone else seen Janice of Friends? "Oh. My. God." *Insert annoying and nasally laughter* **

**And I LOVED Pot O' Gold! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL NEXT EPISODE! IT'S THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO EXCITED! OH, MY SHIPPER HEART IS GOING CRAZY! **

**Review please!**


	68. Valentines Day

Chapter 68

"Mrs Walker!" Meggie flew to greet her teacher. Mrs Walker smiled at her, a little tiredly.

"Hi, Meggie! How are you today?"

"Great! For Christmas, Santa brought me all my favourite DVD's, and he gave me a lot of books..."

"That's wonderful," Mrs Walker smiled even more.

"What about you?"

"Santa doesn't really bring a lot of Grown-Up's presents." Meggie frowned.

"But Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine both got some." She stated.

"Well...Maybe they're special." Meggie grinned, liking that answer. "I'm glad that you and your family had a nice holiday."

"What are we doing today?" Meggie asked, beaming excitedly.

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe get some paints out, seeing as it's the first day back..." She paused. "Meggie, after today, I'm leaving." Meggie frowned again.

"Why?" She bit her lip, worried. "Is it because of me?"

"Of course not!" Mrs Walker said quickly. "No, I'm having another baby, so I need to look after it." Meggie's face lit up.

"Oh, Wow!" Mrs Walker laughed.

"Oh Wow indeed."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Meggie asked in wonder.

"I don't really know yet...But I'll let you know when I come back." Mrs Walker smiled yet again. Meggie noticed that she was glowing slightly, but she didn't really know why. "But don't worry, I've made sure that my replacement is very nice."

"Really?"

"Yup. Come on, let's go in. It's cold out here..." As Meggie let Mrs Walker took her hand, she began humming the tune to "Baby, It's Cold Outiside" happily.

* * *

><p>"Dada?" Kurt looked at Liam from his magazine. Kurt really missed working, despite how much he loved spending all day with his children. "Dada, where Meggie?"<p>

"She's at school," Kurt said, putting the magazine down.

"What that?" Liam asked curiously, eyes wide.

"It's where you go to learn," Kurt explained. Liam's eyes widened even more, almost astounded. "Meggie's going to learn to read and write, see?"

"I go?" Liam asked.

"Well...you will one day," Kurt said. "But not for a while yet." Liam gaped.

"It fun?"

"Of course it is," Kurt said, hoping that he and Blaine wouldn't have to deal with another incident like with Meggie. Liam nodded, satisfied. "You know...you get to draw...and play and paint..." Liam's eyes brightened. "So, what are you doing?" Liam gestured to the blocks of wood on the floor.

"Me and Rudolph make tower." Liam pointed to the stuffed animal he'd gotten for Christmas. Kurt grinned at Liam.

"Do you and Ruldoph want some help?" Liam nodded, and patted the carpet next to him clumsily.

* * *

><p>Blaine grinned at Meggie from across the kitchen. Meggie beamed back. "Hey, Megs, do you want to have a dance?" Meggie giggled and nodded, while Blaine put a CD in the stereo. He grinned when he saw which one it was, and the memories started to come back. Blaine got down on his knees in front of Meggie, making her giggle even more. "May I have this dance, young lady?" Meggie nodded, and took Blaine's hand. He pulled her off the kitchen chair, and out into the middle of the kitchen.<p>

"What song is it?" Meggie asked.

"It's a really great song, called "Silly Love Songs". See, Daddy Kurt and I sang this on Valentine's Day-"

"That's today!" Meggie squealed excitedly. Blaine grinned even more.

"It is! Anyway, it's sung by a man called Paul McCartney. He was in a band years and years ago that were really famous, and probably still are." Meggie grinned as the music started. "Here, just put step up on my feet...there we go." Meggie giggled. "Wow...you're getting tall..."

_You'd Think That People Would Have Had Enough Of Silly Love Songs.  
><em>_But I Look Around Me And I See It Isn't So.  
><em>_Some People Wanna Fill The World With Silly Love Songs.  
><em>_And What's Wrong With That? I'd Like To Know,  
><em>_'Cause Here I Go Again _

Blaine grinned and started singing along to the song to Meggie, making her laugh.

_I Love You,  
>I Love You,<br>I Love You,  
>I Love You.<em>

_Love Doesn't Come In A Minute,  
><em>_Sometimes It Doesn't Come At All  
>I Only Know That When I'm In It<br>__It Isn't Silly,  
><em>_No, It Isn't Silly,  
><em>_Love Isn't Silly At All._

_How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
><em>_How Can I Tell You About My Loved One?  
><em>_How Can I Tell You About My Loved One? (I Love you)  
><em>_How Can I Tell You About My Loved One? (I Love you) _

Blaine grinned at Meggie as the song finished. "Have fun?" Meggie nodded, and hugged around Blaine's waist. Blaine didn't realise that Kurt had been watching from the kitchen door, smiling radiantly in his designer pajamas. "Come on, why don't we make some breakfast to bring up to Daddy Kurt?"

* * *

><p>Although Kurt generally didn't like Valentines Day, he'd started to make exceptions. Particularly when he had a handsome BoyfriendFiancée/Husband (it depended on the time) who did wonderful things for him. This was further proved when he went back to bed, pretending to sleep while Meggie and Blaine made his breakfast. Although Kurt thought Breakfast in Bed on Valentines Day was a little corny, he certainly didn't mind having people give him breakfast in bed (As long as no stains got on the bedsheets).

Around twenty minutes later, he heard his children both giggling, and Blaine making "Shh!" noises, which only made all three of them giggle even more. Kurt smiled even more, and pretended that he was only just getting up.

"Morning Daddy!" He heard Meggie squeal, before he felt something scramble up into the bed with him. He beamed at Meggie when she crawled on him. "Sleep well?"

"You bet I did." He kissed her forehead, and sat himself up. Liam was sitting down at the end of the bed, his brown hair ruffled, making him look even younger than he was. He beamed gapily at Kurt.

"Hi Dada!" Kurt beamed back at him.

"Morning to you too!"

"We made you breakfast!" Meggie announced. Blaine set a tray on Kurt's lap, and grinned.

"Happy Valentines Day." Blaine said in a low voice, so only Kurt could really hear him.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too." Kurt said back. Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the corner of the mouth, before grinning at him.

"See? Daddy Blaine got you a card!" Meggie stated, pointing to the rectangular envelope on the tray. Kurt smiled at her.

"I see. Thank you Daddy Blaine." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Now, how about you two help me eat this amazing smelling toast?"

* * *

><p>Kurt crept up behind Blaine, who was finishing washing up. Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, smiling to himself. "You know, Meggie and Liam are both asleep."<p>

"Oh, good." Blaine grinned, knowing exactly what Kurt was going on about. "I was worried they'd be a little overexcited."

"Hmm..." Kurt started to nibble Blaine's ear. "And we both know how important it is to sleep, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Blaine folded the towel he was using, and left it on the side, before turning to face Kurt. Slowly, he pressed his lips to Kurt's, taking in the shape and softness of them. Kurt moved his arms to around Blaine's neck, before they broke off, Kurt breathing hard into Blaine's shoulder, much like they had in the auditorium after the opening night of West Side Story. "Happy Valentines Day." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shoulder blade.

"Happy Valentines Day." Kurt whispered back, before kissing his husband again.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Meggie asked Kurt at Breakfast. She was staring at him curiously.<p>

"Yeah, Meggie?" Kurt looked at Meggie's toast, which she seemed to have abandoned. "Come on, eat up..."

"Did you colour in your neck?" Kurt frowned.

"What do you mean?" Meggie shuffled in her seat, going red.

"Because there's some purple there."

"Where?" Kurt felt his neck. Meggie pointed to the point just above where her shoulder blade met her neck.

"Here, but on you. Did you trip down the stairs?" Kurt felt where Meggie had gestured to, and pressed down. He felt a slight pain there, and gasped, horrified. Blaine looked over the table at him, going beetroot coloured. "Daddy Blaine? Daddy Kurt? What's wrong?" Kurt sent a look at Blaine, terrified as to what to say. Meggie leaned closer to Kurt, getting a better look.

"Uhh...well..." Blaine mumbled. Meggie gasped.

"Did you get bitten, Daddy Kurt?"

"Yes!" Kurt said quickly. "By a mosquito."

"I see?" Liam asked. Blaine couldn't help but go yet more red.

"Meggie, Liam, come on, eat your Breakfast." Blaine said, trying to divert their attention. Both of them pouted.

"But Daddy Blaine..."

"I see!"

"He got bitten by a mosquito, or something along them lines, alright?" Blaine said desperately. "Just ignore it, because it will go away." Both of them sighed, and started picking at their food again. Kurt sent a look at Blaine, who was now trying not to grin.

**Review please!**

**Oh, and...**

**THEY DID IT! LOL, sorry, had to say that! It was so romantic! I really want to be Kurt (or Blaine, but mainly Kurt!) Oh...I just wish we could have had just a few more Klaine kisses! And, Rachel's reasons for wanting to do it with Finn were terrible, but to actually tell him!...Oh, my friend and I were pissed off about that! Oh well, I'm still seeing Klainebows, so all is well! :D**

**Review!**


	69. The Engagement

Chapter 69

"Blaine!" Blaine was immediately greeted by Alex, who had thrown herself at him. "Oh Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine asked, confused. Alex pulled back, a smile lighting up her face.

"Neil!"

"What about him?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"He proposed!" Blaine's heart stopped slightly.

"Wait, what?" She nodded, and showed him her left hand.

"W-W-We were just sitting there, watching a movie the other night, when he slid of the couch, got onto one knee and asked me!" Alex jumped into Blaine's arms again, laughing happily. She pulled away again, and when she saw his face, he smile faded slightly. "What's wrong?" Blaine shook his head.

"Nothing...just trying to process all of this..."

"I know...I can't believe it either!" Alex looked ready to latch back onto Blaine again, so he took a few steps back. "I mean, I know we've been together for ages...I mean, it was before Liam was born..."

"Yeah...very long time..." Blaine said offhandly. Alex looked straight at Blaine, seriously, although a grin still lit up her face.

"Blaine, I remember how cute Meggie was at your Dad's wedding, and Liam looks absolutely cute in those pictures you showed me..."

"What's you point?"

"Will you let me have Meggie as my bridesmaid and Liam as my Page Boy?" Blaine cocked an eyebrow.

"What's a Page Boy?"

"You know...boys who carry rings down the aisle." Blaine nodded in understanding. "So?"

"So what?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Can I have your children do that for my wedding?" Blaine made a "hmmm" sound. "What the Hell does that mean?"

"It means..."hmmm"..." Blaine said obviously. Alex slapped his arm.

"Please Blaine!"

"I'll talk to Kurt and the two of them about it, but I doubt they'll want to..."

* * *

><p>"CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE CAN WE!" Meggie and Liam chanted. Meggie was currently hanging off Blaine's hip, and Liam was clinging to his other leg. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Where was Kurt when you need him?<p>

"Alright!" Blaine said as loud as he could, trying to get himself heard. "Let me talk to Daddy Kurt-"

"DADDY KURT!" Meggie yelled, not letting go of Blaine. "DADDY KURT! DADDY BLAINE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Megs, don't yell so loud!" Blaine told her. "Seriously, you two, I'm getting a headache..."

"What does Daddy Blaine want?" Kurt asked, appearing from the kitchen. Blaine stared at him. "What?"

"How...How the Hell didn't you hear that?"

"Oh, I heard it." Kurt grimaced.

"Well?" Meggie asked.

"Can we?" Liam asked straight after, finishing off Meggie's sentence. They both looked at their fathers with pleading eyes. Blaine looked to Kurt, defenceless. Kurt shrugged.

"Can you what?"

"Be a Bridesmaid-" Meggie started.

"Page Boy." Liam inserted, pointing at himself and beaming.

"For Auntie Alex and Uncle Neil?" Blaine started to choke.

"He's not your Uncle!" Both Liam and Meggie looked up at Blaine.

"But...he's marrying Auntie Alex." Meggie informed him.

"But that doesn't make him your Uncle." Blaine said, a little too quickly. Kurt made a face, trying to figure out what was wrong with his husband.

"Auntie Rachel not Auntie?" Liam asked, confused.

"No, she is..."

"But she's married to Uncle Finn," Meggie said smartly. "So, is she out Auntie, or not?"

"Uncle Neil or no?" Liam asked, grinning at Blaine. Blaine looked between the two, overwhelmed.

"I...er...Auntie Rachel's your Auntie, Neil's not your Uncle, okay?" Blaine said.

"Alright, alright," Kurt said, coming to his husband's rescue. "I think you're both scaring Daddy Blaine."

"We scare Daddy Blaine?" Liam asked, grinned at the idea. Everyone apart from Blaine burst out laughing. Blaine went red.

"Anyway," Meggie said, still giggling. "Can we?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine was sending him a look, which made Kurt feel a little confused. "I-I guess you ca-"

"YEEEESSSS!" Meggie and Liam screamed in unison. Kurt was really surprising that the light hadn't come of the ceiling from all the screaming that the two had done.

"Alright, calm down..." Kurt laughed.

"I'm gonna call Grandma and Grandpa!" Meggie decided, her fingernails finally retracting from Blaine's hips. Liam let go of Blaine's leg and followed Meggie out of the room.

"Me too! Me too!" Liam chanted just as he disappeared out of the Living Room. Kurt turned to Blaine, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Blaine asked, raising his hands in surrender.

"What's with the odd behaviour?" Kurt asked, bending down to pick up a toy Liam had left out. "I mean, I've never seen you so...weird..."

"It's nothing," Blaine said. Kurt gave him a look that showed he didn't believe that. "It's true!"

"Hmm...so, it has nothing to do with the fact that a close friend of yours is marrying a guy who broke your nose..."

"No." Blaine muttered, turning away from Kurt, who sighed.

"Blaine, I can sense when something's upsetting you, and this is one of these moments." Kurt put his arms around Blaine's shoulder from behind. "Please tell me." Blaine sighed.

"Fine," He said, like a stubborn toddler. "Maybe I am quite annoyed by that."

"Uh-huh. Thought so."

"I mean, I just...can't believe she's getting married...and after the whole thing with that pervert..."

"Blaine, you need to calm down," Kurt said soothingly. "Alex is in her twenties, I think she's capable of making her own decisions." Blaine sighed.

"I know...I just...can't help but worry about her, Kurt." Blaine allowed Kurt to rub his back gently.

"Blaine, we haven't met him...well, I haven't...and it's been a while since you saw him, right?" Blaine nodded. "And, although I really don't take too kindly to people who break your bones, I guess people can change."

* * *

><p>Blaine winced. "Kurt, why do we need him over?"<p>

"Because, Blaine," Kurt replied, shooting a look at his husband. "Our children our being involved in his and Alex's wedding, so I want to see what type of person he is." Kurt bit his lip, and started fussing over a couch cushion. "I knew it would have been better to wash these..."

"But why does that mean Meggie and Liam dressing up?" Blaine asked. "I mean, _we_'re all dressed up!"

"Because I want to make a good impression," Kurt hummed. "I mean, I don't want them to think that we're slobby..."

"No, because he's going to like us, despite the fact we're gay." Blaine muttered sarcastically. Kurt straightened up, looking almost hurt. "Sorry..."

"Why is that going to matter?" Kurt asked. "I thought you said he was more mature."

"Actually I said he _may_ be more mature." Blaine sighed. "Look, Kurt, I still don't like him...and I'm pretty sure that, unless his parents suddenly brought him up differently to how he was when we were younger, he's not changed too much." Kurt looked like he was about to say something, but Meggie came running in before he could even open his mouth. She stopped in front of her parents, and folded her arms.

"When will Auntie Alex be here?" She asked, looking between the two of them expectantly.

"Soon," Blaine said, turning back to Kurt to carry on talking.

"Can you play with me?" Meggie asked hopefully. "Just until Auntie Alex and Unc- I mean, Neil gets here?"

"Well..."

"Go on," Kurt said, almost laughing. "Go and play with her...But don't get her dress ruined! I swear to God..."

"I won't, Daddy!" Meggie chimed, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him away with her.

* * *

><p>"So, how's school been?" Blaine asked. They were still waiting for Alex and Neil to turn up, and were just tidying Meggie's room a little.<p>

"Really good! Mrs Walker left to have a baby, but Mrs Oak is really nice too, and Cassie is my friend again, and Mrs Oak said that my drawing was really good, and..."

"Meggie, stop and breathe," Blaine said, grinning. "Okay? Otherwise you'll run out of breath too fast." Meggie rolled her eyes, but carried on.

"And Cassie wants me to come over to her house next month!"

"That's great, really!" Blaine straightened up, and grinned at her even more. It was hard to believe that, many months ago, his daughter was too unhappy for words. Blaine was about to say something else, when he heard the unmistakable sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Auntie Alex is here! Auntie Alex is here!" Meggie squealed, running out of her bedroom. Blaine stood there for a while, not knowing what he could do.

**Review! Haha! I left a tiny little cliff hanger XD**

**So, did you all see Mash Off? I saw it last night, and I couldn't help but; **

**1. Laugh at Sue's campaign against Burt, I mean, come on! **

**2. Cry at what happened to Santana **

**3. Go "YES SANTANA! GO LOPEZ!" at her slapping Finn**

**4. Go "awww" at Kurt's campaign against Dodgeball**

**5. Fall apart giggling at the Dodgeball scene **

**6. Fall apart giggling at the guys mustaches XD**

**7. Fall apart laughing at Santana's trash talk**

**8. Gasp and practically yell "LEAVE RORY ALONE!" (Tehe, I have a special spot for Rory, because he's irish, and I'm half-irish, and he's cute...and come on! No one deserves to accquire a nose bleed like that!)**

**So, yes. XD I also noticed that one of the songs in the ND's mash-up was the first song that's played in this awesome trailer called "When Kurt met Blaine", and I practically screamed. GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, IT'S AN AWESOME TRAILER!**

**Review please!**


	70. Neil

Chapter 70

Kurt was nervous, to say the least. And not just because of Neil breaking his husband's nose, but because of a number of things. One of them being if Neil actually knew about Alex's bridesmaid and Page Boy being the two children of a same-sex couple. Alex had a tendency of keeping things to herself sometimes, as Kurt had found out.

However, when Kurt opened the door, making sure that Meggie and Liam were both tidy and looking their best (Blaine had disappeared, and Kurt didn't think he had the time to go searching for him), Kurt was almost shocked. Neil was smiling easily at him, and he was...he was _handsom__e_.

"Hi Kurt!" Before Kurt could turn to look at Alex, she'd latched onto him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh My God! Kurt, it's been so long! How have you been?"

"I-I'm Fine!...Alex, you're...guh, you're kinda choking me!" Alex pulled away, beaming. "So, congratulations!"

"Thank You!" Alex gushed. "I-"

"Auntie Alex!" Meggie squealed, unable to hold it in any longer. She ran and hugged Alex around the knees. Alex laughed.

"Hi to you too," Alex wrapped her arms around Meggie. "Wow, you've grown tall!" Meggie giggled. Liam came toddling up quickly, wanting to be hugged. Alex laughed again and pulled him into their hug. When Alex straightened up, she looked at Kurt. "Where's Blaine?" Uh-oh...

"In the bathroom," Kurt said quickly. Alex seemed to believe that, as she carried on smiling radiantly.

"Alright. Well, Kurt, this is Neil." Alex introduced. Neil smiled at him, coming through the doorway.

"Pleased to meet you," Neil said, offering his hand to Kurt. Kurt took it, trying to appear as casual as possible. "I take it you're Kurt."

"Well, Alex did just say my name." Neil grinned, which surprised Kurt in some way.

"Of course you are. I mean, you've been all over the news." Kurt smiled, feeling a tiny bit more confident. "And these two must be Meggie and Liam." Both of them nodded at him. Meggie stepped forwards, her hand out.

"I'm Meggie Hummel-Anderson. I'm five years old, and my birthday is December 7th. My brother is called Liam, and my two Daddies are called Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine," She said in a buissness like tone. Kurt bit back laughter. "My best friend is Cassie from school, and I have two Grandpas and two Grandmas..."

"Nice to meet you, Meggie," Neil said, bowing. Meggie couldn't help herself; she giggled. "I'm Neil Quickly. I'm twenty nine years old, and my birthday is 4th February. I have no brothers, but a little sister called Hannah. My parents are called Mary and Colin, and my best friend is Alex. I had four grandparents, but they, sadly, are not with us." Meggie carried on giggling as Neil straightened up, and looked at Liam. "And who are you?"

"Me Liam," Liam stated, his eyes big and wide. Kurt knew Liam was kind of shy of strangers still.

"And who's this?" Neil asked, kneeling down and pointing to the Rudolph toy in Liam's arms.

"W-Wudolph." Liam said shakily. Neil laughed.

"Ruldolph, huh? I used to be friends with Rudolph." Liam's eyes widened.

"Really?" Neil nodded seriously.

"Really. I used to talk to him everynight. Does Rudolph talk to you?" Liam nodded meekly.

"Sometimes."

"Sometimes? Well, that's good." Neil straightened up, and smiled around at everyone. "So, where's Blaine?"

* * *

><p>Blaine could hear everyone downstairs, and it didn't appear that anything bad was happening, but he wasn't too sure. Blaine knew he had to get a grip here, that he couldn't just stay sat on the landing, eavesdropping.<p>

_Maybe just a few more minutes..._

Unfortunately, around ten seconds later, Liam appeared from downstairs, clutching his Rudolph toy like always. He grinned at Blaine. "I found you!" Blaine offered Liam a grin back.

"You found me!" Liam giggled.

"Come downstairs?" Blaine tried not to let his grin disappear.

"Umm...well..." Blaine started. Liam took a step forward and grabbed Blaine's hand, starting to tug.

"Please? Please?" Liam begged, trying to pull him up. Blaine gave up, and nodded. Liam squealed with excitement. "Yay! Come on, Daddy Blaine! Auntie Alex here, and Neil, and he really nice!" Liam babbled. Blaine just nodded, and followed his bouncing son down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave Blaine a supportive smile when he entered the Living Room and sat down next to him. Blaine smiled back, feeling a little braver. With that, he turned to face Neil.<p>

Neil hadn't really changed much in appearance. He still had ashy blonde hair and light blue eyes, different from Kurt and Liam's. Neil's smile was still easy going, and one would wonder why Blaine was so scared, but the curly-haired man knew better.

"Nice to see you again Blaine." Blaine smiled back, making sure that he kept eye contact with Neil.

"Yeah. Nice to see you, Neil." He said politely. Kurt was holding his breath, watching between the two. "Blaine, I hope that you can forgive me..."

"Hmm." Blaine said.

"I think that we need to put the past behind us," Neil continued, oblivious to Blaine's discomfort. "And I really feel bad for what I did when I was younger." Neil held out his hand. "I know I was wrong, but I want to make peace." Blaine looked at Neil's hand, before taking it and shaking it once. Neil smiled, and sat back.

"So, Neil, what do you do for a job?" Kurt asked, trying to break the tension.

"Oh, I work as a Marketing Director for a little company...You may have heard of it..."

* * *

><p>"Do you like him?" Meggie asked Liam in a hushed tone. They were sitting in the hallway, playing, since their Father's were busy.<p>

"Who?"

"Neil. The man in there." Liam nodded, frowning slightly.

"You?" Meggie hesitated.

"Yes," She said slowly. "I think so."

"But?" Liam prompted, trying to sound as grown up as possible. "He nice. And he know Rudolph."

"Daddy Blaine seemed a little weird around him," Meggie told him. "He didn't come down for ages."

"He need to poop?" Liam enquired. Meggie shook her head.

"Nu-uh. Daddy Blaine never takes that long to go." Liam shrugged.

"Bad tummy?" Meggie didn't look too convinced. "What?"

"I don't know."

"We ask?" Liam asked. Meggie hesitated for a second time, before shaking her head.

"No...Not yet. Let's just see..."

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit, Blaine was being quite brave. He was sitting there, smiling as if all was normal. Maybe it was now, but Kurt couldn't help but keep a watchful eye on everything that was going on. Neil was laughing at a joke Alex had made, and he didn't seem too horrible at all. In fact, like Kurt had thought upon first seeing him, Neil wasn't too hard on the eyes. Of course, he wasn't really Kurt's type, but Kurt couldn't deny that he was good-looking.<p>

Meggie and Liam came back into the room quietly, keeping their heads down. Kurt smiled at them both, and patted his lap for them to try and climb into. Meggie and Liam smiled back. Meggie crawled into Kurt's lap, while Liam wriggled himself onto Blaine's, clutching Rudolph as usual, sucking his thumb contentedly.

"How old are they?" Neil asked, breaking the small family moment. "I mean, Meggie's five, but how old is...umm..."

"Liam," Kurt informed him. "He's two, but he's going to be three in six months." Neil smiled slightly.

"Cute," Neil looked over the two, and Kurt fell slightly uncomfortable at this fact. _Pull yourself together!_ "Hmmm...Meggie really looks like you, Blaine...and Liam looks like Kurt..."

"Funnily enough, because they're our children." Kurt said in a cheery tone. Neil raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Of course," Neil chuckled for a moment. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Well..." Blaine said uneasily, trying to calculate the dates in his head. "We've been together since we were seventeen...so...around fourteen years...but we've known each other around fourteen and a half..." He shrugged. "It's a long time."

"How sweet...I take it you moved here so that you could get married?" Neil's tone wasn't patronising; in fact, it was just casual, like a real conversation.

"That was part of the reason," Kurt replied. "But we also went to college here, and stayed here to pursue careers." Neil nodded.

"Interesting. I moved here when I was about fourteen...you know, my parents divorce and all that...And I haven't been able to leave since." Neil looked kind of sad, and Alex rubbed his arm.

"Blaine's parents are divorced too, you know?" Neil looked up at Blaine, intrigued.

"Really?" Blaine nodded. "Well, damn...I didn't know that...How long?"

"About fourteen, I guess...But Dad's remarried now, to a nicer woman..."

"What about yours, Kurt?" Neil asked. "You know, since we're all discussing parents."

"My Mom died when I was young," Kurt said slowly. "But my Dad's remarried too, and I got a lovely mother and brother out of it."

"I guess there is such thing as second shots at love," Neil said, shrugging. "I mean, my Mom never remarried...I'm not sure about my Dad, since I haven't seen him since I was fifteen..." For the first time, Blaine felt kind of sorry for him.

"I know that's probably a difficult thing," Blaine said softly. "But I guess it's kind of "Thank God", right?" Neil smiled and nodded.

"Right."

**Sorry about the short length of my chapters lately. I'm working my way up to a large storyline right now, so...hopefully, that'll go well :D Also, Kurt and Blaine (if you haven't guessed) are the same age in this story...**

**AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IN THIS STORY THEY'RE IN THEIR THRITIES O_O Holy crap...I only realised when I was writing this...**

**Review please!**


	71. The Crayon Trouble

Chapter 71

"You're so lucky," Cassie said enviously when Meggie told her the following Monday. Meggie giggled. "I wish I could be a bridesmaid. So when are they having the wedding?"

"In...I think Auntie Alex told me they were trying to go for either this August or next." Cassie looked surprised.

"August? But that's only a few months away, according to Mommy. She told me the other day, because I asked when our next Summer holiday was going to be." Cassie said. Meggie shrugged.

"I don't know. It's when Auntie Alex wants, according to Daddy Kurt." Meggie picked up a crayon to continue her drawing. "Do you think my dress will be white, like last time?" Cassie shrugged. "Hmmm."

"Is he nice?" Cassie asked, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth while she tried to colour in the lines of her picture. "You know, your Auntie Alex's husband..."

"I think so." Cassie frowned.

"What does that mean?" Meggie shrugged.

"Daddy Blaine seemed really...weird...when he came over. He was really quiet, and didn't say too much." Meggie told her friend, before shrugging. "Daddy Kurt was quiet too, which is **really** weird, since he likes to talk to people."

"My Mom likes to talk to people who come around. She usually makes tea," Cassie pulled a face at this. "And it's really boring because they only talk about grown up things." Meggie giggled. "You're so lucky that you have two dads, because Moms talk for hours." Meggie burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer.

That was until she looked up, still laughing, and saw Thomas Jones standing there. Immediately, her smile disappeared, and she frowned at him, crossing her arms as she did so.

"Can I help?" Meggie asked, hoping she sounded like a grown up.

"Give me the red crayon." Thomas said. Meggie looked at the crayon in her hand and back at Thomas.

"No. I'm using it. And you didn't say Please, so no." Meggie turned back to her drawing. She felt hands grab her, and pull her off her chair.

"I want the crayon!" Thomas demanded, snatching it from her hand. Meggie wanted to start crying, before she realised that it wouldn't do a lot of good. So, instead, she narrowed her eyes, and pulled herself up. She stormed over to where Thomas was now sitting, using the crayon he'd stolen. Cassie looked across the room, puzzled.

"Can I please have the crayon back?" Meggie asked, seething. Thomas took one look at her and laughed, making all of his friends do so as well.

"Go to Hell." One boy sneered. The comment that Miss Addams had made months ago rang in her ears, and she narrowed her eyes even more, so that they were barely even slits.

"Give me back the crayon, or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Thomas mocked. "Go and tell your sick little daddies?"

And before anyone knew, Meggie had had enough. She grabbed a piece of Thomas' hair, and yanked. Thomas yelled out, and dropped the crayon. Meggie grabbed it, her eyes still narrowed.

"What the Hell?" He hissed.

"Thank You for my crayon," Meggie spat. "Now, stay away from me, or I'll get my big strong Grandpa Burt to come and beat you up." Of course, in Meggie's mind, her Grandpa would have done that, as she didn't know that he could go to jail for beating children. She turned around primly, and walked back to her table, where Cassie was sitting, mouth open.

Of course, this act wouldn't go unnoticed.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to speak to us?" Kurt asked, eyeing Meggie. She was standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall, her head bowed in shame. Mrs Oak nodded.<p>

"Your daughter was picking on a group of boys this morning." Kurt and Blaine's eyes both widened.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, shocked. "Are you sure we're talking about Meggie here?" Mrs Oak nodded.

"This morning, she snatched a crayon of a student, and yanked his hair." Kurt looked over at Meggie, who looked close to tears from the angle he could see.

"Have you asked her what happpened?" Kurt asked. "Which student was it? Because if it was a particular group of children, we've had problems with them before."

"Yes, Sirs, Mrs Walker informed me of that before her Maternity leave back in January. But she shouldn't have to use violence to get what she wants."

"Why don't we hear what Meggie has to say on this?" Blaine suggested. "I mean, she probably knows, right?" Mrs Oak hesitated, before sighing, and nodding.

"Meggie? Would you like to come over?" Meggie turned around, her head still bowed, and walked over to the teacher's desk. Kurt wanted to reach out and squeeze her hand, to tell her it was okay... "Meggie, what do you think happened?"

"I-I was sitting with Cassie," Meggie started immediately, looking up. "A-And Thomas came over, and told me he wanted my crayon, but he d-didn't say Please, a-and I was using it! So I told him he couldn't, and he yelled at me, and pulled me off my chair and took my crayon!" Meggie stopped to breathe. "So, I went over to him, and asked him "Please may I have my crayon back", and the other boys told me to go to Hell, a-a-and told me that my Daddies were sick, s-so I..." She looked down again, and spoke the next part in a quiet whisper, "So I yanked Thomas' hair and took the crayon."

"Meggie, that's not right," Blaine started. Kurt wanted to kick him.

"Blaine!" He said. "She was just standing up for herself!"

"But, Sirs," Mrs Oak said. "You have to understand that violence is unacceptable, no matter what the circumstances."

"I don't think that's classed as violence." Kurt said. Mrs Oak raised an eyebrow. "I mean, she should have come and got someone to sort it out...but taking a crayon back isn't really violence."

"But that's not all," Mrs Oak said. "What Meggie also neglected to mention to you two was that she told the boys if they ever picked on her again, then she'd "Get her Grandpa Burt to come and beat them up"..." Blaine couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Meggie even hazarded a grin. Kurt nudged him in the side with his elbow. "What's so funny about that?"

"Sorry," Blaine apologised, still trying not to laugh. "I-It's very serious."

"Yes, it is," Mrs Oak said, almost crossly. "It was only when Thomas' mother came and complained during a Recess..."

"The b- I mean, Witch," Kurt corrected himself, catching sight of his daughter, who was still standing there. "I mean, she's so...so..."

"I have to admit, it does seem wrong to grass up a five year old," Mrs Oak said fairly. "But the reason we came here to talk is to see what should be done."

"Nothing," Kurt said. "I mean, yes, Meggie, you shouldn't do that to get what you want...okay?" Meggie nodded.

"And you should always come and tell a teacher, alright?" Mrs Oak asked. Meggie nodded again. "Meggie, we will always try and sort things out, alright?" Meggie nodded, even firmer. "Right, well, thank you for coming in."

* * *

><p>"I just really want to give that bitch a piece of my mind," Kurt said later that night. "I mean, I know she didn't really do anything, but it's what she's saying that's making her son do this."<p>

"She was quite...shall we say that she came on quite strong when I saw her...you know, when I went to see what was happening..." Kurt nodded, and looked at Blaine curiously.

"What do you mean by that, Blaine?" Blaine looked down, somewhat guilitly.

"Uhh...well, let's just say...I don't think she...like...you know, listens to the radio...or...you know, I don't think she's heard of us..." Blaine coughed. "She kind of...started...hitting on me..." Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"She what?" Blaine coughed again.

"Trust me, I practically threw up on her..." Blaine defended. "A-And I got away whenever I could."

"She what?" Kurt repeated in a low hiss.

"It's nothing," Blaine insisted. "Really...Okay, maybe it was kinda creepy because of her touching a little low...but, you know, everything's okay..." Kurt was silent for a moment, before he shuffled on the couch slightly.

"Now I really want to give that bitch a piece of my mind." Blaine shrugged.

"Of course we both want to, but we can't." Kurt looked up from his lap, a strange look on his face.

"Why can't we? I don't really give a damn about her or her son losing their job or education or whatever...she's...she's..." Kurt trailed off, looking serious. "I mean, are we going to let this happen until it's too late? I mean, Meggie yanked a boys hair today...What if it gets worse over time?" Kurt sighed. "No one ever tells you about having to make these decisions, and it's so hard."

"I think that's part of the job," Blaine said, smiling slightly. He started playing with Kurt's hands as he spoke. "I mean, ever since Meggie was born, look how much we've learnt...I mean, apart from how to heat formula milk...or how to build a crib..." Kurt smiled slightly.

"You're right..." Kurt looked away and sighed again. "So, what do we do?" Blaine shrugged.

"Let's wait...just a little while," Blaine added at Kurt's look. "I mean, what's the point in going in there, guns loaded, with no plan whatsoever?"

"There really isn't one..." Kurt admitted.

"Exactly. So, let's just wait a little longer."

**Ugh...my updates are crappy...**

**I miss Glee already. Still a week and a bit 'til that special Thursday night in the U.K on Sky One XD Cannot wait to hear the Klaine duet...*le sigh***

**Review!**


	72. Small Fibs

Chapter 72

Kurt hadn't even noticed it happening. One minute, Liam had been colouring in what seemed to be a scribbly picture (that Kurt felt himself fall in love with for some reason), and then the next...well, they were here.

"Liam, did you draw on the wall?" Kurt asked, trying not to let his voice rise. Liam shook his head.

"Nope, Dada." Kurt sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Liam, did you draw on the wall?" Liam shook his head again. "Liam, could you please tell the truth?"

"I am!" Liam protested.

"Then why is there crayon up the wall?" Liam looked, and looked back.

"You draw on the wall?" Kurt shook his head and raised his eyebrow. "I did not!"

"Liam, it's okay if you did," Kurt said, trying to stay calm. "I mean, I can always wash it off the wall..." Which was a tiny little lie...

"I didn't..." Liam said - although he sounded less sure. Feeling he was getting somewhere, Kurt bent down, and looked his son in the eye.

"Liam, it's better to be truthful, okay? Because lying just gets you in more trouble."

"Really?" Liam asked. Kurt nodded. "Daddy, I drew on the wall. Please don't be mad!"

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know." Kurt kissed Liam's forehead. "I'm not mad Liam...Remember, there's no need to be scared, alright? I'm not going to eat you." Liam giggled, and hugged his father tightly.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed. "Liam?" He called. The tiny brown-haired toddler appeared in the doorway about half a minute later, looking up at Blaine.<p>

"Yes, Dada?"

"Did you take any of my sheet music?" Liam shook his head. "Well, where's it gone?"

"Meggie?" Liam tried.

"No," Blaine corrected, throwing the few papers he had on his desk. "Because she's been at school." Liam looked down at his feet, trying to come up with something else.

"Dada Kurt?" Blaine shook his head.

"No, because Dada Kurt wouldn't do that." Liam looked back up, and his bottom lip started to tremble. "Come one, Liam, I won't get mad."

"You will!" Liam said, close to tears, his eyes becoming wet. "You will, I know it!" Blaine rushed over to him and bent down to pull his son into a hug.

"I won't, I swear..." Blaine told him in a sincere voice. "Liam, I could never get mad at you, okay buddy?" Liam nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "Now, did you take my sheet music? If you did, it's okay." Liam nodded.

"Dada, I took it." Blaine nodded, knowing he couldn't show any signs of getting mad.

"Okay. Do you know where it is?" Liam nodded again. "Well, could you come and give it back to me, because I kind of need it to bring to work." Liam nodded, and wrapped his arms around Blaine, wanting to hug for longer. "Hey, it's okay...I'm not mad, am I?"

"No." Liam said in a quiet voice.

"See, I promised, didn't I?" Liam gave a small chuckle. "Dada Blaine never breaks a promise, does he?"

"Or Dada Kurt." Liam said.

"Or Dada Kurt, yes," Blaine said in agreement. "There...it's alright now, okay?" Liam nodded.

"Thank You, Dada." And with that, Liam let go of Blaine to go and collect the stolen sheet music.

* * *

><p>"Bugger," Blaine hissed. "Kurt, is your..."<p>

"My watch is missing, too," Kurt confirmed, nodding. They both sighed. "Since when did Liam turn into a magpie?"

"I dunno...Do you remember Meggie doing that?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head slowly. "I mean, I know that the two of them are different, but you'd think that Liam would at least own up to stealing our things..."

"And drawing on the walls...and sneaking into Meggie's room and stealing her stuffed rabbit..." Kurt continued. Both men winced at the memory. That afternoon had not been a pretty one for their family, what with all the crying and yelling between the siblings, which had been a first really.

"I mean," Blaine started. "We've both told him that he won't be in any trouble, and he seems to understand, but then he forgets the next time!"

"Have we actaully told him not to do it though?" Kurt asked, the thought occuring in his mind.

"Well...I suppose not..."

"Well, I think that's why it keeps happening." Kurt concluded.

"But it can't just be that!" Blaine said. "I mean, why is he doing it in the first place?" Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe he's just curious?" Kurt suggested. "I mean, according to my Dad, I stole my Mom's lipstick, my Mom's shoes, _and_ one of his hats..." Blaine burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing...It's just...Sam did the same with my clothes once...although, she was about nine, so..." Blaine kept on chuckling. "Okay, we need to try and break this habit, before it's too late." Kurt nodded, biting his lip. "Alright, let's try bribery..."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, confused. Blaine nodded.

"We could tell him that every time he admits to stealing our things, he gets some candy..." Kurt shook his head. "What?"

"First of all, if we give Liam candy, then Meggie will want some," Kurt started. "Second; too much candy will rot his teeth, Blaine..."

"Oh...I see..." Blaine sighed. "Fine, what about everytime he admits to stealing our things, he gets money-"

"Blaine, he's only two. I doubt that he's interested in money yet."

"Thank God," Blaine commented before grinning. "Let's hope he doesn't want money for a long time from now..."

"Let's hope _neither_ of our children _ever_ want money," Kurt said with a grimace. "Look, why don't we just tell him that he'll get a reward, and hope that he forgets?"

"Isn't that called scamming?" Blaine asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kurt shrugged.

"As long as it works..."

* * *

><p>"I did not take it," Liam persisted for the hundreth time.<p>

"Liam, buddy," Blaine said in a soothing voice. "If you tell us the truth, then we'll let you...uh..." Blaine looked to Kurt, flustered, so his husband took over.

"Liam," Kurt said, bending down to look at him. "What do you want, more then anything in the whole world?" Liam thought about it. "How about seeing your grandparents?" Liam nodded, beaming at the idea. He, like Meggie, loved both sets of his grandparents lots. "Well, how about we organise a few trips to go and see them all?" Liam nodded again, excited. "But, honey, you need to start telling the truth, alright? Lying is very bad..."

"Why?" Liam asked, frowning in a confused manner.

"Well...because, in the end, people will find out," Blaine said, bending down as well. "And you'll get in more trouble for lying, okay?" Liam nodded.

"Alright," Kurt said. "Liam, did you steal Daddy Blaine's watch?" Liam shook his head. "What did we just say?" Liam frowned.

"I am. I telling the truth." He said.

"Well then, who took it?" Blaine asked. Liam shook his head.

"I don't know!" He said loudly, annoyed. "I telling the truth!"

"Alright, calm down," Kurt said. "Blaine, maybe you mis-"

"I didn't misplace it!" Blaine said. "It was on the table downstairs on minute, and then I came back, and it was gone!"

"Well..." Kurt said thinking. "If..." His eyes widened. "You don't think..." Blaine caught on and sighed.

"I guess so..."

* * *

><p>"Sorry," Meggie said, looking down, worried. "I just wanted to try it on, but then Mister Rabbit wanted to as well!"<p>

"It's okay," Blaine said, kissing her forehead. "You're not in trouble, are you?" Meggie shook her head. "So, do you want to go to Lima to see Grandma and Grandpa?" Meggie nodded, her face lighting up all of a sudden.

"When?" She asked, practically bouncing on her feet. Blaine grinned.

"Well, we'll give them a call, and see when they can, alright?" Meggie nodded, suddenly feeling a lot better. "Alright, why don't you go play with your brother?"

**Aww...I love them two kids :) **

**So...**

**Where had the Klaine duet of "Perfect" gone! I hope they haven't cut it! Grr...so annoyed right now...**

**Another thing; I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK STILL! :( I'll try and update soon, but everyone wants me right now...**

**Review!**


	73. Grandparents

Chapter 73

Meggie couldn't wait. Okay, that was an understatement. She was really, really, _really _excited! She didn't really see her Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole very often, but when she did, she (along with Liam) were showered with attention (not that they weren't already). And, if they were lucky, then they might also get to visit her Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel, which also meant getting to visit her cousins. So, yes, Meggie Hummel-Anderson was a very excited five year old.

"Daddy, when will it be Saturday?" She asked Kurt on Tuesday morning. Kurt smiled at her. It was nice to see her excited about seeing her grandparents.

"Soon," He promised. "Listen, we've just got today, tomorrow, and then Thursday, Friday...and we'll be there!" Meggie's eyes widened. "See, not long at all!"

"Can we go today?" She pestered. Kurt laughed.

"Oh, I wish we could," He chuckled, carrying on with making breakfast for his daughter.

"Then can we?" Meggie asked.

"We can't," Meggie pouted. "I mean, you don't want to miss school, do you?" Meggie shrugged, making Kurt laugh again. "No, you can't Meggie..."

"But-" Meggie started.

"Megs, after this week, you've finished your first year," Kurt informed her. "You can't miss the last few days." Meggie sighed, and nodded reluctantly, before raising her head.

"Daddy Kurt? How many years do I have to go to school for?" Kurt thought about it.

"Well," He said slowly. "You're five now, right?" Meggie nodded. "You have to be eighteen." Her eyes filled with confusion.

"Is that old?" She asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Not really," He hummed. "I mean, I'm older than that, and I'm really young, right?" Meggie giggled and nodded. "Now, let's give you some breakfast, and then we can take you to school."

* * *

><p>Liam hummed a tuneful babble to himself as he collected objects and clothes from his room. He was packing, despite it only being Wednesday night, because he didn't really want to forget anything when he went to see Grandma and Grandpa.<p>

"Hey, bud," Blaine said, coming into his room. He smiled at the young boy. "What are you doing?"

"Packing," Liam replied in his soft voice. It was times like that when Blaine was reminded of Kurt.

"But, Liam, it's only Wednesday..." Blaine pointed out. Liam shrugged.

"I want to make sure I have everything," He said slowly, trying to speak like his Daddy Kurt.

"I see..." Blaine lowered himself on Liam's tiny bed, before the little boy cried out. "What?"

"You sitting on Ruldolph!"

"OH!" Blaine jumped up and let Liam snatch the toy up. "Sorry..."

"It okay," Liam said as Blaine sat back down. "He not hurt..."

"Oh, good..." Blaine resumed grinning at Liam. "So, are you bringing Ruldolph?" That, of course, was a very stupid question.

"YES!" Liam burst out. "He come everywhere with me!" Blaine felt his grin widen. "Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like Ruldolph?"

"Of course," Blaine said. "I mean, why wouldn't they?" Liam shrugged, beaming happily. "And I'm sure that Ruldolph will love Grandma and Grandpa very much as well."

"Wait..." Liam looked up, a little worried. "What about me?" Blaine laughed.

"Liam," Blaine said honestly. "I'm sure that, no matter what, you're _always_ going to be Ruldolph's favourite." Liam beamed, with relief, and chuckled in a cute way.

"Good," Liam stated. "Ruldolph's my favourite." Blaine put on a hurt face.

"What about me and Daddy Kurt...and Meggie?...and your family..." Liam giggled.

"You all too..." He decided. Blaine pretended to grin out of relief.

"Thanks," Blaine pulled Liam into a hug. "You guys are my favourite too." Liam giggled again, and wrapped his tiny arms around Blaine. "Come on, why don't I try and sneak you and your sister a cookie before Daddy Kurt gets home from shopping?" Liam giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?"<p>

"Yes?"

"What are we doing this weekend?" Kurt asked. "You know, while my parents are looking after Meggie and Liam."

"Relax," Blaine said, in an almost sigh. He closed his eyes in contentment. "Yeah...I could use a weekend without having to run around after them two..." Kurt chuckled.

"Remember, we've still got today and tomorrow." Blaine groaned, and Kurt playfully slapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Blaine said in mock hurt. Kurt sent him a smug smirk. "Fine...I'm sorry..." Kurt laughed again. "I'm kidding, seriously...Although, admit it, Kurt...you want a weekend to ourselves just as much as I do." Kurt shrugged guiltily.

"Maybe..." Blaine grinned. "I mean...It sounds nice, I guess..."

"Admit it," Blaine teased. "You want a weekend too!" Kurt crossed his arms. "Do I have to tickle you?" Kurt's eyes widened for a second, before they narrowed.

"You wouldn't." He said in a low voice.

"Oh, yes I would," Blaine tested cheekily. Kurt shook his head.

"You wouldn't."

"You bet?" And before Kurt could respond, Blaine had made his attack; he started to tickle Kurt on the bottom of his feet. Kurt yelped in surprise.

"N-N-No...B-B-Blaine, s-s-stop!" He spluttered, trying not to laugh.

"Say it! Admit that you really, really want a weekend off, more than anything!"

"But I don- AH!" Blaine moved up, tickling Kurt's now bare stomach. "BLAINE! S-S-S-S-STOP!"

"Not until you admit it!" Blaine said.

"No!" Kurt said. "B-B-Blaine...w-w-we'll wake our c-c-children up!"

"Good point." Blaine removed his fingers, and started to tickle Kurt's chest. "Too bad that I don't care." Kurt choked on his laughter.

"A-Alright!" Kurt spluttered. "J-Just let me go!"

"Not. Until. You. Say. It." Blaine said firmly. "Actually say it, Kurt."

"I-If you keep on tickling m-m-me, than..." Kurt broke off, spluttering with more giggles. "FINE! I-I-I wouldn't mind a weekend off! More than anything!" Blaine finally dropped his fingers, grinning.

"Finally." He muttered. Kurt glared at him half-heartedly. "Come on, you like being tickled."

"What do you mean?" Blaine grinned even more.

"Well, if you ask me, you seem to have some sort of "fetish"..."

"Blaine!" Blaine chuckled while Kurt blushed as red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>Ever since he'd first laid eyes on her that cold December night (or was it morning? Oh well, he hadn't slept a lot), Burt Hummel had fallen in love with his granddaughter. Yes, that sounded really corny. Yes, it really was completely and utterly obvious.<p>

But from the moment that Meggie had stared up at him with (then) blue eyes, and wrapped her entire tiny hand around his thumb, she'd started to hold a very special place in his heart. And by then, it was too late to do anything about it.

When Liam came along, roughly two and a half years later, the same thing had happened. Okay, there had been a slight difference; Liam had just stared up at Burt with _them_ eyes. The eyes that Kurt and his Mom had. That was enough to pull him in.

Burt grinned as his granddaughter flew at him, excited. "GRANDPA!"

"Hey, kiddo," Burt said, picking her up and swinging her around. She was getting so big... "Did you miss us?" Meggie nodded, beaming.

"I drew you and Grandma a picture!" She exclaimed. "I brought it with me!"

"That's great!" He kissed her forehead, before putting her down. Of course, by this time, his grandson had come running up to him, his mouth set in a happy grin.

"GRANDPA BURT!" He screamed happily, clinging to his granddad's legs. "MISSED YOU!" Burt chuckled.

"I missed you too, kiddo. So, where's your Dads?" Meggie pointed down the garden path.

"They're getting our bags," She said in a very grown-up sounding voice. Liam rolled his eyes, which made Burt laugh.

"Well, I'll help them, okay? You guys go in, Grandma's waiting." Meggie nodded, and Liam finally released his hold on Burt's legs, and beamed back up at his grandpa.

* * *

><p>Meggie always loved her Grandpa and Grandma's house.<p>

Part of the reason had to do with the fact that Grandma Carole always let her sneak into Daddy Kurt and Uncle Finn's old rooms. Meggie loved her Daddy Kurt's the best, because the bed still smelt like him, and the whole room just seemed cosy; there were books, pictures, ornaments... Meggie could remember, from the moment that she could walk, making her way to her Daddy Kurt's old room, and falling asleep in there quite often. What was even better was that a lot of the time, her Grandma and Grandpa just left her in there to sleep the whole night.

Another thing that the young curly-haired girl enjoyed was waking up in the morning. No matter what part of the house she was in, she would always smell her Grandma Carole making breakfast. Meggie smiled to herself at the thought. In her house, her Daddy Blaine couldn't cook, and Daddy Kurt didn't make stuff like eggs and bacon and toast...and so many other wonderful smelling foods!

"GRANDMA!" Meggie screamed, running to hug Carole. "WE MISSED YOU!" Liam came speeding after his sister seconds later, his tiny body moving faster than one would think it would. Carole laughed, surprised that she hadn't been knocked over by the two.

"We dwaw you pictures!" Liam shouted.

"And Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine got you and Grandpa presents!" Meggie added.

"How nice!" She said enthusiastically. They squeezed her tighter, smiling radiantly.

"We go get it for you?" Liam asked, pulling away.

"They're in our suitcases," Meggie said. "I think Grandpa Burt's bringing them in!"

Before Carole could say anything, the two children had ran back to the front door, giggling.

**So sorry about the long update! :O Really, I'm trying, but rushed writing isn't really good writing, so...**

**21 more days til Christmas! XD **

**Review please!**


	74. Pictures

Chapter 74

Meggie giggled as she climbed onto her Daddy Kurt's old bed. Liam had disappeared somewhere in here, and she had to find him before Grandma and Grandpa found out that he was gone. It was a game that the siblings liked to play, a bit like Hide and Seek. She checked over the side of the bed, before looking beneath it.

"Liam, come on!" She called, trying not to ruin the bed. "Grandma finished dinner!" She lied, hoping it would work. She heard a little giggle, and knew she was in the right place. "I've got candy for you!"

"WHERE?" Liam yelled, appearing right behind her. Meggie screamed, and fell off the bed and onto the floor. Liam laughed, causing her to glare at him. "What? It funny!" Meggie didn't say anything, just rubbing the spots that she'd fallen on as she climbed up.

"Hmm." She said, before looking around the room. The shelves were decorated with photos of Kurt and his friends and family before he'd moved to New York. Meggie took a few steps forwards, wanting to take a look at what her Daddy Kurt had decorated the room with.

The first picture that she could see was one of a little boy who looked remarkably like Liam; blue eyes and light brown hair. With the little boy was a young woman, who looked the same. Meggie guessed that the little boy must have been her Daddy Kurt, but she couldn't quite guess who the lady was. Moving on, she saw what she swore was her Daddy Kurt, a little older than he was in the last picture, and her Grandpa Burt. She stared at the picture. They seemed to be having some sort of tea party out on a lawn, complete with a little tea set. Meggie grinned to herself.

"Wow..." She whispered in awe.

"Let me see!" Liam begged, rushing over and looking around. He gasped as he saw how identical Kurt looked in the pictures, and giggled. Meggie carried on to survey the pictures, taking in as much detail as she could.

The next few were just taken over the years of her father, before he must have met her Daddy Blaine. One that Meggie found the most interesting was of a whole group of people, who were a lot older than she was, by about twelve years. She took in all the faces in the picture.

"That Uncle Finn!" Liam said excitedly.

"And Auntie Rachel!" Meggie said, pointing to where her Aunt was standing. However, she didn't really know too many of the faces in the picture, although she did notice that a man about her Fathers ages was wearing a vest of some sort.

Meggie drew her eyes to the next picture, and grinned once more. Now, _that_ was a head of hair that she recognised. Her Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine looked so much younger, and were grinning at the camera, looking happy. Liam's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in a radiant smile. The next picture was of their Daddies, and they were both dressed in suits. Kurt had some sort of crown on his head, like a King or Queen, and was holding a sceptre. He had his arm around Blaine's shoulders, and they were both grinning like idiots.

"Do you think that's their wedding?" Meggie asked. Liam shrugged.

"Too young," He concluded after a moment. Meggie thought about it, and nodded, before the two turned back to the pictures.

"There Uncle Finn!" Meggie exclaimed, pointing. Liam laughed.

"He look weird," He commented. Meggie giggled in agknowledgement.

"I guess he does..." Meggie paused. "But don't tell him I said that."

* * *

><p>"Look how many drawing's she done," Kurt murmered, holding up one from the pile. "She's growing up already..."<p>

"I love her and all," Blaine muttered to himself. "But how did she find the time to do every single one of these at school? I mean, there has to be at least two hundred and fifty here." Kurt took a deep breath.

"How are we going to keep them all?"

"We're not," Blaine said simply. "We choose the best ones and keep around half of them."

"Yeah, but..." Kurt sighed. "Our _daughter_ did all this work, Blaine, our daughter..."

"Alright, alright, fine..." Blaine said, picking up another drawing. "Why don't we choose the best ones to put on the fridge, and then we'll keep the rest in a safe bag somewhere." Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow. "I mean, then we'll still have all of them, and they'll be safe, right?"

"I suppose." Kurt sighed. "Right, but it's going to be difficult choosing just a few..."

"Well," Blaine said, finally putting his handful of drawings down. "When I say few, I mean roughly twenty at most, maybe? Because I'm sure that my office needs decorating."

"It wouldn't hurt to keep a few in our room either," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Alright, let's get started."

"So, I think we better keep the first one she did," Blaine said, holding said drawing up. Kurt's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"How do you know that's the first one?"

"Well...I remember..." Blaine said, shrugging. "It's just one of those things."

"Huh," Kurt picked up another one, and gave a smile. "I'm definitely keeping this one."

"Which one?" Blaine asked, trying to see.

"This one," Kurt passed it to Blaine. Blaine smiled, just like Kurt.

"Yeah. I think that one should go in our room," Blaine agreed. It was the one Meggie had done of all her family and friends. With Kurt's help, she'd even labelled each person as neatly as she could. Blaine put it down on top of the one they'd already decided to keep, and started to help go through the rest. "Let's try to vary the pictures a litte, so that they're all of different things."

* * *

><p>"So, is Neil nice?" Carole asked Meggie. Meggie passed her a knife to wash up, and shrugged.<p>

"I think he's okay, but Daddy Blaine gets weird around him." Meggie said, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"Weird?"

"Yeah," Meggie said. "Like, he went on weird, and kept on fidgeting..." She shrugged again. "And then Daddy Kurt was kind of quiet...which is really bad, because he never stops talking to grown ups..." Carole laughed. Meggie grinned. "He doesn't!" Meggie paused for a moment. "And then Daddy Blaine got really nervous, and didn't come downstairs for hours after Neil arrived..." Meggie looked up at Carole. "Should Daddy Blaine stay away from Neil, so he doesn't get weird?"

* * *

><p>"There," Kurt said, sighing with relief. "Done." Blaine nodded, looking tired.<p>

"I can't believe that she did so many," Blaine said yet again. "I mean...where has she found the time?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted. "Still, she seems happy to do drawing, so I'm willing to let her draw and draw to her heart's content."

"Me too," Blaine said before sighing. "We better get some sleep or something. I mean, we've got to drive to Lima tomorrow to get the two of them, haven't we?" Kurt yawned.

"I guess." Kurt stretched his arms out. "I really wish we could just lay in bed all day though, and just sleep..."

"Why don't we?" Blaine asked. "It's the holidays, so it's not like Meggie needs to go to school."

"Blaine, not only is it wrong to just dump our children on my parents," Kurt said strictly. "But I refuse to be lazy. I mean, how am I meant to burn carbs?" Blaine slowly grinned, a little cheekily. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"I know a way that you can burn carbs without leaving bed..." Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows. Kurt crossed his arms, a smile threatening to spread across his face. "If you know what I mean..."

"Yes, I think I know," Kurt said, a smirk appearing on his face. "And I hope that neither of our children pick up on how many dirty innuedos you use."

**I'm so sorry that it's been almost two weeks! I almost cried when I realised! I was like... "Let's see here...oh...wait...SHIT! SHIT! GOTTA UPDATE!" So, yeah...**

**Good News: I've broken up from school for the holidays, so I have more time to write! XD**

**I've been really busy lately, due to the fact that I've been in School Concerts all this week, so...yeah...**

**Please Review! (Oh, and also; LET IT SNOW WAS AWESOME! No, it's TOTALLY AWESOME!) XD**


	75. Leg Sprain

Chapter 75

"I have a date." Blaine looked up.

"A date for what?" He asked. "I thought your birthday was months ago...and aren't you marrying Neil, so it can't be that kind of date..." Alex rolled her eyes.

"I mean for the wedding, Blaine."

"Oh." Blaine said, nodding with understanding. "So, when?" Alex sat herself down next to Blaine on a nearby chair.

"We were thinking maybe February next year." Blaine raised his eyebrows, calculating just how long away that was.

"Alex, that's like...five months away..." Alex nodded.

"I know, but Neil and I have been planning since we got engaged, so we think it would be okay..." Alex said, a little hopeful. Blaine gave her a smile.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Alex," He assured her. "But you'll need to hurry if you want a nice dress..." He paused for a moment. "Especially if you want it made...in that case, than you'll need to hurry to a shop and get measured, and don't forget that Meggie would probably benefit from a hand-made bridesmaids dress...I mean, she looked so cute in that little cream dress, so maybe you should get cream again-"

"Blaine," Alex said, raising her hands. "Your gay is showing. Geesh, and you wonder why Meggie talks so fast sometimes..." Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry...So, any particular day?" Alex hesitated for a moment.

"We were thinking for around February 18th," She said. "But we're not one hundred percent sure on the actual date."

"Uh-huh, good to know..." Blaine paused for a moment, looking expectant. "I take it Kurt and I are in invited, right?" Alex nodded.

"Yeah...Yeah, of course, Blaine!" Alex said, almost astounded. "Seriously?" Blaine shrugged.

"Just checking." Alex shook her head, bemused. "Listen, as much as I love chatting to people, I kind of have to work." Alex smiled.

"Yeah. Let's try and keep our jobs, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Meggie fidgeted, trying to keep still so that the lady could measure her for her bridesmaid dress. The woman noticed, and gave her an easy smile.<p>

"It's okay, poppet," She said kindly. "We won't take too long." Meggie nodded, instantly relaxing. She wasn't used to staying still, as her Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine could tell you. "So, is this your Mommy or your Auntie you're being a bridesmaid for?"

"I'm her Aunt," Alex said before Meggie could open her mouth. "Well, not by blood." The lady nodded in understanding.

"Right." The lady lowered her arms, and picked up the clipboard she was writing measurements down on. "So, you're done," The woman looked up. "How about I measure your brother, and then we can talk about yourr dress?" Meggie nodded, hopping off the stool. "So, where is he?" Alex looked around, noticing that the youngest Hummel-Anderson child had suddenly vanished.

"Oh, er..." Alex panicked. She started to look underneath the chairs where they'd been sitting, worried. Meggie, wanting to be helpful, and knowing that her Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine wouldn't like it if they went home without Liam, she went to check behind some mannequins. She stared up in awe at the dresses, wondering if she'd ever wear one when she was older. She turned to the next one, looking to see if Liam was underneath the skirt of the dress. Just as Meggie had scrambled underneath, there was a loud bang, and a squeal that sounded like her brother.

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry," Alex repeated while Blaine cradled Liam. Liam nuzzled into the crook of his father's shoulder, sniffling. "Really, I can't even say-"<p>

"It's fine, Alex," Kurt said tiredly. "He hasn't broken anything, so Liam will be okay..."

"But he got hurt!" Alex said loudly. "I took my eyes off him for two seconds, and he-"

"I understand," Kurt said, trying not to get too mad. "I'm sure that Blaine and I had our fair share of scrapes and bruises in out life...well, before the whole gay thing..."

"You feel any better, kiddo?" Blaine asked, looking down at Liam. Liam hesitated before nodding slightly.

"My leg hurt," He said quietly, pointing to it. Alex bit her lip hard, while Kurt reached over and rubbed said leg soothingly. "Things fell on it."

"Maybe he should go to a doctor," Blaine said. At Kurt's panicked look, Blaine quickly added, "I mean, just Liam and me..."

"The ladies working there got really hysterical," Alex said. "And not in a good way."

"What was it that fell on him?" Kurt asked. Meggie, who'd been sitting between Kurt and Blaine looked up from her lap.

"Jars and books full of drawings," She said. "And some shoes too." Liam whimpered at that. Kurt sighed.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Kurt said. "I'll take him now-"

"No, it's fine," Blaine said, stopping Kurt from standing up. "I'll take him, Kurt. You hate Doctors."

"I think I'll manage," Kurt said, half cross, half touched. "It's not like I need to go to a hospital; I'll just go to a Doctor's office-"

"But what if he needs to go to hospital right after?" Blaine asked. "Look, at least let me come with you, Kurt."

"What about me?" Meggie piped up. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, unsure what to do.

"Alex-"

"No," Alex said. "Not after what happened with Liam." Blaine sighed.

"Alex, that was not your fault," He said. "Liam crawled off and pulled some things on him..."

"And anyway," Kurt continued. "Meggie will behave. Right, Megs?" Meggie nodded, although there was a mischievous smile lighting up her face.

* * *

><p>"Let him sleep," Blaine said softly. Kurt looked between his son and husband before shrugging, and taking his seat next to Blaine. "He looks so adorable when he sleeps, doesn't he?"<p>

"Hmm," Kurt hummed in agreement. Liam's head was resting on Blaine's lap, and Blaine was lightly rubbing his thumb on Liam's shoulder.

"I mean, his hair is just all over the place...he looks a lot like you when you sleep." Blaine said. Kurt looked down at his son, and tried to see what simularities there were.

"I guess...although he looks cuter with messy hair than I do." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I'd say it was pretty close," Kurt blushed at the comment. Blaine sighed a few seconds later. "I really hope his leg is going to be okay."

"Me too." Kurt said. He gently started to run his fingers through Liam's hair. "I really hate this feeling, Blaine. You know, the one that you feel whenever someone you love is hurt." Blaine nodded.

"It's like with Meggie," He said. "When she was having night terrors. God, I still feel terrible whenever I remember that..." Their talk was interrupted when their Doctor came out, looking over some notes. Kurt and Blaine both looked up at the Doctor expectantly.

"So?" Kurt asked, nervous. "Can you tell what's the matter?" The Doctor looked at the two, his expression unreadable.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson...the two of you," He said. "I believe that Liam may have a sprained leg." Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and back at the Doctor, concerned.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, his voice low. The Doctor nodded.

"Luckily, it appears that the tissue in his leg is only slightly torn-"

"That's good news, is it?" Kurt asked, badly wanting to glare at the man.

"Well...yes," The Doctor said, raising his eyebrow. "I mean, it could me a lot worse, Mr Hummel-Anderson. You say he was in a shop when he wondered off and pulled things onto himself?" Both of the men nodded. "If you want my advice, you should wrap his leg, to compress the swelling, and put ice on it every three or four hours for twenty minutes." Blaine blinked.

"Could you please repeat that?" He asked stupidly. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I've got it, don't worry." He assured the Doctor.

"And he should rest it, no matter what. Do you understand?" Kurt nodded firmly. "And while he's resting it, make sure that his leg is elevated."

"Will it make him better?" Blaine asked bluntly. Kurt glared at Blaine from the corner of his eye. The Doctor raised his eyebrow again.

"It should do, in time," He said. "You see, I'm a Doctor. I know these things."

_Yeah, that's what they said to my parents,_ Kurt thought bitterly. _And then look what happened._

* * *

><p>"Buddy," Blaine said, tucking Liam back underneath the couch blanket. "You have to rest..."<p>

"But I wanna play!" Liam protested angrily. Blaine sighed, feeling bad.

"Liam, the Doctor said that if you want you leg to get better," Blaine reminded him. Liam huffed and crossed his arms. "Then you need to rest and keep it elevated." Liam blinked.

"But I better!" He said. Blaine sighed again.

"Liam, I bandaged your leg this morning, and it looks just as bad as yesterday." Liam huffed again, and turned away from Blaine. "Look, Daddy Kurt will stay with you, won't he? And then you can watch your favourite films, and-"

"No!" He said again. "I wanna play outside with Rudolph!" Blaine sat down on the couch next to Liam. Liam looked up at him, wondering why he couldn't do what he wanted.

"Liam," He said slowly. "You can't run on that leg, okay? The tissue's been torn, and...and me and Daddy Kurt don't like to see you in pain, okay?" Liam sighed, finally giving up.

"Fine." He said.

"But can you promise me something before I go to work?" Liam looked up, not answering. "Promise me that you won't get up unless Daddy Kurt helps you, okay? And that's only for the bathroom, alright?" Liam nodded meekly, before grabbing Rudolph from next to him.

Today was going to be a long day.

**Merry belated Christmas! **

**It's my birthday soon! :D For Christmas, I got the Glee 3D Concert Movie on DVD, and I got two Glee CD's (volume 6 and 7) **


	76. The New Problem

Chapter 76

"Kurt, it will be fine," Blaine repeated. Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I know he seems nice...but really? To leave our children with him? I don't know..." Kurt bit his lip worriedly.

"Look, Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back comfortingly. "We don't have to go and meet Finn and Rachel at the bar. I'm sure they'd understand..." Kurt shook his head.

"No. We haven't seen them in a while, and Dad would kill me for missing the opportunity." Kurt sighed. "I'm worrying too much, aren't I?" Blaine nodded while Kurt started to fiddle with the collar of his shirt. "So what time are we meeting them?"

"In about..." Blaine checked his wrist watch. "Half an Hour."

"Is Alex coming with Neil or-"

"No," Blaine interrupted. Kurt looked at him, a questioning look on his face. "Alex said she was busy...something about her sister and a dress malfunction..."

"So it's just Neil?" Kurt asked, feeling worried again. Blaine didn't answer. "But...He broke-"

"I know!" Blaine snapped. "Do you think I'm not nervous? But we have to trust that he's a nice guy, alright? I'm sure that Alex would never date a guy who's a horrible person."

"You've got a point," Kurt admitted reluctantly. "I just can't help but feel like something bad could happen...I mean, what if Neil falls asleep on the couch, and one of our children pulls, for instance, a jar on them. I mean, Liam's only just recovered from his leg!" He sighed, knowing he was going, once again, overboard with the possibilities.

"I know, Kurt, but we're just going to have to calm down," Blaine said soothingly. "Look, Neil will be here soon, and we don't want him getting suspicious. So let's try to talk about something else, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, well, we'll see you two later, alright?" Kurt said, in an almost motherly fashion. He kissed both of his children's foreheads. "So, be good for Neil, yes?"<p>

"Yes Daddy Kurt," Meggie said, nodding. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it, alright? No making any mess, and when Neil says you have to go to bed, you have to." Meggie giggled mischievously. Liam looked down at his feet. "Liam? Are you okay?" He nodded weakly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine said, sinking to his knees in front of Meggie and Liam.

"You come back?" Liam asked, looking up. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other in relief.

"Yes, we'll be back before you know it," Blaine said, giving his son a hug. "Alright, bud?" Liam nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Just as the two were pulling away, Kurt stood up, looking lost. He didn't really want to have to leave his children...it must have been the first time in a while that he and Blaine were both going to be gone. And it was a man who had hated Blaine when they were younger looking after their children.

"Remember, be good," Kurt said, before turning to Neil. "I...er...Blaine and I both left our cell phone numbers in the kitchen, so...i-if anything goes wrong..."

"I know," Neil said with an easy smile. "I'm sure that they'll both behave, won't you?" Meggie and Liam both nodded. "Now you two go out and have fun, okay?" Kurt smiled at Meggie and Liam, before he and Blaine finally left.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you okay?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded unconvincingly. Blaine sighed.<p>

"He's worried about leaving our children with Neil." He informed Finn and Rachel.

"Why?" Rachel asked. "I mean, he seemed quite nice when I saw him at your Dad's wedding..." Kurt and Blaine shared a look. "What?"

"Yeah, are we missing something?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.

"Nothing. Anyway, how are Chris and Maria?" Kurt asked, trying to force his worries out of his mind.

"Oh, they're fine," Finn said. "We left them with Rachel's dads for the weekend, and..."

"Something tells me the Berrys are going to have a lot of cleaning up to do," Blaine muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that Santa brings puppies for Christmas?" Meggie asked. Liam shrugged. "Should I ask for a puppy?"<p>

"I ask?" Liam enquired. "A puppy? Can we name him Lucky?" Meggie shook her head.

"I'm asking for one. You can't ask for the same thing as me." She said. Liam frowned.

"Why?" Meggie opened her mouth, about to answer, when someone interrupted her.

"Could you keep it down?" Neil snapped from the couch. Meggie stared at Neil. "What are you staring at?" Meggie shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Well go to bed!" Meggie looked at Liam, who looked back, fear in his eyes. Liam wasn't very used to shouting, and neither was Meggie. "Go on, go to your room!"

"But...it's not bedtime," Meggie said. Neil narrowed his eyes. Meggie felt a little scared, but looked him in the eye. It had worked with the bullies, so maybe it would work now. "Daddy Kurt says that our bed time is when the clock on the T.V has a seven and a thirty on it."

"Well, "Daddy Kurt" isn't here," Neil said, his voice going high when he said "Daddy Kurt". "But I am, and I'm telling you to go to bed." Meggie stood up, arms folded, head held high.

"No." She said firmly. Liam stood up and mimicked his sister. Neil stood up, his eyes hard. The look on his face scared Liam, and he broke his stance to give a whimper.

"You two will do whatever I tell you to do," Neil said.

"You're not Daddy Kurt or Daddy Blaine," Meggie said bossily. Liam nodded.

"We only listen to family," Liam stated, although he was still quite frightened. Neil took a step closer. "Dad...Daddy K-K-Kurt, a-and Daddy B-B-"

"Oh, I don't give a damn about your pathetic Queer fathers!" Neil shouted. Meggie gasped.

"Grandpa Burt said that "Queer" is a nasty word!" She said. "A-And it's not a nice na-"

"Yeah, well, your parents aren't very nice sorts of people." Liam felt his eyes fill with tears. His Daddies loved him, right? And they were nice, so why was Neil saying these things? Wasn't Neil meant to be nice?

"Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine are nice!" Meggie defended bravely. Neil snorted. "They love us!"

"If they love you then why are you being raised by two men?" Meggie ignored the question, not really knowing how to answer. "Ugh, I don't even want to look at you. Get out of my sight."

"Our Home!" Liam managed. "Not yours!" Neil turned to Liam, and simply smirked. Then, quick as a flash, Neil had reached out, and pushed Liam over. Liam let out an "OOMPH!" sound, before he started to cry, not used to being pushed over. Meggie glared at Neil, hatred swimming in her eyes.

"And you?" Neil snarled, turning to Meggie. "What about you? Are you going to back chat me?" Meggie simply glared even more, before she gently kneeled down, like she'd seen Daddy Kurt do in the past. She pulled Liam's head into he lap, and started to stroke his hair gently. "Get up to your rooms, I'm sick of looking at you."

* * *

><p>Liam sniffled into Rudolph, trying to stop crying.<p>

"How you feeling?" Meggie asked softly, sitting down on her bed. Liam wiped his eyes with his pajama sleeve.

"Bad." He murmered brokenly. "It my fault?"

"No," Meggie said, starting to rearrange her toys on her bed. Mr Rabbit stared up at her with black eyes and stitched smile. "I think Neil is what Grandpa Jamie calls "mental"."

"Why Auntie Alex marry him?" Liam asked. "He mean."

"I know, Liam," Meggie slipped onto the floor to give Liam a hug. "But I don't know why Auntie Alex wants to marry him." She rubbed at his back, trying to make him feel better.

"I want Dada Kurt and Dada Blaine," Liam blurted out.

"Me too." Meggie sighed. "Me too."

* * *

><p>By the time that Kurt and Blaine got home, it had gone Midnight. Neil greeted them at the door, smiling cheerfully.<p>

"So?" Kurt asked nervously. "How were they?" Neil looked down at the floor. "What?"

"Nothing," Neil put his smile back on again. "It was only when it got to their bedtime, that they started playing up." Blaine and Kurt both frowned.

"Playing up?" Blaine questioned. Neil nodded. "Why, what happened?"

"Well," Neil said, a little sadly. "Meggie...that's her name, right? Well, she stood up and was saying things like "No, I don't want to. You're an idiot", and then the little boy, Liam, he ran and broke one of the glasses in the kitchen. On purpose." Neil added. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other in complete and utter shock.

"No," Kurt said, almost to himself. "T-That doesn't sound like them." Neil shrugged.

"Well, that's what they did. I think they're asleep right now, so, never mind."

* * *

><p>Kurt checked Liam's room first. The bed was still made from this morning, and nothing seemed to be out of place. Kurt then went to check in Meggie's room, in case the two of them had decided to sleep in her room instead.<p>

Blaine was already in there, pulling the covers over the two. Kurt crept over to the bed, and gave Blaine a small smile, before turning to kiss his children goodnight. "I'd put Liam in his own bed," Blaine whispered to Kurt. "But they look too cute to move." Kurt smiled, agreeing.

"I wonder why they wanted to sleep like this," Kurt murmered in a low voice. "Not that I'm complaining, but-"

"Kurt, do you really believe what Neil said?" Blaine interrupted. Kurt looked at Blaine, and saw his husband's eyes, full of confusion, and maybe a little surprise. Kurt sighed, feeling the same.

"I don't know...I mean," Kurt said softly. "I-It doesn't seem at all like them, you know?" Blaine nodded, knowing what Kurt meant. "I think all we can do is just go on what we know about our children, and decide what we believe."

"But..." Blaine said, unsure. "I...I know that Meggie and Liam wouldn't-"

"Exactly."

"But what about what Neil said?" Blaine asked, confused. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know," He said. "I'm really tired, and I'm confused as well, Blaine."

"Why don't we talk about it in the morning?" Blaine asked gently. "When Meggie and Liam are both up, and we can ask them."

**Reviews are love! :D**

**By the way...**

**Has anyone seen Queer as Folk? Yes, no? Okay, well, I've only seen bits of the American one, and I absolutely adore Brian and Justin! They are so cute (almost as cute as Kurt and Blaine ;) ... ) And the prom thing...I cried my eyes out! I'm sorry, I'm just a liiittle emotional today...**

**Review please!**


	77. Can't Tell

**So, before you all carry on reading, I'd like to give you a link. I got bored one night, and thought it would be fun to make a family tree. However, the pictures I used for Meggie and Liam are a bit older than they are right now. However, they will reach this age at some point in this story. **

**http: / / kurtblainelove . tumblr . com/post/15050466128/basically-my-head-cannon-for-my-fanfiction**

**Just eliminate the spaces :) **

**Read on!**

Chapter 77

"You know, I've never seen him so quiet." Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but agree. Their son was currently sitting on the very edge of the couch, watching the T.V while clinging to his Rudolph toy. "I mean, do you think something happened?"

"What could have happened?" Blaine asked. "I mean, he seemed fine weeks ago, and now..."

"He looks depressed," Kurt observed. "Blaine, have we done something wrong?"

"No!" Blaine said defensivly. "I mean, even when it was Meggie's birthday a couple of weeks ago, we still showered them _both_ with equal attention..."

"And we let them decorate the Christmas Tree...and I even offered to take the two of them to see you in that show, but they still haven't cheered up." Kurt said worriedly. Blaine ran a hand through his hair, almost desperate. What were they meant to do?

* * *

><p>"I want tell Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine!" Liam said. Meggie shook her head, arms crossed.<p>

"You can't." Meggie said. "And I can't."

"I want to!" Liam said. Meggie shook her head again.

"We. Can't." She repeated. "Neil will just hurt us more." Liam whimpered at the thought.

"I scared, Meggie." Meggie finally softened, and sat down next to Liam.

"I know, Liam but we have to...be brave..." Meggie said, not one hundred percent sure. "I mean, Daddy Kurt always says to...to be brave, right?" Liam nodded. "So...we have to be brave."

"But I scared," Liam repeated. Meggie sighed.

"Me too." She started fiddling with the hem on her skirt. "Do you think that we've been naughty?" Liam's eyes widened in panic.

"But Santa!" He stated fearfully. Meggie nodded, worried too. "He will not come!" Meggie's bottom lip trembled slightly.

"I-I know," Meggie said. "But we've been good, okay?" Liam nodded. "Neil's the one being mean."

"A big meanie." Liam added. Meggie smiled.

"A big **fat** meanie." Liam giggled. "Who eats too much candy, and smells like rotten feet."

"And poops." Liam laughed. Meggie joined in, feeling good about laughing. "Smelly poops."

"Like a horse's." Meggie carried on. "And he has a nose like a pig, and..." She stopped suddenly. Liam looked at her questionably. "Now we're being meanies, aren't we?" Liam looked down at his lap, almost ashamed.

"He deserves it though." Liam muttered.

"Yes," Meggie agreed sadly. "He does."

* * *

><p>"Grandpa!" Meggie screamed, flinging herself at James. "Merry Christmas!" James chuckled.<p>

"Merry Christmas to you too, Megs." He hugged his granddaughter tightly. "So, did Santa bring you any presents?" Meggie nodded excitedly.

"He left me some books-"

"What a big surprise," James joked. Meggie giggled happily.

"And he brought me some really pretty clothes...and these really nice shoes to go with my new dress!" Meggie pulled away and twirled to show James the dress. "See?" James laughed.

"I see. You look beautiful, sweetie." James let Meggie lead him inside, where Liam was already talking to Rosie about his own Christmas presents. "So, your Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine told me that you've been feeling a little down lately." Meggie looked up at him, frowning. "Is this true?" Meggie shook her head.

"Nuh-uh. Why?"

"Well, Megs," James said, rubbing her shoulder. "It's just that we all love you and your brother, and we don't like to see you upset..."

"You mean like when I started school?" Meggie asked. Well, James didn't know about that one.

"Oh, yes, exactly like that." He'd have to ask his son later. "So, what's getting you down?" Meggie shrugged.

"I'm not sad," She said. She smiled to prove her point. James felt a smile tug his lips.

"Well, your Daddies seem to be getting a different message." Meggie frowned quickly; but James caught it. "Megs, you can tell me anything, okay?" She nodded slowly. "So, anything in particular?"

Meggie wanted to tell him. She did. She'd wanted to tell her Daddies. She'd wanted to tell her Aunt Sam and Aunt Maddie when they'd vistied earlier on during Christmas morning. She'd wanted to tell her Grandpa Burt over the phone when she'd called to wish he and Grandma Carole a Merry Christmas. She'd even wanted to tell Uncle Finn.

But just as she opened her mouth, she imagined Neil. He'd be extremely annoyed and angry, wouldn't he? Which meant that he might do something to her and her brother. Maybe even the rest of her family.

"No." She said, almost to herself.

"Nothing?" James asked. Meggie shook her head.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Liam had been getting the same conversation from his Grandma Rosie. "Come on, surely you can tell me?" Rosie said, pouting. Liam giggled, but shook his head.<p>

"I can't!" He insisted. "It a secret!" Rosie raised her eyebrow.

"Is it a good or a bad one?" Liam bit his lip. "Liam, if something's the matter, you have to tell someone."

"But..." Liam stopped, biting his lip again. "I can't." Rosie picked Liam up and pulled him into her lap.

"Liam," She said softly. "No one's going to hurt you for telling the truth, sweetheart." Liam looked up.

"Really?"

"Really." Liam looked down.

"If I tell you," Liam said slowly. "Will you tell anybody?" Rosie hesitated.

"Not unless it's life or death, okay?" Liam nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Grandma," He said quietly. "I don't want him to hurt me." Rosie's eyes widened.

"Who? Who to hurt you?" Liam panicked a little.

"N-No one..." He stuttered. "Not Neil! Not Neil!" He pulled himself off Rosie's lap, feeling guilty. As Liam scampered away, Rosie's mind began to wonder.

* * *

><p>"Why did you tell Grandma?" Meggie asked desperately. Liam sniffled, wiping his eyes.<p>

"S-Sorry!" He said. Meggie sighed, tears filling her own eyes, throwing herself on her bed. For once, she didn't care if her dress got wrinkled.

"Now Neil's going to hurt us," She said, sniffing. Liam's eyes widened, and he started to cry.

"No hurt!" He protested. Meggie wiped her nose and eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine help!"

"You mean that they'd protect us?" Meggie asked. Liam nodded hopefully. "Yeah..."

"And Grandpa Jamie!" Liam continued.

"Grandpa Burt!" Meggie said, hopeful still.

"Uncle Finn!" Meggie nodded, and sniffed on last time.

"Yes. Hopefully they'd help us. But," She said, looking Liam in the eye. "We still can't tell."

"Neil hurt us?" Liam asked.

"We still don't tell," Meggie said. "Because...Auntie Alex loves Neil, and we don't want to upset her." Liam sniffed, and looked out of Meggie's window, wondering if the rest of his life was going to be like this.

**Hehe...I'm on a roll. **

**But, yes, I made a family tree, and it's on my tumblr. You can get my tumblr page link on my fanfiction profile, and then there's also a link to the post itself at the top of this page (minus the spaces). I'm going to make a large one, though, of everyone. **

**Reviews are love!**


	78. Reaching a Boiling Point

**This is my second chapter update, so you may want to go back and read the other one if you haven't already :)**

**Warning: This Chapter contains quite harsh violence to a minor, so, read at your own risk.**

Chapter 78

Liam sighed.

"I bored." He announced to Meggie. Meggie sighed too.

"Me too," She said. "But Neil's downstairs."

"But Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine-"

"No." Meggie almost snapped. "I'm not sitting downstairs with him, Liam." Liam nodded.

"Not me." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms. Meggie sighed, and started to play around with Mr Rabbit.

"I wish he could just stay away." Meggie said in a soft voice. Liam nodded in agreement. "Or maybe Grandpa Burt could break his legs or something."

"Shotgun," Liam mentioned. Meggie nodded, a small smile lighting up her face.

"Yes, with his shotgun."

* * *

><p>"Stay still!" Neil growled in his ear. Liam whimpered as Neil proceeded to fiddle with his tiny jacket cuff. "God, you're such a sick little creature! I mean, how small are you? Pathetic." Liam sniffled. "Can it, you little bugger!"<p>

Neil pulled at Liam's hair, pretending to be styling it.

"I bet your queer father likes to style his hair," There was a harsher pull, and Liam gasped out in pain. "I wonder what would happen if I cut you and your sister's hair off." Liam whimpered again, terrified. "Are you a fairy like your fathers? I think you are..." Liam shook his head, causing a few hairs to part from his scalp.

"N-No..." He said quietly, even though no one could hear. Why had his Daddies said he could go over to Neil and Alex's while _Alex_ herself was out, just to try on a suit for the wedding? "N-Not me. I-I no wings..."

"Well, you sound like a girl," Neil hissed. "Just like your father." Liam didn't say anything, too afraid to do so. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were a butt pirate too." Liam didn't really know what that meant, but didn't really want to ask either. Neil let go of Liam's hair, and Liam gasped out in relief. "Stay still! God's sake, it's not too difficult!" Liam sniffed, and felt the urge to wipe his nose with his sleeve. Of course, with Neil there, that wasn't a really good idea.

Neil walked over to the other side of the room, and started to drink something. Liam watched him, wanting to go home desperately. He also really wanted something to drink too, since his throat felt dry. "C-Can I h-have some?" Liam asked nervously. Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I give a drink to you, when you're probably covered in germs, and might spread the homo around." Liam sniffled even more. "Well, I think the suit fits you. Although, it would look a lot better if you were burning in it." Liam looked down at his feet, ashamed. "Now, take the clothes off and hang them up. I'm gonna go and check some reservations. But I swear to God..." Neil looked at Liam, the promise of a threat in his eyes. Liam nodded slowly, understanding. "Right then. I think we understand each other."

* * *

><p>Liam had just managed to pull his socks on (he had no idea how to change himself, whatsoever. He was only three), and was trying to figure out getting into his denim trousers and shirt, when the door opened. Liam looked up, terrified. Neil's eyes looked around the room, and narrowed.<p>

"What. Did. I. TELL YOU!" He yelled. Liam whimpered, not used to it still.

"P-Please d-don't hurt me!" Liam cried. Neil stalked over, looking at the crumpled page boy outfit, the half-dressed and crying boy on the floor, everything a mess. Neil suddenly reached out and clawed at Liam's right wrist. Liam sceamed out, not really in much pain, but fright.

"You can't do anything, can you?" Neil hissed like a cat. "You're just a stupid fucking baby." Liam shook his head.

"Not B-Baby!" He protested, despite the situation. "N-N-Not a baby!" Neil yanked Liam up forcefully, almost hurting the poor boy.

"Well, you look like one!" Neil dragged Liam across the room, out of sight from the nearby window. Liam felt his heart rate speed up, too scared to cry, too scared to do anything _but_ cry. Neil, so quick, someone would have imagined it happening, he kicked out, catching Liam on the tummy. Liam gasped out of intense pain, tears streaming down his face. "Get up and get changed, or I'll do a lot fucking worse."

As Neil abandoned him in the room, Liam curled up in a little boy, and cried.

* * *

><p>"I DON'T CARE!" Liam screamed, pulling his hand out of Meggie's grip. Meggie looked at him shocked.<p>

"You can't tell them!" Meggie reminded him. "He'll do something, Liam-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Liam repeated. "HE KICK ME!" Meggie stared at Liam, shocked.

"W-What?" She asked, her voice shrill. Liam nodded, and slowly, picked at the edge of his t-shirt. "Show me!" Liam edged the shirt up, and showed his sister the large purple bruise spreading across his stomach. Meggie gasped, her knees wobbly. "Oh, Liam..."

"See?" Liam said, his lip wobbling uncontrollably. "I have to!" Meggie nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"Did he do anything else?" She asked. Liam looked down at his feet, sniffling. He nodded a little. "What?" Liam started to recount everything, his eyes stinging the whole time.

"...H-He..." Liam cleared his throat to finish. "Neil tell me if I annoy him, he do worse." Meggie fell to the floor, not finding the will to stand or talk anymore. "I tell!"

"No," Meggie said finally. "I'll do it." Liam's eyes widened. "But not Daddy Kurt or Daddy Blaine."

"Who?" Liam asked. Meggie shrugged.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>Kurt had been happily curling up with Blaine in bed. It wasn't very often that the two had anything to do, what with two children and work (for Blaine). But now, Kurt felt content to just lay on Blaine, his head on his husband's chest, so that he could hear the thumping heartbeat, and even breathing.<p>

That was until he heard an all too familiar shriek.

"Crap! What was that?" Blaine asked, jolting up. He'd obviously been on the brink of sleep before the sound had woken them up. Kurt yawned, unsure himself, and stretched his arms out.

"I dunno, honey...Shall I go check?" He said mid-way through his yawn.

"Yeah...you go check Meggie, I'll check Liam..."

By the time that Kurt had made it down to Meggie's bedroom, the sound hadn't wavered at all. In fact, it just seemed to ring on. Kurt pushed his daughter's bedroom door open, and quickly felt for the light switch. After blinking for a few seconds in the sudden light, he finally managed to find his daughter, and sighed. She seemed to be having a nightmare. Or a night terror.

"Megs, are you okay?" He asked, going to sit himself on her bed. He shook her, praying it wasn't going to be a night terror, of all things. She whimpered, and her eyes started to flutter open.

"N-NO!" She cried. "I-It hurt!" Kurt blinked, his head racing. What hurt? Who was hurting her?

"Megs, come on, wake up, sweetie," Kurt tried again. She flinched, scrunching her eyes. She seemed to be coming out of the nightmare, but it seemed to also be going on still.

"AHH!" She shrieked. "I-...STOP!" Meggie let out a sob. Kurt couldn't take it anymoe.

"MEGS! IT'S DADDY KURT! WAKE UP!" He shouted, almost in her ear. Meggie jolted upwards, panting. She looked around, terrified, before she saw Kurt. She cried out in relief, and flung her arms around him. "Woah! Meggie?"

"D-Daddy!" She sobbed. She clung to him, her tears wetting his shirt.

"Hey," He said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's okay." She shook her head.

"It's not..." She sniffed. "It's not it's not it's not-"

"Hey, none of that," Kurt said, stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay. Where you having a scary dream?" Meggie nodded into his shoulder. "Do you wanna tell me?" Meggie nodded. "Well, I'm right here."

"I want to," She said, tears still running down her face. "But I can't."

"What, of course you can!" Kurt said. "You can always tell me." She shook her head.

"I can't sleep," She said brokenly. "Could you stay with me, Daddy?" Kurt nodded, wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Meggie wanted to tell Auntie Alex. She didn't want to have to bottle it up anymore. It was one and a half weeks until the wedding! It was now or never, in Meggie's mind. That nightmare had been the breaking point.<p>

"Auntie Alex?" Meggie enquired. Alex looked at her.

"Hmm?" Meggie gathered up all of her courage.

"Y-You know Neil?" She asked.

"I do. I'm marrying him soon." Meggie felt her heart sink even more. What was she meant to say?

"Don't." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"What?" Alex asked, looking at her oddly. Meggie shook her head.

"Don't." Meggie backed away, going to find Liam. She felt worried something might happen, and she wasn't prepeared to have her little brother hurt again.

**Wow, two in one day. I think I'm on a roll :)**

**Review!**


	79. Finally Found Out

Chapter 79

"I hate him I hate him I hate him," Meggie chanted under her breath. Even with women trying to style her hair, she felt herself muttering it.

"What was that, honey?"

"Nothing," Meggie replied innocently. The women just smiled at her, and carried on placing flowers in her hair.

In the last week and a half, it was clear that Alex hadn't broken up with Neil; too painfully clear. The only thing that kept Meggie and Liam from saying to their parents things like "I don't want to go" was the fact that Alex had been kind enough to invite both sets of their grandparents. Seeing her Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole seemed enough to keep Meggie from running away right now. And now she was sitting in her room, in her house, where Neil had decided to stay the night. She shuddered at the thought.

"Alright, all done," One of the ladies said, standing back. The rest of them smiled, making noises of approval. "Do you like it?" Meggie looked at herself in the mirror, and for once, she didn't really feel like having herself photographed. However, she smiled, and nodded, acting excited. She was obviously a natural born star.

"It's great!" She said approvingly. An idea came into her head. "Could I please go show my brother and Daddies?" For good measure, she added a cute little smile, and her eyes burn (this trick often worked whenever she wanted something from her Daddies), like she'd learnt from her Daddy Blaine.

"Of course, honey," Another lady said, melting under Meggie's cute gaze. "Just don't mess up your hair or dress, okay?" Meggie nodded, and hopped out of the seat she'd been sitting in.

* * *

><p>Liam fidgeted, unable to help it. Neil was in the room...<p>

But so was his Daddy Kurt.

"You look so handsome!" Kurt gushed, and Liam felt himself beam happily. "Something tells me you got your good looks from me." Liam giggled. "Hey, Neil, would I be able to take a picture?" Kurt asked. Neil smiled at Kurt pleasently.

"Of course. Especially since he does look very cute." Liam refused to look at Neil. He could still feel where Neil had kicked him. A few days before, the man had also "accidentally" knocked Liam over in "a rush to see what resevations Alex was making", which was all a lie of course. The result had been skinned knees, which Liam had told his parents was "playing with Rudolph".

While Kurt started to go through his pockets, trying to find the camera, Neil sent Liam a meaningful look. Liam, not looking at him, could feel it, and started to play with his fingers.

"Here we go!" Kurt said, pulling it out. "Come on, Liam, smile!" Liam looked up, and grinned at the camera. Like Meggie, he'd mastered the knack of acting. For instance; happy when he wasn't. Kurt looked at the photo, and smiled to himself. "Your Daddy Blaine is going to have to see thi- Oh, hey Megs!" Liam turned around fast, and sure enough, his sister was standing there, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Hey, Daddy!" Unable to do anything less, Meggie ran over to Kurt to hug him, giggling. However, as her eyes met Liam from behind Kurt's back, he saw the look in her eyes. She bit her lip, and he nodded, giving her a weak smile. She smiled back, and carried on hugging Kurt.

"Wow, Meggie," He pulled back to get a proper look at his daughter. "You look amazing, sweetheart!" Meggie giggled. "Come on, let me get a picture of you!" Meggie giggled, and nodded, as Kurt pulled his camera out again.

"Me and Liam?" She asked. Kurt nodded. Liam giggled, and scrambled out of his seat to stand next to his sister.

"Aww..." Kurt cooed. "No, seriously, your Daddy Blaine is going to have to see this."

"What, now?" Meggie asked, trying not to panic. Behind her back, she'd grabbed Liam's hand, and squeezed it tightly in hers.

"Well, I suppose it would be a bit spoilt if he saw before..." Kurt said. Meggie and Liam both looked at each other in relief.

"But maybe Alex would like to see," Neil cut in. "I mean, they are her Bridesmaid and Page Boy." Meggie felt Liam wince from beside her. Kurt hesitated, before nodding.

"B-But who will watch the two of them?" Kurt asked. "I mean, everyone' already at the church, and I can't bring them to Alex's apartment...You know, it might spoil the surprise if I took them to the Church..."

"I'll watch them," Neil said soothingly. "Don't worry. They love me. Don't you?"

"Hmmm..." Meggie said. Liam stood there, too scared to say or do anything.

"Oh, thanks Neil." Kurt made a relieved face. "Oh, and if my parents come here, you know, instead of the Church, can you tell them where I am? They'll know where to go, but I told them that I'd meet them here...so..."

"Of course." Neil said, grinning. "Now, go and show off them pictures of your absolutely adorable children."

Meggie and Liam both watched, terrified, as the only thing making them feel safe walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Liam, to try and keep himself from facing Neil, went to grab his Rudolph from the bed he'd been sitting on. Liam had always loved his Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine's bedroom, since there were pictures decorating the walls; some crayon ones that he and Meggie had done, and some photos. And now...<em>he<em> was in this room...

"By the way," Neil said, turning around from the mirror. "I'll personally kick you out of the church if you dare bring that piece of babyish crap into my wedding." Liam frowned. Rudolph was his best friend, why couldn't he come?

"Why?" Meggie voiced, as if reading her brother's thoughts. "I-It makes him happy, a-a-and Daddy Blaine sai-"

"Once again, I don't care about what either of your...your..._parents_ think," He sneered. "Although I know that you're both screwed up too much now..." Meggie crossed her arms, an unpleaseant look on her face.

"You're mean!" She stated hotly.

"_'You're mean_!'" Neil mimicked in a high voice, before sneering again.

"We both hate you!" Meggie said, starting to lose her temper. "And you're horrible!"

Liam watched, his mouth open. He'd never heard Meggie lose her cool like this before, and he was torn between finding it interesting, and being shocked.

"Well, you know what?" Neil asked, leaning down to stare Meggie in the eyes. "I hate you too."

And that was how it all started again.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt called. Of course, he didn't even know if a single person was home, let alone his son. Sometimes, he felt bad, knowing where his son and son-in-law kept the spare key, in case of emergencies, but, hey, this seemed like an okay situation to use this knowledge in.<p>

"I'll go and check the kitchen and back yard," Carole told him, looking around. "Could you try upstairs?" Burt nodded, and started to make his way to the staircase.

* * *

><p>The first thing he heard when got up there was voices, so that was good. At least he hadn't called out to nobody. It seemed to be coming from the closest room to the staircase, so he went to open the door.<p>

However, what he heard stopped him.

"...You touch him again," He heard the voice he knew to be his granddaughter's say. She sounded angry, and maybe close to tears. "And I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Okay, he didn't know that one. However, he didn't like it, particularly because of the sneering, stuck up tone. "Hit me with your bunny rabbit?" He heard some shuffling, and suddenly, he heard his grandson's voice cry out.

Okay, what was going on?

"Give him back!" He heard Liam yell tearily. "He my friend!"

"I don't what this piece of...piece of...piece of tatty shit at my wedding!" Burt frowned. Now, swearing around his grandkids was not okay in the slightest. He heard Liam start to cry. "Oh, grow up, you little bugger!"

"You made him cry!" Meggie snapped angrily. Burt had to admit, he'd never want to get into a fight with her. "Hey! Wha-?"

"Listen, I don't care if you're five, or ten, or whatever!" The person hissed. "You two are still the children of...of..._fags_, and-"

Before the person could finish his sentence, Burt had opened the door, severely pissed off.

* * *

><p>Liam and Meggie both looked up, and, in perfect synch, their mouths fell open in shock.<p>

"Grandpa Burt!" Liam cried, pulling himself up and flying at Burt. "Grandpa!"

"What did you just say?" Burt asked, his tone threatening. Neil raised his eyebrows.

"Why is it any of your concern?" He asked in a snooty voice. Meggie looked between the two, wondering what the outcome was going to be.

"Because these two happen to be my Grandkids." Burt informed him. Meggie let out an "Ooohhh..." sound, her eyes wide. "And the people you called...that name...one of them is my son. You know him; his name's Kurt." Neil's eyes widened, shocked. Whoever he'd expected this man to be, this wasn't it.

"Well..." He spluttered. "He is..." Burt's eyes narrowed, and Meggie stood herself up, trying to get out from inbetween the impending fight.

"Hit him!" Liam shouted. Meggie nodded.

"Hit him! Hit him! Hit him!" They started to chant. Burt was actually considering doing so very strongly, before he remembered that he was still in the same room with Meggie and Liam, and something told him it wouldn't really set all that good an example.

Then again, no one called his son a fag. Hell, he'd kicked out Finn when he'd done it, let alone letting this ass hole get away with it.

"Do you want to say that again?" Burt asked, angry. "Because bullies don't have a very good record when it comes to bullying the Hummels. And I certainly ain't gonna let someone like you say things like that in front of my Grandkids."

"And what are you going to do, huh?" Neil asked, smirking.

"He owns a shotgun," Meggie told Neil brightly. Neil blinked, his smirk fading slightly.

"Baseball bat," Liam added. Burt didn't know where the hell they'd heard that, but it seemed to work.

"I ain't gonna stand for this," Burt told him, almost shouting. "I ain't gonna stand for you talking about _my_ son, like I'm not here. I ain't gonna let you stand there and bully _my_ grandkids, because you're some prissy rich boy who got raised the wrong way. And I'm definitely not going to pretend this never happened. I'm going to tell Kurt, whether you like it or not."

"Grandpa," Meggie chimed in, remembering what her Grandma Carole often said when Grandpa got worked up. "Your heart!"

"And then what?" Neil asked. "I'm still marrying Alex. And a fairy like him can't do anything to me."

"You marry Alex," Burt said, causing Meggie and Liam to stare at him. "But don't use my Grandkids when you do it."

* * *

><p>"Grandma!" Liam said, close to tears. He flew from one Grandparent to the next, thankful. Carole grabbed him, and gave him a hug.<p>

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head, and she looked at Burt questionably.

"I'll tell you later."

"Grandpa had a go at Neil!" Meggie said excitedly. "And he yelled, but I told him off, because I didn't want his heart to hurt!"

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Kurt said as soon as his parents turned up. "Where have you-" He stopped when he saw his children, Liam red-eyed, and Meggie flushed, hiding behind Burt's back, both of them clinging to Carole's hands. "Are they okay?"<p>

"Kurt, I'm not letting them do this Wedding," Burt told him. Kurt's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but how someone could want to marry a man like that..."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, alarmed. "Where's Neil?"

"Where's Blaine?"

"I...Inside, why?" Kurt looked at his children again, and saw that they looked a little scared.

"I think he needs to hear this too."

"But," Kurt paused. "Alex. She's waiting at her apartment, waiting for me to call her to come."

"Well, I think maybe she should hear this too." Kurt sighed, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go and tell the minister that the Wedding's postponed for now, and then call a cab or something."

**Ugh! Sorry, I kinda rushed it last night, and I was exhausted, so...sorry. **

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	80. The Truth

Chapter 80

"What the Hell, Kurt?" Alex asked questionably. Kurt sighed. He was clutching each of his children's hands in his own, and was not looking forward to the whole "listening to what had happened" thing.

"We really need to talk-"

"I got that!" Alex said. "Why is my Wedding postponed? Why does Liam look like he's been crying all morning?"

"We're going to explain that," Kurt assured her. "Well, Megs and Liam are." At this, both children just looked at each other. "I'm just waiting for Blaine. He's trying to organise for everyone to get home, since a few don't drive. Oh, and my dad said something about coming, which also means Carole..."

Alex sighed, and sat down on a nearby chair. Meggie let go of Kurt's hand, and made her way over to her.

"You look pretty," Meggie tried. "And I like your dress." Alex looked up at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Thank You. You look gorgeous as well." Meggie smiled, and allowed Alex to pull her into her lap.

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt said to Alex, feeling uneasy. "Me and Blaine...we don't know what's going on, either." Blaine nodded in agreement. Meggie and Liam, sitting on the carpet, looked at each other, feeling nervous. "But, my Dad says that he heard and saw some things concerning Neil." Alex frowned.<p>

"What about him?" Alex asked, alarmed. Kurt shrugged.

"I think that maybe they - along with my dad - should be the ones explaining." All eyes fell on Meggie and Liam. Liam squirmed uncomfortably, and Meggie suddenly became interested with her dress.

"Well," Burt said. "I only found out something was going on this afternoon. Apparently, there's more to it than what I heard."

Blaine slowly got up and sat next to Liam on the floor. "What's happened, buddy?" Blaine asked softly. He took Liam's hand and squeezed it gently. "You know, you don't have to be scared anymore." Liam hesitated, and turned to look at Meggie.

"I tell?" He asked. Meggie nodded. "Sure?"

"I'm sure." Liam turned back to Blaine and nodded.

"So, what happened?" Blaine asked. Meggie looked around the room, looking sad.

"Well," She started. "I...when you and Daddy Kurt went out with Uncle Finn..."

"And Auntie Rachel," Liam interjected. Meggie nodded.

"Yes, and Auntie Rachel. When you all went out, Neil started yelling at us." Kurt frowned.

"Yelling?" He asked. "Yelling what?" Meggie shrugged.

"Stuff. Like, "I don't care about your queer fathers!"..." Kurt gasped, and slid to the floor next to Meggie, rubbing her shoulder blades comfortingly. "And then he ordered us to go to our rooms. I told him that it wasn't a nice name, and that it wasn't our bedtime-"

"He push me," Liam added. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "He push me over, and it hurt."

"And then?" Alex asked. Her expression was unreadable, and her voice blank. Neither Kurt, nor Blaine, knew if that was a good or bad sign.

"We go to bed," Liam told them. Meggie nodded.

"I let him sleep in my room," She added. Kurt and Blaine remembered that night. They also remembered the conversation with Neil.

"So...you weren't playing up?" Blaine asked. Meggie shook her head, frowning. "And neither of you broke any of the plates or glasses?" Liam and Meggie shared a look.

"No," Liam said. "Not then." Well, Kurt remembered when Liam had done it before, but that hadn't been on purpose. Blaine sighed.

"So, we know what happened then," He said. "What about after?" Liam's bottom lip wobbled.

"W-When I came here..." He said in a quiet voice. Meggie nodded, looking back down at the floor.

"To try on the outfit?" Alex asked. Liam nodded. "Oh. I-I was away then..."

"Just him and me." He said sadly. He sniffled. He desperately wished that he had his Rudolph with him, to cuddle, but that had been left back at his house, in Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine's room.

If Neil had left it there.

"Liam, are you okay?" Kurt asked. He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Do you want to sit here?" Carole asked, patting the spot next to her. Liam nodded, and scrambled up onto the couch to cuddle into his Grandma.

"What happened?" Burt asked, rubbing his grandson's back. Liam sniffed, and shook his head.

"I know," Meggie piped up. "He told me."

"Well, what did Liam tell you?" Blaine asked, moving over a little so he was closer to Meggie.

"N-Neil..." Meggie gulped. "He kept on scaring Liam. Like, saying bad stuff in his ear."

"Like?" Kurt asked. Already, he was assuming the very worst. And he probably wasn't far off. Liam finally wiped his nose, and sniffled out an answer.

"He tell me to "shut up"," Liam started, the words tasting bad in his mouth. "A-And pulled my hair. I-It hurt." His eyes filled with more tears at the memory. "H-H-He say I a fairy, but I not! A-A-And he c-c-call Daddy Kurt and D-D-Daddy B-Blaine fairies..." He stopped talking, and went back to cuddling into Carole.

"Oh, sweetie..." She said soothingly. He sniffled, but didn't say anything.

"Apparently, he said he...he wanted to c-cut our h-hair off..." Meggie added. She sighed, and tried to stop everyone from seeing the tears in her eyes. "But it got even worse."

"What? How?" Kurt asked, wanting to know, but not wanting to know at the same time. Meggie shook her head, and just looked at her lap. "Megs? Liam?"

"He kick me!" Liam burst out. Everyone turned to look at him, and there was a deadly silence in the room for a few seconds. Then, Liam broke down into sobs, unable to hold it in any longer.

"The bas-" Burt started, before Kurt glared at him. However, he was thinking the same thing.

"What?" Blaine burst out, his eyes narrowing. "Where? I swear to God..."

"He showed me," Meggie said quietly. "It's on his tummy..."

"Let me see," Kurt said, kneeling in front of the couch, so that he could get a better look. "Liam, let me see, honey." Liam, slowly, started to untuck his shirt (he'd taken his jacket off earlier, and it was now sitting somewhere in Kurt's car), before letting his hands fall to his sides, and sniffling even more. Kurt looked around, feeling nervous, and edged his son's shirt up even more. Despite not believing in God, he prayed the worst had gone by now...

And there was the mottled purple bruise on his son's stomach.

Kurt felt bile rise up in his throat, and forced himself to swallow it back down. Meggie had looked away, but Blaine was now staring, unable to form proper words.

"Now I wish that I owned a shotgun," Burt muttered loudly.

"Baseball bat," Liam suggested, trying to make Burt smile. It didn't seem to work, especially since Burt was seriously considering using one on Neil right now.

"Oh, honey..." Carole said sadly. "You should have told us sooner!" Liam squirmed guiltily.

"We didn't want Neil to find out," Meggie said quietly. "We thought...we thought he might hurt us more."

Suddenly, Blaine rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked. Blaine had a very unpleasent look on his face, and Kurt didn't really like it.

"I'm going to teach that bullying coward not to mess with my son!" He said loudly, starting to make his way out the apartment. Meggie and Liam stared up, alarmed. Kurt stood up too, and grabbed Blaine's arm, trying to hold his husband back.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt tried. "You can't!"

"Why can't I?" Blaine questioned, trying not to shout. "Huh? He scares our children, Kurt, then kicks Liam's stomach...Do you not know how dangerous that is?"

"I do, Blaine," Kurt said, trying to calm his husband down, to no avail. "But violence isn't the answer! Come on, we'll deal with this later, but we have to be here...you know, for Meggie and Liam..." Blaine sighed, and let Kurt sit him down on the floor. Alex had remained silent throughout the whole thing.

"Fine..." He said, his tone harsh and tired.

"I don't think I want to hear anymore," Carole said. Burt shook his head.

"Me neither..." He stated. "But I have to know."

"Did anything else happen?" Kurt asked, pulling Meggie into his arms. After everything he'd been hearing about, he just wanted to hug his children tightly. Meggie sniffed, wrapping her arms around Kurt.

"T-The nightmare..." She reminded him, her voice slightly muffled. "A-And then-"

"Meggie came to me," Alex blurted out. Everyone stared at her. So far, she hadn't said anything about what Neil had done. "But she only said, "Don't", when I told her that I was marrying Neil." Alex's face fell. "I'm so stupid..."

"No, you're not," Blaine said gently. "You didn't know this was going on, so you couldn't have done anything..."

"And then," Meggie carried on. "When Daddy Kurt left today, Neil told Liam that he would kick him out the wedding if he had Rudolph-"

"Where's Rudolph now?" Kurt interrupted. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

"At home," Liam murmured regretfully. "Neil snatch him and throw him." Suddenly, Liam's face lit up, and he giggled.

"What?" Kurt and Blaine asked at the same time.

"Meggie yelled at Neil," He told them. "She call him a meanie, and shouted at him..."

"She's definitely my Granddaughter," Burt joked, grinning. Meggie laughed quietly, pulling her face away from Kurt's shoulder.

"And then Grandpa Burt came in," She concluded. "And Grandpa yelled at Neil, and then we left." Burt nodded, turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, he called you and Blaine...a certain word that I don't like..." Meggie looked at him questionably, while Kurt nodded, remembering what his Dad was talking about.

"Oh my God," Alex said, looking close to tears. "I...I'm so sorry!" She stood up, and brought her hands to her mouth, shocked. "I-I didn't know..."

"It's fine, Alex," Blaine said roughly, although it wasn't. "But...if you do marry him, we can't really be friends anymore..."

"You really are clueless," Alex joked, smiling slightly. "I wouldn't be saying sorry if...you know, I was going to marry him." Kurt sighed.

"I can't imagine how terrible you feel," Kurt said. "I mean, first the whole Calvin Forrest thing, and now Neil..." Alex shrugged as Blaine gave her hug.

"I don't know...Maybe I'm just not meant to get married..."

"Don't say that," Kurt said softly, with Carole nodding in agreement. He wanted to hug Alex too, but his daughter was still clinging to him, and it was a little tricky to move. "Love can strike at any moment."

"Thanks, Kurt," Alex said. "But right now, I've gone off men and dating completely."

**Aww...poor Alex...**

**So...I go back to school on Wednesday...Which means not a lot of speedy updates :( But I will try! I swear on it!**

**Review!**


	81. Caring Teachers

Chapter 81

"Kurt, no one's going to get them in their sleep," Blaine informed him sleepily. This was for the fourth night in a row where Blaine had woken up and found Kurt sitting there, tired, but waiting. Kurt ignored Blaine. "Come on, honey, you need to sleep-"

"I want to be able to get there if they have nightmares!" Kurt blurted out. Blaine just sighed. "Sorry, but I should have known something was up! I mean, the nightmares Meggie had about "being hurt", the fact that the two suddenly became quiet and withdrawn, I mean, it happened right after Neil babysat! And-"

"Kurt, you're babbling," Blaine said, smiling at his husband. Kurt sighed. "Look, if either of them have nightmares, than we'll both be woken up and know, alright?" Kurt nodded, not really feeling one hundred percent convinced. "If anything, I think I'll be the one having nightmares. I mean...when Liam said about being kicked and all that, I just remembered when my Dad wasn't as...accepting." Blaine ran his hands through his messy, sleep-tousled hair. Kurt sighed again.

"No thinking about that," Kurt said. "That was years ago, okay, and your dad is a better person."

"I know," Blaine said. He paused for a moment. "Look, staying up all night isn't going to stop them from having actual nightmares, Kurt. Nothing we do could stop the nightmares from coming...And who knows, maybe neither of them will have a bad dream." Kurt nodded, giving in finally.

"Alright. Fine," He said grudgingly. "But if they wake up screaming, I will never forgive you." Blaine raised his hands in defence.

"I can't help it if they have Nightmares, Kurt!"

"I know," Kurt said, a smile tugging his lips. "But I need someone to blame, and you happen to fit the bill."

* * *

><p>Cassie's eyes widened.<p>

"Really?" Meggie nodded. "But...that's mean!"

"I know!" Right now, Cassie and Meggie were meant to be working. However, what Meggie was recounting was a hell of a lot more interesting than simple maths sums. "And then Grandpa came in, and-"

"Girls."

Cassie and Meggie whipped around in their seats, and saw their teacher, Mr Norris, standing there, arms folded, an eyebrow raised. However, there was a smile on his young face; that was what Meggie liked best about him.

"Yes, Mr Norris?" Cassie asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Have you finished your work?" He asked. Meggie and Cassie both looked at each other.

"Umm..."

"Well..."

"I'll take that as a no," Mr Norris said, still smiling. Meggie giggled nervously. "So, what's so interesting that it can't wait until Recess?"

"Umm..." Meggie said, trying to come up with something. "Well, sir..."

"Meggie's auntie's boyfriend hurt her and her brother!" Cassie blurted out before she could talk. Her eyes widened even more, as she realised what she'd said. "Oh my Gosh...Meggie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out, but you can't lie to a teacher, and I don't want to get in trouble-"

"It's fine," Meggie said in a quiet voice, her cheeks heating up.

"Meggie, are you okay?" She heard Mr Norris ask. She nodded, not taking her eyes off her lap. "Well, if you want to talk or anything, you just come to me, okay?" She nodded again, and felt Mr Norris pat her back lightly. "Alright, well...you two better get on your work."

* * *

><p>Kurt shuffled in his seat as Meggie's teacher eyed him from across the desk. Meggie just smiled; switching between smiling at Kurt and her teacher. Why were these chairs so tiny? Surely children were bigger than this...<p>

"So," Meggie's teacher, Mr Norris, said offhandly. "I'd just like to speak to you about Meggie."

"Sure," Kurt said, trying to get comfortable...but the chair was so Goddamn small! "Is anything wrong?" Mr Norris hesitated, and Kurt wondered what was going to happen.

"Well, not in the sense of her schoolwork," He said. "In fact, she's one of the brightest in the class," Kurt smiled. Yep, that sounded like his daughter. "But I'm concerned about...well..." Mr Norris coughed. "If you don't mind me asking, how is she at home?"

"Fine," Kurt said, trying to think. "I mean, she likes to help me out around the house, and she seems to like playing with her brother..."

"Well," The teacher said, leaning back in his chair (which was, in all fairness, larger than Kurt's). "It's just that a few days ago, I happened to overhear a conversation during the maths lesson between her and Cassie Green." Uh-huh. Kurt wondered if the two had done something to get into trouble.

"Oh, right. And what did this conversation include?" Meggie ducked her head down, her smile disappearing.

"Well...I was wondering if you knew," Mr Norris said slowly. "And I feel uncomfortable mentioning it if you don't, so maybe Meggie could tell you." Kurt turned to look at Meggie, who refused to look at either of the men.

"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked softly. "Someone picking on you?" She shook her head.

"I...I told Cassie," She said quietly, still looking down. "A-About...I told her about Neil."

Oh. It made a lot more sense now. Kurt sighed, and turned back to the teacher.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do know," Kurt told him sadly.

"Care to explain?" Kurt sighed again.

"About a month back, a friend of ours was meant to be getting married," He explained briefly. "But no one - I mean, apart from Meggie and her brother, of course - knew that the man she was marrying was..." He hesitated. "Well, he was abusive, to be honest." Mr Norris leaned forwards, alarmed.

"And something about a Grandpa?" Meggie nodded before Kurt could open his mouth.

"Yes," She said. "Grandpa Burt came in and told Neil off."

"It's a really long story," Kurt said. "And we're just sort of...you know..." Mr Norris nodded sympathetically.

"I see. No need to say more. I was just concerned about if this was going on or not still."

"It's not," Kurt assured the teacher. "Our friend split up from him as soon as she heard the story."

"Well, that's good. I'm sorry if I wasted your time, Mr Hummel-Anderson..." Kurt shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Meggie's very important to me and my partner, as is her brother." Kurt uncrossed his legs slowly, and looked at his daughter, who was struggling not to smile.

"Well, thank you for coming in," Mr Norris said, standing up at the same time as Kurt. Meggie hurried to stand up too. "And, Meggie, I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" Meggie nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"...No, I fine now," Blaine heard Liam say down the phone. "Yes...a little...Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine said it normal though...no...Okay, Love you Grandma." Blaine took this as his cue to walk into the Living Room.<p>

"Hey, buddy," He said, just as Liam tried to put the house phone back on it's charger. Liam looked up at him, and gave Blaine a small smile. "So, what are you doing?"

"I was talking to Grandma Rosie," He said. "And before that, I was talking to Grandma Carole."

"Oh, that's nice," Blaine said. Of course; how the hell had Liam managed to call them up? Had they phoned him? What? "So, did they call you, or..." Liam nodded, which explained everything.

"Wanted to see how I am," He said shortly, hopping down from the chair he'd been standing on.

"Listen, buddy," Blaine said slowly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Liam nodded hesitantly.

"Better than before."

"Well, that's good," Blaine said, bending down so that they were face to face. "Because Neil's not coming back. Ever. Me and Daddy Kurt won't let him, alright?" Liam nodded, a smile gracing his features.

"Alright, Daddy." Blaine smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. Liam crossed his arms, his eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Don't touch my hair," Liam scolded softly.

Blaine couldn't help it. The way that Liam was poised, and the tone of his voice...it reminded him of Kurt.

He burst out laughing. Liam frowned at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "You're definitely Daddy Kurt's son." Liam beamed at the statement.

**Guh, so, yeah. My updates are back to crappy. :/**

**So. It's my birthday Friday. **

**Friday the 13th. **

**Is that bad luck? **

**Friday. The. 13th. **

**I'm not kidding. :O**

**Anyway, review!**


	82. A really awkward moment

Chapter 82

By the following May, just two months later, everything seemed to be going back to normal. Liam and Meggie stopped having the nightmares, and Alex had even started to visit. However, everytime that Blaine and Kurt saw Alex, she looked exhausted, and a little red-eyed.

"I feel bad," Kurt would tell Blaine everytime she came over. Of course, Alex would have gone home before Kurt mentioned anything. Blaine sighed.

"I know. But I still stand by my decision, Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "He was a bad person, and just because he's marrying our friend, doesn't make it okay for him to...to...to do that."

"I know," Kurt said bitterly. "I feel bad for Alex, not _him_. I mean, she's had so much bad experience with love...it's just kind of sad to see our friend like that."

"Have we ever had bad experience, Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt stared at him. "What?"

"Don't you remember?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head.

"Just asking." Kurt shrugged.

"Does people hating you, count?" Kurt enquired. Blaine sighed.

"Don't think hate counts."

"Then no." Blaine grinned.

"Good. Love you, honey." Kurt smiled, biting back a chuckle.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I like not having school," Meggie giggled. Blaine laughed.<p>

"I thought you liked school?" Meggie shrugged.

"It's fun...but sometimes, I find it boring." She stated. Blaine just shook his head. "I wish we could do more drawing."

"You like to draw, don't you?" Blaine asked, smiling. Meggie nodded enthusiastically. "Well, that's good, since you're good at it." Meggie beamed at the comment, and continued to look through her school workbook. "So, what lessons are fun?"

"The ones where we can read," She looked up, and grinned. "I like to read, Daddy Blaine."

"Well, that's really good," Blaine told her. "Because there's lots and lots of books out there that are really good."

"I know," Meggie told him earnestly. "I really want to read them, but Mr Norris said I have to wait until I'm older, because there's some tricky words." Blaine laughed.

"He's right, honey. There are some books out there that even Daddy Kurt and I can't get through completely, just because of our lack of vocabulary." Meggie cocked her head, interested.

"What's Voca...Vocab..."

"Vocabulary?" Meggie nodded. "It's...it's words...yeah, it's words that someone understands..."

"I don't understand that word." Meggie mumbled. Blaine laughed again.

"I didn't when I was six either. Trust me, as you get older, it gets easier."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it's been months," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.<p>

"Actually, it's been a week or two."

"It feels like months," Kurt told him, rubbing his hands along Blaine's shoulders. "I miss it." Blaine grinned slightly.

"Me too. And to think, we used to do this at least three or four times a week before Megs was born, didn't we?" Kurt chuckled, remembering. "You're right...it feels like months..." Kurt nodded, and pulled Blaine onto the bed, kissing him while doing so. "Mmmm..."

"You taste good," Kurt said in a whisper. Of course, to Blaine, it was an utterly sexy whisper, and he whimpered slightly. Kurt started to fiddle with the shirt Blaine was wearing, running a hand under the material, along his husband's stomach. "And you feel good too..." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"We need to be quiet," He said softly. "They're both sleeping just down the hall..."

"I know. Fortunately for me, I'm not so loud in bed." Blaine snorted. "Shut up," Kurt mumbled, pulling himself into Blaine's lap, immediately silencing the shorter man. Blaine choked slightly, and let Kurt strip him of his shirt.

"Hmm...Kiss me..."

Kurt was more than happy to do so.

* * *

><p>Meggie had been sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, her bladder had woken her up at around midnight, and she couldn't wait any longer without wetting herself. She yawned, trying to make out everything in the dark. She stretched her arms out, before sitting up, and tossing her covers off herself. She gently eased herself out of bed, hoping that she'd make it in time.<p>

However, just as her feet touched the floor, she heard a very audible bang. She wrinkled her nose in confusion. What was going on? She rubbed her eyes, and listened for a few moments. However, nothing else happened, so she must have been dreaming it. She yawned again, and took a step forwards, when it came again, this time louder. Meggie took a step backwards, and sat back down on her bed, listening still. The bangs were getting faster and faster. Meggie frowned.

"Oh...God...yes...Blaine!" That was Daddy Kurt; Meggie knew his voice from anywhere. Afterall, he'd take care of her since she was born. But why was he yelling? Neither of her Daddies yelled often, unless they were annoyed, which wasn't really often.

"Mmmm...Kurt...You feel really good...Oh...God..." Meggie frowned. What on earth were they doing? Meggie sunk lower onto her bed, and lay down. She didn't really want to go to the toilet anymore, not with all the noise going on.

"God, Blaine...OH! YES! RIGHT THERE!" Meggie's eyes widened. "F-F-FUCK!" Meggie gasped at this. She'd heard the word before, but Daddy Kurt had told her that she'd be in big trouble if she ever said it. But why was Daddy Kurt yelling it?

"SHIT, KURT...Jesus...so GOOD..." Meggie pulled the covers over head. Why were he Daddies yelling like this? And why was it really bad words? The yelling carried on and on, along with the banging, for a little while, before it finally stopped. Meggie, feeling really scared, pulled Mr Rabbit towards her. She'd come to a conclusion about what was going on, and decided that it wasn't safe to leave her room, not until the morning.

* * *

><p>"Told you that you were loud," Blaine murmured, his warm breath tickling Kurt's ear. Kurt yawned. Their activities had made him feel a little...well, quite a bit tired.<p>

"Hmm...So are you," Kurt pointed out, letting Blaine pull the covers over them. Kurt shifted himself as Blaine laid down, so that they were cuddled up; Kurt nestled in Blaine side, their hands interlinked.

"...Love you, Kurt."

"Love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Meggie, sweetie, are you okay?" Kurt asked, feeling a little worried. Meggie went red, and looked down at her lap. Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes, both of them wondering what was going on. Meggie coughed.<p>

"Why were you fighting?" She asked, looking up again. Kurt and Blaine both looked at her, confused. She nodded. "You were fighting last night, I heard it! A-And you were both saying really naughty words and yelling..." When Kurt and Blaine didn't answer, she sighed angrily. "Daddy Blaine, I heard you yelling 'Kurt'...and Daddy Kurt, I heard you yelling 'Blaine', and you were both swearing a lot..." At the same moment, it clicked. "Were you hurting each other?" At this, she scooted back on her chair, as if they'd hurt her.

Blaine coughed awkwardly, going red. Kurt, feelng mortified, started to stutter non-sensical words.

"Oh...Megs," He said awkwardly. "I, er...We weren't...God...ummm..."

"And there was banging!" Meggie added helpfully. "So, why were you fighting?"

_Fighting was exactly the last thing we were doing_, Kurt thought.

"Megs," Blaine said, trying to come up with words that would work in this situation. "We weren't fighting." Meggie frowned, and raised an eyebrow questionably. "You see, Megs...Oh God, I can't do this..."

"Meggie," Kurt tried. He had no idea what to say - neither of them did - especially since Kurt had never heard or walked in on...well..._that_ when he was little. "Well...you know that Daddy Blaine and I love each other, right?" Meggie nodded. "Well, sometimes, two people who love each other very much...they want to show each other just how much they love them."

"How?" Meggie asked innocently.

"Umm..." Blaine continued. "You know how Daddy Kurt and I kiss, right? Well, it's like that."

"But why were you yelling?" Meggie pestered, even more conufsed. Blaine gave up, and put his head in his hands, flushing beetroot.

"Because," Kurt started slowly. "When grown-ups do this...they...sometimes, they feel very emotional, and can't help but cry out...you know, "I love you!"...stuff like that..."

"But you were yelling naughty words," Meggie repeated. "

"Because we were a bit silly," Blaine tried desperately, lifting his head up. "Because we weren't thinking, alright?"

"I...I think so," Meggie said. "So...you weren't fighting?" They both shook their heads, still red.

"No, definitely not," Kurt said, relieved. "Look, Megs, what we were doing was completely normal."

"Normal?" Meggie asked, not one hundred percent sure. Blaine nodded helpfully.

"Yes. Every couple does it." Meggie's eyes widened, and Kurt didn't really want to know what she was thinking.

"Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn?"

"I...I suppose," Blaine said, trying not think about his husband's step-brother and his wife. "But, Meggie, I want you to know that no one was being hurt. It was completely safe, and if I did hurt Daddy Kurt, I'd never be able to get over it, okay?" Meggie nodded, finally getting it. Kind of.

"Okay."

As Meggie turned back to her breakfast, Kurt and Blaine shared a look of both relief and embarassment across the table.

**Haha...okay, awkward...**

**Second chapter in one day! Yes! I'm feeling kinda good today :D**

**So, good news... THIS STORY IS (hopefully) GOING TO BE TRANSLATED INTO GERMAN! I'm so excited. I don't know if that's good news to anybody else, but I think this is good news :D**

**Reviews please!**


	83. Reading Harry Potter

Chapter 83

"I will never be able to get over it," Kurt said, embarassed. Rachel rubbed his back comfortingly. Finn seemed to be in an animated conversation about football with Blaine, but Kurt could tell that he just wanted to get out of talking about it. To be honest, Kurt would have done the same if it were Finn in his place.

"Kurt, she'll be fine. I mean, she didn't see anything, did she?" Rachel asked.

"Well, no, but she could hear it from her room!" Kurt stated. "Blaine and I could have scarred her for life..."

"But you didn't," Rachel said, leaning back. "If you want my opinion - which you no doubt will..." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think you're worrying to much, Kurt..."

"Says you!" Kurt said loudly. "Your son's a heavy sleeper; you could have sex in front of him while he's sleeping, screeching and yelling, and he wouldn't wake up." Blaine snorted at the truth of that statement, and Finn went red.

"So," He said loudly, trying to block it out. "What's been going on up here since last time? I heard something from Mom and Burt about some dude..."

"We don't talk about that, Finn," Kurt said stiffly. "It brings back bad memories."

"Finn, I told you not to ask them!" Rachel scolded.

"But, Rach, I was curious..."

"You're always curious," Kurt said, smirking. "You, Finn Hudson, are like one big ball of human-puppy." Finn grinned. "I'm not even exagerrating. I can imagine you bounding into me, and knocking me over."

"I did once," Finn said goofily. "Remember?" Kurt thought back, and shuddered.

"Never again will I let you near me without proper adult supervison," Kurt said, rubbing his kneecaps slightly.

"Ah, come on, it's not like I broke anything." Kurt snorted.

"Not anything too important!"

"Yeah. So, that's okay, right?"

* * *

><p>"Really, Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.<p>

"What? It's an amazing story..."

"Yeah, for eleven year olds," Kurt pointed out. "Blaine, I understand the enthusiasm, but our children are both six and three-"

"Nearing four," Blaine said chastely. Kurt sighed. "Look, Kurt...I love this book."

"I know," Kurt said softly. "I went with you to the last film premiere, didn't I?" Blaine grinned at the memory. "I don't want to give them nightmares, though..."

"It will be fine," Blaine said, trying to convince his husband. "And if they don't know any words, then I'll point them out, alright?" Kurt hesitated for a few moments, before nodding slowly.

"And if it gets the slightest bit scary," Kurt said warningly. "You stop reading immediately, Blaine. Do you understand?" Blaine nodded.

"Yes. Completely. In fact..." He waggled his eyebrows, hoping that Kurt got the right meaning.

"I'm not joining you." Blaine pouted.

"Why not?" He asked, trying to sound sad and cute, so that Kurt would do what he wanted. Kurt sighed.

"I'm not a big fan..."

"Not a big...God, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling slightly. "I think it's time that you became one then." Kurt shook his head.

"I'll live. Now, go and do your story-reading before it gets too late." Blaine grinned, and grabbed his book off the coffee table.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah," Kurt said, sitting down and opening a fashion magazine as Blaine went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Liam asked, scrambling across the room to see. Blaine laughed, and grabbed him before he could.<p>

"Tell you what, you two lie down, and I'll read you a story." Meggie and Liam looked at each other.

"What kind of story?" Meggie asked. "Is it a grown-up one?"

"Well...sort of. Grown ups read it, but it's meant for children." Blaine said honestly. Meggie and Liam looked at each other and back, before nodding. "Alright, well, if you two cuddle up, and then I can cuddle up with you, and I'll read the book, okay?"

"What's the book called?" Meggie asked, snuggling under her duvet. Liam wriggled to join her, eyes wide in excitement. Blaine grinned.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone."

"What a Sor...Saucer.." Liam said, struggling with the word.

"Sorcerer? It's a wizard or magician...I think." Blaine sat down on his daughter's bed, and started to leaf to the first chapter. "Now, I'm not sure if you two will enjoy it as much as I did, but I just thought I'd share it with you both."

"Sweet," Liam murmured sleepily. Blaine suspected he was exhausted, but carried on.

"It's about a boy named Harry, who's a wizard." He started. "And he goes away to this school to learn how to use magic and potions and wands."

"Sounds amazing!" Meggie said in awe. Liam nodded, looking up at Blaine in interest. Blaine smiled at them, and cleared his voice.

"_Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived_," Blaine said in a clear voice. "_Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much_." Meggie giggled. Blaine grinned at her. "_They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with that such nonsense..._"

* * *

><p>"'<em>To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!'<em>" Blaine said. Meggie and Liam were staring up at him, their mouths open, eyes wide.

"I-Is it over?" Meggie asked. Blaine shook his head slowly. "Read more!"

"Read more, Daddy Blaine!" Liam said enthusiastically. "Please! Read more!" Blaine grinned.

"You like the story then?" They both nodded in earnest.

"A lot!" Meggie said loudly, throwing her arms in the air. "Read the next chapter!"

"But you two have to go to sleep," Blaine said, going to close the book. Liam shook his head, panicking.

"Uh-Uh!" He said quickly. "One more!"

"Yes, one more!" Meggie begged. "I want to know what happens!" Blaine grinned even more. If possible, he was even more in love with his children right now. He looked down at the book in his lap, and back at his children, before nodding slowly. Meggie and Liam both let out a "YES!" sound, and huddled together to hear more.

"One more, and then bedtime, alright?" They both nodded, waiting. "Okay. _Chapter Two: The Vanishing Glass_..."

* * *

><p>"DADDY!" Kurt opened his eyes, and saw his children pouncing on Blaine, giggling. Blaine groaned. "Daddy! Wake up!"<p>

"Too early," Blaine mumbled into his pillow.

"Wake up Wake up Wake Up!" Liam chanted happily, jumping up and down on Blaine. "Wake Up, Wake Up, Wake Up..."

"Please!" Meggie begged. "We want to know more!"

"Alright," Kurt said, intervening. Meggie and Liam looked at him. They both looked tired, but they didn't seem to care. "Why are we murdering Daddy Blaine?"

"He needs to read," Meggie explained excitedly.

"Harry!" Liam cheered.

_Oh, not them too,_ Kurt thought, groaning inside. It was enough to have a husband devoted to the series, but now both of his children?

"Oh, sounds interesting," Kurt said, trying to keep the enthusiasm in his voice. "But Daddy Blaine needs to sleep, you two." Meggie pouted.

"Where you loving each other last night?" She asked. Kurt spluttered, and even Blaine's eyes snapped open. "But I didn't hear any yelling..."

"No," Kurt said quickly. "We weren't. Megs, you can't ask that sort of thing, okay?" Meggie sighed and nodded, before going back to torture Blaine.

"Please?" She repeated. "We want to hear the rest!"

"Megs, there's six other books in the series!" Blaine blurted out. Kurt groaned, out in the open. "Oh...oops..."

"SIX?" She asked, screaming excitedly. "SO, THERE'S..." She counted the numbers in her head. "SEVEN!"

"Yes," Blaine said, sitting up. There was no way he was getting sleep now. "But they get really, really long..." Meggie and Liam looked at each other as if Christmas had come early. Kurt sighed, and yawned.

"Well done, Blaine, now they'll never leave this house," Kurt muttered.

"Hey, Harry Potter is a hero," Blaine protested. "He's brave and amazing, and-"

"And my husband is crushing on him," Kurt teased. Blaine blushed.

"Actually, I was going to say we kinda look alike...except the eyes..." Blaine coughed.

"Well, I can't deny that," Kurt said, running his hand though Blaine's hair. "Although I like messy hair better on you." Blaine blushed, before turning to the two children, who were talking loudly and quickly.

"I Harry!" Liam proclaimed. Meggie laughed.

"No, you don't have dark hair or green eyes-"

"Sometimes green!" Liam stated.

"In fact, Daddy Blaine's Harry! Aren't you, Daddy Blaine?" Meggie enquired. Blaine shrugged.

"Whatever you two say."

**Haha, so yeah. I got grounded then ungrounded. **

**In case you haven't, read the two chapters from yesterday. Seriously, I managed to update twice in one day. I'm quite proud. **

**Review!**


	84. Old pictures and stories

Chapter 84

As Blaine shut the book, Meggie and Liam stared at him in anticipation.

"Finished?" Liam asked. Blaine nodded. Liam pouted, and Meggie sighed.

"Can we go on to the next one, Daddy Blaine?" She asked. Blaine shrugged, and Meggie folded her arms, while Liam started to give his father the puppy-dog eyes. Blaine had to admit, having cute kids had its disadvantages, like now; having cute kids meant that you just couldn't bear to say "no" to them.

"Pwease..." Liam said in a high, clear voice. Blaine blinked. Okay, he was definitely turning into Kurt, bit by bit.

"Megs...Liam..." Blaine tried, disorientated slightly. "I-It's getting late..." They pouted even more. "Look, Megs, you've got school tomorrow morning-" Meggie groaned sadly. "And you two really need to sleep."

"Nah-Uh," Liam protested.

"I don't need to go to school," Meggie said hurriedly. "I can catch up! I don't need to learn things!" Blaine almost laughed. He remembered becoming obsessed with Harry Potter when he was younger. He remembered many sleepless nights, hiding beneath his covers with a flashlight, reading. Of course, his eyes had started to deteriorate after a while, and that had lead to him wearing glasses every now again, even as an adult.

"Guys, it's fine," Blaine told them, grinning. "Harry can wait one night, okay?" Meggie and Liam both shook their heads, looking quite appalled at the idea.

"NO!" Liam exclaimed. "He can't! Can't!"

"Liam's right, Daddy Blaine!" Meggie agreed, just as loud. "Harry wants to be read! _We_ want to know!"

"I wish I could," Blaine said truthfully. He wished he could just pick up the second Harry Potter book (Chamber of Secrets...Come on, that was an intense book!) and read it to his children, but... "But Daddy Kurt would be very mad at me, and he won't talk to me."

"Why?" Meggie asked, starting to get tired of pleading. "If you love someone, you don't just not talk to them, Daddy."

"Well," Blaine said slowly. "He's worried that the three of us won't...yeah, that we won't sleep."

"And he loves us," Meggie said. "And Daddy Kurt's way of being upset is to not talk to people who upset him."

"Yeah, exactly." Blaine said, relieved that at least one of his children got it.

"Moody," Liam muttered. Blaine chuckled.

"I think, "diva" is a little more appropriate, bud," Blaine told him. Meggie and Liam both giggled. "Anyway, like I said, bed." Both of the children sighed, and started to shift from their comfortable huddle together against Meggie's bedroom wall.

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned as he looked at a dusty watch he'd dug out from behind his old study desk.<p>

"I was wondering where that had gone..."

"Daddy," He heard Meggie say, and looked to the doorway, where his daughter was standing. She was looking at him with curious eyes, and her mouth was set in a determined line.

"Yep?"

"What's this room?" She asked. Kurt looked at her again, almost shocked. "What?"

"You don't remember?" She shook her head, thinking.

"I-I don't think so..." Kurt felt a little surprised.

"Well, thinking about it," He said slowly. "I haven't used this room since before your brother was born, so..."

"That long?" She asked, wide-eyed. Kurt nodded. "Why?" Kurt sat down on his old study chair, patting his lip for Meggie to sit there. Meggie did so, ready to listen and learn. "Why Daddy?" She repeated.

"It's a long story..." Kurt said slowly. "Do you know how I used to do shows, a while ago? Before you started school." Meggie nodded, vaguely remembering some memories.

"To look after me and Liam?"

"Yes. To do exactly that," He said. "Well, before that, when you were just a tiny baby-"

"Smaller than Liam?" Meggie asked. Kurt nodded.

"Definitely. Well, Megs, I did something else as a job." Meggie stared at Kurt, not saying anything. "See, you know I make the clothes that you wear sometimes?" Meggie nodded, beaming.

"They're pretty! I like the colours too!"

"Good to hear!" Kurt chuckled. "So, years ago, I used to make clothes for people to wear." Meggie grinned impishly. That seemed like something Daddy Kurt would do. "And models - people who showed off the clothes during special shows - would wear lots of my designs."

"Sounds fun!" Meggie told him, before realising something. "This room?"

"Well," Kurt said, smiling slightly. He wrapped his arms around Meggie, snuggling into her hair. "After you were born, so that I could spend more time with you, I sometimes worked here instead of the building I used to."

"It's nice," Meggie complimented.

"Thanks."

"But," Meggie said, still sort of confused. "You said you don't work here anymore. And you did shows." Kurt shifted. How to put it to a child of her age? Kurt coughed, and closed his eyes slightly.

"When you were one...a few months older than one...a nasty man-"

"Neil?"

"No," Kurt said heavily, eyes still shut. He could still remember everything. "Another man, called Jeffrey."

"What did he do?" Meggie asked, unaware that Kurt was reliving scary things.

"Megs...let me put it this way; if it weren't for you and your Daddy Blaine, I..." Kurt coughed. He couldn't tell his six year old daughter that he'd actually considered killing himself. "I might not have made it through the day without crying." Meggie wrapped her arms around Kurt, hugging him. Why would people do that?

"And then?"

"Daddy Blaine found out. Let's just say that Daddy Blaine was very mad." More like pissed-off-and-in-a-rage, Kurt thought, opening his eyes. Meggie's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. Something told her that her Daddy Blaine must have done something bad...well, not bad, but still.

"Did Daddy Blaine punch him?"

"God yes." Kurt breathed. Meggie looked at Kurt, curiously again. "After, the person and I...we both lost our jobs."

"Huh?" Meggie asked, not sure if she'd hurt Kurt right.

"Yes. Apparently, I caused too much drama." Meggie agreed with that, but that didn't mean you had to fire someone, did it? "And that's why I don't use this study anymore. Because I don't need it." Meggie nodded slowly, digesting the information.

"So what do you do with it now?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, almost regretfully. "But I thought I better clean the study, just in case."

"In case of what?" Kurt laughed.

"You're asking a lot of questions, Megs. I think it's my turn." Meggie giggled. "So, what is it about my study that you find interesting?" Meggie shrugged, looking around.

"The pictures," She said brightly. "They're nice."

"I like the pictures too," He said, smiling. He turned to grab one off the desk. "See, this is you and Daddy Blaine." Meggie looked at the picture, grinning.

"I look tiny. And cute." She added. Kurt chuckled. She was right about that.

"Yes. I took this picture just a few weeks after you were born, on Christmas." Meggie touched the picture, her mouth still set in an open grin. "See, even as a baby, you looked like your Daddy Blaine." Kurt paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know, in Daddy Blaine's study, there's another picture like this, except it's me and you together." Meggie looked up from the photo, and nodded.

"Will he let me see?"

"I can't see why he wouldn't," Kurt said confidently. Meggie clapped her hands together, and jumped off Kurt's lap.

"Can I go and look now, Daddy Kurt?" Kurt shrugged.

"If you want. Daddy Blaine should be upstairs, so you can ask him."

As Meggie ran from Kurt's study - well, old study - Kurt felt himself smile. He took one last look at the photo in his hands before putting it back on the desk.

**Sorry for lousy updates...options junk and all of that...**

**Oh, for my birthday, I got a pair of...wait for it... DARREN CRISS PINK SUNGLASSES! D I owe my friend Lorna so much right now. **

**Anyway, review!**


	85. Scars

**So, there's a slight reference to my other story "Weekend with the Andersons" in here. So, just in case you haven't read it, I've explained a bit. Just read it and see!**

Chapter 85

"So," Blaine said helpfully. "Megs. Using your fingers may help." Meggie held her hands up obediently. "Right, so hold up seven fingers." Meggie looked at her hands, before spreading one hand open, displaying her fingers and thumb. She looked at her other hand, counting in her head, before finally putting up another two fingers.

"Is that right?" She asked doubtfully. Blaine nodded.

"Yup. Of course it is. So, you have seven fingers up, yes?" Meggie nodded. "Now, put down four of them." Meggie looked at her hands, and immediately did as asked.

"There's three left!" She said easily. Blaine grinned.

"Wow, you're getting good at Maths." Meggie picked up her pencil, and carefully wrote her answer down. She shrugged slightly.

"It's easy."

"That's good that you find it easy," Blaine said. "Because when you're older, like I am, then it comes in handy."

"How?" Meggie asked, shutting her homework book.

"Uh...well...it's useful for everyday life. For instance, there's seven days in a week, yes?" Meggie nodded. "Then, if your boss says work for four days, you can then say how many days you get to yourself." Meggie smiled, getting it.

"Three days, Daddy Blaine."

"See, you're good at Maths," Blaine stated.

"But I just solved that question for homework," Meggie pointed out.

"Oh well. You still know." Meggie smiled, and pushed herself from her chair.

"I'm going to go and play with Liam, okay?" Blaine nodded, and piled Meggie's homework neatly on the kitchen table.

"Alright. For a little while...but then we have to get through the English homework."

* * *

><p>Liam hadn't meant to notice it. Really. It sort of just...happened.<p>

They day had started like any other, really. When Liam had woken up, Meggie had already gone to school, and his Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine were downstairs in the kitchen, talking and waiting for him to get up. Then Daddy Kurt had made him breakfast, like usual, and helped him get washed and dressed afterwards.

It started with Daddy Blaine playing with him, really. Daddy Blaine was really fun to play with, mainly because he didn't mind getting his clothes a little creased or dirty. Not that his Daddy Kurt wasn't fun - he was, but he just worried a little too much about clothes.

Blaine grabbed Rudolph, cackling evilly. "I've stolen your best friend!" Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Nuh-Uh! He mine!" Liam got onto his knees, and started to pull Blaine down to the floor. "He Mine!" Blaine let out a pretend-groan, playing at fighting against his son.

"No, mine!" Blaine retorted. Liam shook his head firmly, and managed to pull Blaine down onto the carpet. Blaine gave a chuckle, before rolling onto his back in mock pain. "Oh, No! I'm dying!" Liam let out a small giggle, and pounced onto Blaine's stomach. Blaine let out a choked gasp, and fought back laughs. Liam managed to pull Rudolph from Blaine's grasp, and reached over to put Rudolph to safety on the couch. Then, he turned back to Blaine, ready to commence more punishments. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Hmm..." Liam hummed, his fingers starting to tickle Blaine. Blaine started to giggle in a very un-manly fashion, trying to roll away from his son's evil hands. "Say sorry!"

"Never!" Blaine said childishly. Liam stopped tickling Blaine, and looked at him pointedly. "What?"

"I ruin your hair," Liam said seriously. "I ruin your hair if you don't say sorry." Blaine's eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Liam, my hair's been ruined for a very long time-"

"I ruin it more." Blaine laughed, so Liam started to tickle Blaine again. As he did so, Blaine threw his hands up to his chest, as if to protect himself.

And that's when Liam saw it.

"Daddy Blaine," Liam said, stopping again. "Daddy Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, a little confused as to why Liam's face had gone from gleefully childish and happy, confused, even shocked.

"What that on your arm?"

"What?" Liam nodded.

"There something on your arm." Liam stated, lifting up Blaine's left arm, and shoving the sleeve on it down a little more. "See? It red!" Blaine pulled his arm out of Liam's grasp, and looked at it. Slowly, it dawned on him, and his face fell.

"Umm...well, Liam..." Liam looked up at Blaine, curious. Blaine looked down at his arm, feeling the memories bubble up inside of him. He started to feel a little sick, and tried not to shudder in front of his son.

"Tell me!" Liam said desperately. "Did you burn yourself?" Blaine sighed.

"No, actually..." Blaine started, only to be interrupted by Kurt coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, you two!" He said cheerfully, unaware of what was going on. "I made lunch." Liam beamed, momentarily forgetting what he'd been talking about, and nodded. Kurt mussed Liam's hair affectionately as he passed, before looking at his husband, who was still on the floor, staring at his arm. "Honey?"

"He saw it," Blaine said slowly. Kurt raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Saw what? What did he see?" Kurt asked, crossing the room to talk to Blaine. He bent down, studying Blaine's face carefully.

"The scar," Blaine said hoarsely. "The scar on my arm from...you know..." Kurt looked at Blaine's arm, and sighed sadly.

"Oh, Blaine..."

"I forgot all about it," Blaine said, his voice going a little high. "B-But now..." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back soothingly, not knowing what else to do.

"Blaine, it's alright," Kurt said softly. "See?" Blaine nodded, holding back a sigh.

"I know." He looked at his arm again. He could remember coming home from school, and being attacked. He could remember the older boys attacking him, just halfway down the road from his school. They'd beaten him all over (even...well, his area...), and then stabbed him - in front of Sam, no less. "I really did forget about the scar, Kurt."

"That's good," Kurt said encouragingly. "Because that scar's only just noticable." Kurt gently dragged Blaine's arm away from him. "It's not hurting, no?" Blaine shook his head. "Well, we shouldn't be worried then, should we?"

"No," Blaine said, calm. "But what do I tell Liam?" Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what else to say.

"Just tell him that you got hurt...like, you could say it was a very long time ago." He added.

"He'll want to know why," Blaine said truthfully. "I mean, he's like you, he's- Uh...well, you know..." Blaine said quickly.

"You know, what?" Kurt asked, his voice lowering dangerously. Blaine gulped, sort of scared.

"Uh...I was going to say "nosey", but I think that "curious" is a more, uh, precise word..." Kurt glared at him. "L-Look, I'll think of something to tell him...and maybe, while we're at it, we should tell Meggie too."

* * *

><p>"Have we done something wrong?" Meggie asked slowly. She folded her hands in her lap, waiting. Liam hunched his shoulders, feeling like it was all his fault, like with the Neil incident...although his Fathers had reassured him countless times it wasn't.<p>

"No," Blaine said slowly. "I just think that we need a little talk, the four of us." Kurt caught his eye, and nodded.

"About what?" Meggie questioned.

"Actually, it's something that Liam wanted to know," Kurt said softly, and Liam looked up, a little confused. "This morning before lunch, he and Daddy Blaine were playing, and Liam wanted to know something-"

"Oh!" Liam said, remembering. He nodded. "His arm! It had a mark on it!" Blaine nodded, and bent in front of the couch, so that he was looking Liam and Meggie in the eyes.

"Yes. Well, me and Daddy Kurt just wanted you to know about it, because we don't want you to feel...neglected."

"What does that mean?" Meggie asked.

"Ignored," Kurt informed her. "I think Daddy Blaine wants to tell you two a story."

"I like his stories," Meggie said, grinning. Blaine hesitated, not sure anymore. How do you tell a child that you'd had the shit kicked out of you, and then someone - well, a gang of people - had tried to kill you? It was impossible, especially since his children were so young. Blaine was wondering if it was worth changing his mind right now, before it was too late.

"A very long time ago," Blaine started. "And I mean years and years ago...I mean, I was still at school." Meggie's eyes widened, and Liam's mouth dropped open. "Hey! I'm not that old! Anyway, I was walking home from school one afternoon, and-" Blaine stopped, unable to phrase it right. "Some nasty people came up to me." Kurt took a deep breath, and shifted closer to Blaine, so that their shoulders were touching slightly.

"Then what?" Meggie and Liam said in unison.

"W-Well," Blaine said in a soft, hesitant voice. "Do you know how, sometimes, the bad guy in a film does bad things?" Meggie and Liam both nodded; they'd seen quite a few Disney films with terrible villians in them. "Well, these guys, they did nasty things to me."

"Why?" Meggie asked, frowning.

"Megs," Kurt inserted slowly. "Sometimes, people aren't accepting." Meggie looked even more confused, and Liam looked like he didn't know anything that was going on, so Kurt decided to elaborate. "Look, do you know how, in films and stuff, some people have a Mommy and a Daddy? And do you remember what I told you two?"

"We lucky," Liam said. "Because we have two Daddies who love us."

"Exactly," Blaine said. "Everyone who has at least a Mommy or Daddy who loves them is lucky. But some people...They don't really understand sometimes."

"Understand what?" Meggie asked, feeling a little worried.

"Do you know how Thomas picked on you?" Kurt explained. Meggie nodded, remembering too well. "And do you remember how he thought you were weird?"

"I'm not," Meggie said firmly.

"Of course you're not. Having two Daddies isn't weird, okay? Lots of little children-"

"I not little," Liam stated. Kurt bit back a smile.

"I know, buddy, I know. Lots of children have two Mommies or two Daddies, alright?" He checked. "But some people don't like it."

"What?" Meggie asked. "Why? I thought having two Daddies - or Mommies - was normal..."

"Yes," Blaine said, making sure to think before talking. One little slip could ruin everything. "But the thing is, some people who are raised a certain way, they are taught that any other way than the way that they're living is wrong."

"Huh?" Liam asked.

"It's like..." Blaine paused. "Rudolph. He likes sleeping in your room, doesn't he Liam?" Liam nodded, beaming. "But if we put him in Meggie's room, he wouldn't like it, because he's used to your room." Liam nodded in understanding. "So, anyway, these mean guys, they came up to me, and did bad things-"

"What bad things?" Meggie asked.

"Like...hitting me," Blaine said, unable to think of another way to say it. "And they gave me the scar on my arm."

"You mean like Scar from Lion King?" Liam asked. He pointed to his eye. "Here? The pink line here?"

"Yes, exactly," Blaine said, relieved that Disney existed. "Scar got into a fight or something, and got scratched. But I wasn't fighting these guys," He added. "They were just hitting me."

"They gave you a scar by scratching your arm?" Meggie asked, confused as ever. "Will I have a scar from falling over?"

"No," Blaine said, feeling slightly defeated. "They, uh, did something else. You know in-"

"You mention another Disney film, Blaine, and I'm going to scream," Kurt muttered.

"Alright, fine. They got a knife and- Ow!" Blaine looked at Kurt, who was glaring at him. "What?"

"Don't tell them that! Do you want them to be scarred for life?"

"We could get scar?" Liam asked. Blaine sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Megs, Liam," Kurt said. "The point is that there's not nice people out there, alright?" Both children nodded. "It doesn't matter about the scar, okay?"

"That's not what you said when I showed you it," Blaine muttered. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I okay, now," Liam said, happy he knew something. Meggie nodded.

"Should we be careful of his arm, Daddy Kurt?"

"No," Blaine said, smiling. "It doesn't hurt anymore. Well, not unless I pick at it."

"Why would you pick?" Liam asked. Even he knew that was a stupid idea.

"Exactly," Kurt said. "Now, Meggie, you have homework." Meggie groaned outloud. "Come on, homework's important!"

"I think she was hoping that you'd forget, Kurt," Blaine said, grinning.

"Hmmm...not happening," Kurt said, as Meggie slouched off the couch to get her school bag. "Our kids aren't growing up stupid."

"With a father like you, I doubt that happening," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt smiled back, and raised his eyebrows.

"Although you're right...what is it that you want?" Liam watched the two of them, his mouth open. He giggled, alerting the two men of his prescence.

"I, uh," Blaine said, blushing slightly. "I think that I should tell you later."

**Review please! And, can I just say...**

**I'm sad. About. Klaine. And. Them. Not. Having. One. Scene. In. The. Valentine's. Day. Episode. :'(**

**Review please!**


	86. The Puppy

Chapter 86

"No."

"Please, Kurt?"

"I said no!"

"Why?" Blaine asked desperately. "Meggie and Liam would love one!"

"They're both children," Kurt reminded him. "They'd love it, yes, for a while, but after a few weeks, they'd be bored with a puppy." Blaine's eyes widened, pleading silently. "And besides that, Blaine...the mess!"

"We have two children, Kurt," Blaine pointed out. "Technically, you couldn't get any messier." Kurt sighed.

"We're not getting a puppy, end of discussion, Blaine." Blaine pouted.

"But Kuuuuurrrttt..."

"No," Kurt said firmly. "Blaine, why do you want a puppy? You have to go to work, and I'm going back soon-"

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked, realising what Kurt was saying all of a sudden. "You're going back to work?" Kurt nodded, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine, I really miss working," Kurt told him earnestly. "And, I mean, Liam's going to be starting school this year too, so there's not really any point in me staying home..."

"Alright, alright," Blaine said, getting the point. "I understand." Blaine sighed. "You're right. It would be cruel to leave a puppy here on its own for a long time each day, wouldn't it?"

Kurt nodded, relaxing a little. It looked like Blaine was finally going to give up on this crazy puppy ide-

"PLEASE! I'D LOOK AFTER HIM...OR HER...AND I'D FEED THEM AND EVERYTHING!" Blaine begged childishly, wobbling his little lip. Kurt rolled his eyes, and turned back to his magazine. "Please, Kurt!"

"Something tells me that this treat is more for you than for Meggie and Liam," Kurt muttered, eyes not straying from his magazine. "Listen Blaine, my hands are full right now, and I'm having enough trouble looking after two children; which includes having to feed them, clothe them, bath them, and make sure that they grow up as happy and healthy as possible."

"But you have me to help out," Blaine said. Kurt snorted.

"I forgot, I have _three_ children to look after." Kurt looked up at Blaine again, expression firm. "Blaine, I know how much you want a puppy, I do..."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed hopefully. "My...that bitch I'm _meant_ to call "Mom" never let me have one."

"I know," Kurt said. "But Blaine, I don't want to have to look after a puppy. I'm sorry, but maybe when Meggie and Liam are older, than we can talk about it."

* * *

><p>Meggie sighed longingly. Playing in the park was meant to be fun and happy, but right now, she just felt a little sad.<p>

"Something bugging you, Megs?" Kurt asked. Meggie shrugged. "Want to talk about it?" Meggie nodded, and crossed her legs on the playground bench that they were sitting on. She faced Kurt, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Daddy Kurt?" She said hesitantly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Kurt said, giving her a warm smile. "You can ask me or Daddy Blaine anything." Meggie took a deep breath.

"Can we get a dog?" Kurt's smile vanished, and his mouth almost dropped open. "Daddy Kurt?"

"Did Daddy Blaine tell you to ask?" Kurt asked. Meggie shook her head, her plaited hair starting to fall out of it's style. Having inherited Blaine's hair, it made it impossible to keep her hair tidy for too long.

"No," Meggie told him - and it was true. She had no idea about what Kurt was going on about. "I just really want a doggie."

"Why?" Kurt asked, feeling a little sick at the thought of what a dog would do to their house. "They pee everywhere Megs-"

"So did Liam, when he was a baby." Meggie mentioned.

"But the mess is unbelievable," Kurt carried on. "There's hairs everywhere, and muddy footprints on the carpet, and..."

"But Cassie has a dog," Meggie told him, biting her lip softly. "And she loves her dog. She says that they're really fun, and that they like to play lots. Also, Cassie's dog is really soft and warm. I felt him when I went to play at her house." Kurt felt at a loss.

"Meggie," He said slowly. "Owning a dog is a really big thing."

"I'm grown up!" She started.

"I know, sweetie," Kurt said. "But I mean...when you own a dog, it's hard to look after them. You have to pick up smelly bits of poo, and wash them and feed them-"

"I don't mind," Meggie said. She looked at Kurt one more time, pleading almost, before sighing. "I'm going to play with Liam." She hopped down from the bench, and trailed over to the sandbox.

* * *

><p>"They all want a dog," Kurt told his father over the phone. "I mean, neither Meggie or Liam...or Blaine for that matter...understand that we just can't get one-" He was cut off by Burt laughing. "What? What's so funny?"<p>

"Nothing," Burt chuckled. "I just remember when you were little, and you begged your Mom and I for one." Kurt felt his cheeks heat up. "Look, Kurt, I don't want to pressure you to do anything, but Blaine wants one, and he's a grown adult."

"Please," Kurt smirked. "Blaine may have the look and appearance of a young man, but he's still a five year old at heart. Look, I just don't know what to do."

"Do you feel like picking up dog crap in the early hours of the morning?"

"No," Kurt admitted. "But maybe getting a dog would be a nice thing...apart from the mess."

"Kurt," His dad reminded him. "Dogs can become house-trained. You know? They're not all like the dog from that film..."

"You mean Marley and Me?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, he's not the best example, is he?" Kurt sighed. "Listen, I have to go. I have an audition in the morning, and I need to drive Liam to Sam's, so I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"So, sir," The woman said in a friendly tone. "Are you looking for a particular puppy-"<p>

"I'm just looking around," Kurt said quickly. The smell here was absolutely terrible! Did no one bother to clean the rooms here? Kurt tried not to let any disgust show on his face. "I was wondering if you had any puppies here, because I have two children, and I think it would be best...that's if I did buy a dog, to get a baby one, right?" The lady nodded.

"Of course. Well, luckily, my dog gave birth to a litter just two months ago, so the pups are ready to take home." The lady turned a corner, and stopped. "Any idea on the breed? Because I own a Golden Retriever, and a few of my friends also own other breeds of dog."

"Not really," Kurt said. "I'm not really a dog expert...but, yeah, if the dog was friendly, then that would be nice." The lady laughed.

"All dogs are reasonably nice, sir," She said reassuringly. "So, the litter includes six golden retrievers. Is there any interest in a golden retriever?" Kurt didn't know what to say, so he shrugged.

"I mean," Kurt started. "I'm not really sure what kind of dog...puppy...would be suitable..."

"Why don't you take a look?" The lady said kindly, sensing that Kurt had no idea about dogs whatsoever. Kurt nodded, and let the lady show him to a particular room. There was some sort of low gate, as to stop the puppies from running around. "So, these are the new Golden Retriever puppies, if you just take a look..."

Kurt bent down next to the fence-gate, careful not to dirty his trousers. He couldn't help but smile; as much as he hated the mess that dogs made, you just couldn't hate the sight of tiny little puppies pouncing around on each other. "They're cute."

"Do any of them take your fancy?" The dog lady interrupted.

"Oh, uhh...Miss..."

"Just call me Sandra," She told him cheerfully.

"Right," Kurt said slowly. "Sandra...Again, I'm just taking a look."

Kurt bent back down to take a look. The pup closest to him was yelping loudly, lolling around by himself. Kurt smiled again. The puppy looked around with large brown eyes, just a few shades darker than Blaine's. In fact, with the slightly dopey expression, he reminded Kurt of both Blaine and Finn at the same time. His eyes fell on Kurt, and he rolled around, scrambling to get onto his front to get a better look.

"Hey there," Kurt said softly. The dog yelped again, and Kurt took that as a greeting. The tiny puppy managed to stand himself on all four paws, and cautiously made his way over to the mesh where Kurt was. Kurt hesitantly poked a finger through the fence, and hoped that the puppy wasn't going to bite him. Actually, the tiny dog stick his tongue out, and licked Kurt's finger greedily.

"I see you're friends," Sandra laughed. Kurt chuckled, and the dog even managed to give him a dopey grin. "Have you made up your mind? Sorry if I'm pressuring..."

"No, it's fine," Kurt said. It sounded weird, he knew, that he'd not wanted a puppy a few weeks ago, and now he desperately loved this one. "Would it be possible to find out how much he costs? Wait...is it a he or a she?" Sandra giggled.

"No, you're right, it's a he," She said, before continuing. "He's the runt of the litter, I suppose, although he's still pretty big. He's also quite a quiet one, you know? He just sits there and stares that the ceiling sometimes, as if daydreaming. But he's quite playful too." Kurt grinned at the dog, and even reached his hand in to stroke the puppy's ears. He whined happily, and pushed his nose up to touch Kurt's wrist.

"How much?"

"You can have him for three hundrend and eighty dollars."

Kurt blinked. Ah, well, he didn't happen to have that much money on him right now. Sure, he and Blaine made a decent living, but you take away money for food, clothes, toys and everything else, it was pretty average.

"I see," Kurt said quietly. "Would it be okay to call my partner?"

* * *

><p>"Why three hundred and eighty dollars?" Blaine asked suspiciously. Kurt sighed.<p>

"Blaine, I'm down at a Dog Kennel." There was a long silence, so Kurt carried on. "I know I said I didn't want a dog, and I didn't...but this little one that I saw...he's just adorable!"

"So..." Blaine said slowly. "You want to buy a dog?"

"Yes, Blaine, that's why," Kurt said, his voice going fast. "This woman who lives just outside of New York, well her dog gave birth to a litter of Golden Retrievers, so I thought that I'd check it out-"

"Oh my God, Kurt, you're amazing!" Well, that wasn't the reaction Kurt quite expected. "And three hundred dollars-"

"And eighty."

"Yeah...wow, it's a lot." Kurt heard Blaine hum down the phone thoughtfully. "Do you have the money on you?"

"No," Kurt admitted. "I have two hundred at most."

"Well, why don't you ask the woman if she can keep the little guy safe," Blaine said, planning. "And then we'll drop Meggie off at school and Liam at my Dad's or something later this week...and then we'll take a look for ourselves."

"Alright, I'll ask." Kurt smiled to himself. "And just to say...you're going to love this puppy."

**Hehee...**

**Right, well, I need puppy names. I'm going to put a poll on my profile after I've updated, and you can vote or something...or you can just suggest names in your reviews, I don't mind. XD Remember; boy puppy names, alright?**

**Review please!**


	87. Dalton

Chapter 87

"I thought you said that you've never owned a dog," Kurt said suspiciously. Blaine laughed. "Well, judging by the way that them puppies are flocking to you, I would have said otherwise."

"Maybe they just really wanted to say hello," Blaine suggested, as one of the larger ones nudged into his armpit. "So, Kurt, which is the one that you've fallen in love with? Although, I think I may have fallen in love with all of them..."

"Oh," Sandra said, making her way over to a puppy-covered Blaine. She picked out one, and lifted him from Blaine. Kurt grinned as he instantly recognised the dopey looking features and large brown eyes of his favourite puppy. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Kurt said, nodding. Sandra put the puppy on the floor. The puppy looked at Kurt for a moment, before yelping with excitement, and flying towards him. Kurt managed to keep himself calm (he wasn't really used to having a puppy come running at him), and pulled his friend into his lap. "So you remember me, huh?" The dog licked Kurt's hand in response.

"Aww," Blaine said, smiling. "I think he really likes you, Kurt. Wait, have I been replaced?"

"Maybe," Kurt said, stroking the puppy's head gently. "So, Blaine, do you like him?"

"Duh," Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's cute, friendly, and seems to like us enough." Blaine managed to get a hand free from the other puppies, and whistled, patting his leg for the puppy to come to him. "Here, boy...good boy!" Puppy made his way over to Blaine, and started sniffing the other man's hand affectionately.

"Do you see why I adore him?" Kurt asked hopefully. Blaine nodded, running a soft hand down Puppy's back, stroking him. Puppy put a paw up, and placed it on Blaine's arm, trying to wriggle his way closer to the other man's face. "Aww...well, in this case Blaine, I think we've already agreed." Blaine looked up, curious.

"You really want to buy a dog, Kurt?" Kurt nodded firmly. "But...you complained about the mess, and no one being there to look after him..."

"Blaine," Kurt said surely. "Our jobs can easily be scheduled so that we can work out some sort of routine between us. And the mess...well, we'll just have to get him house trained, won't we? Anyway, weren't you the one that wanted a puppy?"

"Yeah," Blaine said quickly, hoping desperately that Kurt wasn't going to change his mind now. "I do...but you made your point pretty clear when I asked." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, I've changed my mind now." Kurt grinned as another puppy came scampering up to him. "But he's definitely the one that I want. What about you?" Blaine looked down at Puppy, and grinned widely.

"Yeah. I think he's the one for us."

* * *

><p>"How are we meant to get him home?" Blaine asked, biting his lip. Puppy was squirming in his arms, and it was really difficult to concentrate with him doing that. "I mean, we should have brought a box...or a kennel or something."<p>

"I know," Kurt said, thinking hard. "I thought that we may have been forgetting something important." Kurt looked at Blaine, his eyes wide. "You know what we have to do, don't you?" Blaine shook his head slowly. "Let's hope that puppies don't moult at this time of year-"

"No," Blaine said sternly. "Easy for you to say, Kurt, since this is _my_ car." Kurt shrugged.

"Just saying..." Kurt looked at the car, back to Puppy, and at the car again. "As much as I hate saying this, Blaine, I'm going to have to try and keep him on my lap-"

"Isn't there a law against that?" Blaine asked, before changing the subject again. "I don't know...if we kill this puppy, something tells me we can't get another one..."

"Look," Kurt said pointedly. "We've got to pick Meggie up from school, and Liam from your Dad's, so we have to get back to New York. So, unless you want little dog hairs in the back seat of your car, then the only other option is one of us keeping him in our laps and the other driving."

"Do you really want him to ruin your jeans?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt sighed.

"No, but I'm just going to have to get used to them, aren't I?" Kurt took a step to Blaine, and held his arms out. "Come on, you pass the little guy here, and I'll hold him."

* * *

><p>"Crap."<p>

How long had the dog been there? Ten minutes? And he'd already started to nibble at the couch cushions. Blaine tried to pull Puppy away from the couch, and into his lap, but the dog was quite persistent. The dog just sunk his teeth into the material, and started to chew. "Come on, pup...Kurt's going to kill you." The puppy just looked up, and barked happily. "Well, at least you're settling in." Which was a good thing, since the dog was going to have to live there.

"What...oh my God..." Blaine looked up, and the puppy jumped down from the sofa. He padded his way over to Kurt, who was standing in the living room doorway, eyes wide. "Blaine, what's he done?" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be able to see that, Kurt..." Kurt glared at him.

"How could you let him do this?" Oh, so, good. Kurt thought this was his fault. Puppy woofed at Kurt's heels, wanting attention. Kurt sighed, and bent down to pet him affectionately. "What are we going to do with you, buddy?"

"How do you think Meggie and Liam are going to react to this?" Blaine asked. Kurt smirked to himself.

"Probably with lots of screaming, and 'I love you, Daddy!' over and over." He guessed, which was, of course, spot on. "So, considering the state of the couch cushion, I think that _you_ should go and pick them both up." Blaine sighed.

"It's not my fault! He ran off, and I tried to get him to stop..." Kurt shook his head firmly.

"No. I'll look after him, just in case."

* * *

><p>"Pwease tell!" Liam begged. Meggie nodded, and pouted.<p>

"I can't," Blaine said mischieviously, a glint in his eyes. "It will ruin the surprise."

"We don't care!" Meggie said quickly. "We will act surprised!" Liam nodded hopefully.

"Nah," Blaine said, grinning. "It won't be as special then. Look, Megs, Liam, if you just wait, then the surprise will be even better than if I tell you now, okay?"

"Don't think so," Liam muttered, slumping down in his seat, depressed suddenly. Meggie sighed, and stared out the window impatiently.

"Don't be so blue," Blaine said, still grinning.

"I'm not," Liam said, confused. He looked at his skin, trying to decide if it had changed colour.

"No, that's not what I meant," Blaine said, chuckling. "I meant that you shouldn't be acting so sad."

"Why?" Meggie asked. "You won't tell us!"

"It's. A. Surprise." Blaine repeated chastely. Both of the children groaned, and hoped that the rest of the drive home would end.

* * *

><p>"...Alright," Blaine said quietly, very aware that he didn't want to alert the puppy inside that he was back. Something told him that yapping was bound to give the surprise away. "You have to stay quiet, and shut your eyes until I say so, okay?" Meggie and Liam nodded excitedly, their moods having changed since the car ride. "Alright, don't worry about falling over, because I'm going to help you in..." They both squeezed their eyes shut, waiting. Blaine gently pushed them forwards, through the open door, shutting it carefully behind him.<p>

"Look yet?" Liam asked, starting to open his eyes.

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "Wait a minute, okay?" He started to guide them to the Living Room, and stopped in the doorway, grinning. "Alright, open your eyes."

Meggie saw him first. She screamed, just half a second before Liam gasped, and started to jump up and down excitedly.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A PUPPY! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU DADDY KURT! I LOVE YOU DADDY BLAINE!" She shrieked. Puppy came bounding towards Meggie, wagging his tail and barking happily. Liam bent down and started to pet him, his eyes wide.

"Good boy!" He exclaimed overexcitedly. "Good puppy!" Puppy started to nuzzle into Liam's chest, licking every place on the little boy's body he could find. The puppy's fur was soft in his hands, and Liam giggled as the top of the dog's head tickled the underside of his chin. "He ours?"

"Whose else's would he be?" Kurt asked. This was the first time that Meggie and Liam had actually noticed him, to be one hundred percent honest. "See, he likes us already..."

"Does he have a name?" Meggie asked, scratching Puppy's ears affectionately.

"No," Blaine said, and he grinned at the children. "Which is the first thing that we need to do right now. We need to give him a name." Meggie and Liam looked at each other, ideas already forming.

"Harry?" Liam suggested cutely. "Harry Potter."

"Well," Blaine said, considering.

"No." Kurt said in a monotone. "Any name but a Harry Potter related one." All the three other family members pouted.

"But Daddy Kurt..." Meggie whined.

"No," Kurt said. "He needs a normal name. Look, he's nice and friendly, so is there a name that expresses that?" Meggie and Liam stared at each other.

"What does that mean?" Liam asked.

"Never mind," Blaine said slowly. "How about we just name him after me? Anderson..."

"Being a bit self-centered, are we Blaine?" Kurt asked. Blaine went red, and shrugged, forgetting about the name. "How about-"

"Not anything too Broadway related," Blaine said fast. "I'm not naming him something like Glinda or whatever..."

"Well, that's all my names gone," Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"Goldie?" Liam asked, looking at his fur. "He's gold."

"Max?" Meggie asked. "Cassie's dog has that name."

"I think that his name should be unique," Kurt said slowly.

"Baby?" Liam asked.

"Fire?" Kurt blinked at his daughter, who smiled sheepishly. "No...umm..."

"Hedwig?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer that one.

"Chocolate?"

"Cookie?"

"Stitch!" Blaine suggested. Meggie giggled, and Kurt just rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah, okay then, let's name our dog after a Disney alien..." Kurt tapped his fingers together thoughtfully. "Megs...you know you happened to mention fire?" Meggie blushed. "Well, it reminded me of something...how about Blaze?"

"You know," Blaine said, his eyebrows going even higher to his hairline. "That sounds an awful lot like my name..."

"And?" Kurt asked. Blaine coughed.

"Let's just say that if you said my name...especially loudly..." Kurt went bright red.

"Oh...I...Right...maybe not..." Kurt coughed, and tried to avoid the looks that Meggie and Liam were giving him.

"Dalton?" Liam asked out of nowhere. Meggie gasped, nodding.

"Yeah!" She said loudly. "The name of your old school, right Daddy Blaine?" Blaine nodded, grinning. "Let's name him Dalton!"

"Well," Blaine said, thinking about it.

"I think it's a nice idea," Kurt said, a smile on his face. "I mean, it's unique, right? Kind of like our family..." Blaine shrugged, still smiling to himself.

"What do you think, buddy?" Blaine asked, ruffling the pup's ears. "Dalton?" He barked loudly, sniffing at Blaine's hand. "Well, we're going to have to get you collared now, aren't we?"

**Sorry for stalling! I wanted to have as much time as possible to register all the names before choosing!**

**I'd like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to EVERY SINGLE AMAZING PERSON WHO SUBMITTED A NAME! And to those who have been tagging along with this story XD**

**So, review please!**


	88. Kitchen Songs

Chapter 88

Dalton fitted into Hummel-Anderson life almost immediately. Well, apart from the first few nights, where the new puppy had whined, not being used to his bed quite yet. Of course, Blaine had simply just grabbed his pillow, dragged the puppy's bed to next to the couch, and just slept there the whole night, so that he was within reach of the puppy.

"I love his collar," Kurt whispered in his husband's ear about a month later, smiling to himself. Blaine grinned. The collar that they'd decided to brand their dog with was truly unique. Sure, they'd had to pay extra, but it was worth it.

Kurt and Blaine had decided to buy Dalton, in a true Warbler spirit, a blue and red collar. The tag itself was a Dalton Academy homage; instead of writing all of his information on one side of the tag, Kurt and Blaine had decided to put an engraved Dalton Academy "D" on one side, and his owner's contact information (in case he did happen to get lost) on the other side. Meggie and Liam hadn't really understood what the "D" really symbolized, but decided it was something important to their fathers.

"Well," Blaine said, trying not to notice that Kurt was nibbling on his earlobe with his children in plain sight. "It is an amazing collar."

* * *

><p>"Awww..." Sam cooed, bending down to ruffle Dalton's small ears. "Since when did you guys get a dog?...And why didn't you tell me?" She looked at Blaine pointedly, her eyes narrowing slightly. Blaine laughed.<p>

"Ask Kurt. He didn't want one...and then he did," Kurt shrugged, going red, and gave Maddie a hug.

"It feels like forever since we've talked," Kurt said sadly.

"I has been forever," Maddie told him, just as unhappily. "You'd think you guys had moved or something."

"We've been busy," Blaine said, sitting on the couch. Dalton was now trying to lap at Sam with his tongue, barking in a high voice. Sam laughed, and just stroked his back absent-mindedly.

"Sorry, pal," She muttered cheerfully. "Not your team." Kurt choked on the coffee he was drinking, and Maddie burst out laughing. Dalton, blissfully unaware, just panted in pleasure. "So, where's my favourite niece and nephews gone?"

"Meggie's at school," Kurt said, regaining composure. "And Liam went upstairs to make you guys "a present", as he put it." Maddie and Sam both grinned. "So, how's life been treating you girls?"

"Just fine...apart from the lack of seeing my family," Maddie said, crossing her arms at the last part. Kurt nodded, agreeing with her. Maddie paused for a few seconds, before a sympathetic look came onto her face. "I heard about the whole Neil ordeal last year." Kurt shifted, and shrugged.

"What's done is done," He said quietly. "But thank you. I read that article about him," Maddie and Sam both shared a grin. "And something tells me he's not going to have an easy rest-of-his-life."

"I should hope not," Sam snorted. "Something tells me that child abuse is a big "no-no" if you want a normal life. And _no one_ gets away with pushing my niece and nephew around like furniture."

"Sometimes, I wonder how my children were lucky enough to get a loving aunt," Kurt said, raising his eyebrows. "Although, it's not often we see you like that..."

"What? I can be loving...Maddie knows that especially!" Sam defended.

"Sam!" Maddie blushed. Blaine coughed, not really wanting to hear anything more, and Kurt just pretended he hadn't heard that particlular comment. Sam shrugged, and just started to fiddle with Blaine's hair. She knew that it really annoyed him when she did that...hell, it annoyed him when _anyone but Kurt_ did that.

"So, why did you want us to come round?" Sam asked absent mindedly. "Was it just to rub in our faces that we can't afford a puppy?" Blaine snorted.

"I wish...No," Blaine said, almost regretably. "I was wondering if, you know, for Dad's birthday, you guys-"

"Girls," Sam chimed in. Blaine smirked.

"When you wear boys pajama's, act like a boy, and pull your hair back like one, it makes you a guy, alright?" Sam pretended to look offended, before Blaine carried on. "Look, it's his sixtieth, so..."

"Not for another three weeks," Maddie commented. "But, you're right. It's important, regardless."

"Exactly," Kurt said softly. "So, Blaine and I were thinking that we could treat him and Rosie to a special dinner, and maybe a holiday?" Sam and Maddie looked at each other, as if communicating with their eyes. Kurt had to admit, he and Blaine had done so many times in their relationship, and it was a perfect feeling to feel.

"That sounds nice," Maddie agreed finally, turning to face Kurt and Blaine again. "Which resteraunt?"

"I...err..." Blaine stammered. "We hadn't actually thought about that. We just wanted to know if you thought it was a good idea."

"Well, we do," Sam said, raising her eyebrow again. "But is that seriously it? Is that all you wanted to ask us?" Blaine shrugged.

"What? Didn't you want to see us?" Blaine asked, putting on mock hurt. "I am shocked, Samantha, really..."

"Shut up," Sam said, grinning. "Shut up, you big dork!" She leaned over to mess up his hair affectionately. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to go and talk to my nephew."

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed as he busied himself around the kitchen, trying to make his family dinner. Of course, given that Blaine couldn't cook very well without proper adult supervision, that meant that Kurt was stuck doing it. Not that Kurt really minded; cooking gave him the oppritunity to sing along to the radio.<p>

Kurt grinned to himself as he heard Blaine's voice filter through the speakers of his radio, smooth and handsome.

_ I feel like a loser _

_I feel like I'm lost _

_I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all _

_But believe me, _

_I'm not helpless _

_I just Need someone to love _

_So my situation's rough _

Kurt opened his mouth, and started to sing along, not even minding that his husband and children could probably hear him.

_But that just makes me a dumb human _

_Like you_

_I feel like a shortstop _

_Along third base _

_I may just help you but I still don't like your face_

_But believe me, I'm not hostile _

_I just Want to hear you laugh _

_When I'm sarcastic like that _

_But that just makes me a dumb human Like you_

_Why Do I have this incredible need to stand up And say "Please, pay attention?" _

Kurt chuckled at this line, and put his mixing bowl down on the kitchen worktop.

_It's the last thing that I need _

_To make myself seen_

_ Well, that ain't my intention,_

_No_

_I feel like an artist _

_Who's lost his touch_

_He likes himself in his art, _

_but not his art too much _

_But believe me, _

_I've got something I just don't know how to say _

_That I'm just fine with the way With the way that I'm moving_

_But that just makes me a dumb human _

_That just makes me _

_That makes me a human like _

_You_

Kurt finished on a high note, grinning still as the music faded and another track filled the kitchen.

So, all in all, making dinner wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt?" Meggie asked, poking her head through the open kitchen door. "Daddy Kurt? Can we sing with you?" Kurt looked up from his boiling pasta to where his children were standing, eyes wide with curiousity. "Can we?" Kurt smiled at them.<p>

"Of course! Come on!" Meggie and Liam both looked at each other and giggled. "I mean, you might have to wait for a song you know to come on, though..."

"What about Daddy Blaine's CD's?" Meggie asked, walking over to the counter where the stack was. "He has lots, right Daddy Kurt?" Liam stood on his tiptoes, trying to see what CD's there were to choose from. He couldn't read yet, but he was determined to see what his sister was looking at.

"I suppose," Kurt said, turning down the heat on the food for a minute. "Okay. Why don't you two choose one, and I'll just keep an eye on the dinner, okay?" Meggie and Liam nodded, already opening their mouths to talk. As Kurt continued to stir the dinner, he grinned at the little snippets of conversation he happened to catch.

"...What about this?..."

"No, Liam...Well, maybe..."

"Which one _is_ this?"

"Hmm...I don't know..." Kurt craned his neck to take a look.

"That's one of mine," Kurt said, taking a step forwards. "It's Lady GaGa."

"Who?" Meggie asked, confused. Kurt snorted.

"Don't worry, Megs." Kurt said, not sure if he was offended that neither of his children had heard of Lady GaGa by now. "She's just really famous."

"She can't be that famous," Liam stated. "We've never heard of her." Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and simply placed the CD back on the shelf. "Now what?"

"What songs do you guys know?" Kurt asked, going back to check the dinner. Meggie shrugged.

"Lots," She said proudly. "Like Disney, and Daddy Blaine's...Oh, and the Chistmas ones!" Kurt tapped his chin thoughtfully. Christmas had been roughly two months ago, so it was probably too late to be singing that type of song now...and Kurt was almost certain that his Disney was rusty, along with the fact that he didn't own too many Disney CDs himself. Which left one option...

"Daddy Blaine!" Liam exclaimed excitedly before Kurt could answer. "Yeah! Daddy Blaine!" Kurt chuckled, tweaking his son's nose slightly.

"Someone loves their Daddy Blaine." Liam giggled, fluttering his eyelashes. "I hope you guys love me as well." Meggie opened her mouth, and nodded.

"Duh!" She said, as if it was the most blatantly obvious thing in the world. She fluttered her own eyelashes, before flipping her plait behind her ear. "Now, can we sing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Alright! Fine! I get it!" Kurt turned around to find a CD, all the while muttering, "Stupid Rachel, corrupting my daughter already..."

* * *

><p><em>I hate where I'm at<em>

_Acting Crazy like that_

_I know that I've been wrong_

_It's something I've been working_ _on_

Kurt smiled as his children immediately fell into a gentle song. You could see, though, that despite their confidentness in singing, that Meggie was a lot louder than her brother (she probably got that from Blaine; afterall, Blaine had loved the spotlight). Kurt didn't sing for a moment, just to study his children.

Meggie was grinning, her hands on her hips professionally, her voice high and melodical. At the line, "_I don't know what to do_", she pointed to her head, and shrugged. Kurt smiled at her encouragingly; not that she needed it of course. Kurt just thanked God that he had some fashion sense, and that he hadn't dressed Meggie in a Rachel-Berry-esque creation, otherwise he might have had a heart attack.

Liam stood there, his hands behind his back, his little cherub cheeks slightly pink. However, he didn't look nervous, so Kurt wasn't too worried. To Kurt's surprise (well, kinda), Liam's voice was slightly high...not as high as Meggie, but high. _It's probably because he's young_, Kurt thought to himself. Liam stopped singing for a moment, looking at Kurt for comfirmation. Kurt nodded at him, mouthing that he was good. Liam gave a toothy grin, and opened his mouth to sing again. This time, Kurt joined him.

_Cause everytime that I feel like I've figured it out_

_I can't seem to figure it in_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy_

At the end of the verse, someone managed to nudge their way into the kitchen. Kurt looked past his children, and grinned at their puppy. "Hey, boy!" Dalton woofed happily, and padded his way across the floor. Meggie and Liam both stopped singing, and grinned, bending down to pet Dalton.

"Did he want to join us?" Meggie enquired. To prove her point, Dalton whined along with the music. Kurt tried not to let his jaw fall open. Only his family could have ended up with a musical puppy. Dalton stopped after a moment, and blinked at Kurt expectantly. "Come on, Daddy Kurt!" Meggie straightened up, waiting. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and nodded.

_Oh, and I can't stand what I'm feeling_

_It's just like poison in my veins_

_I know that I'm speaking_

_But I don't know what I'm saying_

_Cause everytime that I feel like the world just got lighter_

_It seems like my muscles give out_

_It's got nothing to do with me_

_It's not even you, you see_

_It's part of my chemistry_

_It's this jealousy..._

_"_Guys! I'm Home!"

Meggie and Liam both stopped singing, and grinned at each other. "Daddy Blaine!" They yelled in perfect unison. Dalton scrambled along the wooden floor, his paws padding against the floor, snuffling in his haste.

"Come on, boy!" Meggie cheered. "We'll race you!"

"Wait for me! Wait for me!"

Kurt laughed as his children (and puppy) tried to reach his husband first, almost slipping over in their haste.

"Daddy Blaine!"

"Daddy Blaine! We missed you!" Liam yelled. Kurt had to admit, he was kinda shocked that a child so small could scream like that. Through the kitchen doorframe, all Kurt could see of his husband was a quick glimpse of dark curly hair, before his children and Dalton started to cling to him.

"GAAAH! KURT! HELP!" Kurt chuckled quietly.

"Sorry! Can't! I'm making the dinner!" He called cheerily. Blaine's only response was yelling.

**So...I know I suck. Don't even tell me, because I know. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! Here's to hoping that Klaine get at least one moment together during the episode. **

**Second notice: Has anyone seen the Google Video for Valentine's Day? I'm one hundred percent sure that I saw a same sex couple near the end in tuxes :)**

**Last of all:**

**If you're married/engaged/have a boy/girlfriend: Have a great rest of the day Lovers!**

**And to anyone who's single; Yeah, I'm pretty much single too. (Apart from my Best friend Lorna, who's "engaged" to me on FaceBook) There's nothing wrong with being single...especially since Valentine's Day is mainly a day to sell cards between Christmas and Easter.**

**Reviews are love (which is what Valentine's Day is all about)!**


	89. Stupid Arguement

Chapter 89

"I'm not that old," James said. Blaine snorted. "I'm not!"

"Right. Okay dad. But still, now that you're nearing sixty, you need to take care of yourself," Blaine said, trying to sit his father down on the couch. "Starting from now. You too, Rosie."

"Well, I don't mind," Rosie said, sitting down next to her husband and shrugging. Sam and Blaine grinned at each other. Thank God one of them was easy. "So, what do we have to do?"

"Nothing," Sam answered. "Absolutely nothing."

"I think I like the sound of that." Blaine patted Rosie on the shoulder, chuckling.

"This Saturday, Dad - your birthday - all that you and Rosie need to do is to turn up in nice clothes-"

"Turn up where?" James asked hesitantly. Blaine held up his hand to silence him.

"I'm getting there," He answered. "Now, please, don't talk yet." James rose his eyebrows, and Rosie just smiled, giving a little giggle. "Now, at six thirty, a taxi cab will come to pick you two up, and they'll take you to this place."

"Which is?" James pestered. Sam sighed.

"Don't interrupt, Dad, or we'll not bother."

"Yeah James," Rosie mock-scolded. "Let your children speak." James opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again a few seconds later, and gave in.

"The place is a surprise," Blaine said shortly. "And just so you know, we're not all going to jump out and yell at you. We really don't want to give you guys a heart attack."

"Oh, how thoughtful," James muttered.

"It is," Sam said cheerfully. "Isn't it?"

"Anything else?" Rosie asked.

"Nope," Blaine said, thinking. "Apart from don't eat or drink too much before, okay?"

"So it's a restaurant..." James said.

"We're not giving anything away," Blaine told him. "Now, I suggest that you guys also wear clothes and shoes that are comfortable, so that you can enjoy yourselves more." Blaine looked at his watch. "Now, if you excuse me, my lunch break's nearly over, so...I have to get back to the studio."

"Surely you can be a few minutes late," Rosie said, making a move to stand up. "I mean, I could make you a sandwich and some coffee." Blaine swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"No thanks. I'll just tell Alex, and hope for the best."

* * *

><p>"Remember," Kurt whispered to his children quickly. "You can't mention anything to Grandpa Jamie or Grandma Rosie, okay? It has to be a surprise..."<p>

"Yes, Daddy Kurt," Meggie promised, putting her hand over her heart, and winking. Kurt smiled at her.

"When can we tell?" Liam asked, folding his arms.

"Well...they'll find out on Saturday, okay?" Kurt straightened up. "Okay, now go give your Grandpa and Grandma a kiss."

* * *

><p>"I think he knows," Meggie whispered to Blaine. Blaine looked up.<p>

"What? Who?"

"Dalton. He knows our secret." Blaine grinned. "Is it okay if he knows?"

"Well," Blaine said playfully. "As long as he doesn't tell any other dogs, he'll be fine." Dalton looked up at them, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Nuh-Uh, buddy. Sorry."

* * *

><p>"I've just realised something," Kurt said, sitting up in bed suddenly. Blaine blinked up at him, half-awake.<p>

"What?"

"We're going to have to leave Dalton on his own here," Kurt said, biting his lip. "Oh God...Blaine, we didn't think this through...He's barely even toilet trained, and what if he destroys the house-"

"Kurt, sweetie, calm down," Blaine soothed, yawning slightly. "I-It'll be fine. I mean, we could just leave out a bunch of newspapers and lock the bedroom doors-"

"That's cruel!" Kurt said in a high voice. "We can't just leave him in the house! THE MESS!" Kurt looked at him pointedly. "Come on, Blaine, the mess! And then...what if he scratched the doors?"

"Kurt, we'll be gone for a few hours," Blaine mentioned. "Just...Just don't think about it, 'kay? Now, can I sleep?"

"No! Blaine, I'm really worried about this!" Blaine sighed, rolling onto his stomach groggily. "I thought I told you not to go to sleep!"

"'M not..." Blaine muttered. "'m not..."

"Yes you are!" Blaine groaned brokenly at how high Kurt's voice was. Normally, he adored Kurt's voice (and, as the Warblers used to joke back at Dalton, it used to be to the point of mild sexual attraction. Of course, Blaine had blushed and rolled his eyes), but tonight, it was just ringing in his ears, keeping him awake when he didn't need - or want - to be.

"Kurt, you need to calm down," Blaine told him, trying not to get annoyed. "I mean, we're only leaving him for a few hours. If it bothers you so much, then I can just ask one of the neighbours to look after him, okay?" Blaine shut his eyes again, shifting to get comfortable on his pillow. "Now just let me sleep."

"Blaine-"

"Kurt!" Blaine shot up, his body tense, feeling annoyed. "Just...please, can you let me sleep? I'm exhausted, alright? I'm tired, I'm working tomorrow, and I just want to sleep!" Blaine narrowed his eyes at Kurt slightly. "I love you Kurt, but for God's sake, this is stupid!"

Kurt stared at Blaine, eyes dry, his mouth still open. By the time Blaine finished his rant, he'd managed to regain his composure, and nodded slowly.

"Alright," He said finally. "Fine." Kurt hoisted himself off the bed, grabbing his pillow as he did so.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blaine asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," Kurt said, going over to the wardrobe to look for blankets. "If I'm such a distraction, I guess it's best if we didn't share a bed." Kurt looked over his shoulder at his husband, whose eyes had widened slightly.

"Kurt, all I asked was if you could stop worrying over something stup-"

"I'm sorry, Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "I'm sorry if my worries are stupid! I'm sorry if I get a little carried away! I'm sorry I can't be messy and dirty like a proper man! I'm sorry that I want to keep this house in perfect shape! I'm just _so_ sorry!" Blaine got onto his knees, worrying about the noise waking up their children.

"Kurt, sweetie, calm down-" Blaine reached out to rub the taller man's back. Kurt pulled away instantly, his eyes turning into glaring slits.

"I can't, Blaine! 'Because I'm stupid'!" Kurt turned on his heels for the bedroom door. "Goodnight, Blaine."

* * *

><p><em>You know, sleeping on the couch isn't too bad<em>, Kurt thought, trying to make himself comfortable. Even with all the blankets piled onto him, he still felt a little chilly though. And the couch really was kind of too small. Kurt made a mental note to never ask Finn to sleep on it; afterall, if this was uncomfortable for him, it was bound to be uncomfortable for Finn.

Kurt wiped at the odd tear rolling down his cheek. It felt odd to not share a bed with Blaine. Sure, after they'd gotten married, it had been done before, but at least they hadn't argued before. Kurt closed his eyes, and tried to imagine that he was laying on Blaine's chest. Of course, it was pretty hard to do, what with the fact that Blaine wasn't nearly this uncomfortable to sleep on top of.

Kurt sighed, and rolled over. It was kind of difficult, and took him at least seven seconds to do before his face was buried in the back of the couch. Well, at least the couch smelt nice...

Kurt sighed again. He really did wish he could snuggle up with Blaine again. _It was a stupid arguement to have,_ Kurt thought to himself. But he couldn't help worrying. Afterall, puppy poo was very hard to get out of carpets, if you thought about it.

Kurt didn't know how, but eventually, he managed to fall into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>"Something bothering you?"<p>

"Hmm..." Meggie said down the phone.

"'Cus seriously, you rang me up, and haven't said more than two sentences," Burt cleared his throat. "Are the kids at school picking on you still?"

"No, Grandpa."

"What then?" Meggie hesitated for a moment. "Kiddo, you do know that, no matter what, you can tell me if something's bothering you-"

"It's Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine," She said slowly. "I heard them arguing last night." All she could hear was Burt's breathing from the other end of the phone. "I mean, I thought that they were just showing that they loved each other, but it didn't really sound like it-"

"What do you mean "loving each other"?"

"Well," Meggie said, thinking hard. "They weren't yelling that they loved each other like before, and I couldn't hear any banging-" She stopped because she heard a choking noise on the other end. "Grandpa? Is it your heart?"

"N-N-No..." She heard a few more coughs. "C-Carry on."

"But this time, they were arguing."

"About?"

"I don't know," Meggie admitted. "But when I went downstairs this morning, to get my reading book from school, Daddy Kurt was asleep on the couch, and Daddy Blaine was in bed alone." She sighed in a child-like way. "They won't talk to each other either."

"I'm sure it will be okay, Megs," Meggie nodded to herself as her Grandpa Burt continued to reassure her. "Listen, you know how you and Liam disagree sometimes, and you storm out the room because you don't want to be near him?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's like that," Meggie kind of understood, and made a noise of understanding. "So, looking forward to that party tomorrow?" Meggie grinned to herself. Talking about the party to her Grandpa Burt wasn't forbidden, and Meggie couldn't wait to share the information with someone besides her parents and brother.

"Yeah! I got this really nice dress!" She exclaimed. "It's red, because Daddy Kurt said it's a nice colour, but it's not too dark. And it's because Grandpa Jamie's reaching a special age or something..." Burt chuckled, and Meggie allowed herself to giggle. "But it has to be a surprise, so don't tell him or Grandma Rosie!"

"Can I still tell Grandma Carole?" Meggie tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah! Duh! As long as she doesn't tell!" Meggie tapped the table thoughtfully. "Next weekend, Daddy Kurt said that I could show you my dress, because we're going to see Chris and Maria...oh, and Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel!"

"Can't wait, bud," Meggie giggled. "Listen, I really do have to go, because I have to work still...but I will definitely call you back during lunch, okay?"

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over, reaching out for Kurt in his sleep. He opened an eye when all he felt was empty space next to him, and sighed, rolling onto his back. This was completely ridiculous, wasn't it? Arguing over something that could have easily waited until the morning. Blaine sighed, this time angrily. He could have probably slept through Kurt ranting, couldn't he? If he was that tired...<p>

Blaine pulled the covers higher over his form, shivering slightly. You'd think, what with having the bed to himself, he'd feel warmer, due to the increase in covers...but no. You'd also think that Blaine could just walk downstairs, and try to sort everything else, but he didn't. Somehow, it seemed like it was both thier faults; Blaine had snapped at Kurt, but Kurt had also kept him awake, and walked away.

He'd have to do it in the morning. Kurt was probably asleep by now. With one last groan, he rolled over and fell into an uneasy sleep.

**So, review please! XD**


	90. The Birthday Party Blues

Chapter 90

"You look gorgeous, honey," Blaine said proudly, making Meggie go slightly red. "Come on, give us a twirl!"

"Daddy Blaine!" But Meggie spun around anyway, giggling as she did so. Blaine clapped, laughing. His daughter was definitely a beautiful girl...and he wasn't just saying that because she was his daughter. Even now, you could tell that she had long fluttering lashes that any child would be jealous of, and thick hair that most girls could only dream of having. Snapping out of his thoughts, he squeezed his daughter's shoulders, and waited for his son and husband to come down the stairs.

About nineteen and a half hours from his tossing and turning in bed, and Blaine still hadn't spoken to Kurt. It hadn't helped that when he'd woken up, Kurt had been busy trying to occupy his children, and refused to talk to him. Oh, and then Kurt had insisted bathing everyone before going.

"How do I look?" Blaine looked up again, and grinned at his tiny son.

"You look amazing, buddy. Come here, stand next to Megs, and I'll take a picture of the two of you!" Liam giggled, and allowed Meggie to put her arms around him affectionately. Blaine managed to get a picture, before grinning again. "Man...you two make a nice couple...no ideas!" Liam stuck his tongue out at Blaine cheekily.

"Liam, no ruining your clothes." Blaine's head snapped to the stairs. How had he not noticed Kurt come down? It seemed impossible. Liam looked at the carpet, still beaming slightly. Kurt finally looked at his husband, and there was an awkward silence. "You look...nice, Blaine." Blaine shrugged, going a little red.

"You look good, too." He mumbled embarassedly. "Anyway, we better get going, before Dad and Rosie get there."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Dad," Blaine grinned at his father, as he and Rosie looked around. "You both look amazing...especially you, Rosie. As they say in movies..."enchanté"...or something...Kurt's the one who speaks fluent French..." Rosie giggled as Blaine kissed her cheek affectionately. "So, if you'd like to take a seat..."<p>

"You didn't have to do this for me, Blaine," James mumbled. Blaine scoffed. "I mean, it's nice...but I feel like I don't deserve it..."

"The only people here are family and friends," Blaine assured him. "If you look, you can see Kurt, your _**adorable**_ grandchildren-" At this, Meggie and Liam grinned at their grandpa from their table. James grinned back. "Sam, Maddie, Alex...Oh, and that guy Rosie said you like to talk to...what's his name?"

"Martin?" James asked.

"Yeah, him," Blaine looked around quickly, surveying everyone. "So, if you and Rosie would like to sit down...just over here." Blaine pulled the chairs out for them, and carried on talking while they pulled themselves in. "I guess now that you're here, I can tell you what's happening this evening."

"That would be great," James said; he didn't really like surprises all that much. Or not knowing things that others did.

"First, you two will be treated to a lovely dinner," Blaine said, straightening his jacket. "As will the rest of us...Oh, and it's all free."

"Free food?" Rosie asked, beaming. "Yum..."

"Trust me, it is," Blaine chuckled. "So, after we've all enjoyed our free food, we decided that you can just chat to all your friends, you know, catch up. And finally..." Blaine took a deep breath, still grinning like an idiot. "We all thought it would be nice if we were allowed to have a little dance." James stared at his son, mouth open.

"All of this...just for my birthday?" Blaine nodded, folding his arms. "Well...I guess I owe you a big thank you..."

"Sam helped," Blaine admitted. "And Kurt came up with the dancing idea. So, would you like to start your evening?"

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt?" Liam asked, tugging at Kurt's jacket.<p>

"Yeah? Hun, I'm trying to eat..."

"Why you not talking to Daddy Blaine?" Liam asked innocently. Kurt almost dropped his knife and fork. "Daddy Kurt? Are you okay? Is something wro-"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt muttered quickly, trying to regain a little dignity. "Come on, eat your food."

"But I asked a question!" Liam protested.

"I know," Kurt told him quickly. In all truth, he was trying to come up with an answer. "We are talking. I spoke to him earlier." Liam didn't look convinced. "Anyway, because we're eating, it's rude to talk...you know, because your mouth's full."

"But we always talk at dinner," Liam reminded him helpfully. "We talk about Meggie's day at school, and you and Daddy Blaine working." Kurt nibbled at some of his chicken, feeling a bad feeling in his tummy. It definitely wasn't from the food, since it was cooked to perfection.

"That's at home," Kurt said finally. "But we're eating out tonight, and people usually concentrate on eating while they're at restaurants." Liam sighed, and put his fork down on his plate.

"I'm not that hungry," He murmured to himself. Kurt sighed, and took a sip of his water (getting drunk was still not his thing).

"At least try and finish it," Kurt told him weakly. Liam took a sip of his orange, and shook his head. "Please don't tell me that you've got a tummy bug..." Liam shugged, slumping in his chair.

"I'll eat some more," Liam replied stubbornly. "If you talk to Daddy Blaine after. _Proper_ talking." Kurt sighed again, and nodded. Liam picked up his fork once again, and continued to eat as normal. "Promise?"

"I promise, buddy," Kurt managed a smile, and squeezed his son's other hand. "I promise...and I never try to break my promises."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Blaine?" Meggie asked curiously. Blaine looked up from his dinner, gravy of some sort smeared on his chin. Meggie giggled, wrinkling her nose as Blaine quickly grabbed his napkin and wiped it away.<p>

"Yup?"

"Why do you do that you your hair?" She asked, pointing at it. "Daddy Kurt said you "gel" it or something...but why?"

"Because," Blaine said, clearing his throat. "Although your curls are...pretty...mine are terrible." Meggie cocked her head, confused slightly. "See, I love curls on you, because they suit you, and you look nice with curls. But my curls are slightly more...crazy-looking than yours."

"So, why don't you just cut it off?"

"Because I still like having hair," Blaine smiled at her. "Anyway, I've been gelling my hair since I was a teenager, so it's a hard habit to break out of."

"Daddy Kurt likes it when you don't gel your hair," Meggie informed him, sipping her apple juice. "He told me that you look more handsome with curls...He said it's because it's more natural, and you have more person...person-something."

"Personality?" Blaine asked, grinning. Meggie nodded.

"Yeah! That word!" Blaine chuckled.

"Okay then...Hey, Megs? Can I steal a few sips of your apple juice?" Meggie nodded, passing him her glass.

"Do you like Apple Juice?"

"I _love_ Apple Juice," Blaine took a big gulp down, and Meggie slapped his arm.

"You said a few sips!" She scolded. Blaine laughed, passing her the drink back. "You should get your own!" Blaine held up his hands in defence, still laughing.

"Alright, alright...Geez, I'm sorry," Meggie glared at him a little more. "It's like I'm being told off here."

"You are being told off," Meggie told him, in a cute kind of angry voice. Blaine stuck his lip out, pretending to be a puppy, and sniffed, playing hurt.

"I'm very sorry. Will I ever be forgiven?" Meggie's expression finally waned, and she nodded.

"But no stealing my juice," She told him. Blaine grinned. "I mean it, Daddy Blaine!" Blaine chuckled, turning back to his meal. "So, when are you going to start talking to Daddy Kurt again?" Blaine almost spat his food right back out.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah," Meggie repeated, nodding. "You and Daddy Kurt aren't talking as much as you used to...and you're not even sitting together anymore." Her eyes went wide with worry. "Are you going to get one of those things?" Blaine looked at her, confused. "One of the boys in my class...his parents started to fight, and he said that they were getting a di..divide? No...Di-something..."

Blaine finally twigged on, and choked slightly on air. "No! God No, Megs! Daddy Kurt and I...we still love each other...we're just having a little disagreement...we're _not_ getting a divorce, okay?"

"A divorce," Meggie said, finally getting the word. "But you don't sleep in the same bed...Daddy Kurt sleeps on the couch now." Blaine wondered how his daughter knew that...Oh, yeah. She was _young_, not _dumb_.

"We had a disagreement," Blaine repeated. "That's all. We're not sleeping in the same bed, because...because..." Blaine himself didn't know the answer to that. "Look, we're going to sort it out before we get home, okay?" Meggie nodded, finally satisfied, and went back to her food.

* * *

><p>"I think Dad's finally cracked," Sam laughed. Blaine shrugged, grinning. "I think the tipping point was when them waiters brought out the cake, and everyone started singing."<p>

"You think?" Blaine asked, agreeing completely. "I mean, it's his birthday, so why shouldn't it be celebrated?"

"I take it the evening's entertainment is going to be provided by you," Sam guessed, eyeing Blaine. Blaine went red, but nodded.

"Well...some of it. I'm singing a special song, and so's Kurt...that's if he decided to...and then it's just the beauty of CDs and speakers." Sam snorted at her brother's choice of vocabluary. Only Blaine would describe CDs and speakers as "beautiful". "Anyway, do you think they still have A-"

"Apple Juice?" Blaine stared at her. "What? Blaine, everyone could hear you and Meggie talking earlier. It would have been cute, if it was only Meggie and not you."

"I'm cute!"

"Yeah, cute as a rabbit," Sam muttered sarcastically.

"I am!"

"Uh-Huh. If you say so," Blaine folded his arms, faking hurt. "That may work on your daughter and son...maybe on Kurt too...but not me."

"You are a cold, cold woman, Sam," Blaine mock-scolded.

"And you're an annoying hobbit."

* * *

><p>"Go talk to him!" Meggie half-shouted over the music. Blaine sighed. Were his children going to give it up? Apparently not. "Daddy Blaine! Go and do it!"<p>

"Alright, alright!" Blaine told her, raising his hands up in defense. "I will...Jeez..." Blaine felt kind of bad about leaving his daughter in the middle of the dance floor, but judging by the way she was glaring at him, she didn't seem to share the same concern. Blaine gave a small sigh, and made his way over to where his husband was sitting, talking to Maddie.

"...You would not believe how high that puppy can wail," Kurt said in disbelief. "It's like he's trying to get to a higher note than me when it comes to singing...not that I'm going to let him of course." Maddie didn't look convinced, but smiled anyway.

"I'm sure he's just trying to suck up," She joked. "Oh, hi Blaine!" Kurt looked at Blaine, his face going from laughing to neutral. Well. Blaine wasn't used to that happening.

"Hey, Mads," Blaine managed, grinning. "I was wondering if I'd be able to steal my husband away from you for a moment, just to dance." Maddie's eyes widened, and she nodded quickly, grinning.

"Of course! Dance with him all night if you want!" Blaine chuckled; something told him Maddie was a fan of his and Kurt's relationship.

"Kurt?" Blaine held out his hand hopefully. "May I have this dance?" Kurt's expression melted for a fraction of a second - but Blaine caught it. Kurt, acting grudgingly, took Blaine's hand and stood up. However, as soon as he was standing up, Kurt let a small smile grace his features.

"Yes. You may."

Blaine grinned even more, and spun Kurt around on the spot, before pulling him towards the so-called "dance floor". In all truth, everyone had just shoved the tables and chairs against the walls of the room, and decided that it was now a dance floor.

"So, are we forgiving each other?" Blaine asked quietly, so only Kurt could hear. Kurt shrugged, and settled into Blaine's arms. "Because I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm sorry for keeping you awake," Kurt admitted. "Sometimes, I worry a little too much. It's kind of annoying, isn't it?"

"No," Blaine said, chuckling. "It's endearing." Taking a risk, Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek gently. The two stood there for a moment, just locked in the moment, swaying on the spot slightly.

"Well," Kurt murmured finally. "I'm still sorry..."

"Get a room!" Blaine grinned at his sister's voice, and Kurt flushed slightly.

"We already do!" He shouted back, laughing. Kurt went even more red, and stifled a few giggles. "Sorry...Sam can be annoying sometimes...Anyway," Blaine trained his eyes back onto Kurt. "We're still in love, right?"

"Weren't we before?" Kurt asked teasingly. Normally, the amount of PDA the two of them were displaying made Kurt feel uneasy...but it didn't. He actually felt kind of safe with it.

Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine continued to dance with his husband, grinning and laughing as he did so.

* * *

><p>"B..Blaine?" Kurt muttered against his husband's shoulder. "Where's Meggie gone? I can see Liam asleep with Rosie over there, but where's Megs?" Blaine's eyes snapped open. Crap, he should have asked someone to keep an eye on her!<p>

"Maybe she...she's with Sam," Blaine pulled himself from Kurt's embrace, almost reluctant, and looked around. A lot of the guests had gone home, and anyone else was sitting down. Apart from Kurt and Blaine, of course, who'd carried on dancing the night away.

"You mean you don't know?" Kurt bit his lip, starting to worry. "Okay...let's see...there's only so many places that she could be, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed absent-mindedly. "Sure." He spotted his father from across the room, talking to some friends. Feeling it was better than nothing, he quickly went over to him. "Dad, you haven't seen Meggie, have you?" James shook his head, before frowning.

"You lost her?" Blaine shook his head. "Blaine, I'm serious. If you can't find her, then we have a big problem. Where was she last?"

"Somewhere," Blaine said, trying to think. He didn't see Kurt come up behind him, and start to listen to the conversation (not that Kurt was trying to be nosey of course...). "I mean, she was telling me to dance with Kurt, and so I just...did. I really have no cl-"

"So you just left our daughter on her own?" Kurt asked, his voice high. Blaine spun round, surprised that his husband was there. "In a crowded room? Blaine, for God's sake..."

"You don't believe in God," Blaine tried to joke. "And I'm pretty sure Sam was keeping an eye on he-"

"You left our daughter alone in a crowded room?" Kurt asked, his voice even louder and higher than before. "Blaine, how could you be so stupid? Someone could have just taken her...maybe someone already has!"

"Now, Kurt," James said, coming to his son's aid. "I'm sure no one's taken her...I mean, I know everybody who's been here this evening, and I said Goodbye to every last one of the-"

"I don't care!" Kurt panicked. "She could have wandered off to the toilets, and gotten lost? Oh no...what if she got outside?" Kurt spun round, his eyes wide. "I have to try and find her..."

"Right," Blaine said finally. "You check outside then, and I'll look in the corridors. One of us has to find her."

* * *

><p>"Crap," Blaine hissed, banging his head on the table he was looking under. He started to go through his pockets to find his phone, which was now ringing loudly. It had to be...Ah! There! "'Ello?"<p>

"Blaine," Oh, good, it was his father. Blaine took a deep, hopeful breathe.

"Please tell me it's good news."

"Of course it is!" Blaine breathed out loudly in relief. "I've found Meggie...she was under a table, sleeping...what she was doing under there in the-...Oh, apparently it's because the music was too loud."

"Great," Blaine said, relieved. "I'll find Kurt, and we'll get the two of them home. Thanks, dad."

* * *

><p>No words were said on the way home. Meggie and Liam fell asleep about two and a half minutes into the journey home, their hair becoming ruffled slightly as they fidgeted. Kurt, who hadn't said a word to Blaine since they'd managed to find Meggie, sat there, his face unreadable as he drove the car home.<p>

"I'm sorry," Blaine muttered quietly, once again. "I really am. But, I mean, we found her, right?" Kurt didn't answer. "Look, I know that I should have kept an eye on her, but I really didn't want us to be fighting still." Still no response. "I'm very sorry, Kurt. I am." Finally, Kurt sighed.

"Sorry doesn't make me feel better, Blaine," He said. "Do you know how scared I was? When I thought that my daughter was going to be one of them children who ends up being found days later, and they're..." Kurt stopped, his eyes suddenly wet. "I really thought we'd lost her for good."

"I know," Blaine told him, feeling pissed off with himself. "When you put it that way, I feel sick, okay? I want to just barf all over the place, and curl up...but we found her. That's the important thing, isn't it?" Kurt took a moment to look at him, his expression stony.

"I can't believe you," He murmured, almost to himself. "You expect me to be fine with this? You expect me to forgive you, when you abandoned our daughter in a group full of people? Blaine, I don't understand it. How you could be so stu-"

"Shut up, Kurt," Blaine growled without thinking. "I already feel terrible about it, alright? You know, if we hadn't found her...if Dad hadn't...I'd get a knife and stab myself with it, just to punish myself."

"I would have done it for you," Kurt sniffed. Blaine stared at him. "Look, sometimes, Blaine, you do things that are ridiculous-"

"Like you don't," Blaine argued. "Worried about, for instance, our puppy doing something while we're gone? I mean, Kurt, at half past midnight, those things are annoying to hear you go on about!"

"You know what I find, annoying?" Kurt snapped, glaring at Blaine from the corner of his eye. "When you go on about Katy Perry, or some other stupid pop artist I don't care about." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't think Katy Perry was stupid when I sung it to you all them years ago," He threw back. "Or when I serenaded you with it at our wedding!"

"Another annoying act of attention," Kurt commented bitterly. "Blaine Anderson; he just has to sing and sing and sing! Well you know what, _dear_? I think whenever you sing, you sound like an autotuned parrot!"

"At least I don't sound like a girl!" Blaine spat. Kurt suddenly stopped, the tyres squealing loudly. Blaine immediately knew he'd gone too far there; afterall, Kurt had kind of been insecure about it.

"What?" Kurt hissed. Blaine nodded, still feeling mad. "I may sound a little high, but at least I'm not a tiny hobbit...in every sense of the word." Blaine gasped, feeling stung.

"Are you saying-"

"You're not that well-endowed, Blaine," Kurt sneered in triumph. "Like I said; hobbit in _**every**_ sense of the word."

"You seem to have no problem with my height when we're in bed!" Blaine practically shouted. Meggie and Liam started to stir, disturbed by the noise. "Look, our children are obviously tired, so just drive the God Damn Car!"

"Get out," Kurt seethed. "Just get out."

"You forget...I live in the same house as you," Blaine muttered. "So I can't." Kurt sighed, and started to drive again.

"You're stupid," Kurt let out. "I can't believe I married you."

"I can't believe I asked you to." Blaine folded his arms, and stared at his reflection in the car window. "I bet Sebastian Smythe wouldn't have thrown hissy fits-"

"Don't you _fucking_ mention his name!" Kurt swore. That was a low blow, and Blaine knew it. However, Blaine was deciding to be stubborn right now. "You know what? I could have broken up with you at any time, but no. I actually had a group of men, just begging to go on a da-"

"Only because of your ass," Blaine dismissed. By this time, they'd actually arrived home, but they sat there still. "At least I don't look like an eleven year ol- Scratch that...you look and act like a seven year old."

"Oh really?" Kurt opened his car door, and stepped out, still glaring at his husband. "At least I don't oversweat, I don't wear glasses...and my parents never tried to kick the living crap out of me!" With that, Kurt slammed the car door, going to open the back ones, so he could get his children out.

"Maybe Meggie was right," Blaine said, when Kurt stuck his head in to pull Liam out. "Maybe we should get a divorce."

"Maybe," Kurt said slowly. "But then who'd take you, Blaine? No one, that's who!" Kurt's head snapped to Meggie, who was staring at her parents with confusion. "Megs, get out of the car."

"But-"

"Now!" Kurt snapped tiredly. Meggie nodded, and pulled herself out of her seat.

"You're a terrible father," Blaine criticised harshly. "Yelling and snapping at our children...it's no wonder I'm the favourite."

"_I'm_ the terrible father?" Kurt asked, his voice going even higher. "At least I didn't lose our daughter!" Kurt slammed the door even harder, and carried Liam to the front door.

Blaine, fuming, opened the passenger door, and shut it behind him - once again, slamming it. Something told him they'd probably have woken up the neighbours by now. The shorter man strode over to the open door, and shut that behind him - this time, just closing it gently, in case it woke his children up.

Feeling this was not over by any stretch of the imagination, Blaine decided to sit on the couch, and wait.

* * *

><p>"They're in bed?" Blaine asked in a low voice when Kurt came downstairs. "Meggie and Liam?" Kurt nodded, his mouth drawn in a small line. "Kurt, why are we arguing again? I mean, we jus-"<p>

"I told you!" Kurt interrupted bitterly. "Because you lost our daughter, and that scared me!"

"What, do you think I was happy with that?" Blaine asked, feeling kind of hurt.

"I don't even know," Kurt muttered. "I mean, you love being the centre of attention so much-"

"Kurt, that's besides the point!" Blaine half-shouted, in disbelief. How could Kurt seriously think that? "I would never, no matter what, use my kids just so everyone will look at me." Blaine sighed, feeling angry. "Which is more than I can say for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously, how does it feel when I say that about you, huh?" Blaine chuckled darkly. "Kurt, I hate to say it, but I could actually imagine you, if it came to it, selling our children for money, just so you could afford a facial."

"I would never!" Kurt argued, his voice going high. "Blaine, that it the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my whole life!" Kurt bunched his fists up, feeling hurt and upset. "At least I don't get drunk and try to rape people in the backseats of cars!" Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"For Christ's sake...I said I was sorry!" Blaine shut his eyes, and all he could see was red. "You don't even know how guilty that makes me, Kurt! I used to beat myself up over it...I hate myself for doing that..." Blaine opened his eyes. "But while we're here discussing our faults, let's see one of yours Kurt."

"Faults? What fa-"

"Like, for instance, you killed Pavarotti the Canary back when you went to Dalton," Blaine spat, even though he knew it was a lie.

"I didn't KILL him...He had a stroke..." Kurt paused. "But if I remember correctly, you fell in love with me afterwards." Kurt smirked. "Not that it means anything...You fell in love with a GAP store worker with horrid hair, _and_ Rachel, despite the fact you're gay."

"I wasn't in love with Rachel; I got drunk and made out with her!"

"Again with getting drunk!" Kurt repeated. Blaine stood up off the couch, narrowing his eyes.

"At least people think I'm handsome!" He said spitefully. Kurt blinked at him. "I was your first boyfriend, _and_ your last. Sure, you're my first too...but I dated Rachel before! Half of the Warblers - some who were straight - would have killed to have gone on a date with me!"

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. "You have a high opinion of yourself Blaine. But you know what?" Kurt growled. "In all truth, _Karofsky_ wanted to date me!"

"Like you would have dated him." Blaine stopped. "Wait, Kurt?" Kurt breathed out heavily.

"Blaine, if Karofsky had asked me out, then maybe I would have gone on a date with him...just to see what it was like." Blaine felt his eyes start to sting.

"Of course you would have," He muttered. "At least then someone would have wanted you!" Then, Blaine laughed harshly. "Which would have made a change, considering your school hated you."

"And why did they hate me, Blaine, hmmm?" Kurt asked, getting riled up again. "It's because I dated you! I dated you, which was the biggest mistake of my life! I dated you, because I thought you were the one...But I guess I was wrong!"

"I only started dating you, because you had a nice-" Blaine stopped, his eyes wide. Kurt stared at him. "Kurt, please...I don't mean anything I'm saying." Kurt stared at him even more, looking even more angry.

"You are such an ass, Blaine!" Kurt ranted. "You expect me, after everything you've said, to just forgive you?" Blaine hung his head, finally letting a few tears trail down his cheeks.

"You've said things too, Kurt," He said quietly. "Kurt, I'm sorry...you don't have to forgive me immediately..."

"I'm not."

"Okay," Blaine sighed. "You know what, I'm just gonna sleep on the couch tonight...it's obvious we can't share a bed together right now." Kurt folded his arms.

"You've got that right," Kurt turned away to go upstairs. "As you can see, I just left my blankets and pillow on the couch, so you can use them if you want."

"Thank You," Blaine said, relieved that they were no longer arguing, and Kurt wasn't going to kick him out...at least not that night. "So, er...Goodnight Kurt." Kurt didn't reply, and just went upstairs.

Neither of them saw the other start to properly cry.

**So...I'M EVIL! :D**

**No, I'm actually sad :( more like :'(...I have to admit, this broke my heart to write...but I LOVE LOVE LOVE a bit of Drama! And judging by the fact that it's Kurt and Blaine...well, something had to happen eventually.**

**On another note...if Klaine break up in the "Winter Finale", I will actually find out where Ryan Murphy is...and, well, he'll have to learn to sleep with both eyes open. **

**BUT I HAVE FAITH IN KLAINE! **

**Review please! XD**


	91. Making Up Finally

Chapter 91

"They're still not talking," Liam whispered to his sister on Monday. Meggie sighed, and sat herself at the kitchen table, waiting for Kurt to come and make the breakfast before she went to school.

On Sunday morning, when Meggie had come downstairs, it was Daddy Blaine who was sleeping on the couch. She'd immediately known that something was wrong; afterall, she'd managed to get them to dance at her Grandfather's birthday party, and then just hours later, they were yelling at each other again. Something wasn't right, especially since her Daddies never fought.

"Oh," Kurt stopped as he came into the kitchen, surprised to see both of his children waiting...oh, and their faces were a bit too serious for Kurt's liking. "You're both up. Good. Okay." Kurt hurried to start making the food. "So, umm...we're a bit late, Megs-"

"Daddy Kurt?" Meggie interrupted. "Why did you and Daddy Blaine start fighting again?" Kurt froze on the spot, not knowing how to answer that question without lying. "And don't say you're not, because we could hear you the other night. Right, Liam?" Liam nodded. For extra measure, he pretended to rub a tear away from his eyes, and sniffled. Being Kurt and Blaine's son, he was obviously very good at acting sad. This was why Kurt coughed, a lump in his throat.

"Well, Megs, Liam," Kurt turned around, and leaned against the kitchen worktop. "See...Sometimes, when adults don't agree on something...no...umm..."

"Is it because of me?" Meggie asked, kind of scared to know the answer. "Because I ran under the table, and you got worried?" She sniffled; a real sniffle. "I'm sorry...I didn't want you to worry..." Kurt rushed to his daughter's side, and gave her a quick hug.

"It's not, sweetie...it's not either of your faults," _Wow, _Kurt thought. _I sound like a stereotypical parent who's going through a di- No, you and Blaine aren't getting divorced. _"Look, I got a little silly, and started to panic over nothing. But I got a little upset with Daddy Blaine, because he was meant to be looking after you-"

"I told him to go," Meggie admitted guiltily. "I wanted you to be in love again, so I told him to talk to you and dance with you." Kurt pinched his nose and sighed tiredly. It made sense...but somehow, he still felt upset.

"Megs, just because me and Daddy Blaine fight, it doesn't mean that we aren't in love," Liam looked a little confused by that statement, and Meggie blinked, trying to get it through her head. "You know when you guys argue?" Meggie and Liam nodded helpfully, surpressing grins. "It's a bit like that...I mean, you still love each other, right?"

"Ummm..." Liam said, not sure.

"Yeah," Meggie agreed, wrinkling her nose. "Okay. If you say so." Kurt smiled weakly, and ruffled their hair without thinking, making them all giggle slightly.

"I do say so," Kurt chimed, going back to make some toast. "Trust me, you two seem reluctant now, but one day, you'll be each other's best friends." Meggie and Liam looked at each other, before miming vomiting into their laps. "See? You're even in synch...which means you do things at the same time."

Just to make sure that she didn't get "boy germs" as Cassie called them, Meggie scooched away from Liam slightly.

* * *

><p>"Cheer up," Cassie encouraged. "Look, I got you a present when I went shopping with my Mom!" Cassie pulled something out from behind her dress, her eyes wide with hopefulness. Meggie hesitated, before grinning, and taking the present.<p>

"Can I open in now?" She asked in awe. Cassie nodded, wanting to see her friend's reaction. Meggie gently started to unwrap the paper from it. Daddy Kurt had told her that ripping paper just made a mess...until, of course, Daddy Blaine had given him something for Christmas, and Kurt had completely ignored his own advice.

Oh. Right. Her Daddies weren't being nice to each other anymore.

"You can just rip it...but be careful," Cassie told her, guessing. Meggie grinned, and did just that. "I hope you like it...I saw it in the shop, and I thought you would..." Meggie stopped and stared at her gift.

"Wow..."

Meggie stared at the snow globe in her hands. "I know it's not near Christmas yet...which is why I got you the Peter Pan one." Meggie nodded, awestruck. She looked inside, and saw a mini-Peter Pan "flying" through the air, with the three Darling children behind him. "So?" Meggie looked at her best friend, and grinned even more.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You Thank You!" Meggie screamed, gently hugging her friend; afterall, she didn't want to break the snow globe, did she? "I love you so much, Cassie!" Cassie giggled, but didn't comment on Meggie's last comment.

"It's okay," She told her humbly. "I knew you were kind of sad, so I thought it would be nice, since you like Peter Pan..." Meggie squeezed her tighter. "Megs...If you squeeze too hard, I might burst!" Meggie backed away, laughing and blushing.

"Sorry."

"It's fine...how about you go and put that back inside, and then we can play on the slide." Meggie nodded, still smiling and happy.

Somehow, having Cassie as a friend made everything better.

* * *

><p>"Buddy, don't ignore me," Blaine said. Liam didn't look at his father, and just carried on staring into space. "I'm sorry if I've upset you, okay? What I've done, I have no clue..." Blaine shrugged, clueless as ever.<p>

"You and Daddy Kurt," Liam told him stiffly. "You promised. You and Daddy Kurt promised that you wouldn't fight anymore!" Liam twisted on the couch to glare at Blaine, who was looking at him in shock. Liam had a few tears trailing down his cheeks, and his eyes were red. "Why are you fighting? You were fine before we left Grandpa Jamie's party!"

"I know, kiddo," Blaine swallowed. "I know." He gently covered his son's hand with his own. "It's really hard. But it's not-"

"Not our fault?" Liam asked, not sounding convinced. "Yeah, right."

"It's true," Blaine replied. "We love you and your sister more than anything-"

"Then you and Daddy Kurt should stop arguing!" Liam told him sternly, as if it were obvious - which it kinda was. "We want you to stop arguing, and we want you two to be lovey all the time again! Like last week, when you were kissing and hugging and laughing and dancing-" Blaine let out a choked sob, and Liam knew he'd hit the right spot...even if he didn't want to make his Daddy cry. "Daddy Blaine?"

"Sorry," Blaine wiped some of his tears away. "I wish we could too. But it's not that simple." Blaine paused again to rub at his nose. "It's not simple, because Daddy Kurt and I have to calm down first, before we can talk and sort it out. Otherwise, we'll always just be fighting."

"I don't want you to fight," Liam whimpered, finally giving up on his brave face. He cuddled into Blaine finally, but didn't start crying. "Can you try not to fight? For me and Meggie?" Blaine looked at his son's innocent face, and felt himself nod. "Okay. Love you Daddy Blaine."

"Love you too, bud."

* * *

><p>As soon as both of the children had gone to bed, Blaine decided to make good of his promise to his son (who had, without a doubt, probably told his daughter, just to make sure he actually did it). Blaine kissed them both goodnight, helped tuck them in, before going down the hall to where his and Kurt's room was.<p>

"Kurt?" He asked, his throat suddenly feeling dry. Kurt, who had been lying on the bed, opened his eyes and sighed quietly. "I really think we need to talk...without any arguing and yelling." Kurt sat up, moving to make room for his husband, and nodded.

"Sure. Okay." Kurt said in a voice that sounded foreign to his own ears. "Just...sit down." Blaine did so, feeling a little awkward. That was a first, as Blaine had never in his life felt that uncomfortable around Kurt. "So, what do you want to discuss first?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said slowly, hoping Kurt got the message. For good measure, he decided to look Kurt straight in the eye as he said it. Kurt nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry too, Blaine," Kurt said softly. "I am. I over-freaked, and just...I let it get the better of me." Kurt wrapped his arms round his legs. "But...when I thought you'd lost her, I couldn't help it." He bit his lip. "I just felt...scared. Blaine, I don't like to feel scared anymore. I just decided to take it out on you, because I couldn't do that to either Meggie or Liam."

"I understand," Blaine told him, and hesitantly put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, shifting closer. Kurt looked up at the contact, and blinked at Blaine. "It didn't help we'd thought lately before that though." Blaine sighed. "I only said things back though, because you made me feel like shit."

"I guess we both reacted badly," Kurt mumbled.

"Yeah. We did." Blaine rubbed at Kurt's upper back carefully, as to not freak him out. "But while we're both calm, and we both want to work it out, let's talk about Saturday night."

"I shouldn't have said about stabbing you," Kurt said, even though he knew that wasn't the main insult of the night. "I know you were being overdramatic...which I kind of did too."

"Kurt, when you told me I sound like an "autotuned parrot", it hurt," Blaine told him honesty; which was what they needed right now. "And before you go on about me insulting you back, I'm going to talk about how everything made me feel, and then you can do the same, 'kay?" Kurt nodded, listening carefully. "It took me a while to realise why everything you said upset me...Well, apart from the obvious...It's because I love y-you. A-And when you hear that stuff coming from people you love, it's even worse."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt sniffed, moving his arm and putting it around Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt, you probably didn't mean anything you said," Blaine blinked his tears away quickly. "Because I know I didn't. I swear, I would never say...or even think...that if I wasn't majorly pissed off. But when you said all them things...many of which I'm insecure about...I just snapped."

"You mean like the hobbit comment?" Kurt asked quietly. "I know Sam calls you it. But whenever she does it jokingly...and she's not talking about...down there." Blaine nodded, looking at his lap. "I am so sorry! I am!" To prove his point, Kurt kissed the side of Blaine's head, not moving away for a few seconds.

"I-It's fine," Blaine chuckled waterily. "But that wasn't the worst...it was the comment you made about my parents." Kurt gulped. How did he know that was going to come back up? "I-I mean..."

"It's...Screw it, it's not fine," Kurt muttered. "Blaine...I never meant to mention that! It just came out, and I wasn't thinking!"

"I just..." Blaine had a slightly scared look in his eye, and he looked slightly beaten. "When I think about it...it hurts. No one deserves to have their parents beat them, but I apparently did."

"Blaine..."

"And you know what the worst part was?" Blaine asked, lost in the memories. "When I was ten, and they actually locked me in my room. I remember my Dad just sitting there with his belt, waiting for me to stop crying so he could hit me again...and my "Mom"...Oh God...she just sat there and watched!"

"Blaine, I'm here," Kurt whispered, stroking Blaine's cheek softly. "It's fine. It's just you and me here...and your Dad's nice now...he regrets everything Blaine..."

"I-I know," Blaine choked. "B-But I just wanted to know back then why I had to be a terrible son! You know? It was like I was pathetic, just by living." Blaine coughed, finally managing to resurface into the real world completely.

"I don't know what to say," Kurt honestly told him. "But if you ever think that's a reason for someone to hate you, then you're wrong."

"I'm fine," Blaine repeated croakily. "Now you can talk." Kurt didn't look too sure, but sighed, knowing it was best to just not argue right now.

"It hurt; when you said I sounded like a girl. When you mentioned Sebastian...When you called me a terrible father, and going on about how you're favourite-"

"Which I'm not."

"No, you are...Don't deny it!" Kurt added hurriedly when Blaine opened his mouth. "Look, it's obvious; you don't mind getting dirty to play with them, or wrinkling and creasing your outfits..."

"That doesn't make you a worse father than me," Blaine told him wisely. "You're the one who held our daughter for the first time when she was born. You're the one who feeds them, and makes them clothing, and...everything!" Blaine grinned at him slowly. "I mean, we both sing to them whenever they can't sleep, we both kiss them and hug them whenever they get hurt...we both love them. So, technically, we're equally amazing fathers." Kurt smiled at his husband, suddenly feeling better than he had all day.

"Yeah...I guess we are." Kurt pulled himself into Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Me too," Blaine replied. "I really am. And I really love you, Kurt." Kurt nuzzled into his shoulder blade more.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed deeply, not wanting this embrace to end. Blaine, however, had other ideas.

"Kurt," Kurt retreated from his warm spot, and looked at Blaine questionably. "Could you kiss me?" Kurt beamed, and pulled Blaine's head towards him, smashing their lips together. Blaine groaned; how long had it been since? It didn't matter, and he wrapped his arms around Kurt, tasting as much of Kurt's lips as he could.

"They're in bed?" Kurt panted, suddenly pulling away. Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling alive and excited (in more ways than one of course). "I love you I love you I love you-"

"Just kiss me again." Blaine interrupted in a low voice. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, lowering him so that they were lying on the bed together, ready to show his husband just how much he still loved him.

**So...umm...this is kinda awkward to ask..but if anyone DOES want me to write that actual...you know...scene for their make-up sex...*Coughs* I'll try...**

**And, let's hope Klaine don't break up in the episode! Like I said, Ryan Murphy better watch out otherwise...**

**Review!**


	92. Dance Queries and Worries

Chapter 92

Kurt never thought he'd live to see this day; ever. Of course, he never thought he'd live to see the day when he'd be married legally, and have two children, but he'd done that, so maybe it wasn't that big a deal.

"You want to do...what?" Blaine asked, surprised. Meggie nodded determinedly.

"I want to try dancing," She repeated. "Cassie told me she'd tried, but then she quit because she found it boring...but I love dancing!" The seven year old pouted hopefully, and fluttered her eyelashes. "But I wouldn't quit straight away like Cassie did...Oh, and I love you!" She added. Blaine and Kurt sat there, not knowing what to possibly say.

"R-Right," Kurt said finally, managing to regain some composure. "I see. Megs, what kind of dancing?" Meggie bit her lip thoughtfully.

"All kinds?" She said, not sure. "I don't mind...I just want to dance...oh, and sing..." Meggie breathed in excitedly. "Can I do singing too? Like Auntie Rachel did?"

"Meggie, you don't need singing lessons," Blaine told her firmly. She opened her mouth, but Blaine cut her off before she could say anything. "Megs, you sound amazing already, okay? Both you and your brother do, so I think singing lessons are kind of a bit of a waste..."

"But you think I'm good," Meggie said, exasperated. "You think that, because you're my Daddies. You have to think that."

"We don't have to think anything," Kurt dismissed. "We think you're good, because you are good."

"And so do your Grandparents," Blaine reminded her, and even Meggie smiled at the memory. It had been quite funny; Meggie sitting everyone down bossily, before starting to sing tunefully to her "audience". "So, unless you want to exhaust your voice, I wouldn't try it."

"Can I try dancing?" She asked. "And I only want to take lessons so I can be better!" Both of the men couldn't help but admire her decision to stick with her request, and looked at each other helplessly. "Please!"

"We'll think about it," Kurt told her slowly. "Okay? Just give us a little time to talk, and we will, 'kay?" Meggie pouted, but nodded finally, turning on her heel.

"First of all," Blaine muttered. "Can we afford to give her dance lessons? I mean, as well as paying for the house, food and clothes?"

"Of course we could," Kurt told him surely. "We both make a lot of money, unless you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, but..." Blaine paused. "After we bought Dalton, it left a significant dent in our money bank." As if to remind Kurt of his prescence, the puppy wandered into the Living Room innocently, blinking around. "Anyway, my only concern is that she might turn into Rachel...and trust me, one Rachel is enough."

"Hmm..." Kurt admitted grudgingly. "And I suppose we don't want our daughter to be hated, do we?" Blaine shook his head. "But I feel bad..."

"You can't say no to her," Blaine told him, smiling somewhat. "Can you?" Kurt shrugged.

"Neither can you..." Kurt coughed. "Anyway, it's not like my Mom ever said no to me...I mean, I was her baby, so..." Kurt shifted in his seat, changing the subject. "But, back to the main subject; I don't want to make her unhappy, especially since we both know how loud her voice gets when she's angry or upset." Blaine swallowed, agreeing completely. "However, I guess you're right...to some degree. We don't want her to grow up spoilt, and then have her appear on MTV as one of those "Sixteen and Pregnant" girls..."

"Yeah, like she's ever going to be that," Blaine muttered in an almost protective growl. "She'll have to wait until she's fifty five before she has a boyfr-"

"Somehow," Kurt told him dryly. "I don't see that happening." Blaine grumbled and folded his arms grumpily. "Especially since my Dad said something similar, and now look."

"How did a conversation about our daughter wanting dance lessons turn into this?" Blaine asked. "Come on, Kurt, let's face it; if we give Meggie dance lessons, then Liam's going to want to do something, and it would be unfair for us to say no."

"We can always play it by ear," Kurt suggested in a sensible and wise manner. "Like, I don't know, seeing if she still wants it in a few weeks time, and then we'll decide."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine didn't have to know about Thomas re-launching his attack on Meggie, or, at least that's what said little girl thought.<p>

"Just ignore him," Cassie chimed, throwing the boy dirty looks across the room. "He's what my Mommy calls "saddo"...I think that's what she calls it." Meggie shrugged, as if it were no big deal. She'd been picked on before, and at least it wasn't the whole of her Grade doing it anymore.

"I guess," Meggie decided, before starting to sing under her breath melodically. Cassie put down her pencil to listen to her friend, her eyes wide as whenever Meggie sang for her...well, at least that's what Cassie liked to think.

"What are you singing?" The fair haired girl enquired.

"It's one of my Daddy Blaine's favourite songs," Meggie said in mid-lyric. "It's from this musical that's like Harry Potter, and-"

"Tone deaf," Someone sneered, poking her in the back. Meggie turned round to glare at him. Well, she decided to herself, that had been quite rude!

"You're not tone deaf," Cassie told her quickly. "You aren't! I swear! I mean...you're better than me, or my brother, and he's older than us!" Meggie nodded, although her confidence level was slightly dented. "Anyway, what about that musical that's like Harry Pott-?"

Cassie didn't finish, as another boy sitting next to the first reached over to shove Meggie's shoulder. "You weigh a tonne! I can barely push you!" Some of the other children around them snickered, and Meggie flushed deep red, her eyes narrowing again.

"Shut up!" She told him, trying to keep herself calm. "Or I'll...I'll...I'll hit you!" The boys all snickered even more, and Meggie felt her shoulders slump. Yeah, like that was happening.

"Meggie," Cassie told her friend softly. "Just ignore them. They don't know anything, because they're boys who haven't grown up yet...at least, that's what my Mommy says whenever my brother calls me a name..."

"Hmm..." Meggie finished her sum, and blinked down at her page. None of the numbers really made sense anymore, since her mind was distracted. After all, it wasn't her fault that everyone was still big meanies to her, so it wasn't her problem, it was her classmates, right?

* * *

><p>"Megs?" Meggie looked up from her homework at her name. Kurt smiled at her reassuringly, to show her that she wasn't in trouble. "You know a couple of weeks ago, you asked about dancing?" Meggie nodded slowly, recalling it vaguely. "Do you really want to do it still?" Meggie nodded, smiling straight back at her father.<p>

"Yes please, Daddy Kurt!"

"Well, then," Kurt laughed. "I guess we better find you a class to join!"

Meggie had never scrambled out of her seat to hug her father that quick before.

* * *

><p>"You can't do dancing," Thomas sneered. Meggie glared at him, majorly annoyed that she'd been interrupted.<p>

"And why not?" She asked shrilly. "My _Daddies_ said I could." As expected, Thomas practically shivered at the use of the plural. "So it's none of you buisness. Go away!" Cassie, to prove a point, waggled her fingers at him pointedly.

"That's right," She said bossily. "Chop-Chop, little boy." Thomas narrowed his eyes, and his mouth became a tight line.

"I was just looking out for you," He gritted out. "Because I didn't want to see you embarassed when you fall over on you fat bum!" He stomped off angrily, his temper getting the better of him. Meggie felt a tear or two sting at her eye, but managed to keep her face neutral.

No one was going to upset her now.

* * *

><p>Meggie wiped her nose on the toilet paper in the girls loo. Cassie would probably come looking for her soon, but, right now, she wanted to be left alone.<p>

_"Fatty Bum!"_

_"If I were your parents, I'd send you back for one that wasn't so damn ugly."_

_"Wiggle Wiggle goes your thighs, freak!"_

Meggie felt a lump rise in her throat. Why, why did everyone hate her again? Her life at school had actually been okay up until then, and now...now she felt like she was four years old, nearly five, and getting picked on for having two Daddies.

_"She can't do dancing! She'd look like an elephant compared to everyone else!"_

_"I'm sorry, Ted, I can't get through, because Fattie Meggie is blocking my path with her huge butt!"_

_"Sorry. No fatties or uglies allowed on our table...you especially, because you're both."_

She had to be brave, for her family. The last time she'd been getting picked on, her Daddies had looked upset, and she felt like she didn't want to cause them any more arguements or pain. It was just a few criticisms, she could make herself look presentable, couldn't she? That's what Auntie Rachel said; if someone says a negative thing (which she'd learnt meant bad), then she had to work on it to improve herself.

She'd be okay...but Meggie still couldn't stop sniffling. In the end, she curled up into a little ball until the end of Lunch.

* * *

><p>"Daddy Blaine?" Meggie asked hesitantly. Blaine looked up from his pad full of song lyrics, and saw his daughter, looking adorably nervous in her equally adorable Disney Princess pyjamas.<p>

"Yes, honey?" Meggie took a step forward, still hesitant about talking to her father.

"Y-You know I asked about D-Dance lessons?"

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine grinned at her as she perched on the edge of the couch stiffly. "Great news, Megs, I think Daddy Kurt and I might have found a nice place for you to go, and it's meant to be really good at teaching their students! Also, they have a class for your age group, so-"

"I don't want to do it anymore." Meggie burst out softly. Blaine stopped, and stared at his daughter. Something wasn't right here. The Meggie he knew wouldn't just "not want to" take dance or singing lessons. "Is that okay?"

"Umm...well...why?" Meggie looked rather taken aback by that answer but stammered to come up with an answer, all the same.

"C-Can I...you know, wait a bit? B-Because I d-d-don't think I'm r-r-ready for dance lessons y-y-yet." Meggie cleared her throat, hoping Daddy Blaine would believe her terrible lie. "Daddy Blaine? Is that okay?" Blaine sighed, and patted the couch cushion next to him. She scooched up closer, snuggling into his shirt like she was three again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked, getting more and more worried. "Do you feel ill or anything?" Meggie nodded quickly.

"Yes. A little."

"Aww. Well, maybe you should go to bed, Princess. Afterall," Blaine managed a handsome smile at her to try and cheer her up. "Even gorgeous Princesses need their beauty sleep, or they won't be gorgeous anymore."

"Don't say that," Meggie murmured. "About being gorg...something."

"Gorgeous. It means pretty." Blaine paused, realising what she'd said. "Megs, you are gorgeous, so don't ever think otherwise." Meggie nodded half heartedly. "Come on, let's get you up to bed sweetheart, and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

"Hmmm...'kay." Meggie let Blaine cradle her in his arms, like she was a baby again, and allowed him to take her upstairs.

**Sorry about the long update again! Really! I've been so busy...**

**On another note, the past two weekends, I've been to see The Woman In Black... O_o I couldn't stop screaming (I'm not good with horror movies...)**

**Oh, and, umm..Yeah, as always, review please!**


	93. Missing

Chapter 93

"How are you feeling Megs?" Kurt asked, feeling his daughter's forehead affectionately.

"Hmm." Meggie mumbled, fluttering her eyelashes tiredly.

"Well, you haven't got a fever," Kurt told her. Meggie shut her eyes. "Although, you haven't been yourself lately..." Meggie coughed fakely, and Kurt fought back a smile. "Megs, don't put it on, because I know." Meggie sighed, and Kurt frowned, sitting on his daughter's bed. "Are you sure you're okay?" She shook her head, feeling and looking quite small. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"N-Nothing," Meggie yawned, curling up underneath the covers. "Hmm...can I sleep?"

"You have school," Kurt told her, smiling lightly. "Didn't you sleep last night?" Meggie nodded quickly. "Then why don't you want to go to school?...And why do you look tired?" Meggie rolled over, letting out a small whine. Kurt sighed, suspecting something was up with his daughter. Afterall, she hadn't even wanted to go to her dance lessons anymore, so something was wrong. "Megs, remember that you can tell us anything. You don't even have to tell me directly, or Daddy Blaine...I mean, you can talk to one of your Grandpas, or-"

"I'm fine," Meggie repeated, even louder than before. "Daddy Kurt, I'm fine!" Kurt decided it was best to back off, so stood up, nodding his head.

"Okay, Okay...Whatever you say Meggie." He stood there for a minute, a little awkwardly, before turning around for the door. "Just make sure that you get washed and dressed properly. You know why?"

"So I can look like you when I'm older?" Meggie asked, throwing her covers of regretfully.

"You got it, Megs."

* * *

><p>"No, <em>I<em> don't want to talk to her!"

"You're outta your mind!"

"I guess you caught the freak too."

Meggie looked up, curious as to what some of her classmates were talking about. One of the children, a short girl with light brown hair, was standing with her arms crossed, her feet apart in a firm stance. The girl frowned at her companions, who were staring at her in both awe and shock.

"-don't see what's wrong with her," The girl said, her voice hard. "Either sit with me, or you can get lost." The children looked around at each other, as if it were a difficult decision.

"But, she's a freak," One girl said loudly in a pathetically girly voice. "And she looks like a baby with lots and lots of putty on her."

"I see. Well, go on then! Scat! I'm sure I won't want to look at your faces later on!" The girl turned around swiftly, and the snickering and whispers started up again.

Meggie ducked her head down when she was the girl heading towards her. Great, maybe this girl was going to just say to her "don't come in, you won't get teased", or something like that.

"So," She heard the girl say, almost awkwardly. "Can I sit with you?" Meggie nodded quickly, looking up. No one wanted to sit with her anymore, and even Cassie had stuck to sitting with a few of the others. ("I'm trying to convince them to be nice to you, so don't get mad!") "Thanks." The girl sat there, looking at the table for a moment. "So...what have you got for lunch?"

"Umm..." Meggie said - she hadn't even realised that it was Lunch time yet, and quickly pulled out her sandwich box. "My Daddy Ku- I mean, he made me a...low fat lettuce and cheese sandwich, and some yoghurt. What about you?"

"Nutella sandwich," The girl said, somewhat amused by the food her parents had packed her. "And some crisps. Here, do you want some?" She offered both the bag containing sandwiches, and the packet of crisps (or what was left of them). Meggie hesitantly took some of the crisps. "So...do you like drawing?" Meggie nodded eagerly, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes, very much!"

"Well, once we're done, I have some paper we can use," The girl told her. "My Mommy gave me a sketch pad to use, so I just tear pages out of that." Meggie grinned. It felt nice having someone to talk to, who just treated her like a normal person, and not a "fat and ugly freak". "By the way, you can call me Loopy."

"Loopy?" Meggie giggled. The girl, "Loopy" giggled.

"Actually, I'm called Lorna, but you can call me Loopy if you want." She told Meggie, her mouth curling into a smile. "And you're Meggie, right?" Meggie nodded, finally feeling comfortable at school again.

Maybe things would change from now.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Kurt said, feeling kind of mad. "No child can "accidentally" get the word "fat" drawn onto all her school books - or the back of her cardigan - with a crayon or pen."<p>

"It does seem rather fishy," Blaine said to himself, turning to Kurt. "But she doesn't want to tell us, so we can't make her, can we?"

"Not unless we force her," Kurt reminded him. "Although, I don't really want to go there yet. I want her to come to us about it."

"Bribe her," Blaine muttered. Kurt shot him a quick glare, and sighed.

"You'd think children would learn, wouldn't you?" Kurt grumbled tiredly. "I just want our daughter to be happy, you know? I was teased from her age, and I almost ga-" He stopped at his husband's facial expression, almost guiltily. "But that's not going to happen, because we're going to do something."

"Uh-Huh," Blaine said slowly, his eyes slightly narrowed. "That's what I thought."

"I mean," Kurt continued, babbling on and on. "We should have noticed it, but I was so occupied with trying to find a different Kindergarten for Liam to attend that I couldn-"

"Wait," Blaine said, slightly confused. "Why does Liam need to attend a different one?" Kurt went pink.

"Uhh...well..." Kurt coughed. "I thought that, maybe, a different one would, you know...he wouldn't get teased as much." Blaine sighed, but didn't comment. "I just...God...I know how offensive the word "fat" can be, especially to a girl, but our daughter isn't fat..."

"If she's fat," Blaine snorted. "Then I must be a whale. She probably believes it, Kurt, because she's young, and she takes criticism harshly."

"I don't want her to be miserable," Kurt muttered sadly. "I don't. She's beautiful, and I know you can't like everyone...but it's hard not to be defensive." Kurt threw himself onto the bed, shutting his eyes in tiredness. "Maybe we can just send her to private school."

"Yeah, like my parents did to me and Sam," Blaine mentioned darkly. "Unless you want her to think that we hate her, I'm not sending her to a Private School...unless it gets to a boiling point when she's older. Which we don't want." He added.

"I know, I know." Kurt bit his lip. "I'll talk to her in the morning, and if she doesn't own up, I'm going to have to talk to someone else, like her teacher...maybe Cassie's Mother would be helpful too."

* * *

><p>"Why do you look so sad in your drawing, pet?" Blaine asked, rubbing her shoulders comfortingly. Meggie looked up, and Blaine felt his heart drop; she looked depressed almost.<p>

"Because I am." She murmured sadly. She looked at her drawing, and pointed to herself. "That's me...Do you think I look fat enou-"

"You're not fat," Blaine interrupted, almost harshly. "Look, Megs, are people being mean to you again?" Meggie shook her head a few times, and Blaine swore she sighed, as if lying. "**_Megs._** If they are, then they can...they can...Oh, they can get lost!" _Actually, they can fuck off._

Meggie sighed again. "No, Daddy Blaine. I'm fine. I just..." She sniffled. "I wish I wasn't ugly too!" Blaine had seconds to spare before his daughter was crawling onto his lap and crying heavily. Blaine felt tears prick his own eyes, wanting all of the bullying towards his children to end.

"I love you," He muttered into her hair. "I do. Don't listen to them, because they're dumber than you, and can't stand that you're so amazing."

"I want it to go away," Meggie wimpered.

"I know," Blaine said softly, taking a deep breath. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Oh! Katie!" The shorter woman turned around, and smiled at Kurt. Kurt stopped in front of her, knowing both his and Katie's daughter was about to come out from school at any moment. Luckily, the girls class had gone on a "trip" to look at some wildlife (where exactly, Kurt wasn't too sure), and they seemed to have arrived late back.<p>

"Yes? Can I help Kurt?"

"You know Cassie?" Kurt asked, slightly out of breath. "Well, of course you do, she's your...yeah, well, umm..." Kurt paused. "Has she said anything about my daughter at school?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, frowning.

"Well," Kurt hesitated. "Blaine and I have noticed that Meggie's been a bit...more withdrawn and sad than usual, so we were just worried about what's going on."

Katie opened her mouth, when suddenly, Cassie appeared, beaming. Kurt looked around, expecting his daughter to be within at least two and a half metres of the blonde girl, but she wasn't.

"Hi Mommy!" Cassie greeted, not even noticing Kurt, before turning around to wave at some of the other children. "Sorry I'm late! The trip was-" She stopped, noticing Kurt, and paled.

"Oh. Hey Cassie," Kurt tried not to talk stiffly, but it was hard. "Have you seen Meggie?" The little girl shook her head quickly. "Are you sure?"

"Uh-Huh," Cassie said in a high voice, as if scared. "S-She wasn't on the bus back!" Kurt felt his heart stop, and somewhere in the distance, he heard Katie gasp.

"Oh." Kurt said faintly. "W-W-What?"

"Cassie, why didn't you look after her?" Katie scowled, making Cassie look guilty.

"She wasn't my field trip buddy," Cassie mumbled, looking at the floor. "No one wanted to be her field trip buddy."

"Why?" Kurt burst out, feeling hysterical. He glared at the small girl, also angry. "Why? Cassie, you're in her class, _why_ doesn't anyone do anything when she's being picked on, huh?" Cassie grabbed onto her mother's hand, terrified at Kurt's outburst. "Damn! You know what? I don't know what to do anymore!" Kurt felt tears rush into his eyes. "Oh God Oh God Oh God..."

"Kurt, calm down," Katie tried, glaring at her daughter. Cassie opened her mouth in protest, thinking it wasn't her fault. "Where's Blaine?"

"He and Liam...I...I...they're parked somewhere down the road, because..." Kurt trailed off, his mind racing almost as fast as his heart. "Could you-?"

"Of Course." Katie looked at her daughter. "Cass, we'll talk when we get home." Cassie folded her arms, and moped off after her mother grumpily.

Kurt felt guilty for thinking it, but he wished it had been Cassie missing instead of Meggie right now.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, calm down!" Liam tried. Blaine paced, biting his nails worriedly.<p>

"I can't, buddy...Meg's gone missing, a-and Kurt's trying to find out where she's gone and..." Blaine stopped. "I'mScared."

"Huh?" Liam asked, not understanding the jumble of words.

"I'm scared," Blaine repeated, rubbing at his eyes. "And I'm angry and sad an-" He was cut off by Kurt and Meggie's teacher - now Mrs Hart - coming out of the classroom. "So?" Liam sat up, worried about where his sister had gone.

"The last place I saw her was by one of the ponds we visited," Mrs Hart told them. "And I told her off for grabbing one of the boys by the coat and yelling at him." Kurt let out a muffled whimper.

"Well, how are we going to find her?" Blaine asked desperately. "Come on, we have to look around that area! What if someone finds her, and they-"

"No!" Liam cried out, imagining the worst in his young mind (which wasn't quite as bad as what his Fathers were imagining, but still). "Find her Find her!"

"We're going to," Mrs Hart promised. "I'll lead you up to the field we visited, but it's a good half an hour away at least."

* * *

><p><em>Meggie felt someone shove her forwards, and she stumbled, falling down and down through some brambles. She heard some of the children laughing, and pulled herself up, worrying that she was going to get into trouble for falling over. <em>

_By the time she'd clambered out of the brambles, most of the class had disappeared. She managed to catch up, trailing near the back of the line, on her own. Why did Lorna have to be off sick today? _

_"She obviously doesn't get the message," Thomas muttered, and shoved Meggie - hard. She screamed out, before she felt herself being smacked in the face by a branch. Her face stinging, she sniffled; her leg was bleeding, and her arm felt bruised. _

_She didn't even bother climbing out this time. It was obvious no one wanted her there, so why should she follow them? Meggie sat there, pulling her knees to her chest, and started to cry._

**Aww...Poor little girl. :'( Sorry for the "cliffhanger", but I'll try to update. **

**So..um...Here's the thing. Right now, I'm in a very dark place. I turned to self-harming, and I'm seeing a Doctor tomorrow. Some days are really crappy, and I have no one to talk to. In my head, I'm fat, ugly, and worthless. My friend (Lorna - yes, that's purely on purpose) is grounded, so I can't see her or talk to her (her phone and laptop have been taken away), and no one (apart from one) will talk to me. As you can see, I'm very, very unhappy. **

**So, if I don't update, I'm probably either doing homework, or too sad to write. **

**Oh, and...IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR (IN REAL TIME) SINCE OUR BABIES GOT TOGETHER XD HAPPY KLAINE-AVERSARY EVERYONE!**

**Review to make my day!**


	94. Found

Chapter 94

Liam yawned, rubbing his eyes. Meggie was still missing, and it was starting to scare him just a bit. Kurt was on the phone, trying to talk to his father, who had all but had a heart attack since he'd heard the news.

"-WHAT? KURT, I SWEAR TO GOD, WHA-"

"Dad, we're looking for her," Kurt sniffed down the phone.

"LET ME COME DOWN THERE, AND LET ME-"

"No!" Kurt hissed. "I can do it myself, Dad! How about, if we don't find her tonight, you and Carole can come tomorrow and help us look?"

"I just wanna beat the crap out of all them kids, Kurt!"

"Hmm...I think Blaine agrees with you." Kurt murmured truthfully.

Blaine, meanwhile, was searching with Meggie's school teacher along the paths that the children had gone down earlier that day. "So this is after the pond incident?" Blaine asked. Mrs Hart nodded, looking very worn and tired already.

"I heard some commotion, but I thought at the time that the children were just joking around..." She looked Blaine apologetically. "I really am sorry, Mr Hummel-Anderson, really..."

"I wish I could say it's fine," Blaine bitterly said. "But it's not. It's never "fine" when a parent loses a child, funnily enough."

"Daddy?" Liam asked quietly. "Can I help look?" Blaine sighed and nodded; afterall, a small four year old was bound to do better than no one. "I'll be careful, Daddy Blaine, I promise!" And with that, Liam set off to search before Blaine could protest.

"It must be nice to have a child like that," Mrs Hart mused, smiling slightly. "I'm sure none of the others would wander off to look for lost siblings."

"It would be even better if there were _no_ lost siblings," Blaine replied dully, feeling quite defeated.

* * *

><p>"It's getting late," Kurt commented sadly. "Do you still think she's here?"<p>

"I don't know," Blaine replied. "It's unlikely, Kurt."

"But not impossible?" Blaine sighed, not answering Kurt's question. "Blaine...what if she's not here? What if someone's taken her? Or-"

"Please, don't," Blaine interrupted. "Please. None of them scenarios is a good one." Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist in comfort, hugging him tight. "I don't want to lose her, Kurt." Kurt heard Blaine start to sniffle again, and moved his hand to grab Blaine's.

"We'll find her," Kurt promised. "We will, Blaine. Even if it takes us years and years to, we will." Blaine nodded, hoping that his husband was right, like he always was.

But promising wasn't going to help them find Meggie quicker.

* * *

><p>Liam had never been particularly good at finding things, or knowing his way around places either...oh, and the fact that it was dark too wasn't helping his case either. But his sister was gone, and so far no one had found her. A few people had even tried to help them look, but no one had been successful yet.<p>

While his Daddies were talking quietly, which Liam knew better than to interrupt, he decided to try and help. So no one would notice, Liam quickly snuck away, and went to look around the field.

Liam had known that Meggie had been very unhappy recently, and she'd been open about it to him...afterall, even he hadn't missed the crying, or the sad drawings Meggie had started doing recently. From the sound of things, though, she hadn't "run away"...but maybe someone had gotten rid of her...

The four year old tried not to let out a horrified gasp. No, his sister couldn't be dead...only evil witches and old people (older than his grandparents) died! His sister, who wasn't even eight years old, was still alive...he just knew it.

That was when Liam heard crying that sounded oddly like his big sister.

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt?"<p>

"Not now, Liam."

"But Daddy Kurt, Daddy Blai-"

"Liam, we've got to look for Meggie, okay?"

"But-"

"Liam! We know you're trying to be helpful, but-"

"I FOUND MEGGIE!" Liam yelled. Kurt and Blaine both froze, and finally turned to look at their son. It was only then that they noticed their daughter, standing there with wide, tired eyes. "See? I told you!" Liam folded his arms, obviously pleased with himself.

"Oh, Meggie!" Kurt flew to grab his daughter. Upon contact, the girl froze up, and started to bawl all of a sudden. "Oh, sweetie! I-I-I was so, so worried! We were all so worried!" Liam gaped in protest; he was the one who had found her!

Blaine gave Liam a small smile, and mouthed the words "good job, bud!", before rushing to envelope his family in his arms.

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked, looking over his daughter for any marks. "Sweetie, what happened?" Meggie shook her head, tears still running down her cheeks. "Come on, it's alright...we're here now..."

"C-C-Cold..." Meggie shuddered. "H-H-Home..."

"Yes, right," Blaine said, disorientated a little. "Right. Okay. Right. Let's get you to the car, and then we'll get you home, Princess, okay?" Meggie nodded, still shivering from the cold. The sky was a lot darker now, and she felt relieved to be with her family again.

"Hold my hand?" Liam asked, extending it for his sister to take. Meggie reached out, grabbing it, and squeezed it, liking that her brother's hand was warm...very warm... "What happened?"

"Liam, leave it for now," Blaine, who'd been watching the whole time, told him. Liam frowned and opened his mouth to protest. "Buddy, we have to get Megs home, so that she can be comfortable, alright?" Liam sighed, nodding. "Come on, take my other hand."

* * *

><p>After Blaine had managed to get Liam into bed (which involved sitting him down and staying with him until said little boy did so), both the men decided that they had to know what was going on.<p>

Bathed and re-clothed, Meggie blinked at them from across the kitchen table, tired. She really wanted to go to bed, and leave this whole day behind her, for obvious reasons, but so far, the option looked very unlikely to happen.

"So," Blaine uncomfortably started, shuffling in his seat. "Megs, something's wrong at school...And don't try to lie, because you didn't just stroll into the brambles and stay there, did you?" Meggie ducked her head, feeling a little ashamed she hadn't even tried to get up.

"Megs, we both swear that you're not in any trouble," Kurt told her reassuingly. "You've done nothing wrong, okay?" Meggie managed to nod slowly, looking down at her lap. "So? What happened, sweetheart?"

"I got pushed," She muttered. "I got pushed into the bushes, and I climbed out, but they kept pushing me again." She sighed, and curled up on the kitchen chair, still staring at the pattern on her pyjamas.

"So you stopped trying to get up?" Blaine asked. Meggie nodded again, not trusting her voice anymore. "And then you just sat in the bushes?"

"Yes." Meggie managed to repeat.

"How about at school?" Kurt asked, feeling uncomfortable. "Has anyone said anything at school?" Meggie didn't answer for a moment, playing with her hair. "Meggie, please answer us."

"Yes," She admitted quietly. "They call me names. Like 'Fat' and 'Ugly'...and they told me I can't do dancing, because I'd fall on my "fat bum"." She sighed again, fiddling with the table edge. Kurt looked a little closer, and saw tears wetting his daughter's eyes. Kurt sighed himself.

"You're not fat," Kurt told her.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "I mean, lots of little kids have puppy fa-" Kurt glared at him, so he backtracked. "Oh, erm...You're not fat, but we all come in different shapes in sizes, okay?"

"But _you're_ not fat," Kurt repeated.

"No," Blaine carried on. "You're not. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Cassie stopped sitting with me at lunch." Meggie sighed sadly even more. "She told me it was to tell the other kids off, but now she won't even look at me...And I _was_ sitting with Lorna, but then she was ill today, so I couldn't."

Kurt and Blane looked at each other from across the table, and apart from them both thinking _"who the hell's Lorna?",_ they got the message loud and clear from their daughter.

"Can I go to bed?" She mumbled quietly. "I'm really tired, Daddy Kurt...and Daddy Blaine..." To make her point, she yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. Kurt sighed, taking control of the situation.

"I guess," He gave in; maybe a little sleep would help his daughter feel better. "Do you want to just go up, and then Daddy Blaine and I will tuck you in, in a minute." Meggie shrugged, and padded slowly out of the kitchen, drooping with tiredness.

"I'm calling your Dad to get a shotgun," Blaine said casually. "You might need to bail me - or me _and_ our dads - out of jail, so be prepared."

"You're not shooting them," Kurt muttered crossly. "And my Dad's not beating them up..._your_ dad, however...I can't stop him. I have enough trouble keeping my own father sane, let alone your father."

"I don't get it," Blaine grumbled miserably. "She's not fat or ugly-"

"But the others just want to get to her," Kurt reminded his husband softly, making a move to follow his daughter upstairs. "And they know it'll upset her."

"Doesn't make it any less upsetting." Blaine stood up too, folding his arms stubbornly. "I just wish I could wave a magic wand or something, and make it all better, you know?"

"I do, honey," Kurt agreed, feeling just as hopeless. "But we can't - we're not fairies...unlike some people believe..." Kurt shook his head, trying to forget about it for now, so that their daughter wouldn't see how affected he was. "Come on. I don't want her to fall asleep while she's gone to the bathroom before bed, so we better tuck her in."

**So...umm...I have another thing to tell you all. **

**Have you ever, well, uh...had a guy in their fifties approach you while you're on your own in like a park? Well, and then...ummm...has he ever said you had a nice arse? No, well, maybe I did a good thing with reporting him to the police, even if he disappeared. **

**In other words, this afternoon, I was just sitting there, day-dreaming, in the park, when some guy came up to me and was like "Are you okay?", so I nodded. Then, casually, he said, "You have a nice arse.". Then asked me if I was okay again and again. When he FINALLY walked off, he kept on turning around and staring at me. Yeah, I'm really creeped out. **

**Anyway, review please!**


	95. Hopeless

Chapter 95

The first thing Meggie saw when she woke up was a snout and black nose, before she felt something sloppy dragging itself across her cheeks.

Meggie jumped out of fright, and the thing backed away. The little girl breathed out a sigh of relief when she realised it was just Dalton, who was wagging his tail at her happily. "Morning," She began to yawn, and before she could lay down again, the puppy had pounced up onto her pillow, rolling around squirmily. She giggled, still too tired to complain, and playfully latched onto him, so that they were spooning.

"You're not meant to be on my bed," Meggie murmured softly. "Daddy Kurt says that you'll get puppy hairs all over it." Dalton whined in pleasure, as if wanting to annoy Kurt; the thought made Meggie giggle again. "But you're soft, so I'll let you stay for a little while, boy." Meggie shut her eyes tightly, not even realising it was long past nine PM, and that neither of her parents had woken her for school.

* * *

><p>"I know you're probably mad," Blaine commented, sipping his coffee. "But come on, I'm not waking them up...they look too cute right now." Kurt sighed.<p>

"Yeah-Yeah, Blaine. Whatever," Kurt tapped his foot on the kitchen floor distractedly. "You know, maybe we _should_ have stayed in bed longer..."

"Told you so," Blaine teased, causing Kurt rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm gonna have to go soon...but when Meggie wakes up...and the other ones-" Kurt snorted at that remark. "-then text me or something, so I know how it goes."

"Since when does our puppy count as one of our children?"

"Since we adopted him, silly," Blaine grinned cheesily. "I'll be back before three, so if the weather's nice, we can always go for a walk or something."

"When your daughter's just been shoved into a bush?" Kurt asked incredulousy. "And she's slept twelve hours, sweetie, so that's not normal either."

"Fine," Blaine grumbled, standing up to dump his coffee cup in the dishwasher. "Me, Liam and Baby Dalton can go for a walk then."

"_Baby Dalton_." Kurt snorted unbelievingly. "Blaine, I hate to break it to you, hun, but your "Baby Dalton" is a pet and nothing more." Blaine gasped melodramatically, clutching his chest in heartbreak.

"B-But I treated him like my own son!" Kurt rolled his eyes again - but a smile was tugging on his lips. "Anyway, see you later." Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt on the cheek softly. Just as Blaine grabbed his bag and was starting to leave, a tiny figure clad in Harry Potter pyjamas appeared in the kitchen doorway, brown hair sticking up messily, cheeks slightly flushed and bluey-green eyes squinting at the sudden light. "Well, you're up early." Blaine grinned at his son.

"Couldn' sleep," Liam mumbled tiredly. "Bad tummy." Kurt frowned, and got up from his kitchen chair to take a closer look at his son.

"Not feeling too good, huh?" Kurt asked softly, feeling Liam's forhead. "Hmm...Blaine, he's got a temperature." Blaine dropped his bag to the floor, and joined his husband by kneeling down next to him.

"How long have you been feeling sick, buddy?" Blaine rubbed at his son's back, and took one of his hands, just rubbing his thumb over the tiny fingers.

"Since I wo-..." Liam's eyes suddenly widened. "Daddy! I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Shit!" Blaine muttered, forgetting his son was there. "Alright, Kurt, you run him to the bathroom, I'lll just get him a wet towel or something to wipe his face with..." Liam swayed on the spot weakly, trying to hold it in long enough for his parents to get him to the toilet. Kurt grabbed his son's other hand just as Blaine let go of the hand he'd been rubbing.

* * *

><p>Blaine gently pushed open the bathroom door, and sighed softly. His son was coughing, trying to get as much sick out as possible. Kurt was rubbing Liam's back comfortingly, muttering a few words under his breath.<p>

"Have you been sick, buddy?" Blaine asked, dropping to the floor on Liam's other side. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed it. Kurt stroked Liam's hair out of his face as the boy nodded. "Did you eat something bad?"

"I'll have you know, Blaine, that my cooking never makes people sick," Kurt murmured crossly. Blaine raised his hands in defence.

"I was just wondering..."

"No, he probably caught a tummy bug," Kurt put the toilet seat lid down, and leaned over to grab a tissue from the toilet roll holder. He began dabbing at Liam's nose and mouth, trying to clean as much sick off of him as possible. "Great, I have a sick four year old boy and a seven year old girl upstairs who I can't send to school, since I don't trust any of the teachers there."

"'m sorry," Liam mumbled, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, bud," Blaine told him reassuringly. "But you're gonna have to stay on the couch all day and rest. Oh, and it's probably best if you didn't eat too much." Liam shrugged, and shut his eyes tightly as Blaine turned to his husband. "Are you going to want any help? Because I'm sure I'd be able to pull some strings with the studio-"

"No, I can do it," Kurt told him quickly. "Anyway, you're only going for a few hours, so just make sure you don't lag around or anything..."

"One time!" Blaine said defensively. "And it was because my dad was getting engaged!"

"Hmm..." Liam murmured sleepily. "Can I go back to bed?" Kurt looked between his son and his husband, wondering which job to do first.

"It's fine," Blaine said, standing up. "Bud, if you need to be sick again, call for Daddy Kurt, and run for the toilet, okay?" Liam nodded as Blaine pressed a kiss to his forhead, not wanting to catch the bug his son had caught. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Mmm...Bye Daddy." Liam yawned, scrunching his eyes and nose up cutely.

* * *

><p>"Why's Liam sick?"<p>

"I don't know," Kurt told his daughter - who'd only just woken up - absent mindedly. "But don't wake him up or kiss him, in case you get icky germs."

"I don't wanna kiss him!" Meggie mimed being sick into her toast. "He has boy germs!"

"Hmm...keep that in mind when you get older." Kurt slid into the seat next to her. "So, did you have a nice sleep?" Meggie nodded, her mouth full of toast. Kurt hummed for a moment, knowing he should probably let his daughter finish eating before pursuing conversation with her.

"Daddy?" She questioned not ten seconds later. "Why am I not at school?"

"Do you want to be at school?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows. Meggie shook her head, grinning. "Well, that's okay then." He paused for a moment. "Megs, I just want you to know that Daddy Blaine and I are going to do everything we can to stop people from being mean to you." Meggie swallowed thickly, just staring at Kurt for a moment.

"Okay," She said slowly, but not really believing him.

"Megs," Kurt told her seriously. "Daddy Blaine and I will do anything we can do make you happy. If it means moving you to another school, then we will. If it means having to get the others punished, we will." Meggie looked up at Kurt, a little panicked.

"I don't wanna move school!" Meggie told him honestly. "Because of Lorna and Ca-"

"Megs," Kurt told her gently, careful not to upset her feelings. "I think maybe you and Cassie shouldn't be best friends anymore, especially if she's treating you bad." Megs didn't look at Kurt, but her shoulders slumped significantly.

"Fine," She mumbled. "But I still don't wanna move."

"I know," Kurt told her softly, remembering when he transferred schools back in High School. "It's a very big decision, and Daddy Blaine and I will try to get the bullying to stop instead, alright?" Meggie nodded solemnly. "But you need to do me a favour; you need to tell me what happens, and when, alright?"

"I guess."

"No, you **_have_** to," Kurt emphasised. "No one can do anything if you don't tell them." He grabbed her plate, just for something to do, and decided to go and clean it. "Megs, could you go and brush your teeth, and we'll find you some clothes to wear." Meggie folded her arms.

"Can't I stay in pajamas?" She asked hopefully.

"No, don't be lazy," Kurt bit back a laugh as Meggie groaned, and muttered to herself as she left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Meggie wanted to break the snow globe Cassie had given to her. What was the point in keeping it? She and Cassie weren't best friends anymore, and that snow globe just sat there, like a bad memory of what had been. Meggie felt like taking it off her dressing table and throwing it against the wall or bedroom door; putting it on the floor and breaking the glass by stepping on it.<p>

The little girl peeked into the snow globe sadly; why were Peter and the Darling children so happy when she wasn't? Their smiles were kind of annoying, to be honest, and _everyone_ knew that no one could just smile like that forever. Meggie put her hands on the snow globe, and brought it down from the dressing table, just staring at it.

She didn't really want to get told off for making a mess. What if some of the glass cut her hands or something? Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine wouldn't like that. And anyway, snow globes cost lots and lots of money. And she did still kind of like it...

She sighed and replaced it back onto the table.

Maybe she could find something else to vent her anger out with.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna tell her off..." Kurt bit his lip sadly. Blaine sighed.<p>

"I know, Kurt, but she can't get away with this," Blaine told him. "Look, we're not punishing her, we're just...not letting her get away with it." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand tightly. "If you want, I can do all the talking." Kurt nodded slowly. "Well, let's get this over and done with then..."

When Kurt and Blaine had pushed the door to Meggie's bedroom open, she was sitting on her bed, her arms crossed and her expression sour. She looked up at her parents, and glared at them.

"I didn't do anything!" She complained.

"Megs," Kurt said gently. "I know you're having a hard time at school right now...but..." Kurt hesitated. "I don't think it's nice to lock the bathroom door when Liam needs to be sick."

"Or waking him up when he's napping," Blaine continued. "Sweetie, when people are ill, they need to sleep it off."

"Not to mention pulling Dalton's tail," Kurt mentioned weakly. He let go of Blaine's hand and went to bend in front of his daughter. "Meggie, you shouldn't be doing this." Meggie frowned at him, but didn't speak. "I know it's not your fault people are picking on you, but that's no excuse to be mean to your family."

"Don't care," Meggie mumbled. Blaine felt his eyes narrow slightly.

"You might not," Blaine snapped uncharacteristically. "But he's sick, and he's your brother. You need to be nice to him; in fact, you guys are always nice to each other, so I don't get why you've suddenly got a problem with him." Meggie stared up at Blaine.

"Could you go away?" She asked bitterly. Blaine shook his head.

"Nuh-Uh," He bent down next to Kurt, who was staring at his husband and daughter, wondering what the outcome was going to be from this conversation. "I don't care how bad things are, you don't pick on others, including your brother!"

"Leave me alone!" Meggie snapped.

"You know, Blaine," Kurt muttered quickly. "Maybe we should let her calm down some mor-"

"Meggie," Blaine seethed. "I hate to say this, but we've spoiled you. Don't look at me like that! We give you everything you want, and just because some snotty brained kids at your school are giving you a rough time doesn't make you royalty! You still get treated the same to your brother, no matter what!"

"Blaine, she's upset!" Kurt hissed. "Leave her alone!"

"Now, if you want us to help you, then you have to stop acting like a brat! It will just want people want to pick on you more!"

Meggie sniffled, looking at her lap. Kurt glared at his husband, and clambered up to sit on Meggie's bed. "Come on, don't cry...it's fine..."

"Kurt, don't spoil her." Kurt's head snapped up to look at Blaine.

"Blaine," He gritted out. "Shut up! Yes, you've told her off, but I think calling her a brat went too far, don't you think?" Blaine looked a little taken aback. "Yes, what she did was wrong, I know, but she was left alone in a wood for hours yesterday! She got pushed into some bushes by her classmates, so of course she's going to be angry!"

"No more fighting!" Meggie interrupted tearily. "Please?" Kurt didn't say anything, and just pulled Meggie into his chest safely.

"Oh," Blaine muttered, and his eyes widened at the realisation of what he'd actually said. "Oh, cr- I mean...sorry, Megs. I think I phrased that wrong."

"You don't say," Kurt breathed sarcastically.

"Look, what I said was wrong," Blaine tried. "And I'm just sad that you're sad, so I'm a bit cranky...did I tell you I got about two hours sleep last night, because I kept either having nightmares, or worrying too much to sleep." Well, Kurt thought, that wasn't exactly false...

"Mm-Kay," Meggie replied in a muffled voice.

"Can I have a hug?" Blaine asked sadly, feeling terrible. Meggie nodded, pulling away from one father and going to the next. "I'm sorry, honey."

"It's fine," Meggie told him, trying to smile. "I'm really sorry for doing naughty things."

* * *

><p>"I feel awful..."<p>

"Well, you did snap at her," Kurt casually told him, as if mentioning the weather. "So it's really no wonder." He paused for a moment. "Why did you snap at her? I mean...why did you go all mad about it?" Blaine sighed.

"It's what my Dad used to do with me...and I guess we probably had a similar conversation when I was that age, so I think it just stuck in my head..." Blaine shook his curly-haired head, and sighed. "I know it's a pretty damn pathetic excuse...but because I did something bad, that's similar to what my Dad said to me, so I guess I thought that was the right advice."

"You know," Kurt said as Blaine sat next to him. "I acted up once for my dad...it was after Mom had died, and I just really wanted her...so I told my Dad to get lost, and that I'd rather he'd died instead." Kurt shrugged sheepishly.

"And then?" Blaine asked, not sure whether to be amused or shocked that Kurt had done that.

"Actually, he took it really well," Kurt admitted. "I mean, he got pissed, yeah...I mean, I would if I were him...but he just told me I was being stupid, and that I didn't know what I was saying..." Kurt paused to take a sip of coffee. "And then he got kinda more fatherly, and started telling me about my Mom still being there, just not visible to the human eye and...Well, it's a long story."

"Your Dad is great," Blaine commented. "I know where you get it from now." Kurt's cheeks tinted pink, but he smiled proudly. After a few seconds though, Blaine gave another sigh. "I could take lessons from him."

"I've said it before, Blaine," Kurt said wisely. "Parenting is never easy...Oh God, I'm shuddering just thinking about what the teenage years are going to be like..."

* * *

><p>"Don't wanna go in," Meggie mumbled come Monday morning. She clutched to her pillow desperately, hoping she could have another day off. Kurt, who was trying to wake his daughter up as gently as he could, sighed harshly, and continued shaking her.<p>

"I know you don't," He told her fairly. "But if you don't, it will just make the bullies think that they've won." Kurt remembered briefly when he'd been bullied; of course it hadn't been easy, and of course he'd wanted to give up. "Just go in, and I promise you, I'll make sure it gets better from now on." Meggie sat up suddenly, looking at Kurt seriously.

"You promise?" She checked. Kurt nodded, putting his hand over his heart.

"I promise on my life," Kurt told her just as seriously. Meggie stared at him before nodding slowly, and heaving herself out of bed.

"Okay," She gave in. "But you have to keep your promise."

* * *

><p>"This is such utter bullshit!" Blaine yelled, not even caring it was in a "Principal's" Office, or that his son (now feeling a lot better) was sitting on the floor and playing with some toys that they'd bought with them.<p>

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?" Kurt asked darkly, feeling rage bubble up inside of him.

"Well, there's simply no eviden-"

"They pushed her into brambles on a school trip!" Blaine seethed, his eyes narrowing even more. "She comes home upset, and her school books have offensive words written on them about her! Hell, she came home one day with the word "fat" written on her cardigan!"

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt tried half-heartedly, although he agreed with Blaine completely. "Look, sir, we understand it's hard to believe that six to seven year olds could do such mean things, but this is getting worrying!" Kurt looked at the Principal desperately. "Sir, we love our children very much, and I'm sure you can relate to that feeling."

"We hate having her come home upset and depressed all the time," Blaine added. Kurt flinched at the word "depressed"; his daughter wasn't depressed! She was just...very unhappy. "But this has been going on for the last two and a half years!"

"Mr Hummel-Anderson, Mr Hummel-Anderson," The Principal said, and Kurt caught something in his tone that he tried to place. "We simply cannot punish these children..." Kurt realised what it was.

"The reason you're not doing it is because we're a same-sex couple, isn't it?" Kurt asked, although he knew the answer already.

"Well," The Principal tried to backtrack. "You cannot blame me, because it's obvious that your...children...are deserving a little of-"

"You know what?" Blaine muttered, standing up and knocking his chair over. Liam looked up at him with wide eyes, confused as to what was going on. "I'm not dealing with this." He looked at the Principal angrily. "It's not her fault we're gay. I'm so very sorry we chose to have children! I'm so very sorry all the shits that are bullying her are from "normal families", when I bet half of them have either divorced families, or are going to end up gay themselves."

"Mr Hummel-Anderson!" The Principal said, appalled. "I will call the police if you don't stop making a show of yourself!" Kurt finally let himself glare at the Principal. "Now, we can either talk about this fairly, o-"

"Fair!" Blaine sneered, banging his hands on the Principal's desk. "I'll tell you what's not fair! 'Not Fair' is the fact that you won't help us, simply because we're two men, and she happens to be our daughter! I bet that if she was the child of a straight couple, she'd be treated better than she is now!" The Principal stood up quickly as well, and leered into Blaine's face.

"I don't know how you two even had your children, but I can tell you that we look after all children at this school!"

"Yeah right!" Blaine snarled viciously. "How you became a Principal, I don't fucking know, but I can tell you something!" Blaine took a deep breath, as if to try and calm himself down. "My daughter is very clever, sir, okay? I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter and I'm biased. She gets good marks on her school work, and all of her teacher's so far have told me that she's one of the brightest in her class. I know for a fact, however, that she's not reaching her full potential anymore, simply because of the bullying that's going on here."

"There is no unfair buissness going on at my school!" The Principal countered. "Everything that is said to and about your daughter is correct from what I've heard."

Kurt had to reach to hold his husband back from lunging over the desk at the other man.

"Blaine, please, calm down," Kurt murmured. "Baby, it's gonna be okay..." The Principal looked at the quick interaction with disgust.

"You're lucky I don't try and get your children taken away," He sneered. "Now, please escort yourselves and your other spawn out of my office before I kick you out!"

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help it; as soon as Liam had disappeared up the stairs to put his toys away, Kurt broke down crying on the couch. Blaine, who'd sort of been expecting it, just collapsed next to his husband, and held him tight.<p>

"It's gonna be alright," Blaine murmured. "It's gonna be okay."

"How is this okay?" Kurt snapped tearily. "Our daughter isn't safe there, Blaine! I-I mean, w-what if L-Liam hadn't found her in the brambles last week? W-W-What if she'd been left there o-overnight, a-and she starved o-o-or froze to death?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's back comfortingly. "I-I-I'm so sick of this h-h-homophobia towards our family, it's not even funny!"

"I know, Kurt," Blaine soothed. "But we can try and do something else, alright?"

"L-Like what?" Blaine shrugged, and rubbed circles on Kurt's shoulders.

"How about I go to the nearest Shotgun store, and-"

"Not even funny this time," Kurt told him dryly.

"I was actually one hundred percent serious," Blaine muttered under his breathe. "No...I guess not...Well, we can still send Liam off to a different school, right?"

"But what about M-Meggie?" Kurt asked, sniffling. "Blaine, I don't want her to stay there, not when it's like that! A-And she won't move schools, because she has a friend there who she likes." Blaine tried to think hard.

"Kurt, please take this seriously," Blaine advised him. "But I was thinking that maybe if we can't do something...maybe our parents can."

**So, Happy Belated Easter! Everyone have some chocolate eggs! :D **

**On another note: I SURVIVED THE 7 WEEK GLEE HIATUS! XD In fact, I whipped this chapter up for you guys specially, so it would concide with the airing of Big Brother in the US...I'm watching it on the Internet tomorrow...**

**So, has anyone seen:**

**1. The Hunger Games (I've been twice)**

**2. Mirror Mirror (Don't laugh, okay? I went with my little sister and my Mum, but then my friend wanted to go the very next day, and I actually kinda liked it...Lily Collins is very pretty)**

**Review please! :D**


	96. When The Grandparents Get Involved

Chapter 96

Put simply, Burt Hummel was pissed when Kurt called him up that night (not with Kurt, obviously), and had trouble not breaking something as his son told him what was going on - one disadvantage of living so far away from New York, of course, being he had to find out over the phone.

"What do you mean he's refusing to do anything?" He growled down the phone. Carole looked at him questionably, wondering why he was so angry because of one little phone call.

"I told you," Kurt said dully. "It's because her parents - as in Blaine and I - are two men, and...well, he seems to think nothing should be done because of that."

"Well that's bullcrap, Kurt!" Burt seethed, not caring if yelling and getting mad was bad for his heart. "How dare he? Seriously, is Meggie okay?"

"She doesn't know," He heard Kurt choke out. "She came home, and people kept trying to push her over, a-a-and they taunted her...t-they told her they were going to make sure she didn't get up next time...Oh, God Dad..."

"Kurt? Listen, if you want me and Carole to come over, then we will, alright?" Burt knew he'd better be calm (or as calm as he could be at the minute, which wasn't very), and that maybe Kurt just needed someone to talk to.

"Well," Kurt hesitated. "Dad, that's what I wanted to ask..." He heard his son cough down the phone nervously. "I was hoping that - in a non-violent way - you and Carole could help us...because Blaine and I have no clue what to do..."

"Oh, Kurt..."

"I know," Kurt sniffled. "It sounds sad, but we don't know! Meggie's so sad, and we can't get much out of her, so I was hoping Carole could...you know, a bit of female intuition or something wouldn't hurt...and then you could both help us come up with a solution to everything..."

"Alright," Burt agreed, deciding he'd have to start packing immediately. "We'll get there as soon as we can, alright?"

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt breathed out of relief. "Are you sure you won't need someone taking over the garage or something? Because I don't want to..."

"It'll be fine. You just get some sleep, and I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Even down the phone, Kurt sounded like he was panicking badly.

"Now, don't freak out or anything," Burt advised him. "It's bad enough I have a heart problem, I don't need to worry about yours and Blaine's too."

"R-R-Right..." Kurt took a few deep breaths before talking again. "Just make sure you guys get over here safe, alright? A-And remember about your heart, and for Heaven's sake, coming over to New York doesn't mean you get pancakes for breakfast!"

"Fine, Fine...whatever," Burt grumbled.

"Just looking out for you Dad!" Kurt chided. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to finish of my evening moisturising routine before I go to bed, so that my face stays nice and clean."

* * *

><p>Put simply, James Anderson was pissed when Blaine called him up that night (not with Blaine obviously), and felt his anger rise up in him like bile.<p>

"That's utter shit!" James yelled down the phone. "What do you mean they're not doing anything? I swear to God..." Rosie looked up from her book at him, confused as to why he was yelling over a conversation with his son.

"Apparently," Blaine told him, just as angry. "It's because she's got two men for parents - A.K.A.: Kurt and I." James heard his son sigh. "He says she's 'getting what's coming to her'..."

"That's the most fucking pathetic excuse I've ever heard," James raged. "I mean...apart from when you were in High School, and it was simply 'Your son's gay, nothing we can do' and all that shit." He gave himself a moment to calm down before talking again. When he spoke, it was a lot softer than before. "How's Meggie doing then?"

"Well, she doesn't know about the whole Principal ordeal," Blaine informed him. "But apparently, the kids at her school are teasing her...and...well, they keep telling her they'll make sure that next time...she won't be able to get out."

"Blaine, remember," James intervened quickly, having realised that his son was close to tears. "Men are allowed to cry too, right?"

"R-Right...sorry...I just..." He heard Blaine blow his nose. "Why her? Why does it have to be our daughter? Why does it have to be anyone? I-I mean...they're all about seven. _Seven_."

"It is quite worrying," James admitted. "Look, do you want Rosie and I to be there? You kno-"

"'Cause we will!" Rosie, having caught on the conversation, called. Blaine chuckled.

"Thanks, guys..." Blaine paused again. "Kurt's already spoken to his parents, and I think they're coming over-"

"Two sets of grandparents is better than one," James told him. "And I'm sure Kurt's parents have as much to say about it as we do."

"Thanks," Blaine murmured quietly. "I'm sorry if I bothered you, I just...you watched me being bullied, so I thought you'd be a great place to turn to."

"I'm not sure if I like being referred to as a "place", but I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Blaine laughed waterily down the phone, and James found himself joining him.

"T-Thanks...Could you maybe come 'round after we've dropped Meggie off at school or something?"

"That should be fine," James sighed. "You better get to bed..." As he said it, Blaine happened to yawn down the phone, and the older man bit back a grin.

"Right...Night Dad. And thanks."

* * *

><p>Whatever Liam had been expecting to happen next, it certainly hadn't been waking up and going downstairs to find both sets of grandparents and his parents sitting downstairs and talking.<p>

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Liam yelled excitedly, not really sure which ones he was yelling at, and just decided to run and crawl into Rosie's lap, since she was the closest. "What you doing here?"

"We just thought we'd come to see you and your sister, of course," Rosie beamed, ruffling his sleep-tousled hair affectionately. "Now, why don't you go and get washed, so that we can finish off our conversation, and then we'll talk properly."

"Okay!" Liam agreed, nodding his head. "Be back soon!" And with that, he raced off again.

"I miss the days when Meggie just did stuff like that," Kurt muttered. "I mean, without us having to ask twice."

"Did she have trouble going to school this morning?" Carole asked.

"Yeah," Blaine replied solemnly. "Lots. I went in to get her this morning, and she refused to get up." At everyone's look, he decided to elaborate a little more. "She was awake when I came in, and the minute she saw me, she just crawled beneath the covers and started begging me not to make her go...I shouldn't have let her go."

"She still needs to go to school," James told him pointedly. "No matter what, I want my granddaughter to have the best education possible...and my grandson of course."

"So what are we going to do about this Principal guy?" Burt asked. "I mean, no one should be able to get away with saying that kind of stuff."

"Surely you can file a lawsuit or something," James agreed. "See, you can always file a Discrimination Lawsuit against him, but you'd need other witnesses besides yourselves."

"Liam was in there," Blaine remembered.

"I don't think a four year old would be taken seriously, Blaine," Carole told him softly.

"Hell, he wouldn't even be able to stand in front of a court," Rosie muttered.

"Well, what else can we do?" Kurt asked helplessly. "I mean, we've tried talking to the teachers, but nothing seems to happen, and then the Principal refuses to even try...what else is there?"

"I still think a shotgun is a good idea..." Burt mumbled.

"Burt, you're not shooting a man, or any of the children!" Carole scolded.

"I didn't mean shooting them!" Burt defended himself. "I meant just threatening 'em!"

"Something tells me the parents wouldn't be too impressed if you decided to so much as _point_ a gun at their children, Dad," Kurt raised his eyebrow as he spoke. "And the last thing I - I mean, _we_ - want is bad publicity."

"Kurt's right," Rosie said. "I'm sure we all remember years ago, when that ridiculous story about...well, we all remember, right?" Everyone nodded glumly. "I think it's best if there's not a repeat of that."

"...Here boy! Good boy!" Liam came running back in, still in his pajamas, grinning like he was mad. Seconds later, Dalton came racing in, his paws scrambling to stop himself from flying straight into the youngest Hummel-Anderson. Liam giggled, ruffling his ears cheerily. "Good boy! You almost beat me!"

"You guys have a puppy?" Burt asked, as Carole jumped up to pet the dog with a pleasently surprised look on her face. Kurt shrugged.

"We couldn't say no when we saw him," Kurt muttered, sort of embaressed.

"What's his name?" Carole asked Liam. The puppy wagged his tail, happy at all the attention he was receiving.

"Dalton," Liam replied, pointing to his collar and name tag. "Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine said they named him after a school they both went to."

"Isn't he so cute?" James asked to everyone's surprise as he bent down to ruffle his fur. "I always wanted a puppy when I was little..."

"That makes two of us," Blaine grumbled, not sure whether it was a good thing or not that the conversation had suddenly shifted.

"See, watch what I can make him do!" Liam said proudly. "Dalton, give me your paw!" Dalton lifted his paw up, and Liam took it happily. "See!"

"How clever!" Rosie complimented. "Did you teach him that?" Liam nodded, his chest practically swelling.

"I think you'll find I helped," Blaine interjected, raising an eyebrow. Liam blushed, but shrugged the comment off.

* * *

><p>"Grandma?" Meggie asked, her mouth falling open. She didn't even notice her school bag drop to the floor with a soft thump. "Grandma Rosie? Grandma Carole? What are you doing here?" The two women quickly glanced at each other; in actual fact, they'd never really been in the same room together <em>and<em> had a real conversation at the same time.

"We...We came to see how you're doing," Carole made up quickly. Rosie nodded in agreement. "You know...with school."

"Are you baking?" Meggie asked excitedly. "Can I help?"

"Duh," Rosie teased. Meggie giggled. "We're gonna need someone like you to help us old ladies out-"

"Old? I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You're not old," Meggie told them sincerely as she pulled a kitchen chair across the room to stand on. "You're just...not as young as me." She climbed onto the chair, and started to survey what was happening. "Grandma Carole? Did you really come all the way from Lima to see me? Because Daddy Kurt says it's very far away, and I don't want you and Grandpa Burt to feel uncomfortable or anyth-"

"We're fine," Carole assured her. "Really. We needed to get out of the house for a while, and just relax. And where better than with you guys, huh?" Meggie giggled, and threw her arms around Carole's shoulders.

"How about you, Grandma Rosie?" Meggie asked. "Don't you and Grandpa Jamie have to work?"

"I'm sure no one will mind if we take a break," Rosie reassured her. "Now, hush. I want to make sure these cookies are perfect."

Meggie grabbed some cookie cutters, and waited for her Grandmas to finish rolling out the dough so that she could start on some shapes.

"So, how's school been going?" Carole asked cautiously, well aware that Meggie may not have wanted to talk about it. Meggie shrugged, twirling a love-heart shaped cookie cutter in her hands.

"Alright, I guess," Meggie mumbled.

"How's the work?" Rosie tried. "Is it getting harder?"

"No, it's fine."

"How about your friend?" Carole asked, guessing completely. "How is she? Is she nice?"

"I'unno," Meggie muttered quietly. "She won't talk to me anymore." Rosie and Carole shared a look quickly, knowing this couldn't be good.

"I see..." Rosie started.

"Best friend problems..." Carole finished, ignoring her dough completely now. Meggie blushed, not sure if she should have said anything anymore.

"It's fine," She grumbled quickly. "I'm friends with Lorna now."

"Yes, but you see, Meggie," Rosie told her. "If your old friend...uh..."

"Cassie." Meggie offered.

"Yes, her...well, if she doesn't want to be friends with you anymore, then that's her tough luck, alright?" Rosie smiled at her warmly. Meggie shrugged again, wishing they could go back to baking now.

"How about everyone else?" Carole asked. "Are they okay? I mean...do some of them pick on you or not?"

"A little," Meggie admitted. "But it's not just because I have two daddies anymore." As expected, the two older women both turned to face her completely, and nodded for her to continue. "It's nothing..."

"If it upsets you, then it's not 'nothing'," Rosie told her honestly. Meggie sniffed, looking down at the kitchen counter. "Do you need a tissue?"

"Nuh-Uh," Meggie shook her head slowly. "It's just I don't want everyone to be horrible to me." She looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "They call me names. Lots of names. Like they call me 'fat', 'ugly'...they told me I can't sing or dance, and t-t-then they told me I was a freak, and that if they were my parents, they'd send me back..."

"Oh, honey," Carole pulled Meggie into a hug, and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"T-T-Today they told me that n-n-no one cares about me!" Meggie continued tearily. "A-And that everyone would be better off if I g-g-got lost!"

"That's not true," Rosie said softly. "Everyone loves you very much, Meggie. I mean, you've got me and Grandma Carole here..."

"Your Dads," Carole continued. "Your Grandpas...Liam..."

"That girl Lorna you mentioned..." Rosie thought hard for more family members; there _were_ quite a lot. "Auntie Sam and your Auntie Maddie."

"Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel...Chris and Maria..."

"R-R-Really?" Meggie sniffled. "You'd a-a-all miss me?"

"Like crazy," Carole promised.

"We need someone to keep us old people sane, don't we?" Rosie joked, grabbing a washing up towel to dry her granddaughter's face with. Even Meggie couldn't help but grin at that statement. "How about we finish these cookies, and we'll go to the park or something?"

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go to court with this," Blaine repeated stubbornly. "That - and her moving schools - is a last resort."<p>

"Blaine, what else can you and Kurt do?" Burt asked. "I mean, really, apart from shooting the guy-"

"Dad. No."

"- there's nothing else we can do."

"I just don't want to put either of them on the stand or anything," Blaine reasoned. "I don't think either of them could, anyway."

"You're right," Kurt murmured. "They're both really young. And I don't feel like scaring them for nothing. And besides, they're both young, so anything they say wouldn't really be taken seriously."

"At this rate, I'm just going to buy a gun," Burt muttered.

"Dad, violence isn't the answer!" Kurt snapped stressily.

"As long as it's just the Principal we're killing, I'm in," Blaine said seriously.

"You two need to stop acting like children!" Kurt stressed. "I mean, how is shooting this man going to help? All it's going to do is put us in jail, and then we won't get to see Meggie _or_ Liam! And, yes, that man will be gone, but then what? Technically, he's better off, as opposed to be sued, isn't he?" Kurt flopped onto the couch. "I want to see this over and fair as soon as possible, but...I don't want to have to kill a man to do it."

There was a silence for a few moments before Kurt's father spoke up again. "Y'know, your Mom had the same problem...well, kinda...when you started school." Kurt looked up, intrigued as to where this conversation was going. "She got all pissed off, 'cus the other boys made fun of you when you said you'd rather play with the girls than them."

"And?" Kurt asked quietly. "What did you guys do then?"

"Well," Burt looked embarassed. "I told her not to do anything, but she went ahead, and she got you to pick out the other boys in the playground - the ones who were picking on you - and she found out who their Moms were...and well, yeah."

"I guess everyone knows each other in Lima," Kurt murmured. "But we're not in Lima. We're in New York."

"And New York is big," Blaine agreed. "And slightly homophobic. I doubt people are going to tell off their kids if we were the ones telling them what's going on."

"Hell," Burt muttered, something coming to mind. "Remember when Meggie first started school? Do you remember that the other kids were picking on her and saying stuff about two being...yeah, well, I bet they got that from their parents, so I doubt their parents are bothered by it."

"That's what we thought," Blaine muttered. "So, in other words, we're back to Square One."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, she is not leaving the house like that."<p>

"Kurt, come on, she looks cute."

"_**Blaine**_, seriously, I'm not letting he-"

"Grandpa Burt!" Meggie called excitedly. "How do I look?" Burt looked up from his newspaper, and grinned at her.

"You look great, kiddo! Where'd you get the hat?"

"Daddy Blaine gave it to me!" Meggie told him proudly. "He said he got it from Disneyland when he was little, and he kept it too!"

"She's not walking out of the house wearing a Pluto-the-dog baseball cap!" Kurt repeated crossly. Blaine tweaked the edge on the cap, careful not to make the black nose fall off. "She looks like a dog-"

"Pluto. Pluto is Mickey's dog." Blaine interjected cockily.

"She looks like _Pluto_ ate her!"

"Naw, she don't," Burt muttered. "After all, the hat doesn't have a bottom jaw, does it?"

"It's even got ears!" Blaine excitedly told his father-in-law. "See!"

"I married a five year old," Kurt murmured to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose out of stress. "I married a man who acts younger than our daughter."

"Please Daddy Kurt?" Meggie begged. "I promise I'll take it off and keep it in my bag until I get to go home! I won't even wear it at break or lunch, so I won't lose it!" Kurt sighed, knowing if he looked at his daughter, he was going to give up his dignity and just give in.

"Kid," Kurt heard his father say. "Just let her wear the hat. I mean, the sun's out, so it'll stop the sun getting into her eyes...and you only get to be a kid once." Kurt knew his Dad was right, and after all; Meggie had a right to be a happy girl, didn't she?

"Fine!" Kurt gave in tiredly. Meggie jumped up and down out of excitement, and wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist happily.

"Thank You Thank You Daddy Kurt!" Meggie exclaimed. "I promise I'll be good, and I won't lose it, and-"

"And you have to get to school," Blaine reminded her. Meggie pouted. "What? Come on, we'll walk some of the way, just so you can enjoy the hat, alright?" Meggie nodded, and took her bag off the couch, where she'd left it before breakfast.

* * *

><p><em>"Ooohh...Look at this, Thomas!"<em>

_"Haha! Been to Disneyland then, freak?"_

_"I betca that her precious 'daddies' let her have that."_

_"Think you're better than us, huh?" Meggie shook her head, terrified as to where this was going. _

_"N-No..."_

_"Just because your freaky parents are rich, and one of your dad is a singer, and the other one does shows, doesn't make you any better than we are, fatty!"_

_"Even though your parents are disgusting, they still don't deserve someone as pathetic as you!"_

_"Oi!" Lorna interrupted, shoving her way through the string of bullies towards her friend. "Shove off! Go home! Let her go home too!"_

_"Get lost, girly!" Thomas hissed, shoving the other girl back. He turned back to Meggie. "You think you're God Damn perfect, don't you?"_

_"No! I don't!"_

_"Yeah...'Cus everyone just "loves" you, don't they?" Meggie gulped, getting braver. _

_"All my family do!" She announced. People started to snigger. _

_"I think we better show Meggie here what happens to people who think they're just perfect, don't you?" _

* * *

><p>The minute Meggie walked out of school (and she had been the last as well), Blaine could tell something was up. Even without his glasses, he could see that Meggie's appearance had detoriated since the beginning of the morning.<p>

"I don't think she's alright," His father muttered from next to him.

"Neither do I," Blaine agreed, looking at the pavement and back up again. It was only then that both of the men saw what was wrong.

She was soaked from head to toe, eyes red and hair tangled.

"Shit," James swore, and started to make his way up the playground to his granddaughter. Blaine followed him, not sure what else he could do at that moment. "Megs? You okay?" Meggie looked up, as if noticing for them both for the first time, and her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I'm so sorry, Daddy Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked worriedly. He bent down next to his father, and placed his hands on Meggie's shoulders. She sniffled, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"They got the hat," She mumbled. "And they locked me in the toilet before dumping it in another toilet."

* * *

><p>"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, LET ME AT THAT DAMN PRINCIPAL-"<p>

"Dad..."

"NO! LET ME AT HIM, SO I CAN RIP HIS ASS TO SHREADS!"

"Burt, you need to calm down..."

"Are you guys not hearing this? They got the girls to lock her in the toilets while the boys flushed her hat down the toilet! And how the Hell did she get so wet?" Blaine sighed as everyone turned to him and his own father.

"Apparently," Blaine grit out testily. "Before locking her in the toilet, they shoved her under the water fountain spout, and squeezed water - among other liquids -from their drink bottles onto her." Burt stood up, looking completely and utterly murderous.

"That's not really the Principal's fault..." Rosie tried.

"He refuses to do anything!" James viciously spat. "I don't care anymore - tomorrow, I'm marching right up to that school and getting this sorted out!"

"Hell Yeah, I'm joining you!" Burt yelled. Kurt bit his lip; he didn't really disagree with what was being discussed, but his hatred towards violence was stopping him from wanting to do something.

"It's so nice to see his heart getting some rest," Carole muttered sarcastically to Rosie.

"Right," Kurt murmured, getting what she meant. "Dad, I understand you're pissed, but could you maybe calm down a little? Your heart-"

"I don't care about my heart!"

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to look at where Liam was standing, his arms folded expectantly.

"I have something to say," He announced in a matter-of-fact tone. "Meggie's upstairs crying, and she says it's all her fault about Daddy Blaine's hat, and she won't stop, even though I offered her Rudolph." He turned around to go back upstairs.

"I'll go get her," Carole muttered, following her grandson out of the room.

"Me too," Rosie excused, following after the other woman quickly.

"I just want it to stop, you know?" Blaine groaned, collapsing onto the coach. "I would give up my whole career and salary if I could get it to stop."

"I'd give up performing," Kurt agreed.

"Look," James said. "Instead of just sitting here and saying what we _would_ do, why don't we talk about what _we're going_ to do?"

"I'm going up to that school tomorrow," Burt stated in a very final tone. "And I'm settling this with that Principal."

"Dad-"

"No, Kurt," Burt continued seriously. "I'm refusing to let some homophobe beat us, alright? Remember; nobody messes or pushes around the Hummels. I don't care if I have to get him fired myself, I'm making sure he gets what's coming to him."

"Burt's got a point," James sighed, standing up. "Why should we sit here and be beaten? I'm certainly not going to sit here and let that happen."

"It's not like we haven't tried anything," Blaine defended. "I swear, Kurt and I have done everything we could think of without being too violent or too forwar-"

"Maybe that's what we need to do," Kurt thought outloud. "Maybe we need to be more forward." Kurt narrowed his eyes. "I'm tired of being the polite one here. I will do anything to make sure Meggie becomes happy again...except violence."

* * *

><p>Principal Beach looked up as someone tapped on his office door. Two men (who looked vaguely familiar, if not older from what he remembered) were standing there, their expressions sour, their arms folded. "Come in." The two men did so, and sat themselves down on some chairs opposite the Principal. "So, how may I help you, sirs?"<p>

"We're going to talk," The one wearing a baseball cap said gruffly. "And you're not going to interrupt us."

"E-Excuse me?"

"We're here to talk about a little girl who goes to this school," The darker-haired one continued. "I believe you've spoken to her parents; her name's Meggie Hummel-Anderson." Principal Beach tried not to sneer, and instead raised his eyebrow.

"What about her?"

"The way we understand it is that her fathers came here a few days ago," The first man said. "And they spoke to you about the bullying that was upsetting her at this school. Apparently, you said to them that you wouldn't help them, purely because they were gay."

"And you know the student how?"

"Where are my manners? We're her Grandparents," The dark-haired one introduced stone-facedly. "I'm James Anderson, and this is Burt Hummel."

"I see," The Principal smirked. "Let me guess, you're both the 'parents' of Blaine Hummel-Anderson, right?"

"Actually, we're both married," Burt Hummel informed him seriously. "Both married to women, I mean."

"What's the difference?" The two men shared a look.

"We want something to be done about the bullying situation," James Anderson jumped in. "We want you to do something about it, and we want it to be done in the next few days."

"Why?" Principal Beech leaned back in his seat. "Why should I?"

"I take it you don't remember that I used to be Congressman?" Burt prompted.

"Yeah, _used to be._"

"That doesn't stop us from sueing your ass," James sneered. "We can technically take this to court, purely because this is a Discrimination Lawsuit."

"A-Are you threatening me?" The Principal asked in shock. "Sirs, I-"

"We don't give a damn," Burt interrupted. "Meggie is our granddaughter, and she deserves to be treated equally." _If not better_, he finished off in his head.

"I can't," The Principal claimed. "The other children are technically allowed to express their opinion."

"You know, when my son was growing up," Burt commented. "I taught him that if you can't say anything nice, then don't say anything at all."

"You got that off _Bambi_," James scoffed.

"What? Even I watched that when I was little..."

"Sirs, I'd like to ask you to leave," Principal Beach gritted out. "I refuse to believe that the way this so-called child is being raised is normal."

"Just because it's two men?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because only a female can raise a child!" Principal Beach snapped, standing up. Both of the other men stood up too. "The man's job is to teach him how to be a man, and the things like that!"

"Let me tell you something," Burt growled, slamming his hands on the desk. "I raised Kurt after his Mom died without _any_ female influences for roughly eight and a half years, okay? He had eight and a half years of helping me out at my Tyre and Lube Shop, and I did an okay job on my own! In fact, I couldn't be more proud of Kurt, despite the fact he had me as a screw-up dad!"

"Blaine's mother and I - his biological mother, I mean - raised him for seventeen years," James agreed. "We raised him Catholic, and we taught him that being gay was wrong. But he's still gay, alright? It has nothing to do with who's parenting a child."

"Get out of my office," Principal Beach seethed. "I'm not doing anything, because the children are only young, they will grow out of it-"

"Not if you keep letting them do it," Burt interjected.

"Sirs, if that's all you have to say, you've made your point, so you may leave."

**And it's still not over. :(**

**I actually have no idea how to solve this, but I will come up with something...I believe I will, anyway.**

**I saw Big Brother over the internet, and I loved it! :D My friend said it sucked, but I thought it was great...and not just because of shirtless Darren XD**

**Anyway, review please!**


	97. Fighting Back

Chapter 97

"I don't ever wanna go to school," Liam muttered.

"Why?" Rosie asked. The two were just relaxing in Liam's room with Dalton, which was understandable; since Kurt and Blaine had been so busy with trying to sort out the problem with Meggie and school, Liam had been a little less focused on, though not completely ignored.

"Meggie says people are mean to you at school," Liam explained. "And that they pick on you, even if you don't deserve it."

"Well," Rosie thought aloud. "Your daddies are trying to get that sorted out, aren't they?" Liam shrugged, and continued to rub Dalton's belly. "Liam, trust me, alright? School isn't always like that. I mean, I work at a school, and...yes, there is bullying sometimes, but it always gets sorted out in the end." Liam nodded solemnly.

"What actually happens at school?"

"Well," Rosie said slowly. "You learn to read and write, which can be a lot of fun, I mean, I know Meggie loves reading lots, doesn't she?" Liam nodded again. "And you'll get to make lots of new friends your own age, which will be fun, right?"

"I guess," Liam murmured, taking his hands off Dalton. "I just...what if they don't like me?"

"That's their loss," Rosie told him, smiling genuinely. "Because you and your sister are both amazing people." Liam grinned at the compliment.

"Really?"

"Really," Rosie confirmed. "And before you ask, you're _both_ as amazing as each other." Liam pouted cutely, putting on what his daddies called "the doe eyes" on his grandma hopefully. "No, I'm serious, buddy. I have no favourites, because I love you both equally." Liam sighed, but then smiled again.

"Are we better than Chris and Maria?" Rosie hesitated slightly.

"Well, I've never met your cousins, so I can't say...but you're both the best grandchildren in my opinion."

* * *

><p>"-Well, Finn, I'm so sorry that our parents wanted to come up to New York! I'm sorry my daughter's getting picked on!"<p>

"Well, you should be! I mean, I need someone to watch them after school, don't I? A-And anyway, you probably dress Meggie up in...bowties and 'suspenders' or something with knee-high socks-"

"Finn," Kurt commented bitchily. "I think you're thinking of your wife's terrible wardrobe."

"Hey!"

"Look," Kurt sighed, trying to remember he had to be paitent with his step-brother. "Finn, our parents just wanted to help her, alright? We're struggling to make sure she's happy at school, and moving her might upset her, so-"

"Kurt, I hate to sound like I don't care...but come on. I'm sure she'll deal with it fine." Kurt narrowed his eyes, although he knew Finn wouldn't be able to see that from down the phone.

"Well, you know what?" Kurt hissed. "Next time you want me to braid your daughter's hair or something, don't bother asking!" Kurt hung up abruptly, and brought his fingers to rub his temples.

"I take it that was Finn," Blaine commented from the couch. Kurt nodded tensely. "Come on...it's just a little brotherly disagreement, right?" Kurt sighed, falling backwards onto the couch next to Blaine.

"How can he not understand that this is important?" Kurt asked himself aloud. "I mean, I'm sure all the times he's had something wrong with him or his family, I've stepped back and done all I can. Yet, for a few days I ask my parents to come down here to help...and he blows this out of proportion."

"Finn is kinda a douche," Blaine joked. Kurt glared at him. "Ah, come on! Outing Santana in High School...His so-called "problem" with me...You gotta admit, he's done some pretty terrible stuff, right?"

"But he's still my brother, Blaine," Kurt told him. "And...despite the fact we're not related by blood...I still hate fighting with him, you know?"

"Yeah, I admit that when Sam and I used to fight, one of us usually gave in after a few hours, due to the fact that we only had each other to talk to at home."

"I'm not being unfair, am I?" Kurt blurted out quickly. "All I did was ask my parents to come down here to help with the whole bullying situation, and he got pissed off." Blaine nodded, listening carefully. "She's only little, and I'm pretty sure not even I had an article of clothing flushed down the toilet...at least, not on purpose, and certainly not at seven."

"Kids in New York are smarter than the ones in Lima," Blaine muttered under his breath. "Kurt, seriously, don't worry. Either you two will sort it out yourselves, or your parents will force you to." Kurt winced, knowing Blaine was right; after all, nothing was more awkward in a family when two members refused to talk to each other.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled defeatedly. "Now all we have to do is try and solve this problem with the bullying."

"You'd think it wouldn't be so hard," Blaine sighed. "But it is. We can't use violence, we've tried telling teachers - including the Principal - and we can't really file a lawsuit about this since it's our word against theirs."

"Like you said yesterday," Kurt gritted out. "Back to Square One...again."

* * *

><p>Meggie could tell it was effecting the entire family.<p>

She'd seen her Daddy Kurt arguing down the phone with her Uncle Finn, and then he'd just hung up (something he never told her to do, since it was rude to end a conversation like that). Both of her parents looked stressed out, and when she went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, they were still up, planning what they could do.

Liam was probably getting annoyed that most (if not all) of the attention was on her right now. Sure, he was shy, but she couldn't remember the last time either of her Daddies had played with him, especially since the beginning of that week.

Her Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole had to come all the way from Lima, Ohio (which was a very long way away), just to help. Her Grandpa Burt kept on getting mad too, and both her Daddy Kurt and her Grandma Carole were worried about his heart if he got too stressed out. And then with her Grandpa Jamie and Grandma Rosie...well...she was sure old people didn't really need so much stress at that age, if any age at all.

That was why, at Break Time on Thursday afternoon, she tried hiding underneath one of the tables, not caring her teacher could probably see her, or that it was cramped and smelly underneath there too. Of course, Mrs Hart just bent beneath the table and asked why she refused to go outside. Meggie, unable to come up with an answer, hung her head, and crawled out from beneath the enclosed space dejectedly.

"Come on, deary," Mrs Hart said, obviously trying not to sound cross at the fact the seven year old wasn't doing as she was told. "Go outside. Go and get some fresh air." Meggie shook her head timidly.

"No thank you," She mumbled as politely as she could.

"No, Meggie. You have to go outside." Meggie stood herself up, her hair blocking her vision. "Come on! Your friends are probably waiting outside for you."

_What friends? _Meggie thought bitterly. Apart from Lorna, she had no one at school to talk to, or no one to try and look after her; the ones who didn't pick on her just sat there and watched; some even laughed about it. However, knowing she had no other options, Meggie just nodded, and slowly made her way to the playground.

"Look! She's come out again!" Meggie hunched her shoulders as she stepped out into the playground, and sped up her walking, hoping to find Lorna before anything started to happen again.

"You should have stayed in class, freak!" _Just keep walking, just keep walking..._

"Can't you understand English? You should just go to Hell!" A girl hissed.

Meggie's head snapped up.

_"Your parents - your _fathers _- are Queers. Do you know what that means?" Meggie shook her head innocently. Miss Addams forced her face closer to Meggie's. "It means that they are going to die and burn in Hell, just like you." Meggie felt tears well up in her eyes as the helper teacher pulled away._

"What did you say?" Meggie spat, suddenly feeling beyond angry; she looked up, her eyes nothing more than glaring slits.

"I told you that you should go to Hell!" The girl yelled - and Meggie saw, with a heart-wrenching pull in her gut, that it was Cassie yelling at her. "Just like your fathers!" Meggie felt her feet stomping her over to her ex-best friend, her fists clenched.

"That's not what you said when you came round my house last month!" Meggie snarled viciously. "In fact, you said I was lucky, since I have two dads, and you don't even have _one_!" Cassie went a little red in the face, but carried on trying to stare Meggie down.

"You shut up!" She snapped. A crowd was starting to gather in the playground now, but no one did anything to stop the two from arguing. "You're just jealous because you probably had a Mommy, but she thought you were ugly, so she gave you up!"

"At least I'm not stupid!" Meggie bit out, seething angrily. "And just so you know, I'm better looking than you, and I have nicer clothes...and my hair's nice and curly, but yours isn't! Yours is all stringly...like spaghetti!"

"Your hair is all horrible and tangled!" Cassie shouted, starting to lose her cool just a little. "And the fact that you have two dads is icky!"

"How?" Meggie asked loudly. "I don't get it! How is it icky and gross! Go on, TELL ME!"

"Because it's gross for two men to kiss!" Cassie shut her eyes and started shouting even louder. "Because my older brother told me that you need to have sex...or something...to have a baby! And he said that sex is just like kissing and cuddling! So, it's wrong for two boys to do it!"

"At least my parents have someone to kiss and cuddle," Meggie muttered rather loudly. Before anyone could blink, Cassie had flown the distance between them, and grabbed onto Meggie's hair, giving it a hard yank. Meggie screamed out, and couldn't stop herself from clawing out...and scratching Cassie's cheek badly.

* * *

><p>"The only thing I have to say is...Well Done!" Burt grinned at his granddaughter, and squeezed her shoulders softly. Meggie giggled, glad she wasn't being yelled at quite yet. Kurt started to shake his head while Blaine just tried to hide his smile.<p>

"I don't think we should be encouraging violence, Burt," Carole tried to be sensible by saying - though she had been laughing not two minutes before. "Although...how loud did she scream when you scratched her?"

"Really loudly," Meggie giggled, Liam starting to join her.

"It's not funny!" Kurt snapped, and both of the children immediately fell silent, while the other grown-ups just fell into trying to muffle their sniggers. "Meggie, you got sent home early, _and_ you could have seriously hurt Cassie!"

"I don't care," Meggie muttered. "She pulled my hair!"

"And why did she do that, hmm?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too mad...but it was hard.

"Because I told her...some stuff." Kurt started to sigh, so Meggie immediately jumped into an explanation. "It's not my fault, I swear! She told me I was going to Hell, and she said you were too!" Almost immediately, the laughing between the grandparents (and Blaine) stopped, and there was a short silence.

"W-What?" Blaine asked, his voice sounding weak. Meggie nodded quickly.

"Yeah!" She looked down at the floor. "She told me it was icky to have two daddies, because they have to kiss and cuddle...like to have a baby...and that it's wrong for two boys to do that." She looked up again. "It's not wrong, is it?"

"Not at all," Rosie reassured her. "Whether it's two boys...or two girls...or a boy and a girl, it's not wrong."

"Then why do they all think it is?" Meggie sniffled. Liam looked at his sister and nodded at everyone else, showing he didn't understand it either. "I just told her off, because it's not nice to be horrible to people!"

"Cassie used to be friends with Meggie!" Liam protested sadly.

"You still shouldn't have-" Kurt started, only to be cut off by Blaine.

"To Hell with this," Blaine muttered, getting up from the floor. "I'm going to the school again, and if that doesn't work, I'm dealing with it a different way, because I'm sick of this." He turned to look at Meggie. "Megs...if they're mean to you again, just do what you did today." Meggie grinned shyly.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"He's got a point, Kurt," James told his son-in-law gently. "The Principal isn't doing a damn thing, and I doubt the parents will tell their kids off...so Meggie's going to have to fight for herself."

"Grandpa Jamie," Liam chimed. "Daddy Kurt says you're not meant to say 'damn', because it's not a nice word."

"Kurt, you can't always be there to help," Burt reminded him. "She's going to have to get used to fighting for herself, because you can't always do it for her..."

"I just don't want her using violence!" Kurt protested. "It's wrong!"

"I'm sorry," Meggie mumbled quickly. "I just wanted her to shut up."

"Megs, it's rude to say 'shut up'," Blaine reminded her, smoothing any creases from his trousers out. "I'm going up to the school now...it's almost time to let the kids out, so maybe I can catch a few of the parents...have a word with them...Kurt, are you coming?"

"Of course I am," Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is my daughter, Blaine, of course I want to see this whole ordeal sorted out."

"You know what, I'm coming too," Burt decided, standing up at the same time as James.

"Can I come?" Liam asked hopefully. Blaine hesitated.

"Well..."

"No," Kurt said lowly to his husband. "He's too young..."

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed her, buddy," Blaine told him softly. "Help your old grandmas round the house, alright?" Liam giggled, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Katie!" The shorter woman turned around to smile at Kurt sheepishly. "I really need to talk to you..."<p>

"I think a conversation is needed," She admitted gently, folding her arms and listening. "Do you wanna go first?"

"Right. Okay," Kurt took a deep breath. "About today...listen, I'm sorry about Meggie scratching Cassie's face, really, she shouldn't have." Katie nodded, agreeing. "But you have to understand what's been going on lately..."

"I know," Katie told him. "Cassie told me." Kurt raised an eyebrow, intrigued slightly. "Apparently my daughter hasn't been exactly nice to yours. I really want to apologise, Kurt, because she's in a lot of trouble for some of the things she said."

"She told you what she said?"

"Yeah," Katie sighed. "At least, I hope what she told me was the truth...Cass told me that she said to Meggie that having two fathers was...well, I'm sure you get the idea."

"That's what I've been hearing," Kurt sighed too. "I've talked to Meggie, and I think we can both agree it's probably best if they stay away from each other, right?"

"I think that's something we can agree on."

* * *

><p>"<em>I want something done, <span>now<span>_." Blaine said lowly. Principal Beech just looked at him through tired eyes. "Look, Kurt and I have spoken to you, as have our fathers." At this, Blaine gestured to behind his back, where Burt and James were both standing. "The last thing you want right now is my sister getting involved...trust me."

"Mr Hummel-Anderson-"

"Don't you _'Mr Hummel-Anderson'_ my son!" James interrupted. Principal Beech rolled his eyes slightly.

"Look, sirs," Principal Beech carried on. "I can't do anything, as she injured a student-"

"Yeah, who's been taunting her...and then pulled her hair in the playground," Burt growled protectively.

"We want the students involved in the bullying spoken to _at least_," Blaine told him seriously - after all, it was his daughter he was talking about here. "I'm not saying punished or expelled or whatever...I just want them to be told off."

"For what?" Principal Beech questioned. "There's no evidence!"

"Cassie Green - one of her old friends - admitted this afternoon to picking on her!" James interjected angrily. "Even her mother seems to be aware that her daughter is in the wrong here!"

"Let's put it this way," Burt told him, stepping forwards so he was next to Blaine. "You don't do something, and I'll personally make sure that you're fired, and that we've sued your ass in court." Blaine folded his arms, triangular eyebrows furrowed threateningly.

"And I'm sure, Mr Beech," Blaine continued somewhat slyly. "That you're well aware that I'm somewhat famous...I'm certain that you've heard my songs on the radio." Mr Beech paled slightly. "Now, I'm sure you remember that many years ago, the last guy that messed with our family was pretty much forced to leave the state."

"You wouldn't want to lose your job that way, would you Mr Beech?" James asked in a slightly sarcastic tone. The Principal shuffled in his seat, nodding finally.

"Alright," He muttered. "I'll see what I can do."

"Not so fast," Burt intervened quickly, eyes narrowed. "How do we know you'll do what we want?"

"You can visit the school in a week," The Principal said evenly. "Or you can just ask your...granddaughter if the bullying goes down after today."

**Review please!**


	98. Liam's First Day

Chapter 98

"No. I still don't wanna go!"

"Buddy," Blaine tried, sighing slightly. "We've been through this before...if the kids do anything, Daddy Kurt and I will sort it out, won't we?" Liam shook his head harshly. "We will...I can't garauntee an immediate change, but-"

"No!" Liam protested angrily. "I don't wanna go, because I have to leave Rudolph will here on his own, like I am there!" Blaine tried not to grin out of relief as he sat next to his son on the bed. "But I also don't want people being meanies!"

"Liam," Blaine said comfortingly. "I promise...on my life...that while you're gone, Daddy Kurt and I will look after Rudolph for you." Liam didn't look too convinced, so Blaine carried on. "And anyway, he knows that you have to go, so that you can read and stuff...no one will steal him anyway, bud, because they know Rudolph would probably bite them or something."

"Rudolph doesn't bite, Daddy Blaine," Liam told him sniffily. "He kicks."

"Well, if anyone tries to steal him while you're at school, he'll kick them in a very painful place, alright?" Liam nodded meekly, not sure still. "Anyway, I'm sure Rudolph really wants you to go, so that he can watch you read and write."

"Okay," Liam said finally. "If you say so..." He looked up at Blaine. "What about you? Will you miss me while I go to school?"

"More than anything," Blaine admitted. "Both Daddy Kurt and I will miss you lots; we'll miss you helping around the house...when you do help...we'll miss you talking throughout the whole day...Hell, I'm even gonna miss you beating me up." Liam finally gave a little giggle.

"I'll miss you too, Daddy," Liam chuckled, before turning serious again. "I don't want them to be mean."

"They won't be," Blaine repeated. "You know why? Because if they dare be mean to you, then your Grandpas and I will be buying shotguns and baseball bats, won't we?" Liam nodded, giggling again. "Who knows? Maybe we can make a nice rug or something out of it."

"Don't go that far, Daddy!" Liam told him quickly, although he knew Blaine was joking.

"Fine...I'll try not to shoot them." Blaine mumbled before grinning. "So, Daddy Kurt picked you out an outfit, so you look nice on your first day, and as soon as you're all washed and dressed, I'll make some breakfast, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt."<p>

"Yeah?"

"You're biting your nails." Kurt jumped, and saw that his husband was right; his once perfectly manicured nails were now bitten down to nubs, and he groaned out of annoyance (_why did he do that?_). "Are you nervous? Because you don't really need to be..."

"A little," Kurt grumbled. "I just can't help but think about how grown-up our childen are already."

"So you tell me at least twice a day." Kurt glared at Blaine lightly, his heart not really into it. "Although, you have a point."

"I mean," Kurt started, as if lost in memories. "Meggie's turning eight this year...eight! And Liam, he's going to be five next month...God, it seems like the time's flying by."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "Before we know it, we'll end up with grandkids...which won't happen until the very, very far off future of course, but, you know, the time will fly by."

"I just..." Kurt sighed, half-happily and half-sadly. "It seems like only yesterday we were going for Maddie's first ultrasound when she had Meggie, and now we're eight years ahead." Blaine sat opposite Kurt while folding his arms across his chest.

"You know," Blaine said slowly. "I would say another child, but-"

"I don't really want one," Kurt finished. "I mean...it's not like I hate the idea, but I really don't want another child. I think the two we have are perfect. And anyway, I think another child would be too much."

"That's what I was thinking," Blaine agreed. "It's just...hard to watch them grow up and become more independant, you know? It's like...I want them to be able to do stuff, so that they can have fun, but I...I want to still be able to hold my kids' hands in, like, five years time, without them complaining how baby-ish it looks."

"Oh God," Kurt muttered to himself. "I'm planning more family trips out, so I can make the most of the hand-holding before it stops."

"Let's try at least two weekends a month," Blaine planned casually, as if talking about the weather. "You're right. But besides that...I'm kinda worried about another repeat of what happened to Meggie." Kurt nodded, agreeing. "I...I mean, _we_ had enough trouble sorting that out the first time, let alone a second time."

"I just wish we could have sent him to a different kindergarten," Kurt sighed.

"What's the point in that?" Blaine challenged. "At least we know the teachers we can talk to at this school, where at the other school, we'd be going back to square one; we'd have to learn about which teachers to talk to, where in the school to go...it would take too long, wouldn't it?"

"I guess," Kurt muttered. "I just can't help but wish we'd done something."

"They'll both be fine," Blaine promised sincerely. "Look, I'm going to walk Dalton around the park for a while and it would be a lot better if you came with us...then we'll both be doing something, won't we?"

"I guess," Kurt gave in, unfolding his legs so he could stand up. "But we're not stopping for ice-cream."

"No, of course not," Blaine repeated, grinning in a way that told Kurt they'd somehow end up with ice-cream on the way home.

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt suddenly chimed. "Buddy. How was school?" Liam nodded enthusiastically, starting to beam madly.<p>

"Really good! I made friends!"

"Oh," Kurt said, feeling rather relieved. "Really? Who? What are they like?" Liam giggled at Kurt's enthusiasm towards his school life.

"There's this one little boy, who's smaller than me, and he's called Nicholas but I have to call him Nick," he started, getting lost in what he was saying. "And there's this girl called Annie...but she's taller than me." At this, the little boy pouted. "I wish I was taller...I don't wanna end up like Daddy Blaine." Kurt started to splutter with laughter, struggling to see where he was driving for a few moments. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kurt tried to regain some composure, and kept his eyes on the road again. "Liam, I wouldn't worry about being tall or short, alright? It doesn't make you any better if you're taller."

"I just don't wanna be small," Liam mumbled. "Because some of the girls are taller than me..."

"Just wait until you're older," Kurt informed him. "Trust me. Boys get their height a lot later in life, alright?"

"Fine," Liam started beaming again. "Meggie's old teacher is back too! She recognised me when I walked in, and she knew I was Meggie's brother!"

"That's great," Kurt told him sincerely. "But...all the kids were nice to you, right?" Liam nodded.

"Really nice! Everyone spoke to me and smiled at me, and the girls said I had nice eyes, and the boys said that they liked my hair when it was ruffled, because I looked older-"

"Calm down," Kurt advised smilingly. "You don't want to talk yourself out, do you?" Liam giggled, almost drunkenly, but managed to shake his head. "Now - slowly - tell me about your day."

"I really like school," Liam continued in an excited (but slightly slower) tone. "I like drawing...but I'm not as good as Meggie yet. I also liked getting to play with Nick and Annie...we played this game called "Monkeys" or something...they told me that they're gonna teach me how to climb a tree soon!" Kurt felt his heart swell with emotion; it was so nice to see his son happy.

"That's great," Kurt told him, full of emotion all of a sudden. "That's really, really great."

"Are you okay? You sound sad..."

"I'm fine," Kurt reassured him, ignoring the happy tears that were starting to distort his visions. "I'm just...really proud of you, hun."

**Umm...this is obviously a short update compared to the others, and I know I kinda skimmed over the aftermath of Meggie's problem, but I got writer's block writing that, and thought it was time we skipped ahead to September. **

**Dance With Somebody...words don't describe that episode. I loved it. I loved the Burt-Kurt conversation, the whole Chandler-and-texting thing...and, of course, the whole "Klaine" part. I was a bubbling mess all day after I watched it over the internet this morning, and I couldn't breathe. :') I'm so, so glad they didn't break up (not that I thought they would, but...you know), but I'm still glad that they argued (lots of healthy couples do)**

**Anyway, review please! :D**


	99. Liam's Birthday And Kurt's Job

Chapter 99

"You know, the faster you sleep, the faster your birthday comes."

"I know."

"Trust me, I've learnt that staying up late waiting to turn a year older is pointless, because it takes forever," Blaine continued.

"I know, Daddy Blaine, I know," Liam repeated, his eyes still lit with excitement. "It's just...hard to sleep...like Christmas!" Blaine chuckled, ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"Buddy, I'm sure it's very hard to sleep, but you still need to. I mean, you wouldn't want to have dark circles under your eyes tomorrow, would you?"

"I guess not," The little boy grumbled, folding his arms. "I just can't sleep. Can you or Daddy Kurt sing to me? Or both?" Blaine hesitated slightly.

"Bud, Daddy Kurt's at work, isn't he?" Blaine reminded him. "He told me that if you're not asleep by the time he gets back, he's going to kill me."

"Aww..." Liam rubbed Blaine's arm comfortingly. "You're scared of Daddy Kurt?"

"No," Blaine mused. "Although, when he gets mad he can be quite scary, let's just leave it at that."

"I'm not scared of him," Liam giggled proudly. "But when he's mad, he can be just a little scary."

"Anyway," Blaine said quickly, noticing the change in the conversation. "You have to get to sleep, so that we can see if you get any birthday presents." Liam nodded quickly, sensing the importance of such a task, and pulled his duvet over his head. He shut his eyes tightly, although Blaine could tell he was surpressing giggles.

"Wait," Liam suddenly sat up again, still excited. "Will Daddy Kurt be here for my birthday?"

"Of course he will," Blaine promised sincerely. "He's just working late tonight so that he can stay tomorrow and be here for your birthday."

"Okay," Liam breathed out in relief, slumping back down onto his pillow. "That's good. I really want him to be there."

"I know. We're all going to be there, alright? There's no school tomorrow, no work, and I think your grandparents might come down to see you." Liam opened his mouth into a gape, pleasantly surprised. "But, for all that to happen, you really have to sleep, okay?" Liam nodded again reluctantly, and let Blaine tuck him in again.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned. Mr Brown - the director of Kurt's newest show - raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Look, I understand the importance of...family and friends...but this show could be your big chance, Kurt."

"I'm sorry," Kurt excused, standing up. "I can't...I made a promise with Blaine that I only worked every other day, at the most, and performed every other day too, so I can spend time with them. I can't work _every_ day, sir...if need be, you can just use my understudy-"

"But when people come to see a show," Mr Brown stressed heavily. "They want to see the same cast that played the night before. They don't want it any different than the night before. If I cast you, I want you in the shows every day, not an understudy."

"Sir, my family is important to me. I mean, don't you have a family?"

"No," Mr Brown dismissed harshly. "There's no point...family only drags you down...stops you from being a star."

"My family doesn't drag me down!" Kurt defended. "I'm still great! Just because I have a family, it doesn't mean that I can't be a star!"

"Well, make up your mind," Brown told him harshly. "Come to rehearsals tomorrow, or don't come back at all."

"But that's my son's birthday!" Kurt protested desperately. "Please, sir...Monday, I'll come in on Monday, even though that's my birthday! But I can't miss Liam's!" Brown snorted.

"Birthdays...does not matter. Hummel-Anderson, I don't care if your father is in hospital on his deathbed, you come in tomorrow, or you're fired. But keep in mind," Brown paused for a moment. "This project could make you one of the most well-known stars in the history of Broadway...even more well known than Rachel Hudson-Berry!" Brown sighed, glaring at Kurt. "Go then. Make your mind up, and if you have any common sense, you come in at nine tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>"You don't look happy," Blaine commented when Kurt joined him in bed. "Do you wanna tell me?"<p>

"It's nothing," Kurt brushed off. "Really. Just some...hard work decisons to make, that's all."

"Oh...Tell me. Maybe I can help, right?" Blaine shuffled closer to Kurt, resting his hand on Kurt's thigh. "I may not be a Broadway star, but I'm sure I can keep up with whatever you tell me." Kurt sighed, feeling like he was going to be doing a lot of that nowadays.

"It's absurd," Kurt finally muttered quietly. "I can't believe I'm even asking myself...I mean, it's always going to be them..."

"What? Tell me?" Blaine begged, his eyes making him look scarily like their puppy, who was currently watching them from the end of the bed with keen eyes. "I wanna know!"

"Brown, the director, well, he..." Kurt coughed awkardly. "He says I have to, umm, choosebetweenfamilyandwork."

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Kurt sighed again.

"He told me I have to work every day on the show."

"But you can't," Blaine told him simply. "You work every other day, because of the stress...and family of course."

"Well," Kurt bit his lip worriedly. "This show...it's a big show. Brown says it could make me one of the most well-known Broadway stars ever..."

"Which show?" Blaine asked. "Because Brown - or whatever his name is - seems to have a lot of confidence about this show...it could be absolute shi-"

"He's one of the best directors in New York, Blaine!" Kurt snapped. "Do you no know how much publicity he's putting into this project? Hell, we've only just started rehearsing, and people already know I'm involved, and they want to know when they can buy tickets!"

"That's great, Kurt," Blaine admitted. "Really...but I think the stress will be too much. I mean, just performing Les Miserables stressed you ou-"

"I have to go in tomorrow and tell him what I'm doing," Kurt mumbled, his cheeks heating up slightly. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-Uh. No way."

"But-"

"Kurt, it's our son's birthday!" Blaine argued angrily. "He's turning five, Kurt, _five_! You're not missing his birthday for some stupid show!" Kurt pulled away from Blaine, glaring at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Blaine!" Kurt hissed. Dalton whined from the end of the bed and lifted his head up to look at the two men. "I can decide for myself what I'm doing!"

"You're not missing his birthday," Blaine seethed. "I cannot believe you'd even consider it!"

"He'll get more-"

"But he won't get another _fifth_ birthday, will he?" When Kurt fell silent, Blaine carried on. "He's so young, Kurt...before I managed to get him to sleep, he was desperate to know if you were going to be there. You're his father, Kurt, and just because some douchey director says you have to miss his birthday, you don't!"

"But...I'll be fired otherwise..."

"Would you rather have your job or your son?" Blaine asked bitterly. "Hell, if it weren't for Maddie, we wouldn't even have a son or daughter! Please...just don't do anything stupid!" Kurt's eyes were wet with water, and he felt a sick feeling in his gut.

"I just need the money," Kurt murmured. "So that I can get them nice things. So I can buy food and pay bills."

"I know," Blaine softened. "But you can find another show, can't you? There are lots here."

"But...Blaine, this is my big chance! It could be my only...I need to show all of them bullies back in High School!"

"You already have!" Blaine told him. "Kurt, even when you were a fashion designer, everyone knew who you were! You were in magazines with your designs! A-And then when you started working on Broadway, I'm sure everyone heard about that!" Kurt nodded softly, giving in. "Kurt, please tell me that our son means more to you than a stupid show with stupid fame or whatever."

"Of course he does," Kurt answered in an honest and tearful way. "Sorry. It's just been a long day, that's all."

"So, you'll be here tomorrow?" Blaine checked as Kurt climbed back onto the bed.

"Of course I will."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Blaine?" Blaine opened his eyes regretfully, and saw his son hovering above him, bluey-green eyes wide with excitement. "Daddy Blaine, are you awake?"<p>

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, sitting up. Liam giggled as his father scooped him up and planted a fat (and sleepy) kiss on his forehead. "Happy Birthday, bud! God, you're five! Five! How do you feel?" Liam giggled again.

"Good, but," He hesitated slightly. "Where's Daddy Kurt gone?"

It was only then that Blaine noticed Kurt wasn't sleeping next to him.

"I don't know," Blaine muttered, his smile fading rapidly. "I don't know." He put on a grin again, feeling his gut start to ache. "Anyway, since you're the special birthday boy, you can choose what we all have for breakfast this morning!"

As Liam started to babble excitedly about the breakfast food that sounded good, Blaine internally sighed, wondering why Kurt had gone.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING QUIT?"<p>

"I told you yesterday, sir," Kurt replied coolly. "It's my son's birthday, and nothing's more important than that."

"But, your career!"

"My career is fine," Kurt told him. "I don't need to appear in a flashy and overrated show that's just going to make me look even more of a diva."

"Fine!" Brown snarled. "Go! I don't need you, Hummel-Anderson! You are overrated!"

"Is that why you hired me originally?" Kurt smirked with his arms folded. "Is that why you hired me above all the others?" Brown went red, but narrowed his eyebrows.

"GET OUT OF MY THEATRE!" He snarled viciously, storming over to Kurt. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PRETTY FACE! I DON'T NEED TO USE YOU!" Kurt just dropped his arms and pulled his coat around him even more. "GO!"

"I was just leaving anyway," Kurt told him in a monotone, a small smile on his face. "Mr Brown, I sincerely hope that your show _flops_ on Broadway this year." Kurt turned around, smirking again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little boy's birthday to get to."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!"<p>

Blaine held his breath as he heard his husband's voice call out while Liam and Meggie cried out in delight, and practically jumped out of their seats to greet Kurt. "Daddy Daddy Daddy!"

"Happy birthday, baby!" Liam giggled as Kurt picked him up and spun him around on the spot. "Although, you're not a baby anymore, are you? You're getting so grown up!" Kurt set Liam down, a smile on his face. "But you're always going to be my baby, you know that?"

"I'm not a baby, Daddy Kurt!" Liam laughed.

"Neither am I!" Meggie chimed in. "Daddy Kurt, you almost missed breakfast!"

"Yeah!" Liam continued. "Daddy Blaine made us chocolate pancakes! I think there's still some left!"

As Kurt followed his children into the kitchen, it was obvious he was trying to avoid Blaine's eyes. "So...have you opened your presents yet, birthday boy?" Liam shook his head, passing Kurt the plate full of pancakes.

"I wanted to wait for you, Daddy...but Daddy Blaine told me not to."

Kurt sent a look at Blaine, who just stared down at his now empty plate vacantly. "Well...never mind. After I've eaten, you can open your presents, okay?" Liam nodded excitedly, grinning like mad.

* * *

><p>"So," Blaine said awkwardly. Both of their children had run off to gawk over Liam's presents, leaving the two men to sit on their bed (where Liam had opened his presents) and have nothing to do but talk. "Umm..."<p>

"I only went to tell him that I quit," Kurt blurted out quickly.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "But...couldn't you have called in and quit?"

"Actually," Kurt smirked. "I felt like being dramatic, and Brown didn't deserve to have me quit over the phone. I wanted to give him what he deserved...I mean, no one deserves to be treated like a prop, right?"

"Yeah. You're right."

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised. "Really. I hoped I'd be back by the time Liam woke up, but...things didn't go smoothly when I told him I quit."

"It's fine," Blaine paused. "What are you gonna do now? I mean, with work..."

"I can find a new show," Kurt told him, grinning almost cockily. "According to Brown...when he wasn't completely pissed off - he said I was good. Amazing, in fact. But I don't need him and his over-the-top show, simply because I can do so much better than that." Blaine smiled, relieved.

"Yeah. Of course you can." Blaine took a moment to snort. "I always knew that Brown guy was an over-the-top shit."

"Although you're right, please don't swear while our children are awake," Kurt reminded him, crossing the room to get to his wardrobe. "Like I said, Blaine, I really don't want them picking up swear words yet."

"Right," Blaine said quickly. "Anyway...how did he react?"

"He yelled," Kurt told him shortly. "A lot. You'd think I'd committed murder the way he was going on. Oh, and he kept switching between wanting me to stay and wanting me to leave...it was like 'No! What about your career' one minute, and then then the next minute he was yelling at me to never come back." Blaine snorted as he also crossed the room to search for his outfit for the day.

"Sounds like a douche," Blaine agreed. "But...I knew you weren't going to miss his birthday."

"Is that why you refused to look at me when I walked in the kitchen?"

"You refused to look at me!"

"Oh yeah...I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I wasn't mad," Blaine promised, sending Kurt a short - but sweet - look across the room. "I swear I wasn't mad, and I'm still not."

"Well good," Kurt hummed happily. "Because that would certainly ruin our son's birthday, wouldn't it?"

**So, how are we all feeling? **

**So, the next chapter will be longer, and have something special in it, because it's the 100th chapter(!), and it deserves to be special. However, I have no idea what could be considered special for that chapter. **

**I just cannot believe how many chapters are on this story, really...Well, I'd go on, but I think it would be better to save the tears and memories for a note in the next chapter. **

**On another subject, I bought the first season of White Collar on DVD. I blame Matt Bomer. Completely. **

**So, review please! It would make me happy, and write a lot faster ;) **


	100. Boiling Point

**So, this is the 100th chapter! :D Now, I'm going to bore you all with a little side-story. Feel free to imagine me in a dress or whatever with a microphone, getting all teary and emotional;**

**"When I started this story, I never expected to reach one hundred chapters. Really. I honestly thought it would be around 20, and I'd do a chapter for each year, but I found it easier and more interesting to write everything down like this, so this is where it lead. **

**I also never expected to have over four hundred reviews. I've never had over four hundred reviews on any story, and I feel honoured that you all read this story, and for the most part, the reviews are all good. :D I also never expected to have such a response to my own problems (feeling fat, being bullied, cutting and depression), and it amazes me that people I don't know are offering me things like PMing them, when most people who I see every day of my life can't be bothered to even worry a little bit if they see me sad. **

**This story is so personal to me; like a few characters, I too have been bullied; and, obviously, I'm in love with Kurt and Blaine, like they're in love with each other... I've fallen in love with almost every character I've written, and even the "evil bastard" ones make up the beautiful (in my opinion) story that I think of every day. **

**Every day when I come home from school, I go straight on the first available laptop, and start typing up chapters. I usually wait to update until it's late here, so it might be the right time for you all to read it. It's hard to believe that almost one year ago, I wrote my first ever Glee fic, and then I wrote "Weekend With The Andersons", which eventually lead to me to this one, which I published on the 29th June last year. In under a year, I've written one hundred chapters, and I feel so proud of myself. **

**So, to all my wonderful readers out there, I really want to thank you all for sticking with me. I will always, no matter what, try to give you new chapters. "**

**Thank You, if you did read my soppy little story, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of this still-a-long-way-to-go-til-the-end story. :D (Seriously, I have years and years planned to write of these lot!)**

**With that, I give you Chapter 100!**

Chapter 100

Kurt sighed as he flopped onto the couch, shutting his eyes in exhaustion.

"I take it you didn't get it." Blaine said, his voice full of empathy.

"What do you think?" Kurt found himself snapping, and then sighed again. "Sorry. I'm just...pissed off. It's like...they don't want to hire me anymore."

"Well, that's just ridiculous," Blaine told him, folding the newspaper he'd been reading. "Because you're one of the most talented performers in New York, and if these idiots who are casting people can't see that, then that's their loss."

"Maybe I should go back to Fashion Designs," Kurt murmured to himself quietly.

"Kurt, you're not going to get every single part you audition for," Blaine tried to say as gently - but honestly - as he could. "I mean, showbiz is very competitive, but that doesn't make you any less talented."

"But I haven't gotten a part in three months. It's embarassing."

"You'll get a job soon," Blaine assured his husband enthusiastically. "I know you will."

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, opening his eyes as he realised something. "Maybe this is because of Brown...he's one of the top Broadway Directors. Other directors listen to him, a-and maybe he told people _he fired me_ because I'm hard to work with-"

"B-But you've done other shows! Surely the Directors of those shows would say good things, right?"

"But Brown is at the top," Kurt repeated, as if Blaine was going mental or deaf. "You don't mess with people at the top, because they can ruin your career in a matter of minutes." Kurt flopped backwards again, so his head was brushing against the wall behind the couch. "Maybe I should just be a house husband."

"You know," Blaine joked. "As sexy as it is imagining you doing everything in your underwear, I think it would be best if you carried on working."

"What am I meant to do?" Kurt asked. "Because if you have any answers, I'd love to hear them." Blaine bit his lip.

"Just...I dunno...carry on auditioning, because you obviously love shows, and if nothing happens, then we'll start considering other jobs, alright?"

* * *

><p>Meggie loved her Daddies. She did. She would never trade them for anything, and she was perfectly happy. But...she'd been kind of wondering lately...All the kids at school had a Mommy, and according to Lorna, you needed a Daddy <em>and<em> a Mommy to get here (although, she didn't really understand what _exactly_ that meant). So, what about her Mommy? Had her Mommy left her, like the other kids had sneered about at school?

So, when Meggie found herself talking down the phone to her Grandma and Grandpa one evening, she decided to try and get an answer.

"Grandpa? Can I ask you something?" Meggie still felt a little hesitant as she said it, wondering if she'd get into trouble for it.

"If you want...it's not about something illegal, is it?" Meggie giggled slightly, feeling a little nervous.

"No, Grandpa," Meggie stopped giggling, and took a deep breathe. "It's about Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine...well, kind of..."

"Ask away, Megs."

"Well," Meggie cleared her throat, trying to phrase the question right. "Grandpa, I love Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine lots and lots and lots, like I love you and Grandma, and then Grandpa Jamie and Grandma Rosie..."

"Yeah. That's good, Megs," Burt assured her.

"I know," Meggie quickly said. "But...you know how Grandma Carole is Uncle Finn's Mommy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, what happened to my Mommy?" Burt didn't say anything, but Meggie knew he was still there, because she could hear his breathing. "It's just that Lorna says that all babies have Mommies, because Mommies have to give birth to them, and I wanted to know what happened to my one...do I have one?"

"Are you sure I'm the right person to ask?" Burt suddenly questioned uncomfortably. "Have you spoken to your Dads?"

"No," Meggie admitted, feeling a little ashamed. "I didn't want to upset them or make them angry."

"They wouldn't get angry," Burt promised - although he said nothing about them getting upset. "Look, I don't think it's right if I tell you, Meggie, especially since I'm not your parent."

"Oh," Meggie felt a little disappointed at that, but tried to keep her tone neutral. "Okay. Thanks anyway, Grandpa."

* * *

><p>"No one is going to cast me in a Broadway Musical," Kurt looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, glaring at his half-naked form critically.<p>

"Honey, don't put yourself down," Blaine mumbled as he stepped out from the shower, wrapping his own towel around himself. He appeared behind Kurt in the mirror, resting his chin on his husband's shoulder. "Because you're so talented. You're amazing, and these directors are nothing but...but...but idiots."

"Maybe I need to look more tanned," Kurt thought aloud. "Like you. Everyone likes a guy with colour."

"I like your skin colour," Blaine told him sincerely. "It's so...pure...yeah, like an Angel."

"Maybe if I got a new hair style," Kurt wondered - after all, his hair hadn't really changed a lot since his High School days. He scanned his body, looking for something else to pick up on. "Or maybe I need to be skinnier-"

"Oh, God no," Blaine interrupted worriedly. "You're skinny enough. See?" At this, Blaine ran his hand along Kurt's other collar bone, feeling the bone beneath the skin. "Any skinnier, and you'd be anorexic, sweetie."

"Everyone can see their collar bone stick out!" Kurt crossly muttered. "Look, maybe it's just the way I look. You may not have noticed, Blaine, but I'm not as skinny as I used to be." Kurt sighed desperately. "And I've never really been muscly, have I?"

"Are you worried about how you look?" Blaine questioned, as if it was the most absurd thing in the world. "Kurt, you're in your thirties, so of course you're not going to stay as skinny as in High School. But you're definitely not overweight...far from it!"

"Easy for you to say, Mr Muscles," Kurt tugged his towel over his chest, suddenly feeling self-concious. "I just wish that other people could see me like you do."

"Well," Blaine teased lightly, and he reached around to tug his husband's towel down to his hips again. "I have quite good taste, don't I?"

"It's alright," Kurt said evasively. "But I think we're missing the point of the conversation here. I'm not getting hired for any Broadway Muscials, because of the way I look." Kurt's eyes widened. "Or maybe I need to lower my voice, so I sound like a proper guy-"

"No," Blaine told him stubbornly. "You don't. Your voice type is rare, Kurt...you're a countertenor, right? Those are really rare in men, Kurt. And I thought you said it was because of that Brown guy who's a total bastard."

"I guess you're kind of right," Kurt admitted, wanting to pull his towel back up. "But I can't help but feel really, really bad about myself here...I hate getting turned down. I know that sounds so obvious, but I can't help it."

"I know," Blaine agreed soothingly. "I know." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's left collarbone. "But, since I'm your husband, I think it's my duty to make sure you never feel like this for too long."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I have to show you just how perfect you are," Blaine smiled into Kurt's clavicle. "So, I don't think you'll be needing this towel for very much longer."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt? Daddy Blaine?"<p>

"Yeah, honey?" Kurt answered, turning to face his daughter.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Megs, you can ask me and Daddy Kurt anything." Blaine told her. Meggie nodded, taking a deep breathe.

"I love you guys," She started. Both of them smiled at her, and she felt kind of good, kind of bad. "Lots and lots and lots...more than the whole wide world!"

"We love you too," Kurt beamed at her, and Meggie gave him a shy smile back.

"Well, umm...Lorna, my friend, she told me that, umm, to have a baby, you need a Mommy and a Daddy. She said they have this special hug, and then the woman has the baby. So, I wanted to know if I...if I have a Mommy."

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, kind of surprised. After it had sunk in a few moments later, Kurt's smile had disappeared completely, and Blaine's eyes were no longer shining as bright.

"Megs..." Blaine started, before she cut him off, going slightly hysterical.

"I'm sorry if I upset you! I really love you both, but I wanted to know, so I asked Grandpa Burt, and he told me to ask you, and I'm really, really sorry!" Kurt bent down to pull her into his arms, as if trying to comfort her.

"We're not upset," Kurt told her. "We're just...a little surprised."

"Yeah," Blaine agreed. "We just...don't really know what to say."

"Don't send me away!" She blurted out, before putting her hands over her mouth.

"We're not going to send you away, Megs," Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"But..." Meggie tried hesitantly. "What about my Mom? Do I have a Mom or not?"

Honestly, neither of the men knew what to say. Sure, they'd both known for a while that this day would come, but they hadn't expected it to come _so soon_. Blaine thought back to the agreement that they'd had with Maddie before both of their children had been born; Maddie was only the surrogate and Aunt, not the mother. If either men said the wrong thing, it could ruin their children's perception of everything that they knew so far.

"Megs," Kurt told her gently. "Do you remember when you were little, and you asked why some people have 'girl daddies'?" Meggie shook her head slowly. "Well, I told you that a 'girl daddy' was actually a Mommy." Meggie nodded, knowing that. "I also told you that your Daddy Blaine and I love each other very much, and that we love you."

"I love you both too." Meggie told him quietly, feeling guilty.

"Well," Blaine continued. "How about you go and have a think, and if you still want to know about 'Moms' and stuff, you come and talk to us, alright?" Meggie nodded slowly, pulling away from Kurt.

"Okay," She said, giving them a smile. "Thank You."

* * *

><p>"...Alright...thank you." Kurt put the phone down, and gave a groan. "Why? Why can't I just get one part?"<p>

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Blaine assured him, pulling his husband into his lap. "Which show was it anyway?"

"Anything Goes," Kurt sniffed. "Why won't someone hire me? I've been trying for months, and about half the time, they look at me entering for my audition, and just tell me to go."

"You'll get back on your feet soon," Blaine promised. "Because this isn't your fault. If they don't even watch you audition, then the problem is them, not you."

"But why are they turning me away? I'm amazing! Singing is one of my three gifts, Blaine, so why is it letting me down?"

"Your voice is fine. But you need to rest it, just in case."

"You're right, you're right..." Kurt sighed, trying to focus on something else. "I need to call Maddie about the whole Mother buisness."

"Yeah, that's probably best." Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt. "If you want, I can take care of it, so you can rest."

"Thank You, but I think I can manage. However, you'll need to stop squeezing me, because I think my breakfast might come back up soon." Blaine just chuckled, not releasing his husband in the slightest.

"Are you sure you want me to let you go?" Kurt nodded. "Well then, I'll let you go." Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine stood up, scooping Kurt as best he could into his arms. Kurt let out an undignified squeal, a laugh hidden inside of it, and clung to Blaine, terrified.

"What are you doing?" He tried to say calmly, but failing. "Blaine, don't you dare drop me!"

"But you told me to let you go!" Blaine grinned. "In fact, I think that the snow outside looks a nice place to drop you." Kurt's eyes widened.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE, BLAINE! DON'T! PLEASE!" He shrieked loudly, fisting his hands to pull at Blaine's hair harshly. "BLAINE, IF YOU DROP ME, I WILL MAKE YOU WAIT A MONTH BEFORE SEX!"

"Yeah," Blaine scoffed, shoving his way towards the back door to the garden. "Like that's happening!" Blaine managed to push the back door open, and Kurt shrieked as the cold air hit him, and used his fists to hit Blaine's back weakly.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out desperately. "Take me back inside! You've had your fun, but this is going too far!"

"Is it now?" Blaine grinned, dropping Kurt straight into the snow. Kurt screamed, and Blaine cackled with laughter. "Oh...G-G-God, Kurt you should see your face! Y-Y-You look so pissed!" The taller man narrowed his eyes, and felt himself gathering snow into his hands. "I-I-I'm sorry, bu-BLGH!" Blaine spluttered as the snowball hit him square in the face, and Kurt smirked up at him.

"Now who looks pissed," Kurt snorted. "Now, help me up before I freeze, you big goof." Blaine grinned, offering his hand to his husband. "What are you grinning about?"

"I made you smile again," Blaine told him proudly, wrapping his arms around the taller man. "I forgot how much I missed your smile." Kurt returned Blaine's grin, and pressed a kiss to the shorter man's lips. Neither of them really cared that it was starting to snow again, and that they were both standing outside in the freezing cold. "Come on, let's get back inside."

* * *

><p>"So, Liam," Annie said, reaching across the table to grab a red crayon. "My Mommy wanted me to invite some friends round, but I'm only allowed two, so I was wondering if you could come." Liam blinked. Annie liked to talk very fast (although, he'd learnt that at the beginning of the year), and he was slowly getting used to it, but it kind of freaked him out when she just sprung on him like that.<p>

"Annie, don't talk so fast! He probably can't keep up!" Liam's other friend, Nick, grinned. Liam flushed hot pink.

"I can!" Liam told them sniffily. "I'd need to ask my Daddies, but I really want to come!" Annie beamed at him prettily.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. Liam grinned, liking that he'd made his friend happy. "Nick, you're coming too, aren't you?" Nick nodded eagerly, giving her a charming smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Annie was one of the prettiest girls in the class, apparently. Liam wasn't really sure, because the only girl he'd known up until then was his sister, who he definitely didn't find pretty in _that_ way. People had been really surprised when she'd chosen to be friends with him and Nick, since being pretty had instantly made her one of the popular people in the class (Liam had learnt that 'popular' meant everyone liked you).

"Also," Annie continued smartly. "My Mommy said that you can stay for dinner, and we might get to have chips! You both like chips, right?"

"Of course!" Nick assured her. "Who doesn't?"

"I like them too," Liam said, still feeling shy around his friends. "My Daddy Kurt doesn't like it when we have them though, because he says they're bad for you."

"So does my Mommy," Annie agreed. "But...it's a special occasion, so she said we could!"

"My Mom and Dad let us have chips all the time," Nick boasted to them, although as he continued, his shoulders started to droop. "But it's because my Mom can't cook anything else, and my Dad works a lot." Liam stared at Nick. His parents always gave him something new each night to eat, and they never worked often either. He started to feel a little sorry for his friend...not that he was going to tell him that of course.

"Lucky," Annie commented enviously before turning back to her drawing. "So, make sure you guys ask, because it's this Friday!"

* * *

><p>"So?" Blaine asked the second that Kurt had hung up. "So, what's going to happen?"<p>

"Maddie's fine with whatever," Kurt said slowly, as if trying to get it around his head. "But she doesn't really want us to tell Meggie that she's her Mom...she says we _can_, but she'd prefer if we didn't." Blaine sighed, not sure whether he was relieved or not.

"What are we going to tell her?" Blaine questioned. "She's so young...is she going to understand?"

"This is why we should have home schooled her," Kurt murmured to himself. "I feel like she's growing up into a mini-Rachel...I don't wanna see her get hurt, Blaine. She's so precious to us, and it would kill me to see her like that."

"I know," Blaine sat next to Kurt at the kitchen table. "I think that if we do tell her, then she's going to have to keep it to herself, and not tell Liam. But Meggie's not very good at keeping it to herself, is she?"

"She could definitely be one of the top gossips when she reaches High School," Kurt muttered. "Once she told my father about the time she caught me singing in the shower before work...my Dad couldn't stop laughing for months at the fact I'd been singing _Copacabana_ in the nude."

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Liam smiled up at Annie's parents politely. Kurt had made sure he was dressed in a comfortable - but definitely fabulous - outfit, and told him not to get too dirty. "So, I take it you two are Nick and Liam, yes?" Her Mom continued. Both boys nodded, and Nick took a step forwards.<p>

"Pleased to meet you," Nick managed politely, slightly pink in the face. What was it about friend's parents that were scary?

"Yes," Liam squeaked out, going red at how high his voice was. He coughed to lower it a little. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mom," Annie spoke up, looking kind of embaressed at her parents. "Can we go out and play now?"

"Annie," Her father warned, slight irritation in his voice. "It's pouring with rain, and anyway, your dress would get ruined, wouldn't it?" Annie sulked, but nodded stiffly. Liam thought for a moment that Annie looked scared of her father, but then he decided it was ridiculous, since why would anyone be scared of their parents?

"We've decided that dinner is in half an hour," Annie's mother continued. "And we'll be having a Roast." Both of the boys frowned out of confusion, and Annie went even redder than she was.

"Mom! Dad!" She hissed. "I thought we were having chips!"

"Yeah, well," Annie's father snapped. "Chips are very fattening, aren't they? And we decided a Roast sounded nicer." Annie didn't say anything, and just hung her head. Liam felt extremely sorry for her, but didn't dare say anything with her parents there. "Now, Annie, go upstairs and show your...friends your room, and we will call you down for dinner when it's ready."

* * *

><p>"So, Megs," Kurt sat his daughter down at the kitchen table, where Blaine was already sitting. "A couple days ago, you asked us about Moms, and...you know, if you had one." Meggie nodded, remembering. "Well, do you still want to know about it? Because it's a very big decision, and you can't tell your brother yet, because he won't understand, alright?"<p>

"Alright," Meggie agreed quietly.

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asked uneasily, not sure how this was going to happen. Meggie bit her lip, thinking.

"_Do I_ have a Mommy?" She asked carefully.

"Sort of," Kurt said slowly and quietly, and Meggie cocked her head in confusion. "You have a mother."

There was a small silence as the eight year old digested the information.

"What's the difference?" Meggie asked, still confused a little. "Isn't a Mommy and a Mother the same thing?"

"No," Blaine tried to explain, knowing from experience what the difference was. "See, Meggie, a Mommy or Daddy is someone who you love that loves you back, and helps you whenever you're feeling down. A mother, in this case, is someone who...who gives birth to you."

"So...My Mom- I mean, mother," Meggie corrected herself quickly. "Gave birth to me, and then I live with you?"

"Yes, like that I guess," Kurt agreed. "You see," He leaned across the table to grab her hand gently. "Years and years ago, Daddy Blaine and I decided that we really wanted a baby...remember that I told you we really love each other, and we love you and your brother too." Meggie nodded, smiling slightly. "However...a woman has to carry a baby in her belly, doesn't she? So, because neither your Daddy Blaine or I are women, we needed a woman to help us."

"Do you understand?" Blaine checked. "Because it is pretty confusing, and we understand if it's a bit weird at first." Meggie just stared at her lap for a moment, not saying anything.

"Wait," She finally said, her head snapping up. "So...this lady had me, and gave me to you?" Both men nodded. "Does that mean I'm not your daughter?"

"Of course you're our daughter!" Kurt told her, rubbing her fingers with his thumb. "Like we said, Meggie, we're your daddies, and nothing is ever going to change that...I mean, you look like your Daddy Blaine, don't you?" Meggie looked at Blaine, and grinned, nodding. "See, it's because you get your hair and eyes from him, because he's your Daddy. We both are."

"So...this woman just carried me for you, but I was your baby?"

"Exactly." Blaine smiled easily at her. "Are you okay? It's very hard to understan-"

"It's not," Meggie informed him, blinking. "So, technically, I don't have a Mommy?"

"No. You have a mother," Blaine repeated. "And, trust me, it wasn't that she gave you up. She came to us, and offered to have you for us, and your brother, so you've always been our baby."

"Okay," Meggie grinned again, giving the two men relief. "Thanks for telling me!" Kurt and Blaine both smiled at her as she hopped off her chair to give them each a hug. "I love you both."

"We love you too." Kurt mumbled into her collar bone, wishing the hug could last forever.

* * *

><p>Liam had to admit, he was kind of scared of Annie's parents. Even now, sitting at the dinner table when they were calm was kind of scary to do, but he did it anyway, for Annie. Even Nick looked a little green, so maybe it wasn't completely irrational for him to be scared.<p>

"So, Liam," Annie's mother tried to say in a friendly tone. Liam gulped his food down audibly. "Do you enjoy school?" From the corner of his eye, he saw Annie nodding at him. Liam nodded quickly, getting what Annie needed him to do. "What do you like doing?"

"Drawing," He blurted out, the first thing in his mind. "And painting. I also like playing with the clay."

"Don't you like football?" Annie's father frowned. Liam slowly shook his head. "Soccer?"

"No," Liam answered, feeling a little more comfortable as he reached for his juice glass. "I like watching it though, like when my-"

"When his Daddy and Uncle play with some of their friends, right?" Annie quickly interrupted. Both of the adults scowled at her, and Liam just nodded, turning back to his food.

"Annie, don't interrupt people when they're talking."

"Sorry Mom."

"So, what time is your father coming to pick you up?" Annie's father asked, looking at both of the boys. "I hate to sound rude, but Annie has things to do, and she needs to practice piano-"

"You play piano?" Nick asked, forgetting his friend had been told off for interrupting not two minutes before. Annie blushed.

"Sort of..."

"My Daddy plays piano," Liam thought aloud. "He says he might teach me too one day."

"So, what time are your parents coming?" The man asked again.

"My Mom said something about six o'clock," Nick answered, picking at his dinner again. Liam bit his lip, thinking hard.

"I think my Daddy might come and pick me up at six too, if he's done in his studio," Liam answered. Annie's mother stared at him.

"Annie," She said quietly, although her face was starting to go red. "I thought you said that his father did shows."

"He does," Liam said quickly. "But that's Daddy Kurt...but Daddy Blaine does shows too, where he sings to people who buys his CDs."

Annie's mother let out a gasp, and Annie's father choked on his drink, spluttering everywhere. Annie went a deep pink, and Nick just hunched down in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Annie's mother asked, her voice high. Liam hunched his shoulders, feeling scared all of a sudden.

"M-M-My Daddy Kurt does shows on a big stage...l-like singing and dancing. A-A-And my Daddy Blaine goes to a studio, a-a-and sings songs that they put on a CD to sell, and people buy it," Liam stuttered out quickly. "Why?"

"Annie, did you know he had two...Did you know?" Annie's father demanded. When Annie didn't answer, he slammed his hand on the table. "DID YOU KNOW?"

"Yes," She responded quietly, bowing her head out of embarassment.

"Then why did you invite him to our house?" Annie's mother asked. Liam sat back up, wondering what was going on. The family seemed to be arguing, as if neither he or Nick were there. "Annie, how did you find out about this? When?"

"H-He told me on the first day!" Annie stuck her head up again, her brown eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I didn't get it, so he told me!"

"Told you what?" Annie's father snarled.

"That his Daddies love each other and love him!" Annie told them desperately, turning to face Liam. "Tell them!" Liam nodded quickly, not sure what to do. All he'd done was tell them about himself...wasn't that what they had wanted him to do?

"That isn't love!" Annie's mother hissed, not even caring that Liam was sitting there, his eyes wide with fright. "This child...this boy you call your friend...his parents are very sick in the head, Annie. It's not right!"

"Why isn't it right?" Nick asked bravely.

"My Daddies told me it's normal-" Liam found himself piping up, not even concious of what he was doing.

"Don't talk to us!" Annie's father spat, turning on him. Liam felt himself start to shake. "Annie, how dare you invite him to our house? Are you that stupid?" Annie winced at the words.

"No...I thought it was okay," Annie replied quietly, not looking at anyone in the room. "You never told me it wasn't." She sniffled. "Liam said it was okay. I told you, his parents love each other, like a Mommy and Daddy."

"It's not love, Annie, it's a mental diesease. They think they like other men, but it's...a diesease, and it's wrong. I garauntee that the entire family will end up in the bottom of hell!" The woman spat at her daughter. She turned to face Liam. "How _dare_ you talk to my daughter? How _dare_ you come into my house, knowing about this?" Liam didn't quite know what she meant, but gulped bravely.

"She's my friend, Miss," He told her. "She's nice, a-a-and she asked me round, so I said yes." Annie's mother and father looked at each other, as if agreeing on something.

"I think we should call all your parents," Annie's father grunted gruffly, still red in the face as he spoke to Liam and Nick. "I think you should both go home."

* * *

><p>When Blaine had gone to pick up their son, he did not expect to see the tiny boy sitting outside, shivering in his coat, on the snow. Blaine frowned, pulling over a few metres away from Liam.<p>

"Hey, buddy," Blaine greeted, and Liam looked up sadly. "Is everything okay?" Liam nodded stiffly, and let Blaine help him up from the snow and towards the car. "Why are you sitting out here on your own? Did you guys have a fallout?"

"I'unno," Liam mumbled brokenly as his father shut the car door. The short man sighed as he got into the driver's side; just when they'd sorted out one problem, another one came along. _Just great_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, starting up the car. Liam sighed, a sniffle becoming noticable. "Bud...how many times do we have to tell you that if something bothers you, your Daddy Kurt and I will always be here for you?"

"I know," Liam stared at his lap for a few moments. "When we get home, can I have something to eat? The food wasn't as good as Daddy Kurt's..."

"Sure, if you want," Blaine said quickly, not wanting to upset his son further. As he drove round the corner, Liam opened his mouth to speak again.

"Daddy Blaine?" Liam asked tentatively. "Do you and Daddy Kurt really love us?"

"Of course we do," Blaine bit his lip slightly, a bad feeling in his gut. "Why wouldn't we?...Wait, did someone say something at school? Did Nick or Annie say anything?"

"Annie's Mommy and Daddy," Liam whispered, so that Blaine could barely hear it. The father heard some sniffles from the backseat, and knew he had to pull over so that he could comfort his son properly.

"Here," Blaine offered, taking the keys out, _just in case_. "Come up the front, and tell me what happened." Liam scrambed to do so, rubbing at his nose with his sleeve. "What did they say, huh?"

"That you didn't love me," Liam let Blaine mess up his hair, not caring that Kurt had spent a lot of time on it that morning.

"Well, that's not true, is it?" Blaine told him, feeling rage start to course through him; he wasn't quite pissed off enough to want to hit something, but it was getting a little closer with each passing second.

"B-B-But apparently you're ill!" Liam protested, pulling away. Tears started to roll down his cherub cheeks, but he made no movement to remove them. "Annie's Mommy said that you're ill, so you think it's right, and that we're all going to hell!"

Okay. Now Blaine was close to hitting something.

"Daddy Blaine? You've gone red in the face..."

"Liam, could you put your seatbelt back on?" Blaine managed, only seeing red. It probably wasn't safe to drive like that, but he didn't care. "We're going home, and we're sorting this out." Liam scrambled again, and it was only when Blaine heard Liam go "okay", that he started the car again. "Tell me, Liam, was there anything else?"

"Nu-uh."

"Is that why you were sitting in the snow when I came to get you?" Blaine seethed, his hands shaking on the driving wheel.

"Yeah-huh."

"Well that's wrong," Blaine ranted. "And that's bad, and we're going to do something about it when we get home."

"What are we going to do?" Liam asked, eyes wide.

Blaine just carried on driving, and didn't say anything all the way home.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, for God's sake, don't hit the pillows so hard!"<p>

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" Blaine yelled loudly, turning around to face Kurt. "I'm pissed, Kurt, like really pissed! I just...GRRR!" At this, Blaine's fists started pounding into the pile of pillows he'd made from his and Kurt's bed. To be honest, both of them had been surprised that he'd made it as far as the comfort of their bedroom before he'd started 'boxing' the pillows.

"I know, honey," Kurt told him, leaning against the wall. "Liam told me downstairs. It was only when I heard the pounding I came up here."

"I'm sick of this!" Blaine seethed under his breathe loudly, hitting the largest pillow hard. "I'm fucking sick of children-" Hit. "And fucking parents-" Hit. "Being-" Hit. "Fucking-" Hit. Hit. "Bastards!" Blaine threw a series of punches at random pillows, not feeling the slightest tired yet. He turned to face Kurt, sweat dripping down his face. "I'm am so close to beating all of them! I don't care if they're children or not, I feel like beating them-"

"Blaine, you really need to calm down," Kurt tried, taking a few steps forwards. "Anger is going to get you no where-"

"Kurt, this is our kids! Not just mine, but _our_ kids. Since Meggie started Kindergarten three years ago, all I've got is homophobia directed at them, and it's just...shit, it's wrong!" Blaine clenched his fists. "Did he tell you? Did he tell you that they kicked him out, and left him on the sidewalk to freeze? What if I'd been five minutes later?"

"I know," Kurt said calmly. "And I will try to do something." Blaine let out a growl of frustration.

"Trying isn't good enough!" He snarled, turning back to the pillows. "So far, in free years I've had Meggie being humiliated on her first week of school, a supply teacher telling her that we're going to hell, she was shoved into bushes, told to just disappear...I've now got Liam going to a friend's house, and the parents treating him like complete and utter shit...oh, and not to mention when that God damn Neil abused them both!" Blaine, feeling sick of punching the pillows, started to just hit at the bed. He didn't even flinch when it hurt his knuckles, and just carried on.

"We will do something," Kurt promised. "I mean, do you think I'm not completely pissed too? I really want to hit someone - but I'm not going to." Blaine gave a sigh, dropping his arms to his sides, and falling into a sitting position on the bed.

"This is the only way I can deal with it," Blaine murmured quietly. "Kurt, this is making me so sad. It really is. I can't deal with this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, feeling as if he was the only sane parent right now. "Blaine, we knew when we had children that we were going to have to deal with this..."

"Not every fucking month of the fucking year!"

"I know you're angry, but you need to stop swearing!" Kurt hissed weakly. "For God's sake, Blaine, what if they hear?" Kurt sighed, reaching up to rub his temples stressedly. "Blaine...I know this is hard, alright? Trust me, this is no picnic for me either...but we need to focus on Meggie and Liam right now." Blaine started to shake his head, and looked around, as if disorientated.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, standing up and looking around. "I have to go."

"What? Blaine! Where are you going?" Kurt asked, his voice going high.

"For fresh air," Blaine looked at Kurt in the eyes sadly. "I'll be back before midnight, alright? I just...I need to clear my mind with some air."

"Don't!" Kurt pleaded, grabbing his husband's arm. "I need you here, Blaine! I can't cope with you being gone somewhere, and one of our children being upset...I can't! Just stay!" Blaine sighed miserably.

"Kurt..."

"Please, Blaine," Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands, looking him straight in the eye. "We've both got to be there. We're their parents, Blaine, and we're meant to be getting through this together." Blaine nodded slowly, and went to wrap his arms around Kurt.

"Okay," Blaine agreed hoarsely. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do?" Blaine asked later that night; both of the children had gone to sleep (Liam had taken a little while longer than Meggie), and the two parents were now sitting in the kitchen, discussing what was next.<p>

"I'm going to head down to Annie's house tomorrow at some point," Kurt decided. "I'm going to have a little talk with her...and maybe her husband, if neither of them are working of course." Kurt gave a small smile. "Blaine, trust me, I think I'm going to have no problem with getting this sorted out."

"How is this different from any other time?"

"Because we know where they live, so we can confront them properly, and not outside a school for five minutes."

"Oh," Blaine gave a small grin that lasted a few seconds. "Great. But is that going to solve it all?"

"If it doesn't, you have my full permission to do whatever you want," Kurt assurred him. "But I think my talk will work. In case you haven't noticed yet, I can become quite bitchy when I'm angry."

"Oh, God have I noticed." Blaine grinned again, feeling better. "Those parents better watch out."

**So, I was actually writing a Christmas Chapter, but at the last minute twelve hours ago, I deleted it all, and wrote this all in one day. :D Also, I've sprained my wrist yet again, so it's not easy to type right now. **

**So, with that, on the 7th May 2012, I present Chapter 100 of the Hummel Andersons! And, yes, I know I keep doing homophobia, but I wanted to include that with other storylines (eg. Meggie wanting to know about her Mom/Kurt and Broadway). **

**OH, AND...Feel free to imagine Blaine looking really hot when he was boxing earlier ;) I certainly did...**

**Reviews please! **


	101. Getting it Solved

Chapter 101

The first thing that Kurt noticed about the Briggs' house was that it was large. Very large. He wondered briefly what Mr and Mrs Briggs did for a living, as he wasn't sure if he and Blaine could afford a house like that, even though they both earnt thousands of dollars for their jobs. Kurt then remembered that he had come to the house to talk to the Briggs, and not to wonder about prices of houses.

Kurt pulled up outside of the house, and turned off the ignition while looking around. All of the other houses he could see were rather large too, so he guessed this was one of them "rich kid" neighbourhoods, like Blaine and Sam had lived in back in Ohio. He then shook his head, knowing that now wasn't the time to be admiring houses, especially since they belonged to the family that had made his son upset.

Kurt sighed when he thought about how his son was reacting; he wasn't speaking to any of the family, apart from a mumbled "good morning" at breakfast that morning; in other words, it was like his son was _avoiding_ him and Blaine on_ purpose_. The thought made him clench his fists slightly and grit his teeth harshly as he made his way up the path of the house, wondering how long his self-control was going to last. He only hoped that the Briggs would have the decency to listen to him politely, and not just sit there smirking.

Kurt hesitated when he reached the front door of the large house. He knew if he didn't do this, he'd never be able to forgive himself; his son's happiness was so important to him...and anyone could see that something had to be done, no matter who's child this had happened to. But he was scared that something as simple as a talk might escalate into a full-blown fight; after all, not all men were pacifists like Kurt was.

He rung the door bell, flinching slightly when he heard it go off from inside the house. He heard a little shouting, before the door opened, revealing a small girl he asumed to be Annie. Her eyes were red, as if she'd been crying, and her cheeks looked oddly flushed. She sniffled, looking up at Kurt in an almost terrified way, before speaking softly; "H-Hello? M-May I help, sir?" Surely - if she was upset yesterday - she'd be calmer today?

Kurt blinked. He'd never really met Annie, but surely she recognised him because of how similar he and his son looked...Kurt cleared his throat, giving her a small smile; after all, it wasn't her fault. "Yeah...You're Annie, right?" She nodded timidly. "Are your parents in? Because I'd really like to talk to them."

"Are you Liam's Daddy?" Annie blinked fast, and started to look uncomfortable.

"Yeah..."

"Oh," She swallowed thickly. "We're busy. I-I-I have piano lessons to do, a-and homewor-"

"You don't get homework in Kindergarten," Kurt pointed out kindly. "At least not in your Kindergarten." Seeing Annie start to panic, he jumped in again. "I just want a quick chat about what happened yesterday afternoon. No one's in trouble." He added. Annie nodded slowly, starting to pull the door open more.

"Y-Y-You can come in," She said in a whisper, almost unsure if what she was saying was the truth. "I-I'll just go and get them." Kurt smiled at her again.

"Thank You, Annie," He stepped into the hallway, making sure to wipe his feet on the welcome mat before shutting the door behind him. Looking around, the exterior was just as nice as the outside; the wall colours and carpet colour went together well, although they were both colours Kurt couldn't really remember the names of right now.

As he finished surveying the hallway, Annie came running back, and it was only then that Kurt noticed she was being followed by a tall woman in a short dress. _Huh,_ Kurt thought dryly,_ they don't like the children of gays, but the mother doesn't mind dressing up like a complete and utter-_

"May I help you, sir?" Mrs Briggs asked, her voice tight as she looked at Kurt. The man could practically feel the awkwardness in the air hit him, and Kurt put on a smile, not even caring if it looked more like a grimace then anything else.

"Yes," He gritted out in a silky smooth voice. "May I talk with you and your husband, Mrs Briggs?"

"I'm very sorry-" Although she didn't sound sorry at all. "-but we have to get Annie to...to...to practice piano-"

"I promise it won't take very long," Kurt raised an eyebrow at her enquiringly. "Unless you have a problem with talking to_ me_?" The woman went slightly pink, but narrowed her eyebrows.

"No," She lied smoothly. "As long as it's not a long conversation."

"I promise you, it won't be." Kurt folded his arms, waiting for Mrs Briggs to call her husband down. After a few seconds, Mrs Briggs looked at Annie, glaring at her.

"Annie, go get your father, and then go to your room."

"But-"

"Now!" Mrs Briggs snapped. Annie cowered, but nodded quickly before going to do just that. Kurt felt really sorry for her, and wondered briefly if her parents were always like this; if they were, than that couldn't be right...after all, his father or mother had never snapped at him like that when he was Annie's age, even when he did something bad...

"What the Hell's going on?" He heard a low voice grumble, and then some footsteps down the stairs. Kurt looked up, and saw a man that must have been Annie's father. The man glared at Kurt for a second, before folding his arms. "Who are you?"

"Good Evening, sir," Kurt said in a false high-pitched voice, folding his own arms. "I'm Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I believe my son was here yesterday...Liam." Mr Briggs eyes narrowed slightly, but Kurt decided to ignore it. "I hope you don't mind me suggesting, since this is your house, but maybe we could take a seat, so that we can have this conversation properly?"

* * *

><p>"So, how was school today buddy?" Blaine asked cheerfully, hoping to make his son feel happier than he looked.<p>

"I hate everything," Liam muttered lowly. Blaine sighed, and just turned on the ignition to the car.

"Want to tell me about it? Or are you just gonna sit there and mope around?" Liam shrugged, balling his fists up in his lap, not saying anything. "Are you angry? Because sometimes, it's okay to be angry, but-"

"Why were you late picking me up?" Liam asked quickly. Blaine looked round at him puzzled.

"I wasn't late..."

"Yeah you were!" Liam insisted bitterly. He glared at Blaine, his eyes - like Kurt's - expressing so much. "You were late, and I know because all the other kids got picked up before me." Liam sat back, looking tired and hateful (which Blaine found impossible to believe on a boy so young). "It's probably because you and Daddy Kurt were being sicky with each other."

Blaine couldn't help but slam down on the breaks, the tyres squealing rather loudly.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, spinning around in his seat. Liam huddled down, looking almost sorry, but nodded meekly.

"That's what Annie's parents said!" Liam told him fiercely. "And then people always pick on Meggie because of it too! Why do you guys have to be ill? Why can't you get better?" Blaine gripped the steering wheel tightly, feeling anger course through him (not at his son, of course).

"Liam," He said slowly, surprised by how calm he was. "Annie's parents...they don't know anything, alright?"

"They're adults, of course they do," Liam countered. "And you're shorter than they are, so they're more adult than you!"

"I am...not that short...look, that's ridiculous..." Blaine decided to start driving again, and hoped that they could get home soon. He guessed it was kind of lucky that Lorna had invited Meggie around for the afternoon afterschool (he just hoped Lorna's parents were going to be okay with "gay parenting"), so that he could look after Liam on his own for a little while. "Liam, we'll talk about this when we get home, alright?"

* * *

><p>"So," Mrs Briggs said, putting on a smile. "Would you like a drink, Mr Hummel-Anderson? Tea? Coffee?"<p>

"I'm fine," Kurt told her politely. "I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday afternoon."

"What about yesterday afternoon?" Mr Briggs asked roughly.

Kurt couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. As if they didn't know. He cleared his throat to speak again. "My son came around here yesterday afternoon, and when my...partner came to get him, he was sat in the snow, shivering. Apparently, you both said things...and acted...in a way that made my son uncomfortable."

"I can't imagine what we did," Mrs Briggs laughed. She actually _laughed_, as if this was some kind of joke. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sir, I'm pretty sure neither of them remember this incident you're speaking of," Mr Briggs told him, almost smirking. "I mean, they are just children. In about ten years, they'll be struggling to remember names of people now-"

"That's not what I mean," Kurt interrupted sharply. Both of the adults in front of him stopped laughing (and smirking) suddenly. "What I meant was that it's unacceptable for my son to go to a friend's house, and be treated poorly, simply because his parents are two gay men, and no woman."

Mrs Briggs started coughing suddenly, but Kurt still caught her wince at the "two gay men" part, and Mr Briggs bunched up his fists, gritting out, "I think you should leave-"

"Leave?" Kurt snorted. "I've only just got here! And, trust me, I have _plenty_ to say right now." Mr and Mrs Briggs looked at each other.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson," Mrs Briggs started, straightening up. "We happen to care about our daughter very much, and we just don't want her to be...over-exposed to certain lifestyles."

"You don't think I love both my children?" Kurt questioned coolly. "You don't think my husband does too? We both do, which is why I'm here now." He leaned forwards, ignoring how Mr Briggs' eyes had started to bulge, and how Mrs Briggs' face had gone red. "Now, tell me why you think my "lifestyle" shouldn't be "exposed" to children."

"Well..."

"Sir," Mr Briggs cut in across his wife. "Your lifestyle is wrong. I don't know what reason you'd have to choose..._this..._apart from the fact that you and your so-called "_husband_" are sick perverts who shouldn't be having children."

"First of all, I didn't 'choose' this," Kurt crossed his legs, his voice not even rising since he knew he had the upperhand here. "Why would someone 'choose' to have this happen to their children? To their families? I can tell you now that until I met Blaine, I wished I was straight." Okay, maybe he was over-exaggerating, but it made a point. "Second, what my husband and I do in our personal lives is private, and it's our decision to have children. Our children do not get involved with..._that_ aspect of our relationship, nor does anyone else."

"I feel sick," Mrs Briggs murmured faintly, shutting her eyes over-dramatically.

"That is the most sick thing I've ever heard," Mr Briggs agreed. Kurt glared at the other man fiercely, trying to think of a way to make them get it.

"You know what I think is sick? The fact you left a five year old child out on the sidewalk to freeze in the snow," Kurt straightened up in his seat. "Let me tell you, if I had left your daughter out on the sidewalk, you'd have probably gone to the cops about it, along with some other stories you'd have made up." Kurt gave a small sigh. "Look, I'm trying to be nice about this, even though it's the last thing you deserve."

"We just think it's not right for a child to be exposed like that," Mrs Briggs finally managed to put into the conversation, as he husband had done most of the talking. "It's not...not natural..."

"Really? Children are exposed to heterosexual relationships from birth, even if they happen to have two dads or two moms, because they're _everywhere_. They're on TV, in films, in magazines, in novels and books, walking down the street. So why is it wrong for children to see a relationship like this? Is it wrong for a black person and a white person to get married?"

"It's not as bad..." Mrs Briggs muttered.

"Well, that's your opinion." Kurt smirked at them both. "I told you this was only going to be a quick conversation. Just remember that your daughter is welcome to come round our house at anytime..." He stopped, looking at the couple in front of him, before speaking again. His voice was a lot softer than before. "My son likes being friends with your daughter, and apparently, she likes being friends with him too."

"So?" Mr Briggs demanded as Kurt stood up to leave.

"So just make sure that you're doing what's best for her," Kurt wondered if he sounded bossy, but he decided it didn't really matter right now. "Now, I hate to be rude...well, I don't really, but I'm just going to leave."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Bud," Blaine pleaded as Liam stalked off towards the stairs. "We need to talk about this!"<p>

"I don't want to!" Liam snapped, spinning around on his heel. "I don't want to catch you and Daddy Kurt's sick!"

"Liam, Daddy Kurt and I are not sick!" Blaine defended for what felt like the one hundreth time. "Liam, your Daddy Kurt and I are no more sick than anyone else-"

"Everyone else says you're sick!" Liam argued, his temper rising slightly. "People are mean to Meggie because of it! Why don't you both just get better?"

"Liam! You don't know what you're talking about!" Blaine sighed, running his hands through his neatly gelled hair. "For God's sake...Liam, there is nothing wrong with any of us! Annie's parents are just...stupid!" Blaine looked at his son sadly. "Liam, your Daddy Kurt and I are not sick. Far from it. But...some people are very old-fashioned nowadays, and-"

"I don't care!" Liam repeated.

"Liam," Blaine tried desperately. "Could you at least listen?" Liam grudgingly nodded and waited for his father to speak again. "Daddy Kurt and I...we tell you this all the time, and we tell you that we love you and your sister, and we love each other, right?" Liam didn't answer. "Well...some people don't understand that...because it didn't used to happen, but it does now."

"What?" Liam asked warily. "What happens now?"

"Like...yeah, a little boy or girl-"

"I'm. Not. Little!"

"You're still my little boy," Blaine grinned for a second. "Anyway, it's normal now to see a boy or girl with two Daddies or two Mommies...see, your Daddy Kurt and I tell you all the time, but you and your sister always seem to forget."

"Then why do people say it's wrong and it's sick?"

"Well...they don't understand," Blaine started slowly. "Like in...Tarzan. They don't think he can be an ape, do they, but he is...okay, that's not the best example, but people still don't understand." An idea crept into Blaine's head. "You know, I could play you the song from Tarzan if you want...just to help you understand a little better." Liam shrugged. "Buddy, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Hmm..." Liam didn't answer, and just shrugged again.

"I mean, it's okay," Blaine continued hurriedly. "But...you know..." He sighed. "Let me go look for my guitar, and I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>The last thing Kurt expected when he walked through the front door was to see his husband on the couch, cradling a guitar in his lap, while their son sat cross-legged on the floor, gazing up at Blaine with wide (maybe even sleepy) eyes. It was only then that Kurt registed Blaine strumming lightly on the strings of the guitar and singing softly along with the tune.<p>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
>No matter what they say<br>You'll be in my heart  
>Always<em>

Kurt rolled his eyes a little; of course Blaine would jump at an oppritunity to sing, and to make it even cheesier, it was a Disney song. However, Kurt leaned against the doorway and watched quietly. Liam's eyes never left Blaine, Kurt noticed, and he seemed to be mouthing along.

_Don't listen to them  
>'Cause what do they know?<br>We need each other  
>To have, to hold<br>They'll see in time...  
>I know.<em>

_When destiny calls you,  
>you must be strong<br>I may not be with you,  
>But you've got to hold on<br>They'll see in time...  
>I know<em>

_We'll show them together 'cause...  
>You'll be in my heart,<br>Yes you'll be in my heart  
>From this day on,<br>Now and forever more..._

As Blaine finished off the song, Liam stood up from where he was sat, and looked up at Blaine through thick eyelashes.

"I'm sorry for calling you bad things," Liam apologized quietly. "But...it's...umm..."

"Confusing?" Blaine guessed, smiling gently. He placed the guitar against the sofa and bent down next to his son, who nodded meekly. "It's okay bud...I know it's hard...and I know that song had nothing to do with what's happening...but-"

"You like singing lots and lots," Liam finished. "You have to sing at least once a day, or you'll lose your voice and die." Blaine blinked stupidly. "It's okay, as you really like singing, so you have fun, right?"

"Yeah...I guess..." Liam let Blaine pull him into a hug. "Are we okay now, buddy? No more mean comments towards me and Daddy Kurt?"

"No."

"Good."

Kurt decided to take this moment to walk in, putting on a smile as he said, "Hey guys! What's going on?" Blaine spun to look at him, while Liam just bounced out of Blaine's arms to Kurt's, giggling slightly.

"Nothing, Daddy Kurt," Liam chimed innocently. "Right Daddy Blaine?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed casually, grinning at Kurt. "It's been pretty boring...I was just about to play a song on my guitar..." At this, he gestured to the instrument leaning against the sofa.

"Oh, like you haven't already," Kurt teased lightly. Blaine went slightly pink while Liam stuck his tongue out at the short man. "Come on, Buddy. You can help me make dinner."

**Okay, so...**

**Don't kill me. I have to babysit my ten year old's flour baby while she watches soaps, so she'll kill me (again if you kill me). Why would you kill me? One; I've taken three whole weeks to update. But I've been having counsilling and I've been feeling really down, so don't hate me. **

**Two; On Friday, I go to Ireland for a week. :( Well, actually I feel kinda good about it, but I can't update in Ireland, so :( However, I'll do my best to leave at least one update before I leave. **

**On another note, my submission was in a Chris Colfer Birthday video :D So pleased! And Chris' book was just...wow. The preview on Amazon was just amazing. And the passage about Alex Bailey having the girls stay stuff behind her back and about her sitting beneath a tree reading a library book...well, you have no idea how much I relate to that...**

**Also, I saw some pictures of Darren and Mia at Chris' birthday, and I have to say, I'm not happy with the hate Mia is getting. Sure, I understand we all want to date him, but it's no reason to bash. (I'm not directing at any of you, I'm just saying in general...) I mean, she's a pretty girl, and it's Darren's decision, so if he's happy, I'm happy. (Although the fangirl in me still cries a little inside)**

**Anyway, review please!**


	102. Troubling Jobs

Chapter 102

"Ron," Meggie presented smugly. Liam shook his head. "It's Ron."

"Harry."

"No, she chooses Ron."

"But the hero gets the girl!" Liam argued. Meggie raised her eyebrow.

"The hero doesn't 'get' the girl, the girl _chooses_ him," She informed him. Liam rolled his eyes. "Liam, I'm telling you now that Hermione and Ron will get married at the end of the books and have babies."

"But..." Liam scrunched his nose in confusion; everything his older sister was telling him went against all of his five year old logic on this topic. "But the hero and girl always get married...like in films, and Harry's the hero!"

"I know," Meggie agreed, understanding her brother probably wasn't as intellectual as her (yet), so she had to go easy on him (for now). "But J.K Rowling likes to do things different to other people."

"Yeah...I know..." Liam sighed. "I'm still righ-"

"No," Meggie told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're not. Look, Hermione got really jealous when Ron liked that Fleur girl, because she wanted him to like her."

"But who would Harry marry?" Liam asked quickly. Meggie hesitated. "The hero always ends up with someone, so who does he like?"

"Maybe Harry likes Hermione..." Meggie thought aloud. "But she chooses Ron? Or...Harry _might die_." Liam's eyes widened out of fear.

"Nooo!" He yelled loudly. "NOT HARRY!"

"I hope not," Meggie shuddered at the thought. "I hope Voldermort dies instead...Well, we'll have to ask Daddy Blaine to start the next book and find out, won't we?"

Liam nodded quickly, before grinning slyly. "But I'm right!"

"You're not!" Meggie protested crossly, feeling slightly annoyed at her brother. "_I'm_ right!"

"I'm sure you're both right," Blaine muttered, entering the room. He was reading a letter of sorts, and barely looked up to greet his children. "What are we talking about anyway?" Meggie and Liam looked at each other.

"Who Hermione likes and wants to marry," Meggie said cheerfully. Blaine paused and looked up at her for a moment. "So does she end up with Harry _and_ Ron?"

"Can that happen?" Liam asked, eyes wide. Blaine opened his mouth, not sure what to say.

"You can marry two people?" Meggie asked, talking fast. Blaine shook his head, starting to mumble loudly.

"Uh...well...no...well...yeah...I don't know," He blurted. "B-But I can confirm, as a Harry Potter fan, that Hermione only ends up with one of them."

"Which?" Liam prompted eagerly. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Wait and see, bud," Liam groaned in frustration, and Meggie just sighed.

"When will you start reading the next book?" Meggie asked. This time, Blaine was the one who sighed. "Because we really want to know what happens next...what one's the next one?"

"Half-Blood Prince," Blaine muttered. "Look...guys, I'm really busy, and so's Daddy Kurt..." He looked down at the letter in his hands while both of his children pouted. "When you guys grow up, make sure you get stable jobs."

"What does stable mean?" Liam asked, a little puzzled. "I thought a stable was where a horse lived."

"What about Daddy Kurt?" Meggie questioned. "Can he read for us?"

"No," Blaine admitted sadly. "He's got a lot of trouble working too." Meggie and Liam looked at each other, not really understanding what was so hard about working. "When you get to my age...the big old guy I am...you'll understand."

* * *

><p>"I'm choosing a completely new career path," Kurt decided randomly. "Maybe I could go into acting in films...or we could move to Orlando, which sounds nice, and I could work as Pinocchio at the Disney Resort."<p>

"I don't see us moving all the way to Orlando," Blaine muttered; he'd been sitting against the headboard with his glasses on, and reading over some papers that looked like letters, for the past hour while Kurt had talked non-stop. "Not if we don't get jobs first to earn money."

"Honey," Kurt said tentatively. "Is everything okay? You know...with the studio..."

"It's fine," Blaine sighed unconvincingly. "Actually...Kurt, it's pretty bad."

"Oh?" Kurt twisted his body to face his husband. "How so?" Blaine threw the papers down on his lap, and tipped his head back so that it rested on the wall.

"The studio aren't pleased with my record sales. They think my music sounds the same, so we're not selling as many."

"That's ridiculous," Kurt dismissed. "Everyone buys you albums-"

"You and our family don't count as everyone," Blaine shut his eyes, looking exhausted. "God...I knew getting old was going to affect my voice."

"It hasn't affected your voice! Your voice has gotten even better, if anything!"

"Thanks for trying, but it's not working," Blaine opened his eyes again. "I'm going to get dropped if I don't come up with something new...apparently, there's this really talented boyband that the studio wants to sign onto one of their labels...and that means someone will probably get dropped."

"You're better than any boyband," Kurt soothed, leaning over to brush some of his husband's curls out of his face. "Your voice is stronger than an entire boyband put together. That's probably why they're in a boyband; because on their own, they're nothing like you."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Kurt smiled at him encouragingly. "Anyway, as talented as you are, I think your lack of sleep won't help the situation at all." Blaine sighed again.

"I just...can't write that many songs in such little time."

"Why don't you...uh...cover someone else's songs?" Kurt suggested.

"Because I'd have to get their permission first," Blaine said in a monotone. "And if I don't, they could sue me for "Copyright Infringement" or something."

"Well, surely the studio doesn't expect you to write all your songs for...well, until you retire from singing, I guess."

"That's still years away," Blaine picked up his letters again, and ran his eyes along some of the lines. "And if I get dropped...even if I do find another label in another studio to sign onto me, there's no telling where that could be, or if I could write any songs."

"Well...at least we're kind of in the same boat," Kurt tried to think optimistically. "I mean...I _need_ a job. It wouldn't be so bad if Meggie and Liam were home all day, but now that they both go to school, I'm stuck here all day, bored."

"I know, sweetie, I know," Blaine said while he reached to rub his hand over his husband's, but kept his eyes trained on the letter. "But I'm sure you'll get a job soon."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Blaine looked up at his husband, thinking hard. "I don't know. You're good at a lot of things...maybe you could go back into fashion...or write...or star in films...Listen, Kurt, the possibilities are endless."

"Well, when you find a list of them, can you give it to me?" Kurt muttered rhetorically. "I'm desperate right now to find a job."

"And you will," Blaine promised. "Really soon. But, like you said, staying up all night worrying isn't going to help either of us get a job. At all." Kurt nodded slowly, getting at what his husband was going on about.

"Okay," Kurt agreed, almost reluctantly. "Fine, but it doesn't stop me from worrying."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you!" Meggie argued fiercely, her hair starting to frizz. "Ron and Hermione are the cutest couple!"<p>

"Nuh-Uh! I know Harry has to like Hermione!" Liam told her bossily. "The hero always gets the gi-"

"No!" Meggie interrupted. "He doesn't "get" her, she _chooses_ him."

"It's the same thing!"

"Woah," Blaine held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to get involved. "Okay. Guys, why don't we just read the _Half-Blood Prince_ and find out?" Meggie crossed her arms grumpily while her brother just sighed and pushed himself onto the bed his father was sitting on. "Come on guys...this isn't worth arguing over, is it?"

"Hmm." Meggie didn't look convinced, and instead just looked at Blaine pointedly to start reading.

"Anyway," Blaine continued. "Who Hermione ends up with is not important, guys. What's important is if any of them make it out of there alive, and if they can kill Voldermort."

"Do they kill Volder-thingy?" Liam asked cutely.

"Ah-Hah! Like I said, you sneaky little boy," Blaine paused to tweak his son's nose affectionately. "You have to wait and see."

"Can you tell us _anything_?" Meggie asked desperately. Blaine hesitated.

"Well...Luna's in the other two books," He offered. "And...so's the Order-"

"But not Sirius." Both of the children pouted at Meggie's words.

"I know," Blaine said gently. "It's very hard. But, trust me, it gets better."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Rachel getting whatever stupid Rachel wants," Kurt gritted out as he looked over the paper. Blaine looked up, rather alarmed.<p>

"Kurt, I thought Rachel was one of your best friends," Blaine pointed out. "I mean, aren't best friends usually happy for one anothe-"

"I can't help it!" Kurt threw the newspaper down, looking extremely pissed. "I know I should feel happy for her, but..." Kurt slumped in his chair. "She's got a successful career, a loving husband she's dreamed about since High School, two children and most of the world knows her name!"

"I hate to point out the obvious," Blaine said. "But you most of that too; two insanely bright children, a lot of your career has been successful..." He paused. "And I think I am a much better husband than Finn...am I?"

"You are," Kurt assured quickly. "But it's like...Finn just ran to her all the time...well, between her and Quinn...and she got to make out with you at that party-"

"I hate whenever you mention that," The shorter man shuddered. "It sometimes gives me nightmares." Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"Very funny...what I meant was she gets everything without too much trying...well, obviously her career took some trying, but Broadway directors just...hire her!"

"I'm sure you'll get hired soon," Blaine promised again. "And I understand it's frustrating...but that's no reason to make catty comments about your sister-in-law, is it?"

"I suppose not," Kurt admitted. "But...I can't help it. Sorry for being such a damper on our morning, but I can't help it. I just...Uh! It makes me annoyed."

"I know, baby, I know-"

"Don't call me baby," Kurt snapped half-heartedly. "You know I don't like it." Blaine grinned widely.

"Why?"

"No reason..."

"Baby Baby Baby Baby-"

"Alright, alright!" Kurt held his hands up in defeat. "Please! I don't like it, because my mom used to call me that, and when she died, it just hurt too much to think of anyone ever calling me that." Blaine's mouth opened into an "O" out of understanding.

"I see..." Blaine gave Kurt a small smile. "Anyway, going back to the topic of your career, maybe you could audition for...I don't know...The Lion King?" Kurt snorted into his cup of coffee.

"First of all, I'm too tall to play the small version of Simba," Kurt said stonily. "Second; my voice is too high to play "Adult Simba", and third; I don't feel like being a lioness, thank you very much."

"Okay...Rock of the Ages?"

"Does my voice sound like the rock type to you?"

"Your voice sounds nice with everything to me," Blaine cheesily replied, and Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you can pull off almost anything."

"Like I said," Kurt repeated. "My voice; too high. Maybe this is why I wasn't accepted into NYADA." Blaine looked at his husband with a puzzled expression. "You know, NYADA is where they have to train people for Broadway, but because counter-tenors...like me...are so rare, no one could possibly train me..."

"Even though you kicked ass during your audition," Blaine reminded him.

"I know I did," Kurt agreed. "But...I understand, I guess, why I didn't get in."

"I don't," Blaine muttered, almost to himself. "Especially since Rachel got in, and she screwed hers up twice...And then she got a second...no, _third_ chance." Blaine looked up at Kurt. "You know what I do when I screw up at a live show? I carry on, because that's what you have to do; pretend like nothing happened."

"I thought we weren't making comments about Rachel," Kurt teasingly reminded him.

"I know," Blaine sighed. "Anyway...as much as it pains me to say this, you need to get a temporary job, until you can get another one on Broadway, just in case." Kurt nodded, suddenly interested in his fingernails. "I'm just saying, since we're both going through the ringer here, and we need to keep earning money...unless you want Megs and Liam growing up in tracksuits for the rest of their childhoods." Kurt's head snapped up, alarmed at the thought.

"Like Hell," Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly. "The only time they're wearing tracksuits is when they're exercising, or something along them lines."

"Good to hear," As Kurt turned back to his newspaper, Blaine hesitantly spoke up again. "Kurt, could you promise me something?" Kurt looked up again, nodding slowly.

"Well, it depends..."

"Don't take it the wrong way," Blaine said cautiously. "But promise me you're not going to audition for another show until you have a more secure job...you know, just in case."

"Alright," Kurt sighed in defeat. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath, looking at his watch quickly. He knew he'd promised Blaine to get a more secure job before auditioning...but he wanted to have at least one more try, just to see. Sure, it was probably a bad idea, but...<p>

The man knew it was kind of silly, but he badly wanted to have his children be proud of him; he could already hear the pride in both of his children's voices when they said to their friends "my Daddy Kurt is on a big stage, and he does big shows, and he's really good!", or "he says it's Broadway, and people love him, because he's what my Daddy Blaine calls _extraordinary_!", and he didn't want to disappoint them.

Oh, and not to mention he loved getting standing ovations from crowds. That was pretty nice too.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson?" A lady called. Kurt took a deep breath, and stood up. "They're waiting for you." Kurt nodded quickly, suddenly feeling a little nervous; then again, who didn't?

"Thank you," He remembered quickly, moving past the woman and towards the "Auditioning Room", as Kurt had heard some other men calling it. It wasn't as if Kurt was nervous about the auditon itself (_please_, he was most likely a lot more talented than any of the others who had auditioned), but rather the outcome...oh, and Blaine's reaction if he ever found out, which he undoubtedly would.

Kurt gulped, but gave a small smile to the casting directors of the show, handing them each a copy of his headshot/resume. "Hello, my name's Kurt Hummel-Anderson," He started, not knowing why he was so nervous all of a sudden. Some of them started whispering, and one of the ladies actually giggled. Brushing it off, he handed the nearby piano man his music. "And I'll be singing...umm...right...I'll be singing-"

"Why don't you just get to it?" One of the men asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt nodded quickly. Why the Hell was he nervous?

"Of course," Kurt coughed to clear his throat and talk properly. "I've looked over the show's script, and there's no songs sung exclusively by An-"

"Hold on," A woman interjected, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little pissed off. "You're auditioning for Angel again?" Kurt nodded. "Why?"

"Because..." Kurt paused, trying to think. "I've played him before, and I would love to do so again." Feeling a little more relaxed, he smiled. "I know what it's like to be on a stage, and I also have played the character well...see, all of my performances in the first month were sold out, so I could bring experience to the show." Kurt stopped for a moment, studying the three directors in front of him. "Could I carry on with my audition?"

"By all means," The first man said gruffly. As Kurt turned around to point to something on his sheet music, he heard some rather loud muttering behind him.

"Brown did say he was hard to work with," He heard another woman say.

"I don't know about him..."

"Please...never. Going. To happen."

Kurt spun around on the spot, glaring at them slightly. "What was that?" They casting directors looked at each other, and Kurt knew he was only making it worse by being bitchy...but Goddammit, he couldn't help it. "Look, if you're just going to watch, and not even consider casting me because I'm "difficult" to work with, then I won't bother."

The man snickered.

Kurt sighed, knowing he wasn't going anywhere here. "Thank You for...well, thanks for wasting two minutes of my life."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Blaine?"<p>

"Yeah, Princess?" Meggie looked up at Blaine guiltily, as if she'd done something wrong, or was about to. "What's going on? People at school being mean to you again?" Meggie shook her curly-haired head honestly.

"No," She hesitated. "It's about Daddy Kurt."

"Oh?" Blaine pulled his daughter into his lap, so he could brush the curls out of her eyes. "And what about Daddy Kurt?"

"He...umm..." Meggie sighed. "He told me not to tell you, but I have to, because he's upset." Blaine looked at the eight year old, feeling rather alarmed.

"Upset? How?"

"He went out after he dropped us at school," Meggie recounted, toying with the hem of her dress. "To "look at" one of those show things he does, but when he came to pick me and Liam up, he looked really down." She shrugged, as if trying not to think about it too much. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine answered in a not-completely-honest way. "Yeah, I think." He unwrapped his arms from around his daughter. "How about you go find Liam, and go find Dalton, and go play in the back yard? I'll join you guys later, after I talk to Daddy Kurt, okay?" Meggie nodded, sliding off his lap.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine poked his head into their bedroom, and spotted Kurt immediately on the bed, spread out and staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Mm." Kurt shut his eyes gently. Blaine cautiously perched on the end of the bed.

"So," Blaine said conversationally. "Meggie told me about the audition. I take it that it went worse than good..." Kurt opened his eyes to look at Blaine sadly.

"They wouldn't even let me sing," Kurt sniffed. "As soon as I walked in, they wouldn't stop talking, and when I turned to give the piano man an instruction, they started talking about not working with me already." Kurt rolled onto his side, facing Blaine. "I'm sorry I did that."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's fine." Kurt's eyes scrunched up sadly.

"But I didn't get it," He said slowly. "I couldn't even get a part I got before. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Blaine assured him. "It's their fault."

"I'd like to be left alone," Kurt suddenly decided. Blaine nodded slowly; it was obvious Kurt had a dent in his pride, and didn't want anyone to see him, not even his family - he acted like that when he didn't get a part.

"If you want anything, just come tell me."

**Sorry it's crappy, but I left you all with something before I go tomorrow, since I'm not coming back until next Sunday :(**

**However, I hope to have a good time on my holiday :D I'll try and update as soon as possible after that, but now, I need bed. **

**Review!**


	103. The Hudson Family Visit

Chapter 103

"Rachel!" Blaine wrapped his arms around the short woman, grinning madly. "God, we've missed you!" His sister-in-law giggled, returning his tight hug. "Man...you don't know how much I've-"

"Dude, she's _my_ wife, not yours," Finn commented, slipping past the two embracing. "Hey, did Kurt make any of those cookies or stuff he usually does when we come? Because I'm so hungry right now, it's ridiculous."

"Finn, you ate an hour ago when we stopped off at that gas station!" Rachel laughed, releasing Blaine from her grip as she turned to talk to him more. "I swear, the only person who probably eats more in our family than him is Chris."

"Where_ is_ Chris?" Blaine questioned, realising he hadn't seen the tall seven year old yet (after all, it wasn't too hard to miss a child that tall).

"I thought he already barged his way in here," Finn mentioned as he disappeared further into the house, probably searching for the kitchen. "So, dude,_ does_ Kurt have any baked stuff?"

"Yeah, I think so," Blaine pointed in the direction of the kitchen as he shut the front door to the house. "I know Kurt made some brownies yesterday, but I'm not sure if that was for you guys or for me and the kids."

"**Yes**! I _love_ brownies!" Finn practically started running for the kitchen, leaving his wife and brother-in-law to look amused at him.

"How have Chris and Maria been?" Blaine asked awkwardly, still staring after Finn. Rachel shrugged a little, as if she wasn't really sure.

"I guess they've been fine..."

"What?" Blaine started looking at Rachel oddly. "Don't you _know_ about your own children?" Rachel blushed a little.

"W-W-Well...of course I do...it's just with working and all of that..."

"Rachel," Blaine started in disbelief. "Both Kurt and I work and both of our children attend school now, yet we still find time to find out how they're doing." Rachel shrugged again, as if it wasn't a big deal. "Rach, I-"

"Oh my Gucci!" Blaine stopped mid-sentence as Kurt ran to hug his best friend. "Rachel! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Rachel giggled like she had with Blaine, and just squeezed the taller man back.

"I've missed you too, Kurt!" Rachel squeezed even harder, as if apologizing in advance for something she was going to say. "I'm so sorry to hear all them rumours, Kurt."

"Rumours?"

"Yes," Rachel nodded into his shoulder before pulling away. "About you being difficult to work with." Blaine could see in his husband's eyes that he was becoming more and more guarded as the conversation went on. "I mean, it's a very hard decision, having to choose like that-"

"You mean with Brown?" Rachel nodded. "Rachel...that wasn't hard at all." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, my children mean more to me than being a star, even a fabulous one at that."

"Oh," Rachel blushed again, darker than she had with Blaine moments ago. "Of course I knew that! I was just...trying to...yeah." She coughed awkwardly. "So, how _are_ Liam and Meggie?"

"They're fine," Kurt answered slowly, still giving Rachel a glare. "Meggie told me that her teacher is really impressed with her work, and that she's going to put some of it up on the walls for everyone to see."

"Oh," Rachel smiled at him awkwardly. "That sounds wonderful, Kurt, really..."

"What about Chris and Maria?" He asked, knowing fully that his friend probably didn't know as much about her children as he did about his own children, and she shuffled on the spot uncomfortably.

"Well...they're fine," Rachel told him slowly. "And...Chris has been getting taller...Maria...she's started singing classes."

"Oh really?" Kurt gave her a hopefully real-looking smile. "Are you sure? I mean...she's so...young."

"I want her to be as talented as I am," Rachel shrugged yet again, like it was no big deal. Kurt couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his niece at that moment; Rachel was one of a kind, and the pressure for her to be as good was going to get larger and larger as she got older. "So, what are you doing about jobs?"

"We're figuring it out," Kurt replied shortly. "To be honest, I'm fine with only working a few hours, so I can spend time with Meggie and Liam-"

"No offence, Kurt," Rachel interrupted suddenly. "But do you have anything to talk about but your children?" Kurt raised his eyebrow at her, annoyed again.

"No offence, _Rachel_," Kurt snapped, somehow mimicking Rachel well. "But do you have anything to talk about but work?" Rachel opened her mouth, suddenly looking ashamed.

"W-Well...I-I..." She hung her head. "Kurt, you have to understand how busy I am...this is what we've been dreaming of since _High School_."

"Rachel," Kurt sighed, softening just a touch. "I get it, alright? I went down that road when Meggie was a baby; I stressed myself out, and I started to miss the small things that still matter...like reading her a story." Kurt put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm saying this because you're my best friend, and my sister-in-law, Rachel; maybe you should take some time out. Like...spend time with Chris and Maria. Because the stress makes you ill, and I know from first-hand experience that that's what happens." Rachel started to nod slowly.

"Okay," She gave in reluctantly. "I guess you're right." Kurt nodded in agreement, knowing there was no way he could be wrong right now. "I mean...how did you stop?"

"I didn't just 'stop'. I agreed to work every other day, so I could do both." Kurt gave her an easy smile. "But while we're on the topic of performing, maybe you could tell me about the most popular productions." Kurt grinned confidently. "When I go looking for a part, I want to know what ones to try for."

* * *

><p>Liam had to admit it; he had been very proud when his cousins had followed him into his bedroom, took one look at his bed, and saw Dalton sprawled across the duvet. Immediately, there had been an onslaught of cooing and "awww!"'s from the other two children, and now Liam was sat on the floor, telling Chris and Maria all about his puppy.<p>

"We named him Dalton, after the school that my Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine went to," Liam informed them as their hands caressed the puppy's fur softly; Dalton panted happily, thumping his tail against the carpet rhythmically. "He likes to pretend to sing, 'cause he whines and stuff when Meggie and I do it."

"Are you sure he's not doing it because you don't sound good?" Maria piped up sweetly. Liam blinked at her while her older brother glared at her childishly.

"Maria!" He scolded softly. "Of course he doesn't!" Chris tried to smile at Liam goofily. "Don't mind her, 'kay? She and Mom joke like that all the time, but they don't really mean anything." Liam nodded slowly, smiling again. "I wish Mom and Dad would get us a puppy, but Mom says that they're too messy, but I can tell Dad wants one too."

"What about you?" Liam asked Maria, thinking it was probably best be polite and include her.

"I don't really care," She shrugged. "As long as it doesn't affect my singing voice."

"Oh..." Liam smiled in a shy way. "Dalton doesn't affect singing voices." Liam slid off his bed, trying to look older and wiser than his cousins, even though Chris was about Meggie's age, and Maria was about one month older than him. "My Daddy Kurt says that when he barks and whines, he's doing 'doggy-singing'."

"That's so cool..." Chris whispered in near-awe. Maria coughed, feeling that the attention on her was waning.

"I bet he's not as good as me," She muttered quietly.

"Sis," Chris bit out. "Dad said we're not to talk about singing, because we don't want to annoy people-"

"I'm not annoyed!" Liam reassured him quickly, putting on an insanely bright smile. "I like singing! And dancing and playing and everything!" Liam bit his lip in thought for a moment. "Except getting sick, but no one likes getting sick. Oh, and I really don't like people being mean...or cold fries." He shuddered at the thought. "Ice-Cream should be cold, not fries."

"Yeah!" Chris agreed, knowing all about food and how each item should be eaten. "Like soup...and stuff like cream and yoghurt...anything with milk in it."

"Mommy doesn't drink milk," Maria commented, frowning slightly. "She says it makes your voice 'phlegmmy'."

"You probably don't even know what that means," Chris retorted. "And Dad says that drinking milk is good, because it helps you grown, and have strong bones and teeth." Maria opened her mouth, as if to argue, but shut it again a moment later. "What kind of puppy is he? You know, your dog?"

"I don't know," Liam answered slowly. "I think Daddy Blaine said he's a Golden Retriever."

"I know our neighbour has a poodle or something," Chris wrinkled his nose, as if it were weird. "Girls think poodles are cool, because they're all pretty and clean, but when I tried to play with Mrs Summer's, she yelled at me." Chris grinned again, almost mischievously. "When Dad found out, he got all mad and had a go at her back."

"Grandpa and Grandma's neighbour has a doggy too," Maria inerjected brightly. "He's really small with big sticking up ears."

"Oh yeah..." Chris smirked at the image in his head. Liam looked down at the carpet, trying to think of something smart to say in front of his older cousin. "So...do you like football?" Liam shook his head, wondering what was so great about football, since whenever his Daddy Blaine watched it, he found it boring. "Oh my God!"

"I prefer movies," Liam mumbled, bending down to rub at Dalton's ears (Chris and Maria had long since stopped showering the dog with attention). "Like...I dunno...Harry Potter."

"What's that?" Maria and Chris asked in unison, and the five year old felt his mouth drop open.

"It's amazing!" Liam burst out, his voice going fast. "It's about this boy called Harry, and he's magical, and Daddy Blaine is still reading us the books, but we've also seen the first three movies, and-"

"I've never heard of it," Maria interrupted. Chris shrugged.

"Me neither..." Chris grinned goofily, looking extraordinarily like Finn. "But I think I want to."

* * *

><p>"And...that...is...how you do that!" Kurt smiled with triumph at his step-brother, who just looked at him confusedly. "Meggie, show Uncle Finn your braid." Meggie giggled, pulling herself off Kurt's lap, and starting to spin around slowly to do so.<p>

"I think my hair won't last," Meggie commented, eyeing one of them laying on her shoulder. Rachel nodded in agreement from next to Kurt as the eight year old spun around on the spot again. "But do I still look pretty?"

"Unbelievably so," Blaine complimented, miming clutching his chest with heartache. "I feel very jealous of boys in the future."

"Boys are icky," She dismissed. "Well...apart from you guys and Liam...and boys in the family." Rachel giggled while Blaine just nodded at her answer approvingly.

"I keep on doing it wrong," Finn mumbled, staring hard at Meggie's braids as if to memorise them. "I don't know what I keep doing wrong, but it always ends up looking...weird."

"I know what to do," Kurt murmured to himself. "Meggie, take out your hair bands, and then go and sit on Uncle Finn's lap." Finn looked at his step-brother, even more confused. "You're going to practice on Meggie-"

"Umm..." Meggie intervened warily. "I don't think...well...umm..."

"Yeah, I agree with her," Finn piped up. "I don't want to end up pulling all of her hair out." At this, Meggie eyed her hair protectively. Kurt crossed his arms stubbornly, looking at Finn expectantly.

"Which is why I'm going to be watching you and telling you what to do, Finn," Kurt glared at him for a moment. "Also, if you _do_ happen to pull _any_ of her hair out, you'll never see the light of tomorrow." Finn gulped, nodding quickly.

"Where did you learn to do this, Kurt?" Rachel questioned in an impressed tone. "I mean, do you have a sister I don't know about?" Kurt beamed at her, flattered.

"I used to practice on all the Glee girls," He answered as he watched Finn look at his niece's hair cluelessly. "And then I used Maddie's hair when she was pregnant...oh, and Sam's." Kurt leaned forwards so that he could see exactly what Finn was doing. "First thing you have to do is brush her hair through...just use your fingers at first..."

* * *

><p>"Guys, this isn't funny!"<p>

Maria let out a quiet giggle, causing Liam to shush her hurriedly while they both grinned.

"Guys? You've won! Where are you?"

"Are we allowed in here?" Maria asked in the quietest whisper she could manage. Liam shrugged in response, pulling the desk chair to hide them. "Well...okay."

"It belongs to my Daddy Blaine," Liam told her smartly. "And he let's me come in here when he's working...anyway, he'll never know, right?" Immediately after Liam finished his sentence, they heard the study door open. Both of the children huddled together closely, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"Maria? Liam? Come on..." They heard Chris call desperately. His sneakered feet appeared a few metres away, and both children held their breathe. "If you wanted to scare me, it's working!"

Maria beamed at the thought of scaring her older brother, and squeezed Liam's hand in excitement.

"You've won! I swear on it! I promise...like, with jam on top and stuff." They heard the older boy sigh. "Fine, if you're in here, don't you guys dare jump out and scare me!"

Liam rolled his eyes, and then nodded to his cousin purposefully. She nodded back in agreement.

"_On three,_" Liam mouthed. Maria nodded again, moving forwards so that she was ready.

"_One_..." Maria started mouthing.

"_Two_."

"THREE!" Both children jumped up from under the desk, intending fully to terrify the seven year old boy profusely. However, the plan didn't seem quite go as planned; it was only when Chris' mouth dropped open and he heard Maria's ear-splitting scream Liam turned to look at his fellow comrade.

"My head!" Maria cried, falling to the floor in what looked like agony as she clutched her head. "That hurt, Liam!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Liam protested loudly, glaring at her. "You should be more careful, silly!" Deciding it was probably best at least to _try_ and help, Liam bent down to look at her head. The little girl let out a dry sob, and clawed at him with her free hand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched. "I think you've killed me! I'm going to die now because of you, and if I don't, I will have a big, ugly mark on my head-"

"Sis, calm down," Chris interrupted, ignoring her attempts to kick his face. "You're not going to die, stupid. Yeah, it hurts, but you guys shouldn't have jumped out from beneath a desk." Chris tutted as if it were the silliest thing in the world to do. "Liam, don't wor-"

"YES, HE SHOULD!" Maria screamed again. "I'M TELLING MY MOMMY AND DADDY, AND-"

"What's going on up here?" All the children looked up at Blaine, who'd just entered the room. He surveyed the children, his eyes widening slightly. "Seriously, what's with all the screaming?" The three of them looked at each other for a long moment.

"Uncle Blaine!" Maria suddenly started while pouting her lip. Liam felt his mouth drop open at her. "It was Liam!"

"_It was not_!" Liam argued, his voice and temper rising. "We were playing hide and seek, and _she_ hurt _herself_!"

"I don't know what happened," Chris tried to add innocently. Blaine blinked at them slowly, wondering what to do for a moment. Maria sniffled obviously, rubbing at the top of her head, while both the boys looked down at the floor with their shoulders hunched.

"I think," Blaine said slowly. "That maybe it's time you guys stopped playing now...Anyway, I think Chris and Maria, you're going soon anyway."

* * *

><p>"Does my head look all funny, Uncle Kurt?" Maria asked, nuzzling into Rachel's hair. Kurt shook his head, giving her an easy smile.<p>

"No, you look pretty still," Maria smiled back shyly, giving a small sniffle. "I bet it hurt though." Maria nodded in agreement.

"Lots and lots." She looked down at her dress, almost guiltily. "Uncle Kurt? Uncle Blaine? Is Liam going to be in trouble? Because...it hurt...but it wasn't exactly his fault..." She looked up, her eyes pleading. "I think I may have...Daddy, what's that word you call Mommy sometimes?" Finn went bright red and shuffled on the spot.

"Uhh...Overdramatic? Like...you over-reacted?"

"Yeah," Maria dropped off Rachel's lap, walking across to hug Kurt hopefully. "I think I may have over-reacted, right?"

"It's okay," Kurt offered up, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Really. And we know it wasn't Liam's fault...and we all over-react at times."

"Yeah," Blaine added in a helpful tone. "Uncle Kurt over-reacts all the time, like when I forget to do the dishes, and he...nevermind." Blaine stopped, seeing the look on his husband's face. "Don't worry. It's not the same." Maria just looked at him curiously, but seemed to wave it off quickly.

"So...he's not in trouble?"

"No. Of course not."

Finn clapped his hands together the moment Kurt stopped talking, looking very apologetic. "Uhh...sorry, bro, but I think we need to get back to our hotel room...you know, they have a bedtime and all."

**Hi! :D Sorry I'm taking so long, but I've had so much to do, so...yeah. **

**I hate to sound quite late saying this, but because of the "Critics United" thing (or whatever it's called), I might start posting on different websites (as well as this one). However, I'm completely opposed to the whole thing, since the minute my sister and I got back from our holiday, the first thing we saw was that two of her stories were deleted. :( Sure, I don't agree with her sometimes, but I don't want her stories deleted (or anyone's, for that matter).**

**If you guys know any other websites to post on, could you tell me? (Note: For some reason, scarves-and-coffee and it-could-happen . net won't let me post for some reason). **

**Also, on another note, if you have a tumblr, I suggest that you sign up to/follow the Glee Equality Project page; it's about equality for all the couples on Glee, considering the disgusting amount of Finchel we had over the last twenty two episodes...And I don't hate Finchel (I mean, they're married in this story!), but I do wish it hadn't been Finchel-this and Finchel-that.**

**Anyway, thank you all for waiting so patiently, and I hope I can update soon! **

**Leave reviews!**


	104. Hot Chocolate and The Sniffles

Chapter 104

"...and then he just stared at me...like..._what_?" Meggie giggled at Lorna's face wildly, almost dropping her water bottle on the floor. Sometimes Meggie couldn't help but wonder why someone as cool and great as her friend would hang out with her, but she didn't dare question it..._just in case_. "Sometimes I wonder what goes through little boys...minds..." Lorna's mouth dropped open, and Meggie spun around on the bench to see what Lorna was staring at.

"So..."

"_What do you **want**_?" Lorna hissed, glaring at Cassie hard. Meggie ducked her eyes down when Cassie looked at her, almost ashamed to be looked at by her.

"I-I..." She gulped. "Can I talk to you, Meggie?"

"Not without me you're not!" Lorna butted in before Meggie could answer. "I'm not leaving her alone, not like last time!" Cassie stared down at the floor, starting to fiddle with the hem on her dress.

"Fine. I guess you can stay if you really want," She sighed. "Meggie...I'm really sorry about last year. Like, _really_ sorry." Meggie just shrugged, trying to look like she didn't care. "I know it was wrong, but...it's hard when everyone wants you to do something."

"So?" Meggie bit out in an angry tone. "I never did anything to you, and you just started being mean!"

"I know," Cassie's bottom lip started to wobble and her eyes looked slightly teary. "But...everyone started to be mean to _me_ after." Although Meggie didn't have exactly positive thoughts towards her ex-best friend, she didn't exactly wish bad things to happen to her. "I know how bad it feels, Meggie."

"And?" Lorna gritted out. "Doesn't take anything back."

"I know it doesn't," Cassie replied hotly, shooting Lorna a quick but dark look. "But...they've started being mean to me too, and I have no friends." Cassie ducked her head down meekly. "Meggie, I really like you, because you're nice and interesting and stuff...so...maybe we could be friends again?" Meggie looked at Lorna, who stared back at her like she was mad.

"Umm..." Meggie bit her lip. "Cassie...Me and Lorna are best friends...so..."

"You can have more than one best friend," Cassie told her. Meggie nodded; after all, Harry Potter had two best friends, so it wasn't that unbelievable. "Meggie, please."

"But...But you keep on being mean to me," Meggie told her sadly. "A-And best friends aren't mean to each other all the time." Meggie folded her arms, feeling terrible because she didn't know what to do. "I don't like that you're only my friend when you wanna be, because best friends don't do that either."

"Meggie..."

"Cass," Meggie stopped her, gulping down a large lump in her throat. "I'm really sorry." Cassie's face started to crumple.

"Meggie, don't you like me anymore?"

"I-I..." Meggie looked down at the floor sadly. "I guess I don't. I'm really, really sorry..."

"Forget it!" Cassie snapped suddenly, starting to storm away. "I don't care anymore!" Meggie watched her ex-best friend stomp off, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

* * *

><p>"I swear, you two are getting so big," Blaine sighed, hefting his son up in his arms. "Really. One day, it will be you two carrying me around."<p>

"I don't need to be carried around!" Meggie protested weakly. "I'm eight! That's a big age, right, Daddy Kurt?"

"It sure is, sweetie," He kissed the top of her head swiftly before looking at his husband. "Are we going somewhere, or are you just carrying our children around for nothing?"

"What? Am I not allowed to carry my children around?" Liam ruffled Blaine's gelled hair affectionately, his feet thumping against his father's stomach as he kicked happily. "Oof! Liam, hun, can you not do that? It's kind of-ah!-sore."

"Oh," Liam smiled sheepishly. "Okay." His face lit up suddenly. "If we go out, can we go to Disneyland?"

"Yeah!" Meggie jumped up and down excitedly. "Please?"

"I think Disneyland is a bit far away, sweetie," Kurt patted Meggie's shoulder, smiling brightly. "However, I think we could arrange a trip this Summer after you guys finish school..."

"Too long," Liam muttered, glowering slightly. "School doesn't finish for...a long time."

"It's only a month," Kurt chided, rubbing his back gently from where he was standing. "How about today, we just go around, you know, and see what looks fun-"

"Can we have ice-cream?" Meggie piped up brightly. "I like ice-cream."

"Everyone likes ice-cream," Liam rolled his eyes at her.

"Actually, there are a few people who can't eat it," Blaine informed them, nearly dropping his son when he tried to put him on the floor. "But that's because it makes them sick."

"Oh...well, _nearly_ everyone likes ice-cream," Liam reiterated.

"I'm sure we'll find an ice-cream shop somewhere," Kurt promised, just as Meggie wrapped her arms around him, burrowing into his shirt. "Hey, Megs, are you oka-OW!"

"What?" Meggie jumped back, looking terrified. "Did I hurt you, Daddy?"

"N-No," Kurt reassured her quickly, rubbing his hip softly. "You're just...very bony."

"Bony?" Meggie looked at herself, puzzled. "I have bones sticking out?"

"Do I?" Liam asked excitedly, twisting to look at himself.

"No, neither of you do...thank God," Blaine answered, loving how quick the conversation had changed and flowed. "But I guess, Megs, that you have sharp elbows or something."

"_Anyway_," Kurt started, looking like he wanted to roll his eyes. "How about we actually go out before it gets too late?"

* * *

><p>"Well..." Blaine mumbled apologetically. "I didn't quite realise it was going to be pouring with rain when I looked out the window..."<p>

"Or when the weather report predicted heavy hailstones, no?" Kurt questioned, shaking his wet hair out of his face.

"D-D-Daddy," Meggie shivered, reaching for the couch blanket. Both men looked at her. "I mean Daddy Blaine...I-I-I-I'm c-c-c-cold..."

"M-Me t-too," Liam agreed before sneezing rather violently. Kurt looked over his children's appearences worryingly.

"Kurt, in all fairness," Blaine interrupted. "You were the one who suggested going out." His husband just glared at him, so Blaine decided it was best to leave the matter for now (or for forever).

"C-C-Can you make me hot chocolate?" Meggie asked tiredly, the heat from the house getting through to her body and making her cheeks flush.

"Mmm, m-me too," Liam yawned. "I'm feeling sleepy..."

"Let's tuck you guys in on the sofa," Blaine decided, pulling the blanket off his daughter's shoulders. "You guys lie down, okay? I'll make you nice and comfortable..."

"That's probably a good idea," Kurt muttered, making his way to the kitchen. He could feel a few goosebumps starting to crawl up his arms, and hesitated slightly before speaking again. "On second thoughts, I think we should all have some hot chocolate."

"Alright," Blaine smiled at his children, who just blinked up at him expectantly. "How about we pop in a movie, huh?...Age appropriate, if you please, Megs." Meggie looked down at her lap.

"I didn't see the '13' part on it," She muttered. "I thought it said 'PG'..."

"Hmmm...yeah, I believe you," Blaine said in a tone that implied he didn't really. "There are ratings for a reason, honey."

"Harry Potter?" Liam asked hopefully. "Can we watch Harry Potter films with that rating?"

"We'll...we'll see," Blaine patted the middle of the blanket where his children's legs met. "How about I try and get Daddy Kurt to let us watch Harry Potter while we drink out hot chocolate?"

"Why does he hate it?" Meggie asked, looking completely and utterly puzzled. "It's amazing!" Blaine grinned at her, agreeing completely.

"I have no idea...maybe he actually likes it, but doesn't want us to know-"

"Keep on dreaming, Hummel-Anderson," He heard Kurt snort as he re-entered the Living Room, carrying two mugs with him. "Okay, Megs, Liam, you two get hot chocolate first."

"Yum," Meggie commented weakly, reaching out for her cup. "Daddy? Daddy? I mean _both _of you...where are you going to sit?"

"Oh, we'll just sit on the floor," Blaine told her, shooting a flirtatious look at Kurt. It was obvious that Blaine thought both of the children were going to fall asleep soon, which meant that the two men could...well, flirt (appropriately, that is). "Right, Daddy Kurt?"

"Hmm...We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep yet, Liam?"<p>

"Hmm..."

"Hey! Don't kick me!"

"I didn't!"

"Guys, we're trying to watch the movie!" Blaine chided, looking shocked. Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband.

"No, _you_'re trying to watch the movie, Blai-"

"I am!" Meggie piped up, her voice quieter than usual. Both men could sense her nose getting blocked up, probably from a cold. "Although, I really am tired..." Meggie yawned to prove her point, her eyelids drooping.

"Then sleep," Blaine told her gently. "We'll both still be here when you wake up." Meggie yawned again, rolling over onto her tummy.

"Mmm...'kay. Goodnight Daddy...I mean, Daddy Kurt. Goodnight Daddy Blaine." The two men watched her fidget for a few moments, before she started to breathe evenly.

"Bloody- I mean...Wow...she must be really tired," Blaine corrected himself.

"You're watching too much Harry Potter," Kurt folded his arms, vaguely watching the television screen. "Maybe I need to limit your 'Potter-intake', or whatever it is that you call it."

"That's just cruel," Blaine joked. "It's like me limiting how much Vogue you read." Kurt pretended to think about it for a second before mock-sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point." Giving in, Kurt scooched over closer to his husband, letting Blaine rest his head on his shoulder. "No offence, but I've never really got Harry Potter...well, before I met you, it was a lot worse..."

"It's probably because you don't watch it as often as I do," Blaine tried slyly. "So I guess the only other option to see my madness is to-"

"No thank you." Blaine bit back a chuckle. "So, tell me, so I don't lose it; why is Harry hissing?"

"Because he's a Parseltongue."

"Meaning?"

"He can talk to snakes, Kurt."

"Why don't they call it 'snake-tongue' or something?"

"Because that's not very creative, Kurt."

"Are you saying I'm not creative? And, anyway, what does the name 'Parseltongue' have to do with snakes?"

"Just watch it, Kurt," Blaine chuckled, reaching to rub his thigh. Kurt sighed, twining an arm around Blaine's waist so the two were sitting together quite comfortably.

"I actually can't remember the last time the two of us were alone like this...like, before the kids bedtime," Kurt mused, causing Blaine to grin. "I kind of miss those days, where we could just do whatever we wanted."

"Yeah, me too," Blaine agreed. "But, looking back on it, I think I prefer having two adorable children even more than being able to do whatever we wanted."

"Of course," Kurt nuzzled Blaine's curly hair (no longer gelled, thanks to the rain). "And anyway, we can just leave them two at ther grandparents for the weekend if we want special time during the day, right?" Blaine laughed.

"You make it sound _so_ evil."

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Meggie started, sniffling. Blaine looked up at her from the DVD player while Kurt looked up from where he was sat in an armchair.<p>

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Blaine answered.

"No," Meggie rolled her eyes. "Not you...Daddy _Kurt_."

"Oh...why didn't you just say so?" Blaine asked cluelessly. Meggie sighed angrily.

"Because it takes too long!" Meggie paused to sniff a bit more. "I mean, I can't just call you 'Daddy Blaine' and 'Daddy Kurt' all the time, can I?"

"Hmm...I suppose not," Kurt agreed, while Blaine just looked sort of confused.

"And people in my class don't call their parents 'Mommy' or 'Daddy' anymore. Anyway," Meggie cleared her throat. "Daddy? I mean Daddy Kurt this time. Can I have some medicine?"

"How high's your temperature?" Kurt got up to feel his daughter's forhead in a rather motherly fashion. "Oh! You're really burning up, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh," Meggie answered, nodding hopefully. "At least...I think I am."

"Medicine?" Liam asked groggily, rolling over onto his back as he struggled to wake up. "Can I have some too?"

"I-I'll see what we have," Kurt ruffled Liam's hair as he stood up to go to the kitchen. "Blaine, remember to choose a film appropriate for our children...and preferably not another Harry Potter, if you please."

**So, I'm just going to leave this here, so you have something to read, and then maybe I can start to rest easier knowing I haven't left it another day...**

**So, umm...I really am trying to get back on track (which was like two-four chapters a day), but due to all the homework, councilling, holidays, tests, schools ect. ect...I'm busy. However, I can promise that I will start writing immediately, and make sure there's another chapter by at least one week's time (if not, feel free to flood my inbox/PM thingy with angry messages). **

**On another note, I will continue this storyline-thingy later (it's not really a storyline I guess, but I will call it that). :D Love you all!**

**Review!**


	105. Coughing

Chapter 105

"No!" Meggie protested, sitting up straight. "I want to go to school!"

"You actually want to go to school?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I don't!" Liam disagreed cheerfully.

"I want to see Lorna!" Meggie told him, her nose starting to run. "I told her I was going to help her with her multi-...umm...that thing with the sign that looks like an 'x'."

"You mean times tables and multiplication?" Blaine guessed. Meggie nodded.

"Lorna isn't as smart as I am, so she can't do it as well."

"I'm sure she's just as smart as you," Blaine commented. "But I guess it's nice you want to help her out..."

"So I can go to school?"

"No," Blaine grinned at her distraught face. "You're sick, hun, and we can't risk you spreading it to other people." Meggie considered this for a moment.

"But...can't I spread it to the mean people?" Blaine blinked at her, his mouth falling open slightly. "What? They've been mean to me, why can't I be mean to them?"

"Because you're not stooping down to their level," Kurt answered as he walked in from the kitchen, carrying a bottle of medicine in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other. "Megs, I understand that you want to go...well, sort of...but because you're already sick, we can't take any chances of you getting any sicker."

"But I won't!" Meggie argued uselessly. "I'm bett-" She stopped to cough, her chest heaving. Liam reached across the couch to thump her back as helpfully as he could, although he probably did it a bit too hard. "Ow. I'm better!"

"Yeah, okay," Kurt murmured to her sarcastically. "Look, the sooner you rest and take your medicine, the sooner you will be back at school, alright?" Meggie opened her mouth to argue, but another series of coughs started to take over before she could make any try to.

* * *

><p>"I think she's getting worse," Kurt worried, looking to Blaine for some help. "I mean, on Saturday, she had what looked like a common cold, and now...oh, God..."<p>

"I think so too," Blaine agreed, folding his arms as he watched his children sleeping from his position in the kitchen. "I mean, the medicine seems to be working a little bit, but I can still see her struggling not to cough." He looked at Kurt. "Do you want to me to take the day off? Because I can sort something out if you want any-"

"No, it's fine," Kurt interrupted while shaking his head. "Blaine, you have to go...and it will only be for a couple of hours, so you're not going to miss much."

"But-"

"One of us has to go to work," Kurt told him stressily. "And since I can't get a job right now, it looks like you're going to have to. Look, I can take care of them, Blaine. I mean, I have medicine, and soup...and they're both sleeping, so it's not like I'm going to struggle, is it?"

"I suppose not," Blaine answered rather reluctantly. "Fine, but I want you to call me if they get any worse."

"I think Liam will be fine," Kurt mused quietly, seeing his son starting to blink his eyes slightly as he woke up. "I mean, he'll probably be able to go back to school tomorrow at this rate, but Meggie...yeah, I'll call you if she _does_ get any worse."

"Which she hopefully won't," Blaine added.

"Well, of course we hope she won't," Kurt rolled his eyes slightly. "Anyway, Mister, you have work to do, so go before you get fired too!"

"Nice to know you're kicking me out," Blaine joked, picking up his coat from where it was draped on a kitchen chair. "Okay. I'll be back by lunch time, so make sure to make something for me."

"Am I your maid?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Well...you're making them lunch..."

"They're only five and eight," Kurt pointed out. "And, also; they're both sick, so I don't really want them touching food right now. Anyway, Mr Hummel-Anderson, you need to get going, before you lose your job for turning up late."

* * *

><p>"Uh-Uh."<p>

"Megs..."

"It's disgusting!" Meggie told him, her nose wrinkling as her voice got higher and higher. "I don't want to drink that! Please, can't I just go outside and get some fresh air or something?"

"Megs, it's gonna make you better," Kurt told her gently, putting the bottle down for a moment (just in case she happened to knock it out of his hands) on the coffee table. "Look, you want to go to school, don't you?" Meggie nodded reluctantly. "Oh, so now you don't?"

"I do, I do!" Meggie agreed quickly. "But...that stuff tastes...like...bad."

"Stuff that's good for you usually tastes bad, sweetie," Kurt laughed, patting her shoulder. "Look, it's only two spoonfuls, and then you can go back to sleep, alright?" When she didn't answer, Kurt added, "No more until bedtime if you do this now."

"Alright," Meggie nodded slowly, a grimace on her face as Kurt reached for his bottle. Kurt undid the top of the bottle, placing the cap on the coffee table, and reached for the little plastic spoon. "Make it quick please." Meggie slowly opened her mouth as Kurt poured the medicine onto the spoon.

"Shut your eyes," He suggested. Meggie gagged as the medicine hit her taste buds, and looked like she was going to spit it back up. "Megs, if you swallow it quickly, it won't be in your mouth as long." Meggie gulped loudly, making disgusted noises.

"I feel fine now," She spluttered, her eyes widening as Kurt poured another spoonful out.

"Megs," Kurt scolded slightly. "If you take this one last spoonful, I'll sit and watch a film with you." She hesitated again.

"Can it be Harry Potter?" Kurt bit his lip, knowing it was the only way.

"If you really want, Megs." Meggie nodded, and squeezed her eyes shut. Liam giggled from his end of the couch at his sister's face.

"You look funny!" He commented.

"Liam, shush," Kurt mock-scolded. "Because I might just give you some too if you're naughty, Mister." Liam's eyes widened, and he nodded.

"I'll be good, Daddy Kurt."

"Good. Megs, open up..." Megs opened her mouth, her eyes still clenched tight. He spooned the medicine into her mouth, and waited for her to release the spoon from her mouth. Once again, she started spluttering. "Good girl. See, that's not so bad, is it?"

* * *

><p>Kurt patted his daughter's back gently as she continued to cough violently, her eyes shut tightly. "Daddy," She whined quietly. "Make it go away." Kurt sighed, tucking her back under his arm.<p>

"I wish I could," He murmured into her hair. "I really do. But, sweetie, you're very sick right now, so the best we can do is just give you medicine and wait it out." Meggie sniffed.

"Is it because I don't run enough in P.E?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked softly, pulling his sleeping son's feet onto his lap.

"I have trouble running in P.E," She confessed, as if it was a bad thing. "Back when people were mean to me, they said things about how I'm fat, because I can't run like they can."

"Not everyone can run fast, Meggie," Kurt reassued her softly. Meggie shook her curly-haired head.

"No..." She sniffled, as if ashamed. "I get really out of breath sometimes, and my chest hurts." She squirmed. "Sometimes, I cough a lot too."

"Like now?"

"Yeah," She nodded in agreement. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No," Kurt said quickly. "Of course not. However, if there is a medical problem...like the coughing...then a Doctor can help make it better, can't he? Oh, or she?" Meggie nodded again.

"Well, do I need a Doctor?" She asked innocently. "Because I really don't want one, Daddy Kurt."

"We'll see. At the minute, I don't think so," Kurt told her evasively. Before Kurt could continue talking, however, Meggie started coughing again, her eyes watering.

Maybe a Doctor _was_ a good idea.

* * *

><p>"Megs, that's good," Blaine encouraged, thumping her back gently as she coughed. As she drew in breath, however, another series of coughs took over her body, and she coughed even harder than she had before. "Oh, baby..."<p>

"I-I...I'm fine," Meggie lied obviously. "Really-" She cut off again to cough, her hands reaching to grab and squeeze her duvet.

"That's it...cough it out..." Blaine started to thump her back again, looking around for the box of tissues he'd brought into the room. "Hold on...Wait...Keep coughing, just...yeah." Blaine reached over to the nightstand with his free hand, just grabbing the whole box and placing it between the two of them on the bed.

"My ch-ch-chest hurts," Meggie whimpered, touching where her heart was and rubbing it. "Can you make it stop?" Blaine shook his head sadly.

"Sorry...I so wish I could, Princess," Meggie pouted, her eyes watering from the coughing she'd been doing. "Come on, you need some sleep." He let her lay down, pulling the covers to her bed up around her shoulders, so she wouldn't get cold. "Don't worry about school tomorrow, alright?" Meggie nodded, not even having the effort to protest anymore.

"Read me a story," She sniffled. "Please?" Blaine nodded, tucking Mr Rabbit in next to his daughter.

"Okay...how about a little Harry Potter then? Just to keep your mind off of it."

"Mmm'kay," Even as she watched him with eager hazel eyes, Blaine could tell that she was just moments from falling asleep; her eyes were drooping shut, and her breathing was getting slower and slower.

"I can't read you anymore of _Half-Blood Prince_, since it's not fair on Liam, but I can just read _Sorcerer's Stone_, alright?" Meggie nodded again, her eyes already closed, and her cheeks were bright red with fever. It worried Blaine to see his daughter so ill, and desperately wondered how soon he and Kurt would be able to get her to a Doctor's Office.

"Can you read the bit when Harry gets to Hogwarts?" Meggie asked quietly. "The bit with the Sorting Hat?"

"Of course I can," Blaine sat on the end of his daughter's bed, flipping through the book to find the wanted chapter.

"I want to be in Hogwarts," Meggie mumbled sleepily. "With Harry and Ron and Hermione...do you think I could be a Gryffindor, Daddy?" Blaine blinked at her for a moment, smiling lightly.

"If you wanted to be, then of course," Meggie smiled back at him happily, liking his answer, and rolled onto her side to listen to her father's voice. "Remember, Megs, it's where _you_ want to go, not-" Blaine stopped as he realised his daughter had already fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

"Because you're not getting any better, sweetheart," Blaine told her, almost apologetically (really, what parent _wanted_ to take their child to a Doctor?). "And I'm sure the Doctor will be able to stop the coughing."

"Coughing, I'm not-" Meggie broke off to have a coughing fit, her legs kicking against the seat desperately.

"I can see that," Blaine tried to joke lightly. "No, seriously Megs, you need a Doctor." When Meggie pouted, her eyes just gazing into space, Blaine added, "Who knows? Maybe he'll just give you more cough medicine."

Meggie shot up, looking horrified. "No No No No No NO!"

* * *

><p>"Hmmm..." The doctor - Doctor Keating or something - frowned slightly as he took the stethoscope away from Meggie's chest. Blaine didn't quite like the tone of the Doctor's voice at that moment.<p>

"What? Is everything okay?"

"She's a bit wheezy," Doctor Keating smiled briefly as he took down notes. "You say that this cough is being...er...persistant, yes?" Blaine nodded as Meggie pulled her shirt back on. Blaine wasn't really comfortable with his daughter having to strip the upper half of her body for him, but...it was all for her own well-being, right?

"I cough in P.E," Meggie told him, touching her chest slightly. "I can't run very far before I start coughing. That thing was cold!"

Doctor Keating laughed. "Yeah, that's what everyone says." He threw his pen down on the desk, turning back to Meggie. "Meggie, how old are you?"

"Eight and a half," Meggie replied proudly.

"So, you've been coughing whenever you do P.E, or running, yes?" Meggie nodded. "But, just so I know, the coughing has been worse over the last couple of days?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep because of it sometimes."

"Would you like to do a little test for me?" Meggie looked at Blaine for confirmation. Blaine raised an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't force her to do anything.

"I guess..."

"Here," Doctor Keating pulled open his desk drawer, and got out a little tube-shaped thing. "Now, Meggie, I just want you to blow into the top of this tube, okay?" Meggie took it out of his hands, staring at it. It had little numbers all over it. "Go on. Just blow into as hard as you can."

Meggie took a deep breathe of air, and did so. Blaine watched what their doctor was doing; it was only then that he realised that there was a marker on the tube, which was moving up the tube slowly.

"That's good," Doctor Keating smiled at Meggie reassuringly when the marker stopped moving. She scribbled down the number, and then took the tube off the girl. "That is called a peak-flow test."

"What does it do?" Meggie asked, looking kind of awestruck. "Can I do it again?" Doctor Keating laughed as he put the marker on the tube back down to zero.

"In a minute." The doctor went through the drawer again, before pulling out something Blaine vaguely recognised. "Meggie, this is an inhaler. I'm going to have to ask you to-"

"No," Blaine interjected quickly. "I'm sorry, but I don't want her taking asthma medication if there's a chance she doesn't need it."

"It's very safe, Mr Hummel-Anderson," The doctor reassured him before turning to Meggie. "You'll need to open your mouth to do this one."

"What are you going to do?" She asked, looking slightly scared.

"I'm going to push down this little thing here," The doctor placed his thumb gently on the little canister. "And it's going to release some air-like medicine into your mouth. It probably won't taste nice, but I need you to breath it in." Meggie looked at the inhaler for a moment, before slowly nodding. "If you want, I can get a spacer. That way, you can take as much time as you want to inhale it, okay?" Meggie nodded again, and watched the doctor pull said object out.

"I just have to breath in?" Meggie checked as the doctor slotted the inhaler with the spacer. The spacer was...big. And plastic. Meggie didn't really know how to describe it, if she was honest.

"Yup." The doctor pushed down on the canister a few times, and both of the Hummel-Andersons heard what sounded like air being pushed out. "Just put your mouth on this bit here...that's good...and breath in." Meggie shut her eyes, doing so. "Make sure to breath in a few more times, just to make sure it all gets breathed in."

"What happens after?" Blaine asked. "I mean, does she have asthma or...?"

"Well," Doctor Keating started, watching Meggie carefully. "I'm going to do the peak-flow test again, and if her number is higher the second time, it's likely she's got asthma." Blaine blinked. How could she have asthma? She'd never been this bad before... "That's good, Meggie." He took the spacer and inhaler off her, and put it on his desk next to the peak-flow tube.

"Can I do the blow thing again?" Meggie asked excitedly. Doctor Keating nodded, smiling slightly, and passed her the peak-flow tube.

"So, inhale and then breath into the tube." Meggie nodded, knowing what to do. She took a big gulp of air and put the tube into her mouth again.

"So, what if she does have a higher number?" Blaine asked, concerned. The doctor shrugged slightly.

"Well, if you give me permission, I could always do some more tests or an x-ray, just to check if it _is_ asthma. For all we know, it could be an infection in her chest, or another breathing problem." Doctor Keating checked Meggie's number, and scribbled it down next to the first.

"How'd I do?" Meggie asked, giving the peak-flow meter back to the doctor.

"Great," Doctor Keating looked at Blaine and Meggie for a moment. "Right, so...looking at these readings..." Blaine really wished he would get on with it. "Mr Hummel-Anderson, it appears that Meggie could breath much easier after the medication from the inhaler-"

"So she has asthma?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"What's that?" Meggie questioned curiously, her feet swinging above the ground rhythmically.

"Well," The doctor hesitated slightly. "She could do. It looks very likely, but doing another test could possibly help. I mean, there's allergy tests, x-rays, blood tests-"

"No blood tests," Blaine said quickly, seeing his daughter look kind of worried.

"Well, it could help determine what's triggered the asthma...or breathing problem," Doctor Keating added quickly, seeing Blaine looking sceptical. He turned to start writing what looked like a prescription out. "However, I understand that you're probably very busy, so I can give Meggie a prescription for an inhaler,_ and _also give her a spacer if she wants one."

"I-I guess," Blaine shuffled in his seat, a little uncomfortably. "So, does this mean she's going to have to carry an inhaler around with her all the time?" The doctor shook his head quickly.

"Not necessarily. For now, just give her two sprays of the inhaler when she has a coughing fit...although, I reccomend you only do it once every four hours, and _only_ if the coughing is out of control. Afterwards, I think it would be wise to just use it whenever she needs it."

"Alright," Blaine nodded, taking it all in. "So, where do I get this inhaler?"

"Just go to a pharmacist with a prescription, and they should have one," Doctor Keating finished writing, and handed Blaine the piece of paper. "Thanks for coming in." Blaine smiled politely as he stood up.

"Yeah, well...I just wanted to check that she was okay."

* * *

><p>"Asthma?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "You're telling me that she has Asthma?"<p>

"Well, that's what Doctor Keating said."

"Asthma? Is he - or she - sure?" Kurt stared at Blaine, looking really surprised. Blaine shrugged, giving a few nods of the head.

"Yeah," He said. "I mean, he did tests on her-"

"Tests?" Kurt asked, his voice going high. "Blaine, you let him do tests on her?"

"Not _blood_ tests," The shorter man said quickly. "Just like...breathing. Yeah, he made her breath into a peak-flow meter, or whatever it was called, gave her an inhaler, and did the test thing again with her. I think she actually _liked_ doing it." Kurt felt the corner of his lips twitching into a smile.

"Of course she did. Meggie loves drama, doesn't she?" Blaine grinned. "So, now what? Is she going to end up like one of those kids who has to carry an inhaler around all the time?"

"Not _all_ the time," Blaine assured his husband. "I mean, I think it would be best to just give an inhaler to the school or let Meggie keep one in her bag for school...oh, and one here, obviously."

"Right...this means we need to talk to her school, don't we?" Kurt bit his lip, looking very tired. Between trying to find work and both of his children being sick (especially Meggie), he'd become a bit (well, very) worn out. "And we don't need to take Liam for a check-up, do we?"

"Well, he's been okay, hasn't he?" Blaine checked, his husband nodding in agreement. "Well, unless he starts coughing like Meggie, I think he should be fine."

**I told you I was getting my shiz together (internally screaming). **

**No, the only reason is because my parents kept me off school, since the bullying and depression got out of control. I was sobbing this morning, which made my DAD break down (and I've never EVER seen him cry). So, I've stayed at home all day. **

**I uploaded a little "ficlet" on my profile, and it's just a little story containing scenes from other character's points of view (eg. the one I did was mainly Finn - and a little Burt and Carole - during Meggie's birth). So, if you guys get bored, that's there (along with this 105 chaptered story) :D**

**Anyway, review please!**


	106. Diarrhea

Chapter 106

"I really think they're having a problem with this, Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Well...I know Meggie is." Blaine nodded, looking at his lap.

"I guess you're right..."

Kurt sat back in his seat, biting his lip slightly. "I mean...when they get older, they can't just call us 'Daddy' all the time. I mean, at Meggie's age especially, children start to shorten it, don't they?"

"Mmm..." Blaine agreed shortly, not quite knowing what to say. "Yeah...they shorten it to 'Dad', but since there's two of us..."

"And 'Dad Kurt' and 'Dad Blaine'...they don't really sound right, do they?" Blaine shook his head slowly.

"No. But, Kurt," He looked at him honestly. "When there are two dads in a family...like us, then they're usually just called 'Dad' and 'Papa'. And, to be honest, I don't think 'Papa' sounds as right as 'Dad'."

"It's just because you're not French," Kurt mused slightly. Blaine gave him an odd look, so he elaborated with, "In French, 'Papa' means _Dad_."

"Oh. Well. Shows how much French I know..." Blaine smiled for a moment, an idea. "Hang on...Kurt, you speak French, and-"

"I'll think about it," Kurt cut in quickly. "But, really, I think the only way of getting there is if we ask Meggie and Liam what they feel most comfortable with, isn't it?"

"Of course," Blaine said hasitly. "I'd never make them do something if it made them feel uncomfortable."

"But I think a problem may be getting used to it," Kurt continued, almost as if Blaine hadn't spoken. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm so used to being called 'Daddy Kurt', and since they're young, they could have trouble remembering the name, couldn't they?"

"Well," Blaine said wisely. "They should just call us what they feel comfortable with, so they shouldn't feel that much trouble remembering; if they still want to call us 'Daddy', I'm okay with it. If not, I'm still okay with it." Kurt nodded in agreement, giving Blaine a small smile.

"Right. Yeah. Anyway," Kurt made a move to get up from the couch. "I'm gonna make some hot chocolate and watch a movie, to relax before bed." Kurt turned to flutter his eyelashes at his husband in a mock-flirtasious way. "Would you care to join me?" Blaine nodded quickly, mouth falling open in mock-amazement.

"Duh. I mean," He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "When you put it like that, I _love_ hot chocolate." He wrapped an arm around the back of the taller man's waist. "I also really love relaxing and watching a movie...with you, of course." Kurt rolled his eyes, keeping a bright smile on his face as they headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Daddy," Liam tugged on Kurt's trousers, his cheeks tinged pink. His eyes looked a little sunken, and his face was clearly showing some sort of shy embarassment. Kurt wondered what was going on, since he'd been complaining all morning of an upset tummy; it had gotten so much that Kurt had kept him off school for the day.<p>

"Yeah hun? You okay?"

"Well...uh..." Liam looked down at his feet. "I went to the toilet Daddy, and...umm..." Liam coughed, adding in a hushed voice; "Ican'tstoppooping."

"Huh? Liam, could you repeat that again?" Kurt asked, bending down to rub his son's back comfortingly.

"I can't stop pooping," Liam muttered quietly. "And it's all...watery." Kurt didn't say anything, digesting the information and thinking. "What should I do? Am I going to die?" Kurt snapped into action almost immediately, feeling his son's forhead.

"Of course not," Kurt assured his son, standing up straight and leading him to the couch. "You've obviously got diarrhea or something-"

"What's dia...something?" Liam asked nervously; it sounded like 'die' at the beginning, which couldn't be too good.

"It's...a tummy problem," Kurt answered smoothly. "However, hun, you're going to have to sit here and keep drinking water. Oh, and if you need the toilet, you must go, alright?" Liam nodded, still a little confused by what was going on as his father left to go and get a glass of water.

"Okay..." Liam started picking at the couch, looking for some of Dalton's dog hairs. He knew Daddy Kurt didn't like it when Dalton left hairs everywhere, so he was doing both the dog and his father a favour.

"There..." Kurt came back in, putting the glass on a coaster on the coffee table by the couch. He smiled at his son quickly. "How about you and me just sit and watch a few films for a while, 'kay?" Liam nodded, letting Kurt put the couch blanket over him. "So," Kurt started, making sure that his son was comfortable against the pillows before heading over to the DVD cabinet. "Where's Rudolph?"

"In the hall by the phone," Liam sniffed, his tummy sore at that moment. He could hear his stomach growling like a dragon, but he knew he wasn't hungry. "I was playing with him before...yeah."

"Alright, I'll go get him, and we can cuddle up until Daddy Blaine and Megs come back, can't we?" Liam nodded as Kurt went out to the hall to retrieve the boy's beloved toy. "Like I said, if you need to go to the toilet, just go, and I'll pause the film for you, alright?" Liam nodded again as Kurt tucked the toy under his arm, and turned back around to look for a DVD. "Do you want to watch anything in particular, hun?"

"Umm..." Liam toyed with Rudolph's paws, thinking hard as he bit his lip. "Harry Potter? Or...Hercules?"

"I don't mind Hercules," Kurt smiled, pulling the DVD out of the cabinet and opening the DVD tray to put it in. "Are you nice and comfy?"

"Yeah," The five year old managed to chime from his spot on the couch. "Daddy? What's this...thing I've got?"

"Diarrhea," Kurt repeated, a little amused as to why his five year old son was so interested. "It's when your poop goes all...yeah, like water. See, it's really gross." Liam nodded in agreement to the last one. "That's why you need to drink water. Because you're basically pooping it out, and...yeah."

"Is it like when you're thirsty and need something to drink?" Liam asked innocently, his eyelids suddenly heavy. Kurt sat on the opposite side of the couch, tucking his own legs under the blanket.

"Sort of." Kurt clicked the 'play' button on the DVD to start the film. "Except...you don't really know you need water, so you need to keep drinking it."

* * *

><p>"I didn't even know children that young could get stomach problems," Blaine mused quietly, just seconds after their son had raced off to the toilet. Kurt glared at him half-heartedly as he reached for the remote to pause the film. "No, it must be real bad, Kurt, since this is the second time in the last hour or so-"<p>

"Just leave it," Kurt interrupted quickly. "He thinks he's going to die for some reason, so just treat it like nothing. I mean, it's not really anything, since we all get diarrhea now and then." Blaine blinked, not sure what to say.

"Wait...why did he think he was going to die?"

"That's not important," Kurt told him, standing up and heading to the downstairs bathroom. "I'm going to check how he's doing-"

"You don't need to, sweetie," Blaine grinned mischeivously. "You can hear it from here." Kurt glared at his husband again, sticking his head out the doorway.

"Liam? Hun?" He called lightly. "How you doing?"

"B-B-Badly." Kurt bit his lip at his son's response, and tried to pretend he wasn't listening to the sound of_ that_ hitting the toilet water. "B-But don't come in!"

"Oh, I won't!" Kurt tried to joke, a small smile playing on his face. "Trust me, I have no intention of going in there yet."

"Does he know how to clean himself up?" Blaine asked cluelessly. Kurt sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Well, shouldn't one of us-"

"You can do it if you want, Blaine," Kurt snapped, making the shorter man go pale. "And I'm not sure. If he doesn't though, I'm sure he's going to figure it out soon enough!"

"I CAN!" They heard a tiny voice yell loudly. Kurt jumped, surprised that a small child could actually yell that loud. "I CAN DO IT!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy," Meggie started. Both men turned to look at her, and she sighed in a cutely annoyed way. "I meant Daddy Kurt." Blaine turned back around, and Kurt just nodded his head for her to continue. "When are you going back to working on shows?" Kurt studied her for a moment before shrugging.<p>

"I don't know," Kurt said off-handly. "Soon I'd say-"

"It's just that Lorna's Mom likes you," Meggie cut in sweetly, her socked feet hitting the legs of her chair. "And she says you haven't been doing shows for a while." Kurt shrugged again, feeling a little sad at the mention of going back on stage.

"It's very hard, Megs, to get a part in a show," Kurt said gently. "Because lots of other people also want to be a part, so you have to try out, and the best person gets the part." Meggie's nose crinkled in confusion.

"But you're the best," She told him innocently. "Shouldn't you be doing shows then?" Kurt turned back to drying the dishes, not knowing what words he should say at that moment. "Daddy? I mean Daddy Kurt still...I asked a question-"

"I know," Kurt answered quickly. "I was just thinking, Megs." She looked at him expectantly. "I'll look into doing a new show soon, alright?" Meggie nodded, turning back to her Math homework. Kurt bit his lip softly, wondering if his daughter would still look at him as highly once she knew he had trouble getting a job.

"It's gonna be fine," He heard Blaine mutter so only he could hear. "I know it is."

"Can I have any ice-cream yet?" Meggie piped up again, her eyes wide with hope.

Blaine grinned at her, sliding down into the nearest seat at the kitchen table. "Have you done all your homework?" Meggie blinked, the answer clearly written on her face. "Thought not. Megs, you know the rules; you have to finish all your homework before desserts." Meggie pouted.

"But it's really hard, Daddy!" She complained, folding her arms. "And also, I have to learn how to spell all of these really weird words, so I don't do badly in my Spelling Test!"

"I know it's very hard," Blaine told her, looking completely and utterly sincere about it. "But it's very important that you do it, now that you're in third grade. I mean, you're getting so grown up, Megs, and when you're a grown-up, like me and Daddy Kurt...well..." He shrugged for effect. "You have to do stuff, even if you don't like it." Meggie sighed, nodding. "Look, if you just finish your Math, I'll let you have some ice-cream, alright?" She nodded, picking up her pencil again and studying her workbook hard.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine," Liam grumbled moodily, pulling his glass of orange juice closer. "I feel much better." Kurt backed off, knowing it was probably best to just leave his son for now. Liam continued to eat his toast, the crunching filling the momentary silence.<p>

"Maybe you should take it easy, bud," Kurt advised him quickly. Liam started to roll his eyes, so Kurt quickly added onto his sentence; "Just in case! I mean, I don't want you heading off to school and then...yeah."

"I'll be fine," Liam repeated, taking another delicate sip of orange juice. "You don't need to worry, Daddy Kurt! Because I feel fine, and I can still do everything, and I know I can." The small boy pushed his plate away. "Now, I need to get my bag for school."

"Are you sure you should go to school, though? I mean," Kurt said quickly, noticing his son's glare. "Fine, you should eat a little more normally, but just in case-"

"_I will be fine_," The child narrowed his eyes, almost threateningly. "I'm fine, now please let me go to school."

**So, I'm on Summer holidays now, and I can write more! :D Also, when I go to Ireland AGAIN (I go a lot, since my dad's side is irish), I'm allowed to go to an Internet Cafe, so I'll be able to either update a little, or write for when I get home.**

**Review please! :D**


	107. MakeUp, Kurt's Job and a Nightmare

Chapter 107

Meggie blinked at her friend. "Is it allowed?" She asked in awe, staring at her best friend. Lorna grinned, nodding as she held the tube up.

"My Mommy wears it all the time," Lorna told her in a very grown-up tone. "It's meant to make you look pretty."

"What is it?"

"Lipstick," Lorna looked at Meggie like she was mad - then again, Meggie _did_ have two dads. "Surely one of your family members wear it?"

"I-I guess," Meggie took it from her friend. "Would I be allowed to wear it?" Lorna nodded.

"Here," She reached across the bed to uncap it. "You have to put it on your lips."

"Well, with a name like 'lipstick', I thought so," Meggie giggled obviously as Lorna started to smear it across her lips expertly. "Will your Mommy mind?"

"Nah," The shorter girl brushed off easily. "She's at work, and she doesn't care when I wear make-up anyway." She grinned at her friend again. "There we go!" Meggie turned to look at herself in the full-length mirror at the end of the bed. She smiled slowly at herself, suddenly feeling much older than eight years old (though it wasn't too long until she'd be nine).

"I look good," Meggie muttered in a near-whisper. "I actually look nice." Lorna chuckled, putting the cap back on the lipsitck and reaching into the make-up bag next to her. "Now what?"

Lorna pulled another tube out from the bag. "Do you want some mascara?" Meggie shrugged. "You put it on your lashes to make them long...although, you already have long lashes." At that, she shot the other girl a mock-dirty look. "I guess not, actually." She went back into the bag, looking for something else. "I think you'd look great with some Rouge...that's stuff you put on your cheeks to make them nice and pink."

"Ooh, okay," Meggie nodded eagerly as her friend pulled out a brush and a circle-shape container. "If I look stupid though, I'll blame you."

"Please," Lorna scoffed, having done it many times before. "It's easy to apply make-up...You just have to wash it off before you go to bed, or it will get all smudged."

* * *

><p>"...Alright, thank you!" Blaine could just tell from the tone of his husband's voice that whatever he'd just heard was good news. He grinned at Kurt when he hung up.<p>

"So? What's happening?" Kurt turned to face his husband, a radient smile on his face. The thought of Kurt being so happy made Blaine smile back.

"I got a part!" Kurt started bouncing on the spot, looking like he wanted to fling himself at his husband. "Blaine, I got a part! I actually did it!" Deciding he had a right to, he practically flung himself onto his husband, who was luckily prepared for it. "Oh, Blaine...I'm so happy I could die!"

"I told you you'd get a job soon," Blaine said, pressing a chaste kiss on his husband's cheek. "God, Kurt, I'm so proud of you! You know that, right?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I guessed, honey," Kurt chuckled, kissing Blaine's lips quickly. "And it's an original play! Blaine, if this becomes successful, I'll be known as an original performer in an original cast! People will look back on it, and compare other people's performances to mine...and I'm a lead!"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, giving him a celebratory hug. "We should celebrate, shouldn't we? And I mean properly." When Kurt just raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to go on. "We should drop the kids off at my Dad's or something, have a candle-lit dinner, and then sha-"

"Wow, all that just because I got a part?" Kurt joked, although he wouldn't have minded it. "I think I need to get parts in plays more often."

"Yes. You do," Blaine nuzzled his nose against Kurt's. "I know I'm being really over-the-top and cheesy, but I really want to take you out to dinner...or make dinner."

"With your cooking?" Kurt wrinkled his nose. "I don't think so, honey." Blaine pouted slightly, but shook it off after a moment. "Anyway, you still have to pick our daughter up from her friend's, don't you?" The shorter man sighed, nodding slowly.

"I guess..." He looked up at the older man through long lashes. "Although, I'm sure, if we were quick-"

"No," Kurt told him bluntly. "Our son is upstairs, playing, and after what happened with Meggie a while ago, I'm not risking it."

"But-"

"No," The taller man shook his head, starting to move off his husband's lap. "Like I said, you need to pick our daughter up, and I need to try and make some sort of dinner for us three to eat, since I'm sure Meggie's eaten at Lorna's house already."

"Fine," Blaine grumbled, looking rather like a grumpy child. "But tonight..."

"That's another story entirely," Kurt said quickly, his cheeks slightly red. "Now, go."

* * *

><p>The last thing Blaine had expected to see when his daughter ran outside to greet him was...was...<em>this<em>. His daughter - not even nine years old, for God's sake - covered in make-up.

"Hi, Daddy," She greeted, giving him a quick hug around the waist. "Thanks for letting me come today." Blaine found himself at a loss for words as he stared at Meggie. "What? Do I have Ketchup on my face?"

"No..."

"Oh, okay," Meggie smiled easily at him as she went to get inside the car. Blaine found himself just standing there, unable to come up with anything to say. "Aren't we going home, Daddy?"

"What? Oh, yeah..." Blaine weakly reached to open the driver's side of the car. "Megs? Can I just...what did you guys do?"

"Oh, we played with Lorna's brother, Ryan, on the X-Box, and then her other brother, Harry, spat up on her, so she had to change-"

"Why are you wearing make-up?" Blaine interrupted quickly. Meggie paused, looking at her father with confused eyes.

"It's not a lot..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just some lipstick and rouge, Daddy." Blaine started the car, not believing what was going on. "Why? Lorna told me I looked pretty, 'cus she put it on me herself."

"You...You look okay," Blaine assured her half-heartedly. "It's just...Megs, make-up is a very...well...it's mainly for adults."

"But Lorna says lots of girls wear it," Meggie frowned. "Her Mommy lets her wear it all the time...well, apart from school of course. Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course you're not," Blaine told her quickly. "It's just that you're very young, Megs, and..._shit_." Blaine nearly stopped driving just to put his hand over his mouth in shock.

"Daddy Blaine," Meggie scolded, her voice going high as she furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a naughty word! Daddy Kurt will kill you for saying naughty words!"

"Yeah, well," Blaine said slowly, trying to regain some composure. "I dunno what Daddy Kurt is gonna say when he looks at your face, Princess."

"What do you mean?" Meggie asked, kind of confused.

Blaine shrugged non-chalantly. "I don't know how he's going to act...but, otherwise, you look stunning."

Meggie beamed at him, flattered. "Thanks, Daddy Blaine!"

* * *

><p>"Hi, Megs," Kurt started. "How was the...Oh my God." Meggie squirmed on the spot uncomfortably. "Honey...are you wearing <em>make-up<em>?"

"Uh-huh," Meggie shrugged, hoping to try and make it out to be no big deal. "Lorna let me, 'cus her Mommy lets _her_, so...yeah." Meggie shrugged again. "Are you angry?"

"No," Kurt managed, putting on a smile. "I'm not _angry_, just...surprised." Kurt took a sip of his water. "Megs, come sit down for a minute." Meggie did so, looking slightly nervous as to where this conversation was going. "Megs, you're not even nine yet-"

"I know," Meggie grumbled, almost disappointed with her age. "But I will be soon."

"You see, Meggie," Kurt reached across the table to grab her hand comfortingly. "Make-up is for big girls...I mean, _you_'re a big girl, but I mean for girls who are a bit older than you, like nearly adults."

"I'm old enough!" Meggie argued. "Daddy, I'm not five anymore! I'm allowed to do things!"

"I know, I know," Kurt reassued her quickly. "But-"

"You don't!" Meggie jumped off her chair, shooting her father dirty looks just as Blaine walked into the kitchen. "Lorna wears make-up, and she's younger than me! Why can't I?"

"I never said you couldn't," Kurt told her sternly. "I just said...well, yeah, I don't _really_ want you wearing it, Megs."

"Well, I want to," Meggie spat, folding her arms across her chest as she stomped off. "It's none of your buissness, either of you!"

Kurt's mouth fell open as she disappeared, and Blaine just stared at the doorframe for a moment, just as shocked.

"Well," Blaine murmured, trying to ease the tension. "That went well." Kurt shot a glare at him. "Sorry...Kurt, she _is_ almost nine-"

"Nine is too young to wear make-up," Kurt snapped angrily. "Our little girl is not wearing make-up, and that is that, Blaine." He stood up to go back to washing the dishes, starting to rage as he did so. "I mean, how can Lorna's mother let her wear make-up at that age? What are people trying to do nowadays? Turn their daughters into little Barbie dolls? What's next?"

"Kurt, calm down a little," Blaine tried to say soothingly. "I mean, little girls put on their Mom's make-up and stuff all the time...hell, your dad told me about you doing it with your mother's clothing." The tips of Kurt's ears went bright red. "I think Meggie's just experimenting, since she's getting older now...Gosh, in just over a year she'll be ten, which is a whole _decade_."

"It's not that," Kurt protested weakly. "It's just...she's only eight...and even if she was nine...it's still wrong..."

"Admit it, Kurt," Blaine said softly. "You don't want her - or Liam - to grow up." Kurt blinked, his anger melting away completely in that one moment. "Look, I agree that nine year olds shouldn't be wearing make-up, alright, but I think it's also because of you wanting our children to stay...well, our children." There was a short silence, before Kurt just nodded.

"You're right," Kurt muttered quietly. "Although she's not old enough to wear make-up, I know that I can't always stop her...well, neither of us can."

"Kurt, she's not going to be a teenager for a good four or five years," Blaine assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"She's nearly nine now," Kurt said, his voice choking slightly. "Nine years have gone by so fast, Blaine; think how quickly four years are going to be." Kurt sniffled. "I feel old."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at his husband's remark.

* * *

><p>"He had a go at me," Meggie said casually over the phone that evening. "My Daddy Kurt. He had a go at me because I went to Lorna's, and when I came back, I had make-up on."<p>

She heard her Grandpa Burt choke over the phone. "_You were wearing make-up_?"

"Uh-huh."

"Megs, you're how old?"

Meggie squirmed on her bed, picking at some fluff on Mr Rabbit's ears. "I'm nearly nine, Grandpa. I thought you'd know that by now."

"But- Hold on a sec, Megs...No, I don't think...Carole, give me the-"

Meggie couldn't help but giggle as she heard her Grandma steal the phone from Burt, her fingers stroking Mr Rabbit's fur absent-mindedly. "Hey, Megs. How you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Meggie trilled down the phone optimistically. "Why did you steal the phone off Grandpa Burt?"

"Because this is a conversation for us girls to have," Meggie sat up, suddenly interested in what "girl talk" meant. "Megs, I overheard you telling Grandpa Burt about you wearing make-up."

"Yeah, Grandma."

She heard her Grandma Carole sigh down the phone. "I see. And your Daddies didn't like it, no?"

"No," Meggie agreed. "They looked at me and had a go at me."

"Oh, that sounds familiar," She heard Carole chuckle down the phone. "My father didn't like it when I started wearing make-up either, and I was older than you."

"How old?" Meggie asked, trying to imagine one of her grandparents _young_.

She heard her grandma laugh slightly. "Thirteen. Hard to imagine me that young, isn't it?" Meggie giggled in agreement. "Megs, when you start wearing make-up, it's for several reasons...like to get boy's attention."

Meggie wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Ewww, Grandma...Boys are gross!"

"Oh, Megs...Just keep that in mind when you get older." Meggie shrugged to herself, wondering why someone would want _boys_ looking at them all the time. "Another reason is because...because some girls don't like the way they look. Do you like the way you look?"

Meggie bit her lip in thought. "Yeah, I guess...I mean, my hair's a little too curly sometimes, but I like my eyes and stuff...ooh, like my lashes! Lorna's jealous of my lashes, 'cus she says they're really long!" She paused for a moment. "Why would you wear make-up, Grandma? Don't you like yourself?"

"Of course I do. Well, to some degree...Anyway, I wear it because I'm a grown-up, Megs. A really old one."

"You're not that old!" Meggie scoffed. "Not as old as...I don't know who, but I've seen _way_ older!" Meggie sighed down the phone for a moment. "So..._why_ can't I wear make-up?"

"You're still not old enough, sweetie," Carole told her softly. "See, when you put make-up on someone as beautiful as you, it looks fake." Meggie blushed to herself. "Fake means that you look...like a Barbie doll, you know? All plastic, and no one likes that."

"Don't they?"

"No. Oh, and also..." She heard her Grandma pause for dramatic effect. "If you don't wash it off properly, it _ruins_ your skin completely." Meggie's eyes widened, and she felt her mouth fall open in horror.

"I-It does? How?"

"Yup," She could practically hear Carole's smirk down the phone. "You see, it makes your skin all wrinkly and old, and then you won't be pretty anymore." Meggie gulped, her other hand subconciously reaching up to rub at the rouge on her cheeks.

"O-Oh," She stuttered out. "Okay. Thanks for telling me, Grandma. It's just that...yeah, Lorna told me that her Mommy let her wear it, so...I thought it was okay."

"It is okay, Megs, but at a certain age," She heard her Grandma's tone soften a touch. "Trust me, your whole family thinks you're beautiful enough, and we don't want your skin ruined, or for people to be mean to you because you look like a Barbie."

"I know," Meggie said, feeling terrible about the whole thing all of a sudden. "I just...I wanna be grown-up, Grandma."

"Trust me, sweetie, it's only a matter of time until you'll be a boring old grown-up." Meggie giggled a little.

"I suppose," She sighed slightly. "I just wish, Grandma, that Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine wouldn't treat me like a baby."

"Do they?"

"Yeah," Meggie mumbled. "They just baby me all the time...Hey," An idea popped into her head suddenly. "Could you talk to them, Grandma? Just ask them to loosen up a little?"

"Well..."

"Please?" Meggie begged, her voice going slightly higher. She could practically feel Carole's hesitance melt away from down the phone.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>"Mmm...Blaine..."<p>

"Uh?"

"I think...Oh my...Blaine, I think someone's coming down the stairs o-or something..." Blaine drew his lips away from his husband's neck, listening carefully for the noise of little footsteps.

"I don't hear anything," Blaine told his husband, turning to look at him. "Anyway, getting back to buissness..." Kurt grinned again, his hands running over Blaine's shoulders as they kissed. "So proud of you," The shorter man mumbled against his husband's skin, breath warm. "Just so pro-"

He was cut off by the sound of someone - obviously one of their children - clumping down the stairs heavily, perhaps tired after a short sleep. "Shoot," Kurt muttered, sitting up on the couch suddenly. Blaine, panicking, buttoned up his shirt quickly as he scaned the rest of his clothing. He also noticed, with horror, that he and his husband both had...well, a bit of a problem in the crotch area. Kurt started tugging his collar nervously, readjusting his legs to hide his problem and hoping his hair didn't look too messy. "Blaine, the lu-"

"Oh, right," Blaine hurriedly grabbed the small bottle, and shoved it under a couch pillow just as someone walked in; their curly hair was completely unruly, and one of their hands were rubbing their eyes tiredly, while the other clutched a plushed rabbit. "Hey, Megs. Did you have a nightmare, Princess?"

Meggie shook her head slowly. "No...why aren't you both in bed asleep?" Kurt and Blaine shared a look out of the corner of their eyes.

"Uhh..." Blaine said lowly as he casually shifted his legs to hide his own problem - after all, his daughter didn't really need to know about _that_ for a little while longer. "We're just talking about Daddy Kurt's new job, _right_ Kurt?" Kurt nodded quickly, deciding it was a reasonable excuse. Meggie yawned, obviously tired still.

"'kay," She blinked stupidly in the dim light of the Living Room. "'m sorry, Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine. Y'know...for the make-up thing."

"It's fine, Megs," Kurt assured her, reaching his arms out for her on instinct. It was only when she clambered into his lap that Kurt realised she _might_ be able to see his hickeys if she moved slightly. "Listen, why don't you go back to bed, sweetie? You look exhausted." Meggie nodded in agreement.

"'Kay. Can one of you read me a bedtime story or something?" She requested, snuggling her head into Kurt's shoulder. "And...yeah, 'm sorry still."

Kurt looked at Blaine expectantly. "I know, and I'm sure Daddy Blaine wouldn't mind singing you a lullaby, would he?" Meggie shook her head, tucking Mr Rabbit under her chin. "And then Daddy Blaine and I can finish...our _'conversation'_."

Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling much more eager to get his daughter off to sleep. "Here, Megs." He offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet. "It's a little late, so you should start your beauty sleep...not that you need it." Meggie let out a small giggle, her eyes drooping.

"Uh...Huh," Meggie managed between her yawning and giggle. "Love you guys."

"Love you too, sweetie." Kurt said, smiling at his daughter. Blaine couldn't help but wink at his husband as he left the Living Room, feeling completely confident that it wasn't going to take _too_ long for Meggie to fall asleep again, and then he and Kurt could continue their..._activities_.

* * *

><p>"You made sure she's alseep?" Kurt checked quickly, pushing Blaine down as he kissed him. Blaine nodded furiously.<p>

"Kurt, I could have done a tap dance in front of her in the _nude,_ and she'd still have fallen asleep." Kurt sighed in relief, his hands running through Blaine's now-loose curls. "Now, where were we? 'Cus I think it was a great place."

"Shut up," Kurt mumbled fiercely, smashing his lips down on Blaine's almost hungrily. "I love you, Blaine, but now is not a time for talking too much."

"Oh," Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth; he loved it when Kurt took charge and told him what to do. "I completely agree." The two lay there on the couch, the only sound being the wet clash of their lips and tongue.

Kurt ran a hand along Blaine's shirt, his nails sharp against the material. "Take this off. Actually, I'll do it, since I know you'll just tease me when you do it." Blaine grinned against his husband's mouth wolfishly.

"Technically, this is a celebration for _you_," Blaine reminded him. "I'm treating _you_."

"Exactly," Kurt replied sassily. "And I'm choosing what we do, and how we do it." Blaine's jaw fell open in aroused shock as he stared at his husband. "Now, if you don't mi-"

"Daddy?" They heard a small voice call from the hallway outside.

Kurt shot up, falling backwards off his husband's torso. Blaine sat himself up, trying to button his shirt up quickly. "I think that's our son," Blaine whispered, his face going pale. Kurt nodded, crossing his legs again quickly. The shorter man just grabbed a couch cushion and shoved it between his legs.

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed urgently. "That is just _so_ obvious! And your shirt isn't buttoned correctly!" Blaine looked down, swearing under his breath when he saw his husband was right.

"Daddy Kurt? Daddy Blaine?" A small figure whimpered, appearing in the doorway. Liam's right thumb was tucked in his mouth (Kurt nearly shuddered at this, since he was six years old now, so it was _bound_ to ruin his teeth. However, he only did it when he was feeling _really_ bad, which Kurt supposed was okay) and his left hand was cuddling Rudolph against his chest. He sniffled and took his thumb out of his mouth, heading straight for the couch when he saw them. "I had a nightmare, so I went to your room but you weren't in there."

"Oh, baby," Kurt cooed, pulling his son into a hug. "What happened in this nightmare?"

Liam cuddled into Kurt, reaching his legs out to rest on the pillow between Blaine's legs. "Voldermort was trying to kill me, but he got you guys instead, so I was like Harry. Like, without a proper family." He sniffled. "I don't want you guys to die."

Blaine and Kurt both bit their lips, looking almost-comically identical. "Bud, that's never going to happen," Blaine assured him. "Voldermort is never going to get us, okay? We wouldn't let him." Liam nodded, obviously disturbed still by his dreams. "Is Rudolph okay, or is he worried too?"

"No, he's fine," Liam said in a one-hundred-percent-serious tone. "But he's tired, 'cus I woke him up."

"Do you wanna go back to sleep?" Kurt asked, looking at his husband meaningfully. Blaine just rolled his eyes slightly as he reached to rub their son's back.

Liam nodded meekly. "Yeah, but...I'm still scared." His bottom lip started to tremble, and he was blinking some tears out of his eyes. "I really don't want you to die! O-Or Grandpa Burt or Grandma Carole or Meggie or Grandma Rosie or Grandpa Jamie or-"

"Liam, no one's going to die," Blaine promised sincerely. "I swear to you." Liam took a deep, shuddering breath as he nodded. "Everyone loves you too much to die, alright?"

"Okay," Liam sniffled, rubbing his nose with the sleeve of his pyjama top. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Can you sing me to sleep, Daddy Blaine? Or Daddy Kurt? Or both? I don't mind." Liam made his eyes wide, knowing it would persuade his parents.

"I'll sing to you," Kurt muttered, pulling his son into his embrace. He managed to stand up as he cradled his son in his arms, knowing that soon Liam was going to be too big to hold and carry. "Geesh...for a small child, you're heavy." Liam blushed profusely, a small smile on his face. "You know what, buddy?" He said as he went to leave the Living Room. "I think your Daddy Blaine and I will go to bed after this." Blaine shot up, the pillow he'd been using thumping to the floor softly.

"But, Kurt," Blaine started, trying to convey to Kurt what they had been doing not ten minutes before. "We had...plans."

"Maybe another time," Kurt shot an apologetic look at his husband. "We'll see about tomorrow night, Blaine." Blaine sighed, folding his arms across his chest like a stubborn child. "Come on, buddy, let's get you to bed. You got Rudolph?" Liam nodded, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

**Haha...so, that was a little dirtier than I planned... *blushes like a little schoolgirl***

**Anyway, I've been watching the Olympic Opening thing tonight (Friday 27th July), and when Tom Daley came on, I was drooling (gross, I know). See, if you didn't know already, I'm from the UK, and I think one of the bike rides for the Olympics is going past the road where I live. :D Also, I thought it was awesome that Jo Rowling and Rowan Atkinson were on it earlier...oh, and the giant inflatable Voldermort thing (LOL, that kind of prompted Liam's nightmare, 'cus my mum said "I bet those little kids are going to have nightmares tonight"...)**

**So, reviews would be greatly appreciated, even though it's late (however, if it's late wherever you live, but you're going to leave on at a more convenient time, I appreciate that as well).**

**Yeah, Review please!**


	108. Chris' Problem

Chapter 108

Kurt tried his best, he really did, when it came to hearing Rachel out about stuff. But, really, why whenever he phoned to give her some good news about himself...why did she make it about her?

"-...And I'm so happy for you, Kurt!" She finished finally, a smile evident in her voice from down the phone. "I mean, I still think it's best to stick with the musicals that you know, but...I suppose taking chances helps sometimes, right?"

Kurt hummed in agreement as he looked down at his nails; he was now completely ready to gossip about everything that had gone on since their last conversation, something that he and Rachel did often during their talks. "So, Rach, what's been happening over in Ohio? Like...has Finn drinking that Extra-Fizzy Cola again? The one that gives him really bad ga-"

"There's something I need to tell you," Rachel burst out. Kurt blinked, unable to think of anything to say. "It's about...It's about Chris."

Kurt felt his heart speed up; he could tell from Rachel's tone that it wasn't good news. "Rachel, what's happened? Bullying? Nightmares? Bed-wetting?"

"N-No," Rachel sighed. "Kurt, have Meggie and Liam ever had problems making friends? And I mean _really_ bad problems?"

"No, I don't think it was ever _really_ bad..."

Rachel let out a choking noise down the phone. "Oh, Kurt...I'm so sorry for getting emotional...it's just...Chris and Maria's school have asked Finn and I to take Chris to a Doctor, since they think he might have...he might have Aspergers." Kurt blinked multiple times in a very fast manner. "Kurt?"

"Rachel...Chris is about eight. I'm sure if he had Aspergers then you would have seen signs years ago." Rachel let out another shaky breath, and Kurt could tell that his sister-in-law was one hundred percent serious about what she was saying.

"I talked to Finn's mother, and she said that there's different degrees of Aspergers and Autism...so, if he does have it, it's probably only mild, right?"

Kurt smiled, even though she couldn't see that from down the phone. "Of course. Why? What prompted the school to ask?"

"Apparently he hasn't been getting along with the other kids in his class; he's refused to work with the other students, and refuses to talk to some of them full-stop. However, his teacher said that his work is...it's above-average."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Kurt prompted encouragingly. "I mean, at least he's doing well in school, right? Would you rather he was like Finn?"

"Finn's smart," The woman defended weakly, her heart not really into it. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Kurt, but it's just that Finn's refusing to talk about it. He says it's _embarassing, _and I don't want to scare Chris into thinking he's got a..a mental diesease or something."

The blue-eyed countertenor bit his lower lip, feeling torn for a few moments. "Rachel...I hate to sound pitying...but if you and Finn want, Blaine and I can always come down to help. You know, just while everything's settl-"

"Oh, Kurt, thank you!" Rachel exclaimed, cutting him off completely. "I mean, I'm not going to force you, and I know it would be difficult, since you have Meggie and Liam-"

"Rachel," Kurt interrupted quickly. "It's only if you really need us. Plane tickets are expensive, and Lord knows that Meggie and Liam won't sit in a car for hours and hours on end. It's lucky that they're finishing for a Spring Break today, so they've got a week off."

"Alright," Rachel started slowly. "Fine. I understand, Kurt. You're right; plane tickets are very expensive...I'll talk to Finn about it tonight...if I can...Or, if not, I can just talk to your parents, right?"

Kurt nodded to himself before answering. "Of course. Let me know, so we have plenty of time, Rach."

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Meggie asked, wrinkling her nose. "It sounds like a bad snake or something."<p>

Blaine raised his eyebrows at her. "Aspergers? You think the word Aspergers sounds like a snake?"

"Well..."

"What is it?" Liam asked, repeating his sister's question. "Is it a bad thing?"

Blaine hesitated, unsure on how to phrase it. He sat back on the bed, thinking hard about how he'd described it to one of the Warblers back at Dalton. "Uhh...You might want to sit down." The two young children looked at each other, but sat on the floor anyway. "We're not sure if Chris _has_ got it," Blaine started unsurely. "But Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel are going to check, just in case."

"But _what_ is it?" Meggie asked impatiently.

"It's...it's a thing," Blaine said feeling stupid. "Basically, you know how you guys like talking to people and making friends?" Both children nodded in almost-unison. "See, some people have trouble with that, because they have Aspergers."

"I thought that was just being shy," Liam piped up, blinking his eyes innocently. "And Chris likes being friends with us, so..."

"Well..." Blaine sighed. "It's not my place to tell you, guys. It's up to Chris if he wants to talk to you about it."

"Is that why we're going to Ohio?" The eldest Hummel-Anderson child asked. "To see Chris?"

Blaine nodded, glad to actually know something. "Yeah. And Uncle Finn and Auntie Rachel...and everyone else, of course." Both of the children grinned suddenly; they were both kind of glad that they were going to get to see some more of their family again. "Look, I need to finish packing for me and Daddy Kurt, so why don't you guys go and start getting what outfits and toys you want to bring with you...that way we can pack it when Daddy Kurt gets back from work, okay?"

* * *

><p>"What's so bad it can't wait a few more months?" The Director - Tony - asked, raising an eyebrow. Kurt liked Tony, because he was quite fair and nice. You also knew you could have fun with him and joke around, since he wasn't too hard-going.<p>

"Tony," Kurt said gently. "My brother's son - my nephew, obviously - isn't...they think he's ill. Well, not ill...they think he's...you know..." Kurt coughed awkwardly before talking in a quiet voice. "_Autistic_."

Tony's eyes went gentle, and he sighed softly. "I see. Wow, that's...not good." Kurt nodded silently in agreement. "Well, that's a bit of a bother, since I need you to stay and rehearse, Kurt." The older man looked around, checking to see if anyone else would be able to hear them. "I do understand, Kurt; my step-daughter has an extremely severe case of Autism." Kurt felt his mouth drop open slightly, but he nodded once again.

"Sir, I don't have to go," Kurt tried to say. "But I think it would really help my brother and his family if they had some sort of distraction. And we would only be gone a few days." He added quickly. Tony sighed, nodding.

"Okay," He gave in. "But I want you to try and look at the lines for Act Two, especially in Scene Eight, while you're gone. I also want you to have learnt the end of Scene Seven off by heart." Kurt nodded in agreement, thinking it was only fair he kept up with his work while he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Oh, boy," Liam pressed a kiss into Dalton's ears. "We want you to come, but...you can't." The dog whined lowly, trying to push his head into the little boy's arms. "I'm sure Chris would love you to come and see him, but we're going on a plane, and Daddy Kurt said that puppies don't like planes."<p>

"It's okay," Meggie murmured, bending down to ruffle his fur. "Grandpa Jamie and Grandma Rosie are going to come and look after you later. Also, Daddy Kurt said he's not a puppy anymore; he's too big."

"Just make sure they know that you like to play fetch at half-past three, like when we get home from school," Liam added affectionately, ignoring his sister. The dog layed his head down on the boy's lap, blinking up at him innocently. "Dalton, we're going to have to go..."

"Please don't keep the neighbours up howling," Meggie whispered slowly, afraid her Daddies would hear. "I mean, as long as you don't eat any of my toys, you can sleep on my bed...oh, and don't poop anywhere in my room."

Dalton blinked up at them with sad eyes, as if saying; _Please don't go. I love you guys too much. I'll be a better dog if you stay, just don't leave me._

"Guys, we really need to go," Blaine said, walking into the Living Room. He surveyed the heartfelt goodbye that was going on. "Oh. I see. Guys, he's going to be-" He was cut off by Dalton barking, scrambling up to run to Blaine. Blaine ruffled his fluffy ears playfully as the dog tried to cling to him with oversized paws. "Geesh, buddy...it's only a few days..."

At this, Dalton howled brokenly, clawing at Blaine's trousers desperately.

"Do we really have to leave him here?" Meggie asked sadly. "Can't he come with us?"

"I wish," Blaine half-agreed. "But he'd get scared of being on a plane. It's a long flight, Megs."

Both children pouted. "Alright," Liam said, looking like he wanted to cry. "Dalton, I'll see you soon, boy." He patted the dog's back a few last times and kissed the top of his fluffy head. "Try not to miss us too much."

* * *

><p>"You know," Burt mused. "Chris, you <em>can<em> whack the pot with the end of the spoon. I'm not gonna tell you off." Chris nodded slowly, picking up his wooden spoons, the ends furthest from him.

"Can I do what Dad does?" Chris asked innocently. "Y'know...go mad and stuff?"

"Kid, if you want to, you do it." Chris grinned madly, slamming his makeshift drum sticks on the pots loudly. Even Burt wasn't prepared for the amount of loud crashing noises that the young boy made as he bashed down without second thoughts. "Well..."

"Chrissy!" He heard Maria call from the Living Room loudly. "That's too noisy, stop it!" Chris stopped, looking embarassed all of a sudden.

"Kiddo, that was great," Burt told him quickly. "I promise." Chris nodded, not really looking all too convinced. "I think you definitely take after your Dad when it comes to drumming. Seriously, try it again." Chris half-heartedly bashed an overturned pan, curiousity getting the best of him.

"You have a go?" He asked suddenly, holding his sticks out. Burt started to shake his head, causing his grandson to pout. "Grandma would...she _did_, Grandpa, and she said you couldn't." Burt blinked; it was _so_ on.

"Fine," He pulled them into his hands, looking down at them in a kinda nervous way. "Although, I'm not real good at drum-playing, Chris." Chris shrugged, a smile playing on his face cheekily. "So..." The older man experimentally bashed down on one of the pots. Chris let out an amused laugh, his hand reaching up to try and stifle it. "Well, there you go, kiddo. I tried."

"You only did it once!" Chris pointed out. "Here, give me one." He took one, and bashed it down on several pots. "Like that, Grandpa. See, you gotta have a rhythm...like...bum-bum-bum...Da-Da-Bum!" Chris tapped it out to show him. "Come on, try it again! If you do it right, you can boast to Grandma."

"Oh, well, in that case..." Burt clumsily copied his grandson, trying not to chuckle when he got it wrong and had to start over with Chris showing him again. "So...it's the blue one with the purple dots...then the one that's burnt all over..."

"No," Chris corrected suddenly. "It's the dots, then the one that's just blue, and _then_ the burnt one. Duh." Chris paused, an idea suddenly coming to him. "I'm not being rude, am I, Grandpa? Mom sometimes says I'm being really rude, but I don't know I'm doing it when she says that."

Burt shook his head. "Of course not. I think it's quite funny, kid, you teaching an old man like me what to do." Chris scrunched up his nose in amused agreement. "Although; you don't call me an old man, 'kay? Only I call myself an old man."

* * *

><p>Chris had been colouring when the doorbell had rung. His face had gone pale all of a sudden as he looked at his Grandma and father. "Y-You guys didn't tell the D-D-Doctor to come here, did you?"<p>

"Of course not," Carole assured him while his Dad just avoided eye contact with him. "I think you'll like this a lot more than a doctor, sweetie." Chris felt colour return to his cheeks as he slipped out of his seat at the dinner table.

"Who's here?" He asked quietly. "Dad? Grandma? Who is i-?"

"CHRIS!"

Before Chris could even blink, a blur had jumped on top of him, attacking him. "GAH!"

"Chris! It's me!" Chris blinked again, looking closely at the thing that had ran and knocked him over; he grinned as he recognised his cousin, Meggie, giggling at him. "We came to see you, Chris, 'cause my Daddy Kurt said-"

"Megs." Carole stopped her gently. Meggie looked up, a little confused, but Carole just shook her head slowly. "We'll talk about it later, honey."

"O-Kay..." Meggie said, feeling a little weirded out. "So, Liam is just with my Daddy Blaine, because he was asleep, so he's still tired. How are you?"

"I'm...fine, I guess," Chris managed, wondering why exactly his cousins had come down to Ohio. "So...umm..."

"Why don't you show Megs your tent?" Carole suggested, bending down so that Meggie could give her a quick hug. Chris nodded enthusiastically, glad to have some sort of distraction.

"Yeah, sure."

Meggie stared at him as he beckoned for her to follow him out of the room. She did so, but didn't look too convinced that she should. "You have a tent? It's not outside is it? Because it's really cold outside, since it's late."

Chris shook his head. "Nah, it's up in my room...well, it was my Dad's room when he lived here with Grandpa and Grandma, so Maria and I sleep in there now. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

><p>Blaine usually loved spending time down in Ohio with his family; who wouldn't? Finn and Rachel were his brother- and sister-in-law, and he loved both of them dearly. And, of course, he loved playing with Chris and Maria (well, Maria didn't really play, but he still loved spending time with her). However, he found himself feeling very uncomfortable when all of the children had gone to bed, and the other adults in the house had started talking about Chris.<p>

"...I mean, some kids with autism are extremely smart," Kurt carried on. "So I guess that's one good thing to look forwards to, since he seems like a good student, right?"

"_Kurt_, he could have _Aspergers_," Rachel countered, looking slightly nervous. "I mean, how would you feel if Meggie or Liam had autism, huh?"

"But he doesn't," Finn interjected suddenly, after not speaking all night. When his wife just stared at him, he elaborated with, "Rach, he can't. Okay, yeah, he has a little problem with making friends and stuff, but we would have known sooner, right?"

Rachel just folded her arms and looked at Finn with disdain. "Finn, no matter what, we're going to love and support him. If he does, then I will do my best to help him. If he doesn't, well...I'll still do my best to help him."

"Kid, she has a point," Burt told him gently. "I mean, no matter what he's still gonna be our Chris, isn't he?" Finn opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to argue. "Finn, he's still your son, no matter what."

"I know," Finn sighed. "I just...I dunno."

"_Dad_?"

All of the adults turned to look at the small boy, who was standing there, looking hesitant. Blaine decided to break the ice. "Hey, Chris...you can't sleep?" Chris shook his head meekly. "Come on, why don't I take you up to bed, and I'll tell you a story or something."

Chris opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Rachel saying, "That would be great, Blaine. Chris, go with Uncle Blaine, and me and your Dad will be up in a minute, okay?" Chris just nodded again, eyeing Blaine in an almost nervous manner.

"M'kay," He muttered, not taking the hand that Blaine offered to him. "My room's upstairs B- I mean, Uncle Blaine."

* * *

><p>By the time they had gotten to Chris' (well, Finn's) room, Blaine couldn't help but notice several things about his nephew; first of all, he had gone completely quiet, as if just talking to himself in his head. Second; he kept checking behind his shoulder as he walked down the hallway, and shyed away if Blaine got too close. "So...umm..."<p>

"I sleep in the tent," Chris murmured, getting on his hands and knees to crawl into the 'tent'. "Grandpa made it for me to hang out in. Y'know, without Maria or Mom interrupting me." He breathed out slowly. "Grandpa says that no one is allowed in it except me, but since this is my tent, I can decide who comes in." He looked up at Blaine shyly. "Do you wanna come under for a second?"

Blaine nodded, putting on a smile. "Of course. Only if you're sure." Chris nodded in return, so Blaine copied his nephew, crawling after him.

The so-called 'tent' wasn't exactly very big, inside and outside. Blaine didn't know how his father-in-law had done it, though, so he still felt quite impressed. Actually, in all honestly, it was quite cozy and snug, so Blaine could see why this appealed to his young nephew. Blaine stayed on his stomach, so he didn't destroy the tent, his legs hanging out of the entrance.

"This is nice," Blaine told his nephew brightly. "It's actually really tidy for a tent."

Chris went a little red. "Yeah...Meggie cleaned it while she was in here." Ah. That explained it. "So...umm..." The boy shifted where he was sitting. "Uncle Blaine, I'm not sure if my Mom or anyone told you, but...I've got a problem."

"Have you?"

"Yeah," Chris looked down at his lap, as if ashamed of himself. "I'm really bad at making friends, but really good at school, so some of other boys pick on me. The girls do it sometimes too."

"Well," The short man said, resting his chin on the palm of his hands expertly. "You should tell a teacher. Bullying's not right, Chris, and teachers are there to try to stop it."

Chris nodded, still not looking at Blaine directly. "My mom and dad keep treating me like I'm...ill. Like, Dad won't talk to me, and Mom just doesn't look at me." He sniffled. "It's 'cause the teacher said I have this thing called Aspergers or something, and I need to get checked out." A tear started to roll down his cheek slowly. "I feel like a freak."

"Oh." Blaine reached out his other arm to pat Chris' leg softly in comfort. Chris flinched suddenly at the unexpected contact. "Sorry!" Chris stared at Blaine, his cheeks going slightly red in the dim light from outside the tent. "Hey, it's totally normal, alright?"

"How?" Chris choked out, sniffing loudly. "I don't like doing that, but I can't h-h-help it!"

"You're not alone," Blaine told him gently, this time resting his hand _next_ to Chris' leg. "Other people have it, and it's completely fine. I mean, I'm a grown-up, so would I lie to you?"

Chris hesitated. "I-I guess not."

"Exactly. Chris, even if you do have it, it's no big deal. See, it comes in different...sizes, I guess. Like someone can have it really bad, while others are barely affected." Chris nodded, reaching up to wipe his nose on his sleeve. "If it's bothering you this badly, though, maybe you should talk to your Mom and Dad about it. Alright?"

"O-Okay. Thanks."

"How about I tell you a story?" Blaine offered in a somewhat innocent way. "I dunno if it's just because Meggie and Liam get really tired, but they seem to like my stories a lot."

Chris shook his head, suddenly looking down again. "It sounds nice, but...I have a little trouble with imagining stuff, so it might be a bit wasted."

"Oh. Right." Blaine blinked slowly before talking again. "Well, I guess I better leave you to get some sleep then." Chris nodded slowly. "Remember, don't get down about it, okay? Promise?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed, putting on a small smile. "Night, Uncle Blaine."

* * *

><p>"It's a wonder you managed to find a place for all of us to sleep," Kurt muttered, picking up his fork just as Carole slid a plate of toast and eggs in front of him. "I mean, I know Finn and Rachel decided to go home, but that's still four of us adults and four children. <em>Eight<em> people, Carole."

She laughed the comment off as she went back to the stove. "Well, I think all of the kids just fell asleep in Finn's room, which left your room for you and Blaine. However, _I_ find it amazing that the four of them managed to share one room without any complaint."

"I guess Megs and Liam were just tired," Kurt smiled as he spoke. "I've noticed that neither of them really like aeroplane flights...then again, Blaine didn't exactly set that good an example."

"What did he do?" Carole asked curiously.

"Oh, you know..." Kurt coughed as he started grinning madly now. "Fidgeting non-stop...oh, and the sleeping pills apparently made him feel worse, so he ended up with his head over the toilet towards the middle of the flight."

"What? Well, he's fine now, right?"

"Oh, yeah, of course...afterwards, he slept it off, and was his usual puppy-like self when the flight ended." Kurt sighed as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs. "Then again, this was all _after_ he started yelling and whimpering in pain."

"Aw..." Carole dished some bacon onto another plate. "I didn't even know he had to take sleeping pills...hey, if anyone comes downstairs - or if Finn and Rachel get here - can you stop them from eating this plate? It's for your father, so I'm just going to let him know his breakfast's ready."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at her questionably. "You're giving him bacon? What happened to keeping his heart healthy?"

Carole blushed at him as she left the kitchen. "Kurt, he deserves a_ little_ bacon now and then."

"Mmm-hmm, sure." Kurt hummed, giving her a sly 'I'm-totally-judging-you' look. Moments after his step-mother had left the kitchen, a small figure came into the kitchen, giving him a tired smile. "Oh. Good Morning, Liam." Liam nodded in response, pulling himself onto a chair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," He mumbled tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. "I smell food. Can I have some, Daddy Kurt?"

"Yeah," Kurt ruffled his son's hair affectionately. "Just wait until Grandma Carole comes back, and she'll make you some. So," Kurt started brightly. "Do you like getting to see Chris and Maria?"

Liam nodded slowly, although Kurt could just tell that he was hesitating slightly. "Uh-huh. But Maria told me Chris is ill." He looked up at Kurt in question. "Is he? I thought he had that thingy that Daddy Blaine told us about."

"No," Kurt said slowly. "No, Liam. Chris isn't exactly ill..." Kurt turned back to his breakfast, needing a distraction now. "Bud, it's not my buissness to tell you; that's up to Chris to tell you." Liam frowned at Kurt in a confused manner. "But don't ask him, since it might make him feel a bit embarassed."

"Embarassed? Why?"

Kurt just shook his head, not knowing what to say. "It's not important, Liam, alright?" Liam looked like he wanted to protest, but didn't say anything else on the matter. "Are the others asleep?"

Liam nodded. "I think so...well, not Chris. Chris was in his tent, but he told me I couldn't come in, 'cause he wanted to be alone." He looked at Kurt. "Why does he want to be alone? Is it because of his asp-something?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, latching onto the excuse quickly. "But, like I said, don't talk to him about it. If he wants to tell you something, he'll do it when he feels ready."

Liam nodded again, taking in the information. "What are we doing today? Oh, and how long are we staying here? Is it all week?"

"I don't know," Kurt replied honestly. "To both of your questions, I don't know. Maybe Grandpa will take you and the others to the shop to help fix some cars." Liam grinned at the idea. "I'm gonna get you a glass of orange juice, and then I'll go find C- I mean, your Grandma...you know, to let her know that you're awake."

Kurt stood up, taking his empty plate with him. While he was turned around, Liam reached for his half-full coffee mug (Kurt was often exhausted in the morning), and sniffed it. He never really knew what his Daddies drank in the morning, but it definitely wasn't Orange juice. It smelt...bitter. Liam wrinkled his nose, deciding to take a sip.

"BLUGH!"

"What?" Kurt spun around to look at his son quickly. "What? What's the matter?"

Liam frowned at him. "That's disgusting!" Kurt looked at the coffee mug in his son's hand, and slowly started to smile. "What? It's disgusting! How do you drink this? It's hot and tastes gross, so how does anyone drink this?!"

"Calm down," Kurt chuckled, walking back towards the kitchen table. "Liam, that's called coffee. It wakes adults up in the morning." He took the coffee mug off his son and took a long sip. Liam made a disgusted noise. "Buddy, it's not really for kids...and at first, it does taste gross, but you get used to it."

"I'm never drinking it," Liam announced defiantly. "_Never_ in my life."

"Wait until you become an adult," Kurt joked, downing the last of the drink. "You'll practically _need_ this stuff to _live_."

* * *

><p>"Right, me and my team think <em>that<em> has to go there," Chris said, pointing to different parts of the car's engine. Maria nodded from her perch on the workbench.

"Okay," Burt thought slowly, trying not to give anything away. "Megs, what do you and Liam think?"

Liam nodded to Meggie to give their answer. "Uhh...we agree with Chris; that the...umm...battery has to go on...on the left, next to the radiator and stuff."

"Damn," Burt muttered, a small grin on his face. "Your parents raised you right." Both teams of children giggled; Meggie and Liam high-fived each other while Chris and Maria just stuck their tongues out at the older man. "Alright, alright, I get it. Let me just put the battery in and I'll see if Grandma Carole has any ice-cream at home-"

"No," Liam injected. "Take us to the sweet shop!"

"Yeah!" Chris agreed loudly. "We get ice-cream anyway, take us somewhere so we can pick out our sweets!" The two girls nodded in agreement, pouting at Burt hopefully. It was times like this that Burt wondered why he had to have four adorable grandchildren, who each had him wrapped around their little fingers.

"Crap," He muttered under his breath so that they wouldn't hear (no doubt Kurt would kill him if Meggie or Liam repeated any of those words). "Fine. Let me just close up the shop, and we'll get going."

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna go," Chris mumbled, looking down at his sneakers. "Mom, do I have-"<p>

"It's for your own good," Rachel insisted, bending down to try and look him in the eye. "Chris, I know this is hard, but it won't take long...at least, I don't think it will..."

Kurt, who'd been watching the whole thing from an old armchair, decided to step in. "How about Dad and I take the kids out, Rach? I'm sure, if they want, I can find a way of playing soccer with them for a while." Chris looked up at this, smiling up at Kurt thankfully.

"Oh," Rachel also gave him a thankful smile. "Are you sure, Kurt?" Kurt nodded, giving both of them a small smile. "Thank you so much, Kurt! Here, I'll just go and get the others. Chris, why don't you get your ball for Uncle Kurt?"

"'kay," Chris mumbled, leaving the room as quickly as he could. As soon as he'd gone, Kurt turned to look at Rachel for a moment, wanting to have a quick chat with her in private.

"Rachel," He began gently. "I know you have to take him to the doctors or hospital or whatever, but maybe you could go easy on him."

Rachel looked at him questionably. "What do you mean? I am going easy on him, Kurt." She sighed. "It's hard, Kurt. I mean, last week the topic of Aspergers and Autism would have never crossed my mind when I looked at Chris and his behaviour, but now...I can't help but pick out things that make it look so, _so_ obvious."

"I know, Rach..."

The woman shook her head. "No, you don't. Kurt, I've only just noticed that he has this little routine, you know? I mean, he wakes up, goes to the toilet, comes down for breakfast - he always has toast with strawberry jam, no exceptions - and...it goes on like that, Kurt." Rachel sniffed. "He has a hatred of the colour yellow too-"

"Rachel, I think nearly everyone hates yellow to some degree," Kurt assured her, standing up from his chair. "That could just be him being stubborn." Nonetheless, he gave her a small hug, squeezing her tightly. "It's nothing to cry over, Rach. I mean, Autism isn't Cancer, and you can't die from it." Kurt sighed into her hair. "Look, my Dad, Blaine and I going to take all the kids out. You and Finn should stay here and relax quietly with Carole, okay...Maybe you guys could watch a movie or talk for a while."

Rachel nodded, pulling away from him. "Thanks, Kurt. I guess I could use a small break."

"Here's my advice, Rachel," Kurt told her wisely. "Just forget about Chris and the Doctor's appointment...not to say forget about Chris completely, but-"

"I get the point, Kurt," Rachel found herself giggling. "Now, go have fun with the mon- I mean, kids."

**So, I've only just realised I'm going on holiday on Sunday. However, like I've mentioned, I'm taking my laptop with me, and will try and get connected to a Wi-Fi in a Cafe or something. And since I'm going to the cinema tomorrow (Saturday) with my little sister, I don't know when I can next update. It's been hard for me to update, since I kept getting writer's block.**

**Anyway, review please! :D**


	109. Chris' Diagnosis

Chapter 109

Chris blew some air out of his teeth slowly as he sat, waiting outside the Doctor's Office. Waiting was so boring, and it just seemed like the clock was ticking too slowly, since it said he'd only been waiting for five minutes, which he knew was _not_ the case (or at least he didn't think so).

"You're going to be okay," His mom said for what felt like the hundreth time (however, he knew it was only the eighth, but it still felt like a lot). "Right, Finn?" Chris looked up at his father, waiting. His dad didn't say anything, and just stared at the wall opposite.

Chris cleared his throat, not looking at either of his parents when he spoke. "Dad? We're waiting for an answer, so you really should." Finn finally trained his eyes on his wife and son, looking indifferent as to what was going on. "Are you going to answer now, Dad?"

"Are you going to look me in the eye when you talk to me, Chris?" Finn muttered, and Chris looked down at his lap, shrugging. "Chris, you have to look people in the eye when you talk to them."

"Finn." Rachel scolded softly, a warning hidden in her voice.

"No, Rach," Finn glared down at his own lap. "Chris, I think you need to stop being so stubborn about everything."

"But I'm not," Chris said truthfully. "I just...I dunno."

"You do know, Chris. Look," Finn sighed, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Chris shuddered at the contact. "It was cute at first, this whole acting shy thing, but now you need to just grow up a little."

Chris didn't look at Finn as he scooched up closer to his mother, trying to get his father's hand off him. "I am, Dad. Why are you being mad? And could you please take your hand off me? It's making me feel uncomfortable."

"I give up," Finn mumbled in an annoyed tone. "I just give up with you, Chris." Chris felt his eyes water as his mother reached across to smack Finn across the back of the head.

"Finn!" Rachel snapped. "For God's sake, don't say things like that!" She turned to Chris, smoothing back his hair while he squirmed at the contact. "He didn't mean that, sweetie. Your Dad's just tired and bitter."

"No he's not," Chris sniffed out quietly. "He meant exactly what he said."

"Yeah, I did," Finn grit out bitterly, further proving his wife's point. "You know what, I'm just gonna go outside for a little while. I can't stand sitting in here waiting for nothing. If I'm not back, have fun with your appointment."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God," Meggie managed, staring at the photo in front of her. "Daddy Kurt, you were so cute as a baby!"<p>

"Wait a minute..." Kurt glared at his father. "Dad! You promised no baby photos were going to be brought out!" Blaine slipped onto the floor next to his children, peeking over Meggie's shoulder at the photo she was holding. He laughed out loud suddenly, bringing his hand to his mouth to try and stifle it. "What? What's so funny?"

"Kurt..." Blaine giggled, clutching his stomach with one hand from the effort to hold it in. "Kurt...you never...never t-told me that...that there were ph-photos of you in the bath!" Kurt's cheeks reddened instantly, looking horrified as everyone just started laughing.

Liam picked up another one, grinning. "What about this one, Daddy Blaine?" Blaine looked at it, his mouth falling into an open grin.

"Kurt!" He chuckled affectionately. "You never told me that Belle gave you a kiss on the cheek while you were in Disneyland!" Kurt buried his face in a couch cushion, practically dying of embarassment. "Aw, sweetie...it's cute!"

"You should have seen him around Ariel," Burt said rather loudly, also grinning at his son's discomfort. "He could barely talk when he met her, and I just stood there thinking that I'd been standing in line with him and his Mom for over an hour to get Kurt to meet her, and then he wouldn't breathe a word-"

"_Dad_!"

"Not to mention once he started talking, he couldn't stop," Burt carried on, chuckling slightly. "We had to drag him away from her, so the other kids could meet her."

"_Dad_, that is enough!" Kurt hissed.

"Your Uncle Finn wasn't much better, either," Carole muttered to Meggie. Meggie looked at her in interest. "I took him to Disneyland once, when he was six, and he almost wet himself when he met Cinderella."

"Now, that is interesting!" Kurt said, changing mood quickly as he laughed. "Do you have any pictures? You know...for...the _memories_. Yes, purely for the memories..."

Meggie giggled. "When he says m-memories, he means b-blackmail," Meggie managed to stage-whispered loudly to her brother and Carole. "Which is like...making someone do something you want, or you'll do something bad to them if they don't."

"I'm just trying to imagine a small version of Finn," Blaine mumbled, almost to himself. "Like...a really small version. And he loved Cinderella? Really? Mulan is far better."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "If you say so. However, I favour-"

"Ariel!" Liam finished, smirking at his father in an amused manner. "Right, Daddy Kurt?" Kurt went a deep shade of beetroot, not saying anything else on the matter. "I really like Jasmine from Aladdin...oh! And Belle! They're both really pretty and stuff!"

"Someone's got a crush!" Meggie sang tunefully, flipping through some more photos. "Liam fancies Jasmine and Belle!"

Liam narrowed his eyes at his big sister. "Yeah, but you _love_ Prince Eric and Prince Charming...oh, and Hercules."

Meggie went bright pink, not looking at any of the adults in the room as they laughed at her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you, Finn?" Rachel hissed at her husband when he stepped into the waiting room again. The Doctor who was seeing Chris had asked her to just stay outside for a minute or two, just so that he could talk to Chris honestly (in case Rachel influenced anything he said). "Do you not realise how nervous our son is right now?"<p>

Finn shrugged slightly, not looking at her. "Rach...I just...it's hard-"

"It's harder for him than it is for you!" The short woman frowned at him sadly. "I can't believe that you're suddenly angry at him, just because he _might_ have Aspergers! I thought you were better than that, Finn-"

"Well, I'm not!" Finn snapped. "Rachel, he can't have Aspergers! He can't! I mean, he's our son, and it can't happen to our son!" Finn took a deep breath through his nose, shutting his eyes for a minute. "You don't get it, Rach."

"So, after you refusing to agknowledge him, you're saying now he's _not_ my son?" Rachel muttered sarcastically. "Look, I know what you're going through, Finn. I actually know more than you, since you've refused to talk to him since his teacher talked to us about it."

Finn sat down on one of the plastic chairs, slumping his shoulders. "Rach, when he was born...I dunno, he was like..._perfect_, y'know? I felt like I'd actually done something good, helping to make this perfect baby with you...and I know that sounds corny, but it's true." Finn sniffed slightly, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. "Him having Aspergers would just makes me feel like I screwed up." Rachel sighed, going to sit next to him.

"Finn, it's not your fault," She told him sincerely. "Just because he has - or might have - Aspergers, it doesn't mean you or I screwed up. He's still the same person he was when he was born, just older." She rubbed at his shoulder. "It's going to get easier, Finn."

"It doesn't feel like it," The tall man countered childishly. "Tell me how things ever get better."

"Well," Rachel thought aloud. "When we lost our first bab-"

"Can you not mention that?" Finn interrupted. "It hurts to think about still." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I feel like such a douche, you know?"

"But you're not," Rachel insisted. "Look, our son's going to need us back in there in a minute, after he's finished talking to the Doctor. You don't have to come in, but...I think Chris would feel much better if you did."

* * *

><p>"Oh! Chris!" Meggie pulled herself out of Burt's lap, running to greet the young boy. "Hey!" She grinned happily at him, reaching out her arms to hug him before anyone could stop her. "You missed so much! We looked at my Daddy Kurt's baby photos, and-"<p>

"Get off me!" Chris interrupted, pushing her away. Meggie stared at him, eyes watering. Chris' eyes widened slightly as he realised what he'd done. "Well...can you not touch me without asking? I don't like it."

"There's no need to be so rude, kid," Burt piped up, frowning at his grandson slightly. "I mean, yeah, maybe in the future we've gotta start asking, but manners wouldn't hurt." Chris sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs."

Meggie looked at the rest of the adults as her cousin left the room, her face looking hurt and confused. "What's wrong with him, Grandpa? Grandma?"

"He's just...not in a good place," Burt mumbled, ruffling her hair slightly. "C'mon, we should finish watching that film, shouldn't we?"

"Uh-huh," Meggie skipped over to where Carole and her Dads were sitting, plonking herself straight onto Kurt's lap. She still felt kind of confused about why her cousin was snapping and getting angry at her, but knew that someone would explain it to her at some point.

"Megs, you're getting so tall," Kurt mused, running his fingers through her hair, brushing out a few tangles. "Seriously, Megs. Someday, I'm going to have to sit on your lap." Megs wrinkled her nose at the thought crossing her arms across her chest.

"You're too tall to sit on my lap," She pointed out. "And you're older than me, so it wouldn't work as well as me sitting on your lap."

* * *

><p>Chris kicked at some pebbles by his foot, wrinkling his nose at how gray they looked; he didn't like the colour gray much. He could briefly hear his parents joking around with his Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine - he could also hear his cousins and sister messing around upstairs, chattering happily as if nothing was wrong.<p>

Chris sighed, swinging his sneakered feet rhythmically, like a pendulum. Even though he'd had to visit a Doctor, and talk about stuff he didn't really want to, people seemed to be ignoring him more and more at the minute. He could still remember what the Doctor had said to his parents (well, and him too)...No, he didn't want to think about what had happened.

"Hey," He heard someone - a woman - say softly. "Don't you want any ice-cream?" Chris looked up as his Grandma sat on the bench next to him, making sure she wasn't _too_ close.

Chris shrugged slightly, still kicking the pebbles on the garden path. "I dunno," He mumbled lowly. "Not really hungry, I guess."

"Oh. Okay then." There was a short silence, neither of them really knowing what to say. "So," Carole started brightly. "Your Dad told me that, recently, you've started liking-"

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Chris interrupted, still not looking at her. "I mean, not that I don't like talking to you, Grandma, since you're great...but no one else is, so why do you want to?"

Carole sat back on the bench, pretending to think for a minute. "Well Chris, you're my grandson. I love you, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I mean, you've been sitting out here for a while, just staring at the floor."

"Hmm." Chris sighed slightly. "Thanks, Grandma. I guess I could use some company." He managed to lift his eyes to stare at the wall behind Carole, but didn't try to make eye-contact with her. "Am I allowed to tell you what's bothering me?"

"Of course you can," Carole told him sincerely. "If you want to tell me or Grandpa Burt something, you can - we won't tell anyone else if you don't want us to." Chris blinked, nodding slowly.

"'kay." He took a deep breathe, trying to gather the courage to get it out. "Grandma...have you ever heard of...umm...Aspergers?" Carole nodded. "Well...the doctor today said I have it."

"Oh. I see." Carole sighed gently, although she didn't look mad, which Chris guessed was good.

"Yeah," He muttered, feeling embarassed. "I feel like I failed a test or something. You know, because she asked me questions about everything, but I just couldn't lie to her!" Chris balled his fists up next to his lap. "What's wrong with me, Grandma?"

"Nothing," She assured him. "Nothing at all. It's just...a small setback, isn't it? Did she tell you or your parents how bad it was?"

Chris nodded slowly. "Yeah. She said it's mild to moderate, so at least it's not too severe or anything, right?"

"Exactly," Carole smiled at him genuinely. "Chris, you're such a smart boy, and you're so special." Chris smiled shyly, feeling his anger melt away slightly.

"Thanks," He muttered quietly, feeling a little embarassed all of a sudden. "I'm not that special though; I can't sing like Mom, and I can't really play drums like Dad...although, I think I'm a better dancer than him, and I only know that because he's a terrible one." Carole laughed at his brutal honesty. "And...well...yeah. Maria is a good singer, just like Mom, and Meggie and Liam are funny and nice, so what's so special about me?"

Even though he wasn't looking at Carole, he could tell that she was looking him up and down. "You're special, Chris, because you're you." Chris just raised an eyebrow, training his eyes back to the floor. "You're a really nice kid, Chris, even if you can't help being a bit blunt."

"All of us are kind," He pointed out.

"You're handsome," She told him, smiling brightly. "You're smart...most importantly, you're one of _my_ grandchildren, which instantly makes you special."

Chris chuckled in agreement. "Yeah, you're quite cool, for a Grandma."

"Thank You," Carole beamed. "Now, how about some Chocolate Ice-Cream?" Chris perked up noticably as he nodded, grinning when his stomach growled loudly moment later.

**AAAHH! So, I'm in Ireland, and we managed to get some Wi-Fi from the Tesco across the street, so... :D Like I said, the updates might be a little slow, but it's easier now that I've found some Wi-Fi. Oh, also, I used an Internet Kiosk on the boat I was on - at, like, five in the morning. It was worth it!**

**So, please review! :D**


	110. Playground Experience

Chapter 110

Meggie wrinkled her nose at her father, confused. "Why can't I ask him?" She asked quietly. "He's my cousin-"

"He still feels embarassed about it," Kurt told her quietly, not wanting to be overheard. "By all means, invite him to play with you, but just don't treat him differently to how you treat Maria. Okay?"

"O-kay," Meggie said slowly. "So...is he coming to the park with us and Grandpa?" Kurt nodded. "Do you want me to look after him, Daddy Kurt? You know, in case anyone makes fun of him?" Kurt studied his daughter, feeling a little proud at what she was offering.

"Yeah," He agreed. "I think that would be nice, Megs, if you all looked out for him, since your Grandpa Burt isn't exactly as able as he used to be-"

"Don't let him hear you say that," Meggie giggled, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle the noise. "He doesn't like to be called an old man."

"I never said he was old," Kurt defended, raising an eyebrow.

Meggie smiled at him cheekily. "You implied it, Daddy." Kurt grinned, kissing the top of her head as he stood up. "I'm gonna go now, so Grandpa doesn't leave me behind."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Kurt couldn't help but smile as he looked at the shelves in his bedroom - well, his old bedroom. He found it both amusing and sweet that his Dad and Carole had kept everything how it had been when he'd left for New York; the leftover pictures Kurt hadn't taken with him were still lining the shelves by his old books, along with all his old high school possessions that he'd never really had the heart to throw out, yet didn't want to bring with him to New York.<p>

"I like that one best," He heard someone say from behind him. Kurt turned his head slightly to look at his husband, who was grinning at him brightly. "You know...the one of us at prom during Junior Year." Kurt nodded slightly, looking at the picture with a small smile stretching across his face as he remembered the memories attatched to the photograph. "Man...I look so short compared to you in that photo."

"You look short anyway," Kurt snorted jokingly.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Fine, joke about my height." Nevertheless, Blaine put an arm around his husband as he too surveyed the photos. "Oh God, I remember that...it was just after Valentine's Day, wasn't it?"

"If you're referring to the Hell that was you singing _When I Get You Alone_ to another boy, then yes, that was Valentine's Day."

Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hip gently in his grasp. "I thought you forgave me for that." Kurt made a humming noise in agreement. "And anyway, this was after we sung Silly Love Songs at Breadstix. God, I forgot how hot you look in a Warbler uniform..."

Kurt went pink. "Mature, Blaine, really mature." Kurt reached out to take a photo off one of the higher shelves; it was one of him back when the New Directions had just started. He picked himself out, and shook his head at how...how _young_ he looked. Like...he was sixteen, but he only looked around eleven. "_Oh my God_..."

"Okay," Blaine laughed. "In that one, you look more cute than hot, alright?"

"I look like I'm only a few years older than Liam," Kurt said, embarassed suddenly. "I'm so glad I sorted myself out." Blaine snorted slightly. "What?"

Blaine put a hand on top of Kurt's head, and brushed down some hair onto his forhead. "All that happened was just you losing a little weight and then brushing your hair back. However, you still look handsome, no matter what you do with your hair."

Kurt went red as he put the photo back on the shelf before desperately trying to fix his hair back into place. When Blaine just laughed, he glared at him viciously. "How about I run my fingers through your hair, making all the gel slide out, huh?" Blaine blinked before shaking his head quickly. "That's what I thought."

"So," Blaine mumbled quickly, wanting to change the subject before Kurt could try anything. "How come you didn't bring some of these photos to New York with you?"

Kurt shrugged slightly. "I guess I didn't need it when I left for college, but then I never had the heart to change anything in my room after. I mean, when I come here, this is still my room, and it makes me feel a little more at home if I have some of these pictures here."

"That's nice, Kurt," Blaine smiled at him as he spoke. "Yeah, I mean...without the pictures and your old stuff in here, I guess it wouldn't feel as home-like, would it?" Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt's bed sneakily. "For instance; that bed-"

"Blaine!" Kurt blushed, laughing along with his husband all the same. "You couldn't think of anything a little less dirty?"

"What? I was totally thinking about the time I woke up with a hangover before we got together!" Blaine defended with a glint in his eyes. "_You _however...you're the one with the dirty mind!"

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to play, Chris?" Liam asked, somewhat shy, as he watched his cousin look down at the floor. "If it really bothers you, you can be the Prince and I'll be the dragon. Don't listen to the girls when they say dragons can't be in a Princess game, since there's two of us boys, so...yeah. They can't tell us what to do."<p>

Chris shook his head quickly, not making eye contact with the younger boy. "It's not that..." He said. "It's just that..I just don't feel like playing, Liam."

"Oh..." Liam frowned slightly. "What are you going to do then?"

"I'll...I'm gonna wait for the swings to be free, and I'll join you guys in a little while - _if_ I feel like it." Chris gave him a half-hearted smile, still not making eye contact with his cousin. "Now, go before you lose the girls. If we lose them, Grandpa will kill us."

Liam nodded, turning around and heading to where the girls were playing by the slide. Chris sighed as his eyes trailed after the other three, wishing he could play with them... It wasn't that he didn't want to...

It was that he couldn't.

He found that when he tried to participate in a pretend game, it got harder and harder to imagine what they were pretending to be doing, and found that when he tried with his younger sister or friends he would keep on coming out of character, which ruined the game for everyone. He hated people having a go at him because he kept doing it, so he'd decided it was probably best to just not try anymore.

Chris looked up at the swing set, and immediately spotted a small girl leaving her seat. Not wanting to wait, Chris ran and quickly sat himself down on the hard plastic seat. Kicking off, he looked up at the sky and let his mind wander. He liked looking up at the sky when he did this, since the sky was so open and calming. Sometimes, when he was at home, he went into the backyard and then sit out there while watch the sky. If it was a nice day, then he'd maybe lie on the grass with his head back too.

"You want a push?" He heard a gruff voice say from behind him. Chris looked over his shoulder and saw his Grandpa Burt standing there, hands in his pockets awkwardly. Chris bit his lip. "Oh, yeah...the whole touching thing...I see." Burt shrugged, going to stand next to the swing set, so he wouldn't get hit. "I used to push your Uncle Kurt on the swings when he was little...Of course, he didn't like going to high, since he got sick if he felt he was too high up."

Chris blinked, not sure whether to ask whether his Grandpa had pushed his dad on the swings as well, but decided against it. "Oh. Cool. I don't mind going up high, 'cause it's nice in the air...quiet too." Chris blew some air out from between his teeth. "Thanks for bringing me up here, Grandpa. Like...especially today, because it's not as loud today."

"It's okay," His Grandpa said, leaning against one of the metal poles that were holding the swings up. "Really. Your Grandma's been snapping at me to get out of the house, so I thought I'd do it now." Chris pushed himself back on the swing, ready to take off. "Do you want me to leave you alone, kiddo?"

"Hmm..." Chris hummed, bringing his feet up and swinging forwards. "I don't mind, but I usually like to think when I swing, so..."

"That's fine, kid. I'm just gonna wait on the bench over there, okay?" Chris just nodded, eyes on the sky as his grandfather walked away.

* * *

><p>Meggie giggled when her brother pinned her down on the grass, growling viciously. Since Chris had opted out of playing with them, the game was now the dragon (Liam) trying to kill the Princess (Meggie), and then another Princess (Maria) had to save her.<p>

"No!" Maria shouted, pushing Liam off his sister. The boy rolled around on the grass, giggling profusely. "You will not eat the Princess...well, Princess number One...Meggie, grab my hand quick!" Meggie let her cousin pull her up, Liam scrambling on the grass to try and catch them.

However, just as Meggie and Maria started to run away, a group of older kids - maybe eleven or twelve - pushed past them as they entered the playground. Maria fell to the floor in a rather over-dramatic way, making a small "oof!" sound, and Meggie stumbled, trying not to trip up.

"Look where you're going, short-stack!" A boy snorted.

Meggie put her hands on her hips, just like her Auntie Rachel had taught her to do when she was mad. "I'm not short, you pig!" Meggie snapped, glaring at him. "You try that again, and I'll get my big strong Grandpa Burt to-"

"Meggie," Liam coughed, elbowing her as he went red. "Don't." Meggie just sent a sharp look at the boys as she turned away, definitely not impressed.

Maria, who held out her hands for Liam and Meggie to help her up, stared after the group of kids. "Why are they here?"

"Yeah," Meggie agreed slowly as she nodded. "They look way too big and old to go down the slide." She turned back to her playmates, ready to carry on their game. "C'mon...Liam, go back to where you were on the floor, otherwise it's not fair." Liam grumbled something, but did so. "So, Maria. You and I are going to run all around the playground, right? And then we'll meet at the top of the slide and defeat the evil dragon."

* * *

><p>One minute Chris had been lying on the concrete next to the swings (bad idea, he knew, but it relaxed him), looking up at the sky and the clouds going by, and then the next there was a group of smelly older boys surrounding him.<p>

"-Haha! Look at him, guys!-"

"-Whatcha doing, weirdo?-"

"Hey, let's poke him-"

"Look, let's use that!"

Chris felt himself getting dizzy inside his head; the older kids were talking over each other, and he was finding it difficult to process it all in his head. He let out a small groan, squeezing his eyelids together tightly. He felt hands and sticks start to poke him all over, and he screamed out in frustration - he found it difficult when _family members_ were touching him without asking, let alone smelly strangers.

"Woah, dude!"

"Oh my God, guys...he's like..."

"Oh yeah, one of those retards!"

Chris' eyes snapped open. "I'm not a retard!" He yelled angrily. "Get away from me!" The guys started laughing, poking him all over and touching him. He felt one of them yanking him up to his feet, and then suddenly, they were spinning him around. "STOP!"

"Okay, then...Retard." Suddenly, they all gave him a shove (which direction, he didn't know), and Chris tripped over his own feet, right into the swings. "Sweet dude!"

"That was such a good shot!"

"HEY!" All of the guys turned to look at who was yelling at them. Meggie was storming up to them, her face set in an angry expression, and her hair frizzing madly. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The group looked at each other, amused. Behind her, Liam and Maria were following, both looking half-scared-half-mad.

The children stopped right in front of them all, waiting expectantly. "Aww...it's the little girl who called us pigs," The tallest one bent down to tweak her nose. Meggie slapped his hand away from her hard, taking a threatening step closer.

"Say. Sorry. To. Him." She seethed, her voice a little above a hiss. "And while you're at it, go spray some perfume or whatever on yourselves, 'cause you smell disgusting."

The group of boys stared at her, kind of shocked. "Little girl-"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Meggie screamed, face bright red. "Say sorry to Chris, or I'll get my Grandpa Burt to kill you - and he will, because I _know_ he keeps a shotgun under his coat."

"Are you all retards too?" A burly kid asked, smirking as he surveyed their group. Maria stomped her foot down on top of his foot. He yelped, hopping backwards in pain. "Jesus..."

"My big brother is not a retard!" Maria told him shrilly. "He's smart, really smart! And so am I- I mean, _we_."

The boys looked around at each other, not even noticing when Chris stood up sniffling. Chris took one look at what was going on, and slyly shrank away to get their Grandpa, feeling he could help. "We want you to say sorry," Meggie reiterated, slowly registering what her cousin was doing. "And then go spray yourself, because no one wants to be smelling that when they come out to play." Liam let out a giggle in agreement as they eyed the group up.

"Look," The leader started. "Why don't you guys go back to playing dollies or whateve-"

"HEY!" The group of boys all turned around at once, seeing a burly man with a baseball cap on striding across the playground towards them. "You guys! Stay there!" Meggie, Liam and Maria all grinned in satisfaction, high-fiving each other at the horrified looks on the boys faces.

"That's not...it can't be..."

"He's real?! No way!"

"You weren't kidding?!"

Burt finally reached them, glaring daggers. Chris was a few feet behind, looking at his sneakers. "What the Hell do you think you're doing, huh?"

"We were just..."

"Yeah...umm..."

"My grandson," Burt seethed, looking extremely pissed off and protective. "He has...I mean, he wasn't doing anything to hurt you, and then you go and start picking on him? Pathetic...it's pathetic that you're all what? Twelve? And he's _eight_."

The leader cleared his throat, speaking quietly. "Sir...he's got...umm..."

"I know," The older man gritted out, hoping Chris wouldn't hear him and become embarassed. "He's got a disability, and you're intentionally trying to make him have a meltdown. Real funny." Burt cleared his throat, going louder now. "Tell me, would you push a kid in a wheelchair into a toilet cubicle and lock him in? How about if someone had Downs, huh?" The boys all looked down, suddenly looking much more like small children than nearly-teenagers. "You're lucky I don't call the cops...or better yet, murder you right here. Go home, get lost."

There was some mumblings of "yes, sir" and "of course, sir", "we're sorry sir" as the gang did leave, not looking Burt or the children as they did so. Meggie smirked a little at them when they passed her and the other children, folding her arms in satisfaction. She also felt tempted to say "told you", but decided it would be best to keep it to herself.

"So," Burt said, somewhat awkwardly. "I..uh...I think it's getting late, guys-"

"Let's go home," Chris interrupted quickly. "Please?" He added, remembering his manners.

**So..umm...**

**Today is possibly the worst day of my life. My Uncle John died this morning/last night, and then I woke up to see the Klaine break-up news, so...I'm not in the writing mood today.**

**However, I have faith that at some point in the (hopefully near) future, our boys will make up - also, I'm clinging to the hope it's possibly just a bad fight or something, like a nightmare someone has, or dream sequence, but no matter what, I have faith in our boys. **

**So, review please!**


	111. Home

Chapter 111

"Oh my God..." Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the living room. Meggie started giggling, and Liam whistled to Dalton as he smiled broadly. "Blaine, hun?"

"Yeah, what's the- Holy crap!" Blaine swore, eyes going wide as he surveyed the once tidy room. "What the Hell happened?"

Dalton barked at them happily, a feather from what was probably a cushion caught in his fur. Liam ruffled his ears, cooing. "Good boy..."

"Liam," Blaine muttered, half-distracted by the state of the living room. "Don't praise him for this."

Liam looked up at his father, kind of confused. "Why? I missed him...and this is kinda funny."

Dalton woofed in agreement.

"We were gone for how long?" Kurt asked in a dazed expression. "A few days...and he's torn apart our living room...and he's a _grown_ dog."

"Kurt," Blaine tried, sensing his husband was probably going to go batshit crazy soon. "It's okay. I can clean it up, alright?"

"I'm going to my room," Meggie decided suddenly, also noticing the warning signs. "Liam, come on, we can play with Dalton upstairs." Liam nodded quickly, tugging his dog's collar so that Dalton would follow.

Kurt passed his suitcase to his husband, still not looking up from the messed-up couch. "I mean we've been gone before, right? I mean, even though it wasn't as long as we were gone this time, it still wasn't a long time, was it?"

"Kurt..." Blaine started calmly. "Keep calm, honey."

Kurt, not listening, carried on worrying profusely. "We left your parents to look after him...And we've had him for two years, so why is he tearing up our couch? I mean, what happened?"

"Kurt, breath," Blaine put his hands on his husband's shoulders and directed him towards the hallway. "I'll take care of it, and you can start unpacking, okay?"

"I can handle it," Kurt muttered half-heartedly, but didn't wait around to help. "Yeah, okay. I'll go unpack and get the kids settled...and then I think we should let Dalton out for a little while."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Uh...Kurt? I'm not really used to cleaning, so...Where the Hell should I start?"

* * *

><p>"OhmyGod!"<p>

"Meggie, please calm down-"

"Liam, look! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY BED!" Meggie screeched. "JUST LOOK AT IT...OHMYGOD! WHAT. DID. HE. DO. TO. MY. TOYS?!" Liam winced as Meggie flew across the room to look, looking like she was going to snap at any moment. "He chewed my Timon toy!...Where's Pumbaa? Timon can't stay without Pumbaa!"

Liam looked down at the dog, who was watching with a blissful expression. "Meggie, I don't think he meant to. I mean, he's only a dog-"

"Get him out my room!" Meggie snapped suddenly, interrupting her younger brother. "I don't care, just get him out!" Dalton looked up at Meggie happily, not quite understanding that she was mad at him.

"Meggie-"

"NOW!" Meggie screamed, her face going red. Liam, suddenly feeling scared, dragged the dog out into the hallway, letting the door slam behind him. Dalton whined, scratching on her door to be let back in.

Liam sighed, reaching down to pull him back again. "Nu-uh. She's being angry, and you don't mess with Meggie when she's angry, boy. Trust me." Dalton yapped, pulling hard against the younger boy. "No, she'll get mad, pal." Liam tugged hard and managed to get Dalton to face the right direction. "Come on, you can hide in my room until she stops being like that...in case she kills you."

Dalton hung his head, suddenly looking sad.

"Wait..." Liam let go of his collar, looking horrified. "You didn't destroy _my_ room, did you?" Dalton didn't look at him, already padding off down the hallway. "Please tell me it's just that you can't understand human speak, 'cause you're a dog..."

Dalton didn't even let out so much as bark in response, only wagging his tail slightly as he walked.

* * *

><p>"You really need to calm down, sweetie," Kurt tried to assure her, rubbing her shoulders. "He didn't know what he was doing...and anyway, you shouldn't have left your door open, should you?" Meggie shook her head slowly. "Look, Megs, we can always replace some of the toys, right? And, like with Timon, I can sew him up, right?" Meggie nodded again, sighing. "I'm going to finish unpacking, alright?"<p>

"'Kay."

Kurt sighed as he stood up, dreading to see if any other room in the house had been destroyed yet. Liam had come into Meggie's room a minute before, claiming that Dalton hadn't managed to break into the younger boy's room, but Kurt decided to check in case.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked, eying his husband up while lugging a suitcase up the stairs. "Did you manage to calm her down?" Kurt nodded. "Great. I spoke to my Dad, and he said that he hadn't seen anything last night when he came to walk Dalton, so-"

"Where is he?" Kurt blurted out suddenly. "I just want to put him outside for a little while, just until...everything's tidy again."

"He's...uhh...I think in Liam's room," Blaine continued to eye his husband carefully. "Kurt, really, maybe you should go have a lie down or something, since stressing isn't going to help."

Kurt sighed, knowing his husband was kind of right. "Okay. Can you just make sure that you put Dalton outside for an hour or so, while you tidy a little? I mean, I can always unpack the bags and stuff..."

"Stop trying to get everything done," Blaine chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. "It will get done sooner or later, trust me. Now, you go unpack some clothes and stuff, while I sort our devil puppy out." Kurt smiled slightly, taking the suitcase from Blaine as he passed.

* * *

><p>Liam folded his arms grumpily, not looking at Blaine - or his other father and sister, for that matter. Blaine just chewed his forkful of pasta, watching his son carefully. "Why?"<p>

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why what, buddy?"

"Don't call me that," Liam muttered. "And I mean why did you kick Dalton outside? He wasn't doing anything wrong, Daddy." Blaine blinked, not responding. "You're mean for kicking him out, Daddy. This is his home!"

Blaine held his hands up in defeat. "Alright! I didn't throw him out on the streets, bud- Liam. I only put him in the back yard, so that he could...get some fresh air. Y'know, without destroying anymore of the house."

Liam unfolded his arms, glaring at Blaine now instead of ignoring him. "He didn't destroy the house! He only chewed a few pillows, 'cause he was probably hungry...and alone!" Liam pushed on the table, sending his chair scraping backwards across the kitchen floor. "I'm gonna go see him, since I'm the only one who cares."

Kurt blinked as Liam stalked off towards the back door in the kitchen. "Umm...bud, you didn't excuse yourself."

"_Excuse me_!" Liam huffed, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, Kurt," Blaine muttered. "I hate to say it, but it looks like you passed your diva-ness to him." Kurt glared at Blaine, looking strikingly similar to how Liam had looked a minute ago.

"Diva-ness isn't a word, Daddy," Meggie chimed, also pulling herself out of her seat. "I'm gonna go and pick out a movie to watch, since I'm done."

"You do that," Blaine murmured, patting her head as she passed him on her way out. "I'm not being unfair, am I?"

"No," Kurt told him, turning back to his dinner half-heartedly. "No, he's just...stubborn. And if you compare me to him one more time, you can consider yourself out the front door."

Blaine sighed, dropping his utensils onto his plate loudly. "I'm not hungry now. And I usually _love_ your pasta, Kurt." He stood up, reaching to grab his daughter's empty plate and placing it under his own. "I'm going to wash up these...should I leave Liam's here, in case he comes back in, or...?"

Kurt chewed his mouthful of pasta thoughtfully. "Give it another five minutes, and then you can just put it in the fridge."

"I mean, how can he think that what Dalton did was right?" The shorter man muttered to himself angrily as he started to wash the dishes. "He chewed up half the Living Room and Meggie's bedroom, for crying out loud!"

The brown-haired man tutted jokingly. "Stressy."

"I am not stressy!" Blaine snapped, all traces of any dapperness gone. "Look, I'm sorry for being...angry, but I don't get what I did to piss our son off."

"_I don't get_ why you have to swear when they're within hearing range," Kurt shot back teasingly, despite the fact he was serious.

Blaine turned his back to his husband. "Maybe I just need a weekend without having to worry about our kids."

The taller man stared at his husband's back for a moment, surprised hurt written across his features. "Honey, when you have kids, you have nothing to do but worry. And if I remember correctly, you're the one who agreed to two of them, let alone one."

"No, it's not like that," Blaine assured him hurriedly, spinning around to look at Kurt. "I just mean...a weekend where we can have a break. You know...just relax a little." Blaine leaned against the counter, relaxing as he thought aloud. "I mean, we've just spent half a week with four kids, not just two...Maybe my dad could have them one weekend..."

Kurt blinked, not sure whether he should interrupt his husband's monologue. "I think you need to consult me first, Blaine, before you try sending our kids somewhere, since they're technically mine too."

Blaine nodded quickly. "Oh, yeah, of course! Sorry, I was just...distracted." He sighed, straightening up. "I just think it would be nice for my dad and Rosie to see them, since it's been a while..."

"It has," Kurt admitted. "Sorry. I just guess we've been caught up with everything lately...you know, the whole job thing...Chris...and then the fact my parents live over in Ohio, so I want Megs and Liam to get to see them too..." Kurt tapped his fingers on the table in thought. "I guess a weekend or so wouldn't hurt..."

"No," Blaine agreed hopefully. "It wouldn't."

Kurt nodded again, reaching a decision. "Okay. You call your dad and ask him then, and I'll finish the dishes."

Blaine hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you have lines and stuff to practice, and you did the dishes last night-"

"It's fine," Kurt chuckled, standing up with his plate. "Now, go and ask him before your son comes back in to kill you...or before you forget to ask..."

**So sorry, guys! Really, I only got back from holiday on Sunday, and then it was all unpacking and...well. Yeah. Also, my sister and Dad's birthdays were last week, and then I had cousins and stuff...**

**Anyway, I had a good time, and now I'm going back to school next Tuesday, so I can drink some coffee and keep trying to update. :D **

**Oh, also, I hate to sound rude ('cause I don't do that), but if you could check out my friend's youtube video of her singing, I think she'd love that :) She's literally my BEST friend...like, the Kurt to my Blaine (just without the romance). You don't have to, but if you want to, her name is Lorna Twitchen (uh-huh, just like the Lorna in this story) and she's singing a cover of Jar Of Hearts :D**

**Anyway, read and review please!**


	112. Pizza and Movies

Chapter 112

Meggie watched her brother fold his arms, a scowl on his face. "Why are you angry? We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's for the weekend," She commented, confused when he just looked down at his lap. "We never really go to Grandpa Jamie's...and he takes us out to th-"

"They just wanna get rid of us," Liam interrupted darkly. "I mean...we - me and Daddy Blaine - start fighting, and then they want us to go to Grandpa and Grandma's." Liam turned to face his sister, his voice going low. "What if they don't want us anymore, Meggie?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Meggie told him primly, rolling her eyes as she stood up and shut her book. "Just because you and Daddy had a fight, doesn't mean he hates _both of us_." She paused in her walk to the kitchen. "He doesn't hate either of us, Liam, so stop being silly."

Liam sighed, flopping against the couch. Dalton looked up at him sadly, his head on his paws. "I'm doing this for you," Liam mumbled. "My daddy kicked you out the house last night, and you're being all nice to him and stuff."

Dalton yawned, shutting his eyes to take a nap. Liam sighed again, shutting his own eyes. Maybe he was being a bit too harsh on his father, but...he couldn't help it; just like his Daddy Kurt, he had what was called "a temper like a bitch". And anyway, his Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine had disagreements all the time, so what was so bad about him having a small huff with Blaine?

He sighed once more, snuggling into the couch cushion for a little nap.

* * *

><p>"But Kuuurrrt..."<p>

"No."

"Why? This is the only time I get to treat you-"

"Well, maybe I want to treat you for a change instead," Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Look, honey; I appreciate that you like making me feel good and all that...but I want to treat you this time."

Blaine sighed, folding his arms grumpily. "I just wanna be a good husband."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the smaller man's forehead. "I know. But just relax while the kids are gone, alright?" Kurt turned away, going to finish helping their children pack. "Anyway, you offer to give me massages and footrubs nearly every month, so I think the least I can do is give you a little something..."

"Well, I'm not complaining," Blaine decided suddenly. "As long as it concerns me and you only, I'm fine."

"We'll see," Kurt muttered, walking away to the staircase. "Anyway, can you go and find Liam? I think he and Dalton are outside, and I really don't want him to be sent to your dad's all dirty."

Blaine snorted. "It doesn't matter, does it? I mean, I'm sure even my dad knows that children get dirty."

Kurt sighed. "Well, could you check on him, maybe get him some lunch? He said he wasn't hungry earlier, and even if he says he still isn't, could you...I don't know..."

"Force-feed him?" Blaine smirked as he spoke. "I'll see...at this rate, he's more likely to bite my arm off than eat anything I put in front of him."

Kurt blinked, not knowing if his husband was joking. "Okay...whatever gets him to eat."

"I'm not losing an arm to that child, Kurt," Blaine said seriously. "You want him to eat an arm, let him eat yours."

"But I need my arm," Kurt teased, knowing his husband was stressing out a lot. "I mean, it's attached to my hand, which I'm sure you find very...useful." Kurt winked jokingly as he walked away, knowing his husband was going to go red in the face at any second.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to tell your parents we bought you pizza," James decided as he put the phone down on the coffee table. Meggie and Liam both grinned. "If they ask, we tell them..."<p>

"That Grandma made us pasta for dinner again," Meggie chirped brightly, eyes sparkling. "And that you didn't let us drink fizzy stuff."

Liam giggled, feeling hyper after his glass of Coke. "I feel...like I'm funny," He chuckled. "But I'm _really_ hungry too. I can't wait until the pizzas are here."

"You and me both, kiddo," James ruffled the tiny boy's hair as his wife walked into the tiny Living Room. "Now, I don't know what time you guys have to go to bed at on weekends, but I suggest staying up until you _have_ to sleep. How about that?"

Both children nodded eagerly. "So," Rosie said, smiling at her grandchildren happily. "Even though this isn't what you should do every weekend...it's a treat, and we thought it would be nice for you guys to eat your pizza and cuddle up with us to watch a movie-"

"We have to watch Harry Potter," Liam blurted conclusively. "I don't care what, I just want to watch Harry Potter."

"I'm sure we can find a Harry Potter film somewhere on one of the movie channels," James agreed, both children's faces lighting up.

Rosie snorted. "And if we can't, your Grandpa has a Harry Potter boxset hidden in his wardrobe where he thinks I can't see it."

While James proceeded to light up bright red, Meggie stretched her legs out on the carpet, relaxed and tired already. However, he Daddies barely ever let her stay up late, so she wasn't going to miss the oppritunity to do so with her Grandparents.

"Why don't you guys live in a house?" She blurted without meaning to. Both grown-ups looked at her, confused for a moment. "I mean...we live in a house, but you guys live in...whatever this is."

"An apartment, darling," Rosie reminded her. "An apartment."

"Yeah," Meggie nodded. "Why? Why don't you live in a house like us?"

"Well..." James said, finding it a bit tricky. "You see..."

"We don't need a house," Rosie finished smoothly. "It's simple. See, you live in a house because it has more rooms, so everyone can have their own place to sleep, but there's only me and Grandpa here usually."

"Oh," Meggie said, nodding again slowly. "I see...Anyway," Meggie pushed herself off the carpet. "I'm gonna go and get in my jammies."

"Oh, me too!" Liam clambered up, following his sister closely. "Can you look for a film while we get into our jammies?"

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed peacefully. "I really can't remember the last time we had so much quiet in the house."<p>

"No crying," Blaine continued, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes while Kurt rubbed his thighs softly. "No complaining. No little voices interrupting our special time...just pure silence."

"It feels weird," Kurt chuckled, wrinking his nose slightly. "I'm not used to it."

"Mmm," Blaine agreed, yawning as he spoke. "I feel like ordering out."

Kurt sat up, stretching his arms out. "Yeah...I just wanna relax, so I don't want to get dressed up to go out..." His face went pink slightly. "We could order pizza."

"Without the kids?" Blaine questioned, opening his eyes and waggling his eyebrows. "They love pizza, it would be cruel to order while they're not here."

"They don't need to know," Kurt decided, looking for the phone. "We should order pizza, get in our pajamas, and cuddle up while watching a movie...oh, and eating."

Blaine nodded eagerly. "I know it sounds bad, but if this is gonna be how it is everytime we order out when the kids are gone, I want them out more often."

"Evil, but true," Kurt stood up. "I think we still have one of those pizza pamphlets in the kitchen somewhere...You still like Hawaiian, right?" Blaine nodded, also standing up. "'kay. I'll order, and you get the pyjamas and films."

* * *

><p>By the time they were an hour through Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (their Daddy Blaine was still only near the end of Half-Blood Prince with them, and they didn't feel like ruining the time they had reading the books), Liam had only eaten half his pizza, too full to eat the rest; Meggie was chewing and making her way through her fourth slice, her stomach also becoming full.<p>

"Drink, please," Liam requested to Rosie timidly, his eyelids fluttering with exhaustion. Rosie passed him his glass of Coke, and he took a long gulp.

"You don't have to eat all of that, Megs," James told the girl. "We can always keep it in the fridge and then reheat it tomorrow for lunch before you go home." Meggie nodded, finishing her slice and closing the lid on the box. "Are you guys sure you're allowed to watch this?"

Liam nodded slowly. "Yeah-huh. Daddy Blaine loves Harry Potter, and begs us to watch it all the time."

"But..." Rosie trailed off, trying to think of a good way to phrase it. "These films are rather...dark. Are you sure you won't get scared?"

Both children shook their heads. "No," Meggie told her. "It's only Harry Potter, Grandma." She shook her head at the last part, as if it were obvious. "Hey, when our bellies aren't full, can we have ice-cream?"

"Yeah," Liam nodded, sitting up again. "Can we cuddle under a blanket and eat ice-cream?"

"I have absolutely no problems with that," Rosie grinned - it was obvious she like ice-cream (then again, the majority of the world's population did too). "In fact, we could have a whole feast."

"What flavours do you have?" Meggie asked, her eyes bright with excitement again. "Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Mint?"

"And the rest," James muttered.

Both children's heads snapped around to look at their grandparents, who were cuddle on the couch together. Meggie blinked and grinned slowly, her tummy already starting to make room for the promising sounding dessert; Liam's mouth dropped open, wondering what other flavours could exist in the 'ice-cream world', as he called it.

Something told them that this was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>"I'm not kissing you," Kurt mumbled, pulling away from his husband. "You smell like Barbecue Sauce. It's on your breath, get away from me."<p>

The shorter man pouted. "Nice to know you love me too," He muttered jokingly, moving off his husband all the same. "God...Moulin Rouge always makes me sad, but in a romantic way, y'know?"

"So," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. "What you actually mean is - and I know, because I know you, Blaine - watching Moulin Rouge puts you in a horny mood, but then the end makes you feel sad, so you go from horny to romantic, correct?" Blaine nodded, grinning. "Thought so. So, what's next?"

Blaine looked at the coffee table, where there was a stack of DVDs waiting. "Well, since you eliminated all my Harry Potter related choices-"

"Thank God," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"We could watch The Notebook, Chicago, West Side Story...Jeesh, are all of these romantic DVDs?"

Kurt snorted. "Chicago is not romantic, Blaine."

"It references sex in it, alright?" Blaine shook his head to himself, almost as if there was no difference. "I chose the last one, you choose."

Kurt reached across the tangle of his and Blaine's legs to grab the pile of DVDs. "Hmm...Ooh! We haven't seen Magic Mike in a while-"

"Wait, we own Magic Mike?" The curly-haired man asked blankly. "You never told me of this, Kurt. We could have watched it more times together-"

"With kids?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "No, Blaine. I don't think I could have...enjoyed it properly while worrying if one our children was going to walk in on us." When Blaine just shrugged, obviously not understanding properly, Kurt elaborated with: "You try explaining to a child why there are men on the television stripping and grinding in a women's faces."

"Oh." Blaine grinned again. "Can we watch it now?"

"Already ahead of you."

* * *

><p>"Well," James yawned, stretching his arms out. "That was rather...guys?"<p>

Two tiny faces peeked out from under the blanket, eyes filled with fright.

Rosie tutted to herself as she also looked at their grandchildren. "James, you've scared them!"

James blinked. "Don't blame me! They said they'd read the book _and_ seen most of the other films!"

"We have," Meggie whimpered in a small voice. "But...it looked _so_ real on there."

"E-Especially V-V-V...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Liam managed to stutter out. "I don't want to use his name, because I don't want him to get me."

"I'm sure Kurt and Blaine are going to love this," Rosie muttered sarcastically. "Letting them stay up late and eat junk food, and then scaring them out of their minds-"

"Don't fight!" Meggie protested weakly, sitting up on the couch while tugging the blanket to her chest. The move hid Liam completely, so he wriggled up too. "I don't like it when people fight! Especially when they're in love and married."

"We're not fighting," James assured her.

"No, I'm just telling him off," Rosie finished, pulling both of the children into a small hug. "Look, Volde-"

"Don't say his name!" Liam squeaked.

"He's not going to get you," Rosie promised, letting go of them. "Now, how about I make us some Hot Chocolate, and we'll try and find another film to watch, okay?"

Both children nodded, moving in closer to each other..._just in case _Voldermort decided to come for them.

* * *

><p>"To be honest, I only watch this for the stripping," Kurt murmured, blushing when Blaine started gazing at him.<p>

Blaine chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I know. It would be so much better if they didn't have to do it into women's faces, but..."

Kurt stretched his arms out, yawning slightly. "Blaine, as much as I agree with you, the world still has a lot of growing up to do first."

Blaine snorted while Kurt pulled himself up to change the DVD. "You've got that right, hun. Are you sure we can't watch-"

"I'm sure," Kurt interrupted quickly. "Look, once the kids come back, you can watch it all day if you want."

"But Kuuurrrt," Blaine whined, rolling over to look at his husband with puppy dog eyes. _Damn him_, Kurt thought to himself. "I wanna watch it with you, just like in High School!"

The taller man watched his husband with a small smirk on his face for a moment. "I see. Well, I'd be lying if I said I don't find Daniel Radcliffle attractive..."

"He is rather hot," The hazel-eyed man agreed, sticking out his lip hopefully.

Kurt laughed, raising an eyebrow. "However, Blaine, you're married to me, not Daniel Radcliffe, so you should be finding me...hot as you put it."

"No No!" Blaine shot up, worried he'd ruined his chance. "He's hot, yeah, but...he's straight, so..." Blaine shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "And I know how possessive you get, so I don't think any guy would try it."

"Hmm..." Kurt pretended to think for a moment, trying to mock his husband. "I see. Well, you paint a good arguement, so I guess we _could_ watch it..." Before Blaine could grin, Kurt hurriedly added, "Only if you promise not to fan-boy all through it."

"I would...Well..." Blaine grinned, knowing his husband was right. "I'll try...no garauntees though."

**Okay, well, I have big plans for the next chapter (BIG plans, like Quinn from the Glee Spoof says), and I realise I've neglected to update, so...here we are. **

**First of all, mainly because I'm crap at remembering, I'd like to remind us (mainly myself though) that Meggie is eight and therefore that would make Liam five...however, I've noticed that I called him 'six' in a chapter, but if we were going to be doing Maths, he's five...However, I could have just gotten Meggie's age wrong...**

**Wait, I just realised reading Chapter 107 that I said Meggie was almost nine, so I'm guessing I got the age right :) We'll go with it being the 'Spring Break' when Meggie's nine and Liam's six - AND OhMyGod I just realised how big they are! :D**

**Anyway, today is Suicide Awareness Day, and funnily enough, I had councilling today :/ It's going okay, but since my sister, Ciara, just started Secondary School (for people not from the UK or whatever, she's in Yr 7, which is 11-12 year olds) she's been stressed and yelling at me and my parents...**

**Oh, and the GCSE homework load is piling up already :( Not good...**

**But, yeah; review please! :)**


	113. Iris and Bumps in the Night

Chapter 113

"I feel like playing guitar," Blaine said randomly out of nowhere. Kurt stared at him. "What? We're adults, we can stay up...and the kids are away, so that's an added bonus." Blaine jumped up off the couch, thinking hard. "Okay, you sit here, and I'll find my guitar."

"Blaine, we may not have kids tonight, but we have neighbours still," Kurt pointed out gently, not wanting to upset his puppy-like husband. "And I'm sure that they don't want to be woken up at one o'clock to you singing."

Blaine pouted. "I just wanna play you a little something, Kurt. I love playing you songs, you know that...and I'll be ever so quiet!" Blaine nodded to prove his point, with his bottom lip stuck out, hoping it would work. "_Please_?"

Kurt hesitated, having no chance at all to ignore his husband. "Okay...only if you promise that you're going to be quiet."

"I will!" Blaine promised, already racing away to get his instrument. "Just wait there, 'kay?"

"Sure," Kurt muttered, not knowing what else he could possibly do in that situation. "Just don't take too long, honey."

* * *

><p>When Blaine had come back - giggling for some reason, and Kurt tried to remember if his husband had been drinking beer that evening - he sat on the floor, balancing his guitar in his lap, and started fiddling to tune the instrument.<p>

"So, what are you playing me?" Kurt asked, sitting back on the couch to get comfortable. "Katy Perry? A song you wrote? Tell me."

Blaine grinned to himself, keeping his eyes trained to the guitar strings. "A song. I'm playing you a song."

"How descriptive," Kurt muttered under his breath. "I kinda gathered that you were playing me a song, Blaine. What I meant was _which_ song, and _who_ is it by?" When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt huffed while crossing his arms. "I see. I have to guess all by myself, do I?"

"No, because we'll be here forever otherwise," Blaine joked with a wink as he finished tuning. "I learnt to play this back in High School-"

"Please tell me it's not Hedwig's Theme," Kurt groaned.

Blaine rolled his eyes, his fingers dancing across the strings softly. "No, Kurt. It is not Hedwig's Theme." Kurt sighed with relief. "_Anyway_, the version I'm going to play is very stripped down from the version you know, because there's obviously only me playing...and singing."

"Of course you're singing."

"Shush." Blaine looked down at the guitar for a moment. "It's a romantic song, and...okay, I'm not gonna be cheesy, so I want to get down to buissness."

The moment Blaine started playing, Kurt felt all tension leave his body, immediately recognising the song.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled to himself, carrying on playing.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
><em>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<em>  
><em>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<em>  
><em>And I don't want to go home right now" <em>

This was one of Kurt's favourite songs, and he felt a lump forming in his throat as his husband looked up to catch his gaze. Blaine's voice was soft with tiredness - and affection for his husband of course.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>And sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies<em>  
><em>When everything feels like the movies<em>  
><em>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

There was a little instrumental part, and all through it, Kurt and Blaine kept eye-contact. Kurt could feel his breathing grow heavy as all oxygen seemed to leave his body. Blaine looked slightly misty-eyed, but didn't stop strumming on the strings.

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's meant to be broken <em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_I just want you to know who I am_  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

The taller man finally managed to find some breath, and he suddenly realised he was clapping to himself. Blaine put the guitar on the carpet next to where he was sitting before clambering up.

He managed a smile. "Did you like it?" Kurt nodded, completely speechless. "Yeah...I used to love that song so much...I kinda still do..." He shrugged in a humble way. "I guess I did okay."

"Okay?" Kurt questioned, a laugh in his tone. "Blaine, you are _extraordinary_. Really." Blaine blushed slightly. "You should do that every day...I'm kinda angry that you didn't play it before now actually."

"I guess I forgot about it until recently," Blaine chuckled, letting his husband pull him into a cuddle on the couch. "Really. It wasn't until I heard it on the radio yesterday I thought 'oh, maybe Kurt would like that'."

"Yes, I did," Kurt agreed, snuggling into his husband's shoulder. "Now, let me cuddle and kiss you, and then we can plan what to do next."

The shorter man laughed, completely agreeing. "'kay. Wait, it's one in the morning, Kurt-"

"We're adults," Kurt reminded him. "We can have fun, since the kids are gone for the night...well, morning I guess. Now, stop disagreeing and let me kiss you in retaliation for playing that beautiful song."

* * *

><p>Meggie shot awake, looking around wildly. "Liam?"<p>

"Hum?" She heard her younger brother ask sleepily, coming out of his dreams.

"Did you hear that noise?" She whispered, aware that her grandparents were asleep in the room next door.

There was the ruffling of some covers, and she saw her brother's form appear in the dim light of the moonlight. "Yeah. Was it you?"

"No. Was it you?"

"No."

"Oh." Meggie looked around, wondering what had caused the loud noise that had caused her and her brother to wake up.

"Is everything okay in here?"

Both children whirled around when they heard a soft voice speak, and were relieved when the person added, "It's just Grandma Rosie, guys."

"Oh," Meggie breathed out, relieved. "Yeah, we heard a bang or something from outside."

"We heard that too," Rosie whispered, and they heard her walk over to the tiny couch-bed. "I thought one of you had fallen out of bed."

"What is it?" Liam asked fearfully. "Is it Voldermort?"

"No..." However, there was something in her voice that said something bad was going to happen. "Listen, can you guys stay here for a moment? Grandpa's just getting a torch, since he thinks it's something outside."

Meggie's heart started to thump, wondering what was outside at this time during the night (or was it morning?), and why it had to wake her up in such a loud way. She briefly registered her Grandpa coming into the room, shining a torch on the three people by the couch, and looked up at him hopefully.

"Be careful," She whispered softly, clinging to her Mr Rabbit under the blankets.

"I will, Megs."

Liam whimpered, clutching Rudolph to his chest protectively. "Can I come?" He asked. "To make sure they don't get you, Grandpa?"

"I...I think maybe you should stay here," James said slowly. "To keep Grandma safe." Liam didn't try to argue, instead snuggling under the blankets. Because of the torchlight, Meggie could see her Grandma give James a meaningful look. "I'll be careful."

"You better be."

James slowly edged out the room, plunging the children and woman into darkness. Liam kicked Meggie's shin gently, wanting to know that she was there still. Meggie rubbed he foot against his comfortingly, not wanting to move in case something bad happened.

"It's gonna be okay, guys," They heard Rosie whisper gently, although she didn't really sound too convinced.

That was when they heard James yell out in pain and anger.

* * *

><p>Blaine rolled over onto his stomach, his arm draping around his husband without much thought. "Mmm...You awake?"<p>

"What do you think?" Kurt yawned. "I can't sleep with so much sweat and...stuff."

"Well, you were meant to treat me."

"I did," Kurt snorted. "I let you eat greasy pizza and watch Harry Potter without complaint. What more could you want?"

"You make a good point, Hummel-Anderson," Blaine pulled himself on top of Kurt, nibbling on his ear lobe. "My turn, yes?"

"You're not tired?" Kurt yawned again to prove his point. "It must be three in the morning, Blaine...and we've done it _three_ times already."

Blaine made a noise of amusement. "Not my fault you have a great body...or that we both have increasingly good stamina." Kurt didn't disagree, letting Blaine do whatever he pleased. "One more time? Then we'll sleep and wait until later in the morning."

Kurt chuckled, almost to himself. "Blaine, you do realise that we didn't even...do _it..._nearly as much on our wedding night, right?"

"Who cares?" Blaine mumbled innocently. "I can't sleep. Make me tired." The blue-eyed man rolled his eyes slightly. "What? Not my fault you're beautiful, sweetie."

"I swear to God, Blaine...and I don't even believe in him," Kurt sighed, stroking Blaine's back. "I love you...but you really do tire me out."

"In more ways than one, right?" The smaller man winked to prove his point.

Kurt ignored the comment, thinking for a moment. "Do you notice that everytime the kids aren't with us, you get horny?"

"Yeah, well..." Blaine mumbled, feeling that Kurt wasn't in the mood at the moment - all that meant was that he needed to step up his game. "It's hard to be lust-filled when the kids are trying to sleep in the next room. Wouldn't want them to hear now, would we?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, only to have Blaine press an open mouthed kiss on his throat. "Ngh...Blaine, honey? I love you, but can't we...mmm...talk for a minute?"

"We're talking about me being horny," Blaine reminded him bluntly. "Now, tire me out one more time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. But that's it."

* * *

><p>Meggie heard Rosie swear and run out the room before the little girl could tell her off. Liam started to shake under the blanket, blubbering slightly into the pillow he was using. Meggie tossed her side of the blankets away from her, running to follow her grandparents.<p>

"Grandpa?" She cried, feeling a little scared. "Grandma?"

"Megs!" Liam hissed, also climbing out of their makeshift bed. "Megs, come back! Volder-thing might get you! And don't say his name! Megs!"

Meggie ignored him, pushing through the half-open apartment door and stopping.

Her Grandparents were both on the floor; James was clutching his hand and gritting out swears, while Rosie seemed to be trying to help him off the floor. "Grandpa?" Meggie squeaked just as Liam appeared from behind her. "Grandma?"

Rosie looked up and opened her mouth, but James answered before she could. "Megs, Liam...it's okay, go back inside."

"What happened?" Liam managed, squeezing Rudolph tightly for support. "Was it..._him_?"

"What? No," James finally clambered off the floor, Rosie grabbing his torch. "Let's get back inside quickly, and we'll explain, okay?"

"You're hurt!" Meggie protested, feeling angry. "You're hurt, Grandpa! What happened?"

"Megs, just go back inside!" Rosie insisted. "Turn on a lamp or something, and we'll talk to you inside."

Meggie didn't really want to leave the two older people outside (because...well, they were old), but she couldn't ignore her brother tugging on her hand and whining fearfully to go back in. "Meggie..."

"Okay," She gave in, leading him slowly back inside. "We'll be inside Grandma...and Grandpa."

"Meggie..." Liam shivered, tugging at her even harder. "Meggie, can we please hurry up? _Now_?"

Meggie nodded, watching James - from the corner of her eye - take the flashlight off Rosie and shine it around their floor of the apartment complex. Whatever it was...whoever it was...was gone, so she decided it was best not to worry for now.

* * *

><p>"Someone tried to break in?" Blaine choked, eyes wide. Kurt almost spat his coffee back up, also shocked at this revelation. "You're not joking, are you?"<p>

James raised an eyebrow. "Would I want to joke about something like that?"

"So they just ran it?" Kurt asked, terrifed. "And our children...you grandchildren obviously...were sleeping in the Living Room while this was happening?"

"It woke them up," Rosie sighed. "It woke us all up. Unfortunately..." She looked down, fiddling with her wedding ring for a moment. "Unfortunately, it's not the first time it's happened."

Blaine's mouth dropped open with horror, and Kurt shivered slightly as a chill went through him at the thought. "We're so sorry," James apologised. "Really. We shouldn't have let Meggie and Liam stay around when we knew this was going on..."

"Who is it?" Kurt burst out. "Is it...a gang of teenagers? An adult?"

"We don't know," Rosie told him sadly. "But we're trying to look into buying another apartment...somewhere a little less rough of course..."

"Why didn't you ask us?" Blaine asked desperately, resting his head on his hands. "Seriously...we would have been more than happy to help you get a new place. Dad, Rosie, you're not exactly young anymore."

"Blaine has a point," Kurt agreed in a sensible tone. "What if they try attacking you when you go out...or come home?"

"We know!" James snapped. "That's why we're looking into a new place." James' shoulders slumped. "Son, Kurt...we're not exactly rich...and I'm not the type of man who takes his son's money."

"You could always pay us back..." Blaine offered uselessly, only for his father to shake his head. "Fine. Just...promise me you'll be careful-"

"Promise both of us," Kurt cut in fiercely. When everyone just looked at him, he shrugged. "You're my family too. And I'm pretty sure Meggie and Liam wouldn't like it if...something happened to you."

James smiled sincerely. "Thank You. Both of you." He sighed after speaking. "I hate to say it, but I think it would be best if maybe...I don't know...Megs and Liam didn't come to stay with us until everything's safe again."

"That's probably right," Kurt agreed. "But thank you. Really. Did they have a good time there? Well, apart from the whole breaking-in thing?"

"They appeared to," Rosie chuckled, feeling a bit easier now that the conversation had moved. "I mean, they were a little late going to bed, but they both behaved well for us. How about you guys?" She leaned forwards, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What were you up to?"

"Non-sexual description, if you please," James joked.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Jeesh, Dad...subtle much?"

"No, we had a nice evening," Kurt said, sending a small glare at his husband from the corner of his eye. "We ordered pizza...ooh! And we watched so many films...I was surprised that I didn't pass out halfway through."

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah...we didn't feel like going out, so we just relaxed."

Rosie grinned, clearly amused. "What?" Blaine questioned, grinning himself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," She said innocently. "I guess I never noticed how much you too act like a married couple..."

**So, yeah...shitty ending.**

**The song in this chapter was (obviously) Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, and if you haven't heard it already, I recommend you do, because it's beautiful. I've fallen in love with it :)**

**ANYWAY; I'm so excited for Glee, and I can't even watch it until January here! Also, on Saturday, I'm heading to Chessington World of Adventures (it's like a theme park for those who don't know) with Lorna, and I'm just so fudging excited! Like...I've only been there once, and it was just...just totally awesome, you know?**

**So, review please! :D**


	114. An Awkward Discussion

Chapter 114

"You'd think boys would get more mature," Lorna muttered in disgust.

Meggie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it looks like...well, they _are_ having a farting competition..."

The boys all laughed at something and scrunched up their faces in effort. Both girls made high-pitched noises of disgust.

"That's disgusting," Meggie commented dryly. "Really. Why can't they just...I dunno play football or something? My brother doesn't even do that, and he's _six_ years old." Lorna huffed in agreement, tossing her hair behind her shoulder sassily. "I mean, Dalton does it sometimes, but he doesn't know not to do it, since he's only a dog."

Lorna blew a raspberry into the air. "Boys are disgusting. I really don't see why some girls say some of them are fit." Meggie looked at her best friend questionably. "Fit means...good-looking."

"Oh," Meggie made a disgusted face. "I know. I heard Cassie and Nicole talking about how _'utterly gorgeous'_ Josh was." Meggie's voice went mimickingly high at the description. "It's disgusting."

"You're telling me," Lorna agreed, although it suddenly seemed a little half-hearted. "Although...Josh isn't ugly..."

"Don't tell me you think he's good-looking," Meggie said in disbelief. Lorna shrugged, going a little red. "I mean...no, he's not ugly, but...he's not really..."

"I like him," Lorna said, sticking her head up to appear tall. She looked her friend up with a beady eye. "Surely you must like some boy."

Meggie shrugged, thinking about it. "No, none of them really stand out...sorry."

"Oh," Lorna sighed slightly. "Okay. Well, I guess that's your opinion." Lorna leaned forwards to look at the boys more. "I guess some of them are kinda gross..."

"Yeah," Meggie agreed, seeing her friend was kind of mad. "But...not all of them. Some of them are okay...just _them_ ones over there."

Lorna nodded, smiling and giggling again. "Yeah...no one likes boys who have farting contests."

* * *

><p>"Daddy Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah, scooter?"

Liam looked down at the floor for a moment. "Umm...well...do you think it's true that your show is going to be good?" Kurt watched his son with a blank face. "Umm...don't be angry, but Nick's mommy and daddy have already bought tickets for him and his family, and he won't stop going on about how good it sounds...so..."

"Oh," Kurt smiled, a little relieved. "Well, of course it's going to be good, bud. I mean, I'm in it, aren't I?" Liam giggled slightly, nodding. "And I'll make sure I'm perfect when your friend comes to see me, okay?" Liam nodded again, letting Kurt give him a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Liam nodded slightly, toeing the ground, before giving up slightly. "No. I don't know." Liam sighed, his shoulders drooping from their tense position.

Kurt blinked at his son, worried suddenly. "Is everything alright? Are the kids picking on you because of me?"

"No," Liam looked up at Kurt, eyes bluey-green and teary. "No, not because of you...and they're not picking on me. Please don't hate me," Liam whimpered out. Kurt felt his heart split at how desperate his son sounded. "But...I got in trouble, Daddy."

"Oh. I see."

Liam backed away a few steps. "I didn't mean to, Daddy."

Kurt bit his lip, wondering what to do in this situation. "Okay. What are you in trouble for?"

"I...umm..." Liam coughed. "Ikindahitsomeone."

"What was that?" Kurt asked, blinking his eyes in confusion. "You're muttering, Liam."

Liam crossed his arms, almost angrily. "I hit someone, Daddy Kurt, okay?"

Kurt stared at his son, who had tears starting to roll down his little cheeks. "You...You _hit_ someone?" His son nodded meekly. "You? As in _you_ did the hitting?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Kurt burst out without meaning to. Liam flinched a little. "Sorry...but why did you feel the need to...to _hit_ someone?"

Liam sniffled. "I-I'm sorry, D-Daddy. I o-only hit him, 'cause he called us nasty names."

Kurt shut his eyes, not wanting to say anything or have to deal with this problem. "I see. I'm not even going to ask..."

"It wasn't my fault!" Liam protested, folding his arms angrily. "Nick's friend Mark told me to do it!" Liam bunched up his fists, losing his temper all of a sudden. "I don't like them calling me names, and I'm sick of people being mean to Meggie too!" Liam huffed in an annoyed manner. "So...I hit him...but Mark told me to."

Kurt sighed again, not knowing quite what to do. "Right." He took a deep breath. "Liam, you can't hit people. It's not nice, and you might have seriously hurt him." The little boy blinked in an almost vacant manner. "I understand that you were angry, but-"

"But nothing," Liam interrupted, getting even more annoyed. "He was horrible, so I teached him a lesson."

"Liam, it's '_taught_'," Kurt couldn't help but point out.

"Whatever," The smaller boy grumbled. "But it was okay, right? 'Cause he was making fun of us?" When Kurt didn't say anything, Liam tapped his foot impatiently. "Daddy Kurt? It's okay, right?"

"How hard did you hit him?" Kurt asked, changing the subject momentarily.

"Ummm..." Liam shrugged, as if it wasn't really a big deal. "I bruised his arm...yeah, 'cause it went purple."

Kurt bit his lip, puzzled as what to do in this situation. "I see..."

"Am I in trouble?" Liam asked meekly, peering up at his father hopefully through his eyelashes.

Kurt let out a deep breath. "We'll see...Hey, don't get mad," He added when Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm going to talk it over with Daddy Blaine, okay?" Liam sighed, nodding reluctantly as he backed away.

* * *

><p>"...So Lorna's parents are going to look for a new house, since they can't fit all of their kids in the house they have now," Meggie carried on, not pausing to eat. "That's why I told her that our neighbours were moving, and I really want her to live next door!" Meggie pouted hopefully to her fathers, as if urging them to agree with her. "Do you think she'd like living here?"<p>

"I don't know," Kurt commented, having not really met Lorna or her parents before. "Do you want her to live here?"

Meggie nodded, grinning. "Of course I do! Daddy Kurt, Daddy Blaine, she's like the sister I don't have!" Liam dropped his fork and knife, frowning. "I said 'sister', Liam, _sister_."

"How many children to Lorna's parents have then?" Kurt asked, resting his head on his hands.

Meggie counted in her head quickly. "There's her, Ryan and Harry and Alfie, so that's four," She said slowly. "But they might have more." Blaine blew out some air from between his teeth, kind of surprised. Kurt snorted slightly. "What? What's the matter, Daddy Kurt?"

"Nothing," Kurt assured her quickly. Meggie shrugged, turning back to her dinner, so Blaine mouthed a '_what_?' at him. Kurt just shook his head, mouthing '_tell you later_' quickly. "So, apart from Lorna freaking out over moving, is there anything else that happened at school?"

Meggie paused in eating her food, thinking carefully. "I...umm...I guess I kinda want to ask something." Meggie put her fork down, clearing her throat. "C-_Can_ I ask something?"

Blaine snorted slightly. "Megs, of course...but even if we said no, you'd still do it." Meggie giggled slightly, out of nerves.

"Right...well...umm..." She bit her lip. "Maybe I can wait until after dinner...since it's...for grown ups." At that, she cast a quick look at her six year old brother, who was currently playing around with some chicken on his plate.

"I see," Blaine said slowly, although he didn't really. "Is it important?"

Meggie shrugged indecisively. "I don't...I think...I don't know...I'll tell you after dinner."

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on?" Kurt asked his daughter as he and Blaine sat down on the couch opposite her. Meggie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. "Is everything okay?"<p>

"Yeah," She nodded to emphasize her point. "Of course. It's just..." She looked down at her fingers. "I know it's weird, because you're both men and stuff, but..." She coughed. "Myteachertoldusaboutthisthin gcalledpubertytoday."

Both men blinked. "What?" Blaine asked bluntly. "I couldn't understand a word you just said."

Meggie sighed. "My teacher...umm...she talked to us about it instead of English, before our recess...about the next few years...and..."

"Oh." Kurt went bright pink, obviously the first to understand. "I see."

"What?" Blaine asked again. "I still don't..."

Meggie coughed, slightly ashamed. "I know it's weird, because I'm a girl, and you're both obviously not women, but...my teacher told us about what's gonna happen in the 'near future', as she says..." She sighed. "About growing up and...some stuff."

Blaine went beetroot red, and Kurt face palmed himself, not wanting this conversation with his nine year old daughter. Surely nine was too young!

"And why was your teacher telling you this?" Blaine questioned, trying to keep his cool and not freak out.

"Because..." Meggie shrugged. "She says it's going to be soon...well, for some of us. She said it's different for everyone." The girl went a little pink as she carried on. "I know it's weird and awkward, but I don't have a Mommy to talk to about it, so...yeah."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look out of the corner of their eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Meggie," Kurt started softly. "It's a bit early to be worrying about this kind of thing...I mean, you're _nine_ years old!"

Meggie folded her arms indignantly. "Nuh-Uh! Lorna told me she already wears a _bra_!"

This seemed to be the last straw for Blaine in this conversation, as he let out a noise akin to a wounded puppy and covered his face with his hands.

"Well," Kurt said slowly. "That's Lorna. Maybe she needs one, maybe she doesn't; I don't know," Kurt reached across the space between them and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shin. "Megs, don't worry about anything, okay?"

"I'm not," Meggie told him gently. "I actually kinda wish it would happen, you know?"

Blaine spluttered, coughing and flailing wildly for a moment.

"Megs," Kurt carried on, watching his husband carefully. "This thing...puberty...yes. Okay..." Kurt sighed, as if admitting something unpleasant. "You are getting that bit older, and I get that. Trust me." Meggie nodded, showing that she did. "To be honest, it's very relevant for your teacher to mention it."

Meggie blinked confusedly. "What does that mean?"

"It means...never mind," The taller man folded his arms, watching his daughter carefully, as if scared she was going to start growing taller suddenly. "You're nearly ten. Of course these things are going to happen soon."

"They are?" Meggie asked, kind of scared all of a sudden.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "So, on that note, what did your...uhmm...teacher tell you today?"

Meggie shrugged, going pink again. "About...boobs, for girls. See, she split the boys and the girls up, so the boys all went to the hall during Math, and then us girls went during English after." She started playing with the hem of her dress. "Also, we had to watch this video, about a 'puberty fairy'-"

Blaine couldn't help it - as uncomfortable as he was, it was kind of funny, so he burst out laughing. "Oh...O-O-Oh my G-G-G-GOD! A-A-A what?!"

"A Puberty Fairy," Meggie giggled, grinning. "It was a YouTube video, and it was some weird guy in a dress with wings, and-" She broke off, more giggles overcoming her.

Kurt let out a chuckle, wondering when he'd become the serious one here. "I see...although that has nothing to do with the topic, I can see why that may appeal to your class..." Kurt smoothed down the collar on his shirt, watching his daughter for a moment. "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, a grin still on his face; he guessed he may as well help his daughter and husband through this conversation as much as possible, even if he was feeling extremely uncomfortable about it. "'Cause you can ask us anything."

"Okay..." Meggie shook her head. "There's nothing I really want to desperately ask...apart from the monthly thing. What is that?"

Kurt blinked. Of course she was going to choose the most embarrassing one of them all to start.

"Well," Blaine started, also going red again. "You see...uhm...when you're growing up into a...a _beautiful_ young woman-" At this, he winked at his daughter, who giggled. "There's a little pain in the ar- I mean..."

"What he means," Kurt continued for his husband slowly. "Is that when you get older, your body...you know why it's changing, yes?"

Meggie nodded half-heartedly. "So I look grown up."

"Well, yes, but it's also so that, one day, you can have babies."

"Not for a long while after, though," Blaine cut in. "Just because your body starts changing, doesn't mean you start having babies early."

Meggie just blinked, overwhelmed slightly. "O-Kay..."

"Anyway," Kurt continued, sending a small glare at his husband. "This monthly thing is a cycle...a period." Meggie just stared at him blankly. "You bleed once a month."

Meggie's mouth fell open in absolute horror. "_What? Where_?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, willing him to tell her. Kurt looked between the two helplessly. "Down...there..."

Meggie's eyes widened, and she backed away. "No! What the _Hell_?!"

"Meggie, don't swe-" Kurt started scolding, only to be cut off.

"NO!" She shrieked, looking horrified. "Why? I don't wanna die! That's gross!"

"You won't die," Blaine assured her, straightening up slightly. "You know, maybe you should talk to Auntie Sam or Auntie Maddie about this..."

"That is a fantastic idea!" Kurt jumped in, a little too enthusiastic. "Meggie, I'll call Maddie and Sam tonight, okay?" Meggie nodded slowly, still slightly pink at the idea of what a period was. "Maybe, as they're women, they can help explain it a little...more accurately."

* * *

><p>"Kurt..." Blaine tried to stop smiling as he ruffled his dog's ears. "You can stop looking mortified now."<p>

"No I can't," Kurt bit out testily. "Our nine year old daughter is asking about her monthly cycle, and I have no idea how to answer it!"

"Hey," Blaine chuckled, raising his hands in front of his husband's face as a sign for him to calm down. Dalton whined at the lack of contact and attention. "Calm down. Do you really think I know how to explain it to her?" Kurt shrugged slightly. "Look, I don't want to have this conversation either, but we can't just not tell her, can we?"

Kurt shook his head, his ears going pink. "No. It's only right to inform her...I guess at least she'll know before it actually happens."

"Exactly," Blaine sat back, letting Dalton's head flop onto his lap. He scratched the animal's head affectionately as he carried on talking. "She's nearly ten, Kurt. Surely we both knew this day was going to happen soon. I mean, some girls start puberty around her age anyway-"

"She's not," Kurt denied in a tiny voice. "I-I'd know, we'd both know...right?"

Blaine shrugged. "Some girls start earlier than others, like with guys. As much as I hate to admit it, my old school had to teach us about what girls went through, just so we knew."

Kurt nodded in slight agreement. "I guess we did too...but it was mainly for Biology class."

"Whatever," Blaine rubbed his hands along Dalton's back as he spoke. "Kurt, she's nearly ten years old now. I know it's a...well, an uncomfortable topic to have with our little girl, but..." Blaine shrugged, sighing heavily. "It was going to happen anyway. And at least she knows before it happens, so she's...well, _all_ of us are prepared."

"Mmm..." Kurt looked down at the duvet for a moment. "I'm not even remotely prepared to accept that she's going to be going through this soon...whether it's two years or twenty, I'll never be ready."

Blaine bit his lip at how down his husband was and reached across the small space between them to grab his hands for comfort. "I know, Kurt. Neither of us will ever be ready, no matter how much we try to accept it." Blaine gave him a sad smile. "But think of it this way; she's going to grow up, and go into the world as a...a beautiful sophisticated young woman, right?" Kurt smiled, giving a nod. "And she's going to do amazing things...and if her growing up is the price we have to pay, then we'll just have to live with it."

"I love you," Kurt sighed, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly. "You're right. Doesn't make it much easier though..."

"That's why I'm going to call Sam and Maddie," Blaine reminded him, moving his hands away from Dalton's mouth quickly. "And maybe I could call Rachel for some advice too..."

**Awww...poor boys :D**

**Anyway...if I die after the Break Up episode, I'm so sorry. Really. I can't help it. **

**On another note, I hope you guys enjoy this, and...well...****I FRIGGING LOVE THE NEW NORMAL! ****That is all. **

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that if you have any questions, my tumblr is glee-love-child, my twitter is MsMeganLouise24, and my PM box is never too fall ;)**

**Review please!**


	115. Fights and Birthdays

Chapter 115

Liam didn't even know how it had happened, to be honest. One minute he'd been playing tag with Mark and Nick while Annie watched, and the next he was on top of a boy in his class (he vaguely registered his name being Taylor), his fist flying angrily at the other child.

"Take it back!" He spat, slamming his right fist against Taylor's eye. "Take it back, or I'll kill you!"

The children in the playground were yelling "fight! fight!", whooping and cheering with excitement as they huddled in a circle to watch. "I haven't done anything!" Taylor shouted, trying to fight back.

"Yes you did!" Liam snarled, hitting him on the chest. "You called me a fairy!"

"Only 'cause your dads are!" Taylor bit back, and Liam hit him again in the face. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"TAKE IT BACK THEN!" Liam shrieked, his voice going embarassingly high. To stop people from snickering, Liam reached to yank at Taylor's hair. "I swear, if you don't take it back, I will kill yo-"

"_What is going on_?"

Liam fell back off his opponent, eyes swivelling to look at who had spoken; with dread, he realised it was his teacher, Miss Susie.

Taylor coughed, clutching his face as he sat up. "Liam attacked me, Miss!" Taylor's friends all stepped forwards, nodding in agreement.

"Nuh-Uh!" Annie stepped forwards, her face pink from anger and the cold. "Taylor was being mean, Miss, so Liam...umm...Taylor was being mean!"

Liam hunched with shame; his Daddies had kept on saying not to hit people, and here he was again.

Miss Susie watched the children arguing, not looking impressed. "Well, I highly doubt Liam started it, boys...Nonetheless," Miss Susie frowned at both the children. "I'll have to take you both to the Principal...and the school nurse."

* * *

><p>When his phone had rung, Kurt had been in the middle of a costume rehearsal. Kurt went red as everyone started to look at him; even though he wasn't anywhere near his phone, it was extremely obvious it was Kurt's, since it had Blaine singing in rough for a ringtone.<p>

"I'll, umm..." Kurt ducked his head and scurried to get it. "I'll just see who it is and be right back..." He pressed the phone to his ear hurriedly as he walked out the room. "Hello?"

"Hello," He heard a voice saying a little too cheerfully. "Am I speaking to a Mr Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt coughed slightly. "Which one is it you want?"

"Either one is fine. Anyway," The person - a woman - carried on. "I'm calling on behalf of Principal Beech, just to say that we need you to come in and take your son home."

"What, why?" Kurt asked, various scenarios starting to run through his head. "Is he okay?"

"He's in trouble," The woman - probably a secretary or something - said, and Kurt wondered why the hell she was so cheerful about it. "The Principal would like to talk to you and your husband, as well as some other teachers and parents."

"Oh, right..." Kurt looked at his watch; his lunch break was gone, and he didn't finish until just before five. "I'm at work at the moment..."

"You still need to organise someone to come and pick him up," The secretary told him. "I'll call your partner and you can organise something between you, right?"

Kurt blinked to himself. "Right...okay...thanks." Kurt hung up, still looking at his watch. He didn't really have the time to go up to the school, and the musical was going to open soon...

Then Kurt imagined his tiny little son, sitting in a room on his own with people scolding at him and scaring at him. Kurt sighed, knowing he couldn't leave his son all alone right now.

"Damn it," He muttered, already walking back to the rehearsal studio. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this rehearsal, but he was going to have to find one, even if Blaine _did_ go.

* * *

><p>"So," Principal Beech started, eying Kurt and Blaine slightly with disdain. "Apparently, during this morning's recess, one of my teachers saw that boy-" At this, he pointed his finger at Liam, who went red and ducked his head. "Attack this one." He pointed at Taylor for a second, looking at both sets of parents seriously. "So, what I've decided to do is get them to tell us their stories, and then I will punish them appropriately."<p>

Kurt glared at the Principal; he could remember the last time he'd had to see the Principal, and it hadn't been a nice experience. "I see. Well, I can tell you already, sir, that my son probably didn't do any-"

"Actually I did," Liam admitted, cutting Kurt off. All eyes turned on him. "I...uhmm...I kinda hit Taylor."

"This is the second incident this school year," Principal Beech carried on, a smirk in his eyes. "Both times, this boy has hit other students-"

"I thought you were going to let the kids talk," Taylor's dad interrupted gruffly.

Principal Beech stopped, staring at him. "Yes. I was. Okay then...let's hear Taylor's side first then."

Kurt and Blaine looked at Taylor, eyes boring into him expectantly. Taylor went red and started stammering out his story. "Well...umm...I-I-I was p-playing with J-James and Alex, a-a-and then we were talking...a-a-and...umm...uh...Liam started hitting me." Taylor looked away from Kurt and Blaine, slumping in his seat. "So...yeah."

Blaine snorted. "You've gotta be kidding me," He muttered. Kurt shot a short glare his way.

"Okay," Principal Beech gave Taylor a friendly smile, causing Blaine to cast annoyed looks around the room and fold his arms expectantly. "Taylor, are you sure that's what happened? It's very important to tell us exactly what he did to you."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Liam shook his head at him quickly.

"He punched me in the face," Taylor muttered in a quiet voice. "He also threatened to kill me."

Principal Beech sat back, looking smug. "There you have it-"

"Hold on a second!" Blaine protested, standing up looking rather angry. Liam and Kurt both watched him with identical expressions, not sure how this was going to turn out. "You haven't even asked my son yet!" Blaine pointed at Liam, eyes narrowed at the Principal. "Ask him before making a judgement!"

"Blaine, _sit down_!" Kurt hissed out the corner of his mouth, although he kind of agreed with him. Blaine glared at the Principal as he sat down, waiting for him to continue.

"Well," Principal Beech grumbled, obviously not pleased. "Go on then. Liam, tell them _your_ version."

Liam blinked, suddenly feeling terrifed at what to say. He looked shyly at Taylor's parents, who seemed to be more interested in their son's black eye than what Liam had to say. "I was playing with Mark and Annie," He started slowly. "And then Taylor...he was talking to some people, and they were laughing at me...and then I heard him call me a fairy." If Liam had thought it sounded ridiculous in his head, it sounded even more so to his ears when he said.

"Is that it?" Taylor's mother asked, raising an eyebrow. "You beat up my son because he called you one name?"

Liam opened his mouth, but Kurt beat him to it. "_Excuse me_?" He started, looking apalled. "_One name_? He hasn't even finished telling his story yet...and your son shouldn't have said anything in the first place!" Kurt looked at Liam quickly. "He did say more, right?"

Liam nodded quickly. "Yeah. Well...he said about my...parents." Liam looked pointedly at Kurt and Blaine, who both slumped and sighed. "I...everyone makes fun of me because of it, even though they shouldn't." He crossed his arms. "I mean, I don't make fun of Taylor because he's big like Dudley from Harry Potter."

Blaine face-palmed himself.

"I don't like being called a fairy either," Liam carried on, looking at the other boy's parents sadly; he hoped they weren't the horrible ones that didn't like him having two Daddies. "'Cause there was this guy once, and-"

"Okay," Blaine interrupted quickly. "Liam, we're not focusing on then, we're focusing on now."

"Right." Liam fell silent, looking at all the adults pleadingly.

Principal Beech sighed. "Well, in that case, I'm sorry, Liam, but you're excluded for the rest of the day." Liam's mouth dropped open in horror, and Blaine tried to jump up, only to have Kurt put a hand on his thigh to calm him.

"That's not fair at all!" Kurt argued calmly. "The other boy started it!"

"Yes, that may be," The older man countered. "But violence is not accepted on school grounds-"

Blaine gave a harsh laugh. "Oh yeah? What about when the kids were shoving our daughter into a bush and tripping her up in corridors? What happened then? Nothing."

"I didn't see your daughter with a black eye and a nose bleed," Principal Beech shrugged. "However, Taylor looks like he's been beaten to death right now, and I think it would be best to keep your son off school grounds until he's...gotten himself under control."

To everyone's surprise, Taylor started to talk hesitantly. "Umm...that's not fair, sir." Liam stared at his classmate in surprise. "I know I shouldn't call him or his friends and stuff names...it's one of Miss Susie's rules." He shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Sure, he hit me...but I tried to hit him back."

Liam sent a small smile across the room at Taylor, thankful.

"If you want my opinion," Taylor's dad said slowly. "I think if you're going to exclude that little boy, you should exclude Taylor too. Either that or have him miss a Recess." He sent an apologetic look at Kurt and Blaine. "I'm sorry about this...we raised Taylor better than to pick on other kids...I guess it's just him trying to look good in front of his friends, right?"

"I suppose," Blaine mumbled in reluctant agreement, his arms still crossed. "And I guess...you know...maybe Liam shouldn't use his fists."

Principal Beech cleared his throat. "That's all very touching, but I'm afraid I have already made my decision, and that is to send both boys home...Taylor because he's probably going to want to go home and rest before school tomorrow, and Liam because he was violent on school grounds."

* * *

><p>"He's going to ruin my birthday if he keeps getting into trouble," Meggie complained, looking very mad. "Why does he have to keep hitting people, huh?"<p>

"I think it's for the same reason you yanked that girl's hair a while back," Blaine told her gently, trying to get his daughter to calm down before they got home from school.

Meggie considered this for a moment. "I suppose..." She sighed. "I just don't want anyone to beat _him_ up, you know? And of course I don't want the other kids saying stuff, but still..." Meggie sighed, so Blaine decided to try a different approach to cheer her up.

"It's your birthday soon," Blaine started brightly. "This week, right?"

Meggie giggled. "You _know_ when my birthday is, Daddy Blaine!"

"Oh yeah!" Blaine sent her a goofy grin from the front of the car. "7th December, right?"

Meggie nodded, laughing at him. "Yeah! I'm gonna be ten, remember?" Blaine nodded, still smiling and grinning. "So, am I still allowed to have Lorna come out to dinner with me?"

"If that's what you want, princess."

"Yeah," Meggie nodded quickly before fluttering her eyelashes hopefully. "Daddy? You know you love m-"

"No, I am not telling you what you're getting for your birthday," Blaine cut in, laughing in an apalled manner. "You'll have to wait until Friday morning before school."

Meggie pouted. "Do I really have to go to school on my birthday, Daddy?"

"Uh-Huh," Blaine told her seriously, although there was a sad tone to his voice. "It's against the law to keep kids off school if they're not ill...even if it_ is_ their birthday."

"Aww..." Meggie sighed resignedly. "Fine. Can I guess, Daddy?"

"You can guess all you want," Blaine told her jokingly. "We're still not telling you before your birthday. Hey, look on the bright side..." He turned to face her while the car was stopped at a red light. "At least we're letting you open them before school. Back when I was your age, I couldn't open mine until everyone in my family was down at my house, and we'd had dinner."

Meggie's eyebrows raised slightly. "Yeah, but half of my family's in Ohio."

"And your Grandpa and Grandma are coming down this weekend," Blaine reminded her. "Okay, so they won't be there for all of your birthday, but they'll still all be there, right?" Meggie nodded reluctantly.

"I guess so..."

Blaine chuckled at how put out his daughter sounded. "Apart from that, are you excited?"

"Well, duh," Meggie rolled her eyes at him obviously. "Everyone gets excited on their birthday, so why wouldn't I?"

"Why indeed?" Blaine agreed, tapping his fingers against the wheel rhythmically. "I'd actually be kind of scared if you weren't excited, especially since the cost of your presents were...umm...I'm going to shut up now."

Meggie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at Blaine's slip "How...How much _did_ you spend?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaine started to babble nervously. "You're not really meant to ask how expensive a present is-"

"You let it slip!" Meggie pointed out. "Of course I'm going to ask, Daddy!" She glared at him slightly. "Please tell me! Give me a clue, at least!"

"Nope," Blaine insisted. "Friday morning, and then you can find out. I think it's a fair deal, right?"

Meggie pouted adorably in her seat. "Not really...what's the most expensive one?"

"The kiss I'm giving you in the morning," Blaine joked in a serious tone. "Now, stop asking questions or you won't see any of your presents.._.ever._"

**Haha! So, funny story, I'm taking 15% of my English Language GCSE first thing tomorrow morning, and it's taken up all of my free time preparing for it...told you it was funny. :/ Oh, and then after I write for two hours (the second hour is Wednesday midday), I have to jump into preparing for another 7% of my English GCSE in the lesson after (I have double English on Wednesdays)**

**Anyway, I'm so excited, since my Drama GCSE teacher is helping us put together a massive group performance to show one of the younger year groups at my school...we're doing about bullying, and I'm being kinda bitchy in it XD I love playing bitchy characters (emphasis on the "playing", since I'm not really bitchy in real life).**

**So, I'll try to keep up the updates from now on, but it's like a warzone with the all the tests and crap going on. **

**Review, my gorgeous people! xxx**


	116. Meggie's Tenth Birthday

Chapter 116

"Psst!"

Meggie mumbled something, cracking an eye open. "What?"

"Happy Birthday!" Her brother's face appeared in front of her, grinning with a tooth missing.

"Oh. Thanks." She yawned and opened both eyes. She could see it was still very dark - then again, it was December, so of course it was dark in the morning. "What's the time?"

"I don't know," Liam admitted. "I went into Daddy Kurt and Daddy Blaine's room, and they were sleeping...but I looked at Daddy Kurt's clock, and it said it was five, and then it said forty-five after."

Meggie blinked, putting it together in her head. "So, it's about...quarter to six?" Liam nodded, and Meggie let out a small groan. "Why'd you have to wake me up? I'm tired, and I've got a long day ahead of me."

Liam went pale in the moonlight. "Sorry...I thought you'd be excited for your birthday!"

"I am, I am!" Meggie agreed hurriedly, not wanting her brother to get upset. "Sorry. I just feel really tired, 'cause it's still early." She smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks for wishing me Happy Birthday...Oh my God!" She brought her hands to her mouth, her expression shocked. "I'm ten! Liam, I'm never going to have an age with single digits again!"

"What?" Liam asked, blinking confusedly. "What's that mean?"

Meggie just smiled at him excitedly. "I'm ten!" Liam grinned tiredly, whooping quietly to himself. "Ten years ago, I was just a tiny little baby, wasn't I? And I looked like that picture Daddy Blaine has in his office, and...I'm ten!"

"I kinda gathered that!" Liam scoffed, clambering up onto Meggie's bed to give her a hug. "Happy Birthday, sis!"

"Thanks," Meggie squeezed him tightly. "Now I don't wanna go back to sleep, I'm too excited!" She sat back on her bed, pulling the covers over her and her brother so they wouldn't get too cold. "I wonder what they got me..."

"I know," Liam blurted smugly. "But I'm not telling you, 'cause then it wouldn't be a surprise." Meggie sighed, snuggling back into her pillows.

"Fine, be that way," She muttered. "I'll just find out in an hour or so anyway."

As Meggie sighed in tired contentment, Liam squirmed from next to her. "Meggie?" He questioned cautiously. "C-Can I ask something?"

"Uh-huh."

"How's it feel to be ten?" He asked in wonder, as if there was a large difference.

Meggie bit her bottom lip in thought. "Big...I feel really old, even though I'm still really young compared to Grandpa or Grandma." She sighed out of contentment. "It's not really that different, to be honest..."

"I wish I was older," Liam murmured to himself. "'Cause then I could beat up people who are mean to us and our Daddies."

"You shouldn't beat people up," Meggie scolded, deciding to try and act older now that she was ten. "It's not nice-"

Liam coughed angrily, folding his arms against his stomach. "Yeah, but people aren't nice to us, so why shouldn't we be not nice to them?"

Meggie sighed quietly. "Can't we just...not talk about it? Especially since it's my birthday, and I don't want to ruin it."

Liam grumbled to himself, but nodded and folded his arms even tighter together. "Fine. But if anyone's mean to you today, you tell me, and I'll...I'll kill them for you."

Meggie couldn't help it; she burst out laughing at how defiant he sounded and gave him a small hug. Liam spluttered, trying to escape her clutches.

"NO! I'M TOO BIG FOR A HUG! GAH! GET OFFA ME!"

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed to himself as the smell of pancakes started to fill the air - normally he didn't like making pancakes for breakfast, since it was probably one of the most unhealthy breakfast foods ever thought of, but since his daughter had requested them for her birthday, he decided he could make some allowances.<p>

It was hard to believe that ten years ago he and Blaine had been sitting with Maddie in a hospital room, cradling a small bundle that was now their daughter. What was even harder to believe was that eleven years ago he and Blaine hadn't even planned on having a family. Kurt gave a small sniff. Ten years had gone too fast to possibly be real. Yes, he knew every parent said that as time went by, but it really was true.

_Next I'll probably be watching her get married_, Kurt thought sadly, even though he knew that it was still very far off in the future yet. He sighed to himself, and flipped over a pancake. How the hell did ten years go by so fast, in all honesty?

"Aww...someone has the baby blues."

Kurt chuckled. "She's not a baby anymore, hun." He felt arms wrap themselves around his middle, and leaned his head back to touch his husband's shoulder. "Although I kinda wish she was."

"Mmm. Me too...how long until the pancakes are ready? 'Cause I'm starving." Blaine grinned as Kurt reached back to slap his hands off his waist. "I'm kidding...well, not really."

"Here's me trying to have a nice moment on our daughter's birthday," Kurt muttered, not really cross at all. "And you come along and rebuke my attempts."

Blaine laughed and nuzzled his nose into Kurt's shoulder. "You had all of last night, and now the rest of the day to have a nice moment with me. But for now we should be concentrating on our daughter, don't you think?"

"Fine," Kurt flipped the pancakes onto a plate. "Now, is our daughter done getting dressed? I want her to eat before she gets to school."

Blaine looked up at Kurt through long thick eyelashes. "Kurt...Do we really have to send her in?"

"It's illegal if we don't," Kurt reminded him. "And surely she'll want to see her friends on her birthday...oh, and she has to meet Lorna for dinner later, since my parents aren't getting here until tomorrow afternoon."

Blaine frowned slightly. "Why? I thought their flight was early today."

The taller man sighed again. "Dad said something important came up at the shop that he couldn't avoid. Anyway," He cheered up again. "Remember, that the girls are going to come home and get dressed, and then we're taking them out for an early dinner..."

"Then we drop Lorna off afterwards," Blaine finished, flashing him a flawless smile. "I'm a crazy dapper man, Kurt, not a stupid one." Kurt chuckled.

"Right, of course..." Kurt reached back to slap Blaine's butt playfully. "Now, go get dressed before the birthday girl's special breakfast. As hot as you are in pyjamas, you look even hotter being super-dad."

Blaine grinned to himself. "I do, do I?" Kurt turned away, trying to contain his smirk. "I see...well, I'll happily be super-dad for the rest of my life if it pleases your eyes..."

"Eww," They heard a loud voice say from behind them - Meggie. She wrinkled her nose at them as they turned to smile at her sheepishly. "Since it's my birthday, I'm wishing for you to not do that in front of me and Liam while we're eating, or in front of Lorna at dinner."

Liam walked in, having caught the last few seconds of the conversation. He nodded slightly as he sat down at his place. "Yeah, it's kinda gross to see your parents kiss before you eat...especially you guys, 'cause you use tongues." Both children shuddered, and Blaine grinned slyly at his husband.

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly at his husband. "I see. Don't worry, we had no intention whatsoever to do...that...at dinner tonight. Isn't that right, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded quickly, fearing what would happen if he didn't. "Yeah, don't worry. It's Meggie's birthday, so she should be the only one who gets to kiss people." He paused. "Not anyone apart from family though."

* * *

><p>"Shut your eyes."<p>

"But-"

"Shut them or I won't give you your present!"

"Fine, fine! They're shut, see?"

"Humph."

Meggie stuck her tongue out at her best friend, wondering what she was getting. She hoped it wasn't_ too_ expensive, like the secret one her Daddies were saving for later that evening (she guessed it was expensive, since her Daddy Blaine had let slip it was expensive, and all of her presents so far had been fairly safe prices from what she could guess). "Can I peek yet?"

"No...okay...wait..." There was a small shiver as Lorna huddled in her coat on the icy ground. "Open!"

Meggie opened her eyes, and looked at the box in her best friend's hands. "Oh...wow..."

"It's a friendship bracelet," Lorna grinned, passing her the box. "Like a proper one...my mom and I had to go all the way to this store to get the proper materials, and then she helped me make it so it was nice. Do you like it?"

Meggie nodded, feeling a lump in her throat suddenly. "Yeah..." She ran her fingers over it; it was white, and Meggie traced with her finger the musical notes that danced down the bracelet. "Thank You so muc-"

"If you look under it, there's another one." Lorna reached over to show her. "I know you like Harry Potter, so I got the lady in the store to help me make you one that said 'Harry Potter'."

"I love it," Meggie croaked, suddenly feeling bad that her friend had put in so much effort. "Thank You." She leaned over to give her a tight squeeze. Lorna giggled and squeezed her back.

"I knew you liked music, so that's why I did the other one...I couldn't decide which one you'd like more, so I did both."

"I love it, and I love you!" Meggie exclaimed, not caring when some of the other kids started laughing and giggling at them. "Thank You!"

The shorter girl laughed. "You've said that about three times already, so, don't worry, I get it..."

* * *

><p>"Maybe we shouldn't go out with them to dinner..."<p>

Kurt threw down the TV Remote and glared at his husband. "What are you talking about, Blaine? Meggie wanted to go with a friend to dinner, so that's what we're doing."

"I didn't mean it like that," Blaine continued quickly. "I just...it's stupid, so don't worry..."

"No," Kurt sat up and pouted adorably. "Tell me or I'll tickle you."

"I'm not the ticklish one out of the two of us."

"Shut up and tell me!"

Blaine sighed, trying to dismiss it. "It's nothing, really...just me being silly." Kurt blinked, obviously not believing his husband. "Just leave it."

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking!" Kurt persisted, pouting again. "Please? Are you really going to deny me an explanation?"

Blaine didn't, and Kurt could see that, but he sighed again. "Look, pretend I never said anything."

"No," Kurt said seriously. "Blaine, I know very well from experience that when you bottle things up inside of you, it starts to hurt."

"It isn't the same, Kurt," He stated, starting to wish he hadn't said anything. "Just...leave it." As he turned to look at the the television, Kurt's eyes widened with realisation. "Kurt..."

Kurt stared at his husband in an appalled manner. "Don't think like that. No one is going to say anything, it's her birthday-"

"How is everyone meant to know it's her birthday?" Blaine bit out bitterly. "Look, I said not to worry-"

"No one will say anything," Kurt continued adamantly. "No one, because if they do, they won't live to see the light of another day." Blaine held up his hands in defence. "You thought it, Blaine!"

"I know, and I said to forget it," Blaine reminded him. "Look forget I said anything, and we'll enjoy the rest of the day, alright?"

"But-"

"Leave it," Blaine pleaded, turning on his puppy dog eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything, alright?" Kurt didn't look so convinced, so Blaine decided to change the subject quickly. "What time are the reservations?"

"Half past five," Kurt muttered, not looking too happy at the change in conversation.

"Great," Blaine said quickly. "So, the kids finish at three, so I'll drive them straight back here and then...you can help them get ready."

"Really fast," Kurt added, slightly into the conversation. "Two hours is not enough to help them get ready, by any means...I mean, no offence, but Meggie inherited your hair, and everyone knows how unruly that is..."

The phone rang out, and Blaine reached across the couch to grab it. "Hello?" Kurt watched his husband's face intently; Blaine's smile started to fade slowly and he nodded. Kurt frowned, mouthing to Blaine to tell him what was going on. "I see. Thank You."

"What?" Kurt asked slowly, dreading the answer. "Let me guess, it involves Liam, right?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It does."

* * *

><p>The first thing both of the men saw was their son sitting on the school nurse's couch, holding a rather bloodied looking tissue to his nose while he coughed; Blaine saw it first and practically flew across the room to look at him. "Holy crap, buddy! What the Hell happened?!"<p>

"Blaine, don't swear in front of him!" Kurt hissed, although his facial expression quickly changed when he bent to look at his son. "Oh, sweetie...what happened?"

Liam gave a small whimper. "I didn' shtart it, I shwear!" He gave another cough. "Meggie ish in the toilet, cleaning up."

"_**Both** _of you got hurt!?" Blaine burst out, looking murderous. "What happened?"

"Blaine, I don't think he can talk properly with a tissue attached to his nose," Kurt said gently, looking around for a clean tissue to use. "Where's the nurse? Or the principal...not that he's going to be a lot of help, I bet."

"Nurshe ish in offishe," Liam managed. "She's cleaning up Bentley."

Blaine resisted the urge to put his head in his hands. "Christ."

* * *

><p>"So," Principal Beech started, and Kurt and Blaine resisted the urge to groan in annoyance at being stuck in a room with him again. "Once again, for the second time this week, we're in here with Liam." He turned to glare at the little boy, whose tissue had been replaced by an ice-pack. "Care to explain?"<p>

Liam opened his mouth, but Meggie cut him off. "It was all my fault," She blurted. "It's my birthday, so my brother didn't want anything to happen to me that would make me unhappy. I was with my friend when Bentley, a boy in my class, came up to me and started laughing at the friendship bracelets Lorna had made me. Liam overheard, so he...got defensive."

"Nuh-uh," Liam frowned. "Bentley hit you afterwards, so I shoved him and he hit me."

Principal Beech opened his mouth, but Blaine started worrying before he could say anything. "What do you mean this boy hit you? Where is he? Why isn't he in here?"

"I can assure you," The Principal gritted out testily. "I'm going to speak to him afterwards."

"Oh, and let me guess," Blaine stated sassily. "It's all my son's fault again, and he's going to be punished while the other kid gets away with it?"

"Blaine, calm down," Kurt warned, putting a hand on his husband's arm.

The principal sighed. "No, actually. Bentley is known for being...violent at this school, so I can't really say it's your son's fault." Both men's eyes widened in surprise but they didn't say anything. "Having said that, I'll need to send Liam home so that he can rest."

Meggie grinned out of relief that her brother wouldn't get into trouble on her birthday, and Liam let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Both of the men looked slightly confused, but neither of them said anything.

"From what I've heard from other students," He continued. "Is that Bentley was shoving some kids around, and he happened to shove...Meggie...very hard. I've also heard that he often likes to shove her, so it doesn't surprise me." He sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. "I will talk to him in a moment, but I just wanted to tell you that Bentley will be punished."

* * *

><p>Meggie giggled as Blaine tucked her into bed, tickling her feet as he placed them under the duvet. "You have a nice day, Princess?" She nodded, her eyes feeling slightly heavy. "That's good. So, me and Daddy Kurt have one more present to give you, but since it's been a big day already, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."<p>

"'Kay," Meggie yawned. "Daddy? 'Cause I'm older now, does that mean you won't read to me and tuck me in anymore?"

Blaine blinked slightly. "Of course not; I'll always tuck you in unless you ask me to...and to be honest, I'm reading you guys Harry Potter books, even if I have to chain you to your bed."

The ten year old giggled. "I see." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for taking me and Lorna out, and for all the presents." Blaine grinned at her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't wait until Grandma and Grandpa come tomorrow...although I wish they could have come today."

"Well, they're going to be here all weekend to make up for it," Blaine promised sincerely, putting a gentle hand on his daughter's. "They really are sorry, you know...but sometimes things come up that can't wait. However," He put on another smile. "Apart from that, you had a good tenth birthday, yes?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Now I just can't wait to be eleven, 'cause that's when you get to go to Hogwarts!"

Blaine chuckled. "I see. Well, I can assure you that the time will fly by, Megs, trust me."

"If you say so."

As Meggie snuggled into her pillow, Blaine held in a sigh; once again, he was reminded about how old she was getting; already a _decade_ old. "I'm gonna leave you to sleep, hun, okay?" She made a noise of recognition as she turned onto her stomach. Pressing a last kiss to her cheek, Blaine turned out the lamp on her bedside table and left her room, making sure to shut the door behind him.

**So umm...I haven't really been in the mood for writing today (or any day since Wednesday)...See, there's a boy in my class who, Tuesday night, jumped from a bridge onto the A3 (it's a motorway). Luckily, the car that nearly hit him had a doctor, and then the one behind it had a paramedic. He's in my form group, and we've all been in the same form group for over three years. He's said to be sedated but stable, and can't feel any pain because of how sedated he is. His injuries - according to an e-mail that went around to the parents - are life-threatening. So, I've just sat at school and cried with the rest of my form group for the last couple of days. **

**Anyway, I'm so sorry about updating, I really am. A lot has been going on, but I'll really try to keep updating. **

**Review.**


	117. The G Word

Chapter 117

"I'm scared," Liam mumbled, his sister clutching him closer. "I don't want to read it, but..."

"We have to know," Meggie finished quietly. Blaine looked at the two in amusement. "I'm scared that Harry might die...or Ron, and then Hermione will be sad." Liam nodded in agreement slowly. "What if Ron dies, and he and Hermione didn't even have the chance to-"

Blaine chuckled. "Calm down. I swear, I was worried too, but I'm so glad I read it."

"Really?" Meggie questioned cautiously, not sure whether to believe him. Blaine nodded, giving her a grin. "Okay. I'm in. How about you, Liam?"

Liam bit his lip, pondering slightly. "Do some people get a happy ending?" He asked slowly. "And I mean good people, not the Death Eaters."

Blaine nodded again, holding in a chuckle. "Yes, I guess I can say some people get a happy ending." Liam sat back, obviously getting comfortable against the pillows. "I take that as an 'I'm staying' then." Liam nodded eagerly, cradling Rudolph to his chest in preparation. "Okay...this is a very important book, so that's why I've waited until after the new year to start it."

"Okay," Meggie said slowly. "So, can you start reading it now? I'm too excited to wait!"

"Same," Liam agreed, scrambling to sit beside Blaine so that he could see the book. "So start it, come on!"

* * *

><p>The first thing Kurt did not want to hear when he woke up was loud voices screaming spells at each other, followed by the sound of people jumping and landing on the floor downstairs with a thump. He groaned, rolling on to his side to nudge at his husband. "Blaine, get up."<p>

"Why?" The muffled response came, the shorter man nestled under the warmth of the covers. "Too early, sweetie..."

"Your kids are being annoying," Kurt yawned, peeling back the duvet slowly. His husband's curly-haired head twitched slightly as the cold hit him. "Get up, or I'll screech your eardrums out."

Blaine chuckled slightly. "So now they're_ my_ kids, huh?"

"Hun, when they wake me up at seven in the morning reciting Harry Potter spells, you take full responsibility for it because you forced them into it. Now go and shut them up so we can cuddle more."

Blaine shook his head stubbornly. "No. Let the monsters play for a while, and we can cuddle now." Arms started to snake their way around Kurt's waist, and he wriggled slightly. "What? Am I not cuddly enough right now?"

"Go make sure the kids don't destroy our house," Kurt reiterated tiredly. "Then we can cuddle for as long as we want."

"No," Blaine disagreed, frowning with his eyes shut. "They might come and try to cuddle _with_ us."

Kurt sighed. "Put on a Harry Potter movie or something. That'll keep them busy for a few hours, won't it?"

"Hmm...I'm more worried that if I try that, then I'll end up staying with them to watch it."

"Well don't," Kurt argued, fluttering his eyelashes as an extra measure. "Because I'll be up here, waiting for you. Now, go and tell them to keep a bit quieter."

* * *

><p>Meggie had first heard the word when she was seven, and it was between two of the teachers at her school. Technically, she wasn't meant to have been listening since it was Recess, but she'd only been there because she'd forgotten her coat and it was freezing cold outside. However, she'd soon forgotten about it for a while - until she kept hearing it.<p>

By the age of ten, she was of course curious as to what this word actually meant - no one had bothered to enlighten her, but it was a fairly common word, so she thought she ought to know by now. That was what had her sneakily take her Daddy Kurt's phone out of his coat pocket when he got home from working (something she felt slightly guilty about), and she was now seated on her bed, scrolling through his contact list.

"That's Daddy Blaine's number," She muttered to herself quietly, in case she got caught. "And that's...probably Grandpa and Grandma's...Oh! Here we go!" Meggie pressed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear, begging silently for it to work.

There was a small breath down the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Uncle Finn!" Meggie chirped happily.

"Meggie? Oh, hi Megs!" She heard her Uncle Finn fumble a bit. "Uhh...not to be stupid or anything, but is this K- I mean, your Daddy Kurt's phone?"

"Yeah," She answered shortly. "By the way, thank you for my birthday and Christmas presents!"

"Yeah, don't worry...seriously, you've thanked me and your Auntie Rachel...like, ten times." He chuckled slightly and Meggie went red. "So, is there a reason you're on your Daddy's phone to call me, or-"

"I wanted to ask you something," Meggie cut in quickly, scared she'd chicken out of asking it. "I don't want to ask my Daddies in case they get mad, and I thought I'd ask you because you're a grown-up, but not an old grown-up...so you won't get strict with me, right?"

There was a short silence down the phone. "Uhh...sure, okay."

"Right, okay..." Meggie took a deep breath. "I keep hearing this word, but I don't know exactly what it means...do you think you could tell me what it is?"

"I guess. As long as it's not too hard...or rude."

"I'm not sure if it's rude," Meggie admitted. "But it's a word I hear a lot, and it's not one my Daddies have told me not to say."

"What is it?"

Meggie coughed, nervous again. "Umm...It's called '_gay_'." When he didn't reply, Meggie started to rant on worriedly. "It's not rude is it? I keep hearing people say it, and a few people call each other it when they're trying to be mean at school but-"

"You really don't know what it means?" Finn asked, sounding surprised. "I thought you and your brother would know that already."

Meggie frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Don't worry...well...uhm...Megs, the thing is..."

Meggie didn't get to hear it, because there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Sorry, I have to go!"

"What? What's-"

Meggie hung up quickly, and shoved the stolen phone underneath her pillow as the door opened; it was her Daddy Kurt. "Megs? Are you okay?" Meggie nodded hurriedly. "Then why are you sat up here on you own?" Meggie looked down at the duvet and shrugged slightly. "Right then..." Kurt looked around the room somewhat suspiciously. "Have you seen my phone? I can't find it."

"I-I have it," Meggie admitted, reaching under the pillow on her bed. She blushed as Kurt's eyes followed her movement. "I...I was trying to find Grandpa Burt's number!"

"Hun, you could have just asked me," Kurt told her, and Meggie was relieved to see that he was smiling gently at her. "Have you spoken to him, then?" Meggie nodded quickly. "What did you want to talk to him about?"

"Just my day and stuff," Meggie lied convincingly. "Like...I wanted to tell him about Dalton trying to sleep on top of Daddy Blaine this morning."

Kurt chuckled slightly. "I see...that was quite funny." He paused for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay up here by yourself, Megs? You're not going to get lonely?" She shook her head quickly. "Okay, well we're all going to be downstairs if you need us."

* * *

><p>Since she hadn't gotten the answer out of her Uncle Finn, she decided to be as resourceful as possible and try and find out by herself. Luckily, she knew that her Daddies had a dictionary lying around their room somewhere (probably in a drawer), so maybe the word she wanted to know would be in there.<p>

Making sure no one would catch her out of bed, Meggie slipped quietly into her Daddies' Room, making sure that the door drifted shut quietly behind her. Meggie immediately set off to work, going to check her Daddy Kurt's bedside table first.

"Hmm..." She muttered, opening up the top drawer first. She pulled out a bottle of something she didn't recognize (although she had seen one of the words in the name of her Grandpa's shop) and some small blue packets that she also didn't recognize, but not the dictionary, so she decided to check the top drawer of her Daddy Blaine's table too - after all, she reasoned to herself so she wouldn't feel guilty, her Daddy Blaine would probably have one because he had to write songs which must have included some words even he didn't know.

Meggie grinned to herself as she saw the book right at the top of the contents in the drawer, and quickly pulled it out so she could check the word and leave before anyone noticed. She started to flick through the book, reminding herself that the word probably started with a "g", and then she could just see what came up. However, once she had found her word, this left her more confused than ever.

_gay. adjective: 1. a person (especially a man) who is homosexual. 2. light-hearted and carefree. 3. brightly coloured or showy. 4. informal; often like foolish, stupid or unimpressive._

"What the...?" Meggie mumbled to herself absently. It didn't make any sense; why should she know what this word meant? And what was a 'homosexual'? _You're holding a dictionary, just look it up.._. Meggie flipped through the pages, trying to remember the exact spelling of the word so that she could get it accurately.

_homosexual. noun/adjective: a person sexually attracted to members of their sex._

Meggie frowned. She knew that the 'sex' they mentioned meant if someone was a boy or a girl (that's what Lorna had told her anyway) but she didn't quite understand what 'sexually attracted' meant. She suddenly had a bad feeling why she and her brother should have known it, and shut the dictionary softly. Did this mean that her Daddies were 'gay'? It couldn't have really, because some people used 'gay' like a bad word and both of her parents were the furthest thing from bad.

Then she remembered that people still looked down at her family like they were horrible bugs, and started to feel sick as it clicked into place; maybe they _were_ bad but didn't admit it...didn't care...and they were lying to her and her brother. Of course people thought her family were gross if it was bad! It was like...Voldermort's nose (Meggie knew this was a terrible example but decided it still applied); Voldermort was bad, and so was not having a nose, both of which made him sound and look gross.

Having gotten the information she needed, Meggie carefully re-placed the book back into the drawer and left the room to go to bed, her head spinning.

* * *

><p>"Uh...Blaine."<p>

"Hmm, Kurt? Don't distract me when I'm trying to shove you onto the be-"

"Blaine, someone's been in here."

"Wait, what?" Blaine's lips pulled away and he finally looked around the room. His eyes widened slightly. "Kurt, why are there lube and condoms on the bed? We don't even use them anymore..."

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly. "I forgot they were in there, actually. They probably won't even be useful anymore...I'm actually more concerned that someone was in our room and going through our things."

"You don't think it was the kids, do you?" Blaine asked, eyes going even wider at the thought of their children seeing...this. "What the hell are they going to think if they've seen this?"

"In all honesty," Kurt admitted hesitantly. "I think it was one of them...and let's think about this logically, Blaine. Which child has a habit of exploring things in places they shouldn't?"

"I'm guessing Meggie," Blaine answered slowly. "But that's only because Liam crashed out on the couch hours ago and probably won't wake up until he smells breakfast wafting from the kitchen tomorrow morning."

Kurt sighed, reaching for the items spread across the bed and putting them in his drawer. "Well, that killed the mood." He bit his lip. "Why would Meggie want to go through our things?"

"Probably to look for something," Blaine mumbled, trying to be helpful.

Kurt blinked at him. "I kind of guessed that, but what would she want from our room?"

"Maybe she just wanted...to find a picture or something?" Blaine suggested. "You know she loves looking at herself, especially when it's of her as a baby."

Kurt shook his head slowly. "No...She would have just asked us to sit with her and look at it; she likes it when we tell her how cute she was when she was little."

"Well, you can't blame her," Blaine chuckled, sitting down on the bed. "Well, we can't question her now, can we? I mean, she's probably exhausted from all that homework she did earlier, and I don't want to make her grumpy by waking her up."

"You're right," The taller man sighed, sitting down next to the curly-haired man. "I just hate when something's bothering her...and before you ask, I can just tell." Blaine nodded in slight agreement, and Kurt sat back on the bed, his eyes shut in thought. "I always hate having to talk to her about it thought - her eyes make me feel sad."

Blaine snorted slightly. "Only because they're my eyes."

Kurt went slightly red. "That...that's a contributing factor, yes."

* * *

><p>It didn't escape Blaine's notice that, the next morning, Meggie was refusing to look at or talk to either of her Daddies, and that she was sitting as huddled up as she could on her chair. "Something wrong, Megs?" Blaine asked, trying to break the silence. She shook her head slowly, keeping her eyes to her toast.<p>

Kurt tapped his fingers on the table cloth, trying to think of something to say. "I was thinking that maybe you and Liam would like to go to the cinema and see that new-"

"No thank you," Meggie mumbled in a monotone. "I don't want to."

Blaine and Kurt shared a look. "Is something bothering you?" Blaine tried again. Meggie didn't answer, so he pressed on. "Has someone been mean to you again? A bad grade on a homework? Because we don't mind what you get on your schoolwor-"

"No," She muttered, getting a bit more annoyed. "Just leave it."

"Meggie," Kurt sighed, knowing it would be best to be honest with her from the start. "We saw that you'd gone through our stuff in our room last night." Meggie's eyes widened slightly but she pressed her mouth into a small line. "We just wanted to know why, sweetie."

"I don't want to talk about it," Meggie snapped, eyes narrowing again. "You'll just lie to me again, won't you?"

Ah. Kurt and Blaine shared another confused look. "What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking at his daughter from the corner of his eye.

"We don't lie to you," Kurt carried on, even more confused. "We'd never lie to you. What have we lied about?...Oh, have the kids said something, Megs?"

"No," Meggie seethed, suddenly angry; she clenched her hands into fists and leaned back in her seat. "It wasn't the other kids." Finally, she looked up at them, and both men were surprised to see the pure anger swimming in her eyes. "I was in your room yesterday, because I was looking for a dictionary...that's why I stole you phone too-"

"You stole my phone?" Kurt cut in, looking shocked. "Meggie, you should never steal!"

Meggie scoffed at him slightly, and Kurt's eyebrows rose in shock. "Why didn't you tell me what 'gay' meant?"

Blaine opened his mouth and shut it again, not sure what to say. "That's...That's what this was all abut?" Meggie folded her arms and said nothing. "Megs...we thought you knew. I mean, it's pretty obvious-"

"No," Meggie cut in. "You didn't tell me because 'gay' is a bad word for bad people." She pushed her plate away from her, feeling angry. "I looked it up, and it said it was offensive...and a word for people like you two." She sighed, now looking sad. "Why didn't you tell me you were bad people?"

Kurt just blinked at her for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts together. "Megs...'gay' is not a bad word-"

"Then why do people say it like it's a bad thing?!" Meggie interrupted desperately, looking lost and confused. "Like...Thomas! He said to one of his friends that this singer was 'so gay', like it was a bad thing!"

"It's not a bad thing," Blaine said, his voice hoarse as he spoke. "Megs...We can promise you that being gay is not a bad thing. Look at us, for example." Meggie ducked her head in shame. "What?"

Meggie whimpered slightly, ashamed suddenly. "I-I thought you were bad. And I know you're not, because you're both the best Daddies in the world...but I thought you were because people say it's bad, and then that word is bad too..." She looked up, eyes shining with tears. "Sorry."

"Come here," Kurt told her, opening his arms for her to climb in to. Meggie did so, wrapping her arms around the countertenor's waist and burying her face into his shirt. "It's okay, don't worry. We all get confused sometimes." He gently stroked her hair, hoping to soothe her a little. "Megs, do you really understand what 'gay' means in this case?"

Meggie bit her lip. "Uh...people who like their own sex or something...so boys liking boys, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "Exactly like that. And remember how often we tell you that it's completely normal to have two daddies?" Meggie nodded, feeling worse again. "Now, don't cry, sweetie. It's an honest mistake, Megs...actually, something that most adults have trouble understanding."

Meggie drew away, eyes wide. "Like the mean people?"

"Exactly like that," Blaine told her, giving her a small smile. She gave him a watery one back and clambered to hug him as well.

"I love you both," She blurted, wrapping her arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"We love you too."

**Gah! Hummel-Anderson family-fluff! :D I think we all need a bit of a reminder that this will happen, despite The Break Up (still have faith in them!). **

**Anyway, thank you for the kind messages, and I thought you'd like to know that Joey is much better now; he's talking (albeit in a whisper) and walking around. Hell, he's even laughing again, and we've sent our form group's money/card to him. If you want to see it, there's a Facebook page called "Get Well Joey Ferguson" :)**

**I'll make sure to update before Christmas, guys, so never fear! (note: I will actually do it this time). **

**Review please!**


	118. Liam's First Concert

**Twitter: IAmMeganWalsh**

**Tumblr: glee-love-child . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**So, as a little treat for you because of my slow updates, I have brought in some Finchel drama + the amazing little Chris + sweet!grandparents!barole :) Read on!**

Chapter 118

"Hey there, buddy! What you drawing?"

Liam looked up at his father with large eyes. "What Lupin and Tonks' baby is going to look like. Daddy Blaine, will it be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm...wait and see," Blaine teased, ruffling his son's hair affectionately. "Anyway, babies aren't born with much hair on their heads, so it won't be too difficult, will it?" Liam shook his head slowly. "So, what have you got so far?"

Liam threw down his crayon and started to use his fingers to point to the drawing excitedly. "Well, that's Lupin, holding the baby there, and that's Tonks with bright red hair, because I think she'll be happy when she has her baby." Liam pointed to the baby. "I think their baby will have were-wolf fur that can change color...how cool would that be?"

Blaine chuckled at the excited smile on his son's face. "Very cool. I take it you want them to have the baby then?"

Liam nodded, looking back at his drawing. "Uh-huh...although, I don't understand why Lupin doesn't want to have a baby, because babies are cute...and so am I, right?" Blaine laughed loudly, nodding. "Anyway, I think it's sweet...like Meggie says."

"It is," Blaine agreed. Liam picked up his crayons and continued to color in his picture. "So, you like the book so far then?" Liam nodded happily. "Yeah, me too. It's a great book, it's just...the last one." Liam looked up at him. "I know it sounds ridiculous, but I grew up with these books, and...yeah."

"I wish it didn't have to end," Liam sighed, looking put out. "I just hope that everyone gets to live at the end...not He-Who-Must-Be-Named or the Death Eaters, though."

"Yeah," Blaine decided not to tell his son that some of his favourite characters were going to die; in fact, he was wondering if he could just skip out the battle and sing a song about them all living Happily Ever After, but then remembered that his kids would catch onto it really quickly. "Anyway, on another topic...how about I take you to one of my gigs?"

Liam dropped his crayons and stared up at his father. "Really?" Blaine nodded, smiling at how awestruck his son was. "Me? At one of your concert-things?"

"Why not?" Blaine agreed. "I mean, you have a great little voice, buddy...and besides, I'd love to take you." Liam's cheeks reddened at the compliment. "Yeah...I mean, all my fans would like you, especially the ladies, because you're cute."

"Oh...okay..." Liam nodded, grinning again. "Yeah, I'd like to! As long as it's okay with you and Daddy Kurt..." Suddenly, the smaller boy's face fell. "Wait...are we bringing Meggie too? Not that I mind-"

"No, actually," Blaine answered, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I was thinking we'd have a Daddy-Son bonding day while your Daddy Kurt and Meggie have a...uh...Daddy-Daughter bonding day."

Liam nodded, considering the benefits of what would happen if he went with his Daddy Blaine. "Yeah, I would like to come with you, as long as you don't mind."

* * *

><p>"Hullo?"<p>

"Blaine? Dude, you don't know how grateful I am-"

"Finn?" Blaine pushed himself up groggily, phone clutched to his ear. "Man, you do know it's like two in the morning, right?"

There was a small sigh down the phone, so small that Blaine almost didn't hear it. "I-I know. I-I just...I didn't want to call Mom and Burt, 'cause old people need to rest and stuff, but I really need to talk to someone..."

Blaine eyed his sleeping husband, who had been exhausted the last few days with last minute rehearsals, and decided on the spot to not wake him up. "Okay. Let me just get out the bedroom, so Kurt can sleep."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Blaine breathed, collapsing sleepily onto the couch. "What's happening?"<p>

Finn let out a choked noise down the phone. "I...I left Rachel." Blaine's eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. "God, I'm such a freakin' idiot-"

"Wait!" Blaine interrupted, confused and shocked. "What do you mean you've left Rachel?"

"I-I...we had a fight last night, a-and the kids heard so she yelled at me even more...in the end she told me to get out, so I did. I-I'm sitting in my car now, but I don't know where to go."

Blaine spluttered slightly. "Uh...Burt's?"

"No. I-I just...I don't want to wake him and my mom 'cause they're getting old and need to rest and stuff...a-and Rachel's dads are obviously not going to welcome me with open arms, are they?"

Blaine's brain ached as it tried to comprehend what was going on. "Why did you call me? Surely you wanted Kurt...not that he can talk since he's exhausted from rehearsals."

There was a long silence, and Blaine wondered for a moment if Finn had put the phone down on him. "I remember when you and Kurt broke up...back in High School...and now you're married and stuff, so I was wondering what you would suggest."

The curly haired man ran a hand through his head. "I dunno, really...I had to wait for Kurt to forgive me for what I did, and then we tried to date again. Safe to say that it worked." Blaine sighed. "Honestly, Finn, I know you and Rachel, and I think that it's going to blow over before you know it."

"You think?"

"Yeah, I do," Blaine decided optimistically. "Really. It's just a little spat. Just wait for Rachel to calm down a bit and then you can talk. If not..." Blaine hesitated slightly. "Well, then you can call us again and we'll see."

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine had managed to convince Finn to let him get some sleep, it was starting to get bright outside and he could see through the window in his and Kurt's bedroom that the clouds were tinged pink. He flopped next to his husband sleepily, yawning loudly as he pulled the covers around his shoulders. He could feel Kurt shifting slightly next to him, and opened his eyes to look at the blue-eyed man.<p>

"What's going on?"

Blaine blinked slightly. "Uh...Finn called..." Kurt stared at Blaine, waiting for an explanation. "He and Rachel had another fight." Kurt rolled his eyes, looking bored, and Blaine couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I've officially lost all interest in this conversation," Kurt muttered, rolling onto his stomach. "Fights between them are so common that I'm shocked Finn bothered to tell us about it."

There was a long pause. "We don't fight often, do we?" Kurt shook his head, looking confused as to where this was going. "I know what it's like to grow up with parents that argue, so I was just wondering why they got married in the first place."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess they love each other despite the fighting..." Kurt chuckled to himself slightly. "Actually, I think they fight just to see who can win." Blaine snorted and reached to wrap his arms around him.

"And us?"

Kurt blinked at his husband's puppy-like expression. "Well...we don't fight all that often...if we disagree on something then just talk it over like adults."

Blaine grinned to himself slightly. "I've never been called an adult before; apparently I'm too childlike."

"Hmm. That's a good point."

* * *

><p>"Finn, I get that Rachel shouldn't be so controlling...look, I'm just worried about how this will affect Chris and Maria."<p>

The tall man stared at his step-father confusedly. "But Burt..."

"Finn," Burt said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. "I love you and your brother more than anything, but you need to think about what's best for your kids."

He vaguely registered Finn mumbling something about "Kurt's your son" and he sighed.

"Finn, I can tell you now that if Kurt and Blaine were arguing in front of my grand kids, I'd tell them exactly the same thing as I'm telling you now."

"What should I do?" Finn asked, sounding desperate. "I mean...Sometimes you and mom argue, right? It's not that bad...is it?"

Burt hesitated slightly. "Not as often you and Rachel do."

Finn's face fell. "Oh."

* * *

><p>Liam looked around in awe, eyes wide with excitement - he was really going to be with his Daddy Blaine while he did a music show! It was hard to believe at that moment, especially since he never got to do anything without his sister - he loved Meggie lots, but sometimes it was nice to do something with a parent on your own.<p>

"Okay, so," Blaine started, walking away from one of the men he'd been talking to. "Liam, I'm going to have my hair and make-up done - do you want yours done too?" Liam blinked, not sure what to say. "Don't worry, it's only a little bit so you don't look too pale-"

"Oh, then yeah!" Liam nodded eagerly. "I'm too pale anyway, so it would be useful, right?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so." He extended a hand to his son. "Come on; we've gotta rehearse before our concert tonight."

* * *

><p>Chris sniffled slightly as he punched in his grandfather's number on the house phone. His Mom and Maria were arguing over what had happened last night ("Where's Daddy? I want Daddy!" and "Your Dad's not here, Maria! Just go back to watching the film!"), and Chris just needed someone to talk to about it all.<p>

"Hold on a minute...Hello?"

Chris coughed quietly. "Hi, Grandpa."

"Chris? Oh, give me a minute, and I'll just...just go somewhere more private." There was a long pause, and Chris bit his lip. "So, what's up?"

"Mom and Dad were fighting again last night," Chris told him sadly, looking down at his legs. "T-They were fighting really bad, and it was about tons of stuff...like me."

"You?" His Grandpa Burt sounded incredulous and Chris could tell he didn't quite believe it. "What the Hell have you done?"

"I-It's about my thing," Chris admitted in a near-whisper. "You know...my autism."

Burt didn't answer for a minute. "Oh. I see. Well that's wrong, because it doesn't matter about you being autistic, Chris. What were they saying?" Chris shrugged to himself, not answering. "Chris? Come on, buddy. You can tell me."

The boy sighed. "Yeah, I know. Mom got kind of angry, saying that Dad was treating me different because of the...you know. And Dad said it was ridiculous, but then he started yelling at Mom, saying how it's difficult to deal with and stuff..."

Burt sighed. "I see. Chris, I'm gonna be honest with you; your parents are being dumb right now." Chris smiled for a second. "I'm serious - they have no right to argue in front of you and your sister, and I'm sure it will blow over eventually."

"I know," Chris agreed, remembering how they always got back together in the past. "But still...it doesn't make it any easier." The boy glared miserably at the duvet on his bed. "I don't like it when they argue; they're married, so they shouldn't be arguing all the time."

"No, they shouldn't," Burt agreed, chuckling slightly at his grandson's wisdom. "Look, I'm with your dad now. I don't know if you wanna say something to him-"

"Yes please," Chris interrupted, suddenly desperate. Burt didn't scold him for interrupting, which sort of surprised him, especially since his Mom often did.

"Hey Chris."

Chris blinked; his dad sounded...just plain_ awful_. "H-Hi dad." He swallowed slightly. "You sound awful."

Finn laughed, and Chris couldn't help but smile to himself slightly. "I know. That's what your Grandma said." He paused for a minute. "So, how are you guys doing? How's your Mom?"

"She's okay," Chris said honestly. He knew it wouldn't do well to upset his dad, but he couldn't lie without feeling guilty. "Well...she's not crying or anything...Maria keeps asking questions, but Mom just keeps snapping at her and stuff." Chris hesitated. "I miss you Dad."

Finn made a choking noise from down the phone. "I miss you guys too."

"When are you coming home?" Chris asked, suddenly feeling awful about what had been going on. "It's...weird without you here...especially since you were gonna teach me how to play the drums properly."

When his father didn't answer immediately, Chris swallowed loudly, wondering if he'd made it worse. "I don't know," Finn answered finally. "Chris...I'll...I'll try and come home soon."

Chris nodded slowly to himself. "Okay. Love you Dad."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Liam's eyes widened as he looked over the audience. "Daddy Blaine..."<p>

"I know," Blaine told him, not looking away from his reflection in his mirror. "It'll be fine, bud, really. You're cute, so they'll just adore you."

Liam wasn't so sure, but he nodded anyway. Having never done a concert before, he was starting to feel rather ill about going up on stage in front of all these people and helping his Daddy Blaine sing...however, he knew that if he didn't do it, he was going to regret it badly.

"Okay, so," Blaine, having finally finished with his hair and make-up, walked over to his son, knowing he was probably nervous. "Buddy, if you think you can't sing anymore, just smile and look cute...maybe pull a few faces." Liam giggled; he could definitely do that.

"Mr Hummel-Anderson," Someone said, pointing to the stage. "I think we're ready."

Liam looked up at Blaine with big blue eyes. Blaine smiled back at him easily. "Come on," Blaine squeezed his son's hand tightly. "Let's go and give them the best concert they've ever seen."

**Okay, so...I will actually update (hopefully) soon. If I don't and you get annoyed, just drop a note (either PM or review is fine). **

**Merry belated Christmas! Also: If I don't update before the end of the year, have a Happy New Year! :D**

**Review please!**


	119. Father And Son Concert

**Twitter: IAmMeganWalsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: glee-love-child . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

Chapter 119

"Good evening everybody!" Blaine exclaimed into the microphone. Everyone started to cheer, and Blaine grinned around at everyone. "So, I can see some of you wondering who this little guy is..." He gestured to his son, who was nervously fiddling with his shirt collar. Some people "aww"ed at him, and the child went red in the face. "Well, this is my son, Liam James Hummel-Anderson!" Some people laughed at the use of his full name, and some other people whooped. "Anyway, he's come to help me sing some songs for you guys!"

Blaine reached out his hand for Liam to take while the crowd fidgeted slightly, making sure they had their cameras at the ready. Liam took a deep breath, slightly scared as to what was going to happen; after all, if he screwed up he didn't want people laughing at him.

Blaine settled behind a piano, and suddenly Liam didn't feel so nervous anymore; his Daddy knew what he was doing, and he would help Liam if he got too stuck on what to do. The hazel-eyed man's fingers brushed against the ivory of the piano, feeling out the musical notes he needed. "Right then...any requests?"

People started yelling excitedly, and Liam blinked at the number of different songs he was hearing. Blaine looked at Liam expectantly, and the seven-year-old realized that he wanted _Liam_ to choose the first song. Liam gulped slightly, and Blaine patted the piano bench for Liam to sit on and reach the microphone. "Umm..." The yelling got louder, so Liam just said the first one he heard. "N-Not Alone?"

The screaming went crazy, and Liam half-jumped off the piano bench. Blaine chuckled. "Good choice," He said into the microphone, already playing out the introduction. "For those of you who don't know, I wrote this song when I was about fourteen and I first came out...and then the first people I ever sang it to was my sister and husband." Liam's mouth fell open, surprised that he'd picked such an important song to his father.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before leaning down to whisper in his son's ear. "Feel free to sing along, buddy."

_"I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<em>  
><em>I've seen how heartless<em>  
><em>The world can be..."<em>

Liam kicked his feet rhythmically, not even touching the floor. He wasn't sure if he wanted to sing right now, especially since it seemed like the audience was captivated by his Daddy Blaine at that moment.

_"I've seen you crying_  
><em>You felt like it's hopeless<em>  
><em>I'll always do my best<em>  
><em>To make you see"<em>

Blaine stopped before he got to the chorus, catching sight of his son's amazed face; an idea came to him. "Hey," He said, chuckling slightly with anticipation. "Liam...do you wanna sing with me?" The crowd went crazy, screaming and yelling with sudden excitement. Liam nodded, feeling encouraged by the look his Daddy Blaine was giving him. "You know the words, don't you buddy?"

"Yeah," Liam cleared his throat. Blaine lowered the microphone slightly so that he could reach it.

_"Baby, you're not alone,_" Liam sang, somewhat nervously. Blaine nodded encouragingly at him, a twinkle in his eyes before he joined in:

_"Cause you're here with me_  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through."<em>

Liam stopped singing so that his Daddy Blaine could sing the second verse by himself; they'd come to see his Daddy, not him. However, it seemed that they liked it when he joined in, so that was why he nudged his father with his arm slightly before he could start singing the chorus.

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow, the crowd roaring with laughter at the look he gave his son. "You...you want to sing again?" Liam nodded happily, and the crowd continued to coo at him. "I see. Well, come on then."

Liam leaned over to the microphone, a smile stretched across his face.

"_Baby, you're not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through.<em>"

Blaine slammed down on the piano keys on the bridge, ready to give it his all. "_I still have trouble,_" He sang, pouring his heart out into his music. Just before he could sing the next line, however, another voice piped up bravely from next to him.

"_I trip and stumble_, _t__rying to make sense of things sometimes..._" Liam sang beautifully into the microphone, looking up at his Daddy Blaine to sing the next couple of lines. Blaine laughed to himself, understanding what his son was doing.

He could do that. "_I look for reasons, b__ut I don't need 'em._" He nodded to his son, giving him the okay to sing.

Liam beamed, showing a few missing teeth. "_All I need is to look in your eyes, a__nd I realize..._"

"_Baby I'm not alone..._c_ause you're here with me,_" Blaine continued, not taking his eyes off his son.  
>"<em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh..<em>"

Liam started to sing along with his Daddy Blaine, their voices making a nice-sounding harmony together.

_"And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<br>_And you know it's true_  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>You know our love is all we need<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through.<em>"  
><em>

Blaine finished, and the moment he played the last note, the crowd went absolutely wild. There was no other way to describe the way that they were cheering, and Blaine couldn't help but look down at his son. Liam blinked up at him, looking flustered and embarrassed. "You have to bow, buddy," Blaine said in awe, away from the microphone so as not to be heard by the crowd. "That was just...incredible."

Liam smiled nervously, nodding. Blaine gripped his son's hand as they stood up from the piano bench, walked them to the front of the stage, and bowed with his son; his son deserved every moment of applause, if he was honest. Not able to help himself, Blaine leaned down and wrapped his son in his arms for a hug. Liam giggled in his ear, probably at the crowed cooing once again or because of excited nerves, and squeezed his father back tightly.

"Love you," Blaine whispered lowly in his ear.

"Love you too, Daddy," Liam whispered back.

* * *

><p>"Our son is amazing," Blaine repeated, pulling his husband closer to him. Kurt smiled, nestling against Blaine's chest contently. "Like...he just got up on stage and sang like an angel...the crowd just <em>loved<em> him. He's so talented and...and..." Blaine paused, grinning cheesily. "He's just like you, Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes, although a blush was starting to stain his cheeks. "I see." He sighed somewhat sadly. "I just wish I could have been there...but, you know our daughter...she wanted to go and see that Broadway show." He brightened slightly. "However, I'm happy to report that our daughter has impeccable taste in musicals."

"Don't worry about not seeing it," Blaine assured him, planting a kiss in his perfectly coiffed hair. "I'm sure one of the audience members caught a video of the whole thing."

Kurt groaned out loud. "It's not the same."

The short man laughed at his husband. "I guess so." He tightened his grip around his husband. "Anymore news from Finn and Rachel?"

Kurt nodded, looking somewhat morose. "Yes...well, not from Rachel." Blaine listened expectantly as Kurt went on. "So, I tried calling Rachel, but the minute I started talking she hung up on me."

"So much for her best gay," Blaine snorted.

Kurt rolled his eyes, although he agreed. "Then I called my Dad's place, where Finn's staying." He paused. "Both Finn and my Dad were out, so I talked to Carole for a little bit...apparently she's had the same problem with Rachel that I have."

Blaine blinked; he wouldn't _dare_ hang up on his mother-and-father-in-law. "Oh my God, that's just...rude."

Kurt snorted. "In Carole's words; 'I'm severely pissed off right now'." Blaine snorted with laughter, unable to hold it in. Even Kurt had to smile slightly at this comment. "You don't mess with that woman, I tell you."

"Thanks for the note," Blaine chuckled, unable to stop thinking about it. "B-But on a more serious note...what did she say was going on with Finn and Rachel?"

"Apparently," The countertenor continued, sobering up severely. "Finn's just been living with my parents for the last few days, and is trying to talk to Rachel about what's going on." Kurt huffed slightly. "Of course, Rachel is just so stubborn and refuses to talk to Finn or my parents...or us."

Blaine shut his eyes, suddenly feeling stressed. "Yeah, she's a bit like you really."

Kurt glared at him, looking offended. "Excuse me? What does that mean?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p>"I think they might get a divorce," Chris mumbled down the phone sadly to his Grandma. "It's not fair; they started arguing over me, so why shouldn't I be the one leaving?"<p>

"Because..." Carole paused, trying to think of a good enough answer. "Because you're only nine and a half, Chris. It's not legal for you to just leave home. I mean, where would you live?"

Chris bit his lip softly. "With you and Grandpa?"

Carole sighed to herself. "Not really, sweetie...we have to work, and we couldn't just leave you here on your own."

"But I'd be at school-"

"I'm sorry, but you couldn't." Chris let out an annoyed huff down the phone. "Chris, I know your parents are being dumb right now-"

"Yeah, they are," He let out, annoyed beyond belief. "They got married and had me. That was dumb, because I'm a retard!"

Carole blinked, not sure what to do with that proclamation. "Chris...first of all, you are _**not**_ a retard. Whoever told you you are is...stupid." Carole narrowed her eyes finding it difficult to say what she wanted to without swearing. "Second of all, your Mom and Dad are not dumb for getting married, because at the time they loved each other dearly." She decided it was best not to say whether they still did, since she herself wasn't quite sure. "Lastly, they're not dumb for having you, because you're an amazingly talented and loved little boy-"

"Grandma!" He groaned, sounding embarrassed. "I'm not little anymore!" He then sighed, sounding extremely morose. "Mom keeps snapping at me...that's why I know it's my fault...well, that and they were arguing about it before Dad got kicked out."

"They shouldn't have been arguing about you in the first place," Carole started, knowing that she was going to have to be thorough with him so that he got the message. "And your Mom's been snapping at you?"

"Yeah." Chris' voice was quiet and somewhat subdued.

"Well, I shall be having words with her-"

"No," She could practically hear his frown from down the phone. "She keeps hanging up the phone on you, so how can you talk to her if she won't let you?"

Carole thought about it for a second. "I'll just come over then."

Despite the reassurances, Chris sighed again. "No. She'd probably just shut you out the house. I mean, you've seen Mom, and she's really over the top about everything."

* * *

><p>"He was just amazing!" Kurt spilled down the phone, fatherly pride overcoming him. "You need to watch it, Finn!"<p>

Finn chuckled, sounding somewhat fake. "That's...cute, Kurt. You never told me that my nephew was doing his first concert...wait, nephew is the right word, right?"

"Yes, Finn."

"Oh, okay." Kurt could tell that his step-brother was holding back a sigh, but he was more than certain why that was. "Anyway, you should have told me, because I would have asked for tickets or something."

Kurt laughed, distracted already my the sad tone to Finn's voice. "On a different topic...I take it Rachel is still being a Drama Queen?"

Finn fell silent.

"Finn?" Kurt asked tentatively. "I-I'm sorry if I'm being...intrusive about you and Rachel's marriage, but...I care about you, so..."

"She's refusing to talk to me," Finn mumbled morosely. "Or Mom or Burt. I just..." He sighed again. "Sorry for being a downer on you, especially since you're so proud of Liam and stuff...but she's not letting me see my kids, and I just...can't deal with it."

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly a bit more invested in the conversation. "She's stopping you from seeing your children?" He asked, appalled at the very idea. "Finn, that's just wrong! How dare she?!" He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Christ, even if I had a big fight with Blaine...I'd still let him see Meggie and Liam!"

"You try telling Rachel that."

"I can't!" Kurt seethed, angry at everything that was going on. "She keeps hanging up on me too!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to make himself feel calmer. "I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but it's wrong and stupid." He paused, feeling bitter all of a sudden. "She's Rachel, just like back in High School."

"Kurt, she's always been Rachel," Finn told him, as if he was dumb. "Well, I hope it was Rachel, because that's the name I've been calling her all this time..."

Kurt blinked, not sure if his step-brother was serious. "Yes, Finn, that was Rachel. I was merely saying that she's being...say...immature now, just like she was in High School." Kurt paused again. "Okay, maybe not so much immature as selfish."

"Right. Listen, man, I'm gonna have to go...I promised Mom I'd keep trying to phone Rachel and get through to her, but nothing's worked yet."

"Best to keep trying," Kurt encouraged, feeling extremely awful for his brother. "I'm sure she'll give up in the end; I mean, she loves you too much to just ignore you forever."

Finn laughed, and Kurt smiled at hearing him happier. "Thanks, Kurt. Really."

* * *

><p>"...<em>Hermione's hand was suddenly vice-like upon his and everything went dark again.<em>" Blaine finished, looking up at his children to see their reactions; Meggie looked like she was on the edge of her seat...well, she was leaning forwards with her mouth open. Liam, however, was snuggled up against the wall, with Rudolph held against his little round cheek as he listened.

"Now what?" Meggie asked, blinking dumbly; it was obvious she hadn't realised he'd finished the chapter until that moment.

Blaine shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see." Both children groaned, annoyed at their father's decision. "You both have school in the morning, and I want you two to get a good night's sleep."

Meggie grumbled, slipping off her brother's bed and leaving to go to her room. Liam sighed sadly, wanting to hear the rest of the story, but he obliged and scrambled underneath the covers of his bed. Blaine smiled easily at him, and the little boy gave a small smile back. "Was I good yesterday, Daddy?"

Blaine nodded, tucking the covers around his son so that he wouldn't freeze during the night. "You were astounding, buddy." Liam went slightly red at the compliment, and smiled even more, showing the gaps where he was missing teeth. "I'm going to have to bring you to concerts more often."

"Mmm..." Liam agreed, shutting his eyes as he cuddled Rudolph. "Yeah, you should...as long as I'm allowed to sing with you."

"Of course you can," Blaine planted a kiss on his son's forehead. "But for now, you'll just have to sleep."

Liam snuggled into his pillow. "Okay," He mumbled. "Night, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, bud."

**Wow, I think I actually said I'd update soon :D **

**Anyway, I'd like to thank Aranel-Calen for telling me about the video of Ramin Karimloo, a West-End Performer, and his son Jaiden singing on stage together; it was frickin' adorable, and, to be painfully honest, I wouldn't have actually managed to complete the first section of this chapter without the video. The link is this: /watch?v=JK0h_6oRlwk&list=HL1356888804 added at the end, and he invites his son to join him at about 3:05 minutes in :D **

**Once again, if I don't update before tomorrow: Have a Happy New Year guys!**

**Review please!**


	120. Have You Seen My Dog?

**Twitter: IAmMeganWalsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: glee-love-child . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

Chapter 120

"I think I should be 'Papa' if I'm honest..."

"No, Kurt. It just sounds...wrong. Trust me, you should be 'Dad'."

"And what about you? What are you going to be?"

There was a small pause. "I can be either 'Papa'...or maybe 'tatay'..."

"What is 'tatay'?"

"You know...it's Filipino."

"But we're not Filipino, Blaine."

"My dad's side of the family is."

"That's not the point!" Kurt sighed angrily. "Look, we're never going to agree on who is going to be called what, so maybe we should just leave it for tonight."

Blaine rubbed his head tiredly. "No, because it's going to bug me if we don't sort it out." He bit his lip, trying to be as polite as he could about the whole thing. "Kurt, I just want you to be 'dad', okay?" When Kurt just glared at him, he elaborated. "Well, I think you should be 'Dad' because...it's a loving word...and they love you more than anything, so it fits."

"They love you more than anything too," Kurt reminded him, determined not to lose. "And I think it would be nice if you came home from work to both our kids calling you "dad" and not having to elaborate with your name on the end."

"What about when you come home from work?" Blaine asked, getting annoyed now. "Kurt, I just think you should get to be called 'dad', okay? Especially since you hardly get anything over me."

Kurt blinked, slightly confused. "I...I have no idea what you're talking about, Blaine."

"Well..." Blaine thought hard, thinking of how he could put what he wanted to say nicely, so as to not upset his husband. "Like, back in High School; you complained about me being the 'Alpha Gay' or something...so I thought it would be nice if you...you know, had this."

Kurt's heart started to constrict at how quiet Blaine had gone; he knew his husband was being really honest with what he was saying, and he sighed slightly. "Oh. I see." Blaine looked up at him through long eyelashes. "Blaine, that's sweet...but I just don't want you to regret it or anything later on."

"I wouldn't-"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted softly. "Honestly, I want you to be called 'dad'...mainly because of your relationship with your own father. I-I thought it would be nice if your own kids called you 'Dad' because...you know, you'd feel like you have a good relationship with Meggie and Liam."

Blaine smiled, feeling touched by Kurt's honesty. "Oh, Kurt...that's sweet, really."

"Now," Kurt tried again. "Will you agree with me?"

Blaine grinned cheekily. "Nope."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I'm not so sure about this..."<p>

"Kurt, relax," James grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to my grandkids?"

Kurt bit his lip, struggling with what to say. "No," He admitted after a second of hesitation. "But I just...feel uneasy about it."

Rosie gave her son-in-law in easy smile. "Kurt, if you can't trust James, then at least try to trust me...I know how to look after children." Kurt gave in, nodding reluctantly. Rosie turned to both her grandchildren, waiting for them to finish putting on their coats and shoes. "You guys ready yet?"

Meggie stood up, nodding eagerly. "I wanna go on the swings, and-"

"Nuh-Uh!" Liam protested, also standing up. He glared at his big sister meaningfully. "I wanna go on the swings!"

"You can both go on the swings," James chuckled, guiding both children forwards. "Well...if we**_ ever_** get down to the park at this rate you can."

Blaine put an arm around Kurt as they watched James and Rosie organizing both the children. "Seriously, honey," Blaine muttered so only Kurt could hear him. "They're gonna be fine...I mean, it's not like my Dad and Rosie are unable or anything...and I'm sure our kids will behave for them."

Despite his husband's reassurances, he couldn't help but feel like something was about to go wrong.

* * *

><p>Meggie giggled as she swung higher on the swings, the air whooshing past her and blowing her pigtails around her. "Higher, Higher!" She shrieked to her grandpa, kicking her legs happily. James laughed, pushing her again while she screamed happily and laughed excitedly.<p>

"So," He yelled over the sounds of children playing so that his granddaughter could hear him. "How's school been recently?"

Meggie shrugged, making sure she was holding on tight to the chains of the swing. "Okay, I guess...I got a certificate in assembly on Wednesday."

James grinned proudly. "A _certificate_? What for?"

"For...umm...oh, yeah," Meggie giggled as she remembered. "I got it for 'contributing to everyday school life' and for 'achieving highly in English and Art lessons'." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "But I get loads of rewards anyway."

"Well, that's fantastic!" James exclaimed, pushing her extra hard as she swung back towards him. "You're really good at Art, aren't you?" Meggie nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, then! What a creative family we have, huh?"

Meggie giggled, flushing red with embarrassment. "I guess so..."

The two carried on in silence, just simply enjoying the fresh air around them. Finally, James stepped back so that he could talk to his granddaughter without having to push her on her swing. "Hey, I've gotta go to the toilet. Your grandma's here, so don't worry."

"I know."

"Remember," James told her, almost cautiously. "Don't talk to strangers...especially if they're here but haven't got any kids."

"I know."

"I should be back soon, so-"

Meggie laughed, rolling her eyes. "I know, Grandpa! Just go before you have an accident!"

James grinned, setting off in search for a nearby public bathroom. Meggie hummed to herself as she continued to swing, extending her legs at the right moment.

"Excuse me?" Meggie looked up and saw a young looking man (younger than either of her parents) standing next to the swing-set, eyes set on her hopefully. "Hi."

"Hello," Meggie murmured back, eyes locked on him as she continued to swing rhythmically.

"I was wondering if you could help me," He continued. "You see, I've lost my dog, Ginger. I was wondering if you've seen her."

Meggie shook her head. "Nope."

The man's face fell, and she felt sorry for him all of a sudden. "I see." He pulled a photo out of his pocket, and flashed it at her for a moment. "You really haven't seen her? She looks like this."

"I haven't," Meggie reiterated. "Sorry." She remembered what her Grandpa had said to her and looked at the floor.

The man smiled at her. "It's fine, I'm sure I'll find her." He leaned against the frame of the swing-set. "I'm Johnathan, by the way."

"That's my neighbor's name," Meggie mused. "I'm Meggie. Meggie Hummel-Anderson."

His eyes widened slightly. "As in...Blaine Hummel-Anderson's daughter?"

Meggie nodded. "Yeah. Do you like his music?"

"Uh-huh," Johnathan grinned. "So, Meggie; what grade are you in?"

She bit her lip. "I'm in Fourth Grade...but only for another few months."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Meggie?"

"No."

"_No?_" He sounded surprised, and Meggie smiled shyly. "That's ridiculous!" He smiled charmingly at her. "I mean, you're a very pretty girl." Meggie went even pinker than before. "Do you want a twizzler or anything? I have some in my pocket."

"I'm fine, but thank you." She paused, slamming her feet on the ground so she could stop swinging. "What are you going to do about your dog?"

He sighed. "I don't know. She's never run off before." He stood up straight. "I don't suppose you'd like to help me look, would you?"

"Oh." Meggie frowned, looking torn. "I want to...I do, because I have a dog and I love him and stuff...but my Grandpa told me to stay here. He also told me not to talk to strangers."

"I see..."

"But," She carried on, voicing her thoughts. Jonathan brightened up slightly. "My Grandma's here with my brother, so I could just tell him to tell my Grandpa and Grandma."

"Exactly," He reached his hand out for her to take. "Anyway, we're hopefully only going to be gone for a minute or two."

Meggie nervously stood up and took the offered hand, smiling up at him. "Okay. My dog is called Dalton, and he's a golden labrador. What about Ginger?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think she's a mix of different breeds..."

* * *

><p>"Liam?"<p>

He looked up at his Grandma, whose eyes were staring across the playground.

"Where's your sister gone?"

Liam looked around from the top of the slide, eyeing up the swings his sister and grandpa had been near. With a sinking feeling, he realised Meggie was missing. "I don't know. What about Grandpa?"

"What about me?"

Liam looked down at James, who was being severely glared at by Rosie. "Did you leave Meggie _on her own_?"

He squirmed, suddenly looking guilty. "Well...I need the toilet...why?"

"She's not here anymore," Liam said quickly, pushing himself down the slide so he could help. "She's not on the swings or anything."

James' eyes widened, and he looked guilty as ever. "I...I told her to stay by the swings! Is she really not in the park?"

Liam shook his head. "I saw from the slide."

"Well, we need to look for her," Rosie decided, suddenly looking terrified. "She could be anywhere...Liam...I think we should take you home." She side-eyed her husband. "Just in case your Grandpa decides to lose you too."

"I want to help!" Liam protested, feeling angry. "I'm not a baby, I won't be naughty!"

James shook his head. "No, buddy. If we lose you, it will be even worse when we tell your Dads."

"But we'll find Meggie," Liam argued, well-aware that he was attracting all sorts of looks. "I found her when she got lost one time, and I'm good at finding her and calming her down and-"

"I hate to interrupt," Someone said, and all three of them looked at the woman who'd spoken. She had a little boy tugging at her skirt and was also holding a small toddler in her arms. "But I think I may know where your...daughter is?"

"She's our granddaughter," James corrected before realizing what she'd said. "Wait, where?"

The woman shifted the toddler in her arms, looking slightly uncomfortable. "She's the girl who was on the swings, yes?" They all nodded. "Well, a man came up and spoke to her...I didn't hear what they were saying, but she went off with him after holding his hand." She frowned. "I thought she knew him, so I didn't say anything."

"He mentioned a dog," The little boy piped up, letting go of his mother's skirt and shrugging. "He lost his doggy, so she went to help him look for it."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me!"<p>

Jonathan and Meggie both turned to see what was going on. A tall man had jogged behind them, and he didn't look too impressed. "Can I help you?" Jonathan asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yeah," The guy stopped and glared at the young man. "I overheard your conversation with the little girl." He looked at Meggie, eyes softening slightly. "Do you know this man?"

"I..." She flushed. "I'm helping him look for his dog."

"But do you know him?"

Meggie looked down. "I met him today."

The man blinked before sighing slightly. When he looked up, he glared at Jonathan. "Looking for a dog...yeah right." He straightened himself up. "I know what you wanted from her, and I'm stopping it now."

The ten year old didn't know what he was talking about, but Jonathan obviously did. "That's sick! Why would I want that? I'm just looking for my dog-"

The man put up a hand, obviously not wanting a fight. "Sure, whatever." He looked at Meggie. "My wife's going to talk to your family, so maybe you should come with me."

Meggie blinked. "I thought...I'm not meant to go off with people." She looked up, slightly scared. "How do I know you won't do something bad?"

"Well, fine," He relented, standing back. "You go back to the playground and find your family while I talk to this man."

Meggie bit her lip, thinking about it. "Okay." She let go of Jonathan's hand. "Bye, Jonathan."

"Bye Meggie."

"Don't talk to her," The man grit out threateningly. Meggie didn't hear the rest of the conversation as she walked away, slightly confused.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!"<p>

"And, Meggie, you walked off with him?"

Meggie shrugged, biting her lip softly. "He was nice," She said evasively. "I don't understand what's wrong; he just wanted help looking for his dog." Both men shared a look. "What? What's the matter?"

Blaine coughed uncomfortably, so Kurt decided to help by answering her question. "Megs, some strangers - some, not all - are...very bad."

"Bad?" She frowned slightly. "Bad in what way?"

Blaine put a hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes seriously. "You know how people fall in love, right?" Meggie nodded. "Well...when someone wants to date someone else, it usually starts because they...fancy them. You know what that means, right?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Duh. Dad, I'm ten _years_ old, not ten _months_."

"Right, well...some people are very sick in the head, sweetie." He stopped to hesitate, wondering if his daughter really was old enough to know - then he realised she _needed_ to know now because of the age she was at. It sickened him to even think about it, but it couldn't be helped. "You see, these people...they think it's right...to...you know."

"Not really."

Kurt bit his lip nervously. He was just glad that Blaine's parents had gone home, and that their son was playing next door with the neighbors' kids. "Meggie, the people we're talking about are nasty; they find..._children_...attractive."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, obviously confused. "But...you say I'm pretty and stuff-"

"No, Meggie," Kurt interrupted, being brutally honest. "That's because we're your family. These people find them attractive in...a very different way. Have you learnt about sex yet?"

Blaine's head snapped up suddenly, looking shocked. "Kurt! We don't need to-"

"I know," Meggie cut in. "Well...I know how a Mommy and Daddy have sex and it's to make a baby."

"That's all you need to know," Blaine started before Kurt could open his mouth to speak. "Basically, these people are people who lure children away-"

"Blaine."

"And then they shove the children into their car or whatever-"

"_Blaine_."

"And they go to a private place and-"

"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled, trying to get through to his husband. "Don't scare her, for God's sake!"

"I'm not scared," Meggie piped up - although, she did look a bit pale. "So...Jonathan from the park wanted to...have sex with me?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, that's so gross and weird!"

Kurt put an arm around her protectively. "Exactly. Megs, why do you think we tell you not to take candy from strangers?"

"Because it's bad to steal? Because...too many sweets is bad?"

Blaine sighed, also wrapping an arm around her. "I wish that was the reason."

"Why are people like that?" Meggie asked, desperate to know why someone would be like that. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't know," Kurt muttered, sounding quite disgusted at the thought. What disgusted him even more, though, was people acting like him being gay was worse - or when they ranted about the "disgusting homos molesting our children", which Kurt found completely and utterly ridiculous. "They're very sick in the head, that's why."

Meggie sniffled slightly, obviously feeling guilty. "What if he'd gotten me into his car or whatever?" Her eyes widened with the thoughts running through her head. "Would he have brought me back or not?" She looked up, terrified. "He wouldn't have, would he?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. "No, Megs." Deciding that he and his husband had already had the appropriate conversation with their daughter, he squeezed her tighter for a second. "Anyway, I think you should get started on that Math homework of yours before Monday."

Meggie groaned out of annoyance. "But it's boring!" She folded her arms. "I already know it all, why do I have to keep doing it?"

"So you can remember," Blaine said, standing up to go with her. "Come on; how about I make it fun?"

**Hehe!**

**So, my birthday's on Sunday :) I'll be fifteen :O I feel kinda mature (bet it won't last long though). I'm not sure if I'll update beforehand because I just started school today, and on Saturday, as a birthday treat, I'm going to see The Woman In Black on the stage :D Slightly nervous, but still...**

**I also have two tests to revise for next week and a jab O_O I don't like needles (you can see where Maddie got her phobia of needles from)...Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	121. Swollen Glands

**Twitter: IAmMeganWalsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: narniangrunge . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

Chapter 121

"Finn, I think you're overreacting slightly."

"No, I'm not Kurt."

"Yeah, you are, Finn."

"No, because Rachel is going to get a divorce soon, and then I'll never be able to see my kids again, and then my life will be meaningless, you know?"

Kurt shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, somewhat annoyed with his step-brother. "Finn, Rachel is not going to divorce you. She's not going to stop you from seeing your kids because is she tries then you know Mom and Dad will get involved. To be honest, she's just being stubborn...for a very long time."

"It's been going on for more than a month, Kurt," Finn muttered quietly. "If she was going to forgive me or talk to me then she would have done it by now...is it something I said?"

"I don't know, Finn," Kurt said, trying not to yawn. "I don't know what you said, so I can't judge. And, no, that's not an invitation to tell me."

Finn huffed slightly from down the phone. "Whose side are you on? I mean, you're my brother, you're meant to be supporting me!"

"I am," Kurt snapped, feeling kind of mad. "But Finn, you have to understand that you and Rachel fight so often it's getting boring!" Kurt sat back on the couch, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I don't know why you got married sometimes...it's nothing put pain and fights nowadays."

Suddenly Kurt heard sniffling, and his eyes snapped back open. "I know, but I love her. I love her so much, and I hate fighting with her, but I can't help it...S-S-Sometimes I feel helpless and stuff, 'cause she just pushes me to argue."

"Not to sound like a counsellor," Kurt voiced. "But that doesn't really sound like a good, stable marriage if you ask me. I mean, Blaine and I fight, don't get me wrong! But it's usually sorted out after a couple of days."

Finn sniffled again. "I don't know what to do. I love her, but sometimes...I-I dunno. I feel unhappy sometimes...like my life's a waste."

"That's not good," Kurt muttered obviously. "Uhm...have you guys considered seeing a marriage counsellor? And no, Finn, I mean a professional one, not a family member who's married."

"No."

"Well, go and see one," Kurt advised bluntly. "Because I'm pretty sure you're running up Mom and Dad's phone bill from calling me up so much. Anyway, I have to go because I've got a matinee performance in forty five minutes." He bit his lip worriedly. "Just...call in in fifteen minutes. Blaine will be home by then, and he doesn't have to go to pick up the kids for another hour after that. You have to call him, okay?"

"Sure."

"No, I mean it, Finn," Kurt said seriously, getting slightly more worried. "And don't worry; Rachel's going to come around very soon."

"Alright. Thanks, man."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting so fat," Meggie muttered, pinching at her belly critically. "Look at me."<p>

Lorna shrugged. "So? I'd rather be fat and a nice person than skinny and a mean one."

"Well, it's easy for _you_ to say," Meggie argued. "You're skinnier than me." She sighed. "I really want boys to like me...I mean, some of the girls already have boyfriends!"

"Yeah, well, they break up after a week." Lorna rubbed her best friend's arm comfortingly. "Don't worry about it; you're fine the way you are. If you keep saying you're fat, I'll slap you, alright?"

Meggie blinked. "Right. Okay." She coughed, hoping to change the subject. "So...we're going to Middle School next year." The shorter girl nodded. "Do you know where you're going yet?"

"No."

"Neither do I."

Lorna shrugged. "I hope my Mom and Dad send me to the same school you'll go to; it'll be well sad if we don't know each other...or worse, we forget we were friends!"

Meggie gasped in horror. "That won't happen!" She jumped on the spot, grabbing her friend's arm. "I'll make sure it won't happen!"

Lorna looked up sadly. "Promise?"

"_Pinky_ promise."

They linked pinkies, smiling in a rather final way. When they let go of each other's pinkies, Lorna decided to change the subject. "So, have you heard about what happened to Thomas?"

Meggie shook her head. "No. I don't talk to him, remember?"

"Well..." Lorna leaned in closer, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "Apparently, his dad left when he was, like, three years old, right? And then, last Monday, his dad came back and started demanding to take Thomas and his sister away."

"Oh."

Meggie wasn't sure what she was meant to say; she didn't like Thomas, but she decided it was just cruel to find it funny or be happy. She knew if one of her dads walked out on her and her brother, she's be devastated. "I hope my parents never split," Lorna continued, sitting back on the grass. "That would be sad."

"Yeah," Meggie agreed slowly. "It would."

"And I know why the Dad wants Thomas back," The shorter girl said bossily. "It's because he wants to get money for child support and stuff...although I don't think he wants to spend it on Thomas and his sister if you ask me."

For the first time in five years, Meggie actually felt sorry for her ex-bully.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I'm going to be 'Papa'!"<p>

"Blaine, don't be stupid-"

"I'm not! I want to be Papa! It's...a cool name. And not many kids call their father that, so I want to be 'Papa'. Screw being 'Dad'."

"Oh my God, when you put it like that..._I_ want to be 'Papa'! You can be the miserable old 'Dad'."

From down the other end of the bed, there was a whine from Dalton, who was growing quite sick of them fighting over names. Both men turned to look at the dog, who just sent them a rather annoyed glare. "If it annoys you so much," Blaine started sternly. "Then go and sleep in Liam's room."

Dalton glared at Blaine for a second more before lifting himself and jumping off the bed, supposedly doing as Blaine had said. "That's got to be the first fight you and that dog have ever had." Kurt muttered lightly.

"Hmm...I dunno. Anyway," Blaine sat up, crossing his legs calmly. "We really need to sort this out. Look, I really want to be 'Papa', Kurt. I mean...it's such a warm name...anyone can call their father 'Dad', so I think I should be 'Papa'."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly. "So are you saying you want me to be 'Dad', even though you think it's a...plain name?"

The shorter man shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not. I would just prefer being called 'Papa', if that's possible." He sighed. "Honestly, I want you to choose your name first, and then I'll choose mine."

"Do we even need to change it?" Kurt asked in a small, thoughtful voice. "I mean, I understand they can't go around saying 'my Daddy Blaine' or 'my Daddy Kurt' all the time...couldn't they just say 'my dad'?" When Blaine just raised an eyebrow, Kurt elaborated. "I mean, that way there's no hassle trying to decide names, and if there happen to be any homophobes around, then they won't think twice."

"But what about _here_?" Blaine stressed seriously, eyebrows furrowing. "What if they just say they want their Dad, and we don't know which one they're talking about? It would be a disaster!"

The countertenor rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be a _disaster_..."

"Yeah it would."

"No it wouldn't."

"Would."

"You are such a child," Kurt smirked, trying hard not to laugh.

Blaine stuck his tongue out. "And proud!"

* * *

><p>"<em>She threw herself into a chair, curled up and started to cry,<em>" Blaine took a deep breath as he finished reading the chapter, a few tears in his eyes. "_Harry felt dazed. He stooped, picked up the Horcrux, and placed it around his own neck. He dragged the blankets off Ron's bunk and threw them over Hermione. The he climbed on to his own bed and stared up at the dark canvas roof, listening to the pounding of the rain._"

The moment he stopped reading, Meggie was alive, tears streaming down her face. "Why would he think that, Daddy?" She burst out, looking rather angry. "It's so obvious Hermione likes him. Stupid boy."

"How could he leave his friends like that, Daddy?" Liam asked, looking rather annoyed and upset. "Especially in a war! It's so wrong!"

"You heard the book," Blaine stated, lifting his dog-eared copy of _Deathly Hallows_ up. "The locket makes the person annoyed and suspicious of those around them. That's why they were meant to be switching, so they didn't become like Ron did."

Meggie stared at the book for a moment. "Does it do that so that it distracts you from wanting to destroy you?"

Blaine blinked. "I...don't know. Anyway, I think maybe you guys should get some-"

"No, we're too excited!" Liam protested, his sister nodding in agreement. "One more chapter, come on! Please?"

Blaine bit his lip, weighing up the different sides of the argument in his head. "Well...I'm not sure how long the next chapter is..." He quickly flipped through the book, doing the mental maths. "Fourteen to fifteen pages..."

"It's not that much," Meggie added, smiling at him hopefully. "Please?"

Blaine grinned. "Alright then."

* * *

><p>Kurt yawned, smiling as he snuggled into his husband's embrace. The morning was so...peaceful. And calm, and-<p>

That was until he heard his husband half-cough-half-sniffle in a rather unattractive way, his eyes fluttering open at the lack of air. "Wha' go'n' on?" He mumbled, nose blocked up severely as he shot upwards. His voice was husky and rough, eyes red and watery. "Kur'?"

Kurt blinked at him. "I think...I think you're sick, Blaine."

Blaine blinked, opening his mouth to say something. "Ma t'roat 'ur's."

"I didn't understand a word of that."

Blaine pointed to his throat. "I' hur'."

"It hurts?" Kurt asked sympathetically, and the curly-haired man nodded. "Aw, you poor baby." Blaine nodded, sneezing into his hands. "Gross. Okay, well, you lie down and get some more sleep while I get our kids up for school."

"Bu-"

"No work," He folded his arms firmly. "You're staying home today, and that's final."

"Jus' a col'," Blaine whined, slumping so that he was lying down again. He sneezed again into the pillow, sniffling like a wounded puppy. "Cahn wor'!"

Kurt sighed, pulling the duvet over his husband carefully. "No, you can't. You can't possibly record songs with a voice - or nose - like that." Blaine sighed, giving into the blue-eyed man. "Now, sleep."

* * *

><p>Blaine winced at the coldness of the thermometer on his tongue, shutting his eyes when they got too heavy for him to keep open. "Jesus, Blaine! Your temperature is above a hundred and one!"<p>

"Fa're'hei'? Blaine asked, opening his eyes again.

"Yes, Fahrenheit," Kurt pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and stood up to wash it. "You can go back to sleep now."

Blaine shook his head, frowning to himself. "No! Kur', cud'le wit' me!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kurt muttered, coming back in the room immediately. He quickly settled next to his husband, pulling the over heated body onto his own. "You really are sick, huh?"

"Very," Blaine coughed, resting his head on the taller man's chest. "Har'y Po'er now?"

Kurt sighed. "Alright. Fine. But only because you're sick, and because you're adorable like this too." Blaine chuckled roughly, wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly. "Blaine. To put on your film, I have to get off the couch."

Blaine pouted. "No! 'ou're war' an' comfy!"

"But you wanted Harry Potter-"

Blaine whimpered as he tried to swallow before talking. "Yea', but I wan' you more!" Kurt grinned, happy that his husband was choosing him over some imaginary wizard. "'ou are sof' a'd com'y."

"Oh. Thanks." Kurt rubbed a hand up Blaine's spine, hoping to give him a little comfort. "Do you want another lozenge? You look like you're having trouble talking with the pain and stuff..."

"'kay."

Blaine allowed Kurt to lean over to the coffee table and pick up the little box of sweets, and opened his mouth for his husband to place the sweet in. "Try not to talk too much, okay? It's just going to make it more painful, honey." Blaine nodded, snuggling into Kurt's embrace. "Hey, don't get comfortable, yet! I thought you wanted me to put in Harry-"

He stopped when he realised Blaine had fallen asleep straight away, lozenge still in his mouth.

* * *

><p>"-uuurrrttt..."<p>

"Stop complaining and let me look down your throat, Borat."

"'ey! Be nice to me!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hold still. I don't want to drop this torch in your mouth and choke you to death."

"Alway' optimishtic." However, Blaine did as he was told, and opened his mouth while letting out an 'aaahhh!' noise while his husband tried to look down his throat.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh my God, Blaine."

"Wha'?"

"Your tonsils!" Kurt squinted a little, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "They've swollen to the size of tennis balls!" He switched off the torch and started to feel around his husband's throat. "You can shut your mouth now." Blaine did so, wincing in pain as Kurt gently pressed on various spots under his chin and neck. "Your glands are swollen." He picked up the thermometer, and put it in Blaine's mouth. "You're really worrying me."

Blaine just blinked, looking apologetic.

"Okay, let's see..." Kurt looked at the thermometer again. "Hmm...according to this, you're a degree cooler than you were earlier."

"Tha's goo'." Blaine mumbled, sniffling at his blocked up nose.

"My poor sick baby," The taller man cooed, ruffling his husband's ungelled curls. "I feel so sorry for you...just don't get me ill, or I _will_ kill you."

"Mmm." Blaine shivered. "Kur'? I have the chills now."

Kurt sighed. "Alright. I'll go get some more blankets then."

Blaine looked at his husband guiltily. "Shor'y for bein' a pain."

"No," Kurt defended quickly, melting like butter. "It's fine. You're sick, so you have no reason to apologize about anything." He stood up, picking up the torch as he did so. "Lie down while I get you some soups and blankets."

"Mmm, kay."

* * *

><p>"Meggie..."<p>

"Yeah..."

"...You are totally staring at Adam."

Meggie's head snapped to Lorna quickly. "No, I'm not! Stop lying!"

Lorna snorted, tapping the taller girl on the head sympathetically. "I've sat here and watched you do it, Meggie!" She smiled as she sat down next to her friend on the grass. "It's okay, really. Fancying boys is totally normal."

"I don't fancy him," Meggie mumbled, going red with embarrassment. "I was just...wondering what jeans he was wearing."

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard, Meggie."

Meggie sighed. "I don't mean to stare at him...I mean, I don't think he's good looking...well, I do! But...I don't love him or anything." By this point, she was bright red like a beetroot, and very nervous about where this conversation was going. "He's alright, although I don't know if he's...nice."

Lorna looked her best friend up and down with a beady eye. "Well, there's only one solution to that."

"What?" Meggie asked, suddenly feeling curious; maybe finding out some answers would help her out a little and stop this crush. "What do I have to do, Loops?"

Lorna grinned. "It's obvious! Ask him out!"

Her eyes widened, and she started to stutter out nonsensical things. "I-I...No...that's...I'm...definitely..."

"How are you going to get a boyfriend if you don't ask anyone out?" Lorna rolled her eyes obviously. "Meggie, we're nearly eleven!"

"Yeah, so I don't need a boyfriend yet!" She slumped slightly, insecurity getting the best of her. "Shannon does, because she's pretty." She looked down at her fingernails, feeling rather childish. "Anyway, he probably doesn't want to go out with me...who would?"

Lorna put an arm around her, not wanting to have upset her best friend. "Megsie. Don't talk like that. You're not ugly or anything...and Shannon wears make-up to school." Lorna's lips turned upwards in a sneer. "Outside of school is a different story, 'cause we're just playing. "But Shannon...she's what my Mommy calls a slut."

Meggie just blinked, having never really heard that word before.

"Anyway, don't think about having one now, then," Lorna said thoughtfully, staring ahead into space. "Think about...when you're older. Yeah, we can plan what our weddings will be like when we're older!" She side-eyed the darker-haired girl. "And don't say we're too young, 'cause we're just planning ahead and joking."

Meggie sighed, giving in. "Alright. Fine."

"My husband is going to be tall," Lorna started, having already thought it through. Meggie sat back to listen, maybe add her opinion in if necessary. "Because I want someone who can pick me up and swing me around...like in all the movies." She bit her lip in thought. "And...he has to have brown hair...and brown eyes...and he has to be a good musician or something, because musicians are cute. And then...and then he has to be older, because the older a boy is the more mature-"

"Wait, Wait!" Meggie interrupted, feeling rather blown away. "Loopy...I think you just described my Uncle Finn." When Lorna just stared at her, she carried on. "He's tall with brown eyes and hair, and he plays the drums and sings, right? And he's older than us."

Lorna wrinkled her nose up. "Eww...I don't wanna marry your uncle! That would be weird!"

"Tell me about it," Meggie agreed, much more comfortable with this conversation than the last.

In the mean time, she'd just let her eyes wander over to the boys playing soccer.

Just to see what they were doing, of course.

* * *

><p>"Feeling any better?" Kurt asked, feeling the shorter man's forehead affectionately.<p>

"Ngho." Blaine shuffled, eyes watering slightly from the pain in his throat. "I ha'e the sweats." To prove his point, he kicked off his blankets, and Kurt could see the little droplets of sweat forming on his forehead.

Kurt sat next to the sick man, and reached to rub his thumb over his knuckles affectionately. "I hate seeing you sick."

"Tha's not what you sai' ear'ier," Blaine retorted, wiggling his eyebrows in an attempt to make the taller man smile. It worked. "Aww...even whe' I'm shick, I ma'e you smile."

"Yeah yeah," Kurt chuckled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek; something told him he didn't want to be kissing the lips right now. "Now, go back to sleep."

"I'm no' tired!" Blaine protested loudly, coughing when it strained his vocal chords. "Blgh! No' tired!"

"You need to try and sleep it off," Kurt insisted, half-heartedly pushing him down to lie on the couch. "Sleeping is the best medicine."

Blaine grumbled but shut his eyes obediently, curling up on the couch to get comfortable. "Lo'e you, Kur'."

"Love you too, you sick little puppy."

**D'aww...**

**Okay, I'm pretty sure I owe you guys some answers about my lack of updates, so here it is:**

**The last time I updated was before my birthday. On the Saturday (12th January), I spent the whole day in London seeing the Woman in Black. And for any of you who are wondering, yes, it is way scarier than the film. I would suggest it, but only if you're not likely to suffer from a heart attack. The day after was my birthday - I'm fifteen now! Hooray! - and I was busy entertaining relatives who were getting emotional over my age and how fast I've grown up ect. ect. **

**Then, I just got busy with all the homework. Really. On the 1st February, I went on a four day immersion trip to Paris (I'll try to put some photos on my tumblr soon if anyone wants to see), and it involved being on a coach by 5.15 am on the 1st, and I was gone until eleven in the evening on the fourth. I then had school the next day, and then that evening I had a Drama GCSE trip to see Blood Brothers (oh my God, that was amazing! I loved every second of it!)(Also, this was Darren's birthday! Random, I know, but I just love how it was Darren's birthday). **

**On Thursday, I got ill. Very ill. I had swollen glands in my throat, so I took Friday off and spent the whole weekend at home sick (rather like Blaine in this chapter, tehee). And here we are now. **

**So, Happy Shrove Tuesday everyone (my parents didn't make pancakes :/ it sucks).**

**Review please!**


	122. Sick Father, Sick Son

**Twitter: IAmMeganWalsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: narniangrunge . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

Chapter 122

"Daddy?"

"Yup, bud?"

Kurt turned to look at his youngest child, who had obviously come downstairs to find him. His heart dropped slightly as he took in the little boy's appearance; red, puffy eyes, a bright red nose, and he was clutching his throat in pain. He could see that he was also slumping, and looked no where near well enough for school. "I'm shick."

"Not you too," Kurt muttered, already going across the room to get his thermometer. "Your Daddy's still not any better, and now look at you."

Liam yawned, feeling very tired from his lack of sleep. "Do I have to go to shchool?"

"Hmm...I don't think so." Kurt reached down to lift the seven - nearly eight - year old on the kitchen counter top. He grunted with exertion, knowing his son was getting too big for him to pick up now. "You're getting big."

"Sorry."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, not like that. All kids get big, buddy. Okay, open your mouth." Liam did so, squeezing his eyes shut for effect, as Kurt picked up his torch. He briefly mused that he was going to need to replace the batteries pretty soon, and peered down his son's throat expertly. "Hmm...Okay, so...yup."

"Wha'?"

Kurt turned off his torch. "You're sick," He confirmed, reaching to lift his son off the counter-top. "Come on. Go and get back in your pajamas while I take your sister to school."

Liam looked up through long lashes. "Can I cudd'e wit' Daddy B'aine?"

"Yeah, go on," Kurt kissed his forehead affectionately. "He _should_ still be in bed - if he's not, go and tell him off."

"'kay."

* * *

><p>Meggie was too nice for her own good, if she was honest. She liked to pretend that she didn't let people walk all over her all the time, but usually she just let them do whatever they wanted. This was simply because she wanted people to like her, and what got people to like you better than doing what they wanted?<p>

However, not all of her nice ideas were great. At least, that's what Lorna had said when Meggie told her the plan. "Are you kidding me?" Lorna practically shrieked, looking incredulous. "He's nothing but a bully! Why should you go and talk to him?"

Meggie bit her lip, worried that Lorna was angry with her. "Because he's on his own, and it's _awful_ to be on your own." After all, she had plenty of experience. "And I know that if my Daddies split, and one of them left, I'd be devastated." She paused slightly. "And if one of them wanted to use me to get money, then I'd...I'd feel used and unloved."

The shorter girl sighed, shaking her head with disdain. "Fine. But I'm not speaking to him. You can, but you're on your own."

"Fine," Meggie folded her arms defiantly. "Sorry for being a nice person." She turned around primly and started to walk over to where Thomas was sat, all by himself. The closer she got, however, the worse she started to feel about her plan working.

That was until the boy looked up at her, his eyes dead and red-rimmed.

"Hey," Meggie murmured awkwardly, stopping to stand at the table in front of him. "C-Can I sit with you for a minute?"

Thomas shrugged, so Meggie sat on the bench.

"How come none of your friends wanna sit with you?" Meggie asked awkwardly before he could possibly protest. She started to play with her hair nervously, not wanting to be yelled at. "I thought you had lots of friends."

He stared at her, looking very weirded out. "No," He mustered up, doing his best not to look at her. "I hang around with the others and stuff...but I don't feel like it now."

His shoulders slumped, and Meggie felt very sorry for him. "Oh. I see." She hummed a tune to herself as she tried to think of something to say. That was when it occurred to her; maybe he didn't want to talk about what was going on at the moment, and he wanted to be distracted. "Have you ever seen Harry Potter?"

Thomas looked at her finally, blinking confusedly. "No...my Mom won't let me watch it..."

"What about the books?"

"No. Mom says they're evil or something."

Meggie scoffed slightly. "Only Voldermort and his followers are evil! Harry and his friends are good, and always do the right thing...well, they do bad things for the greater good."

Thomas shrugged again, not sure why she was talking to him. "Okay. I'm not really bothered, if I'm honest."

"Okay..." Meggie coughed awkwardly. "So...umm..."

"Look, why are you talking to me?" Thomas snapped, obviously not being able to hold it in. "No one else is bothered by my little problems, so why are you?"

Meggie smiled at him. "Because my...my family taught me that everyone's problems are important, even if they don't affect you." She took a deep breath. "I know it sounds stupid and stuff, but my Daddies told me that sometimes people have really big problems, and it hurts them inside. They don't want to tell anyone, but then they have someone to talk to and they feel better." She blushed slightly. "I like making people feel better."

"Why?" The boy hunched over, looking somewhat confused - and ashamed. "You shouldn't help me; I make your life Hell."

"You used to," She corrected, trying not to sound like a know-it-all. "And, sometimes, people who bully other people are just upset or angry about their own lives." She gave him another bright smile. "So...if you wanna talk to me, you can. I won't force you."

There was an awkward silence between the two, the boy obviously mulling it over in his head. After a few seconds, he started to nod slowly. "Okay." He looked down at the table. "Do you know what happened with my Mom and Dad?"

"I've heard rumours," Meggie confessed. "But I'm not sure if they're true or not."

"Well, he wants to have me live with him because he wants money."

Meggie furrowed her eyebrows; even though she knew this already, it still shocked her. "That's awful!" She muttered loudly, feeling angry. "So, what's going to happen then?"

Thomas shrugged. "I dunno. My Mom is refusing and stuff, but he won't leave otherwise." He hunched his shoulders even more, as if flinching at his own words. "He's just...camping outside our house. I can't sleep at night, 'cause he throws stuff at our windows. He threw this rock at my window yesterday, and it nearly smashed the glass."

"Oh my God," Meggie muttered, looking horrified. "That's...oh my God."

"No kidding," Thomas snorted before sighing heavily. "She won't send him to jail or anything, though - she loves him still, even though he doesn't love her back anymore."

Meggie squirmed, feeling rather saddened by this; her Daddies, no matter how much they bantered or argued, loved each other unconditionally. Being rather naive, she had supposed all couples were like this.

She discovered she was wrong.

"Don't you have a best friend to hang out with?" He asked, looking rather angry now. Maybe he was annoyed at himself for telling her everything, or maybe he just wanted some time to himself. Either way, Meggie nodded, already standing up.

"Yeah." She bit her lip, hovering for a moment. "If you wanna talk to us, you can. Lorna might seem like a bad secret keeper, but she's not." She grinned toothily at him. "I hope you feel better."

* * *

><p>"I wa't Ha''y Po'er!"<p>

"Ngho! Hercu'es!"

Kurt frowned at both of them, waiting for them to shut up. "You two are annoying me," He muttered when they noticed him watching them. "Blaine, we've watched one of your films, so now we can watch one of Liam's."

"Yay!"

"Bu' Kur'..."

"No," Kurt stated, turning around to put the disk in the DVD player. "You're both meant to be sick, anyway. It's no wonder you don't feel any better, Blaine, 'cause you haven't shut up for the last two days."

Blaine blinked, somewhat tiredly, and went red. "So'y."

Kurt sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to him. "It's fine. Now, you two need to budge up so I can sit with you."

"Bu' we're com'y!" Liam complained, although he was moving his legs to do so.

Blaine nodded in agreement. "We're shick, so we ge' more 'oom."

"I'm your caretaker," Kurt shot back, sitting down and grabbing the remote. "So I should get more room." Liam scrambled over to Kurt, resting his head on his chest. "You still feeling rough?"

Liam just nodded, his throat too sore to speak. "Si' be'ween us," Blaine managed, patting the space between him and his husband. Liam dd so, whimpering in pain. "Shorry for ge'ing 'ou shick."

"'m fine."

Kurt cradled his son against his chest, running a hand through his tousled hair. "No, you're not." Liam sniffled, his nose starting to run a little. "Look, why don't you try and sleep it off, buddy?"

"Bu' the fil-"

"You'll have plenty of time to watch it later," Kurt interrupted, his hand now tracing comforting circles on his son's back. "Where's Rudolph?"

"Un'er the pillow."

Blaine reached over, wincing at the sore ache in his bones, and plucked the stuffed toy out from behind the said pillow. "I go' it."

Liam allowed Blaine to tuck it under his arm before squeezing the toy tightly between Kurt and himself. "Ru'olph says than's." Blaine grinned, despite how awful he was feeling. "'m gonna shleep."

"You do that," The blue-eyed man murmured under his breath, wrapping his arms around the little boy.

Kurt felt kinda bad for thinking it, but he was sort of glad his son was sick; it gave him the chance to cuddle and spend time with him. After all, he was nearly eight, and it wouldn't be too long until he no longer wanted to spend time with his Dads, so Kurt decided to cherish every moment he got.

* * *

><p>Carole tried not to flinch as she heard the front door slam; it was obvious who the person was, and she prepared herself to do a little damage control.<p>

Her suspicions were proven correct seconds later when Finn walked into the kitchen, faced red and screwed up with anger. "I take it the meeting with Rachel didn't go so well," She mused quietly.

Finn threw himself into a chair, looking very angry indeed. "She...She's a bitch," He gritted out, although it was obvious he was starting to get tears in his eyes. "She...I can't believe her...she..."

Carole sat down opposite, looking at him seriously. "Finn? You can tell me anything, honey."

Finn nodded, not looking at her as he paled. "W-Well...we talked it over and stuff...a-and...I'm so _fucking_ stupid."

"No, you're not!" She scolded, sorely tempted to just hit his shoulder and tell him off. "Why would you be? What happened?"

Finn swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-W-Well, we met at the Lima Bean for coffee...she wanted to talk things over, you know? I agreed, 'cause I miss Chris and Maria." Finn's eyes filled with tears, and Carole felt her heart break. "I miss them so much." He sighed, resting his head in his hands. "I miss, Rach too...I know I said she was a bitch, but...I love her still." He sniffled, and Carole reached out to pat his shoulder comfortingly. "I...We talked and stuff...about the kids and how they were doing."

"How _are_ they doing?" Carole asked - after all, she'd been cut off from her grandkids too.

"They're both fine," Finn smiled slightly - he stopped after a couple of seconds, needing to carry on his story. "After, I asked her what we were going to do, you know, about us. She got all quiet, and...and..." He sniffled again, this time a tear rolling down his cheek. "She wants a divorce."

Oh. Carole frowned, not talking for a moment. "I see. Did she say why _exactly_ she wants a divorce?"

Finn nodded. "Apparently she can't deal with anything anymore; she wants to be in New York. She's angry she gave it up just for me, and she thinks that the kids will be better off in New York." He looked down again, ashamed of himself. "She can't deal with me trying to figure out about Chris either; she says that I'm not accepting anything, but I _have_."

"Does this mean..." Carole paused, not sure whether or not voicing her question would just upset both of them more. "Does this mean that she wants to take them both away to New York?"

Finn nodded. "I told her it was totally unfair; I mean, you and Burt are here, and I don't want you to miss them. Rachel's dads are here too, so I don't know why she still thinks it's a good idea..."

"It's not," Carole told him bluntly. "Maybe for _her_, but not for them."

"Exactly." Finn lifted his head up, tear tracks glistening down his cheeks. "I've gotta go; I need to get back to work before the end of my lunch break."

* * *

><p>By the time Friday rolled around, Blaine was still no better. Liam had felt much better after a couple of days rest, and had no problem going to school. However, the shorter man was no better than he was at the beginning of the week - he was worse, if anything.<p>

"I think you should see a Doctor, Blaine..."

"Ngo..."

Kurt held up his hands to silence him. "Blaine, please. Listen to me." Blaine nodded, biting his lip as he waited for his husband to talk. "You're ill. Really ill. And as much as I love spending time with you, I have to go back to work. I've taken too many days off, and while everyone's been understanding, I can't keep staying at home with you."

Blaine looked down guiltily. "May'e I shoul' go ba' to wor'."

"Your tonsils are the size of plums," Kurt stated, sitting down next to the sick man. "Blaine, I really think you need to see a doctor." Blaine didn't say anything. "Look, don't be angry with me, because I'm just worried about you. And the sooner you see the Doctor, the sooner you'll get better." Kurt paused for effect, knowing it would convince his husband. "I know Liam doesn't want to see you sick on his birthday."

Blaine's eyes widened; his son's birthday was only a week or so away, and Kurt's last statement hit home. "Alrigh'. Fine."

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure if calling her is going to-"<p>

"It's worth a shot," Carole snapped, not looking at her husband. "Do you want her taking the kids away?" Burt said nothing as his wife dialled the number. "Look, I just want to talk to her. That's all."

He shrugged. "Fine. But you know how she gets about this kind of thing..."

"_Hello_?"

Carole straightened up at the sound of her daughter-in-law's voice. "Hi, Rachel."

"_Oh. Hello_." The reply was slow and cold, and it was obvious that Rachel did not want to talk to Carole. "Can I help?"

"So, I was wondering if we could chat about what happened this afternoon," She inquired, not stopping even when Rachel's voice tried to interrupt. "And I just want to tell you that this is not about Finn. I just want to talk."

There was an awkward silence. Burt leaned forwards, twiddling his thumbs as he waited to see what happened, even though he could only hear Carole's side of the conversation. "_Alright. What do you want to talk about?_"

Carole gave her husband a thumbs-up, pleased that she hadn't been hung up on yet. "I heard that you're thinking of moving to New York."

"_Yes. I might have mentioned it._"

"I just wondered..." Carole hesitated, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Well, what about Chris and Maria?"

"_What about them?_"

"What's going on?" Burt mouthed.

Carole rolled her eyes at him as she answered Rachel's question. "Well, Rachel, they're my grandchildren. I'd like to know what's going to happen to them, if I'm honest."

The younger woman coughed from down the phone. "_Well...I was going to bring them to New York with me. They're _my _kids._"

"They're Finn's too," Carole replied coolly, not phased in the least right now. Burt mouthed again at her - "_Put it on speaker_" - so she brought the phone away from her ear and did so. "Rachel, I understand what you're going through is tough, alright? I mean, with Chris' autism, and you and Finn fighting...it's not easy to balance."

"_No, it's not._"

"But you don't need to take them to New York," Carole continued, and Burt started to nod to himself in agreement. "Think about how bad a choice that is-"

From the other end, Rachel let out a high-sounding scoff. "_That's so hypocritical._" Both adults raised their eyebrows in surprise, not sure what to make of this statement. "_Kurt and Blaine's children live in New York, so what's the problem with my children living in New York_?"

"Well..." Carole thought aloud, not sure what to say. "Rachel, you need to understand that Meggie and Liam are completely different...they were born in New York, and have lived there. Chris and Maria live here, and moving them would disrupt their lives; think about school, Rachel, and how you'd afford a place to live."

Burt took his baseball cap off and started twisting it in his hands worriedly. "Mention Finn," He suggested, hoping it would work.

She nodded. "Yes, Rachel. What about Finn? How would Finn see them?"

"_Well...I wasn't planning on...well..._"

Oh. That pissed Carole off. "You weren't planning on letting him see them?" She asked incredulously. Burt, sensing a change in her tone and the conversation, stood up from his seat and made to leave the room.

"I'm just gonna...do you want coffee or anything?" He mumbled, but didn't wait for her reply.

"_I don't see wh-_"

"Rachel, they're his kids!" Carole stressed, feeling rather like she was talking to an idiot. "I'm not just saying this because I'm his mother, I'm saying this because it's wrong to keep him away from them!" She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Look, it's none of my business if you guys get a divorce. It's your marriage, and I have no say in anything. However, I do have say in the well-being of my grandchildren, and I think it's a stupid idea if you take them away."

It took Rachel a moment to reply. "_I see,_" She said stiffly. "_Well, thank you for your input, Carole, but I think, being their mother, I know what's best._"

Before Carole could argue, Rachel had hung up.

**Okay, so...hopefully updates will be quicker, because I've created a basic plan of each chapter in a notebook, so I know what I'm writing (so far I've planned up to and including Chapter 127) :)**

**Oh, and, uh...Klaine are endgame :D Just sayin'. And OMG though, that make-out scene! *cough*ladyboner*cough* XD Yeah, sure, they're "friends"...**

**Review please!**


	123. Doctor's Verdict

**Twitter: IAmMeganWalsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: narniangrunge . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 123**

"You're what?"

Finn tried not to feel guilty as he stood in front of his children, a pang in his chest. "Look, your Mom and I have talked it over, and we've decided that it's best that we...that we..."

"That we get divorced," Rachel finished, not looking at Finn.

Chris saw from the corner of his eye that Maria was giving him a pleading look; he was the older brother, and he had to convince them not to do anything stupid. "But you love each other," He tried, looking down at the floor. "Moms and Dads love each other, so why would you want to get a divorce?"

"Look, Chris," Finn bent down, remembering not to put a hand on Chris' shoulder as it would make him uncomfortable. "I know it's hard. I love your Mom still, and we love you and your sister more than anything. But, sometimes it's just best if...if...if parents get divorced."

It didn't escape Chris' notice that neither of them mentioned if his Mom still loved his Dad; maybe she was just pissed off still, and didn't want to admit she still loved him.

"Why can't you stay together then?" Maria asked, confused by this.

"Because it's not good for us to stay together," Rachel told her, biting her lip slightly. "We're not getting along, so it's best if we're not married. For now."

Finn looked up at this; was she seriously considering getting re-married to him before they even got a divorce?

"Is it 'cause of me?" Chris blurted, eyes wide as he looked up. "I heard you arguing about me before Dad left. It's my fault, isn't it?"

"Of course not!" Rachel exclaimed, looking rather shocked. "Why would it be?"

Chris glared at his fists in his lap. "Look, if it is then just say it. I don't like being lied to." He sighed, feeling tense and angry. "It's because of my autism; you were arguing about it, s-so if I wasn't autistic, t-then..."

Finn's eyes widened and he started to babble. "Chris, it's nothing to do with you! We...we just...we can't be married anymore." He realised now, with a sinking feeling, that this divorce really _was _best for him and Rachel. "You know how we argue all the time?" Chris nodded. "Well, normal couples don't argue often...at least not as often as me and your Mom do."

"But what about us?" Maria asked, brown eyes wide with sadness. "Who are we going to live with?" She looked down as well, her face pink with the effort it took not to cry. "I want to live with both of you, not just one."

This was where Finn's heart started to break; he knew what the answer was, and didn't want to have to hear it or say it.

"Well, as soon as the divorce is finalized," Rachel said in a somewhat happy tone; maybe she was just trying to sound bright to make it easier on everyone. "I was going to look into living in New York."

"So you're leaving us?" Chris asked, glaring at the space behind his mother's head; he couldn't glare into her eyes, after all.

Rachel's happy smile disappeared slowly, and she took a deep breath. "No, Chris. I was going to bring you both with me."

The children both looked at each other - Chris looking at Maria's shoulder instead of her face - and it was obvious that they weren't quite so sure that this plan was a good one. "What about Daddy?" Maria asked, looking back at her parents. Her eyes stayed on Finn, begging him to do something about it. "Is he coming too?"

Finn paled as he answered his daughter. "No," He croaked out. "No, that's not the plan."

"And you're just going to let her take us away?" Chris asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Everyone looked at him in shock. "What about teaching me the drums, Dad? And what about Grandpa Burt? He was going to teach me about cars, a-and he and Grandma were planning to take us to Six Flags one day!"

"Chris..."

"What about my other Grandpas?" Chris asked, eyes trained on Rachel's form. "Mom, they're your dads! What about them? Surely they'll wanna see me! G-Grandpa Hiram was going to tell us these stories, a-about they m-met, a-a-and..."

"Chris you need to calm down," Rachel tried, leaning forwards and putting her hands on his shoulders.

Big Mistake.

Chris let out a half-scream-half-choking noise, yanking away from his mother and running out of the Living Room, his mother's touch being too much for him.

* * *

><p>"Tell me, Blaine, how often do your tonsils swell up?"<p>

Blaine blinked, rather thrown off by this question. "Uhh...well...I ge' sore th'oats a lo', bu' I dunno if i's my tonsils."

Doctor Keating nodded slowly, bringing his hands away from the side of Blaine's neck. "Now, I'm afraid these might seem like personal questions, but I only require a 'yes' or a 'no', okay?" Blaine nodded. "Blaine, being a healthy man, I assume that you have a sex life with your husband, correct?"

Blaine flushed deep red, but nodded his head.

"You two have to children, yes?" Once again, the shorter man nodded. "Well...uhh...assuming you have children, then the swelling definitely wouldn't be from-"

"Ngho," Blaine mumbled quickly, not sure if he could be any more embarrassed. "Definite'y no'."

"Fantastic. Just checking." Doctor Keating picked up his little torch. "Could I look down your throat?" Blaine nodded, opening his mouth so the doctor could do so. "You've been sick for a week then..." The doctor squinted. "Hmm..yep, just what I thought."

"Wha'?" Blaine asked quickly when the taller man's hand wasn't in his mouth anymore. "Wha' ish it?"

The Doctor scribbled something down. "Your tonsils are very swollen, Blaine. Normally after a week, I'd have expected them to have decreased in size, but they haven't." He looked up through his blonde fringe. "Did you get tonsillitis often as a child?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, lo's un'il I was fif'een."

Doctor Keating scribbled something on his paper. "I'm afraid you're going to have to have them removed, Blaine."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, don't panic..."<p>

"Bu' I have to have sur'ery! Kur', I don' wan' surgery!"

Kurt frowned, pushing his husband back to lie on the couch. "It's just a small operation, Blaine. No need to panic." This didn't assure his husband, as it just made him fidget more. "I don't see why you're so worried; you've had surgery for worse than this."

Blaine sniffled. "Bu' it's my tonsils...wha' about my singing voice? I nee' to sing!"

"It's not going to stop you from singing," Kurt assured him, sitting next to him. Blaine whined, scrambling to lay on his chest. Kurt let out an 'oof!' sound, but immediately started stroking Blaine's ungelled curls. "I mean, of course you'll have a sore throat after the surgery, and it'll last a little while...but actually, I heard that it'll improve your singing voice."

"I' will?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah...if you think about it, tonsils are just sponges at the back of the throat, and they actually absorb some of the sound your voice makes. So...removing them will help your singing voice."

Blaine seemed to believe him, and wrapped his arms around Kurt for comfort. "Mmm...you're li'e a ted'y 'ear."

The taller man chuckled at this, and squeezed his husband for comfort. "Nice to know. However, I'm gonna have to go and pick the kids up soon, so I can't stay here forever."

The shorter man whimpered. "No...the shchool can have 'em." He trapped Kurt's legs in his own. "You're my ted'y 'ear, an' on'y mine."

"Possessive much?" Kurt joked. Blaine flushed pink. "It's alright, actually. I find it endearing and sweet that you want me to yourself...even if you'd exclude our kids of course..."

"Mine," Blaine mumbled, and it didn't really alarm Kurt to find out that the hazel-eyed man was falling asleep on top of his chest. "Mine, on'y mine..."

"That's right," Kurt agreed, helping him fall asleep; he still wanted Blaine to try and sleep the fever away, even if he still had to have surgery. "Now, go and dream about all the bowties I'll buy you after your operation..."

Blaine's lips twisted into a slightly pained smile. "Yay...ca' I have a b'ue one to mat'h your eyes?"

"Of course you can...as long as you sleep."

* * *

><p>"Finn, I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you in weeks," Kurt ranted down the phone, voice high with stress. "But Blaine's been really sick, a-and then Liam got sick, and now Blaine has to have surgery to get his tonsils out, a-"<p>

"_Rachel wants a divorce_."

Kurt damn near dropped the phone. "Wait,_ WHAT_? Holy crap, Finn, what do you mean?"

"_She wants a divorce_," Finn said dully. "She says that she wants a divorce, and then she wants to move to New York with the kids."

Kurt blinked, leaning against the kitchen counter with his phone in his hand. "I see...well, that means you wouldn't be able to see her or your kids, doesn't it?"

"_Uh-huh._"

"Oh, Finn..." Kurt really was starting to feel awful for his step-brother. "That's...bad. Really. God, I don't even know what to say right now..."

Finn was obviously trying not to cry; his voice was husky and rough, almost as if he had a cold. "_I've tried reasoning with her, Mom and Burt have tried, the kids stormed off away from her...she just really wants to go to New York_."

"Well, fine, she can come to New York," Kurt muttered angrily. "But you two need to sort out an agreement about what happens with the kids - has she considered anything? Like school? Work?"

"_I dunno...she just says she has to be in New York_."

Kurt straightened up, an idea in his head. "Well, I guess I can talk to her-"

"_No!_" The blue-eyed man jumped slightly at the urgency in his step-brother's voice. "_Kurt, that's not why I called you up! I c-called you up, c-cause I need someone to talk to...and I've given Mom and Burt enough grief about it..._"

"Oh. Of course." Kurt bit his lip. "Well, I'm happy to listen to you...well, not _happy_, but it's no problem."

**So...I actually updated before 48 hours were up :D So proud.**

**Ugh...I've got school on Monday :( So, I'm sorry if the updates start being slow, but I'll try. Really. It's just that GCSEs are hard, and I've got a hell of a lot of revision notes to start on.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	124. The Surgery

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: narniangrunge . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 124**

"You're going to be fine."

Blaine looked up at his husband with wide hazel-eyes. "Don' 'eave me, p'ease."

Kurt's heart broke slightly at the worried expression on his face. "Oh, honey..." He stroked Blaine's cheek for comfort. "I can't come with you." The shorter man whimpered, reaching up to clench at Kurt's shirt. "But you're gonna be fine; the doctors said that it'll only take half an hour, and you're going to be out cold throughout the entire thing." He leaned down to brush Blaine's curls away from his forehead, and kissed it in a motherly fashion. "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Blaine shook his head, whimpering even more. "I don' wanna do i'...I'll be be'er soon, wi'out the surge'y."

"No, you won't." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, his hands searching for Blaine's. "Blaine, I swear it's not going to be scary."

"Wha' are they gonn' do?"

The taller man bit his lip in thought. "Well...I think the doctors told me they're going to knock you out, and then they'll just...cut them out." Blaine's eyes widened. "Honestly, you'll be fine; you won't even know it's happened until you wake up."

Blaine whined, struggling to sit up on his bed. "P'ease come wit' me. P'ease." His eyes were starting to fill with terrified tears, and he sniffled slightly. "I'm scared, Kur'."

"I know," Kurt sighed, rubbing comforting circles on the younger man's knuckles. "I really wish I could stay with you...at least until they put you to sleep, but I can't." Blaine's lower lip started to wobble, and he fell forwards into Kurt's arms as he tried not to cry. "Sweetie, I know you're scared...but you've had surgery before...like at Sadie Hawkins. And when you got that slushie in your eye."

"I don' like surgery," Blaine mumbled, the noise muffled by Kurt's chest. "Surgery scares me. Lo's."

"Please don't cry," Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair, so that none of the other occupants in the room could hear. While Kurt was sure they were very nice, he'd prefer to just keep this conversation between him and his husband. "Like I said, you'll fall asleep and wake up, just like you do every day."

They were interrupted by a nurse appearing by the side of the bed, holding a syringe in her hand. Blaine blanched, jerking and pulling away from Kurt's embrace, trying to get as far away as possible. "Ngho Ngho NGHO!"

"Blaine, stop panicking!" Kurt muttered quickly, putting a hand on his shins. "This is just the Pre-Med." Blaine sent him a confused look. "It...uh..."

"It's going to make you feel more relaxed," The nurse finished brightly - much too brightly for Blaine's liking. "Now, I'm going to need you to roll on your side, and then I can-"

"It goes in your butt," Kurt deadpanned, trying not to laugh at the horrified look on the hazel-eyed man's face. "Just do it, Blaine."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, but rolled over with his back to the nurse. He tried not to go red as he felt the nurse lift the hospital gown up, and his butt was exposed to Kurt and the nurse. There was a sharp pain, and he tried not to jump. "AH!"

"All done," The nurse laughed, pulling the gown back down. "The doctors will be ready for you soon."

Kurt tried to hide his smile as Blaine rolled onto his back, wincing slightly at the pain that raced through his rear end. "Now, you're not going to panic anymore, are you?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I...mmm...why?"

Kurt laughed at how drowsy his husband was already. "You're going to feel like you're drunk...and so much more relaxed."

"In shor', I won' give a shi'." Blaine mumbled, smiling as the effects of the injection took place. He had to admit, he was starting to feel a bit more relaxed. "Be here whe' I come ba'."

"Of course I will," Kurt repeated in a light tone. He could hear the footsteps of what he presumed was the surgeon, and reached to give Blaine's hand one last squeeze. "I think they're ready now." Blaine nodded, looking nervous again. "I love you. You're going to be fine, I promise."

"I 'now." Blaine beckoned slightly for one last kiss. Kurt leaned down, very aware that the surgeon was watching, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I 'ove 'ou too."

"Are you ready, Blaine?" The surgeon asked, not commenting on anything he'd just seen. Blaine gave a small nod, shrinking into his hospital bed and looking smaller than he ever had. "Great. I take it this is your husband, yes?" Blaine nodded again as the older man turned to look at Kurt. "This shouldn't take too long. Could you just stay here until it's over? We'll bring him straight back after the anesthetic wears off."

Kurt gave a small nod, giving Blaine a tiny little smile. "Sure. Bye, Blaine."

"Bye, Kur'," Blaine mumbled as he was wheeled off.

* * *

><p>Meggie just wasn't in the mood for playing, if she was honest. Instead of playing with Lorna and some of the other kids, she sat on the grass of the field, looking out at the playground morosely.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Meggie looked up, and was shocked to see her ex-bully standing there, hands behind his back and toeing the ground. "Yeah," She answered quickly, nodding her head for extra emphasis. "Just...thinking."

"Oh. Cool." Thomas sat next to her, making sure they weren't too close. They sat in companionable silence for a moment, just staring at the other children playing. "What are you thinking about?"

Meggie shrugged. "My Dad. Well, the one who sells CDs. He's in surgery today, and I think he's nervous."

"Why is he in surgery?" Thomas asked, and if Meggie didn't know any better than she would have thought that he was actually interested.

She shrugged slightly, trying to make it out to be no big deal. "For his tonsils. He's had a bad throat for a week, so my other Dad told him to see a Doctor, and now he's having his tonsils removed."

"My sister had that done," Thomas mused, sitting back and using his hands for support as he kept his eyes on her. "She's lucky, 'cause she got to eat ice-cream all week."

Meggie grinned, laughing slightly. "I think he'll like that." The two just grinned at each other for a few seconds, not wanting to break the awkward laughter they were sharing. After she was done chuckling, Meggie sobered up slightly. "Anyway...what's up at home?"

Thomas' smile disappeared slowly, and he swallowed thickly. "Oh. My dad...well, he's still outside my house..." He sighed. "It got worse yesterday, 'cause he threw a rock at me and my sister when we got home from school." He wrapped his arms around his knees, suddenly sadder than before. "It caught me on the arm."

"Oh my God!" Meggie exclaimed, shooting upwards out of shock and blushing slightly when people turned to stare at them. Thomas also went a little pink at the stares they were getting, and shrunk slightly. "Sorry...but are you alright?"

Thomas shook his head, his sun-lightened fringe falling into his eyes. "I guess. I mean, it only bruised, so it's not like I'm too badly hurt." He looked up at her, giving her a small, shy smile. "Where's your friend?"

"Playing," Meggie said, stretching her legs out in front of her. "She wanted me to as well, but I didn't feel like it."

"Nah, neither did I," Thomas agreed, copying her and stretching his legs. "Everyone's kind of childish, you know...playing games all the time."

She smiled somewhat cockily at him. "Maybe _we_'re just too grown-up for our own goods." He laughed, nodding his head in agreement as he looked away from her.

"I guess so." He bit his lip, smile still plastered on his face. "I mean, I like to play football all the time and stuff, but I don't get why some people still play that Disney crap."

"I don't get why all the girls talk about boys," Meggie blurted. Thomas turned to stare at her again, and she went beetroot. "I...I mean...it gets annoying. I don't really want a boyfriend yet, and all the girls just talk about boys all the time. It's annoying."

"Yeah," Thomas agreed slowly. "It is. It's not like many people are attractive here...no offence to you or anything."

"None taken." She lied down on the grass behind her, yawning as she gazed up at the clouds. "I hate how everyone's trying to sound like grown-ups...we're only eleven."

The brown-haired boy craned his neck to look at the sky too. "But we're not exactly kids either. It's hard."

Meggie silently agreed.

* * *

><p>As Blaine slipped into consciousness again, he murmured something in a hoarse voice - Kurt didn't know what it was, but smiled anyway. The younger man's eyelids fluttered open, and he looked around the room tiredly. "Kur'?"<p>

"Hi again," Kurt greeted, trying to be funny about it. "Feeling better?"

Blaine coughed, eyes shutting again. "Mm...no' really."

Kurt sighed to himself as Blaine fell asleep again; he knew he had to be patient, and that it wouldn't be too long now until the anesthetic wore off, but he was still desperate to talk to his husband again.

"Kur'?" Blaine yawned, opening his eyes again. "Kur', 'ou there?"

"I'm here," Kurt assured him, keeping a firm grip on his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. How are you feeling?"

Blaine blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the light. "Sore. Ca' I ha'e a cud'le?"

"Of course," Kurt leaned forwards to cuddle Blaine, hands still locked together. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine. You were real brave."

Blaine grinned, eyes shutting as he gave a small yawn. "I 'now." He whined slightly when his husband pulled away, and his eyes opened again. "I' hur's to tal'."

"Don't talk then," Kurt told him obviously, keeping his eyes trained on his husband's. "Let me do all the talking." Blaine nodded, wincing at the pain in his throat. "The surgeon wanted to know if you want to keep your tonsils in a jar."

Blaine stared at his husband as if he were mad. "Ngo!"

The countertenor chuckled. "Thought not. As gorgeous as I'm sure they are, I'm not sure if I'd like them sitting around the house." Blaine gave a small, pained smile to show his amusement, although he didn't feel very happy at that moment. "See, I told you you'd be fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah Yeah," Blaine coughed, rolling his eyes half-heartedly. "Righ' a' alway', huh?"

"Yeah, always," Kurt mumbled, knowing that the other man was probably too drugged still to understand what exactly was going on. "The surgery's over and done with now, so there's no need to worry." He continued to rub circles on Blaine's knuckles, voice light and tender. "And then we can go home and you can eat tubs of ice-cream and relax."

Blaine nodded, agreeing with this arrangement. "Ha'y Po'er movie?"

"If you really want to watch Harry Potter, than we'll watch Harry Potter."

Blaine nodded again, satisfied as he sunk into the hospital bed more. "'kay."

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine had woken up properly, Kurt had been given a strict set of instructions on what he could do to help Blaine while he was still in the hospital; mainly things like making sure he drank something after he woke up, and just talking him through what was going to happen now.<p>

"It's going to hurt a little," Kurt warned, cautiously handing Blaine the cup of cold water he'd gotten for him. Blaine shrugged and took a sip from the cup; his eyes widened, and he lurched upwards, coughing and spluttering water everywhere. "Told you it was going to hurt."

"Shu' up," Blaine mumbled, rather embarrassed at what had just happened. He gingerly took another sip, this time preparing for the pain. He winced noticeably, immediately putting the cup down. "I' hur's."

"Of course it does," Kurt agreed, taking the cup to put on the nearby table. "Now, let me tuck you in." Blaine grumbled slightly, but allowed Kurt to tuck the covers around him so that he didn't get cold. As the taller man sat back, he sighed at his husband's appearance; his cheeks were bright red, and his curls were ruffled and wild. "You look awful."

"Than's." Blaine sniffed. "I wan' my 'air gel."

Kurt bit back a smile. "I know...although, I kind of like this sexy bed-hair look." Blaine just shook his head firmly, not talking because of his throat. "So the Doctor said that you might get discharged today...it depends on if your throat starts bleeding or whatever." Blaine winced at this. "Either way, I'm staying with you until you feel well enough to go to work."

"'ou nee' to go home," Blaine struggled, leaning against his hospital pillow. "The ki's."

"Sam's looking after them," Kurt assured him, knowing it wouldn't do well to have his husband panic. "Do you want to try drinking again?"

"'kay." Blaine took to cup into his hands again, trying his hardest to ignore the fire at the back of his throat. "I ha'e bein' ill."

Kurt just smiled even more. "I hate seeing you ill," He remarked. "Mainly because it's like looking at a sick puppy." Blaine just smiled weakly back, shutting his eyes as he lay back.

* * *

><p>"Give me a bite, Blaine."<p>

"Ngho! Mi'e!"

Kurt sent him a bitch-glare. "Who's the one who bought that ice-cream for you?" Blaine winced at the tone in his husband's voice, and reluctantly passed the tub and extra spoon to Kurt. "That's what I thought."

Sam snorted from her position across the room. "He really has you whipped, doesn't he, Blaine?"

Blaine went bright red, not saying anything.

"I really don't understand Harry Potter," Kurt muttered, mouth full of ice-cream. "I mean, I get the whole Wizarding part, but I don't understand why that evil guy wants to kill him especially." He shrugged to himself. "Like, even before he killed his parents, why does he want to kill Harry?"

"Because of the Prophecy," Sam said, knowing her brother couldn't talk. "Well...I know that strange lady-"

"Trelawney," Blaine choked out, managing a knowing grin.

"Yeah, that chick," Sam continued, and Kurt rolled his eyes at her choice of language. "Well, she predicted that a boy born at the end of July was going to defeat Lord Voldermort - the 'evil guy', as you put it, Kurt - so he guessed it was Harry and tried to kill him."

"Well, he failed," Kurt retorted, folding his arms stubbornly. "So why is he trying to do it again?"

"Because he failed the first time," Sam replied sassily, raising an eyebrow. "Generally when you don't succeed at something, you try to do it again."

Kurt went bright red, not saying anything else on the matter.

Blaine whimpered, reaching his arms out to Kurt for a cuddle. "Ted'y bear."

Sam smirked at them both as Kurt leaned down to squeeze the pint-sized man. "That really is the gayest thing I've ever seen - and I'm a lesbian. I see plenty of lesbian-gay stuff every da-"

"We're_ gay_," Kurt interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut. "As in, we're attracted to men. Don't want to think about the 'lesbian-gay' stuff you see."

"So, what time do I have to pick up the kids?" She sat back, running a hand through her ponytail as she did so. "I wasn't sure when you guys were gonna get back, actually, and I was sort of freaking out."

"Th'ee," Blaine croaked, sniffling slightly. "I 'unno wha' the time is."

Kurt looked down at his watch. "Uh...Sam, you have fifteen minutes to get down there."

The woman waved a hand dismissively. "That's plenty of time," She scoffed. "So, do you want me to take them out? I'm pretty sure Blaine's going to need to rest, and two hyper kids aren't going to help him."

"Do whatever you want," Kurt mumbled, pulling away from Blaine. The shorter man whined needily. "I don't mind. I'm pretty sure Blaine'll start feeling better soon, so it's not like he needs to sleep a lot..." He paused. "Unless you want to, Blaine."

Blaine blinked, hazel eyes wide. "Uhh..._now?_ I wan' more ice-cream."

Kurt slowly smiled at the innocence of the request as he turned back to his sister-in-law. "You know what? Just...take them to the park. Blaine's going to stuff his face, and it won't be pretty in the slightest."

**So...I'm dying of Glee withdrawal :(**

**Busy week; weight issues, homework, school, trying to meet my friends' needs, doing catch-up work afterschool...and then tomorrow is my granddad's birthday, so I'm not going to be near a computer for the majority of the day. **

**Anyway, I'm so excited about Come What May! :D I just really want Klaine back together, 'cause otherwise I feel like I've spent nearly-two years on this story for no reason.**

**Review please! :)**


	125. Piercings

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 125**

Blaine had to admit it; as much as he loved having his husband cater to his every need and looking after him, he had missed work. He missed standing behind the studio microphone, adrenaline running through his body as he prepared to pour his heart into a song. He missed hearing the music for his songs pumping in the background, encouraging his voice to belt out the words he knew fit the music. Hell, he even missed having Alex make sarcastic remarks to him.

Grinning at his co-worker, he high-fived her and wrapped his other arm around her. "Ah...I feel so good to be back!"

Alex beamed up at him happily. "I'm glad you're back too! It's been boring around here without my favorite gay."

"You know what, I'm so happy I won't even point out that I'm probably one of the only gays you know."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "You just did, Blaine." She stepped back to look at him properly. "Damn...that is a fine looking bowtie, Blaine."

Blaine grinned, flushing slightly. "Thanks. Kurt gave it to me after the surgery...I was really worried and stuff, so he told me that if I went through with it, then he'd buy me a bowtie that matched his eyes." He thought for a moment, his friend waiting patiently. "He also got me a bright green one that goes with that outfit he bought me for Christmas last year, and red one with green dots."

"Lucky you," Alex mused. "Although I've never understood why you love bowties so much, I'm happy you got some more." She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Come on, you've got a hell of a lot of work to catch up on."

He winced slightly. "Oh...studio demands aren't any better then, no?"

"God no! They're worse if anything."

"Fantastic," Blaine commented dryly, having finally seen the downside to returning to work.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe it's been twenty years!" Kurt gushed, eyes bright and cheeks pink with excitement. Blaine couldn't help but smile back - he found Kurt's smile to be the most adorable and infectious thing he'd ever seen. "It feels like only last weekend they were getting married."<p>

"I know," Blaine agreed, keeping his gaze on Kurt as he thought back. "There's no way it's been twenty years."

Although Blaine hadn't been there for his parents-in-law's wedding back after he and Kurt had first met, he'd seen numerous home videos - particularly the infamous "Marry You" entrance that a relative happened to have captured.

"You know," Blaine started, grinning chastely. "I think you should have definitely considered a career in wedding planning. I mean, not just their wedding was fantastic, but you planned ours and it was...it was _magic_."

Kurt shrugged slightly, not sure what to make of the compliment. "I consider it as more of a hobby." He turned a page in his issue of Vogue as Blaine snuggled into his side on the bed. "I feel bad knowing that we're not going to be there tomorrow to celebrate with them."

"But we'll be there at the weekend. And they know the kids can't miss school, and they'll both be working too." The shorter man reached out to rub at his husband's thigh comfortingly; he knew how much it meant to Kurt that he saw his dad every now and again.

"I know, I know..." Kurt sighed, resting his head against the headboard and closing his eyes with the magazine resting in his lap. Blaine took the opportunity to stare at his husband's exposed neck, licking his lips slightly. "I just feel bad."

"Well don't," Blaine ordered half-jokingly. "Anyway, changing the subject, have heard anything else from Finn about that...the...you know."

"Their divorce?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow with his eyes still closed. Blaine nodded despite the fact Kurt couldn't see him. "Hmm...not a lot. Rachel's still being stubborn, I guess...I know Chris and Maria have made some sort of pact...something about not talking to her until she talks to their dad."

Blaine snorted. "Clever kids. Honestly, I don't see why she wants to divorce him after everything that happened in High School...all that throwing herself at him and stuff." Kurt just nodded in agreement, opening his eyes and looking back down at his magazine. "I just don't see why Rachel hasn't seen how stupid this idea is..."

"It's not their marriage I care about," Kurt muttered, going red at the confession. "I'm more worried about Chris and Maria...I mean, my mom died, so I know it's different...but it's devastating to grow up without two loving parents who love each other. They're bound to be screwed up or something..."

Blaine snorted slightly. "Yeah...I mean, look at how screwed up me and my sister are."

The taller man's eyes widened slightly. "I didn't mean it like that, Blaine. You know I didn't."

"I know." Blaine looked back up, looking to change the subject again. "Anyway, before I got sick we were having a debate about the 'Papa' and 'Dad' issue." Kurt groaned, his head rolling backwards again. "I know, I know. But it's important we sort this out."

"Fine," Kurt managed, sitting up straight again. "You're being 'Dad' and I'm 'Papa'. End of discussion."

Blaine shook his head, frowning slightly. "I don't want to be 'Dad', I want to be 'Papa'. And, anyway, something feels completely wrong about it." Kurt cocked his head at him, intrigued. "It doesn't feel...right. You know, like...when we were naming the kids, and there was that moment when it just...clicked. Like a puzzle piece."

The countertenor rolled his eyes. "You totally got that off of the Katy Perry song."

"It still applies," Blaine argued desperately. "Look, I just feel much more comfortable being called 'Papa'. I'm not going to argue with you, because it's how I feel. I really want to be 'Papa' and for you to be 'Dad'. Really."

Kurt bit his lip, unsure. "I don't know...I mean...I don't really know what to call myself."

"I told you, you'd be 'Dad'," Blaine reiterated, his expression starting to melt slightly. "Kurt, I really want you to be their 'Dad'. I mean, it's such an affectionate name, and it would truly warm my heart to hear our kids call you that."

Kurt bit back a small smile. "Damn you and your persuasive Warbler charms." He looked down at the magazine in his lap for a moment. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess I can't help but agree with you..."

"So?" Blaine asked hopefully, hazel eyes wide with puppy-like hope.

"I guess we're decided."

* * *

><p>"I think he's quite good-looking..."<p>

"Eww, no! He's got weird nipples!"

Lorna shot a dark look at her friend. "No, he has not! How would you know what nipples look like anyway?"

"Everyone has them," Meggie retorted, trying not to turn pink. "And anyway, I can just tell that they're weird."

Lorna flipped the page in the magazine, humming to herself. "Okay then, since we can't agree on who's hot and who's not, let's look at the problem page...there's bound to be something hilarious."

"Where did you even get this magazine?" Meggie asked, slightly in awe. The only magazines her dads owned were various copies of fashion magazines - well, they also owned a few _private_ magazines, but she needn't know about those.

Lorna grinned slyly. "My mom gets them all the time, and when she's done she lets me read through them." Both of them looked down at the problem page. "Okay...ooh! Let's read this one!" Lorna cleared her throat before speaking. "'_Dear Agony Aunt, m__y boyfriend and I have been going out for 3 months and last night got carried away. He put his thing in me, but pulled it out as he came. I'm frightened that I may get pregnant. Help what should I do?_'..." Lorna laughed loudly, whooping wildly. Meggie, however, was very confused by this, and just blinked. "That's hilarious!"

"Uhh...what does it mean?" She asked meekly, still staring at the page with confusion. Lorna stopped laughing, finally catching on that her best friend was hundred percent serious.

"You don't know?" Lorna asked, looking shocked. "What part confuses you?"

Meggie shrugged, not sure whether she was just being stupid or if Lorna was just really smart. "Well, I understand the first part about them going out for three months. That's obvious. And I get that his 'thing' is...his penis." At this, she turned bright beetroot red, embarrassed to have to say it out loud. "But what does it mean about the 'he came' bit?"

The shorter girl just stared at her, very surprised. "It means he...he came. You know, stuff came out of his penis."

"Why?"

"Because...his penis was happy? I dunno, it happens when people have sex."

Meggie blinked again, still quite confused. "So...they were having s-e-x, and he...he had stuff coming out of his...his thing when he pulled his...thing out." Lorna nodded. "And she's worried she's pregnant. Oh. I see." She grinned shyly, not sure what to make of this. "Can I read one?"

It was only when the taller girl leaned forwards, tucking her hair behind her ears that Lorna noticed something. "Wait, wait!" Meggie stopped, looking up at her with a rather confused expression. "How come you don't have earrings in?"

Meggie frowned, more confused than ever. "I don't ever wear them, Loops - I've never had my ears pierced."

Lorna blinked. "Well...why don't you get them pierced? I got mine pierced, and it means I can wear more jewellery to school because it's not against school rules."

"But..." Meggie paused, not sure what to say. "Doesn't it hurt? I mean, it's putting a hole through your ear."

"No, not really." Lorna leaned forwards, eyebrows raised in quite a suggestive manner. "It makes you look prettier, because certain earrings bring out the color of your eyes and stuff. And, anyway, you don't really want to be the only girl in school without pierced ears, do you?"

Meggie shook her head. "No...I guess not."

"Want my advice? Get them pierced."

* * *

><p><em>This is what home feels like, <em>Chris thought to himself happily. He was seated on the floor in front of the couch where is grandparents were seated, watching their wedding videos and laughing. For the first time in months he'd been allowed to visit Burt and Carole, after Rachel had given in and decided that both of the children should probably see their grandparents on their anniversary. Rachel herself, however, was at her dads, which Chris knew was because she didn't want to see Finn.

"Y'know," Burt muttered rather loudly from behind Chris. "I feel this would be better with a lil' popcorn..."

"Unfortunately, you have a heart problem," Carole retorted cheerfully. "I _could _make popcorn, but I can assure you that _you_ wouldn't be eating it."

Chris grinned to himself, drawing his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. His dad was upstairs with his sister, playing and talking. While Chris was happy to see his dad, he also felt a little awkward, and didn't quite know what to say to him. What if his dad hated him now? After all, his parents had been arguing over Chris before...before it happened.

"Oh my God, why would you dance like that?" Carole groaned, looking mortified.

Burt raised an eyebrow at her. "Why would _you_ dance like _that_? It's awful."

Chris rolled his eyes slightly. "I'll tell you who's the worst dancer out of you two; Grandpa. Well, tied with Dad, that is."

As the two grown-ups continued to banter behind him, Chris turned his attention back to the screen. The "Marry You" video had ended, and he found that he was now watching his Dad singing to his Uncle Kurt. Why, Chris wasn't really sure, but they looked rather happy and brotherly as they danced together.

"Grandpa," Chris started, something occurring to him. "I have a question...how come Dad and Uncle Kurt are in these videos? Like...I thought that the kids came after the wedding..."

There was an awkward silence as both Burt and Carole blinked stupidly, not quite sure what to say. "Your Dad never told you about it then?"

"No."

There was a long awkward silence as the two adults tried to decide what to do.

"You see, scooter," Burt started slowly, not entirely sure whether now was the right moment to say anything. "The thing is...your Dad and Uncle Kurt aren't exactly brothers - they're technically step-brothers."

Chris blinked, not talking.

"Before we got married," Carole continued, gesturing to Burt and herself. "We were both married to other people; you're named after Finn's dad, Chris." Chris nodded slowly, showing that he was taking it in properly. "When your dad was a baby...Christopher died."

Okay, this was admittedly a little weird to comprehend. "And your Uncle Kurt's Mom died too," Burt finished off, his hand twitching to reach out for his grandson. Of course, this would probably just send Chris into a meltdown, so he stopped himself before he could do anything. "She died of cancer. You know what that is, right?"

"Uh-huh," Chris said slowly, processing everything one bit at a time. "So...So...you're _not technically_ my grandpa?"

That caused Burt's heart to slow down, and he gulped nervously. "Chris, it's not like that...I'm still your grandpa..." He coughed awkwardly, eyes swiveling to his wife for help; he wasn't quite sure if he was going to have another heart attack.

Luckily, Carole just smiled easily and looked at her grandson honestly. "Chris, honey, I know it's a lot to comprehend. I'm not even sure if we should have told you..." She paused, deciding to go for a little dramatic effect. "But then again, you're nearly eleven, so you're old enough to deal with this information, aren't you?" Chris nodded eagerly. "Chris, all you need to know is that we're your grandparents and we love you. Okay?"

"But...but..." Chris shook his head quickly. "Never mind. I'll...I'll think it over properly before I ask anything."

* * *

><p>Honestly, Meggie <em>had<em> been thinking about the piercing idea. She didn't really want to be the only girl in her grade or school that didn't wear earrings - that would just be embarrassing - and earring _were_ kind of pretty...

"Are you alright?" Carole asked, bending to look at her. "You haven't returned my hug."

Meggie blinked, snapping out of her thoughts. "Yeah! I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all." She put on a small smile, and returned the hug. "Happy Anniversary to you and Grandpa, by the way!"

Carole laughed, happy to finally get a response out of her. "Thanks, sweetie. So, someone's turning eleven in two weeks..."

"I know," Meggie scoffed, going bright red as they pulled away and started to walk back into the house. "I think I know when my birthday is, Grandma..."

"Anything you want?" Carole asked, arm around Meggie's shoulder so that she couldn't escape easily. "And don't you dare say 'nothing' because you only turn eleven once, and it has to be celebrated."

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Uh...I don't know. Books, I guess?"

The older woman laughed. "I see. You know, that's not very specific, Megs; I don't know what books you'd _want_. Heck, I don't even know what books you have and what ones you don't..."

"Umm..." Meggie grinned shyly. "Would _The Hunger Games _be appropriate? It's just that a lot of people at my school have read it or seen the film, and I prefer reading to-"

"Say no more," Carole interrupted, not wanting her to flail for any longer than she needed to. "I'm sure it would be okay...as long as you really want to read it."

"Uh-huh," Meggie nodded to prove her point. "A lot."

She didn't bother mentioning the piercing idea; as much as her Grandma loved her, it wasn't likely that she'd take her to get her ears pierced.

Meggie knew two people who would, though.

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it."<p>

Kurt sighed, picking his son up and setting him on the counter top. "What don't you understand, buddy?"

Liam shifted, trying to get comfortable. "Why we have to call you different names now. What's wrong with the other names?"

"Well..." Okay, so maybe this should have been talked over. "It's come to your Da- Papa and mine's attention that we're getting confused when you say that you want 'Daddy'; it's also better for you guys, so you can talk about one of us without having to elaborate which one you're talking about. Understand now?"

Liam shook his head. "No. Not at all. I'm more confused than ever."

Kurt decided to give up, and continued to pour out the coffee for him and Blaine. "Look, if I'm being honest, Liam, it's mainly because you and your sister are getting to that age where you'd rather no longer just call us 'Daddy' all the time - unless you want something, that is." At this he winked, causing his son to laugh. "So this way, you don't need to call us 'daddy' all the time in front of your friends, because it would be embarrassing. Do you see now?"

Liam nodded, a little more sure now. "Yeah. I guess so. But...can we still call you Daddy if we want to? You know, sometimes."

"Of course you can," The blue-eyed man ruffled his son's hair, causing him to pout adorably. It was clear Liam was just as picky about his hair as Kurt was. "Now, go and cuddle with your Grandma until Grandpa comes back."

Liam jumped down from the counter, socked feet hitting the floor. "Where is Grandpa?"

* * *

><p>"I still think that we should ask Kurt first..."<p>

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Umm...Daddy Blaine? Grandpa? I'm not so sure about this anymore..."

"Megs, I hate to pressure you, but I thought we talked this over; I'm Papa now."

"Okay, fine. Papa-"

She was cut off by a hairdresser wandering over to the three of them, a smile on her face as she looked over them. "I take it the young lady is here to get her ears pierced?" Meggie gulped, nodding nervously. "Don't worry - it doesn't hurt. It's like a little pinch, and then it's over." The hairdresser reached out a hand. "Come on; you can come and pick out which earrings you want."

"O-Okay."

As Meggie took her hand, the lady spoke up again. "Do you want your Dad or Grandpa with you?"

Meggie looked back at Burt and Blaine, not quite sure what to say. "I...umm...I guess I don't..."

"Are you sure?" Burt checked, suddenly quite over-protective. "It doesn't hurt, but if you're nervous-"

"I'll be fine," Meggie told him, flushing bright red. "I'm nearly eleven. I can...I can handle it." _Just don't think about the needle - then you can handle it. _

Both men seemed unsure. "Well..." Blaine mumbled, starting to feel a little nervous himself about the whole thing. "If you're sure."

_No, I'm not. Of course I'm nervous about getting a freakin' needle put through my ear; it's going to make a hole. I didn't realize how nervous I'd be, and I'm wondering if this is a good idea. But I know I'll regret not getting it done - it's my only chance because my Daddy Kur- I mean, Dad is never going to let me do it while I live with him. I have to do it. _

Instead of saying this, she nodded bravely. "I'll survive."

**Good news and bad news, I guess. Let's do bad news first so that you have the good news fresh in your minds later:**

**Bad news: Although I'm breaking up for the Easter Holidays tomorrow (midday) I have Mock exams coming up on the two weeks after I return, so I have to revise and do homework. A lot.  
>2. I've been on a bit of a downer. Why? Because Lorna (my onoff best friend) has just moved two hours away to Nottingham (like...really, really far away), so I'm somewhat sad about it.**

**Now the good news: 1. Obviously, I break up early for Easter tomorrow! :D I have until the 15th April off-school, so I can write more!  
>2. I made a personal website, and it has pages about this fic and the characters, including pictures, so if you want to take a look the link is on my profile now. If you guys want to give me another actor or whatever who you picture for a certain character, just tell me, and I'll look into replacing them - at the minute, I've just used random actors and actresses for the characters. So...yeah. Check it out :)<strong>

**Review please! (And Happy Easter if I don't update before then!)**


	126. The Rival Singer

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 126**

"YOU PIERCED MY DAUGHTER'S EARS?!"

Blaine winced, and Burt tried to edge out of the front room, terrified. "Kurt, we can explain," The shorter man said quickly, hands raised in defence. "S-She wanted them done, a-a-and B-Burt knew somewhere where they did it-"

"Hey, don't bring me into this!" Burt protested. He gestured to his son-in-law wildly as he spoke, trying to get his son to see what was going on. "It was his idea to do it! I mean, he just can't say no to-"

"SHUT UP!" Kurt screamed. Meggie was watching from next to Carole, eyes wide with fright as she watched what was going on. "She's not even eleven years old, and you took her to get her ears pierced!"

"It's not like it was her tongu-"

Kurt glared at his husband. "STOP TALKING! You didn't even ask me if she could do it, you just took her there anyway...What if they didn't do it properly?!"

"They did!" Burt informed him, hoping that maybe by mentioning it he'd be in less trouble. "I took her to a hairdressing shop, where all the women are licensed to pierce body parts - not just ears."

Blaine nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah...Kurt, I wasn't going to take her to a stall to have it done! I-I made sure your dad was telling the truth about the shop beforehand, honestly..."

"Can I see?" Liam whispered to his sister; as amused as he was by his Papa and Grandpa in trouble, he also kind of wanted to see the earrings. Meggie tucked her hair behind her ears to show him, being careful not to hurt herself. "Wow...they're red, right?"

"Yeah."

Liam grinned. "It's pretty...although your ear is a bit red too, from where they did it."

"Kurt, we're honestly sorry we didn't tell you," Burt continued. "But I don't see what the problem is...I mean, she wanted to have it done, and I knew where she could get it done. It's no big deal-"

"No big deal?!" Kurt interrupted, looking more pissed off than ever. "You put a hole through each of her ears without my permission! You call that 'no big deal'?!" Kurt collapsed on the couch, sighing heavily. "I cannot believe this..."

Meggie coughed, bowing her head shyly. "Dad...I asked them to do it. I begged them, honestly, and D-...I mean, Papa and Grandpa just wanted to treat me." She looked up at him through long eyelashes. "Please don't be too mad at them."

Kurt bit his lip, giving in and nodding. Burt and Blaine looked at each other in relief. "Alright." Kurt gave a small smile and patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Come here, then, and show me your earrings..."

"Well, that was a close call," Burt muttered to his son-in-law, who just nodded in agreement. However, moments later Carole walked past, glaring at her husband. "What?"

Blaine grinned slightly, understanding what was going on, and patted the older man on the shoulder. "Uhh...Burt? I think you're in trouble."

* * *

><p>November passed into December without any big incidents; although Blaine had been thoroughly ignored for a few days, not much more was said on the piercing incident, and soon everything was back to normal.<p>

Well, almost.

"What do you mean the studio wants to replace me?" Blaine asked, looking rather pale and sick. "I thought I was doing everything that they wanted me to..."

Alex sighed. "I know. But, as it turns out, the head of the studio thinks that they could make a lot more money by bringing in a new, younger person..." She patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'll do everything I can to make sure that you don't lose this job."

"You mean it?" Blaine asked hopefully. Alex nodded, giving him a small smile. "Gee, thanks Alex..." He paused, his hope fading away quickly. "Who is this new guy?"

"His name's Austin Lynch," Alex started, making sure to be slow in case Blaine needed time to process it all. "He's about twenty-one, just moved to New York...he's just recently ended his band, so he has a musical background." She hesitated slightly. "He's very attractive, Blaine. I'm not going to lie. He's blonde, and has these crystal blue eyes...it's obvious that teenage girls will fall in love with him."

The short man's shoulders slumped. "O-Oh. Right." He took a deep breath. "So, how are they going to decide whether or not to replace me?"

Alex blinked. "Ah. Yes. I forgot to mention that..." She coughed, flushing bright red as she looked at the floor. "Blaine...they're going to record some of his music, record some of yours, and then put them for sale on iTunes or whatever. Whichever one sells the most wins, I guess."

Blaine felt even worse about this; sure, he'd been around longer, so maybe more people would see his name and instantly buy it. But then again, if this other guy was good - really good - then...he didn't want to think about it. "Alright. I guess I can deal with that."

* * *

><p>For once, Christmas was a sore subject between the two men; although the Hummel-Anderson family were by no means poor, they weren't exactly completely rich. This posed quite a problem, since they wanted to take the opportunity to spoil their children rotten.<p>

"Okay, so..." Kurt bit his lip, trying not to stress out too much. "I think that we should get them lots of little presents; either that, or we can just get them a few big ones...and...let's see..."

"Meggie has asked for some art materials," Blaine continued, looking down at his daughter's neatly written out list. "I think we should definitely get her a sketchbook and some pencils - she should practice drawing before trying to do paint."

"And Liam would like..._a soccer ball_?" Kurt's voice rose with confusion as he read it out. "Since when the heck has he ever liked soccer?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Since the beginning of the school year. He plays it every day at school with his friends - didn't you know that?"

Kurt flushed bright red, glaring at Blaine. "Alright. Fine. Soccer ball it is."

* * *

><p>As Christmas started to creep up, it didn't escape Kurt's notice that Blaine was becoming more and more stressed out. He knew of the situation with Blaine's studio, and while he was very annoyed with how heartless it all seemed, he also understood that his husband was going to need to work longer and harder.<p>

It didn't stop him from wanting to relax him though.

"Hey," Kurt chimed quietly, hoping that his plan was going to work without waking up the kids. Blaine looked up from his pad of song lyrics tiredly, wondering what Kurt was doing. "Look, I know how stressed you've been recently; I get it, and I sincerely hope you kick this kid's ass." Blaine gave a small smile at this. "But I thought, now that the kids are asleep, maybe I could try and...you know..." Kurt coughed, suddenly going red. "Relax you."

Blaine blinked. "Kurt, don't get me wrong...I love you, but I'm not sure that a lovemaking session is something that will relax me."

Kurt shook his head. "No! It wasn't that - I wanted to give you a massage." When the shorter man just raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "I get it; I'm not sexy enough to give you a good massage, but I looked up some techniques on the internet, and I think that-"

"I'd love for you to give me a massage," Blaine cut in, putting his notepad aside. "Maybe it will relax me enough to make me think of a good song idea."

Kurt smiled, not quite sure if he was confident about this idea. "Alright, so just lay on your stomach, I guess, and I'll just...massage you."

Blaine grinned at Kurt's nervousness, removed his shirt and rolled onto his stomach. "Don't be nervous - you like touching me, Kurt." The taller man flushed slightly, straddling his husband as he reached for the lotion in the drawer next to the bed. To try and ease his nervousness, he hummed a tune to himself, rubbing the lotion into his hands. He could hear Blaine chuckle slightly at his humming, and smiled to himself as he gained confidence. "Sounding good," Blaine muttered, muffled by the pillow.

"Thanks." Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and started to massage them. "Oh, wow. I was right...you're really stressed. I can feel it."

Blaine sighed in pleasured relief, lifting his head up so he could breathe properly. "Your hands are so soft, Kurt..." He gave a small groan. "Mmm...go higher, Kurt...oh. Yeah. Right there." His head flopped back into his pillow, his groans of pleasure muffled by the pillow again. "Jesus...hands like an angel..."

"You're really enjoying this?" Kurt asked, not quite sure if his husband was just pretending so he wouldn't get upset. Blaine nodded into the pillow, hands clenching at the duvet on the bed. "I'm not sure what feels good..." He moved his hands south, down to the dimples on Blaine's back.

"Jesus Christ," Blaine breathed, arching back into the taller man's touch. It didn't escape his notice that if Kurt's hand went any lower, then they'd be massaging his butt.

Kurt grinned slightly, leaning down to kiss at his husband's back. "Aww...I love your little birthmark here, Blaine." He kissed at the blemish gently, and Blaine choked out another mangled groan at the sensations he was feeling. "I forget how soft your back is...strange really, since I spend a _lot _of time scratching at it..."

Before he could register what was going on, Blaine had rolled them over so that they were somehow face-to-face. "You are too much of a tease, you know that?" His soft lips pressed a kiss into the taller man's collar bone, biting and sucking.

Kurt, although enjoying it very much, hesitated. "I thought you said that having sex wasn't going to relax you."

"Not my fault you've got the sexiest hands ever," Blaine retorted, hands reaching to touch his husband. "Now, you said something about scratching my back..." He grinned against Kurt's collar bone. "I'd like you to remind me of that feeling."

* * *

><p>To Chris, it didn't feel like Christmas. His family weren't together anymore - they hadn't been for a very long time now - and it just felt completely wrong to think about spending the holiday with a broken family. Sure, he'd probably get to see his Dad at some point over the holidays, but it just wasn't the same as knowing that he was part of a family that loved each other.<p>

"Surely you want something?" Burt prompted, watching as his grandson morosely shook his head and took a bite of a cookie. "Kiddo, I understand you're upset, but you need to tell me what I've gotta ask Santa to get you."

"Santa doesn't exist, Grandpa," Chris mumbled, not looking up from the counter. "It's a tad unrealistic, don't you think?"

Burt sighed, not knowing what to do. "Yeah, it is. Well, fine. What do you want _me_ to get you?"

"Nothing."

Burt folded his arms, deciding to be stubborn. "A bike?"

"No thanks."

"A drum kit?"

"I'm alright, Grandpa."

"How about a puppy?"

"Nuh-Uh."

"A new TV?"

"Nope."

"Jesus, kid," Burt muttered, feeling quite defeated. "I have to get you something because it's Christmas - you must want something."

Chris huffed, jumping down from his chair. "No! Grandpa, can't you just accept that I don't want anything?" He started to walk away, feeling rather angry. "Look, the only thing I want is not going to happen, so just forget it."

"Wait, wait!" Burt exclaimed, standing up quickly. Chris turned around again. "What is it, Chris? I'll get it, I don't care how much money-"

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY!" Chris yelled, causing Burt's mouth fell open. "Fine, you wanna know what I want? I want my parents to get back together! There, I said it!" Chris clenched his fist together angrily. "But _you_ can't make it happen - it's never going to happen, so there."

With that, Chris ran out of the kitchen, leaving his Grandpa to sit there open-mouthed.

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why we have kids," Kurt yawned, trying to fix his hair as best he could without a mirror.<p>

"If I remember correctly," Blaine snorted, stretching his arms out. "It was you who brought up the subject; apparently, the house was too empty without them."

Kurt huffed slightly, throwing the duvet off of himself. "Damn me and my big mouth." He yawned again. "Okay, fine. I love our kids, but why do they have to get up _so_ early? I know they're excited because it's Christmas, but-"

"No 'but's about it," Blaine interrupted, flopping back onto his pillow and moving his legs to take up half the bed. "Christmas is exciting..."

"That's why you're passed out then," Kurt muttered, shaking his head at his husband. "Come on, get up. They have a lot of presents to open, and I have to finish cooking that turkey before your parents get here."

When Blaine didn't move, Kurt slapped the back of his legs hard; the younger man jumped up, shocked, and let out a whine. "Jesus, Kurt! No need to be so violent!"

"You're not going to get up otherwise," Kurt retorted, throwing a dressing gown at his husband. "Now, get up so our kids can see what Santa Claus got them."

"Well, did Santa get me anything?" Blaine asked, sitting up and yawning. "I'm not getting up if Santa didn't get me anything."

Kurt stared at his husband, not a hundred percent sure if he was kidding or not. "I don't know. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. But you'll have to get out of bed to see, won't you?" Blaine mumbled something under his breath, but clambered out of bed. "You do realise that Santa isn't r-"

"Yes, he is," Blaine interrupted stubbornly. "You can't say that; it's like saying aliens aren't real, 'cause you just don't know."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his husband's silliness. "Well, considering _we_ bought all of the presents, and _we_ put them under the tree, I'd say there's plenty of reason to back up the fact that Santa doesn't exist."

"But Kurt!" Blaine whined, turning his puppy eyes onto the taller man. "Pretending is more fun!"

Kurt grinned at him. "Oh, alright, fine. I guess pretending is fun..." He reached out his hand for Blaine to grab onto. "Now, come on. We need to see if 'Santa' has been."

**Yay! Update! Mwah! Love you! :D**

**Sorry if that was random...I'm still high on Easter Eggs. Oh, and while I'm here: **

**1. I'm proud of Cory, and I think he's so brave.  
>2. I don't care what colour Dianna's hair is, she's still gorgeous!<br>3. Congratulations to HeMo! Seriously! I just know she'll be a good mother, and I don't even care if she has to stop working forever to do so, just as long as she and her family are happy.  
><strong>**4. I. NEED. DARREN'S. SOLO. ALBUM.  
>5. Chris' book could not come out soon enough. <strong>**  
><strong>

**So, yeah. It's been quite a week for our Glee Cast. I hope y'all had a good Easter; I just sat there and watched Chicken Run and the 2005 version of Charlie and The Chocolate Factory (OMG, can't wait for the musical to come out here!) Oh, yeah...don't get mad at me, but I kind of put off uploading this...see, I got this idea in my head about writing a story where Burt, Carole, Finn and Kurt move into the Murder House from AHS (I love that show! And, of course, Blaine is Tate because they're both yummy), and...yeah. If anyone wants to read it, it's on my profile, but beware: it's meant to be horror.**

**So, yeah...review please!**


	127. A Christmas Miracle

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 127**

Burt didn't care what it took; his grandson had wanted his parents to get back together, so they were getting back together, even if it was only for a little while. That was why he called them both over while the kids were at school, and sat them down in the dining room for a talk.

"Burt, I appreciate that you want to talk," Rachel said, ignoring her husband's presence. "But I really have to be at work."

"Yeah," Finn agreed, trying not to look at Rachel but failing miserably. "I have kids to teach and stuff..."

"You know," Burt started, having no intentions whatsoever to let them both go soon. "I really love my grandkids. I would do anything for them, right?" Both of the other adults nodded. "Well, I recently asked Chris what he wants for Christmas this year."

"I take it he didn't want anything," Rachel guess, giving him a sympathetic look. "Well, if you wanted to ask for ideas-"

Burt raised a hand, silencing her immediately. "No, Rachel. I managed to figure out what he wanted." He took a deep breath, looking at his step-son and step-daughter-in-law seriously. "For Christmas, Chris wants you two to get back together - he wants a family again."

There was complete and utter silence as that last revelation sunk in properly. Finn and Rachel both had very uncomfortable expressions on their faces, and it was clear that neither of them quite knew what to say. "Burt-"

"No, Finn," Burt cut in. "You two have been drawing this whole drama out for way too long; do you know how often I get phonecalls from my grandson? I get them every night, and during every single one he sounds like he wants to cry." He sat back expectantly. "You two have been messing about too long."

"Burt, you can't force us to get back together," Rachel stated, looking at Finn for help. "I mean, lots of parents get divorced-"

"Doesn't mean you have to," Burt stated coolly. "Look, Rachel, I know that divorces are the 'in-thing' for actors right now, but I really think you're more mature than that." She flushed bright red. "And, you know what, you're right; I can't force you two to get back together. It's your marriage, and you do whatever you want within it. But not if you're hurting my grandkids."

Finn looked down at the table. "I don't want a divorce," He admitted, sort of blurting it out. Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't want a divorce...God, I just..." He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Rachel, I love you so much still."

"Then why did you agree to getting a divorce?" Rachel asked, sounding very pissed off. "You told me you were fine with it!"

"Only because I want to make you happy!" Finn snapped, and it was clear that both of them had forgotten Burt was still in the room. "Rachel, I said yes because you wanted one; if a divorce is what it takes to make you happy, then fine. As long as you're happy, I don't give a rat's ass."

Rachel was stunned into silence, so Burt decided to continue. "I'm not forcing you two - you don't even have to sort out your problems here and now." He paused, standing up and starting to leave the room. "But I just wanted you two to know that I want my grandson to have the best Christmas he could possibly have, and the only way he'll have that is if you two sort your shit out."

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Why do you need to take pictures of us?" Meggie whined, itching to open the presents under the tree. "You see it every year, Dad!"<p>

Kurt huffed, quickly snapping a shot of his kids and dog under the tree together with all the wrapped up presents. "I'm sorry for wanting to preserve memories, Meggie. You only get to be eleven once."

Dalton whined when Kurt lifted his camera for another photo, resting his head on his paws and giving Kurt big hopeful eyes. "I think he's desperate for Christmas gifts," Blaine pointed out, grinning as he sat in the middle of a pile of gifts. "Now, Kurt. Hurry up so I can go back to bed afterwards!"

"I'm so tempted to throw your present at you," Kurt muttered under his breath, relenting and putting his camera away. "Fine. Go on then, monsters. Find a place to start, and make sure you don't cause an avalanche."

Meggie and Liam both raced forwards, looking for the tags to see what belonged to who, and Blaine leaned back against a large box, stretching his arms out yet again; he swore that the kids just got up earlier and earlier each year.

"Oh my God!" Meggie yelled, voice going high. "This is fantastic!" She held up a box full of oil pastels, her face bright and alive with excitement!

"They're good then?" Kurt checked, beaming at the happy look on his family's faces.

Meggie nodded eagerly. "Yeah! See, look at all the colours...you've got all the different shades of pink, so you can do skin colour, and the different shades of blue so you can do water..."

"And you've got more presents to open," Blaine deadpanned. "Any of them you don't open soon, I keep."

Meggie giggled, knowing that he wasn't serious, and dived back into the pile of presents.

"You know, Blaine," Kurt muttered, sitting next to his husband and smiling slightly. "This present you're leaning against is for you."

Blaine scrambled to sit upright, looking over his shoulder at the large box wrapped up in exquisite wrapping paper. "Holy Crap, Kurt...is this from you?" Kurt just nodded, smiling even more. "Kurt, how much did this cost?"

"You never ask the cost of a gift," Kurt admonished, looking quite offended. "Now, open it up before I go mad!"

Blaine sat up on his haunches, wondering where the hell to start ripping the paper. Kurt rolled his eyes slightly, reaching forwards and easily pulling some of the paper off. "Oh...thanks..."

"Dad! This is for you!" Liam shouted, passing a present to Kurt. "It's from me and Meggie...what is it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes slightly, just giving his son a small smile. "Well, let me open it and see."

By this time, Blaine had managed to rip most of the paper off of the giant parcel, and sat back as he stared at in in awe. "Kurt, you got me a keyboard?"

Kurt looked up from his present to see the huge smile gracing his husband's face. "Yes. I know that you like playing the keyboard, but you don't have one here...so I thought that if you had a keyboard here, then you could use it to help write songs...you know, with the rhythm and stuff...and you could work from home too, so you'd be more relaxed about it."

Blaine just shook his head, astounded by his present. "I can't...I mean...how much this must of cost! Surely the money could have been spent on more useful things-"

"Well, you love playing instruments," Kurt told him. "And because it's something you really do love, the money's not wasted at all."

The shorter man grinned, feeling touched by the gesture. "Wow, Kurt...just get over here so I can kiss you!"

* * *

><p>When Chris woke up on Christmas morning, he was feeling rather depressed; he was spending Christmas with his mother, and he really was starting to miss his father's presence in the house. For instance, he missed his Dad laughing and joking about with him - and he definitely missed his Dad sitting and watching things like <em>Star Wars<em> with him too.

The young boy rolled over, yawning and hoping he could just go back to bed for the day. He would have done just that if his younger sister hadn't run in moments later, voice high as she screamed out, "It's Christmas, It's Christmas! Chris, get up!"

"Go away!" He mumbled, mushing his face into the pillow. "Anyway, you know the rules; you're not allowed in my room unless I say so."

"Oh, but Chris!" Maria jumped onto his bed, bouncing up and down excitedly. "Santa brought us exactly what we wanted! He really did, I swear!"

Chris bit back a retort about Santa not actually existing, and sat up to face his sister. "Look, Maria. I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"I went downstairs!" Maria interrupted, talking very fast. "I mean, Mom wasn't in bed or in the bathroom, so I thought she'd gone downstairs without us to look for presents, and I went into the kitchen, and...and...and Dad was there!"

Chris froze, not believing his ears. "What...That's impossible."

Maria shook her head eagerly. "No, it isn't! We both asked Santa for our Daddy to come back, and he is back! Santa brought our Daddy back!"

"I think you're still dreaming," He snapped, rolling back onto his stomach tiredly. "Go away-"

"_You're sleeping in on Christmas_?"

Chris shot back up, looking to the doorway of his bedroom, only to see his Dad standing there grinning. "Oh my God!" He yelled, not quite believing his eyes at all. "Oh my God! Dad...are you really there?"

Finn nodded, reaching his arms out for his over excited daughter and hugging her tightly. "Yeah...unless I'm imagining me being here too, I guess."

Chris didn't know what was going on - he knew that the one thing he'd wanted for Christmas was this, but he also knew that only one week ago his parents couldn't even look at each other, let alone spend Christmas as a family. He knew that Santa didn't exist, so it wasn't possible for it to have been Santa.

If he wasn't so practical, he would have thought it was truly a Christmas miracle.

* * *

><p>"They look so happy," Carole commented, snuggling up to her husband as they watched their grandchildren play around with their presents excitedly. "Especially Chris...how come Finn and Rachel both agreed to stay together for Christmas?"<p>

Burt yawned. "One of Santa's miracles."

Carole rolled her eyes at him. "You know as well as I do about Santa..."

"Santa exists," Burt grumbled, feeling extremely exhausted. "He just doesn't wear a red outfit and hat."

"No," Carole teased. "He wears a baseball cap and flannel shirts."

Burt grinned at her, not saying anything else on the matter.

"It's sad though," She decided, changing the subject and frowning. "How awful are the kids going to feel after Christmas if over?"

Burt sighed. "I know. I talked it over with them a couple of days ago - they've told me that they're going to start trying to talk things over before the New Year, and they're going to let the kids know that they're trying to get along again."

Carole smiled at him happily. "You really are Santa Claus this year."

"Carole, I've had to do the whole Santa gig since Kurt was born. It's not exactly new." He sat back, closing his eyes and hoping he could nap for a little while. "At least no one's making me dress up this time."

* * *

><p>After Christmas, the studio released information on when they would be doing the iTunes competition; at the beginning of March, and both singers needed at least two songs to release. This made Blaine even more edgy, since he'd barely even come up with an idea for his first song yet. He'd also happened to do some research on the other singer, and found out that his previous band - <em>The White Roses<em> - had a very large fanbase, meaning that Austin Lynch would also have a very large fanbase.

"I'm going to lose my job," Blaine muttered, not caring that his kids were staring at him as they ate breakfast. "Kurt, I'm going to lose my job to some blonde punk, and then we'll become poor, and-"

"And I think you need to take Dalton for a walk," Kurt interrupted, noticing that his children were both looking rather worried. "Finish your toast, and then you can walk the dog and the kids."

Meggie and Liam shared a look. "Why don't you just look for a new job?" Meggie asked, thinking hard. "I mean, surely there's other studios...or maybe you can do movies, or even shows like Dad does!"

Liam nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And lots of people like you, Papa...like at your concert! So a studio would be lucky, right?"

Kurt grinned at his kids, thankful that they were both being so supportive. "Exactly. Now, I think a bit of fresh air would help you think of some ideas, Blaine...and I'm sure you guys can find something fun to do in the snow."

* * *

><p>Although Meggie really did enjoy the holidays, and not having to do any schoolwork or homework, she had been anxious about not going. The reason for this was quite silly, she thought to herself, and she had decided long ago not to tell anyone about it.<p>

This reason was Thomas, who had recently become her newest friend - if you could call him that. She wasn't really sure if he counted them as friends, but the two had started to hang out during Recess and Lunch a lot, and he was even starting to join in on their conversations instead of just sitting there and being sad.

"So, how was your Christmas?" She asked cheerfully, swinging her bag onto the bench next to her and tugging her hat further onto her head.

He shrugged. "Cool, I guess. My Grandma came, and she got me and my sister this dog!"

"Really?" She asked, eyes widening. "What breed is he?"

"A Bernese Mountain Dog," Thomas boasted in quite a proud manner. "We got to name him too - my sister wanted to name him after some stupid boy in a band, but I convinced her that his name is Rocky."

"That's so cool," Meggie agreed, nodding her head in enthusiasm. "I have a Golden Retriever named Dalton; he's named after the school where my da- my parents met."

Suddenly, Thomas' smile disappeared. "Meggie...you don't have to...you know...be ashamed of saying it," He told her, shuffling closer to her on the bench so that they were shoulder-to-shoulder. "I know you've got two dads...I mean, I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with it, but I don't really care."

"Well, why not?" She asked. "I mean, you used to bully me because of it, so what's changed now?"

Thomas ducked his head slightly. "I've...I've been fighting with my Mom recently..." He cleared his throat. "She's so into religion now; she makes us pray all the time, and she's so strict about everything." He looked up at Meggie sadly, his light hair falling into his eyes a little bit. "A few hours after the New Year started...my Grandma died. The one that got me a dog."

"Oh my God..." Meggie cupped her hands to her mouth. None of her grandparents were dead, and she'd never thought about any of them ever dying in the past. "I'm so sorry, Thomas..."

"The thing is," He continued, looking back at the floor angrily. "My Mom just got this smug look on her face, and was all 'Oh, it was God's will...she was a sinner...'." He kicked at the floor. "I loved my Grandma, and she wouldn't even let me go to the funeral - _she _didn't go to the funeral either. And I bet she won't take me to her grave if I ask."

Meggie watched him fight back tears, and she decided to put an arm around him for comfort. "I love all of my grandparents," She admitted quietly. "Two of them live in Ohio, and the other two live here. If any of them died...I don't even want to think about it." She hesitated slightly. "Did your Grandma know that you loved her?"

Thomas nodded, keeping his head down so that she wouldn't see a stray tear escaping down his cheek.

"Well," She said, giving him a small smile. "At least she knew before she...before she was gone." She paused. "Do you believe in Heaven?"

There was a long pause between the two children. "I don't know," Thomas answered at last. "I used to...but I just don't know anymore."

"Well, maybe she's in Heaven," Meggie carried on, trying to be optimistic. "And if that doesn't exist, then maybe she just went somewhere nice." She remembered something, and decided to give it a shot. "Have you ever read or watched _The Chronicles of Narnia_?"

"Yeah...well, I've read them, but not watched the films."

Meggie gave a small smile of relief, glad that she had something to work with. "Well, it's like the end of the series, isn't it? They all died in that train crash, and then they went to Aslan's Country. Maybe your Grandma is with Aslan now."

Thomas sighed, wiping his face before looking up at his friend. "Yeah. I guess she could be." He gave a small grimace, obviously trying to smile back at her. "So, that's why I don't really care anymore...about the whole gay parents thing. Because if God thinks it's right to kill my Grandma - which is wrong - then he must be wrong about everything else too."

Meggie honestly didn't know how to respond to that. "You know," She told him quietly. "You remind me of my cousin Chris."

Thomas looked up at her, and she took the opportunity to study him properly; with his eyes blazing, hair damp from snow, and his cheeks bright pink, he really did look like Chris. "In what way?"

"You're both angry," She continued. "Angry at your parents. Angry about life."

Thomas snorted slightly. "Yeah, well. Life gives you a lot to be angry about."

"It does," Meggie agreed. "But...look at the bright side of things...she's with Aslan now. And the Pevensies, and Mister Tumnus!"

He gave his friend an odd look. "Do you really believe all of that?" His tone wasn't incredulous, but merely curious, as if he didn't know whether or not he should believe it or not.

He wanted her to help him.

Meggie nodded slowly. "Well...I think some of it's true. I mean, maybe not the Pevensies or Mister Tumnus, but I think that Aslan's Country might exist. I mean, you can't prove that it doesn't...it's like Heaven. You either believe or you don't." She gave him a big smile. "It's just like Heaven too, and Aslan is like God is meant to be. It's exactly the same thing, but with different names."

Thomas gave a small chuckle. "Yeah...I like the idea of Aslan better though."

Meggie laughed in agreement. "Me too."

**Another update, hurray! :D**

**Review please!**


	128. Mean Girls

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 128**

"I don't like Thomas."

Meggie looked up from her book at Lorna, very confused. "Okay...why not? And why are you mentioning it to me?"

Lorna rolled her eyes and frowned. "Meggie, you and I both know that he's just using you, right?" Meggie shook her head. "Well, of course _you_ don't-"

"Wait a minute!" Meggie frowned at the shorter girl, not happy at what was being said about her. "I'm not stupid, Lorna! Stop making out that I'm dumber than you are, because I'm not! In fact, you still have to copy off of me in Maths."

Lorna went bright red.

"Look, I like him," Meggie admitted, shutting her book so that nothing would distract her. "He's really nice once you get to know him, Loops...honestly. And he's going through a rough time now, so I want to be here for him."

Lorna huffed, tapping her foot in a very annoyed way. "Megs, he's using you. I mean, you got him a Christmas gif-"

"He didn't ask me for one," Meggie interrupted straightening up on the bench. "I got him one because I wanted to get him one. In fact, he told me that he didn't want me to give him one, because he didn't want me to waste my money." Meggie raised an eyebrow at the other girl. "However, you kept on having a go at me, saying that you got me this fantastic gift, and you kept saying that I'd better get you one too...but when I did get you something nice, you told me that you forgot to get mine."

Lorna flushed bright red. "No...You didn't have to. I was just saying it would have been nice..." She coughed loudly. "Fine. If you want to be his friend rather than mine, I get it. See if I care."

Meggie stood up as the shorter girl turned around to leave. "Wait, Loopy...I didn't say I don't want to be your friend..."

"Then why are you being rude?" Lorna shot back. "You're saying I'm not a good friend - well, did you ever consider that I can't afford to get your presents because - unlike you - I don't have two doting daddies who spoil me?!"

Meggie's mouth feel open out of rage. "I know that! But I don't just have to ask my Dads for money - I have to earn pocket money! And I spent all of it on you and your stupid Christmas gift!"

"You know what?" Lorna seethed, glaring at her. "We not friends anymore! You're nothing but a two-faced backstabbing spoilt brat!"

"_I'm_ the spoilt brat?!" Meggie shouted, outraged by such an accusation. "I'm not the one who pestered my supposed best friend for Birthday gifts and Christmas gifts every day!" She stood up, not caring that people were starting to stare at the two girls as they fought. "You know what? I don't want to be your friend anymore; you're a terrible one. I'd rather hang out with Thomas - at least he's not a psycho like you are!"

Lorna's mouth dropped open as Meggie stormed away, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Kurt was, admittedly, nervous about the idea. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't really want to see his son grow up so quickly, or maybe it was because he didn't want anything bad to happen to his son - either way, he was nervous.<p>

"Kurt, I really think you're overreacting," Blaine commented when he saw his husband bite his lip. "Honestly. He's only doing a Soccer Club at school. Not a lot can happen to him at an afterschool club."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But I just...don't know."

Blaine snorted. "Kurt, please. You've seen how he gets when he really gets into a game - he's like a little tornado!" He put a hand on Kurt's thigh comfortingly. "If anything, I'm worried about the other kids being beaten by him."

"I guess you're right," Kurt admitted, relaxing a little. "I guess I just don't want him to grow up..."

"I think we should be more worried about how fast Meggie is growing up," Blaine argued light-heartedly. "I mean, she's eleven now...it's not going to be too long until she's going to High School and getting boyfriends and...and..."

"And that's not something we should be depressing ourselves over," Kurt stated quickly, not wanting his husband to get upset. "Still far off in the future, Blaine. Now, Valentine's Day is coming up..."

Blaine smiled goofily. "I don't want anything from you. Valentine's Day each year is _my_ treat to you, so don't try and get me anything."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess that's okay with me..." He eyed his husband somewhat nervously. "What are you planning on doing then?"

"A surprise," Blaine said seriously, and Kurt groaned. "I promise, Kurt, you'll love it more because it will be a complete and utter surprise."

"It better," Kurt muttered, not liking that he didn't know anything.

Blaine just smiled knowingly and leaned back against his husband.

* * *

><p>As Finn and Rachel sat opposite each other, a cup of coffee each in front of them, they just eyed each other for a few moments. Neither of them wanted to be the first to speak, and neither of them knew what to say.<p>

"So," Finn started lightly. "Thanks for letting me see the kids at Christmas...I think it made them really happy."

Rachel nodded brokenly. "Yeah. Chris especially...he said to me that it was a Christmas Miracle." She looked down at the table awkwardly. "Finn...I honestly don't know what we should do. I've forgotten how this all happened, if I'm honest."

"I think it was an argument over something stupid," Finn thought aloud, and his wife nodded solemnly. "Look, Rach, I really get if you want a divorce still...but I just want you to know that I'll still love you afterwards."

This obviously got to the woman, as she bit her lip hard. "Oh, Finn...I'm remembering why I love you; you're so supportive and great, honestly."

"Then why do you want a divorce?"

"I..." Rachel sighed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just sick of all the fights we're having - or we _were_ having - and I...I just didn't think it was a great influence on our children."

"It's not," Finn agreed. "But the solution's pretty obvious - stop arguing."

Rachel smiled at how innocent he seemed. "You'd think so, but we obviously have trouble not-arguing."

The two sighed, looking away from each other. "Rach," Finn started, being the first to break the silence again. "I really want to try getting back on track. I want to go back to us being in love and being a family. I want us to just...go back to normal."

"So do I," Rachel admitted, reaching across the table for his hand. "Honestly? It doesn't feel right when you're not here; the kids miss you, _I_ miss you...I think the neighbours miss you being stupid in the backyard too, as weird as that seems." She took a deep breath. "But we need to sort out all the problems first...we can't just launch ourselves back into this straight away."

"Oh, yeah," Finn said quickly, nodding. "Of course."

The petite woman smiled to herself briefly. "First of all, we need to talk about how you act around our son; I think it really upsets him when you don't...when you don't understand what he's going through."

"I know," Finn agreed, and - surprisingly - he was grinning again. "But before Christmas, I got this kid in the class that I teach, and she has what Chris has got, only more severe." His smile faltered slightly as he said the last part. "She has these aggressive meltdowns...it's awful to have to watch, Rach...and I just thank God that Chris isn't that bad." He put on another smile, although it looked more like a grimace. "She has Asperger's different from Chris...I mean, she has really bad social skills too - she can't even talk - and she also gets picked on."

"That's awful," Rachel muttered, horrified by such a thing. Finn nodded. "What do you do when they pick on her?"

"I do what any decent person would do; I stop the other kids and tell them that they have to miss Recess the next day as a punishment," He straightened up, quite proud of himself. "Anyway, I have to work with this girl during our classes to make sure she understands it...and she's just _amazing_. I mean, she's so clever; she can't talk, but the way she can work out sums and stuff is just...wow." He peered up at his wife through his eyelashes. "I know it sounds stupid, but I think I'm starting to get Chris properly."

Rachel beamed, happy that some progress was being made. "That's fantastic, Finn! Really. Look, I know it's not easy to deal with it...it's a disability, after all," Finn nodded along with her words, agreeing completely. "But the fact that you're trying is a good thing."

"What else do we need to talk over?"

"You know what?" Rachel remarked, taking a short sip of her drink. "I think that the root of the problem was the lack of understanding and communication about our kids and how their doing; not just with Chris, but with Maria and her concerts-"

"I'm sorry I don't go to those," Finn interrupted, going bright red. "Honestly, I always get called back at work or something-"

Rachel raised a hand to silence him. "I get it, Finn. Don't worry. You have to work, or we won't have a stable income." She rested her hands in her lap before she continued, trying to think of what to say. "I know that I shouldn't get so...over-the-top about everything. But I can't help it - it's just the way I was brought up and trained."

"I should be used to it by now," Finn insisted, willing to get back on Rachel's good side. "And it's better than not panicking or caring at all, right?"

"Right." Rachel sighed slightly. "I just want us to be together again, as a family." She looked up and smiled again. "Although, I think we're going to be okay now."

* * *

><p>"STOP STOP STOP!"<p>

Blaine winced, ceasing in his singing immediately. "Sorry."

Alex sighed. "Blaine...I know you've just had a throat operation and that you're really under stress, but your belting is terrible right now." Blaine bowed his head meekly. "How are you going to beat this kid if you can't belt your songs out properly?"

"I dunno," He mumbled, not looking up from the floor. "I just...I'm so nervous, and I can't get into the song properly because of my nerves and stuff..."

"Well, fix it," Alex ordered bossily. "Blaine, I really enjoy working with you, and I'm not about to let you get fired because of some blonde kid with a short-term dream of being a singer."

Blaine's mouth dropped open a little at this, looking up from the floor now. "Wow, Alex. I didn't know that you felt so strongly about this..."

"I like working with you; you're nice, charming...not like some of the sleazeballs we get here sometimes." She shuddered slightly. "Blaine...please. Just relax, feel the music...imagine that you're singing to Kurt or your kids."

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath to calm himself. Alex was right; he had to get a grip.

* * *

><p>During the week, things got worse for Meggie. Word had spread about her dumping Lorna, and now most of Lorna's other - the more popular - friends were against her.<p>

"You're pathetic," One girl hissed, tossing her head so that her hair flew over her shoulder and caught the light. "Honestly. I wonder why she hung out with you in the first place."

Meggie let out a swear word under her breath, not caring that it was rude.

"You're so sad it's unreal," Another girl taunted. All of the girls standing around Meggie were tall, and it made her feel extremely self-conscious about her own height. "Get a life, short-stack."

As Meggie opened her mouth to say something, she found herself interrupted. "HEY! Get away from her!" Moments later, Thomas had pushed through the throng of girls surrounding his friend, and put an arm around her protectively as he glared around at the group. "Why are you being bitches to her? I dunno what the hell your problem is-"

"She ditched Lorna," The first girl stated, looking shocked that Thomas of all people was the one defending her. "Besides the fact that she's a weirdo and a freak, she's pathetic!"

"We thought you were cool, Tom," The second girl muttered, shaking her head in disgust. "Now you're hanging out with her."

Thomas looked between Meggie and the girls, clearly not sure what to say. "Well...I don't see Meggie picking on anyone right now. And, anyway, Lorna was awful to begin with; she was two-faced and stuff."

Meggie blinked, deciding to say something. "Yeah...so could you piss off?"

Normally, she didn't swear. After all, her fathers had told her it was rude, and she shouldn't do it. But her Dads were never going to know, and it was obvious that swearing was the only way to get through to the other children.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed slowly, grinning at his friend. The girls looked at each other, smirks starting to appear on their faces, and stalked away, already talking. When they were out of shot, he turned back to her, smile disappearing. "Meggie...are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm used to it, so don't worry." She gave a long sigh, moving away from the arm around her shoulder. "Was it bad of me to tell her I didn't wanna be friends?"

"No," Thomas assured her, looking somewhat pleased. "She's...she used to be part of one of my groups of friends...She's awful though."

"I know," Meggie agreed, looking down at the ground. "One minute she says we're 'besties' and the next she doesn't wanna know. It's pathetic." She paused. "Just like I am."

Thomas rolled his eyes slightly. "Don't say that...I'm telling you now, all of those girls are in a way lower Maths and English group than you and me. It says something; it says that they're sad for themselves, 'cause they're stupid, so they're taking it out on others."

"Well...thanks for helping," Meggie mumbled, turning back to look at him. "I appreciate it...but now they're just gonna say that I'm pathetic because I can't fight my own battles."

"Don't listen to them," Thomas said, taking a step forwards and putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Now, I came to find you, because I found this really cool place...through the bushes on the field."

"We're not allo-"

"I know, I know," He mumbled quickly, making sure none of the teachers could hear. "But that's why I wanted to show you; we're leaving soon, and we can make this place 'our place'...no one will come with us. We can just go there if we wanna be alone." He reached out for her hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

**And, hi again :) **

**Lorna news: We're no longer friends. Actually, half the stuff said to Meggie in this chapter was said to me over the last couple of days. Basically, some people have been messaging her asking what happened, and she thinks it's me. Here are actual messages I've had said to/about me:**

**1. "she's pathetic getting people to have a go, learn to fight your own battles..." - said by one of her friends  
>2. "Oh my days Megan, grow up, getting people to start on lorna, even your sister, your pathetic, its obvious you did write that first question you are so sad its unreal, leave lorna alone you pathetic little girl!" - said to me via Lorna's<br>3. "your pathetic megan, its ovbs its you, me and my mum are sitting here laughing at you" - said my Lorna  
>4. "Why did you stop being friends with her? shes so ugly loooooool" - said to Lorna about me<br>5. "Niamh and Winta don't even like you :L aha." - messaged straight to me, probably by Lorna herself. I know she did it, because she always puts "aha" at the end of her sentences on the internet.**

**Honestly, I haven't taken it well. I'm only saying because I trust a lot of you, and everyone else thinks she's right...yes, I've cut. I'm not proud. Unlike little Meggie here, I don't have a best guy-friend to comfort me. But, yeah. That's one of the reasons I haven't updated. **

**The second reason is school, and the third is my American Hudmel Story...also, my computer crashed on Saturday night, and I had to transfer everything to my Dad's old one that keeps shutting down...**

**Anyway, review please!**


	129. Blaine's family

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 129**

"I honestly hate Valentine's Day," Thomas grumbled in disgust, looking around at his peers with utter contempt. "I don't get it...no one has a serious boyfriend or girlfriend by the age of eleven, so why the hell does everyone feel the need to brag about getting Valentine's Day stuff?"

"It's just an excuse for the pretty and popular people to show that they're better than the others," Meggie brushed off, although she looked rather put out. "I mean, I've never had a Valentine's Day card in my life...then again, I'm not exactly pretty or popular."

Thomas rolled his eyes slightly. "Popular people aren't actually the pretty ones," He stated. "To be honest, they're popular because they're mean, and they're mean to people who are prettier than them." He looked at Meggie. "I mean, you're way more better looking than Lorna or any of her mates."

There was an awkward silence as Meggie stared at Thomas, who went bright red.

"W-Well," He stuttered out. "You a-are. I mean, no offence to her, but she's gained a lot of weight recently, and it doesn't...like...suit her." He looked away from his friend, cheeks burning madly.

"Mm," Meggie agreed, also starting to go a little pink. "She has. My Dad mentioned it to me, but told me not to say anything...He mentioned it because I told him and my Papa that she keeps making me eat junk food for lunch and stuff," Meggie clarified, and Thomas nodded with understanding. "I don't want to gain weight, but she kept on saying that if I didn't eat junk food then she wouldn't sit with me anymore."

"So she doesn't want you skinnier than you," Thomas concluded, and the girl nodded. "I see. Well, you're skinnier than her anyway...not that it's difficult."

Meggie shrugged slightly. "I may be skinnier than her, but I'm still chubby." Thomas stared at her again, surprised, so she continued talking. "I know I'm fat - everyone says so all the time. And all the mirrors in my house tell me I'm fat too...I can see the fat on my cheeks and stomach."

"You're not fat," Thomas disagreed quietly.

Meggie nodded. "I am. I watch TV with my Dad sometimes - he likes to watch about fashion shows - and they always have such gorgeous models...and they're just _so_ skinny, it's painful...people in movies are so skinny and fit too..." She sighed morosely. "I look nothing like them."

Her friend just shook his head vehemently. "Nah. Models aren't good-looking. My older sister told me that they're only skinny because they're meant to be like hangers for the clothes they wear - if they get too big, then it will distract people from the clothes." He gave her a bright smile. "Anyway, you're skinnier than you were when you were little, if that helps. I think it's the growth spurts and stuff."

Meggie gave a small nod. "I guess so..."

As they continued to talk and look at the other children playing, Thomas had already started to come up with a plan.

* * *

><p>"You're so beautiful," Blaine cooed, and Kurt rolled his eyes. "What?"<p>

"You're seriously calling him beautiful?" Kurt snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Blaine frowned. "He is beautiful," He turned back to Dalton and started rubbing at his stomach. "Aren't you, boy? Yeah, look how big you're getting..."

"If by big, you mean fat," Kurt muttered loudly. "Then yes. Yes, he is getting big. Honestly, honey...you and the kids give him too many treats...it's no wonder I almost get knocked over when I come through the door."

"Half of the time it's because of me running to greet you," Blaine pointed out chastely.

Kurt hummed. "True...nothing hurts like a fully-grown man hurling himself at you the moment you walk through the front door."

Blaine grinned to himself and continued to rub their dog's tummy. "How old is he now? Four? Or is it five?" He shrugged to himself. "Love you so much, boy...so beautiful!"

"I remember when you used to call me beautiful," The taller man bit out jokingly. "Now I've been replaced by a canine companion. I'm not sure how to feel about this." Blaine rolled his eyes slightly. "At this rate, you might as well just buy Dalton a Valentine's gift and spend the day with him."

"Oh, I intend to," The shorter man bantered back, his eyes not leaving the golden retriever. "Do you think he'd prefer a new bed or a new food bowl? He keeps chewing both of those, so..."

Kurt picked up a magazine, giving up on the conversation already.

* * *

><p>Liam had really grown to love soccer recently; it had started when Nick had brought his soccer ball to play with at Recess. and he and some friends had been split into two teams. It wasn't until they'd been playing for five minutes that Liam had managed to steal the soccer ball and scored a goal. Having his team mates crowd around him and yell excitedly was a nice feeling that he felt he could get used to.<p>

Since he'd gotten his own ball at Christmas, he'd started playing in the backyard every day after school (after he'd done his homework of course). Sometimes one of his dads would play with him, but it was usually Blaine. Meggie also played with him sometimes, but because she disliked getting too muddy now she didn't play often.

"No," He muttered loudly, rolling his eyes at his father. "Papa...don't you know how to head a ball?"

Blaine chuckled. "It's been a while, buddy, lay off of me!" He picked up the ball and threw it back to his son. "So, how exactly am I meant to head a ball?"

"You just hit it with your head and I'll catch it," Liam stated, shaking his head in disbelief. "Papa, it's not difficult! Dalton's done it before..."

"Yeah, well," Blaine gritted out under his breath. "He's a show off because I spoil him. Now, throw it at me again!"

Liam did so, and Blaine failed to head it miserably. The eight year old rolled his eyes and sighed. "Papa...you're even worse than Dad. I mean, at least he didn't kick the ball over the roof."

"It was an accident!" Blaine defended, going a little red. "And it only went into the neighbors' backyard."

"You still kicked it too hard!"

Blaine sighed in mock-sadness before throwing the ball into the air and catching it over and over again. "So, how's the soccer club doing? Better than I am, I hope."

"Uh-huh," Liam agreed, watching the ball with his eyes. "We're playing a game next month..." Suddenly, he became shy; he looked up at his Papa with large eyes, making sure to bow his head so that he could flutter his eyelashes in an adorable way. "Will you and Dad come?"

"Oh," Blaine said, blinking. "Buddy...of course we'll come! Why wouldn't we?"

Liam shrugged. "I was just checking."

"Bud," The short man started sincerely. "We go to all of Meggie's concerts and what have you, so of course we'll go to any of your soccer games."

"Alright," The boy said, somewhat relieved. "Good. Just don't do anything embarrassing, like video-taping me."

Blaine smirked. "Liam, it wouldn't be any fun if we didn't video-tape it."

* * *

><p>Yes, Chris was autistic. Yes, he was very intelligent. But he wasn't a smart-ass; he couldn't smugly tell you what day of the week your mother would have been born on; he definitely could talk, and he still liked talking to people (when he felt like it). These stereotypes, however, seemed to follow him everywhere he went, particularly in school.<p>

He wasn't even sure how it had gotten out that he had Asperger's - he certainly hadn't told anyone. Maybe someone had overheard a conversation between his parents and teacher and found out, or maybe it was just rumor that was actually true. Either way, it made Chris miserable that everyone knew about it, and were now isolating him because of it.

"Hey, genius!" One boy from his class yelled during Recess. "Tell me how many blades of grass there are over there!"

"I don't know," Chris said simply, looking down at the floor.

A girl laughed, high and clear. "How about...what day of the week was I born?"

"I don't know."

"You're meant to be clever, right?" A big, burly boy taunted, taking a step forwards.

His friend from behind shook his head. "No...my Mom told me that they can't talk."

"Well," Chris muttered coldly. "I _can_ talk, in case you haven't noticed, and I'd prefer it if you didn't."

Some of them started to snicker. "He doesn't like people touching him either," The friend of the burly boy continued, smirking to himself. "I've seen him complain like crazy when his sister tries to give him a hug...mind you, if that was my sister-"

Chris went bright red. "You shut your mouth!" He shouted, his fists tightening up.

"Ooohhh!" The first boy cried out in glee, jumping down from his perch on the bench. "Look how horrible we're being to the special needs kid! How awful of us!" He walked right up to Chris and shoved him backwards. "Whatcha gonna do about it? Cry 'cause we touched you?"

Chris blinked and shook his head slowly; a second later, he'd lashed out and smacked the other boy across the face. The entire playground fell into utter silence, surprised and shocked by what had just happened. "Stay away from me," He muttered, not looking at anyone as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Friday nights had, unofficially, become the Hummel-Andersons' movie night in. Every Friday, the four of them would curl up underneath an old quilt with a mug of hot chocolate each and a bowl of popcorn between them. About five minutes into whatever film they were watching Dalton would come over and lie down next to the couch and put his head on his paws as he rested contentedly next to his family.<p>

That Friday had been a week or so before Valentine's Day, and all four of them were snuggled together, watching one of Blaine's favorites, _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _(Kurt had agreed because he happened to like Johnny Depp very much). "I wanna be an Oompa Loompa," Liam muttered in awe, watching as the small men performed on-screen.

"I just don't wanna be that fat kid," Meggie joked. "Look at him...the pipe will burst, I bet."

"You know," Kurt mused. "Johnny Depp isn't that handsome in this film...I know he's acting, but...wow."

"Meggie totally likes the guy playing Charlie," Liam joked, nudging his sister playfully.

Meggie went bright red in the face. "No, I don't! I...that's..."

"It's alright," Blaine stated, grinning madly at his family. "He grew up to be very handsome...he even sorted his ears out."

"His ears are not that big!" She snapped half-heartedly, sinking into the couch as if trying to disappear. "And...he has nice eyes."

Liam giggled slightly. "Meggie's in love!"

"Stop teasing her," Kurt laughed, unable to hold it in. "So she likes him? Big whoop, if you ask me. He grew up, as your Papa said, to be very hot indeed..." He winked at his husband. "Although, nobody is quite as handsome as your Papa..."

As his family continued to banter and tease each other, it was only then that Blaine felt his heartstrings tug slightly.

This was _his family_; his gorgeous and loving husband, who was just...so perfect and a fantastic father to their children...and then there were his two beautiful children...both of them so talented and - dare he say it - _normal_...they had a dog, another fantastically normal thing...

Blaine couldn't help but think back to when he was younger; he certainly hadn't felt as at home as he did now.

And that was when a song idea hit him, full-force, in the skull.

**Tehee...so, confession...I totally had/have a HUGE crush on one Mister Freddie Highmore...I mean, Bates Motel...he's just...wow. 8D**

**Anyway, updates will be slow this week because this week I am doing my Mock GCSE exams and I need to revise a lot. So far, I've done two today - English Language and Physics - tomorrow I have Maths and Chemistry (ugh!) and then Wednesday I have History and Biology.**

**Anyway, reviews are, as always, accepted with lots of love, preferably good, but I take criticism too so that my writing's better (if it's "update more often" I get it...) So, yeah...**

**REVIEW! :D**


	130. To Have a Home

**Twitter: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 130**

The moment Kurt had paused their film for a break, Blaine had shot off the couch to grab a pad and pen so that he could scribble down his idea, and flopped back down next to his kids in the space of about a minute.

He was going to win this competition, and he was going to do it with something he loved (music) _about_ some of the things he loved (his family).

Luckily for him, Kurt had understood his sudden idea, and allowed his husband to work on his song for the rest of the film. Blaine occasionally offered up a comment about the movie and chuckled at the appropriate parts, but it was obvious that he was preoccupied by his work. After the film had finished and he'd sent their kids up to bed, Kurt was eager to listen to Blaine's ideas.

"So, you've got something?" Kurt checked, breathing heavily with excitement. Blaine nodded him and shifted so that they could both see the song lyrics.

"It's a little rough," Blaine defended quietly, eyes bright with sudden happiness and excitement. "But I think with a bit of work-"

"It's beautiful," Kurt interrupted bluntly, giving his husband a wide smile. "It's...wow. I take it that we're the inspiration for this song then, yes?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. You guys are my home, after all." He looked back at the song hopefully. "I'm going to dedicate it to you and the kids as well. Even if this kid beats me and I lose my job, I want this song to be dedicated to you, even if it's my last." He leaned into his husband's arms, tired but wanting to continue his song writing. "If it weren't for you, Kurt...I know it's cheesy, but...I don't think I'd still want to be a singer. A singer needs inspiration, a-and if we hadn't met o-or..."

Kurt pressed a kiss to the base of Blaine's neck comfortingly. "I know. You've told me before. Now, write the beautiful song and we'll go over it together."

* * *

><p>By the time Wednesday had rolled around, Meggie had guessed that her friend was up to something. And since he went silent every time the topic of Valentine's Day was brought up, she guessed that it had something to do with the day.<p>

"Are you going to give Katie a Valentine's Day card?" Meggie asked morosely - she didn't even know why she was put out by the idea, if she was honest, but she was.

"No."

Meggie shrugged, trying not to look bothered. "I don't mind if you like her...she's really pretty. She's got the brightest brown eyes and blonde hair I've ever seen on a girl...and she's nice too. If I were a boy, I'd like her."

Thomas shook his head. "No. I'm not bothered by her to be honest." He sighed. "Meggie, just leave it. You'll find out soon, I swear." When she just pouted, he gave her a small smile. "_You_'ll like it, I bet you."

"Fine," Meggie decided, giving in. "If I don't like it, then you have to give me five dollars."

Thomas laughed, and they shook hands in agreement. "Deal. So, how was your weekend?"

"Alright," Meggie decided, sitting on the grass - for once, it wasn't wet and muddy. "I just did homework and watched movies...oh, and I ate a lot of popcorn. My dads make so much, and it's hard to resist when it's in front of you, you know?"

Thomas nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I do know. My mom gets really annoyed when I eat all this food, but I just tell her that I'll starve otherwise...and anyway, if she hid the food someplace where I can't get to it, then I won't eat it!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful," Kurt muttered, shaking his head with disbelief. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Blaine, because you write amazing songs all the time. But this...it's just so beautiful."<p>

"Thanks," Blaine said humbly, scribbling out the last few musical notes on the music sheet. "I just really hope that the fans like it...I've decided that I'm going to win this by writing about something close to me...exposing myself and all that..." He took a deep breath. "I just really want to win."

"You will," Kurt promised quietly, putting a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder. "You have more fans than you know, Blaine. And just because you're over the age of thirty, it doesn't mean that you've lost your touch. Look at how much of an idol Tom Jones was, even in his seventies."

"I'm not quite Tom Jones standard," Blaine chuckled. "But thanks for trying, Kurt."

There was a few moments of silence as Blaine quickly looked over his song lyrics and music, tongue poking out of his mouth with concentration. "So," Kurt started finally, feeling somewhat awkward about it. "How is the studio going to...decide?"

Blaine looked up from his work, trying to remember the exact details. "Well...at the start of next month, they'll release my songs and the other guy's songs on iTunes, and whichever sells the most in forty eight hours wins."

"It's so...awful," The taller man decided uselessly. "You sell hundreds of records each week all over the country, and for the studio to get rid of you...it's just so cruel."

"No point in complaining," Blaine sighed, shrugging his shoulders in slight defeat. "They won't change their minds, no matter what happens."

Kurt just watched his husband for a moment. "But you're going to win," He stated as if it were completely obvious. "Blaine, I've only seem the _lyrics_ and they send chills down my spine already."_  
><em>

"You have to be nice to me," Blaine mumbled childishly. "You're my husband."

"I don't have to say anything," Kurt snorted. "I can be as honest with you as I like...like how I really don't understand your insane obsession with Dalton or your bowties."

Blaine cracked a small smile. "Fine. Come on, you can help me fit the words to the music."

* * *

><p>Chris hated when his parents yelled at him. He hated how they were, currently, ranting right in his face about his bad behavior, and how embarrassed he should have been feeling.<p>

Sometimes he honestly preferred his Grandpa's way of handling it.

"So you smacked him across the face, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Burt chuckled from down the phone. "As long as you did it hard, kiddo. Man, that kid sounds like such a douche."

"He was," Chris agreed. "He kept teasing me, and then he shoved me backwards. So I just did the same, really." He paused. "I do feel kinda bad, 'cause it's breaking the rules..."

"Who cares about rules?" Burt muttered loudly. "I never followed rules...then again, I suffered later in life."

"How?" Chris inquired; his Grandpa just seemed like a big old wise man, and he couldn't quite imagine him doing anything too bad. "What did you do? What happened after?" He paused again, as if wondering what would be too personal. "You didn't do anything illegal, did you?"

Burt coughed, as if trying to hold back a laugh. "No...well...it wasn't illegal, but I got in a lot of trouble for doing it...Nah, all I did was go around and doing whatever the Hell I wanted...I was one of those kids who was popular...played football and all that..."

"Did you used to bully people?" Chris asked, sort of scared to know the answer. "I don't care if you used to...I mean, you don't do that anymore, so I guess it would be okay..."

The older man hesitated from down the phone. "Well...it was what you did during those days, kiddo...I mean, I didn't necessarily like it, but I did it so that people would like me...it's wrong to do that, Chris, so don't do it."

Chris just nodded to himself slowly. "Right...can I still slap people who are mean to me?"

"Oh, yeah, of course! That's only the right thing to do if they're mean...just don't tell your Grandma I said that."

* * *

><p>"Don't be nervous."<p>

"I'm not."

"This song has to be fantastic - if it's not, you're screwed. But don't panic!"

"I wasn't going to be until you mentioned that!" Blaine sighed, folding his arms across his chest shakily. "Why do I have to show you first? Can't you just wait until I record it? And what about the other one?"

Alex shrugged. "Blaine, I'm just doing my job...I think it's so that there's no chance of anyone stealing your idea before the competition...and you haven't done your other song yet? Really?"

"Well, I was halfway through writing it, and then this popped up..." He stared down at his music hopefully. "Alex, I really think this song will be fantastic...just leave it to me."

* * *

><p>"So...Happy Valentine's Day."<p>

Meggie blinked at her friend, extremely confused. "I thought...what?"

Thomas went red. "I don't want you to be my Valentine - I want you to be my anti-Valentine...you know, 'cause we both hate Valentine's Day." He pulled a box out from behind his back. "Here...I guess this is for you."

"Oh, Thomas...thanks." She took the box from him and looked down at it. "I'm sorry...I don't have anything to give you..."

Thomas snorted. "I don't want anything. Seriously, I just didn't want you feeling left out or anything today, 'cause all the ugly popular girls are getting stuff...and I really _hate_ Valentine's Day still. "So? Will you be my anti-Valentine?"

Meggie looked up at him and smiled a radiantly bright smile. "I'd be honored. Come on, let's go and whine around the so-called 'love-birds'."

* * *

><p>Blaine had requested that Kurt and their children were there at the proper recording. Because the kids both had school, and Kurt had work, Blaine managed to arrange a session on the Saturday after Valentine's Day so that they could hear and support him.<p>

"No making any noise," Kurt told Meggie and Liam strictly as they looked around the studio with wide eyes. "I know you think there's a lot to touch, but it's not yours. We're here for your Papa, so any bad behavior reflects on him."

Blaine grinned at his family. "Don't worry, guys - Alex told me you can play around when I'm done. Hopefully I won't take too long..." At this, he looked down at his music. He'd pre-recorded the piano track beforehand, so now all he had to do was sing over it.

"You're ready, right?" Alex checked, looking quite morose. The short man nodded. "Okay. I'll just let you get warmed up...do your best, Blaine. You can totally win this."

As she turned to check the music track and mixing desk, Blaine felt someone tug at his jumper. He looked down and saw his son, looking up with wide eyes. "Can I help, buddy?"

Liam blinked, hesitating slightly. "Why is this song so important?"

"Well...I need to do well so that I can keep doing this job," Blaine answered slowly. "You see, the music industry is quite...tough. They like new people, so I'm singing this so that I won't get replaced."

"That's unfair though," Liam stated innocently. "You're better than lots of other people on the radio and the TV...so you should get to keep your job, right?"

Blaine ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yeah. How are you kids smarter than adults sometimes?"

Liam shrugged and giggled, walking over to his sister so that they could talk quietly. Kurt took a step forwards, so that their children wouldn't hear their conversation. "You'll be fine. It's just..." He frowned slightly in thought. "You're sure you want to dedicate this song to us? It's...if it's your last song-"

"Don't care," The shorter man interrupted. "If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have had the inspiration to write this song. Therefore, it's only fair I dedicate it to you three."

"You ready, Blaine?" Alex called. Blaine took a deep breath, nodding. "Well, I'm ready when you are."

Blaine gave one last look at his husband and children; he wasn't nervous, but he really needed to be in the right emotional state of mind to sing this song correctly. As he stepped into the recording booth, Kurt pulled their children to one side so that they could watch but not be in the way; they fell silent almost immediately, waiting for the song.

In the booth, Blaine gave Alex the thumbs-up, and closed his eyes. Music started to play through his headphones - and outside the booth, but he couldn't hear it - and he took a moment to think about his old life; back when he was a teenager, before his Dad had gotten more accepting, when he still lived with a mother who despised him...

_Home,_  
><em>I've heard the word before,<em>  
><em>but it never meant much more<em>  
><em>than just a thing I've never had.<em>

_A "place,"_  
><em>They say, "Hey, know your place!"<em>  
><em>But I've never had a place to even know,<em>  
><em>or a face that I could go to<em>  
><em>if I needed someone there...<em>

Blaine opened his eyes and saw his family, who were waiting eagerly for him to continue. He grinned slowly to himself, and felt his chest expand slightly.

_I'm laughing_  
><em>it's hard to hide a smile<em>  
><em>My god, it's been a while<em>  
><em>since I have had a reason to.<em>

_To think_  
><em>it's been here all along<em>  
><em>somewhere to belong,<em>  
><em>and a reason,<em>  
><em>a something-to-believe-in<em>

_I've finally found it,_  
><em>a place where I'm wanted...<em>  
><em>This must be how it feels to have a home<em>

The chords from the piano music got quicker and harder, and Blaine felt himself belt out the words on instinct without a single stutter.

_I used to dream about it  
><em>_but never schemed or counted  
><em>_on fantasies or wishes-  
><em>_it breaks a man to see what he misses_

_For so many nights I'd pray_  
><em>for a better life, a better day<em>  
><em>but I never thought that it'd come true<em>  
><em>It's finally here and I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>and I'm trying not to cry<em>

__This must be how it feels_  
><em>to have a home<em>_

From outside the booth, Kurt wiped away a tear from his eye as the musical interlude played; in person, it was just so beautiful. He squeezed Meggie and Liam's shoulders lightly with his hands. He knew, even without looking, that they were both probably smiling - even though they didn't necessarily know how hard Blaine's life had been before Kurt, they liked their Papa's song.

Blaine looked out the booth's window and at his family. God, he was so corny for thinking it, but he just loved his family so much. The song was going to make him cry too...the lyrics were so true, and they made him think about how far he'd come.

_I've finally made it_  
><em>I've hoped and I've waited<em>  
><em>and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so<em>  
><em>alone<em>

_My heart starts to heal_  
><em>to know this is real.<em>  
><em>This is how it must feel<em>  
><em>to have a home!<em>

As the music ended, Blaine felt himself start to pant harshly; the long note at the end really was breath-taking, in more ways than one. From outside the booth, he could see that Alex had started to cry, wiping at her cheeks to get rid of any mascara tracks as she gave him a quick thumbs-up again. He looked down at the floor as he removed his headphones, not wanting to see his family's reactions yet, and made his way out of the booth.

"Papa!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around his daughter, squeezing her tightly. "It was good, right?"

"Real good!" She exclaimed, giving him a huge toothy smile. "Dad was crying really hard at the end of it!"

"Stop grassing on me!" Kurt laughed, wiping at his eyes as he and Liam went to join the hug. "It was spectacular, what was I meant to do?"

"Control you feelings until you got home," Liam deadpanned, looking completely serious - however, there was a hint of a smile on his face, and he snuggled into the hug. "I'm kidding...it was really good, Papa."

His family's reassurances wasn't going to make him winning a sure thing though.

**Update, yay!**

**So, how are y'all? I'm alright - I'm seeing a doctor again, and I'm just trying to enjoy my life. It's hard to believe that we're nearly one third into the year! :O **

**I do not own the song, by the way; it's called "To Have a Home" and it's sung by Harry Potter in A Very Potter Sequel. I do not make money from this, I only used the song because I love it and I thought it applied to Blaine's character perfectly; for those who've read Weekend with The Andersons, you'll know that Blaine's parents weren't very accepting of him, and it was only when Kurt came along that his dad got more accepting. Now Blainers has a home :D**

**Review please!**


	131. Nerves

**: BowtiesAndWords (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 131**

The end of February appeared to arrive too quickly. Blaine recorded his other song, which he thought wasn't quite as good as the first but would do, and then waited. He knew that his rival had recorded his songs too, and now he just had to wait and hope for the best.

Kurt had, of course, sworn to buy his husband's songs to help the sales - not that he thought Blaine needed it.

On the first morning of March, when Blaine came down the stairs, the first thing he saw was his husband smiling and making some pancakes. Blaine was well aware that they never had pancakes, especially on a Saturday, but managed to put the pieces together as he sat down. "Smells good."

"Thanks," Kurt flipped over a pancake and let it sizzle. "So, are you nervous?"

"A little. I know it's ridiculous, considering we won't know until Monday, but I just...I can't even explain it."

The taller man gave a small nod. "Yeah. But you'll be fine, honestly."

Blaine didn't know if his husband was correct - he wasn't really sure if he wanted to find out. He didn't say this out loud though, knowing it would be fruitless. "I'm not that hungry, Kurt...I feel a little ill..."

Kurt pouted, looking both adorable and sad. "Blaine...I got up early so that I could make something special...you love pancakes, and you complained only last month that I don't make them enough..."

"Oh, I'm still having one," Blaine murmured quickly, feeling guilty. "But I just won't...won't have too many."

Kurt just shook his head, not quite knowing what to say. There was silence in the kitchen as Kurt finished preparing the breakfast, serving the first pancake to his husband and then going back to the stove to make one for himself. Neither of them spoke as they continued their separate activities, not quite knowing what could possible be said in a time like this.

"Morning."

Kurt looked up from the pan, smiling at his daughter in greeting. "Good morning to you too. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Meggie nodded. "Uh-huh. I had a really weird dream though...something about a beach and an animal of some sort...I can't even remember..." She sat down opposite Blaine, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes."

Slowly, Meggie's face started to change; her shoulders dropped, eyes dropping to the floor, and her smile disappearing. "Oh. I'm not all that hungry...I feel really ill..."

"Small world," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"Can I just skip breakfast?" asked Meggie. "Or just have a little bit of dry toast?"

"You can't be ill," Kurt said in disbelief. "We're meant to be going out today, aren't we?"

Meggie nodded. "Exactly. I don't want to...to...to make myself too ill, so I can't go. See?"

The pauses in her speech were enough to give away that she was lying. However, neither men commented, deciding it was best to just wait it out and see what else would happen. Kurt shrugged and popped some bread in the toaster for her. "Alright. But you know that I hardly make pancakes, so this may be your only chance..."

The girl's fingers fidgeted on the table, her hands twisting together nervously. "I'm f-fine. Just forget about it."

* * *

><p>By the time lunchtime rolled around, Meggie was starting to feel hungry. Her Dads had seemed a little concerned when she'd only eaten half of a piece of toast and taken off quickly to get dressed.<p>

It wasn't like she was going to do it all day...just breakfast...maybe dinner or lunch too. And it wasn't like she was going to do it forever...just a couple of days. Just until she felt a little less fat.

Meggie wasn't stupid. She knew not to starve herself. The school had talked to her class briefly about health and fitness a few weeks back, and one of the things they'd mentioned was people who didn't eat a lot and lost too much weight. Meggie wasn't going for that. She wasn't going to starve herself stupid...she was going to eat less, so that the amount of weight was less.

Her Dad skipped breakfast sometimes; if he had a show coming up, he'd skip lunch too. If her Dad did it, then it wasn't wrong for her to do it. She just needed to make sure she didn't go too far, that's all...

Well. That's what she told herself anyway.

* * *

><p>Chris loved spending time with his Grandpa and Grandma; come to think of it, he thought of their house as his second home, as a sanctuary for when things got too tough. His Grandpa was always there to give him advice and some tough-love, while his Grandma just sat there and listened intently. It was like a team effort, Chris thought; one of them listening, the other taking action.<p>

His parents didn't work like that; they were great and sorted things out, but just in a different way. For example, his mother was always out doing an audition or singing somewhere, so his father was often the one listening. After that the two parents would talk things out, and depending on the outcome, they'd then take action.

The difference between his parents and grandparents (besides the obvious) was that his grandparents never yelled at him. Chris guessed that this was probably because he actually lived with his parents, and their personalities just clashed like all families did. Still though, it was nice to have a place where no one would yell and upset him.

That weekend, he and Maria had been staying at their grandparents. Their parents were still trying to work things over, which Chris really didn't mind. He wanted them back together, and if some time alone was what they needed, then so be it.

Chris had finished breakfast that morning earlier than the others. His Grandpa told him to go and get dressed and washed so that they could go out later, and Chris went to do so.

That was when it had started to go wrong.

Chris had honestly just wanted to see if either of his grandparents had a brush so that he could just brush the knots out of his hair; obviously his Grandpa had no hair, so he decided it would be logical to just check in his Grandma's drawers. Clambering onto the unmade bed he crawled towards the bedside table and yanked the first drawer open, not even thinking.

That was when he found the little box sitting on its own. Chris blinked at it, somewhat intrigued, and picked it up out of the drawer. When he looked at it closer, he realized that his name was scribbled messily on the top...and then it hit him that it wasn't really _his_ name, but his Dad's dad, the one who'd died...

He knew it would be a bad idea to open it. The box wasn't his, and probably contained something special to his Grandma. However, he felt himself intrigued as to what was inside, and reasoned with himself that a small look wouldn't hurt anyone; he'd just put it back afterwards, and no one would know.

Opening the box carefully, he saw some pictures, so he decided to look at those first. Looking at the first photo, he realized that the man in the photo was in an army uniform, and looked to be a soldier of some kind. The man also kind of looked like his Dad (not a lot, but a little), and Chris guessed that this was his Dad's father.

In the next photo, he saw the same man in the same uniform, but more casual; he had his arm around a woman in a lot of denim...when Chris looked closer he realized that she had a small baby bump. "No way is that Grandma," He murmured to himself, his fingers reaching to touch the faces of the two people in the photo. However, it did appear to be his Grandma, albeit with longer and wavy hair, and he just stared at the photo for a moment before turning to the next one.

This one was of the man again and a baby...Chris wondered for a moment if this was similar to what he himself looked like as a baby, considering how alike he and his Dad were in looks. He also recalled seeing this photo downstairs at some point, but he reasoned that his Grandma probably just wanted a picture of it to herself.

Having finished looking through the pictures, he turned his attention back to the little box. There was all kinds of things inside of it; rings, key-rings letters...Chris didn't read the letters. He knew that they'd be personal, and knew that his Grandmother probably didn't want it shared with anyone else. He picked up the chain of something, and realized with fascination that he was holding some dog tags, the kind that they wore in an army. He read through the information curiously, not realizing until it was too late that he was going to be caught.

"Chris?"

Chris spun around on the bed, only to see his Grandmother standing there, looking horrified.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" She snapped, already making her way over to him.

He put the dog tags back in the box carefully, his shoulders drooping. "I-I was just...I found it...and it had my name on it...well, not my name, I suppose..."

He tried not to jolt upwards when Carole slammed the lid back on the box. "Chris, you don't go into my things! Jesus..."

"I didn't mean to find it," He blurted, looking down ashamedly. "I was looking for something else...please don't hate me."

Carole blinked at her grandson, not quite sure how to deal with this. "Chris, I'm going to hate you just because you went through my stuff...yes, I'm angry at you, but it doesn't mean I hate you." When he didn't respond, she just sighed and picked up the box. "Go finish getting dressed, and then we'll talk."

* * *

><p>Liam gave a long, low whistle as he looked out over the soccer pitch; he was starting to feel kind of nervous. What if he screwed up? What if he fell over and let the other team take the ball away from them?<p>

"We're gonna be awesome," One of his team mates muttered loudly; the other boys cheered in agreement, Liam joining in a second later, half out of nerves and half out of excitement. He sort of loved this feeling; he felt excited but terrified at the same time...it was quite exhilarating, to say the least.

From behind him, people - mainly parents - were sitting down to watch. Liam watched with a bright smile as he saw his Dads and Meggie taking a seat in one of the stands. His Dad looked up and gave him a small wave; his Papa looked up too, and grinned and gave the thumbs up. Even Meggie, who he knew hated sports, was beaming brightly at him as she waited. The little boy smiled back and turned back to his team mates.

He could do this...hopefully.

* * *

><p>"We're so proud of you, buddy!" Blaine cheered, laughing as his son clung to his shoulders. "You played really well! I'm pretty sure you could beat your Auntie Sam at it if you don't watch out!"<p>

"WE...ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND!" Kurt half-yelled-half-sang, giggles overcoming him. Blaine and their children joined in a second later, belting out at the top of his talented lungs. "Come on! Let's get inside and then we can order pizza in celebration!"

Liam and Meggie cheered and whooped to themselves. They waited as Blaine put Liam down, and for Kurt to open the door; as soon as they ran inside, Blaine just yawned, a grin on his face still. "Well...that's tired me out quite a bit."

"All we did was stand there and cheer," Kurt pointed out, even though he could feel his own yawn coming on too. "I could definitely eat a pizza right now, no lies..." He shut the doors behind them. "Let's see...How about...how about you find some movies, I'll find some hot chocolate and the name of a great pizza place, and then we'll all get in our pyjamas?"

"On it," Blaine mumbled, and it was obvious on his face what he was planning to choose. "And you can't say 'no Harry Potter' because it's a treat for him winning the soccer game, so there."

"I can too say that," Kurt retorted, not even sure why he was getting himself in this childish argument. "I'm one of the heads of this household, and therefore you have to run things by me beforehand...and let's face it, you're what is called 'whipped'.

Blaine laughed. "Damn right...but I'm still making Harry Potter a choice."

* * *

><p>Sunday didn't pass any faster; there was nothing scheduled to distract the family, and in the early morning it had started to rain. Both of the children had taken to having a movie marathon in the Living Room (just until Meggie could possibly get one in her own room) and only moved from the couch if they needed nourishment or the toilet.<p>

This left Kurt and Blaine with very little to do; Kurt suggested that Blaine practice on his new keyboard for when he tried to write a new song, but the shorter man had just mumbled that he didn't feel like it.

"I love you," Kurt muttered under his breath. "But you're so difficult sometimes."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Oh the irony of that statement..."

In a sick twist of events, after the sky started to turn dark, time seemed to pass too fast instead. Blaine wasn't sure which one he found worse; if he had to choose, it would probably be the time running too slowly. He didn't eat a lot at dinner, and it was clear that he wasn't as into playing with the kids as usual. Kurt, wanting to be supportive, told him to go and have a nap or relax, and offered to play with Meggie and Liam instead.

It seemed like only minutes later that Kurt declared he was going to bed, stretching his arms out as he climbed up from the couch. Blaine nodded wordlessly, standing up to follow after him. The taller man seemed to be worried about Blaine, since he bit his lip, but continued to smile brightly.

"It's going to be fine," He assured his husband, nudging their shoulders together playfully. "Relax...because if you keep me up all night, I _will_ murder you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine didn't even crack a smile.

Of course, that night was a restless one; no matter how Blaine laid, he couldn't get himself comfortable. His positions varied from just lying on his stomach normally to on his side with one of his legs hooked around Kurt's waist (Kurt grunted sleepily when Blaine did this over and over again) and his head tucked into his chest.

Monday morning came eventually. Blaine rolled onto his side to look at the clock, only to discover that it was about five-thirty. He decided after a second that he didn't care, and pushed himself out of bed to go and shower.

* * *

><p>The last thing Kurt wanted to hear when he woke up in the early hours of the morning was the sound of someone throwing up. Considering that it was coming from his and Blaine's en-suite bathroom, he decided that it was his husband, and sighed to himself. He knew that this wasn't an easy time to be going through, and he really was trying to help as best he could...but that didn't stop him from feeling exhausted.<p>

Kurt stretched his legs out, struggling slightly as he wriggled out of the sheets. He grabbed his dressing gown from the back of the chair of their dressing table, and headed for the bathroom tiredly.

"Don't worry," Kurt mumbled, pushing the half-opened door so that he could get in. "I'm here, honey."

Blaine looked over his shoulder for a moment, knuckles of his hand white as he clutched the toilet, before quickly turning around so that he could finish coughing up the bile in his stomach. "'m fine."

The taller man knelt down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know. It's just nerves...just relax a little, and maybe the nerves will stop you from barfing..." He blinked and wrinkled his nose up adorably. "Geez...for bile the stench is awful."

Blaine sniffled, sitting back on his heels. "I need to take a shower...a-and the kids need to get up for school."

"I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it..." Kurt reached to flush the toilet and grab a wad of tissue. "Come here...there's no way I'm giving you a morning kiss right now..." He quickly wiped the sick off of his husband's chin and tossed his tissue in the bin. "Right, you brush your teeth and get cleaned up, and I'll focus on getting the little monsters up."

* * *

><p>Because the studio needed to count all of the votes and work out, overall, which artist had done better with their two songs, Blaine knew he wasn't going to hear from anyone until the afternoon. To try and keep himself busy, he drove Meggie and Liam to school bright and early, much to their displeasure, and then went home.<p>

"Since you're staying here," Kurt decided, pulling his coat on so that he could go to work. "You can drive me to work today...maybe you could stop off at the market down the road and I can get something nice for dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Blaine said in a monotone. "Whatever."

The taller man frowned slightly. "Blaine...if you're still ill, then just tell me..."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

Blaine huffed, grabbing his car keys from the table. "Do you want me to drive you to work or not?" Kurt nodded meekly. "Come on then."

The shorter man knew it was unfair to take his frustration and nerves out on his husband - Kurt was honestly being as helpful as he could - so he looked up at Kurt through long eyelashes once they were both in the car. "How about I just take you straight to your rehearsal, and then I'll do all the food shopping?"

Kurt gave him a small, encouraging smile. "That's fine. Just make sure that you don't buy lots of crap...and stick to the brands that we usually use."

"I'll take the dog out for a walk," Blaine continued as he started the car, somewhat to himself. "A-And then I'll...I'll...find something else to do."

"How about you take a nap?" Kurt advised, reaching over and giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You hardly got any sleep last night, I can tell. I'm sure Dalton won't mind your cuddling with him for a sleep on the couch. He's soft too, so he's like a teddy bear..."

Both of them were very aware that Blaine wasn't going to sleep a great deal.

All in all, Blaine's little tasks took him up until lunch time - he'd just hung up Dalton's leash when he realized it was half-past-twelve. He didn't feel hungry, so he didn't eat anything. Anyway, after throwing up that morning, he decided it wouldn't be a good idea to eat anything right now. Instead, he decided to watch a few Harry Potter film, especially since Kurt was at work and wouldn't complain throughout the entire thing.

He was just halfway through the first one when the phone rang.

**Ha! I'm evil!**

**Do not expect an update soon - within the next week. Here's why:**

**1. I have homework due for Tuesday that I haven't done yet (I'm naughty, I know)  
><strong>**2. On Thursday, I have 15% of my French GCSE exam in the form of a controlled assessment, so I have to learn my little essay in French.  
><strong>**3. Also on Thursday, I have an IBM interview - it's like a mock interview, so I have to get all the forms filled out for that.****  
><strong>

**However, I will try to write after school on Thursday at the latest, I promise.**

**Review please!**


	132. For Everything A Reason

**Twitter : Megsie_Walsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 132**

"I heard your dad's songs over the weekend."

Meggie hummed to herself and nodded, tapping her pencil on the paper of her Maths book. "And?"

"Yeah," He mused, giving her a reassuring smile. "They were good. Like, _real_ good...I would have bought them, but my Mom would have totally freaked, so..."

"Anyway," Meggie started, putting her pencil down and looking at her friend. "Have you heard? We're getting a new boy in our class this week..."

Thomas snorted slightly. "What's the point in that? We're all leaving in two months, so there's no point in him making friends with a lot of us."

Meggie just shrugged. "I guess. All I know is that he's new, and he's coming from Britain or something..." She sighed slightly. "I'm not saying we should be, like, best friends with him, but I don't want to just leave him alone...it must be awful to just come to a different country and have to start everything all over."

Thomas nodded, biting his lip in thought. "Yeah...I guess you have a point...so you just want to help him around?"

"Uh-huh. Just until he has a lot of his own fri-"

"Meggie, Thomas!" Both of them spun to look at their Math teacher, who didn't look very impressed with them at that moment. "Are you both working?"

Both of them nodded quickly, gesturing to their books wordlessly.

"Well," He crossed his arms. "What questions have you done?"

"I'm up to Question Five-A," Meggie answered quickly, not hesitating.

"Yeah, me too," Thomas said, nodding for extra emphasis.

The teacher raised his eyebrows, clearly not sure what to do with this information. "Right...well...finish all of them, and then you have to complete the extension before we mark it."

As he turned away, Thomas leaned closer to his friend, so that they wouldn't be overheard. "I dunno about you, but once I can, I'm never doing Math again."

"I don't really see the point of it," Meggie agreed dryly, rolling her eyes. "We never use any of this stuff, except for the homework they give us...and even then, it's pointless."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was a quiet affair. Even though the food was as delicious as usual, and everything else seemed to be normal, the tension in the air was extremely awkward.<p>

The two children looked across the table at each other, not sure what to say. In the end, Liam took the initiative to say something, straightening up nervously. "So...I won our baseball game in P.E today...well, my team won..."

No one said anything.

"I-I also had to write a story in English, a-and my teacher said it was in the top three in the class," He continued, nervous by the tension in the air. "You guys can read it after dinner if you want."

"I got a merit today," Meggie piped up lightly, giving a false cheery smile around the table. "It was because I got all my Math homework right last week."

After another thirty seconds of silence, Kurt suddenly sighed and lifted his head up. He sent small smiles at his children. "That's great, guys...we're really proud of you."

And just like that, the silence started again. Liam, sick of it, gave an angry sigh, and dropped his utensils into his plate with a noisy clatter; everyone else looked up at him, shocked and surprised. "We need to talk!" He snapped, sitting back in his seat. "We're a family, and we need to talk about our day to each other." He paused an eyed Blaine slowly. "Papa, I know you're sad, but we're your kids! Be happy that you've got us to cheer you up!"

Blaine dropped his fork too, shoulders slumped and a frown on his face. "I don't think you seem to understand what happened today, Liam. I lost my job...do you even know what that means?"

"Blaine..." Kurt murmured, not wanting this to get out of hand. "Blaine, it's going to be alright..."

"No it's not!" Blaine snarled, standing up out of his seat and causing his chair to scrape backwards normally. "I don't have a job anymore; that means no income, which means less money to pay for important things, and less money for luxuries. It means that this family is screwed."

When Kurt saw the terrified looks on their children's faces, he stood up too. "No it doesn't, Blaine! Stop overreacting - you can just get another job-"

"No!" Blaine glared at his husband, and the two children looked between them anxiously; they hoped that they weren't going to have a very serious fight. "It means that I'm not good enough - even when I try my best, I suck!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "These songs...it took so much effort, a-and emotion to produce it...and even then, I'm shit!"

Meggie's mouth dropped open at the swear word, and Liam made to cover his ears innocently - however, it was clear that they wanted to giggle a little. Kurt, however, didn't react so well. "Blaine, for God's sake! Watch your mouth, we're eating dinner!"

The shorter man just shook his head. "I knew you wouldn't understand-"

"I'VE TRIED!" Kurt interrupted, trying not to yell. "But, Blaine...you've been so stubborn the last few days that I've just lost all sympathy for you." He took a step around the table, sending his husband pleading looks. "Look, I understand that you lost your job - and I'm so...so enraged that you didn't win, because your songs were so beautiful in every way - but please don't take it out on us."

Blaine blinked, and looked around at his family; slowly, the dark shadows in his eyes left, and were replaced with held back tears. "Right...I'm...I think I need to go for a shower and think."

Kurt nodded, resting a hand on the back of Meggie's chair. "Alright. Take as long as you need...do you want me to keep the rest of your dinner in the fridge, or will you be okay?"

Blaine shrugged; it was obvious he didn't really care. "Just...keep it in there. If I don't eat it, then you guys can tomorrow."

As the shorter man walked away, head down as he held back tears, the rest of the family looked around at each other. "You weren't fighting properly, were you?" Liam asked slowly as Kurt sat down again.

"No," Kurt gave them both a smile that felt more like a grimace, and ruffled his son's hair. "Just a little disagreement..."

"Why didn't he win?" Meggie asked, looking rather disappointed and angry. "He was really good - better than the other guy!"

"You didn't hear the other guy."

"Yeah, I did," Meggie lifted her head up high. "My teacher played it in school to us while we worked, because he downloaded it to his...oh." She went red in the face when she realized what had happened, and looked down at her plate angrily. "I hate him now."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't know if the water dripping down his face was from the shower or from his own tears. He leaned against the wall of the shower, head bowed in shame, not caring that the water was scalding hot and making his skin go pink.<p>

He couldn't believe that he'd been fired...he'd worked so hard on those songs, and he really did think that he had a chance of keeping his job. And besides the fact that it meant a loss in income, he felt depressed that he'd let his family down. They really did believe in him, and he'd failed miserably.

Blaine sniffled, and banged his head backwards against the wall. His voice was meant to be one of his strongest talents; it wasn't meant to let him down. And yet, it had let him down.

He felt even worse, looking over the situation, that he was being awful to his family - he felt _selfish_ for being so self-pitying. How could he do that? He was just feeling like an awful person even more.

Unable to help it, he slid down the wall of the shower and buried his head in his knees so that his sobs would not be overheard.

It was then and there that Blaine Hummel-Anderson swore he would never sing again.

* * *

><p>Meggie really didn't like the way she looked. It sounded so vain and obvious and stupid, but she really couldn't help it.<p>

Don't get her wrong, there was some things she liked; her eyelashes were really long, and she liked how soft her hair was...but there were more bad things than good. She hated how her cheeks bulged, how her stomach stuck out beneath her clothes; she hated how chubby her legs were, and how curly her hair got. All the pretty girls she knew had straight hair, and she'd tried convincing her Dad to straighten hers too...of course, he'd vehemently refused.

It wasn't just these things though; as awkward as it was, she noticed that her chest had started to...grow. She wasn't quite sure though; sometimes she thought that her chest was sticking out a little more, while other times she hardly noticed. She'd also started having more growth spurts (although, she was still quite short compared to the other girls), and sometimes, when she went to the toilet, she thought hair was starting to...well, grow there too. Just thinking about it made her go bright red.

She hated her body for doing this to her; she hated that she had two lumps sticking out of her chest awkwardly, since the boys would notice soon and probably tease her. She hated being chubby and overweight compared to everyone else. She just hated her body so much.

To make things even more awkward, she had two dads. As much as she loved them, they wouldn't quite understand about...these things, and it would be nothing but embarrassing for them to deal with. Luckily, she had a few aunts and two grandmothers who'd probably know how to deal with these things, so she tried not to get_ too_ worried about it; everything would, hopefully, sort itself out over time.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

"Yeah, Maddie? I hate to sound rude, but I really have to get the kids into bed before tomo-"

"Kurt, your daughter just called me and Sam asking about her breasts."

All of the color drained from Kurt's face; he was sure he could feel the air leaving him too. "Please tell me this is an awful dream," He mumbled, falling back onto the couch.

Maddie snorted from the other end of the line. "I wish. Look, it's not like I mind her asking, but I really think that you should...should be aware of these things since she's your daughter and all...I understand that you and Blaine don't really want to discuss this with her because it's awkward, but I'm sure you two would rather she knew what to expect and what to do, right?"

Kurt's head was pounding as he tried to comprehend everything. "Yes. Right. Of course."

"Look, I heard about what happened with Blaine," This time, she sounded extremely sympathetic. "So I also get that this is the worst possible time. But...just be aware that these things are happening."

"Yes. Right. Of course."

"And don't hesitate to call me," She continued on seriously.

"Yes. Right. Of course."

"And make sure she knows she can call me if she wants a little girl chat."

"Yes. Ri-"

"Kurt. Stop repeating your sentences."

Kurt blinked, taking a deep breath. "Sorry. Okay. I can deal with this...I guess I should thank you for letting me know...and for offering to help. I'm not really a woman, and neither is Blaine, so this is...very awkward."

"I get it; it'll be easier when Liam goes through this, I suppose." She sighed, trying to make her mind up about something. "I've got to go - my boss has been up my ass about this article I have yet to publish..."

"Say no more," Kurt said, trying to force a smile onto his face. "Yeah, I've got stuff to do too...I'll try and call you sometime this week, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine, sweetie?"<p>

Blaine didn't speak. He didn't want to.

His husband's face appeared in front of him, trying to get through. "Blaine? Honey? Are you alright?"

How was he meant to talk when singing - something he'd failed at - was just talking to a rhythm? He didn't like the sound of his voice; it just sounded off-pitch and awful. Not like Kurt, who sounded like an angel whenever he opened his mouth.

Kurt bit his lip worriedly. "Blaine, please talk to me. I can't help if you don't talk to me."

_Just go away...please, just go away._

"Blaine, I know you're upset, but I want to help! Please don't shut me out!"

"Go away," Blaine mumbled without meaning to, lowering his head so he didn't have to look at his husband's hurt face. "Leave me alone, Kurt. You can't help."

Kurt frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine-"

"GO AWAY!" Blaine yelled, snapping his head back up. Tears filled his eyes, and his chest started to heave. "Can't you just leave me alone to think in peace? You always have to come and annoy the crap out of me whenever I'm tired...just go away."

Kurt's upper lip quivered, but he didn't cry; he avoided doing that in front of people because he was stronger than that. "Fine," He murmured, voice lower than before. "Fine. If you don't want my help, then that's your own fault."

He walked away before Blaine could even start to apologize. As he watched his husband's retreating from, the short man buried his head into his drawn up knees, drawing the blanket he had wrapped around himself tighter.

_You're such a bad person, _the voice in his head criticized harshly. _He was only trying to help you...you just had to push him further away though, didn't you? You can't do anything right. Stupid._

Blaine took a deep breath, and climbed off the couch; he was going to sleep the bad feelings off - if he could.

**Hi guys! :D How we doing?**

**Now, I'd like to say something about Blaine not winning; I just feel like it's one of those things in life that happens. You can't get everything. And I know a lot of Blaine-haters complain about Blaine winning and getting everything, so I thought I'd just...write this, since it's realistic. But I can assure you that Blaine WILL get a new job...well, if he gets over this funk. ;) Keeping that a secret.**

**Anyway...I'm trying to keep the updates going, I swear, but I've been very busy...and my laptop keeps shutting down before I can save anything, so...**

**Anyway, review!**


	133. The Resolution

**Twitter : Megsie_Walsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 133**

As the days started to turn into weeks, Blaine didn't appear to get any better. Kurt tried countless times to get through to him again, but it just ended with Blaine curling into a ball and shaking his head or Blaine yelling at his husband to go away.

Their children weren't stupid. They knew exactly what was going on. It broke Kurt's heart every morning to see them both avoid their dads, only talking to answer questions. It really hurt to see them try to get through to Blaine, though; even though Blaine didn't yell at either of them, Meggie and Liam would always walk away, defeated and upset.

"I want to hurt whoever did this to him," Liam seethed at school one day. Annie and Nick nodded sympathetically, having heard stories of what had happened over the last few weeks. "It's those people at the studio who did this...it's so unfair! He's so good, a-and now he won't talk!"

"He's depressed," Annie commented quietly, and both boys looked up at her with surprised eyes. "My Mom had it once; she had to take funny pills to make her feel better."

"But what is it?" Nick prompted impatiently.

She shot a glare at him before answering. "It's like...feeling really down...like all hope is lost...but it's so...it goes on forever...well, for what seems like forever..." She sighed. "My Mom told my Dad that she felt useless and just...like she couldn't cope."

Liam felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "T-That can't be what my Papa has," He decided in a very unconvincing tone of voice. "He can't."

"Well, is he talking to you like normal?" Annie questioned. Liam shook his head slowly. "Is he doing anything?"

"No...just sitting there in his jammies and...oh."

Annie nodded, looking rather grim. "Yeah, he sounds really depressed...he should probably go to a doctor about it, because they can give him drugs to help him."

"But...but..."

Neither of them looked directly at him. Suddenly, Liam got a churning feeling in his stomach; he felt like he was going to be sick all of a sudden, and he could feel all of the blood leaving his face and cheeks. His Papa couldn't be depressed...he was usually so happy and bright and...he just couldn't be.

Could he?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Thomas had had the job of trying to console a very upset Meggie. The day after the news, she'd come up to him before Math had started, eyes red and watering, and told him the whole ordeal while sniffling. It just got worse though; as the days had turned into weeks she'd gotten more and more upset by the whole thing, and had hardly talked during their discussions.<p>

"I like you headband today," He said off-handly as they sat on the field together during Recess. He didn't really think that talking to her about the whole ordeal was a good idea, and decided to try and avoid it for as long as he could. "I think it really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks."

Thomas bit his lip in thought, trying to come up with something else to say. "I like your shirt too...I like Mickey Mouse, and it's kind of...sort of...a grown-up styled Disney T-Shirt...like for the...grungy people." When she just looked up, he tried to elaborate. "You know...grunge...my sister likes it...it's sort of...people care more about music than clothes, so they wear whatever...but the colors are grungy on the shirt, not the shirt itself." He gave a frustrated sigh. "Basically, it makes you look more like a teenager than a little kid."

Meggie shrugged. "Cool, I guess..."

"I like your shoes," He babbled, unable to do anything but pick random things she was wearing. "They're kind of cool...they're sneakers...I like sneakers...and that color goes with the shirt, so...yeah." She said nothing. "I like you je-"

"If you finish saying that, I might just hit you," She muttered, trying not to smile.

Thomas, relieved, grinned. "Haha...sorry. I'm not really good at talking to people."

"Me neither..." Meggie bit her lip. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being all sad and stuff, but I'm just...really sad for my Papa. It just sucks, you know?"

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" Thomas agrees. "At least your parents are still together though...most couples break up after arguments-"

"They're not arguing," Meggie interrupted quietly. "Papa won't even talk to us anymore."

As a rebellious tear streaked down her cheek, she looked away quickly - he saw, though. "Oh...I'm so sorry," He mumbled, cheeks flaming up. "I'm such a freakin' idiot...I really need to watch what I'm saying sometimes..."

"It's fine," She muttered. "Let's just forget it was ever said, alright?"

* * *

><p><em>You're an awful person. You really should consider yourself lucky that Kurt hasn't left with the kids and looked for a new partner...someone who can actually sing - and support their family. <em>

Blaine wanted his brain to shut up.

_You're so pathetic. I bet Kurt's just waiting for the right moment to leave._

Blaine knew Kurt wasn't like that; Kurt was sweet, and kind...and he loved Blaine too. His brain was lying.

_You keep making mistakes, you dumb ass; first it was admitting you were gay in an openly homophobic environment, then it was not noticing Kurt's feelings for you...now, let's not forget the cheating...and now you screwed up keeping your job._

Blaine shut his eyes and grit his teeth. His brain was just being stupid; those things were all in the past. What was that saying from the Lion King? Oh, yeah...Hakuna Matata - he'd put the past behind him.

_Still...I do wonder if Kurt thinks about if every time he sees me; when he kisses me; when we're lying together in bed...no, don't be stupid. Of course he doesn't. If he did, he wouldn't have married me. _

Even so, Blaine rolled over, pushing his face into the pillow, and lay there. He wished he could have cried, but he just couldn't; he felt numb, as if it hadn't happened, and he was floating in some kind of twisted dream. He felt like he wasn't even living anymore...like he wasn't feeling anything anymore.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he was depressed.

* * *

><p>"Why don't you invite a friend over this weekend?"<p>

Meggie frowned up at Kurt. "Why?"

"Well you never have friends around anymore for a start," She ducked her head, cheeks heating up. "Meggie, I understand that you're not having a very good time making friends right now...but surely you have a friend or something you could invite around?"

Meggie felt her cheeks heat up even more. "I do...but Dad-"

"But nothing," Kurt interrupted, sitting down opposite her. "Look, you're a very clever girl, so you know what a difficult time your Papa is going through right now. He just...needs a little time to adjust to this change." He bit his lip before shaking his head and putting on a smile. "Anyway, I was thinking that you could have a friend around, just to give you something to do?"

"Okay," Meggie said slowly. "But, Dad, my friend..." She took a deep breath, not looking at him. "My best friend is a boy."

Oh. Well. That was a little unexpected... "A boy?" Kurt repeated, looking and sounding shocked. "What do you mean 'a boy'?"

"Like a boy," Meggie insisted, rolling her eyes. "You know; he's male. He has a...thingy. Short hair. A guy." She looked up at him through long eyelashes. "Will it be alright? It's just that he's a really close friend of mine, and-"

"Say no more," Kurt agreed, putting a hand up to stop her from talking. "A friend is a friend, regardless of gender...but can I just ask what happened to Lorna?"

Ah crap. Not that it was unexpected though, if she was honest.

Meggie coughed nervously. "We had a fight and stopped being friends. It's quite simple, really."

"A fight? What happened?"

Meggie straightened up, extremely uncomfortable with where this was going. "She was being a two-faced...person...and was yelling at me, so I told her she was a psycho and walked away like Aunt Rachel would."

Kurt had to admit; his daughter was turning into quite the little Diva - and he was kinda proud of it. "Well, good for you, sticking up for yourself."

"Yeah," Meggie agreed slowly, nodding her head. "Thanks. So...I can bring my friend around."

"Yes," Kurt grinned cheekily at her, and Meggie felt something sly was coming on. "Yes, you can bring your boyfriend."

Meggie's face colored again, and she crossed her arms across her chest sassily. "He's not my boyfriend," She hissed, feeling embarrassed. "He's a friend who happens to be a boy!"

"So a boyfriend?" Kurt repeated, trying not to laugh at the annoyed look on his daughter's face. "It's okay, Megs - as long as he's a gentleman and behaves himself, I approve." He paused for a moment, considering what he'd just said. "I want to do a full background check first."

Meggie buried her head in her hands and groaned.

* * *

><p>Liam had had enough; hands on his hips determinedly, he walked into his parents' room and stood by the foot of the bed, waiting for Blaine to realize he was there. It took a moment, but eventually the curly-haired man poked his head out from under his blanket to see who had walked in. He blinked when he saw his son, almost as if he wasn't sure what to do. "Buddy?"<p>

"Hello, Papa," Liam greeted coldly, narrowing his eyes. "Why are you still in bed? Don't you want breakfast? Or lunch? Or anything?"

Blaine blinked, not sure how which question to answer first, or how to answer any of them. "I...what are you doing?"

Liam crawled onto the bed, and sat with his legs crossed at the end; he sighed and looked at his Papa with sad eyes. "Those people at that studio were really mean; if you want, I could tell Grandpa Burt to give me his shotgun."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, suddenly somewhat amused by this statement. "Right...and what would you do with it?"

Liam paused, not quite sure himself. "I'd...I'd...hit him over the head with it to shock him and run!"

As he giggled to himself, he noticed that Blaine was trying not to let the corners of his lips to turn up. This cheered the eight year old up considerably; he was making progress, so that was good, he guessed.

"I see," The short man's amusement faded away, and he was left feeling rather empty again. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"Yeah," Liam said, thinking what to say; he tried to think about what he'd want someone to say to him if he was sad. "I wanted to talk about why you're sad."

Blaine sighed, flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "You know why, Liam."

"And how does it make you feel?"

This question surprised him; he furrowed his eyebrows, confused as to how his eight year old knew what kind of questions to ask. "I...it makes me feel sad. And angry." Liam nodded, making little 'hm" noises to show he agreed. "It's just...hard. I've been working there since before you guys were born, so it's like a safe place for me...and I'm going to miss Alex so much."

"Me too," Liam agreed, pouting at the thought. "But maybe she'll come and see us when she can...think about it. And you won't have to talk about work, will you?"

Blaine shook his head. "No...I suppose not..."

"And...and is there anything we can do to help?" This question was the one that the little boy felt nervous to ask; every time someone had tried, they'd just gotten blocked out.

Blaine sighed again, shrugging. "Unless you can get me my job back, then no."

Liam folded his arms and pouted, looking uncannily like Kurt for a moment. "That's not good enough, Papa. I want to help." He thought for a moment, eyes glazed over slightly. "How about...you get a new job? One where there aren't so many mean people in charge."

Blaine wished it was that easy, he really did. "You don't get it-"

"Yeah, I do," The eight year old protested, frowning. "The guy who's Principal at my school is a really mean person. My P.E Teacher's a really mean person too. But because they're in charge, I have to do what they say, and it sucks. If I could, I'd go to a different P.E class, where the teacher isn't a meanie." Liam looked at his father seriously. "Papa...the difference is that you have a choice. You can go and get a new job, but I don't get to go to a new school or P.E class. You're lucky."

Blaine blinked, mouth falling open at his son's logic. When he put it like that, it was so simple, and it had hope in it - but he knew, deep down, that the world wasn't that easy.

"But to get a job," Liam continued, worried that he was pressing a little to hard but also knowing that he had to. "You have to try; it's not just going to come and hit you in the head. You have to get out of your pajamas and go get it. Lying around being sad won't help, you know."

Blaine nodded slowly, his mind clearer all of a sudden. He sat up, and caught his son's eye, suddenly feeling guilty. "Getting a job isn't going to make all of the problems go away, you know."

"I know," Liam admitted softly. "But it could help a little bit, couldn't it?"

Blaine didn't answer; instead, he held his arms out, waiting for a cuddle from his son. Liam scrambled to do so, tears in his eyes suddenly; he wasn't sure if he was happy or not. He wasn't even sure if his Papa was happy now or not.

Maybe things would be alright now.

**Yay! I updated again! :D **

**But yeah, in terms of how busy I've been, I've been trying to lose weight, so I've taken up dancing; basically, since I can't afford dance classes, I stay in my room, put on Glee DVDs and try to copy what they're doing. I've also started doing yoga, and there's a really good tumblr blog that I've been following (leeminkyo) who's a great help. **

**Anyway, does anyone have anything they'd like to see happen in this story; I've got quite a lot of ideas for Meggie and Liam once they hit high school ages, but that's still quite a while off...so, what do you guys want to see? Maybe personal things that happened to you? I don't know...**

**So. Yeah. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know how I'm doing. As always, reviews work (especially the good ones, although I appreciate the critical ones too), as does my PM inbox.**


	134. Grounded

**Twitter : Megsie_Walsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 134**

"You want me to go to your house?"

Meggie nodded, not even looking up from her novel. "Yeah. Isn't that what I just said?"

"But..." Thomas frowned to himself, confused. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean...your parents might...you know...not want-"

"I already spoke to my Dad," Meggie interrupted, shutting the book and resting it in her lap. "He doesn't mind me having a friend who's a boy around."

Her friend shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

It took a moment to click; when it did, Meggie looked away from him. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well," She bit her lip as she considered. "They probably wouldn't know it's you...or that it was you...I mean, I can't remember if I told them your name, but even if I did they wouldn't think it was you."

Thomas just muttered nonsensical things under his breath, causing his friend to sigh.

"Did you want to come or not?"

"Yeah!" He answered quickly, nodding as fast as he could. "Of course!" He gave her a smile. "So, what would we do at yours then?"

Ah. Meggie herself didn't exactly know. "Well...when I've had girls around, we played around with make-up and clothes...but you're a boy, so we're not going to do that." Thomas snorted in agreement, and Meggie gave a nervous giggle. "How about...we watch movies? I don't have a TV in my room yet, so we'd have to do it downstairs...but my brother's got soccer practice on Saturday, so he won't bother us."

She didn't need to mention her Dads; Thomas probably knew.

"Sounds cool," He agreed, eyes bright all of a sudden. "What kind of films? Do you have any really good ones?"

"All of mine are good," She scoffed. "Although...I like musical films a lot."

Thomas paused, thinking about it for a moment. "I've never actually seen a musical before. I think it would be an interesting experience. What are some good ones?"

"Well..." Meggie giggled as she tried to think hard. "Musical films as in singing ones, there's things like all the Disney films, Sound of Music, Chicago...although, I'm not sure if my Dads would let us watch them."

"Forbidden movies sound awesome," Her friend commented jokingly, and she laughed at it. "And what other kind of musical films are there?"

Meggie shrugged. "One of my favorites that I watch with my Papa is called _August Rush_...it's about this boy, and he hears music in everything...he's gifted." She grinned at the thought of her film. "There's not a lot of singing - some, but not lots - and the soundtrack is just...amazingly fantastic!"

"I guess we'll have to watch it then."

Meggie blinked, processing what he'd said for a moment. "Really?" He just nodded, leaning across and grabbing her book. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what's so great about it," He muttered. "This is one of those Harry Potter books, right?"

"Uh-huh...but it's not the first one." She quietly took the book from him and flipped to the front; there was a list of the books, in order, for a reader to refer to. "The one you want is 'Sorcerer's Stone'. Do you want to read it?"

Thomas hesitated, biting his lip again. "Well...yeah. You do nothing but talk about it sometimes, and I find it hard to keep up. Anyway, what's so special about them?"

"Just read it," Meggie told him knowingly, shaking her head at his naivety. "I'll tell you what; just wait until Recess tomorrow, and I'll bring you my copy to borrow...just don't tear or bend the pages."

He chuckled slightly; he wouldn't dare try it knowing how much of a bookworm she was.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't know what had caused it; he didn't really care, if he was honest. What was important was the fact that his husband seemed more alive recently, and he seemed to be getting better. It was just as well, especially since Kurt was considering phoning a doctor soon.<p>

"Looking good," Kurt complimented as the shorter man crawled into bed that night. Blaine just blinked, unsure if he'd heard his husband correctly. "I was trying to...never mind. So, are you...alright?"

Questions to his husband shouldn't have been this awkward. Blaine just shrugged, as if he hadn't noticed it. "Guess so."

His voice was hoarse, they both knew it. However, neither of them commented on it, deciding it wouldn't be the best thing to do. "So," Kurt started brightly, picking at a piece of fluff on their duvet. "Do you need any help looking for a job? If you want, I could give you the name of so-"

"I'm not going back into performing," Blaine blurted, unable to hold it in. He didn't dare look at Kurt, knowing that if he did he'd give up. "I...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I made this decision and I'm not changing it."

"What? Why aren't you going back to singing?" The taller man stared at his husband, shocked beyond belief. "Blaine, honey, singing is your life. You're good at it."

_If I was that good, I wouldn't have lost my job. _Blaine sighed, ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his head. "Can you just be supportive of me? Please? It's my decision, and I'd like you to respect that."

"I am," Kurt said quickly, eyes still wide. "But it's just...a big surprise." He touched the shorter man's arm gently, trying not to get hurt when he just tried to pull away. "I understand that you're upset about everything, but that doesn't mean that you need to give up singing."

Blaine said nothing.

"Don't give it up," Kurt pleaded, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. This time, he didn't move away. "So some asshole at the studio liked some teeny bopper better - it's his loss. Now you can go to a different studio...one that's going to recognize your talents and use them well." He couldn't help but smile slyly. "If it were me, I'd go for the old studio's previous competitor."

"Thanks for the advice," Blaine grumbled, lying down on the bed and turning away from his husband. "But I've made my decision, and it's final."

* * *

><p>Liam tried not to look too ashamed when he looked at his test paper the next morning. From next to him, he heard Nick whoop at his presumably good score, and Annie started to glow at what Liam knew to be a perfect score with full marks.<p>

"Liam," He heard Mrs Oakley say strictly, but he didn't dare look up, face probably bright red. "I understand that you've got soccer practice or whatever it is that you do, and I'm sure that your friends just _love_ spending time with you..."

Liam knew she was being sarcastic, and it hurt. He could see that people were starting to smirk at him, fully aware of what had happened.

"But surely you can try to fit in a couple of hours to learn the spelling of your weekly vocabulary," She finished, ignoring the sniggers that were starting to sound around the room.

He finally looked up, trying not to look too upset or like he was about to burst into tears. "It's only one test-"

"One test?!" She interrupted loudly, raising an eyebrow. "I hate to be blunt, but this is the fifth week in a row where you've gotten the lowest marks!"

"So?!" He snapped angrily, unable to contain himself. All of the other children's sniggering stopped immediately. "It's just a stupid test on how to spell stupid words that I'm never gonna use!" He furrowed his eyebrows, enraged at how unfair this was. "We don't need to learn this garbage! You can just use spell-check on a computer, and it's more effective! Or a _bloody_ dictionary!"

By this point, Mrs Oakley had gone a dark, unattractive shade of grey.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Kurt seethed, pacing the floor in front of his son. Blaine sat behind him in a chair, looking extremely serious. "You're eight years old, Liam - you need to stop yelling at people!"<p>

"She was being a witch," Liam muttered, not daring to look either of them in the eye. "She deserved it."

Kurt folded his arms, stopping in his pacing and facing his son. "She's your teacher - you have to show some respect! I mean, would you say that to us?" The boy shook his head slowly. "Look, I know some teachers are ridiculous, but you have to show _some_ respect, at least!" He sighed, not quite knowing what to do. "I just can't believe that you managed to get yourself excluded from school..."

"I hardly think that was necessary though," Blaine piped up.

Kurt just glared at him from the corner of his eye before turning back to their son. "And swearing at her...I don't know where the hell you learnt that word from-"

"What, 'bloody'?" Liam questioned. "I learnt that from Papa - Ron says it all the time in _Harry Potter."_

Blaine rubbed at his faced with his hands. "Ron Weasley is...he was a lot older than you, buddy-"

"And he's a fictional character in a fictional book series," Kurt stated icily, extremely fed up with this _Harry Potter_ nonsense now. "You do not repeat what you hear from the television or what you read in books."

"If you can't say them, then why put them there?" Liam protested, eyes narrowed. "Meggie says worse than I do sometimes-"

"But not in front of teachers," Blaine said gently. "And anyway, she shouldn't be saying these things even if she is older."

The eight year old sat back on the couch, face dark and miserable. "This is so unfair! She was making me feel embarrassed - I just fought back to see how she liked it." He bit his lip. "I bet she's just moody, 'cause her boyfriend broke up with her or something."

Blaine stood up from his seat and took a few steps closer to him. "Besides this, we need to talk about your tests recently." Liam gave a groan, slumping even more in his seat. "Look, pay attention...we know spelling isn't easy, but you've got to try hard to do well."

"I try!" Liam shouted, straightening up stiffly. "I sit in my room and look over the words again and again and again until my head hurts...it just doesn't work! I can't remember all of them; they should give us less words to learn."

"That's not our problem," Kurt told him, folding his arms and sighing. "We don't expect you to get top marks in anything - but we want you to actually learn something."

"Then my teachers should stop being awful, shouldn't they?"Both men shared a look, not sure what to do now. The boy took this opportunity to stand up and look up at them pleadingly. "Are you done yelling at me? Can I go play soccer?"

Oh. This was where the tantrum was sure to start.

Blaine winced slightly, his eyes looking at his husband with a plead in them; _you do it_. Kurt took a deep breath, shutting his eyes so he didn't have to see his son's face. "Because of all of this, you're grounded."

Liam's mouth fell open, eyes wide. "WHAT?!"

"That means no soccer, no video games," Kurt listed, opening his eyes as he thought out more punishments. "No going out to a friend's house, no reading or watching _Harry Potter_...and you're going to do your homework the minute you get in from school in the kitchen where we can see you."

"What do you mean no soccer?!" Liam asked frantically, looking devastated. "Dad, we have another game in a few weeks! I have to practice!"

"No you don't," Kurt said sternly. "Your homework comes first - if you can't do it, then you don't do soccer."

The shorter man sat down next to their son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, if you're good and get all your homework done without any problems, then we won't ground you for very long...it just depends on your behavior."

"This is ridiculous!" Liam snarled, pulling away from his father's hand. "When Meggie does things wrong you still let her do drawing and singing clubs after-school - but when I do something wrong, you ground me and stop me from playing soccer."

"Meggie's never been expelled from school," Blaine reminded him, raising his eyebrows at the accusations. "And when she acts badly, we do ground her; we stop her from going out too, and we make her do chores to help around the house to make up for it-"

"No! She's your favorite!" Liam straightened up, trying to make himself appear as tall as possible. "It's because she's a girl and she's the oldest, and she gets more of your attention because she's loud all the time!"

Kurt shook his head sternly. "Nope. We don't have favorites in this family. You're being punished for as long as we see fit - be it a week or a month."

There was a long moment of silence as the boy stood there, eyes narrowed and fists clenching tightly together. "I hate you," He hissed vehemently. "I hate you both so much. I wish I hate two different dads - or even a Mom and Dad. Maybe they'd love me more than you do."

With that, he stormed away, holding back tears until he got to his room.

* * *

><p>The new boy was pretty good-looking, if Meggie said so herself.<p>

That morning, he had been introduced as Brodie Thompson, and - as Meggie knew - he came from England. There was something kind of sweet about him...it was probably the honey-coloring of his hair, she decided. Luckily for her, the new boy got seated at her table just opposite her, so she could stare at him in wonderment without it being _too_ obvious.

Thomas rolled his eyes at her when he figured it out. "I thought you were more grown-up than everyone else..."

She ignored him. She'd never met anyone from a different country before - there were a few people whose parents had come from a different country, but no one she actually knew. That was probably why she was so curious, she reasoned as he sat opposite her.

"Hi," She blurted before she could help it. Brodie looked up at her, dark eyes wide. "I'm Meggie...oh, and this is my friend, Thomas!"

Thomas sent her a withering glare; he clearly did not want to be dragged into this. "Yeah, and she's apparently high on something right now."

Brodie just gave a small smile. "Right. Okay."

As he turned to his book, Thomas made a funny face at his friend. Meggie ignored it, bright red from his comments. "So, how long have you been in America for?"

"A few days."

"Oh," Meggie squirmed in her seat, unsure what to say next; the only boy - besides in her family - she'd ever talked to properly was Thomas. But that was different, she discovered, especially since she fancied this other boy. "Cool. Yeah, I've been living here since I was born...same with my parents...well, they haven't been living here in New York all their life, but they moved up here after they finished school-"

"And I don't think he wants to hear your life story," Thomas muttered under his breath.

Brodie, however, smiled with great interest. "I see. Yeah, my parents were both brought up in Southwark, in London, so that kind of explains the accent...although, to me, you guys are the ones that have accents..."

Meggie's heart couldn't help but thump at his accent; it was so, so, so stupid, she knew that, but it was so...so...she didn't even know. She decided that she just liked the accent a lot, but she tried not to let it show too much in case it scared him off. "Yeah...I suppose..."

"Where are your parents from originally?" Brodie asked, seemingly not noticing his effect on her - after all, Meggie was a born-star, so she was pretty good at acting the opposite of what she was feeling.

"Uh...Lima. That's in Ohio." She paused for a moment. "I don't think they liked it there."

"Oh? Why not?"

This was where Meggie had to make a split decision; did she tell him she had two dads, or should she lie her way out of it?

No. Lying would only get her caught out, and he'd dislike her if he found out.

"They're gay," She said quietly, voice low in case anyone heard. "People in Lima don't like gay people very much...well, apart from my grandparents, I guess."

To her surprise, Brodie gave a large grin. "Oh, I get what you mean. Where I come from, we don't mind gays very much - but in the rougher parts of London, people aren't as kind...well, then you get people who are in the middle, and they don't mind gays, but still use the word 'gay' as an insult." He paused for a moment, pondering over something in his head. "Do your parents get harassed here?"

Meggie shrugged. "Not as much. I mean, I can remember a few incidents, but New York is great for gay people - it was, like, the sixth state to accept gay marriage or something."

As the two talked, neither of them noticed that Thomas had turned back to his work, face bright red, eyebrows furrowed, and posture tense. It was extremely clear that he didn't like this new boy or his friendship with Meggie.

**Can I just say that us Brits are awesome :D Anyone, as for the accent...you know that guy who voices Ferb from Phineas and Ferb? Yeah, the accent I imagine is kind of like that (I'm not sure if I sound like that, but...I wouldn't notice)**

**Reviews greatly accepted! :)**


	135. Movie Watching and Trouble

**Twitter : Megsie_Walsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 135**

Thomas had never in his life been to the house of a friend. He knew that sounded quite sad and pathetic, but that was just the way it was. This was why when he went to Meggie's house that Saturday, he couldn't help but look around in curiosity.

"And the kitchen is through there," Meggie introduced brightly, not looking back at her friend. "So if you want anything while we watch our movies, we only have to go into there, so it's not too far...are you alright?"

"Yeah," Thomas muttered, tentatively sitting down on the couch with wide eyes. "Of course...what movies are we watching?"

Meggie flopped next to him casually, shrugging her shoulder slightly. "Well, we decided on August Rush, didn't we? And then you said you'd like to see a Harry Potter movie...oh, how's the reading going by the way?"

"Yeah...great...this J.K Rowling person is actually pretty good."

"I know. My Papa said she's really rich now because of how many people buy the books and stuff...anyway," She clapped her hands together. "Shall we get started?"

Thomas nodded, and Meggie got up to fetch the first DVD from the cabinet across the room. "So, where's your family?"

"My Papa's upstairs," Meggie informed him. "He's on his laptop and looking for a job, I think. And my Dad is out shopping with my brother - Liam needs new school shoes, since he scuffed his."

"Didn't he get expelled from school?" Meggie hesitated, feeling slightly uncomfortable with this question. Thomas, picking up on this immediately, hastened to add on: "Sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

She just sighed. "No, it's fine. I think the school was considering it, but instead he's on exclusion for a week or so."

"Seems a bit much for getting angry at a teacher," Her friend commented, sitting back and shrugging off his jacket. "I mean, I get angry at teachers all the time, and the worst punishment I've ever gotten was extra homework...then again, my Mom's pretty...intense."

Meggie wasn't stupid at all; she decided it was definitely for the best if she didn't continue on with that point. "It is pretty over the top; I think he should have gotten a detention at the most...it's probably worse than it seems because my Dads grounded him afterwards...anyway, let's start our movie."

Thomas sat up eagerly. "Yeah! So, this film is about a musically gifted kid, right? Do we know why he's musically gifted?"

"Just watch and see," Meggie giggled, grabbing the remote and sitting down next to him. "Now, if I start talking and getting overexcited, just tell me to shut up. I like to talk during films."

"Me too," Thomas agreed, grinning. "It makes it less awkward, especially if there's an awkward bit." Neither of them spoke after that, too interested in cuddling up on the couch together with their eyes fixed on the film.

* * *

><p>"I hate that stupid teacher."<p>

"Teachers are rather dumb, aren't they?"

"I didn't know grandparents were allowed to say things like that."

"Kiddo, when you're my age you can say whatever the hell you want and no one bats an eye. It's the only advantage of getting old...not that I'm old."

"No, Grandpa. You're not, Grandpa."

"Hey!"

Liam giggled to himself; he knew he wasn't in serious trouble for being sarcastic to his Grandpa, and that it was only joking around. "Well, you're older than me, and you're older than my dads, so you _seem_ old to me."

"Humph. That's better." He heard his Grandpa give a long, loud yawn. "So, besides being kicked out of school, what else have you been up to?"

Liam couldn't help but blush bright red. "I was not kicked out! I'm...I'm just taking a break."

Burt just shorted at that. "Taking a break...okay. Besides _taking a break_ what have you been doing?"

"Dad's making me do work until I go back to school...he says that I have to continue learning, so I'm not behind the other kids. So...he's making me do homework and read through all my schoolbooks."

"Sounds rough."

"I'm in what Papa calls 'the doghouse'," The boy deadpanned sadly. "I mean, he'd know what it's called; he's in it all the time."

"Yeah...that happens a lot when you get married, so I suggest you try avoiding it when you get older." Once again Burt yawned, obviously tired.

Liam picked up on this almost immediately, pressing the phone to his ear tighter. "You tired, Grandpa?"

"Yeah," Burt agreed tiredly. "It's like what they say in those movies...something like, 'Working hard or hardly working'...is that the one I'm looking for?...I don't even know..." He let out another yawn, obviously unable to hold it in. "Could just be that I'm getting...older. And I didn't say 'old', I said _older_!"

"I know, I know! Older doesn't mean old," Liam laughed, grip loosening on the phone slightly. "Although-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

* * *

><p>"That's so unfair!"<p>

Meggie jumped a little, surprised to hear her friend speak so passionately about something - especially a film. "What? What the Grandpa did?"

Thomas nodded, eyebrows furrowed. "Surely you can't do that - it's got to be against the law."

"It is," Meggie explained patiently, remembering what her Dads had told her about it. "But he did her signature for her...I can't remember what the word for it is...anyway, the people at the hospital think that she gave her son up willingly."

"Oh. I get that...but...surely the nurses and doctors knew she was knocked out, so she couldn't have signed those papers?"

"Yeah, but...movies are meant to show real-life things..." Thomas sighed, giving in slightly. "Alright, fine. I'll go with it."

"I take it you're enjoying the movie then?" Meggie asked gleefully, pleased that her friend was enjoying herself.

Thomas nodded furiously. "Duh! Wasn't it obvious by my...my outburst?" He sat back, unscrewing the cap on his soda bottle. "God, though...that kid's really weird though...how can you hear music in everything?"

"Didn't you hear him?" Meggie said, trying to contain her laughter. "He said, 'All you have to do is listen'. It's pretty obvious to me."

"Yeah, but you've got a musical family," Her friend muttered. "It's practically in your blood...now, I wanna see the end of this."

* * *

><p>Chris really didn't want to be having this conversation, but he knew that he had to. Ducking his head down and staring at the floor, he moved forwards to stand behind his Grandma, who was doing the dishes, and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."<p>

Carole didn't say anything for a moment, instead focusing on cleaning a rather stubborn stain on a plate. "Why?"

"Because my Mom yelled at you," He muttered quietly. "She shouldn't have done that - it was all my fault."

His Grandma sighed and wiped her hands on a teatowel. "I can deal with your mother yelling at me, honey. I'm not exactly a delicate little flower, am I?"

"Well, you're not a flower anyway," Chris said, feeling somewhat confused. "So I guess not. Look, she shouldn't have yelled at you - I shouldn't have told her that you told me off, since I shouldn't have been going through your stuff in the first place."

"Let's just forget about it, Chris," Carole said slowly, turning to look down at him. "I'm not angry at you, alright? Just because I don't agree with your mother about much, it doesn't affect how much I love you."

Chris wanted to give her a hug, but decided against it. "Right," He murmured, a lump in his throat. "Cool."

"Now, go and finish that homework, and then we'll watch something on the TV, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Megan Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson! Don't walk away from me!"<p>

"Don't call me 'Megan'," She muttered loudly, ignoring Kurt's order. "I don't like it when you call me that. It sounds so stupid."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, it's the name that's on your birth certificate, so I will call you it whenever I want." He folded his arms, waiting for his daughter to put away her coat and shoes. "You and I need to have a talk, missy."

"Now what have I done?" She joked dryly, going to sit on the couch to wait for him to continue. "You've said my entire name, and you don't look happy...I swear, I've done nothing."

Kurt sat down opposite her, eyes completely hard and serious. "I've just had a call from Lorna's mother."

Meggie's eyes widened, and it was clear that she knew what was going to happen. "Oh God..."

"Apparently, Lorna has been coming home crying for the past week after school-"

"Well it's not my fault!"

Kurt raised a hand, a signal for her not to talk. "Her mother also told me that you were going around the school spreading rumors that her parents are splitting up, and that neither of her parents want her anymore."

"It's not rumors, Daddy," Meggie explained patiently. "Because they're both true."

"It's none of your business what's been happening in this girl's personal life," Her father gritted out, getting increasingly annoyed. "And how do you know they're true? Has she personally told you?"

Meggie straightened up. "Look, I didn't tell the whole school - I only told Thomas and Brodie. That's hardly an entire school."

"It's none of their business either. And Meggie, sweetie, it only takes one other person to overhear it, and 'boom!'. It's all over the entire school."

She folded her arms. "Are you done having a go at me? I have homework to do."

"Why are you spreading stories about her?" Kurt asked, not relenting in his question. "Meggie, your Papa and I raised you better than this. That's why you're going to go into school tomorrow and apologize to her-"

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Meggie protested. "I just told a couple of my friends - it's not my fault lots of other people found out!"

"You shouldn't have been discussing it with anyone. She's probably very upset about the whole thing, and she doesn't want everyone knowing...how would you like it if she went around and told all your classmates something personal?"

Meggie stayed silent.

Kurt sighed, not wanting to deal with this so late in the afternoon. "Look, I'm not going to ground you because I'm going to just accept that maybe you didn't know not to do that. But instead, you're going to go into school and apologize to her - better if you do it in front of everyone else."

"I'm not doing it in front of lots of people," His daughter muttered, narrowing her eyes at the thought. "That would just be embarrassing."

"That's kind of the point."

Meggie shook her head vehemently. "No. I'm not doing that."

Kurt sat back. "Well then...you _can_ be grounded, like your brother, until you do apologize in front of her and her friends."

The eleven year old shot up, eyes wide in horror. "But Dad-"

"Nope. I've made my mind up. Until you apologize, you're grounded." The tall man stood up as he started to list her punishments. "That means no after-school choir, no Harry Potter books or movies, no friends over-"

"Daddy-"

"Meggie, my word is final," Kurt said firmly. "Now, go and do some homework until dinner."

"You just said you weren't going to ground me!" She protested, doing her best not to scream. "And now you're grounding me anyway!"

"I'm not going to argue with you. You didn't do as I asked," Kurt retorted calmly. "Therfore, I am clearly right to ground you. And by screaming and throwing a tantrum, you're just making the length of your punishment even longer." He folded his arms, clearly not going to give in any time soon. "Now, go and do your homework before dinner."

**I'm so sorry about my lack of updates! School's been so busy recently - I applied to be a mentor, so I had to do interviews and stuff. For the past week I've been sneaking onto computers at school so I could write...haha, I love this story (and you guys of course) that much! Right now, I'm in double History :/ We're doing about German women and it's a cover lesson (we have a substitute teacher) and we're in a computer room, so it's not too bad.**

**I'll be very busy this weekend, so I'm not sure how much writing I can get done; I have a sleepover tonight, and a Race for Life on Sunday...and then there's homework, and I have to look at college for A-Levels...**

**Anyway, read and review!**


	136. Start to Summer

**Twitter : Megsie_Walsh (Fanfiction won't let me put the "at" sign thingy)**

**Tumblr: blainersisabottom . tumblr . com (just remove spaces)**

**Chapter 136**

Liam hated to say it - and he really did - but he had started to miss school. He'd started to miss his friends, and playing with them during every recess and lunch break. He'd started to miss playing soccer with all of his friends during recess and lunch...Hell, he even missed some of the teachers (not the mean ones though, he still dreaded going back to them ones).

"OhMyGod, I missed you so much!" Annie shrieked when he appeared in the playground just before school started, and she ran to give him a large hug. "It's been no fun without you - Nick kept trying to make me play soccer, but I kept tripping over in these stupid dresses."

"Sounds fun," Liam replied cheerfully, already moving to give Nick a one-armed hug - he was told it was more "boyish" to do then hugging, and he didn't feel like getting ostracized from the other kids anytime soon.

Nick just snorted. "Hardly. She's awful at soccer, so how was I meant to get any better?" He looked down at the floor, slightly quieter as he continued. "Ms Oakley has been nothing but horrible after you left...she's given us more spelling tests than usual, and there's such hard words!"

"And if you don't get above half," Annie piped up sadly. "Then she makes you stay in at lunch-time and resit it."

"Not so difficult for her," Nick muttered to Liam under his breath, somewhat angry about this. "She does nothing but study out of school."

There was an awkward silence as Annie glared at Nick, clearly annoyed by his comment. Liam coughed, deciding to change the conversation around to prevent a fight breaking out between them.

"I've missed playing soccer," He sighed, toeing the ground absent-mindedly. "My dads wouldn't let me play it at home, 'cause they grounded me. And then when they did unground me, they were both too busy with work and stuff."

Both of the other children just nodded sympathetically. "Sounds rough," Annie said slowly. "Sometimes when I've been naughty, my D- parents take away my books or whatever...once my Dad threatened to destroy the swing set in my garden."

"Uh-huh!" Annie answered brightly, looking absolutely thrilled by the news. "Apparently there's been lots of complaints from parents about him, so the school board or whatever fired him!"

Liam grinned to himself happily. "It's good to be back."

* * *

><p>Just like that, the last few days before the Summer break rolled around. Everyone had started to say tearful goodbyes to friends (and even a few teachers), exchanging phone numbers and such so that they could keep in touch. Personally, Meggie was thrilled that she could leave the school now, having had enough of it.<p>

"Well," She said awkwardly during Lunch time on the Thursday. Thomas looked up. "I guess we don't need to hug and cry, since we're going to the same Middle School."

"Yep."

"Well...that's if my Hogwarts letter gets lost in the post over the Summer," She joked, and her friend cracked a smile. "And on that note...I got you something."

Thomas blinked, clearly not used to such an idea. "Wait...what do you mean?" Meggie just smiled at him as she reached down to root through her bag. "Geesh...you always make me feel bad when you do that, 'cause I don't know to get you anything."

"I don't _want_ anything," She stated, rolling her eyes slightly as she sat up. "Anyway, it's just the next Harry Potter book."

"Oh," He grinned out of relief. "I guess I should say 'thanks' then..." She handed the copy of _Chamber of Secrets_ to him, and he placed it next to his lunch box. There was a silence in the air before Thomas cleared his throat, looking away for a moment. "This is really awkward, but I...I'm gonna miss you over the Summer...I mean, I know we'll see each other in September-"

"You can still come over to my house," Meggie interrupted, giving him a small smile. "I can give you the phone number to my house, and then you can call if you want to see me."

"Yeah," He muttered slowly. "Sure...but still...I'm going to miss talking to you everyday...it's not like my sister will be great company."

"I know the feeling," Meggie agreed, leaning so that her chin was on her hand. "My brother used to be so much fun...now all he wants to do is play soccer all the time. It's awful trying to talk to him, because he just goes, 'Shh! I have to get this right!'." She sighed, deciding to change the subject. "So, do you have any plans for the Summer - besides being bored?"

He cracked a small smile and shook his head. "Nope. You?"

"Yeah. My family and I are going to Lima next week to see my Grandpa and Grandma." She grinned at the idea, clearly excited. "I can't wait."

"I guessed," Thomas chuckled before pausing. His smile faded, and he tilted his head to the side slightly. "Are they nice?"

Meggie nodded - she knew she had to be careful not to go on, especially since her friend had lost the majority of his grandparents. "Yeah - my Grandpa Burt is one of those guys who acts tough but is really a giant softy on the inside...don't tell him that, though." A smile flitted across the boy's face. "And my Grandma Carole is just...she's nice, and cuddly, and...and she makes you feel so at home when you're near her."

"Yeah," Thomas said slowly. "My Grandma was like that...well, the one from my Mom's side. My other one doesn't bother to see me or my sister."

Meggie bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well then...you can share my grandparents with me. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Thomas smiled at her widely, eyes bright as he laughed. "Thanks! They seem like nice people, so I guess that would be alright."

* * *

><p>On another note, Meggie really didn't like being grounded. To be honest, it sucked and she was starting to miss watching Harry Potter and singing in the choir after-school - she knew that it was too late to continue being in the choir at this school, but she didn't really want to be grounded when she went to the one at the other school.<p>

Therefore, this had to be done.

"Hi," Meggie said awkwardly, walking up to her ex-best friend. Lorna looked away from her friends, clearly surprised by the turn of events. "So...could we talk? You know, just the two of us?" She knew her fathers had told her to do it in front of people, but she decided that the apology was the main point.

Lorna hesitated before nodding slowly and turning back to her friends. "I'll be two minutes."

The other girls nodded, and Lorna quickly followed Meggie to a less-populated part of the playground. "I'm really sorry," Meggie said as they walked and stopped. "I shouldn't have spread those...stories around. I honestly didn't mean for it to get out - I-I was just telling Thomas and Brodie...and I know I shouldn't have done, but I did, so...Sorry."

There was an awkward pause between the two girls for a moment, and they just looked at each other. "It's fine," Lorna murmured quietly, looking away and folding her arms. "It just upset me, y'know?" Meggie nodded silently. "Look, I really didn't want us to stop being friends...it seems kind of pointless..."

"All those years of friendship just heading down the toilet," Meggie finished, agreeing completely. "Yeah, I know."

"Maybe we could try being friends again?" The shorter girl requested, looking back at her and trying not to go red.

Meggie bit her lip. "Of course...but let's not be best friends. At least not yet."

Lorna nodded, and the two gave a shy smile at each other in mutual understanding. "Come on," Lorna decided, reaching out and grabbing the taller girl's hand. "We're talking about that new singer's album that just came out."

"It's not Austin Lynch, is it?" Meggie groaned, following after her.

Lorna giggled and shook her head. "No...he was nowhere as good as your dad, you know. Stupid studio." They stopped in front of the group of Lorna's friends. "Guys, I was just telling her about how awful that new Austin guy is."

The tallest of the girls snorted slightly. "Oh my God, I know. I so prefer that new band that was on MTV last night."

It felt good to have female friends again.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed along to the opening of the song that was playing on the radio as he and his husband prepared dinner for the evening. So far, Blaine hadn't sung or hummed, just like he said, and Kurt was starting to worry.<p>

But he was going to change that now.

Kurt beamed at Blaine as he wiped his hands on a tea towel and opened his mouth to sing along to the song.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,_

Blaine looked up at the taller man, bemused by what he was doing; said man just winked and started to dance around the kitchen, swaying his hips to the music.

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone,  
>but when I see you hanging about with anyone<br>It's not unusual to see me cry,  
>oh I wanna' die!<em>

Kurt reached out and grabbed his husband's hands, singing right in his ear as he did so. Blaine bit his lip, obviously trying to hold back. "Come on, Blaine...just like in High School."

"Kurt..." Blaine murmured desperately, trying to resist the urge. "Don't."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, feigning ignorance. "I just want to flirt with my husband...come on, sing along with me..._It's not unusual, to be mad with anyone_  
><em> It's not unusual, to be sad with anyone,"<em> Kurt sung, dancing around with the shorter man. Blaine couldn't help but smile, amused greatly by Kurt's attempt. "_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_..."

"I_t's not unusual to find out that I'm in love with_ _you_..." Blaine joined in, and Kurt felt his heart soar at hearing his husband's smooth voice."_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-_"

Blaine froze up as he realized what had happened, and he pulled away from Kurt quickly. His cheeks flushed red, and he ducked his head as he half-ran to the other side of the kitchen to continue making dinner. "Blaine?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"Please turn the radio off," Blaine muttered, picking up a knife to chop some more vegetables.

Kurt did so, not wanting to push him too far, and went to stand next to the shorter man. "You were really good just then...you always are."

"_Were_," Blaine corrected, not looking up. "I told you, I'm not singing again."

"Not even at home with your family?" The taller man asked, stricken. "Not even with me and the kids in private?"

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "No means no. Now, could you get out a pot to boil the vegetables in?"

"But Blaine-"

"Don't press!" Blaine snapped, immediately feeling bad. Without meaning to, the knife in his hand slipped and scraped against the top of his thumb. "Shit!"

Kurt immediately moved to get some kitchen roll to compress the wound with. "It's okay, honestly...it's just a little scratch..." Blaine held the tissue to his hand to stop the bleeding, and Kurt crossed the kitchen to get the First Aid kit. He pulled out a plaster and moved back over to his husband. "See...it's just a little cut. No big deal."

There was utter silence as Kurt quickly cleaned Blaine up, putting the tissue in the bin and wrapping the plaster around his thumb. Blaine didn't look at the taller man, cheeks flushed even more than before.

"Now, why don't you sit down and take it easy?" Kurt offered when he was done, somewhat awkwardly. "I'll finish the dinner."

The topic of singing was forgotten.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Summer break rolled around, the sunshine started to come out. Both Meggie and Liam were thrilled, having suffered with grey skies for the past month while they were at school. As soon as they'd finished school on that last day, and Meggie had finished giving her friends her phone number if they wanted to call her, Kurt and the two children had gone straight home, changed into shorts and short-sleeved tees, and headed straight for the park.<p>

"Now, make sure you two have plenty of sunblock on you," Kurt chimed cheerfully, passing the bottle around to the two of them. He knew that he (and probably Liam if he was honest) would end up sunburnt if they weren't careful; since he didn't fancy staying up all night in pain or comforting his children because of the burns, he made sure to practically pour it all over them.

"I'm gonna go practice my soccer kicks," Liam said excitedly, turning his baseball cap so it was on backwards. "Dad, come play with me!"

Kurt wasn't very good with soccer (Blaine usually played with their son anyway), but he nodded and stood up. "Will you be okay here, Megs?"

His daughter looked up, her pink Ray Bans (inspired by Blaine's) covering most of her face. "Uh-huh. I'm gonna read and try to get a tan."

Kurt blinked, not entirely sure why his eleven year old wanted a tan yet, but went along with it. "Right. There's orange juice in the Cool bag - make sure to put it back in afterwards, so it stays cold."

"Got it!" She chirped brightly, already turning back to her book and humming. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness to read, and he followed after his son.

* * *

><p>Of course, Kurt had sucked at playing soccer; Liam had the courtesy not to tell him, but Kurt could tell anyway that his playing had been less than satisfactory when compared to his son's.<p>

As he flopped back on their picnic blanket, he sighed in contentment. "You tired, Dad?" Meggie asked, not even looking up from the page she was reading.

"Yeah...I always get sleepy when it's hot."

"Me too," Liam decided, yawning loudly. "But I'm really glad it's hot - it's better than rain."

Kurt stretched his arms out, leaning back against the bag full of food and drink. "I'm just waiting for the ice-cream vans to start turning up," He said, and both of the children grinned in excitement. "Usually, I'd say no because of the health risks...but I think now is definitely an appropriate time."

"Yup," Liam agreed, shucking off his shirt like his other father always did when it was hot and readjusting his hat. "It's _so, so, so_ hot."

"It's meant to carry on for the next two weeks, at least," Meggie informed him, turning the page in the book and stretching her legs out. "I have to admit, I wouldn't mind doing _this_ every day."

Liam peered over her shoulder to get a good look at the book she was reading. "Hey! No fair! I was going to read that one next!"

"What? Read what?" Kurt questioned.

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_!" Liam protested, pointing at it. "I can tell because of the name of the chapter!"

Kurt rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses as his children continued to argue. "Of course it is."

**I am soooo sorry! Honestly, I am! As some of you may know, I only have one more year left of my GCSE courses, and then I get from May to September off next year - however, I will probably have to get a job, and then I'll start college (I'm crossing my fingers for Esher if any of you know where that is)...I can't wait :) I know I want to do Performance Studies and maybe Dance.**

**Anyway, any of you who live in England will probably know about the sudden burst of fantastic weather we've been having - I think we've had 30 degrees Celsius! So, yeah, I've been sunbathing and reading Order of the Phoenix in my back garden this weekend :D ****On another random note, I've become obsessed with The Walking Dead - I think Chandler Riggs is such a cutie! :) And Norman Reedus...holy mother of shit. I've only seen up to Season 3 Episode 1 because I've had to watch reruns over here BUT I JUST LOVE IT!**

**THE MAIN POINT OF THIS A/N: I made a website about my work - not just FanFiction but original works too. For this story, I created a page with all the key characters so far (will be added to) and I might create one for spoilers. I also have a page talking about when it might be possible to update, and when I definitely can't. If any of you want to check it out, the link is on my page.**

**With that, reviews are gratefully accepted!**


	137. The Darkest of Times - Dedicated to Cory

**Chapter 137 - This chapter is dedicated to Cory Monteith (1982-2013)**

_"The pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds us that we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one." _- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times...if only one remembers to turn on the light." _- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

Middle school was quite scary.

Meggie tried not to look too terrified as she looked around her new class. She involuntarily started to eye her fellow classmates up; besides Thomas, there were also a few other children that she recognized from her old school, also looking quite off. The other children, the ones that she didn't know, didn't seem too big and scary either - though the fact that they were new made Meggie nervous.

"Right, class!" The teacher, a small round woman named Mrs Allen called. "So we get to know each other, I want you to sit next to someone that you don't know and find out three facts about them. I shall then pick a few of you to tell me what you've learnt."

Meggie looked around quickly, not sure what to do; in her old school, she was always last to be picked, and she really didn't want that to happen now.

"Hi," She said loudly, sliding up a few seats next to another girl. "Can I go with you?"

"Uh-huh," The girl smiled. "Sure."

Meggie looked at the girl properly now; she was quite small and lithe, though definitely taller than Meggie, with long dark hair and brown eyes. She also had a Cherokee look to her. "So...I'm Meggie."

"Pepper," The girl introduced, shaking her hand. "So, three facts...Uh...I live with my dad, I have no brothers and sisters, and...and I like dancing."

Meggie blinked, liking this girl already. "Cool! I have two dads, a little brother, and I also like dancing!"

Pepper just smiled rather dazily. Meggie was reminded of Luna Lovegood a little bit. "That's nice. Now what?"

The smaller girl shrugged. "Just talk...do you like Harry Potter?"

"Harry what?"

"Harry Potter," Meggie repeated. "You know...the kid with a lightning bolt scar?"

Pepper just giggled. "No. Sounds funny though." She looked around dreamily. "So, what's your brother like?"

"He's...alright," Meggie decided, not quite sure. "Gets in too much trouble though...and then there's my dog, who I suppose is similar to my brother..." She paused as Pepper giggled. "His name's Dalton, like after the school that my dads met at."

"We don't have any pets," Pepper sighed. "My dad doesn't want one, he says it'd make too much mess..." She looked down at the table, suddenly a lot less bubbly then before. "My Mom died when I was six. Since then, he's been so busy - he moved us up here from Seattle, had to get a job, pay for babysitters, make sure he helped me do homework, do all the house work..."

"Oh," Meggie said softly. "I'm so sorry that you lost your Mom. My Dad lost his Mom when he was eight - she had cancer. And my Uncle Finn lost his real dad when he was a baby, because he fought in a war."

Pepper just looked up and shrugged. "It's not fun. I can only remember a little bit of life from before she died...mainly ballet classes and baking cakes..."

Their conversation was interrupted as Mrs Allen called for the class' attention.

Meggie smiled to herself as she relaxed in her seat; she already had a friend, which made her instantly less nervous about the new school.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get you to sing, even if it kills me."<p>

"Have fun being dead then, Kurt, 'cause I'm so not singing."

Kurt sighed, rubbing his temples out of frustration. "Blaine...I don't see why you won't...I mean, yeah, that teeny bopper beat you...but from what I've heard, people have complained over and over about the change in artists...and surely you can get a different job that involves singing."

Blaine just shook his head. "Kurt, I keep telling you to drop it, and you won't. I just...don't feel comfortable singing anymore."

"What if I want you to sing?" Kurt asked, looking quite put out. "Your voice is one of my favourite things in the whole world. I love to hear it-"

"Well, have fun on YouTube," Blaine said cheerfully. "Now, I have to go job-searching again, and you have to get to work-"

"Not if I can help it."

When Blaine just looked confused, the taller man smiled and started to hum melodically under his breath. Blaine groaned in frustration. "Kurt, no..."

"_L...is for the way you look at me,_" Kurt sang, grabbing Blaine's hands and dancing around the kitchen with him. "_O...is for the only one I see..."_

"Kurt, stop it!" Blaine snapped, pulling away from his husband and storming away. "Jesus...what part of 'no' don't you freaking understand?!"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and gave his husband a mega-bitch glare. "What part of 'get over it' don't you understand? It's _wrong_, Blaine, for you to stop singing! You were born to sing and entertain people, and to see you make a waste of that talent is killing me." When the shorter man just looked down at the floor, Kurt reached out and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

Kurt took a deep breath. "That's why I'm doing this - I've never seen you happier than when you're performing. It's just...your magical ability." Blaine tucked his head underneath his husband's chin and on his chest. "Please, Blaine...just do it so that I can see you happy? I can't stand to see you try to half-smile when I know you can do much better."

There was a long silence as Blaine just breathed in and out, warm breath against Kurt's collarbone. And then, very quietly, he started to sing, the sound muffled against the taller man's collarbone. "_I'll stand by you...won't let nobody hurt you..._"

Kurt gave a small chuckled of relief. "There...that's the man I know and love."

* * *

><p>"Papa?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I think there's something wrong with Dalton."

Blaine looked up from his newspaper. His son was looking up at him with wide blue eyes and ruffled brunette hair, looking rather innocent for his age. "What? What's wrong?"

Liam blinked, looking rather upset. "H-He's just lying here, Papa...he's not moving...and his chest is just moving like he's having trouble breathing..."

Blaine through down his magazine and flew off the couch to look at their dog; true to the little boy's word, Dalton was just lying there with wide eyes, chest heaving and a heavy wheezing noise whistling from his nose and mouth.

"We've gotta get him to the vet," Blaine said immediately, turning to the eight year old. "Buddy, go an get your sister and tell her to get ready. I'll get him into the boot of the car."

Liam nodded, already racing off to do so. Blaine looked back to their dog, worry immediately on his features. "Just keep breathing, boy. We're gonna get you some help..." He put his hand gently on Dalton's shoulder; the retriever gave a whine but didn't snap, obviously too tired to do so. "I know this is gonna hurt...but just hang on..."

As he lifted the dog into his arms, both of his children raced into the room, looking rather frightened. "Is he okay?" Meggie asked quickly. "Is he going to die?"

"No!" Blaine said rather loudly. "No, he's not...he just...he needs a vet to help him so he can get better." He started to move towards the door. "Megs, you can sit in the front passenger's seat for now, and, Liam...would you be alright sitting at the back with Dalton?"

Liam nodded immediately, not even hesitating or complaining. "I'll keep an eye on him, Papa."

"Megs, my phone is on the coffee table," Blaine continued. "I want you to grab it and call your Dad. Liam, can you help me get the front door open?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was going out of his mind; his daughter had called him halfway through an afternoon rehearsal and hurriedly relayed the details of what was happening, and he'd felt dread start to form in the bottom of his stomach.<p>

After rehearsal had ended (only an hour later, since it was obvious that Kurt wasn't as into it), Kurt had raced to the vet that Blaine had said they'd been going to, and gone straight inside without bothering to stop and think.

"I need to see my pet," He started to ramble to the lady at the desk. "His name's Dalton, and my husband, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, brought him here because he was having breathing problems-"

"He's in Room 5," The lady said in a rather bored tone without looking up. "Just through that corridor there, in Mr Martin's office."

Kurt wasted no time in heading there. Half-running down the corridor, he got there half a minute later; both of his children were standing outside with pale faces, clearly terrified. "Hey," Kurt soothed, wrapping his arms around them. "It's gonna be okay...he'll be okay...is your Papa in there with him and the Doctor?"

Both of them nodded, tiny hands grabbing at his shirt.

"Well then, he's getting the help he needs," Kurt cleared his throat, debating whether he should go into the office or if he should stay with his children. "Look, w-"

He didn't have to make a decision; the door opened then, shocking his children into moving away from him to look, and Blaine came out with the doctor behind him. The shorter man moved to give his husband a small hug, squeezing tightly. "I...I just..."

"What's happening to our dog?" Liam asked fearfully, peering up at the doctor worriedly.

"Will he die?" Meggie asked, and her brother started to cry, unable to hold it in. "Sorry..."

Kurt wrapped an arm around his son as the doctor sighed. "It's not good," He started slowly. "Maybe I should talk to you two without the children present..."

"No!" Meggie objected fiercely. "He's our dog, and part of our family! Tell us now!"

Kurt sent a small glare at her for being rude, but was distracted again when the doctor just sighed again. "Fine. It appears that your dog may have something obstructing his airways; maybe he swallowed something. Regardless, if we don't remove it, then he may die."

Liam started to wail even louder, clinging to Kurt. "I-I-I d-d-don't want him t-t-to die!"

"What can we do to get rid of the obstruction?" Kurt asked while Blaine bent down to console a tearful looking Meggie.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Surgery. That's what I suggest, and the only way anyway to get rid of it."

"Then do it," Kurt asked without hesitation, and Blaine nodded in agreement. "Do an X-Ray, check where it is...just make sure our dog gets better."

The doctor nodded. "However," He started, looking rather apologetic. "Having said that, it will be a rather difficult surgery; if damage any of his airways, he'll die. If we don't proceed with the surgery, he'll die." He bit his lip. "I'll take him down to the X-Ray room and leave you to...to talk to the children."

As he walked away, the Hummel-Anderson family moved closer together; Kurt and Blaine wrapped their arms around their children, who were both now sobbing loudly at the prospect of not having their dog anymore. Blaine had tears streaming down his face too, and Kurt reached across to wipe them from his cheeks.

**So...we've lost someone very important to us today. Cory was only 31 - he shouldn't be dead now; he should have been an old ninety-something year old liver-spotted old man with six or so grandkids and a wife to grow old with him. As a fandom, us Gleeks have to stick together and get through this. I've just...cried and cried. Cory was a brave soul taken too early, and he will always hold a special place in our hearts. **

**Having said that, I'm disgusted with what I'm about to do; the death of Cory has left a hole in my heart. Just thinking about him makes my heart hurt, and I can assure you I'm heartbroken and will be for a long time. That's why I...I'm having trouble deciding this. Finn is obviously Cory's character on Glee; he's a character in this story too. However, I don't know what I should do:**

**-**** I could kill Finn off, to mirror Cory's death  
>- <strong>**Or I could keep Finn alive, to honour Cory's memory**

**You guys...just choose what you want. I don't mind either way - although it would be a while before I write anything regarding Finn or the Lima side of this story anyway.**

**Just...review if you want. Otherwise, I just want us to keep Cory's family, friends, the Glee Cast and Crew, and Lea Michele in our thoughts and prayers. Please don't bug them, and just respect their wishes to grieve the loss of a soul taken too early.**


	138. Going Downhill - Dedicated to Cory

**Chapter 138 - This chapter is also dedicated to Cory Monteith (1982-2013)**

_"The pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds us that we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one." _- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times...if only one remembers to turn on the light." _- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

* * *

><p>The X-Ray seemed to stretch on forever and ever; at least, that's what it felt like to the Hummel-Anderson family waiting outside. Kurt, who had Meggie tucked underneath his right arm and his husband under his left, gave a long sigh as he looked up at the clock. Next to him, Blaine kept a consoling hand on their son's shoulder, rubbing tiny little cirlces with his thumb.<p>

"It's getting late," Kurt muttered, his voice seeming loud in the near-empty waiting room. "You kids have school in the morning."

"I think they can be let off this once," Blaine said quietly. Kurt didn't bother to argue back. "But you're right. You two need to sleep."

Meggie lifted her head up, eyes slightly glassy from where she'd been holding her tears in. "But what about Dalton? We wanna know what'll happen to him."

"Sleep here?" Liam mumbled, nestling his head into Blaine's side.

Kurt gave a tiny nod. "Fine. It's not ideal, but it'll have to do."

The family moved; the two fathers stood up to allow their children to lie down, their heads together, and sat on either end of the make-shift bed. Blaine took off his jacket and laid across Liam's torso while Kurt did the same with his jumper. "Sing to us," Meggie requested sleepily. "Please."

Blaine sighed and nodded, looking up at his husband to join him. Kurt gave him a tiny nod, too tired to even complain. The shorter man cleared his throat, opened his mouth, and started to sing. "_Smile even though your heart is aching...smile even though it's breaking...when there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by.._"

"_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_," Kurt continued, stroking back his daughter's hair affectionately. "_Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you._"

Blaine met his husband's eyes, looking slightly desperate and hopeful. "_Light up your face with gladness...hide every trace of sadness...although a tear may be ever so near..._"

"_That's the time_," Kurt joined in, their voices blending nicely together. "_You must keep on trying...Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile if you just smile..._"

They didn't need to finish their song - both children had fallen straight asleep, tired by the day's events, and both with tiny hints of a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>"It appears that your dog will need surgery down at the back of his throat to remove the object."<p>

Both men shared a terrified look. The doctor hadn't even bothered to take time to call them into his office; he'd just come out and told them without hesitation. "Do we know what the object is?" Blaine questioned, looking rather pale.

"Not really," The doctor looked at the pictures on his clipboard. "If we commence with the surgery, then I'm sure we'll find out." He looked at them expectantly. "So? Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Can we see him first?" Kurt asked, keeping an eye on his sleeping children. "Or should we just leave him alone?"

"Well...I suppose a quick visit won't hurt...although, I suggest that the children don't do so, since it may upset them."

Blaine looked up from the floor, a glazed over look in his eyes. "No. I want them to see him - you said that this surgery is somewhat dangerous. I want them to...to see him one last time, just in case..."

Kurt bit his lip, not wanting to even think about that scenario becoming reality.

The doctor sighed. "Fine. That's your decision. Only one of you with one child at a time, though. Your dog is very weak and sleepy...he's a survivor, though, I'll give him that." He cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two to discuss your options - when you've decided, tell either me or one of my colleagues, since my shift ends soon."

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine gave a small grunt in agreement. As the other man walked away, they turned to each other; both of them looked shocked and unsure of what to do. "So...I think we should go ahead with the surgery."

"Yes," Blaine agreed uneasily. "Of course." He looked down at the two children, boths sleeping with innocent looks on their faces, their hair constrasting when they were next to each other. "How do we tell them?"

"We don't...at least, not yet. Let them sleep a little bit longer." Kurt sighed, moving to sit next to his husband. "I know that I always complained about getting a dog...but now that he's ill, maybe even close to...to death...I just want him better."

"Me too, Kurt. Me too," Blaine agreed, putting his arm around his husband as a way of comfort. "I'm sure he'll be alright in the long run."

Neither of them said much more; they just held each other for comfort before having to face their children.

* * *

><p>After waking both of the children up and explaining a stripped down version of what was going on, Kurt and Meggie had been the first to go to see their dog. Blaine and Liam waited outside, the little boy just staring into space with large grey eyes. Blaine found himself worriedly watching his son, not sure if he should try to initiate any conversation.<p>

Luckily, his son spoke first. "Will Dalton die, Papa?"

"No," Blaine said, trying to sound reassuring but coming off as hopeful instead. "I...of course not. He's younger than you are...so I don't think it's his time to leave yet, buddy."

"But what if he does?" Liam asked quietly, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Then what?"

There was a long silence as the short man sighed, not sure what to say. "Well...then he'll go to Heaven, with all the other dogs who have left us. He'd have treats, and lots of clouds to run around on..." Blaine sighed again, pulling his son closer. "But that's not going to happen. He wants to stay with us, and he's trying...the doctor even said so."

There was a long silence; after a few seconds, Liam moved to sit on Blaine's lap, something he hadn't done in a long time. "I'm scared," Liam whispered in Blaine's ear, and the short man felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Me too, buddy," Blaine half-whimpered, shutting his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. "We all are."

* * *

><p>In the end, Kurt decided that their children needed to go to school. Just after eleven, both of the Hummel-Anderson men notified the doctor that they were going to proceed with the surgery as soon as possible, and then Kurt decided to take their children home. Even though he was worried, he knew that it would be best for his husband to be as close to the dog as possible in case he freaked out while waiting.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kurt murmured just before he got in the car, quickly pecking his husband's lips and hugging him. "I'll take the kids to school, and then I'll be straight over here."

Blaine nodded into his shoulder. "Okay. If anything happens-"

"Which it won't."

"Then I'll call you."

Kurt nodded this time, and reluctantly let go of the shorter man so that he could get in the driver's side. "Keep our Dalton safe."

"I will."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now, go and rest."

However, this plan soon seemed to become quite a pain when Blaine realized that he'd have to spend a night in the waiting room without a toothbrush, a proper bed or clean clothes for the next morning. Just as he was musing on this thought, his phone vibrated silently from his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the text.

_From: Kurt  
>I'll be over soon as possible so you can change xx<em>

Blaine sighed out in relief, pleased that his husband had considered this - yeah, he didn't want to leave the vet, even for a minute, but half an hour was practically nothing compared to eight or so hours.

As he shifted on the makeshift bed made out of uncomfortable waiting chairs, he tried not to imagine the worst about the upcoming surgery.

* * *

><p>As promised, Kurt turned up at the vet's no later than 8:50 the next morning. Blaine - who had only slept a couple of hours - blinked up at his husband, trying to give him a sleepy smile.<p>

"You look like crap," Kurt deadpanned, and Blaine's smile disappeared. "Now, go home and get cleaned up."

"Good morning to you too," Blaine grumbled, although he stood up to do so. "Do I get a morning kiss?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose up adorably. "With your morning breath? I don't think so!"

The shorter man gave an expression of mock-disappointment but started to head down the corridor. "I'll be back in half an hour. Remember-"

"Call you if anything happens," Kurt finished, all jokiness gone from his voice. "Nothing happened overnight then?"

"No," Blaine said, shaking his head and making his curls tumble down into his face. "I saw him this morning - he's not better, but no worse, so...yeah."

The taller man sighed and went to sit down on one of the chairs covered by jackets and coats. "I see. Well, go on then. I don't think I can see our dog on my own, especially if he's got tubes to help him breathe."

"Oh, he does," Blaine added, trying to be helpful. "It's...I'm not gonna lie, Kurt, it's quite scary."

Kurt just stared down at his lap, suddenly interested in his fingers. "Oh. Right. Well, go on then. You have a key to the car and one to the house, right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>Seeing his son already head off to middle school had been harsh enough; that was without the extra worry of being fired from his job.<p>

As it turned out, the school that Finn worked at in Lima couldn't exactly afford to keep all of their teachers on - some teachers were being kept because they could teach more than one subject. Finn, who had only ever wanted to teach music and performance to children, found himself in a rather tricky spot.

He didn't just _need_ to keep the job; he _wanted_ to keep the job. He absolutely loved teaching little kids about singing and music, something that he himself had enjoyed when he was younger, and he was damned if he was going to lose this job without proving how well he worked in the teaching position he had. He threw himself into his work; he planned out lessons weeks in advance, each one letting the children interact with instruments that the school owned. Some of his lesson plans included letting the kids sing songs, some classics, others more modern.

That day was the first time one of the higher up staff had come into his classroom, and he found himself being absolutely nervous. Quickly settling all of the kids down, he cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Afternoon, everyone! So, we're gonna get straight down to it - I thought that we'd start of the year by just having a really fun - but informative - lesson. Can anyone remember any tips I taught you last year about singing?"

Several hands flew up, much to the tall man's relief. He pointed to a little blonde boy sitting near to the front of the class. "Singing comes from the diaphragm and not the throat."

"Yes! Good, Terrence - and a star for you because you remembered the tricky word I mentioned!" Terrence grinned as Finn turned to the rest of the class. "Anyone else? Yes, Emma?"

A blonde bushy-haired girl cleared her throat. "You have to feel what you're singing, Mister Hudson. Singing is performing, like acting, and feeling the words and music makes it more emotional for the audience."

"Very good!" Finn congratulated, giving her a quick thumbs up. "Now, onto today's lesson..." He pointed at the white board he had written on. "Because it's our first lesson back, I'm giving all of you the option to either get into groups and prepare a performance, or you can work on your own on...on whatever, really. Let's go!"

As all the children stood up, Finn couldn't help but eye the woman in the corner, who was scribbling furiously on her clipboard. Trying to shake it off and fell less nervous, Finn headed towards one of his favourite pupils, giving her a bright beam. "Hey, Laura. Good Summer?"

Laura looked up and just nodded. Laura was the one that Finn admired - she, like Chris, suffered from Asperger's, although her case was more severe; she couldn't talk, but she seemed content to just nod and smile at Finn whenever he spoke to her. Finn usually spent his music lessons working with her for the most part, since all of the other children picked on her because of her bad social skills.

At first, Laura had been shy and somewhat self-conscious about music and performing - but when she'd opened up, he had been astounded. That was how they'd started to bond, Finn supposed. Music became a new way of communication, the language that both of them spoke.

"Let's get started then," Finn prompted, sitting next to her at the keyboard on the desk. Finn couldn't play, but boy could this little girl.

Laura gave an enthusiastic nod and let her fingers dance over the keys, playing a dimly recognisable memory. Finn had managed to teach her a sort-of basic melody to the song, "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", with the help of one of the other music teachers of course. What amazed him though was how she could memorise a song like it was nothing, how she could guess the next key to press anyway because of how into it she was.

Finn started to sing along to the song, and he was aware that some of the other kids had stopped working to see what was going on; as much as they disliked the "weird" girl, they somewhat loved having Finn as their teacher.

As he sang out, Laura playing along, he didn't notice the person in the corner scribbling what can only be described as wrongful lies.

**Second update...I'm using my writing as a way of distracting myself from the grief I feel. I didn't know Cory, and yet, I feel as though I've lost my big brother or a best friend. Cory was an idol of mine and I barely knew it until recently. I would give anything for him to come back and be a goofy, adorable and talented brave soul again. **

**Please, use my story as a way of distracting yourself of the grief - but make sure that, if you want to, you express your emotions. If you want to cry, then cry. If you want to yell and scream, then yell and scream. Bottling up will make the grief ten times worse. ****I had counselling today, but I had to bottle it up because I had school before that. Boys in my year are (excuse my language) cunts; one of them just went "he's dead! How. Do. You. Feel?!" Fucking monsters. We've lost an important figure to us. I broke down in front of my doctor; luckily, she understood and talked me through it. **

**Respecting everyone's wishes, I'm keeping Finn alive. It's painful to imagine it because I'm imagining Finn smiling and having fun as he's teaching his class, but then I remember that Cory is with the angels, and I just...Finn is staying. He's alive to represent what we have lost this past weekend.**

**I'm thinking here...should I dedicate every chapter to Cory or should I just dedicate the story in general to him? I don't know...maybe it's too cheesy...**

**And, yeah...I changed my name and profile picture. It's part of the grief process.**

**I just...I want Cory back.**

**As always, we are to keep Lea and the rest of the Glee Cast, Cory's family and his friends in our thoughts and prayers.**


	139. Hanging by a Thread - Dedicated to Cory

**Chapter 139 - This chapter is also dedicated to Cory Monteith (1982-2013)**

_"The pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds us that we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one." _- Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

"_Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times...if only one remembers to turn on the light." _- Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the report she gave me was 'alarming'?"<p>

The Principal sat back in his chair, looking somewhat apologetic. "The lady who was in your lesson earlier this week stated in the report that your lesson had 'no structure'-"

"It was the first lesson back!" Finn argued. "I wanted to let them have some fun before the school year started!"

"-and she feels that your relationship with some of the students is a little...worrying."

Finn blinked, hoping and praying that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Look, I form close bonds with the kids I teach, sir, and that's because without that bond then they'll lose interest in what they're learning." He sighed, scratching his head slightly. "I take it the student she's referring to is Laura Phillips."

"It would appear so. Apparently, you show clear favouritism towards her."

Finn hesitated. "I...she...I want to help her more because she...she reminds me of my son...you know...they're both...autistic and stuff..."

"That's not what your job is," The Principal stated, leaning forwards and looking over the papers on his desk. "Did I employ you to look after children with special needs? No, I employed you to teach all of the children at this school music."

"And I am."

"But you're not paying equal attention to every single one of them."

There was a long silence before Finn spoke. "Some kids need more help than others when it comes to music-"

"From what I've heard, Laura Phillips doesn't need any help," The Principal said dryly, and Finn slumped in his seat. "Now, you'll either conform to normal lesson plans and start teaching to the rules of this school - or you can go find another job."

* * *

><p>The moment Recess had started, Thomas had rushed to Meggie's side and requested to know what was wrong.<p>

"What?" Meggie asked feebly. "I'm fine-"

"I don't think you are," Pepper agreed from behind her, blinking her large brown eyes. "Look, I can't force you to tell me, but I'd like you to."

Meggie looked between her two friends and sighed. "Fine. Alright. My dog, Dalton, is...he's...he's not very well...we had to take him to the vet yesterday, and he's having trouble breathing...they have to do surgery on him, but I just can't...I can't think about anything properly because I'm still so shocked, y'know?"

Thomas and Pepper looked at each other for a moment; it was Thomas who reached out to hug Meggie first. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly against himself. "I'm sure he'll be okay," Thomas said soothingly. "I mean, I remember him from when I went to your house...he wouldn't leave us alone. He was so persistent, remember, like he was fighting for it...if he fights so hard for that, then he'll fight to stay with you guys."

Meggie sniffled slightly but managed to keep her tears at bay successfully. "Thank You."

"I don't know him," Pepper said seriously, also moving in to join the hug, much to the dismay of the boy. "But I'd like to...maybe I can see him after school one day? Oh, and give him my best wishes when you see him today!"

Meggie just nodded, suddenly feeling a lot better; it felt reassuring to have two friends hug her and say nice things. "Thank You."

"How about we take your mind off it?" Thomas offered up. "Brodie told me he wanted to talk to you today - he told me that we have to meet him by the gates in the playground...he said something about a movie thing at his house..."

Meggie brightened up considerably at this. "Yeah! Cool! Alright then..."

* * *

><p>The surgery started just after lunch time. Both men had done nothing but sit in the waiting room and go to keep their dog company. Kurt realized his husband had been right; the sight of their dog attached to various tubes <em>was<em> scary, and he was glad that he had someone to keep him company during that morning.

When the doctor had walked into the room, gloves already on and a grave look on his face, both men just looked at each other. "I'll let you just...have a moment. Just in case." He walked out again, shutting the door behind him.

There was a long moment of silence. "This isn't fair," Kurt said quietly. "We haven't even had him for five years...he should have a whole decade or so left."

"I know," Blaine sighed, reaching out and pulling his husband into a tight squeeze. "I know. Well...you've been a good boy, Dalton. You've made our little family complete...well, more complete...and we'd love it if your held on long enough to see the kids grow up."

Kurt reached out his right hand and rested it on the dog's head. Dalton just looked up with wide brown eyes innocently, eyes fixed on both of the men. "But...but if you think it hurts too much to hang on, and you really can't do it anymore, you can't fight because it's too big a deal...then just let go." Blaine blinked, highly alarmed by this. "The l-l-last thing we want is for you to be in pain - it's c-cruel. Of course, we want you here with us, but sometimes you just can't fight anymore. Sometimes i-it's better that way..."

Kurt broke off, trying to keep his rears at bay. Blaine reached out and wiped them away, other arm tight around the taller man protectively.

"I'm really sorry," Kurt continued, face red from the effort it took not to cry. "I'm really sorry that I complained about th-the mess you made, a-and how much you ate...a-a-and how much room you took up on the couch or on our bed. I'm even sorry because I-I didn't want you at first. B-But then I saw you, do you remember? You were on your own and j-just really happy...y-y-you tried to lick me through the gate, and you h-had the d-dopiest expression on your face...a bit like Blaine and Finn." Blaine gave a watery chuckle, wiping away his own tears. "If you stay with us, then I-I promise that I won't complain anymore...I-I-I'll even keep quiet when you take up so much room that I fall out of bed in the morning."

He felt the shorter man squeeze his hand. "He...He'll be alright, hopefully...Now, come on. You've gotta have that surgery, buddy, so you can come home again."

As they stood up, neither one of them let go of the other. "I'm scared, Blaine," Kurt muttered when neither of them moved, instead just staring at their dog.

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly, voice thick. "Me too."

* * *

><p>"Stupid reporter lady," Finn hissed through his teeth, jerkily turning the steering wheel and ignoring the squeal the tires made on the road. "My lessons are great - the kids love them, even the troubled ones...I spend all this time making it something fun, and now look at the reaction I've got..."<p>

The thought of leaving the kids behind angered him - Finn never wanted to do that. He felt a bond with each of the children he taught, strengthened by the music they learnt from him. He loved watching the wonder on a kid's face when they started learning to play an instrument, or the joy when they sung the right note back to him. Besides that, though, he couldn't lose his job. Although Rachel made quite a large income by doing shows, his family relied on him for a stable and constant one; sometimes there'd be months between his wife's jobs, which was where his income came in to support them.

Finn growled out, not concentrating properly on the road.

He failed to see see the large white truck heading towards the driver's side of his car.

* * *

><p>The surgery lasted about an hour; however, it seemed to take a much longer time, especially since Kurt and Blaine had nothing to do but sit and wait. Occasionally they tried to talk, although each time it just ended with an awkward silence when they found nothing to say.<p>

When the doctor finally walked out, not looking at them, both men sat up and waited for the results. "Well?" Kurt prompted fearfully.

And then the doctor smiled. "Your dog will be fine. We managed to dislodge the object easily and stitch him back up...however, we can't tell yet if we've damaged his vocal chords or anything - we'll have to see."

Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek in relief, heart still pounding a mile a minute, as the doctor turned away to re-check on their dog. "Oh, Blaine...I was so scared..."

"Oh, me too," Blaine agreed shakily, reaching out and clutching his husband's hand tightly. "Jesus Christ. I just...thank God he's okay. I mean...imagine going home without him being...Jesus."

There was only half a moment's hesitation before the two of them turned and hugged each other tightly, exhausted by all the worrying they'd been doing. "We need to tell the kids," Kurt said, voice slightly muffled by the shorter man's shoulder. "We need to pick them up from school soon...I hope they haven't worried too much."

Blaine just gave a watery chuckle. "Of course they have...I'm just thankful they've both got friends to help them through it. But they're both tough - I'm proud of them for going to school today."

"I forced them, hun. It's the law."

"Well...they didn't protest...too much..." He sighed. "Come on. We need to see him."

As the two let go of each other and started heading towards the room where their dog was, neither one of them realized what had happened in Ohio that afternoon.

**Uhh...sorry? Literally, I got obsessed with Hotel Transylvania - is it weird I find Johnny really cute? It helps I really like Andy Samberg I guess...And the zing idea is so fudging cute! I'm totally starting to ship Mavis and Johnny - I want the sequel now! 8)**

**If you guys wanna check out any drawings I did for it, it's on my deviantART page (link on my profile). I'm not that good an artist, but I'm really proud of them :)**

**Anyway, I'm on Summer holidays now so I should have a little more time to be writing and stuff. We'll see. And, oh yeah, don't expect too many updates from January onwards next year - GCSEs next year, so... *gulp***

**Next chapter should be up soon!**


	140. Crashing Down

**Chapter 140**

_"...He's bleeding..."_

_"-For God's sake, someone get a goddamn respirator for the man!-"_

_"-His car was hit head-on by a truck. The driver is in the Waiting Room; only a few cuts to the forehead."_

_"We need to contact his fam-"_

_"Oh God, he's not breathing!"_

_"SHIT! SOMEONE GET A FUCKING RESPIRATOR NOW!"_

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed along to the CD playing in their car - he was in too good a mood not to do so. The whole family were returning home for the night, relieved and exhausted after the news that their dog would be alright - hell, even when visiting him there was clearly a huge improvement to his health.<p>

"I don't even want to know how many missed calls and texts I have," Kurt mused, causing his husband to grin in amusement. "Let's see..." Suddenly, his smile was wiped off his face, humming stopping immediately.

Blaine, picking up on it, slowed the car down so that he could find out what was going on. "Kurt? You alright, hun?"

"T-T-There's like fifteen calls on here from Carole," Kurt muttered, voice dropping. "And about twenty from Rachel. I...what if something's happened to my Dad, Blaine?"

"Call Carole," The shorter man said immediately. "I'll pull over...the kids are asleep back there anyway, I think they'll last another few minutes..."

As Blaine pulled over carefully on the near-empty road, Kurt hurriedly dialled his step-mother's number and put the phone to his ear, trying to keep calm. Blaine leaned in closer, trying to hear the conversation a bit better.

However, the phone just went straight to voicemail. This did nothing to calm Kurt down, and he felt his breathing start to speed up as he panicked. "It's gonna be okay," Blaine said in a hushed voice, putting an arm around the taller man and pulling him close. "Kurt, I'm sure your dad's okay...maybe Carole really wanted to talk to you for a catch-up?"

Kurt shook his head. "N-No..." He re-dialled the number determinedly. "I-I...she needs to pick up at some point."

This time, the phone started to ring - after about ten seconds, it stopped, and he heard his step-mother start to talk from down the phone. "Kurt? S-Sweetie?"

"Yeah," Kurt said quickly, pressing the phone tighter to his ear. "Carole, is Dad okay? He didn't have another heart attack, did he?"

There was a moment's silence, and the blue-eyed man heard her sniffle from down the phone. "N-No. No, your Dad is fine...it's Finn."

Kurt's heart dropped into his stomach, and he felt dizzy all of a sudden - he nearly didn't hear what Carole was telling him down the phone.

"...he was dr-driving home from work...it w-w-was a t-truck...I-It hit him head-on. T-T-The driver of the truck was the o-one who called the a-a-ambulance, a-a-and..."

There was a moment where he could hear the phone being taken away from his step-mother, and she started to sob in the background. Instead, he heard his father's voice continue from down the phone. "We haven't been to see him yet," Burt said gruffly, and it was obvious he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "Apparently he's lost a lot of blood, and...and the doctors don't know if he'll hold on."

Kurt pressed a hand to his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks. His other hand started to shake, causing his phone to nearly fall from its' grip. Blaine quickly grabbed it, putting the phone to his own ear. "Uhh...could you repeat that for me?"

Burt did so, and Blaine felt his own eyes start to water. "...and now we're just getting some fresh air. Hey, you l-look after Kurt, alright?"

"I will," Blaine said, his throat feeling scratchy all of a sudden. "Can you keep us updated, Burt? Obviously we've got to get home because of the kids, but if anything happens - positive or negative - you ring us immediately."

"Will do," Burt agreed, voice heavy. "We're gonna go back in now and check on him...God, I don't know how Rachel is going to cope..."

Rachel. The kids. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "Where are Chris and Maria? Do they know?"

"At Hiram and Leroy's house...and I don't know. I don't think so, because otherwise they wouldn't have gone so willingly."

The two men quickly exchanged goodbyes, and Blaine pressed the "end call" button on his husband's phone. He turned to look at the taller man, who was still trying not to break down crying. "Kurt...I'm so sorry..."

Kurt couldn't help it - he flung himself forwards into the shorter man's arms, clinging to him like he was a lifeline. "Why Finn? W-W-Why?"

"I-I don't know," Blaine murmured, a tear rolling down his cheek slowly. "He'll be okay...he's go to be."

He wasn't sure if he was meant to be convincing Kurt or himself at this point.

* * *

><p><em>"We're losing him...we need a defibrillator now!"<em>

_"Alright...and CLEAR!"_

_"His vitals are low...heart rate is picking up..."_

_"...He needs surgery - I think his ribs are broken..."_

_"He needs stitching up..."_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Meggie!"<p>

Meggie turned to see who was coming towards her; of course, it was Brodie. She put on a big smile on her face nervously tucking one of her curls behind her ear. "Oh. Morning!"

"So, how's your dog?" He asked, grinning at her. Meggie felt a little dizzy when he did that.

"My dog..Dalton. Yeah, he's fine."

Brodie nodded, looking relieved for her. "That's great news, really!" He sat down on the grass, gesturing for her to do the same. "So, have you asked your parents about the movie marathon this weekend?"

"Yeah, I can come."

"Fantastic!" He gave her a friendly smile. "I really can't wait."

Meggie tried not to go red, her heart beating hard in her chest and her head feeling dizzier than ever; sure, he probably meant it like he couldn't wait for Meggie _and_ all of the others to come over, but she still felt light-headed. "Oh, me neither."

"So, do you have any movie ideas?" Meggie just shook her head. Brodie sat back and tilted his head to the sky, clearly deep in thought. "I have all kinds of DVDs at home - _Hotel Transylvania_, all of the _Ice Age_ films...all the kid ones are better than the ones that my parents watch."

"Yeah, too much violence," Meggie commented lightly. "And sex. And bad language."

Brodie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I mean, swear words are alright, but not when they're used every five seconds." He looked back at her seriously. "Anyway, Thomas told me about...about your uncle."

Meggie's smile disappeared. "Oh. Yeah."

"I'm so sorry," Brodie said, putting a hand on her arm for comfort. "I've never met my uncle - he and my Mom had a fall-out before I was born...and now we live over here instead of England, so I guess I won't be seeing him anyway. Are you close to your uncle?"

Meggie just nodded.

"Do you know what happened to him?"

"It was a car accident," Meggie told him simply - that was all her dads had told her. "My dads haven't heard any news since last night - I only found out this morning." That morning had been the worst one so far in their household; Liam had outright started crying the moment they'd been told, and Meggie had to sit on the couch because she'd felt very much like collapsing.

Brodie reached down and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "He'll be alright - I'm sure he will."

Meggie didn't say anything - she couldn't tell if she was upset about her uncle as much because of the frantic beating of her heart.

There was no doubt about it. Meggie Hummel-Anderson had a crush on Brodie Thompson.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!"<p>

Thomas turned to look at his friend, who was glaring daggers at him and hissing. "What? What did I do this time?"

"You're telling people about my uncle!" Meggie snarled, taking a step closer threateningly. "I thought you were better than that - I told you because I thought I could trust you not to spread it around the school-"

"I didn't spread it," He said hotly, not prepared to take this lying down. "I told Brodie because I thought you'd want him to know. After all, you two are just _so_ close now..."

Meggie gave a sharp laugh. "Is that why? You're jealous of him, aren't you? You're jealous that I like him!"

Thomas rolled his eyes, straightening up. "Oh, puh-lease!" He glared back at her, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're just being like this because you totally have a crush on him!"

He hadn't meant it, not really. But then he noticed it; her cheeks went pink, her shoulders sinking slightly in defeat. So it was true; she really did have a crush on him...

Thomas felt very nasty all of a sudden. "News flash, Meggie: he doesn't like you back. You'd have to be blind to think that he does." He turned away from her, still muttering bitterly. "Stop being so stupid and giggly all around him - he's never going to fancy you back."

He heard a choked sob from behind him, and then he was being shoved forwards hard. He stumbled but didn't trip, looking back at his best friend with wide eyes; Meggie had a fresh flow of tears running down her face, which was red from the unsuccessful effort not to cry. "I hate you!" She cried, screwing up her fists in anger. "I hate you so much!" She took anther step closer, seething with anger. "I swear...are you jealous that I like him? Huh!"

Thomas snorted. "No! Why would I be?"

"Maybe _you_ have a crush on _me_!" She shouted, causing a few students to look at her in confusion. "You're jealous that I like him, is that it?"

"Don't be stupid!" Thomas retorted. "Why would I ever have a crush on _you_?"

That was it. She stormed away again, her cries echoing as she tried to escape. Thomas stared after her, feeling his heart sink into his stomach heavily.

He hadn't meant it, so why had he said it? Actually, no, he did know: she had a crush on Brodie. It was completely stupid, he thought angrily as he trudged through the corridors of the school, because...

He stopped walking; he remembered how much time they'd been spending together, how much they laughed and talked with no awkwardness present. Brodie liked spending time with Meggie, that much was obvious. What if he did have a crush on her? The brown-haired boy felt anger start to boil up inside of him but he didn't know why.

_Maybe you have a crush on me!_

No, he didn't. He couldn't. Yeah, they liked spending time together, and she was relatively good-looking for a girl, but they were friends. That was it. And as for the whole angry about her crush thing, it was just...him looking out for a friend, not wanting her to get hurt.

That was what he told himself anyway.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole had been left in the Waiting Room for over an hour before Rachel came back outside; her eyes were bright red from crying so much, her hair was wild and messy, and the way she was hugging her arms to her sides couldn't be a good sign.<p>

"Rachel?" Carole asked shakily, not daring to stand up in case she fell down in shock if there was bad news. "How's he doing?"

As her husband put a large hand on her shoulder for comfort, Rachel let out a loud sniffle. "He's...He's alive."

Carole felt all of the air whoosh out of her in relief, and she weakly reached for her husband's other hand to grip.

"But," Rachel continued, looking very much like she was going to burst into tears again. "They d-d-don't know if his brain or anything h-h-has been affected." She sat down opposite her parents-in-law, going even paler than ever. "They had to put him in a coma, so he doesn't feel any pain...they're doing surgery on him soon too..." She brought a hand up to her mouth, trying not to cry. "I can't l-l-lose him.."

Carole quickly moved so that she was next to Rachel and pulling her into a motherly hug - the younger woman didn't complain, instead leaning into her. No more words were said, and instead the three adults sat together in their little group, trying to get each other through this.

* * *

><p>"I can't deal with this," Kurt murmured, putting a hand on his forehead and pausing in his cleaning of the kitchen countertops. "I just..."<p>

Blaine was by his side immediately, putting his hands on the taller man's shoulders. "Alright, sweetie...you go and lie down..."

Kurt just shook his head, putting his fingers to his temples and rubbing them vigorously. "I mean, Meggie won't stop crying about something...I can't even understand what she's saying because she won't stop...and then there's my job, and Finn..."

The blue eyed man stopped talking immediately when he mentioned his step-brother. Blaine, fearing this was a panic attack, pulled his husband into a large hug. "He will be fine, Kurt. You heard what your Dad said over the phone; he's still alive. Now he just needs to get better from his injuries and he'll be right as rain..."

"I can't deal with this stress," Kurt continued to ramble, half-sobbing into Blaine's shirt as he did. "I just...I feel like I'm going to burst at any minute, and I-I just...I don't know how to deal with it!"

They stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes, the shorter man rubbing his husband's back in comfort as they grieved together. Finally, Blaine spoke tentatively, voice low. "You need a night out."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"We need a night away from the kids - away from all the stress here - just the two of us." Kurt lifted his head to look at him properly. "Maybe a movie, dinner...you just need to relax, Kurt...besides, we don't do much together anymore, just the two of us, so it'll be nice."

The taller man gave a small nod. "O-O-Okay...when?"

"How about...this weekend?" Blaine offered, giving him a comforting smile as he tenderly rubbed away Kurt's tears with his thumb. "We'll get my Dad to come round and babysit on Saturday, and we'll just go."

"Alright."

Blaine hugged Kurt tighter to him, breathing in and out slowly. "Everything's going to be okay, Kurt. I promise."

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	141. Shining a Light

**P.S: We have a new cover for the story (again, I know)!**

**Chapter 141**

Although the week didn't improve (thankfully, it didn't worsen either), Kurt _did_ find himself looking forward to his and Blaine's night out - it seemed like forever since they'd gone out without their children to have fun, and it was a welcomed change in Kurt's week.

Meggie, however, didn't seem to get any happier. Since her argument with Thomas, she'd taken to spending every single Recess and Lunch with either Brodie or Pepper, sometimes both. When she'd told them what had happened (leaving out the details about what exactly the fight had been about of course), they seemed surprised and shocked.

"That's awful," Brodie muttered, sending a glare in the direction of where Thomas was sitting on his own. "That is no way to treat a girl."

"He's got some nerves," Pepper agreed, looking unusually angry. "How dare he? First he spreads stuff about your uncle around, and then he says no one likes you..."

Brodie gripped Meggie by the hand tightly. "Meggie, I'm so sorry...I didn't realize you didn't want him to tell me...if I had I wouldn't have mentioned anything!"

"And we like you," Pepper added, snapping Meggie out of the daze she'd been in when Brodie had grabbed her hand. She took the other hand, squeezing tightly. "So he can...he can be alone forever because no one likes him."

"Come on," Brodie said, and the two children started to pull their friend with them. "We're gonna get some lunch and make sure to stay away from him. And we have our movie marathon this weekend, don't we?"

Pepper brightened up too. "Oh yeah! My dad said he's gonna buy me some candy to bring round on Saturday - do you guys like Red Vines?"

As they dragged her away, Meggie watched her ex-friend from the corner of her eye; he was looking at the group with a rather sad look in his eyes, as if he wanted to join him.

_He deserves to be alone,_ Meggie thought meanly when he just looked at her; she shot him one last dark look before going into the cafeteria with her friends.

* * *

><p>Because the two hadn't left their children in such a long time, of course Kurt and Blaine were slightly worried when they left on Saturday night - Kurt especially, considering all of the bad things that had happened in the past week to his family.<p>

"They'll be fine," Blaine mused, trying to cheer himself up too. "My dad and Rosie know what they're doing...besides, Meggie's tired out after her day at that boy's house."

"I can't believe she has friends who are boys," Kurt sighed, shaking his head slightly. "It's not going to be long until she ends up with a boyfriend - I can tell."

Blaine sighed, shaking his head and putting an arm around his husband. "Let's not think of that; only happy things this evening." As they started to walk, Kurt put his arm around the shorter man too, just so they were closer together. "So, first is first...we're going for dinner at New York's newest and best-reviewed restaurant, _New Delights,_ and then we're heading for a romantic stroll around Central Park."

"Sounds fun," The taller man said, giving his husband a small smile. He hadn't smiled a lot in the past week, and it felt quite good to do. "Although, I have to ask, how did you book us in at one of the most popular restaurants on such short notice? We only planned to go out a few days ago...surely all the tables would have been taken."

To this, Blaine just smiled smugly to himself. "You'd be amazed by how far saying, '_I'm singer, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, and I want a table_' will take you nowadays."

"That's it?"

"Well...no..." He ducked his head in slight embarrassment. "I...uh...may have made an agreement to start working nights there...you know, as evening entertainment."

Kurt stopped walking, staring at his husband in amazement. "You've got a new job?"

"Just a little one for now," The dark-haired man muttered - although he was grinning. "Just to keep paying the bills...I'm still looking for a day job too, and I'll probably only do certain nights at the restaurant..."

He was cut off by Kurt kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you!" He stated loudly, causing a few other pedestrians to look at them. "Who knows? Maybe a worker from another studio will see you and want to sign you up?"

"Maybe," Blaine muttered, going pink at the fact Kurt had just kissed his cheek in public. "Come on - we have reservations to get to."

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ," James muttered in disbelief. Rosie looked at him, wondering what was going on, and he just gestured to their granddaughter, who was sitting on the floor with a pen and a schoolbook. "I'm trying to help her with homework, but it's...French! It's bloody French!"<p>

"_Français_?" Rosie asked in a near-perfect accent. Both Meggie and James looked at her in shock, and she just shrugged. "My mother was French - it was the only language she spoke, so I had to learn it. What's the homework, Megs?"

"I have to write about my family," Meggie replied, eyes wide at her grandmother's knowledge in the language. "So far I have, '_Bonjour, Madame Bellemont! Je m'appelle Meggie et j'ai onze ans_'...what should I put next?"

Rosie put her fingers to her lips in thought. "How about... '_Mon anniversaire, c'est sept décembre. J'ai deux papas et un frère, qui s'appelle Liam_'?"

Liam, who had been reading the sixth Harry Potter book in a chair across the room, lifted his head slowly to stare at the woman in awe. "You speak French?"

"So she said about two minutes ago," Meggie mumbled, hurrying to scribble down what her grandmother had said. "I can't spell any of this..."

"Just write it on a spare page and then I'll check the spelling before your write it out neatly," Rosie said before continuing. "Let's see now... '_Nous avons un chien, Dalton - il est très simplet!_'."

"What does that mean?" Liam asked, putting his book to the side and leaning forwards in his seat. "Can you swear in French, Grandma?" Rosie just smiled at him, and his eyes widened. "Cool! Tell us one!"

James coughed loudly. "No, because it's not appropriate for young children-"

"But we won't know what she's saying!" Liam insisted, looking at the woman with a pleading look on his face. "Please, Grandma? Meggie, help me beg!"

Meggie gave a laugh and side-eyed him with a glare. "No! Don't go bringing me into this!"

"You are such a Hermione, you know that?"

"You act like that's a bad thing...at least I'm not an idiot."

"Hey!"

James stood up, giving his grandchildren a stern look. "Now, stop it! No name-calling, alright? You're brother and sister, for crying out loud...No, Liam, we're not teaching you a French swearword. Meggie, if you call him an idiot again, then you're going straight to bed - older or not."

Both children crossed their arms grumpily and turned away from each other to go back to their individual activities.

"And I thought Blaine and Sam were difficult," James muttered to Rosie as he sat down again, and she smiled in amusement.

* * *

><p>Dinner had been very nice - Kurt found himself enjoying how well-cooked their meal was, and how quick the service was despite the business in the establishment. And the current music wasn't too bad either, even though it was simply an orchestra across the room (for now, Kurt thought gleefully). All in all, the dinner part of the evening had been very enjoyable, and he found himself nearly forgetting about what had happened to his step-brother that week.<p>

Only nearly.

"I've missed strolling around Central Park at midnight," Blaine sighed, his hand in Kurt's and swinging between them. "Don't get me wrong, it's nice to come here with the kids too during the day...but it's even better when it's just the two of us at night."

"We used to do this all the time," Kurt mused, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's amazing how things change over the time. I'm glad we're doing it again tonight, though."

The two looked up at the sky as they walked; it was a clear night, so they could see all the different stars and constellations glittering in the sky above them. "When I was little," Blaine said softly. "My dad used to tell me stories about all the different stars - like, every star is someone who's left us. And then, when there's a shooting star, it's them departing off to Heaven...or leaving and granting the wish of a loved one back down here..."

He was so caught up in his story that he didn't realize the effect it had on his husband until he heard a loud sniffle; he looked at the taller man, who was fighting back tears bravely.

"Oh, Kurt..." He muttered, pulling him in closer. "I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have said anything...I'm so stupid..."

"I'm fine," Kurt denied weakly, trying to pull away but failing. "I just...it's a nice story." He gave a weak attempt at a smile. "A-And here's me, thinking that stars are just big burning balls of gas, huh? Silly."

Blaine gave a half-grin at this attempt of a joke and loosened his grip on the countertenor. "Haha. Yeah. Come on...no more of this sad stuff. We're meant to be having a nice, romantic night out. I worked my ass off to do this, you know."

Kurt smiled. "Yes. Of course you did." He pulled backwards and slipped his hand in Blaine's warm one again. "Let's finish our walk...maybe go around another couple of times?"

As the two walked off, hand-in-hand, they were aware that things weren't going to be okay for a long time - going out for dinner and a walk wasn't going to solve the problem in any way. However, a distraction was more than necessary, and after all: what better way to distract themselves than with each other?

* * *

><p>"Meggie...please talk to me!"<p>

Meggie ignored him, quickening the pace that she was walking at.

"I didn't mean what I said, I swear!"

"Too late for apologies," She seethed, clutching her reading book closer to her chest. "Don't you get that I don't want to see you? First you're awful to me, and then you sneak up on me during my Recess when I'm trying to read-"

"Maybe if you just listened I wouldn't have to stalk you around the playground!" Thomas argued, starting to run out of breath from his little run after her. "Meggie, I can't do anymore than say how sorry I am!"

Finally, Meggie stopped and turned around to face him; he didn't look too great, since he was red-faced, puffing for breath and looked exhausted - whether from his run or from coping with lack of friends recently, she didn't know. "Stop following me!" She hissed, eyes narrowed. "Stop trying to talk to me and Brodie and Pepper...can't you see we don't want to be friends with you anymore?"

Thomas just stared at her pleadingly. "Meggie, I really am sorry. The moment I said it I knew I was wrong - that's no excuse, I know..." He cleared his throat hopefully. "Look, it was just...me being stupid and wrong and...and...and please, Meggie! I really can't deal with us not being friends!"

"You should have thought about that before being a...a jerk to me!" Meggie snapped angrily. "If you're so desperate to be my friend, then you shouldn't go around being rude to me! It's not difficult to understand, you know."

"I lost my temper, and I'm sorry," Thomas repeated, flushing bright red. "I know I shouldn't have, but...but something snapped in me and I just blurted it out. Like word-vomit." He took a step closer to her, and she took a step back distrustfully. "I can't force you to be my friend again...but I really do want you to be. I don't care how long you stay angry at me for - as long as you're my friend, it'll be okay?"

"Why?"

The boy hesitated slightly. "Because you were...my first _real_ friend. I just remember how I used to be a douche to you and stuff, but you still came and talked to me when you saw I was upset...you were the only person who bothered, you know. And it's 'cause of you I made friends with Brodie and Pepper too." He added for good measure.

The conflict inside of Meggie was obvious just by looking at her face; it was clear she didn't quite know what to do. "I'm still angry at you," She muttered, her voice calmer and quieter now. "Don't expect me to be all grateful and running to hug you any time soon, because what you said hurt."

Thomas hung his head in shame.

"I'll think about it," She compromised grudgingly. "But just...don't follow me around, because that will _not_ do you any favours."

"Of course not," He muttered quickly, giving her a shy smile. "Thank You, Meggie."

As he walked away, Meggie watched him; even though she was eleven, nearly twelve, she still didn't understand boys and their behaviour.

**So...I'm nearly at the end of my holiday in Ireland :) That's why updates have been slow...that and I started working on some other stuff...**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	142. A Month Gone By

**Chapter**** 142**

"Make a wish."

Liam shut his eyes tightly, drawing himself in tightly. There was so much he could wish for; a new bike, an early acceptance letter to Hogwarts, his own pet owl...which one should he pick? Which one would he like the most...he'd gotten a lot for his birthday, so he had to think hard...

But then it became immediately clear to him what he should wish for.

_I hope wishes really do come true,_ He thought to himself before continuing. _I wish...I wish for my Uncle Finn to get better - completely better, so he's all fun and cool again. And I wish that, because he'd be better, my Dads and Meggie and everyone will feel happier, and everything will be alright again, and-_

"Go on, take your time," He heard Blaine joke, and Liam flushed slightly.

_So...yeah. I basically wish that my Uncle Finn gets better._

Liam opened his eyes again and blew all nine of the candles on his cake out. His parents and sister whooped as he did it in one go, and he grinned excitedly. "Can we eat it now?"

"Oh, so not, '_How did you design everything on the Harry Potter cake_', but rather if we can eat it," Kurt shook his head slightly - although he wasn't completely serious, since he smiled. "Nonetheless, cakes are for eating, so I suppose we could cut it."

"I want the bit with the Gryffindor lion on it," Meggie requested.

"Nu-uh," Liam argued. "It's my birthday! I get the Gryffindor lion!"

Meggie rolled her eyes. "Fine. May I please have the Ravenclaw eagle then?"

"As long as I get the piece with Harry on a broomstick," Blaine agreed, looking at said piece greedily.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at his family in disbelief and shake his head. "Am I the only sane one around?" He asked himself under his breath, picking up a nearby knife and carefully starting to cut the pieces. "Although...the owl _does_ look rather cute, even if I say so myself..."

Blaine winked at their kids mischievously. "We may be able to make a Potterhead out of him yet," He muttered in a rather carrying whisper, causing the two to giggle. The taller man just glared at him - it was clear he didn't agree with this idea very much.

As the banter continued and the cake was given out, Liam couldn't help but wonder about how his Uncle was doing; they'd been getting updates every evening from his Grandpa and Grandma in Lima, although there wasn't a lot to tell. In the weeks since the accident, Finn had been kept in a coma while the doctors gradually mended his body - according to the doctors, it was so that he wasn't in any pain. Because of the accident, Burt, Carole, Rachel and the cousins hadn't come down to celebrate with him; this was understandable though, since they probably just wanted to be close to Finn...and besides, Liam had received a card and a generous amount of money in the post to spend on a present, so it wasn't like he'd been forgotten.

Knowing it would be best to not put a downer on his birthday, Liam put it to the back of his mind. He was going to enjoy the rest of the day - the more pressing matters could be left another day.

* * *

><p>For a long time, Chris had thought that the worst thing out there was disordered, crazy mess - everything just being all over the place with no structure to keep it in order. Now, he would take to disordered, non-organised days over what had happened in the last month.<p>

At first he and his sister hadn't been told; it was simply 'spend the night with the granddads, Mom's got to do something', so they both just assumed that their parents had gone out on a last-minute date. Chris had, honestly, been annoyed - he quite disliked spontaneity and much preferred planning every detail out in advance so he knew what was going on. But then neither of their parents had arrived to pick them up from school the next day - their Grandpa Burt hadn't even shown up, as was the usual plan if their parents couldn't make it. The two had immediately feared the worst.

"Grandpa's had a heart attack," Maria whispered, starting to cry. "I k-know he has! A-A-And he's gonna die, and-"

"Shut up!" Chris snapped, unable to help it; her crying was too loud in his ears for comfort. That and this conversation wasn't exactly a good one. "Grandpa is perfectly fine! He eats right and doesn't stress out too much."

"Then why isn't he here?" Maria whimpered, reaching out to grab her older brother's jacket; he flinched away before she could do it. "Why isn't Daddy or Mommy here either?"

Chris had just shaken his head - he didn't know the answer for once.

That night they'd been told the news by their Grandpas Hiram and Leroy at their own house; it was like their world had collapsed, and lots of tears were shed. Chris reacted in such a way that he never had before; he had a breakdown right there and then.

"Let me see him!" He demanded, standing up and heading for the door. Hiram had no choice but to hold him back; of course, the touching caused Chris to freak out and start screaming, even more tears streaming down his face. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO LET ME GO!"

"Chris, you can't see him yet," Hiram scolded gently. "He's in the hospital getting better-"

"I WANNA SEE MY DAD!" He screamed, kicking his feet violently and flinging his arms around to try and beat off the old man. "I NEED TO SEE HIM! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US, YOU'RE LIARS FOR NOT TELLING US-"

Leroy, who had taken their granddaughter into his arms by this point, sighed and shook his head. "Hiram, I think maybe he needs to go to his room to calm down. You know how he...how he gets sometimes."

Chris let out a sob, desperate to be let go. "P-P-Please...I need to see him...please..."

"You can see him tomorrow," Hiram said calmly, his grip loosening slightly - only slightly.

The eleven year old shook his head. "N-No...He might...he could..." He let out another sob, chest heaving heavily and unable to finish his sentence. "LET ME SEE HIM!"

This had continued for another half an hour; in the end, it took both of the old men to calm Chris down enough to listen to some reason and get him to go to his bedroom to get some sleep. Of course, neither he nor Maria slept much that night - an hour or so at the most each, their minds occupied by the thought of their father and what had happened to him.

In the month since, they hadn't gotten to see Finn in the hospital - apparently he needed to rest in the Intensive Care Ward, something that young children were apparently not meant to see. Sure, Burt and Carole had visited a couple of times to give them updates, but this was worse than seeing it for themselves - besides the fact that their Grandma kept breaking off to cry in the middle of conversations, hearing about it instead of seeing made them imagine the worst...and besides, they probably weren't even being told the whole story.

As for Rachel...she only came home in the middle of the night to change and wash herself a little - she was gone within ten or so minutes, and the children never saw her. Hiram and LeRoy had taken over as heads of the household for the time being; while Chris did love his grandpas, he wanted nothing more than his parents back again and happy and healthy.

Every night, he sat up and wished hard for it; he didn't believe that wishes came true, but he would have done anything if it had even the slightest chance of working.

* * *

><p>Despite the fact both Kurt and Blaine wanted to settle back into a normal routine and try to move on past the tragedy that had happened, they both agreed it was only right that, at some point, they visited Lima for a weekend to see Finn, maybe even help out with their niece and nephew too.<p>

It was the weekend after their son's birthday that this plan finally got put into motion. Blaine had finally been able to book enough tickets for the four of them, and the family then only had twelve hours beforehand to pack; the trip was admittedly quite early in the morning, but lately everyone seemed to be wanting to travel to Ohio and it was the only flight that they could get.

Put simply, the flight could have gone much better than it had.

"Oh, move over!" Meggie snapped at her brother, who was leaning on her shoulder sleepily. "Can't you see I'm trying to read?"

"When aren't you reading?" Liam retorted, sitting up; he was quite angry his sleep had been disturbed before it had even started. "What _are_ you reading, anyway?"

The eleven year old straightened up stiffly, not looking at him properly. "It's called _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. It's about three children who are made orphans, and this evil Count Olaf guy who is trying to get their fortune."

"So that's why your bag was so heavy," Blaine muttered loudly; he was leaning against the window, eyes still shut. "You've brought a load of those books...how many of them?"

"This one is the fifth one," Meggie said, re-opening her book to read. "But I've also got the sixth, seventh and eighth one with me just in case."

Liam snorted. "You read way too much."

"And you don't seem to read enough," Meggie muttered. "Which is why you should be called Carmelita Spats."

Liam, of course, didn't know what this meant, but he guessed it wasn't a pleasant character - and it sounded like a girl too, to add to injury. "And you remind me of Umbridge!" He snarled rudely. "You're boring and toad-like, just like her!"

There was utter silence in the family for a moment where they just stared at Liam in shock. Kurt was the first to speak. "Apologize to her," He ordered - this was the worst part of being a parent, but he knew it had to be done.

Liam folded his arms. "No. She called me...something. Who the hell is that person you called me anyway?"

Meggie, who had felt quite hurt by her brother's comment, decided that she had the right to be rude right back. "She's a rude, violent and filthy little girl - just like you!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Really? Your voice sounds just like one!"

"That is enough!" Kurt scolded sternly, glaring at both of the children. "Meggie, give me your book."

Meggie's mouth fell open in horror. "But Daddy-"

"Give me that book, or you won't get to see your Grandpa Burt or Grandma Carole," Kurt reiterated, holding his hand out. His daughter relinquished her book angrily, not wanting to give it to him but doing so because she had no choice. "Behave and you may earn it back. Liam, apologize to your sister for calling her 'Umbridge'."

Liam ducked his head, going red - he totally didn't want to do that. "'m sorry."

"Now, Meggie apologize to your brother for calling him...whoever it was."

"Carmelita Spats," Meggie explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's on the cover of that book, see?"

The tall man fought the urge to pinch his nose out of exhaustion. "Look, just apologize to him so that I can go back to trying to sleep."

The dark-haired girl sighed and crossed her arms in a rather annoyed way. "Fine! I'm sorry for comparing you to Carmelita Spats. Now can I please have my book back?"

"Sit quietly for five minutes and then I'll think about it-"

"But what am I meant to do for five minutes?" She complained, not caring that it was rude to interrupt for once. "Just sit here and stare out the window?"

"Exactly," Kurt said, and both of the children gave angry sighs as they turned away from him in their seats. Blaine had, miraculously, fallen asleep in his seat during this argument, leaving his husband to deal with it - not that it was really his fault, of course. When one needs to sleep, they have to sleep. As the two children turned away, Kurt couldn't help but look down at the book Meggie had been reading - and then he started to wonder. "Meggie? Where did you get these books from?"

Meggie didn't answer for a moment, clearly still annoyed - however, after a few seconds she answered, keeping her body turned away from him. "Grandma Carole got me the whole set for my birthday last year - I never got round to reading them until last week." Finally, she turned back to him, curiosity getting the better of her. "Why?"

"Grandma got you these books?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. Meggie just nodded. "I see."

"They're children's books," She pointed out. "There's no need to yell at her or exclaim loudly."

Kurt couldn't help but blink at his daughter's way of phrasing it. "_Exclaim_? You learnt that word from this book?"

Meggie nodded again. "Yeah. See, they're great because they teach you vocab - although, the author uses the word 'said' too much in my opinion." She hesitated for a moment. "May I please have my book back? I was at a really important part - they were planning with the Quagmires on how to show everyone that their new coach is really Count Olaf in disguise - again."

Kurt, not having an argument handy, sighed and passed her the book back. He didn't particularly think children should read this particular series - after all, it included death, murders, suicide, paedophilia (and incest in that sense, since apparently the Count Olaf guy was related to the children), forced marriage (again, related to the paedophilia and incest), violence towards children...and the whole plot in a nutshell was about an old man trying to kill children so that he could get their fortune. So, no, Kurt didn't think it was entirely appropriate for his daughter to read. The only thing stopping him from banning her from reading these books was because these things were quite present and real in the world, and by subtly introducing them in a children's books it kind of warned them beforehand. Death, for example, was the most common thing in the world and everyone went through losing a loved one at some point - Kurt certainly had.

"Dad? You're staring off into space, and it's really creepy," He heard his son's voice pipe up, and he shook out of his thoughts. "How long until the flight's over? I'm bored, since I can't play my Nintendo..."

Kurt checked his watch and yawned. "Another couple of hours at least...why don't you take a nap or something?"

"I can't," Liam muttered grumpily, leaning his head on his hand and glaring at the back of the seat in front of him. "It's too loud, and I can't use your phone to find songs to listen to either."

"You should have brought a book with you," Meggie piped up, eyes not leaving her book. They were slightly wide as she took in all the events she was reading about, and she looked thoroughly into the book. "I would lend you one of mine - but you said-"

"Who cares what I said?" Liam interrupted, ignoring the dirty looks both Kurt and Meggie gave him. "Can I borrow one? _Please_?"

Meggie regarded her brother carefully for a moment, as if this were a difficult decision. "Well, you could...but I only have the 'Unfortunate Events' books in by bag, and I don't think I have the first one with me. I'll look though."

There was silence between them for a moment where Meggie put her book down in her lap and ducked down to look in her backpack; there was some shuffling around as she looked, and Kurt thought he heard her mutter a swear word when she had trouble shifting everything in the bag to look - before he could ask her and potentially scold her for it, she appeared with another book in her hand.

"This is the first one," She declared triumphantly. "I must have left it in there from another trip and not bothered to take it out."

She passed it to Liam, who just took it and looked away going rather red. "Thanks," He mumbled, already opening the book.

* * *

><p>This trip to Lima was a quieter and more sombre one than the previous ones.<p>

The atmosphere, for a start, was different - it was clear that neither Burt nor Carole were really as into the trip as they usually were, but this was more than understandable of course. Because of this, Meggie and Liam made sure to be extra-good for their grandparents, and to try and distract them from their current circumstances with some nice things.

"I've been reading those books you got me, Grandma," Meggie said cheerfully, sitting next to Carole and beaming brightly. It was, admittedly, a little forced but it would have to do for now. "I finished Book Five and Book Six on the plane, and now I'm on the seventh one."

"She let me read the first," Liam mentioned, taking a seat on Carole's other side and also smiling forcedly. "It was pretty good."

Kurt walked in at that moment and picked up immediately on the tactics his children were using. He smiled at his step-mother lightly and set a cup of coffee in front of her to drink. "Blaine and I bought you and Dad a present each - they're in the car. I'll get them later, if you want."

Carole just nodded, not looking up from the table. "Okay. You do that, hun."

Meggie, who was especially close to her grandmother, felt rather saddened by how unhappy she was. "I don't mean to be rude," She murmured to her brother and father, causing them to look at her in surprise. "But I don't think Grandma really wants us to ignore the subject of Uncle Finn...Grandma, do you want to talk about him or not?"

All three of them looked at Carole, waiting for an answer. She took a moment to answer, seeming surprised that her granddaughter had considered this, before nodding slowly. "Yeah. I guess a talk would do me some good."

Meggie nodded sympathetically and moved her chair closer. "I think he's gonna be alright," She admitted - and she wasn't just saying that. In her mind, Finn _had_ to be alright. There was simply no other option. "I mean, he's still alive, right? Surely that's good news."

Carole just shrugged. "I...I suppose. But he's...he's in a coma, Meggie...when he wakes up, he'll be in unbearable pain." She sighed, eyes filling with tears. "_If_ he ever wakes up."

"Of course he will," Kurt intervened, really not wanting her to start crying. He reached over and grabbed her hand, trying to offer his step-mother some kind of comfort in such difficult times. "This is Finn we're talking about; he's loyal to his family, Carole. He'll stay alive because he'll want to stay with all of us."

Because of the rather hard time that the family were experiencing, it also meant no trips to the car shop or park - it was unfair, to Meggie and Liam at least, that they didn't even get to go to the hospital to visit their Uncle while their parents did on Saturday night. Both Kurt and Blaine had felt a little guilty about not even letting their kids see Finn - but once they saw the state he was in, they decided it had been the right choice after all.

Kurt's hand flew to his mouth when he saw his brother connected to tubes and life-support machines, covered in bandages and such to stop his injuries from getting infected. Blaine put a hand on his husband's shoulder and squeezed him tightly. "It's okay," He muttered, even though he was more than aware that it wasn't in any way okay.

The taller man shook his head, feeling rather sick. "I just...he doesn't deserve this, Blaine..."

Blaine felt tears enter his eyes, agreeing with his husband's statement entirely. "I know," He choked out; even though he and Finn had had their fights in the past, this was definitely not something his brother-in-law deserved to happen to him...especially so long... "Come on. Let's go sit and talk to him; m-m-maybe he'll hear us or something in his head."

Kurt nodded, trying to discreetly wipe his eyes on the sleeve of his coat - that was how upset he was - before heading over to his step-brother's bedside to sit down. There wasn't much he could think to say - it seemed ridiculous to just ramble on, especially since there was no guarantee that he'd be heard, but he didn't want to miss an opportunity to talk to Finn either.

"Please wake up," He whispered, reaching out and taking his step-brother's hands. "Please, just...wake up and be okay, Finn."

**Bad news: I start school on Wednesday, and it's Year 11 which means I take exams in May next year...and I hate to sound uptight or anything, but I really would like to do well on them (even though I personally think exams don't measure the intelligence of someone entirely).**

**Not sure if this counts as bad news too, but I recently found that I adore Andy Samberg and The Lonely Island...and, strangely, some of Adam Sandler's older movies. The Wedding Singer and Reign Over Me (boy was that a sad one too!) one of my personal favourites right now, I've gotta admit...so a lot of my time has been spent watching: a) things that Andy's done, b) Lonely Island music videos and c) Adam Sandler movies from years ago. Oh, and I've been writing other stuff and doing homework too...**

**Anyway, thank you if you've stuck through this! And I hope we're all excited about the beginning of Season Five :) I certainly am!**


	143. Big Events

**Chapter**** 143**

Meggie hummed to herself as she put the last of her school equipment into her rucksack; she swung it onto her back and turned around - only to nearly run into someone.

"Sorry!" She yelled before looking carefully at the person and realizing who it was. "Thomas? Why the Hell are you standing so close behind me?"

Thomas flushed red and took a few large steps back. "I...er...just wanted to..." He cleared his throat and straightened up. "I wanted to give you something...as a sorry present for what...what I did."

Meggie blinked, heart still racing from the previous encounter. "Right. It's not going to make me like you more-"

"No, I know," Thomas interrupted quickly, following after her as she started to leave the classroom. "But you really didn't deserve to have me yell at you - regardless of what your decision is, I'd feel a lot better if I gave you something as an apology."

Meggie stopped walking once she'd entered the corridor and sighed. "Fine. Be quick, though - my Auntie Maddie's picking me up so we can go shopping."

The boy gave a nod and too his own backpack off; he swung it in front of him and put it on the floor, bending so he could open it and get the thing he wanted. It took a few seconds before he stood up, holding something wrapped in a plastic bag and offering it to his friend. Meggie took it cautiously and opened it.

"I remember that you like movies, a-and I heard Brodie talking to Pepper about that movie night you guys had...and I just thought..."

Meggie looked at the present and felt her mouth fall open. "Thomas...this is a copy of _Hotel Transylvania_. You bought me the movie?"

He simply nodded, going a bit pink again. "Yeah. Brodie said that you liked that one the best...I know I shouldn't have been listening, but still..."

Meggie stared at the brand new copy of the DVD, somewhat touched by his generosity. "Where did you get the money?"

"I got it with all my pocket money," The boy replied simply, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I had to do tons of work for my Mom to convince her to give me some money, and I had to lie and tell her I spent it on a new video game or something."

"I...I..." Meggie shook her head. "I can't take this - not after you paid for it."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "It's a gift - you have no choice _but_ to accept it."

The dark-haired girl just took to gazing between the DVD and the other eleven year old in front of her. "Thomas...Thank You!" Forgetting she was meant to be angry at him, she leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around him gratefully. "It's so...so nice of you to do this!"

"No problem," Thomas laughed, putting his arms underneath hers and hugging her back. "So...are you still mad at me and need time to think, or can we be friends again?"

"I thought you said this wasn't a bribe," Meggie mumbled, although she didn't care much by this point.

Thomas shrugged. "It isn't - but if it makes you stop being mad at me, then it can be whatever you want it to be."

Meggie pulled away, giving him a bright-eyed smile. "Yeah. We're friends again - but," She added warningly, smile fading as soon as it had arrived. "If you're mean to me, then consider us through."

"Agreed," Thomas said quickly, smiling back. "Come on - can I walk you to your Aunt's car?"

Meggie nodded and the two set off for the exit, chatting excitedly once more.

* * *

><p>October was a fantastic month for the Hummel-Anderson family - well, for Liam at least. His birthday, his Dad's birthday the day after his, Halloween...and this year, October really had become fantastic.<p>

"Don't scare him!" Blaine alerted quickly as he opened the boot of the car; big dopey brown eyes were suddenly staring at him, lighting up with recognition. "We need to be careful, in case he's still bad after his surgery."

Liam nodded, trying not to be too disappointed that he couldn't run up to the family dog and cuddle him just yet. As Blaine helped the dog out of the car, the nine year old started to chat excitedly to Dalton. "Come on, boy! We've missed you _so_ much, I swear! I even made you a bed out of old clothes and blankets, and I got you a bone to chew - a squeaky one of course - and we can sit together and watch TV and-"

"And breathe," Blaine laughed, setting Dalton on the driveway floor carefully. The retriever looked around, shaking unsteadily on his paws before taking a few hesitant steps forwards towards Liam.

Liam looked at Dalton hopefully; the dog simply looked back up at him, blinked, and then nuzzled his big furry head into Liam's stomach affectionately. "Awww...I missed you too, boy." He put his hand on Dalton's golden fur and stroked him gently, making sure not to be too rough. "I hope it wasn't too scary at the doctor place, or in the surgery. But you're home now, and you're gonna be alright. Isn't that right, Papa?"

Blaine nodded, bending down and stroking Dalton's side too. "Yeah...the kids have been missing you. It's not the same..."

"Papa missed you too," His son continued, bending down to look the dog in the eyes properly. "And Dad - although he won't say that if you ask him." When Dalton just nuzzled their noses together, giving a small whine, Liam pressed a kiss to his snout - even though he wasn't meant to do that, in case he got germs. "It's good to have you home, boy."

Blaine smiled warmly at the encounter. "Come on - let's get him inside. I'm pretty sure he wants to rest some more so he can play."

* * *

><p>In Ohio, things didn't get much better - while Burt and Carole managed to settle into a slightly sombre routine of going to work and then returning to the hospital to see Finn, and the crying constantly stopped, Rachel was not so good at coping.<p>

"When was the last time she saw the kids?" Carole whispered to her husband one day before the end of October.

"Uhhh...must have been...before the accident or something."

They both looked at each other - it was clear that just from this piece of information their daughter-in-law was not doing so well.

Neither of them got to speak to Rachel much either; whenever they arrived at the hospital to visit, she would just mumble about going to get a coffee and hurriedly leave the room. According to Hiram and LeRoy, she'd stopped going to work as well, and was hardly ever home. To be blunt, it was starting to worry the older couple that she was so unresponsive to the world, almost as much as they were worried for their son's health.

"I wish we could help her," Carole murmured to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder and sniffling. "She's like a daughter to us, and it's just...awful to see her this way."

Burt nodded in agreement. "It can't be good for her to be like this," He muttered. "Although, I kinda do understand where she's coming from." After all, he himself had lost a spouse years ago - he could still remember sitting at his first wife's bedside and wishing desperately that she'd be alright in the end, if not him then for their son.

The difference was, though, that his wife's death had been caused by an illness, and was therefore not that big a shock; Finn had been in a car accident, which was a big shock in itself, let alone if he didn't make it.

_But he has to make it. He's Finn, for crying out loud!_

"We have to help her," Carole decided, and Burt nodded in agreement. "I don't know...maybe we could just...try and take her out or something, just to take her mind off of it. To take all of minds off of it." Tears started to appear in her eyes, but she held them back. "Finn wouldn't want us to be sad all the time...when he wakes up, he'll be confused that we spent all this time crying."

"I know," Burt sighed, squeezing her tightly. "I know. You're right...we'll organise something with Rachel for this weekend."

It was something small, but it was a start.

* * *

><p>Kurt laughed as he took a picture of his daughter, who was twirling around in Hogwarts robes with a wand in her hands. "You look very...Hermione Granger," He said approvingly. "Although, I don't see how it's scary..."<p>

"I don't want to be scary," Meggie stated, rolling her eyes slightly. "I want to look like Hermione Granger, which I do. Therefore, mission accomplished!"

As she flounced off, waving her wand in the air, Kurt just raised his eyebrows at her. "Well, she's quite the diva," He muttered to Blaine, who was sitting on the couch. "And I seriously cannot believe what you're wearing, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged. "What? Meggie is Hermione, Liam is Ron, and I'm Harry. We're the Golden Trio, Kurt. It's cute!"

"You look like a dork," The taller man said bluntly. "I'm just glad I'm not a part of this charade, because it's honestly very...nerdy."

Liam came in at that moment, also waving a wand around excitedly. "Look at me! _Expelliarmus!_" He grinned up at the two men. "I like being Ron...although, the wig doesn't look good on me."

Kurt shook his head, resisting the urge to rip said wig off his son's head. "Well, at least you look the part," He admitted grudgingly. "Now, let me get a picture of you like that, and then the other two dorks can join you for a group photo."

"You know," Blaine commented teasingly from the couch. "For someone who thinks this is dorky, you're taking an awful lot of photos of us."

"Think of it as embarrassing memories for the future," The taller man stated, taking a few pictures of their son. "I'm showing these off to their future spouses - and I want it for memories of course. They'll only be this cute for so long. Alright, come on Harry and Hermione - group photo time!"

Meggie and Blaine rushed to stand next to Liam, grinning up at the camera brightly; once the first picture was taken, they changed poses so that they looked more like their characters, pointing their wands at Kurt as if to put a spell on him.

"Aww, man," Blaine muttered when his husband was done taking photos. "It was meant to make you fall over, Kurt! It didn't work!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the shorter man and shook his head. "Alright, now get out of here. You're already infecting me with your nerd traits, you three. Make sure to get lots of candy too - it's the last of it you're getting until Christmas!"

The other man and the two children picked up their candy buckets by the front door in the hallway, and waved a final goodbye to Kurt; the countertenor watched them set off down the street, keeping his eyes trained on them until they got lost in the crowds of trick'r'treaters on the street.

"Well," He muttered to himself, shutting the door and heading for the Living Room to sit down. "Now I just have to hope no one turns up at the door for the next two hours."

Just as he sat down, however, the phone rang. Giving a sigh, he reached across to the coffee table and answered it - it was probably Blaine, calling to say he'd forgotten something, or a statement similar to that.

"Hello?" He asked, yawning down the phone slightly. "Who is this?"

"Mr Hummel-Anderson?" He straightened up - this voice sounded quite professional, and it was certainly no one he knew. "Am I speaking to a Mister Kurt Hummel-Anderson, yes?"

"Yes," Kurt answered, feeling somewhat nervous now. "Can I help?"

There was a cough from the other end of the phone. "Hi, I'm just calling from the Local Lima Hospital on behalf of your parents."

"Oh?" Dread filled his stomach; something bad had happened to Finn already, and the thought of another family member being injured or dead wasre than he could take. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course! We just wanted to tell you that your step-brother has just woken up."

**Mwahaha! I'm evil, I know!**

**So...school started a week ago, and it sucks already :( Still, I only have until May, so... :D Ugh, I just...haven't found much inspiration to write. You know, the general problems I have; bullies, personal issues that I'm mentioned in the past...let's just say, I'm not getting better with the mental illness.**

**Having said that, I'd like to just ask you all something: if you, my faithful readers, are struggling with anything, whether it be depression, self-harm, eating disorders, addiction, stress...anything...then I implore you to get help as soon as possible! The thought of people struggling with what I'm going through or worse makes me feel quite sad, so...if you don't want to go to a doctor or professional, then please please PLEASE feel free to message me, even if you just want to chat to someone. It's just, after what happened to Cory, I kind of want to help other people who are struggling with issues, since I think that's what he would have liked to have inspired people to do.**

**Anyway, feel free to drop a review!**


	144. Awake

**Chapter**** 144**

The first thing he heard was bleeping, like he was connected to some kind of machine...everything was foggy and blurry when he opened his eyes, and when he tried to move, all he got was severe pain all over his body.

"Mister Hudson? Can you hear me?"

A bright light was shined in his eyes and he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. What was going on? Why was someone trying to blind him with a harsh light?

"We've alerted all your family that you're awake, Mister Hudson. Can you blink to show you understand?"

He couldn't even open his eyes, let alone blink! Nonetheless, he let out another low groan and tried to move his fingers to show he was hearing everything okay. He tried to search his memory, trying to remember what had lead him to this situation; one minute he was teaching in school, and then it was all black...something must have happened in-between the two.

He managed to open his eyes gingerly, and looked around; everything was still foggy and blurry, but he could kind of make out a man standing in a white coat in front of him with a clipboard. It was only then Finn realized he was lying down. "Excellent, Mister Hudson. Now, you've been unconscious for the past two months - do you know why?"

Finn blinked slowly, unable to find a voice to say even a simple 'no'.

The man frowned. "Hmm. Well, let me fill you in." He took a step forwards and sat down in a chair that was left next to Finn's bedside. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you were involved in a car accident nearly two months ago. You were quite badly injured, so we had to put you in a temporary coma while we mended everything - you're probably still in pain." He coughed before continuing. "Your wife and parents are outside, so when you're ready they can come in to see you."

A car accident. A flash of memory appeared before his eyes; being angry for some reason...something to do with work...and _then_ it was all pain and black darkness...he could briefly remember pain, and then voices yelling at each other as they panicked.

Finn wondered how Rachel had coped with it, how his parents had...hell, what about his kids? They didn't deserve this kind of thing to happen to them, for Christ's sake - none of his family did! He just hoped Rachel hadn't been alone when she'd been told...that their kids hadn't been alone; the thought of his daughter sobbing heavily broke his heart quite a lot. And then there was Chris...such an unexpected thing would have been sure to throw him off.

"Now," He managed to choke out, trying to nod his head. "Now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!"<em> Meggie sang, giggling as they skipped up to the front door.

"_Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees_!" Liam continued, slightly muffled because of all the candy he'd previously stuffed into his mouth.

"_Out heads could do with filling, with some interesting stuff_," Blaine added, knowing he must have looked ridiculous to the neighbours but not caring too much. He pulled out the keys to the house and started to open the front door. "_For now they're bare and full of air..._take it way, Meggie!"

"_Dead flies and bits of fluff, so teach us things worth knowing_!" She pointed to her brother. "Come on, now you!"

"_Bring back what we've forgot_," The nine year old started to finish, eyes bright. "_Just do your best, we'll do the rest_..."

"AND LEARN UNTIL OUR BRAINS ALL ROT!" The three finished together loudly, breaking out into laughter as they stumbled through the now open front door.

Blaine shut the door behind them, wiping his eyes clear of his tears of laughter. "That was so much fun!" He stated, kicking off his shoes and beckoning for his children to follow him into the Living Room. "We've got to do that next year!"

"And bring Dad too!" Liam said, to which his sister nodded in agreement. "He could be Dumbledore or someone...maybe Draco?"

"He does have a Draco look about him," Meggie thought aloud, tilting her head to think about it.

When they entered the Living Room, they were expecting to see Kurt curled up on the couch, maybe asleep with an old movie on or something, and waiting for them. However, the first thing they saw was that the tall brunette man was pacing, biting his lip nervously; the moment he saw his family, he let out a cry of relief and ran forwards to hug them.

"I'm so glad you're back!" He breathed, bending down and pulling the two children into a tight hug.

Meggie and Liam gave each other a look. "Uhhh...we're not back that late, Dad," Liam stated, somewhat unsurely. "Did you watch a scary movie or something?"

Kurt ignored the questioning, standing up again to pull a rather confused Blaine into a hug too. Blaine, somewhat bemused, put a hand on his husband's back. "Is everything alright?" He asked, quite puzzled. "_Did _you watch a scary movie?"

When the brunette pulled back, looking the shorter man in the eye, he had tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill. "I...the hospital in Lima called," He choked out, clearly about to start crying any time soon. "About Finn."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he understood immediately; Kurt hadn't been scared by some cheesy movie or by his children not being in the house...he was hugging them because he was _relieved_ - relieved that his family was still whole...

Something in that phone call about Finn was prompting him to act like this, and he immediately assumed the worst.

"Uncle Finn?" Meggie asked, gazing up at her fathers with a terrified expression on her face. "Is...did he...please don't say he's..."

Liam's bottom lip wobbled. "I don't want him to die," He murmured quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Blaine didn't want to know the answer either, but he put an arm around his husband and pulled him closer; he felt awful that Kurt had to hear news while he was on his own with no one to talk to, no one to comfort him. "Kurt...what did they say, sweetie?"

Kurt sniffled, but he gave a small smile. "He woke up."

There was a long moment of silence where no one quite knew what to do; and then it was chaos.

"HE'S AWAKE?!" Meggie and Liam yelled together, looking at each other with shocked expressions.

"Awake as in alive?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Why didn't you call us and get us back as soon as you knew?" Meggie demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "He's our uncle! Who cared about the stupid old candy?"

Blaine grinned out of relief, tears of happiness rolling down his face. "That's great!" He cried, pulling Kurt into another hug. "That's just...is he okay? Will he be okay? Oh God, he's not got amnesia or anything, has he-"

"I don't know," Kurt answered, and his smile vanished; it was clear he hadn't thought of anything being wrong anymore. "The hospital just said he'd woken up, and that they'd contacted my Dad and Carole about it."

Liam tugged on the school trousers on Blaine's costume, trying to gain his attention. "Papa? What's amnesia?"

"Uhh...memory loss," Blaine answered, not knowing whether to keep hugging his husband or to talk to it to their children in more detail. "Look, why don't you two go and change out of your costumes, and...and we'll talk in a minute when everything's settled down."

Meggie and Liam looked at each other, clearly not wanting to wait, but nodded and headed for the hallway to go upstairs. Dalton wandered out of the kitchen and started to follow them upstairs, nuzzling on their hands with his nose.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, not knowing quite what to say. "He's gonna be alright," Blaine said assuringly, giving his husband a half-hearted grin. "I mean, the worst part's over, right? He's awake...it can only go uphill now."

Kurt sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess. I just..." He looked down at the floor. "I want to see him. I know the kids have got school, and we've both got work to go to, but I would just feel better if I got to see him."

"Well, go see him," Blaine stated, as if it were obvious. "We don't have to go - I mean, I wish we could all go, but the kids can't miss school and I've got work..." She shook his head. "You deserve to go and see him; he's your brother, Kurt, and I'm sure he'd be glad to see you."

"I know, I know," The taller man admitted, moving to go and sit on the couch again. "But it's just the cost-"

"Who cares about the money?" Blaine interrupted. "He's your brother, and he's only just woken up from a coma - go and see him, even if it's only for a couple of days." He also moved forwards to sit opposite his husband on the couch, staring at him pleadingly. "Look, I just want you to feel happy...to see that he's doing okay now. And as for the cost, it doesn't matter; we'll find a way to pay for it."

It wasn't ideal - but it would do.

* * *

><p><em>"Klaus and I will take turns carrying you, Sunny," Violet said, lifting her sister up. "That way the trip down the stairs will be easier for you."<em>

_"Oh, we don't have to walk down all those stairs," Esme said._

_"That's true," Klaus said. "Sliding down the banisters will be much quicker."_

_Esme put one arm around the children and began walking them away from the front door. It was nice to receive an affectionate gesture from their guardian, but her arm was wrapped around them so tightly that they could scarcely move, which was also disconcerting. "We won't have to slide down the banisters, either," she said._

_"Then how will we get down from the penthouse?" Violet asked._

_Esme stretched out her other arm, and used one of her long fingernails to press the Up button next to the sliding doors. This was the most disconcerting thing of all, but by now, I'm sorry to say, it was too late. "We'll take the elevator," she said, as the doors slid open, and then with one last smile she swept her arm forward and pushed the Baudelaire orphans into the darkness of the elevator shaft._

"What is it with you and reading?"

Meggie jumped slightly, book falling out of her lap. She let out the breath she'd been holding when she saw it was only Thomas, who had sat down next to her on the bench she was on. "What is it with you and interrupting me just when it gets good?"

"What are you reading this time then?" Thomas questioned, bending down slightly to look at the cover. "_A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Er...Er..._"

"Ersatz," Meggie said, resisting the urge to giggle. "It's like a bad substitute for an item...or fake."

The boy frowned slightly. "Then how can an elevator be 'eratz' or whatever you said?"

"Ersatz," She corrected. "And it's a fake elevator shaft - there's no elevator because it's really where Count Olaf is keeping the two Quagmire triplets locked up...you wouldn't understand."

"No," Thomas agreed slowly, staring at her like she was mad. "I don't. Because I don't read stuff like that, funnily enough."

"You're got to read it from the start," Meggie told him in a matter-of-fact way. "My little brother thought they were weird too, but then he read the first one on a flight a month or so ago, and now he's hooked...not as much as he is on Harry Potter, though."

Thomas' eyes widened with recognition. "Oh, that reminds me!" He picked up his rucksack and started to rummage through it. Seconds later, he withdrew a book and passed it to his friend. "Here. That's the fourth one done. What's next?"

The dark-haired girl put the book in her own bag before withdrawing another one. "_Order of the Phoenix._ I only just finished re-reading it - it took me a whole week!"

The other eleven year old furrowed his eyebrows, shifting the weight of the heavy book in his hands. "A week? That's long to you?"

"I'm a fast reader," She told him, smiling brightly. "My dads say I've liked reading ever since I could do it by myself...and I liked hearing them read to me too. Apparently, I got books for my birthday even when I was _two_."

"No wonder you're so smart," Thomas mused, chuckling slightly.

Meggie couldn't help but go pink. "I...I'm not _that_ smart...Anyway, my Dad is going to Lima to visit my Uncle this weekend, so it's just gonna be me, my brother and my Papa. Papa said I could have a few friends over at the weekend, so...would you like to come?"

Her friend brightened up. "Sure! How _is_ your Uncle doing anyway?"

"Uhh...well..." She hesitated, not really knowing much herself. "He's okay. He's awake now - he woke up on Halloween - but he's not doing much, you know? He only says one word at a time, and the doctors said that he might not be able to walk properly for a while."

"At least he's awake," Thomas said, trying to be optimistic. "It's the first step forwards, right?" Meggie nodded, deciding to see it from his point-of-view - it was a lot nicer than being negative. "So, who else are you inviting? And what are we doing?"

"Just watching movies," She answered, shrugging her shoulders. "And I was thinking that maybe Pepper and Brodie could come too...My Papa said we could all have pizza for dinner, so..."

_They're just friends...don't do anything stupid. And he's a nice guy too. Just...don't do anything stupid._ "Sounds fun," He decided, giving her a shy grin. "I'll check with my Mom tonight."

**Oh my God, I just want these kids to be teenagers already! :/ **

**ANYWAY, I'm so sorry about my lack of updates...like I said, this year will probably be quite slow, due to the GCSEs and homework...I promise I'll do some writing, no matter how little, so there'll still be updates throughout the next year.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**


	145. Plans Change

**Chapter**** 145**

"I think Klaus is kind of cute," Pepper said dreamily, head resting on Brodie's shoulder as they watched the movie. "I mean, he's got really nice eyes...it's like looking into an old guy's soul."

Meggie, Thomas and Brodie shared some confused looks with each other but didn't say anything - they were slowly getting used to their friend's unique way of speaking and thinking, and Pepper was a really nice girl too, so it wasn't that big a deal.

"I like Klaus too," Meggie decided, nodding in agreement. "He's cute - and not just cause he likes books either. I mean, he's...smart, and he's nice and-"

"But the main reason is because he likes books," Brodie joked, and Meggie laughed. "Oh, Pepper, do you remember when Meggie blurted that she had a crush on Johnny from Hotel Transylvania?"

Pepper giggled. "Oh yeah! And I said that I thought _Dracula_ was cute!"

Thomas couldn't help but feel kind of left out as the three laughed - sure, it was probably just because they'd had a mass movie marathon before without him, but they just...they seemed so close. He had to admit that he was rather more fond of Meggie than Pepper and Brodie, but that was purely because he'd known her for over five years.

Meggie's voice jerked him from his thoughts. "Thomas hasn't seen it yet," She stated, and the other two looked at her and Thomas in surprise. "He bought me the DVD, but he hasn't watched it with me yet!"

"Well, we should watch it after this then," Brodie decided, nodding his head. "It's pretty good, for an animated movie."

"I think it's sweet," Meggie agreed. "The whole 'zing' thing is just...perfect."

Thomas had to look away, about ninety percent sure that his friend was giving Brodie some kind of clueless love-filled gaze as she said that particular statement. _I'm NOT jealous_, he thought desperately. _I just...I don't want her getting hurt._

"Nah," Brodie disagreed dismissively. "I totally think the Frankenstein and Wolf guys are better-"

"And the Invisible Man!" Pepper giggled. "He's so funny! He walks around in just glasses and makes such funny comments!"

"I like Johnny, obviously," Meggie added. "But I also like Mavis and that old Gremlin lady who eats everything."

"Oh yeah!" Pepper laughed, agreeing. "She's hilarious!"

Brodie punched Thomas on the shoulder in a friendly way. "Don't worry," He said assuringly, grinning at him. "We'll watch it after this, so you know what we're talking about."

"Uhh...thanks, I guess..."

* * *

><p>Kurt's arrival at the local Lima hospital had been met with a lot of hugs and tears, to say the least; the moment he stepped into the Waiting Room Carole had gotten up and flung her arms around him in a motherly fashion, while his father gave him a small hug afterwards in greeting.<p>

"So, how is he?" Kurt asked worriedly, looking around the room. "Where's Rachel? Do the kids know yet?"

"He's not talking a lot," Burt answered, sighing as they all sat down again. "But he's eating, which is good...one thing that hasn't changed is the kid's appetite, I swear."

"Rachel hasn't left his side much since Halloween," Carole continued, resting a hand on her step-son's back in a comforting gesture. "The only times she's gone is to go to the bathroom or to go home to shower. As for the kids...they're distraught."

"The doctors won't let kids in to visit him," Burt muttered, sounding quite annoyed by this fact. "Apparently they don't want kids running around the Intensive Care Unit...although, if he gets moved to a different unit they might be able to come. Last time we saw them, they were just begging for some kind of information, you know?"

Kurt sighed sadly, upset over the state of things. "Well, he's awake. That's good, right?"

"Of course," Carole agreed, although she didn't look too sure. "It's just...hard because he can't tell us much about how he's feeling...I mean, he can talk, but just not a lot. It's just a word or two."

"He's gonna be fine," Burt stated assuringly, putting an arm around her and Kurt. "This is Finn we're talking about - he's...well, we know what he is. He's a trooper, that's what."

Kurt couldn't help but smile to himself. "Do you remember that time he joined the army? But he shot himself in the leg, and they discharged him."

"I thought he was an idiot for joining the army," Carole remembered, giving a small laugh. "But I was so proud that he wanted to do something good...even when he said he wanted to be a teacher, I was proud because he'd be helping kids who needed it."

"I just remember you two in Glee Club together," Burt mused, a grin forming on his face. "He couldn't dance much, could he? He still can't...but he had - and still has - a great voice." He sighed to himself. "You two were quite the pair - I still have the pictures."

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, and Carole laughed loudly. "You don't! Dad, you have to burn them!"

"Are you kidding?" The older man snorted. "I'm showing your kids the next time they come over - they'll find it hilarious!"

Seeing Finn had been somewhat different than the last time - maybe it was just being able to see him awake again. The moment Kurt entered to room to visit, he saw his step-brother grin up at him weakly; the taller man still had tubes hooked in his nose and all over his body, but he looked more flushed and alive than before. Rachel didn't speak much, although Kurt didn't know if she had before he'd come in - to be honest, he couldn't blame her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Kurt gushed before he could stop himself. "You had us all so worried, Finn."

"'m fine," Finn mumbled, voice hoarse. "Family?"

It took Kurt a moment to realize Finn was asking about Blaine and their children. "Oh, yeah. They're okay, I guess. They were worried, but they can't wait to see you again." He eyed the tubes distastefully. "They put food in there?"

"They've tried giving it to him on a plate," Rachel piped up, and it was only then that the countertenor realized her eyes were dark and had bags underneath them. "But he isn't steady enough to lift the f-forks or spoons up...and even when he gets food in there, he just...barfs it back up."

"Oh," Kurt said lightly, not quite sure how to respond to this. "I see."

* * *

><p><em>It's so nice to have some quiet time<em>, Blaine thought, lying back on the couch; Liam was at soccer practice, and Meggie was upstairs with a group of friends watching films. He could just relax, maybe even take a well-deserved nap...

A loud bang sounded from upstairs, and then, "_I thought I found a love but she was just a fling!..."_

Blaine jolted up, nearly falling off the couch. What on Earth-

_"But then I met a girl and felt a different thing! It's like you're hit in the ring and you're pulled by a string, can't breathe like you're choking on a chicken wing!"_

"What the Hell?" Blaine thought aloud, standing up and heading to go upstairs. It sounded like the kids upstairs were screaming song lyrics at the top of their lungs - as it continued, he realized he was right.

In Meggie's room, the four had decided to have a sing-along to one of the songs in _Hotel Transylvania_ - after learning all the lyrics, they grabbed various objects, pretending they were microphones, and started to run through it. Thomas, because he was new to it all, had been allowed to choose what part he wanted to do - of course he was going to be Johnny! The guy was cool! Meggie had immediately jumped in and asked to be Mavis, and then Brodie and Pepper learnt the parts for Dracula and the Mummy respectively.

"_It was a thing called a zing, and I wanted to zing_," Thomas continued, laughing as he did so. He shimmied over to Meggie, who was doing her very best to hold in giggles and look professional in front of her friends. "_And listen to the ballads of a man named Sting. Baby looks in your eyes, and it'll suddenly spring - like when Nala looked at Simba in the Lion King_!"

Once he'd finished this part, Pepper took over, making her voice as high as she could. "_Zinging in the air, and I don't have a care! I'm winging from the zing that we share!"_

Meggie joined then, grinning at Thomas and pretending to shoot him loving looks, just like Mavis did to Johnny. "_Zinging in the rain, and I'm feeling no pain - it's a real time for celebrating, 'cause you're my zing!_"

Some dialogue occurred on screen, and Brodie and Thomas acted it out accordingly - and then it went into none other than Dracula's rap. "_So listen all you zingers from here to Beijing! You better grab a box of strings and get ready to cling, 'cause if love was money, you'd better be yelling "cha - ching" - 'cause next to zing, cupid's arrow's a **little bee**_** sting**!"

"_It__ was a zing and a zang and a zing-idy-dy, and there was one only one lady in the zing for me cause when you zing-"_

"_When you zing_!" Thomas rapped as his character did, and he and Brodie put their arms around each other.

"_You better know one little thing: the only thing you're gonna sling is a-"_

_"-wedding ring!_" Both boys rapped, laughing as they did so.

Before the children could continue their fun karaoke session, however, the bedroom door banged open; Pepper and Meggie both screamed, clinging to each other tightly. Thomas dropped the bottle of coke he was using as a microphone and flushed bright red at the prospect of being caught - even Brodie flushed and let out a small yell.

"What the Hell are you guys doing up here?" Blaine asked, looking around at them suspiciously. "All I can hear is banging - you'll make fall through the floor if you're not careful!"

"We were just singing, Papa," Meggie informed him quickly, letting go of Pepper.

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow. "Right. Then why is there thuds?"

"Uhh," Thomas mumbled, stepping forwards and looking at the floor embarrassedly. "That was me. I had to sing first, and in the film the guy I'm playing is meant to skid across the floor, but I can't do that in here because of, you know, carpet burn. So...So I got on Meggie's bed and jumped to make an entrance. I'm sorry."

The short man sighed. "Fine. Can you not do that in the future, please? It's just that I really don't want the floor or ceilings collapsing - seriously, my husband will kill me if I do."

Pepper let out a small giggle.

"We promise," Meggie said hurriedly. "Now, can you please go so we can continue?"

"No more singing at the top of your lungs," Blaine said sternly - he didn't really want to be, but he knew that Kurt would kill him if something happened. "I can't hear myself think downstairs-"

"Yeah yeah!" Meggie agreed, trying to get rid of him. "You ruined our song, so we need to re-do it!"

Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes at her desperation to get rid of him but left and shut the door behind him. "Okay," Brodie said, thinking hard. "Let's re-do our Zing song, and then we could do a different song."

* * *

><p>Just as Blaine started to fall asleep again, the phone went off loudly; grumbling, he sat up and reached for it before answering. "Hello?" He greeted sleepily.<p>

"Blaine, is that you?"

He sat up - it only took him a second to realize it was the owner of the restaurant he worked at that was on the phone. "Yes, Mister Biggs. What can I do for you?"

"Look," Mr Biggs started nervously from the other end. "I know you're meant to have the night off and all, but our star for this evening just pulled out - she got food poisoning from one of the Mexican places downtown. So, I guess what I'm asking is-"

"If I'll step in?" Blaine sighed, rubbing at his temples tiredly. "Normally I'd say yes, but I can't tonight - my partner's out of town this weekend, so I've got the kids and their friends round for the night."

"Geez...uhh..." Mr Biggs let out a small moan, clearly struggling to come up with an idea. "Look, bring the kids if you must - as long as they're well-behaved, they can sit and have dinner, free of charge, while you sing. How many are there?"

"Uhh..." Blaine mentally counted to himself; Meggie, Liam (once he got him from Soccer practice that afternoon), Thomas, Brodie and Pepper... "Five kids. Is that too many?"

"No...that should be okay." There was a moment of silence while his boss was possibly looking through the reservations for the evening. "Can you bring them about seven? I only need you until half-nine, and then the orchestra are taking over."

Blaine didn't really want to have to work - and he really didn't want to bring five kids, three of whom weren't his, with him - but he knew he had no choice. "Sure. I'll see you then."

* * *

><p>The restaurant was quite busy that evening - Blaine couldn't help but look down at the five kids nervously, wondering if this was such a great idea. "So," He said, leading them to the table with the number he'd been told to leave them at. "You guys sit there, and a waiter will be round in a minute. Don't worry about paying - I'll pay."<p>

"I thought the guy said it was free of charge," Liam chipped in, confused.

"Yeah, well...there's too many of you to make them give it to you for free." The kids took their seats and looked up at him. "So...just sit back and enjoy. I'm really sorry, especially to Thomas, Brodie and Pepper - I didn't think I'd be working today."

"It's fine," Brodie brushed off, shrugging. "I've never been here before, so it's a treat."

Pepper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and my Dad likes listening to your music, Mister Hummel-Anderson, so I want to hear that."

Thomas didn't speak, instead looking around the room in awe. Blaine wondered if he'd ever been to a restaurant before, but then got rid of the thought and made to leave. "Great, okay," He muttered, distracted by the task he had to complete. "No running around or fighting or _anything_ - just sit, eat dinner and keep quiet until I'm finished."

"Are you guys staying the night?" Liam asked curiously, looking up at his sister's friends. "'Cause if you do, I'm not sharing my room."

"You are such a jerk," Meggie muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

Brodie chuckled and shook his head. "I'm not - my Mom and I are going out to see as many plays as possible on Broadway tomorrow, so we have to start early."

"I am," Pepper agreed, nodding her head and beaming at Meggie. "It's my first one - well, first one without cousins or anything."

"What about you?" Liam asked, looking at Thomas expectantly. "Oh, wait...I forgot. Your Mom's strict, so-"

Meggie nudged her brother in the ribs with her elbow. "Shut up," She advised just as a waitress came up to the table.

"Oh, aren't you guys cute?" She gushed, smiling at the five of them. "So, what are you cuties doing here? Where're your parents?"

"My Papa's singing on stage," Liam announced proudly.

The waitress gave a laugh. "Oh! How sweet! Well, can I get you guys any drinks?"

The five them all ordered some sodas, remembering to be polite and say 'please' or 'thank you' when it was needed. As their waitress walked away, Liam turned back to his sister and her friends, giving them a questionable look. "So? Are you staying the night?"

"No," Thomas muttered. "I forgot to ask - but I'll definitely remember the next time."

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

Kurt looked up at his father from his book. "So what?"

Burt sat down on his son's bed. "So, has seeing Finn made you feel any better?"

"I...I guess," The brunette sighed, looking away again. "I don't know. I mean, I'm glad he's awake, and I know it's true now that I've seen him...but..." He bit his lip worriedly. "He's just not himself, Dad. He's not talking or eating properly, and I can't help but worry."

His father put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, I know. We're all worried, Kurt - but there's not a lot we can do except for wait and hope that he gets better soon."

"If at all."

"Hey," Burt frowned. "None of that. Your brother is a trooper - a soldier, actually. Of course he'll get better; don't you doubt it for a minute." When his son didn't look all that convinced, he patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Chin up, kiddo. Things could be a lot worse for us, you know."

And although it didn't feel like it, Kurt knew his father was right.

**So...new chapter! **

**Good News Report: LORNA MOVED BACK! Hurrah! (Not sure if I mentioned, but we're friends again...it's a long story). :D **

**Anyway, cause I'm feeling nice and good, I'll let you guys in on a secret about Thomas and his future: the kid has got a lot of issues, alright? He (and Meggie, to be fair) are both going to be fucked around with during High School - and by that, I mean I'm putting them through the ringer. And, uhh, let's just say if you've ever seen American Horror Story Season 1, then you'll kind of guess the relationship between them (without the mother-rape and murder, of course). **

**In short: a few of issues I myself have suffered will be incorporated into their characters soon.**

**Anyway, reviews accepted!**


	146. Slight Sorrow

**Chapter**** 146**

When Meggie saw Thomas that December morning, she could immediately tell that something was wrong: judging by the unpleasant look on his face and hunched shoulders, she was right.

"Hey!" She greeted cheerfully, dumping her bag on the bench as she flopped down next to him. "So...guess what day it is today?"

Thomas shrugged, not looking up.

"I'll tell you," She continued, trying to spread some of her cheerfulness. "It's a special day for me because it's my birthday! I'm twelve!" He didn't respond, causing her to frown. "Aren't you gonna wish me a Happy Birthday?"

"Happy Birthday," Thomas mumbled.

She hesitated before moving closer on the bench next to him. "Is everything okay?" She asked quietly, making sure that no one could hear them talk. "You seem really upset. Have I done something wrong?"

"It's not you," He sighed, shutting his eyes. "Just leave it. I don't wanna ruin your birthday."

"It won't ruin my birthday," She argued. "It will ruin my birthday if you don't tell me, because then you'll be all grouchy and mean - that will definitely make me feel worse than telling me what's wrong. Anyway, since I'm the birthday girl, you _have_ to tell me."

He gave a snort but started to breathe heavily. "Fine. My Mom's being a bitch - good enough for you?"

"Well, what has she done?" The twelve year old enquired. "I know I don't have a Mom, but I'm sure at least one of my Dads does the same stuff as a Mom."

"You ask a lot of questions," He told her, finally looking up and giving a small hint of a smile. "It would be kinda sweet, if it weren't so nagging and annoying." The smile faded as quickly as it had come, and his shoulders drooped. "I just...I...she yells a lot, and it gets me down, alright?"

Meggie didn't quite know how to respond to this, so she just nodded. "I see...What about that thing with your dad? Is he still trying to get you and your sister to live with him?"

"It doesn't matter," He muttered quickly, straightening up as if to regain some dignity. "So, what are you doing today, since it's your birthday?"

"Not a lot," She answered, not too pleased with the sudden change in conversation. "I'm going home, ordering pizza and eating cake. But come on already! Tell me what's got you so down!" She eyed him expectantly. "Do I need to tickle you or something? That always works on my Papa..."

Thomas gave a small snort. "You can try but it won't work. Why are you so interested anyway? It's not like you need to care about my life or anything-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meggie asked fiercely, somewhat hurt. "You're my friend - of course I care!"

"Well you don't need to," He retorted, standing up and grabbing his bag. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>The rest of her birthday was...mixed, to say the least. She didn't see Thomas for the rest of the day, since he was seemingly abandoning her, but she <em>did<em> get to talk to Brodie and Pepper - and, boy, did they bring her mood up.

"I got you this DVD," Pepper was saying as Meggie opened the package, and she beamed happily as she spoke. "I dunno if you've ever seen it, but it's so cool! It's about a dancer, and I thought it'd be great for you since you like dancing a lot..."

"Thank You so much Pepper!" Meggie gushed, leaning forwards to hug her with the DVD still in her hands. "I've never seen the first one though-"

"They're not related," Pepper giggled, hugging her back. "So, I know the title, '_Another Cinderella Story_' sounds really cheesey and bad, but it's apparently got the _best_ dance routines in them."

"You could come round some time and watch them with me," Meggie decided, pulling away and staring at her present in awe. "Wow...this girl on the front is _so_ pretty..."

Brodie hugged her from behind, making her giggle. "I got you a little something too," He told her excitedly, and she turned to look at him properly. "Although, after seeing Pepper's, I doubt it's the best one you'll get this year..."

"It's the thought that counts," She recited, although she liked good presents as much as the next person. "So, what is it?"

He pulled away and bent down to pull something out of his open schoolbag - seconds later, Meggie found herself being handed a grey bag of some kind...feeling it in her hands, she realized that there was something inside, and she unzipped it to take a look.

"Are those Converse sneakers?!" She asked in shock, pulling out a blue pair of shoes.

Brodie chuckled. "Yeah...there's also a pair of earphones and a jumper somewhere in there." He wrapped an arm around her and Pepper, grinning easily at them both. "Pepper and I made sure our gifts went together. See, you can do dancing with these shoes, wear the jumper before and after...it's got your name on the back, by the way...and the bag is to carry your dance stuff in."

"We know that you do dance classes," Pepper added, smiling brightly. "So we thought you'd like something that went with that."

Meggie looked between the two, touched by their generosity. "I just...you guys...you're the best friends ever!"

They both laughed as she flung her arms around them, squeezing her back gently. "We're glad you like the gifts," Pepper laughed.

"Really glad," Brodie agreed, giving a small nod.

While this part of her birthday had definitely been the best part, not all of it ran so smoothly; she still felt quite hurt that Thomas wasn't spending the day with her, considering it was her birthday, and she just wished they could have hung out at some point...Hell, she didn't even want him to give her a gift, she just wanted his company!

Besides that, she had realized that some of the other kids (not all, mind you) were _cruel_; it didn't matter who she was, or what she was wearing, or even that it was her _birthday_ of all days - they had to have a say.

"I heard one of her friends say she does dance," Meggie heard a boy - Andy or something - snort as she went outside for Lunch later that day. "I thought dancers were skinny and gorgeous, not fat nerds."

"You're right," She heard one of his friends agree, giving a small chuckle.

"And besides that, she never freakin' shuts up," Andy continued, sounding quite annoyed. "Every day she just goes on and on and on...does she even realize no one cares what she's saying? Someone needs to shut her up."

Meggie didn't like the sound of that at all, and immediately slowed down so that they'd walk further ahead of her.

One would question why she didn't just tell a teacher - but she'd learnt that teachers did absolutely nothing, even if it happened under their noses. Once, a few weeks ago, a boy had stolen her pencil case and called her a nasty name - when she'd looked up to ask the teacher for help, she'd seen that her teacher was already looking up. She'd thought, for one moment, that the teacher would do something - but then she heard the teacher snapping, "Sit down, Meggie, and get your work done" in a rather stern tone.

She never did get that pencil case back.

Besides, Meggie wanted to be _normal; _she was done with being that girl who complained all the time about the other kids, the one who just stuck out...if she pretended it didn't happen, then she could be somewhat normal. Maybe the other girls would see that and suddenly want to be friends with her, to invite her into their friendship groups...

A girl could hope.

* * *

><p>A few days after this, Finn Hudson was discharged from the local Lima Hospital; he was still bandaged everywhere, unable to utter more than a few words and definitely damaged by the incident, but the doctors had organised sessions to help him in the mean time. Physicological help, speech therapy...<p>

He felt like a doll, being forced to do all of this stuff.

Waking up and not knowing what's going on is probably one of the most terrifying incidents in the world - to hear all of the details and still have no clue was even scarier. Since being told, all he could think about was how much his body hurt, how all of his family were sad all the time when they saw him...and, God, did he miss his kids more than anything.

Chris and Maria had been waiting at the house with Hiram and Leroy that day; both of the children watched with wide eyes as their mother helped their father walk up the driveway on a pair of crutches, Maria looking as if she wanted to cry and Chris as if he wanted to punch something.

"Hey," Finn managed, trying to give them an assuring smile.

Chris and Maria just blinked back, not completely sure what to say.

"I think we should go inside," Hiram decided, putting a hand on Maria's shoulder to guide her back into the house. "Finn, you should probably sit down...besides, the kids have a lot to tell you about the last few months."

_Few months...that's how long..._

Finn felt sick and suddenly wanted to pull both of his children into a hug, to tell them that it was alright - that he was going to be alright - but his body...it _hurt_ so much...instead he nodded and begun to limp his way after his family.

Hearing all of the things he'd missed were just awful: so many important things he'd missed, things he'd never get the chance to see because of the accident...

_Daddy, I turned nine! So did Liam, although we didn't get to see him..._

_Grandpa Burt taught me how to clean a car properly, without all the marks...he gave me money for it!_

They were small things, ones that would usually appear insignificant - but he'd never get to remember it because of what had happened. Finn suddenly felt quite lost and useless; he couldn't create new memories with the kids because of his current physical condition, and he wouldn't be able to join in on conversations about all these memories because of his absence.

Rachel had been avoiding him somewhat too; she wouldn't look at him, and when he looked at her it was obvious that she was deeply affected by the incident. He wanted to hug his wife and hold her tight, to give them both some kind of comfort...the bandages stiffly wrapped around his arms made it impossible.

_It's gonna get better,_ He reminded himself dully, resigning himself to staring up at the ceiling in defeat. _I've just got to wait._

* * *

><p>"Kurt..."<p>

Kurt gave a snuffled and rolled over. "Go away, Blaine. The alarm hasn't gone off yet, and I'm exhausted..."

"But, Kurt! You can sleep later!"

"I somehow doubt that."

Something started to shake him, and he groaned in complaint. "You won't have to go to work today - it's a blizzard outside!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he jolted up in bed. "A WHAT?!"

Blaine grinned at him, pleased to see him awake. "A blizzard! See, it's snowing! I just looked out of the window, and it looked like Narnia!"

The taller man hoisted himself out of bed and stumbled over to the bedroom window; it was, truthfully, snowing extremely heavily outside...And, it honestly did look like Narnia. "Jeez! Look at the size of those snowflakes!" Kurt exclaimed in shock as Blaine appeared next to him, gazing out the window with wide hazel eyes. "Where did all of this come from?"

"The sky of course," Blaine joked, and laughed when his husband glared at him. "I dunno...the news said we were expecting _rain_, not this kind of thing."

Kurt looked out of the window, having to squint to see the driveway outside. "I wouldn't get too excited, honey - it looks too deep for us to go out and play in."

"Stop ruining my fun," The shorter man complained half-heartedly. "Of course we can go and play outside; we'll just have to wait a couple of hours for the blizzard to actually stop." He leaned closer to his husband, batting his eyelashes hopefully. "Kurt...?"

"What?"

"I really like Winter," He stated, reaching out to link their hands. "Do you remember when we were in College together, and we used to stay indoors with hot chocolate and musicals?"

Kurt smiled slightly at the memories. "Yes..."

"And, if we could, we'd go out for walks in the snow while holding hands?" Blaine continued. "And then we'd get to Central Park, and we had snowball fights?"

"Actually, it was more like you throwing piles of snow at me while I tried to protect myself," Kurt corrected, although his smile had only widened. "And if I remember correctly - which I always do because I'm amazing..." Blaine chuckled at this. "Once you were done torturing me we'd build little snowmen."

"Yeah, a snow couple," Blaine agreed, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist. "A gay snow couple."

"That melted with their love," Kurt joked, and Blaine nodded. "Those were good times...and then the monsters came along..."

Blaine snorted. "Ah, come on! They actually make it more fun-"

"Yes," Kurt said sarcastically. "Getting sick and sneezing all over the place."

"I was actually referring to them helping us make snow angels," Blaine finished, rolling his eyes slightly. "But I suppose there is a downside to it. Hey, what's the time?" Both of them turned to look at the luminous alarm clock on Blaine's bedside table; the numbers '_04:59_' stared back at them.

Kurt gave a tired groan. "You woke me up at five in the morning to watch a blizzard?"

Blaine held his hands up in defence. "Hey! And we didn't just 'watch a blizzard' - we talked!"

"Yeah, well," Kurt grumbled, slipping back underneath the covers. Blaine quickly moved to do so as well. "Could you maybe do it at a more...convenient time please? I'm exhausted..."

"Yeah, but then the 'monsters' would have been up," The shorter man shot back, giving a small chuckle as he said it. "Anyway, it's never just the two of us anymore talking...there's always other people involved."

The two moved closer together, wrapping their arms around each other so that they could share body heat and keep warm in the Winter's cold climate. "We'll go out again some time," Kurt decided sleepily, already shutting his eyes. "For dinner or something..."

Both of them smiling at the idea, they were asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid. An idiot.<em>

He was...he...he'd forgotten her birthday for God's sake! Some friend he was!

_I bet she's having so much fun with her real friends...God, I'm such a freaking idiot! She was only hanging out with me until someone better came along, I bet that's it..._

He couldn't prove it. He couldn't, but he just knew that was what it was.

_My own mother doesn't even love me...she wishes I was different, like May...she wishes I was more like her. And then there's Dad - he left us, all alone, and then came back just for some kind of money._

His fingers twitched slightly as he eyed the sharp implement lying by the sink. _No. Don't be ridiculous._

Thomas had heard people talk about it at school; not in great detail, just rumoured whispers that 'oh, Beth did that last night' and 'if this school gets worse than I'll slit my wrists'. Jokes that were funny at the time, and he himself had laughed.

But he wasn't laughing now.

It was all over the television, on shows and the news that a certain star had done this or that to themselves - everyone knew what it was, and yet they didn't. They knew what but not the details; it was taboo, not to be spoken about in case it made them jinxed in some way.

_There's no use for me._

Thomas picked up the razor blade by the sink - his mother had left it out from when she was shaving the previous night - and examined it: it glinted in the light, small and looking as if it couldn't do too much damage - but it could.

Shutting his eyes, he put the blade to his arm and held his breath.

**Okay, so I'm aware this chapter was rather Meggie/Thomas dominated, but the next chapter will be more family stuff - I swear! I forsee snowfights, hot chocolate and movies while cuddled up on the couch. :D**

**Okay, so I'm aware some people might find the age of 11-12 too young to start...yeah...but I was 13 when I started, and I researched and found that a lot of people have started earlier than 13, so...it's just how it's going to go.**

**Finally, Another Cinderella Story - that is a fantastic film! :D I've been trying to learn a dance routine from it, and I've had a ball trying to do it! It's actually inspired me to take Dance for an A-Level at College- OH YEAH! XD I chose my subjects! I am taking Performance Studies, Dance, Film Studies and English Literature - I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Until next time, faithful readers! **


	147. Violently Icy

**Chapter**** 147**

When all four of the family members had woken up about three and a half hours later and seen that the snow had stayed, it had been to much celebration; because most of the roads were blocked by snow and ice, the kids couldn't get to school and neither Kurt or Blaine could get to any form of work.

In other words, this was going to be a perfect day.

The first great thing they did to start their perfect day was eat a perfect breakfast; when Meggie and Liam came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, they saw that their fathers had _covered_ the breakfast table with different kinds of breakfast foods; cereal, bacon and eggs, pancakes...

Safe to say, it was a rather pleasant start to the day.

"So?" Blaine asked brightly after sipping at his morning coffee. "Anyone got any plans for today yet?"

Meggie nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I thought since we've got a day off, I can practice some dancing from dance class - I'm always too busy to...oh, and I still want to watch that DVD Pepper got me for my birthday."

"I _was_ going to play soccer," Liam said, pouting slightly. "But then it snowed, so now I can't."

"Oh, well," Blaine started, giving his son a small smile. "At least we can have a snowball fight - and I'm gonna win."

Liam rolled his eyes slightly. "No way; you throw like a girl, Papa."

By the end of breakfast, Meggie and Kurt had both placed their bets as to who would win the snowball fight; amusingly, they both bet that Liam would be by far the winner in this fight, much to the hazel-eyed man's displeasure.

"So much for sticking by your husband, Kurt," Blaine joked, pouting at the taller man. "Thanks."

"But you do have an awful aim," Kurt stated, standing up so that he could start doing the washing-up. "Now, finish eating so you can put the plates away for me."

Meggie sent her father an apologetic smile as she stood up to take her plate to the dishwasher. "Sorry, but you're too...you're too afraid of actually doing much damage with a snowball. Otherwise, I'd probably say that you'd win because you're older."

_I'm gonna prove them all wrong,_ Blaine thought to himself determinedly, and he grinned to himself. _I just need to wait._

* * *

><p>Blaine lost the snowball fight terribly - in fact, he found that not one of his snowballs hit his son while pretty much every one of them belonging to Liam hit him square in the face and left him lying the snow freezing cold.<p>

"Aww, don't look so glum, honey," Kurt laughed, making his husband some hot chocolate to warm him up. "At least our son's happy."

"That means nothing to me," Blaine muttered moodily, glaring down at the table half-heartedly. "How the Hell did the kid get so good at throwing snowballs?"

The taller man just shrugged innocently. "While your aim is pretty awful, I on the other hand know how to hit a target."

Blaine turned around in his seat and stared at his husband with wide eyes. "What? How?"

"One of the many things I'm talented at," Kurt teased, stirring the hot chocolate in a mug and passing it to his husband. "I have many talents that I choose to keep hidden...well, until the right moment."

"Mmm...I can think of a few that have come in handy over the years," The shorter man joked, a twinkle in his eyes. Kurt went pink at the innuendo. "It looks like the snow's gonna start melting soon...it's a shame. I was looking forward to more snow days off."

"Why? So you can get beaten in more snowball fights by small children?" The brunette snorted, walking back to the kitchen counter and starting to make his own mug of hot chocolate. "I really don't get why you like snow days so much - the only good part is getting to stay indoors and watch movies."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You're just cynical."

"No, I just don't like the cold," Kurt corrected, pulling his jumper closer around himself absent-mindedly. "Or the wetness of snow when it melts on your clothes...I'm getting the chills just thinking about it."

"What about Christmas duets?" Blaine reminded him. "They were also fun - a little impromptu, but still..."

"Everything with you is impromptu," His husband muttered, picking up his mug and going over to the table to sit with the other man. "Although, you've kind of got a point. I miss Christmas duets. It's a shame Christmas is still two weeks away, or we could have sung one now."

Blaine just smiled from behind the rim of his mug. "Hey, who said it has to be Christmas for Christmas songs?"

"I'm not singing a duet with you right now," Kurt said firmly. "First of all, there's no music. Second, I'm tired and my voice is stressed out from having to run after our kids. And third, I'm really not in the mood for a Christmas duet."

Blaine pouted childishly. "Why? Don't be a killjoy-"

"I'm not being a killjoy," Kurt muttered lightly, leaning back in his seat and taking a sip from his hot chocolate. "I'm not in the mood because I've seen how much the kids want for Christmas this year cost. Let's just say that, if we're not careful, we're going to end up broke."

Okay, that wasn't really such a great aspect of Christmas.

* * *

><p>Thomas gave a yawn and checked his watch - Meggie and Pepper should have gotten out of English class by that point, as it was already ten minutes into Recess. <em>Unbelievable...<em> He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep warm in the harsh winter temperatures, and looked around the playground for any signs of his friends...Hell, even Brodie would have done the job...

"Thomas! Hey!"

He looked up and saw Pepper; he gave her a small grin. "Hey, Pep! So, what's going on?" Thomas peered behind the girl and frowned when he didn't see their friend in close proximity. "Where's-"

"S-She's in the bushes on the field," Pepper interrupted, looking quite terrified. "She just ran off and crawled into them...I tried to go after her, but t-there were thorns everywhere...and I don't know what to do!"

Thomas frowned even more; why on Earth was she in the...Oh.

"Did something happen in English?" He asked quickly, thinking hard. "Did anyone say anything to her or do anything?"

Pepper bit her lip, almost guiltily. "It was my fault. I was telling her about this dance class I wanted to go to, and I was asking her to join me because I know how much she likes dancing...but then Andy heard me and he...you know, made some comments."

"Don't blame yourself," Thomas said assuringly, although he wasn't smiling in any way. "You go and find Brodie and I'll find Meggie before Music class, okay?"

Pepper nodded, giving him a quick hug to say goodbye before setting off down the opposite end of the playground. Thomas shoved his gloved hands into his coat pockets and set off for the field - he knew where Meggie would be, considering he was the person who'd shown her the secret hiding spot in the bushes.

The thing about being an eleven-to-twelve year old, however, is that you grow fairly quickly - in the months since he'd last used the spot in the bushes he'd grown quite a bit, and it was more difficult than before to crawl through the places where the thorns and brambles hadn't grown. He tried not to hiss or yell out when he felt thorns prick his body all over, biting his lip when one dug into his kneecap and another few pressed into his back.

Thomas saw the shape of someone else sitting on the ground, pressed against the bark of a small tree with their knees brought up to their chest and head burrowed as they cried. "Meggie? Are you okay?"

There was a sniffle. "Go away."

He dodged the last of the thorns to his right and sat back on his haunches. "No, not until you tell me why you're in here crying. Pepper told me that someone said something to you-"

"_Andy_ told me that I was a _fat, ugly, freakish nerd_!" Meggie snarled, head snapping upwards to glare at him angrily. "Do you not know how much that hurt?! Even worse, he got everyone else to join in with him laughing!"

Thomas sighed. "Well, he's a dick. You know, a dick is-"

"I know what a dick is!"

"Good. Anyway, don't listen to him." Thomas balled his fists up, suddenly feeling quite pissed off. "Do you want me to beat him up? 'Cause I'll do it."

Meggie looked at him before cracking a small smile. "You couldn't beat him up if you tried, Tom, admit it."

"Well, I could still give it a go," He insisted, relaxing slightly when she wiped at her eyes. "Don't listen to him, Meggie...he's just jealous that you're one of the most intelligent kids in this place."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. I'll believe you when Hell freezes over." Meggie rubbed her hands together, trying to keep warm, and hesitated thoughtfully. "What if he's right though? What if I am...all of those things?"

"You're not," Thomas stated defiantly.

"You're my friend: you have to say that." She looked down at the ground miserably. "I don't know what's happening anymore; I'm getting sad and all emotional all the time...I mean, yesterday I actually _yelled_ at my Papa just because he didn't put marshmellows in my hot chocolate...I've never done that before."

Her friend shrugged. "It's part of getting older, I guess. I mean, that lady from that talk last year said that that's what puberty does: makes us all emotional and angry. It's to do with...hormones, I think."

"I don't want to grow up," Meggie muttered sadly, not looking at him. "Being a grown-up sucks. You have to work, pay bills, listen to other people...and besides, I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

Meggie ducked her head lower, hair covering her face. "Scared that I'm going to become like every other girl in this place; that once I start growing up, I'll be into make-up and dating and...and all of this stuff I don't want to do." She looked up at him, and he was surprised to see that she was rather upset. "Do you know how many girls at this school have had a boyfriend or have one now? Pretty much everyone except me."

"Pepper hasn't," Thomas reminded her.

"Pepper will soon," Meggie corrected bitterly. "Look at her, Tom: she's so gorgeous and skinny it actually hurts! I wish I could look like her...maybe Br- boys would want to go out with me."

He wanted to help her, he really did, but he had no idea how. "So? So she's skinny...I'm pretty sure not all boys like skinny girls...and besides, you're _not_ fat. How many times do I have to tell you before you listen?"

"I have eyes," She mumbled. "And I can see that I _am_. You wouldn't understand, you boys don't have to worry about anything when it comes to your bodies."

Thomas rubbed at his right wrist, covered by multiple layers of clothing, and said nothing. _Actually, I do. No one can know about this._

Meggie gave a sigh. "Come on. I'm cold and I want to go to the library."

As the two crawled out of their hiding spot, Meggie after Thomas, the boy could only hope that she never found out about what he had done to himself.

* * *

><p>The first time Liam had seen it, he hadn't thought a lot of it; after all, lots of kids got bruises at their age! It was just something that happened when playing and running around in the playground, so his friend having them wasn't all that big a deal. But then they had started to become more frequent and bigger...he wasn't sure what to think.<p>

"So, what's wrong with your arms?" Liam asked Annie one day, keeping his voice low in case she didn't want people hearing. "They're all bruised badly...have you been falling over a lot?"

Annie blinked. "Yes," She agreed slowly, making it clear she was lying. "That's it. I...umm...err...I fell down the stairs a few nights ago. Nothing's broken, so I'm fine..."

She turned her eyes back to her work, although she didn't write anything. "I don't believe you," Liam muttered, narrowing his eyes. "What happened?...Has someone been hitting you? Was it Mark? Because I won't hesitate to bash his skull in-"

"As much as I love that offer, it's not him," Annie interrupted dryly. "Just leave it. It's none of your business, so don't try and get me to tell you."

When he'd asked Nick, Nick's smile had faded and fallen open in shock. "You don't think...no, it can't be..."

"What?" Liam asked curiously - he was sick of not knowing things and feeling like the baby all the time. He felt like a baby enough at home, what with being the youngest, and he wasn't prepared to feel that way around his friends too. "Tell me!"

Nick just frowned thoughtfully. "Well, no one here is beating her up because we would have noticed. Her piano teacher wouldn't have done it because...grown-ups who are teachers don't do that...that leaves her parents."

Liam's mouth also fell open, absolutely horrified. "Don't be stupid! Moms and Dads don't hit their kids!"

"Alright, keep your voice down," The other boy muttered quickly, nervous at the looks they were receiving. "Look, sometimes it happens-"

"But not to her! I mean, she's...she's perfect! I mean...she does all her homework and she does well in school and stuff, so why would her parents even think about doing that?!"

Nick shrugged. "Well, think about it, dude. _Why_ would she be like that? Perhaps she's _scared_ her parents will hit her if she doesn't."

Liam didn't want to believe it - he refused - but then he remembered something. "Hey, her parents were _really_ strict that time we went to her house," He muttered. "Do you remember? They snapped at her - and us - and she looked really...really..."

"Really scared," Nick finished, nodding his head knowingly. "Because she knew that once we left that...if she didn't behave..."

Both of the boys shuddered on the spot at the idea, suddenly feeling quite terrified and helpless.

"We've got to tell someone," Liam decided shakily. "We have to tell a teacher or something-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Nick disagreed sadly. "We can't go around accusing her parents of that. Besides, she'd never admit it - she wouldn't want to get into trouble, would she?"

"But...but if she's getting hurt..."

"We can't," His friend repeated. "We don't have any proof apart from a few bruises and her being slightly off. Anyway, teachers at this school never listen to anything we tell them - adults think that they're better than us just 'cause they're older."

Liam silently agreed, his shoulders slumping. _We need to find a way to help,_ He thought. _But what would work?_

**Ehh...so...a note here: while I accept that this IS a Klaine fanfic, I'd just like to mention that in the future the kids will be very prominently featured (especially their High School years). I mean, it's called "The HummelAndersons", so it's referring to the kids too and not just Klaine...I mean, don't get me wrong! We're still gonna have Klaine because we all love Klaine (well, all of us reading this story do) so...there's still gonna be Klaine.**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about the time it's taking to put chapters up. Like I said, it's GCSE year and I've only just been accepted into college...I have a French Speaking exam in two weeks and then Mock GCSEs in three so I need to revise. Never fear, I shall try.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated guys!**


	148. Awkward

**Chapter**** 148**

Meggie woke up early that morning for some reason, utterly exhausted with a bad case of the cramps. She groaned to herself when she realized she wasn't meant to get up for another hour and rolled onto her side to try and sleep the stomach ache.

_Hold on._

She frowned; she had felt a dampness when she rolled over. It was strange...she was pretty sure she hadn't drunk anything before going to sleep the night before, so she couldn't have wet the bed... Meggie shoved the duvet off herself and sat up, ready to evaluate and solve the problem.

Blood was staining the front of her white pyjama bottoms.

"Crap," She muttered, eyes wide. Luckily, after further looking, the bed sheets and duvet weren't dirty...but that left her with an even bigger problem. "Ah, crap crap _crap_."

Something told her this was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p>"Uhm...Dad? Papa? I...I need some help."<p>

Blaine gave a grunt, rolling over in his sleep. "Meggie, it's six in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"I...I would, but...uhm...I can't."

"Kurt, you deal with it," Blaine mumbled, pulling the covers around his form tightly.

Kurt opened his eyes and glared at his husband sleepily. "Oh, real mature... Meggie, what is it? Can't it wait another hour?"

They heard their daughter hum nervously. "No. I...I think I need to tell you guys something. Urgently. As in now."

"Fine," Kurt yawned, rolling over and shutting his eyes. "What is it?"

"I think I've started my period."

_Oh for the love of Christ._

* * *

><p><em>She is twelve, for God's sake. Twelve. <em>

"Stop looking mortified," Kurt snapped at his husband, passing him a cup of coffee. "You weren't the one who had to show her what to do. Heck, I feel worse for _her_ than us."

"But Kurt...she's twelve," Blaine stated stupidly. "She's too young, surely, to be having-"

"Well, clearly she's not," The taller man interrupted, not wanting to hear his husband say it. "So there's not a lot we can do about it, is there?" Kurt paused, grapping his own mug before sitting down opposite Blaine. "Although, I kind of see what you mean."

"This...this thing...it means that she can have kids," The shorter man blurted, utterly horrified. "I mean, I know she won't be of course...but that's what it is."

Kurt shook his head, trying to push that thought aside. "I'm more worried about the mood swings, to be honest. She's always kind of snappy, and it's about to get worse."

"Every month for the next forty years," Blaine agreed, staring down at his drink dully. "Seriously, when did she grow up? I mean, it seems like one day she can't even talk and now she's nearly a teenager and...going through certain things."

"Thank God for Maddie and Sam," His husband muttered, taking a drink of his coffee. "If it weren't for them then we would have had to take an impromptu trip to the drug store at six o'clock this morning for supplies. Can you imagine the looks we would have gotten?"

Blaine let out a groan, rubbing at his temples with his hand. "Don't even go there. I just hope that, in the future, we don't get woken up at stupidly early times in the morning because of her...you know."

"Well, she should get the hang of what to do pretty quickly," Kurt said uneasily. "And, besides, she has Maddie and Sam to talk to - I highly doubt Megs wanted to come to us in the first place, so I don't think it'll happen again."

"Oh, God," Blaine sighed. "I hope not."

"We should have seen this coming," Kurt continued, shaking his head. "I mean, the constant emotional distress, the getting angry easier...but I guess I wouldn't have wanted to consider it a possibility."

Blaine could clearly understand what his husband meant by that comment; their little girl was growing up faster than they had thought. Perhaps it wouldn't be too long until she actually became an adult and started dating and such...Oh God, was that thought disturbing.

No, they wouldn't think of that just yet: after all, she was only twelve now. There'd be plenty of time for boyfriends later in life.

* * *

><p>Going back to work had been Finn's decision - and despite everyone advising him against it, he would rather work and be around the kids at the school then sit around and feel completely useless.<p>

The moment he stepped into the music corridor, something extraordinary happened.

Just as the door shut behind him, Finn suddenly felt tiny arms wrap themselves around his waist, someone small burying their head into his stomach - that someone was none other than Laura.

"Oh, hey!" Finn greeted, grinning down at her and holding in a wince when her hand accidentally brushed a sore spot. "I take it you missed me then, huh?"

Laura just nodded, remaining as silent as ever.

Finn could imagine how bad it must have been for her and the other kids in his classes; if he'd been in hospital but still somehow been allowed to keep his job that meant that a substitute had been filling in - and it was very rare a substitute was as good as the real thing.

"C'mon," He muttered, managing to extract Laura from him and get a better grip on his walking stick (geesh, he was sounding like an old man!). "How about an extra-special music jam today since it's nearly Christmas?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically, eagerly following after the limping teacher.

* * *

><p>"I just feel like the world would be better off without me, y'know?"<p>

Thomas choked on his drink, spluttering and spitting juice everywhere. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Meggie went bright red. "I...well...I thought we could tell each other anything..."

"Yeah, but...why the Hell do you feel like _that?!_" He questioned, severely shocked by this question.

His friend shrugged, looking down at the ground morosely. "I just feel that way. I can't explain it...well, actually I guess I can..." She coughed, clearing her throat. "I guess I just keep thinking a-about how awful I feel all the time, and how it's only going to get worse as time goes on; what with high school, getting a job..."

"That's no reason to think about killing yourself," Thomas stated dryly. "Besides, you have it easy compared to some people."

"Says you, the guy who bullied me everyday for two years," Meggie snapped, unable to hold it in.

The reaction was instantaneous - the other child shrunk away from her, suddenly looking rather hurt and upset. "I thought...I thought that was behind us..."

Meggie swallowed thickly. "I-It is. I'm sorry. Please forget I said anything."

Thomas nodded slowly, although the comment hung around in his mind - it would for the rest of the day.

It wouldn't have surprised him if he ended up with another shallow slash across his wrist that night.

"Don't kill yourself," He managed, putting an arm on Meggie's shoulder. "Just...relax and chill out, you know? Don't stress about school or grades or anything else - just chill."

"Hmm..." Meggie hummed, not looking at him.

"Besides," He added, suddenly going very red in the face. "I'd be_...I'd_ be pretty upset if you killed yourself. Please don't do it."

Meggie sent him a small smile, severely touched by his words. "I won't. I've got you as a great friend to make me feel better."

They hugged, and Thomas had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out when her body pressed against the cuts on his arms. _I'm never doing that again_.

And yet, even he knew deep down that that was a lie.

"I got you a Christmas present," Meggie told him, pulling away and reaching for her schoolbag; she unzipped it and started to go through it. "And before you complain, it wasn't that expensive - it's just a little something."

Although he wasn't completely ready to forget about the suicidal comment, he decided to push it aside anyway and take the gift that she handed him. Feeling it in his hands, Thomas realized that there was more than one gift; one was soft and the other had hard edges to it.

"You didn't-"

"I didn't have to, yeah-yeah, whatever," Meggie muttered. "But I did, and the best thing you can do it just accept it and make me happy."

Well, he couldn't say no to that one. He ripped off the paper, causing the presents to land in his lap; his eyes widened as he took it in. "Ah, Meggie..."

"That's the Gryffindor scarf," His friend pointed out, almost nervously. "I got it from eBay - otherwise it would have cost a lot more than it did. And then that present there is-"

"Is my own copy of _Deathly Hallows,_" Thomas finished, a lump suddenly in his throat. "Meggie, I-"

She just smiled and wrapped her arms around him, making him feel warm inside. "I know," She murmured in his ear. "You don't need to say it to me."

* * *

><p>When Maddie had called that day, enquiring about Meggie, Kurt had been a little confused; usually he wouldn't have been so puzzled, but during this conversation something seemed...off. Different from other conversations.<p>

"I was just wondering...if it's okay with you of course," Maddie added hurriedly. "If I'd be able to take Meggie out shopping...maybe sometime later this week? It's just that it's been a while since I last saw her, and I think it'd be great to spend a little time with her."

"I completely agree," Kurt said slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. "But why now?"

His sister-in-law let out a small laugh from down the phone. "Blaine called this morning and started yelling down the phone about your daughter getting 'the curse'."

_Nice one, Blaine. I'm sure Meggie will love to hear that you're spreading it around._

"I see. Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to...you know...give her advice and stuff..."

"And bra-shopping," Maddie added without hesitation. "She's going to need a bra."

Kurt couldn't help but wince at that comment. "Uh-huh. Great. As long as you don't involve me, then go ahead! Do whatever you need to do."

He heard another laugh from down the phone. "Alright, fine. I get it. You don't want to think about your baby growing boobs - totally understandable. So, how about Friday after she gets home from school?"

"Yeah, that sounds...great," The countertenor managed to grit out, still unable to get the bra comment out of his head. "I...I'd say come about half-three, since she gets home around then."

Okay, so that hadn't been so off-putting...well, at least not the bra-shopping and girl-time...but Kurt just couldn't wrap it around his head why Maddie was so interested all of a sudden; okay, so she _was_ technically Meggie and Liam's mother - Hell, she was really their Aunt as well - but she hadn't been so...interested before.

When he'd talked to Blaine about it later that night, his husband had just chuckled.

"You're scared," The shorter man stated, rather amused.

"I am not!" Kurt shot back weakly. "I just-"

"You're scared," Blaine repeated, grinning like an idiot. "You're scared that she's going to take our daughter away from us, aren't you?"

Kurt bit his lip. "It's not like that, Blaine...I mean, I just think it's rather...well, odd for a start because...I just..."

"Hey, it's okay to be scared," Blaine assured him, wrapping his arms around the brunette and pulling him towards him. Kurt just nuzzled closer, finding comfort in familiar strong arms and a familiar chest - even his husband's voice was calming to him. "I'm scared too, you know: the kids are growing up too fast... I mean, Meggie's already twelve and started growing into a _woman_." Here he wrinkled his nose up, clearly not pleased with this statement. "Soon it'll be Liam, and he'll be into girls and football and...Oh God, imagine if they start show choir like we did."

"That's not so bad though," Kurt admitted slowly, sighing a little. "They're both talented, and I for one can't wait to see them performing on stage when they're older."

"It runs in the family," Blaine agreed, nodding and grinning. "See? It's not all bad, you know."

His husband smiled too for a moment before speaking. "Yes, but it means that _we're_ getting older too. Blaine, I cannot rock the wrinkles and grey-hair look."

"Puh-lease!" The shorter man snorted incredously. "You could have navy blue hair and pink skin and still look ridiculously good-looking!"

"Oh, I know that," Kurt agreed hurriedly, smiling to himself. "No, I'm worried about how the tattoo on my back is going to look - wrinkles and tattoos do _not_ go together, you know."

Blaine grinned, brushing his hand up his husband's back, thumb pressing down on where the tattoo was roughly located. "I still can't believe you got that tattoo - it's just so...not something you'd do."

"You liked it," The taller man recalled slyly. "In fact, if I remember correctly, we both got rather cyber-lucky after I had the tattoo done..._and_ the tongue piercing certainly pleased you."

Blaine went bright red and mumbled something that sounded like, 'I still can't believe you removed it' under his breath.

Kurt smirked to himself and rolled on top of his husband. "How about you reacquaint yourself with my tattoo? Who knows, maybe it'll make up for the lost piercing."

**Teehee... Cyber-lucky ;)**

**And yes, I made references to "The End of Twerk". So sue me. I thought it was hot, and I know that Blaine probably had a lot of fun...uhh...taking in the new additions to his soulmate's body ;)**


	149. We Are Our Own Enemies

**Chapter**** 149**

They had been playing - it was all innocent, really...Thomas was laughing and chasing after Meggie across the school field, trying to get the hat that she'd stolen off of him back. Meggie had been relentless in her quest to keep it, of course, and although she didn't particularly like running she seemed to be beating her friend in their race.

However, because she couldn't keep looking over her shoulder every second, he had soon gained on her; she let out a loud yell as he jumped at her, grabbing onto her coat and pulling her down into the damp grass.

"That's cheating!" She complained, rolling onto her back and glaring at him.

Thomas just grinned and manoeuvred himself to sit on her; he grabbed the hat and put it on his head. "Is not! I won fair and square."

"Well, could you at least let me up?" Meggie complained. Much to her distaste, her friend quickly reached his hands out and pinned her arms above her head so that she couldn't escape. "What the Hell-"

"Come on, say it!" He laughed boyishly. "Say that I'm the best and that I won fairly."

"Never!"

He smirked. "Well then, I won't let you up!"

Meggie squirmed, eyes darting around for Brodie or Pepper so that she could yell to them and get help - but something caught her eye and made her stop struggling. Thomas' sleeves on his jackets had been pushed up his arms, thanks to their little game, and his arms were now exposed to her.

Bright red slashes were etched into his pale skin, violent and raised.

"What's the matter?" Thomas asked, frowning when he realized she wasn't struggling against him anymore.

Meggie's eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "You...your arms..."

Immediately Thomas seemed to realize, and he gazed down at his wrists in horror; he quickly rolled off of Meggie and hurriedly started pulling his sleeves down to cover the cuts again. "I...er..."

"Don't tell me it's nothing!" Meggie said harshly, standing up and grabbing his wrist so that he couldn't escape. "You have cuts on your arms... Why? And why are there so many?"

"Meggie-"

"TELL ME!" She demanded, tears starting to appear in her eyes. "Thomas, please! Why are you doing that to yourself?"

Thomas looked away guiltily and shrugged. "You wouldn't get it...it's just something I do...it helps, okay?"

"How is doing that going to help?" She muttered, shaking her head. "What if..." She broke off, chest heaving with the cries that she was holding in, and let go of his wrist.

Thomas watched her silently, waiting for her to find a way to express what she was feeling.

"What if you'd done it too deep?" Meggie murmured, a stray tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. "What if no one found you? Y-You might have died."

"Nah, I wouldn't have," He assured her quickly, putting an arm around her. "Look, I'm careful when I do it - honestly. I mean, I bandage it up after and stuff, to make sure it doesn't bleed too much - I wash the blade too, just to be safe."

Meggie shook her head, utterly horrified by what he had done. "You shouldn't be doing it _at all_, Tom... How long?"

"Er...what?"

"How long?" She repeated harshly, giving him a fierce look. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?"

Thomas swallowed thickly. "Promise you won't yell?" The look on her face said quite the opposite but he continued anyway. "Since December."

"_December?_" Meggie questioned quietly.

Thomas gave a feeble nod.

"_DECEMBER_?!" She shrieked, almost making him jump. "You've been doing this for three months?! You...You idiot!"

And suddenly she was slapping at him; her feeble hits didn't actually hurt him, thankfully, but the raw emotion on her face was a lot more painful to have to see. Thomas grabbed her hands to stop himself from being hit.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks. "All this time I could have helped you...I could have _stopped_ you! Well?!" She gave him a small shove. "Why?! Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" Thomas snapped weakly. "Look, I knew you wouldn't understand. Besides, I didn't want to upset you...you've been in a better mood lately...you've stopped saying horrible things about yourself... I thought if I told you, it would drag you down again."

The two looked at each other wordlessly for a minute. Finally, Meggie spoke - her voice was hoarse and soft. "You should have told me...I'm more upset that you didn't tell me, and that I didn't help you when I could have." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please, just say that you won't do it anymore...please..."

Thomas hesitated, not sure if he could.

But then he made the mistake of looking into her eyes; they were glazed over and desperate, utterly destroyed. "Please, do it for me."

He nodded and allowed her to cuddle into him; he had no idea how - or even _if_ he could stop - but he was going to try.

For her.

* * *

><p>Conversations with Finn were often funny and never failed to lift the mood of the person speaking to him. That afternoon, however, was quite the opposite for Kurt.<p>

Okay, so maybe it was partially because he was still somewhat worried for his step-brother's well-being, but it was also easy to see that Finn himself wasn't coping very well with the new adjustments in his life. Countless doctors appointments to prescribe painkillers and help him learn to walk without a crutch often brought Finn's mood down, as made obvious by the conversation they had.

"I mean, I get that it's gonna take a long time," Finn mumbled, sounding extremely tired. "But, Kurt, it's just...it's awful, you know? I can't go to work unless I have some meds in the morning, and I can't get up and help all the kids in the class since I can't walk without the crutch right now." He gave a heavy sigh. "I hate it."

Kurt couldn't help but clutch the phone tighter in his hand, pressing it harder against his ear. "But...but you're doing better than you were last month, right? I mean, last month Rachel said that you couldn't get out of work because of the pain...so the medication must be doing _some_ good."

"Oh, yeah," Finn agreed. "It's not the meds so much, it's just...feeling useless. I can't do _anything_; I can't play ball with Chris, I can't give Maria rides on my back...I can't even help Rach cook since standing for too long just _hurts_."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing," The countertenor tried to joke, smiling to himself. "I've tasted your cooking, Finn, and it's probably for the better that you can't help her cook."

He heard his step-brother give a small snort at that. "Haha, very funny dude..." And then he gave another sigh. "Still, I feel so damn useless."

"It's going to get better, Finn," Kurt told him quietly - he truly believed that it could only go uphill from that point. "You've got some great doctors helping you, and your family's support. Besides, you're..." He hesitated before continuing quietly and turning pink. "You're a fighter - that's how Blaine puts it. You fight for what you want until you get it...and you're going to do that now."

He heard Finn's breath hitch slightly at his step-brother's words. "You...You really believe in me that much?"

"Everyone does," Kurt answered honestly - and this was the absolute truth. "Me, Blaine, Dad, Carole, Rachel, your kids...Everyone."

"But...But why?"

Kurt couldn't help but smile and shake his head at the question. "You've always fought hard for what you wanted, for what you believed was right. You fought against Sue Sylvester when Mr Schue left that time after Senior Year, remember?"

"Hey, how do you know about that?"

The countertenor smiled to himself. "You told me over the phone, Finn. All I can remember is you ranting and saying how much she'd pissed you off... Anyway, you fought to get Rachel back, to keep her forever...And you're going to fight for this too, because we all know that you're going to get better if you really try your hardest - which you will."

"Wow, man. I didn't know...I mean...I never thought anyone thought..." Finn took a deep breath. "Thanks, dude. You're a really great brother, you know."

"Well of course I know that," Kurt joked. "I'm a really great everything... But you're not too bad yourself." He clutched the phone tighter in his hand and closed his eyes. "Look, I'll try and organise a trip down to Lima soon, alright? Then you can see Meggie and Liam - they've really missed spending time with you, you know, and I think that they'd be only too happy to get to keep you company."

His step-brother gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I guess that's not too bad. I'll try and be better before then; maybe I can even play with them, like old times, right?"

"Right," Kurt agreed, feeling his heartstrings tug a little. "But...But don't push yourself too hard, Finn Hudson! And, believe me, I _will_ know: I have various spies working undercover for me in Ohio, all of them watching you and ready to report to me."

Okay, so his spies were pretty much just his Dad, Carole, Chris and Maria, but still.

"Uhh...okay..."

"I'm being serious," The countertenor insisted. "Finn, you're going to have good days _and_ bad days. Don't give up if you have a bad day: just try again the next day until you get it right. We'd all much rather see you recover slowly but correctly as opposed to quickly but not completely. Do you hear me?"

He heard Finn give a small noise of appreciation. "Thanks...Thanks, dude. Really."

Things would get better - they both knew that it would. Sure, there'd be a lot of struggling all the way, but in the end...in the end it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>The thing about mirrors is that they never lie - they're precise and exact, whether what they say is positive or negative.<p>

For Blaine that night, he would look in the mirror when he shaved his stubble after his evening shower; he would see that his hair was starting to dry in curls, unfortunately, and that he should probably tame them before it was too late. He also saw the way his face appeared: he saw that he still looked rather young, although he now had the addition of aging and laughter lines gracing his face. His body wasn't quite as toned and muscled as it once had been; he wasn't particularly chubby, per say, but he now had a rather cute little belly that stuck out slightly. All in all, though, he was rather pleased with how he looked.

When Kurt did his nightly skin routine that night before bed, he saw that his hair - coifed perfectly that morning - had started to fall on his forehead and he gave a huff as he pushed it back. Thanks to years of skin moisturising and healthy eating, he found that he had a rather healthy glow to his skin, and that he didn't look too old...he didn't even have wrinkles! What an achievement! Kurt wasn't quite so happy that he wasn't as lithe as he used to be, but it seemed that Blaine preferred the way he looked now: strong muscles (especially in the arms) were something that his husband rather liked. While Kurt wasn't as vain as to think he looked stunning, he decided that he didn't have any complaints about his looks.

Liam was young but not stupid: of course he knew how to use a mirror! Being only nine years old, he didn't really think anything of his appearance - although, having said that, he _did_ admittedly enjoy the fact that he had his father's eyes: eyes that changed colour with his mood and just appeared to be special. What kid wouldn't want a special eye colour? Besides, he wasn't that bad-looking, he thought: if he was in a cocky mood, he would have said that he was probably the cutest thing in the household that night. Although he ate a lot of candy and chocolate, playing soccer meant that all of the weight gained from eating was lost when taking part in his favourite sport. Anyway, looks weren't too important to him - therefore, he didn't really care when he caught his reflection that evening in the mirror in the bathroom and just continued with his day.

Meggie, however, was an entirely different ball-game.

She had never much liked her reflection: every time she looked at it she thought that her hair was too curly, or that her eyes were too tired...most of the time, she thought that her stomach looked too big. Comments from other children had dented her self-confidence, and she could no longer bear to look at her reflection without wanting to scream.

She still tortured herself, though.

Meggie was stood in her bedroom that night, wearing nothing but her underwear (newly bought, thanks to her Aunt Maddie) and gazing into the depths of the full-length mirror in her room. She grabbed at some of the fat on her stomach and squeezed it tightly; there was so much of it that she immediately felt ill. The next disagreeable area was her legs...her thighs were nowhere near as perfect and thin as the other girls'. She envied - oh boy, did she envy - Pepper; she felt ashamed that she was bitterly jealous of one of her best friends, but she couldn't help it. Pepper could go out in the Summer and wear a swimming costume - hell, even a bikini - without having to worry about looking disgusting; Pepper could wear shorts to dance class and not have to worry about the fat on her legs bouncing about.

The rest of her body was no different; she had flabby arms, she had awkward boobs that stuck at wrong and did _not_ look sexy or attractive in any way, and she certainly didn't have a pretty face. Meggie felt her face as she gazed into the mirror and felt a tear roll down her cheek; she looked...like a pig. Her face was bright red from embarrassment, but that wasn't the worse thing - the worst thing was the fat on her cheeks and under her chin...if she didn't watch herself, she was going to end up with a double chin.

This practice of gazing into the mirror was not a new one for her; she'd been doing it nearly every day for the past two months now. She'd taken to weighing herself every morning before her Dads woke up and desperately wishing that she'd lost at least a pound in the last twenty four hours. She'd even taken to eating smaller meals and smaller portions to try and aid her goal of losing weight...but then she'd just binge on food in the fridge while no one was around and immediately feel sick to her stomach with guilt and utter self-loathing.

And, as she always did, Meggie went to bed that evening muffling her cries into her pillow, completely ashamed of herself.

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ...I've been thinking...I have a shit tonne planned for when Meggie/Thomas/all kids in their year start High School but not a lot for until then... (And that includes plans for Klaine...BIG plans!)**

**What would you guys prefer? That I finish this story after the next couple of chapters and then start another story about their teenage years? (This would mean skipping about two and a half years) Or would you rather that it was attached to this one and that I wrote about EVERY year.**

**Anyway, make sure to tell me what you think! :D**


	150. Promise This

**Chapter**** 150**

Girls were nothing but complicated and tricky; Liam did not take long to find this particular piece of information out. For one thing, he had an older sister who was nearing her teenage years; she was extremely hormonal and nothing but a pain in the butt to him at that present time. But it was that morning at Recess that he realized most girls - not just his sister - were like that.

"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you-"

"Just leave me alone!" Annie snapped, not even looking back at him. "You can't just say that kind of thing, Liam - it's wrong!"

Liam frowned at her but continued sprinting to keep up. "But I care about you, Annie; I just wanted to know why you have so many bruises-"

"Has it never occurred to you that I simply fell down the stairs?" Annie snarled, spinning around. "But, no, you had to just _assume_ that my parents have been beating me!" Her cheeks tinged slightly pink but she ploughed on. "My parents haven't done anything, you know. I mean, they're strict and rude sometimes, but they've _never_ hit me in my life!"

As she stalked away, Liam couldn't help but contemplate what she had said...surely not all of them had been from accidents...but if it wasn't her parents...

"Hey!" He called, jogging after her. "Who _has_ been doing it then? Is it the other kids?" He narrowed his eyes, almost to himself. "If it is, I'll kill them, Annie. Me and Nick will kill them for you."

"No you won't!" Annie disagreed shrilly, turning around on her heel smartly. "You're both smaller than most of the others in our class, you know. Besides, it's not any of the other kids...well, Marcus maybe, but he's awful to everyone so I don't really care about him."

Not all of them could have come from Marcus - even if they had, Liam was in no way going near the other boy: that was like a death-wish. "Fine," He gave in quietly, sighing to himself. "Don't tell me. But if you want to tell me - or Nick - later then you can."

She looked rather pleased with this and walked away again, leaving Liam to stand rooted on the spot and think over everything he had learnt so far; she had been pretty serious and truthful that it wasn't a great deal of the other kids or her parents, so both of those options were gone.

But...no...that couldn't be...

What if it had been someone else in her family?

* * *

><p>"So, you had an okay day at school?"<p>

School was a sensitive subject around Meggie and they all knew it; they had to be extra careful with this topic, in fear that it might set her off in a bad mood or something.

Meggie shrugged, sitting at the kitchen table and staring at her glass of water. "I guess. I got nine out of ten on my History project...so that's okay I think..."

"Nine out of ten is fantastic - it's very close to perfect," Kurt assured her, unzipping the packed lunch box he had given her that morning; to his utter astonishment, it was still absolutely full. "Uhh...Meggie, sweetie? Did you not have your lunch?"

Meggie went bright red. "I wasn't hungry."

This seemed quite odd to Kurt for several reasons. "Well, you must have been; you didn't have anything for breakfast either."

"I'm not hungry," The girl repeated - but at that moment, her stomach gave a large grumble. Her eyes widened, ashamed, and she crossed her arms over her stomach. "I...I don't _want_ any food, Dad."

_Oh no._

"But...Meggie, you need to eat," The countertenor insisted, looking between his daughter and the untouched lunch. "Everyone needs to eat." She just ducked her head, not looking at him in the eye. Kurt sighed and sat down in the chair next to her, sliding one of his arms around her comfortingly. "Megs, if this is some weight thing, you don't have to do it. You're a stunning girl, and you're going to be a beautiful woman soon."

"No I won't," She muttered, giving a small sniff. "You _have_ to say that because you're my Dad."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't have to say anything I don't believe - trust me. If I say something it's the truth." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "You don't need to starve yourself to be skinny; you're perfect the way you are-"

"But I'm not!" She snapped, jumping out of her seat and away from him. When she spun around to face him, he was alarmed that her face was red and had tears rolling down it. "I'm _not_ perfect! I'm ugly and fat and d-d-_disgusting_! I _hate_ the way I look!"

Kurt could only watch in horror and shock.

"I'm not the most intelligent in the year either," Meggie continued, on the verge of sobs. "T-The teachers, they're always disappointed with me because I can do so much better - they know I can b-but I'm too s-stupid to try!" She gave a loud sniffle before continuing. "You don't understand - you **_never_ **will! I _hate_ the way I look - I'm disgusting a-and fat; I can't even look in a mirror anymore without seeing how utterly _horrible_ I look!"

The brunette shook his head, slowly standing up. "Meggie-"

"_**Don't** _tell me that I'm beautiful and pretty!" She snarled angrily. "I'm not! I'm ugly and fat and stupid and I just _ruin_ everything!"

Before he could stop her, Meggie had run from the kitchen; her sobs echoed as she ran upstairs to her room. Kurt, still sat down, wiped at his own eyes miserably and tried to think of what on Earth he and Blaine could do.

* * *

><p>"Dammit, dammit...DAMMIT!"<p>

"Finn? Is everything okay?" Rachel called worriedly, heading for the Living Room. "Finn?" When she got there, she found her husband sprawled out on the floor, a look of anger on his face as he continued to mutter obscenities underneath his breath. "What happened? Why are you on the floor?"

"I tried to stand up without the crutches," Finn muttered furiously, hitting the floor with his fists like a small child would. "I'm such an idiot! Why can't I do anything?!"

Rachel sighed and held out her hands to help him off the floor. "You can do things," She told him assuringly, struggling slightly under his weight. "And you'll be able to do everything you want really soon; you heard the Doctor, you're making really good progress-"

"No I'm not," Finn denied, using Rachel's help to sit on the couch. Once he was seated, he ran a hand through his hair in despair. "Everyone tells me that's I'm doing good, but I'm _not_: I can't walk or run...or even stand for too long! I'm... God, I'm useless!"

The brunette placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. "You are _not_ useless, Finn: you had an accident and you're still recovering from it. Look, we all know that it's going to take a while for things to be normal again...but that's the point." Her face softened as she looked at him. "We're all willing to stand by you for as long as it takes; we want to see you get better."

"But I'm not getting better," Finn mumbled miserably. "I still can't walk."

"You can, you just...you need a little bit of help," Rachel admitted, sitting next to him and pulling him into her arms. "Sometimes we all need some help, Finn; it doesn't make us any weaker or less amazing, like you are."

Her husband just looked at her, somewhat intrigued by where this was going.

"You _have_ been getting better," She assured him quietly, making sure to look him straight in the eye so that he would know she was telling the truth. "I can see it - we can all see it. I mean, a few months ago you needed _two _crutches to help you walk and now you only need one!"

"Yeah," Finn agreed quietly. "Yeah, I guess so."

Rachel gave him a radiant smile and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be back to normal in no time - and if you feel like giving up, then just come to me and I'll convince you."

"How?"

She leant forwards and pressed her lips against his, causing him to grin. Now, _that_ was certainly a nice way to encourage him to get better...

"EW! Chris! Mom and Dad are making-out on the couch!"

Hmm...maybe that method required a little more planning beforehand.

* * *

><p>The back garden had always been somewhat of a sanctuary for the two children. Thanks to their clever idea to make up rules that everyone must have abide by, their fathers were not allowed into their garden without their permission, of course, and if either of the men broke this rule then there would be severe consequences (mostly consisting of receiving the silent treatment).<p>

In their back yard, there was a large tree; sometime after Liam had started playing soccer for the first time, Blaine and their Grandpa James had built a tree house for them to sit in whenever they wanted privacy. They way it had been placed, though, was _perfect_; when sitting in the doorframe of the tree house towards the end of the day, it was possible to see the sun setting against the backdrop of the darkening sky - it was quite a beautiful sight that the children often tried to do it as much as possible during the warm summer nights.

That evening, Meggie had been the first one up there. She looked out over the fence and at the sunset, the book she had brought outside to read forgotten in her lap, and just silently watched with wide eyes.

A few minutes later, Liam turned up; he shakily climbed up the ladder and to the opening, sitting himself next to his sister and giving a heavy sigh. "Bad day?"

"Yeah," Meggie mumbled. "You?"

"Awful," He admitted sadly, crossing his legs so that he was comfortable. "Why? What happened that made your day so bad? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Meggie shrugged - this was her brother, and she could trust him to a certain degree. "It's...been a difficult time recently. I haven't been feeling very good about myself or anything. How about you?"

"Friends being weird," Liam sighed. "My friend Annie is keeping secrets from me and Nick; we're really worried about her but she won't tell us anything." He looked down at his lap for a moment. "Plus, I'm scared."

"Scared?" Meggie questioned, tearing her gaze away from the Sun and training it on her brother. "What of?"

Her brother bit his lip. "Change. I mean, you're nearly a teenager, a-and I'm nearly ten... Soon you'll be going to High School and then you'll be grown up...and then it's my turn." He gave a small bitter chuckle. "That's what I'm really upset about, I guess; you're the oldest, so I see whatever you're going through and know that it's gonna happen to me too."

"Not everything," She tried to assure him, looking back at the sun. "I mean, you'll be different because we're different from each other; I'm a girl and you're a boy. Besides, you don't have the same...worries that I do."

Liam just bit his lip. "Aren't you scared of being older? Of being nearly a grown-up?"

"Not really," Meggie admitted, tilting her head as she looked at the Sun. "I think it's not that different to being a kid or a teenager really; you're just bigger. Things still have to change - it's just not as noticeable anymore because you're used to it."

He didn't understand what exactly this meant but gave a nod anyway, if only to make her feel better. "Meggie?" He asked quietly. "When we're older...are we not gonna talk to each other anymore? Will we hate each other and never see each other?"

Meggie gave him a smile and reached out a hand to ruffle his hair affectionately. "No more than we do now; if you want us to talk, then we'll talk."

"It's just that...I don't want everything to change," Liam said softly, a small tear stinging the corner of his eye. "If everything changed, I don't know what I'd do anymore."

His sister let out a noise that sounded like a sniffle and put one of her hands in his. "Of course we'll still talk - even if we fight, we have to look after each other."

"And we'll always look after each other?"

"Always."

The two continued to watch the sunset companionably, hands clutched tightly together as they revelled in their promise to each other.

**And...here is the last chapter of The HummelAndersons! :'( I know, short notice...**

**BUT THERE'S A SEQUEL! Yeah, I thought that their teenage years should have a whole story for it, so I'm splitting it here and skipping a few years: it's going to begin when Meggie/Thomas/Pepper/Brodie (the Golden Foursome as I call them) start attending High School. **

**I'm warning/telling you this now...there will be:**

**- Klaine (DUH!)  
>- Body image issueseating disorders  
>- Self-harm and depression<br>- LGBT issues (besides Klaine - yes, I am going there!)  
>- Death<br>- Shootings  
>- Sex and relationships (both Klaine and with other pairings)<strong>

**And probably more. So, I'm warning you now (okay, so the Klaine and sex is positive but the rest is gonna be angsty): if you're triggered by the things above and don't think you can handles reading about it, then please don't force yourself. For extra measure, I WILL post any warnings at the start of chapters so that you're aware and can skip it if you want. **

**The new story will be called, "No Longer Children" (depressing, I know) - although it sounds angsty, there's a LOT of comedy too...kinda like how Glee was at the start, I guess. It will be Rated T and listed underneath Kurt H. and Blaine A. on this site (obviously). **

**I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone that has been with me since the start - but we have a longer journey to begin!**


End file.
